


How Severus Spends His Summer Hols

by old_anorak



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, BDSM, Drama, Explicit Language, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Out of Character, Parody, Romance, Self-Harm, Sexual Content, Slash, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-03
Updated: 2007-10-30
Packaged: 2018-09-30 23:32:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 126
Words: 563,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10175108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/old_anorak/pseuds/old_anorak
Summary: This is a story that revolves around an alternate life that had been lived by Severus Snape in the US while he was spying for the Light. Now that Voldemort is dead, he has opted to show this life to his lover, Harry Potter. Oh and by the by...there are Harleys and all sorts of goodies involved. It is a perpetual fic.





	1. Where Are We Going, Again?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Disclaimer: How I wish they were mine, but alas any Harry Potter character or place within my fic belongs to JKR, anything else is mine.

 

Severus took one last look around his quarters to see if he had forgotten anything that he may need in the next two weeks. Satisfied that he had packed for every possible occasion he might run into, he went to find his lover to see if he was ready as well.

It was a good thing that Hogwarts was basically empty during the summer holidays, because not one student would believe the man walking down the hallways was in fact their dour Potions Master. Normally dressed from head to toe in severe black wizarding garb, Severus was now in a pair of well worn, faded, tight jeans, a slightly faded tee shirt, heavy motorcycle boots, with a leather jacket slung over one shoulder. With his long black hair tied back, the man was the epitome of sex as he strode to Professor Potter’s door. Severus took a deep breath and smiled, he was ready for his yearly trip.

Knocking once and then opening Harry’s door, he walked in to find his lover sitting on his sofa lacing up his boots. Harry looked up and his jaw dropped in amazement, he had never seen his man looking like this. He doubted they would make their departure on time if he had anything to do with it. Smirking, Severus grasped Harry’s lower chin and closed his mouth gently and then kissed him.

“Are you ready?” Severus asked as he shrunk the bags that were sitting by the door.

“Ummm…yes…I packed everything you said I would need,” Harry answered as he stood and wrapped his arms around his taller lover’s waist.” Sev…what is that on your shirt?”

“What? Oh…” looking down, he shrugged,” it’s the Pride symbol. I suppose I should have warned you that where we are going, I am out about who and what I am. Is it a problem?”

Harry just stood there once again with his mouth open; this was the same man that was adamant that no one ever saw them in a compromising position, not even sitting together at meals in the Great Hall. 

“Okay….so people know about you, and they will know about me too, right? Openly? In the muggle world?” Harry could not believe his ears. Severus let muggles know about the Wizarding world? “I think it is about time you tell me just where exactly we are going.”

Harry crossed his arms and waited for the explanation.

Chucking, Severus took Harry’s arm and guided him out of the rooms and into the hall. “I’ll tell you as we walk.”

“You know I go to the United States each summer, right?”

“Yes, I remember you being gone last year. So we are going to the States?”

“That’s right, I belong to a motorcycle club and we ride from West Virginia to a small town in South Dakota for something like a convention each August. The other members of the particular club I belong to are all wizards as well. One man in particular I consider a good friend. I generally stay with Damon and his husband when I am on hols, and they keep my Harley for me while I am here at school.”

“Where in South Dakota and how long of a ride is it?” Harry asked, trying to imagine this man before him on a motorcycle. Hell, he wouldn’t even ride a damn broom without tossing a fit.

“The town is called Sturgis, and we will be on the road for about three days. It is a normally very small town, but for this….festival….there will be almost a thirty thousand people there, if not more.” Severus turned Harry to face him and smiled nervously. 

“Would you rather not go? I should have told you much sooner and let you decide. I just wanted to show you a different side of me and let you meet my friends.”

“You are going to introduce me as what?” Harry asked quietly, not wanting to simply be known as Sev’s traveling companion. He knew they had to be careful while here at school, but he so longed to show the world how he felt about his man. He hated hiding his relationship; it was such a big part of who he was. In so many ways the older man had helped to shape the man Harry had become, and he loved Severus more than life.

“Harry, do you know what the Pride symbol is?” Severus asked gently, as he stroked his lover’s unruly hair back.

“No.”

“It is the symbol adopted by gays and lesbians. Where I vacation, people know and accept the fact I am gay. I admit there is always an arse or two that has to say something imbecilic, but for the most part, it is not an issue. I am looking forward to having you at my side. You are my Harry. I will be honoured to introduce you as my significant other, my lover, my boyfriend, my bitch, my main squeeze; you can take your pick as to title. I wanted to share this bit of freedom with you, since we don’t have this liberty here at the Castle.” Severus explained as he rubbed slow circles on Harry’s back as he held him.

“Is that why you had me dress like this?” Harry asked as he gestured to what he was attired in. Severus looked at his love and took him in wearing tight jeans, fitted tee shirt, a matching leather jacket and biker boots.

Smirking, he answered, “I want these other men to see that I have been blessed with an angel in my life. You are exquisite, is it wrong that I want to show you off a bit?”

“Not at all, but remember, if I am an angel, a heavenly body, then I demand worshipping.” Harry teased as he leaned in and laid his head on the taller man’s chest. Severus put an arm around his waist and dropped a kiss to the top of his head.

“We should be going; Damon will be waiting for us with my bike.” Severus held out a leather key fob, “I am sorry Harry, but we do have to portkey, just hold me tight.”

Harry rolled his eyes and groaned. Pressing close to Severus, he grasped the other end of the key fob and shuddered slightly as he felt the sickening pull behind his belly button. What seemed like hours later, but in reality, maybe ten minutes at the most, Harry opened his eyes while standing behind a large red barn. The sun shone brightly, and he could hear the sounds of a tractor and cattle nearby. Holding Severus’ hand, he took a deep breath of the humid country air and looked around with wide eyes at the bucolic scene. He simply could not imagine Severus spending time here voluntarily; it was too quiet, too country, so not English.

“Hello there Sev, good to see you made it after all.” A blonde man said as he stepped forward from the shade of a large oak tree to embrace Severus awkwardly, who still had one arm wrapped around Harry. “Is this the man you were all worked up over last year?” He motioned briefly at Harry. He remembered that Sev had gone on and on last summer about the younger professor he was involved with, he was glad to see that so far things had been working out for his friend. Last summer had been the first time since Damon had met Severus that the other man had spoken of a love interest in his life. He knew that since that damned Voldemort had been killed, the stress that his younger friend had been under was gone. Looking at him today, Severus looked almost fifteen years younger than he had only two years ago; love definitely was good for the man. Now maybe that he was being laid on a hopefully regular basis, Damon would not have to keep such a close eye on him at Sturgis any more, Merlin knew that Severus could always be counted on letting his alligator mouth overloading his Chihuahua ass and then getting said ass pounded into the dirt by some ill-educated bubba that had a hate-on for gays.

“Hello Damon, I told you I was bringing Harry along. Sorry if we were running a few minutes late, you know what it is like with these Trans-Atlantic portkeys.” Severus replied as he hugged his old friend back and pulled Harry away from his side a bit. 

“I’d like for you to meet my partner, Harry. Harry this is one of the people I mentioned. Damon keeps my bike here for me.” Severus said by way of explanation to the younger wizard. Harry quietly held his hand out to the stranger and was surprised when he was drawn into a friendly embrace. Harry could feel the quiet power that rolled off of the other man as he was hugged. He could tell instantly that if he ever hurt Severus that this would be one man he would have to answer to. That prospect seemed almost as frightening as facing Voldemort had been.

“Good to meet you Harry, I am Damon, and this is my farm. If you all are ready, then I suggest we get on the road soon. The others left about an hour ago, but said they’d wait when they stopped for lunch.” With that Damon turned and began walking to the barn with the other two following. Opening the doors, he revealed a beautiful vintage Harley Davidson 1970 Electra Glide Shovelhead touring bike,” Here Sev, she’s all gassed up and ready to go.” Severus nodded in reply, running his long fingers lovingly over the lines of the motorcycle and then moved to pack their shrunken bags in the saddlebags that hung down in the back of the bike on either side of the rear wheel. Picking up a shiny, new helmet that had been resting on the buddy seat, he turned to Harry and winked.

“Here Harry, this is your helmet, you do have to wear this while we are on the road. It is not quite like Quidditch, here you are required to protect that thick skull of yours” Severus said as he moved to fit the helmet on his love, he was glad Damon had gone ahead and picked up the equipment that he needed for Harry. Once he had it adjusted, he lifted it back off again to show Harry how to work the buckle for himself.

Harry just grinned as Severus strapped the thing on his head and then leaned down to catch his mouth in a kiss. At the sound of an amused cough Severus stopped and turned around to find a new man watching them.

“Hey there Sev, is this Harry?” asked the new man as Damon moved up to encircle the new man’s waist with his arm.

“Hello Grant. Yes this is Harry.” Severus answered as he too wrapped an arm around his own lover’s waist, pulling him close.” Harry, this is Grant, he is Damon’s husband.”

“Hi there,” Harry said, still a bit shocked at how open Severus was with the obvious gay couple. Grant simply smiled at them both warmly and leaned up on his toes to kiss Severus’ cheek in greeting. “We’ve missed you Sev. You know we are going to bug you about simply not going back and staying with us. You have Harry here with you now, so that won’t be your excuse this year. I know that the Wizarding school in Salem would love to have you for their own Potions Master.”

Severus just smiled and murmured, “We’ll see Grant, you know I can’t speak for what Harry wants to do, and I am pretty certain he is happy teaching at Hogwarts.”

“He’s a looker Sev; you had best keep a close eye on him. Someone may try to steal him away.” Grant joked, but from the tightening of Severus’ mouth, Harry got the impression that was exactly what he was worried about.

Leaning up on his tip toes, Harry whispered in Severus’ ear, “That will never happen; you are stuck with me for as long as you want me with you.”

Severus smiled and turned to kiss his lips possessively then looked at Damon and Grant, “He’s mine and he knows it. Now where are we meeting the others?”

“At the mill where we usually stop for lunch. Evan said something about needing a while to get his road legs back.”

“Road legs my arse,” Severus snorted in amusement, “What he means is that he is getting too soft from that desk job he has now.”

Damon nodded and laughed in reply as he and Grant mounted Damon’s bike and rolled down the drive to wait for Sev and Harry.

Severus grabbed the handle bars of his bike and swung one long, jean clad leg over the warm, worn leather seat. Holding the bike upright he motioned for Harry to get on behind him. Harry awkwardly clambered behind him and wiggled around a bit to get seated.

“Harry, have you ridden before? I know Black had that flying monstrosity.”

“He never would take me for a ride. Is there anything I need to know?” Harry asked, just a little on the nervous side. The last thing he wanted to do was embarrass Severus in front of his friends and he definitely didn’t want to cause an accident. He watched as Severus pulled his wand from an inner pocket of his jacket and then began to chant. Several minutes later he finally spoke.

“Just putting some extra protection charms on, and a few for balance. Just hold onto me and stay centered. Lean into turns, but don’t overdo it. Oh and watch that you don’t burn yourself on the pipes down by your calf, just put your feet on the pegs.” Severus instructed as he turned the ignition key and then pushed forward to roll them off the kick stand.

Keeping the speed nice and slow, Severus steered the big bike down the long drive where his friends were waiting. With a nod from one driver to the other, they hit the road for the first day of travel. Severus could feel Harry gripping his waist tightly, to reassure the younger man, he took one hand from the handlebar and rubbed it over Harry’s tightly clenched hands.

Harry slowly opened his eyes as he felt a calming hand stroking his own. He could feel the power of the bike’s engine throbbing between his legs, almost sexual he thought. Then he felt the sheer physical power in the older man’s body, how his muscles worked in his shoulders and back. Harry knew that power, he felt it almost nightly when his love took him in the privacy of the Potions Master’s chambers. Harry carefully adjusted his body until he was molded around the other’s back. With a rueful grin, Harry realized he was getting aroused, whether from the nearness of Severus or the vibrations of the engines, he wondered if it were a combination of both. Briefly he wondered if it were possible to fuck while on the bike. 

Laughing silently, Harry loosened the death grip he had on Severus’ jacket and tee shirt, and received another loving caress for his efforts. He began to notice the scenery as they passed it by, looking around wide eyed as they passed small family farms and rolled through one horse towns with some of the residents staring at the noisy bikes as they roared past.

As for himself, Severus was reveling in the feeling of freedom he always got while riding his bike. He had been traveling to the States for twelve years now, and had been going to Sturgis for eleven. He loved the fact that no one knew him here, that he did not have to hide the fact he preferred the company of a man in his bed rather than a woman. Here he was not Potions Master Professor Snape, he was simply Severus Snape, or Sev to his friends. He wasn’t an ex-Deatheater, a spy for the Light, the great greasy bat, or any of that other nonsense, he was simply himself here, no preconceived notions from others placed on him. He was proud of the fact he was gay, proud of having Harry as his beloved, and unfortunately, even though most of the staff at Hogwarts was accepting, the governours were not. He didn’t want to be sacked and he really didn’t want to see Harry’s teaching career ended so early on. Personally he thought the younger man made a wonderful DADA teacher, much better than he himself could have ever been at the post.

 

He thought that this just might turn out to be the best few weeks he’d ever had while on holiday, hell, probably in his whole life. He relaxed just a bit and pushed his back into Harry’s warm chest, feeling the younger man adjust himself to the movement, but not draw away, instead using his own body to cradle Severus’.

As the miles rolled past, he once again let himself become part of the machine. He had found the bike at a farm auction one Saturday afternoon while on his first holiday in the States. He had been drawn into conversation with Damon that day, and it had been the other man that had drawn Severus’ attention to the pile of junk sitting under an old filthy tarp in the corner of the disused barn. At the other man’s gentle urging and reassurances that he would be happy to help him rebuild the bike, Severus had bid on it and to his amazement, won.

For the rest of the summer, Severus had stayed with his new friend Damon, and Damon’s life partner, Grant. Severus allowed himself to simply forget everything but the machine he was attempting to bring back to life. Albus had had the right idea in sending him somewhere that his name would not precede him in a room. The headmaster had forbidden Severus to step foot back in England any earlier than one week before term ended.

True to Damon’s word, he’d helped the younger wizard rebuild the Harley, gradually getting it to the point it was rumbling like a barely tamed lion. Motorcycles like this definitely do not purr, they roar. One evening while sitting under the big oak outside the barn, enjoying a couple of well earned beers, they began discussing body work on the bike. When Severus had hesitatingly asked about body shops in the area, Damon and Grant both looked at him and told him to just use his wand. That way he’d get what he wanted in detail and they would no longer have to dance around the subject of the Wizarding world that they all belonged to.


	2. Rollin' Down the Highway...

  
Author's notes: This is a story that revolves around an alternate life that had been lived by Severus Snape in the US while he was spying for the Light. Now that Voldemort is dead, he has opted to show this life to his lover, Harry Potter. Oh and by the by...there are Harleys and all sorts of goodies involved. It is a perpetual fic. If people here seem to like the first chapter, I will continue to post on a daily basis.  


* * *

Disclaimer: They belong to JKR dammit, not me.

A/N~ Some of you have followed this on other sites and I will be posting a chapter a day until it is caught up here. Nightwing...this is the first time I've posted the story here.

Harry was being lulled into a state of near sleep as he rode behind his mate, his body curled around his love. He had decided that he loved the feel of the wind rushing past him as they sped through the countryside. In some ways it reminded him of flying, but not quiet and with the steady rumble of power thrumming up between his thighs. 

Idly, he wondered how far they had come in the nearly four hours of travel; he had enjoyed watching the scenery change as they rolled into the foothills of Kentucky and then into Indiana. Everything was so different here, including the man controlling the bike they were riding. 

Harry could even feel the difference in Severus now, the constant tension and hard set of his lean body was gone, he was almost a stranger in how his body felt against Harry’s body. A stranger maybe, but one Harry definitely wanted to get to know just as well as he knew the Severus from yesterday.

He was still shocked at how open Severus had been earlier that morning when they had arrived at the farm his friends owned. He couldn’t wait to see how Severus would act for the rest of the vacation, but somewhere in the back of his mind he was dreading their return to Hogwarts. He already didn’t want to see this new light in Severus’ eyes be extinguished for the sake of not offending someone else’s moral views. 

He was brought out of his thoughts as his body registered the fact the bike was starting to slow down as well as the feel of Severus squeezing Harry’s hand. Sitting up straighter Harry looked around his surroundings and saw that they were entering a small historical area….something or another Mill was what he caught from the small sign they passed. That’s right; this must be where the rest of Damon’s and Severus’ group was waiting for them.

Severus steered the big coffee coloured bike over to where there were a group of them parked. Shutting down the motor and putting down the kickstand, he arched his back a little to stretch and then removed his helmet. Dismounting first, he then turned to Harry and offered him his hand in aid to get off the bike. He would put a sack of Galleons on the fact Harry was probably numb from the arse cheeks down. From the surprised look he got as Harry’s knees buckled under him, he knew he was right. He took Harry’s helmet and tucked it in a saddlebag along with his own and then wrapped a supportive arm around the younger man’s waist.

“How are you doing, Harry?” Severus asked with concern as he slowly walked with him to a picnic table where other people were relaxing.

“I am numb Sev, this is crazy. My bloody arse is numb,” Harry laughed as the circulation slowly returned to his lower body. He noticed the other people greeting Severus as they got closer and tried to walk a little more like normal. He didn’t want to embarrass his man.

“Sev, man it is good to see you,” said a tall red haired man that stood to give Severus a half embrace before sitting back down with a small raven haired woman, “Damon said you were bringing your man, this is him?”

The people at the table turned to watch Harry closely as Severus pulled him forward to introduce him. Taking a deep breath, Harry smiled and let Severus do the talking. 

“Good to see you as well, Max. I’d like for you all to meet Harry. And before you even ask, yes this is the one I was talking about last summer,” Severus said with a laugh as he sat down on the end of the bench and pulled a surprised but willing Harry down onto his lap.

“Nice to meet you Harry,” Max said and then motioned to the woman sitting with him, “This is Allie and the two guys over there are Mike and Brett. You already know Damon and Grant. Let’s see, Evan and Jamie are in the store getting something to eat and I think that is all of us for here.”

Severus frowned a bit as that was said,” Where is Jake and Chris? Aren’t they coming this year?”

“They’ll be there, but they are having the bike shipped out and flying in a couple of days from now. Chris couldn’t get all the time they needed off from work this year.”  
Harry sat quietly and listened as the two friends talked about their bikes and caught up briefly on each other’s life. Allie smiled warmly at him and then leaned in to whisper something into Max’s ear, Max simply smiled and pulled his wallet out and gave the little woman a few bills.

“Go on while Sev and I talk, and bring me back a Pepsi.”

Allie stood up and grabbed Harry’s hand, starting to pull him up from Severus’ lap, surprised Harry dug in his heels and pulled back against the woman. Shaking her head and laughing, she tried again.

“Come on Harry, let’s get something to eat. You look like you are starving.” The woman said warmly as Harry only looked at her and held his breath as Severus stopped talking. Turning his lithe body a little, he looked into the face of his lover and saw him smile in encouragement.

“Here Harry, take this,” Severus said as he pushed the man up from his lap and pulled his wallet out of his pocket. Opening it he removed a bill and handed it to Harry. “This is enough to get you something to drink and get some food. I am starved.”

In reply, Harry simply leaned down and kissed the older man’s cheek and then took Allie’s proffered hand as she led the way. As they entered the small convenience market, Harry looked around at everything. He was definitely not in Scotland any longer!

Allie turned to him and handed him a bottle of soda to carry, “Here, I know Sev drinks Coke, what about you?” 

Harry didn’t answer for a moment and then shrugged, “Coke is fine with me.” He took the other bottle she offered and wandered after her as they looked at a display of crisp packets. Harry just chewed his lower lip and silently cursed Severus for not telling him what he liked to eat here in the States. He’d never seen half of the varieties offered and was hesitant in choosing any one for fear of picking the wrong one. 

Allie watched him out of the corner of her eye, she had an idea about the relationship between Severus and Harry, but she wanted to observe a bit more before saying anything to the man.

“Harry…if it is okay with you, I can tell you what he eats. I have usually been the one that looked after him while we were on the road.” She offered as Harry turned to give her a grateful smile.

“Thanks Allie. If we were home it would be no problem, I know exactly what he eats, but this,” Harry said sighing as he gestured to the displays, “I have no idea. This is a whole new Sev for me.”

“No worries Harry, you are family with us. I’ll be happy to help you out.” Allie moved down the aisle picking up a packet of plain crisps and then over to the counter where the establishment made fresh sandwiches. Here Harry smiled and spoke up; after all, a sandwich couldn’t be that different.

“I would like two ham and Swiss sandwiches on rye bread, please.”

After paying for the items, Allie and Harry wandered out of the store, talking quietly as they went back to their men. Taking a deep breath, she decided to ask.

“Hey Harry, don’t get offended or anything, okay?” she began putting a hand out to stop the young man under one of the oak trees.

Harry looked at her warily, “What is it?”

“You guys are Lifestyle, right?”

At the look of incomprehension from him, she asked again, “I mean he’s your Dominant, right? He looks after you?”

“Ohhhhh….” Harry laughed as he understood what she was asking. “Yes, I am Severus’ submissive, but honestly, we look after each other.”

 

“Cool beans,” Allie said grinning, “Max is my Dom. I didn’t know if you knew this was a wizarding leather group or not. I thought you were, but wanted to ask before saying anything that would have offended you.”

“No problem. We have to keep things so quiet at home. I am really looking forward to this trip if this is what Sev is like here. I may not want to go home.”

The two began walking back to the table again, Harry noticing Severus watching him with those ebony eyes of his. With a slight shiver he gave Severus a shy smile to let him know he was thinking of him. As they came up to the table, Severus pulled him back down onto his lap and took the bottle of soda that was offered. Harry leaned back against his chest and watched the interaction between the couple sitting across from them. Being so open was new to him, and he was trying to get used to it quickly.

“Are you hungry, Harry?” Severus asked as he unwrapped one of the sandwiches and held it so that Harry could bite into it. He had noticed with approval that Harry had kept the usual tradition that they shared at home and only gotten the meal for Severus, but had made sure there was plenty there if Severus decided to share with his love. Personally Severus could never imagine keeping food from his lover, but this had been something that had started early on in their relationship. Harry had put all control of his life in the older man’s hands. In effect becoming his slave, but he had no complaints at all, he knew how well treated and cherished he was by the other man. And in return Severus had someone that looked to him with nothing less than pride, honesty, and love. It was a good trade, neither had any reason to complain.

Some submissives would have found Severus’ personality change very upsetting, but Harry was enjoying the new relaxed and somewhat possessive Severus. He decided he would just let Severus’ personality guide him in how he would behave around others. To him it felt natural to be sitting on his lap and sharing the food, he wanted people to know they were a couple, but he didn’t want to be the stereotypical gay couple that many people expected. He had wondered at Allie’s comment that she had been the one to look after Sev in years past; did the man now look at Harry as his ‘woman’? Harry was not surprised to find the thought really didn’t bother him. He liked anticipating the needs Severus had through the day.


	3. Questions and Answers

  
Author's notes: This is a story that revolves around an alternate life that had been lived by Severus Snape in the US while he was spying for the Light. Now that Voldemort is dead, he has opted to show this life to his lover, Harry Potter. Oh and by the by...there are Harleys and all sorts of goodies involved. It is a perpetual fic. If people here seem to like the first chapter, I will continue to post on a daily basis.  


* * *

Disclaimer: JKR is the owner of everything in reference to the Harry Potter books, anything else is mine. I make nothing but good memories from the writing of this fanfic.

The sun was getting hotter overhead as the small group went about mounting back up to leave Doolittle Mills in Indiana. Severus had explained to Harry that they would be on the road for another five hours or so until they reached Columbia, Missouri where they would stay the night.

As Severus went to put Harry’s helmet back on him, he stopped a moment to kiss him softly in the August heat.

“Are you doing okay, love?” he asked as he stroked Harry’s cheek with the back of one long, potion stained finger. Harry tilted his head back and rewarded him with a smile full of happiness.

“I am fine, but I imagine I am going to be sore tonight.”

Severus snorted in sudden realization, “Oh bollocks Harry, I am sorry, I have something for you.” Smacking one hand to his forehead in exasperation, he opened a saddlebag and pulled out a small plastic bottle. Opening it, he held it to Harry’s lips.

“Here take a small sip, no more than a few drops. It’s a pain reliever that is not going to make you sleepy, so it’s safe while we ride.”

Putting it away again, he buckled the strap safely under Harry’s chin and donned his own helmet. Feeling more limber already, Harry pressed against Severus and hugged him while thinking about what he wanted to do to the older man later that night. He watched in appreciation as Severus swung one leg over the bike and pulled it’s frame up to stand between his thighs, Harry quickly hooked one arm around the other man’s waist and mounted the buddy seat behind him, snuggling in close as Severus turned the key and kick started the bike. He felt the engine roar to life and smiled to himself as he once again felt the tension leave Severus.

The miles rolled past as they cruised down Interstate 64 headed for Saint Louis. Harry noticed that kids in passing cars would wave as they passed and grown men would look at the bike in appreciation as well. He supposed that most assumed that he was a female instead of male. At five foot six inches, he was very small, almost petite he supposed. Well compared to the six foot five inch frame of his love, he was positively delicate. Harry slowly became brave enough to start returning the waves of children as they passed and laughed as Sev did the same from time to time. The Sev of Hogwarts would sooner hex the little blighters than wave at them, Harry found himself wondering what kind of daddy Severus might make.

Severus was losing himself in the rhythm of the road. He had been looking forward to this trip since the Christmas break, he had begun to look at his time on his bike as a form of therapy. More than once he had considered taking the Electra Glide home at the end of his holiday, but something always stopped him from tainting the freedom he associated with the road with the crap he allowed himself to be dealt while in Scotland. He was thinking now of his retirement, he wanted nothing more than to stay here with his friends, but could he really ask Harry to give up his life at Hogwarts, to give up his friends. Shaking his head slightly, he answered his own question. No, he’d not allow Harry to give up his life for him, he could wait. Maybe he’d take the bike home this year.

He was glad he’d asked Harry to come with him this summer. He had been tempted to ask last year, but their relationship as lovers had still been in the beginning stages, and he was afraid seeing him like this might have frightened Harry away. However, Severus had spent the entire time in the States last year missing the green-eyed man terribly. With everything he did or saw, he thought to himself that the younger man should have been there beside him to experience it as well. At the Easter hols this year he had approached the idea of going on vacation together this summer. He wasn’t too surprised when Harry immediately agreed, but to be honest with himself, he was amazed that Harry had not even bothered asking where they were going. The younger man trusted his Dom to keep him safe and to see to his well-being, if Severus said it was okay then it was. No questions needed as far as Harry was concerned.

Severus was glad that Harry seemed to be accepted by the others. He wanted so much for him to accept this facet of his life and the people involved with it. Allie had been wonderful at lunch with Harry, he thought with a smile. The young witch had known Severus for six years now, and had been assigned to look after his daily needs last summer by her Dom, Max. She had heard all about Harry, Severus thought as he felt the man shift behind him and drop one of his hands to the top of Severus’ right thigh, Allie knew that Harry was going to feel out of place and Sev knew she’d help him to adjust to all the foreign things here.

As they rolled past Mount Vernon, Illinois, Harry started to fidget, Severus noticing, pulled over at a road side rest area to let him stretch his legs. After helping Harry off the bike and then taking off his helmet, Severus placed one large hand at the small of Harry’s back and guided him down the walkway of the rest area to a picnic table under a sycamore tree.

“Severus,” Harry began as he stopped and turned to face the man, “I need to ask you something.” Harry chewed his lower lip, wondering just how to word his question without upsetting his lover. Over the last couple of hundred miles, he had thought more and more about what Severus was expecting him to act like while they were here. He needed to know before they stopped for the night, he needed to know that he was not going to do something that would reveal too much of their relationship to others. 

Looking down at Harry, Severus hooked one finger under the man’s chin and tilted his face up, “What is wrong Harry?” He knew something was wrong with his love, he just hoped he could fix it.

“Am I your submissive while we are here? I mean, do I hide what I am, or what? I don’t want to do anything wrong Sev,” Harry said in a rush, his emerald green eyes clouding in worry as he waited for the answer. “Allie guessed already, I just didn’t know if you wanted people to know.”

Severus was quiet for a long moment and then chuckled, “Harry, my little one, if you are comfortable with being seen as my sub, then I am more than okay with it. I am proud to be your Dom, you are a wonderful boy.”

Harry let out the breath he’d been holding at Severus’ reply. 

“Harry, did Allie tell you that this is a leather group? Sweet, they would never expect me to bring a vanilla lover along with me.”

“She told me, and then she and Jamie both told me I am family and one of the girls now, and that they want me to hang out with them if I have your permission.” Harry looked up again nervously, “Is it okay that they think of me like that? Or do you want me to try to be more butch?”

Severus looked down into his worried face and frowned. “Harry, why on earth are you asking me all these questions?”

He sat down on the picnic table and pulled Harry down to sit between his legs with his head resting on one thigh. Harry looked up again and shrugged.

“I don’t want you to regret bringing me. I want to fit in,” he answered in a small voice. 

“Harry, I simply want you to be yourself and have fun. I know you are very androgynous, and I love that about you. If you want to go with the girls then go. I know you are not going to act like some flaming ponce. Hell, I’d turn you over my knee faster than you could blink.” Severus laughed as he carded his fingers through Harry’s sweat soaked hair. With a grin and a sigh of happiness, Harry hugged Sev’s leg and hopped up.

“How much farther?”

Standing and stretching, Severus answered, “Another three hours or so, then I am going to take you out for dinner and then slowly and thoroughly make love to you.”

“Promise?” 

“Brat, get back on the bike,” Severus growled good naturedly as he swatted Harry’s arse with one hand.

Roaring back down the interstate it wasn’t long before Saint Louis came into view and Harry looked around in awe at the Arch and all the other buildings. Then they were leaving the city behind and passing through more farmland. The cows were starting to get a bit boring Harry thought as they passed the umpteenth farm for the day. 

Just as the sun was starting to sink lower in the western sky, they came into Columbia and met the others at the small motel where they had rooms booked for the night.


	4. Groove is in the Heart

  
Author's notes: This is a story that revolves around an alternate life that had been lived by Severus Snape in the US while he was spying for the Light. Now that Voldemort is dead, he has opted to show this life to his lover, Harry Potter. Oh and by the by...there are Harleys and all sorts of goodies involved. It is a perpetual fic. If people here seem to like the first chapter, I will continue to post on a daily basis.  


* * *

Disclaimer: JKR owns them and makes the big bucks, as for me, I am happy with reviews of my version of how I think things should go.

Harry stood next to the bike as he waited for Severus to come back with their room key. He was hot, sweaty, and just wanted to stand under a cool shower spray for an hour and let the road wash off of him and down the drain. The others were unloading their respective bikes and waiting for their room keys as well, Allie looking over and winked as she saw Severus’ long frame rounding the corner.

“Are you guys going to have dinner with us?” she asked Severus as he walked past her to Harry.

“Most likely, but it is going to be an early night for us, Harry needs to rest.” The man smirked as he guided Harry to their room door and opened it. Leading Harry into the room, he shut and locked the door behind them.

Moving forward, he pulled Harry into an embrace and then walked with him in his arms to the bed where he laid the younger man down and unlaced his boots, pulling them off and setting them next to the bed. Harry sat up and kissed Severus as he leaned over him.

“Severus, how about a shower before we eat?” Harry asked as he moved to the edge of the bed. The older man smiled and stood back up to peel his shirt off over his shirt as Harry watched licking his lower lip. Harry quickly moved to unbutton the fastening of Sev’s jeans and slowly unzipped them with care. He most assuredly did not want to nick that soft steel that lay beneath the zipper.

Severus pulled Harry up to a standing position and pushed him gently toward the bathroom. “Go start the water, and get undressed. You are going to shower with me.”

Smiling Harry entered the bathroom. Adjusting the temperature of the water and the angle of the shower spray to please his Dom, Harry then quickly undressed and folded his clothes to set in the corner. After gathering the towels, flannels, soap and whatnot, Harry went out to get his mate, leading him in and waiting for the tall man to step into the tub. Picking up the flannel, Harry stepped into the shower behind him and pulled the curtain closed behind him. Holding the cloth under the hot water, he then soaped it up good and began by washing Severus’ shoulders. Massaging them as much as washing them as he worked his way down his scarred back, he heard the grunts and sighs of satisfaction from Severus as he worked those road weary muscles.

“Good boy, Harry, that feels nice,” Severus murmured as Harry knelt down behind him and began to soap his long legs from thigh to ankle. Harry’s hands were like magic to Severus, he hadn’t noticed how sore he really was until his muscles were rubbed and soothed gently. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other, feeling his ass brush Harry’s hair; he smiled to himself thinking of what he was going to do to him after they had dinner. He knew from experience that riding a Harley could easily be compared to riding a powerful vibrator; he imagined Harry was definitely in the mood now.

After finishing Severus’ legs, Harry picked up a new flannel, wet and soaped it up. With this one, he gently began to wash his Dom’s taut arse, carefully kneading the muscles of his buttocks until he felt them relax under his attentive fingers. He then parted Severus’ cheeks and dipped the flannel between to clean him thoroughly and completely, he looked up to see that the older man’s head hung down and his shoulders were relaxed as he leaned against the shower wall. Harry knew from experience that if he were to reach around right now, he would find a semi hard cock that he would feel very compelled to suckle, but he also knew from experience not to touch unless he was instructed. He was a good boy, he was proud of that fact.

Sitting back on his heels in the bottom of the motel bathtub, Harry motioned to his lover that he was ready to wash the rest of his body whenever he wanted to turn around. Taking a deep breath and sighing contentedly, Severus turned around and looked down on the nude, wet body of his submissive kneeling at his feet. Nothing better than that he thought as he reached out to run his fingers through Harry’s wet hair. With a gentle tug to the unruly locks, Severus let Harry know it was time for him to stand and finish.

Taking another fresh cloth, Harry wet it and picked up a tube of mild cleanser and soaped the flannel, as he reached up, Severus tilted his head down for the boy. He closed his eyes and felt as Harry ghosted the flannel over his high cheekbones, his closed eyes, his prominent nose, his loosely set lips, he enjoyed the feel of Harry’s body as he stretched up to be able to wash him. 

He opened his eyes after Harry moved down further to soap his shoulders and arms, paying particular attention to his muscular forearms and long, well developed hands. Harry lingered a moment over where Severus’ Deatheater tattoo had been, leaning down briefly to press his lips to the now clear skin. In that act, showing his reverence for everything Severus Snape, spy for the Light had done for not only him, but for everyone else alive in the Wizarding world. Harry continued on to scrub the pale, scarred chest and then once again knelt before his lover and washed his legs gently and lovingly. 

After he finished each foot, Harry looked up to see if he had his permission to continue to bathe the man, or if he would be no longer be required. Harry never knew what Severus would choose; he imagined it was simply on whim. After a long moment, Severus nodded and Harry reached up and began to tenderly soap his Master’s cock and balls. Using his fingertips, he pulled back the foreskin and soaped the glans then rinsing thoroughly, then sliding his flannel covered hand down to wash the thick shaft that was beginning to show signs of life under his touch. Harry knew better than to try to bring the older man off at this point, so he dropped his hand and the flannel down to carefully soap and rinse the heavy balls that hung between Sev’s thighs. 

Once more Harry felt a hand in his hair tugging him back up. Severus handed him the shampoo and turned his back to him and tipped his head back. Harry poured a generous amount of the herbal blend into his palm and began to scrub the other man’s long, raven black hair. One more wash later, he then rinsed the long hair clean and started to get out of the tub. Severus reached out to stay him with one large hand.

Moving Harry carefully around him in the tub, he maneuvered him under the shower head and then picked up a flannel from the tub floor. He rinsed it and then soaped it up again, reaching out to steady Harry with one hand; he began to scrub him from head to toe with the other. He soaped and rinsed Harry’s body efficiently, but with care. Let’s face it; he had been on a bike all day with only a ham sandwich, a half packet of crisps and a Coke in his belly. He was ready to go eat and he knew that some of the best barbeque around was found just a few blocks from their motel.

He shut off the water and toweled off, then toweling Harry off as well. Even though the younger man was trying at times to rub his stiffening cock against Severus’ hands, Severus only looked at Harry and swatted his arse.

“Get dressed Harry, I am hungry.” He growled as he began to pull on clean clothes of his own. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he watched as Harry pulled on a loose pair of cargo shorts and a tee shirt, slipping his feet into a pair of thong sandals before running a brush through his hair.

Pulling Harry in to give him a deep kiss, Severus breathed in the scent of his Harry and smiled.

Mine he thought and looked forward to his after dinner fun.


	5. When the Sun Goes Down

  
Author's notes: This is a story that revolves around an alternate life that had been lived by Severus Snape in the US while he was spying for the Light. Now that Voldemort is dead, he has opted to show this life to his lover, Harry Potter. Oh and by the by...there are Harleys and all sorts of goodies involved. It is a perpetual fic. If people here seem to like the first chapter, I will continue to post on a daily basis.  


* * *

Disclaimer: I wish they were mine, but damn the luck, JKR owns them.

 

The pair joined the rest of the group out in the car park and decided to go ahead and walk the two blocks down to the small eatery. Everyone tired but happy to be together again.

“Harry, how did you like your first day on the bike?” Grant asked as he sidled alongside the couple. Smiling down at Harry, he remembered his first trip out with Damon and the fact he couldn’t walk for a week afterwards. The young man looked like he was doing okay so far.

“It’s brill Grant, I loved watching everything go past, but the best is the fact I get to cling to Sev and he doesn’t mind,” Harry laughed in reply, looking up and smiling as Severus sneered down at him and shook his head.

“Insufferable brat.”

“Yes, but you know you love me anyhow.”

Rolling his eyes, Severus groaned, “I suppose so, at least it is plausible that I keep you around just to fetch my tea.”

Grant just laughed as he watched the exchange between the two. Damon had wondered how the two were doing and Grant was glad he could let his husband know that their friend was happy and seemed very content with the younger man. They suited each other.

The group descended on the Mom and Pop style barbeque joint and took over three tables in the corner and began to argue over what they were ordering. When the waitress brought out their menus, Severus intercepted the one handed to Harry and gave it back to her, Harry didn’t even bat an eye at the action. He knew that Sev would take care of it for him. He sat back and sipped at the ice water and listened to everyone talking about the days ride and what they were looking forward to tomorrow.

“Harry, this is your first time here, isn’t it?” Max asked turning to the man that was tucked in next to Severus.

Turning his green eyed gaze to the large man, Harry grinned, “Yes it is. It’s very different. Lots of cows.”

At that the table broke into laughter with the younger man. Damon being the next to speak.

“Severus said about the same thing Harry. Too many cows.”

The waitress arrived then with serving trays full of loaded plates and began passing them around. She gave a side glance to Harry as she set a small side salad down in front of him and nothing else. 

Harry, like the rest of the submissives waited until their Dominants began to eat and motioned for them to begin before picking up their own silverware. Taking a bite of lettuce, Harry watched as Severus cut into a juicy piece of brisket. Taking up a forkful, he turned to Harry.

“Open.”

Harry obediently opened his mouth and accepted the bite that was offered. Closing his mouth he chewed carefully, tasting the new food. Different, but damn it was good. Severus looked at him with an eyebrow raised and waited.

“Do you think the house elves can make this at home?” he asked as he swallowed and looked at Severus.

Severus only laughed and shook his head, “They have not been able to in ten years Harry, but I can manage to do it on a weekend.”

Severus cut off a good portion of meat and placed it on Harry’s now empty salad plate and then divvied up the rest of his meal with his mate. He didn’t want to draw unwanted attention to them. The other Doms were doing the same after they had given the first bite to their own subs.

As everyone finished eating the talk turned to what bar the group was about to go to. Severus looked down at a very worn out Harry and smiled.

“Count us out; I’m taking this one to bed. I don’t need him falling off my bike tomorrow.” He said as he stood up, placing money on the table to cover their bill. He pulled Harry’s chair back and placed a hand under his elbow to help him up.

“Sleep well man,” Evan said with a smirk as Jamie only winked at Harry. Blinking tired green eyes, Harry only smiled and swayed slightly on his feet.

“Come on love, let’s get you back before I have to carry you.” Severus said as he guided them out and onto the sidewalk.

“Yes sir,” Harry said as he stood a bit straighter and stayed one half step behind Severus on his left. 

Smiling, Severus reached back and draped an arm over the shorter man’s shoulders and pulled him up to walk alongside him. They covered the short distance quickly, glad to get back into the air conditioned comfort of their room. August in Missouri was brutal and Harry wasn’t used to such heat.

As soon as the door closed, Harry began to undress and turn the bed down for Severus. Turning to him, he then efficiently removed Sev’s clothing, folding everything back up and placing it on the dresser.

Severus leaned down to kiss his love, savouring the taste of the unfamiliar food on his lips. 

“Lay down on your stomach Harry,” he instructed. As he watched him comply, Severus picked up a vial of massage oil from one of his bags and poured a small amount out into his palm. Straddling the younger man’s waist, he leaned forward and began to knead and stroke all the muscles in his shoulders and back.

“Sore baby?” he asked as he worked some stubborn kinks out.

“A little, but I will be fine,” Harry answered sighing in pleasure. He absolutely loved the feel of Severus’ hands working over his body. His long fingers digging into his muscles, coaxing them into relaxing at his touch.

Moving back to sit on the backs of Harry’s legs, Severus started massaging the creamy globes of he arse, his fingers spreading wide to grip them possessively.

“Mine” he growled as he pulled them apart enough to exposed his cleft, “All mine.”

“Yes Master,” Harry moaned as he felt the long fingers stroke his heated flesh. Merlin how he wanted Severus to sink his cock into him, he wanted to feel the raw power of the man as he possessed him mind, body, and soul. He jerked slightly as he felt a smack delivered to his bottom and then felt Severus’ hands slide lower to massage his legs.

Severus worked silently for several long minutes, listening only to the sighs and contented breathing of the man under him. He concentrated on working out every bit of soreness in Harry; he wanted him to be eager to go with him again on vacation, not to dread it. Smirking to himself, he moved to one side and gently rolled Harry over to lie on his back, he wanted to watch his expressive face as he entered him tonight. Wanted to watch the fire and passion rage in his eyes as he fought to keep control over his body as Severus played him like a well tuned violin. Each touch bringing forth a different moan, whimper, cry, and gasp of pleasure. Oh yes indeed, Severus was that good in bed and he knew it.

Severus quickly realized something wasn’t quite right when he started to position Harry’s lean flanks. He looked up and in the light filtering in from the window he saw that Harry’s eyes were closed, his long lashes laying on his cheeks. His face was relaxed and peaceful in the faint light. 

“What the fuck?” Severus snorted quietly and then laughed softly. 

Getting up from the bed he gently gathered the sleeping Harry in his arms and moved him up to lie with his head on the pillows. “I didn’t think he was that tired.” He said to himself as he rummaged through one of Harry’s bags.

Pulling out a pair of thin cotton socks, he then sat down on the edge of the bed and drew one of Harry’s feet into his lap. Rubbing his slender ankle tenderly, he then slid a sock onto the foot and then repeated the actions with the other foot. Harry always did get such cold feet at night. After taking care of his little one and going to the bathroom for a minute, Severus crawled into the bed next to Harry and pulled the younger man to him so he could cradle him in his arms through the night.


	6. Killing Me Softly

  
Author's notes: This is a story that revolves around an alternate life that had been lived by Severus Snape in the US while he was spying for the Light. Now that Voldemort is dead, he has opted to show this life to his lover, Harry Potter. Oh and by the by...there are Harleys and all sorts of goodies involved. It is a perpetual fic. If people here seem to like the first chapter, I will continue to post on a daily basis.  


* * *

Disclaimer: In JKR’s world, Severus doesn’t get laid, I bet he wishes he were in mine. She owns them, pity that.

 

Harry stirred in his sleep a few hours later, the fact that the bed was strange and the sound of outside traffic was intruding upon his dreams. He stretched his legs out a little and pressed his body back against Severus’ warm chest. Wiggling his toes, he smiled sleepily; his feet were warm, all nice and comfortable in his socks. Not a minute later his eyes flew open and he sat straight up in bed…his feet were warm, his socks were on and he had not been the one to put them on.

“No no no no no,” he whispered as he rocked back and forth trying to remember everything. He remembered coming back to their room and Severus giving him a massage. He stopped moving instantly as he remembered. He had fallen asleep while his Dom had been touching him, touching him in preparation to penetrate him. He’d fallen asleep on his lover. Harry hung his head in shame.

“Oh Sev, I am so sorry,” he breathed as he looked down at the other man’s sleeping countenance. He always hated it when he disappointed Severus and the man had told him that he was going to have sex that night.

Instead of picking up his glasses, Harry bent down and squinted at the small alarm clock….2.30..am…he didn’t know what time he’d fallen asleep, but he knew it had been before nine o’clock the night before. He looked down at Severus again and a slow smile began to spread over Harry’s face as he decided to make it up to the man. He knew for a fact that Severus wouldn’t masturbate, so relief had not been part of his bedtime routine. 

Smirking, Harry slowly drew the sheet down the other man’s body and began to lick and kiss his neck and chest. Concentrating on Severus’ nipples with his tongue, Harry reached behind himself and started to slide his fingers over his own opening. He wanted to be nice and stretched before the other man woke up. Dipping his fingers into the massage oil, he went back to teasing his little hole, shivering in anticipation of what was eventually going to be deep inside of him.

Severus moaned quietly in his sleep and shifted his body under Harry’s light weight, his cock starting to twitch and swell. Harry glanced down, looking in awe as he always did at the size of the other man’s penis. Merlin he was huge, it had taken Harry over a month of training and stretching before he could take Severus without constant pain. Now he just had to be properly stretched and lots of lubricant, and he could ride the Potions Master all night long.

Harry slide one hand down to loosely grasp the root of Severus’ cock and squeeze it gently, smiling as he felt it respond with a jump in his hand. Harry’s other fingers were now busy working in and out of his own quickly relaxing hole. Two fingers now, damn, it felt so good. More oil and he slipped in the third, now he started rocking back and forth on his fingers, pushing them deeper as he twisted his wrist from side to side.

Biting his lip to stay quiet, he stood and arched his back more so he could work in a fourth finger; barely able to control his moans and hips now. He heard the sheets rustle but didn’t open his tightly clenched eyes. He had to get ready..almost there now. His own cock was straining and hard, but forgotten as he concentrated only on being able to please his mate. The bed springs squeaked and he stopped moving; frozen with four fingers jammed in his arse, his prick leaking, precum and lube which was now dripping down his inner thighs.

“What are you doing Harry?” Came the smoky velvet baritone. Severus sat up and reaching out, he stroked one fingertip from the inside of Harry’s left knee all the way up his inner thigh to where it stopped short of his tight full sac. He waited for an answer as Harry’s body shook from the sensation.

“I …I ….I…oh Merlin Sev, I was getting myself ready to please you…” Harry stammered as he fell to his knees in front of his Master. His knees spread, hands on his thighs, proud cock standing up among his trimmed pubes.

Severus smiled at the lovely sight in front of him. “You fell asleep on me, little one.” He reached out to lift Harry’s face up. “It’s okay, I’m not mad Harry, I know you were tired.”

He pulled Harry up onto the bed with him by his upper arms and slid his hands down his trembling sub’s body. Harry whimpered low in his throat as Severus’ hands ghosted over his bottom. He writhed in exquisite pleasure as Sev lowered his head and bit one of his nipples, sucking it into his mouth to roll it gently between his lips and tongue. His back arched up to the other man, Harry let his legs fall open and thrust his hips up, showing how ready he was for that cock that he wanted to feel as it filled him with its scalding load of come.

Severus ran one hand down his stomach and dropped it down to his cleft and roughly thrust three fingers deep inside Harry’s wet, stretched, and slightly gaping rosette. He smiled as he heard the mew of pleasure and pain that left the lips of the other man as he began to roughly fuck him with his fingers.

“Is this what you had in mind, Harry?” Severus asked with a sneer as he quickly impaled Harry’s body with a fourth finger. Harry shook his head from side to side, his mouth gaped open and his eyes half lidded in pleasure. His hips rocked back and forth on Severus’ hand, trying to get the digits deeper inside of him. It felt so good, but he knew that he was going to feel so much better as soon as Severus was deep inside of him, grunting in pleasure at Harry’s tight heat.

“What did you think you were going to do Harry?” Severus asked as he bit down on one of Harry’s nipples again, this time pulling and tugging at it with his teeth. Harry hissed and stopped himself from pulling away from the assault on his tender flesh, he knew if he moved Severus might get the clamps out. He hated those things with a passion.

“You woke me up Harry, what do you think you ought to do about that?”

Harry opened his green eyes wide and looked at Severus’ mocking face.

“Ride your cock Sir. Make you feel good.” Harry moaned as he arched up to kiss Sev’s neck and pressed the length of his body against Severus, reveling when he heard the sharp intake of Severus’ breath as he moved against the man’s prick.

In reply Severus pulled his fingers from Harry’s body, delighting in the wet, slurping sound that accompanied their removal and the forlorn cry of dismay from Harry at the sudden emptiness. He lay back with his hands under his head and looked at Harry, one eyebrow raised.

“Well boy, let’s see if you can knock those damn socks off.” Severus chuckled as Harry looked at him with love and lust filled eyes, his smile radiant as he looked down into Sev’s ebony eyes.

“I wanna be your slut, Sev,” Harry moaned as he straddled Severus’ waist and stroked all of the older man’s nine velvety hard inches with both hands, making it even harder in his grasp. He knew Sev loved watching as the head of his cock breached his hole, he knew that he loved to watch him stretch wide over the head and then almost snap close as the head completely popped into him.

“Oh really?” Severus taunted and smirked with a raised eyebrow, his lips turned up slightly as he took in the sight of Harry’s thighs splayed out for his pleasure. Harry only nodded and turned so that his back was facing Severus and then squatted on his haunches over his cock, the heart shaped arse spread wide, his cleft shining wetly from all of the oil he had used while Severus had still been asleep.

“Hold your prick for me Sev?” Harry whispered as he reached between his own legs and used two fingers to part his hole and waited.

“Of course Harry.” Severus replied breathily, wondering how he could ever refuse that request as he positioned his cock at Harry’s entrance, reaching up with his other hand to steady Harry if he needed it. Gods the smaller man was beautiful, Severus thought as he felt his heart swell when he heard the trust and love in Harry’s voice.

Harry slowly lowered himself down onto the broad cock head, pushing steadily, grunting as the tip began to breach his body. His eyes closed, he breathed slowly and was thankful when he felt Severus place his other hand on his hip to steady him. Pushing down more, he cried out as the flared head suddenly popped through the relaxed ring of muscle, Merlin he was huge. Severus smiled as he watched Harry freeze still for a moment as he adjusted to the intrusion. For so long Severus had felt guilty about his size. He knew he had hurt Harry in the beginning and only recently he had stopped hating himself for causing damage to the younger man. Even now he hated the idea that Harry may be hurting as he stretched over him, but Harry had promised to always tell him if they went too fast. All Severus could really do now was to show his love and support Harry’s body as he guided his cock deeper in.

Harry leaned his body forward and braced his hands on Severus’ legs and pushed his body further down, cries of pleasure mixed with pain were now freely falling from his beautiful mouth. 

“Oh gods Sev…oh gods…feels so good.” He moaned as he pushed himself down another inch of that velvety steel. His body was shaking visibly in the low light from the window, shaking with the effort to control his descent onto Severus, he reached quickly between his legs and pumped his own dripping prick a few strokes to help him bear the pressure he was feeling as Sev entered him. He took his hand away quickly though, he didn’t want to come like that yet.

Severus grabbed Harry’s slender hips in his large hands and began to thrust up into his tight wetness. Each stroke embedding him deeper in Harry and making him moan and babble more.

“Sev, please …oh Merlin Sev….I’m your slut….your whore…fuck me.”

Severus smiled and moaned as Harry’s insides clenched up around his cock. He dug his fingers in and began to slide Harry up and down his cock, Harry screaming out now with each downslide. His prick dripping and bobbing with each move his body made, Harry wanted to touch, but didn’t, and Severus didn’t reach around to stroke him either.

Harry just clutched Severus’ legs tighter and began to bounce faster on Sev’s cock, impaling himself over and over again, brutally pounding his prostate. His precum flowed constantly now, thick and copiously coating his sac and running down to pool around the base of Severus’ cock where it joined with Harry’s body.

Harry was quickly becoming incoherent as Severus sped up his thrusts, words spilling from Harry’s lips like acid rain. The magnitude of Harry’s wanton litanies never failed to arouse Severus even more. The filth that spewed from the beautiful mouth was as shocking in its beauty as it was in the fact that under any other situation, Harry would never dream of uttering such things.

“Fuck me Sev…deeper..” he begged as he rocked his hips back and forth, grinding himself down on the man. Severus held his hips tight and began to bounce Harry up and down his cock with his thrusts alone.

“What are you Harry?” Severus growled as he dug his fingers into his hips, surely leaving bruises for the next day.

“Your...” Harry began as he started a keening wail, “your dirty slut.”

“What.” Thrust “Are” Thrust “You” Thrust.

“Yourrrrrssssssssssss…..” Harry screamed as the last thrust pushed him over the edge. He threw his body backwards and would have knocked Severus out with the back of his head if the man had not been ready for him and caught the slight body in his arms. Holding him tight, he felt Harry’s body spasm and convulse in the unaided orgasm that was ripping through him like a twister through the Plains. Severus could feel his cock being clenched and milked as his sub’s insides convulsed in pleasure. Harry howled and screamed in his pleasure, his body still shaking uncontrollably when the seed stopped leaking from his slit.

Carefully, Severus rolled Harry off of him and then laid him on his back, looking down at the quaking man he smiled gently. Harry tried to focus his eyes and stop the jerking of his arms; he saw that Severus still hadn’t come. 

Severus knelt between Harry’s shaking thighs and lifted his legs enough that he could slide his cock back into that willing heat, leaning forward he held himself up with his hands and showered Harry’s flushed and sweaty face with kisses. His hips pistoning faster and faster into Harry’s well used bottom until he felt the familiar tugging sensation at the base of his balls. Pulling Harry up into his arms and pressing his body tightly against him, Severus let out a low whimper as he shot load after load of searing come deep into Harry’s waiting body.

“My love….my heart…” Severus cried out softly as the orgasm racked his frame.

After he came back to himself, he lowered the still shaking Harry to the bed, looking down, he smirked, “So Mr. Potter, was that adequate?”

“Can I get back to you on that, Professor Snape?” Harry asked smiling, weakly trying to struggle to the side of the bed.

Severus only sneered and snorted before he leaned down and kissed Harry thoroughly. Harry only tried to wiggle more.

“What in Merlin’s name are you doing?” Severus asked as he stood and watched him try to sit, his shaking limbs refusing to cooperate in any way.

Harry looked down and mumbled something and then tried again, this time succeeding in falling to the floor in an undignified heap.

“Harry!” 

Harry only looked down and sighed, “I have to pee Sev, and my legs are not going to hold me.”

Severus quickly squatted down next to the totally debauched man and picked his shuddering form up in his arms. Cradling him close to his chest, he took Harry into the bathroom and settled him on the toilet and waited for him to do his business. Taking him back to bed finally, Severus was pulling up the sheets when he looked down and laughed.

Sleepily, Harry looked at him, “What?”

“Those fecking socks are still on your feet.” Laughing still, he reset the alarm and snuggled in next to his Harry.


	7. On Steel Horses Ride

  
Author's notes: This is a story that revolves around an alternate life that had been lived by Severus Snape in the US while he was spying for the Light. Now that Voldemort is dead, he has opted to show this life to his lover, Harry Potter. Oh and by the by...there are Harleys and all sorts of goodies involved. It is a perpetual fic. If people here seem to like the first chapter, I will continue to post on a daily basis.  


* * *

After they woke later that morning, Harry packed their bags and shrank them back down as Severus went out to check the bike and get it ready to go. They met the others in the car park to get some breakfast before they hit the road for the day; Harry noticed the looks and snickers hidden behind hands as the others watched the couple. Finally he turned and put his hands on his hips.

“What?” he snapped, “What is it?”

Damon’s eyes were twinkling when he looked back at Harry and replied.

“Don’t forget a Silencing Charm tonight boys.”

The rest of the group broke into laughter at that and at seeing Harry’s face turn a brilliant shade of red in the morning sun. Severus simply smirked.

“Well at least now you all know that yes, I do get laid every now and again.”

Allie and Jamie both looked at Harry and asked in unison, “So how was it Harry?”

Without batting one long eyelash, he deadpanned, “I’d have to say adequate, but barely.”

Severus only shook his head and snorted, “Look at what I had to work with.”

Harry grinned and leaned up and closer in to kiss the taller man, his tongue forcing its way between those thin, supple lips of the Potions Master. He pulled back just enough to lay his head on Severus’ chest and listened to the steady, comforting beat that was home for him no matter where they were. 

The others smiled and looked on at the couple as they all mounted their respective bikes and made ready to pull out in search of breakfast. With a nod, Damon and Grant was the first bike out with the others close behind. It was good to be on the road again, it was going to be another long day, at least seven hours before they reached Sioux Falls, South Dakota. And that was only if they rode straight through, not much of a feat for the Doms, but they wanted to make it a little easier on the women…..and Grant and Harry.

After a quick breakfast, Severus waited for Harry to come out of the bathroom. He had noticed Harry had been wincing as he got off the bike there at the Waffle House. He handed a small plastic vial out to Harry. 

“Here, three drops of this. It is the same pain reliever from yesterday. Are you going to be okay today?” Severus asked as he searched the other man’s face for the answers he needed. Harry simply smiled and took the proffered potion as instructed. He took his helmet and started to buckle it up before remounting the bike.

“Harry?”

“Severus, I will be just fine as long as we never ever ever eat at a place like this again. Otherwise, I’m a little stiff, but that is going to work itself out.”

Severus laughed, “Okay, no more Waffle House, but you might be breaking Max’s heart. You know, I am glad you are up for this, and I wanted you to know that I love having you behind me on the bike, Harry. It just feels like the way it is supposed to have been.”

With that said Severus started the bike and waited for a smiling Harry to climb on behind him. Harry knew that words of love were hard for the other man to say, and this was a declaration in his own way of what Harry meant to him. And to be honest, a good portion of that smile was in appreciation of never having to see grits on his plate again if Sev could help it.

With the roar of the road and the bike in their ears and the wind in their faces, the couple roared out of Columbia without a second glance going down Interstate 70. Harry looked around, enjoying the views of the river, the bluffs, the small towns, and the….cows. Sighing, he laid his head against Sev’s back and let the lull of the road soothe his mind as the time passed. Every now and again, Severus would shift his weight or reach down to lace his fingers through one of Harry’s hands for a moment. It was a beautiful day and they soaked up the sunshine and warmth, so different from the cool landscape of Scotland.

Harry perked up a bit as they came into Kansas City, Severus turning his head to talk to him as they stopped in traffic from time to time. They pulled up next to a pickup while waiting for traffic to move at one point and the truck’s driver called out to Severus that he admired the bike. Harry could feel the other man’s chest swell in pride as he nodded his thanks to the other motorist. Only once while in the city did they hear anything crude directed towards them, it happened when a car pulled past them and the young man driving threw an empty soda can at Harry and yelled “Faggot.” in passing.  
Harry simply smiled and whispered a bit of wandless magic, then blew a kiss as they passed the same driver and car as it sat stalled on the side of the road a mile further up the road. Having felt the magic surge from Harry, Severus could only throw back his head and laugh as they passed.

The group headed north out of Kansas City on Interstate 29, stopping a couple of hours later on the Iowa border at a truck stop for lunch.

Before Severus and Harry could get off their bike, they were met by a very large and very mad Max, his face nearly as red as his hair. Severus instinctively pushed Harry back behind him, ready to protect him if he needed to. Max stopped short of Severus and pointed at Harry. Severus stiffened as he felt one of Harry’s hands grasp at the hem of his leather jacket.

“What the hell, Max?” Severus demanded of the bigger man.

“He’s riding with me after lunch Sev, I need you to take that freaking bitch on your bike. If you don’t, man, I am going to hex her tits clean off her mouthy body.” Max growled as he started to pace.

Harry clung tighter to Severus, his mind running a mile a minute, what the hell was going on. He had no intention of going any where with that man, at least not as long as he was acting like this. He was quite happy to stay tucked in behind Severus.

“What happened Max?” Severus asked as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked over to see the young witch, whose tits were in danger, stop ranting to Damon and Grant long enough to flip her middle finger at Max’s back. Merlin what on were those two fighting about this time? Severus had had hopes that the couple had finally grown out of the need to cause chaos wherever they went. Sighing, he regrettably admitted it didn’t look like that was going to happen this year. He really didn’t want to get Harry in the middle of their mess, but having the younger man ride with Max may be the only solution for the time being. He really really didn’t want to make him do it against his will, but he didn’t think Harry would do it any other way.

“She’s got her panties in a twist because I smiled at the waitress at breakfast,” Max muttered angrily, he knew it was a stupid argument and he didn’t want to put Sev in the middle of things. He hoped the young submissive behind his friend would understand.

“She says she isn’t going to get back on my bike today, Sev. Come on man, we have another four hours to go before we stop tonight. Damon will have my hide if we have to stay here tonight.”

Motioning to Max to give him some time alone with his boy, Severus dismounted and offered Harry his hand. Harry took it and looked at him warily. Sighing again, Severus led Harry over to the corner of the building where they could talk.

“No Severus, I don’t want to go with him,” Harry stated flatly as he crossed his arms and looked defiantly at his former Potions Master. “He scares the hell out of me.”

Reaching out with his arms, Severus stroked Harry’s upper arms to calm him, he had no idea he was that upset. 

“Hush love,” he murmured as he pulled Harry to him, “Max would never lay a hand on you in any way. I’d kill him before you had a chance to.”

Harry looked up; he knew the other man meant what he said. He hung his head and looked at the toes of their boots.

“Why me? Why not Jamie or Grant?” Harry asked quietly, he didn’t want to sound like he was whining, but he did think he deserved an answer.

Severus didn’t answer for a long moment and Harry wondered if he was ignoring him, when he looked down and took a breath to try to explain.

“Grant only rides with Damon, he’s not ever allowed on anyone else’s bike. As for Jamie, Max won’t allow Allie on a bike with Evan, he doesn’t think it is safe. I agree, I’ll never allow you on any bike Evan drives.”   
Severus closed his eyes before he continued, “Baby, this is something I have to ask you to do. I know you don’t want to, but otherwise there is going to be trouble.”

“But…”Harry began and let trail off as he watched his lover’s face. 

“Max is safe Harry. He is an excellent biker, I trust him with your safety. I will be right alongside with Allie, never out of sight of you.” He tried to reassure the younger man. He could see the emotions playing over Harry’s face, he knew he was wavering.

“He doesn’t care that I am a guy?” Harry asked softly, he didn’t want there to be a problem since he still clung to Severus as he rode and knew he’d have to do the same with the strange man.

Understanding dawned on Severus, Harry was afraid of being shamed for being gay by his friends. “Harry, Max doesn’t care if the person he is with is male or female, as long as you like to ride. And as for other things, he doesn’t care either way who is warming his bed as long as they are a good person.”

“Max and Allie are a strong couple, but they spat off and on, so sometimes we need to adjust.” Severus smiled and rubbed Harry’s back.

“I’ll do it Severus,” Harry said as he turned to go back to the entrance of the building, “but I want something in return.”

“What is that Harry?” Severus asked as he joined him.

“I want to get my belly button pierced.”

Severus nodded his assent and held the door open for Harry. They joined the rest of the group for a quick lunch. No one wanting to talk much due to the tension between Max and Allie. After paying the tab, Severus took Harry to the side outside by their bike and buckled his helmet on securely.

“Just look over your right shoulder and you’ll see me there, baby.” He whispered as he brushed his lips over Harry’s cheek and led him over to Max.

“He’ll ride with you Max.”

Max smiled and stuck his hand out to Severus, “Thanks man, Allie’s got her stuff and is over by your bike waiting.”

Harry noticed the big red head didn’t bother thanking him, pressing his lips tighter together, he let out a snort. Severus only looked down at him and touched his face one last time.

“Take care of my Harry, Max. Keep him safe.”

“You know I will, and you look after Allie.”

Severus nodded and walked back to his bike.

Harry looked at Max’s bike and wondered just exactly how to get on the thing; it was quite a bit taller than Severus’. As he stood there staring it, he was surprised by the sudden feel of large hands on his waist as he was raised into the air. Max sat Harry on the seat and then mounted it himself. Well that answered that question. Before they started the bike, Max turned once to Harry.

“Thanks Harry, I know you didn’t want to. Sev’s got every right to be as proud as he is of you.” Max said with a quick smile, noticing that the other man relaxed a bit and reached around his waist to hang on as they rolled down the highway. Not stopping again until they reached Sioux Falls just before nightfall.


	8. Melt With You

  
Author's notes: This is a story that revolves around an alternate life that had been lived by Severus Snape in the US while he was spying for the Light. Now that Voldemort is dead, he has opted to show this life to his lover, Harry Potter. Oh and by the by...there are Harleys and all sorts of goodies involved. It is a perpetual fic. If people here seem to like the first chapter, I will continue to post on a daily basis.  


* * *

By the time the group pulled into the car park of the motel in Sioux Falls, Harry was more than ready to stretch his legs a bit and get back to Severus’ company. Riding with Max had not been as bad as he had feared, but the man was twice the size of Severus and Harry’s arms, shoulders, well hell, his whole body hurt from holding onto the man. Merlin, his arms felt like overcooked pasta. Max lifted the smaller man from the back of the bike and nodded to where Severus was shutting down his own bike.

“There you go Harry, go see him,” Max said as he patted the other man’s back. 

Harry nodded and hurried over to his man, wrapping his arms around the man’s waist as a greeting.

“Missed you.” Was all Harry said as he felt the long, potion stained fingers of his lover stroke the backs of his hands, and then pull him close to press his face into Sev’s chest. Severus smiled.

“It didn’t feel right not having your arms around my waist.”

Severus watched as Allie quietly walked over to where Max was unloading his bike, standing before him for a moment before she spoke.

“I’m sorry Sir; I shouldn’t have behaved like that. Please forgive me?”

Max looked up from the buckle he was working on and nodded, “Of course. Now help me get these things unpacked so we can go out later.”

Apparently that was all that needed to be said between the two. Harry simply shook his head and unloaded Sev’s bike. Severus laughed as he noticed Harry’s reaction. If he wanted to examine things; the relationship he and Harry had really was not that different. If there was a disagreement, they didn’t talk it to death; they just fixed the problem and went on, but then again, neither of them was prone to typical lover’s snits.

Grant walked up to Severus and smiled at the picture the couple made, he was so glad Severus had finally found someone that could give him what he needed. He’d worried for years about his friend.

“Sev, Damon wants to know if you and Harry are going to go with the rest of us out to Greg Logan’s place for the bonfire.”

Each year Damon’s group stayed in Sioux Falls, and usually attended a bonfire and cookout given by a fellow biker out at his ranch. It was normally a good time and Severus enjoyed the open space and company of people that didn’t always expect the worst of him. He turned to Harry.

“How are you feeling Harry?”

“Not bad Severus, it sounds interesting. May we go Sir?” Harry had seen the brief smile on his Dom’s lips and knew he wanted to attend.

Severus nodded and turned back to Grant, “Tell Damon we’ll be ready in thirty minutes. I assume he wishes to leave soon?”

“Yes, and we will be waiting. Greg said he’d have someone come by with a van to pick us up. So we have a sober chauffer this year. See you in a few.” Grant went back to his lover of twenty six years to let him know the couple would be going with them.

As Damon followed Grant into their room, he sat their bags down and pulled his husband into his arms and kissed him gently. Grant closed his eyes and purred at the touches from the other man. The two leaned into each other for a long moment, just enjoying the shared space.

“He’s happy, isn’t he?” Damon asked. Grant knew he was speaking of Severus. The younger man from the United Kingdom had come to be the closest thing to a child to that they had. Although it was possible for wizards to bear children, it had proved too dangerous for Grant. After one near fatal try, Damon had put an end to all talk of children, he couldn’t live without his love and he’d come to terms with the fact he’d leave no legacy. 

After years of worrying as they watched Severus arriving at their remote farm each summer, both emotionally and physically destroyed, this was a change, a change for the best. The raven haired man had changed so much just since last summer. The Severus they had known would have never joked as he is now.

Grant remembered a conversation he’d had with Severus one night, several years ago, over a bottle of scotch; the other man had sworn that his soul had died, that he was dead inside and that he didn’t deserve love or happiness. Grant had gone to Damon that night in tears, crying for the pain that Severus was slowly drowning in. 

Harry it seems had not only found Severus’ soul, but had filled it with love and a sense of self worth for the ex-Deatheater. He seemed to know now that he was someone special to someone, and Grant knew how that could change a person’s outlook in life.

“He’s happy Damon. I think our little bird has found his wings.” Grant replied as he wiped at his eyes, where tears of happiness were forming for the younger couple.

“You know, I remember him sitting at the kitchen table pitching a fit about Harry when he had him as a student. I really thought he was going to use an Unforgivable a time or two on the brat.” Damon laughed as he pulled the other man down for another gentle kiss. Grant laughed with him and hugged him back tightly.

“Hard to believe he is with him now after all of that, isn’t it?”

“It is, but you know how Sev is. He’d argue with a fence post over the littlest thing. And I would bet anything that Harry is just like him.”

“Nah, Sev wouldn’t argue with it. Our boy would set the damn thing on fire and play in the ashes.” Damon laughed as he followed Grant into the shower and finished getting ready. 

Two rooms down, all that could be heard was the sound of running water and a few muffled moans coming from the bathroom. Severus’ and Harry’s clothing laid strewn from just inside the door to the entrance of the bathroom where Harry was held tight against the older man’s wet chest. His eyes shut tight and his hands clenched in Severus’ hair, Harry thrust his cock against the other man’s thigh that was pressed between his thighs.

As Harry rode Sev’s leg, Severus worked three fingers deeper into Harry’s bottom, causing him to shudder and growl in pleasure.

“Oh Merlin Sev…please….” Harry’s pleas were cut off as Severus pulled him tighter against him and pressed up harder with his thigh, lifting Harry’s feet completely off the floor of the tub.

“Hush boy.” Severus rumbled as he worked his fingers in and out of Harry, feeling his inner muscles clench and twist around his fingers as he found his prostate and massaged it.

Obediently Harry snapped his mouth shut and pushed himself back on those long fingers, he could feel his bollocks climbing. He knew he was close. He clung wetly to Severus as he started to pitch forward into oblivion.

“Come Harry, come for me.” Severus commanded as he worked Harry’s gland between fingers that were buried deep inside.

With a wordless, keening cry, Harry felt his body fly apart, pearly white essence erupting from the slit of his throbbing cock. Covering Severus briefly before the hot water washed it down the drain.

Holding onto Harry, Severus slowly withdrew his fingers, feeling the young sub’s breath hiccup as he got his breathing back under control. Harry looked up into Severus’ face with wide green eyes and then laid his head back down on his lover’s chest again.

“That’s my beautiful Harry,” Severus soothed as he picked up a forgotten flannel and soaped between Harry’s tenderly used cleft, washing him clean again. He kept his leg between Harry’s thighs so that the smaller man was now sitting on him. He heard Harry sigh in contentment and continued washing his little one and then lifted him out of tub after shutting off the water. 

He sat Harry down on the toilet seat long enough to wrap a towel around him and then picked him back up to carry him into the other room. There he sat him down on the bed and swiftly cast a drying charm over them both. He rummaged through their bags and pulled out clothes for both of them, dressing himself first.

As he slid Harry’s pants over his thighs, the younger man spoke his first word since he’d been told to hush.

“Master, would you like me to do something for you?”

Severus only lifted him up enough to slide the pants over his hips and answered.

“Not now Harry, I wanted to watch you come. It is truly a beautiful thing to watch.”

Harry blushed and smiled shyly, lifting his arms as Severus pulled his tank top over his head and then ran his arms through the sleeves of a short sleeved button up shirt that Sev left undone.

Severus finished dressing Harry with the pair of cargo shorts he had worn the night before, after casting a cleaning spell on them and then slid the younger man’s sandals on his feet.

Severus stayed kneeling between Harry’s legs as the two kissed and cuddled with each other, forgetting that they did have somewhere to be until they were startled by someone pounding on their door.


	9. Barefoot Children in the Rain

  
Author's notes: This is a story that revolves around an alternate life that had been lived by Severus Snape in the US while he was spying for the Light. Now that Voldemort is dead, he has opted to show this life to his lover, Harry Potter. Oh and by the by...there are Harleys and all sorts of goodies involved. It is a perpetual fic. If people here seem to like the first chapter, I will continue to post on a daily basis.  


* * *

Severus answered the door to their room to find Jamie waiting on threshold. She looked up as the door opened and smiled at the tall man.

“Evan wanted me to let you know that Greg’s people are here for us.” She said as she peeked around Severus and gave a little wave to where Harry was still sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Thank you Jamie, we’ll be right there.” Severus said as he shut the door and went to one of the bags on the floor to get something.

“Harry, if you are ready, we need to go.” Severus said as he shrank down a pair of thin cotton socks and then tucked them into his pocket. Harry watched him with a quizzical look, he looked up at Severus.

“Socks?”

Severus smirked and brushed his lips over Harry’s cheek, “If you fall asleep, I want your feet warm, brat.”

Harry brought his arms up and embraced him, “Evil bastard.”

The couple joined the others in the waiting van, some of the subs sitting on laps since things were just a bit cramped in the vehicle. Harry watched the scenery pass in the twilight as he felt Severus’ strong legs shift under him and an arm wrap around his waist. He leaned back and sighed contentedly as his man rested his chin on the top of his head. He didn’t want to go home, he wanted to stay here in the land of cows with Severus for the rest of their lives and have lots and lots of babies. Harry closed his eyes and drifted off for a few minutes before he felt the jostling of limbs that let him know they had arrived.

Severus helped him out of the side door and he got his first look at the party that was starting to move into full swing. His jaw dropped at the sight of all the people around him having a good time. Sev laughed and slung an arm around his shoulders, leading him after everyone else. He was steered towards a small group of older men and women where Severus and Damon stopped to talk.

“Severus, I am glad to see you made it again this year,” said one rather short man that sported a long, graying ponytail. The man reached out to clasp Severus’ hand and not for the first time since they had been in the States, Harry watched amazed as the other man didn’t flinch from the contact. Back home at Hogwarts, he would have avoided that at any cost.

Severus drew Harry to the front and introduced him to the group of people.

“I would like to present my companion, Professor Harry Potter.” 

 

Harry offered his hand as introductions were made all around, he was a little unsure as to why he had been introduced with the honorific, but figured Severus had his reasons.

“Nice to meet you Professor, I’m Greg Logan. It’s nice to have new people here.” The short man said as he gave an inquisitive look to Damon and Severus. Something was up, but damned if he really cared. He knew Severus was as queer as a three dollar bill, and figured that the younger man was his boyfriend, but if the dark haired man wanted to play it quiet he didn’t care.

“Just Harry is fine, Mr. Logan,” Harry said warmly as he felt the presence of Sev’s long fingered hand on the small of his back.

The group chatted for a few minutes before Severus led Harry away and over to where laden tables were set up under some trees. 

“Sev….” Harry began as he picked up a plate and began to fill it for the other man, “why did you..”

Severus interrupted him, “Because not only do I want them to know you are my lover, I want them to know that you are a valuable and intelligent person on your own merits. That you should be respected for being you and not just because you are with me.”

Severus laid a hand on his shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze, “I want them to know that.”

Harry felt himself go all warm and fuzzy inside at Severus’ words. The man never failed to surprise him with what was going on in his head. He sighed softly and placed his hand over his, lacing their fingers together for a moment.

“I love you, Sev.” Harry said and went on about filling the man’s plate and then followed him to a collection of lawn chairs set up under more trees.

Harry started to sit at the older man’s feet when he felt a hand on his elbow guide him to a lawn chair next to Sev’s. He raised an eyebrow and sat.

He waited as Sev started to eat and then took the bite that was offered, as they shared the meal, he looked around them and took everything in.

Groups of people were talking, there was music coming from somewhere, people were dancing as well, and he thought that under all that, he could hear the sounds of children playing.

“Sev, are there kids here?” he asked in disbelief, he couldn’t imagine children at a ‘biker’ party.

“Most likely Harry, Greg’s older daughters have organized a childcare service of sorts for parents that attend the Rally each year.”

Harry digested this information as he sipped at the sweet tea Severus offered; he wrinkled his nose at the taste.

“What in Merlin’s balls is this?”

Severus only laughed and drank himself, “They drink their tea cold love, and unfortunately the beer as well. You’ll get used to it, and to be honest, the only way you can drink what they call beer, is ice cold.”

“You know what is so nice about being here?” Harry asked quietly as he stuck another bite of brownie in his mouth.

“The food?” Severus quipped and was rewarded with an elbow in his side.

“No seriously. I love the fact that no one gives a damn who I am, it is like they know nothing of Voldemort or anything that happened last year. I finally feel like I am being seen by people as just me, not the Boy Who Lived, at least by more people than you.” Harry said quietly as the other man watched him and nodded his head.

 

“I know something of how you feel, Harry. No one here looks at me in suspicion or like I am a traitor. I am not judged or tried before I have a chance to allow people to know me.”

“You are so different here. Don’t get me wrong. I love the Severus at Hogwarts, but I don’t want to lose the Sev I’ve met here. You are so much happier here.” Harry took a deep breath, glanced up to find Severus looking at him intently, and continued, “I don’t want to go back there. Back to that….existence. You know that’s all it is for us, simply a place to be stored until we die.”

“You want to stay?” Severus asked gobsmacked, “With me? In the States?”

“Yes Sev, I want to have a life with you, not a life we have to hide.” Harry reached over and took Severus’ hand in his and brought it to his lips and kissed the long fingers.

“You know Albus is going to blame me for this, don’t you?”

“With all due respect to our Headmaster, Severus, he can kiss my lily white, shapely, very owned arse. We owe it to ourselves to be happy.” Harry said with a tinge of anger in his voice. He knew Dumbledore would most likely cause trouble as would a few other people, but he really didn’t care anymore. For all of the words they had thrown at him of how much they cared, it was all claptrap, he was simply a weapon that Dumbledore had primed, aimed and used to destroy Voldemort, and he’d used Severus to get the information needed to make the kill. He hadn’t been there every time the former Deatheater had crawled, bleeding and broken, back to his rooms. He hadn’t mopped the blood and Merlin only knew what else off of the man’s battered body, but Harry had been there more than a few times and held the broken man as he shook with nightmares.

Matter of fact, the more Harry thought about it, the more he hoped Dumbledore did try to stop them; he’d enjoy showing the old wizard just how well he’d learned the lessons of warfare. 

Harry looked at the man he loved and noted that he was deep in thought; digesting all the information Harry had just surprised him with. He really hoped Severus wasn’t upset with what he’d said. He’d meant it, he wanted to stay here with the older wizard and have a life they could enjoy together. Severus looked in Harry’s direction and nodded.

“We need to go house hunting then.” He laughed.

Harry grinned and got to his feet, the sound of the laughing children intriguing him more as the minutes passed. He loved children and wanted a brood of his own. Something else he needed to talk to Severus about he thought as the man stood with him, intent to follow the younger man.

Harry followed the laughter and noise around the side of the house until he found the source. There in the dusk to dawn light were maybe twenty children of all different ages playing in the spray from a couple of sprinklers and chasing lightening bugs. One little girl caught sight of Harry and ran up to him, grabbing his hand, pulling him in to join the happy fray.

Severus watched, laughing as Harry kicked off his sandals, and ran with children under the falling water sprays. Max walked up next to Severus and dropped a hand on his shoulder, joining him in watching the younger man playing with the kids.

 

“Sev, man, you know you are going to have a houseful of curtain climbers if you stay with him.” Max laughed as he felt his friend stiffen at the idea and then relax again.

“I know, but you do realize that you will be the one to deliver each one, right?” Severus smirked with an eye on his friend’s surprised face. He hadn’t told Harry yet that in the everyday world, Max was a Mediwizard and a Muggle doctor, but he knew he wouldn’t trust the welfare of his mate or his children with anyone else.

“Dude, I do not do house calls to Scotland, no way, no how.”

“That won’t be necessary Max. Harry wants to stay.”

“No way, man, I am so happy for you. I know you hate it there. We’ve all been hoping you’d move soon.” Max said cheerfully as Allie sidled alongside him and ducked under his arm.

“What’s going on?” she asked the men, already figuring she wasn’t going to get an answer yet. That was usually how her man worked, the big red headed lummox.

“Looks like we are getting new neighbours Allie. Sev and Bit there are staying.” Max said, motioning at a drenched, laughing Harry when Bit came out of his mouth.

Allie squealed in happiness and ran forward to dance in the water with Harry and the kids, hugging him for all she was worth. The girls that were watching the kids just rolled their eyes, laughed at the adults and went to get more towels. Grownups were more trouble than kids most of the time.


	10. Dancing Barefoot

  
Author's notes: This is a story that revolves around an alternate life that had been lived by Severus Snape in the US while he was spying for the Light. Now that Voldemort is dead, he has opted to show this life to his lover, Harry Potter. Oh and by the by...there are Harleys and all sorts of goodies involved. It is a perpetual fic. If people here seem to like the first chapter, I will continue to post on a daily basis.  


* * *

The two men watched laughing as their mates played with the children until the older girls that were in charge brought an end to the fun.   
“Night kids,” Harry called as he slung the towel that had been offered to him around his neck and then wandered back over to the two Doms.  
Stopping in front of Severus, he tilted his head back and gave a big cheesy grin to the older man. Severus in return reached up and tweaked his nose for good measure.  
“Did you have fun?” he asked as Harry shook water from his body like a wet dog, getting both he and Max wet in the process. Laughing, Harry nodded his head and slipped his hand into Severus’ larger one.  
“Allie told me that we are staying.” He laughed as the small woman reached over and squeezed his hand.  
“Well someone needed to make sure you understood,” Sev smirked as he began to lead the small group back around the house to find their other friends. He was ecstatic inside that they were going to live in the States, but he knew that they would have to go back for at least the first half of the school year. Dumbledore would need time to replace them both, and they would both need time to get their affairs in order. Christmas then, that is when they would go, after everyone left for their break. Glad he had decided that he started paying attention to the conversation that was going on between the two subs that were walking between he and Max.  
“You know I will probably be your kids’ teacher,” Allie was saying as Harry stopped in his tracks and stared at the back of Severus’ head. Allie stopped with him and looked at him.  
“What’s wrong Harry? Did I say something I shouldn’t?” she worried, she didn’t want to say anything that would make the two men change their minds about moving. She had just thought she’d mention she’d probably be the one their kids had as a teacher, she was after all the kindergarten teacher there at the Echo Elementary School. The only kindergarten teacher there in Echo.  
“Allie….” Harry whispered, “ we’ve never talked about kids. I don’t think Sev really likes them much.” He was looking down at the ground now, wishing he knew how the older man felt. He thought he knew, but he could still dream about having a little baby of their own to love. He quickly started walking again, catching back up to the two men ahead and surreptitiously swiping the back of one hand across his eyes, he didn’t want to pester Sev with his silly notions. He was happy to be able to spend his life with him and that was enough he told himself.  
Allie hurried to catch up, mentally kicking herself, wishing she’d kept her big mouth shut. Sighing, she reached out and caught Harry’s hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. Severus had caught a word or two of the conversation and sighed. Children, Harry wanted babies, he could understand the desire and he wanted them too.  
He reached back and grabbed Harry’s hand and spun him around to stop in front of him. Harry looked at him wide eyed and curious. Severus nodded to Max before he spoke.  
“Max is going to be your Healer Harry,” he said as Harry looked at the large red haired man in confusion.  
“Huh?” was the most intelligent thing that came out of his pretty mouth at that moment.  
Severus snorted and rolled his eyes, “Max is a Healer. He will look after you as you carry my….our children. Did you think I was so callus as to simply let you squat in the dirt and have the babes?” He snorted again. “No child of mine will ever be wanting in any aspect of life, especially prenatal care.”  
Harry simply stood there gobsmacked, you could have knocked him over with a feather. His mouth hung open and he simply stared at the man in front of him as if he’d suddenly grown a second head. Severus reached up and closed his mouth and kissed the tip of his nose.  
“Now start acting like you have some sense or I shall have to rethink marrying you. I won’t have an imbecile as the other parent to my progeny, you know.”   
“But….” Harry began and then turned to look at Max who simply winked at him.  
“Doctor Maxwell Sorens at your service.” He said as he winked at Harry.  
Harry’s lower lip trembled and his body started to shake slightly.  
“We can have a baby?” he asked tremulously, looking at the raven haired man, almost as if he were expecting it to all be a joke in the end., not wanting to believe he was going to get to have a family of his own finally.  
Severus pulled the shaking man into his embrace and held him close, kissing his damp hair and whispering to him. Allie watched them both as she leaned against Max and smiled, she knew that Max hadn’t told anyone yet that she was pregnant, but he would soon.  
“Bit,” Max began, “from the way Sev here is talking; he plans to keep you barefoot, knocked up and in the kitchen for quite sometime to come.” The big man pulled his woman close and began to sway to the music that was spilling through the air. Merlin he enjoyed Clapton on a summer night when he had his witch in his arms.  
Severus stroked Harry’s face tenderly and kissed him there as they stood in the shadows, “Lots and lots of babies, precious love, lots and lots of them.”   
Harry wrapped his arms around Severus’ waist and pressed his body next to him. Severus taking a cue from Max, started to sway to the melody, rubbing slow circles over his mates back and shoulders. Softly singing “Lady in Red” as they moved in the shadows, Severus was startled when Harry suddenly stood stock still and looked up at him.  
“Marry me???” he said in wonder, “You want to marry me?”  
Throwing back his head and laughing deeply, Severus then looked at the smaller man, “I wondered how long it would take for you to realize what I had said. Yes brat, I want to marry you, I want to share eternity with you.”  
Once again Harry was gobsmacked and just stared at the other man.  
Severus stepped back a step or two, folded his long legs under him and dropped to his knees.  
Taking Harry’s hand, he started, “Harry James Potter, would you do me the honour of sharing my life, with all of the good times and all of the bad times there will be now and in the future. Would you be my husband, Harry?”


	11. I Can See Clearly Now

  
Author's notes: This is a story that revolves around an alternate life that had been lived by Severus Snape in the US while he was spying for the Light. Now that Voldemort is dead, he has opted to show this life to his lover, Harry Potter. Oh and by the by...there are Harleys and all sorts of goodies involved. It is a perpetual fic. If people here seem to like the first chapter, I will continue to post on a daily basis.  


* * *

Harry looked down into the upturned and anxious face of his beloved and smiled, his tears falling from his cheeks to drop heavily onto the long fingers that were clutching his hands so tightly. He couldn’t speak, he couldn’t breathe, and he couldn’t believe what the man had just asked him. Someone actually wanted him as a part of their life; part of their destiny and not just as someone that would be used as a so called hired gun. This was the man that loved him, the man that had bared his soul to him and in return, he’d shared his own pain and suffering with him and had not been judged and found wanting as a person. Harry opened his mouth to try to speak and nothing came forth, he wanted to shout yes, wanted to shout that he would be thrilled to spend his life as Harry   
Snape, that he would consider himself blessed if Severus would gift him with children. He would happily endure any indignity as long as Severus would always look upon him with love and understanding.  
Severus shifted nervously at the growing silence and briefly glanced at Max, he was worried about Harry. He’d been quiet for far too long, nothing like his normal exuberant self. Why wasn’t he speaking? Was he going to laugh at the idea of being tied to an ex Deatheater? Find the possibility of a future with him preposterous? Dammit, why wouldn’t the boy speak? Severus could feel his heart crawling up his throat. It had happened again, he had thought happiness might find its way into his life, only to have it change on a whim and Severus left devastated once more. No more he thought, he’d not ever do this again. Harry was laughing at him, laughing inside, not to his face, but still laughing. How could he, Severus William Snape, be so damnably gullible to believe that he could be loved?   
Max and Allie watched the couple silently, Max was hurting for his friend, this was taking too long. Harry should have answered by now. Allie felt for Harry, she knew what it was like to be so unwanted that when you are finally wanted; your mind simply cannot process it.  
Severus pulled his hands from Harry’s, his face settling into a mask of cold indifference, he moved to stand. His pain wrapping around him like his black school robes, thick and armouring him from the outside world. Moving abruptly from Harry, he turned and strode off into the darkness of the South Dakota night, the strains of music mocking him as he glided through the shadows. Max started to follow.  
Harry crumbled as Severus pulled away. He’d made a mistake; the man didn’t want him, who would want him? He was a freak, a freak of nature that no one would want around in their life. A whimper started in his throat, quickly growing to a scream of pain and anguish. His life was walking away; he was being tossed out of his life.  
“Severus….” Harry cried out, “Please…..don’t leave me….”  
Harry fell to his knees sobbing; now he could speak; now he could breathe. Now it seemed it was too late for either.  
Max had followed Severus into the darkness and at the sound of Harry’s choked scream; he grabbed the man’s elbow and hauled him around. Severus struggled to free himself, his face set in a mask of ragged hurt.  
“Go to him Sev.” Max growled, not letting the smaller man go, “Listen to him.” He shook Severus roughly as the man tried to fight his way free, but he was simply no match against Max. He was taller and easily outweighed Severus by a hundred pounds.  
“Let me be Max, you saw him, he …..” Severus stopped and drew a ragged breath, hearing the blood pound in his ears. He wasn’t aware of anything else until a flailing form ran smack into him, knocking him off his feet.  
“You can’t go…” Harry sobbed as he wrapped his hands in the Potions Masters’ shirt. “I can’t do this if you aren’t in my life.” Harry wrapped himself around the older man, sobbing his heart out.  
Severus looked down at Harry’s heaving, sobbing form and then looked up at Max, his jaw dropped as the puzzle started to make some semblance of sense to him. Allie quickly ran up, trying to find Harry, she stopped as Max threw an arm around her.  
“He…he ..thought,” she panted, “he thought Sev was playing, that he didn’t want him when he walked away. Sev, man, the boy couldn’t breathe when you asked him, he couldn’t talk. You asshole, you had better make this right.”   
Allie glared at the tall, raven haired Dom and then softened, it was plain as day as to how badly those two had been hurt in the past. They simply couldn’t help fucking up something this simple.  
Severus wrapped his arms around the sobbing Harry and slowly sat up with him in his arms. Rocking him back and forth; he tried to calm him down enough to talk and breathe. He grasped Harry’s chin and wrenched the sub’s head away from his chest for a moment so he could see into his eyes. What he saw broke his heart, the searing self hatred, the conviction of self loathing, the broken soul; it was all there, laid out as a feast for someone far more sadistic than Severus could ever be in his life.  
Harry’s chest was still heaving when he registered the fact that Sev was kissing him, kissing his forehead, kissing his lips, kissing his eyelids, kissing the tears away as they coursed down his cheeks. Quieting slowly, he leaned into the kisses and said softly.  
“May I be your husband?” Came the whispered question.  
A sob escaped the throat of the most hated teacher at Hogwarts, the great greasy bastard felt a tear of his own trace down his cheek as he pressed Harry closer to him.  
“Oh yes Harry, I want that so very much.”  
After seeing that the two could conceivably figure this out of their own volition, Max and Allie quietly slipped back to the rest of the party, leaving Severus and Harry clinging to each other in the hay field Sev had run to for refuge.  
The couple still had so many things to struggle through, all the baggage that life had left them. At least now they knew for a fact that neither one of them would ever have to face it alone again. They talked, cried, and laughed together until Damon found them a few hours later to let them know it was time to head back.  
“Damon,” Severus began as he held Harry by the waist, “we would like you to marry us.”  
Blinking in surprise, but not letting the boys see it, he smiled.  
“When you are ready to take that step, I’d be happy to, Sev, you know that.”  
Severus cleared his throat hesitantly and Harry giggled.  
“Before we go back to Scotland Damon. We want to be wed before we leave to go wrap up that part of our lives.” Severus continued, “We are moving home to West Virginia, close to you and Grant, and we want to start this part of our lives right. We want to be wed legally and magically by a wizard of your strength and honour. Please.”  
This time the usually stoic and unflappable Damon Wolffe was stunned, he was speechless for a long moment.  
“I’ll be honoured boys, but I am not going to be the one to tell Grant, Sev, you remember that.”


	12. Do You Wanna Touch?

  
Author's notes: This is a story that revolves around an alternate life that had been lived by Severus Snape in the US while he was spying for the Light. Now that Voldemort is dead, he has opted to show this life to his lover, Harry Potter. Oh and by the by...there are Harleys and all sorts of goodies involved. It is a perpetual fic. If people here seem to like the first chapter, I will continue to post on a daily basis.  


* * *

Once back at the motel, the couples went to their respective rooms with the promise of meeting late the morning for breakfast. As soon as the door was shut and locked behind Severus, he turned to look at Harry. The younger man was standing in the moonlight that filtered in through the window; he smiled and began to strip his clothes off. Severus made to step forward and was stopped be a shake of Harry’s head; he settled in the chair by the small table instead, his eyes fastened on the sight of his young, fully nude lover.  
He watched as Harry skimmed his hands down over the smooth planes of his body, his fingers brushing his nipples lightly and causing a moan to escape his soft lips. Sev’s jeans were starting to get uncomfortable as he reached down and readjusted himself, noting the other man’s grin as he did so.  
Harry ran the tip of his tongue over his full lower lip and gave Severus a wanton little smile.  
“Do you wanna touch?” He breathed as his fingers played with his nipples, rolling and pulling at the dusky nubs, causing a hiss of breath to be sucked in. Harry shifted his weight on his feet and rolled one hip provocatively toward Sev, letting him get a good luck at his semi erect prick.  
Severus just nodded his head, speechless. He couldn’t believe his eyes, this was his little one acting like such a……tramp….damn, but he loved it. He swallowed thickly and watched as one of the younger man’s hands skated down his body to trace the shadow of his hip bone, his fingers tracing down the vee of his groin that led to where Severus loved to be nestled deep for the night. He smirked to himself thinking about what happened when you got the boy out of Scotland, he went bloody wild. Merlin, but he was glad he brought Harry with him.  
Harry looked at Severus with half lidded emerald eyes and dropped his hand lower still.  
“Do you wanna touch me there?” he moaned as his fingers brushed up his inner thigh, caressing his sac lightly, causing a visible tremor to run through his slight body.  
“Yesssss…..” Severus hissed as he reached out to grasp Harry by the hips, only to have the other man step nimbly from his grasp.  
Harry moved his hand back up a bit to loosely encircle the base of his semi hard prick, giving it several good long strokes to get its attention fully. He turned his body so that Severus could get a good, long look at the smooth lines of his back and the gentle curve of his arse.  
He turned to look over his shoulder and saw that Severus had his jeans open and was fisting his own cock absentmindedly as he had his attention only on Harry and his little show. Smirking a little, Harry spoke again. He was determined to undo his Dom tonight.  
“Do you wanna touch me there?” he murmured as he slipped one hand down over the curve of his arse, his fingers digging into one arse cheek as he bit back a groan of pleasure. He wondered if he were going to last through this, he smiled to himself then, because it really didn’t matter. Both of them would enjoy the night.  
Harry was rewarded in his actions by hearing a low whimper leave Severus’ throat and the sounds of the massage oil being open and the wet noise of it being applied to hot flesh. He loved it when Sev would give into temptation and enjoy touching himself, in Harry’s opinion, the man definitely did not indulge enough in that activity.  
Not content to stop here, Harry reached for the oil and slicked up his fingers, he turned his back to the older man again and bent over with his legs wide spread, his entrance quivering as he brushed one fingertip across it.  
“Do you wanna touch me here?”  
In reply Harry heard a low moan. “Merlin Harry, you are incredible.”  
Harry turned the heat up further as he used one hand to spread his cheeks wider apart and then sunk one oiled finger deep inside. He knew he stayed fairly loose simply because of being so used to Severus’ size, but he still enjoyed fingering himself, opening himself teasingly just a little at a time. He heard Severus sit up in the chair and then stand; he looked over his shoulder to see what the other man was doing as he slid another finger inside his heat.  
Severus opened one of his bags and removed one of their bed chamber toys from it, then moved over to Harry. Harry only smiled, he’d had no idea that those had been brought along, now he could really give his man a show. Severus laid the vibrator on the end of the bed closest to Harry and then sat back down, this time after stripping out of his Levis. Harry winked at Severus and picked up the toy, bringing it to his lips.  
“Do you want me to touch you like this?” he whispered sultrily as he ran his tongue around the tip of the fake cock, showing Sev just how Harry would be going down on him right now.  
With a nod and a whispered yes, Severus took his prick in hand once more and began to slowly tease himself as he watched his wanton young lover. Harry’s eyes closed as he took the vibe into his mouth, treating it as he would the other man’s cock, sucking it deep in his throat as his hips thrust back onto his invading fingers. Needing more, Harry slid a third finger in, pushing them in and out as he bobbed his head up and down the plastic prick. He was starting to whimper, he didn’t have enough hands or long enough fingers to get to the point he wanted to be at.  
His eyes flew open wide as he felt the cool, slick fingers of his Dom grab his hip, a whimper was forced past the toy in his throat. Severus added two of his fingers to Harry’s, forcing their way in past his stretched ring of muscles, pushing deeper into Harry as the younger man’s legs shook under him. Severus bent down over Harry’s back, pressing his chest over his back, letting him feel the hardness of his erection shoved against his body, forcing Harry to bend down more and trapping his hand between Sev’s bare thigh and in his bum. Harry rolled his eyes, the whites showing as he rocked his hips at the sensation, gods he loved being stretched. He could feel the hot breath of his lover on the back of his neck, then his wet tongue teasing along his jaw line and then flicking in his ear as he whispered to Harry.  
“Do you wanna touch?” the deep velvety voice murmured, sending shockwaves straight to Harry’s prick. All he could do was nod. Severus reached up with his unoccupied hand and removed the toy from Harry’s mouth with care and then pushed the brat onto the bed.  
Harry turned onto his back and grinned up at Severus as the older man positioned himself between his thighs. Severus smirked and sank two long fingers deep inside of Harry and probed his gland, sending shockwaves through his body and leaving him gasping.   
“Do you want me to touch you there, Little Bit?” Sev growled as he rocked the gland with his fingers again. Harry looked at him wide eyed and shook uncontrollably. Severus simply loved how responsive Harry was to any stimulation he gave him, made everything so much better for them both.  
“Fuck me Master, please…” He panted as Severus pulled his fingers out and thrust his rock hard prick into his waiting body in one long hard thrust, forcing a wail from Harry’s swollen lips.  
“Yeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssssssssss……..” he cried as Severus found that treasure spot within him on the first stroke and hit it again and again. Harry’s hips bucked up under Severus, trying to match the fast rhythm the older man was setting. Severus held Harry’s hips in his hands and simply brought his body up to meet each stroke Severus delivered.  
“Touch yourself, baby,” Severus panted, a fine sweat breaking over his body as he watched his lover’s face and enjoyed the pleasure he found there. He knew neither of them would last long tonight, there had been too much emotion and strain already, they needed the relief that orgasm would bring. Harry reached one hand down between their bodies and took his leaking prick in hand, squeezing and pulling at it roughly as he matched Sev’s pace.   
Harry could feel that Severus was close, his bollocks firmer where they swung into his arse, his thrusts harder now and not so controlled. Harry swiped his thumb over the head of his cock and shuddered, he was dangerously close as well.   
He looked up into those obsidian eyes and started to beg permission as his vision started to blur and his mind started to go blank. He was too close, he had to regain control before he disgraced himself.  
“Please, may I…..I need….” He cried out, squeezing his cock tightly, “May I come Master, please?” He could feel a tear trickle down his face and into his hair. “Please….too close Master…sorry….” His back arched and he did what he could think of, he dug his short nails in and ground them into the tender flesh. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he was remembering lessons learned the hard way from another, his mind slipping there as he tried to focus on his control. Severus could instantly feel the difference in him and leaned in to kiss him hard.  
“Harry,” he said sharply to get his attention. He looked down between their bodies and saw the death grip Potter had on his swollen member, his nails digging into the shaft, trying to force back the inevitable orgasm that was trying to sweep through him. He slowed for a split second to pry Harry’s hand away from the hurting flesh and then wrapped his own hand around him.  
“No pain Harry, no pain…” Severus murmured as he pumped Harry’s prick, feeling him clench his arse around him with each stroke. He knew he’d come with the young sub.   
“Please…” Harry whimpered, his hips bucking up harder, thrusting himself into his Master’s waiting hand.  
“Come for me, Harry,” Severus moaned as he felt the other man start to spill into his hand. His own orgasm being wrenched from his very soul it seemed, as he emptied himself into his love.  
They lay panting in a tangle of sweaty limbs and softly whispered their love to each other. Severus hoping he’d planted a babe in Harry’s belly that night, he’d deliberately not cast the contraception charm before sliding into the man. Harry snuggled in next to Severus, happy in the knowledge that he was loved and cherished.  
Slowly they began to disentangle from each other and Severus cast a cleaning and cooling charm over them before he took Harry’s slender feet onto his lap and slipped his socks on him for the night. Harry grinned at the other man’s action and leaned into kiss him tenderly.  
“I love you Sev.”  
“Love you too, Bit.”  
“Where in the hell did Bit come from?” Harry asked wondering just how this particular nickname had been bestowed on him. Severus laughed in the dark and pulled the other man to him to spoon.  
“Max used to have a pit bull named Little Bit, you are just as stubborn as Bit was.”  
“A dog? I am being named after a dog???” Harry asked indignantly as he shifted and rubbed his bottom over Sev’s front.  
“Well she was a good dog.” Severus chuckled as he wrapped his arms around him and kissed the back of his neck.  
“I’m so going to kick Max’s arse in the morning.” Harry yawned as sleep quickly overtook him.  
“Uh huh. Sleep brat.” Severus said as he pulled the blanket up and closed his eyes, his breathing quickly evening out into sleep, one arm thrown protectively over Harry’s midsection, the long fingered hand splayed over the flat, smooth skin of Harry’s tummy as they drifted into their dreams.


	13. Don't Let Me Get Me

  
Author's notes: This is a story that revolves around an alternate life that had been lived by Severus Snape in the US while he was spying for the Light. Now that Voldemort is dead, he has opted to show this life to his lover, Harry Potter. Oh and by the by...there are Harleys and all sorts of goodies involved. It is a perpetual fic. If people here seem to like the first chapter, I will continue to post on a daily basis.  


* * *

A/N~ I am going to apologize now for this. I have a feeling I am about to piss alot of people off here, but this had to be written in my opinion.   
This chapter deals with the effects of an abusive relationship and what it does not only to the victim, but to the people that try to love them afterward.  
Unfortunately in the Lifestyle I am in, I see abusive situations all too often that a so called dominant tries to justify as safe, sane and consensual.  
I, myself have been one of the people that have had to go in and pick up the pieces after someone breaks their 'toy' and tosses it aside. I had a wonderful submissive in my life for a good many years that was so traumatized when he came to me, that he wouldn't answer to his name. He had had it beaten into him that he no longer had an individual identity, that he was simply chattel to use as his 'owner' chose.   
People have asked me why I started writing this story, partially it was simple love of the idea, but a bigger reason was to allow people to see the not stereotypical view of the BDSM world. Too many people write things that they really do not understand deep enough and some people that read them believe that what they read is the gospel.   
Okay, I am going to shut up now and hope I do not lose too many of you. What I have written is not violently graphic, but it is mentally and emotionally charged. hmmmm.....maybe I am seeing it this way because I have seen it personally. I will understand if you all no longer wish me to post. All I wanted to do was to bring a real view of my lifestyle into your world via two wonderful character...ok..shutting up now.

 

Kel

 

 

The members of the small wizarding biker group out of West Virginia woke up mid morning to another hot South Dakota day. Not uncommon for August in the Plains states. They were due to leave out of Souix Falls in a little under two hours with a group of bikers that they had partied with the night before out at the Logan spread.

In the small diner where the group had agreed to meet at for breakfast, two couples sat and talked while the others straggled in.

“Are you okay with this Grant?” Severus asked of his friend, he’d just told the man that he and Harry planned to be married and moved to West Virginia as soon as possible. The older man sat in a stunned silence while Severus’ fiancé looked like he was trying to will the floor to open up and swallow him whole.

It hadn’t helped matters when the first thing Damon had done when he saw them that morning was to hand a slip of paper to Harry to give to Severus. Harry had glanced at it and his face flushed the brightest red imaginable. It was the enchantment for a Silencing Charm, they’d forgotten…….again. He’d sheepishly handed the paper to Severus and waited for the explosion to occur. Instead the other man had only laughed and nodded his head. 

“Sorry Damon, but I was just a bit distracted.”

“So we heard Sev, so we heard,” Damon laughed.

Grant turned to look at Severus and smiled. He reached out and touched the raven haired man’s cheek. 

“I am very happy for you, Severus, but if he hurts you, he needs to know I am going to gut him like I would a chicken.” Grant said sweetly as he picked up the piece of toast Damon had buttered for him and took a bite.

Damon snorted and Harry jerked his head back at the words and the sweet delivery. Severus poured Harry some juice and just nodded.

“Well that went well,” Damon laughed as he took in the pale face on Harry. He leaned over and nudged Harry in the side. “It’s okay Bit, Grant’s bark is worse than his bite.”

Harry looked up at the nickname and rolled his eyes as Severus snorted in laughter. “NamedafterafuckingdogforMerlin’ssake….”Harry mumbled under his breath.  
The rest of the table laughed and resumed eating and talking about the ride ahead of them that would take them their last leg into Sturgis. Severus raised his hand in greeting as Max and Allie came in the door and over to the table.

Pulling out a chair for himself and Allie, Max greeted Damon and Grant and then turned to Sev and Harry. 

“Morning Sev, Bit, sleep good?” 

“Fine Max,” Severus replied and raised an eyebrow to see what Harry was going to do. It didn’t take long at all.

Harry looked at Max and said one thing, “Woof.”

Max cocked his head and looked at Harry and then at Severus, “You told him?” 

“Yes he did Max, why would you name me after a damn dog?” Harry asked, his voice raised, clearly not paying attention that Severus had stopped eating and set his lips in a thin hard line. Max raised an eyebrow and looked at Harry and then at Severus.

Severus placed his hand over Harry’s wrist and squeezed it enough to get the younger man’s attention. Harry turned immediately and looked up into the  
face of a very angry Severus, he fell silent in an instant and then looked around him.

The other Doms were watching him and his Master. The submissives were busy looking anywhere but at the couple. It suddenly dawned on Harry as to what he’d done. He dropped his eyes and silently cursed his stupidity, not only had he gotten smart with another Dominant, a friend of his Master’s, but he’d shamed his Master. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut and waited.

Severus’ voice was low and dangerous as he leaned in close to speak into Harry’s ear, “Not another word Mister Potter. You have said quite enough. Now I demand you to get up and take yourself back to our room and think about what you have done to displease me. When I come for you, you will make a full apology to Master Sorens, as well as myself, is this understood?”

Harry nodded that he understood and Severus released his arm and pushed him from the table. “Go on until you learn some manners.” Harry kept his head down, hot tears spilling from under his lashes as he all but ran from the diner and back to their room. Once inside and the door shut, he knelt in the corner with his head bowed and he thought of the different ways he could have handled the situation. Or even better, he could have kept his mouth shut and let his Master take care of it. He sighed sadly as he waited for Severus’ return. It had been months since he’d been punished like a newbie, as if he’d been taught nothing as to how to behave in public.

He was so ashamed of himself as he knelt there and waited. He did allow himself one small comfort. The knowledge that this was Master Snape and not the brutal bastard that Harry had been with a few years earlier did much to soothe him. Severus wouldn’t use pain as a punishment with him, at least nothing more than a good paddling if he really needed it. He’d only needed that paddling once from Severus and once had been enough to learn his lesson. He thought back to that occasion and realized that if it had been the other man; he would have never seen the light of day again.

He’d gotten that memorable paddling for undermining Severus’ authority in the classroom; in front of a class of seventh year Ravenclaws and Slytherins, Harry had not only questiones Severus’ methods but had all but called him an abusive bastard toward his students. The older man had nearly wrenched his shoulder from it’s socket as he had dragged Harry down the dungeon hallways and into his chambers, where he had demanded the younger professor to drop trou and bend over his lap as he delivered thirty hard swats while Harry counted and Severus explained why he was so angry and was disciplining in that manner. After Harry had received his punishment, Severus had held him close for a good while and quietly reassured the young submissive that he was not being thrown away and that he was still cherished by his Master.

Severus still kept that oak paddle hung on the back of his bed chamber door as a reminder to Harry that, yes, he would use it if needed. And in turn, Harry never failed to look at that paddle and thank the gods for the gentle strength and restraint of his lover.

Harry knelt there, his knees spread shoulder width apart, his body coming up straight from his knees; he wasn’t allowed to rest his bottom on his heels, his hands resting palms up on his thighs, his head turned slightly to the left and slightly toward the carpet. He waited as he was lost in thought, time standing still for him until he heard the doorknob turn and the door open. He remained in his position and waited for the other man to speak.

Severus walked over to Harry and tilted his face up to him and looked down into the tear filled emerald pools. He noted the tear stains on his cheeks and the hitch in his breath. Severus slowly ran one thumb down his cheek and over his trembling lips.

“Harry,” Severus spoke in a soft voice, “do you know what you have done?”

Harry lowered his eyes and nodded as much as he could with the other man’s hand still cupping his chin.

“Tell me Harry.” Severus ordered quietly, all the while standing over the other man, his hand resting on his cheek. Harry wanting nothing more than to be able to nuzzle his face against that hand, but he knew he had to wait.

“I disrespected you in front of your friends and I disrespected your friend with my rude outburst.” Harry answered as a silent sob wracked his body. He heard the door open again and another person come into the room. He guessed by the sound of the breathing that it was Master Sorens. He knew that Severus had every right to give him over to Max for his punishment. It was written into the contract they had drawn up in the beginning that if Severus trusted another Dominant, he could allow that Dominant the use of Harry for pleasure or punishment as long as Severus remained in the room to monitor the activity. He also knew Severus would make sure that his safe word was respected and would step in to stop things immediately if he himself didn’t like the looks of anything.

The tears were flowing freely again as Severus looked at Max and sighed.

“I’d love to get my hands on that muggle bastard that did this to him.” He was referring to Harry’s mental state at the moment, although much of the fear was left over from childhood atrocities, his former so called dominant had been a psychotic prick that delighted in creating as much physical, mental, and emotional pain as he could for the younger man. Max nodded in agreement as he watched Harry trying to keep it together.   
Severus had pulled him to the side that morning after the incident in the diner and explained some of Harry’s past to him; Max had wondered why Severus had been so lenient with the boy, now he knew.

“Harry,” Max said in his rough, gravelly voice, “look at me.”

Harry raised his head enough to look at Max from beneath the unruly fringe hanging in his eyes. His green eyes then darted over to look where Severus was standing.

“Harry, do you have something to say to Master Sorens?” Severus asked quietly, his voice kept deliberately soothing.

“This boy is so sorry Master Sorens. This boy did not mean any disrespect,” Harry began as he bowed his head again, “This boy spoke without thinking and he begs your forgiveness and will accept whatever punishment that you see fit to deliver.”

Max looked down at the trembling sub, it just killed him to see abuse in his lifestyle, and clearly Harry had received the shit end of the deal from someone. Too many idiots played at this like it was a game and far too many people were damaged as a result of abuse that someone claimed was Dominance. It took something far more important than knowing how to tear apart an individual to call onesself a dominant. A good   
Dominant would use every skill he or she had to help a submissive grow and spread their wings in life, not clip them and stomp them into the ground like a baby bird. People simply did not understand the strength it takes for one person to submit to another, which had to be one of the hardest things imaginable, to trust someone with your safety and have that trust broken time and again. Harry was strong inside, just slightly bent from the abuse, but fixable.

He knew Harry was a good boy; he just needed a loving hand to guide him and keep him out of trouble. He was glad the boy had Severus in his life; he’d be allowed to grow and blossom under the guidance of the older man. Sev would keep him safe.

Max sat down on the edge of the bed and noticed as Harry’s breathing became more laboured; the boy thought he was going to be hit. Max shook his head. “Get up here Harry,” Max patted his lap. Harry stood quickly and started to unbutton his jeans to present himself for his punishment. “Stop that Harry.” Max pulled the younger man down to where he was sitting on his lap and then pushed the hair back from his face. Harry kept his eyes focused on his knees, confused by everything.

“Harry, do you know what the worst thing that you did this morning was?” Max asked and waited as he thought about it. Harry’s face scrunched in puzzlement, should he have asked to have been punished there in the diner, he wondered. He didn’t know what the answer was the Dom’s question.

“No Sir,” he said in a very small voice, very aware that his own Master sat only scant inches from them on the bed.

“The worst thing Harry is that you disrespected yourself this morning with your behaviour. You showed us that you thought very little of your gift of submission to the man sitting here beside us.” Max explained as he heard and felt Harry start to sob as quietly as he could again. Severus reached out to take the young man from Max and Harry all but leapt into his lap, crying how sorry he was and how much he did not deserve the effort Severus or anyone else put into him. 

Severus rocked him on his lap, his hands rubbing circles on his back as Harry soaked the shoulder of his shirt in tears.

“Shhhhh Harry, stop crying now. I know that is not what you meant, now was it?” Severus soothed as he shared a look of understanding with Max. Sev had seen much of the same heartbreaking behaviour from Allie after she had first gotten with Max. Abuse was a horrible thing not only for the victim, but for the person that comes after the abuser and wants to care for the abused. So many delicate bridges to cross, and not many people were inclined to put the effort needed into a relationship like that. Allie and Harry would never really understand just how lucky they’d been in finding the Dominants in their lives now.

Max motioned to the bed and Severus picked Harry up in his arms and laid him across the coverlet, laying down beside him, still holding him close. Max slowly climbed on the bed on the other side of Harry and let him get used to his presence before moving again. Harry trusted Severus, anything Sev thought was okay, he’d not question, he felt the large man cradle him from behind and wrap his beefy arms around his waist and just hold him. Both Dominants reassuring Harry that he was very much loved, safe and that he was forgiven. 

Harry slowly quieted as he lay sandwiched between the Doms, he allowed himself to feel safe again. He leaned forward enough to hug his arms around Severus’ chest and press a kiss to his throat before he half turned and hugged Max as well.

“All better brat?” Severus asked in a teasing voice as Harry’s cheeks coloured and Max rolled off the bed.

“Yes Sir.”

Max looked at Harry and smiled, “Harry, you wanted to know why I called you Bit? Well Bit was a pit bull I had that gave her life to protect me, and I suppose I saw the same devotion in you when it comes to Sev. I’ve no doubt that you would lay down your life for him and in fact I know you killed the monster that harmed him.”

Harry only looked at Max; he didn’t know what to say. Yes it was a dog’s name, but the red head was right, he’d die to protect his future husband.

“Thank you Sir, I am honoured.”

With that the three men left the room and gathered the others from the diner and they set out on the last leg of the trip. Harry clutching his Severus tightly as the wind blew past him and took his troubles and fears with it.


	14. Vertigo

  
Author's notes: This is a story that revolves around an alternate life that had been lived by Severus Snape in the US while he was spying for the Light. Now that Voldemort is dead, he has opted to show this life to his lover, Harry Potter. Oh and by the by...there are Harleys and all sorts of goodies involved. It is a perpetual fic. If people here seem to like the first chapter, I will continue to post on a daily basis.  


* * *

The roar of the bikes screaming down Interstate 90 was deafening, and that was with the ear protection Grant had insisted Harry use before they left. The sight of the pack of motorcycles was enough to draw many residents of the town out to watch as they roared past.

Harry waved at the small children that stood by the side of the road and then snuggled back in against Severus’ back. Trying to breathe deeply, he caught the scent of his mate’s freshly washed hair, his aftershave and of the unique scent that was just Sev. Once outside of the town, Harry lifted his face to the blue sky overhead and let the sun beat down on him, feeling the warmth, strength, and magic that had captivated the Plains Indians not so many years before. This was truly a blessed land.

The time passed quickly as they rolled through the state, chrome and steel winking and glinting in the hot August sunshine the highway stretched out before them as a shimmering ribbon of grey.

Other motorists looking at the passing group in a mixture of emotions that flitted across their faces; fear, longing; pride; admiration; sheer joy or sheer indifference, it didn’t really matter, for everyone that the pack of bikers passed by that day did feel something and many of them were lucky enough to get a wave from a small, shy, black haired, green eyed man that was riding bitch behind his soon to be husband.

Those people that received that wave and happy grin that went along with it simply couldn’t help lifting a hand in return, a smile gracing their own faces as they went on about their drive.

That was one little biker that did not strike terror in the hearts of old women and law enforcement.

By mid way through the ride, the pack was over five hundred strong, new and old bikers joining up as they passed smaller towns and motorway on ramps, the noise was a palpable thing. It was a roiling mass of counterculture and it was only growing stronger with each passing mile, each additional Shovelhead, chopper, Electra Glide, trike, Sportster, Flathead, each one brought a bit of dangerous, barely controlled vitality to the whole. It was glorious in its existence.

The small group from West Virginia could feel their own power growing as they were joined by others. They knew that they were not the only wizards and witches that attended. Something about the power of the land itself tended to draw wizarding folk like a magnet; the pull was hard, like one of a babe seeking the nipple. It was nourishment in the basest form for those with power in their souls. They looked forward to seeing old friends and making new ones. There would be a Gathering of some of the older generation that year, up in the hills far from prying eyes. 

Severus could feel his own magic running electric through his body, he loved it here, rarely did he ever feel so alive, so in tune with the world around him. The magic here was different, so much older, it was primal in its nature, and it grabbed you by the cojones and hung on for the ride. 

He had always gone home each year a little stronger than when he’d arrived, the thought of what this would do to Harry’s power was enough to make the older man’s mouth go suddenly dry. Well life with his Harry and however many children he could manage to plant in the younger man’s belly would definitely be interesting. 

Severus rode on, a huge smile gracing his face, transforming him even further from the dour, snarky, greasy bastard he was at Hogwarts, Dumbledore would not know this man now. Severus thought that that fact was a very good one, if the Headmaster didn’t know this side of him existed, then he would never be able to pervert for his own uses. Severus was safe here. He’d miss his Slytherins, but he knew he’d get over it, they’d be fine without him. He’d done his bit to keep too many from going to the side of Voldemort.

Just outside of Tilford, Severus pulled the big bike over to the shoulder long enough to pull Harry around to sit in front of him. He wanted the younger man to see everything as they rolled into town, he wanted to imprint this on Harry’s memories. Harry placed his legs and feet as Severus instructed and leaned back against the strong chest, his hands resting on the other man’s thighs. He turned his head enough to smile up at his love and was rewarded with a smile in return. 

As they rejoined their group, Harry noticed that Allie and Jamie were also riding in the same manner. He smiled at both of them and then looked around in wonder at everything. There were so many people on bikes. Motorcycles were all he could see on the road. He’d never seen anything like it in his life, and then they rounded the curve that led to the main drag in Sturgis and his eyes opened wide, his fingers clutched at Sev’s thighs, and his breath caught in his throat.

So many people were milling about; the sea of humanity was pulsing with noise and life as they drew closer, Harry’s nerves tingling as the felt rushes of power tickling along his. Oh Merlin he thought, where had all these people been when he’d gone against the Dark Lord, there wouldn’t have been a battle at all, the crowd could have simply blinked the hemorrhoid of the British wizarding world out of existence.

He could feel, rather than hear the rumble of amusement in Severus’ chest as the older man sensed his reaction to everything. Severus tooled the big bike slowly down the street until he found a place to shut it down.


	15. Cheeseburger in Paradise

  
Author's notes: This is a story that revolves around an alternate life that had been lived by Severus Snape in the US while he was spying for the Light. Now that Voldemort is dead, he has opted to show this life to his lover, Harry Potter. Oh and by the by...there are Harleys and all sorts of goodies involved. It is a perpetual fic. If people here seem to like the first chapter, I will continue to post on a daily basis.  


* * *

Harry looked around wide eyed at everything, listening to the faint ticking of the engine as it began to cool. Merlin…there were people everywhere, he shrank back against Severus’ chest and clung to his thighs wondering if he could convince the man to get him the hell out of there. He felt one strong arm wrap around his waist and lift him from the bike, Severus dismounting right after him and then unbuckling his helmet.

“Harry, are you alright?” Severus asked, his lips close to Harry’s ear, the closeness alone helping him stay centred. “Do I need to get you out of here?” Severus waited as Harry thought for a moment and then shook his head.

“No Sev, I’d like to see where we are please.” Harry answered as he offered the other wizard a smile to show him he was okay with things. Severus placed a hand in the middle of Harrys’s lower back and steered him up onto the sidewalk, turning him to walk down toward a small group of men and women sitting in lawn chairs on the sidewalk.

Severus was greeted by several people as they passed; he returned the greetings with a word or upturned hand in passing. Harry was surprised once again, the Severus he knew didn’t like people acknowledging his presence like this, here he seemed to be thriving. Once they reached the group of sidewalk kings and queens, there was a lull in the music that had been blaring from speakers set up on the wall behind them.

A woman looked up and waved Severus over to where she was sitting, he wound his way over to the chair she’d pulled up for him.

“Hey there tall, dark, and sexy,” purred one woman as she smiled lazily up at Severus, pulling the man down to lay a kiss on him. He pulled himself back a bit and smirked at her.

“You got that wrong Jo, the proper greeting is as follows ‘Hello tall, dark, sexy, and decidedly gay’”, he chuckled. His old friend only laughed and pulled a chair up for him.

Harry watched the concern, he hadn’t yet decided what he thought of this new person, he really did not like seeing anyone else kiss Severus. As he thought about it, he’d never seen anyone kiss him so casually; he pressed his lips together and ground his teeth quietly. He looked at her again….black hair, violet eyes, lean, he supposed she was okay looking for a female. Shrugging he stood to the side of Severus as he sat.

She passed a praising eye over Harry and looked back at Severus. “Babysitting this year?” she smiled cattily at the younger man and then reached into her pocket and then held out a bill to Harry, “Here sweetie, why don’t you run along and get an ice cream and play a video game or whatever it is you kids do.” 

With that she dismissed him and turned her attention back on Harry’s mate. Harry stood there, debating on whether or not to just hex her where she sat, when he felt Severus slide one arm around his waist and pull him down to sit on his knee.

“Jo,” He began in a warning tone of voice, “this is one of the professors from where I teach, he is also my Harry. You need to show him some respect.”

She looked at Harry again and winked, “Yeah sure Sev, whatever you say.”

Severus rolled his eyes and pulled Harry closer to him. He’d been doing this dance with Jo Velden for the last eight years. The witch was convinced that one night with her would make him straight with no problem, well except for one really big one. He didn’t want to be straight. Unfortunately the witch was also a New York City lawyer and she was used to getting exactly what she wanted by any means. He was a little concerned about Harry, after the emotionally charged morning that they had had, he didn’t want him getting overly upset now. He needed to get him away while he put the witch in check.

Leaning forward a bit, he whispered in Harry’s ear. “Hungry?” Harry nodded in reply and then felt Severus shifting under his bottom as he dug out his wallet and then gave Harry some money. “Here, go order me a cheeseburger with everything but onions and a double order of chips on the side. I want you to get the same, but only one order of fries.”

Harry nodded and slipped off his lap and fought his way through the throng of people to get inside to get their orders placed. Severus kept his eyes on the dark haired man until he was certain he was safely at the bar before he turned to the woman.

“I want to make this perfectly clear Miss Velden,” he began in his classroom voice that he reserved only for Gryffindors, “You will not harass either Mister Potter or myself. I am quite content in this relationship, and though it is certainly not your concern, he and I will be wed next week.” He sat back with a hardened glare and watched her face.

“I see so no chance then?” She laughed, she knew she’d lost the man, but didn’t want to lose the friend. Her mother had not raised a stupid witch; she knew enough to keep the powerful in friendly contact.

Severus smirked at that, the tension slowly leaving his shoulders, she’s got the message and this was not going to have to get ugly. 

“Not unless you want to ask Harry’s permission, which I really do not see happening.”

Harry came up behind Severus and caught the last bit of conversation as he set the laden plate down in front of the older man and then resumed his spot on his lover’s knee. “My permission for what Sev?” he asked, the merest note of hostility towards the woman creeping into his voice. Severus picked up a hot French fry and poked it into Harry’s mouth before answering.

“I told her that she would have to ask your permission before she had a chance to bed me for a night.” He chuckled and took a bite of his burger. He wasn’t ready for what happened next.

Harry stood up, pushed the plate to one side and bent over the table to get right in the witch’s face then reached back with one hand and plunged his fingers behind the button on the waistband of Severus’ jeans. Yanking his hand and Sev toward him, he hissed.

“Understand this well. Severus Snape is my man, and I can and will destroy whoever attempts to come between him.” Harry fixed her with a glare filled with emerald fire, the same emerald fire that Voldermort had seen before he was destroyed. He was silent, his hand still clutching the denim of Severus’ jeans, his body taut and ready for battle.

Severus could feel the power crackling off of his skin, where Harry touched him burned as if acid washed. Well now he knew how the place was going to amplify the younger man’s powers. Tentatively he placed a hand on Harry’s waist and stroked the bared skin under his tee shirt gently.

“Harry…..it is okay, Jo knows we are getting married.” Severus pulled Harry back down to his lap and held him onto him tightly. Jo looked at Severus with huge violet eyes. She had definitely not been expecting that reaction from the other man.

Harry turned and looked at Severus and then back at Jo before he spoke again, his eyes still flashing fire. “Am I understood? The man is with me. I will erase your existence.” He said calmly as he took another French fry from the plate.

Jo just nodded and took a long pull from the long neck she’d been drinking. “Sure Harry, no need to get your shorts in a twist.”

Harry gave her a smile then, he didn’t notice the shivers that ran up and down her arms and back at the chilling sight. “No problem.” He turned back to Severus, “Eat love, it is getting cold.”


	16. Praise You Like I Should

  
Author's notes: This is a story that revolves around an alternate life that had been lived by Severus Snape in the US while he was spying for the Light. Now that Voldemort is dead, he has opted to show this life to his lover, Harry Potter. Oh and by the by...there are Harleys and all sorts of goodies involved. It is a perpetual fic. If people here seem to like the first chapter, I will continue to post on a daily basis.  


* * *

Harry continued to eat his food as Jo and Severus carefully picked up safe conversation. Severus had been just a little unnerved by the flash of raw power Harry had flared a few minutes before. Not sure if it was emotional discharge from that morning or an effect of the lands around them, or a combination of both. Hell, Sev thought, for all he knew it could have simply been out of control hunger pangs or the heat, but whatever had caused it, he didn’t want a repeat performance in the open street. He wasn’t sure just how aware Jo had been of how close she had been to being cursed, well looking at her pale skin under the five hundred dollar tan she sported, he figured she had a pretty fair idea.

Harry broke into their conversation at that moment and turned in Severus’ lap to look at him. “Sev, where are we staying? You never told me.” Harry looked perplexed and nibbled another fry.

“The Buffalo Chip again this year, Sev?” Jo asked as she ordered another beer from a passing waitress.

“That’s where Grant made the reservations, our camp as already set up and waiting for our weary bodies to drop.” The older wizard answered as he shifted a little under Harry’s weight, the younger man didn’t weigh much, but his butt got bony after awhile.

Harry finished his food and took a drink of his mate’s beer and looked at him funny. “Sev….do they know this is awful?” he asked in an oh so serious tone as he looked down at the red label in wonder, “I mean really foul Sev.”

Jo and Severus both snorted in laughter at the younger man’s consternation and Sev took the bottle back from him and ordered him a coke.

“Hey…I was drinking that…” Harry began before he saw the warning look in his Master’s eye. He knew he’d gotten away with his outburst a few minutes ago and he really needed to learn when to shut his mouth. “I mean, thank you Sir, a soda will taste good.”

He was rewarded with a crooked smile and the sound of a gentle laugh from Jo. “My apologies Sev, I didn’t know it was like that between you two. I understand completely.”

“Not a problem Jo. Where is Luke? Did he come along?” Severus asked as he mentioned the witch’s blond haired submissive boytoy.

“He’s getting our camp all set up, we are a few sites down from your group this year, so the parties ought to be pretty good.” Jo laughed as she started to gather her things together and make ready to leave. “Matter of fact, I think I am going to go see what he’s gotten into.”

The shadows were getting longer, and Severus decided that it was probably a good idea to get to their site as well; he wanted to be able to find their particular spot before it was dark and he’d had possibly too much to drink to think straight by that point in the late evening. He lifted Harry off his lap and placed one hand in the middle of the young professor’s back.

“Come on Harry, let’s go find everyone.” Severus said as he wove his way through the thinning crowd back to their back. He unlocked the saddlebag and pulled out Harry’s helmet, fastening it securely on his submissive.

He mounted the bike and gave Harry his hand as he climbed stiffly behind him and leaned against his back with a gentle sigh. He was back in his spot, cuddled next to his Sev, the little aches and pains from the road would feel better soon.

They cruised slowly down the street, people waving if they knew Sev and nodding in acknowledgment if they didn’t and Sev returned the same. They received a few glares and pointed looks, but for the most part, no one really gave a rat’s ass that it was a small male riding bitch behind Sev. There is always something to be said about the live and let live belief, and it was alive and well there on the streets of Sturgis. Of course it didn’t hurt that neither of them were flaming queens, but simply average blokes on a really boss hawg.

They fell in with traffic on Highway 79/34 headed out to the campground, Harry looking around at all the different sorts of people around him and thinking that without Severus being here with him, there would be no way on this earth he’d stay. But he trusted the man and if he said he was safe then it was good enough. Up ahead the traffic was stalled and Sev brought the bike to a standstill and dropped his feet to keep it steady. Harry just gave his waist a squeeze and got his hand squeezed in return, he was glad Severus wasn’t angry with him.

He thought about what had happened with the witch and tried to figure out a better way he could have handled the advances she had been making on his man and he came to the conclusion he could have just allowed her to walk all over him or he could have cursed her to next Thursday. He thought he’d made the right choice. Severus had taught him that even though he is a submissive, that it doesn’t mean he had to be everyone’s doormat, that he was allowed his opinions and feelings. What had happened with Jo had been different than what had happened that morning. 

For one thing Harry had not known she was a Domme, if he had of, he still wasn’t sure he wouldn’t have done the exact same thing, but he might have thought a little more before he opened his mouth. She had been out of line after all. He’d have to think on that one a little more. With Max, he’d known he was disrespecting another Dominant over something really very trivial and non important. Simple solution, he shouldn’t have opened his mouth to anyone but Severus and then let him deal with his concerns. After all, that is what a good Dominant did; they took care of the submissivethey were with.

Things were so much different with Severus than they had been with Morgan, it was like night and day the difference in their styles of dominance.

Under the other man, Harry had become depressed, and was nearly dead when Severus had literally stumbled over him in an ally in muggle London nearly three years ago. He’d just been turned out of Morgan’s house after a particularly brutal ‘play’ session. His ribs on one side of his chest had been caved in and his jaw broken so he could not cry his safe. Severus hadn’t even known who the emaciated man was until he got him into his well lit hotel room and taken a wet flannel to his face. To say shock was evident in his face when Severus finally wiped away the grime that covered his tell tale scar was a huge understatement.

Severus had taken the rest of his Christmas break and stayed there in London patching Harry back together again, only to find one Morgan Taylor beating on the room door one evening demanding his property be returned. Severus took one look at the repulsive prick at his door and slammed it shut. Turning to Harry he found him kneeling, swaying side to side in a corner, all the while begging under his breath for mercy and promising to be a good boy if only Master would not hit him in the face anymore. 

Severus had gathered the quaking man in his arms, his normal bastard self was nowhere to be found that night, all he wanted to do was show that young man that yes, he did deserve to be loved and taken care of. That no one should ever have to live in that state of mind. He’d known some of what Harry had gone through as a child both before he’d started school there at Hogwarts and then while he had been home on breaks. The sad irony that Harry had turned to someone that would treat him in the same manner was not lost on Severus. After all, if all one knows of what love and caring should be is pain and humiliation, why would they think they deserved otherwise?

Severus had taken Harry back to the school with him and settled him into his quarters. Harry was withdrawn, and acting as a whipped pup would. He’d barely speak and when Severus left his chambers in the morning Harry would be curled into a small ball on a rug in the corner and Severus would return in the evening to find him in the same position. It took him and Dobby over a week to coax the boy out of that corner and to start using the rooms. He had spoken to the Headmaster and for the trouble; he’d been offered a bloody lemon drop.

Knowing that he was the only one that might stand a chance to get past the mental damage done to the Boy That Lived, Severus began giving Harry a very structured environment. He had certain chores to do at certain times and was appropriately rewarded when he did well. Severus first had to convince the boy that he didn’t hate him and in fact, now that he was no longer his student, that he actually enjoyed the younger man’s company.

For nearly a year Severus kept everything at a platonic level to rebuild Harry’s sense of worth. It had not been easy at times, more then once he’d woke to find Harry inflicting self abuse for some imagined wrong doing or a sexual urge he didn’t know how to cope with. Although it had been a long road, Severus knew that it was well worth it the day Harry entered the Great Hall as a fellow Professor, he’d earned the title and also the respect of the older man.

They pair finally turned onto the drive for the campground and stopped at the office to ask where their group was camped, after getting directions, they joined their companions.

Lifting Harry from the bike, Severus leaned down and kissed the young man thoroughly and tenderly, pulling back he removed Harry’s helmet and began to unload the bike.

“What was that for, Sev?” Harry asked a slow blush spreading across his sun kissed cheeks. He picked up the bags and started to carry them into the big tent that had been set up for them previously.

“Because I wanted you to know you deserve all the kisses I can ever give you, Harry.” Was all Severus said as he emptied the other saddle bag and followed his love into their tent.


	17. A Life Less Ordinary

  
Author's notes: This is a story that revolves around an alternate life that had been lived by Severus Snape in the US while he was spying for the Light. Now that Voldemort is dead, he has opted to show this life to his lover, Harry Potter. Oh and by the by...there are Harleys and all sorts of goodies involved. It is a perpetual fic. If people here seem to like the first chapter, I will continue to post on a daily basis.  


* * *

After Harry and Severus had set up their belongs in their now expanded and modified tent, they exited to find Grant walking up to them with a huge grin on his face.

“What’s up?” Severus asked as he plopped down in one of the four lawn chairs in their ‘front yard’ and pulled Harry down with him.

“Well I just came to let you know that Chris and Jake will not be here this year after all,” Grant said laughing as he dropped into an empty chair and took the soda Severus offered.

Severus merely raised an eyebrow and waited. Harry however bounced a little on his knee and got a poke in the ribs for his effort.

“Chris just had a little girl,” Grant said as he grinned at Severus and Harry, he was always tickled pink when babies were born, especially babies he would get to spoil rotten then send home with their parents.

Severus chuckled and threaded his fingers through the hair on the back of Harry’s head. “I didn’t know Chris was that far along, wasn’t he due to deliver next month?”

“Yes, but you know, it is Jake’s baby and that man will simply not wait for anything.” Grant laughed, he was so excited and couldn’t wait to get home to spoil the second child of the couple. “Jake says that Daddy and baby girl is doing just fine. They had her at home, so Chris was really relaxed and didn’t have any problems with the delivery.”

Grant noted that Harry listened to the conversation intently, and decided to tease the young man a bit before he went on to tell the others. 

“You know Harry, I do expect a baby from you before the next Rally, so you had best get to it. I want another grandchild, preferably another little girl.”

Harry’s mouth dropped and he looked back at Severus, who wisely kept his mouth shut and simply nodded. The green eyed man turned back to his future ‘mother-in-law’, “I want to have babies, but I don’t know anything…”

Grant saw the confusion in Harry’s face and reached out to pat his hand reassuringly. “It’s okay Harry, we will all be there to help you through the pregnancies and with the babies afterwards. You are part of a large extended family now.” 

Harry grinned at that and hugged Severus tightly, he couldn’t wait to start having babies with his love. Grant turned his eyes to Severus and cleared his throat. .  
“I do have a message from Damon, Severus.” 

“Oh, and what would that be?” Severus asked with one raised eyebrow and a slight smirk playing about his lips. He shifted a little and leaned back more comfortably in his chair. 

“Damon says that if you pull a ‘Snape’ this year, he will personally kick your narrow ass from here to Spearfish. Says he is not going to have Bit see you act like an overgrown schoolyard tough showing his ass.” Grant said as he sipped at his soda and noticed Harry looked just a little lost at the conversation. 

“Tell Damon not to worry, I promise that no one is going to have keep me from acting an ass this year, I have wonderful incentive here.” He said as he rubbed between Harry’s shoulder blades. He’d already decided that his annual foray into his classic wallow in drunken debauchery and violence was no longer a tradition. He really had no desire for those activities any more. He supposed he was turning into an old married man, and yes, it was pretty damn good. 

“What is pulling a Snape?” Harry asked, figuring if Severus wouldn’t tell him, Grant probably would. He was right, Grant didn’t even give the other man a chance. 

“Well Harry, Mr. Personality there would spend half the time here getting drunk and then picking fights with the wrong people and the other half of the time getting drunk and trying to screw them.” Grant said with a glare at the topic of conversation. 

“Grant, I said I was not going to do that this year. That is a part of my past I do no wish to revisit, if that is all the same to you. Harry is well aware that I am not an angel, we do not need to drive the nail deeper into my coffin.” 

Grant caught the edge on Severus’ voice as he spoke and nodded; he kept his eyes down for a moment and then looked up with a small smile. “It will be really nice having you staying in the encampment this year Harry, I am glad you are here and even happier you are with Severus.” With that the older man stood and nodded to Severus. “Have a nice evening.” 

Severus felt about two inches tall, he’d just spoken to Grant like he was a spoiled teenager, the man deserved so much better than that behaviour. He reached out and caught Grant by the arm and pulled him down into a hug. “ ‘m sorry, Grant. I shouldn’t have spoken to you like that,” Severus said into the man’s ear as he hugged him. He was rewarded with a hug in return from the man that he almost considered his mother more than his own mother. 

“I understand Sev, you want to keep him protected.” 

Severus nodded silently; he was worried that Harry may still decide that he wasn’t good enough for him, so he was touchy about what Harry knew about his past behaviour. .  
Grant pulled back from the hug and smiled down on the couple, reaching down to place one hand on Harry’s flat tummy. 

“Remember what I said Bit, I want lots of grandchildren from you.” 

With that he laughed and strode out of the camp to chat with other members of the group. Once he was out of earshot, Harry turned to Severus. 

“If you wanted to go party, its okay, I can either wait here for you or wherever you want me to,” Harry said as he leaned into Sev, “I don’t want you to miss out on what you enjoy.” 

“I enjoy you Harry, I don’t want to go do any of the inane shit I used to do. I want to stay right here at night and work on filling that flat belly of yours with my babe.” Severus answered as he dipped one hand under the waist band of Harry’s jeans and ran his fingers lightly along the vee of his lower torso. Harry arched his back, purred happily and then ran his fingers through Severus’ ponytail. 

“How many children do you want?” Harry asked as he played idly in Severus’ raven hair, a dreamy far away look on his young face. He was having a vision of four or five small children playing in a field as he and Severus watched and picked herbs and plants for Sev’s potions. 

Severus was quiet for a moment, his eyes closed and a smile playing over his thin lips, “I want a big family Harry, I was an only child. I want to walk into our home and hear laughter, smell fresh bread baking, have little arms wrapped around my legs, and you there to give me a kiss to welcome me home.” 

“Good, because I plan to be home with the kids,” Harry said as he stretched under Severus’ touch, shivering slightly as the older man carded his fingertips through his trimmed pubic hair, barely brushing his soft member. 

The pair snuggled close for awhile, each telling the other what they most wanted in a home; large kitchen, a dry cellar, lots of bedrooms, large open windows to let in lots of light, at least two bathrooms, plenty of storage. They both agreed that they didn’t want to make their home right in town, maybe up on one of the mountains outside Severus suggested, somewhere they could have a big garden and animals. Somewhere they could have peace and happiness. Somewhere the world wouldn’t look for them. 

Harry was sad to think he’d be leaving Ron and Hermione, but the pair had been encouraging him to get out of Britain since the disaster so he was reasonably certain they would be happy for him. Of course they could always visit each other; the portkey trip wasn’t that bad he thought. He just wished Ron got along better with Severus, the red headed man just had issues when he thought of their former Professor controlling Harry. He could only hope Hermione could keep his friend on a leash and muzzle when they visited. He definitely didn’t want any nasty comments in front of his children when it concerned either of their parents.

With that thought he placed a protective hand over his belly and smiled, thinking about how different he was going to look when he was heavy with child. He couldn’t wait.


	18. What Happens Tomorrow?

  
Author's notes: This is a story that revolves around an alternate life that had been lived by Severus Snape in the US while he was spying for the Light. Now that Voldemort is dead, he has opted to show this life to his lover, Harry Potter. Oh and by the by...there are Harleys and all sorts of goodies involved. It is a perpetual fic. If people here seem to like the first chapter, I will continue to post on a daily basis.  


* * *

Harry and Severus slowly unwound from each other as they heard Damon and Max come into their little encampment. Severus nodded in greeting and Harry scurried into the tent to fetch two sodas from the coolers provided by the camping caterers.

“Getting settled in alright?” Damon asked as he looked around the tidy camp in approval. Max just grinned and took the Pepsi that Harry brought him.

“It’s a good site this year, nice and separate from the majority.” Damon answered also accepting the drink and noticing as Harry sat at Severus’ feet instead of climbing back into his lap. He nodded in approval again and continued speaking.

“This whole area has something of a Notice Me Not charm on it placed by the elders.”

“How many of us are here this year?” Severus asked as he dropped a hand absently to the top of Harry’s head and began to stroke his hair. Sighing, Harry moved a little and laid his head against his Master’s thigh.

Damon turned to the red head next to him, “What was it Grant said?” The other man thought for a moment before he replied.

“He said there was over thirty-five hundred of us here as of noon today, and the wizarding registry in town was expecting another five to six thousand by tomorrow night.”

Harry’s mouth dropped open as he heard the numbers, surely they weren’t talking about that many magical folk being here in one area. He looked up at Severus in confusion and a bit of growing fear. He didn’t want the Boy Who Lived crap to follow him here. Maybe Severus would allow him to use a concealing charm. Severus watched him and felt the grip the young man had on his leg tighten, he could only imagine what was going on behind those troubled eyes.

“Harry?” he ran one hand down the back of the man’s neck. “What’s wrong?”

“May I use a concealing charm while we are here?” He asked as his eyes made his plea to the older man. Severus looked up at Damon to see his reaction.

“What do you think Damon? Think he’ll have problems?” Severus was concerned, he didn’t want Harry mobbed by others or Merlin forbid, some wacked out wanna be Deatheater try to harm him.

“Honestly Sev, I don’t think he’ll have trouble. You know how we are here; we keep wizarding concerns in our own country, just like y’all do your own. We know who he is, but it isn’t a big deal like it is there in England,” Damon shrugged. “If you are worried we can make sure he’s never left alone, that’s not a problem. We don’t want to see anything happen to him either.”

“We can keep an eye on him,” Max chimed in at that point.

“Are you kidding? Grant has his heart on grandkids from you, if something happened to Harry, I’d be in the doghouse for the rest of my life.”

Severus nodded as he listened and then looked down at Harry’s upturned face. “What do you think, Bit?” Sev asked as he stroked his face gently.

Turning his head a bit, Harry kissed the palm of his hand and nodded, “If you think it is safe, then it will be.” He then rested his cheek against the other man’s hand, taking comfort in the feel of the strong fingers cupping his cheek.

Max turned to Damon and winked, “Hey man, you forgot why we came over here in the first place.” 

Damon laughed and stood up, as did Max. Severus looked at them both in curiousity as they pulled their wands from their back pockets and stood on the edge of their encampment and began to chant.

As soon as the words of the enchantments reached Severus’ ears he began to laugh and the longer the chanting went on, the harder he laughed until he finally had to wipe the tears from his eyes. Poor Harry sat there, looking at Severus’ toes, his face burning in embarrassment as the spells flowed over him.

Max and Damon were combining their powers to cast all the silencing charms they could think of over the camp, only to be activated when sexual energy was in the air. They wanted to get their sleep after all, and listening to Harry as Severus took him time and again was enough to cause quite a bit of sexual tension in people around them.

The spellcasting ended and the pair re-entered and resumed their seats, both grinning at Severus. The raven haired man only chuckled and pulled Harry up to sit in his lap, he knew how shy the younger man could be.

“You two are just jealous,” Severus smirked as he winked down at Harry.

“You got it Sev, I know what you got, and I don’t need Allie getting curious as to why Harry is howling so much. If she investigates, I will never hear the end of the Snape snake.” Max said as he dissolved into laughter. 

At Max’s words, Harry squeaked and buried his face in Severus’ chest, absolutely mortified, “Oh gods Severus, start gagging me please.”

“Hell no, I like the noises you make.” Severus murmured to him and kissed the top of his head. Taking this as a cue, the other men stood to leave.

“Sev, we’ll be eating in an hour over at our tent, so don’t be late.” Damon said as he and Max left the two cuddling on the chair.

After they left, Harry pulled back and looked at Severus. “Why didn’t you gag me?”

“Like I said, I love the noises you make, I like being able to talk to you as we make love. Does it bother you that they heard us?” Severus asked as he raised an eyebrow at Harry. He moved the smaller man around until he was facing him, a leg draped down on either side of his waist.

“I just know how private you are, Sir, and I don’t want to embarrass you with my actions.” Harry answered, his breathe sucked in a sharp gasp as Severus pushed his tee shirt up and ran his fingers lightly over his tummy.

Severus looked up at Harry’s reaction and a smile played on his lips. “Did I plant a babe last night?” His palm splayed out over Harry’s flat belly, searching for a magical signature that wasn’t Harry’s. Harry lowered his eyes and shook his head no.

Severus looked at Harry in confusion, what did he mean no? He found the signature he was looking for, there was a little one hidden in there. He pressed his fingers in firmer and checked again. Yes, Harry was pregnant.

“Harry?” Severus looked at the younger man who was wiping at his eyes with one hand. He felt a sinking feeling in his stomach, if he didn’t get Harry pregnant, who did? He was trying very hard to keep his emotions in check as Harry was visibly trying to pull himself together.

He looked at Severus, tears running freely down his cheeks and spoke. “I think I caught a couple of weeks ago after we had dinner in London, we forgot the contraception spell that night.” He drew a shuddering breath and went on. “You took me three times that night Sev, all unprotected.” He raised his eyes to meet Severus’

Severus sat there, his jaw dropped and a look of wonder on his face, his hand tenderly moved over Harry’s belly. A single tear snaked out of the corner of his right eye as what Harry said sunk in. He was pregnant and it was Severus’ child within him, Severus had finally done something right.

“Thank you Harry,” he whispered, “oh thank you so much for being you.” Severus pulled the younger man to him and kissed him gently, the kiss growing intensely until it filled Harry with the heat of his mate’s passion for him.

“I wanted to wait to tell you, I didn’t know if you’d still want to go on your vacation if you’d known.” Harry said softly as he covered Sev’s large hand with his smaller one over his stomach. Severus just cuddled him closer.

“Never be worried about telling my anything love. Have you seen a Healer yet?”

Harry shook his head, “I was going to wait until we got home before seeing Poppy and giving my resignation to Albus.”

“Resignation?” Severus asked as he rubbed small circles over Harry’s skin.

“The moral turpitude clause in our contracts Sev, if I had stayed at Hogwarts as an unwed parent, I would have been fired and as soon as Albus knew you were the father, he’d have sacked you as well.” Harry shrugged, he’d had a few weeks to deal with the undeniable outcome of the pregnancy, he didn’t feel any anger anymore. However, Severus was on a slow burn of fury. 

“Harry, I was planning to go back to Hogwarts and give the Headmaster until the Christmas break to replace us before we moved, but now….I am ready to just chuck it all.”

Harry placed a restraining hand on his shoulder and spoke softly, “Sev, if we are married there isn’t much that can be done about me being a single parent.”

“No Harry, but that damned clause has same sex relationships written into it. We’d be back for a week before we were run out by the school governors.” Sev sighed as he swiped one long hand down his face in exasperation. He bounced Harry on his knee as he shook it in nervous energy, trying to work out the best thing for his little family.

“Sev, are we in a position to move now?” Harry asked as he carded his fingers through the older man’s hair soothingly. He was thinking to and abruptly hopped off of Sev’s lap and ducked into the tent only to reappear a few moments later with something in his hand.

Climbing back onto Severus’ lap he pressed his clenched fist into a long hand and pushed a large brass key to his palm. Severus raised an eyebrow and looked at him.

“What’s this Harry?” Severus held it up to his eyes and examined it.

“The key to my Gringott’s vault, Sev. As my mate, husband and Master, I wish you to have control over it.” Harry said with a small smile. “Maybe it can help us get on our feet here?” He looked down at his knees again.

Severus didn’t say anything for a moment, only looked at his Harry incredulously. “Are you sure Harry? You don’t have to give me control of your vault.” Harry only nodded and looked up with a smile. “The money won’t be touched love, I have money. I am a Snape after all, but we will set yours aside for whatever you would like to do with it when we move or whatever you want to do with it for the children.” Severus said as he placed the key in his pocket, where it rested next to his own.

“What about moving?” Harry asked, he didn’t want to go back to teaching, especially not now that he was pregnant.

Severus lifted Harry to his feet and stood after him, stretching out his long, lean frame and then dropped an arm around Harry’s shoulders. “I think it is time we go talk to Damon and Grant, make an appointment with Healer Sorens, and feed the bump in your belly. Come on Bit,” Severus said thoughtfully as he led the way to where the smells of delicious foods were coming from.


	19. Reach Out and Touch Faith

  
Author's notes: This is a story that revolves around an alternate life that had been lived by Severus Snape in the US while he was spying for the Light. Now that Voldemort is dead, he has opted to show this life to his lover, Harry Potter. Oh and by the by...there are Harleys and all sorts of goodies involved. It is a perpetual fic. If people here seem to like the first chapter, I will continue to post on a daily basis.  


* * *

Severus held tight to Harry’s hand as they walked through the night to the Wolffe camp. He was excited at the prospect of telling his chosen family about their upcoming addition as well as pull Max and Damon to the side to discuss the move to the States.

He glanced down at the younger man walking beside him and felt his heart swell with love and emotion. The other part of his broken life was now with him to make it whole at last. He squeezed Harry’s hand and smiled down as he looked up at him and grinned.

“Hey Daddy,” Harry whispered happily as he lifted the other man’s hand to his lips and kissed it, then moving it to where it laid against his tummy. He would never get tired of that feeling.

They walked into the lamp light of the camp and greeted everyone there before Severus pulled up a lawn chair and pulled Harry down to his lap. Allie and Jamie looked at Harry and grinned; they had really taken to the newest member of their family, and were becoming a little protective of him.

Harry looked at Severus and made a pushing gesture toward Max. Max just quirked an eyebrow at them both. “What’s up guys?” he asked as he rubbed his hand over the back of Allie’s neck as she sat next to his feet drinking a soda. His mate was worn out from the ride and he really just wanted to get the pregnant witch fed and tucked into her bed as soon as he could. Merlin knew what she could be like if she didn’t get enough rest.

“Harry needs to make an appointment with you as soon as he can, Max.” Severus said, holding Harry’s hand loosely in his own.

Max just shrugged, “Sure call the office when we get home. No big deal.”

Severus smirked, “Max, I mean he needs to see you now, as in get up and take him with you.” With that he pushed Harry up off his lap and towards Max. 

“Are you ill Bit?” Max asked, all professional in a blink of an eye, he took his duties as a Healer very seriously. Harry just stood there and twisted his hands as the others looked on with concern for the young man. He hated to be the center of attention and really wished Severus hadn’t done this, but then again Sev was usually as subtle as a bull in a china shop. He took a deep breath and sighed.

“May I speak with you privately, Sir?”

Max nodded and got up to lead Harry outside the group and into the fringe of the night, turning to Harry he began.

“What is it?”

“Impregnant” Harry muttered, his face he could tell was burning red.

“You’re what? Do I need to get Sev over here?” Max was concerned, but he really didn’t have time for beating around the bush, he had a subbie to get to bed soon.

Harry looked up at him and closed his eyes, “I am pregnant, a couple of weeks along I think, Severus wanted you to make sure I am okay. I’m sorry for the inconvenience.”

Max placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder and smiled. “Not a problem Bit, let’s go back and we can use Damon’s tent to give you a quick look over.” Max turned and walked back to the fire and the waiting Severus, he caught Damon’s attention and motioned to his tent. “Damon, may I use your tent for a few minutes to look over Bit?”

“Sure, no problem, is he sick?” 

Grant watched Harry closely and then looked over to Severus and saw the pride that was nearly dripping off the man. Aha….he had an idea now and just smiled to himself and thought of babies to spoil in the future. He wondered when Max was going to announce Allie’s pregnancy, but he wasn’t going to push them.

Max led Harry in and had him sit on the cot. He withdrew his wand from his back pocket and performed a quick cleansing spell over himself and then turned his attention to Harry.

“Lay down on your back Bit, this will just take a moment.” Max said as he began to run his wand over Harry’s body and read the information given, he stopped for a long moment over Harry’s pelvis and frowned a bit.

“Is everything okay?” Harry asked nervously as he saw the frown. Max just smiled and patted his shoulder.

“Harry, I need you to strip down to your undershorts, alright? Would you feel better if someone else were in here as well while I examine you?” Max asked with a smile that hid the concern he had over a finding of the first scan.

“I…I..don’t know…” Harry stammered, never really thinking about the option, no one had ever asked him before if he felt uncomfortable being examined while he was alone. Max quickly decided for him and stuck his head out the tent flap and called for Severus to join them.

The tall man entered the tent quickly and looked down at Harry and then questioningly at Max.

“I am going to be examining Bit while he is in a state of undress and I thought he might be more comfortable if someone else were present while it happens.” Max explained, nodding as a look of understanding dawned on Severus’ face. The older man reached down and took Harry’s hand again.

“Okay Bit, I need you to take your jeans off, the tee shirt may stay,” Max ordered as he watched Severus press Harry’s shoulder back onto the cot and undid the man’s jeans himself and then wiggled them down his hips and off his legs.

Max stood next to the cot and placed a hand on either of Harry’s hips, getting a good firm grip. “Harry, listen to me, this may hurt, and if it does, I want you to tell me immediately. Understand?”

“Yes.” Harry said in a small voice as he closed his eyes and waited. He felt the Healer’s fingers dig into his hips and then apply and strong down and outward pressure. Harry moaned in pain as he felt something shift and then he cried out louder as his legs started to tingle. This wasn’t pain, this was bloody torture.

“Please!” he whimpered loudly as the pressure instantly stopped and he felt a soothing hand on his brow. He heard a murmured calming incantation and then sort of drifted as Max stood and motioned Severus out of the tent.

“Harry, we will be right outside, I want you to rest for a few minutes.” Max ordered as he looked back to the younger man, who only nodded and closed his eyes.  
He sent Allie in to watch over Harry as he pulled a visibly agitated Severus away by the arm.

Once out of earshot and a silencing charm cast, Max spoke, holding up a palm to keep Severus from interrupting before he finished speaking. “Sev, I need to know how bad he was malnourished and for how long and I need to know when his pelvis was broken.” Max said as he looked square into the beetle black eyes of one of his dearest friends.

“What’s wrong with Harry, Max?” Severus asked slowly, his mind whirling with horrible probabilities.

“Answer me first Sev, this is fixable, I just need the history of the boy.” Max calmed, he needed the other man to not go tipping off the deep end of hysteria right now. Severus ran long fingers through his hair and thought for a long moment, when he answered, his eyes were closed in thought.

“I know Harry’s relatives, the ones that raised him never fed him properly. After he started Hogwarts, we supplemented his diet with nutrient potions and extra calories, but the damage had already been done was what Pomphrey told the staff at a meeting. He’d never attain his full growth, he’d been stunted.” Max nodded at the information and waited. Severus opened his eyes and glared into space, “I have no idea about the broken pelvis, it didn’t happen while he was at school, and that much I do know. Now tell me what is wrong with him.”

“His pelvis has been broken and it didn’t heal properly Sev, his hips are too narrow to let him carry this child, let alone deliver it. His bone structure is so small anyhow and his hips are artificially narrower than they should be.” Severus looked at his friend and waited, he’s said he could fix this.” What I would recommend as a course of treatment is to reopen the fracture in his pelvic bone and inject skel gro directly into the areas and use spells to widen his hips.”

“What are the risks?” Severus asked as he mentally categorized the potions he had with him there, yes he did have several vials of skel gro. Max took a breath before answering. 

“There is a very slim chance he will abort during the procedure. If he were to lose this child, it would not affect any others he carries, but if you chose not to treat this, the child will not survive and there is good chance Harry won’t either.” Max said softly as he pulled the Potions Master into a hug as a sob escaped the man’s throat.

After a long moment, Severus pulled away and wiped his eyes. Max gave him a hopeful smile.

“I am not going to let anything happen to Bit, Sev, you know that.” 

Severus nodded and took a shuttering breath and spoke. “Do we need to do this soon?”

Max nodded, “It’s best to do it before the baby is large enough to be endangered. And if Harry isn’t huge with child, he’ll be more comfortable while it’s done.”

“I have skel gro, do you have what you need?” Severus asked quietly. Max nodded.

“Well let’s go explain this to Harry and get it over with. How long will it take?” Severus asked as he broke the silencing charm.

“It will take almost an hour, but he will be in a lot of pain.”

“Can you give him anything?” Severus asked, he didn’t like the idea of his love in pain that he couldn’t make go away.

“No, I have to have him coherent as I am reshaping his bones, Sev, I really wish I could knock him out for this.” Max said sadly. He knew already that Severus would not be able to be in the camp when this was done, even away from the tent; Max wanted him with someone powerful enough to put him in a body bind. He had an idea as to how his friend was going to react to his mate in pain and he really didn’t want to have his head removed from his body.

Before they reentered the tent, Severus looked at his friend one more time, his eyes pleading as he spoke, “It’ll be okay, won’t it?”

Max nodded and offered a small smile, “I will make it as okay as I possibly can Sev.”

The other man nodded and ducked into the tent to break the news to his soon to be husband.

A few minutes later Max was pushing Severus out of the tent and motioning for Damon. Holding Severus by one arm tightly, he explained what he needed. “Damon, I need to get Sev away from here and not let him come back. Harry has to have a bone broken and rehealed and I can give him nothing for the pain.” Max said to the older man, he knew if anyone could keep the teacher in check, it was Damon.

The older man simply took Severus by the elbow and led him forcibly out of the camp and toward the vendor area nearly a half mile away. “Let me go Damon,” Severus growled as he tried to pull away from the firm grip.

“The only way I am turning you loose is if I put you in a body bind, boy, now straighten up and settle down. You aren’t helping little Harry acting like this. Now tell me what had you smiling like the cat that got the cream earlier.” Damon said as he steered him around parked motorcycles.

“Harry’s pregnant, Damon, but there’s a problem.” Severus explained as he stopped and stared at the ground. His head flew up and he spun around as the sound of a pain filled shriek filled the night, turning heads all around them. A second shriek began and was abruptly silenced. Severus started back to the camp when Damon grabbed him again.

“No Sev, if you are there it is going to distract Max from what he is doing and distract Harry from following Max’s orders. You are going to have to wait with me.”

Severus took a deep breath and a small whimper left his throat. “He’s hurting Damon, and I can’t take it away,” Severus whispered as the older man grasped his shoulder and squeezed it in reassurance.

“Max will look after Bit, don’t you worry.” He said and then, “So do you want a boy or girl?”

Severus just looked at the older man blankly for a moment before he realized he’d been asked a question. “Uh…a girl, a little girl would be wonderful.” He answered smiling.

Damon led Severus around the wizarding camp, talking all the while to keep him from brooding on what he couldn’t change when Allie found them looking at pictures from Severus’ wallet.

“How is Harry?” Severus all but yelled as she stopped in front of them.

“He’s asking for you, Sir, and so is Master.” She panted as Damon held her arm in support.

Severus closed his eyes for a moment in thanks that his mate was safe and then asked the next question so softly she almost didn’t hear it. “And the baby?”

“Fine Sir, Master says both are doing wonderfully and to please come back quickly.” Allie answered smiling, she had been so worried about her new friend as her Master had explained what was wrong and then had both she and Grant help him.

The memory of Harry’s scream and the sickening crunch of the breaking bones were things she doubted she would ever forget. She was very thankful to have the proper build for having babies. She wondered what Severus was going to think of the more feminine figure of his sub now. Once his hips had been readjusted, it was clear to everyone that he was going to have a bit of a figure rather than the bean pole look he’d been sporting. 

She fell in step behind the two men as they walked back to camp and only smiled as she watched Severus kneel down by where Harry was sitting and take the younger man’s hands in his own and press his face into Harry’s lap. His relief was almost palpable to the rest of the group as they looked on in approval. 

Grant fixed them both food and instructed them to eat or else as everyone settled in for the evening.

A short time later, Severus gently helped Harry to his feet and when he saw him wince, he carefully picked him up and carried him back to their tent where he undressed him and put him to bed, curling up behind him under the covers.

A few minutes later Severus heard a small voice. “My feet are cold Sev,” Harry said as he snuggled back against his chest. Instead of getting out of bed, the older man reached for his wand and waved it once at Harry’s feet, and smiled as socks appeared.

“Love you, Harry,” he said sleepily and closed his eyes.

“We love you too, Sev.” Came the whispered response.


	20. Reach Up for the Sunrise

  
Author's notes: This is a story that revolves around an alternate life that had been lived by Severus Snape in the US while he was spying for the Light. Now that Voldemort is dead, he has opted to show this life to his lover, Harry Potter. Oh and by the by...there are Harleys and all sorts of goodies involved. It is a perpetual fic. If people here seem to like the first chapter, I will continue to post on a daily basis.  


* * *

Severus woke before dawn the next morning and stretching his long leg out, he used his foot to nudge the tent flap open a bit so that he could watch the sunrise. He was glad that he’d asked Damon a few years back to have the catering company pitch his tent so that the flap was always pointed east. Over the years, he’d noticed that his tent was definitely not the only one set up in such a way.

He turned his attention then to the sleeping man beside him. Harry lay on his side facing him, one hand tucked under his cheek, his other arm curled protectively around his belly and their unborn child. Severus leaned in and brushed his lips over the unruly black hair and then kissed the damning scar on his lightly bronzed forehead. Yes the younger man was getting as brown as a bean from the ride out and simply from the time spent wandering around yesterday. The older man knew from experience that if he were to look in a mirror, he’d find his own skin had been kissed by the sun.

He let one hand rest on Harry’s belly, lying gently over his mate’s. He closed his black eyes and offered up thanks to whichever of the deities that had been watching over his little family and had kept them safe the night before. He had resolved to find out how Harry had been broken when the younger man had looked at them in confusion and said he had had no idea his pelvis had ever been broken.

He thought back with amusement at the surprise in Harry’s voice when he’d found that his bones had already knitted themselves back together in such a short time. If it had been done in the Infirmary at school, he’d have been bedridden for several days. As it was, he was walking an hour after Max had taken his narrow hips in his massive hands and snapped them in half with a stomach curdling crunch.

Max had explained that interskeletal injections of the bone healing potion actually got to the affected area quicker and in a much more undiluted state. Harry had wondered why the practice was not common at Hogwarts, and Severus had told him it required muggle medical training, something Poppy didn’t have. Harry had just shaken his head and thought of all the unnecessary days he had spent in an infirmary bed when this method was out there for any Healer wanting to learn.

Harry was quickly learning that here in the States the magical and the muggle worlds were combined fairly comfortably. The wizarding blending what they needed from both cultures to make their lives easier. Too bad the so called purists back in Britain were too staunch in their belief of separatism to ever reap the benefits.

Severus slid his hand slowly along Harry’s side and down to the unfamiliar swell of his hip, definitely not a woman’s figure, but not a man’s any longer. His hand rested comfortably in the little dip of his waist above his hipbone, he could get used to this very easily he thought. If anything, it only brought home the fact Harry was going to bear his babes even more, his precious little Harry. His thumb traced lazy circles on the cream coloured skin under his hand, new stretch marks shining pink under his hand. He leaned down and brushed his lips tenderly over the new scars his love would bear. 

He watched as the beginnings of the day crept into their tent, the soft light edging the foot of their cot in a warm glow. He thought forward to what the would do that day, he decided that if Harry was up to it, he’d take him to get the belly button ring he’d been wanting, and then maybe a short ride if Max said it was alright. He was itching to get up into the hills and bathe himself in the spiritual energy that was there. Each year the attending wizarding community organized at least one ride purely for that reason, they would ride to a remote area and simply meditate alone or in groups. It had become something Severus had found himself counting upon coming back to each year.

He’d tried explaining it to Albus and Minerva a few times after he’d come back from his holidays, but after receiving looks of barely suppressed amusement he never spoke of it again. Some people couldn’t look past the end of their nose to see what else was out in the world, he thought, just could not accept that there were other methods of harnessing the power that coursed through a wizard’s or witch’s body .

The cot moved with Harry’s shifting body as he rolled to his back, Severus’ hand keeping contact as it slide, following the movement. His hand now rested below Harry’s navel, and as he looked down and saw his long fingers cradled loosely over his lower abdomen, he gave into temptation and bent down to kiss and nuzzle the younger man’s tummy. He rested his cheek on his belly, his face turned to look down the length of his mate’s body, the sunlight still creeping up the blanket stealthily, inch by inch bringing the day to them.

He closed his eyes again and breathed in Harry’s scent, this close to his sex, he could detect the subtle trace of life that had been created from their coupling. Harry smelled just a little different; he wondered if he tasted different now. Something he thought he’d like to find out later on, maybe this afternoon. He stayed there and watched the sun coming in.

Whispering in a voice barely above a breath, he began to talk to his child as Harry slept on. “Hello baby, this is your other daddy, but I guess you know that,” Severus murmured as he stroked the skin around Harry’s belly button. “I want you to know how much we already love you.” His eyes began to shimmer as he continued, “Things are going to be a little hectic for a while, but don’t you worry any, I’ll be here to look after you and daddy. That’s my job, keeping you both safe.” A single tear pooled in the corner of an obsidian eye, “I know that you may hate me as you grow up, but I’m really not the arse you’ll think I am, I just have to keep you safe.”

Long fingers traced a fresh pink scar gently, “Just remember that I am always going to be here for you and for daddy and all your brothers and sisters when they come along. That you can always come to me about anything, even though I might yell and scream, I am never going to stop loving you.”

Harry’s emerald eyes opened slowly as he felt the touch of Severus’ fingers and the puffs of breath along his skin. He lay there quietly, not wanting to disturb Severus as he talked to their baby. He was so happy that Severus was reacting the way he was, he knew the older man was going to be a wonderful father to the brood he planned to have. As Severus stopped talking, but continued to rub his tummy, Harry reached down with one hand and touched his Master’s hair gently and then began to run his fingers through the long silky strands.

“Good morning Severus,” Harry murmured softly as he felt Severus lean into the caress. With a final kiss to his tummy, Severus moved back up to rest his head on the pillow beside Harry.

“Good morning love, how are you feeling?” he asked as Harry started to sit up, he placed a hand under his shoulders to prop him as he hunched forward, stretching his back.

“I feel pretty good, I’m not sore or anything which is surprising after last night,” Harry answered after a moment’s thought. Severus smiled and nodded.

“No morning sickness?”

“Nope, just have to pee though.” Harry said sheepishly as he swung his sock clad feet out of bed and stood, his otherwise nude body bathed in the soft light of the sunrise. He reached his arms up, barely brushing the ceiling of the tent as Severus climbed out of bed as well. Quickly digging through their bags, Sev handed a pair of elastic banded cotton shorts to Harry and donned the same.

“Put these on, I’ll need to transfigure your other clothes later today,” He said as he stuffed his feet into his boots and waited for Harry at the tent door.

Harry slid the shorts on and stopped for a moment as his hands rested on his new hips….he had a figure. Wow he thought, then shrugged, it would after all, just make his arse look even better now.

With a smirk he kissed his Severus on the cheek and followed him out of the tent and towards the bathhouse, both of them enjoying the quiet of the early morning hour.


	21. Taste the Summer

  
Author's notes: This is a story that revolves around an alternate life that had been lived by Severus Snape in the US while he was spying for the Light. Now that Voldemort is dead, he has opted to show this life to his lover, Harry Potter. Oh and by the by...there are Harleys and all sorts of goodies involved. It is a perpetual fic. If people here seem to like the first chapter, I will continue to post on a daily basis.  


* * *

After attending to morning necessities, the couple went back to their tent where Severus quickly transformed a set of pants and jeans for Harry’s new body shape. Looking at the younger man, Severus smiled as his eyes traced his body’s outline. When Max had reshaped his hips, he’d widened them enough to bear children, but didn’t exaggerate size so that he stayed proportionate. His shoulders were nicely shaped from playing quidditch still, and he had a slender waist, so he did have just a bit of a nip in at the waist now. Nothing that anyone could put their finger on as different if they looked at him.

Harry twisted around to try to see his bottom after he buttoned his jeans and then looked up at Severus. “Does my arse look huge? This is so different.” He ran his hands over his hips again and then shrugged in resignation.

Severus laughed gently, and took the man in his arms, “You look perfect Harry, and you will look even lovelier as your belly swells.”

Harry answered with a groan and slipped his sandals on his feet and waited by the tent flap for Severus to be ready. They started out for the Wolffe camp and Harry looked at Severus questioningly, who just nodded and then Harry was hurrying on ahead of him to help Grant with the morning meal. It had been explained to him on the ride out that the group generally ate together at Wolffe camp and the subs took care of most of it.

“Good morning Grant,” Harry called as he came around the side of their tent and found the older man starting a pot of coffee and a kettle of water. He turned around to greet Harry with a glass of orange juice in one hand.

“Morning Bit, how are you feeling?” Grant asked as he pressed the cold juice into Harry’s hand. “Sit down and drink that.”

“I feel good. Not sick or anything.” Harry answered as he obeyed and sat down at the camp table and drank his juice.

“Good. You know I was kidding yesterday when I told you I wanted a little one from you before next Rally, don’t you?” the older sub laughed as he sat a cardboard box on the table and pulled out a bag of potatoes.

Harry just grinned and blushed. “How may I help Grant?”

“Here, peel these and then slice them thinly, all five pounds.” Grant answered as he passed a vegetable peeler, knife and large bowl to Harry.

Harry began his task and spoke a few minutes later. “You know at home, we would use magic for this or have it done by a house elf.”

Grant raised an eyebrow and looked at him, “Why? There is nothing wrong with honest labor.”

“I know, I was just making a comparison, so many things are different here. I have used less magic since I have been here than I normally do in a day back home.” Harry dropped the peeled potato into the bowl and reached for another. “This is better I think, you don’t forget to appreciate the talents you have when you don’t use them all of the time.”

Grant smiled as he looked down and checked the coffee and the tea kettle. He looked up at a noise to find Jamie and Allie coming into camp. He looked up at the rising sun and then back at the witches. 

“Sorry Grant,” Allie said weakly, “It’s my stomach again.”

The older man nodded and handed her a packet of soda crackers and motioned to a chair.

“Sit there for a minute. Jamie, would you please go up to the spigot and fetch back another jug of water?” He asked as he handed t he blonde an empty water jug, she took it and hurried off to get what was needed. He looked over at where a green around the gills Allie was nibbling on a cracker and smiled. Max had finally shared the happy news with the group last night after they had eaten.

“Bit, you aren’t sick to your stomach?” Allie asked miserably as she looked at his happy, not greenish face. He shook his head no and grinned as he dropped the last of the potatoes into the bowl and began to slice them.

“I want you to know I hope you get ‘roids the size of grapes,” she smiled sweetly as she took a drink of water and joined him at the table to slice the potatoes.

Grant snorted in laughter as he listened to the two banter back and forth at each other. He started the pan of ham on the fire and then reached for the first of the potatoes and started them as Damon came back to camp, freshly showered and Max following along behind.

Damon stopped to kiss Grant’s cheek and then went on to toss his stuff back in the tent before sitting down with his morning coffee. “Smells good babe,” he said as he watched the tranquility of his camp. Grant simply smiled and held out a cup for Max and a cup of tea for Severus as he finally turned up. 

Severus ruffled Harry’s hair in passing and bent down to steal a willing kiss that tasted remarkably of oranges. The Doms chatted about what they were going to do that day as Evan straggled in and was handed his coffee and Jamie returning with water.

Over the meal, Severus leaned down to where Harry was sitting by his feet, enjoying the bites fed to him by his Master, and whispered in his ear. “Ready to get your belly button done today?”

Harry nodded and grinned, “Yes Sir.”

The women overheard and took notice. “I’m jealous,” Allie laughed, “I want mine done too.”

Max just rolled his eyes and glared at Severus as did Evan, whom was being petitioned by Jamie for a belly button ring.

“See what ya did Sev? Geez….like we don’t have anything better to do than pander to their whims.” Max teased as he stroked Allie’s hair. She knew she’d have new body jewelry by evening and grinned at Harry who was busy munching toast.

Severus snorted and shrugged his shoulders at the pair. Evan laughed as well as the three submissives started chattering about what kind of charm they wanted for their jewelry.

Damon looked at Grant in amusement and raised a brow. “Are we poking holes in you today as well, Grant?” he asked as his husband took a seat next to him. Grant turned to look at him and smirked.

“Are you insane, old man?” he laughed, “Do I look like I need a hole poked into me?”

Harry watched the older couple from under cover of the fringe of his bangs. He really hoped that his relationship with Severus would be as easy and happy that long from now.

After the meal was finished, dishes done, and the camp tidied up, the group made their way back into town where they decided to split up for awhile and do their own thing. Severus leading Harry to a tattoo and body art business and explaining to the artist there that he wanted Harry’s belly button done.

The man had Harry pick out his jewelry and then asked him to step into the work area, pointedly asking Severus to wait in the display area.

Harry looked wide eyed at Sev, he wasn’t happy about this at all. Severus took one look and spoke up.

“I’ll stay with him.” He said in a low commanding voice. The man looked at him and then back at Harry.

“You sure man?” he asked Harry, who just nodded. The artist shrugged, he really didn’t care, he was getting paid.

He held the door for the pair and motioned to the table. Looking at Harry, he cocked his head. “Okay, undo your jeans and pull them down a bit, and pull up your shirt.”

Harry did as instructed with Severus looking on and the artist made marks on his stomach and then told him to sit down and lean back.

Severus stopped Harry and sat down on the table first and then pulled Harry onto his lap and leaned him back. One arm supporting them on the table, the other wrapped around Harry’s crossed arms and upper body. The artist stared for a moment at the pair and then shook his head. It takes all kinds to make the world go around he thought as he deftly grabbed the flesh to be pierced in the forceps and stabbed the needle through quickly, followed by the jewelry. He nodded in approval, not too many people never flinched when he stuck them, but he hadn’t noticed the low murmur of a calming incantation Severus was whispering into his mate’s ear.

The two men walked back out of the shop after Severus paid and wandered the streets looking at the various bikes and admiring the workmanship on the custom jobs. While they ate lunch, Severus asked Harry what he wanted to do for the afternoon and Harry simply grinned.

“Well spit it out brat, what is on your mind for the day?” the older man asked as Harry’s grin got wider and a bit more feral.

“I want to spend the afternoon trying out those silencing charms.” He said as he ran his tongue over his lower lip. Severus paid the bill and grabbed him by the hand and led him out and to his bike.

“That sounds like a wonderful way to escape the heat of a summer day Harry,” he said as he started the big bike and pulled out to the street. Harry just smirked and slipped his hand under the waistband of Sev’s jeans.

Severus was amazed he wasn’t stopped for speeding as he shut the bike down in front of their tent and helped Harry off the back of it.


	22. Push It

  
Author's notes: This is a story that revolves around an alternate life that had been lived by Severus Snape in the US while he was spying for the Light. Now that Voldemort is dead, he has opted to show this life to his lover, Harry Potter. Oh and by the by...there are Harleys and all sorts of goodies involved. It is a perpetual fic. If people here seem to like the first chapter, I will continue to post on a daily basis.  


* * *

As soon as the tent flap was closed Harry went to his knees and placed his hands on Severus’ hips, his face scant inches away from the heaviness of Sev’s sex. Harry closed his green eyes and leaned forward to place a kiss along the outline of the denim encased prick. Severus could feel Harry’s lips and his hot breath through the fabric and a shudder ran through his muscles. He reached one hand down and pulled the spectacles from Harry’s face and set them in a pouch hanging just inside the doorway. He threaded his fingers through that unruly hair and tugged gently, tilting Harry’s head back so he could look into his face.

Harry looked up at his Master with total devotion written across his face, he smiled and ran his tongue along his bottom lip.

“Strip for me Harry,” Severus said quietly as he helped the younger man to his feet. 

Harry nodded and slowly peeled his tee shirt up and off of his torso, revealing the flat tummy, dusky pink nipples, the little dip above his collarbones that Severus so enjoyed to kiss and tongue, he revealed his newly pierced belly button and then ran his fingers lightly from his neck to the buttons on his low slung jeans.

Severus reached out to stop him for a moment and pinched Harry’s nipples between his fingers, pulling the younger man to him by those sensitive nubbins. A low moan passed Harry’s lips as his prick responded with a little jump.

“Are they tenderer now than they were, boy?” Severus asked huskily as Harry squirmed while he rolled the erect flesh between thumb and forefinger.

“Oh yes Master,” Harry breathed as his eyes half closed and he moved with Severus’ hands, his focus solely on both nipples as it felt like currents of passion ran straight from his chest to his swelling cock. They’d never been this sensitive before.

Severus smirked and leaned down to close his mouth over one and suckle gently while continuing to play with the other. Harry’s head went back and his hands came up to wind in his lover’s head. Severus placed his other hand on the small of Harry’s back to keep him still as he nipped and worried the little bit of flesh between his teeth and lips, Harry crying out and writhing. He was careful to keep from causing too much pressure, even though he wanted to bite down and pull at Harry’s nipples, wanted to make him come just from that. He pulled back, releasing the nipple with a pop, and looked down at a panting Harry.

“How does that feel baby?” he chuckled as he ran his fingers lightly along Harry’s trembling stomach, he could feel the muscles fluttering under his fingertips.

“Oh Sev please just take me now.” Harry whimpered his back arching and his hips rocking.

“Noooo not yet baby, you haven’t stripped for me.” He answered and swatted Harry’s bottom and stepped back.

Harry bit his lower lip and ran his trembling fingers down to the button of his jeans and slowly undid them, pushing the loose pants down slowly over his hips, his breath catching raggedly as his cock was caught for a moment and then popped free to stand straining before his lover. Harry bent at the waist to push the material over the swell of his bottom, his hips thrusting forward at the brush of his fingers on his heated skin. He pushed the pants to the floor and stepped out of them, standing before his Master shaking.

Severus smiled, his own prick coming to life at the sight. “Turn around Harry, show me yourself.” He instructed gently. With an aroused whimper Harry turned his body and bent slightly.

He spread his legs and ran one hand along his cleft and parted his arse cheeks, and with his other hand he reached up between his thighs and began to run a finger along his puckered entrance. He teased himself with his fingertip as Severus watched, his hips rocking slightly, pushing back to impale himself. He used his first two fingers to gently open and expose the delicate pink just inside the ring of muscle. Severus reached forward and thrust a slicked finger into the opened orifice, Harry keened and his stomach lurched at the welcomed intrusion.

“How’s that Harry?” Severus asked as he fingered the boy as he held his hole open for his Master. Harry’s thighs shook as Severus added a second finger, he fought to stay still, his inner muscles clenching and releasing wanting nothing more than to wrap themselves around the organ swollen and heavy between Severus’ legs.

“More…..” Harry panted, his fingers stretching himself wider, offering more, his other hand slipping down to help him hold himself open and ready as Severus explored his property thoroughly and deeply.

Severus noticed that the other man was opening and relaxing faster than he had before, he thought to himself to ask Max if Harry’s hips had been a problem before. He worked in a third finger and began to fuck Harry’s arse faster, pushing up against his treasure spot deep inside, not relenting as Harry’s prick began to leak a steady stream of precum down to drip between his feet. He milked Harry’s gland as he reached around and rolled one of his nipples in his other hand.

Harry pushed himself back on those fingers, his own fingers now digging almost cruelly into his flesh, his fingertips sliding into his hole against Severus’ fingers. Cries continuously coming out of his mouth now, his eyes half closed, his mouth open, a single silvery thread trailing from his lower lip.

With his other hand, Severus liberally poured massage oil over Harry’s quivering entrance and his own hand. Harry’s pleas and whimpers were music to his ears as he pushed his pinkie into his little body and thrust up to his knuckles into Harry’s heat. Harry bent lower and his head drooped, he was fighting to stay standing now, his legs shaking so hard they threatened to collapse with each heartbeat.

Severus gave a guiding push with the hand that was in his love and aimed him to the cot. Harry shuffled slowly, each step working his hole down more on that long fingered hand. He stopped, his knees touching the edge of the cot, his chest heaving as he waited for instruction. Severus whipped his wand out of his back pocket and quickly transfigured the cot to a sturdier bed.

“Get on the bed Harry, on your hands and knees for me.” He instructed as he slipped his fingers from the gaping hole. Harry reluctantly pulled his own fingers away as he crawled onto the bed as instructed.

“Did you know you are you beautiful?” Severus asked as he slipped out of his own clothes and sat down next to Harry, pulling one of his bags onto the bed with him.

Harry lowered his eyes modestly, “Thank you, Master; I am happy I please you.”

Severus reached out and took Harry’s chin in his hand and turned his face so he could kiss the young man tenderly. He lay back onto the bed, pulling Harry down on top of him, forgetting the bag that was beside him. Harry landed on him, a leg on either side of his waist, his arse nestled against Severus’ cock. He moaned and moved a bit, just rubbing his puckered lips along the great length of his Master, causing the other man to groan in pleasure.

Harry felt Severus grab his hips and move him up a bit, the younger man’s leaking prick dragging a trail of precum along Severus’ flat stomach, his hips thrusting him against the flat abdomen.

Severus thrust his hips up, he was losing his control as he was captivated by the little mewling noises Harry was making as his cock twitched and his hole quivering in need.

“Oh fuck…fuck..Harry…”Severus moaned as he thrust up once more and the head of his cock breached Harry without warning. Harry shrieked loudly at the surprise and his eyes flew open to stare into Severus’ wide open obsidian eyes. His fingers dug into Sev’s shoulder fiercely, his breath coming in pants as Severus stayed as still as he could, his hands around Harry’s waist.

“Hold on baby,” Severus soothed as he started to lift Harry off of his cock, he didn’t want to trust his hips to move, afraid that instead of pulling out, he’d slam into his love.

Harry’s mouth was open in an O of surprise as his arse muscles clamped down…yes….this was what he wanted. Why was Sev pulling him off? Shaking his head no, unable to form the words, he slapped the hands away from his waist and rocked his hips experimentally. Didn’t hurt. He looked down and smirked at the look on his Master’s face as he felt the tight churning of his insides around his prick.

“Harry….what do you….” Severus began just as Harry gave him a devil may care grin and sat up straight, sliding all the way down to feel the wiry brush of Severus’ thatch of black hair and the swell of the man’s bollocks nestled up in his cleft. Severus shuddered and howled at the entry, his back arching and hands grabbing for Harry again.

Harry rested for a moment, getting used to the feeling of fullness, he bounced a little, eliciting whimpers and cries from his older lover. Severus brought his knees up behind Harry and let his lean back against his thighs, one hand wrapped loosely around Harry’s weeping cock. He gave it a gentle squeeze and watched Harry toss his head back in pleasure.

“Harry…what on earth are you doing?” Severus demanded as Harry began to rock from side to side and back and forth on his aching cock.

Harry brought his head forward and opened one eye and looked at Severus. “I think Professor, the masses call this fucking.” He smirked and began to ride him faster. He opened both eyes and saw the concern that was on his lover’s face, he stopped for a moment. He knew it was very unusual for him to be able to take Sev without a lot of pushing, but it just felt different now, granted the man was still huge, but it didn’t feel like it was going to split him in half anymore at entry. 

“Sev, it feels so good, I’m okay, honest.” Harry said as he tried to reassure the man. He reached out and put his Master’s hands on his hips and braced his hands on the man’s shoulders and began to rise up and drop himself back down on him. A lazy, cat ate the canary smile spread across his face as a new warmth and set of tremors swept through him.

Cocking one eyebrow at him and chuckling, Severus began to thrust up into the man, bouncing him up and down easily; he could feel there was something different now. Harry was more relaxed, more open to him, hell he was randier than ever as he bounced faster, rubbing his prostate on the head of Sev’s cock.

Harry’s moans got steadily louder, joined with those of the older man under him when Severus pulled him down into his arms and rolled in a mighty effort, putting Harry under him. He rose up onto his knees, lifting Harry’s legs and putting them up over his shoulders. Harry’s hands roamed over his chest and began to pluck and pull at his own nipples, Severus’ eyes darkening in lust as he watched the wanton little slut under him. Harry was totally debauched and needy, his hole tightly clenched and milking the cock buried deep inside of him. He looked up and met Sev’s eyes, holding his gaze as he dropped one hand from his nipples to stroke a finger across the weeping slit of his cock, gathering precum, and then bringing the glistening fingertip to his mouth to suck it between bite swollen lips.

Severus groaned and thrust as he watched Harry milk the fluid from his slit and suck it from his fingers over and over, his eyes staying locked with the older man. The lust, love, and need in his eyes was naked and exposed for the other man to feast upon.

“Stroke your cock Harry,” he grunted as he fucked him faster, feeling the tightness beginning to grow in the small of his back, his balls swinging and slapping against Harry’s arse with each stroke, the wet sound of flesh on flesh loud in the still summer air. Harry’s cries rending his ears as his boy bucked his hips wildly under the pounding of his arse. Severus could hear his own cries getting louder as Harry clenched and milked the impending orgasm from him.

With one last pounding thrust, Severus pushed himself in deep into the hungry heat of his lover and rocked his hips trying to crawl inside him as spurt after spurt emptied from him. He closed his hand over Harry’s and quickly stroked and squeezed him to orgasm, the seed shooting to land by Harry’s collarbone, the boy arching his back and jamming himself down harder on Sev’s still hard cock. 

“Severusssssssssssss. …….”he screamed once as his eyes rolled back into his head and his body went limp under the other man.

Severus himself collapsed bonelessly over Harry’s body, panting, trying to catch his breath as his racing heart started to slow. His long hands stroked Harry’s face and sides as he lay there half over him, murmuring his love and devotion to the younger man as he began to stir.

“Oh my Gods Severus…” Harry began as he rubbed the other man’s shoulder. “that was incredible. It’s never felt like that before.” He closed his eyes and swallowed, his inner muscles still clenching and unclenching in spasms. Severus opened one black eye and nodded in agreement.

“It seems realigning those sexy hips of yours, Mr. Potter, has had more than one benefit.” He snorted as he rearranged his body to lie beside Harry and pulled him into his arms. “Now I want a nap and you just volunteered as my teddy bear.”

Harry turned his head enough to kiss his lover and then set an alarm on his wand. He happily nestled down into Severus’ arms only to feel one strong hand on his hip holding him still for a moment, then felt the head of Sev’s not quite soft yet cock nudge at his relaxed entrance. With a smile and a throaty purr, he moved back and slowly impaled himself on him Master and then closed his eyes to rest.

Severus wrapped an arm around him, the other being used as Harry’s pillow, his cock nice and warm where it belonged, he smiled tiredly; all was good.


	23. Good Vibrations

  
Author's notes: This is a story that revolves around an alternate life that had been lived by Severus Snape in the US while he was spying for the Light. Now that Voldemort is dead, he has opted to show this life to his lover, Harry Potter. Oh and by the by...there are Harleys and all sorts of goodies involved. It is a perpetual fic. If people here seem to like the first chapter, I will continue to post on a daily basis.  


* * *

Severus woke up to Max shaking his shoulder lightly; he pulled away and tightened his hold on the man in his arms, nestling his face against the back of his neck.

“Gerroff…” he mumbled as he made shooing and brushing motions with one hand and then wrapped that arm around Harry’s waist again.

“Get your lazy ass up Sev,” Max laughed as he looked down at the intertwined limbs of his stark naked friends, one not even wearing socks.

“No,” was the answering grunt, “I am perfectly content to stay here, now go away or I shall hex you.”

“Nope, Damon sent me to get your decadent ass out of bed, well I guess it should be to get your decadent ass out of Harry,” Max snorted as he sat down and waited in amusement as Harry began to stir from the sounds of their voices. 

Harry opened his eyes and squinted, why was Sev talking to Max? They were still in bed and naked. He woke up a little bit more and it dawned on him that Max was in their tent talking to Severus and they were starkers for all to see. He quickly tried to reach down and snag the sheet with his fingers only to have Severus pin him back down again.

“Sev, please, he can see us..” Harry whispered, his eyes shut tight as the older man threw a leg over top of Harry’s thigh, Harry’s hands moving to cover himself.

“It’s alright Bit, I can’t see you like that, and well as for your eloquent lover, seen it all before.” Max said trying to lessen the other man’s mortification a degree.

Severus sighed mightily and finally opened his eyes. He turned onto his back, grimacing as his now flaccid cock slipped from its little hidey hole between Harry’s cheeks. This had better be good he thought, reaching down and giving himself a good scratch as he glared at Max balefully.

“What? I was busy, what was so important?” he demanded as he covered himself with the corner of the sheet Harry had managed to pull up over them.

“No need to get all huffy.” Max grinned as he stood up. “Damon just wanted me to let you two know that dinner will be ready soon and some of the groups are getting together tonight to party over on the far side of our area.”

“Tell them we’ll be there to eat, but Harry is needed here instead of helping Grant tonight.” Severus said as he picked up one of Harry’s sandals and threw it at the big red head.

“Hey Sev,” Max said as he ducked the flying footwear, “Bit’s already knocked up; you can’t get him anymore pregnant.” He ducked out of the tent laughing as the other shoe flew out after him accompanied by a good-natured roar from his friend.

Harry lay there trying to decide if he should just die of embarrassment or laughter, he hadn’t quite decided when Severus put a hand on his shoulder and turned him onto his back. Looking down at him with beetle black eyes, Severus grinned lecherously and flung the sheet off of his body. Harry giggled at the antics, but the giggles quickly became a sob of pleasure as Severus leaned over him and took his soft prick and bollocks all into his mouth at once, suckling gently at the tender flesh.

Harry’s arms jerked up to cross over his chest as Severus took his breath away. He could feel himself starting to respond, his back arching at the touch of his Master’s hand on one hip.

Severus could feel the velvety softness of Harry’s smaller cock starting to firm on his tongue as he let the younger man’s balls slip from between his lips. He liked to be able to surprise him like this once in awhile, he loved feeling Harry respond and his flesh waken in his mouth. He slowly drew back, dragging his lips along the soft skin of his swelling shaft, he loved the taste of his Harry, he always had a sweetness about him, probably from all the M&M’s he ate. He chuckled, smirking as the vibrations caused Harry to arch and whimper, his fists clutching the bed clothes as his head was tipped back.

His Harry was such a lovely toy to play with, always so responsive to touch. Severus explored that avenue now as he lightly raked his teeth along the swollen length, eliciting a whimpered curse and a plea for him to not to stop. He drew up along the length, suckling harder, as Harry’s tip escaped his lips, there was an audible pop in the air followed by a frantic whimper from the young man.

“Please..”

Severus bent his head back down to task and began to lick and nibble along the vee of Harry’s groin, following up to the curve of his hip suckling and leaving small marks of love in his wake. He tenderly licked and kissed around Harry’s newly pierced belly button, quietly whispering an incantation to heal the wounded flesh. Then taking the little charm in his teeth, he tugged and worried at it, while Harry rocked his hips, rubbing his wet prick against his Master’s cheek.

No words came from Harry, just formless whimpers and moans as Severus took him deep into his mouth again, burying his large nose into that little thatch of trimmed hair that framed the pretty little cock. He swallowed, letting the muscles of his throat contract and squeeze his love, chuckling again as he heard his cry out his name. He took his hands from Harry’s hips to allow him to move freely now and with three of his fingers, he breached the relaxed pucker that waited for attention.

Harry tossed his head from side to side, his body riding wave after wave of sensation as Severus toyed with him. He spread his thighs more at the touch of his Master’s fingers at his entrance, his cries getting sharper and coming faster as those long fingers slid in.

He threaded his fingers in Severus’ long black hair as it pooled onto his belly, so careful not to pull or force his Master’s head.

Severus pulled his swollen lips from Harry’s throbbing cock once more and reached into the bag behind him and pulled out a small chrome egg shaped toy. He grinned at Harry, who looked at him with large round eyes, and pulled his fingers from his body, only to replace them quickly, this time pushing the device up snug against Harry’s gland. 

Harry looked up at Severus as he writhed on his fingers; he had an idea as to what was going to happen here. He whimpered as he felt the vibrations begin deep inside him against his prostate.

“How’s that pet?” Severus asked as he toyed with the remote, moving out of the way as Harry’s hip jerked up uncontrollably.

A guttural scream was the only reply as Harry felt his prick jerk from the assault on his inner gland. His slightly gaping hole visibly opening and closing in need as Severus played with him. His body shook and violently twisted as his prick was once again swallowed into the wet heat of his Master’s mouth, long fingers rocking that buzzing egg against his little spot inside. Howls and moans ripped from his body as Severus suckled harder, demanding every drop of essence that could be drawn from Harry’s form. The flow of his precum heavy and thick on Severus’ tongue.

Harry’s fingers wound tighter in the black strands as he felt the orgasm starting in his toes and rush through his body like a tidal wave, the force of it curling his body around Severus, his mouth forced open in a soundless scream of excruciating pleasure.  
The first volley of come nearly choked Severus as Harry lost all threads of his reality and thrust his cock as deep as he could between those thin lips, recovering quickly, Severus swallowed and flicked the egg off as he became aware Harry’s prick was only twitching now without anything coming forth, his body still trying to give his Master everything it could.

Harry lay there in a shuddering sprawl as Severus gently cleaned him as he murmured soothing words to him. Gently him with loving touches over too sensitive skin, his body twitching and jerking as the wet flannel was moved over it.

Harry opened his eyes and looked up into his Master’s face, seeing the smirk playing over his lips, and he reached out, pulling Severus’ hand to his lips, kissing the potion stained fingers reverently.

“Thank you Sir,” he whispered, shifting his hips as he got comfortable, all too aware the egg was still buried deep within. Oh he had a really good idea as to what his love had planned for the evening and he’d admit he was turned on by the idea even if it scared him a little in its daring.

“Did my boy enjoy that?” Severus mocked as he traced his fingers along Harry’s flushed cheek, gently drawing his thumb across his lower lip. Harry nodded as he took the pad of his thumb between his lips and nipped and sucked at it.

Severus smirked with a playfully evil grin on his narrow face, and finished cleaning Harry up. He pulled a narrow leather strap with snaps at both ends from the same bag the egg came from and showed it to Harry. Harry only closed his eyes and giggled, this was definitely going to be a fun evening, he knew he could trust Severus to keep him from humiliating himself in public. The taller man would simply apparate them out of the situation if it became that heated.

Severus ran the strap behind Harry’s hairless sac and drew it up around his flaccid member, fastening it tightly. Not only would it keep him from becoming erect, he’d have a hell of a package to sport in whatever his Master chose for him to wear. 

Severus looked down and smiled at the younger man, giving his bound bits a gentle squeeze, then helping him up from the bed. Leaving him to sit, he picked out clothes for them both and had Harry get dressed, his jeans were low slung on his hips, leaving his belly button bared, the waistband barely riding his newly widened hips. At the sound of a sucked in breath of surprise from the older man, Harry knew without a shadow of a doubt that he looked good enough to eat. The denim hugged his prick, leaving everything nicely outlined for view.

He grinned, his green eyes twinkling at his Master, he felt like such a little slut, and he knew Sev loved it. The shirt was a tighter fitting tee shirt and hugged his torso nicely, the hem not quite reaching the band of his jeans. He would wait until he was outside to put his shoes on, he had to find the sandal Severus had aimed at Max.

He looked at his Master and licked his lips, the tall man was in a pair of black leather pants and a royal blue tank top…fitted. His black hair hung loosely down over his shoulders until he reached up and pulled it back to fasten with a silver clasp. Black motorcycle boots were just the icing on this piece of beefcake.

He placed on hand on the small of Harry’s back and slide the remote to the toy into his pocket, with a kiss below Harry’s ear, they set out to join the others for dinner.


	24. In the Still of the Night

  
Author's notes: This is a story that revolves around an alternate life that had been lived by Severus Snape in the US while he was spying for the Light. Now that Voldemort is dead, he has opted to show this life to his lover, Harry Potter. Oh and by the by...there are Harleys and all sorts of goodies involved. It is a perpetual fic. If people here seem to like the first chapter, I will continue to post on a daily basis.  


* * *

The Doms sat in a loose circle; their partners save for Grant were at their feet, sitting comfortably and enjoying the meal the absent man had made. Harry looked questioningly at Jamie, not sure if he should ask about Grant.

She leaned over to whisper to him. “Damon and Grant got into it, so Grant is laying down for awhile.” 

Harry nodded and leaned closer to his man’s legs, sighing contentedly thinking it had been a good long while since they had had a fight. Knock on wood; it would be a longer time until they had another. Personally he thought that they had fought enough for two lifetimes while he’d still been one of Snape’s students. If anyone had told either Severus or himself back then that they’d be getting married and starting a family, that poor person would have most likely found themselves cursed for eternity.

Who knew it would take a couple of bottles of firewhiskey and an empty evening of boredom for them to finally confess to each other that they actually felt something towards each other. Thank Merlin though, Severus had only considered Harry to be a royal pain in his arse while he was a student, the older man couldn’t have dealt with feeling attraction towards a student.

After the meal was cleared away and Damon had returned to the tent he shared with his husband, the couples went their separate ways to kill time before the party on the edge of camp. Severus had his arm around Harry’s shoulders and Harry was pressed in against the older man as they wandered.

“Sev, what is it like where we are moving to?” Harry asked, he was rather curious about the area. Wondering if it was muggle or hidden or just what.

“Echo is somewhat like Hogsmeade, Harry. There are charms placed over the area to keep Muggles from paying too much attention to anything they see there. It’s mostly a wizarding community, but unlike Hogsmeade, there are going to be Muggles living with us.” Severus answered. He was thinking of the places he knew had been vacant the past summer he’d been there, turning over possible properties to purchase.

Harry listened, forming a picture in his mind of a small village, neat lanes and streets. Maybe an American version of Honeyduke’s, he smiled as they walked on.

“There is one house in particular that I think would suit us, Harry.” Severus said as he remembered a property he’d looked at several times. 

“What’s it like?”

“It’s further up the mountain than Damon and Grant’s home, maybe two or three miles further. It’s on Copperhead Road, and if my memory serves, the name of the place is The Overlook. It is an old farmhouse Harry.” Severus said, he liked the idea of living there, being able to go out in the evening and look down the mountainside from the front wraparound porch.

“How many bedrooms are there?” Harry asked, he could tell Severus was warming to the idea of it.

“Six if I am not mistaken. A large kitchen, several bathrooms, a cellar and a root cellar, several outbuildings as well,” Severus answered searching his mind for the information. He’d looked at the place with the local realtor last summer as a place to possibly retire to. It was quiet and secluded, as well as being large enough to raise a family.

Harry was quiet for a few moments as they walked on in the growing dusk, he stopped and looked down at his feet for a moment before he spoke.

“Severus….Sir…could I, I mean we, could we maybe have a dog?”

Severus looked down at him, “A dog?”

“I’ve always wanted one…but the Dursleys would never allow it, and there at school a dog isn’t practical.” Harry said sadly. He wanted a pet, but he wasn’t sure how one would work into their life. Severus began to walk again without speaking, Harry quickly following. Well, he guessed he had his answer.

Severus stopped again and looked at Harry in all seriousness and spoke. “No poodles, nothing overly hairy, nothing yappy, and nothing that drools incessantly. Preferably something small, short haired, and intelligent.” He looked down and smirked at the disbelieving expression on Harry’s face. “And if it messes the rugs, it will be in a potion before sundown.”

With a huge grin, Harry flung his arms around the older man, somewhere at the back of his mind wondering when the other Severus was going to come back and the new one be hidden away again. He closed his eyes and just enjoyed feeling the strong arms holding him, the thought that had been lingering was being erased slowly, that other Severus belonged at Hogwarts, not here.

“But Harry, there is one thing that I want as well,” Severus said as he kissed the top of the shorter man’s head.

“Anything Sev, if it’s something I can manage, then anything you want.” Harry breathed.

“Good, I want for you to promise me that you will make time for yourself once we are moved. You aren’t a saviour anymore Harry, you can relax now.” Severus said as he rubbed his love’s back. “There won’t be anyone pushing you to do things that really aren’t your problem anymore.”

He could feel Harry relax as he said that, he knew how hard things had been on the younger man as he’d grown up, too much had been placed on his shoulders at too young of an age. Now it was time for Harry to grow up again the way he should have been allowed to the first time, and Severus was going to make sure that as many opportunities were there for him to explore as possible.

“Thank you,” he whispered, “I want you to enjoy life too Sev, no more kissing arse for either of us.”

They walked on in silence for a bit before Harry spoke again. “Sev, what are we going to do there? I mean what kind of jobs will we have?”

“I’ve been toying with the idea of opening an apothecary that caters to both muggle and wizard clients, homeopathic remedies seem to be very lucrative.” Severus answered, he’d already been supplying Max and a few other Healers for several years now, he knew the idea would work.

“I’ll find something useful to do,” Harry mused as they came into view of a large campfire and a group of people. 

“You already have something to do Harry, you are raising our children.” Severus replied as he reached over and rubbed the other man’s stomach.

“When are we going to tell Dumbledore?” Harry asked softly, it was not a conversation he was looking forward to, but one that needed to be done soon. He felt tension in the other man’s arms and knew he was not looking forward to that event either.

“I will fire call him in the morning, Harry, he needs to know so he can replace us. Have you thought about how you are going to tell the Weasleys?” Severus knew the separation could possibly be hard on Harry and he really wanted to keep as much stress off of him now as he possibly could. He picked up Harry’s hand and wound his fingers with the younger man’s. So many things had happened in such a remarkably short time, he was almost afraid he’d wake up and the dream he’d been living with Harry would be gone and he’d be back in his damp dungeon chambers, desperately hoping to have a few quiet minutes in the day to spend with his love.

He was almost tempted to contact Albus tonight, but he wanted to have a good time with his friends and didn’t want Harry to not enjoy himself with the others. He was also hoping the earlier tension at dinner would be resolved soon; it was like having his parents fighting again, only he liked these people.

He hoped Grant would join them later on. For as long as he’d known the Wolffes, he’d known Damon could say thoughtless things that would devastate his mate without meaning to. From what he had gathered from Evan, something of the like had happened again tonight when Damon had remarked on the Native American charms that Grant had braided into his hair. 

One day Damon might learn that pissing off the Lakhota he married really wasn’t the smartest thing he could do. Grant was a very easy man most of the time, but he did have a temper and Damon was famous for finding his last nerve and dancing all over it.  
He knew that the couple would spend a good part of tomorrow on the Pine Ridge Reservation visiting Grant’s family, well that was the plan if Damon made things right tonight.

He looked down at Harry thoughtfully, maybe he’d enjoy going as well, and he could see how a different culture combined magic with their particular beliefs. Severus had talked to Grant several times before and he knew the older man was considered to be somewhat of a special person, not all male and not all female…a winkte he thought was the term Grant had used. Someone that embodied the spirits of both male and female within their souls…reminded him of his Harry. He smiled to himself and allowed the younger man to pull him over to where Max and Allie were standing. 

He slipped one hand into his pocket, grinned at Harry and ran his thumb thoughtfully over the remote. Yes, he thought he’d take tonight and enjoy himself.


	25. Take This Job and Shove It

  
Author's notes: This is a story that revolves around an alternate life that had been lived by Severus Snape in the US while he was spying for the Light. Now that Voldemort is dead, he has opted to show this life to his lover, Harry Potter. Oh and by the by...there are Harleys and all sorts of goodies involved. It is a perpetual fic. If people here seem to like the first chapter, I will continue to post on a daily basis.  


* * *

Once again Severus woke in the pre dawn light and looked over at the sleeping Harry, who was sleeping as only someone that had been thoroughly ravaged could. He smiled to himself as he thought about last night and the mischief they had gotten into. The sight of Harry dancing for him, his body moving with fluid grace to the beat of the music was going to forever be embedded into his mind. And then later on as they had held each other, swaying to the music, Severs had triggered the forgotten remote and was rewarded with an arching and writhing Harry clinging to him. He’d been certain that no one had been the wiser in Harry’s behaviour, but the sheer naughty idea of it had turned Harry on so much, he nearly ripped the older man’s clothing off in his haste as they had returned to their tent.

Severus turned to his back for a moment, smiling as he thought of his Harry, and then took a deep breath, sighing in consternation. He had told Harry he was going to contact Dumbledore this morning, may as well get it over with. He briefly considered waking the younger man to join him, but rethought it quickly, it was going to be a tense and possibly volatile conversation, and the pregnant man didn’t need to be exposed to it.

He carefully crept out of bed and dressed in the glow of the new day as it crept over the horizon, it looked like it was going to be a beautiful day later on. He exited the tent and made his way quietly to the common area the wizarding encampment used and to the fire that was kept burning for the use of communication. Stepping up to the stone ring that encircled the flames, he reached into the small pouch of Floo powder hanging from a metal hook stuck into the ground and tossed a pinch into the flames.

“Headmaster Albus Dumbledore’s office.” He carefully stated and waited as the call went through. Soon the white haired wizard had his face in the flames, his eyes twinkling as he took in the sight of his Potions Master in muggle clothing.

“Hello there my boy,” Dumbledore greeted as the other man nodded in return, “To what do I owe this pleasure to?

Severus took a deep breath and thought for a moment about how to say this. “Headmaster,..I am afraid I have bad news for you.” He began, clasping his hands nervously in front of him. He so didn’t want to disappoint the man he’d come to think of as his mentor over the years.

A look of concern came over the old wizard’s face. “Are you alright? Has Harry been harmed?”

“No Headmaster, we are both in good health.” Severus answered quickly. He decided to just spit things out, “We will not be returning to Hogwarts Sir.”

Dumbledore was quiet for a moment and then spoke. “And why is that young man?” 

Severus could hear the beginnings of Albus’ temper rising in the carefully schooled tones. “The moral turpitude clause Headmaster, you would have to remove us from our posts.” Severus answered, he was getting very uncomfortable under the other man’s scrutiny, he wanted to fidget, but didn’t dare.

“Severus, I have been aware of the…….affair between you and Harry for some time now, and as always, as long as you keep it away from the children, I am willing to overlook your indiscretions.”

Severus raised his eyes at that…his indiscretions? Taking a deep breath he plunged onward. “Headmaster, Harry and I will be married next week.”

“What on earth for Severus? Why would you do that to Harry? He is a young man with a bright future ahead of him.” Dumbledore asked incredulously, he couldn’t believe what the other man was babbling on about.

In return, Severus felt as though someone had just punched him in the stomach. What was the Headmaster saying? He thought Severus was doing the wrong thing by Harry? “Headmaster…I have …” Severus searched for his normal eloquent words, failing to find them as the older wizard fixed him with a cold stare from his ice blue eyes.

“Continue Professor Snape.”

“We are having a baby, I mean Harry is having our child,” he said in a rush, his eyes closed, his mind searching frantically for an explanation for the actions his employer was displaying.

“That can be taken care of Severus,” Dumbledore said with a laugh, “just come back a day early and Poppy will take care of everything. Now no more of this marrying Harry nonsense.”

“You think Harry being pregnant with my child is …. nonsense?” Severus stammered, he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Albus had always known that he’d wanted a family.

“I think it is very selfish of you to think Harry would want to throw away his chance at a bright future by being asked to get married and start a family at such a young age.” Dumbledore said coldly as he watched the raven haired wizard looking like someone had just run over his puppy.

“So Harry would be throwing his life away if he married me?” Severus asked in a very small broken voice.

“Think about it Severus, he has the whole of the wizarding world to chose from, do you really want to hold him back? If you care for him as you claim you do, then let him have his life. Bring him back home and Poppy will rid him of his problem and life can get back to normal.” Dumbledore said as he dismissed the matter and picked up a parchment from his desk.

Severus didn’t say anything for several minutes, his hands clenching and unclenching in the fabric of his shirt. His throat closing tight as he fought back emotions, he could hear his pulse pounding in his ears. He didn’t notice as Harry knelt down beside him there in the dirt. Harry placed his hand over Severus’ and gave them a squeeze; the other man looked up startled, tears shining brightly in his obsidian eyes.

“Ah hello there Harry,” Dumbledore greeted the new arrival, “Severus told me of your problem. Not to worry dear boy, not to worry. Poppy can rid you of the mistake in not time at all, so when can we expect you home?”

“And what mistake would that be Headmaster?” Harry asked quietly, he was watching as Severus focused his attention on a rock that was sitting to one side of the fire ring.

“The pregnancy Harry, surely you would rather not throw away your chance at a normal life.” Dumbledore explained, he was sure he’d be able to get Harry to see reason.

“Headmaster, please explain to me just exactly why having the child of the man I love be a ‘mistake’ as you so indelicately put it?” Harry asked, he could feel his anger growing. He wanted to be surprised at how Dumbledore was reacting, but found he really couldn’t. He’d expected something like this.

“Harry, boy, please think rationally. What kind of future are you going to have married to Severus? Of course he is a good man, but really, what type of reception are you going to get in our society? And think of the child or any other children you may have with the man.” Dumbledore began, warming up to the lecture. “Think of how they will be treated as Snapes, the ridicule they will endure just because of whom Severus is and who is was. You were teased as a child, think Harry; do you want your children to go through it as well?”

Harry could hear the quiet hitch in his lover’s breathing; he didn’t have to look to know that tears were coursing down the other man’s cheeks. He was furious, how dare the man that Severus had given his future to so long ago treat him like this.

“You are young Harry; you can find someone worthy of your affections. Now come back to Hogwarts and we will forget this conversation ever took place.” Dumbledore said, he thought he was being perfectly reasonable, he didn’t want to see the wizarding world’s saviour ruin his life with an ex Deatheater.

Severus shifted and started to stand when Harry tightened his grip on his hands. “Stay Severus, you need to hear this.” Harry turned back to the fire and back to Albus, his green eyes snapping fire and rage.

“I gave you everything old man, so did Severus. We have earned the right to happiness and I am not going to give it up just to please you. I am sorry if this inconveniences you, but we are not returning. I love the man here beside me and I intend to have his children and to spend the rest of my days showing him how much he is loved.” Harry said, his voice rising in anger at the calm expression on Dumbledore’s face.

“Well Hogwarts will be here when you come to your senses Harry.”

“Please have house elves pack up our chambers and the contents sent to the Snape vault at Gringotts,” Harry continued, his shoulders shaking in rage. He was trying to stay calm before he lashed out and hurt someone. 

“Harry…” Severus said softly, “maybe…”

Harry turned his head in an instant and took in the defeated posture of his lover. Being told his dreams of a family was a mistake had devastated the wizard, he was unsure now that he wasn’t actually ruining Harry’s life.

“Shut. Up. Severus.”

He turned back to an amused looking Dumbledore. “We quit and you can kiss my arse. It’ll be a cold day in hell before I step foot back onto Hogwart’s property.” Harry said coldly. He ended the firecall and wrapped his arms around Severus’ shaking shoulders.

“It’s done love, we never have to go back there again.” Harry soothed as they knelt there in the pool of rising sunlight.

On the other side of the Atlantic, Albus Dumbledore removed his half moon spectacles and rubbed his eyes tiredly. He sighed sadly; he wasn’t looking forward to breaking the news to Minerva or the rest of the staff. He knew he’d done the right thing though; he’d had to say those cruel, heartless things to the younger man. Severus had needed the added push to get him out of his nest there at the castle; otherwise the man would have never left the security of the dungeons to begin his life. 

Albus Dumbledore truly wished nothing but the brightest future for his boys, and he hoped that in time they could forgive him the things he’d had to say. Severus could no longer solely depend on Albus to be there as his foundation, it had been time to shift that to the young Harry. He sighed again as he left his office to find Miverva, maybe they could go visit after the little Snapeling was born. Maybe Severus and Harry would understand by then and be ready to forgive an old fool.


	26. Humour of the Situation

  
Author's notes: This is a story that revolves around an alternate life that had been lived by Severus Snape in the US while he was spying for the Light. Now that Voldemort is dead, he has opted to show this life to his lover, Harry Potter. Oh and by the by...there are Harleys and all sorts of goodies involved. It is a perpetual fic. If people here seem to like the first chapter, I will continue to post on a daily basis.  


* * *

Harry and Severus had moved over to the Wolffe camp and were sitting comfortably in one of the lawn chairs, just talking and occasionally sharing tender kisses with one another. They were doing everything but discussing what had just happened with Albus, but they could both feel the almost palpable relief that the onerous task was done.

Inside the Wolffe tent Grant turned over to run his fingers through furry chest of his long time husband. He snuggled in closer to Damon and smiled thinking of the night before, the other man had done many things to make up for the stupid that had fallen out of his mouth during the afternoon. He shifted again as he heard voices outside the tent, he listened for a moment before realizing it was only Sev and Bit. He relaxed again and closed his eyes, planning to give the young couple some privacy.

“Are you awake?” Damon whispered as he felt his husband’s long frame pressing closer against him. Grant kissed his chest in reply, and laid an arm across his stomach.

“I’m awake old man, I’ve been up for awhile, just letting Sev and Bit talk out there.”

Damon gently stroked the other man’s grey streaked black tresses; it was getting so long now. He hoped Grant didn’t want to cut it again; he looked like hell with short hair.

“Are they okay?” Damon asked as he tugged at a sleep induced knot in the other’s hair.

“It sounds like it. I heard them at the fire ring earlier. Bit was pretty upset, I think they quit this morning.” Grant said as he ran his hand over Damon’s chest and stomach as his cheek rested over his heart. He had always been calmed by listening to the other man’s heartbeat, it didn’t matter how mad he got, it always calmed him.

“Good, I never did like Sev working there. Always thought he’d do better running his own shop.” Damon grunted as he ran a hand through his own hair and then pulled Grant even closer, leaning down to kiss him gently.

“Mmmmm…..I like that…”Grant murmured as he opened his mouth to another kiss, his roving hand dipping down below the waist band of his husband’s pyjama bottoms.

“I like that too….” Damon chuckled and rolled to his side to face Grant, pulling him into a close embrace. Even after fifty some years together, most of them in marriage, Damon could not ever imagine putting his hands on another; Grant was all he’d ever need.

“We have more babies coming.” Grant grinned as he circled Damon’s waist with his arms. He was excited at the prospect of two new little ones joining the extended Wolffe clan, it was almost like having his own children, he doubted he could love them any more.

“Don’t remind me, old man, you know Sunday dinners are going to be impossible now, don’t you?” he joked referring to a tradition that Severus and Harry would now be a part of. At least two Sunday’s a month, everyone and their families would gather at the Wolffe house for dinner. “We need a bigger house,” he groaned.

Grant only smiled and stroked his hand along his husband’s resting flesh, Damon looking down at him and smirking.

“Don’t you need to make breakfast or something?”

Grant shook his head and ducked under the sheet, seconds later Damon groaned as his husband took him in his mouth.

“Oh fuck it….there’s always doughnuts.” Damon gasped at the lovely feeling.

Outside the tent, the talking stopped as the sound of a guttural moan came from the tent where they thought the occupants had been still asleep. Harry looked at Severus with his mouth open and his eyes wide.

“Oh tell me that is not what I think it is,” Harry breathed as Severus’ hand tightened on his thigh, the older man trying hard not to laugh.

As the sound of another moan cut through the air, this time unmistakably Grant, Severus stood quickly with Harry.

“Oh hell no, this is too much like listening to my parents.” He muttered as he pulled Harry after him, quickly leaving the camp. Not a minute later they ran into Max and Allie coming from their tent.

“You don’t want to go…” Harry started as Severus just shook his head and got into Max’s path.

“What is going on?” Allie asked, all she wanted was a packet of crackers from the dry goods box in Grant’s tent.

Harry just giggled and shook his head. Max looked at them both and waited for an answer. It was forthcoming as another loud cry of pleasure split the morning air. Allie rolled her eyes and Max just snickered.

“Okay, so we are down at the vendors this morning,” Max laughed as he tucked Allie under one arm and headed in the proper direction.

Severus just hung his head for a moment and laughed. Harry looked at him with an eyebrow raised in question.

“If I didn’t need therapy before, I do now.” The older man laughed, the others gaping at him for a moment and then joining him in laughter. The tears rolled down his cheeks as Harry leaned against him laughing, even Allie, green though she was, was giggling at the mental image of Severus needing therapy after hearing his foster fathers having sex.

Harry straightened back up again and started to walk towards the food vendors that were setting up for the day, all he could think of was a nice plate of scrambled eggs with…he frowned as he tried to think of what he needed for his breakfast to be complete.  
Severus ordered the eggs the way he knew his young mate liked to eat them, stopping in surprise as Harry stopped him with a touch and motioned to a large jar of pickled hot peppers.

“What about them Harry?” Severus asked as he pulled his wallet out of his pocket.

“I want them in the eggs Sev, lots and lots of them,” Harry said, pointing at the peppers. He turned huge pleading eyes to his husband to be and father of his unborn child. The guy behind the counter looked at them and waited. Severus looked once more at a salivating Harry and just shrugged.

“You heard him, he wants peppers.” Severus said as he paid and went to wait with Max and Allie.

“Thank you Sev.” Harry beamed as he waited.

Shaking his head, Severus turned to Max. “It’s going to get even stranger, isn’t it?”

In reply Max only laughed and nodded his head.


	27. Are You Strong Enough To Be My Man?

  
Author's notes: This is a story that revolves around an alternate life that had been lived by Severus Snape in the US while he was spying for the Light. Now that Voldemort is dead, he has opted to show this life to his lover, Harry Potter. Oh and by the by...there are Harleys and all sorts of goodies involved. It is a perpetual fic. If people here seem to like the first chapter, I will continue to post on a daily basis.  


* * *

After the two couples had their breakfast and made their way to the Wolffe camp, Harry became withdrawn and quiet. Severus pulled him to one side and looked down into his face, he was lost as to what had happened to cause this turn in emotion.

“Harry, what is it?” Severus asked as the younger man began to sniffle and looked back down again. “Harry, love, are you in pain?”

Harry just shook his head and wiped his eyes with the back of one hand. Max had stopped as well and was watching the two; he had a good idea as to what was going on.

“Harry, tell me what is wrong so I can fix it,” Severus said growing a little impatient with him. He didn’t like it when he couldn’t find what was wrong and get rid of the problem, and he really didn’t like it if there was something wrong with his Harry. He grabbed Harry by the upper arms and shook him slightly to get him to answer instead of stare at his shoes. Harry snapped his head back, looking at the older man through tear filled eyes.

“I don’t know Sev..” he breathed as a small sob escaped his lips, he had no idea what had done this to him, all he knew was that he needed to cry. And he didn’t know how to make it make sense to his Master; all he knew was that he needed him to hold him to make it better.

Severus just held him at arms length and pulled out his wand to check to see if he’d been cursed or hexed. When the scan came up negative, he just stood and stared at the man that had literally torn Voldemort’s head from his body. He couldn’t believe that the same man was now this fragile…crying….person. Harry wasn’t hurt, no one had yelled at him, he wasn’t in trouble, and he’d just had eggs for Merlin’s sake. How did he fix this?

Harry was getting more upset by the minute by the behaviour of Severus, all he wanted was to be comforted, not looked at as a misbehaving potion’s ingredient. Max stepped up to Severus and pulled his hands from Harry’s arms, then pushed Harry towards Severus.

“Hold him Sev. That’s what he needs.” Max said, thankful they were within the wizarding compound; no one would think anything odd of one man holding another there. Severus turned his attention to Max and regarded him as if he had sprouted a second head.

“What are you nattering about?” he asked as he was busy with an armful of sobbing Harry.

“What is wrong with him? Is he ill?”

Max looked at Severus like he’d lost his mind before he spoke. “Sev, dude, you are going to have to be a little more understanding with Bit. If pregnancy is an emotional roller coaster for a witch, it’s an emotional minefield for a pregnant wizard. His body is having all kinds of hormones being produced that he is just not emotionally prepared for. He doesn’t know why he’s crying, just that for some reason he needs to.” Max began as he watched Harry start to calm down at the contact with his mate.

“You are going to have to do some changing Sev, or Harry is going to make you miserable.”

Allie listened to her husband and smiled, she knew she was an emotional handful herself. During her first pregnancy, if Max had looked at her the wrong way, she’d bawled for hours.

Severus rolled his eyes and sighed. He’d had no idea it was going to be this complicated when Harry had told him he was pregnant. He stroked Harry’s hair and wondered if he was strong enough to be what the younger man needed, he knew he’d try.

“I’m sorry Sev.” Harry choked out as he pulled himself away from his arms, “I promise to be good.” 

Severus gave Max a lost look and received a signal from the Healer to follow Harry into their tent, where the younger man had gone after apologizing for doing nothing wrong. Severus pushed past the flap and entered the tent, his eyes quickly adjusting to the half light within and saw Harry curled up on the bed in a ball. He sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed Harry’s back with one hand. He couldn’t hear Harry’s sobs, but he could feel them as they racked his frame.

“Shhhhh….Harry, don’t cry.” He murmured as he pulled the other man up to rest in his lap. He rocked him, trying to calm him down.

“I…I…I….” Harry hiccoughed as he tried to speak. Tears and snot choked him as he tried to speak and he just buried his face in his hands. “I think I’m going crazy Master.”

Severus bit back the first thing that had come to his mouth at Harry’s comment and gently kissed the side of his head.

“You’re not barking love; you’re just up the duff. It’ll be okay, we’ll get through this like we have everything else.” The older man soothed, hoping he was saying the right things and hoping that Harry was actually listening to him. He had a lot of things to discuss with Max about this pregnancy thing. He needed to be prepared. He was a man of action, if he could see it, touch it, know it, he could annihilate it; this was just another way of seeing how he could keep his new family safe.

Harry quieted down in Sev’s arms and soon was asleep as the older man continued to rock him. Grant poked his head in through the flap then to see if they needed anything.

“Hi there Severus, just wanted to know if you and Bit were doing okay,” Grant said as Severus motioned him in and to sit in the chair by the bed, shifting Harry in his arms so that both were more comfortable. “I heard you both out at the fire this morning.”

Severus nodded and took a deep breath, hugging Harry tighter.

“I hope we didn’t wake you up, I had to reach the Headmaster before it was too late for him.” 

“How did it go?” Grant asked as he used a bit of wandless magic to wet a flannel and then laid it across Harry’s forehead, smoothing his hair back.

“We are no longer Hogwarts’ faculty,” Severus replied taking a shuttering breath. The enormity was starting to really dawn on him as to what had transpired. He’d just walked away from the place he’d known as his only home for the past thirty three years, both as a student and then as a teacher, well save for a short year long stint of stupidity with Malfoy senior. He was a forty four year old man with no job, a child on the way, a wedding to plan, moving to a new country, needing to learn new skills; he felt the gorge starting to rise in his throat as his thoughts came slamming home. He was screwed.

Grant watched him and had a pretty good idea what was going through his mind when the older man spoke. “Severus, you know that you have us here as your family. We are going to be there to get you and Bit set up in a home, help you get the business going, and definitely help with the little one on the way. That is what family is for, you lean on us and we lean on you when we have to.” 

Grant reached one hand out and stroked Severus’ cheek gently, “You know that I was never able to have my own child. Severus you are my little boy, my treasure and you have brought home a lovely young man to share your life with and best of all, you are giving me another grandbaby to love.” Grant’s voice was getting shaky as tears from Severus flowed over the hand resting against his cheek.

“It’s going to be okay, isn’t it?” Severus asked as he looked down at his sleeping love and then back up to Grant.

“Oh yes baby, there is no other choice. You are part of my family, and my family all do very very well.” Grant said with a smile as he stood and gently pushed Severus back to where he was propped on the bed by the pillows. Harry still held close to him.

“Now I want you both to rest for awhile.” Grant turned to leave after he’d pulled the sheet up over them. “Just never stop telling Harry how you feel Severus that is the most important thing right now.”

“Thank you Grant,” Severus said as he nestled down with the younger man, as an afterthought he spoke one last time. “Is Damon forgiven yet? It sounded like you were pretty happy this morning.”

Grant snorted in laughter, “Hush brat, just because we are in our seventies, doesn’t mean we stopped living.”

“Silencing charms Grant, silencing charms,” was the retort as the Lakhota left the tent and Severus closed his eyes to nap with Harry.


	28. World In My Eyes

  
Author's notes: This is a story that revolves around an alternate life that had been lived by Severus Snape in the US while he was spying for the Light. Now that Voldemort is dead, he has opted to show this life to his lover, Harry Potter. Oh and by the by...there are Harleys and all sorts of goodies involved. It is a perpetual fic. If people here seem to like the first chapter, I will continue to post on a daily basis.  


* * *

Severus woke up a short time later to find Harry already up and gone, curious as to just where his little time bomb had gotten to, he got up and went searching for him. It didn’t take him long to find Harry sitting with Grant and Allie, all three armed with notebooks and glasses of milk. He walked up behind where Harry was sitting at the camp table and dropped a kiss on the top of his head before he sat down. As soon as he was seated, Harry immediately slipped down to sit gracefully at his feet, leaning comfortably against his legs. Despite the new addition to the little group and the redesigning of the seating arrangements, the conversation never wavered; they carried on in their discussion as if nothing changed.

“What’s this?” Severus asked as he took the notebook from Harry’s hand as the younger man was trying to make a point to Grant. Severus read over Harry’s chicken scratch until it dawned on him just exactly what it was he was seeing. There were names, at least fifty, probably more, all girl names from the looks of it, so Harry was picking out names.

“Just coming up with some names for you to look at Sir,” Harry said as he smiled up into Sev’s warm black eyes.

“Actually, we are all coming up with names for my baby and for yours.” Allie interjected; she wasn’t too sure how the other man was going to react to Harry doing this without him. Severus looked up from the notebook and smiled, she breathed out in a quiet breath of relief.

“What names do you like Harry?” Severus asked as he stroked the young pregnant man’s hair. Harry looked at his hands a moment before he answered. Originally he’d thought to name the child after one of his parents, but didn’t want to upset Severus by naming a boy James, so he went on to look at his soon to be husband’s background. He knew that his family had been from Ireland, and Severus himself was named for some obscure Pope in the past, so he’d looked into Irish names. As he’d looked through the book on baby names that Allie had brought with her, he had discovered the Irish names were quite beautiful.

“If the baby is a boy, I like Liam Gabriel Snape, Devon Seamus Snape, or Nigel Shea Snape. If the baby is a girl, then I like Siobhan Maeve Snape, Duvessa Keeven Snape, or Tuala Moira Snape.” He said and waited as his mate listened silently. He was not sure if he’d done the right thing or not, but he’d enjoyed the time he’d spent with his ‘mother-in-law’ and Allie.

After a moment of going over the names in his head, Severus smiled, “I like those Harry, will you come up with others or is this the list to choose from?” 

Severus had been figuring every name would be Lily this or James that, and not that he would have denied Harry that right to his lineage, he was pleased to find he had looked in other areas. Grant snorted as he tossed his notebook to the table and glared mockingly at all of them.

“I want to know what is wrong with names like Michael, Norbert, Susan, and Mary?”

Both Harry and Allie laughed as they put their notebooks away as well. Harry got a helping hand from his Severus in standing up. Sev dusted Harry’s cute little tush off while he was standing there.

“Grant, were you and Damon still planning on riding down to see your family?” Severus asked as he took the drink his submissive brought him. Instead of looking at a watch, Grant looked up into the cloud scudded sky for a moment.

“Not today, it’d mean riding after dark. I’m not comfortable with that and it makes Damon nervous if I am upset behind him on the bike.” The old man shrugged. “Thought I might go get another tattoo instead.”

The mention of a tattoo caught Severus’ attention, he knew he wanted to get a piece done on his lower back while he was out here. He looked down at Harry and rubbed the younger man’s tummy, his fingers finding and playing with the snake charm on his belly button ring. 

“I think I’ll join you Grant. Harry, do you want to ride in with me?” he asked as his mate put away his pen and paper.

“You are getting a tattoo, Master?” he asked, a look that was unreadable in his eyes. He couldn’t imagine the older man actually wanting to get another tattoo after being marked for so long by Voldemort. Severus must have been reading his thoughts as he smiled and answered.

“This one is not to show I am serving anyone Harry, it is for me, simply something I have been wanting done since the end of the war.”

“Where at?” 

“On my lower back Harry, I want a phoenix rising from the flames. To show that there is hope after despair.” Severus explained as he led Harry over to where his bike was parked and buckled his helmet on.

Grant followed and straddled Damon’s bike, buckling his own helmet on after starting the engine. Harry just watched the other submissive with huge eyes, he couldn’t imagine being in control of Severus’ bike. It wasn’t his place he felt, his place was riding behind his man. Allie came up behind Grant with her helmet and mounted behind him, placing her arms around his waist to let him know she was ready. Harry put his feet on the pegs and his hands on Sev’s waist and gave him a little squeeze.

It was a short ride into town to where they parked in front of one of the many tattoo shops that were set up for the Rally. Severus helped a slightly dizzy and nauseous Harry off the back of his bike. Harry promptly stumbled to the side of the building and vomited, trying to sick up whatever it was that had made him queasy.

“Oh no Sev, this isn’t good,” Allie said as she watched Harry. During her first pregnancy any time she’d been on a bike she had been violently ill, she was afraid it was going to be the same for Harry. Definitely not good this far from home, she crossed her fingers and hoped it had just been the mess he’d eaten for breakfast.

Harry stood, wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and took the bottle of cold water that Severus held out to him. 

“I’m sorry Sev, I don’t know what happened.” He said softly, he didn’t want to embarrass his man by his infirmities. Severus just reached out and gently rubbed his back and pulled him into a loose embrace.

“I’m not mad Harry, I just hate seeing you suffer.” He said as he pulled his wallet out of his back pocket. “I want you to go get some ginger ale or something for your stomach.”

Harry gratefully took the money Severus held out to him and looked in the direction that the older man pointed.

“Thank you Sir, would you like me to bring anything for you?”

“A Coke would be good Harry; I’ll be in here, so just come back when you are ready.”

While Severus and Grant walked into the shop and began to explain what they each wanted to the artists there, Harry and Allie headed down the street in search of cold drinks and things to look at. Harry was starting to feel a little better, just too hot, he wanted a place to sit and cool off.

“Why didn’t Max come into town?” he asked, he was curious about Allie and Grant coming into town without their mates.

“He wanted to stay back and look at Damon, his joints are bothering him today. I decided to ride with Grant because I hate trying to wrestle Damon’s bike by myself. It always makes me feel like I am about two seconds away from losing control of it. Next year I’ll have my own bike out here, at least that’s the plan.” She answered as they found a café with an open table on the sidewalk. Sitting down she looked Harry over and grinned.

“Morning sickness is such a bitch, and you look like you are going to do like I did the first time, only get sick when you ride.”

Harry just groaned as they ordered their drinks and toast for him.

“Merlin I hope not Allie, I’ll be in misery all the way home,” he moaned as he thought of the trip back along the route they had come out. He’d really enjoyed the trip out, but if riding was going to make him ill now, the prospect of the trip home was going to have him in near tears. He didn’t want to cause anyone trouble, especially Severus.

“We’ll figure it out Bit, don’t worry. Have you all talked about the wedding yet?” she asked as they sipped the cold drinks and watched the bikers cruise down the street. She loved coming out each year and seeing the different people and bikes. This was one of the largest gatherings of the American wizarding community that she knew of, and the funniest thing was the muggles that were clueless about what was going on under their noses.

Harry shook his head and looked thoughtful. “We haven’t talked much about it yet, but I would imagine Sev will just want something really small and quiet.”

“What do you want?”

Harry shrugged and thought a moment. “I’d like for my friends Ron and Hermione to be there, that would mean a lot to me, but Sev doesn’t care for them much. And truth be told, I am not too sure Ron would even come, I know Hermione would though.”

“Ron has a problem with you?” she asked as she ordered something to eat after thinking about it.

“Not really me, or even Sev. I mean it isn’t the fact that I’m gay that bothers Ron,” Harry sighed as he shredded one of the napkins on the table.

“Then what’s his problem?” she asked again and then snorted in derisive laughter, “Listen to me being a nosy cow, you don’t have to answer me Harry, it’s not my business.”

“It’s okay Allie. I don’t mind, it kind of helps by talking to someone besides Sev, you know?” he glanced up at her with one green eye and gave a shy smile. “He doesn’t always listen well if I am talking about my friends. He doesn’t think they deserve me.”

Allie laughed and squeezed his hand, “You know, he’s probably right.”

Harry blushed and then continued. “Ron has a problem with the fact that I am submissive to Severus, he thinks I am not man enough or something stupid like that. He’s always on at me to bend Sev over and give him a taste of what he does to me. I get so angry with him, he has no idea what happens between me and Sev. The ijit thinks Sev beats on me, rapes me and all that.”

“I have relatives like that Harry. I know what it is like. My sister called the cops on Max, she told them that I was being held hostage and was being prostituted by him.” Allie muttered as she stabbed a french fry into a pool of catsup on her platter. Harry reached over and snagged a fry from the plate and stuffed it into his mouth.

“I get so tired of defending my relationship with Severus that I want to just scream sometimes,” he groused as he motioned the waitress for a refill on his ginger ale. “You’d bloody think that that I was held under lock and key. And then to make it even better, there at Hogwarts we have to sneak around like adolescents trying to shag in the bowers. I could maybe understand the mentality in the muggle world, but to be honest, we are more open here than we are back home in our world.”

Harry sat back and drank his soda, glowering as he went over the injustices he and Severus had gone through over the past year or so. He was so glad he’d told Dumbledore to get stuffed that morning. He just hoped Severus was going to be okay with the move, he knew the older man had known no other existence other than the school and his holidays here.

“You are going to like Echo, we have a mix of everyone there, gay, straight, triads, muggle, wizard, everything, and believe it or not, most of us actually get along.” Allie laughed as she thought of home.

“What do you all have to do to be legal here?” She asked as she finished her sandwich and picked up her napkin.

Harry frowned, he had no clue. “Not sure actually, I suppose Sev knows what we need to do. Are you ready to go back?” he asked as he put money down for the bill and picked up the soda he’d ordered for Severus.

The walk back to the tattoo shop was a short one and they spent the time laughing at bad jokes and admiring good custom jobs. As they entered the shop, Harry found Severus face down on a table being worked on. The artist finishing the red of the phoenix feathers, from what Harry could see, it was going to be breathtaking. He moved over to where Grant was being inked and smiled at the image of a wild bison slowly coming into shape on his left shoulder.

“It looks great Sev,” Harry said as he handed his Master his drink and sat down to wait.


	29. I'll See It Through

  
Author's notes: This is a story that revolves around an alternate life that had been lived by Severus Snape in the US while he was spying for the Light. Now that Voldemort is dead, he has opted to show this life to his lover, Harry Potter. Oh and by the by...there are Harleys and all sorts of goodies involved. It is a perpetual fic. If people here seem to like the first chapter, I will continue to post on a daily basis.  


* * *

Well over two hours later, Severus finally rose up from the tattoo artist’s table. The tattoo spread the tail of the mythical bird from his upper right thigh, across his buttocks and then the image of the bird burst through a tattooed wreath of flames, it’s wings outspread and the head and neck finally ending over his left shoulder. All in all, the entire piece was quite a bit larger than he’d originally planned and had taken two different artists working on him to finish it in one sitting.

Harry, Grant, and Allie all whistled appreciatively as he stood stiffly and the artist wiped the last of the blood from Severus’ skin. The colours vivid on the back drop of his pale skin. As discreetly as he could, Harry gathered the bloodied paper toweling and spelled it dry so he could stuff it in the plastic carry bag that had held Allie’s drink. 

He knew from experience that the older man would be leery about leaving behind something that could be used in magic, and blood was one of the most potent ingredients that one following the Dark Arts could get of another person. Severus noticed his actions and smiled his approval as he pulled his shirt back on after listening to the instructions on how to care for his new art piece. Inwardly he just rolled his eyes, he knew his body would be healed before they ever left town.

Severus and Grant both wanted to get back to the campground soon, they were planning to watch some of the contests coming up that evening. Sev stopped long enough in his hurry to get back to his bike to let Harry run in and buy a bottle of ginger ale before he buckled him into his helmet and helped him mount the bike.

Harry managed to make it back to their site without needing to ask his mate to stop, but only just. He was desperately trying to dismount before the older man had the bike shut down safely. Rushing to the row of bathrooms, Harry cursed himself soundly as he was sick. He despised any perceived weakness in himself. Surely there was something he could do to control this. He didn’t know how he’d get home otherwise.

He was washing his mouth out and scrubbing his face with cold water when Max joined him by the sink.

“Bit, Allie told me you’re getting sick when you’re on the bike.” He said gently. He could tell just by how Harry was standing that the younger man was not going to like this conversation.

“Yes Sir, but I’ll be fine. Nothing to worry about.” The younger man replied with forced bravado, “I’ll just take one of Sev’s potions, and I’ll be fine.” 

Max just smiled sadly and shook his head, “Sorry Harry, but you can’t take anything.”

The young man stopped, his breath catching in his throat, he turned wide eyed to Max. What was the Healer babbling on about? Surely he could take a stomach calming draught.

“Why not?” he whispered.

“Anything you take for nausea is going to leave you drowsy and possibly dizzy. We can’t let you take anything and ride.” Max explained as he put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“What am I supposed to do then?” he asked, he didn’t want to have to tell Severus this. He didn’t want Severus to regret bringing him, or even regret making him part of his life. He could feel himself start to shake.

“It is going to be okay Harry, stop this. You will just have to fly back to West Virginia, Grant or Allie will go with you. That’s all, nothing to worry about.” Max explained, he was trying to keep the dark haired man from getting too worked up. He didn’t want an emotional scene there in front of a bunch of people.

“What am I going to tell Sev?” Harry murmured, more to himself than to Max, the red head answered anyhow.

“Nothing, I’m going to talk to him. I think he has an idea that you are going to be flying back anyhow; he knows that that was what we had to do with Allie a couple of years ago.”

Harry continued mumbling to himself about being a disappointment again in Severus’ life when Max pulled him up short.

“Harry, are you thinking Sev is going to be mad at you?” he asked, he was not worried that his friend would be angry, but it bothered him that Harry thought he might be. Harry only nodded once and began to shuffle back to his tent.

“Fuck Harry, is he that much of a bastard as a teacher that he has you frightened to tell him something important like this?” Max asked as he caught up to him. He’d known the man for ten years now and couldn’t really imagine him striking this much fear into someone, especially not someone he was getting married to.

“You have no idea Max, you really don’t.” was all Harry would say as he trudged along, dread growing with each step. He didn’t want to see the disappointment that would be in Severus’ eyes, he didn’t want to see the disgust in his weakness that he knew his lover would try to hide. He’d seen so much of it while he was in school.

Max stopped and let Harry go on alone and then he went on to find his raven haired friend. It was time they had a long long talk. He caught up with Severus and Grant as they were watching a tire blowing contest.

“Sev, man we have to talk.” The tall red head said as he leaned down to the other man’s ear. The crowd and the roar of the bikes were nearly deafening.

“Sure.” Severus shouted to be heard, “Get with me later.” He turned his attention back to the contest.

“No, I mean we have to talk now, it’s about Bit.” Max said as he took hold of his upper arm, prepared to haul him away if need be. It wasn’t, at the mention of Harry, Severus immediately focused on his friend. He nodded and followed.

“Is he okay?” he asked anxiously as soon as they could speak freely.

“No man, he isn’t.” Max said solemnly as he faced his friend and looked down into his narrow face. “Why is he afraid of you, Sev?”

Severus started to open his mouth and stopped again as what Max had said sunk in. Harry was afraid of him? What was going on?

“What are you talking about Max?” he asked, he was truly stunned by what the other man had asked.

“He’s afraid to talk to you, Sev. What the hell were you like to him as his teacher?” Max looked at his friend, trying to see what Harry was afraid of.

“I don’t understand Max. What do you mean he’s afraid to talk to me?” Severus just couldn’t get past the fact his little Harry was afraid of him. He’d never hurt him, not intentionally anyhow.

“Harry can’t ride on the bike now, he’s afraid to tell you.” Max replied, he waited to see if his friend was going to blow up or do something else unexpected. He was still waiting when Severus looked at him again like he’d grown a second head.

“I know that Max, I came to the conclusion this afternoon after he got so sick. Merlin, you act like you were expecting me to go scream at him.”

Max didn’t say anything for a moment and a sick look of understanding spread over the other man’s face as the realization dawned on him. That was exactly what Max had thought he was going to do.

“You didn’t see Harry, Sev. He was almost pissing himself.” Max said quietly, he hated that he’d allowed himself to think his friend might do something like that.

“I’ll take care of it Max.” Severus said coldly as he brushed pasts the larger man and stalked to his tent. He was furious; he couldn’t believe his integrity was being questioned like this. His friend thought he was abusive. He knew he needed to calm down before he confronted Harry, but reasoning flew out the window as he came into sight of his lover sitting in a lawn chair in front of the tent.

“Potter, I wish to have a word with you.” He growled as he snatched the younger man up by the arm and propelled him into the tent. 

Casting heavy silencing charms, he followed him in and stood seething over him.

“Yes Sir?” Harry said meekly as he sank to his knees.

“No Potter, get your arse up right now. None of this Sir or Master right now.” Severus hissed, his black eyes flashing his anger causing Harry to flinch in fear.

He stood silently and gauged the distance between himself and his wand, the older man noticed and snatched it from the bed and threw it at him.

“Take it Potter; you might need it to protect yourself from me.” He raged, “How dare you tell Max you were afraid of me? How dare you?”

Harry stood there in stunned silence, what had Max told the man?

“If you are afraid of me, then leave, I am not going to restrain you, Potter.” The Potions Master spat. “I do not want someone that thinks they are held against their will to be with me.”

“Sev…” Harry began, trying to explain what he’d been so worked up over.

“I am not a monster Harry, no matter what you or your little friends thought of me whilst you were under my tutelage.” His voice so deadly quiet that Harry had to strain to hear it, each word cutting like a knife in his heart. Severus’ own heart felt like it was breaking.

“Listen to me, I was afraid to tell you I was sick from riding.” Harry cried, his hands wrung together, his body shaking. “I know you won’t hurt me Sev, I just didn’t want to disappoint you again.”

“What on Merlin’s green earth are you prattling on about now?”

“I didn’t want to have to tell you that I was going to ruin your vacation, I didn’t want to be a burden, I didn’t…” at that point Harry stopped forming words and just howled in pain and frustration.

He picked up a pillow and threw it at his mate, hitting him in the face with it, following the pillow with a book, the whole time screaming about great greasy bats, daft bastards and anything else he could think of. Severus simply stood his ground and knocked the heavier items away from his head as they were thrown. Minutes later, Harry crumpled to the floor on his knees, his breath coming in great hiccoughing sobs.

 

“I love you, you idiot, I didn’t want to ruin your fun,” He choked out as Severus cleared the tent with a wave from his wand and then picked Harry up and sat him on the bed.

“Shhhh brat.” He murmured as he pressed his lips against Harry’s forehead. Once again, he’d overreacted to some imagined slight and gotten Harry all upset. He hoped one day he’d learn to ask questions before leaping to conclusions.

Harry pushed at him with his fists, punching him in the chest. 

“I didn’t want to have to fly home Sev,” he whispered, “I wanted to ride back with you on the bike.”

“You won’t be alone, I’ll ship the bike back Harry. I’ll fly with you.” The older man said as he rubbed Harry’s back and wiped his tears away.

“Now will you please let Max know I am not going to maim you?”

Harry nodded, “I’m sorry he got that idea that was my fault, I was so wrapped up in not wanting to tell you, I didn’t think about what it would look like to someone else. Especially not a Healer.”

Severus dropped the silencing charms and the wards with a wave and not unexpectedly the rest of their group all fell in through the flap.

Severus arched one brow and looked at Harry and then at his friends. 

“Harry, I do believe your cavalry has arrived to rescue you from me.” He said icily, still a little pissed that his friend could think something like that of him. Though the more he thought about it, he knew he’d most likely react in the same manner if Allie started behaving oddly.

“I don’t need rescuing Sir, I am safe here.” Harry said softly as he wiggled under Sev’s arm and against his side.

“Sorry Sev, you know I had to…” Max began, a sheepish look on his face.

“I know Max, I would have done the same.”


	30. Trouble Me

  
Author's notes: This is a story that revolves around an alternate life that had been lived by Severus Snape in the US while he was spying for the Light. Now that Voldemort is dead, he has opted to show this life to his lover, Harry Potter. Oh and by the by...there are Harleys and all sorts of goodies involved. It is a perpetual fic. If people here seem to like the first chapter, I will continue to post on a daily basis.  


* * *

A/N ~ Thank you to everyone that has reviewed. I will say this now, I do intend to allow this story to follow them as they make their way in their new life with their children and friends.

 

 

After awhile of just sitting and holding onto one another, Severus became aware of a low rumbling growl. He looked down into brilliant green eyes and raised a brow.

“Is that the Snapling making all that racket?” he asked as he put his hand over Harry’s tummy and rubbed.

Harry smiled and nodded, “Yeah, I think so. Allie told me I’d probably gain at least thirty pounds, but if Max has his way, I’ll gain more. The man thinks I am too thin.”

“You are, much too thin.” Severus agreed as he helped Harry to his feet and then stood. “I want to take you out for dinner, love. What do you feel like eating?”

Harry didn’t say anything and looked down at the bed for a long moment before he spoke. “Anything is fine Sev, nothing seems to bother my stomach except for riding.” 

He heard the sound of flesh slapping flesh accompanied by a groan and looked up again.

“I forgot Harry, forgive me?” Severus smiled; he’d forgotten that even though the food would sit fine, the ride would make the younger man miserable. “I’ll go pick something up. I want to see you eat something healthy tonight.”

Harry rewarded his mate with a winning smile and a big hug. He really loved the tall man in front of him, no one else had ever make him feel so safe.

“Thank you Sir. Would you like me to let Grant know that we won’t be eating from their stores tonight?” 

“I’ll go with you, maybe some of the others will want something different tonight as well.” 

With an arm slung around Harry’s waist, the taller man led the way over to the Wolffe camp where they found most of the group in a small uproar.

“What’s going on?” Severus asked Max as he sat down and pulled Harry down to settled comfortably against him. He watched as Grant threw a pan across the cooking area and stand with his hands on his hips muttering under his breath. “What ever it is, I swear on Merlin’s balls, I didn’t do it.”

At that Max grinned back at him and then nodded to where Evan and Jamie had set up their camp. The site was now empty.

“They packed up and left a little while ago. Didn’t say hi, bye, or kiss my ass. Just got on the bike and left.” Max shrugged. “Good riddance in my opinion, Evan can be a prick.”

“All this over Evan? Just means more food for us” Severus laughed as Max nodded in agreement and laughed. 

Damon came up behind Grant and placed a soothing hand on the man’s shoulder.

“It’s alright hon, we both know Evan’s like this, he gets his panties in a bunch and runs off like a three year old.” He soothed, he hated that Grant always took Evan’s tantrums and fits so personally. He’d have to sit the younger man down and talk to him again after they got home. Grant being this upset was not good for his health and no one was worth his husband’s health.

“Hey Grant,” Severus called out to get his attention, and when the man turned to look at him, “We still love you.”

A smile forced it’s way on the tanned, wrinkled face as the older man walked over and hugged Severus and then Max.

“My boys.” He sighed and then hugged Harry and Allie.

“Okay Grant, no more looking like I have cancelled Christmas,” Severus laughed as he ran his fingers through Harry’s dark tresses. “How about if Max and I make a run into Spearfish and bring back dinner so no one has to cook tonight?”

“Did you just volunteer my ass for something?” Max asked as he looked sidelong at Severus.

“Think of it as recruiting,” Severus smirked back, laughing as a big hand pushed at his shoulder, rocking he and Harry with a gentle shove.

Grant looked at them for a moment and then nodded, “Fine with me, just don’t bring back Italian.”

Damon just fanned his hands out and shrugged. “I don’t care, just make it something good.”

Max and Severus looked at each other and nodded. “Right then, Chinese.”

Harry laughed; the two reminded him of how he and Ron had been during their school years. The laugh trailed off as a bittersweet look came over his face and he sighed. Severus looked at him sharply to ascertain the trouble; Harry favoured him with a smile and a kiss.

“I want plenty of egg rolls if you are after Chinese.” He said with a smile as he snuggled back against Severus’ chest. 

The next few moments were taken up by people deciding what food would be ordered and exactly which place they wanted it from. Harry watched them all quietly, distracted by the thoughts of telling his friends he’d be wed soon and he had a baby on the way. Allie looked at him once and surmised what was going on behind those green eyes and gave him a smile. 

Severus and Max left quickly for the nearby town, once again enjoying the wind in their faces and the hum of the road beneath them. The two were a study of light and dark. So different in many ways and yet too close in others. Max was the closest thing Severus had to a brother and he was his best friend. The night was falling fast as the big bikes ate the highway miles under black tyres, and the men finally turned into the car park of the eating establishment that had been decided upon by the others. After placing the large order they went back out to wait.

“Hey Sev, I’ve been thinking.” Max said as he stared up the road at the lit signs of different businesses.

Rolling his eyes, Severus turned to follow his gaze. “Why does that statement strike terror in my heart?”

“Dick. No, what I was thinking was this. You are going to need a vehicle of some sort now right? I mean since you are moving up by us, right?” Max began, “A baby seat just doesn’t work well on the handlebars of a bike and Harry doesn’t drive a bike does he?”

“No, he told me yesterday he had no intention of trying, that his place was behind me. And you are correct in surmising that we will need at least one vehicle.” Severus shifted his weight on the stone step he was sitting on.

“Well we have at least forty five minutes before our food’s ready, let’s go look at a truck.” Max said as he stood and waited for the other man.

“You mean purchase a vehicle here and drive back?” Severus asked, thinking. The idea did have merit; it would take care of a couple of problems. He followed his friend to the bikes and they shortly made their way down the lit thoroughfare stopping at a used automobile lot that had several nice sized late model pick up trucks for sale.

“Max, I know fuckall about these things.” Severus said as he walked up to a black Dodge quad cab. “But I do take a fancy to this one.”

Max came around and looked in the truck, walked around it, kicked the tyres and looked at Severus. “It looks good; it has a good price, want to see if we can get a better one?”

Severus looked at his friend, his mouth hanging open for a moment before he shut it with a snap; he looked back at the sticker price again and swallowed hard. “Max, I didn’t bring that much with me, the rest of my money is either in Echo at the bank or at Gringotts.”

“And the problem is what Sev? I’ll put the money up and you pay me when we get home, no worries. You and Bit need a way home and this will save you shipping and air fares.” 

Severus just looked gobsmacked; this was the last thing he expected to happen. People just didn’t do out of their way to help Severus Snape, it just wasn’t done. Before he could speak or protest, Max was off looking for a salesperson. Severus quickly caught up with the red head as he was filling out paper work for the dealership.

“Max, thank you….but I cannot allow you to do this. It’s….too much Max.” the shorter man stammered as he tried to stop the other from writing. Max looked up at the salesman and then at his friend.

“Excuse us for just a moment, would you?” he said with a winning smile.

“Certainly Doctor Sorens, just give me a yell.” He said as he walked off to get some more paperwork going for the purchase.

Max turned to a near frantic speechless Severus. “Sev, shut up. You need to sit back and just shut up. You and Bit need a truck to get the bike home. I don’t really want him flying in his condition, and that is spoken as his healer. This is not a big deal; do you remember when you helped out Allie and I when we bought the house?”

Severus nodded dumbly, still trying to form a coherent argument against Max’s logic. Stopping only when the fact Max had said he didn’t want Harry flying. He stood and looked at Max in confusion. “I thought he was okay?”

Max took a deep breath before he answered. “He is going to be fine Sev, but I don’t want him out of my sight. His magic levels are all over the place and I want to be able to monitor him. If I am right, you are going to be the daddy of a very powerful little witch.”

“Or wizard.” Severus said automatically.

“I don’t think so Sev, I think you are getting a daughter this time.” Max said as he let the man process what he’d been told and turned back to filling out paper work.

“How…” Severus asked, still wondering when his life had gone pear shaped. Oh yeah, that was the day he’d found Potter in the alley. “A girl.” He smiled.

“Grant says he’s getting all kinds of readings from the baby and when we get back I’ll tell you how to check Harry.”

Max finished the paperwork and as the dealership was finishing everything up, they loaded Severus’ bike into the back using the ramps and tie downs the dealership had thrown into the sale.

Severus pulled out onto the road cautiously and followed Max to pick up the food and then followed the man back to Sturgis. He smiled as he saw the look of bewilderment on his Harry’s face as he parked the big truck and got out. Once out though, he realized it was a look of bewilderment, dread, and trepidation on his love’s face, he was frightened of something. Quickly grabbing him up in his arms he held him close, trying to make him feel safe.

“Harry, baby, what’s wrong?” he murmured worriedly as he cradled the limp body in his arms. “Grant what happened to him?” 

“’m okay Sev, really…it’s just…” Harry said quietly as the answer presented itself from the darkness.

“Hullo Professor,” Ron Weasley said as he stepped toward his former potions master. A grim, unfriendly look on his face as he approached with his wife, Hermione a step behind him with her hand on his shoulder.

Severus shifted Harry in his arms as he studied Weasley for a moment, his black eyes flickering over to Hermione, a brief smile on his lips as she smiled at him.

“Hello Mr. Weasley. To what do we owe this dubious honour?” Severus asked as Max stood at his side, ready to stand up with him if he needed to.

“Headmaster Dumbledore told us that you’d managed to get Harry to agree to marry you after you knocked him up. We came to take Harry home.” Ron said, reaching out to pull Harry from Severus’ arms, Max catching hold of his wrist before he made contact.

“Ron, I have told you thousands of times that I am here because I want to be and I want to marry Severus,” Harry growled as he wiggled out of protecting arms and stood defiantly in front of the first friend he’d ever had. “Why can’t you get this? Severus loves me.”

“Yeah right Harry, I know about things like this…this…deviant lifestyle you insist on living. It’s abuse, it is.” Ron yelled as the others stood over by Severus and Harry.

Severus rolled his eyes at the idiocy and pulled Harry around to face him.

“I have a surprise for you, love.” He said, dismissing the outburst from Ron. He led Harry over to the truck and opened the door.

“Where in Merlin’s name did this come from?” Harry asked as Severus lifted him into the cab and climbed in after him.

“Spearfish. Max paid for it and I’ll reimburse him when we get home. We are going to drive home love.” Severus explained, fully aware of the Weasley glare that was trying to cause his lean body to combust. Harry looked around the inside of the truck and then back at his lover, a perplexed look on his face.

“We’ll haul the bike and you can ride comfortably with me. Besides Harry, we needed to buy a vehicle that will be safe for the baby.” Severus explained, trying to find the words to make it make sense to Harry. For a moment he wondered if he shouldn’t have talked to the younger man before he’d made the decision.

Harry looked at him again and then looked in the back seat of the truck and grinned. He leaned into his husband to be and kissed him softly.

“Thank you Sev, it’ll be perfect” he said as he laid his head on his lover’s chest.

“Ron and Hermione portkeyed in just after you left. Dumbledore let them know where to find us. I am so sorry about Ron. I’ll try to get rid of them as soon as I can.”

“It’s okay Harry, they are your friends and they need to know you are safe, I understand that. Let them stay for as long as they like as long as they don’t piss anyone off. I’ll talk to Grant, they can probably stay in Evan’s tent since the twat left and it’s already paid up.” Severus said as he stroked Harry’s hair and helped him out of the truck.

Together they walked over to where Ron was loudly telling everyone what he thought and was close to being lynched.

“Mr. Weasley, please shut up. We are about to dine, if you’d care to join us, I did bring extra. As far as you being here, you are welcome to stay as long as you mind what you say to our friends. If you offend anyone, then I shall be forced to remove you.” Severus said calmly as he plucked an egg roll from a container and held it for Harry to nibble on. 

Ron just watched the display of Severus feeding his friend with a pale face and wide eyes. Hermione only smirked and thought of how caring Severus was being of his pregnant mate.


	31. Noah's Dove

  
Author's notes: This is a story that revolves around an alternate life that had been lived by Severus Snape in the US while he was spying for the Light. Now that Voldemort is dead, he has opted to show this life to his lover, Harry Potter. Oh and by the by...there are Harleys and all sorts of goodies involved. It is a perpetual fic. If people here seem to like the first chapter, I will continue to post on a daily basis.  


* * *

Allie and Harry shared a look between them and then turned to their Doms and gave them innocent sweet smiles before they slipped down to their knees on the mats they had conjured to kneel on.

“Blimey Hermoine, look at that, I told you what this was about!” Ron blustered as he watched as his best friend laid his cheek against Severus’ knee and rub against it for comfort.

“Ron do be quiet, don’t offend Harry” the brown haired woman hissed back as she took the seat her former professor motioned her to. She was quite intrigued to watch how the couple interacted with each other and if she’d read the look in Harry’s eyes right, then Ron would certainly be given an education.

Allie looked up at Max and then spoke. “Master, shall this girl fix your meal?”

Max turned to Severus and rolled his eyes, he’d caught onto their tricks immediately and from the looks of it, so had Severus.

“Yes pet.” He answered in a growl and drank from the cup she presented him.

Harry smirked as he looked up at Severus, his eyes laughing as he saw that his lover understood what was going on and was willing to play along.

“What are you waiting for, boy? An engraved invitation?” Severus growled in that velvety baritone and then nudged the younger man with his foot.

“No Master, I shall get it now.” Harry replied meekly and went to the table and fixed a plate for Severus, being sure to put plenty of egg rolls on the side for himself.

Grant watched this display with amusement playing across his features and then thought what the hell; it might teach the loud mouthed boy a lesson. Besides, it would definitely get Damon’s attention. He smiled at the thought and moved forward to fix the other man his meal and then knelt at his husband’s feet to present it to him. Damon took the plate and nearly choked on his water, Grant hadn’t knelt in years, his knees were so arthritic that it was too painful for him to do it and for Damon to watch.

“Grant” Damon said quietly, “get off your knees, if you intend to pull this stunt at least sit on your ass.” Grant only smiled beatifically at his mate and sat flat on the ground.

Ron watched gobsmacked as Harry knelt at the feet of Severus Snape and offered him the plate he’d fixed. He waited to see where Harry was going to eat and when Harry just settled back into his spot on the mat, he went off.

“Cor Harry, what’s this? You aren’t allowed to eat? That’s it; you’re coming home with us.” He started to yell as he got to his feet.

Harry didn’t even bother to look behind him, he simply tipped his face up to the man he loved and opened his mouth, in which Severus very carefully placed the bite of food he’d been blowing on to cool. Severus flicked his eyes up at Ron and raised an eyebrow.

“I would suggest that you eat Mr. Weasley, it tastes much better while it is hot.” He said as he took a bite himself and then fed Harry two more. He was determined to get more than egg rolls down the brat tonight; there was plenty of broccoli on his plate that was going to find its way into his mate.

Hermione only snorted in laughter as she got up to fix her plate, she smiled at the picture the couple made, and she could tell Harry was truly happy. Now all she had to do was knock some sense into her husband. She sat down and began to eat while Ron stared at her.

“What Ron?” she asked as she chewed a pieced of chicken.

“Where’s my plate love?” he asked, looking like a child that had been sent away hungry.

She motioned to the table, “There Ron, I am sure you are capable of fixing your own meal.”

“But Mione, you always fix my plate.” He whined in a wheedling voice. His wife rolled her eyes and continued to eat as he watched her.

He didn’t notice as Harry gracefully got to his feet and quickly fixed another plate. “Here Ron.”

“Thanks mate,” the red head said as he took it and cheerfully tucked in.

Harry returned to his spot and Severus ran his hand over his cheek, using his thumb to wipe away a little trace of sauce from the corner of his lips, then leaned down to kiss him. 

Hermione reached over and took the plate away from her husband, who looked at her like she’d gone mad.

“Ronald Weasley, how dare you sit there and be a hypocrite of Harry’s choice in his life?” she demanded. The others stopped eating and watched the new couple in amusement as it dawned on Ron what she meant.

“That’s not the same Hermione, not at all.” He sputtered looking at Harry. “Is it Harry? Tell her.”

“Tell her what? That I fixed my soon to be husband a plate and then fixed one for you?” he asked sweetly as he took the broccoli from the offered fork and put it back on Sev’s plate. Nope not going to eat that today.

“Come off it Harry, you know what I mean.” Ron yelled.

“Why? Because you don’t offer food to your wife? Did you ever ask her if she’d like you to? Do you know how it makes someone feel to know that someone else cares enough about you that they make sure each bite goes into your mouth?” Harry retorted, his voice starting to rise in intensity. Severus placed a restraining hand on his back; he’d pull Harry out of there before it got too heated.

“That’s ridiculous Harry, why would anyone want that? Why would you want to know Snape makes sure you eat?” Ron flung back as he grabbed his plate back. 

Harry stayed rooted in that spot as he digested what his friend had said. His friend that knew his background, that knew he’d grown up being starved. His friend didn’t understand how that conveyed love to the dark haired wizard. His face drained of colour as he trembled in rage, his lips pressing together as he fought to keep words inside.

“That is quite enough out of you tonight Mr. Weasley,” Severus said coldly as he stood and placed himself between the old friends. “I will not have him made this upset. You may use that tent there if it is permissible with Damon and Grant, otherwise you may go to Hell, either way bothers me not.”

With that, the tall man turned around and bent down to scoop up a rigid Harry in his arms. Harry fought him, he wasn’t done yet, he still had loads to explain to his friend. Severus gave him a little squeeze and pressed his lips to his ear.

“Shhhhh…Harry..hush a bye, calm down now.” He murmured as he strode out into the darkness with him in his arms. 

“That bastard,” Harry spat “how can he say that? How? He knows Sev, he knows what they did to me.”

Severus did the only thing he could and simply held him while he raged, wiping the tears of anger away as they fell. He was going to ask them to leave in the morning before Harry woke up; it wasn’t good for him to get this upset. Part of Severus understood the behaviour that Ron was displaying, but there was a bigger part of him that wanted to cause massive physical damage to shut his hateful gob for good.

Max stepped up beside the pair and rested one big hand on Harry’s tummy, allowing his magic to take a quick reading of how the baby was doing. He looked up at Severus and nodded, the younger man was okay, but he did need to settle down. 

“Bit you need to listen to me right now, can you do that?” Max asked as he brought Harry’s chin around so he was looking into his face. Severus shifted him again and then sat down on one of their chairs. Harry stared up at the large man, his chest heaving as his outburst started to subside. He nodded and wiped at his face.

“Yes.” He said softly. Severus kissed the hair on the back of his head and placed one hand protectively over his belly.

Max smiled as he squatted down next to them and set a small bag at Severus’ feet.

“Harry, will you allow me to give you a quick examination? Severus can be right there with you, in fact I want him there, he needs to see and learn with you, okay?”

Harry took a deep shuttering breath and nodded, getting to his feet with his mate holding his hand. 

The three of them went into the Snape tent taking a couple more chairs with them, not for the first time was Severus glad that they had modified the muggle contraption to suit their needs.

“Harry, do you have a nightshirt you can put on?” Max asked as he began to unpack his bag. Severus handed Harry one of his own and helped him undress, slipping the cotton nightshirt over his head before pulling off his shorts. He had to smile at the sight of Harry in his clothing, the hem hung nearly to his ankles and it just looked like it swallowed him.

“Good, now Sev, I need you to straighten the bed out and place Harry so that his bottom is on the edge with his legs over the side.” Max said as he looked over his shoulder at them. Soon Severus had his young mate positioned as requested and sat on the side of the bed with his hand placed over Harry’s belly button.

Max pulled up a chair to sit between Harry’s knees and then conjured a pair of stirrups from the bed frame to hold Harry’s feet and legs up out of the way.

“Sev, I need another sheet please to drape over him.” 

Harry looked at Max and grinned.

“Master has seen everything I have, why cover it?”

“Harry, this will be rather intimate and you may want to feel like you are not here for display, okay?” Max replied as he draped the sheet over Harry and then lifted each foot into a stirrup, leaving him fully exposed under his gaze.

“What are you checking for, Sir?” Harry asked as he felt large fingers on his inner thigh and jumped a little from the touch.

“Bit, Grant has been getting some strange readings from you since yesterday and I need to see how well your body is adapting to carrying a child. Now you are going to feel me touch your bottom now, I apologize for the cold fingers.” Max explained as he motioned with his head for Severus to come watch.

There was a sharp intake of breath as Harry felt cold slimy fingers touch his cleft and then at his entrance.

“Harry, I am going to put two fingers inside of you now, I need you to relax.” Max instructed and then slid two beefy fingers into the sub’s anal channel. Severus jerked his head up when he heard a whimper from Harry, he saw that his eyes were clenched shut and he was biting his lower lip.

“Does that hurt Harry?” Max asked as he moved his fingers deeper and around checking the size and placement of Harry’s womb. He nodded and smiled as he felt what he’d hoped he would. Harry’s magic had performed wonderfully, his new womb was perfectly placed and sized right.

“No Sir, just…uncomfortable.” Harry whispered, now glad of the sheet covering his lower body, he was certain he was as red as a beet.

“All done with that part Harry,” Max said in reassurance as he slipped his fingers out and wiped the gel used off of Harry’s skin. Harry let out a deep breath in relief and felt Severus rubbing his thigh to comfort him.

“Now Sev, I want you to see this,” Harry heard Max say and then felt fingers lifting his limp penis and scrotum up and push them forward, then felt another finger….enter him. What the hell was that he wondered? There was a finger in him and it wasn’t in his arse.

“Severus what are you doing?” he squeaked as he watched his lover’s head go behind the sheet and felt more fingers on the flesh between his legs.

“What is that Max?” Severus asked as he reached out a hesitant finger to slide along the edges of a slit in Harry that had opened behind his bollocks. He felt Harry shiver under his fingertip.

“His body’s accepted this Severus; it’s already created the birthing channel for the baby. This is permanent; they always are when they appear this early.” Max explained, patting Harry’s inner thigh.

“Harry, I need to check you inside here to make sure everything is there that needs to be, understand?”

He waited as Harry’s breathing slowed a bit and he nodded, then he carefully slid a well gelled finger into Harry’s new orifice. Yes, just as it should be, elastic, capable of producing lubrication, good muscle tone, and yes there was the cervix like nodule, nice and closed as it should be. He slipped his finger out and once again wiped Harry clean.

“Scoot up on the bed, Bit,” he said after taking his feet out of the stirrups and smiling at Severus to let him know his mate was just fine. Harry scooted up as instructed and laid quietly as Max pushed and prodded his lower abdomen, checking the size and placement from this angle as well.

Max finished a few minutes later and after uttering a cleansing charm he sat back down in the chair. The couple sat together and stared back at him.

“Well?” Severus asked impatiently, “Tell us something.”

“Baby is doing fine, Harry’s body has created an ideal environment for fetal development and it looks like he won’t have any trouble at all with carrying enough to populate a quidditch team in the future.” Max began.

“What about the new…..hole?” Harry asked, just a trifle embarrassed. This was all new territory for him.

“In a sense, that is a vagina Harry. Just like a woman’s, only you are not going to develop the outer characteristics or have a monthly cycle. As for care, you might want to use a low pressure douche after sex, but not too often. If there is discomfort, come see me.”

At the look on Severus’ face, Max grinned.

“Yes, you can play, touch, lick, penetrate, whatever feels good to you and Harry. At least for now, as he gets further along he may very well have to stop all sexual activities for several months.” Max explained further and then as he closed his bag, “Do you have any more questions?”

“How do you know it’s a girl?” Severus asked as he drew lazy circles on Harry’s tummy with his fingers.

“Sev, you and Harry will know for sure very soon, because of all the extra estrogen, Harry will no longer be able to attain an erection.”

At the look of open mouthed horror on the younger man’s face, Max hastened to finish explaining.

“Just because it doesn’t get hard will not keep him from orgasm or enjoyment, trust me, his body will take care of him.” And with that Max stood and patted Harry’s shoulder and shook Severus’ hand.

“Thank you for looking at him Max.” Severus said as he walked him out of the tent. Max stopped him and turned to face him.

“Sev, tonight, if he feels up to it, I need you to make him feel good about the changes his body is going through. Let him know you find him attractive still. I was very serious, his new opening can and should be used regularly, it will make labour much easier on him if he’s been stretched some.”

Severus nodded and smiled, turning back to the tent; he waved his wand over it and muttered something. Max looked at him for a moment and then laughed as he realized what he’d done.

“You know Damon is going to kill you for taking those charms off, but I think it’ll do Harry’s friends some good to know Harry’s enjoying himself.” Max laughed as he turned toward his tent. “See you in the morning, have fun tonight.”

“Night.” Sev called after him and then went back in to Harry, where he laid the younger man down and cuddled him close, whispering to him just what he planned to do with his young, fertile, flexible, sexy body that night.


	32. Because the Night

  
Author's notes: This is a story that revolves around an alternate life that had been lived by Severus Snape in the US while he was spying for the Light. Now that Voldemort is dead, he has opted to show this life to his lover, Harry Potter. Oh and by the by...there are Harleys and all sorts of goodies involved. It is a perpetual fic. If people here seem to like the first chapter, I will continue to post on a daily basis.  


* * *

A/N~ to everyone that has reviewed...y'all are awesome and so are all the ones that have read this thing. I'll be honest once again, I don't see an end to this thing. As to me being in Sturgis....grins...good times were had by all and if I ever find out who went with the boots I found in my tent that morning.....well more good times will be had. Wicked evil grin. If anyone has questions about the fic, ask, I'll try to answer. Yes, I know Harry is very submissive in this, not exactly what someone would expect from someone that ripped Moldywort's head off, but if you stop to think for a moment, it does make sense. For Harry's entire life, he has been the one that has looked out for himself, taken care of everything he needed, protected everyone around him, you get the picture. Well now he has given all that crap up and has basically given control over to Severus. He trusts the older man to keep him safe and to make the decisions needed. He doesn't have to be the 'strong' one anymore, his only job is to see to it that Sev's everyday life is comfortable and pleasant, which is really the goal of any true submissive, just to be able to take care of their Dominant's everyday needs. I know personally that my glass is never empty as I sit here and write, nor are my feet ever aching, my Boy takes care of the little things and I take care of him....okay I am rambling now....on to the story....the chapter after this one will deal with extreme abuse and self mutilation, so be warned, I am not holding back anything....

 

 

Severus walked back into the tent and joined Harry on the bed, sliding his hands down his lithe body, smiling as the younger man squirmed and wiggled as his fingertips brushed over his nipples.

“Feeling okay, love?” Severus asked as he reached up and brushed his lover’s hair back, exposing those brilliant green eyes in the light of the floating candles there in the tent.

“Yeah,” Harry whispered huskily, arching into the touch of his mate. He was having a hard time believing how much more sensitive he had become to touch over the past couple of days. He still wasn’t keen on the fact he’d not have an erection when he was with Severus, but the older man didn’t seem upset by it.

Severus picked up one of Harry’s hands and brought it to his lips, gently licking, kissing, and then suckling each finger in turn. He smiled and picked up the massage oil from beside the bed and slowly lifted the nightshirt until it was up around Harry’s chest, he grasped the forgotten sheet and covered his sub’s genitals with it carefully, he didn’t want him to feel self conscious.

In the next tent, Hermione was busy berating her husband soundly as she enlarged their bags and got ready for bed.

“Honestly Ronald, how could you say that to Harry?” she barked as she flung his nightshirt at him. “Are you daft? You of all people know he was starved. Of course Severus making sure he eats makes him feel loved.”

“I know Mione, I just didn’t think, I was just so bloody mad when he just sat there at his feet like a bleedin’ dog.” Ron said shamefacedly as he hung his head and got to his feet.

“Where do you think you are going?”

“To apologize, I’ve made a right tit of myself Mione,” he said as he opened the flap of the tent and stopped in his tracks, listening.

“Do you hear that?”

“Hear what Ron?” She asked as she stood beside him and then she could hear it too. The sounds of a soft baritone singing lullabies were floating on the night breeze; it was coming from the Snape tent.

“Oh Ron, he’s singing to Harry.” Hermione sighed as she pulled her husband back into the tent and into the bed. “You can apologize in the morning.” He laid there beside her and listened to the intermittent sounds of the surly Severus Snape serenade his unborn child. Unbelievable.

**************************************************************

Back in the Snape tent, Severus had Harry laid on his back, propped up by pillows, his nightshirt lifted up to his chest and the sheet that had been used to drape him during his examination was now used to modestly covered him from the waist down. His belly was exposed and being gently stroked and massaged by long, potion stained fingers working in almond scented oil, all while Severus sang softly.

“Hush little baby don’t say a word, Daddy’s going to buy you a mockingbird….” He sang in a low husky baritone, concentrating on working the oil in and relaxing his mate, he leaned down and planted a kiss below Harry’s belly button, resting his cheek against his tummy. He kept singing softly as his fingers moved in runic patterns of protection and love over his mate’s flat for now stomach.

Harry laid his hand on Severus’ black hair and ran his fingers through it, his eyes closed as he listened to his Master sing to their baby. He lay quietly and just let the feelings of warmth and contentment wash over him in gentle waves. Severus sang several more lullabies and then he straightened up to lie beside Harry, wrapping his arms around the younger man, holding him close.

“I love you, impertinent rotten brat,” he whispered in Harry’s ear, nuzzling his neck and jaw line with his lips.

“Ditto Professor,” Harry grinned and then turned to catch Severus’ lips with his own, trying to pull the larger man on top of him. Severus mock growled and nipped at his lips, tugging them gently as one hand slid under Harry’s nightshirt and found a nipple to roll gently in his fingers. He heard Harry’s gasp at his touch and smiled, he was going to enjoy making love to him tonight, like he could ever hate touching that beautiful body. Harry dug his fingers into the other man’s upper arms and arched his back as Severus bit and nibbled along his collarbone, taking time to dip his tongue into the hollow there and thoroughly tasting him, relishing his whimpers as he nipped at the thin skin over the bone.

He took his time with Harry’s nipples, knowing that they were more sensitive than ever now and too much pressure would cause unwanted pain for his love. He slid roughened fingertips over the peaks, teasing them to an even more aroused state, the skin wrinkled and drawn tight from his ministrations.

“How’s that my Harry?” he murmured softly as he stroked the nubbins tenderly, dragging the flesh under the weight of his fingers. Harry whimpered and opened his eyes.

“Sev….it feels different now…I can’t….oh Sev..” he moaned as he arched his back and ran his own hands along his torso, stopping at his flaccid prick and slowly running a finger along the underside, causing his body to jerk at the sensation.

“Oh gods…” he breathed. His fingers still fluttering along the delicate foreskin when Severus leaned down and took one nipple gently into his mouth and began to suckle, he whimpered, he mouth drawn into a little mew of surprise at the strong contraction in his lower abdomen at the pull of his lover’s lips.

The forgotten sheet was riding lower on Harry’s pelvis as he rolled his hips with the sensation, he had no reference point to gauge the pleasure he was feeling now, it was all new, all centered around new nerves that were coming to life by the moment.

Severus drew back on one nipple, suckling harder, his tongue flicking and lashing the tip, the wet skin slippery against his teeth as he grazed them over the puckered nub. He could feel his own prick swelling in the confines of his jeans; he shifted his weight and groaned throatily as his shaft rubbed the soft denim, he was certain he had a wet spot by now.

He looked down and watched as Harry’s fingers rubbed his softened length and watched as they started to venture lower to explore but were jerked back again as Harry realized what he was doing. The younger man made a hungry keening whine in the back of his throat, he felt flushed with heat, it seemed to radiate from his groin. He no longer wanted to thrust his hips into something, now all he could think of was to spread his legs and be taken. He wanted to have his mate claim him in every possible way. He bent his knees and slid his feet up causing his thighs to fall open, leaving himself open to invite the touch of the other man.

Severus moved to the other nipple and bite it gently causing another spasm deep within Harry’s body, he responded with a sob of pleasure and spreading his legs further.

“Please Sev…touch…” he whispered, half ashamed and half not giving a damn, there was something between his legs demanding attention and demanding it now.

Ron lay on his back; his eyes open wide as he heard nearly every noise made in the tent just across the way. He felt his own body respond as he heard Harry respond to the Professor’s touch. He looked over next to him and found that his wife was sound asleep. Bollocks, he could have used a bit of the all right if he had to listen to Harry being drilled through the mattress. He sighed again and rolled over, dragging a pillow over his head to try to keep out the noise.

Severus raised himself on one elbow and looked down at his writhing lover and smiled, Merlin how he loved this man. He placed his hand on Harry’s tummy and rubbed it in slow circles, not taking his eyes from the other man’s fingers as they continued to rub and roll the skin of his limp cock. Harry rolled his hips suggestively and bit his lower lip, he was trying like mad to get Severus to reach further between his legs.

Growling, Harry grabbed the long fingered hand of the older man and started to guide it down over his bits and pieces and then stopped. Severus gave him a gentle squeeze and kissed his lips softly.

“Put it where you need it love.” He said softly as he felt the velvety softness of the flesh hidden between those seeker’s thighs and felt the intense heat waiting for him there. Harry kissed him back hard and at the same time moved Sev’s hand down to his new slit. He mewled and arched in exquisite pleasure as the older man made his first passes of the thin lips with his rough fingertips. Severus could not believe how wet his Harry was, his fingers were soaked, he smiled and brought his fingers to his lips to taste his lover.

Harry watched with half lidded eyes as the other man slowly licked the juices from each finger, taking his time, savouring the new taste of him. He was so afraid that Severus would find him repulsive now, too different, too much like a female, too much like a freak to want to ever touch him. He held his breath until Severus smiled and moved down on the bed to position himself between his legs. He stretched out his long body, hooked his arms under Harry’s thighs and over his hips, forcing his legs apart and over his shoulders. 

“Sev..what ….” Harry began as the older man simply looked up and smirked. 

“My dear Harry, I do believe this is known as going down on someone.”

And with that, he swiftly cupped Harry’s tight sac up out of his way and began to trace the edges of Harry’s new opening with his tongue. Circe he tasted so fucking good.   
Different than cock or precum, definitely different from his sweet little arse, not better, but ….different…sweeter, slicker, thicker. He really hoped he was doing this right, he’d never been with a woman in his life and never intended to, but this wasn’t a woman or really even a woman’s parts, this was his Harry, pure, sweet, and simple, his Harry.

He held the younger man’s hips tightly as he squirmed and thrashed on the bed, his cries incoherent as Severus slowly dipped his tongue into the sweet heat that was Harry’s boy pussy…for want of a better word to use, have to call it something he thought as he drilled his tongue deeper. He could feel the inner muscles of Harry’s body squeezing his tongue as he fucked him slowly with it. He couldn’t help himself, the scientist in him kept comparing this tonguing to rimming and marking the similarities and differences in everything from position of his jaw to the squeals Harry made as he drew his teeth gently over his wet, gaping opening. Interesting to say the least, definitely needed more hands on research he smirked to himself.

Harry thought he could hear someone cry out loudly, almost scream in pleasure, unable to make the connection that it was himself he was hearing. He could feel something that felt like a tightly wound coil deep in his belly, something that felt as if it were about to spring loose and tear his soul from his body. His thighs tightened around Severus’ head as one hand found it’s way to the top of his Master’s head and was trying to press the man’s face tighter to himself. His chest was heaving, his other hand still stroking and teasing his flaccid cock which was drooling a continuous stream of precum now, it twitched and wiggled under the insistent assault of fingertips.

“Master…something feels funny…” Harry gasped, he had an idea what was going to happen, but no reference point to gauge it from, Severus was in the same boat, he had an idea, but no practical knowledge.

Severus held the submissive’s hips tighter and thrust his tongue deeper and faster, he could feel Harry’s body shaking uncontrollably now, the pressure from Harry’s hand on the back of his head almost suffocating him.

It started with a low growl erupting from Harry’s throat as his back arched and his knees came up, his fingers clenching his Master’s hair and his own flesh, his lips pulled back in a snarl.

“Mastermastermastermastermastermastermastermaster…” he howled as the spring that was so tightly wound came undone. Severus felt the inner muscles quiver and flutter around his tongue and he groaned as he imagined how that was going to feel wrapped around his painfully swollen cock.

“Moremoremoremoremore…”Harry chanted, his eyes rolled back in his head, his body was overcome with sensations. He needed more, but he didn’t know what he needed more of.

Severus, being the considerate Dom that he was, rose to the occasion, he slid his hand up quickly between Harry’s thighs and pulled his mouth back enough to slid two of his fingers into his mouth for a moment to get them wet and then slid them slowly into Harry’s slit, letting the younger man feel each centimeter as he twisted and scissored his fingers deeply inside of him. Harry arched his back like a cat and yowled, his hands flying to his sides to grab the bed sheets. As Severus slowly worked his fingers in and out of that slippery heat, he dragged his tongue up along the slightly wrinkled skin of Harry’s sac and then began to tenderly lave that tongue up and down the underside of his prick.

He rolled the soft flesh under his tongue, plucking and playing with it with his lips as he found the sensitive spot under the glans and gently sucked it between his lips, flicking his tongue over it. Harry let out another howl and began to rock himself on those long fingers. That spring was wound again, and this time Harry could see the beginnings of his undoing as it started to happen.

“Fuck me Sev…oh gods….fuck your slut please….” He wailed as he felt himself tip over the edge again and Severus tasted weak spurts of come as he suckled his cock.

Ron sat straight up in bed and glared at the other tent. Some people just had no decency, just had to rub it in when they were getting some and he….wasn’t. He hadn’t meant to be so nasty to Harry that evening, but once again he’d lost his temper and his mouth got the best of him. Now Hermione had told him it would be a good while before she was willing to play hide the snitch with him again.

He jumped slightly at the sound of Harry screaming ‘fuck me’ into the night, what on earth was Snape doing to him? Wait, he really really didn’t want to know what Snape was doing to his best friend. He could hear the greasy git’s low laughter as Harry’s cries finally quieted. 

Severus chuckled quietly as he felt Harry’s body go limp under him and his thighs fall limply onto his back. He rose up, kissing his way along one inner thigh and then looked up to smile at his lover. He wanted to know how he did for his first time at that. He peered at Harry’s slack face in the candlelight and saw the dark eyelashes resting on his flushed cheeks.

“Harry?” he whispered softly, his hand caressing the younger man’s face. As his fingertips touched the creamy skin, Harry moaned softly and turned his face to the touch and a light snore slipped from his lips. Severus stared down at the man gobsmacked. He was asleep. He shook him gently and Harry slapped sleepily at his hands and rolled over.

“Sleepin…”

Fuck me running Severus thought, what was he going to do now? He shifted up onto his knees uncomfortably, his painfully hard cock throbbing in his jeans. He looked down at his groin and winced. He hated having to take care of this…thing, he sighed and got off the bed, pausing to pull Harry’s nightshirt down over his hips and to pull his thin sleep socks on his cold feet, then up went the covers.

He rummaged through one of his personal bags until he found what he was looking for, standing awkwardly; he stuffed the item in his back pocket and staggered out of the tent. By now the pressure building to the point it was bringing a stinging tear to his eyes. He turned and waved his wand at the tent, effectively keeping all sound from entering it, he then turned and started to make his way out of the camp and past the other groups camping. For what he had to do now, he needed privacy, he didn’t want any meddling do gooder to interfere with the lessons he’d learn early in his maturity. 

As he tried to sneak past Grant and Damon’s tent, he tripped on a lawn chair hidden in the shadows causing a loud crash as it hit the ground. He froze, praying to Merlin that he hadn’t woke anyone. He hung his head and groaned as he heard movement from within the Wolffe tent.

“Who’s out there?” Grant demanded as he came out of the tent shining a huge torch around the campsite. The light fell on Severus as he was edging his way back into the shadows.

“Just me Grant, go back to bed.” He hissed, trying to shield himself from the light.

“Severus William Snape, get yourself over here right now and explain to me just why you are sneaking around in the dark.” Grant demanded as he shone the light on the younger man. He was not pleased at having been woken, not after having to listen to Harry’s virtuoso performance earlier; he’d have to remind Damon to recast those damn charms in the morning.

“Grant please…just let me go,” Severus begged, he was ashamed of having anyone see him like this, mortified at the thought that it was Grant.

The old man stomped over to where Severus was crouched over in the shadows and hauled him into the light of the lantern he’d lit seconds ago. He gasped as he saw the state the younger man was in, he looked up into his tortured face and the anger in him melted.


	33. The Crying Game

  
Author's notes: This is a story that revolves around an alternate life that had been lived by Severus Snape in the US while he was spying for the Light. Now that Voldemort is dead, he has opted to show this life to his lover, Harry Potter. Oh and by the by...there are Harleys and all sorts of goodies involved. It is a perpetual fic. If people here seem to like the first chapter, I will continue to post on a daily basis.  


* * *

Grant closed his eyes for just a moment thinking of what he needed to do as he kept a tight grip on the younger man’s arm. He wasn’t about to let him sneak off into the dark. Severus was trying to pull away, desperately wanting to do nothing more than disappear into the night.

“Be still hon, you are not going anywhere. I know what will happen if I turn you loose.” Grant said softly as he pushed him down into a chair and turned towards the tent.

“Damon, I need you out here.” He called quietly; he didn’t want to wake anyone else up with this. He looked back at Severus and felt his heart breaking at the resigned look on the other man’s face. Oh what he’d give for a bit of time alone with that boy’s real father, he couldn’t believe what some people could do to their children.

His Master and husband ducked out under the tent flap, rubbing the sleep from his weary eyes and not looking too happy.

“What the hell is it Grant?” he growled, not yet noticing Severus sitting hunched over in a chair, by now rocking himself and muttering things quietly.

Grant just nodded at Severus and sighed. “I found him sneaking out of camp Sir, he’s like he was that time last summer.”

Damon rolled his eyes and hung his head. This was just what he wanted to deal with at two am, a grown man too mentally broken to know it was okay that he touched himself. He pulled up a chair next to Severus and put a hand on his shoulder, noticing how badly the boy flinched at the contact, great, he must have seen his father at some point in the past year. He kept his hand in place and waited a moment.

 

Ron had heard the commotion outside the tent and was watching the scene unfolding around the table where they’d had dinner earlier. He was trying to figure out what was wrong with Snape and what the other two where talking to him about. He’d never seen the older man act anything like this, like he was afraid.

 

Severus kept his eyes focused on his hands in his lap, not wanting to meet the faces of the people he didn’t want to disappoint again. He was ashamed of the way he was, he couldn’t help, it was all he knew. He couldn’t touch himself, it wasn’t allowed, it made him dirty, made him weak, that was what his father had told him each time he gave him a lesson.

“Severus what happened with Harry?” Damon asked gently as Grant stood behind the boy and stroked his hair to try to sooth him.

“He fell asleep, he’s tired.” The younger man answered woodenly.

“What about just rubbing against his thigh Sev?” Grant asked “Then it isn’t like touching yourself.”

The black haired man shook his head furiously. “No no…if Harry isn’t awake he can’t consent and if he doesn’t consent it’s rape.”

“Sev….” Damon began, damning the younger man’s stringent, albeit somewhat warped sense of morals.

“I can’t, it isn’t right.” Severus whispered as he looked at him, desperately wanting the other man to understand why he had to do what he had to do. “Please let me go now.”

Grant stood back a moment and looked down at him. “Empty your pockets first Severus. I want to see what I am going to have to deal with when we find you.” He said bitterly. The last time Severus had decided to deal with his arousal, he’d come too close to castrating himself to make the urge go away. The damn boy wouldn’t let anyone touch him either, especially since he’d begun seeing Harry, considered it cheating.

Severus shook his head no, he didn’t want anyone to see. Damon stood and practically yanked him up out of the chair and nodded to Grant to empty the pockets.  
The man stuck his hand into a back pocket and pulled out a vampire glove, looked at it closely and swore as he realized that it had been modified. Instead of blunt teeth, Severus had made them sharp and barbed, intending to cause as much pain and damage with little effort as possible to make his erection go away.

“Hell no Sev, absolutely not.” Damon growled as he went back into his tent and returned with a belt.

Severus stood with his head down, lost in his memories now, going back to the horrible afternoon his father had found him exploring his changing body. Severus shook as he remembered the scathing, hateful words; a whimper escaping as he remembered his father forcing him to touch himself while he was whipped bloody with an willow switch and then a leather belt. Shaking harder as he remembered that lessoned being delivered like clockwork once a week when he was at home. He’d never touched himself again after that, he’d use pain and abuse to take care of his needs, the lessons had been well learned. 

“Severus, you have a choice baby,” Grant murmured as he held the younger man from behind, feeling his body shaking as it was racked with tearless, soundless sobs. The raven haired man looked up with haunted eyes and waited. 

“You can go in our tent and…touch yourself without hurting yourself, or Damon will take care of it for you.” Grant said as he stroked the younger man’s hair back from his worried brow, wishing that Harry hadn’t fallen asleep, but he knew it was normal if someone were pregnant. Actually he wished Severus would tell his lover why he wouldn’t touch himself, and then maybe this wouldn’t happen anymore.

In the past twelve years, he’d had to heal the younger man several times after something got him too aroused to just leave it alone. The stubborn brat wouldn’t use magic to take care of things either, the one time Grant had suggested using a charm, Severus had used his wand to deliver the Cruatious to himself instead of physical punishment. He had no idea what he did while he was away teaching and to be honest the idea frightened him.

“I can’t Grant…I can’t” he whispered brokenly, trying to gather comfort from the other man’s encompassing arms as he slumped back into them. He heard Grant sigh and was once again ashamed of his weakness, his father was right, he was dirty.

Ron watched open mouthed, the git wouldn’t have a wank? What on earth was his problem? He looked down and thought about waking his wife, but then thought it might not be a good idea. She’d surely be in the middle of it trying to fix it. He wondered where Harry was during this, he knew he didn’t sleep that sound.

“Do you want us to go wake up Harry?” Damon asked, he really didn’t want to have to do what it looked like he was going to have to. It saddened him to no end to see what Orion Snape had done to his son, and what made it worse was that he knew that given half a chance the elder Snape would still abuse the boy. And Severus being who he was and raised as he had been would simply stand there and take it, thinking it was his burden to bear.

“No Sir, he’s worn out.” Severus said, his voice distant, he was lost in his mind now, the abused boy coming through to help him one more time as he faced his demons. He closed his eyes, retreating from the gaze of the older Dom.

Damon looked at Grant and nodded sadly, he’d have to do it. Grant arranged Sev’s body so that he was going to be braced by the older man, his arms crossed over his chest as Grant placed one long arm around his chest to hold him, pinning his arms to his body. Severus’ head fell back and was cradled on Grant’s shoulder, his free hand stroking his hair back and stroking his cheek. The older man spoke softly in his ear.

“It’ll be over in a minute Sev, shhh….it’s going to be okay. I have you, feel my arms baby boy. Remember how much we love you Sevvie, don’t stop remembering that.” Grant held him and tried to sooth him, keep him from panicing when Damon undid his pants and pulled them down over his jerking hips. He wished with all his heart he could have saved this boy from the torment that had been delivered him as he grew up. He kissed the black hair and ran his fingers over it in an attempt to soothe as he continued to reassure the struggling man. 

Severus was close to hyperventilating now, his pants were down and he was exposed, this is when father would hurt him the worst. “Please father..” he whispered hoarsely, begging “I’ll be good. I didn’t touch.” 

Damon gritted his teeth at the whispered pleas and nodded to Grant, he was ready. He doubled the belt in half and took careful aim and delivered one sharp smack to the tip of the man’s swollen, blackish-purple prick. The scream that rent the air was quickly muffled as Grant clamped his hand over the younger man’s mouth, his body wrenched into an backwards arc from the shock and pain. Damon nodded as he saw the erection wilt almost immediately, and helped Grant as Severus’ knees began to buckle under him, his eyes rolled back as he passed out of consciousness. Together they lowered him to the ground and laid him out. 

“What the fuck was that?” Ron demanded as he bulled his way out of the tent and stood protectively over the unconscious form of his best friend’s mate. He was horrified and unbelieving as he quickly replayed what he’d just witnessed in his mind.

Damon looked up tiredly and growled. “Shut up about things you know nothing about, boy.”

Grant ignored them both as he knelt down and stroked Severus’ face and then accioed a jar of healing salve from his tent to rub into the tender and bruised flesh. After using the salve, he worked the younger man’s pants back up over his hips and tucked the now quiescent flesh into the fly, but left it open for his comfort.

“Well explain it to me,” the red head demanded as he watched the two old men work together to make Snape comfortable there on the ground.

Grant looked at Damon and shrugged, he was tired and maybe if the hostile brat understood some things, he’d leave Harry and Severus alone.

“I’m not telling you anything while Sev is laid out here on the ground,” he said as he raised a vial of a healing potion infused with a sleep potion to the younger man’s lips and trickled it slowly into his mouth, rubbing his throat as he swallowed it drop by drop.

Damon started to kneel down by Severus again, getting an arm under his shoulders and started to get one under his knees when Grant stopped him.

“You know you can’t Sir, I’ll go get Max to carry him.” He said as Ron watched and then stepped in.

“Oi, I’ll do it,” he said quietly. He knelt down and looked carefully at the soundly sleeping man. It was like looking at a stranger, he didn’t know this person, this person that would rather endure what he’d just witnessed than wake his boyfriend for a wank.

“Be careful with him, Mr. Weasley,” Grant said as he helped the young man arrange the other in his arms and stand. “Just lay him in next to Harry, he’ll be okay by morning.”

Ron nodded and slowly made his way to the tent where his best friend was sleeping. He entered and looked down at Harry fast asleep amid the covers and then laid Severus next to him, amazed as Harry immediately sensed the presence of his mate and curled his body around him. He tipped his head to one side and smiled to himself, Harry looked happy, and after all these years and everything that had happened between them, that was all Ron wanted for him.

He turned and exited the tent of his former boyfriend and his fiancé, making his way back to the old couple to get answers for his questions.


	34. Little Bird

  
Author's notes: This is a story that revolves around an alternate life that had been lived by Severus Snape in the US while he was spying for the Light. Now that Voldemort is dead, he has opted to show this life to his lover, Harry Potter. Oh and by the by...there are Harleys and all sorts of goodies involved. It is a perpetual fic. If people here seem to like the first chapter, I will continue to post on a daily basis.  


* * *

Ron slowly walked back to the two old wizards and pulled up a chair to join them. Sitting heavily and looking at his hands, the red head began to speak before the other two could start.

“I dated Harry for a short time while we were in our sixth year at Hogwarts, so yes, I am probably over reacting to the relationship he’s in, but after the one he was in before…I can’t help it.”

Stunned silence hung in the air as the Wolffes digested that little tidbit of information that had just been dropped on them. Grant recovered first, once again, the parent in him coming out to protect his Severus from pain.

“Does Severus know?”

Ron nodded his face colouring slightly in the lantern light as he studied his fingers intently.

“Yeah, he knows. He knew then, took nasty pleasure in taunting me when Harry and I called it quits.” He looked up quickly, anticipating the next question. “No, I am not jealous of him at all. I am very happy with Mione. With Harry, I…it …well it was experimenting, you know? Nothing serious, a bit of snogging and a shag, hell, neither one of us could stop laughing during it. We knew we were just experimenting.”

Damon listened to the younger man, reaching out to his side and taking Grant’s hand in one of his own, moving to rest them both in his lap. He was worried about his husband, what had happened with Severus had taken a lot out of him tonight. If he were honest with himself, he’d admit he’d been shaken as well.

“As long as you aren’t going to continue to try to bust the two of them up anymore Ron, we’ll look past your behaviour tonight. I think you saw that Sev would rather put himself in danger rather than harm your friend.” Damon said as he noticed the red headed man watching their hands, Grant’s fingers stroking his own fingertips absently, taking comfort in the simple contact of his husband.

Ron nodded his ascent as he looked up at him, clearly wanting to ask, but not sure if he should. He knew the Potions Master was intensely private, but he himself needed to know Severus was going to be okay. He’d never been one of Ron’s favourite people, but he didn’t want harm to befall him either.

“We can’t tell you everything Ron, that is up to Sev” Grant began; he knew what the younger man wanted. It had taken Grant one summer to pry the information out of the black haired man, he knew the shame and guilt that was buried beneath the surface and would never divulge secrets without permission. Not only a muggle psychiatrist in his everyday life, he was also the one Severus confided in.

Nodding, Ron answered, “I didn’t think you could tell me everything, and I’m not sure I want all the details.”

“Fair enough, how about this? You ask and we’ll answer if we feel it is appropriate.” Damon said. He agreed with Grant to defend Severus’ privacy, “What is said here tonight stays here Ron, you never say a word to anyone. I mean anyone, not your wife, not Harry, not Dumbledore, and above all, not Sev.”

“Of course, I won’t say a thing.”

The married couple sat back and waited for the first question.

“This has happened before?”

Grant nodded, “Unfortunately yes.”

“Is he still being…abused?”

“We think so, his father is still alive and well…we have reason to believe Orion Snape still takes pleasure in tearing Sev apart.” Damon hissed in anger. The relief he felt that Severus was no longer going to be living in proximity to his family was almost physical, he wanted to make the elder Snape answer for the sins against his son.

“Does Harry know?” Ron asked, sure he already knew the answer.

Grant shook his head no.

“He won’t tell him, says it is unimportant.”

“Stupid git.” Ron muttered as he ran a tired hand through his untidy hair, and then yawned.

“He doesn’t hit Harry, does he?”

Damon just looked at Ron with a look of disgust plainly read on his wrinkled face. Ron looked back down.

“Right, I had to ask. So you know about Harry’s last relationship?”

“Only bits and pieces Ron.” Grant said, “But we do understand that is where you got the idea that a relationship like Harry and Sev have could be unhealthy for your friend.”

Nodding in agreement, he looked at the married couple again before he spoke again.

“You two are like that, right?”

“Oh yes, I’ve served Damon for thirty nine years, and in return he’s looked after me and kept me safe.” Grant smiled in response. He was happy as could be to be with Damon. Although their relationship was not as traditionally D/s in the opinions of some people, he knew in his heart he served with joy. They had long ago set aside the formal trappings and protocols that many in the Lifestyle followed; they each knew what they were to the other. 

“Why do you act differently than Harry or Allie?”

“Age and the fact I am terribly spoiled by Damon, he lets me get away with things others wouldn’t.” Grant laughed as he squeezed his love’s hand.

“It’s because you can cook so well brat, otherwise, out the door with you.” Damon growled as he brought Grant’s hand to his lips and kissed his knuckles tenderly.

“I have other questions about Severus, but it is late, I’m tired, and you probably wouldn’t feel comfortable answering them.” Ron said thoughtfully as he watched the caring between the two. He hoped that he and Hermione would still care as deeply about each other when they were as old as the two men in front of him.

“Is the professor going to remember this in the morning?” he asked as the idea suddenly occurred to him.

“He will, I am not sure if he is going to remember that you were involved or not. I will ask you not to say anything to him about what happened, he’s going to be a little out of it for awhile in the morning, he always is the day after.” Grant answered, knowing that he would be spending some time with Severus simply letting the boy talk without fears of being judged. He decided that now that Severus was moving to live close to them, he would suggest scheduling weekly appointments for him to come in and talk with him, Harry may wish to take advantage of that offer as well.

“What if he says something to me?” Ron asked worriedly, even though he was no longer a student, he had a healthy respect for the older man’s temper.

“If I know Severus, if he says anything at all, it will be to apologize for any inconvenience he caused for you.” Damon snorted as he thought of the younger man’s proper manners and behaviours that were displayed at the oddest times. Idiotic brat needed to throw off the Old World mannerisms and simply relax. “If he does say anything, just acknowledge it and go on, don’t try to talk about it. And whatever you do, don’t treat him any differently.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it, Sir, I like my head attached to my shoulders.” Ron laughed as he stifled a yawn and noticed the other two men were doing the same.

“I think it’s time we all got back to bed gentlemen, morning will be here soon enough.” Grant said as he looked at his husband and then stood as Damon offered him his hand.

“Yeah, sleep well.” Ron said as he rejoined Hermione in the tent and slid in quietly next to her. He closed his eyes, wanting to sleep, but thinking instead of everything he’d been told and everything he’d seen that night. He thought to himself that he needed to give Harry’s relationship another chance.

In the Wolffe tent, Damon held Grant as the other man sighed softly, thinking of how to deal with the younger man he knew he’d find in his tent come morning. Grant kissed Damon’s cheek gently and snuggled in next to him closing his eyes.


	35. Father Figure

  
Author's notes: This is a story that revolves around an alternate life that had been lived by Severus Snape in the US while he was spying for the Light. Now that Voldemort is dead, he has opted to show this life to his lover, Harry Potter. Oh and by the by...there are Harleys and all sorts of goodies involved. It is a perpetual fic. If people here seem to like the first chapter, I will continue to post on a daily basis.  


* * *

A/N~ Okay, yes by now we all know what happens in book 6, but wanna know something? I don't care. This is my little world and in my world no one is keeling over. So if people decide to not read any longer because of canon, then I wish them a wonderful day. To me, there isn't much difference in canon and most fanon, simply different routes for the characters to be taken down....wonder how many flames this is going to get me.....

 

Severus woke slowly in the predawn light, his head was aching and his mouth felt like cotton, he shifted as he lay next to Harry and felt tightness in his groin. He closed his eyes again as images filled his mind and then groaned as he remembered the antidote used on him by Damon. Merlin, why did he have to be so fucked up, he wondered. 

Careful not to bother Harry, who was still snoring gently, he turned to his other side and began to rock himself back and forth, the terror he’d felt earlier starting to rise again. He didn’t feel safe anymore, he needed something, needed comforting. He looked at Harry again and thought of waking his young lover, but Harry didn’t fill that part of the relationship. Severus was the protector; to ask Harry to be that for him would be upsetting a delicate balance that had been pounded out during trail and mishap. Harry needed to not protect anyone, he’d done too much of it in his short life already. No, Severus couldn’t ask him for what he needed, he’d need to look elsewhere or simply do without. Again.

Severus sat up quietly after a moment, he didn’t want to face his memories alone, he stood and dropped his jeans and quickly pulled on a pair of soft cotton sleep pants. The unforgiving denim was just too much for him right now. He looked down once more at Harry, and with a guilty pang he padded barefoot out of the tent and across the camp to stand hesitantly outside Grant and Damon’s tent.

He stood for a moment, taking a deep breath and thinking for a moment, he was weighing the choices he had. He shook his head and then silently turned away from the tent and began to walk around it. He’d find solace hopefully in his own company. He didn’t want to bother anyone right now; he’d just walk a bit and let his mind pacify itself.

Inside the tent Damon opened his eyes, the wards he’d set the night before had woke him with a tingle. Severus was outside. He turned his head and looked at the outline of his husband’s face in the dark; it had taken Grant a while before he had been able to sleep after what they had had to do to the younger wizard earlier. Damon was honest with himself, he felt awful for the blow he’d given Severus, but on the other hand, he knew that if they had let him go off on his own, the damage would have been many times worse. At least by doing things this way they had made sure any pain was short lived. He laid there a moment to see if the man was going to speak or enter the tent, and wasn’t really surprised when the wards let him know he was no longer on the threshold.

Time to go be a dad, he thought to himself as he sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed, shoving his feet into a pair of slippers as he stood up and made his way out of the tent. Once outside, he looked around quickly and found Severus shuffling toward the fire ring, perhaps to sit and watch the flames. The old wizard didn’t waste his time with pleasantries, he simply walked up to the younger man and took his arm at the elbow and turned him back to head to the camp.

“Damon, what are you doing?” Severus asked quietly, trying to get his arm back from the older man. 

“Its early brat, we are going back to bed for awhile.” Damon answered and opened the flap to reveal a sleeping Grant curled under the quilt.

Severus looked around inside the dark tent; he could barely make out the outline of the bed and the sleeping body that rested upon it. As silently as he possibly could manage, Severus began to lower himself to stretch out on the ground next to the bed on the empty side, Damon’s side, when a hand on his arm caused him to jump in surprise and was then shushed by the man.

“Sev, what are you doing?” Damon whispered as he squinted at the younger man, in the half light he could tell the younger man’s head was hanging and his shoulders hunched in fear and shame of being found in his need for comfort.

“I..I’ll go.” He stammered as he tried to pull away to leave the tent. What had he been thinking to feel he was welcomed to stay there, of course they were disgusted with him, even he was disgusted with himself.

“Hush boy,” Damon said gruffly, but not unkindly, “here get in bed.”

With that the older Dom sat down on the edge of the bed and lifted the corner of the quilt and motioned for Severus to crawl between him and Grant. It surely wasn’t the first time the boy had ended up in their bed after a bad spell, and possibly wouldn’t be the last. Severus bit his lower lip nervously in indecision, part of him was ready to dive into the safety of that bed head first, the other part was castigating himself for being a weak ponce that couldn’t deal with his childhood.

Damon sighed and took the younger man’s hand to guide him between his husband and himself, then laying back down and scooting around to get comfortable again. He rolled to face Severus and noticed the boy was still facing him, his eyes downcast and chewing his lip.  
He put one arm out and pulled him in closer to him so that the raven haired head was lying on his shoulder as Severus curled his long legs up and tucked himself neatly between the two.

Stroking the messy hair back, Damon closed his eyes again and listened to the breathing of his mate and that of his ‘adopted’ child and smiled to himself. What a wonderfully fucked up family he had, and he loved every minute of it.

“’m sorry Damon.” Severus murmured so softly he almost didn’t hear it.

“There isn’t anything for you to be sorry for, Severus.” Damon whispered back as he felt the bed shift as Grant came slowly to wakefulness on the other side of the younger man.

“Sevvie?” Grant mumbled half awake as he felt the strange addition to their bed, his hand reaching out to find Severus’ back and shoulders. He rubbed them gently as he came more awake.

“Go back to sleep honey,” Damon said gently to his husband, reaching over Severus to stroke his face. “Sev’s between us, he couldn’t sleep.”

“’m ‘k.” Grant mumbled as he arranged himself around the younger wizard so that between Damon and himself, they had him safely cocooned from bad dreams. 

“Night baby boy.” Grant mumbled once more as he kissed the black hair on the back of Severus’ head and began to snore again.

Finally feeling safe, Severus closed his eyes and snuggled down into the covers. At this point, he really didn’t care if he was as old as he was, he needed his ‘parents’ the parents that had never harmed him, never taken perverse pleasure in watching him writhe in pain and humiliation in front of others.


	36. This Used To Be My Playground

  
Author's notes: This is a story that revolves around an alternate life that had been lived by Severus Snape in the US while he was spying for the Light. Now that Voldemort is dead, he has opted to show this life to his lover, Harry Potter. Oh and by the by...there are Harleys and all sorts of goodies involved. It is a perpetual fic. If people here seem to like the first chapter, I will continue to post on a daily basis.  


* * *

Damon woke a couple of hours later and found Severus still tucked in between him and Grant, the younger man looked innocent and at peace in his slumber. A nagging pressure on his bladder propelled the older man to leave the comfort of the communal bed; he sat up and stuffed his feet into his shoes before leaving the tent to take care of nature.

Back in the Snape tent Harry slept on, content and sated from the explorations the night before, still unaware of the trials and tribulations that his beloved had endured before dawn. He stretched cat like and rolled up tighter in his blanket. Morning would not come for awhile yet for the young man.

In the tent in which the Weasleys were billeted, Hermione moved around quietly, not wanting to wake Ron. She’d been awake last night when Ron had spoken with the old couple, but she hadn’t seen the Potions Master fall. All she knew was that her husband had finally pulled his head out of his arse and was going to stop being an awful git. 

Personally she couldn’t wait until Harry’s baby was born; maybe it would convince Ron that they were ready to start their own family. It would definitely bring some life back to the Burrow and to Molly Weasley after losing Arthur a year earlier to health problems.

She heard someone moving around outside and thought she might go join them after she dressed. Right now she still had to think of what she was going to say to Dumbledore when they returned. She knew the old wizard had told them to make sure Harry was safe, and to bring him home if they felt they needed to, but she had the odd feeling that the man had already resigned himself to the fact that neither Severus or Harry were ever coming back to teach. Actually, come to think about it, he seemed pleased by the fact.

In the Sorens tent, Max lay on his right side as he gently rubbed his wife’s back, she was miserable this morning. They had slept well due to the fact Max had charmed their tent to keep out noises after seeing Severus drop the Silencing Charms on his own tent. Allie sipped at her bottle of water and nibbled her cracker before lying back down and pulling the blanket back up over them. Sleep was not long in returning for the couple.

Grant opened his eyes almost a half an hour after Damon had left, stretching slightly; he draped one arm over Severus and gave him a hug. Severus sighed in his sleep as he woke reluctantly, opening his beetle black eyes and raising them to meet Grant’s steady gaze. Biting his thin lower lip, he started to move away, not wanting to overstay his welcome.

“Settle down little one, just be still, it’s too early to be that active,” Grant yawned as he caught the younger man’s arm and held him close. Severus rolled over so that his back was against Grant’s chest and then picked up Grant’s gnarled hand in his and traced his fingers over the skin and knuckles. Grant let Severus gather his thoughts together before he spoke.

“How are you feeling this morning?” he asked softly, feeling Severus twine his fingers with his own. The younger man wiggled around a little more, reminding Grant of Evan and Jamie’s six year old daughter, just couldn’t stay still.

“I’m okay” Severus replied as he rolled to his back to stare at the ceiling of the tent, the dream catcher over the bed catching his attention. Reaching up with one hand, he gently brushed a finger against one of the hanging feathers, setting it to swing gently.

“It really works.” He said wondrously to himself as he watched the feather sway.

Grant followed his gaze and smiled. “Does it now?” he asked as he watched the younger man.

With a solemn nod Severus answered.

“Oh yes,” he breathed, “I didn’t have any bad dreams after I laid down here. They are all up there in the web.”

“We need to talk Sevvie.” Grant said as he sat up and pushed the quilt to one side. Severus sighed to himself, he wasn’t looking forward to talking, but he knew he had to.

“I know,” he said softly and sat up as well, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed.

“Stand up a minute.” Grant said as he moved to the edge of the bed after Severus stood, he leaned over and plucked up his hairbrush and a bag of elastics from the small table next to the bed. He motioned for the other man to sit on the ground between his legs. As Severus settled with his shoulders between the other man’s thighs he closed his eyes a moment and just enjoyed the feeling of being taken care of. A feeling that was sorely absent from his childhood from either parent, one beat him savagely and the other used him as a shield to protect herself from the other.

Grant began to run his fingers through the raven black hair, gently tugging at knots he found, concentrating on not causing pain before he started to speak.

“When were you with Orion last, Sev?”

The younger man flinched at the mention of his father’s name and didn’t speak for a long moment. Grant picked up the hairbrush and began to gently brush the strands of his black hair, taking his time and running his hand repeatedly over each tendril he brushed. He wanted to soothe the younger man while they spoke.

“At Easter time, I had to attend a dinner in my father’s home.”

Grant closed his eyes and silently cursed whatever deities that kept the old bastard alive. His hands not stopping, he continued to play in Severus’ hair, letting the tendrils fall like black silk through his fingers.

“It didn’t go well, did it baby?” he asked.

Severus only shook his head in answer, he didn’t want Grant to know what his father had done to him in the evening after the family had departed, leaving the house virtually empty of witnesses.

“There is something I want you to do for me, Sev,” Grant asked as the brush slid unheeded through his hair now, all tangles banished.

“What’s that?” he asked, his eyes closed as he enjoyed the simple pleasure of having someone brush his hair.

“I want you to start coming to my office once a week when we get back home. You need to work through a lot of issues Severus and hurting yourself in order to deal with the problem is not an answer.” Grant answered as he pulled the hair back to the nape of Severus’ neck and secured it with an elastic. Letting his fingers linger for a moment, he traced a newer looking scar that ran along the younger man’s hairline.

“What happened here?” he asked as he ran his fingers over it and felt Severus flinch under the touch. Sighing to himself he picked up the hairbrush again and began to brush the ponytail.

“Can we meet at your house instead of your office?” Severus asked as he dropped his head forward to rest his forehead on his upraised knees. He was trying to avoid the last question.

“That will be fine, now what did you do?” Grant was persistent if nothing else when it came to the younger man.

“It happened at my father’s.” came the quiet reply as he felt Grant start to tug at his hair.

“I see.” Grant acknowledged as he worked the thick black hair into a braid. “I want you to tell Harry about what your father has done to you.”

Severus shook his head adamantly, he just couldn’t. He didn’t want Harry to feel like he had had the mantle of protector thrust back upon him, not now that he was with child and more vulnerable.

“I’ll tell him with you, Sev, he has to know. We’ll wait until we are home and you’ve had a few sessions to deal with how you feel first.” 

Severus sat quietly, digesting the information of what was going to happen in the future when he felt something cold and wet drip down onto the part in his head. He jerked his head up with a start.

“What’s that?” 

“Sit still, it’s an astringent for the grease in your hair.” Grant said as he rubbed it in gently and then patted the other man’s shoulder.

“There you go, baby, now go back to Harry so an old, wrinkled man can get dressed and get your breakfast together.” He growled gruffly and helped Severus to his feet.

Severus turned and bent down at the waist to wrap his arms around the older wizard, he didn’t care a thing about genetics, or surnames, this was his mum.

“Thank you for everything Grant….I don’t know where I’d be without you and Damon.” He murmured as he hugged him tight and kissed his cheek before he left the tent to get Harry.

Grant looked after him for a moment and sadly whispered, “I’m glad we’re here baby, I know where you’d be without us and it scares me to death.”

Ten minutes later Grant was outside putting coffee on with his husband attempting to give him directions and Hermione asking questions about Sturgis and the motorcycles.


	37. Shut Up and Kiss Me

  
Author's notes: This is a story that revolves around an alternate life that had been lived by Severus Snape in the US while he was spying for the Light. Now that Voldemort is dead, he has opted to show this life to his lover, Harry Potter. Oh and by the by...there are Harleys and all sorts of goodies involved. It is a perpetual fic. If people here seem to like the first chapter, I will continue to post on a daily basis.  


* * *

DISCLAIMER: JKR owns everything that is in reference to the Harry Potter world if it is in one of my works of fiction. If it is not found in one of her creations, then it is mine unless otherwise stated. I am not making any profit from the writing of this story. Severus slipped back into his tent quietly and joined Harry on the bed. He watched the younger man sleep for a few minutes before he reached out one long finger and poked him in the tummy. When the green eyes stayed closed, but a small grin appeared on the tanned face, Severus poked again, this time starting to tickle him gently. With a giggle Harry rolled away and tried to burrow deeper in the blankets. 

Severus smirked at the action and reached under the blanket and grabbed one sock clad foot pulling it out of hiding to tickle it unmercifully.

“Stop it Sev….” Harry giggled as he tried to pull his foot back to safety. In response Severus simply stripped off the sock and bit his instep lightly and then tickled his calf. 

In a trice, Harry was flinging himself at his lover, trying to pin him to the bed as he got his fingers over his ribs, tickling back. Harry knew he was screwed; Severus was bigger and simply not as ticklish. Severus chuckled evilly at Harry’s attempts and easily rolled him under his larger body, careful of not putting pressure on Harry’s tummy. 

Severus straddled Harry’s hips and sat on the younger man while he looked down at him and smirked.

“So what did you think you were going to do, brat?” he sneered as he reached one hand down and mussed Harry’s hair good. Harry stilled for a moment and gave him a mock glare as he thought of the best way to unseat the man from his hips. After a moment he gave an innocent smile to the smirking man and purred.

“Shut up and kiss me.”

Severus stopped what he was doing and looked down into green eyes, looking to see just what kind of mood his love was in. He knew that he himself wasn’t up to too awful much after last night and he hoped Harry would be happy with a good snog and a cuddle. 

“A kiss you say? I suppose I can manage to give you one of my precious kisses,” he smirked as he leaned down to cover Harry’s soft mouth with his lips. As he was leaned over Harry, the younger man took advantage of him being off balance and twisted his body, toppling the older man onto the bed.

Now Harry was seated on his husband to be and leaning down over his body to cuddle close.

“Bratty Gryffindor.” Severus growled good naturedly as he wrapped his arms around the other man and pressed his face against the side of his neck. He took a deep breath and inhaled the healthy just awoke scent of Harry, he always smelled like sunshine and fresh air.

“Hmmmpfff.” Harry snorted as he wiggled around to get comfortable with his man. He pulled back for a moment and looked at Severus curiously.

“I woke up last night and you weren’t here, where were you?”

“I was with Grant and Damon, I ..I was having trouble sleeping and decided to bother them instead of you.” Severus said quickly as he remembered Damon putting him in the bed between him and his husband.

“You should of woke me up Sev, I fell asleep on you last night, I am so sorry.” Harry murmured as he trailed his tongue the shell of the other man’s ear, smiling as he felt him shudder at the contact.

“I thought you needed to rest, you looked so tired.” He answered as he deftly moved out of Harry’s range and sat up, “And now brat, you look hungry. Get up, let’s go feed the bump.”

Harry rolled his eyes and grunted as he sat up on the side of the bed and pulled the long nightshirt off over his head, tossing it to one side, he thought he just might wear it again tonight, it was comfortable. Severus handed some clothes to the now nude young man and turned to get himself dressed, he looked back quickly as he heard a sharp intake of Harry’s breath.

“What is it?” he asked as he knelt at Harry’s side, running his hands over his back in concern. He watched as the younger man gingerly felt between his thighs and then winced.

“Harry?”

“It’s okay Sev, just…feels weird.” Harry shrugged and slipped his undershorts on and then his shorts for the day.

“Do you want me to get Max?” Severus asked worriedly, afraid he might have pushed things too fast last night.

Harry quelled that idea with a glare and then pulled his tee shirt on over his head.

“I’m fine Sev, he doesn’t need to come look at my…..whatever the hell you want to call it.” He grumped and shoved his feet into his sandals and waited for Sev to lace his boots up.

“I really hope Ron has his head out of his arse today, I don’t know how much of that mouth I can take.” The young wizard groaned as he stood up and made his way to the opening in the tent, pulling it back to find Ron standing there waiting for him, his face blushing a deep red at what he’d overheard his friend say.

Harry stopped short for a moment and thought about apologizing, but then changed his mind. Ron had never once apologized when he’d said nasty hurtful things about Severus since he and Harry had been a couple. Harry looked his friend in the eye for a moment, feeling Severus stand behind him with his hand on his shoulder.

“So how about it Ron, is your head still up your arse?” Harry asked with a snort of derision as he crossed his arms and gave his oldest friend a baleful glare.

“I came to apologize to you both Harry. I’ve been wrong and I admit it. I was just worried after all the shite you went through with Morgan.” Ron said as he gave an interested look at the toes of Harry’s sandals.

Harry stared at him for a long moment and turned his head to gauge the reactions of his lover. When he saw that Severus was nodding his head and watching Ron, he decided that if Sev could forgive, so could he. He reached out and lightly punched his bigger friend in the chest.

“Just don’t do it anymore, okay?”

“No problem Harry. I really am sorry Severus.” 

“I understand Ron, only a good friend would step so foolishly into my path and have the nerve to stand up to me.” Severus said as he gently pushed Harry along toward where there was food waiting. 

“Move Harry, the bump needs food.”

“Bump?” Ron said in confusion as he followed along.

“For some reason Sev is calling the baby, the bump,” Harry answered rolling his eyes as a glass of orange juice was forced into his hand.

Hermione joined them then and watched the two friends laughing again before she said anything. “Damon said something about going to an Indian reservation today Ron, I would love to go along and see how they do things. Damon also said that if Grant rode with Harry and Severus in the truck, that I could ride with him on his motorcycle.

“Oi now Mione, a woman doesn’t belong on one of those things.” Ron shot back, it was plain as day that he was only jealous because he wanted a ride as well. Severus smirked at him and set down his cup of coffee.

“Help me unload my bike Ron, and I’ll let you ride with me, Grant can drive the truck.”

“Brilliant. Thanks a lot Professor.” Ron enthused as he tucked into his breakfast and chatted happily with everyone else.


	38. Thunderbirds

  
Author's notes: This is a story that revolves around an alternate life that had been lived by Severus Snape in the US while he was spying for the Light. Now that Voldemort is dead, he has opted to show this life to his lover, Harry Potter. Oh and by the by...there are Harleys and all sorts of goodies involved. It is a perpetual fic. If people here seem to like the first chapter, I will continue to post on a daily basis.  


* * *

DISCLAIMER: JKR owns everything that is in reference to the Harry Potter world if it is in one of my works of fiction. If it is not found in one of her creations, then it is mine unless otherwise stated. I am not making any profit from the writing of this story. 

 

Hermione chattered along incessantly as usual as the others finished the meal. Damon was rapidly beginning to regret offering to give the young witch a ride, the woman never stopped asking questions. Questions of just how far to lean, questions of air pollution, questions of hearing safety, questions of helmets, oh mighty Merlin, she had questions about EVERYTHING. 

Grant watched as his husband became increasingly abrupt and curt in his answers, sometimes not answering at all, just letting her natter on about something else. He didn’t want the day to begin on a bad note, not with everything that had happened the night before. Making his decision to help keep Damon from hexing the visiting witch, he moved over to squat down by Allie.

“Allie, sweetie, I need you to change places with me today. I want you to take the truck with Harry and let that Hermione woman ride with Max.” he whispered as he poured her more juice. She looked up at Damon once and saw that he was getting close to taking all he could and quickly agreed that Grant’s idea was probably for the best. Besides, it was going to be horridly hot and the truck had air conditioning….the bike didn’t.

“Okay Grant, but you tell Max.” she said with a grin.

Severus was watching everything with a smirk on his thin lips, he had had plenty of first hand knowledge of Hermione and her quest of knowledge. A remarkable trait indeed, but one that needed to be curbed from time to time in order to keep others from throttling the one asking questions.

Grant cleared his throat loudly and looked at his husband and received a nod of acknowledgement before he spoke.

“Hermione, you are going to ride with Max instead of Damon today. Allie is going to trade me places in the truck with Harry, she isn’t feeling too well and the heat wouldn’t be good on her.” The older man said as he gracefully got to his feet and crossed over to sit next to Damon, resting his arm along the other man’s shoulders.

Max looked at Allie in surprise and then understanding dawned on his face. He shrugged, it didn’t matter to him, she could ask anything she wanted to on the bike, he wouldn’t be able to hear a blessed word. 

The announcement didn’t bother Hermione in the least, she simply turned a big smile to Max and continued the questioning.

“Hey Mione.” Harry said from his perch on Severus’ lap, relaxing now that the older wizard was satisfied the ‘bump’ had had enough to eat.

“Yes Harry?”

“Maybe give it a bit of a rest, yeah?” he asked with a smile as her husband laughed at her as she blushed.

“Oh. Oh I am so sorry, I just get excited over new things.” She said quickly and then shut her mouth, waiting for the others to make ready to go.

Harry stood a

s Severus patted his bottom, the taller man standing and getting a good stretch before turning to Ron. “Still fancy a ride Weasley?” he asked as he turned to the big Dodge that was parked close by.

“You know it Professor!” Ron exclaimed as he quickly stood and walked over to the truck with the former teacher. 

Between Severus, Max, and Ron, they got the Electra Glide unloaded and ready to go. Severus quickly fitted Harry’s helmet to his lover’s red haired friend and then gave him a quick lesson in being a passenger.

As Harry looked on, ready to get on the road, he noticed Max was doing the same thing with Hermione. He thought that it had been a very long time since he’d seen her so scared and excited at once. He grinned at Allie, who had gone back into her tent and retrieved her collection of compact discs to listen to on the drive to Pine Ridge.

Severus took Harry’s hand and led him to their tent to speak with him privately, he felt he needed to warn the younger wizard about life in Pine Ride and about the living conditions he’d see there. He knew that his mate was emotional right now and he was worried about how he would be when they got there.

“Yeah Sev?” Harry asked as he sat down on the edge of the bed as he had been instructed. He looked up at Severus and wondered if he had displeased his Dom, he seemed so serious as he looked down at him.

“Harry, I need you to know what to expect to see when we get to Grant’s family.” He said quietly, remembering the first time he’d been taken there to meet the older man’s family. The shock and outrage at the poverty had been overwhelming. He’d spoken to Damon after the visit about how he could help and had been told that the need for medicines was a great one there, so every year he’d been certain to bring as many useful potions as he could pack. Grant’s mother was a Medicine Woman, she had use for anything the foreign man made in his dungeons.

Many of the older years’ healing potions had gone here in years past, Severus always careful to purchase the ingredients himself so as not to create an impropriety if asked about his activities.

Harry looked at Severus, his eyes large and green, “I am listening Sir.”

“Harry, these people are so poor they make the Weasley family look like the Malfoys. There are no jobs there, not enough housing, not enough medical treatment, just abject poverty. I am worried about how you are going to react to this; I don’t want you to get overly upset.” He said as he paced the small confines of the tent, running his hand over his hair and down the long braid his ‘mother’ had plaited earlier. He was deep in thought as he pulled out a small wooden box from his bag and carefully removed smaller boxes from it. Waving his wand over them to enlarge them once the wooden box was empty.

“Harry, these are all healing draughts for Grant’s mother to use for her people.” He explained as he noticed Harry watching him as he checked the vials to be sure all had traveled well. Perfect, not one bottle broken this year.

“I understand Sev,” Harry said as he joined his lover’s side and helped him repack the boxes again for their last trip. 

“Harry, maybe you should stay here, maybe it is a bad idea for you to go right now,” Severus mused as they finished and he sat on the edge of the bed with the other man in his lap. His hand was splayed protectively over his stomach, trying in some way to keep his love from any harm.

“I’d like to go Sir,” Harry said quietly as he reached up one hand and stroked his Master’s face. He trusted his safety and well being to this man, and was immensely proud to know that he did what he did to help Grant’s mother.

“If you start getting upset, I’ll have Allie bring you back. No arguing, understand?” he said sternly and helped Harry up and then stood as well, picking up the wooden box.

“I understand. Please tell me if there is anything I can do that would be of use.” The younger man said as he followed Severus back out of the tent and to the truck, where the older man carefully arranged the box in the floor boards.

“Make sure these don’t spill Harry.” He said as he kissed him gently and lifted him up into the truck, fastening the seat belt around him before closing the door.

Severus walked back to his bike, where Ron was waiting while talking to Hermione and Max, Allie was already headed for the truck and Grant and Damon were in their tent getting a few last minute items to take to his family.

Severus and Max mounted their bikes as the older couple came out of the tent, turning to help Ron and Hermione on behind. The sound of music shattered the morning quiet as Allie started the truck and turned up the stereo. The two young Doms looked at their submissives through the windshield and laughed to each other. Harry and Allie both had donned mirrored sunglasses and were bopping along to the music playing.

Severus turned to Max and grimaced.

“Bloody hell mate, it’s fucking Thelma and Louise there.” He laughed as he caught sight of Harry’s grinning face.

Max busted out laughing at the comparison of the two and nodded.

“As long as they stay away from cliffs, we’re in the clear man, but if they even look at one, we stupefy them.”

“I concur.” Severus chuckled as he moved out on his bike following Damon, as he passed the rumbling truck, he looked and smiled as Harry blew him a kiss on the wind.

The group headed back East on Interstate 90 stopping in Rapid City at a huge supermarket to load up a cart per couple and then load it all into the back of the truck, charming what they needed to to keep things cold for the rest of the trip.

Nearly an hour later they crossed the boundaries of the reservation, heading south now. Harry could see the poverty Severus had spoken of, he turned and looked at a very somber Allie.

“What’s it like?” he asked softly as he turned off the music.

“Most of the people are as wonderful as Grant, but some don’t like us because we’re white. We shouldn’t have any trouble though. Grant’s mom is waiting for us at the house.” She answered as she carefully navigated the big truck down the dirt track. It was bumpy going and in some places, the washboarding made their teeth rattle as they drove over it.

“I’m glad I’m not on the bike.”

“Yeah, it knocks you around a lot. You are going to love Rachel, that’s Grant’s mom. She is so cool, just loves everyone, she makes you feel right at home.” Allie said as they approached the small town of Pine Ridge.

“Don’t get out of Sev’s sight, okay? I think he’d stroke out on us the way he fusses over you.” She continued as Harry looked out the window in silence at the shabbily dressed children and scrawny dogs that watched them go by. 

It had been a long time since he’d felt so much despair from a place, part of him wanted to beg Allie to turn around and get him out of there as fast as she could. He hated to think of how day to day life was for these people, hated to think of Grant growing up in such a manner. The Dursley’s had been awful, but this was….well he hoped the people were not as mean as their surroundings.

Harry came back to himself quickly as the truck stopped outside a small rusting house trailer. Taking a look around he saw that the yard was reasonably kept and the porch fairly new, Grant was a good son and took care of his aging mother as best as the independent woman would allow.

Severus dismounted and walked to the truck, leaving a shocked Ron behind him in the settling dust. The Weasley boy could fend for himself right now, he needed to get to his Harry, needed to hold him close and help him through what he knew was going to be a rough visit.


	39. We Are Family

  
Author's notes: This is a story that revolves around an alternate life that had been lived by Severus Snape in the US while he was spying for the Light. Now that Voldemort is dead, he has opted to show this life to his lover, Harry Potter. Oh and by the by...there are Harleys and all sorts of goodies involved. It is a perpetual fic. If people here seem to like the first chapter, I will continue to post on a daily basis.  


* * *

DISCLAIMER: JKR owns everything that is in reference to the Harry Potter world if it is in one of my works of fiction. If it is not found in one of her creations, then it is mine unless otherwise stated. I am not making any profit from the writing of this story. 

 

Severus lifted his mate out of the truck and stood him on the dry ground next to him; he was stroking Harry’s back protectively as the younger man looked around and then looked up at him. 

“I’m alright Sev,” Harry said as he bent down to pet a collie looking dog that ran up to them, it’s tail wagging in greeting.

Grant took off his helmet and stretched a bit, looking around with an odd look on his face and then pointing at a small building behind the trailer.

“Mom, where are you?” he called out as he walked up to the porch steps. It was unusual for the front door to ever be closed if she were home; she was used to people simply dropping in.

Everyone stood around for a moment while Grant and Damon poked around the trailer. Ron and Hermione looking at everything, not sure whether to be fascinated or horrified by their unfamiliar surroundings, Severus looked at them and nodded, he understood completely.

A woman’s voice cut the air with a shout from somewhere to the left of where they were parked. Harry looked and saw a small house sitting there with kids and dogs on what passed as a porch, his eyes opening wider as the screen door opened and a short silver haired woman came out to greet them.

“Grant, we’re over here.” She called as she waved to the group then turned to walk back in the house. “Is that Grant’s mom?” Harry asked as he took Severus’ hand, he was a bit nervous about meeting the older man’s family. He now understood why they had stopped and bought so many provisions, it was obvious it would be divvied up amongst those who needed it.

“No, that isn’t Grandmother, that’s Grant’s little sister Maggie. You’ll like her Harry, she’s going to love you.” He answered with a smile. Harry could hear the affection in his man’s voice, he truly loved this family and from what Harry had seen so far, he was loved right back.

The group of people crossed the grass bare yard and entered the next to where the small woman had her door open to welcome them. Hermione held Ron’s tightly, the sight of the obvious poverty had unnerved the witch and she was seeking comfort from her mate. Harry could understand her reaction, he himself didn’t want to let Severus go and was clinging to him like a limpet. 

Maggie Rainwalker held her door open for her guests as they filed in her small, somewhat dilapidated wood sided house. Once everyone was in the living room, she stepped forward and threw her arms around her older brother.

The two clung tightly for a moment before she pulled away and then into Damon’s warm embrace. “I’ve missed you two so much, it is so good to have you home,” she cried as she next pulled a normally taciturn Severus down into her arms.

“There’s my nephew. How are you, little bird?”

“I’m fine Aunt Maggie,” he said as he hugged her back just as tightly as she held him.

A second, older woman came into the room while drying her hands on a tea towel. Breaking into a delighted cry, she swept Grant into her arms and gave him several kisses.

“Hi Mom,” he said softly as he stooped down to allow the shorter woman to have a good look at him, wincing as she pinched his cheeks for good measure.

Satisfied that he was well, she then turned to Damon, pinching his cheeks to get some colour into them before she hugged him.

“Damn white man,” she muttered and then kissed his cheek gently. Damon blushed a little at his mother-in-law’s attention and returned the kiss.

She walked over to stand in front of Severus, placing her hands at the small of her back, she leaned back to look up into his hook nosed face, just as be bent his head to stare down into her dark eyes.

Harry smiled to himself as he watched the two and their standoff. There had to be at least an eighteen inch difference in their heights. He was glad he was not the shortest one there anymore. Severus broke the silence first as the old woman watched him with pride and love in her eyes.

“Hello Grandmother, I hope your well. I’ve missed you over the year.” He said as she kept him in her embrace.

Like Grant and Damon, the Rainwalker family had accepted Severus Snape as Grant’s son. This was family that accepted him for who he was not what he was.

“Missed you too, little bird. Who’s this with you?” She asked as her eyes came to rest on Harry. 

Harry tuned out the sounds of everyone else’s conversations as Rachel Rainwalker, Elder and Medicine Woman of Pine Ridge stood in front of him. She was silent as she looked him up and down, smiling faintly as she placed her right hand on his lower tummy and let it rest there for a moment.

“Your mate,” she said as she smiled and pulled Harry into an embrace. “He is a winkte, like my Grant.”

“Yes Grandmother, this is Harry. We are getting married next week when we go home to Echo.” Severus replied as he began to explain. She cut him off quickly.

“Married next week? You mean to tell me, little bird, that he’s carrying your child and you are not wed to him?” she asked sharply as she pulled away and glared at Severus and then at Grant.

“Well?” she demanded still glaring; she reached out then and took Harry by the hand.

Maggie took this as her cue to get everyone but Harry, Severus, Grant, and Damon out of the house and into a yelling free zone.

Severus just looked down at his hands which were clasped in front of him. He knew he’d said the wrong thing and was now being called on the carpet for getting Harry pregnant.

“Grandmother, Harry and I love each other, we were going to get married anyway, it isn’t like we are only doing it because he is pregnant.” He tried to explain, trying to find the words that would placate the irate woman.

She looked at Severus and just snorted in disgust, looked at Grant and did the same.

“I cannot believe this, you know better Severus.” She sighed and then looked at Harry.

“You should have known better too.” 

Harry had the good sense to at least look down in interest at the rug, he wasn’t too sure that she wasn’t about to put each one of them over her knee in turn. She was quiet for a few minutes, during which Harry moved closer to Severus and placed his hand into the older man’s still clasped ones, giving them a squeeze and receiving one in return.

Rachel Rainwalker looked at them both and she had a smile playing on her tightly pressed mouth. Yes she was angry and disappointed in what had happened, but on the other hand there was no denying that the boy she called little bird was in love and was happy. She decided to take things into her own hands then and cleared her throat, immediately all eyes in the room were on her.

“You will get married here, tomorrow evening.”

“Huh?” was all Harry could think of to say at the pronouncement. Severus squeezed his hand to shush him, lest he say something that might get her riled up again.

“Tomorrow Mom?” Grant asked slowly. This was definitely not what he’d had planned, but if it kept her from being upset and the boys were planning to get married in a few days anyhow, he thought it could work. “Yes ma’am,” Severus said and then smiled. He really didn’t care where or when he married Harry, just as long as it was done soon. The thought of being married here among his adopted family made him happy if the truth be told. It would give Harry a family to belong to as well, something the young man had never really had. Harry looked up at Severus and Severus returned the look with a smile and leaned down to kiss him softly.

“It will be okay Harry, this way you get to meet everyone and they get to know you to. Ron and Hermione will be able to be here for the ceremony as well.” Severus reassured the younger man who just looked at him like the world had gone pear shaped around him.

“It’s settled. I need to get people together and get the wedding meal planned and the ceremonies planned as well.” She said as she began to move about the room picking up different things she would need for different rites.

“Grant, go to your brother’s and tell him that there will be a man’s purification ceremony tonight and I will take care of the women’s.” she instructed as she motioned toward the door.

“Grandmother,” Severus began, “I brought more of the healing potions for you, where do you want them?” “Oh thank you little bird, just bring them into my house and put them in the kitchen for now.” She replied as she kissed his cheek. All was forgiven now, the woman was in her element, a wedding was being planned. Severus grabbed Harry’s hand and led him out the door, stopping by the truck to pull him into his arms. Harry simply melted into him, he was not about to deny the fact he was overwhelmed by everything, he was close to tears at this point.

“Hush love, it is going to be okay, I promise. Are you okay with getting married tomorrow?” Severus asked as he rubbed his mate’s back gently, he could feel the tension and trembling through the thin shirt he wore. “No one is going to yell at us again?” Harry asked, his green eyes wide and a little wild looking from the past half hour’s events.

“No Harry, no one else is going to yell. That is just the way she is, over reacts to a lot of things, but she gets over them quick and doesn’t hold grudges.” Severus smiled, pushing Harry’s hair back off his forehead and tenderly kissing his scar. “She likes you a lot, if she didn’t, the fact we aren’t married yet wouldn’t bother her.”

Severus picked up the box and together they walked into the house trailer where everyone else was relaxing in the magically enlarged space. Setting the box down, he and Harry looked around and made their announcement.

“If everyone could please give me your attention for a moment,” Severus said as he cleared his throat, in a few seconds all eyes were on him.

“Harry and I would like to announce that our wedding will be held here on the reservation tomorrow evening and you are all invited.” The older man intoned as a grinning Harry hugged his waist happily.

“Huh?”


	40. Learning To Fly

  
Author's notes: This is a story that revolves around an alternate life that had been lived by Severus Snape in the US while he was spying for the Light. Now that Voldemort is dead, he has opted to show this life to his lover, Harry Potter. Oh and by the by...there are Harleys and all sorts of goodies involved. It is a perpetual fic. If people here seem to like the first chapter, I will continue to post on a daily basis.  


* * *

DISCLAIMER: JKR owns everything that is in reference to the Harry Potter world if it is in one of my works of fiction. If it is not found in one of her creations, then it is mine unless otherwise stated. I am not making any profit from the writing of this story. 

 

Harry laughed as Ron mimicked Max with a surprised. 

“Huh?” not two seconds after the first one. Both of the red haired men looked at the couple with their mouths dropped and their eyes opened wide. Hermione looked dumbfounded as well, however Allie just grinned back at Harry happily.

“Tomorrow mate, you’re getting married tomorrow?” Ron asked as he was the first to recover his composure. Harry nodded and then replied, “We have to. Severus’ grandmother is pretty upset with him, this will make it better.”

“Wait, this is Severus’ family? His real family?” Hermione asked, she was getting more and more confused as the moments passed and she hated it when things just didn’t make sense to her. She looked around the room she was seated in and then looked closely at Maggie Rainwalker and then back at Severus, shaking her head.

Harry could feel the anger coming off of Severus in waves, the man was furious at having the family that took him in under the scrutiny of a former student, regardless of how talented she’d been in his classroom. He was trying to think of a way to diffuse the situation when things got even worse.

“You aren’t moving here, are you Harry?” she asked not thinking of how the question sounded to everyone around her. She honestly meant no disrespect by it, she was merely curious.

“Mrs. Weasley,” Severus growled as he scowled at her in fury, “I will appreciate you to apologize and then leave. You may aparate from behind the house back to the camp and then port key home. Your welcome is over.”

Ron gaped at his wife, he couldn’t believe what she’d said or the fact she’d said it in the first place. He stood and took her arm to escort her out the door.

“You have my apologies Professor; I don’t know what’s gotten into her.” Ron said sincerely as he faced the furious man and his soon to be husband. Hermione pulled away from him and started toward Harry who was pulled behind Severus. “Come on Mione, we need to go now. Enough has been said.”

The witch stood her ground and crossed her arms, staring at Severus and Harry. The rest of the room was quiet, they were clueless as to exactly what they should do or say to curb whatever was going to happen. Max just hoped he wasn’t going to have to heal anyone of any life threatening curses, but as he looked at his best friend’s face, he rather doubted that was going to be the case.

“What Harry, what did I do?” she demanded as she tried to go around Severus and was hauled back by Ron. “Outside Hermione, now.” Harry barked as he stepped from behind the older man and grabbed her arm, dragging her out into the heat. Once outside, he turned to face her, his face set in one of the angriest expressions she’d ever seen on him.

“How could you say that about those people? They adopted Sev, Hermione, they accepted him and you are looking down on them.” He nearly shouted as he leaned in close and got into her face. He was almost as furious as Severus, this woman that he’d considered a friend had insulted the family he was about to become part of.

“What are you talking about Harry? I didn’t insult anyone. I just asked if they were his family, I didn’t know, I thought all of his family was in Ireland.” She spat back, not believing that they had thought she was being small minded, if anyone should have known better, it should’ve been Harry. She didn’t make fun of people. Well, unless they were Draco Malfoy and then they were fair game as far as she was concerned. “What about the crack you made about us moving here?” Harry demanded, still trying to keep the head of fury he had built up. He could sense, rather than see the faces at the windows watching.

“Harry, you idiot, do you know why I asked that?” Hermione asked, throwing her hands up in the air, clearly exasperated with him by this point. “I asked because of the different magic and practices used here, I didn’t know how your power would be affected, that’s all Harry. You know I would never make fun of how people live.”

With that the young woman sank down and sat on the bottom step of the porch, her head in her hands crying softly because people had jumped to conclusion at her questions. Yes, she should have had more tact, but when she was after answers she didn’t always remember her manners. Harry sat down beside her after a moment and put an arm around her shoulders, giving her a hug.

“I’ll go talk to him Mione, he’s just wound up because of tomorrow and we just had our heads handed to us by his grandmother.” Harry said, all traces of anger gone from his voice. They sat there in silence for awhile before she spoke.

“They adopted him? When? He seems so at home here, so happy. I’ve never seen him happy before.” She said as she ran her fingers through the fur of the collie that apparently lived under the porch and who had decided to come out to visit.

“Yeah, he’s been coming to the States since our first year at Hogwarts. He told me it helped to keep him sane with me in his life, you know I believe him.” Harry tried to explain and went on. “From what I understand, he was pretty well adopted ten years ago into the Rainwalker family. Grant and Damon can’t have children for some reason and they took a shine to Sev.

“He is happy here Mione, I’ve never seen him happier then when we’ve been here in the States. Bloody hell, I’m happier here than I ever was at school. Do you know what it is like to be with someone and have to hide your feelings incase someone finds out and fires you?”

Hermione looked up at Harry and shook her head, she knew things had not been easy for the couple, but she’d really not given it much thought, now she wished she had of.

“It’s awful Mione, there were times I wanted to stand up at the Head Table and shout out that I love the man sitting in there, that I wanted to spend my life with him, spend it sitting at his feet if those were his wishes.”

“Oh Harry, I didn’t know. It’s better here?”

Harry nodded and then answered.

“Everyone tells me that where we are going to be living is very tolerant. Echo is like Hogsmeade, mixed in every way and no one really cares. You have no idea what it will be like to finally be able to walk down the street and hold my husband’s hand, to let him kiss me as I walk out of his shop at lunch. To not have to hide my belly under concealment charms as I get bigger, I can be pregnant Harry there, and no one is going to care. No one will bother our children because of who we once were, no one cares here, Mione, this is freedom for us.”

She listened to her friend of many years and she felt her heart breaking as she heard the hurt in his voice of things he’d had to go through simply for loving another man. She knew he was right, they would never find the peace they wanted and so rightly deserved back in Great Britain. She didn’t have to think anymore on what she’d tell Dumbledore, Harry was happy and that was good enough for her. Now she just had to do right by his surly mate.

“I need to go apologize to Severus,” she said as she stood up and brushed the dust off the seat of her pants, “I have to make him understand that that is not what I meant.”

A velvety dark voice spoke from behind them, causing her to jump and Harry to raise his head and smile.

“That won’t be necessary Hermione.” Severus said as he pushed the door further open and stepped out onto the porch. “I heard enough of what was said. Your apology is accepted.”

“I really am sorry I sounded the way I did Professor, it was never meant like that.” She said sincerely as she took his outstretched hand and felt his long fingers close over hers and squeeze once in acceptance. 

He then reached down and took the hand of his Harry and helped him to his feet carefully, pulling him into his arms to kiss him once he was safely up.

“Hello love,” Harry murmured as he let himself be held there in the South Dakota sunshine, feeling the heat as it warmed his body. 

“We have a little problem Harry,” Severus said as he pulled the younger man away to look down at him.

“What is it?” Harry asked, biting his lower lip, somehow he’d just known things were too good to be true. He was never going to be allowed the same happiness others seemed to be blessed with, he briefly wondered exactly who he needed to make a human sacrifice to in order for his life to run smoothly for once.

“It isn’t a big problem, don’t look all frantic, love,” he soothed as Ron came out to join them on the porch. Hermione stood close to him and let him hold her hand in his. Harry just sighed and hung his head, waiting for the axe to fall.

“We need someone to stand up as your family is all, Harry. See I told you it was nothing awful. We can get Max and Allie to do it, no problem,” Severus said with a small chuckle as he lifted Harry’s chin and kissed him softly. Harry looked at him, a perplexed expression on his face, he didn’t understand why Ron and Hermione couldn’t do it, they’d known him longer.

“What about Ron and Hermione, Sev?” he asked, he really didn’t know why Sev wanted the other couple, if anywhere, they should be with his family.

“We’ll be happy to Severus,” Ron said as he glanced at Hermione and saw her nod her head in approval.

Severus only looked at Harry, if there were only one time in his life that the younger man would be able to read his mind, Severus really wished it were right now.

“See Sev, Ron and Mione will stand up for me, they’ve known me as long as you have.” Harry said happily, not catching the look in his mate’s eyes and apparently not reading the man’s thoughts. Harry looked at him again and noticed the slightly pained expression and started to get irritated.

“What’s the problem Sev?” Harry asked, his voice just a little on the waspish side, he was not in the mood for Severus to decide that Gryffindors couldn’t be part of the ceremonies. In response the older man pulled Harry away from the porch and back over to the truck, what he had to say, he wanted to say privately first.

Harry glared up at the raven haired man and put his hands on his hips, his mouth set in a hard line and his eyes glinting. He was ready for a fight. Severus just looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

“Do not forget yourself Harry, I have absolutely no compunctions about putting you over my knee here and now for your cheek. Harry hastily rearranged his stance and looked down contritely.

“Sorry Sir, but what is the problem with them doing this for me? I don’t understand.”

“Harry, I don’t care if they stand up for you, I know you are close. The problem is a more mundane one, it is one of money. As your family, they are expected to gift my family and help cover the costs of the wedding, just as my family is expected to do the same for yours. The Rainwalker clan is huge and no one can be left out lest it be considered a grave insult from you.” The older man explained gently. Harry stood there in growing horror, his friends didn’t have that kind of money. “I do not want your friends to be bankrupt over this Harry, it is unfair to ask them to do it.”

Harry shook his head in agreement, he’d had no idea that this was part of it. They turned and went back to the couple waiting on the porch. Ron’s face was getting redder as he thought of why Severus wouldn’t want him to stand up for his friend.

“A Weasley not good enough Snape?” he asked hotly as they returned.

“Stop it Ron, that isn’t it at all,” Harry said with a sigh, “it’s a matter of money. As my family, you’d have to provide gifts for a lot of people in Sev’s family and they would provide them for you. He just doesn’t want this to be a burden on you both.”

“Trust me Ron. I can think of no one that has anymore right to stand up for my Harry than the two of you, but as Harry said, it is a financial issue.” Severus said as well, he didn’t there to be bad blood on the eve of his wedding.

“It doesn’t matter Professor, we are still standing up for Harry, just tell me how much and what we have to do,” Ron said defiantly, he was not going to let his best friend down in this, they were family. He didn’t notice as Hermione simply closed her eyes and nodded. Inside she was thinking she’d married a moron, but they would find a way to make this work, it was for Harry after all and he’d paid for much of their honeymoon.

Severus only shook his head and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like ‘foolish Gryffindors’.


	41. River of Beliefs

  
Author's notes: This is a story that revolves around an alternate life that had been lived by Severus Snape in the US while he was spying for the Light. Now that Voldemort is dead, he has opted to show this life to his lover, Harry Potter. Oh and by the by...there are Harleys and all sorts of goodies involved. It is a perpetual fic. If people here seem to like the first chapter, I will continue to post on a daily basis.  


* * *

DISCLAIMER: JKR owns everything that is in reference to the Harry Potter world if it is in one of my works of fiction. If it is not found in one of her creations, then it is mine unless otherwise stated. I am not making any profit from the writing of this story. 

 

Severus led them all back into the house trailer and out of the heat. He knew the upcoming ceremonies were making him nervous, but he didn’t want to let his emotions affect Harry. He could tell by simply looking at the younger man that he was exhausted, he needed to rest and most likely Allie did as well. The heat and excitement were just a bit harder on the pregnant members of their group.

“Aunt Maggie, is there somewhere Harry can lie down for awhile, and maybe Allie as well?” he asked the older woman before the noise level rose back up again as everyone discussed everything that needed to be done before the wedding took place.

Harry shook his head, and tugged at Severus’ arm, he didn’t want to be a burden and really didn’t want to miss out on any of the preparations. Allie on the other hand looked as though she was all for a pillow and some quiet time.

“Sev, I’ll be okay,” he said as he pulled at the older man’s arm, trying to get him to listen. Severus turned and looked down at his love, noting the half closed eyes and the slight darkening of the skin under them. He smiled gently down at him and cupped his cheek in the palm of one hand, caressing it softly. Harry leaned into the touch and sighed softly, all the emotional turmoil had been trying for him, in all honesty, he just wanted to lie down and wrap up in Severus.

“I want you to rest baby, you have a couple of ceremonies you will have to go through this evening that you need to be awake for.” He said as he guided Harry down the narrow hallway after Maggie. 

Harry allowed himself to be led docilely and then to be sat on the edge of the bed while Severus fussed over him. The older man lifted each foot and removed his trainers, and then unbuttoned the short sleeved shirt he was wearing and stripped him down to his sleeveless undershirt. Severus carded his fingers through Harry’s unruly hair in affection and then laid him back to rest on the pillows of his grandmother’s bed.

“What am I going to have to do Master?” Harry asked as he yawned and held onto his lover’s hand that was resting on his belly. It was so quiet back in the bedroom, must be silencing charm on it he thought, he could just barely hear the others talking and the sounds from outside.

Severus sat up a little more and thought for a moment before he answered.

“Well I know there is the purification ceremony; we both have to do that. When one of the cousins got married there were celebrations for passing into adulthood, fertility, prosperity, happiness, and thanks. I am not sure exactly what Grandmother will have us do, or really what even pertains to us, I know this is really short notice though, so I doubt there will be anything really elaborate happening.”

Harry thought for a moment and then spoke again, his fingers tracing over Severus, much like Severus had done with Grant that morning.

“How many relatives are Ron and Mione going to have to get things for and what do they get? Is there a list or something?”

“Last wedding I attended here, there were eighty people, that was four years ago and the family has increased some since then.” Severus sighed, he really did feel bad about the custom and the fact it would be a hardship on Harry’s friends. “They’ll get them little things, nothing overly fanciful. Things like blankets, kitchenware, and useful things, art supplies and games for the children, just a few dollars each. Harry, I am so sorry about this. Do you think Ron would allow me to help him with the costs? He didn’t know about the custom when he said they’d do it.”

Severus picked idly at the sheets as he spoke, he was trying to find a plausible way to allow Ron to save face, but not overtax their budget. He and Harry could afford to help; Grant and Damon were taking care of everything for his side of the family. He’d never imagined he’d be married or have to deal with the customs of his adoptive family, but he was thrilled he was actually given the chance.

The two sat there thinking for a moment, Harry thinking of Ron’s issues with growing up poor and Severus turning over different solutions in his mind on how to help the situation. Suddenly the older man smiled, he figured it out, he’d just have to talk to Grant to see if it were possible. Harry looked at him and smiled as Severus leaned down to kiss him and then stood.

“Harry, I am going to keep the room cool for you and bring Allie back so you can both rest.” He said and pulled out his wand. Harry smirked and stretched lazily as he watched the lean figure of his soon to be husband. Severus looked at him and smirked.

“What are you looking at?” Sev asked as he raised his wand again.

“Sev, I want to..” Harry began as he tugged at his shirt. Severus looked at him with wide horrified eyes and started shaking his head.

“Are you insane Harry? This is my GRANDMOTHER’S bed Harry. No way am I doing anything in this bed, hell I am not doing anything in this house.” Severus exclaimed as he watched Harry tease him with a glimpse of bare tummy. “Do you have any idea what that woman would do to me?”

Harry laughed at Severus’ loss of composure, he figured it was a good way to pay him back for attempting to force feed him broccoli the night before. He’d taken a chance though; he had no idea what he would have done if the other man had been game. Severus scowled at him and swatted his thigh before he cast a cooling charm.

“Ought to bloody well let you melt, you little blighter,” he muttered as he felt the air around him cool and Harry laid back against the pillows again and closed his eyes. 

“Thank you Sir,” he sighed and rolled onto his side. Chuckling to himself, Severus left the small bedroom and let Allie know it was cool enough for her to come back to lie down now. As he sat down in the living room, he looked around for Maggie.

“Where is Maggie? Does anyone know where she went?” he asked as the others were pouring over papers and different pieces of clothing. Damon looked up and replied.

“She’s gone out to the shed son, what do you need?”

Severus thought for a moment and then smiled as his plan came together.

“Would you come with me to talk to her? I need to talk to you too.” He said as he stood and waited for the older wizard to join him. As they closed the front door behind them, the younger man turned to his adoptive father and spoke.

“You know that Harry’s friends are going to stand up for him, right?” he asked and waited.

“Yes, they were talking about it while you were back with Harry, I think the girl is a little worried about the gifting though.” Damon answered as he led the way behind the trailer to an old shed, the door missing for many years now.

“I want to give them a bride price on Harry. I can do that, can’t I?” Severus asked, he was referring to the custom of paying a price for the worth of the bride to the parents or family of the bride. Traditionally among the people it is paid with livestock or household goods. Severus had an idea on how to let Ron save face and still fulfill his part of the ceremony.

Damon thought for a long moment, reflecting back to his own wedding and the amazingly high bride price he’d paid the Rainwalkers for Grant’s hand. He knew what Severus was trying to do and he was very proud of him for being that responsible, he’d help him if he could.

“What did you have in mind?” the older man asked as they entered the shed to speak with Maggie about the feasibility of Severus’ brilliant plan. Severus wasted no time in explaining his idea and the reasoning behind it, and after the other two stopped laughing, they set out for another family members home.

Almost an hour later, Ron and Hermione were sitting out on the porch talking with Grant and his mother when they noticed a small procession coming down the dirt path. Hermione stood and looked closely, her mouth opening in wonder as she finally worked out what it was she was seeing.

“Oh my Ron, you are not going to believe this.” She breathed as the dusty parade came close enough to make out.

There were five large steers coming at them at a fair clip, and right behind were Severus and Damon swinging long sticks, keeping them together and moving where directed. Severus moved around to the front of the small herd once they arrived at his grandmother’s, effectively stopping the docile beasts.

Grant and his mother chuckled at the sight, Grant having a good idea of why Severus was doing it and Rachel simply proud of her little bird following family traditions. She believed in the keeping of the old ways whenever possible.

Ron and Hermione stood there in shock as they looked at a hot, dirty, sweaty Severus Snape, still brandishing his long stick at any wayward steer that considered wrong doing. Severus took a deep breath and approached the porch, stopping in front of the Weasleys.

“I, Severus William Raven Rainwalker Wolffe Snape, offer you these five fine steers as bride price for the hand of Harry James Potter.” He said solemnly and waited. Max stood up next to Ron and nodded his head in approval, and then put his hand on a very confused Ron’s shoulder.

“Huh?”

“Say thank you and that you accept,” Max prompted as he leaned down to speak in the younger man’s ear.

“We accept and thank you,” Hermione said clearly, she had been doing some reading of a few books Maggie had loaned her and this didn’t surprise her too much. The one thing she had wondered about and asked Maggie, was what Harry would present to Grant and Damon. The older woman had smiled and replied that the gift was already given in that Harry was carrying Severus’ babe.

Severus gave a small bow and turned to help Damon herd the cattle to a pen down the road at a cousins’ house. Ron turned to Hermione, almost speechless.

“Mione….the Professor gave us cows. He gave us cows for Harry.” The red head said and turned to watch them drive the steers down the road.

 

A/N~ a winkte is how the Lakhota refer to a homosexual, they are considered to be the embodiment of both male and female spirits. In my story it will also include males that can become pregnant.


	42. I'll Give You All I Can

  
Author's notes: This is a story that revolves around an alternate life that had been lived by Severus Snape in the US while he was spying for the Light. Now that Voldemort is dead, he has opted to show this life to his lover, Harry Potter. Oh and by the by...there are Harleys and all sorts of goodies involved. It is a perpetual fic. If people here seem to like the first chapter, I will continue to post on a daily basis.  


* * *

DISCLAIMER: JKR owns everything that is in reference to the Harry Potter world if it is in one of my works of fiction. If it is not found in one of her creations, then it is mine unless otherwise stated. I am not making any profit from the writing of this story. 

 

“Mione, why did he give us cows for Harry? I don’t understand.” Ron said shaking his head and trying to put the pieces together. Hermione only laughed and started to explain when one of the nieghbour women spoke up.

“You should have held out for a couple of horses too.” She laughed as Grant nodded his head in agreement. 

“Why is that?” Hermione asked, she did not like the idea that Snape had gotten off cheap with his bride price. Ron as usual was still trying to follow the conversation.

“If he’s already proved he can get pregnant, then he’s worth more, you know, like knowing a cow can produce before you take her to the bull.” The old woman explained and then laughed. Turning to Ron, she explained the tradition quickly.

“Severus gave you a bride price for the young man. That is a gift traditionally given when a young man marries for the first time; it’s a compensation of sorts to the girl’s family for the loss of the extra hands helping around the house.” The woman explained, Rachel and Grant only nodded their agreement and continued the job of shelling peas into the large bowl set between them. The old woman continued as the Weasleys listened; fascinated by a culture and traditions they knew nothing about.

“Now if this were say forty years ago, you could have demanded quite a high price for him, even thirty years ago Grant commanded a rather large price. Larger than what most women received back then.” She clucked as her gnarled fingers dipped into the peas and began to help with the task.

“Why was he more than most women?” Hermione asked as she moved to help as well, Ron quickly joining her as they listened raptly.

“Grant is a winkte; he’s special, just like your friend.”

“What’s that?” Ron asked, he’d heard the term earlier in the day but had forgotten to ask.

“Winkte are men that can become pregnant naturally, we consider them very powerful people. They embody both the male and female spirits. He’s also of the Rainwalker clan, a very powerful family among the Lakhota. There is a lot of natural magic in our family. And he’s also the eldest born of a Medicine Woman. He is a highly regarded person here.” Rachel replied as she spoke proudly on behalf of her first born child.

Grant smiled and recalled the look on Damon’s face as the bride price was named by his parents. It had taken the white man over a year to present it in full to his parents.

“If Severus were the one in the relationship carrying the child, then we would have been able to ask a good price for him as well. Not only is he a powerful wizard, he’s Grant’s only child, and a Potions Master as well, so he would have been quite valuable.” Rachel said proudly.

Grant spoke up then, he was worried the two visitors would feel Harry had been slighted by Severus’ offer, and from the reddened face of Ron, he guessed he was right.

“Nowadays though, bride prices are rarely seen, and if they are given, it is largely a token gift, something like a gift certificate. Harry is priceless to Severus, if you were to ask him for the moon and stars for Harry’s hand, my little bird would gladly give his life trying to fulfill your wish. As it is, this wedding was sudden and the family has come together to help him provide a suitable gift for you.”

Hermione smiled at that and Ron merely grunted, he was busy trying to figure out just what to do with five large head of steer. Hermione was wondering as well, but she had an idea, she just needed to speak the groom.

Grant turned to his mother then, wondering just what was going to happen this evening, the older woman had made herself scarce for a short time after she’d told the boys they were getting married tomorrow. He knew from experience they didn’t have time to do a full wedding celebration and he also knew that Harry and his two friends would need some instruction in what was going to happen.

“Mom, what are we going to do next?” he asked as they finished the peas and he stood with the large bowl.

“We need to drive up to Kyle and pick up your grandmother, Grant, I think she would want to be here for this, don’t you?” Rachel asked as she slipped her feet back into her shoes and stood with her son. 

“Sounds good, what do you need everyone to do while we are gone?” Grant asked, opening the door and going in the small trailer. Once inside though it was easy to see that a witch lived there, the rooms easily held however many people they needed to with no issue. Ron thought to remember to ask about the spell used so he could pass it on to his mother for use at the Burrow.

“What should we do while you are gone?” Hermione asked, she wanted to be as helpful as possible as her symbolic child was getting married. 

Severus and Damon walked into the trailer at that point, both men hot, sweaty, and dusty from working with the cattle. Severus quickly stripped his shirt off and mopped his sweaty face with it before walking into the kitchen and sticking his head under the cold water tap. Hermione caught her breath at the sight of the Potions Master without his shirt, all tanned, toned, and tattooed, she felt the urge to lick her lips and stopped herself just in time to keep Ron from getting miffed.

“Little bird, don’t you have manners?” Rachel admonished as Severus rose up and shook his head, the long braid whipping water out from the end. He smiled sheepishly and mopped up the water.

“Sorry Grandmother, I wasn’t thinking.” 

“Next time use the spigot outside if you are going to shake like a dog.” Rachel said as she reached up to pat his tanned cheek, she was happy with how healthy and happy he was looking nowadays. “Now give me the keys to your truck.” Severus simply raised an eyebrow and looked down at the woman.

“Grandmother you don’t drive.” He said as he reached into one pocket and retrieved the key.

“I know that silly boy, Grant is driving, we are going to Kyle to get your great-grandmother.” She said as she took the key from him. Ron and Hermione simply watched the exchange, wondering where in the world the real Severus Snape was, the one they knew would have never allowed himself to be pushed into anything by anyone, let alone a woman only five foot tall.

A smile lit the dour man’s face, it had been a couple of years since he’d seen Grant’s grandmother. He was quite pleased she would be at his wedding, she’d always let him know she truly cared for him after he’d been brought into the family. He’d spent many hours sitting at her side as she explained traditions, taught him the language of the Sioux, told him family history, and explained to him where he fit into everything now. She’d made him feel like he belonged, no longer an outsider in the new culture. He’d also spent many many hours brewing different potions and salves for her aching joints and deteriorating eyesight.

“Say hello for me please,” he said as he took a glass from the cupboard and filled it with goat milk from the ice box. Drinking deeply, he decided his brat had slept long enough.

Damon was speaking with Maggie off to one side and put a hand out to stop Severus from going down the small hallway just yet.

“We have some things to do boy. Your grandmother has a list for us. I need you to go find Max and grab Ron here, we need to aparate back to the campsite and gather what we need for the next couple of days, and let someone know to watch over things.”

“’K,” Severus said as he turned and put his hand on Ron’s shoulder. “Come along Mr. Weasley, let’s go get Max and get this done.”

Ron stood after asking Hermione what she needed brought to her, and then followed Severus out to where they found Max looking at a small child one of the cousins had brought over because of an ear ache. Damon joined them a moment later and then they left for Sturgis the easy way.

Grant and his mother got in the big black truck and left for the forty five minute drive to the reservation’s largest town to pick up Mourning Dove Rainwalker and bring her back for the celebration.

Hermione quickly found herself alone with Maggie and two other women that were quickly introduced as family members of one sort or another. It was soon explained to her that most of what needed to happen right now would happen in the kitchen. They had to get ready to feed a virtual army of people for the next couple of days.

“What should we do with the cattle?” she asked as she sat down at the small kitchen table and began peeling the apples that had been set in front of her. The other women sat with her companionably and worked along side to get as much done as possible before the others returned.

“What cattle?” asked a sleepy voice that belonged to one Harry Potter who was currently standing just inside the kitchen rubbing his eyes and yawning. He looked around and pulled up a chair and was promptly handed a knife and instructed to start slicing the peeled apples.

“Ummm….the cattle that Severus paid us for your bride price.” Hermione answered, not exactly sure just how to explain he’d been sold for walking steak. Harry looked at her and simply raised one eyebrow in a very Snapelike manner and reached for another apple.

“Oh. Where is Severus?” he asked as he deftly sliced the fruit, his tired brain trying to figure out just exactly what his friend was babbling about. “Are they nice cattle?”

Hermione looked at one of the women, she really had no idea if they were or weren’t.

“Yes, very nice. Steers ready for market, worth about twenty two thousand dollars.” One of the women answered with a smile. The cattle had come from her husband’s herd, they had been happy to help out their British cousin with the tradition. Hermione sucked her breath in sharply as she realized just exactly how much she said. Harry only grinned and kept slicing apples.

“Oh my. Oh my, well Severus went with the other men back to the campsite to get some things for the next few days.” She replied quickly. What in the hell was she going to do with the cattle? What was she going to tell Ron?

“Wonder why he didn’t wake me to go? I could have helped.” He said as he ate a few slices of apple, then looked up a little perplexed.

“They aparated Harry, you can’t now that you are pregnant.” Hermione answered and then asked “What’s wrong Harry?”

The pregnant wizard looked down at the apple slice in his hand and then looked longingly at the ice box. “It needs catsup.” He sighed and then smiled as one of the cousins reached into the ice box and handed him a bottle of the red stuff.

Hermione watched in open mouthed horror as he flipped the top and squirted a liberal splash on the fruit and then shoved it happily in his mouth. Closing his eyes, he chewed in absolute satisfied abandon, his tummy was happy now. He opened one eye and looked at Hermione and grinned….oh yes cravings were going to be fun.

The small group worked quickly as they made short work of much of the peeling and chopping of various fruits and vegetables, only looking up as Damon and the others came noisily into the trailer and started to pull bags out of their pockets. Severus walked over to Harry and pulled him up from the chair to claim his mouth in a gentle demanding kiss.

“Did you sleep well?” the older man asked as he wiped a bit of catsup from the corner of Harry’s mouth. The younger man darted his tongue out and licked Severus’ finger with the tip of his tongue.

“I did. Mione said you paid her and Ron in cows for me.” He said with a grin, he had a good idea that this was how his Master had thought to help out his friends with the expenses and still let Ron keep his dignity. If they had not been being watched by the older man’s family, Harry thought he might have gone to his knees to thank his lover in a more personal manner. Severus just nodded and dropped his head down to nuzzle Harry’s neck, he couldn’t get enough of the younger man’s scent, especially now that he was with child. He smelled sweeter somehow.

“I did, I paid them five nice steers for you.” Severus murmured as his lips trailed up Harry’s neck and nibbled at his ear. Self conscious of the others watching, Harry tried to keep his reaction contained, but a small whimper left his lips regardless. Ron snickered and coughed. Damon smirked and grabbed his adopted son by the back of the shirt.

“Come on Romeo, we have to get the sweat lodge ready for later. Grant will be back soon and do you really want to not have everything done when Mourning Dove steps foot out of your truck?” he growled good naturedly as he pulled Severus off of the smaller man. Harry bit his lower lip and sighed as the other man’s body left his.

“Yeah, I know Damon, but…” Severus began as Maggie stood and shooed the men out of the kitchen and towards the door.

“Sweat lodge gentlemen. You will find wood stacked behind it, and the water buckets are just inside the door.” She said as she firmly closed the door after them and returned to the table, gently pressing Harry back into his chair and handing him a block of cheese to cube.

“Who’s Mourning Dove?” Harry asked as he bent to his task, already missing Severus being close to him.

“She is Grant’s grandmother and little bird’s great-grandmother.” Maggie answered. Harry nodded at the answer and thought of another question.

“Why do you all call Sev little bird?”

“The name he received in his bonding ceremony with Grant and the rest of the family was Raven, which is a good strong name, but since he joined us as Grant’s child, we call him by a diminutive, which is little bird.” She explained, smiling. “Now that he’ll be married tomorrow and an expectant father, we’ll need to start calling him Raven if he wants us to, but I get the feeling he kind of likes to be called by the other by his family.”

Harry thought for a moment and then spoke, “I think I agree with you. This is the most obedient I’ve ever seen him, it’s good for him.”

Hermione laughed at that as she thought of the strict taskmaster that had taught them for seven years. She was hard pressed to identify the man that just held Harry with the same man that would take house points for simply breathing too loudly when he had a headache. As disconcerting as the change was, she found herself enjoying the company of ‘little bird’, she hoped that the couple would stay in contact with her and Ron after the wedding and everyone was in their respective homes.

“You know Harry, you get a new name too tomorrow night,” Maggie said with a sly grin. The young man looked up, not sure if he should be happy or terrified at the prospect.

“I..I do? What is it going to be?” he stammered as he set down his knife, placing one hand protectively on his belly. Part of him wanted to go find his mate, he wasn’t comfortable with all of these people he didn’t know, even if he were going to be part of their family in a short while. He wondered if it were just too late to go find Sev and run for the hills. Maybe elope and send everyone a postcard from somewhere remote.

“My choice is Wren, but it is up to Mom and Grandmother, so not much telling.” Maggie said, reaching over to pat the man’s trembling hand. She knew by looking into the boy’s brilliant green eyes that too much had happened to him in his short life, that too many people had expected too much and taken all they could from him. If she was right, and she knew that most of the time she was dead on when she got a feeling, then the young man sitting next to her was a victim of heinous abuses from several different people, and not in the too distant past either.

She knew her ‘nephew’ was also battling ongoing abuse from his natural father, but when she had tried to talk to him several years ago after she’d caught a glimpse of his scarred abdomen as he was healing himself behind one of the sheds before everyone stripped down to go swimming. He had quickly shut her out, telling her that it was nothing to worry over, that he had it under control. She’d tried to get him to go to Grant and Damon with it and when she threatened to do so herself, she’d seen a side of Severus Snape she never wanted to see again. Enraged would have been a mild term to use to describe the young man from that summer day, he’d made her a promise that it would not happen again, that no one would ever touch him in anger again, anything she wanted short of telling the Wolffes or her telling them herself.

She smiled warmly at Harry and reached out to tuck a wayward strand of hair behind his ear, putting warmth and understanding in her touch to calm the man.

“You know Harry; we need to charm your hair soon. We need to braid it before much longer.”

“Braid it?” Harry asked as he reached one hand up to touch the hair at the nape of his neck, the other women smiled and nodded as Maggie retrieved her wand from her bag beside her chair. “Why braid it?”

“Harry, you are basically Severus’ bride. You are taking the female role of the ceremony and the relationship. Don’t be surprised when the cousins and aunts call you little sister, as a winkte, we recognize that the female spirit is shining through right now.” Maggie said as she stood up and moved behind Harry’s chair. Hermione watched her closely and reached out for Harry’s hand. Maggie continued to speak as she stroked Harry’s unruly dark hair. “A woman will keep her hair long and braided a certain way. Did you do Severus’ braid this morning?”

Harry shook his head, he was relaxing slightly as he listened to the older woman talk and felt her fingers in his hair, it was different than when Sev did it. This felt maternal, not possessive. He was trying to decide just how he felt about Severus’ family viewing him as a female; it would take some getting used to. He’d hoped that when the results had come back positive from his blood test to see if he carried the gene for male pregnancy, that at some point Severus would want to father a child with him. Now that it was actually happening, all the attention he was receiving from the man’s family was almost frightening.

“I didn’t do his hair, I thought he did.” Harry answered.

“I think Grant did it Harry, his braids always have a little twist to them. You are going to need to learn how to put a proper braid in his hair and to properly braid your own. Those are some of the things we are going to teach you tonight. Now will you allow me to grow your hair out?” Maggie asked as she gave his locks a playful tug. Numbly, Harry just nodded and a few moments later his scalp tingled and he could feel the soft weight of hair at his mid back.

“Oh Harry, it is so beautiful,” Hermione breathed as she reached out and ran her fingers through the dark tresses.

“Thank you Mione,” he said softly and then bent his head down and concentrated on whatever task was placed in front of him. So much was running through his mind, he was questioning his own identity, everything was pear shaped right now, he really wanted to talk to Severus right now. Actually, he didn’t really want to talk to him, he just wanted to be held and be reassured it was all going to be okay. 

Harry was unconsciously following the same route he had whenever Morgan had thrown him into situations that were new and unknown to him. He would simply do as told, afraid to question for fear of abandonment, do what he had to do in order to get through whatever was asked of him regardless of pain, pleasure, kindness, or humiliation. It didn’t matter, Harry had retreated to the point in his mind where he was little more than an object in his eyes, something for others to use as they pleased.

No one seemed to notice the young man’s silence or his faint smiles and nods when he was asked questions. He sat quietly and allowed Maggie to brush and tug his newly lengthened locks into a tight braid, his head being pulled this way and that by the old woman. He simply sat there and took what he thought he had to in order to make Severus proud of him and his family happy. He could do this, he knew he could.

Hermione watched him closely for a few minutes, trying to figure out what was running through his mind, and when she could not get anywhere, she thought the best thing she could do was to go get the one person she knew for a fact Harry would respond to. The young witch stood and excused herself, closing the front door behind her as she went in search of Severus.

 

 

A/N~ a winkte is what the Lakhota Sioux call homosexuals. In my story male pregnancy occurs when the male wizard is carrying a specific gene enabling him to become pregnant. There is a blood test that male couples have done to see if one of them is a carrier so that appropriate measures can be taken if no children are wanted. Harry and Severus have had this test and knew Harry was a carrier, they had been using contraception. It is not only male wizards that carry this gene, but muggles as well, the only reason muggle males do not pop up pregnant is that the gene requires the magic of two parties to come out of dormancy and activate, which explains why Harry’s last wannabe Master couldn’t get him pregnant. So a male wizard does not need to be known as a winkte, he just has to be a carrier of that gene, or willing to take some very very strong potions to get preggers.


	43. Voices Carry

  
Author's notes: This is a story that revolves around an alternate life that had been lived by Severus Snape in the US while he was spying for the Light. Now that Voldemort is dead, he has opted to show this life to his lover, Harry Potter. Oh and by the by...there are Harleys and all sorts of goodies involved. It is a perpetual fic. If people here seem to like the first chapter, I will continue to post on a daily basis.  


* * *

DISCLAIMER: JKR owns everything that is in reference to the Harry Potter world if it is in one of my works of fiction. If it is not found in one of her creations, then it is mine unless otherwise stated. I am not making any profit from the writing of this story. 

 

It didn’t take Hermione long to find the wizard she sought, he was with the other men working outside a small cinder block building. She could already feel the heat from the fire that burnt within and she was still twenty feet away, she was suddenly glad she was not going to be with Ron that evening.

“Severus,” she began as she walked up behind him, once again caught by surprise at the bare expanse of his back. As he turned to face her, she felt her face flush slightly; she so did not want to be attracted to the man’s raw sexuality. 

“What is it?” he asked a frown beginning on his face as he saw the concern on hers. He looked back toward the trailer where he knew Harry was; surely he hadn’t gotten into a scrape.

“Something is wrong with Har..” came out of Hermione’s mouth, but before she could finish her sentence, the tall, dark haired man was off at a trot to find out what was wrong with his submissive.

“Harry!” he called as he came up the porch steps and into the trailer at a quick pace. All conversation stopped as the man walked into the kitchen, his black eyes taking in everything, trying to ascertain what had happened to Harry. His eyes slid past him once and then were riveted back to where he sat. His hair, what in Merlin’s name had been done? 

Harry didn’t move, just laid the small paring knife he’d been using on the table top and waited. He was still lost in his own mind, not quite able to separate things around him now from things that were still deep in his memories. Severus stepped up behind Harry’s chair and brushed his fingers along the thick braid that hung down the center of the young wizard’s back. He frowned when Harry flinched under his touch and then stilled immediately under his hand, his breath coming shallow and fast. He was afraid; Severus could almost smell it on him. The women at the table frowned as they watched, they had no idea what had happened to the smiling boy that had been eating apples and catsup not long ago.

“Aunt Maggie, what happened to my Harry’s hair?” he asked politely as he continued to finger the heavy plait. He had immediately recognized the braid as one a woman would wear, he thought he knew what had happened to the younger man, but needed some time to process it.

“We charmed it and braided it Severus, you know the traditions.” Maggie said as she watched the too wide green eyes of her ‘nephew’s’ mate as they stared at his hands. “No one harmed the boy. Do you want me to reverse it?”

Severus began to speak when Harry spoke up quietly, “Please leave it, this is how I am supposed to wear it now.” He bowed his head more, bending his upper body lower to the table in front of him. Severus recognized the position; he was offering his back to his Master for punishment. Sadly shaking his head, Severus silently blamed himself for Harry being overwhelmed by everything that had happened in the past week since they’d arrived in the States. He realized Harry had reverted back to how he’d been under the tyranny of the other man, now he just had to bring him back. 

“Aunt Maggie, cousins, could we be alone for a little while? I need to talk to Harry.” Severus said softly, he wasn’t upset with anyone; he just needed to remove outsiders right now. Harry’s breath hitched in his chest as he watched the women stand and leave with unseeing eyes, being alone was bad when you’d done something disappointing in the opinion of your Dominant.

As the door closed after them, Severus took the chair next to Harry and sat down, keeping his hand on the younger man at all times. Harry began to rock silently in his chair, his hands twisting in his lap as he waited. Severus reached up and tucked an errant tendril of hair behind the younger man’s ear and then let his hand linger on his face. He tilted Harry’s face up so he could look into his eyes and shivered when those green eyes were vacant, no one was home anymore, and his Harry had retreated to a safe place.

Severus knew that right now Harry had built up enough defenses that he’d withstand nearly any punishment without breaking easily, and he also knew he was going to have to break that defense down to get his lover back. 

“Harry, who are you?” He barked sharply as he shook the thin frame in front of him. Harry’s eyes came up and drifted slightly to the right before he spoke in a very tired small voice.

“This thing doesn’t know anymore Master. It used to be a boy, but not anymore, it doesn’t know.” Harry stopped, his brow furrowed for a moment and then he continued. “It thinks it is a worthless freak, a mistake.”

At Harry’s reply, Severus’ heart sank further; he was farther in himself than the older man had thought. He’d been so happy when they had found out together that Harry could have children, he’d dreamt that he might have a child with the man he loved so dearly. Now though, it seemed everything had gone pear shaped for Harry, he was not dealing well with the changes in his body, and really not doing well with his family. It was time to go.

Severus spoke once more.

“Harry, tell me who I am.”

Once again the younger man’s eyes drifted out of focus as he began to speak. “You are Master.”

“My name, Harry, what is my name?” Severus pressed, his hold on Harry’s arm getting tighter.

“Morg...Sev…” Harry looked confused as he stumbled over names, he was trying to make the distinction between the two, and he wanted to please the tall, black haired man in front of him. “Your name is Master.”

He was afraid he’d given the wrong answer; the other man was so quiet now, all Harry could hear was breathing. The grip on his arm was tighter, but he wouldn’t move. Harry’s broken mind tried to help him bridge what needed to be done with reality, and the younger man quickly slid out of the chair and onto his knees between Severus’ legs. His first master had taught him that if humiliated himself sometimes that would be enough.

Gritting his teeth at the sight of Harry’s nervous hands fluttering at his waist, he took a deep breath and spoke again.

“Harry look at me, really open your eyes and look at me.” As the younger man did as he was told, Severus searched his face for a sign he was there with him. There was a brief glimpse of his lover flitting through those eyes and then blank once more. Severus shook him again, hearing his teeth clack together from the force of it, Harry simply flopped around like a rag doll.

“Who am I Harry?” Severus demanded as he roughly cupped the boy’s chin and forced him to look him in the face. Harry’s eyes rolled back in his head, not able to follow the simple task and look into Sev’s eyes.

“You are Master.”

Severus growled in frustration and pushed Harry away, not sure exactly what to do with him now. He needed to shock him back into reality, but didn’t want to harm him or the baby. He hadn’t had a spell this bad in over a year, and that had taken the older man nearly a weekend to reverse. Once more, he vowed to put the fear of Severus Snape in the bastards that had hurt his Harry.

“Master, would you like this freak to do anything for you?” Harry whimpered as Severus turned his face loose. Maybe if he sated any desire his Master had, his Master wouldn’t need to hurt him. He had hoped his Master would have been pleased with the baby, but he didn’t think he was, his Master’s submissive wasn’t male anymore. Master was gay; Master wouldn’t want a submissive that wasn’t male. Harry would have to be extra good and maybe he’d be kept a little longer.

Severus sighed and reached out to stroke the other man’s blank face, he didn’t even flinch now when touched. Harry’s smaller hands began to inch their way up Severus’ thighs to his groin, he was intent on making himself useful enough he might be kept around another day. The older man noticed what Harry was doing and he knew it wasn’t him that Harry was seeing, but one of his past tormentors. He would be damned if he allowed Harry to make him a rapist, no matter how willing the younger man was. He jumped up and back, and without thinking first, his open palm was laid across Harry’s pale cheek, knocking the slight man to his side on the floor. 

“Oh Merlin Harry, I never meant to hit you.” Severus yelped as he knelt down to pull the younger man into his arms. “I am so sorry baby, so sorry.” Tears rolled down Severus’ cheek as he cradled his lover in his arms, a red print of his large hand clearly outlined on the pale cheek. He felt the young wizard wiggle in his arms and loosened his hold slightly. Looking down, he looked into Harry’s very wide, very green, and very aware eyes.

“You hit me?” Harry questioned as he gingerly touched his injured cheek. He looked at Severus in disbelief, he couldn’t believe he’d hit him.

“I’m so sorry Harry,” Severus whispered as he knelt, rocking in the small kitchen with his mate in his arms, he didn’t know who he was trying to console more, Harry or himself. He closed his eyes and bowed his head as he held him close, slowly opening his eyes when he felt a tentative hand on his own cheek.

“Did I blank out again?” Harry asked softly, he couldn’t remember why he was on the floor or really anything of Severus before being slapped. Severus only nodded and leaned down more to brush his lips over the younger man’s. Harry sighed, he was sick of doing that, thank goodness it had never happened while he’d been teaching. He leaned in closer to Sev and put his arms around his neck.

“I didn’t do anything stupid, did I?”

“No, your virtue is still intact,” Severus answered drolly, it always amazed him how fast Harry could come out of these episodes, like flipping a channel on the telly. Almost frightening.

“Well I hope I didn’t embarrass you in front of your family or embarrass myself.” He said as he wiggled around to get more comfortable as Severus moved to sit cross legged against the wall.

“No, I think you just went quiet when they started in with the whole ‘you are a woman’ bit. I am sorry Harry, I never even thought about them doing that.” Severus said as he leaned his head back against the wall.

“It’s okay Sev, just freaked me out a little, I still don’t know how to see myself though.” Harry said thoughtfully as he fingered the end of his new braid thoughtfully. “I mean, am I a man or a woman to you, Sev? I guess that is the important thing.”

Severus brought his head back down and looked Harry square in the eye before he answered.

“You are my Harry, nothing is ever going to change that. It doesn’t matter to me what is between your legs or in your belly. The fact you can bear a child is a gift, it makes you a special person. I don’t ever want you to doubt what you mean to me, Harry. Just because you have a new orifice doesn’t change who you are.” He answered as he stroked his fingers along Harry’s sides and tummy. “I love you any way you are, it doesn’t matter to me.”

“Even if they call me the woman of the relationship here?” Harry asked, remembering that they assumed he’d be participating in the women’s ritual that evening.

“It doesn’t matter to me at all.” Severus answered, and then spoke again. “Harry, would you like to just leave and go get married somewhere without all this fuss?”

Harry looked at the man with wide eyes and shook his head.

“Are you insane? This is your family Sev. We can’t leave now, it would break Grant’s heart.” Harry said immediately. 

“Besides, they are going to be my family too, right?” the last bit was added soft enough Severus had to strain to hear it.


	44. When I Whisper Your Name

  
Author's notes: This is a story that revolves around an alternate life that had been lived by Severus Snape in the US while he was spying for the Light. Now that Voldemort is dead, he has opted to show this life to his lover, Harry Potter. Oh and by the by...there are Harleys and all sorts of goodies involved. It is a perpetual fic. If people here seem to like the first chapter, I will continue to post on a daily basis.  


* * *

DISCLAIMER: JKR owns everything that is in reference to the Harry Potter world if it is in one of my works of fiction. If it is not found in one of her creations, then it is mine unless otherwise stated. I am not making any profit from the writing of this story.

 

"Of course we are going to be your family,” came a voice as the front door was opened admitting Grant and Rachel, who were helping a very tiny, wizened old woman into the living room. It had been the tiny raisin of a woman that had spoken. Severus smiled widely as he saw Mourning Dove Rainwalker enter.

“Hello Great-grandmother, I am so happy you chose to come.” He said respectfully as he helped Harry to his feet and then stood after him. He went to stand in front of the new comer and allowed her to run her hands over his face and chest, making sure he was well. The one hundred and twenty year old witch was as blind as a bat anymore, but she got around just fine in spite of it.

“Hello my little bird,” she said as she drew him down to kiss his cheek. Pulling back, she turned her head this way and that, seeking the one Severus had brought to join their family. 

“Where is this little one I have heard about?” 

Severus took Harry’s hand and drew him forward, placing his hand into one of Mourning Dove’s. He smiled in reassurance to Harry, letting him know that he was going to stay here with him as long as he wanted him to. Harry took a quick breath as the old woman’s hands ghosted over his face, hair and then moved down to rest on his tummy, where she stopped and smiled.

“A little girl child, good, we need more of the them.” She said as she pulled back and reached one hand out to find a chair to sink into, she was tired, and it had been a very tiring trip. Grant and Rachel had fussed at each other the entire way back until the matriarch considered throttling them both just for some peace and quiet.

“It’s nice to meet you, ma’am,” Harry said as he took her arm and helped her to the chair. He stood by her side as she held his hand, trying to gauge what he was like by how he reacted to her. So far, Harry was doing splendidly; he’d moved to sit with the older woman as Grant motioned to Severus to join him in the kitchen. The raven haired man gave Harry’s hand a squeeze and pointed into where he’d be so the younger man wouldn’t feel abandoned.

“Yes, Grant?” Severus asked as he joined the tall Lakhota at the table, picking at apple slices he found sitting in a bowl. Popping a few into his mouth he waited for the older man to speak.

“Maggie stopped us on our way in, she said Harry had a fit of some sort.” He said as he took the bowl and began mixing sugar in with the fruit. “Is he okay? What happened?”

“He got overwhelmed Grant, this is all so new to him.” Severus replied quietly, he was still worried about his mate, he knew that there were other activities planned for the evening. “I think all the talk of him being a woman in the family now got to him. He seems like he is doing okay now, but is there any way we could maybe go a little easier on him?” 

Grant looked over at his mother and they both nodded as they listened to the younger man speak; they had just been talking about doing something like that on the trip to and from Kyle.

“We are going to modify our activities tonight for Harry,” Rachel said as she reached out and gave Severus’ hand a gentle squeeze, “We don’t want him getting so upset that something happens to him or the baby.”

“Thank you Grandmother. What about the men? Will it be modified?”

The older woman shrugged and quirked an eyebrow, “I’ve no idea what your uncles and Damon have in store. That being said, you need to go explain the cattle to the Weasleys before Ron gives himself a stroke fussing about it.”

“Okay, I am on my way.” Severus said as he stood and leaned down to kiss Grant and Rachel on their cheeks before he walked back into where Harry was engrossed in conversation with Mourning Dove about something that had happened in the family a hundred years ago. He waited for a break in the conversation before he cleared his throat causing Harry to look up at him and smile.

“Love, I have to go back out and take care of some things, do you need anything before I go?” Severus asked as he dropped his hand to the back of Harry’s neck and rubbed the nape gently. He could tell just from his posture that the younger man was doing fine with the company he was in now. Mourning Dove turned her face to the sound of his voice and grinned.

“Little bird, you can fetch a drink of water for an old woman, can’t you?” she asked smirking. A small played on the man’s lips before he replied.

“Most certainly Great-grandmother, but I fear there is no old woman present that could benefit from the water.” His rich voice dripped in mirth and unspoken laughter as the laugh lines around her largely unseeing eyes crinkled even more. Harry put his hand to his mouth to stifle a giggle and started to stand up.

“I’ll get it for you, ma’am,” he began and then Severus pressed him back into the chair.

“Sit still, if you get up, she’ll skin me like a shrivelfig only using a dull spoon.” The older man laughed as he went back to the kitchen to get them both a drink. He quickly delivered the water and then went in search of Ron Weasley, new cattle baron of Hogsmeade. He found both Ron and his wife a short distance from the sweat lodge looking over the cattle in question, they had Damon with them.

“Hey there Ron, about the steers.” Severus began, trying to figure out just how to word things to make it not sound like charity. Ron turned and gave him a grin.

“Professor, we have a proposal for you.” Hermione spoke up as she smiled as well. Severus looked at them both and then at Damon who only shrugged and attempted to look innocent.

“Alright Mrs. Weasley, what might your proposal be?” 

“We would like to exchange one half market value for one steer, and then gift the rest to your family.” She said quickly before she forgot exactly what Damon had explained to them. Instead of trying to sell all the cattle, or take them back with them, they were going to exchange one for half price, and return the rest. After all, Hermione knew exactly why the Professor had offered the bride price in the first place, and she suspected Ron did as well.

“Are you certain of that?” Severus asked, he wasn’t really surprised that Damon had spoken to them, nor was he surprised by the offer. Although he had been quite prepared to give the full market price for all five if they had asked, he was not going to short change Harry’s bride price. Grant was right although Severus had no clue of the previous conversation, the man would have given them anything he could to have the hand of the one he loved.

“Quite certain Professor,” Ron said as he stuck out his hand to shake on the deal. 

“I’ll need to get to the bank as soon as it opens in the morning then if it is decided.” Severus said as he sealed it with his hand in the red heads.  
With that decided, he thought he’d ask Damon about the evening activities, as soon as he broached the subject, the men all looked at Hermione until she got the hint and left for Rachel’s in a bit of a snit.

Not a half an hour later, all the adult females of the Rainwalker clan, Hermione, along with Grant and Harry were all headed down to the women’s swimming area which had been reserved for the evening. Amidst the laughing and teasing, Harry was finding that he was fitting in fine with the others, it had helped him quite a bit watching how the women interacted with Grant. He didn’t feel quite as alone as he had before and not quite as different either, he felt very accepted.

At the water’s edge, Harry stopped in shock. Everyone was stripping down and sinking into the cool waters to soak. Oh he couldn’t do that, there was no way, he couldn’t be undressed in front of these women, and oh Merlin, there was Hermione completely starkers as she leaned back against a large rock. 

Harry began to back his way down the path, trying to escape unnoticed. He was doing fine until he backed into Rachel herself.

“Where are you going?” she asked, stripping off her own shirt.

“I…I…oh Merlin, I can’t do this, I’m a boy….” Harry stammered, his face as bright red as it could possibly be. She stood there a moment with her hands on her hips, just looking at him.

“Harry, are you pregnant?” she asked quietly. He nodded, he knew she knew he was.

“And how is that baby coming out?” she asked again, still looking at him. She didn’t think it was possible, but he turned even redder. Just at the moment she was about to speak again, Grant walked up behind them.

“I’ll talk to him Mom, you go get in the water with Grandmother. She’s threatening to switch Maggie again for splashing.” He said as he rested one bony hand on Harry’s shaking shoulder.

Harry looked at him with wide eyes and shook his head.

“I can’t take my clothes off Grant, I’m sorry, but oh Merlin, I just can’t.” Harry said, his head was hanging now, he hated to disappoint these people after the trouble they were going to for him.

“It’s okay Harry, Mom and them forget that you aren’t one of us, that this is not how you were raised.” Grant said gently, he knew Harry had been badly upset earlier and he didn’t want this to turn out the same way. Harry stood there with his head down, his hands clutched in front of him protectively, and his eyes closed.

“Harry, look at me,” Grant said as he touched the upper arm of the other man. Harry opened his eyes and looked, then started to laugh. Standing before him was his future ‘mother’-in-law wearing a pair of Scooby Doo boxers and nothing else. Grant grinned as well and clapped the younger man on the back. 

“We are winkte Harry, not women, we do things a little differently if it suits us.” He winked. “Just strip down to your unders and call it good, no one will say a word.”

It didn’t take Harry very long at all to join the party in the water and once he was comfortably seated and was listening to yet another ribald tale told by some cousin or aunt.

“What are the women’s rituals we will be doing tonight?” asked Hermione, Harry had known he could count on her to find out for him.

Rachel looked at Hermione and laughed before she answered.

“First we soak and gossip about the men, then we go back up to the house and eat and gossip about the men, and then those of us that can, will drink and gossip about the men.”

There was a long and loud round of laughter at the announcement and Harry felt a little out of place, he had an idea they were changing things because of him, but at a squeeze from Grant’s hand, he decided it was going to be okay.

“What will the men be doing, some type of warrior ritual or something?” Hermione asked again. This time the laughter started before the answer.

“Well they are men, you see, so that means they are going to make rude body noises, drink too much, eat too much and talk about women and cars. And if that isn’t what they do, I don’t care.” Grant laughed as the others joined in with him.

Night settled in over the area and it didn’t matter what group you were closest to, all you heard was laughter and talking. It was a good beginning of the new family relations for Harry. And at the end of the evening when everyone was parting ways to sleep, he found himself curled up between Hermione and Rachel, family from both the old and new parts of his life. He laid there missing Severus, who he could hear talking low in the other room; he had been told that they were not allowed to spend the night together, so he drifted off to sleep listening to his man talking to the others, the deep baritone keeping him safe.


	45. Bad Moon Rising

  
Author's notes: This is a story that revolves around an alternate life that had been lived by Severus Snape in the US while he was spying for the Light. Now that Voldemort is dead, he has opted to show this life to his lover, Harry Potter. Oh and by the by...there are Harleys and all sorts of goodies involved. It is a perpetual fic. If people here seem to like the first chapter, I will continue to post on a daily basis.  


* * *

DISCLAIMER: JKR owns everything that is in reference to the Harry Potter world if it is in one of my works of fiction. If it is not found in one of her creations, then it is mine unless otherwise stated. I am not making any profit from the writing of this story.

 

The following morning came early for everyone, Rachel was up and marshalling her troops in order to get everything done before Severus and Harry’s wedding that evening. She did however manage to leave Harry alone to sleep a little more as she woke the others; she just didn’t think he looked rested enough yet.

As she walked into her living room, she spotted her grandson’s long, lanky form sprawled over one of her armchairs, with a snort, she kicked the bottom of his foot to get his attention. 

“Who’s there?” he demanded as he came awake fully in an instant and with his wand drawn and pointed defensively in front of him. His black eyes immediately focused and he pulled his wand back and tucked it into his waistband.

“Oh Grandmother, I am so sorry,” he breathed as he shook his head a bit, realizing what he’d almost done. Yes, it was definitely time to be shut of Hogwarts, Dumbledore, Deatheaters, the Order, hell everything on the other side of the pond. He pulled himself up further in the chair and looked around in the wide eyes of the men that had been sleeping around him.

“It’s alright little bird, but you need to get up now, there are plenty of things to do.” Rachel said as she placed a comforting hand on his arm. She knew the man’s past, knew he was a warrior, same as with the man still sleeping in the other room. Both powerful warriors where they were from, she was pleased to have them in her family.

She moved on through the room as everyone began to stir and make plans for things that needed to be done. Severus slipped back to the bedroom where Harry was still curled tight in his blanket, his green eyes closed tight and one hand showing as it clutched the blanket up under his chin. He sat down on the bed next to his betrothed and ran his hands down the younger man’s body, softly speaking to him to wake him.

He pulled one corner of the blanket away and had to smile, Harry was barefooted, sighing he picked up one cold foot and started rubbing it as his submissive opened his eyes and peeked at him. Harry reached out a hand and stroked Sev’s arm gently.

“Morning angel.” Severus said as he leaned down and kissed Harry’s forehead. “Did you sleep okay?”

“No, I slept like crap.” Harry replied as he brought his hands up to rub the sleep from his eyes, then scooting up in the bed to give the older man more room. Severus looked at him in concern.

“Are you sick?” he asked as he pulled the man into his lap and rubbed his back, just enjoying the feel of him back in his arms.

“No, just missed you, I guess I am used to you being next to me at night.” Harry answered with a lopsided grin as he pushed the covers back completely. “You can’t be back here Sev, Rachel will have your head.”

“I know. I just wanted to check on you before I headed out for the day. I am taking Ron and Hermione into town so they can do their thing for this.”

Grant stuck his head around the door then and glared at his boy. Pointing at them both, he started giving orders.

“Severus. Get. Out. You are leaving in five minutes with Damon. Go, shoo, get moving before I come in there and get you.” 

At that, Severus gave Harry one last kiss and a hug before he ducked under Grant’s outstretched arm and out of the room, heading for the party heading out. Harry sat with a smile on his face as Grant entered the room and sat on the bed beside him.

“Morning Grant.” Harry said as he stretched and yawned.

“Morning Harry. I hate to ask this, but you two didn’t…?” Grant asked, clearly uncomfortable at doing so. There were just some things he didn’t want to know. Harry looked at him and gave him a classic Snape look with one brow raised.

“No Grant, just a kiss and a cuddle. I’m safe.” Harry laughed, he knew that sex had been banned before the ceremony that night. He wasn’t exactly certain what he was supposed to have done if Sev had pressed him for affection, but he’d have thought of something.

“Good. Now get up, we have lots to do.” Grant said as he clapped one hand over Harry’s knee.

The day passed quickly, Harry learned the proper way to keep Severus’ hair in a braid and how to make some of the more traditional dishes they’d be having that evening. Maggie had charmed the hair of Ron, Max, and Damon so that their women could braid them as well, with Grant teaching Harry on Severus. The young man took the advice of one of the cousins and every time Sev made a snarky comment, his hair got a little tug. Amazing how easily he was brought to heel. Grant grinned as he watched Harry learn just how to make the boy sit still.

It was Harry’s turn then, and the family soon had him braided and dressed in nice clothing, ready to lead him to the circle where the ceremony was to take place. As the bridal party was busy with final details, the sound of a shotgun blast shattered the late afternoon peace. Harry was immediately on his feet, his wand in hand, Hermione, Allie, Grant, and Rachel right beside him as the children were pulled into the house. A few minutes later a male cousin came by to let them know what was going on, unfortunately the man was far from amused by the turn of events.

“Grandmother, it’s tourists, they seem to think the wedding is supposed to be part of the show they think they are going to be provided.” He growled as he spat at the ground. 

“What does your father say?” Maggie asked, a hard, closed look coming over her face. It never failed, invariably they could have nothing sacred or private there on the reservation.

“He says to wait here, not to come until we come for you. He’s going to try to get rid of them.” The young man replied as he turned and took off on foot again.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other with wide eyes, suddenly they both felt very much the outsiders. They watched in silence as several of the women spat angrily into the dust and shook their fists towards the area where Harry’s wedding was to take place.

“Is there anything we can do?” Hermione asked in a very quiet small voice. She was embarrassed to know that under other circumstances, she’d probably be one of the tourists demanding to see ‘Indian’ life. No one answered her and she slipped back behind Harry, waiting to see what would happen next.

Shouts rang out on the air; anger and hatred were voiced loudly. Children cringed and then turned an indifferent ear, going back to the games they played, the fact this was not an unusual event did not go unnoticed by Harry or Hermione. Harry was less than amused, this was HIS wedding day, he wanted it to go well. 

“Oh sod this.” He muttered as he shrugged Grant’s arm off his shoulders and slipped down the porch steps, running toward the area where the conflict was going on.

“Harry!” Hermione shouted, “Get back here! Sev is going to kill you!” The young witch was down the steps and following her friend in a trice; Grant rolled his eyes and quickly followed. They caught up with the ‘bride’ and slowed him down enough to get his wand back in hiding, they almost had him talked into turning around and letting the reservation police handle the situation.

Almost.

Then some happy idiot in the tourist mob had the bright idea of putting his hands on Harry’s man. Harry stopped in his tracks and stared open mouthed as Severus’ head snapped back and he saw blood leaking from his hawkish nose.

“Oh hell no,” Harry said, his voice low and deadly as his wand came up and he started to chant. The wind started to pick up around them and Grant raised his wand as well, his voice picking up the chant with Harry’s. Rain started to beat down in a fierce tattoo as Hermione added her magic to the mix. The wind howled and whipped around the crowd, people were looking up into a greenish-black sky, wondering where the sudden summer storm had come from, but yet they remained.

Harry shook the fringe from his eyes and sought out the form of his mate in the sudden gloom, finding him, he began to direct the wind away from him. The same assailant that had struck before drew his fist back again drawing bead on Severus’ face. Before the man could hit the wizard, large hail stones began to pelt him, driving him away from his intended victim.

Within ten minutes of the storm beginning and becoming violent, the tourists loaded up and had left the area, leaving behind a few bloodied men and a highly agitated pregnant wizard. Harry quickly ran to Severus and began to fuss over his mate, Grant and Hermione were right behind him while looking for their own men.

“Sev’rus, are you okay?” Harry asked as he gently wiped the blood away with the shirt he’d taken off, daubing his face clean and accessing the damage. Shaking his head, he quickly murmured healing charms and kissed the hurts away, not giving the older man anytime to answer or speak.

“I’m fine Harry, you should have stayed back at Grandmother’s.” he admonished gently as he wrapped an arm around Harry’s shoulders and they walked slowly back to where everyone was waiting for word.

“What about the wedding?” Harry asked quietly as Grant and Damon drew alongside of them and matched the pace.

Grant looked at Harry and smiled, “You are still getting married tonight Harry, don’t you worry about it. We just need some time to get everything cleaned up again.”

Harry just blushed and nestled into the crook of Severus’ arm as they walked on, it was hard to believe he’d wake in the morning an married man.


	46. Follow Me, Follow You

  
Author's notes: This is a story that revolves around an alternate life that had been lived by Severus Snape in the US while he was spying for the Light. Now that Voldemort is dead, he has opted to show this life to his lover, Harry Potter. Oh and by the by...there are Harleys and all sorts of goodies involved. It is a perpetual fic. If people here seem to like the first chapter, I will continue to post on a daily basis.  


* * *

DISCLAIMER: JKR owns everything that is in reference to the Harry Potter world if it is in one of my works of fiction. If it is not found in one of her creations, then it is mine unless otherwise stated. I am not making any profit from the writing of this story. 

 

It took less than an hour with Rachel and Mourning Dove Rainwalker directing the cleanup and finishing preparations for the impending wedding. Severus was led off with Damon, Max, and his other male relatives to wait for Harry to be brought to the circle where they would be bound for eternity.

This was not to be a simple wedding, no, the two men were being soul bound, Mourning Dove had made that pronouncement late yesterday evening after she had read their magic. Although the commitment was to be a more lasting one, the ceremony itself would not take long.

Instead of a traditional Lakhota ceremony, or a traditional wizarding binding ceremony, the two men had asked if the customs could be combined and a somewhat untraditional ceremony used. Damon and Mourning Dove had spent a good portion of the afternoon writing and rewriting the new enchantments and prayers that they would use. Now they would see just how well the Powers responded to the new rites. 

The ceremony circle was ready out in the field past the one room school house, the big, orange, harvest moon rose to shine down on the proceedings. The altar was built of flat stones hauled up that morning from the river bed near by. The bonfire piled high in the center of the circle and ready to be touched off with a torch. 

Rachel Rainwalker had brought her family’s ceremonial buffalo robes out of storage; they were piled deep a few feet in front of the altar waiting for the two men to kneel on them as the ceremony took place. The drummers and flute players had assembled at the outer edges of the circle and had begun a slow pounding rhythm that seemed to call to every heart it touched. The people drifted in now, gathering to watch as the Rainwalkers welcomed a new member into their clan and to celebrate the joining of two lives for evermore. 

The Weasleys joined Severus and Max as they waited for Harry, Allie, and Grant to walk down. Severus was nervous, but unless someone knew the man, they’d never know except for the slight furrowing of his brow as he kept looking to where Harry would be coming from. Max put one big hand on his friend’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

“It’s going to be fine Sev, Thelma and Louise will be down here in a minute.” Severus gave a snort and then laughed, the little bit of tension leaving his unconventionally handsome face.

Hermione looked intrigued at the reference; surely they were not talking about the movie?

“Professor, do you mean that you are familiar with the muggle movie?” she asked, she couldn’t help herself; she just could not envision the dour Professor Snape watching a chick flick.

Severus turned to look at his former student and smirked wickedly before he spoke.

“Mrs. Weasley, I am gay after all, of course I am familiar with the movie. Have you seen Brad Pitt in those jeans?” he quipped drolly and with a raised brow he turned back as she stood there in open mouthed astonishment.

“Brad Pitt?” she exclaimed just loud enough for him to hear her.

“I had that poster up for nearly a year after watching that at the cinema in London.” Severus chuckled as Max just put his hand over his face and tried not to bust a gut laughing. Ron as usual just looked lost.

“Oy…who’s this Brad Pitt person?” he asked as he watched Severus and Hermione as they both smirked with an understanding look between them. It had been awhile since denim had had that much appeal to the Potions Master.

“No one of importance Ron, just a muggle actor.” The older wizard answered quickly as Max nudged his arm. Harry was arriving. He looked round to find his love coming slowly into the circle with Allie on one side of him and Grant on the other. He was shining; the moonlight was glinting off the beads that had been braided into his hair and the beadwork on his shirt.

Damon and Mourning Dove stepped up to the altar and at a nod from Damon, one of the cousins lit the bonfire that was in the center of the circle. Grant led Harry to the pile of furs as Max led Severus to join him. They both knelt facing each other at a hand motion from Damon. Mourning Dove stepped forward and took their hands in hers and brought them together. Once the men were holding each others hands Damon and Mourning Dove began to chant.

The words poured over Harry and Severus, Harry could not understand anything said, it was all in the language of the Lakhota, Severus however was able to understand maybe four words out of ten. Understanding wasn’t an issue though, they could feel the power as it started to flow, Mourning Dove stepped forward once more and bound their hands with doeskin strips, binding them together tightly as she chanted a different spell than Damon.

Harry forced his eyes open and looked at Severus, his mate had his head thrown back and his eyes closed as the power rode him. His back arched and his hands tightened around Harry’s and then Harry felt it. It started in his toes and ran through his muscles and bones, contracting and firing nerve synapses, his head was thrown back and a soundless scream poured out of him. He could feel Severus’ magic inside him and he knew without a shadow of doubt Severus could feel his in him. The rush was nearly orgasmic in nature, leaving him aroused and feeling sated at the same time, he wondered if Sev felt the same. 

Severus came back to himself as Damon stood behind him and placed his hands on his shoulders and gave him a little shake, the raven haired tipped his head back against the older man’s legs and looked up at him.

“It’s time for the rings son,” Damon said gently, he could tell simply by the dazed look on their faces that the binding rituals had been successful and powerful. Mourning Dove cut the leather binds and leaned down to bless the clasped hands with a kiss to seal the ritual, she then took Severus’ hand and placed a small ring made from Black Hills gold in his palm and closed his fingers around it. It had been hers when she married, and she had always told Grant it would go to the one his child married. She then placed the second ring, the one worn by her husband in Harry’s hand, then stepped back. 

Damon and Grant stepped forward to help both men stand so they could exchange their vows and their rings. Severus took Harry’s left hand in his and took a deep breath. When he opened his mouth, he was visibly fighting for words. He’d prepared vows, he’d memorized them, he knew them, now they seemed woefully inadequate for what he felt.

Severus Snape brought Harry’s hand to his lips and kissed his palm and then slid the ring onto his third finger, kissed his palm again and placed it over his heart. 

“Always yours…” was all he could get out as tears rolled down his cheeks, for once in his life he was unable to draw on his extensive vocabulary to make known what he felt.

Harry leaned forward and moved his hand enough to kiss the place his palm had rested before he drew back and with shaking hands he took the hand of his husband with his own. He knew better than to even try to speak, he knew he was unable. He kissed Severus’ palm and slipped his ring on and then kissed it again. He placed the man’s hand over his heart, pressing it to his chest for a moment and then slid it down to rest on his belly, over their babe.

“And always yours…” Harry choked out.


	47. You'll Accompany Me

  
Author's notes: This is a story that revolves around an alternate life that had been lived by Severus Snape in the US while he was spying for the Light. Now that Voldemort is dead, he has opted to show this life to his lover, Harry Potter. Oh and by the by...there are Harleys and all sorts of goodies involved. It is a perpetual fic. If people here seem to like the first chapter, I will continue to post on a daily basis.  


* * *

DISCLAIMER: JKR owns everything that is in reference to the Harry Potter world if it is in one of my works of fiction. If it is not found in one of her creations, then it is mine unless otherwise stated. I am not making any profit from the writing of this story. 

 

Damon turned to the assembled people and raised his arms as Harry and Severus leaned into each other and kissed. Their hands wrapped around one another, they clung as if life itself depended on it, and perhaps that night it did.

“I give you Severus and Harry Potter Snape, also to be known here as Raven and Wren Rainwalker Wolffe.” Damon said loudly as the people around the circle applauded the couple who were oblivious to all those around them. 

Max and Allie led the newly wed couple to one side of the circle where they could quietly regain their composure; it was easy to see that the two men were still shaking from the ceremony. Grant and Damon went to join the Weasleys and helped them as the members of the family lined up and filed through for the traditional give away, each adult or child received a small present and a friendly smile. Ron was quickly becoming a favourite among the small children as they brought him various insects, stones, and twigs in exchange for the gifts, the red haired wizard accepted each offering solemnly and took time to listen to the bearer.

Harry leaned into Severus’ arms, resting his cheek against the older man’s chest, the steady heartbeat calming better than any draught could hope to. Severus looked down at the dark haired angel in his arms and smiled, he was having a hard time believing that he was finally married to this wonderful man and that they were starting a family together.

Someone started playing music, apparently having brought in a portable stereo, and Damon motioned to the couple. It was time for the first dance.

Severus led Harry out into the open area of the circle and took him in his arms once more. Looking down into those emerald green eyes, he leaned down and kissed him softly. The soft strains of Eric Clapton spilled over the night air and the couple swayed and moved as one, so wrapped in each other that they took no notice when they were joined by the Wolffes, the Weasleys, and the Sorens. This was simply their time. Harry was lost as he stared into those obsidian eyes that promised love and safety, and Severus was drowning in Harry’s brilliant green eyes.

As the dance ended, Severus heard a rumbling noise and looked down at a blushing Harry.

“What is that?” he asked as he pulled him close again, Harry looked down again as the rumbling was heard once more. Suddenly it dawned on his husband.

“Oh…the bump’s hungry.” He laughed as he pulled him over to where there where tables set up groaning under all the food made by his relatives. They met Ron on the way and the man pulled Harry into a hug.

“Harry, mate, I am so happy for you. I’ll tell Albus to let you two alone when we go home.” Ron promised as he ended the bone crushing hug. Turning him loose he turned to the Potions Master, who had his hand stuck out.

“Don’t think so Sev, you’re family now mate.” Ron laughed and with that he pulled the tall lanky man into a hug just like the one he’d just bestowed on Harry. As Severus squawked in surprise, Harry bent over laughing at the sight, wishing he’d had a camera. No one would ever believe Ron Weasley had voluntarily hugged Severus Snape and Snape hadn’t hexed him into next week.

Detangling himself from the red head’s grasp, Severus picked up plate and filled it as Harry watched his mouth open in wonder. That was his job. Surely Severus didn’t mean that he was no longer going to be his Master. With a small frown, Harry placed one hand on the other man’s elbow.

“Sir…”he whispered softly. Severus looked down at him and smiled. Harry looked from the plate in his hand to his Master’s face, confused. Severus led him over to a chair where he set the plate on a folding table and then sat down and pulled Harry into his lap.

“What brat?” he whispered softly in his ear as he ran his tongue along the outer curve of the shell. Harry wiggled a moment and then answered.

“Master…I always fix your meal.” 

Severus arranged Harry on his lap a little better and picked up the fork from his plate and brought a bite of salad to the pregnant man’s lips. Harry opened obediently.

“I know little one, but I am going to look after you tonight. It’s your wedding night, you need a little pampering.” Severus explained as he began to eat as well.

Hermione watched the couple share the meal and cuddle together and leaned over to Grant.

“My guess is that they leave before long. Harry looks too tired to stay long.” She said a note of concern in her voice. She could see dark shadows under Harry’s eyes and knew the earlier display of magic had tired him some.

Grant nodded his agreement and then nudged Damon, if his husband wanted a dance with Severus’ new husband, he’d need to be quick about it. Damon nodded and strolled his way over to the couple.

“Severus, I’m taking this little one for a spin out on the dance floor.” He said as he lifted Harry up off his husband’s lap and put his arms around him. Severus just nodded and stood to find Hermione, he owed her a dance according to some tradition or another he seemed to recall.

Damon expertly moved Harry around in the circle, his feet barely touching the trampled grass, the younger man looked up at his…well his father-in-law and smiled. It had ended up being a wonderful day after all. 

“Thank you for everything Damon,” Harry said as he leaned against him and gave him a hug. Rarely had Harry ever felt safe enough to close his eyes and just let someone else lead, well except for Severus, but he knew he was with family now and he was safe.

“You are more than welcome Harry; you just take care of Sev. He takes some looking after,” the old wizard laughed as the music changed and a new partner stepped up for a chance to dance with Harry. The smaller man was picked up in strong arms and once again was swaying to the music before he realized it was Max that had him.

“Hello Sir.” Harry grinned as Max leaned in and kissed his cheek. 

“Hey Bit, how are you feeling? You look too tired to still be here.” He said critically as he looked at him. He wasn’t moving much with the submissive in his arms, just talking a bit without anyone pestering them.

“I am Max; I haven’t been this tired in a long time.” Harry answered as he covered a yawn with his hand and waved back at Severus, who had Hermione in his arms and was looking desperately for a way to gnaw his arm off. As Harry continued to laugh he was passed off one more time, this time landing in the arms of his best friend Ron.

“Hey arsehole.” Ron said with a grin, “Severus finally made an honest man of you.”

“I know, took the man long enough.” Harry shot back, he’d been hoping he’d spend his life with the Potions Master since before they graduated from Hogwarts.

“So where’s the wedding night going to be?” Ron asked, a feigned look of disinterest and innocence on his face. Harry just smirked and poked him in the chest.

“Sev hasn’t told me, he said I’d tell someone and then we’d be harassed all night.” Harry laughed as his friend spun him around, Ron smiled as he noticed how Harry’s eyes were glowing in the light of the bonfire.

“Harry, don’t every let him forget how bloody lucky he is to have you in his life,” Ron said as he leaned down and brushed his lips over Harry’s glowing cheek. Harry pulled back a bit and looked up into his best friend’s eyes and gave him a smile of thanks.

“Ron, I don’t know if I will ever be able to thank you and Mione enough for standing up as my family for this…circus,” Harry laughed and then continued. “But the fact of the matter is that you guys will always be family to me. I want you to know that you are always welcome to come visit us here.”

Ron just smirked and blushed as he handed his friend back to his new husband and took his wife’s arm. Putting one hand on the back of his neck, he looked down at the ground and then spoke.

“Well you know Harry, about standing up for you. You know we did it for the cows, right mate?” 

“Ronald Weasley!” Hermione shrieked as she swatted her husband across the chest. Severus stood there for a moment, face set as in stone before the man cracked a smile and started laughing. Harry just shook his head and joined the merriment as he leaned against his new spouse and closed his eyes.

“Severus, I think it’s time you get Harry out of here,” Grant said as he walked up to the group and handed the truck keys to his boy. “We’ll see you tomorrow at lunch. Be safe driving.”

“Thank you Grant,” Severus said as he moved forward to embrace the older man. “Thank you both so much for everything you’ve done for us. Would you please say farewell to the others for us?”

Grant stroked Severus cheek and then bent down to embrace Harry before straightening up again. 

“Yes little bi…I mean Raven, now go on, get him out of here.” 

Severus turned and scooped Harry up in his arms and carried him to his truck as onlookers and well wishers cheered them on and called out advice, good luck, and encouragements to the couple. The older wizard buckled Harry into the seat and then got in on his side and started up the Dodge.

“Sev…Sir…where are we going tonight?” Harry asked as he reached his hand out to rest it on the thigh of the man next to him. As much as he had enjoyed being around his new family, he was ready for some privacy. It was his wedding night after all.

“Off the res, Harry, Damon booked a room for us about an hour from here.” Severus answered as he reached up and stroked Harry’s hair, letting his fingers trail down the braid. Harry leaned into his touch and tilted his head to kiss the inside of Severus’ wrist where he could reach it.

“Good, no one is going to wake us up or anything.” Harry smiled in anticipation. The other man just glanced over and raised a brow and grinned.

“Are you tired Harry?” he asked as he kept stroking his lover’s hair. When he felt Harry’s nod, he reached down and slid the seat back a little more and tilted the steering wheel up. 

“Then lay your head in my lap and sleep until we get there love,” Severus said as he reached over and undid Harry’s buckle and guided the younger man down to lie across the bench seat. Once he had Harry comfortable, he began to stroke his face as the man’s breathing started to even out and get deeper.

To the soft music of Bob Seger playing in the cd player, Severus rolled west down the highway into the night. He was a married man now, his husband asleep in his lap and unborn child in his belly, the normally sallow faced man smiled to himself and sang along softly to the music as the miles flew past.

 

A gypsy wind is blowing warm tonight   
The sky is starlit and the time is right   
And still you're tellin' me you have to go   
Before you leave there's something you should know   
Yeah something you should know babe 

I've seen you smiling in the summer sun   
I've seen your long hair flying when you run   
I've rnade my mind up that it's meant to be   
Someday lady you'll accomp'ny me 

Someday lady you'll accomp'ny me   
Out where the rivers meet the sounding sea   
You're high above me now, you're wild and free ah but   
Someday lady you'll accomp'ny me 

 

Someday lady you'll accomp'ny me 

Some people say that love's a losin' game   
You start with fire but you lose the flame   
The ashes smolder but the warmth's soon gone   
You end up cold and lonely on your own 

I'll take my chances babe i'ii risk it all   
I'll win your love or i'ii take the fall   
I've made my mind up girl it's meant to be   
Someday lady you'll accomp'ny me   
Someday lady you'll accomp'ny me 

It's written down some where, it's got to be   
You're high above me flyin' wild and free   
Oh but someday lady you'll accomp'ny me   
Someday lady you'll accomp'ny me 

Someday lady you'll accomp'ny me   
Out where the rivers meet the sounding sea   
I feel it in my soul, it's meant to be   
Oh someday lady you'll accomp'ny me   
Someday lady you'll accomp'ny me

 

Severus changed a few of the words to suit his tastes, but still sang with all the emotion he could pour into it. He loved his Harry with all his heart and wasn’t going to waste the chance life had given him at being happy.

 

A/N~ Huh….what do you know…the first time I’ve ever included lyrics cause I always thought it looked cheesy, and hell, this probably does as well, but I like the song and it just hit me that it had to be here.

For those that do not know, the song is You’ll Accomp’ny Me by Bob Seger.


	48. Night Moves

  
Author's notes: This is a story that revolves around an alternate life that had been lived by Severus Snape in the US while he was spying for the Light. Now that Voldemort is dead, he has opted to show this life to his lover, Harry Potter. Oh and by the by...there are Harleys and all sorts of goodies involved. It is a perpetual fic. If people here seem to like the first chapter, I will continue to post on a daily basis.  


* * *

DISCLAIMER: JKR owns everything that is in reference to the Harry Potter world if it is in one of my works of fiction. If it is not found in one of her creations, then it is mine unless otherwise stated. I am not making any profit from the writing of this story. 

 

Sev pulled the big truck into the car park of the hotel and gently slid out from under a sleeping Harry so he could go in and register for their room. After coming back out and then parking in front of their room, he unlocked the door and took their bags in before coming back for Harry.

Shaking him gently, the older man woke his pregnant husband and then lifted him from the truck. Harry smiled up at him and wrapped one thin arm around his neck as he was cradled close to Severus.

“Are you planning to carry me across the threshold?” he giggled as his husband looked down and smiled.

“Yes, and if we are lucky, I won’t smack your head on the door jamb on the way in.” he laughed as he pushed the truck door shut behind him and adjusted Harry’s weight in his arms.

“You better not. Not if you want a wedding night!” Harry squeaked as they approached the door and he curled tighter in the man’s arms. He knew he was safe there. Severus only chuckled as he was careful in getting Harry into the room and settling him on the queen sized bed. He shut and locked the door behind him and went to sit with Harry.

“Sit up and I will take your hair down for you.” Severus said as he nudged him into a sitting position and turned him so that his back was facing him. It took him several long minutes to gently untwine the hair and loosen the beads that had been braided in, he combed his long fingers through the dark tresses as he finished.

“So beautiful,” he breathed as he leaned forward and buried his nose in a handful of Harry’s newly lengthened hair; he really hoped his husband wouldn’t cut it. He breathed in the heady scent of his mate, the smoke from the bonfire, the oils that had been used prior to their binding, that, the feel of the silky hair, and just the nearness of Harry was having a combined effect on Severus. He parted the hair at the nape of Harry’s neck and began to gently kiss the soft skin there, running his lips and tongue along the knob of his spine and his hairline. Harry felt the warmth of Severus’ breath on his skin and then the sharp nip of his husband’s teeth as he bit down to mark his property.

Harry’s breath hissed as he sucked it in through his clenched teeth, the pain was exquisite. He was instantly grateful he’d taken the opportunity to nap on the drive to the hotel; he was going to need his strength. He felt Severus’ hands move down to cover his shoulders and start to pull him back against him, the shirt he was wearing drawing tight over his chest and a few of the bone beads popping free of the threads holding them in place. He’d thought at one point to preserve the shirt, but now, he just didn’t give a damn as he heard the thin cotton start to rip at the seams as Severus applied more pressure.

“Mine.” The older wizard whispered hoarsely in Harry’s ear as he slid one hand down to cover one of his sensitive nipples and squeeze it gently. Harry could hear the evil chuckle as he arched back from the touch, the nerve endings like they were on fire. He loved it when Sev got possessive with him, when it bordered on pain.

“Yours Sir.” Harry whimpered as the shirt was finally torn in half and was left hanging from his thin shoulders, exposing his thin chest and stomach. His eyes were half closed in pleasure as he felt Severus wind a long fingered hand in his now long hair and pull his head around so he could kiss him deeply. Thoroughly tasting his mouth, sweeping his tongue past Harry’s lips, thrusting it deeper, making Harry wish it were something besides his mouth being taken right now.

Severus pulled Harry’s lower lip in between his teeth and worried it, feeling the short puffs of warm air as the younger man exhaled sharply as he pulled and tugged. Roughly, Severus twisted his hand in Harry’s hair again and forced his head to one side and then bit hard at the soft juncture of his neck and collarbone. A high keening whine filled the air as Harry’s hands batted the air, his fingers seeking something to clench, but coming up with naught. Growling, the Dom, moved up onto his knees and pressed Harry down onto the bed, keeping his teeth sunk into his tender skin as they sank down against the pillows.

Harry’s eyes were unfocused as Sev ran his hands down his lithe body, stopping here and there to pinch, pull, twist, caress, tease, or tickle until he reached the waistband of the black trousers Harry was wearing. Harry could feel those long fingers toying with the buttons and he groaned as his Master teased him by dipping his fingers under the waistband and stroking his heated skin.

“What’s wrong Harry? Would you like me to stop so you can go to bed?” Severus teased as he looked down at his husband and leaned in to kiss that beautiful swollen mouth. Harry glared at him and wiggled under his hands.

“If you stop, I’ll kill you in your sleep. Sir.” Harry shot back as he finally reached down and placed his hand over the one at his waistband, he figured if his Master didn’t want it there, he’d tell him.

Severus looked at him and laughed at his little submissive husband.

“Just what do you think you are going to do, Mister Snape?” he asked as Harry lifted his hand with his own and moved it down to rest on his inner thigh. In answer, Harry bit his lower lip and let his thighs fall open, he had been feeling the unaccustomed wetness growing between his thighs. Oh but Merlin, he wanted to be touched there. Severus slowly slid his hand up his thigh and stopped when his love moaned loudly.

“Master…oh please Master…I’m wet.” Harry whispered, half moaning, half whimpering. Severus could hear fear and uncertainty in the words; he knew Harry was still not sure how he saw his body, if he looked at it as repulsive now. Leaning over Harry, one hand between his thighs, the other cradling the back of his head, Severus dipped his head down to lick lazily at Harry’s swollen nipples. Feeling him squirm under that, he drew one into his mouth gently as he moved his hand up to rest against the vee of Harry’s groin. Instantly his hand was soaked through the trousers and pants Harry was wearing.

“Uh uhh hh..” was just about the most intelligent thing Harry could put together as Severus carefully pressed his hand firmly between his legs, moving so that Harry’s flaccid prick was rubbing against his wrist through the layers of fabric there.

“Merlin Harry, you are soaked, my love,” Severus chuckled as Harry only blushed deeper, his hips rocking as he ground himself against his Master’s arm and hand. Harry’s hands were clutching the sheets, pulling them up from the bed as Sev suckled and teased his dusky nipples; they were so hard they hurt. Severus noticed Harry was moving faster on his hand, the sounds the boy was making was becoming more random, a fine sweat had broke out over his body. Biting his lower lip, Harry reached down with one hand and pressed his Master’s arm harder against his body, trapping his prick. Severus ground his hand a bit faster and Harry pushed back and then his back arched and he let out a sobbing cry. 

“Oh gods…Master…” Harry panted. “I’m sorry, oh gods I’m sorry.” His body had betrayed him. He hadn’t given pleasure to his owner. Severus scooped him up in a half hug and pressed his lips over Harry’s, kissing him soundly before laying him back down.

“Shhh Harry, what makes you think we are done for the night?” Severus grinned as he moved to kneel by Harry’s feet and yanked the younger man’s trousers and pants off of him. Harry looked at him dazedly and then giggled as his husband quickly stripped out of his clothes and joined him on the bed again.

“What’s so funny brat?”

“Do you realize I am a pregnant virgin?” Harry laughed as Severus once again ran his hand up Harry’s inner thigh. He gasped and arched his back as Sev slipped one finger into his very wet slit.

“You are for now; give me a few moments to remedy the situation, my love.” Severus murmured as he rolled on top of Harry and nudged his legs apart with a knee. Harry merely lay back again and spread his legs obediently for his husband, bringing his knees up so that he was a bit more comfortable. Severus slowly slid a second finger into Harry and stretched him, he had a bad feeling that he was too big for his husband.

“Harry, I am going to do a relaxing charm on you.” Severus said as he leaned away and picked his trousers up from the floor to retrieve his wand. Half sitting up at the announcement, Harry put a protective hand over his belly.

“You can’t Sev. It’ll affect the cervix thing I think,” he said as Severus looked down on him, a look of realization dawning on his features. “Please Sev, don’t, I can do this without a charm.” 

Severus looked at his wand then at Harry and then at his wand once more, with a sigh he laid it atop the nightstand by the bed and leaned back down to engulf Harry’s mouth in a kiss. He laid his body along his love’s, his erection sliding and grinding over Harry’s soft prick, the roll of the flesh as he moved brought a moan to Sev’s lips. He threaded one hand back down between his submissive’s legs and began thrusting two fingers into him as he claimed his mouth and neck.

Harry arched his back, fighting back moans as he angled his hips just a little differently as Sev’s fingers found new nerve endings to brush against. It felt like he’d had an accident or something he thought, he was so wet, he could hear the noises his Master’s fingers were making as they worked his flesh.

Severus was so hard now he ached, he wanted nothing more than to raise his husband’s knees a bit and drive his prick into the wet heat that beckoned him. He didn’t think he’d need lube, but he did have some on hand in case, Harry was so wet, but he was so blessedly tight.

“Sevvie……please….Sevvie..” Harry breathed as he spread his thighs wider, wrapping one leg up around his Master’s waist.

Severus knelt between the younger man’s spread legs, with one hand he tenderly spread the thin lips of Harry’s new slit and with the other he guided the head of his weeping prick to that too small opening. Holding himself there, he dropped forward to prop himself on one hand over Harry, wanting to look into his face as he took his virginity. Taking a deep breath, he began a controlled push into Harry, feeling the delicate tissue part for him and then wrap around him like a molten silk vise.

Harry was breathing rapidly as Severus slowly claimed him, he felt his body part and accept him, felt the hardened shaft going deeper, moving against his prostate in a whole new way. Without realizing his actions, he slipped his hand back down to rub under the glans of his soft cock. He snapped his hips once at a particularly strong sensation and drove himself up on Severus, both men crying out the other’s name. 

Severus was clinging to his control by his fingertips as Harry’s muscles contracted and milked his prick, Merlin, even his bollocks were dripping from Harry. Looking into his submissive’s face, he could see he had lost himself to what he was feeling, just what the older man had wanted. With a tiny smirk, he made an experimental thrust with his hips and was rewarded with Harry arched up to meet him.

“Does it hurt love?” Severus asked as he rocked his hips between Harry’s trembling thighs.

“Oh no nonononono…more Sev more…” Harry gasped out as he dug his short fingernails into his Dom’s back, hanging on for the first ride of his married life. Severus made a harder thrust and found that was exactly what his little one wanted.

Harry twisted and writhed under Severus as the older man began to pound him through the mattress, at one point his caterwauling became so loud Severus took a second to find out why. Running his hands along his little body, Severus realized Harry had worked one arm behind himself and had been busy fingering his arsehole, not breaching it, just teasing it while the older man made love to him. Worried he might break his arm, Severus had pulled Harry up in his arms and knelt up, seating the younger man firmly on his thighs and cock. With one hand behind his head, he slipped the other one between his cheeks and pressed one finger into his sweet arse, massaging his own cock through the thin partition of tissue in Harry’s body.

Harry wailed and bucked, his cock drooling a constant thin stream of precum, twitching and spasming as it was rubbed and stimulated between their bellies. Harry had no clue how many times he’d orgasmed, at times no idea when one ended and another began, he felt himself wrapped tighter around Severus and heard the older man groan.

Severus was far gone, he was not aware of anything except the heat of his mate, the weight in his arms, the driving need for completion. He pulled his finger from Harry’s arse and laid the man back on the bed, putting his ankles over his shoulders. Leaning forward, nearly bending Harry in half, he began to power into him, dimly he was aware of someone pleading to Merlin for mercy, not realizing it was himself, not even when the force of his climax hit him.

“Oh Merlin” Harry groaned to himself as he tried to wiggle out from under the still Potions Master. He had been worried about Severus when the man’s eyes rolled back as he started to come and he passed out, but when he grunted at him a minute ago, Harry figured he was fine. Giving the larger man another push, he tried to get free once more. He loved his husband with all his heart and would love nothing more than to lie with him like this, but right now, there was a baby pressing on his bladder.

Severus finally rolled to one side and opened an eye, catching a glimpse of Harry as he scooted into the bathroom. Chuckling to himself when he realized what had happened, he picked up his wand and cast a cleansing spell over both of them, laughing harder as he heard a surprised squeak from the bathroom. He stood and looked at the bed, oh yeah, that was a total disaster, he put it to rights quickly with a flick of his wand and then laid the implement back on the nightstand.

“You okay Harry?” he called softly from outside the door. He stood back as the door opened and Harry walked out wearing a tee shirt of his.

“I’m wonderful Master, just going to be bowlegged for the rest of my life now,” he laughed as he crawled onto the bed and poked his little feet out towards his husband.

With a grin, Severus sat down and gently pulled Harry’s socks on, then crawled up to spoon the younger man to his chest. Kissing the back of his neck gently, he nuzzled in the long, loose hair.

“I love you my husband.”

“And I you, my husband.”

“Nox.”


	49. Angel of the Morning

  
Author's notes: This is a story that revolves around an alternate life that had been lived by Severus Snape in the US while he was spying for the Light. Now that Voldemort is dead, he has opted to show this life to his lover, Harry Potter. Oh and by the by...there are Harleys and all sorts of goodies involved. It is a perpetual fic. If people here seem to like the first chapter, I will continue to post on a daily basis.  


* * *

DISCLAIMER: JKR owns everything that is in reference to the Harry Potter world if it is in one of my works of fiction. If it is not found in one of her creations, then it is mine unless otherwise stated. I am not making any profit from the writing of this story. 

 

Harry woke slowly as the pre dawn light filtered in through the hotel windows and onto their bed. The young wizard stretched lazily and rose up on one elbow to look down into his husband’s sleeping face. Husband. Wow he really was married; he was the spouse of an internationally acclaimed Potions Master and war hero; and he was carrying his heir. He grinned and leaned down to kiss the older man on the tip of his nose. 

He smiled to himself, Mister Harry James Snape; Severus really did want him in his life. When Harry had first found out he was pregnant, he had gone over what options he would have had in the wizarding world and thanks to some archaic laws, and those options were few. He would have most likely left the wizarding world behind him and raised his child somewhere in Britain; he wouldn’t have been welcome as a single parent. Not even if he was Harry Bloody Potter, but that had never been an issue, Severus had made an honest man of him after all.

Even after all the time they had been together, Harry still had doubts as to why the dark wizard would want to be with him. He was damaged goods, unclean. He had never been able to understand why Severus had not looked at him the same way he looked at himself, instead, the older wizard had kept him from falling into depression and a spiral of self destruction after he’d found him that December night.

Severus had stepped into a role that Harry had desperately needed to be filled for years, and had unfortunately gotten entangled with Morgan and that had done more to damage his already broken self image. Severus had become his protector, he kept him safe not only from the world, but from himself. Harry had been encouraged and at times forced to venture out to explore different things, to gain new experiences. 

Severus opened one ebony eye a smidgeon and looked up into the contemplative face of his Harry; he reached up slowly with one hand and ran his fingers gently along Harry’s cheek.

“Good morning my angel.” He murmured softly as Harry leaned down and nuzzled in next to his neck. Severus breathed in the warm summertime smell of his mate and wondered not for the first time why his love smelled of a meadow of freshly mown hay. 

“Good morning Master.” Harry whispered with a smile as the other man’s arms slide up around his shoulders and pulled him down to sprawl over his body. Harry wiggled a little until he was laying flat against Severus’ chest, his sensitive nipples being lightly scratched by the other man’s sparse chest hair.

“Are you sore this morning?” Severus asked as he ran one hand down Harry’s back and cupped his arse gently. The younger wizard parted his thighs obediently for his husband, and pushed back into his hand. He shook his head and purred when he felt Severus’ prick start to harden as it was trapped between their bodies. Harry ground his hips into Severus lightly, giving just enough pressure to stimulate; he could feel his own arousal between his legs. Severus moved his other hand down to cup Harry’s arse as well as the young sub undulated against him. Harry wanted to please his husband, and he knew he could use his body to bring him pleasure.

“So not sore I take it?” Severus chuckled as he began to feel Harry’s wetness seeping onto his fingers as he pulled his thighs further apart. Harry shook his head as he suddenly pulled himself up on Sev’s body and then pushed back down again; impaling himself on the large, shiny head of his Master’s cock. Oh shite. Oh shite, he hadn’t been wet enough, he wasn’t ready, this hurt, Harry clenched his teeth and closed his eyes, forcing a smile of pleasure onto his lips. Severus had closed his eyes at the first contact of Harry’s wet heat and blindly thrust up into his husband’s waiting body. The whimpers Severus’ heard were passion not pain, his eyes were still closed, pulling Harry down to hold him tight to his chest, his hips pushing and thrusting up into him.

“Merlin Harry, you are so tight…” Severus groaned, biting down on Harry’s shoulder, his hands still on the younger man’s arse, spreading him wide for his huge prick. 

Harry brought one hand to his mouth and stuffed the heel of his palm between his teeth as he turned his head from Severus. Tears of pain trickled down his cheeks as he rode his husband in near silence. He couldn’t let Severus know. His body stiffened as Sev shifted and the angle changed sharply, this time a noise did escape his lips. He felt like he was being ripped in two by Severus, part of him was hoping he’d start bleeding soon so he’d be wetter, but he knew if he did, then Severus would blame himself. 

Severus stopped suddenly and pulled out of Harry a little, he could smell something, something coppery, something like blood. Harry quickly wiped his face with his hand, hoping his eyes weren’t red and then sat up quickly, forcing his body back down onto Severus. With his eyes closed and his lips parted, he began to rock his hips, hoping the early morning lit wasn’t strong enough to reveal anything. He moaned and squeezed himself around Severus, relaxing only when he felt a shudder run through his husband.

“Fuck your whore Master.” Harry whimpered as he ran his hands up his own chest and pinched his swollen nipples. “Use your slut Sev, use me please.” He whispered as he drove himself relentlessly towards his husbands’ orgasm. 

“Come in your slut Master, please…” Harry begged as Sev put his large hands on his waist and pulled him up and off of his cock. The younger wizard nearly screamed from the pain that shot through his groin, it was white hot, searing him for his own stupidity. Severus immediately called for light and blanched at what he saw before him. There lay his beautiful Harry, his chest heaving as he panted in pain, his inner thighs slick with blood. 

“Oh sweet Circe Harry…” Severus breathed as he looked down at himself and saw that his prick was covered in his husband’s blood. “What have I done?” His hands shaking, he took the corner of the sheet in his hands and tried to wipe away some of the blood from between Harry’s legs. Harry only keened for his husband to return to his place between his legs.

“Please Sev, please, its okay, I promise.” Harry babbled as he tried pushing his mate’s hands away and pulling the man on top of him. He watched as Sev backed away from him in wide eyed horror, the older man shaking his head in disbelief. 

“The baby Harry, oh Merlin Harry, the baby,” Severus moaned as he fell to the floor on his knees, beginning to weep in mistaken horror at what he’d done. He fumbled on the floor for his jeans and then in the pockets for his mobile, punching out Max’s mobile number with shaking hands. Rocking back and forth on his knees he waited for an answer and then choked out one sentence into the phone before there was a loud crack of apparition in the room.

“I’ve killed the baby.”


	50. Oh My God

  
Author's notes: This is a story that revolves around an alternate life that had been lived by Severus Snape in the US while he was spying for the Light. Now that Voldemort is dead, he has opted to show this life to his lover, Harry Potter. Oh and by the by...there are Harleys and all sorts of goodies involved. It is a perpetual fic. If people here seem to like the first chapter, I will continue to post on a daily basis.  


* * *

DISCLAIMER: JKR owns everything that is in reference to the Harry Potter world if it is in one of my works of fiction. If it is not found in one of her creations, then it is mine unless otherwise stated. I am not making any profit from the writing of this story. 

 

Max took a step into the room and surveyed the scene with clinical detachment. When the call had woken him up from a sound sleep and his best friend’s ragged voice claiming that he’d just killed his unborn child, the Healer had stepped into his clothes and shoes, grabbed his bag and aparated before Severus could hang the phone up.

Blood, all over Harry thighs, all over Sev’s cock and belly, what the hell had happened he wondered as he watched Severus rock on his knees. Shaking his head he turned to Harry who was trying to get to his husband.

“Severus…I’m okay…please.” The young wizard pleaded his arm outstretched towards the shaken man on the floor. Tears were rolling down the boy’s cheeks as Max quickly began to sluice the blood from between his legs with bottles of water he pulled from his bag. He could barely hear Severus’ muttering as the man slowly stood and dressed jerkily in his jeans and tee shirt and then went to the bed.

“I’m so sorry Harry…” Severus said softly as he pushed Harry’s hair back, not even noticing as Max was running his wand over Harry checking for damage. “I hurt our baby.”

Harry looked up into the black eyes of his husband and he wanted to make it better, he never wanted Severus to feel bad, this had been his fault.

“Harry, where do you hurt?” Max asked sharply as he started to scrub at his inner thighs. Damn, they call him all frantic, and now they won’t cooperate with his examination. The two idiots were talking at the same time and neither one paying attention to the other, it was quickly getting on the Healer’s nerves.

“SHUT UP!” he snapped as he placed one hand on Harry’s chin and forced him to look away from Severus. As for Severus, he’d let him wander the room aimlessly for now, Harry was the one bleeding. Harry looked wide eyed and almost frightened at Max.

“Harry, does your belly hurt?” Max asked, his voice once again under control, he really didn’t like scaring his patients. Harry only shook his head no and looked at him. Max raised his wand and checked him again. And then smiled. 

“Severus,” Max said to get his friend’s attention as he paced. “Severus. Severus.”  
The raven haired man finally stopped and looked at him; tears were standing unshed in those dark eyes. Max smiled gently.

“The baby is fine Severus, it is just fine.”

“But the blood…he screamed…” Severus stammered a look of disbelief on his face. He looked first at Max and then at Harry, he wanted this to make sense, he really did.

“It’s just a tear Sev, that’s all.” Max said as Severus sat down on the edge of the bed. His hands were still shaking, he looked down at them, Merlin, they still had Harry’s blood on them.

“He just needs a little more preparation next time. You are not exactly small Sev, and you two just went too fast this time. He’s okay.” 

“How Max? I mean…he was all wet…and stuff. He mounted me for Circe’s sake.” Severus rambled and then looked at Harry, who looked at the wall. “Harry, were you in pain and didn’t tell me?”

Harry only bit his lower lip, he had done what he thought he was supposed to do, and he had given his Master pleasure. Why was it a problem if he bled a little? He didn’t understand Severus sometimes. He jumped when he felt a large hand close around his wrist and shake his arm.

“Harry, answer me. Were you in pain and did not tell me?” Severus asked once more. His voice had gone deathly soft and silky smooth, this was his most dangerous. If he was right, then Harry had broken a huge trust that he’d held in him.


	51. I Haven't Got Time For the Pain

  
Author's notes: This is a story that revolves around an alternate life that had been lived by Severus Snape in the US while he was spying for the Light. Now that Voldemort is dead, he has opted to show this life to his lover, Harry Potter. Oh and by the by...there are Harleys and all sorts of goodies involved. It is a perpetual fic. If people here seem to like the first chapter, I will continue to post on a daily basis.  


* * *

DISCLAIMER: JKR owns everything that is in reference to the Harry Potter world if it is in one of my works of fiction. If it is not found in one of her creations, then it is mine unless otherwise stated. I am not making any profit from the writing of this story. 

 

“Answer me Harry.” Severus demanded as he hauled the younger man up into a sitting position. Harry looked shamefacedly at his knees and nodded. Severus growled and pushed himself away from his husband.

“You broke our contract Harry. Our CONTRACT.” The man hissed as he jumped off the bed and stood staring down at him. Max just looked at the both of them, putting his things away, he’d only step in if things started getting out of hand. “How could you, Harry? How could you do that to me?”

Harry twisted his hands nervously, he wasn’t sure of how he should answer his husband. The contract was a new concept for him, no one before Severus had ever cared about his well being, only about what he could do for them. Why would Severus would care? He didn’t deserve that from people, he’d never had it before.

“You were feeling good…”Harry whispered as he tried to drop to his knees in front of his Master, “I didn’t want to stop that for you, it was getting better.”

“Don’t you dare.” Severus growled as he grabbed Harry by his upper arms and practically threw him back on the bed. “Don’t you dare go on your knees to me after you’ve done this. I trusted you Harry, I trusted you.”

Harry looked at Severus with fear in his eyes as he reached out and tried to catch the older man’s hand, his leg, any part of his body, he needed the contact. He needed to make it better; he needed to fix what he messed up.

“You made me your rapist, you selfish little prick.” Severus growled as he whirled around and got right down in Harry’s face. 

“No nononononononono…”Harry moaned as he began to rock back and forth, his Master hated him. How had he messed up so badly? He closed his eyes as the tears started to fall.

“Oh yes Harry, you led me to believe you were in the throws of passion, you lied to me.” Severus ground out as he wrapped his hands around Harry’s shoulders and dug his fingers in. He was so furious with the younger man, he was doubting he was going to be able to stay in control much longer. He couldn’t believe that in all the years he’d served under Dumbledore and Voldemort, he’d never raped anyone, but now, now not twenty four hours after he was married, his selfish little git of a husband had made him a rapist. He gave Harry a good shake as he held him by his shoulders. He loved him so damn much it hurt, but breaking their contract was serious, he wasn’t sure if he was going to be able to trust anything from Harry again.

“It was my fault Sev, my fault,” Harry sobbed as Severus shook him, the younger man trying to get his fingers on the other man’s arms so he could hold on to him. “I’m sorry Severus; I thought it would be okay since you were feeling good.” The young wizard whimpered like a cornered animal under his gaze, he just wanted to make it all better for his Master.

“How could it be okay Harry? Explain that to me.” Severus said, the exasperation and hurt was showing in his voice as he slowly sat down on the foot of the bed, staying out of arms reach of Harry. He wasn’t ready to be touched by the other man yet. Max had pulled up a chair from the table in the corner and was watching the two, silently praying to any deity that might listen, to please help his friends as they dealt with past demons.

“No one ever cared if it hurt me before you, Sev’rus, not Morgan, not Uncle Vernon, not anyone, all that mattered was if I could do my best to bring them pleasure.” Harry tried to explain, unfortunately, it wasn’t working too well, his husband’s face just got more flushed in anger the more he listened. “Please let me fix it Sir, please…”

“Harry do you know why I am so angry?” Severus ground out through clenched teeth; his grip on his temper was fading quickly.

“Because I was bad…” Harry began as he started to rock again. Severus pushed away in frustration. He couldn’t do this right now, not and be safe to be around Harry. As Harry sat rocking on the bed, mumbling about making too much noise and not being good enough to have let his Master finish using him, Severus quickly grabbed his overnight bag and slipped his shoes on. Max looked at him with one eyebrow raised as if to ask what am I going to do with him.

“I can’t be here right now Max. Please take him.” Severus muttered as he tossed the truck keys to his friend and turned once more to his husband. He watched in horror as Harry’s hand went between his legs and began to work his flesh roughly, tears pooling in the unseeing green eyes. Harry was lost in his memories again. He reached out and gently pulled his love’s bloody fingers away.

“No Harry, stop, you don’t need to do that.” Severus said gently and stroked the younger man’s cheek. “Harry come back to me.” He whispered as he kissed the long dark hair and then turned away.

“I’ll keep him safe Sev.” Max said as his friend nodded to him and then aparated with a crack. Harry let loose a wail that made the small hairs on the back of Max’s neck stand up. He turned to find the younger man staring at the spot where Severus had disappeared; both fists were pulling at his hair as he rocked back and forth like a wild creature.

“Please don’t throw me away………I’ll be good…..I promise….please…” Harry sobbed as he stared at the spot, his green eyes wide open and unblinking.

Max immediately went to him and pulled him into his arms, holding him close, trying to calm him down. Harry took one of his hands from his hair and thrust two fingers into his mouth and began to chew on them. He wanted to punish himself for what he’d done, Severus was too kind and he would never punish him. Harry knew that things like him needed a strong hand; he would do it for his Master so there would never be a problem again. The pain would remind him to be good.

“Hush Harry, Sev just needed some time to think, we are going to go meet him. I want you to go get cleaned up now.” Max said as he felt Harry go still in his arms. He turned him loose and helped him up to his feet, then recoiled in shock when he saw the state of Harry’s fingers. “Shit Harry, what did you do?”

Harry just looked at Max with a curiously peaceful expression on his face and then answered, “Helping me remember to be good Sir, that’s all.”


	52. Split Personality

  
Author's notes: This is a story that revolves around an alternate life that had been lived by Severus Snape in the US while he was spying for the Light. Now that Voldemort is dead, he has opted to show this life to his lover, Harry Potter. Oh and by the by...there are Harleys and all sorts of goodies involved. It is a perpetual fic. If people here seem to like the first chapter, I will continue to post on a daily basis.  


* * *

DISCLAIMER: JKR owns everything that is in reference to the Harry Potter world if it is in one of my works of fiction. If it is not found in one of her creations, then it is mine unless otherwise stated. I am not making any profit from the writing of this story.

 

Max just looked at his best friend’s husband and wondered if Sev really understood that Harry was insane. He just shook his head and gently pushed the dark haired man into the bathroom. He had to think for a minute.  
Okay, maybe insane was too harsh of a word, but there was definitely some issues going on there and he was pretty sure Harry had hidden most of them from Severus.

While the water ran in the shower, Max quickly packed the room up and magiked the sheets back to an unbloodied stated, last thing they needed was for Severus to be picked up for assault or something. With Harry still in the bathroom, Max sat back down in his chair and pulled his mobile out of his pocket and rang his best friend.

“Pick up asshole…” He muttered as it rang for the third time on the other end when Grant answered.

“Hello Max.” 

“I need to talk to Sev, Grant.” Max said as he watched the bathroom door. He heard the phone being sat down and then someone picked it back up again.

“Yeah?” it was Severus, a very tired sounding Severus.

“Hey man, you okay?” he asked as he stretched his long legs out in front of him, he was worried about him.

“I’ll be okay. How’s Harry? Is he okay?” Severus asked, the concern was plain in his voice.

“There’s something wrong in his head Sev, he isn’t thinking right.” Max replied. He knew this was out of his realm of specialty, Harry needed therapy. Maybe Grant could help him. He was past what Severus could do for him.

“I’ll be right there Max, you’re still at the hotel, right?” Severus asked as he started to hang up.

“Wait Sev, do you want me to try to talk to him?”

Dead air answered him and then the crack of apparition sounded again and Severus was standing in the room not three feet from Max. The dark haired man looked around for his husband and looked to Max for the information.

“Where is he?”

Max just pointed to the bathroom. Severus didn’t even bother knocking; he simply opened the door and walked in to see his beloved Harry. Max heard Harry’s exclamation of surprise as Sev startled him and decided he’d give them some privacy, so he left the room to take a walk.

Harry heard the door to the bathroom open and he turned to barely make out the outline of his husband standing outside the shower curtain. With a cry of happiness, his Severus had come back; Harry quickly shut the water off and pulled the curtain back. He looked up at his husband, his lower lip caught in his teeth. He knew he’d messed up badly, and the awful part was that he didn’t know why he’d done it.  
Severus picked up one of the bath towels from the towel rack and gently wrapped it around his dripping husband and then pulled him to him. Harry continued to look up into his husband’s face as he was gently dried off, neither of them speaking yet, just letting the tender touches speaking what needed to be said. Severus pulled him into an embrace, running his scarred fingers lightly over Harry’s damp back; he bent down and kissed Harry on the top of his wet head. Desires were battling inside Harry’s head, one part of him wanted to lean into his husband and never move away from him again, another wanted to lay on the floor with his legs spread and offer himself like the chattel he was, and yet one other just wanted to know Severus didn’t hate him. He must have made a noise because Severus pulled away to look down at him.

“What is it Harry?” he asked gently as he stroked Harry’s cheek. Even if he was still upset about what had happened earlier, he couldn’t stand to see pain and confusion on his husband’s face.

“I don’t know what I am supposed to do Sev, I don’t know.” Harry said in a very frightened voice, the different images of the options his mind had put forth to him were swirling rapidly behind his eyes.

“What do you mean Harry?” Severus asked, he was getting concerned, the slight man in his arms was starting to sway and his eyes were starting to go unfocused. “Stay with me Harry, keep talking.”

“I..I think I am supposed to …” Harry’s voice trailed off as he pulled out of Severus’ arms and started to turn to face the wall and spread his legs. “I give you my body now, right? That’s what I am supposed to do now?”

“No Harry, who told you that?” Severus asked as he pulled his husband back to him. The young man went willingly back into his arms and then looked up at him.

“Morgan told me that’s what I do when I’ve been bad so I don’t get thrown away.” Harry said as he returned the two previously chewed fingers to his mouth. Severus gently caught his wrist and stopped him before he could damage them further. He leaned down and kissed the bitten skin and then kissed Harry’s slack mouth. He’d known Harry had been broken, but Merlin, he’d had no idea it was this bad.

“No baby, please don’t, I don’t want you to be in pain.” Severus murmured as he held him close and then picked him up to carry him into lie him on the bed so he could dress him.

“I’m sorry Severus, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, will you forgive me?” Harry asked softly, he had his arms wrapped around his chest, his green eyes following every movement Severus made as he took out Harry’s clothes.

“I’ll always forgive you, brat, but this cannot ever happen again. The contract we have is to keep us both safe Harry. I can’t keep you safe if you won’t tell me if something hurts.” Severus replied patiently as he carefully drew Harry’s boxers on over his thighs and up over his raised hips and then did the same with a pair of soft cotton shorts. He sat him up then and pulled his shirt on him and then placed his husband so that he was sitting between his legs on the bed and began to comb out his hair.

“I wanted to tell you Sev, I swear I did, but when I started to, something made me stop.” Harry stopped speaking and looked down at the floor, Severus stopped what he was doing and pulled him back against him. “I was afraid that if you didn’t…that you didn’t finish, that you wouldn’t want me any more.” Harry finished in a barely audible whisper. He heard Severus sigh and he closed his eyes, his body shaking in shame.

“Why would I not want someone as wonderful as you are?”

“Because no one keeps broken trash Sev.” Harry answered with his head still down. He’d never told the man what he thought of himself, how he’d seen himself all those years, as nothing more than rubbish to be discarded when no longer useful for something.

“Oh my Harry,” Severus breathed as he held his husband close, he was reeling from the shock in knowing this was what his young lover thought of himself. He contented himself with holding him close and rocking him in his arms in silence, he couldn’t speak yet. Harry nestled back into his Sev’s chest and closed his eyes, he was safe.

Max opened the door to the room to find the couple wrapped up in each other and asleep on the bed. Shaking his head, he settled into his chair and started eating the doughnuts he’d brought with him. Well at least they were both still in the room, there wasn’t any more blood, both were breathing and they looked peaceful. Max once again said a small thank you prayer and flipped on the television, keeping the sound low.


	53. I Saw the Light

  
Author's notes: This is a story that revolves around an alternate life that had been lived by Severus Snape in the US while he was spying for the Light. Now that Voldemort is dead, he has opted to show this life to his lover, Harry Potter. Oh and by the by...there are Harleys and all sorts of goodies involved. It is a perpetual fic. If people here seem to like the first chapter, I will continue to post on a daily basis.  


* * *

DISCLAIMER: JKR owns everything that is in reference to the Harry Potter world if it is in one of my works of fiction. If it is not found in one of her creations, then it is mine unless otherwise stated. I am not making any profit from the writing of this story. 

 

Severus woke up and detangled himself from Harry and sat up, looking down, he had a good idea his husband was going to be out for awhile. He looked up and smiled at Max and then scooted down to join him.

“That little dude is totally fucked up Sev.” Max said as he handed his friend a doughnut. Severus bit into it thoughtfully and nodded.

“I had no idea he’d not paid any attention to our contract or his submissive’s bill of rights Max. I could just kick myself for not making him give me four feet of parchment in an essay on it. In fact I think that may be a good idea.” He said shaking his head as he watched the sleeping man. Max shifted in his seat and pulled a packet of papers out of his back pocket and handed it to him.

“Here’s Allie’s rights, let him read those on the way back and we’ll make him discuss them as we go.”

Severus took the papers and quickly read over them, they were nearly identical to Harry’s, and he agreed that it would be good to make him talk. The two friends sat and finished eating while watching some inane fishing show on the television until Harry finally woke up and rolled over.

“Did you nap okay, baby?” Severus asked as he leaned down and pulled Harry into his arms. Harry nodded sleepily and blushed shyly as Severus brushed his long hair back out of his face. He settled Harry down between his legs again and brushed his hair back into a neat ponytail, pausing to kiss the back of his neck softly and to whisper in his ear. 

“My husband.”

Max made a gagging noise and swatted his friend in the shoulder as he squatted down in front of Harry.

“Hey kiddo, how are you feeling? Are you still sore?”

“I’m a little hungry, and not really sore Sir.” Harry answered softly, he glanced up and bit his lower lip, it was hard to believe they were being so nice since he’d caused so much trouble.

“Well Bit, we had doughnuts, but your old man ate them all, so we’ll stop and get you some more on the way out of town. Are you ready to go?” Max said as he smirked at Severus who was laughing and Harry who was amazed that his husband had eaten doughnuts in the first place.

“Yes.” 

Once out in the car park, Harry started to get in the back seat when Severus stopped him and lifted him into the front, buckling him into the middle.

“You can ride up here with us, love,” Sev said as he climbed in the passenger side next to Harry and waited for Max to start the truck. After they had stopped and got Harry some food and themselves some drinks for the road, they set out for Sturgis, since the others had decided to go on back because of the morning’s upheaval.

“Harry, I want you to do something for me, okay?” Severus asked as he pulled the folded paper out of his pocket and held it in his hand.

“Anything Severus.” Harry replied as he drank his juice. Severus gave him the paper.

“I want you to read this out loud.” He said quietly as he watched his lover’s green eyes.

Harry took it, looked at Severus, opened it, cleared his throat and began to read, his voice faltering after a few words, but he pressed on with Severus holding his hand.

“ Rights, as a Submissive....” Harry’s voice trembled as he bit his lip and looked up at his husband who nodded for him to continue.

“I have the right to set limits, and expect them to be respected. I have the right to adjust these limits at any time, with notice to you. I have the right to expect you to push them, to force me to create new limits and boundaries.” Harry’s breath hitched here and Severus squeezed his hand in reassurance.   
“I have the right to privacy. I expect you to be concerned about time we spend apart, but I expect you to understand that I am a person, seperate from you, and thusly having problems and situations in my life that I will not need your help with. I have the right to expect you will respect me for my independence and not criticize me for it. I have the right to ask you for help, should I need it. I have the right to be trusted, providing I have earned it, and I have the right to expect you to believe I am an intelligent, caring and loyal person.” By now Harry’s breath was coming in shuddering gasps, he’d been so wrong about so many things.

“Go on Harry, you need to finish.” Severus said quietly as he soothingly stroked his back.

“I have the right to ask things of you, and have you listen to my requests. I have the right to ask for your attention, without having to misbehave to get it. I have the right to ask you to contribute as much to this relationship as I do. As long as my requests are submitted respectfully, I expect you to consider them as you would from any friend or colleague. I have the right to question your motives, should you deny my requests, as long as I do so with the proper respect.” Harry whispered as he rocked as much as he could in the restraints of his seat belt.

”I have the right to expect you to administer your punishment with care and caution. I have the right to use my safewords at any point, should I feel them necessary. I have the right to get up and walk away from a scene if you have crossed the line. I have the right to expect you to respect my decisions, and not think less of me, or abandon me for them.” Harry began to sob now, tears running unchecked, Severus had pulled him close to him and was cradling him next to his chest. He’d never known, he’d never read the things Severus had given him. 

“I have the right to speak up if I feel our relationship is not giving me what I need. I have the right to tell you what I need, in a respectful manner. I have the right to expect you to understand my reasons for doing so, and the right to expect you to listen with an open mind. I have the right to end this as a Dominant and submissive relationship if I feel it is not healthy for me.” He stopped reading when the words ran out, he felt like a light had gone on for him. He felt like he was going to be sick.

“I have to be ill,” He whimpered as he fumbled with his belt. Max whipped the truck over to the shoulder of the road and Sev quickly got his husband out and had him supported in his arms while he emptied his stomach. After a long few moments, Severus raised him back up again and wiped his face clean.

“How do you feel Harry?” he asked as he looked down in to the tear stained face, he hoped the reading had not been too much for him.

“Better Sev, I’m better, it’s going to be okay I think.” Harry murmured and leaned forward to wrap his arms around his husband’s waist. Severus helped him back in and then climbed in after him. Max turned to him and gave him a hug. 

“Okay sprite, no more insane shit, we are all too old for it. Now we are going to discuss what you just read so we know you’ve understood every word of it.” The Healer said as he started the truck again and pulled back onto the road.


	54. Ain't Broke Yet

  
Author's notes: This is a story that revolves around an alternate life that had been lived by Severus Snape in the US while he was spying for the Light. Now that Voldemort is dead, he has opted to show this life to his lover, Harry Potter. Oh and by the by...there are Harleys and all sorts of goodies involved. It is a perpetual fic. If people here seem to like the first chapter, I will continue to post on a daily basis.  


* * *

DISCLAIMER: JKR owns everything that is in reference to the Harry Potter world if it is in one of my works of fiction. If it is not found in one of her creations, then it is mine unless otherwise stated. I am not making any profit from the writing of this story. 

 

Once back on the road, Severus picked up a small leather bound book up from the floorboard that Harry recognized as his journal and withdrew and folded piece of parchment. He then carefully opened it and smoothed it, reading over it before he handed it to Harry.

“This is our contract Harry, the one we both signed when we agreed to enter into this type of relationship. I want you to really read over it now, my love, and if there are things that need to be changed, then we will change them immediately.” He said as he watched the young man’s face as he lowered his eyes to the parchment and read the script.

Contract of Service

I, Harry James Potter, with a free mind and an open heart; do request of  
Severus William Snape, that He accept the submission of my will unto His and to take me into His care and guidance, that W/we may grow together in love, trust and mutual respect. The satisfaction of His wants, desires, and whims are consistent with my desire as a submissive to be found pleasing to Him. To that end, I offer Him use of my time, talents, and abilities. Further, I ask, in sincere humility, that, as my Master, He accept the keeping of my body for the fulfillment and enhancement of O/our sexual, spiritual, emotional, and intellectual needs. To achieve this, He may have unfettered use of my body any time, any place, in front of anyone; to keep or to give away, as He will determine. 

I ask that He guide me in any sexual, sensual, or scene-related behavior, both together with, and separate from Him, in such a way as to further my growth as a person.

I request of Severus William Snape, as my Master, that he use the power vested in His role; to mold and shape me; assisting me to grow in strength, character, confidence, and being, and that He continue to help me to develop my artistic and intellectual abilities.

In return, I agree:

To obey His commands to the best of my ability.

To strive to overcome feelings of guilt or shame, and all inhibitions that interfere with my capability to serve Him and limit my growth as His submissive.

To maintain honest and open communication.

To reveal my thoughts, feelings, and desires without hesitation or embarrassment.

To inform Him of wants and perceived needs, recognizing that He is the sole judge of whether or how these shall be satisfied.

To strive toward maintenance of a positive self-image and development of realistic expectations and goals.

To work with Him to become a happy and self-fulfilled individual.

To work against negative aspects of my ego and my insecurities that would interfere with advancement of these aims.

My surrender as a submissive is done with the knowledge that nothing asked of me will demean me as a person, and will in no way diminish my own responsibilities toward making utmost use of my potential. 

This I, Harry James Potter do entreat, with lucidity and the realization of what this means, both stated and implied, in the conviction that this offer will be understood in the spirit of faith, caring, esteem and devotion in which it is given.

Should either of U/us find that our aspirations are not being well served by this agreement, find this commitment too burdensome, or for any other reason wish to cancel, E/either may do so by verbal notification to the O/other, in keeping with the consensual nature of this agreement. W/we both understand that cancellation means a cessation of the control stated and implied within this agreement, not a termination of O/our relationship as friends and lovers. Upon cancellation, each of U/us agrees to offer to the other H/his or her reasons and to assess our new needs and situation openly and lovingly.

This agreement shall serve as the basis for an extension of O/our relationship, committed to in the spirit of loving and consensual dominance and submission with the intention of furthering self-awareness and exploration, promoting health and happiness, and improving both O/our lives.

I offer my consent to submission to Severus William Snape under the terms stated above on this the 3rd day of January in the year 2003.

Harry James Potter

 

I offer my acceptance of submission by Harry James Potter under the terms stated above on this the 3rd day of January in the year 2003.

Severus William Snape

Harry swallowed and looked up at his husband, Severus was right, he had broken the contract, he had promised to always keep open communication with him just as Severus had promised to do so with him. Boy, he had really screwed this up. He closed his eyes for just a moment and then opened them again and gave his mate a small smile.

“We need to put something in there about my giving you my Gringott’s key, our marriage, and the child coming and any more on the way Severus.” He said as he handed the parchment back to Severus who was making notes in his journal as Max drove. He hesitated for a moment before he continued.

“I would like for us to explore other things when we play….if it’s okay,” Harry said quietly, he knew the bill of rights said he could make suggestions, but this was new to him. Severus only looked up at him and waited.

“Like what Harry?” he asked as he reached out to hold Harry’s hand.

“Can we talk about it later?”  
Severus looked at his husband, who was colouring lightly under his gaze and then smiled, this was a good start. At least Harry seemed to understand now that he could make requests and no one would be angry with him for it.

“Sure Harry, we can talk about it when we are at camp and we are making these other changes.” Severus replied and noticed that Harry sighed in relief and seemed to look forward to the upcoming conversation.

Max turned to glance at Harry and then back at the road, he was relieved to see that the young wizard was staying in reality at this point. His little break with it earlier in the morning had been unnerving to say the least, and he didn’t want another one occurring until they had a professional around that could help them with the boy. He really hoped Harry was going to be able to get past the things done to him by others and that it wouldn’t destroy his marriage to his friend. 

When he and Allie had gotten together years ago, it had been a lot like what Harry and Severus were dealing with now, but things had worked out for the best and he had a feeling it would in this case as well.

“Harry, what did you think of what you read?” Max asked as he took the folded sheet back from Severus and carefully tucked it back in his pocket, he was glad he’d popped back to the camp to pick it up along with Sev’s journal while the two had been asleep.

“I had no idea Max. I had never questioned anything Severus told me. I have always been told to be grateful for what I got and not to look to closely at the details.”

“That was the Dursley’s doings, wasn’t it, Harry?” Severus asked as he shifted around and got comfortable with his husband pulled close to him. Harry nodded slightly as he remembered his cupboard and all the lessons he’d been taught in his early years.

“And then when I got to Hogwarts, it was different, but the same.” Severus raised a brow at that and waited for him to go on.

“I was given better care, but what was expected in return was much much more than simply scrubbing floors and cooking sausages. This world I knew nothing about expected me to kill some madman…again.” Harry explained and then quickly added. “But I’m not complaining Sir, I was fed and I had a home. I had fun while I was in school.” 

Severus sighed and shook his head, he’d always contended that the wizarding had placed too much importance on a small child’s shoulders and look at the damage it had helped to inflict.

“And then you met Morgan.” Severus stated in a calm, flat voice. He saw the tremor that ran through his husband’s body at the mention of the man’s name. He nodded again, this time his eyes closed, a tear welling in the corner threatening to fall.

“He expected me to pay for the death of his brother. Did you know his brother had been at Hogwarts Sev?” Harry asked softly. 

At that revelation, Max nearly swerved off the road and Severus almost broke his own neck, twisting around to look at the younger man so fast.

“I thought Morgan was a muggle Harry?” Severus asked, he was astonished, this was all new news to him, but he supposed he shouldn’t be too surprised, Harry never spoke much about the time he’d spent in the other man’s captivity.

“No, he’s a squib, his brother was a Slytherin Sev, and he was a seventh year when I was in my third.” Harry answered.

“What was his name?” Sev asked as he started to search his memories of that year.

“Julius Taylor, he took the Dark Mark his seventh year, Morgan told me.” Harry explained, speaking as if they were simply discussing the meal they’d had last night. Closing his eyes, Severus could picture the wizard in question; tall, blond hair, pure evil to deal with. He’d known the boy was destined for the Mark as soon as he’d been sorted into his House. He nodded, he knew the family now, it made more sense how Harry was acting.

“I remember him, he was killed in a Death Eater raid about five years ago down in London, something MacNair did wrong.” Severus murmured as he gently stroked the back of his lover’s hand.

“Morgan wanted me to pay for his brother’s death. I am Harry Potter, the Boy Wonder, the reason his brother died. I didn’t know who he was when we met.” Harry explained as the two men listened in stunned silence.

“I didn’t know until right before you found me that night Sev, he’d told me that if I loved him enough that I’d let him take my life to make up for his brother’s death. That all the other shit hadn’t been enough…I still owed him Sev…I still owed him…” Harry said as he started to sob quietly, he was remembering the look in the man’s face as he had held the blade he wished to place in Harry’s throat to take his life.


	55. Holy Water

  
Author's notes: This is a story that revolves around an alternate life that had been lived by Severus Snape in the US while he was spying for the Light. Now that Voldemort is dead, he has opted to show this life to his lover, Harry Potter. Oh and by the by...there are Harleys and all sorts of goodies involved. It is a perpetual fic. If people here seem to like the first chapter, I will continue to post on a daily basis.  


* * *

DISCLAIMER: JKR owns everything that is in reference to the Harry Potter world if it is in one of my works of fiction. If it is not found in one of her creations, then it is mine unless otherwise stated. I am not making any profit from the writing of this story. 

 

“When will it be enough Sev?” Harry sobbed as his husband unbuckled his belt so he could be drawn into his lap and held close. Severus rocked him in his arms and whispered soft words of comfort to him. He was still in shock over the identity of just who Morgan’s family was.

“My precious love, you are never going to be harmed again,” Severus murmured as he rocked his sobbing husband. At a look from him, Max looked for a quiet side road to pull off on and parked the truck so they could let Harry calm down and not worry about traffic. Severus kept him wrapped tight in his arms as he fought for control, and Max looked through his bag for a mild calming draught for him. He quickly found it and passed it to the older wizard.

“Drink this for me Harry,” Severus said gently as he pressed the vial to his husband’s lips and tipped it up to pour the fluid down his slender throat. Harry swallowed between the tears and clutched his husband’s shirt in his fingers, he fought to keep his eyes open, every time he closed them, he could see the look of hate on Morgan’s face as he was told once more what a waste of time he had been.

“When will I have paid everyone enough Sev?” he whispered again as the potion began to take effect and his fingers loosened their hold on the thin material. His husband stroked his long hair and breathed kisses over his dark head while inwardly seething, wishing now that he’d taken the opportunity the night the man had appeared at his hotel room to exact retribution for young Harry.

“The world owes you, my beloved, the world owes you a debt that can never be repaid.” 

Harry sat up a bit straighter in his husband’s lap and looked at him with large, frightened eyes.

“He’ll find me. I know he will.” As he said it, he laid his head back against Severus’ chest and sighed. “I hope I’m not pregnant when he does, I don’t want the baby to be hurt.”

“Harry, no one is going to find you here.” Max growled, “You are safe, this guy isn’t going to come to the States after you.” The big, normally gentle, red head wanted to tear this Morgan person from limb to limb and then he’d get angry. 

“That’s right Harry, I am not going to let anyone hurt you ever again,” Severus promised. He looked up and shared a look with Max; they would be taking a trip to London to find this man to have a chat with him soon.

“What do I owe you, Severus?” Harry asked, his speech was starting to slur and his body starting to relax as the potion worked its magic on his nerves.

“Why would you owe me anything, brat?” Severus asked, trying to keep it light, he really didn’t want Harry upset again. These hormones were going to be the death of him on top of every thing else.

“You’re nice to me…let me eat…let me sleep in a bed…not hitting me…”Harry slurred, his eyes were blinking open and shut now as he tried to stay awake and the potion having a loosening effect on his tongue. “You don’t make me fuck your friends Sev…” he stopped for a moment and swallowed thickly, his head was all muzzy now, “you even get my hole slick before you fuck me...how do I pay you back?”

“Shhhh Harry, you don’t need to pay me back for anything.” Severus soothed his heart sickened as he was given an insight on the life his love had kept hidden. Harry pulled back and looked up at him through squinted green eyes. Harry was swaying now; his husband was trying to steady him to keep him from banging his head on the window when he looked back up at him with a sad, crooked little smile.

“S’ok…I unnerstan…I’ll pay later…a pay as I go whore…yeah…jus jus tell me wha I gotta do or who you wanna watch fuck me,” he slurred before his eyes rolled for the last time and he slumped to the side, Max barely catching him before his head hit the steering wheel.

“Oh Merlin Harry!” Severus exclaimed as he leaned over his husband to find him looking up at him out of one slitted eye. The younger man drunkenly patted at his husband’s arm in a mockery of comfort.

“’t be ‘k Sev’s…I dn’t mind if it’s for you….I l’ve you….s’ok….don’t mind.” He mumbled and then fell asleep. Severus simply picked his slender body up and held him again as he slept. 

There was silence except for the ticking of the big truck’s engine cooling down as the two friends digested what Harry had revealed to them. After a short time Max spoke his voice low and controlled, he was trying very hard not to yell at the injustice of the hell the young wizard had been put through by simply being born who he was.

“That bastard is going down.”

“No magic.” Severus said coldly as he looked down at the bundle in his arms.

“No magic.” Max agreed. “When?”

“I have to get Harry settled and a house bought first. Give me a month to track him down.” Severus said as he ran through his mind, considering who to contact to find Morgan Taylor for him. Slowly an evil smile spread over his thin lips. He knew just who to ask. Max looked at his friend and was suddenly glad he was not the one Sev was angry with.

Severus looked at his watch and quickly did the time change in his head and then pulled out his mobile and punched in a number.


	56. Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap

  
Author's notes: This is a story that revolves around an alternate life that had been lived by Severus Snape in the US while he was spying for the Light. Now that Voldemort is dead, he has opted to show this life to his lover, Harry Potter. Oh and by the by...there are Harleys and all sorts of goodies involved. It is a perpetual fic. If people here seem to like the first chapter, I will continue to post on a daily basis.  


* * *

DISCLAIMER: JKR owns everything that is in reference to the Harry Potter world if it is in one of my works of fiction. If it is not found in one of her creations, then it is mine unless otherwise stated. I am not making any profit from the writing of this story. 

 

On the other side of the Atlantic, in a sumptuously appointed office a muggle telephone rang several times before an elderly house elf answered and summoned his master. 

“Yes?” drawled a rather bored upper crust voice as the man answered the call. He listened for a few moments and then motioned, summoning a quill and parchment to him to take a few notes.

“Morgan Taylor, you say?” one elegant eyebrow was raised and an upper lip curled, “Julius Taylor’s younger brother, the squib?”

The tall man leaned back in his elegantly appointed leather desk chair that sat in front of a window that over looked his family gardens; he looked out over them as he listened to more of the details coming from the caller in the Americas.

“No magic used, you say? I would suggest we bring him there then, get him on your venue.” He mused thoughtfully as he looked down at his well buffed and groomed fingernails. Perfect as usual, no room for imperfection here.

“You’ve yet to explain to me why it is I would want to involve myself in this matter, Severus.”

One long leg was pointed out and a well turned ankle and patent leather boot admired from where it shown from under the hem of his tailored robes.

“Is young Harry alright? Pregnant you say?” the cruel lips curved up into a smile at the news.

“Congratulations old friend, you should have let me know about the bonding, I would have liked to have seen the day Severus Snape took the oath.” He chuckled.

“So when do you plan to return to Britain?”

“What do you mean you don’t?”

“Dumbledore is fool; I’ve told you that for years, Severus. Never forget you are always welcome here.” He said as he sat back up in his chair, he watched out the window as his young granddaughter entered the garden to play with the house elf.

“He’s well as can be expected, Evette is keeping his mind off of Pansy’s loss.” He listened as he watched the little golden haired child play ball in the summer sun. 

“Severus, I would enjoy that. I think as a wedding gift to you, we will bring you your Mister Taylor, gift wrapped of course and then perhaps join in the festivities. Harry wouldn’t mind, now would he?” the tall wizard asked as he smirked and ran his fingertips over the cool glass, already envisioning a night of unspeakable horrors for the man that dared to harm the one chosen by Severus Snape.

“Good good. I shall be in touch as soon as I locate him and make arrangements for his delivery. Take care and give our regards to your husband.” The man replaced the receiver back into the cradle gently and then summoned the house elf.

“Nippy, fetch my son immediately.” The house elf disappeared with a pop and the wizard summoned himself a glass of wine to sip as he waited for his son. He watched, smiling as the child below laughed and played, her face openly happy and not lined with worry. He was happy to be able to help his old friend, if it hadn’t been for him, Lucius Malfoy would not be here to enjoy the simple pleasure of his granddaughter today.

A few moments later, a younger version of the elder Malfoy blew into the room, smelling of summer sunshine and the horse he’d been riding until just a short time ago. He accepted a glass of wine from his father and joined him at the window in looking down at his daughter at play. He smiled and took a chair not far from his father’s.

“What is it Father?” He asked as he stretched his legs out lazily and tipped his head back to rest on the chair.

“I just spoke with your godfather, Draco, it seems Severus has gotten himself married.” Lucius replied as he picked up the parchment he’d made his notes on earlier. Draco sat up a little and looked at him and then smirked.

“To the boy wonder no doubt, or did he get smart and find a nice wizard from an old family?” the former year mate of Harry sneered as he downed the rest of his wine; he really didn’t care what his godfather did. Not anymore. Lucius only looked at his son and sighed. The boy still needed to learn the subtle art of insulting someone with élan, but there was still hope.

“Harry is expecting the Snape heir.” He said by way of explanation. Actually that should be all the explanation needed. They were married and expecting their first child.

“So when will they be coming back from the States?” Draco asked, the idea of a pregnant Potter trying to take the snitch from him now made him smile.

“They won’t be. They are setting up residence in West Virginia among the people Severus has become acquainted with over the years.”

“I’m thrilled for them both. I assume we are sending flowers and a piece of crystal as a gift?” Draco drawled, bored again as he looked out and watched as the little girl began picking daisies from one flower bed.

Lucius chuckled and handed the parchment to his son who looked at it blankly for a moment and handed it back looking confused.

“We are delivering the man that made young Harry’s life a living hell for several years. We also have an invitation to stay for a few days and view the scenery.” Lucius said with a smile, he thought it’d be good for his boy to get out and away from the memory of his wife, who had been dead for nearly two years. 

A feral grin spread over the young man’s face as he thought of once more having a chance to torment the bane of his schoolboy existence. He’d despised Potter with a passion and now, well maybe now he’d get a chance to bring him down a notch or two all while seemingly doing a good deed for his godfather. Lucius noticed his son’s expression and it was as the same as reading his mind, he reached out and sharply cuffed him along side his head. Draco snapped his head back and glared at his father.

“You will behave Draco. Do not shame our name any more than I have done. We owe this to Severus.” Lucius said coldly in way of an explanation, raising his left arm so that the sleeve of his robe slid back and revealed a patch of white scar tissue, knowing the same would be found on the left arm of his son.

“Yes Father.” Draco said with a nod and then stood and picked up the parchment. “I’ll begin looking for our in the morning.” He turned to leave his father’s study.

“Draco, Harry has suffered enough from what information Severus has gleaned from him, I am deathly serious about you not antagonizing him.” Lucius looked at his only son and simply raised an eyebrow to see if his point had been made. Draco looked at him for a moment and then nodded.

“That bad?”

“The man is Julius Taylor’s brother.”

A barely noticeable shudder crawled down Draco’s spine as he nodded again and left the room. He had an overwhelming urge to go cuddle with his little Evette for the afternoon after hearing the mention of her mother’s murderer.

Back in South Dakota, on a side road in the middle of nowhere, Max Sorens started the big truck and pulled back onto the road. Severus shifted the limp form of his husband in his arms and slid his mobile back in his pocket. 

“Well?” Max asked as he glanced at his friend, he wondered not for the first time just what exactly he didn’t know about his friend’s past and then wondered if he wasn’t safer ignorant of the knowledge. That feral smirk creeped him out to no end.

“My friend’s are presenting him as a wedding gift.” Severus answered and then gave a sort of sadistic cackle that made Max really want to be as far away from the man as possible.

“We are going to have a body to deal with, won’t we?” he asked carefully, he was thinking about exactly how to handle this and not land in prison.

Severus turned to him and smiled once more.

“Oh no my friend, there won’t be that much left. Luce and I are artists at what we do.” With that said he turned back to look out the window.


	57. Live This Life

  
Author's notes: This is a story that revolves around an alternate life that had been lived by Severus Snape in the US while he was spying for the Light. Now that Voldemort is dead, he has opted to show this life to his lover, Harry Potter. Oh and by the by...there are Harleys and all sorts of goodies involved. It is a perpetual fic. If people here seem to like the first chapter, I will continue to post on a daily basis.  


* * *

DISCLAIMER: JKR owns everything that is in reference to the Harry Potter world if it is in one of my works of fiction. If it is not found in one of her creations, then it is mine unless otherwise stated. I am not making any profit from the writing of this story.

 

A/N~ this chapter will contain somewhat graphic memories of Harry that will continue about halfway through. You are warned now, so do not get upset if something upsets you. Skip down until the row of DDDDD’s if you’d rather miss it.  
Kel

 

 

Max got the big truck pulled back onto the road, Severus with Harry still cradled close. Rather than try to wrestle his limp body back into his seat belt, they had placed several cushioning charms on him in case they came to a quick stop and he was thrown to the floor boards.

Harry was making quiet whimpering noises in the back of his throat as his dreams took a turn down memory lane. Unconsciously his mind started projecting his memories much like a reverse legilimens. Dragging an unsuspecting Severus into the Hell he’d escaped from. With a gasp, the older man sat bolt upright clutching his husband tightly to him. The images being played out were something he’d not been expecting to see.

He was slammed almost physically by the overwhelming feeling of despondence as the first memories washed over his mind, forcing him to view his lover in various receiving ends of abuse. Merlin, he could almost feel it himself.

“His wrists were bound again, he couldn’t move anymore. Master Morgan had drugged him again. He waited in his darkness, they’d come soon, they’d bring whatever pain amused them for the evening. He’d take it like the whipped bitch he’s been told he is.”

~swirling~

“Images of other nights came back to him, two and three men using his little body at once. He’d never known those parts of him could stretch so far; of course they really hadn’t, he’d had to use healing charms to keep from bleeding to death as they used him.”

~reeling to the next assault~

“Remembering how grateful he was supposed to feel when Morgan patted him on the head and told him he’d done well. How he’d been thankful for the hour’s rest curled up under the cellar stairs. He’d often wondered how Morgan had known to put his bed under the stairs.”

~again~

“The bright light hurt his eyes dreadfully when he was brought up to play for others. Morgan liked it that way, it kept him off balance. For two years, Harry had not worn his glasses or seen anything any clearer than a fuzzy blur from more than a half meter away. It was always almost a comfort to be put back into the dark cellar; at least there they let him be. Usually.”

~and again~

“Who was making that Merlin awful racket? All those screams? Wait, it was him; again. That smell, that smell again; something charring. White hot searing pain in his leg; ah that’s where the smell was coming from. Morgan was playing with an incendiary torch again. Close your eyes and drift away Harry, find a little place to go. Stir four times clockwise and then six times widdershins, set to cool.”

~wake up Harry~

“He likes it that I am a wizard, makes me more desirable he says. A pain slut like me can take more this way. Must remember my charms Poppy taught me, they are so handy now. How many times will he write that name in my skin? Who is he? Add the powdered belladonna now and simmer slowly.”

~the tall man whimpers and shudders~

“Where did the man go that I met in the pub all those months ago? That man had been commanding yes, but kind. This man is insane I think. Today he wanted to play with razors. I wish his play room didn’t have white walls, so hard for me to clean. Keep the flame low for three hours and the cauldron covered.”

~and yet another~

“Merlin, the metal bit deeper into his back, he could feel the blood running in rivulets down over his arse and thighs. The singing sigh as the thin metal whip sliced through the air again and again made it hard for him to escape from his torment. Slice finely and…slice… and..slice finely and add… think you stupid wretch, think.”

~WAKE UP HARRY~

“Maybe something inside is broken; I couldn’t do magic this morning after he…after he…well after. Does anyone at Hogwarts have a telephone? How would I get a number? Would he kill me? Wait until the consistency is smooth, the same as treacle, then bottle.”

~please~

“What am I doing holding my wand to my head? Curious. Master needs his dinner made. Party later for his friends, I think I am to be served for dessert. I wish I’d paid attention in class when Professor Snape had gone over common poisons.”

 

DDD DDD DDD DDD DDD DDD DDD DDD DDD DDD DDD DDD 

Harry shifted his body in his husband’s arms and Sev’s face was drained of colour as he swam back to the surface from where his mind had been drawn into Harry’s Hell. He sat in his seat gasping for breath, reeling with all the memory fragments that the young man had just bombarded him with, all the imagery, the emotion, the desperation, and the feeling of loss. Not sure what else to do, he leaned down to place his lips next to his love’s ear and whispered.

“You are with me, beloved Harry, you are safe now. No one is ever going to hurt you again.”

A little smile played over Harry’s relaxed face as his fingers twitched nervously and snagged Severus’ hand and held it.

“My Sev’rus…” he sighed softly and slept again, this time the dreams were pushed back down in the locked box where he kept them. Severus closed his eyes, his face a mask, hiding the pain he was consumed with after seeing little bits of Harry’s existence from his memory bleeds.

He opened his eyes again and looked back down at his Harry lying in his lap. He couldn’t imagine how Harry thought himself weak, Severus knew that he’d not be able to go through what his young husband had. His husband would never feel that fear again.

“Hey Sev, have you given any thought as to what you are going to do there in Echo?” Max asked, he thought it just might be a good idea to bring the conversation back around to something that did not involve death and dismemberment. After a moment Severus answered.

“You have complained since I’ve known you that there is not a reliable apothecary available to you, so I thought I might open one and do an owl order business on the side.”

Max nodded in approval and then frowned in concentration.

“You got your pharmacology degree a few years ago, didn’t you?”

“You know I did, Max, you attended the ceremony, got me pissed afterward, and if memory serves, portkeyed my arse back to Hogwarts the next morning so I could teach so hungover every house lost at least a hundred points that day.” The other man said dryly and arched an eyebrow at his best friend.

“Good times had by all my friend, good times had by all.” Max laughed as he slapped the steering wheel, laughing as he remembered Severus attempting a mechanical bull that night, claiming it could be no different than a Cleansweep 6000. Max looked at his friend and grinned again.

“Did you make three seconds?”

“Piss off.” 

“Well have you thought about seeing to muggle needs as well? We could use a pharmacist as well. I am sure you could set up shop in the same building Grant and I use.” Max said. He thought it was a grand idea. Not only would it save him the effort of having to try to hunt down good quality potions, but it would give Severus and Harry and sense of security right off the bat.

“I’ll talk to Harry. I’d need someone to deal with muggles, Merlin knows I do not fair well with them.” Severus answered as he pinched the bridge of his nose to stave off a head ache that had begun to form when Harry’s memories overtook him.

“Why not Bit? It’d give him something to do with his days and you wouldn’t be worrying about him when you were at work.”

Severus nodded in approval and thought about it. It was a damned good idea, the only thing he could find fault with, was that he’d not been the one to come up with it.


	58. How Much Is That Doggie In the Window

  
Author's notes: This is a story that revolves around an alternate life that had been lived by Severus Snape in the US while he was spying for the Light. Now that Voldemort is dead, he has opted to show this life to his lover, Harry Potter. Oh and by the by...there are Harleys and all sorts of goodies involved. It is a perpetual fic. If people here seem to like the first chapter, I will continue to post on a daily basis.  


* * *

DISCLAIMER: JKR owns everything that is in reference to the Harry Potter world if it is in one of my works of fiction. If it is not found in one of her creations, then it is mine unless otherwise stated. I am not making any profit from the writing of this story. 

 

The men drove on for several more miles discussing the possibilities of opening an apothecary catering to both the muggle and wizard communities when Harry began to show signs of life once more. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and looked up at Severus with blurry green eyes.

“Did I do anything stupid, Sev?” he asked softly, his face starting to colour as small snippets of things said while the potion had affected him came back to him. Severus only smiled and stroked his cheek gently.

“No Harry, nothing stupid.” Severus reassured. “Did you rest well? Max’s calming draughts tend to be stronger than mine, I’ve noticed. The last time I was dosed with one I slept for nearly four hours.”

Max snorted at that. “Well you were being an ass as usual, my friend. Damon has serious issues about you starting fights with that acid tongue of yours.”

Severus just smirked and Harry covered his smile with his hand and giggled at the image of his husband starting a fight. If they only knew how taciturn the Potions Master was at the boarding school, they’d never believe this was the same man. 

“Well the overgrown cretin needed an upbraiding; he just didn’t know it yet.” Severus sniffed trying so hard not to laugh with his friend at the memory; he wanted to feel properly offended.

“Uh huh…you’re all mouth when you’ve had a couple of beers in you.” Max chuckled as he shook his head. He liked seeing his friend as happy and as content as he was with Harry, even with the problems they had.

“Ummmm…” Harry interrupted softly as he looked around the town they’d just come into. Both men turned to look at him and then Max gave his attention back to the road.

“What is it Harry?” his husband asked as he smoothed the younger man’s hair back from his forehead. He couldn’t believe the man wasn’t showing any signs of any of the memories he’d relived while asleep.

“Could we maybe stop at a hardware store?” he asked as he worried his lower lip. He knew the bill of rights said he could make requests, but he wasn’t sure. “Please?” he added softly.

Max glanced at Severus, he didn’t care if they stopped and there was a Wal Mart coming up on the left, it was up to the other man. Severus shrugged his shoulders and nodded, he didn’t care either.

“Sure Harry, what do you need to get?” Severus asked his curiosity was piqued by his husband’s request. He watched his husband’s face, he could see the immediate response Harry had was to obey and to answer the question, but he didn’t think Harry wanted him to know. 

“Can it be a secret for now, Sir?” Harry whispered softly, his fingers twisting nervously in his lap. He really didn’t know how to behave in this situation. A large hand covered his smaller ones and gave them a comforting squeeze.

“Of course Harry. You don’t have to tell me a thing. Do you want Max to go with you?” Severus wasn’t too sure just how well Harry would be able to function by himself in a muggle store and truth be told, he was a little worried about him. Harry shook his head and smiled shyly.

“I’ll be okay Sev. May I have some money please?”

Severus pulled his wallet from his back pocket and looked at Harry as he opened it.

“How much do you need Harry?”

They younger man bit his lip and concentrated, he had no earthly clue how much he needed. Sighing in disappointment at his stupidity he shook his head and looked down. 

“Never mind stopping Sirs, I don’t know how much I need and I don’t want to waste your time.”

Max pulled the truck into a parking spot and shut the engine off as Severus cocked a brow at Harry and handed him a folded bill.

“That’s nonsense Harry. Here is a hundred dollars, if you need more come and find me, don’t be afraid, it’ll be okay if you do.” He said as he folded Harry’s fingers over the money. “Now you go get whatever it is you want. I am going to stretch my legs a little as well.” 

The three men approached the front of the store, and of course it being an early Saturday afternoon at Wal Mart in the summer there was the requisite tribe of children with a large cardboard box in front of the store giving away puppies. Or in this case three tribes of said children. The two older men noticed Harry speeding up as he heard the yipping of a puppy. Max turned to Severus and grinned.

“You are so screwed dude.” He laughed as they watched Harry lean down into a deep box and then come up with an armful of what had to have been a nightmare cross of Great Dane and St. Bernard puppy. Severus looked in horror at the animal in his husband’s arms. The creature was nearly as big as the young man and nearly as shaggy. He was staggering under its attempts to lick his face and wiggle out of his arms when his husband rescued him and plucked the pooch from his arms.

Undeterred, Harry leaned down again and picked up another and ended up knocked on his bottom on the sidewalk as the side of the box collapsed under the weight of the behemoth pooches and spilled out against him. Giggling, he looked up into the face of an unsmiling Potions Master. Severus bent down and helped his scrabbling husband to his feet.

“I think not Harry.” He admonished softly as he replaced the dogs in the box and glanced at the laughing children. Harry immediately silenced himself and dropped his eyes. “You need to go get your marketing done Harry.”

“Yes Sir.” Harry all but whispered as he hurried into the store in near tears from embarrassment at his actions. 

Max looked at his friend like he’d grown a third head as Severus looked after Harry’s retreating back, he was waiting until he was out of sight before he turned back to him. Max glowered at him, looking for the entire world like he wanted to take a swing on him.

“Was that really necessary Severus?” Max growled dangerously, he didn’t like seeing Harry upset again so soon. “Don’t you think the kid’s been through enough yet?” Severus turned and looked at his friend in surprise.

“You have no idea Max. And yes it was necessary.” He said as he moved over to a box of puppies to one side of a soda machine that he’d noticed as they’d walked up. 

“I need your help. I don’t know how to pick out a puppy Max.” Severus said as they looked down in the box at two small dachshunds. “I know these stay small, Harry can’t have a big dog like that, and it’ll hurt him or the kids.”

Understanding dawned on Max then and he laughed, shaking his head, he leaned down and picked the two pups up. The teenage girl by the box spoke up.

“They are full blooded, we just didn’t register them, they are miniature wiener dogs, both boys. Seven weeks old.”

“How much do you require for them?” Severus asked as Max handed one of the little black and tan wriggling bundles to him. As it licked his face and nibbled the end of his nose, he decided he didn’t care how much he was, he was going home with him.

“Both for fifty misters. I want to go home.” She said as she shifted her weight from foot to foot.

“Have they been wormed or anything?” Max asked as he looked over the one in his hand. It was busy trying to eat his thumb.

“They were wormed last week and we gave them their first shot two days ago. They eat dry food and like to live in the house.” She said quickly, she could smell a sale.

Severus just pulled out his wallet and handed her the money and took the other puppy from Max, snuggling them both to his chest. Then turned and took them into the store to quickly get a few supplies for them. 

Walking back to the truck with the puppies and the sacks of supplies, the two men were smiling. Max was very pleased that Severus had gone out of his way to get the little animals for Harry. It seemed that no matter what had been thrown at that little guy he just kept on going, reminded him of some damn bunny that used to be on a battery commercial that wore flip flops and played a drum. Harry’d never give up and Max had nothing but admiration for him.

As they got back to the truck they found a very still and subdued Harry waiting for them in the back seat floorboards on his knees, his eyes closed and his lips moving in a nearly silent litany of his imagined sins. Max nodded to Sev since he’d seen the boy first. Harry didn’t flinch as the back door opened.

“Harry.” Severus said softly and reached out to touch a moist cheek. His husband’s head stayed bowed, but his hands quieted their nervous clenching.

“I..I’m sorry I embarrassed you, Severus,” Harry said quietly.

Severus placed the sacks he was carrying on the seat and reached behind him so Max could give him a puppy. Bringing it around, he held it out to Harry.

“Love, open your eyes. You didn’t embarrass me. I just couldn’t let you fall in love with something that big.” He said gently as he placed the squirming pup in his husband’s shaking hands. He reached behind him again for the second one and then set him on the floorboards in front of his husband.

Harry opened his eyes and made a sound of something between a choking sob and cry of happiness, he scooped both little puppies into the crook of one arm and then flung himself into his husband’s arms. Severus cradled him gently, he didn’t give a damn that they were in the open, he didn’t care who saw or what they saw. He tenderly kissed his husband and received Harry’s kisses in return.

Max, being the awesome man that he is, cast a simple notice me not charm on the two, now any one that noticed would see a man and wife instead.

Harry had himself wrapped around his husband’s body, his legs around his waist and arms around his shoulders. He peppered the older man with kisses and endearments. Severus could see the old Harry, the Harry before the wedding coming out again. Some of the stress was lifting a bit with just the warmth from a couple of two pound canine bug nappers.

“Thank you Husband, thank you,” Harry murmured over and over again as he buried his face in the crook of Severus’ neck.

“Do you like them, then, my love?” Severus asked as he rubbed slow circles on Harry’s back. He could feel Harry nodding his head and could feel the pups wriggling between them. And then he heard it. A low rumbling grumble, loud enough even the pups hushed for a moment. He looked down at Harry and Harry looked contrite.

“Right then. The bump must be fed Max.” Severus said as he swung his husband up into the front seat with the puppies and belted him in.


	59. Breathe

  
Author's notes: This is a story that revolves around an alternate life that had been lived by Severus Snape in the US while he was spying for the Light. Now that Voldemort is dead, he has opted to show this life to his lover, Harry Potter. Oh and by the by...there are Harleys and all sorts of goodies involved. It is a perpetual fic. If people here seem to like the first chapter, I will continue to post on a daily basis.  


* * *

DISCLAIMER: JKR owns everything that is in reference to the Harry Potter world if it is in one of my works of fiction. If it is not found in one of her creations, then it is mine unless otherwise stated. I am not making any profit from the writing of this story. 

 

Happily munching a burrito that was thoroughly doused in guacamole, Harry snuggled next to his mate as the puppies slept in his lap worn out from the long morning they’d had so far. Severus and Max both looked at the younger man and simply wondered if his stomach was lined in cast iron.

“What are their names Sev?” Harry asked as he took a long pull from his Pepsi and stroked one of the silky ears. He cocked his head to one side and looked thoughtful as the pup opened one dark eye and yawned, giving him a wag of its tail in approval.

“They didn’t come with names Harry, we get to bestow them with suitable monikers.” His husband answered as he folded his empty wrapper and stuffed it back in the bag. Shuddering, he remembered just why he didn’t eat Mexican food of any type, he’d be paying the price by nightfall if he didn’t dose himself soon.

“How about Padfoot and Moony?” Harry asked with an innocent smirk and then ducked as the napkin his husband had been holding was thrown at him.

“I think not Mister Snape.” He grumbled reaching over to pluck a pup from Harry’s lap and held it close to his face to get a good look at it. It nipped him on the end of the nose.

Max and Harry both laughed at the animal’s actions and after a moments grumbling, so did Severus. He tucked the puppy close to him under his chin and smiled down at his husband.

“Hey, what about Pete and Repeat?” Max suggested to the groans of the married couple next to him. Severus smirked and then made his suggestion.

“Potions and Ingredients has a lovely ring to it, in my not so humble opinion.”

Harry just looked at him in open mouthed mock horror and swatted his chest with the back of one hand. “No no no no…knowing you, you’d get ideas.” Severus just laughed at his husband and leaned in to kiss him softly.

“Name them anything you like, but please take my sensibilities in consideration beloved.” The older man said as he stroked the soft fur and inhaled the unique scent of puppy breath. Harry picked his little fellow up and looked him in the eye and turned him this way and that inspecting him.

“Hmmmm…Fred and George…no…Snitch and Bludger.” The younger man shook his head and thought more.

Max made a few more suggestions and so did Severus, but none of them seemed quite right to Harry when he smiled and nodded his head. He held the puppy up again and kissed him on the top of his head.

“This is Asphodel. The one you are holding is Bezoar, Sev.” He said and then looked shyly up into his husband’s astonished and pleased face. “Is that alright Sir?” 

Severus reached out and tapped the pup in Harry’s hand with one long finger. “Hello Asphodel.” And then smiled at Harry. “Just as I suggested Potions and Ingredients.”

Giggling, Harry snuggled his puppy closer and leaned against his husband, while he thought about his purchases and the upcoming evening. He bit his lip nervously and turned his head to see the bag still tightly closed on the back seat. He really hoped Severus wasn’t upset with him for this, but he had been told he the right to make requests.


	60. What's the Matter Here?

  
Author's notes: This is a story that revolves around an alternate life that had been lived by Severus Snape in the US while he was spying for the Light. Now that Voldemort is dead, he has opted to show this life to his lover, Harry Potter. Oh and by the by...there are Harleys and all sorts of goodies involved. It is a perpetual fic. If people here seem to like the first chapter, I will continue to post on a daily basis.  


* * *

liDISCLAIMER: JKR owns everything that is in reference to the Harry Potter world if it is in one of my works of fiction. If it is not found in one of her creations, then it is mine unless otherwise stated. I am not making any profit from the writing of this story

 

The trio and two canine companions pulled into the camp there outside of Sturgis not long after the naming and Harry quickly let his little charges down to do their business. Severus had given him the collars and leashes he’d picked up for them at the store and helped him get the wiggling little fellows all buckled up. Allie met the small group and joined Harry after kissing her husband hello.

“Hey Harry, how are you feeling?” she asked as she put her hand on his upper arm and gave it a little squeeze. “You had us all worried about you.”

Harry gave her his patented crooked little grin and shrugged as he scuffed the toe of his trainer in the dust.

“I’m sorry Allie. I didn’t mean to cause anyone any trouble.” He said softly as he pulled his foot back while Asphodel pulled on his laces. “I guess I just went blank again and forgot where I was. It hasn’t happened in a long time, but it’s been happening a lot out here.”

“Like flashbacks?” Allie asked as she picked up a small stick for Bezoar to chase. Harry nodded and sat down in the lawn chairs in front of the Snape tent.

“You know like when you have a really bad chest cold and you are all congested and how bad it hurts when it starts to break up and come out?” he looked at her quizzically and when she nodded, he continued. “Well with all the crap that happened to me when I was with Morgan, it’s like being sick inside and now it’s finally coming out, only it feels like it’s ripping out parts of my soul with it.”

The two played with the puppies as they sat in companionable silence for awhile before Allie squinted up at the sun and then turned to her pregnant comrade in arms.

“You know Harry; I know what that’s like. It feels like a disease you have to cut out piece by piece or you are never going to be happy again, but it doesn’t want to let you go, it likes being able to control you and control how you respond to the one that loves you.” She said with a sad smile as she held Bezoar in her arms and leaned back in her chair. “I almost lost Max from my craziness; the poor lug didn’t know what to do with me.”

Harry nodded, he was afraid of the same thing with Severus, especially after this morning, and now, Merlin, now what he was going to ask of him tonight. His husband may well decide to be well shut of him for good, and truth be told, Harry wouldn’t blame him.

“I knew this morning I should stop, that I should tell him. I even opened my mouth to tell him I was hurting, and then I heard Morgan in my head telling me to shut up and take it like the whore I was born to be.” Harry whispered, a teardrop fell and darkened the skin on one knee. 

“And…and...and when there was all that blood,” he continued, his voice hitching slightly as he roughly brushed at his face with the back of his hand. “I knew I’d messed up, I knew Sev blamed himself, and it was my fault.”

Allie reached over and rubbed her friend’s shoulders and let him collect his thoughts. Harry rocked himself back and forth in his chair with his puppy in his lap, his hands and fingers clenching and unclenching as his lips moved in silent pleas for control. Shaking his head slightly, he began again.

“Allie, I swear, if I could, I would take a knife and I would cut all of the bad, infected Harry out and leave nothing but the good Harry for Severus and for me. Even right now it feels like parts of the sick Harry is trying to come out. I think I am going crazy.” He whimpered. His fingers curled into claws and started to dig at his thighs, as if trying to tear something out. Allie reached over and placed her hand over his to still it.

“Don’t Harry. You are going to be fine. The same thing happened to me. It feels like something crawling in your skin, doesn’t it?” she asked as she laced her fingers in his and watched as he nodded. 

“Grant told me that is because your magic knows it is time for you to be rid of all of that ugliness and it is pushing it out bit by bit. You aren’t going crazy Harry, I promise.” She said and then hugged him. He looked at her from under the fringe that had escaped his ponytail, his green eyes wanting to believe his friend and what she had to say.

“This is normal?” He breathed slowly. “I’m not nutters?”

She grinned at him and then yelped as Asphodel sank his milk teeth into her ankle and hung on as she tried to shake him off. He laughed and reached down to remove the tiny terror from her skin, scolding him as he set him down a few feet away.

“Allie, do you think if someone was beaten badly for a long time, that there is something wrong with them if they still want something more than just…gentle sex?” he asked with his face down, he knew it was burning in shame. He was so nervous about talking to Severus, hell to be honest, he was afraid of the need himself, but he knew that he craved something more.

“Like what Harry, a whip?” Allie asked as she watched him shake his head. “I honestly don’t know how Sev will react to giving you pain.”

“No Allie, I don’t want pain…”he stammered as he pulled the crumpled Wal Mart bag from next to him in the chair. Opening it, he pulled out a thick hank of deep purple sateen cording and a half a dozen rabbit skins used for crafts. He laid the items in his lap and began drawing designs over them and stroking them with the tip of his wand as he murmured enchantments. Soon he had two very non threatening floggers lying over his knees.

One was made of thick soft strips of rabbit hide, the falls almost fourteen inches long each, the other was a fluffy, purple confection that looked like a cloud with a braided handle. One look told Allie all she needed to know, these toys were for pleasure only, Harry just wanted to be taken further out on the edge for now. Severus couldn’t hurt him with either one if he tried, heck, even Max swinging one as hard as possible would do no more than tickle and caress the skin of the one struck.

“Oh those are nice Harry.” She said in admiration as she reached out and Harry handed her the one conjured from the purple cording. “Could you make one for me?”

Harry grinned and not long after there was a mate to the first one draped over the back of a nearby lawn chair.

“I just don’t know how Sev is going to react to me asking.” Harry said as he played with the fur flogger. If he were right, it was going to feel so good on the backs of his legs. He didn’t want anything that hurt, he’d had enough of that, but he did want something…more. Severus had been nothing but the most considerate lover since they’d become intimate, but Harry wanted to give his man more.

“Ask him if you can use them on him.” Allie said as she spotted the men headed their way and quickly nudged Harry, who stuffed everything back into the bag and then ducked into the tent to stow it in a bag for safe keeping.

When Harry came back out of the tent, he found his husband in his chair and began to kneel down next to him when the older man stopped him and pulled him down into his lap instead.

“So what mischief have you two been plotting?” he asked as he carefully smoothed some of Harry’s hair back behind his ear and then kissed that ear softly. Harry looked at him and smirked.

“Why world domination of course, Sir.”

Max laughed at that and Severus only raised a brow as Harry quirked the corner of his mouth up in a little smile.

“Somehow that is truly not shocking news. Should we panic?”

Allie and Harry only looked at each other and grinned.

“Don’t panic.”

 

A/N~ the puppies names came from the first speech given in Snape’s class in Harry’s first year. It made an impression.


	61. Lost and Found

  
Author's notes: This is a story that revolves around an alternate life that had been lived by Severus Snape in the US while he was spying for the Light. Now that Voldemort is dead, he has opted to show this life to his lover, Harry Potter. Oh and by the by...there are Harleys and all sorts of goodies involved. It is a perpetual fic. If people here seem to like the first chapter, I will continue to post on a daily basis.  


* * *

DISCLAIMER: JKR owns everything that is in reference to the Harry Potter world if it is in one of my works of fiction. If it is not found in one of her creations, then it is mine unless otherwise stated. I am not making any profit from the writing of this story. 

 

The couples sat together talking and laughing into the early evening, long after Allie had gone back to their tent and retrieved her portable cd player and soft music was playing in the background.

“Do you know how hard it is to stay on track with you doing that?” Severus teased as Harry danced and swayed while he was perched in his lap, the younger man only turning to give him a smile and then a kiss.

“Well you hate to dance and I like to, so this is a compromise, isn’t it?” he asked with a look of mock innocence as Allie snickered and followed the move Harry was doing and was rewarded with a groan from Max.

“Sev, man, are you dead below the belt?” he asked as his wife’s pert backside ground against him sensuously. He knew from watching that his friend was getting the exact the same treatment. His raven haired friend snorted and shifted his weight once more as his husband started to wiggle to some bouncy little tune.

“Most definitely not dead Max.” he chuckled as he stroked his lover’s shoulder tenderly. Harry smiled and stopped moving, settling back to nestle against his chest.

“Thank you again Severus.” He said as his laced his fingers through those of his husband. 

“For?”

“For simply being you. For Asphodel and Bezoar.” He answered as he glanced over to where the two puppies were sound asleep on a towel folded up on the ground for them. Severus only kissed the back of his neck in reply and smiled as he remembered how happy Harry had been when he’d placed the wiggling puppy in his arms.

“I enjoy making things good for you, Harry. There’s not been enough of that in your life.” Severus said as his husband stopped bouncing around and contented himself with swinging his feet alongside the older man’s lower legs. The younger wizard just turned and graced him with a kiss and a smile of gratitude.

Harry knew that he had put Severus through hell in the past few days, and he wasn’t happy about the fact, but it seemed that the further away from the reservation he was, the less he felt the other ‘Harry’ slipping into place. Finally he was starting to feel a little more in control of himself and his emotions again. 

Ron and Hermione had left earlier that day; their port key had determined it was time for the friends to part ways for now. There had been a few tears, but the Weasleys were reassured that Harry was safe and would continue to be safe with Severus. Ron had told both men to fire call him once they were back in West Virginia and he would port key back over with their belongs from Hogwarts. Neither Snape had to voice the relief they felt at not having to step foot back in their old home again. It would have been too much like visiting the dead.

After a dinner of sandwiches and sodas, the couples decided on an early night since Severus and Harry had planned to head back to West Virginia in the morning to start house hunting. Severus blew the lanterns out and followed Harry into the tent as the Sorens’ made their way to their own.   
“Come here Harry.” Severus said as he gently drew his smaller husband into his arms and held him close. The two stood pressed into each other, their chests rising and falling in sync as they simply enjoyed the nearness of each other. Severus leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of Harry’s head and turned him to face him.

The taller man slowly slipped Harry’s tee shirt up over his head and then threw it into the corner, leaning down he kissed his husband’s lips softly. He then hooked his fingers in the waistband of the shorts and pushed them down over the swell of Harry’s new hips. He held the younger man’s arms as he stepped out of them and kicked them to one side. 

Standing there in the glow of the moonlight, in only his boxers, Harry looked up and smiled at his husband.

“Kiss me again Sev.” He murmured as he slipped his arms up around the older man’s neck and pressed his lips to his husband’s. Severus held him there for a moment, kissing him and stroking his back before he broke the kiss and picked up his nightshirt from his bag and slid it over Harry’s head, smoothing it down his body; stopping and kissing his tummy before letting it fall to his ankles.

“Sleep tight Bump.” He whispered to the babe in Harry’s belly.

Harry only giggled and then set about undressing his husband carefully. Once he had the man’s shirt off, he laid his cheek against his chest and inhaled deeply. The scent of his man was calming, he always smelled of patchouli, biscotti for some reason, and the rain, he always smelled the same. Harry turned his head and buried his nose in the hollow under his husband’s sternum and simply nuzzled him. Mine he thought, all mine.

His nimble fingers made short work of the buttons on the fly of his husband’s jeans and he was quickly pushing them down those long legs and kneeling to pull them free as Sev lifted each foot in turn. 

Harry stood once more and simply admired the long, lean lines of his man, the sparse black hairs here and there, and the way his long hair was starting to pull free of its braid this late in the day. He always had liked the fact Severus wore those fitted boxers, the man had a wonderful arse, and the package was…well…the package was his. Harry flicked his eyes up to the smiling face of the Potions Master.

“What would you like to sleep in tonight, Husband?” he asked as he moved to Sev’s bags. Turning back to look at him bathed in the moonlight, he waited for an answer.

“Just shorts are fine baby.” Severus said as he pulled Harry back to him and then pulled the covers back on their bed and sat down, picking up Harry’s hair brush and patting the bed in front of him for his husband to sit. Severus undid Harry’s hair and began to brush it out in long even strokes as they talked about their evening. Harry began to relax and sigh as his husband ran his fingers through his hair and then braided it loosely so it didn’t tangle badly while they slept.

“Thank you Husband.” Harry said and then took the brush and pulling up his nightgown; he climbed behind his Severus on the bed and began to do the same for him.

“You know Harry, I could become quite used to this routine for years to come.” Severus chuckled as the younger wizard rubbed his shoulders after his finished braiding his hair. 

“So could I Severus.”

Severus stood and pulled the covers back on the bed on the bed and then put the puppies in the box Harry had placed beside their bed. Harry slid in first and took his spot next to the wall; he’d long given up the battle of sleeping on the outside of the bed. Severus would never allow it, if anything were to come through their door at night; it would have to go through Severus before Harry was ever harmed. They both moved around until they faced each other and Harry was cradled in Severus’ arms and then they began to talk quietly like many lovers do.

“Severus, may I make a request for something for our contract?” Harry asked hesitantly, his fingers idly playing in the sparse black hairs on his husband’s chest.

“What is it?”

“May I no longer address you as Master?” he asked in a very small voice, he wasn’t sure exactly how to explain to him why he wanted to make this request, but he would try. “I don’t want our children seeing me as something…less, but like it says in our contract it is ultimately up to you.”

Severus frowned in the dark, of course he had no problem with Harry’s request, and he understood that the children didn’t need to see one parent as less than the other. Somehow though, he got the feeling there was something else behind it.

“Harry its fine if you call me something else, but I’d like to know why else you’d like to stop using Master.”

“It reminds me of Morgan, I could never call him anything but that.” Harry replied. It had never really bothered him up until just a few days ago, he supposed that was when it was time his soul decided it was time to purge the bastard from it’s memory. Severus simply kissed his husband on the forehead and once more thought of the different ways Morgan Taylor was going to feel pain before he shuffled off this mortal coil.

“What shall we use instead?” Severus asked playfully, he didn’t want Harry to get saddened before they went to sleep. “Grand Poobha? O High and Mighty Ruler of the Universe? Prince of Humility? Sultan of Sarcasm?”

With each outlandish suggestion Harry laughed harder and Severus tickling fingers weren’t helping matters any. Soon the puppies were adding their little voices to the din until the tent was noisy enough to warrant Damon yelling at them to shut up.

“You don’t like any of those, oh husband of mine?” Severus smirked as he held his love tightly in his arms.

“They are all wonderful and fine names Severus, but I think I will simply call you Husband, if that pleases you.” Harry said with a smile and a light kiss to his lips. Severus could hear the capital H in Harry’s voice as he said it and he was pleased.

“That I like. And what is it I shall call you? Little husband? Wife? Not Pet, something….my Harry I think will do, my little Harry.” Severus mused and started to say something more but was cut off as not quite ten stone of husband jumped on top of him to kiss him soundly and senselessly. After a few minutes of some very intense kissing, Harry finally let his husband come up for air, rolling to one side he laid there and smiled happily to himself.

“Harry, what did you get today at the store?” Severus asked when he could talk again. Harry winced inwardly; he had been hoping to put that off for a couple more days until things that had happened that morning weren’t quite so fresh in Sev’s mind.

“Stuff?” he answered, hoping that might work and knowing it wouldn’t.

“Harry.” Severus growled once. The young man sighed and sat up in bed.

“I need my blue bag and my wand Sir, and I’ll show you.” He said softly, his eyes were cast down and his hands were nervously clenching the blanket. Severus groped around for both items and then set them in Harry’s lap once he found them.

Once Harry whispered a lumos spell and lit his wand, he opened his bag and pulled out the two floggers. He silently laid them in his husband’s lap and waited for judgment. Severus looked at them and then picked up one to look at it closely.

“You bought this?”

“No Husband, I bought the materials and then conjured them the way I wanted them to feel.”

Severus was silent again as he looked at them both carefully, testing the balance and swing of each.

“Why Harry?” he asked as he drew the purple one through his long fingers repeatedly, Harry chewing his lower lip as he watched.

“I don’t want the pain Sev, but I want the added feeling where they touch.”

“I see.”

“I’m sorry Sir, I’ll get rid of them.” Harry started to remove them so that he could incinerate them safely once off of Severus’ lap. Severus placed his hand out to stop him.

“No need to be hasty brat. We may have use of these.” He smirked and set them back in Harry’s bag and then set the bag back on the ground. He then took Harry’s wand from his very astonished husband and whispered “Nox.”

“You’re not mad at me?” Harry breathed as Severus pulled him back down to cuddle with him. 

“No Harry, it seems I have been maybe handling you a little too gently, maybe it’s time to see where you want to set your boundaries.” Severus said as he closed his eyes and nuzzled in next to him. He loved the warmth of Harry pressed against him and planned to never go without it again.

“Sleep Harry, we have a long day tomorrow.” Severus murmured as slumber slowly overtook him. “I love you, baby.”

“Love you too, Husband.” Harry sighed as his eyes closed and dreams crept up on him as well.


	62. I Shot the Sheriff

  
Author's notes: This is a story that revolves around an alternate life that had been lived by Severus Snape in the US while he was spying for the Light. Now that Voldemort is dead, he has opted to show this life to his lover, Harry Potter. Oh and by the by...there are Harleys and all sorts of goodies involved. It is a perpetual fic. If people here seem to like the first chapter, I will continue to post on a daily basis.  


* * *

DISCLAIMER: JKR owns everything that is in reference to the Harry Potter world if it is in one of my works of fiction. If it is not found in one of her creations, then it is mine unless otherwise stated. I am not making any profit from the writing of this story. 

 

Severus and Harry woke early the next morning and quickly packed up their belongings in the new truck and said their goodbyes to the others. With Harry safely buckled into the middle and the puppies tucked into their box on the floor boards, Severus pulled the truck out of the campground and headed into Sturgis for one last look around and to get some breakfast before they head east for West Virginia.

“Are you excited Harry?” Severus asked as he pulled the truck into a small greasy spoon and shut it down, casting a quick cooling spell to keep the puppies safe while they were inside. Truth be told, Severus did feel bad, this was supposed to have been a vacation for the younger man and it seemed to have been anything but relaxing for him. At least he could comfort himself in the thought that he had the rest of his life to treat the younger man to vacations.

“I am Sev, I am looking forward to having a home that I can say is ours.” He said almost bouncing as his husband gave him a hand down from the big truck. Giving the Dodge a critical eye, Severus decided he’d have running boards installed soon to make it easier for Harry as he got further along in his pregnancy. He really didn’t want to watch an eight month along pregnant wizard attempt to climb in and out of his truck.

“I do have to apologize though Harry,” Severus said as they walked across the car park and he opened the door for the younger man.

“Apologize for what?” Harry asked, he didn’t think his husband had anything to be sorry to him for.

“This was supposed to have been a holiday for you, Harry, and well you’ve not gotten a chance to see much.” The older man said as they were seated and he ordered for them.

Harry only grinned at him and shook his head. Only Severus would think of something like that.

“Sev, you great git, I’ve had a good holiday with you. It’s not every hol that a bloke marries his knight in shining armour, now is it?” Harry smiled as he sipped his juice, his eyes sparkling at the raven haired man sitting across from him. The older man only snorted and then smiled at him affectionately as their food arrived.

“Eat every bit of that Harry; the Bump needs plenty of nourishment.” Severus teased as he cut into his own steak and eggs. He watched as Harry tucked into his pancakes and they continued their conversation when out of nowhere a man stepped up to their table and dropped a black leather bound notebook between their plates.

Both men jumped in surprise and then Severus froze as he realized just who their visitor was. Officer Byron Ridell, one of Sturgis’ finest and just so happens a wizarding liaison for the Dakotas and other northern Plains states was now gracing their breakfast with his noxious presence.

“Fuck me.” Severus muttered under his breath as he sat up slowly and looked at the uniformed man standing to the right of him. He’d had more run ins with the man than he cared to remember over the past ten years for different minor muggle infractions. Severus Snape was not a stupid man, he had always known enough not to draw his wand on someone while in the States, that would only get him barred from ever crossing the border again.

“Well well well, if it isn’t Severus Snape as I live and breathe. We hadn’t had to come out to your camp yet this year, thought you might have gotten a clue and kept your limey ass at home where it belongs, boy.” The portly law man drawled as he pulled up a chair and sat uninvited at their table.

Severus smiled a tight little smile and seethed inwardly, all he wanted to do right now was hex that baboon’s skin from his body and watch him dance in a pit of flaming napalm.

“Just getting in Snape?” Ridell asked as he poked at Severus in the chest with the butt end of his billy club. Harry just watched this idiot’s actions open mouthed, he was clueless as to what was going on, he couldn’t figure out why Severus hadn’t laid into the man yet.

“Afraid not officer, we are leaving this charming berg just as soon as we finish our meal.” Severus said, still smiling his tight little smile and giving Harry a look that spoke volumes. Please love, don’t question this now, just go along with this for me, was what it said. Harry gave a discreet nod and continued eating.

“You know the routine Snape, give me your papers.” Ridell demanded as the waitress brought him a cup of coffee. As Severus was reaching behind him slowly, Ridell quickly grabbed his arm in a vise like grip. 

“Give me your wand first.” He demanded icily as he looked at the dark wizard with mistrust, one hand on his own wand in its holster.

Exhaling through clenched teeth, Severus removed his wand from his back pocket and laid it on the table in plain view. Once he saw the other man was satisfied, he reached back again for his wallet and brought it to the table. Opening it, he extracted his papers and handed them to the man.

The officer picked them up gingerly as if he expected them to be cursed and shook them open. Harry watched this with some amusement, he supposed if one knew Severus Snape then they could expect something to be cursed. Ridell glanced over them and shoved them back at the wizard rudely, then turned his attention to Harry.

“So who’s your pretty little companion Snape?” he leered as his eyes traveled over Harry lecherously. Harry felt the slow burn of fury start, he wasn’t there to be on display for this bastard, he looked across the table at Sev. His husband’s face was dead white with two red spots on his cheeks, Harry knew he was close to simply killing the man and the so called officer was provoking him for some reason.

“I am Harry Snape, Severus’ husband.” Harry answered coolly, refusing to give in to temptation and try to hide his body behind his hands. Ridell sat back in his chair at that, an amused smile on his face as he looked at him thoughtfully.

“Well well well, got yourself married did you, boy?” Ridell said like it was one of the funniest things he’d heard in ages. “I’ll need his papers too then, can’t be too sure about the likes of someone that would marry a piece of Deatheater shit like you, Snape.”

Severus gave Harry an apologetic look and then removed his husband’s papers from his wallet and handed them over to the officer of the peace. Why on earth couldn’t they just leave him alone? He hadn’t done a damn thing this year. Now last year, yes, he deserved the harassment, and the years before, but not this year. One day he really hoped they’d forget about the stupidest thing he’d ever done in his life, yeah and maybe he’d wear a tutu and want to be called Lolita. Shaking his head slightly, he refused to allow himself to slink down in his chair, he was in the right, and he had nothing to be ashamed of.

“Holy shit, if it isn’t Harry freaking Potter as I live and breathe.” The big man said with a low whistle and rocked back in his chair to look at Harry again. “What the hell are you doing with him?” he asked jerking a thumb at Severus.

“From the looks of things, I would venture to say I’d be spending eternity with him.” Harry said with quiet steel in his voice as he met the man’s eyes. He didn’t like this overgrown auror wannabe, and like Sev, he wanted to hex him and hex him badly. Ridell suddenly leaned forward into Harry’s face and grinned dangerously.

“You should watch your mouth boy. You also need to know what kind of monster you are spreading your legs for.” Harry could feel the hot breath of the man as well as smell the sour bitter coffee on his breath; he tried to fight the gorge that was rising in his throat.

Harry narrowed his eyes and smiled sweetly before he answered.

“To be perfectly honest, when it comes to body counts, I think I have Sev beat hands down.” Harry said quietly and then brought his glass of juice to his lips sipping the sweet liquid before speaking again. “One more thing officer, I’d really like it if you’d stop ogling me like I was a jelly filled pastry behind glass.”

Ridell had his hand on Harry’s wrist and the young man half out of his chair before Severus could get to his feet. He was planning to drag Harry out in the parking lot and teach him a thing or two about manners when a woman stepped in and leaned against the table.

Harry yanked his arm back with a snarl and glared at the man, he was furious; this man had no right to touch him. One look at Severus told him that he was in no danger of being reprimanded at all; the older man looked fit to be tied himself. He glanced up at the woman that had just intruded upon the charming little scene. It was Severus’ friend, that Domme from New York, Jo Velden, Harry wouldn’t have cared if it had been the Easter Bunny as long as it had gotten his sweaty hand off of him.

“Why hello there Officer Ridell, Severus, and Harry; I hear congratulations are in order. We ran into Grant and Damon this morning and they told us the good news.” She said as she pasted a false smile on her shrewd face. She knew exactly what was going on. She’d had to defend Severus several times for minor charges over the years and knew Ridell had a hate on for him. It figured that the bastard would try to harass him on his way out of town, especially when Sev had actually been good this year for a change. She smiled at Harry and dropped a hand on the back of his shoulder in a very protective gesture; she’d also seen how Ridell had been cruising Sev’s young husband. 

“Velden.” Acknowledged Ridell, he knew his fun was over now that the attorney was there. He turned back to the older Snape. “So when do you leave for Scotland?”

“Actually, we don’t. We are staying in West Virgina.” Severus said and then wished he’d kept his mouth shut. They neither one had filled out any paperwork for immigration or asylum. They could very well be turned away from the border, especially him. It seemed the United States had serious issues with Deatheaters or former Deatheaters being within it’s borders. Both Ridell and Velden looked at him with interest. Ridell’s smile was predatory, Velden’s sympathetic. Bugger, he was screwed.

“Well well well, now this is interesting, yes indeedy it is.” Ridell smirked as he pulled out his mobile and made a call, turning from the table to speak to someone. 

Harry watched and listened as Jo spoke quietly with Sev for a few moments and then smiled back at him. She pulled up a chair and joined them.

“Put your wand away Sev, no need for it to be out.” She said gently as she nudged it toward him. Severus did so and sighed as he looked at Harry. 

“Harry, I am sorry, it seems my past is going to cause us trouble. I will understand if you decide to….” Severus began as Jo looked the other direction and Ridell looked on smirking.

“Don’t say it Husband.” Harry said with a little crooked smile. “We deal with our pasts as they come, and then we have our future.”

“How touching.” Ridell snorted as he took a swallow of coffee and looked at them both. “Okay Severus, this is what is going to happen. Are you asking for asylum?”

Severus was quiet for a long moment and looked across the table at Harry who only smiled gently at his husband; he knew what sort of life Severus had had back in Britain. Severus nodded slightly.

“Yes, I am asking for asylum, it would be dangerous if I were to return. I am a traitor to Tom Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort and his followers. There are many left that would like to see me dead. Here I have a chance at new life.”

Jo Velden conjured several legal documents and Severus and Harry both signed them as well as herself and Ridell. She gave each party a set and looked at the couple.

“The first available court date will be two months from now, you will appear and need to show that you are supporting yourselves, that you have a place to live, that you are upstanding members of your community, and all that good stuff. Your sponsors will also need to appear within seven days of today to make it official that you do have a legal representitative here in the United States.” She held out a thin black metal band that resembled a bracelet and sighed. 

Severus grimaced once, nodded and stuck his wand hand out in front of her.

“What is that?” Harry asked as she fastened it around his husband’s wrist and murmured an incantation over it. Ridell turned to him to answer, this time, there was no malice in his voice.

“It’s a tracking bracelet son; Severus has ties with a known terrorist group. In order for us to allow him to remain in our borders, he has to be kept track of at all times. That bracelet will alert authorities if a spell is cast that shouldn’t be or if he is in contact with someone he shouldn’t be.” Ridell explained. For all the grief he’d given the proud wizard, he hated to see him brought to heel like this. He knew that under all the gruffness that there was a good person in Severus.

Severus only sat there and stared down at his wrist, looked at the black circlet that branded him as a subversive in society just as that awful tattoo had done for so many years. He licked his lips and swallowed his revulsion; this was his ticket to a new life, a new life with Harry at his side. He was willing to pay the price. He looked up at Harry and gave him a small smile.

“It’s going to be okay Harry, I promise.”


	63. Pissin' In the Wind

  
Author's notes: This is a story that revolves around an alternate life that had been lived by Severus Snape in the US while he was spying for the Light. Now that Voldemort is dead, he has opted to show this life to his lover, Harry Potter. Oh and by the by...there are Harleys and all sorts of goodies involved. It is a perpetual fic. If people here seem to like the first chapter, I will continue to post on a daily basis.  


* * *

DISCLAIMER: JKR owns everything that is in reference to the Harry Potter world if it is in one of my works of fiction. If it is not found in one of her creations, then it is mine unless otherwise stated. I am not making any profit from the writing of this story.

 

Ridell left the Snapes and Velden to go file whatever it was he felt he needed to file in triplicate. Everyone seemed to breathe a sigh of relief as the cop walked out the door.

“I truly truly detest that man.” Severus said as he picked up his own cup of coffee and sipped at the bitter liquid, putting it down as soon as he realized it was ice cold.

“Would someone please explain to me what the hell just happened here?” Harry asked as he reached out and reheated his husband’s cup without thinking and then looked down at his empty plate. Severus shook his head and wiped his face with one hand.

“I never wanted you to know about this Harry.” He began, Jo gave him a grin, and she knew the brat he’d been. Instead of staying to listen, she turned to one side to call Damon and Max to come join them.

“Tell me Husband, please.” Harry said simply and motioned at Severus’ toast. The older man just put it on his plate.

“I’ve been in a bit of trouble here Harry. They were all just very minor things, nothing magical at all.” Severus began and then stopped; he really wasn’t sure how to explain this to man sitting across from him. That coming here, going on a drunk and getting into fights had been stress relief from dealing with him during the school year. Well, and the trips usually occurred after he’d had an audience with his father and he had plenty of aggression to burn off.

“What was the worst Severus?” Harry asked covering his toast in jam before stuffing it into his mouth. Good grief he thought, I’ve become an eating machine. Sev was quiet momentarily, thinking and then answered.

“I broke a man’s arm and dislocated his shoulder several years ago during a fight.”

“You did this without using magic, right?” Harry asked as he watched him.

Severus nodded. “Anytime I even thought I might be drinking, I turned my wand over to Damon and had him perform a binding spell on my magic so I wouldn’t be able to use uncontrolled wandless magic while I was in my cups.”

“There’s a law against magic use here?” Harry asked. He really had no idea about things here. This was a crash course for him. Severus shook his head.

“No love, it’s like Ridell was saying. I belong, or belonged rather to a known terrorist group. The government here has always watched me very closely, if I started hexing people as I were wont to do, I’d have been removed from the country and barred re-entry after the first week I was here.” He smirked and Harry rolled his eyes. That had sounded like the Severus he loved so much.

“Can they keep us from moving here?” Harry asked quietly as he looked at both Severus and Jo, the pair looked at each other for a moment and then she answered.

“They can try to prevent you from relocating if Severus gives them a reason to consider him a danger. Hence the tracking bracelet, it will automatically record any spell he casts and transmit it to a central processing center for record and review.” She explained. Harry’s eyes got wide and then he grinned at his husband.

“What do you find so amusing, brat?” Severus mock growled at him as the waitress refilled his cup. As soon as she’d walked out of hearing range, Harry started laughing.

“I am so glad we don’t use lubricating charms…” he giggled. He really didn’t relish the idea of some goon getting his jollies from the mental image of Severus making love to his husband if they used a spell like that. Severus laughed and Jo looked scandalized at Harry’s comment.

“I didn’t need to hear that Harry.” She said, her nose crinkled in distaste. Severus only laughed louder and waggled his fingers at her. Harry just smiled innocently at them both.

“So they don’t care if he does everyday spells or things to do with potions?” Harry asked as Jo finally looked away from the long slender fingers of his mate. Forcing herself to look at the younger man, she answered.

“Correct Harry. They are only concerned with Dark Magic, or anything that could be used in a terrorist activity. Severus will however need to have another sponsor in addition to the couple that will represent you both. I’ve already taken the liberty of asking Damon and Max to join us here to talk.”

Harry cocked his head to one side and looked at her curiously; he didn’t understand why their friends needed to be here. Were they going to be their sponsors? He thought they were going to court for that in a couple of weeks. This was all too confusing, best let the adults handle it. Bugger, he was one of them now. He sighed softly.

“What is it Harry?” Severus asked as he heard his husband sigh. Looking at him, he found one very perplexed young man.

“Why are Damon and Max coming?”

“Severus has to have sponsorship papers signed within twenty four hours of asking for asylum. This will be temporary until we go to court to make things more permanent.” Jo explained as she held up the forms she needed signed.

“What does a sponsor have to do with things?” Harry asked.

“In Severus’ case, his sponsors will put up a substantial bond to ensure that if he causes trouble that legal fees will be taken care of.” She explained further as the desperado in question merely rolled his eyes and smirked.

“Normally things progress much slower Harry, but Severus has asked for political asylum citing concerns for his safety if he were to return to the British Isles, so things must move quickly so Ridell has no chance to try to deport him on a trumped up charge of whatever he thinks might stick.”

Harry nodded as it became as clear as mud, but he did get the general idea. His husband was not well liked by the local law enforcement and apparently not by their new country’s government either, he could sympathize a bit though, it had taken him nearly seven years to not want to hex the git on sight. 

“So after they sign whatever, we can leave? Go to Echo, I mean?” Harry asked, he was anxious to find their home and move in.

“Maybe Harry, it depends on what kind of bond is put up, but you should be able to go today or tomorrow.”

Severus smiled at his husband, proud of the way he’d handled himself with that self righteous prig, Ridell. Oh how he’d wanted to tear the man’s throat out for looking at his Harry like that, and then when he had the nerve to put his hand on him, that had been the final straw. He turned and looked at his friend of several years and was once again very glad he’d stopped that day in the pouring rain and fixed her flat tyre.

“Thank you Jo. I suppose we should have come to you when we first decided to stay, but with everything going on, it slipped to the back of my mind.” Severus said. Harry had begun to fidget a bit in his chair, looking around the diner and the patrons.

“Harry, do you need to move around a bit and stretch your legs?” Severus asked as his little one looked at him with a grateful smile of thanks.

“Thank you Husband, may I go walk Asphodel and Bezoar?”

Severus turned in his seat and looked over the car park and searched for the cruiser Ridell drove, not seeing it he nodded to Harry.

“Stay in the front of the building Harry, and if a police car of any sort comes into the car park, you come in here to me straight away, bring the pups if you have to. Am I understood?” Severus said as Harry rose from his chair and took the keys from Severus to unlock the door on the truck.

“Good idea Sev, that man has his eye on Harry. I’ll send Luke out with him.” Jo said as she motioned over to where she had been sitting and a tall blond man came to her side immediately.

“Luke, this is Harry, I want you to go outside with him while he walks his puppies. Just stay to one side and make sure no one bothers him.” She instructed him. The blonde’s eyes moved up to where Harry stood and took him in. He nodded once. 

“Sure Ma’am, no one will bother him. If someone comes, just bring him back in?” he asked.

“That’s right Luke, thank you dear.” Jo said with a smile and patted the big man’s arm gently as he left her side to escort Harry out to the truck. Harry stood still for a minute and looked at Severus; he didn’t know this guy from a can of paint. Severus nodded and smiled, he knew Luke could be trusted with Harry’s safety.

“It’s okay Harry. Luke’s a good man. He’ll make sure no one bothers you.” He said reassuringly and gave Harry a gentle push towards the door.

As soon as the two submissives were out of the diner, the two began to talk about the legalities of what Severus’ past would mean to their move.

“How bad is it going to be?” He asked quietly.

“It could get really ugly Sev, I won’t lie to you.” 

“Can they bar me from moving?” he sighed as he glanced out the window and saw Max, Damon, and Grant standing outside talking to Harry and Luke.

“They may try. The fact that it is documented that you were acting as a spy for the Order is going to be something I am going to be playing heavily on in court.” She said as she took out a notebook from her handbag and started taking notes.

“Jo…thank you again.” Severus said as he reached out and covered her hand with his own and gave it a squeeze. He couldn’t think of anyone else he’d trust with his defense more than her. She flashed him a smile and squeezed his hand back. He’d been there for her a time or two as well and what were friends for after all?

“I am going to try to argue them down to leaving the bracelet on for only eighteen months instead of the normal five years. You have been a respected professional for the last twenty some years and a war hero, so I will use that to our advantage as well.”

“Well then teaching the little blighters was good for something then.” He snarked and then sat up to greet his friends as they joined them at the table. Max and Damon sat as Grant went for the waitress and Jo began to pull more papers out of her handbag.

“Hey Sev, Jo explained a little bit to us when she called. Allie and I will be sponsoring you both while Damon and Grant will sponsor you.” Max said as he picked up his friend’s coffee and drank as he waited to order.

Severus sighed in frustration and embarrassment; he hated to have to rely on anyone to help him. Grant joined them then with the waitress and they quickly ordered so they could begin talking.

“What do you need from us?” Damon asked as he stirred sugar into his cup and picked up the paper he was given.

“Severus will need a two hundred thousand dollar bond of some sort held in trust for the next five years in case he should have to be deported or end up in jail.” She explained. Severus hung his head and just muttered under his breath while Damon and Grant just looked at one another and nodded.

“Property work?” Damon asked brusquely as he reached for a pen. Severus’ head shot up at the sound of the old man’s voice.

“No way Damon, you can’t do that.” 

“Hush up boy.” He said and looked back at the witch expectantly.

“Property will work if it is owned free and clear with no liens against it.” She replied. Grant nodded and sat back, resting one hand over his husband’s.

“The bar’s been appraised at two hundred and twenty thousand, will that work?” Grant asked as he looked at the paper Damon had sat in front of him, his husband was not about to admit he’d forgotten his reading glasses.

“No Damon, you can’t put the bar up, I won’t let you.” Severus said as he stood up shaking his head, “It’s too much to ask of anyone to do for me.” Grant didn’t even bother to look up.

“Sit down and shut up, we are not finished here. Mind your manners.” He said calmly as he went over the paper work, a smile curving over his lips as he heard Severus sit back down.

“So as long as there are no legal problems incurred by Severus, the property reverts back to the original owners at the end of the time period?” he asked as he sipped his husband’s coffee.

“That’s right. Also, it is set up so that at any time, you may go in and exchange the property for cash value in your name. So if Severus had that amount of money on hand, he could give it to you and you could get the title to your property back by putting up the cash instead.” She explained. She’d had a feeling that this was going to be a bitter pill for her friend to swallow, but he had a good support network and they’d help him.

“I can do that?” Severus asked a bit more mollified at that bit of information, at least then he wouldn’t feel quite so much a charity case. First though, he’d have to see to his funds in Gringotts. Jo nodded that he could and he relaxed a bit in his chair.

“Where do I sign then?” Damon asked as Grant handed the paper back to him. The couple had not even had to talk about signing over the deed to the bar they had owned for the past twenty years, not if it was going to help keep Sev in the country. 

Jo reached over and placed her finger by the line where he would sign and his husband would sign next to him. Max signed next as a witness and then the paper disappeared in a puff of smoke and she turned to Max.

“From you and Allie, we’ll need a bond of one hundred thousand for the both of them, not due until we are in court on the ninth of September. At that time you will be given the same paperwork to look over and sign and the same instructions.”

“Not a problem Jo, we’ll be there.” Max said as he leaned forward on his elbows and nudged Severus with the back of his hand. “It’ll be alright man, don’t worry about it. This is why you have family.”

Severus shook his head, still amazed people were willing to go to this trouble for him. He looked at Grant and Damon and tried to speak.

“I haven’t the words to say how much I thank you both for what you’ve done for me. The trust you’ve placed in me takes my breath away. I give you my wizard’s oath not to disappoint either one of you.” He said humbly and bowed his head. “Max, you are my best friend. You know I would do the same for you in a heartbeat. The fact you’ve done this for my family will never be forgotten and can never be repaid. I will always be in your debt.” 

The three men looked at each other and then looked at a very subdued and somewhat humbled Severus Snape and then Damon spoke for them.

“Boy, do you think we are letting you out of our lives that easy now that you finally have your shit together? Besides, we have another grandchild coming to spoil and Grant doesn’t port key any where and I don’t fly, so Harry has to stay.”

Severus laughed at that and at the mention of his husband’s name he looked up and out the window to see the man in question putting the puppies back in the truck and then turning to come back in to the diner to join him. Luke was standing dutifully to one side looking over him as he’d been told.

“So do we need to do anything else right now?” Grant asked as he finished up his piece of pie and pushed his plate back. Jo shuffled through her papers and shook her head.

“No, I’m all done here, the paperworks been filed and now we wait to hear back from the magistrate on duty. So everyone enjoy your day. Sev, you and Harry need to stay in town, okay?” She said as she stood up after Luke pulled out her chair.

“No problem, I need a nap after all this.” Severus said as he yawned and stretched, dropping one arm down over Harry’s shoulders and then turning them both to walk out the door.

“See you all later, we’re going to bed.” He called over his shoulder as he got the change from the bill and opened the door for his husband. He looked down at Harry and smiled.

“Come on brat, let’s go back to camp for awhile.”


	64. We Danced Anyway

  
Author's notes: This is a story that revolves around an alternate life that had been lived by Severus Snape in the US while he was spying for the Light. Now that Voldemort is dead, he has opted to show this life to his lover, Harry Potter. Oh and by the by...there are Harleys and all sorts of goodies involved. It is a perpetual fic. If people here seem to like the first chapter, I will continue to post on a daily basis.  


* * *

DISCLAIMER: JKR owns everything that is in reference to the Harry Potter world if it is in one of my works of fiction. If it is not found in one of her creations, then it is mine unless otherwise stated. I am not making any profit from the writing of this story. 

 

Once in the truck, Harry placed his hand on Severus’ lower arm, sliding it down to rest on the bracelet that encircled his wrist. Running his fingertips over it, he looked up at his husband’s profile.

“I hate that you have to wear this damned thing, Severus.” He said as he stared at it. He couldn’t believe that his husband had done so much to ensure the freedom of the wizarding world and they were treating him like he was a common criminal. It just galled him to no end.

Severus glanced down and then back to his little one’s face and then smiled sadly.

“Harry, I expected this,” he said as he raised his wrist and shook it and the bracelet, “I’ve done my research on moving here to the States. I’ve been planning to retire here for years. I knew I’d have to wear this for a good while at least.”

“You knew?” Harry asked and slipped his smaller hand into the larger one of his husband when he offered it, smiling when he felt the long fingers close around his. Severus nodded and continued to drive.

“I’d known emigrating was going to be a pain, but I was willing to go the full monty with this and do it properly so there was no chance of being deported for anything.” He explained, “And that includes the jewelry, at least it will come off eventually. What I wasn’t prepared for was the expense incurred by our sponsors.”

Severus was quiet for a few moments as his husband pulled his hand over to his lap and stroked his fingers gently, almost as if comforting himself with the physical presence of the older man.

“I won’t let them take you away from me, Husband.” Harry said softly as he stared at their hands. The gentle strength in the long comforted him, and he didn’t want to imagine a time when he wouldn’t be able to reach out and not find that hand there.

“I’m not going anywhere Harry, don’t worry.” Severus said and brought his husband’s hand to his lips so he could kiss his fingers. “Damon and Grant made sure that I’m sponsored as of now, so no more worries from Ridell.”

“How much did Damon and Grant have to put up for your bond, Husband? May I ask?” he asked as he leaned back against the seat and tried to relax.

“Too much Harry, too much for the likes of me.” He sighed and then continued he knew his husband well enough to know he wouldn’t leave it alone until he got an answer. “They put the deed of the tavern they own down as the bond for me.” 

“How much is that in terms of money?” Harry asked as he looked over at him.

“Over two hundred thousand American dollars.” He replied as he pulled his mobile out of his back pocket and dialed the bank he did business with in West Virginia. He wanted to check his accounts there and then check his vaults at Gringotts when he had a chance to fire call. He was by no means a poor man by anyone’s standards, maybe not as rich as a Malfoy, but certainly not as poor as a Weasley. After finishing his call he gave his husband a lazy smile and put his arm around his shoulders.  
“I meant what I said about using the inheritance left to me by my parents Severus, and there’s what I made while I played quidditch after Hogwarts and what I made while teaching in that vault.” Harry said, he was adamant about his husband using the money he had brought into the marriage as they needed it. He didn’t see any reason not to touch it simply because it was ‘his’.

“I don’t want to touch that Harry. I think I can manage without having to go into that vault.” His husband said flatly, he wasn’t going to entertain the thought of using James Potter’s money to support his son.

“That vault? That vault? Is it the fact it was left to me? Come on Sev, don’t be dense, it’s just money. If we need it, use it.” Harry sighed as he leaned his head back against the seat. Some days his husband’s stubbornness truly amazed him, talk about cutting off one’s nose to spite their face. Not using needed money because the Potter name was attached to it.

“It isn’t open for discussion Harry.” Severus said mildly as he kept his eye on the road. He knew his young husband was angry, and he would also allow that he was probably right; he was being slightly stubborn about this.

“You’re right Husband. You’d have us starve in the streets wearing rags before you took a knut from a vault my father had anything to do with.” Harry snapped and turned to look crossly out of the side window. Well now, that was a nice hormonal outburst, he thought and winced inwardly. He risked a glance back at his husband and saw the white knuckled grip on the steering wheel. Shit. Oh well, in for a sickle, in for a galleon.

“Not another word about this Harry.” Severus ground out between clenched teeth as he pulled back in at their camp site and turned the truck off. Harry just held up one hand, palm out towards Severus and tossed his head.

“Whatever.” He tossed over his shoulder, opened the door and hopped to the ground, taking the puppies with him. He stomped into the tent they’d just vacated, looked around and then set the pups down to play as he set about transfiguring the cot back into a comfortable bed again.

He could feel Severus watching him after the man followed him into the tent, he knew he was skating on thin ice with his behaviour so far, but for some reason he was just in a mood to be…churlish. Not saying anything more to his husband, Harry went ahead and stripped down to his boxers and lay down on the bed with his back turned toward him.

It really didn’t surprise him when he felt the crack of his husband’s hand across his arse a moment later; in fact he’d been amazed it had taken this long to be taken in hand. He yelped and jerked forward on the bed, but he didn’t say a word.

“You are an insolent little brat Harry.” Severus said as his hand came down again on his bottom. This time Harry didn’t make a sound, but clutched his pillow tighter and closed his eyes. He needed to know his Husband was still in control; too much had been happening that had him confused. One more swat was delivered to his bottom and then Severus lay down behind him and pulled him to him.

“Thank you Husband, I needed that.” Harry whispered as he laid his head on his mate’s chest. He wasn’t hurt, not in the least, Severus had swatted him like this plenty of times to get his attention and it always worked. Severus stroked his hair and his back gently, sighing softly; he always enjoyed Harry in his arms.

“Insolent brat.”

“Your insolent brat.”

“Always and forever.” Severus said softly as he kissed the top of his husband’s head. 

“Are we going to be okay with money?” Harry asked as he slowly ran his fingers along the older man’s chest.

“We should be Harry. I have a substantial amount left from an inheritance from my grandparents, what I’ve amassed from teaching, then there’s what I’ve made over the past ten years or so in doing custom potions for Max and other Healers here in the States.” He explained, he thought that he would be able to cover almost everything on his own.

“I want to help Sev, I really do, it means a lot to me, what if we took just what I made while playing quidditch and teaching?” Harry asked earnestly, he didn’t want to feel like a leech to anyone.

“And just how much does a professional quidditch player make?” Severus asked as he cocked an eyebrow, he honestly had no clue; it certainly couldn’t be that much, could it?

“It’s obscene Sev, I played for three years at a hundred thousand galleons a year plus endorsements and expenses. I managed to save almost all of that.” 

Gobsmacked would have been an accurate description of Severus Snape at that moment as he laid there, his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water.

“That much…for flitting about like an overgrown insect on a broom?”he squawked as Harry sat up and laughed at him. 

“Yes, that much for my mayfly impression, aren’t you proud of me?” Harry laughed as he leaned down to kiss his flustered husband. This certainly put things in a different light, now didn’t it?

“Yes, yes of course Harry and in view of this, you can buy the house.” Severus laughed and then pulled him down into another longer and deeper kiss that ended with Harry’s boxers being lost somewhere along the way to being rolled under his husband.


	65. You Got the Hooch

  
Author's notes: This is a story that revolves around an alternate life that had been lived by Severus Snape in the US while he was spying for the Light. Now that Voldemort is dead, he has opted to show this life to his lover, Harry Potter. Oh and by the by...there are Harleys and all sorts of goodies involved. It is a perpetual fic. If people here seem to like the first chapter, I will continue to post on a daily basis.  


* * *

DISCLAIMER: JKR owns everything that is in reference to the Harry Potter world if it is in one of my works of fiction. If it is not found in one of her creations, then it is mine unless otherwise stated. I am not making any profit from the writing of this story. 

 

A/N~ Before anyone asks, yes Severus does touch himself in this, it is a totally different situation than a previous chapter. In this chapter, it is in a setting involving both he and Harry, the only time issues concerning things Orion Snape did to him come up are when he is alone.

 

“I want a house with lots of windows Severus.” Harry said as he sat on astride his husband’s waist. The two had continued lazing about for the day in bed, Severus only removing his shoes and shirt while his Harry was quite happy in what nature provided.

“Oh really?” Severus asked as he lay on his back with his head on his pillows, he liked watching as Harry bounced and wiggled without thinking around him. He was looking forward to a Harry that was heavy with child; he could only begin to imagine how fetching he was going to be. 

“Yes, and a huge kitchen garden for herbs and another for vegetables.” Harry said enthusiastically as he entwined the fingers of one of his hands with one of his husband’s. “And can I have chickens?”

“Chickens? Why in Merlin’s beard would you want chickens, Harry?” Severus asked laughing as he slid his other hand along one of Harry’s thighs, feeling the ripple of muscles under the smooth skin. No, he’d not forget his husband had played professional quidditch for several years and still rode a broom daily; the results were delectable.

His eyes sparkling in amusement, Harry started laughing as he answered; he knew his mate would most likely laugh him out of their tent. 

“So I can make you eggs for breakfast when you wake up, Husband.”

Severus looked at him for a moment and then a low rumble began as he started to chuckle, his eyes closing as his laughter grew louder. He moved both hands to his husband’s hips and pulled him forward to kiss him.

“Silly prat, you must learn to cook before you might prepare anything edible. I remember your skill in Potions and the prospect of eating anything from your hob worries me.”

“You’ll teach me, won’t you, Husband?” Harry asked as he ran his fingers through Severus’ hair after he pulled the braid loose from its tie. He leaned down and covered his husband’s thin lips with his own and kissed him thoroughly, moaning softly as his mate thrust his tongue past his lips. Severus pulled away first and looked at his Harry and smiled at him gently, then pulled his head back down to kiss him again, this time harder, thrusting his tongue in roughly, tasting his mate.

“Harry, my love, I have so much to teach you.” Severus whispered hoarsely as he ran his hands up the younger man’s sides and then between their bodies to where he could rub Harry’s swollen nipples in lazy circles. He chuckled as his love hissed and whimpered at the intense feelings brought on by the calloused pads of his thumbs.

“Oh yes Professor.” Harry groaned out as his husband rolled him over onto his back and then settled next to him, stroking his chest and tummy. The older man leaned over him and kissed him again, dipping his tongue deeper, feeling Harry suckle it. He could feel his prick begin to stir in his jeans as he watched his husband wriggle suggestively on the bed.

Severus kissed along Harry’s jawline and then nibbled and sucked his earlobe before descending his neck to his collarbone, reveling in the little moans and the way Harry’s hands were constantly moving about as if to search for an elusive snitch.

One of Harry’s hands snaked down and unfastened his husband’s jeans, slipping his smaller hand inside to grasp his growing shaft, smiling as Severus purred low in his throat and shifted to give him more room.

“Did you find something to your liking, brat?” Severus asked as he moved his hands over Harry’s shoulders and then followed with his lips in a trail of kisses that ended on his upper arms. Harry’s breath hitched and his hand tightened as he squirmed around a bit.

“Sir, may I?” he asked as he inclined his head down toward the impressive cock that sprang from Severus’ groin. In answer, the older man nodded and Harry quickly scooted down to kneel between his spread legs and peeled his jeans down and off his legs. Once Harry had his prize in view, he settled down happily between his husband’s legs and began to lap at his inner thighs with the broad flat of his tongue, savouring the scent that was uniquely Severus. 

Severus raised his knees to give him better access and more room, curling one arm back behind his head, and bringing his other hand down to loosely curl around his bollocks. He watched as his Harry used his nose to nudge him into spreading his thighs further apart for him, small grunts and moans coming from that pretty mouth as he licked and slurped at the skin of his inner thighs. His long fingers slowly slid up to encircle the base of his prick to give it a good squeeze as he looked down into those trusting green eyes. 

Harry moved up a bit more and snaked his tongue out to brush it along Sev’s taint, pressing in harder as his husband’s hips moved to meet his mouth. His tongue worked over the sensitive area as his husband’s fingers stroked his cock to life. Severus pulled his other arm out from under his head and used that hand to pull Harry up the hair on his head to face his cock.

“Lick it Harry.” He ordered gently and laid back again, closing his eyes as he felt the first hot puffs of his husband’s breath as they ghosted over the weeping tip of his prick. He shuddered and bucked his hips up as he felt that hot little tongue push his foreskin back more from his glans and then attack.

“That’s it Harry.” He moaned as he arched his back, enjoying it as Harry wrapped his one hand around his shaft and began to stroke slowly while he rolled and fondled his sac with the other. Raising his head, he could look down his body and see his husband with his mouth stretched around the head of his cock. The sight was so damned beautiful, he almost came just watching him as he tried to fit more past his lips. Severus closed his eyes again and lay back just relaxing as Harry worked him slowly and thoroughly. It had been awhile since he’d taken his time to lavish this much attention on him, well before they’d left Hogwarts. Severus had missed his husband’s mouth.

“Does that taste good Harry?” he asked with a low chuckle and groaned when his lover hummed his approval. He rose up on his elbows so he could watch Harry down between his legs, he liked watching him as he wiggled and pushed himself against the bedclothes seeking relief.

For his part, Harry liked the heavy feel of Severus’ prick in his hand; he was nothing like any other man he’d been with, very solid. As he dipped and swirled his tongue into Sev’s piss slit again, he squeezed the shaft at just the right moment to get an extra bit of precome as a treat. He could feel his husband straining not to buck his hips up into his face and knew he needed to give him some room to move freely, so he reluctantly pulled his lips off the head with an audible pop and went back to licking and nibbling at him with his lips.

Severus’ eyes rolled back in their sockets as Harry’s lips tugged at his foreskin and once more he gave silent thanks to whom ever decided that he had needed to keep that little bit of flesh. He grunted as his hips started to rock up, seeking more contact, more heat from his husband’s welcoming mouth.

Harry sat back for just a second with a calculating look on his face and then dove back in between the older man’s legs, only a bit lower this time, pushing his legs up towards his chest to expose his entrance to him. Severus looked at him with one brow raised; this was not one of Harry’s normal tricks, he’d only done this for him a time or two before.

“Harry, are you sure?” 

“I’d like to Sev’rus.” His husband said and then licked his lips as he stared down at his arse. Severus sat up awkwardly with a leg on either side of Harry and pointed his wand at the jumble of bags just inside the tent.

“Accio Severus’ black personal travel bag.” And deftly caught the somewhat heavy thing as it flew at them; unzipping it, he pulled out a small pot of flavoured oil and handed it to Harry. The smaller man took it with a smile and budged out of the way when Severus motioned to him, letting him lie face down on the bed with a pillow under his hips.

Harry moved back between his mate’s legs and let out a low whistle.

“Severus Snape, did you know you have a magnificent arse?”

Raising slightly and turning so he could look back at Harry, Severus deadpanned. “Why yes Mister Snape, yes I did and thank you ever so much for noticing.” Picking up his wand again, he cast a quick cleansing charm over the area in question. Even though he’d just been in the shower a few hours before, it was his husband placing his mouth there and he loved him. He laid his back down on his folded arms and moaned as he felt Harry’s first bold laps of his tongue over his pucker; somehow it didn’t surprise him when Harry didn’t open the pot of oil to coat his skin first.

Harry buried his nose in his husband’s cleft and breathed his scent in; it was more pungent here, not distasteful in the least, even here the man still managed to smell of those damn cookies he seemed addicted to. Harry gave his little pucker a broad swipe of his tongue and smiled when he heard the low keening moan that escaped his lover’s throat. Severus shifted a little under him and drew one leg up and out a bit to open himself up more to his husband. Using his fingers, Harry gently spread Severus’ arse cheeks further apart and lapped at him like a kitten would cream and was rewarded as Severus started to rut against the pillow he was propped on.

“Merlin Harry, that’s fucking amazing!” he exclaimed as Harry darted the tip of his tongue past the ring of tight muscle and probed a bit around the inside edges of his hole. Squirming at the welcomed intrusion, Severus rolled a bit to one side and worked one of his hands down the front of his body until he got it wrapped around his prick and squeezed. The results were felt by Harry as the muscles in his husband’s channel grabbed at his tongue trying to draw it in deeper. Harry, being the good husband and submissive he was immediately acquiesced and began to drill his tongue in deeper.

“Fuck me Harry, come on baby, I need it harder…” Severus panted as he rocked back against his mate’s face. He was raising up on his knees now, it wasn’t often he wanted to bottom, but when he did, he wanted it hard and fast. Harry pulled back and this time he fumbled the top off the oil and dipped two fingers into the pot and swiftly slid them into his husband’s relaxed arse.

Severus groaned and pushed back hard. His eyes were closed and his head hung low as he humped his arse on his love’s fingers. Panting, he worked himself furiously on the digits, wanting more, needing to be filled and well fucked.

“Put another in now.” He demanded. The need he felt was taking over, he was afraid Harry’s fingers weren’t going to be enough to scratch the itch he had deep inside. It hadn’t been scratched in way too long. Harry didn’t even stop to lube the finger, just thrust it in on the next slide; he too could hear the need in Severus’ voice. 

Growling now, Severus was twisting and snapping his hips in a desperate rhythm as he fisted his cock roughly, it wasn’t enough. He raised to his knees, keeping Harry’s fingers inside his arse, his muscles clamped down on them hard, and reached over and snagged his bag to pull it to him. Rummaging through it quickly, he pulled out a dildo and pressed it into Harry’s hand. Then he hugged the younger man close to him to reassure him, he didn’t want to scare him.

“It’s okay Harry; I want this so bad right now.” He panted as he kissed him passionately and then dropped back to his all fours position. “Use it on me Harry, use it hard and use it rough. If it hurts, I’ll tell you.”

In response, Harry leaned down and sank his teeth into one of Severus’ arse cheeks and dipped the head of the dildo into the pot of oil. Severus tossed his head back and growled low at the bite, the skin on his lower back was flushed with arousal and Harry could see his arsehole opening and closing in anticipation.

“Now!” he growled and grabbed his prick. Harry didn’t bother with niceties, just lined the toy up with his husband’s pucker and drove it home, angling it to hopefully find his prostate on the first try. From the resulting howl, he was pretty sure he did. Severus went stock still and then arched his back driving himself back harder.

“Yesss…more Harry!” he pled as he tugged his bollocks as they drew up tighter. Harry drove the toy in and out of him relentlessly, this was the first time he’d seen his husband let his desires go like this and he was fast becoming aroused at the wantonness Severus was showing right now. Severus’ hips rolled and bucked as Harry drove the dildo in harder, brushing over his husband’s prostate at least with every other stroke. 

Harry could not only see and hear Severus’ arousal, but he could smell the scent of the man’s precome as it dripped down and was soaked up by the bedding. Not wanting it to go to waste, and since Sev was busy with pulling and stroking his sac, Harry twisted his nimble little body around so he could keep up the rhythm and depth of thrusts with the toy, but could also make swipes of his tongue over Severus’ broad glans. 

As soon as his hot tongue touched that fever hot flesh, the older man reared up to his knees with a roar and pulled Harry’s hand from the base of the dildo and began to fuck himself roughly with it, setting up a demandingly furious rhythm. His other hand twined in Harry’s hair and he held his young lover’s head steady as he fucked his mouth. Harry got the hint quickly and moved around so he could get both hands around the thick shaft and start to pump it, trying to match the demon rhythm Severus was setting with his own ministrations. 

Severus gasped deeply and went still, his body near motionless as his orgasm began to rip through him. He kept the toy pressed hard and rocking against his prostate with his hand as Harry’s tongue brought the relief he sought. With a roar that was probably heard on the other side of the wizarding camp, he emptied his seed down his husband’s swallowing throat. When at last his bollocks had stopped having spasms and he could unclench his fingers, he carefully removed the toy from his arse and released his husband’s hair. 

“Mmmm…Harry, that was incredible.” He sighed as he flopped to his side feeling boneless. His itch had been scratched; the wait had been worth it. He knew that Harry would never feel comfortable to actually top him, but this was good enough for him. He reached up and pulled his husband down to lie on his chest.

“Harry, my beautiful angel, you were amazing. Thank you.” Severus whispered as he trailed his fingers down Harry’s sweat slick body. He hadn’t felt that well used in awhile; he wondered how long it was going to take for him to get the smile off of his face. Harry grinned as he lay there and played in his husband’s sparse chest hair.

“You should have told me long before you liked that Husband.” He said accusingly as he poked him playfully in the chest. The older man could only agree, yes he certainly should have.

Turning his attention to the needs of his husband, he ran his hands down to Harry’s bottom and gave it a playful squeeze to see how he reacted. The younger man blushed, grinning sheepishly and then squirmed away; Severus raised a brow and looked at him questioningly.

“I..I came watching you, Husband.” He said softly and then laid his head down on his Sev’s chest. Severus just chuckled and patted his arse gently and then stroked his back until they both drifted off.


	66. Take Me Home Country Roads

  
Author's notes: This is a story that revolves around an alternate life that had been lived by Severus Snape in the US while he was spying for the Light. Now that Voldemort is dead, he has opted to show this life to his lover, Harry Potter. Oh and by the by...there are Harleys and all sorts of goodies involved. It is a perpetual fic. If people here seem to like the first chapter, I will continue to post on a daily basis.  


* * *

DISCLAIMER: JKR owns everything that is in reference to the Harry Potter world if it is in one of my works of fiction. If it is not found in one of her creations, then it is mine unless otherwise stated. I am not making any profit from the writing of this story. 

 

The couple slept until early evening stirring only when Grant poked his head into their tent to see if they wanted any dinner and got an immediate response from a very hungry Harry.

The younger man hastily pulled on the clothes he’d discarded earlier as Severus watched him from where he lay on the bed amid the rumpled sheets.

“Love, what if I told you I wasn’t done yet? That I still wanted to play?” Severus asked as he watched Harry in amusement as his husband stopped what he was doing and turned to look at him. His hands dropped the brush he had been using to try to tame the mess his hair had become and he started to undo his shorts again.

“I’m sorry, Husband, I should have asked,” He said softly. He hadn’t yet realized Severus had only been teasing him as he quickly stripped and went to his knees before his Dom. 

“Harry, I was teasing you. I will never keep you from eating. Now get dressed, baby,” Severus said with chagrin, he really knew better than to tease the younger man sometimes, but he just didn’t think. He sat up and slipped his husband’s shirt back over his head and gently stroked his cheek as Harry looked at him in confusion.

“It’s okay Harry, you aren’t in trouble. It’s me, Severus, don’t forget that,” The older man said as he brushed the younger man’s hair back and secured it with a hair tie. Harry looked up at him with large eyes, comprehension slowly creeping in.

“A joke, right?” he whispered as he started to stand with his shorts in his hand. Severus nodded sadly as he looked at him and vowed once again he’d not hurt this man.

“Just a bad, ill-timed joke on my part Harry, forgive me?”

Harry smiled his crooked little smile and kissed his older husband’s forehead softly.

“Of course I forgive you. It just means you can’t make me eat anything too awful healthy tonight.”

The two finished dressing, gathered their canine companions and joined their family at the communal fire where Grant was serving something that smelled quite appetizing. Harry settled comfortably on the mat at Severus’ feet and waited as his husband cooled the first bites of food for him to eat. He was famished.

Jo Velden joined the group with her boy, Luke a few minutes later and Damon invited them to stay for the meal as she apprised them of the legal updates to the Snape move. 

Harry paid partial attention to what was being said and more attention to the man Velden had brought with her. He’d never seen another treated like that. When he had been with Morgan, the man had given Harry a dog dish to eat from with the word ‘SLUT’ scrawled across the side and he’d hated it, but this man, he had a nice little dish with his own name on it that he seemed quite happy to be eating out of. All Harry knew was that if Severus ever handed him a dog dish, he’d toss a fit that would be reported in the Daily Prophet even from this side of the Atlantic.

His attention was drawn back to the conversation when he felt his husband’s fingers run through his hair and he leaned down to kiss him happily. He looked up at his husband and waited to see just what the fuss all about.

“We are leaving in the morning Harry. Jo has my papers so we can travel freely. Ridell can’t do a thing to keep me here. We are going home baby,” Severus said as he wrapped his arm around the smaller man’s shoulders and pulled him closer to him. Harry grinned up at him, home, now there was a beautiful word.

“Thank you Ms. Velden,” Harry said softly as he smiled toward her, hoping that even though they had gotten off to a rocky start that they could become friends now. He truly was grateful for all the lengths and the hoops he was certain she’d had to jump through to gain this miracle for them.

“It’s quite alright Harry. Sev is a good friend of mine and I have owed him for some time for a few things, this was a perfect way to repay his kindness,” She replied as she smiled and dropped her hand to her sub’s head and stroked it affectionately while he laid it against her thigh.

Max spoke up then with Allie at his side; he’d been speaking to Damon to one side and had come up with an idea since they didn’t think Harry needed to be away from medical care for very long. They were worried about the stresses the breaks from reality had had on him. The Healer had not been amused when they had decided to leave the day before.

“Sev, if you and Harry don’t mind, why don’t Allie and I ride back with you all? We can shrink my bike down and everything will ride in the truck okay,” He suggested as he played in his wife’s hair. He didn’t really think his friend would have a problem with the traveling arrangements, especially when he saw the mischievous grin that just spread across Harry’s face.

“Would you want to try to drive straight through? Just get home and get the trip done? Get them home and all that?” Severus asked as he stroked Harry’s back thoughtfully, the idea did have its merits. He knew Harry didn’t drive at all and he did like the idea of someone to share the driving on the way back. He was certainly in a hurry to get back to Damon and Grant’s home and start looking for a house for his new family.

“Sounds good to me, man, we can be ready to leave first thing in the morning and be home early the next morning,” Max said as he felt Allie start to wiggle in excitement and then he started to wonder just exactly what he’d committed himself to in this trip. Severus looked from one submissive to the other and took in the excited squirming and sighed deeply.

“I’ll be sure to leave the ball gags and restraints unpacked because I would bet we’ll need them before we get out of the state,” He said drolly and then laughed as Harry twisted around and stuck his tongue out at his husband.

“We’re not that bad Severus,” Allie laughed as she leaned back against her husband’s legs and relaxed after her meal. Thankfully this pregnancy had been easier on her than her last one; Max didn’t fear his life ending in interesting ways this time around. Yet. The two men only shared a look and smirked at one another. Even though Allie and Harry had only been friends a few days, their bond had been fast and strong, they were partners in crime and chaos and their husbands their victims.

“Sure Allie, we believe that now, give us six hours on the road with you two on caffeine and sugar. We’ll see at that point just how insane you can make us. I, personally know what Harry’s like when he’s hyper and I know what you are like and the prospective combination fills me with dread.” He laughed as both submissives stuck their respective tongues out at him and blew raspberries.

The two couples made their plans for the trip back to West Virginia to the annoyed moans of the submissives as they learned they would be leaving at five the next morning. Grant and Damon were actually looking forward to having a few days alone without having the others underfoot and then a slow trip back home. They needed time to themselves without the ‘kids’ underfoot.

As soon as Harry had finished eating everything Severus had on his plate, he looked to his husband to see if he had permission to help Allie go pack up their camp since the Snape camp was still mostly packed. Severus nodded and shooed him off with a smile and turned back to Jo and Max. As soon as Harry was out of earshot of Severus he asked his new friend.

“Are they serious about the gags?” his eyes were troubled and he wasn’t sure how he felt about this possible development. Allie looked at him and shrugged.

“It wouldn’t be the first time I’ve been bound and gagged when I’ve gone somewhere with those two, they say I get too mouthy,” She laughed. It didn’t bother her, she knew Max wouldn’t hurt her and it was never for more than fifteen minutes or so just to get a point across.

Harry busied himself folding the pile of clothing she had pointed at and tucking it into a bag as he wondered how to bring it up to his husband. The simple fact was he was scared to death to be gagged in front of other people. Morgan had done that before he’d turned him over to others to use as they’d wanted. He knew Severus wouldn’t do that, but he was worried he might become frightened and overact to the stimulation.

“I need to talk to Severus about that Allie, he can’t…” Harry said softly as he zipped up the bag and turned to the next task. “I’ll be okay if he restrains me in the truck, but I don’t think I can handle the gag,” Allie just nodded and tried to remember to say something to her own husband before she went sleep. Not long after that Harry went back to his own tent and lay down and waited for Severus so he could speak to him, he wanted to do it in private, not in front of everyone else. Unfortunately, he was lulled to sleep listening to the voices of the others as they chatted around the campfire outside the tent.

Early the next morning Severus didn’t bother waking Harry up when it was time to leave; he simply laid him in the back seat next to a sleeping Allie and their two puppies and draped a blanket over his shoulders. Climbing into the driver’s seat, he pulled out of the campground and had them on the Interstate headed home by six that morning, a big cup of coffee for each Dom and a bag of doughnuts between them.

The two friends talked and laughed quietly so they didn’t wake the two in the back, they really weren’t looking forward to Allie’s known behaviour on the road. Severus wasn’t worried too much about Harry, but he did know the woman tended to get his husband wound up at times. The Doms had made sure to leave the gags and restraints laying in the floorboards in the back just in case they needed them for the two. Well for Allie it was almost a given at least once on the trip.

Around noon, right outside the South Dakota border, Harry started to wake up and stretch, he opened his green eyes and was momentarily disoriented until he realized he was in the truck and he could hear his husband talking. Groaning softly, he sat up and stretched his aching back.

“Husband, may we stop?” he asked quietly when Severus looked in the rearview mirror and noticed he was up. Smiling back at his Harry, the older man nodded and began to look for a place to pull in.

“Did you rest alright, Harry?” Severus asked as he spotted a rest area up ahead and hit the signal. Harry nodded and smiled up at his mate and slipped his feet into the sandals Severus had thoughtfully left for him in the floorboards.

Severus helped his husband out of the truck and walked with him up to the facilities and then around the grounds a bit to get the circulation back in his legs and to give Max some time to wake his wife. Harry took his time and looked around at his surroundings; taking time to enjoy the fact his arse wasn’t numb this time around.

“Severus, I need to talk to you about something you said last night,” Harry said as he sat down at a picnic table they came to. His husband sat down next to him and looked at him with his brows furrowed in concern. What was it that had his love so solemn?

“Husband, please, I would ask you not to gag me around other people,” Harry began as he looked up into his husband’s face from under his unruly fringe. “What we do privately, I don’t mind, but please don’t gag me where others can see me.”

Severus looked at him thoughtfully and wondered what had him bothered, he didn’t have a problem respecting his submissive’s request, but he’d like an answer. “Would you tell me why not Harry?”

“When we are by ourselves, I know it’s only you that will touch me. Morgan used to gag and bind me, then place me in a room for use by any of the people there, I had no control.” The younger man replied. “I know that you would never do that to me, Severus, but please, until my head is right and my hormones aren’t all over the place, can we keep that just between us?”

Harry looked down at his hands and waited for the older man to speak, amazingly, he wasn’t afraid of what his husband would say or think. He knew that the other man had wanted to know what had been on his mind and he simply told him, and it had been surprisingly easy. 

Severus didn’t say anything for a moment, he was too busy being proud of the fact his Harry had actually found his voice in this relationship and told him no in no uncertain terms. With a smile on his thin, slightly twisted lips, he leaned down after he made sure no one was looking over toward them and whispered in his ear.

“My Harry, I am so proud of you that you’ve spoken up instead of just allowing me to do as I pleased. What you’ve done has taken bravery beyond compare for someone that has been hurt as you have,” he whispered and kissed his cheek softly and sat back up. Harry blushed and grinned at the words of encouragement.

“We’ll put the gag and restraints back in the bag, I know you’ll behave and if you don’t, I’ll think of something else.” Severus said as he bent down to catch Bezoar as the puppy ran up to him barking playfully. 

Max and Allie joined them for a few minutes with the pups and they soon decided to find a spot to have lunch before continuing on. The group passed the hours in the truck listening to music, talking, and playing various road games before boredom won out and one by one they started drifting off to sleep, someone always staying awake to keep the driver company through the miles.

Max was driving during the wee hours of the morning when the outskirts of Echo came into view finally. He pulled the truck over so Severus could wake Harry up, thinking he might want his young husband to see his new home in the sunrise. Max reached behind him and shook Severus awake.

“Hey man, we’re here,” he said softly as he motioned out the windscreen to the view ahead of him. Severus sat up in the back seat and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and stretched his neck looking around. 

“Home,” he whispered smiling and then nudged Harry gently who was lying snuggled asleep on his chest.

“Harry, wake up. I want you to see this, we’re home, baby, we’re in Echo.”

Harry slowly opened one sleepy eye and looked up at his husband in confusion and then turned his head in the pre dawn light. Home? Now? He sat up and looked around.

Severus opened the door and got out and lifted Harry out after him, half holding him as they stood there on the side of the road where Max had parked on at a scenic overlook. Harry looked around in sheer awe; he’d never seen anything like it.

The sun was just starting to peek over the Blue Ridge Mountains, golden tendrils poking through the purplish haze. The fog had yet to lift, it lay snug and heavy down in the valleys, the smell of wood smoke drifting up to tickle his nose. The smell of pine and wildflowers were strong. The forests were thick. The silence was deafening. Overhead he could see the first hawks start to take flight, taking advantage of the first updrafts of the day. He looked down over the side of the graveled edge of parking area where they stood, a sheer drop down into deadfall. An overwhelming sense of peace, here he would raise their children with his husband, here he’d have his home.

Severus turned Harry to him and looked down to the awestruck man and tipped his chin up to him to look into his eyes.

“Well?”

“We’re home Husband, finally.”


	67. Pour Some Sugar On Me

  
Author's notes: This is a story that revolves around an alternate life that had been lived by Severus Snape in the US while he was spying for the Light. Now that Voldemort is dead, he has opted to show this life to his lover, Harry Potter. Oh and by the by...there are Harleys and all sorts of goodies involved. It is a perpetual fic. If people here seem to like the first chapter, I will continue to post on a daily basis.  


* * *

After Severus and Harry had dropped the Sorens off at their home, they turned the big truck back towards the Wolffe farm after a quick stop at the Git n’ Go to grab a few perishables and made ready to turn in for the day and rest. Severus carried what bags he thought they would need immediately into the farmhouse while his husband allowed the puppies stretch their legs and burn off some of the energy from the long road trip.

Harry looked around the large front yard and admired the flower beds that one of the men he’d met earlier in the week had put in with care. The place had definite feel of home to it. He hoped that he and Severus would be able to find a place of their own soon and that it would have the same feeling. Laughing, he ushered the puppies in241to the house as his husband called him in to eat some breakfast. He stopped as he stood inside the door and got the first look at the home of the family that taken Severus in as their son.

His first impression was one of pictures. There were framed pictures everywhere; on the walls, on shelves, on the end tables, the coffee table, the telly, every where Harry looked the Wolffe’s had pictures of their friend’s and family surrounding them. The walls had been kept a warm antique white to keep from distracting the eye from the pictures, but the room was inviting. The floors were hard wood with scattered hand woven rag rugs here and there. A large fireplace dominated one corner of the living room; the hearthstone was made from natural stone craved from the mountain their home was built on.

Severus had sat their bags on the worn denim sofa and Harry noticed there were a couple of matching arm chairs to match it, along with what looked to be an old oak rocking chair sitting in the corner with a folded quilt laid over the back. Harry took a deep breath and could smell the scent of the men that lived there; the sage and cedar that Grant burned and the cologne Damon wore, and there was even a thread of Severus’ scent there. 

He didn’t see Severus in the room and decided to follow the sounds he heard coming from the large open doorway to his left. He found his husband standing in his boxers in front of the kitchen counter setting out a couple of ceramic bowls. He smiled as he watched the older man turn to reach over the sink to get a box of cereal from the cupboard, admiring the long, lean lines of his mate’s body as he stretched one arm over his head.

“Husband, may I help?” Harry asked as he came around to where Severus was standing and dropped to his knees in obedience and waited for instruction. Severus turned to look down at him and ran his free hand through his Harry’s long hair gently and then down the side of his face.

“Are you hungry Harry?” he asked as he stepped back to the bowls and filled each of them and then added the milk that they’d stopped to buy at a convenience market on the way from dropping the Sorens’ off. The younger man followed his moves with his eyes and smiled as he noticed how familiar he seemed to be in this kitchen. It was obvious that Severus was at home here. Dropping a spoon in each bowl, Severus picked them up and took them over to the small table that sat by a window looking over a rose bed. 

“Harry, please bring over the drinks,” he said as he pulled out a chair for each of them and waited as the young wizard got to his feet and retrieved the glasses of milk and joined him. He stood uncertainly at Severus’ side after setting the glasses down and stared at the two places his husband had sat. He hadn’t been told to expect company. After a slight hesitation, Harry shrugged and started to drop gracefully to his knees again when Severus caught him around the waist.

“Sit at the table with me Harry,” he said as he maneuvered Harry into the seat next to his. A little off balance at the change, Harry did as instructed and waited to begin his meal. Severus reached out and covered one of his husband’s smaller hands with one of his stained, scarred hands and gave it a squeeze. Harry smiled shyly and leaned over and kissed Severus on the cheek.

“Eat Harry, feed the Bump, make sure she grows strong and healthy,” Severus said with a laugh and tucked into his cereal. The couple ate in companionable silence to the sounds of spoons scraping the sides of the bowls and the slurping of milk to Harry’s surprise. He was seeing a side of Severus he had not expected, an almost child like quality in the dour man.

“What?” Severus asked sheepishly as he noticed Harry looking at him and set his bowl back on the table. “You will never see that again. I have to do it once a year. It keeps me young.”

“I never said anything Husband, if it makes you happy, who am I to say anything?” Harry said as he reached over and wiped his husband’s mouth with his napkin. “Are you finished, Sir?”

“Yes.” Severus said as he sat back in his chair and closed his eyes for a moment as Harry stood and gathered their dishes to take to the sink. “Leave them for now Harry, we can do them up in awhile.”

Harry returned to his side and sat quietly as he watched the puppies where they had curled up in the corner on the blanket his husband had put down for them. He couldn’t believe how tired he felt and how alive at the same time. He let his eyes roam over his husband and admired how his body looked all sprawled loosely sitting in the wooden kitchen chair, one bare foot stretched out and almost touching Harry’s foot, the other curled back under the rungs.

“Husband, would you like for me to make up a bed for you so that you can rest?” he asked, the older man looked like he was about to stretch out there on the table itself and sleep in the morning sun. Severus opened one dark eye and regarded him with a lazy gaze and a little smile played over his lips.

“My bed’s already made Harry. My room is upstairs,” he answered and sat up straighter. He looked at Harry and smiled as he stood up, offering his hand to him.

“Come here Harry, I want to get those clothes off of you.” 

Severus drew Harry to him and placed one finger against his lips to shush him and began by removing his glasses and placing them on the breakfast table. Harry trembled as he felt his Husband’s hands tenderly slide down his body to slowly pull the hem of his shirt up and over his head. Severus threw the shirt to one side and caught Harry’s hands while they were still over his head and held them there while he leaned down and nuzzled his face in against his cheek and neck. 

Keeping Harry’s hands held over his head with one hand, Severus used his other hand to undo his husband’s hair and shake it out gently so it fell over his shoulders. Stepping back a little, pulling his arms up further and stretching him out more, Severus looked down the length of that lean little body he loved so much. Harry looked up at him from under his fringe and grinned a bit shyly at him and tried not wriggle under his husband’s gaze. Severus raised one eyebrow and reached out one long finger and scraped his fingernail over one of Harry’s swollen nipples. The hiss of pleasure mixed with a hint of pain made him smile at his husband. He gave the other nipple the same treatment and then quickly followed that by bending down to swiftly suckle the nubbin in between his lips.

Harry swayed on his feet and his arms jerked down involuntarily when he felt his husband’s hot tongue bathing his flesh. There seemed to be a direct line from his nipples to that…place now. He couldn’t help himself; he spread his legs slightly more and offered himself to his husband’s want. Severus didn’t pull his arms back up, but arranged them behind his back now and ordered him to keep them there. Harry clasped his hands together gratefully; it was easier to keep his balance this way.

Severus cradled the back of Harry’s head in his hand and plundered his mouth in a deep kiss that left the younger man breathless and wanting more. The older man rubbed his rough cheek over his husband’s smooth one and purred in his ear.

“Are you tired, Harry? Shall I take you up and tuck you into bed?”

He then nipped his way down to suck right over the pulse point in Harry’s neck; he could feel it pounding strongly under his lips. His husband was paying attention it seemed, he smirked as Harry tried to mumble a reply while he played with his nipples.

“No Husband, only if you wish to put me to bed,” he said softly and moaned as Severus latched onto one of his nipples again. His back arched and his hips wiggled a bit as he tried to get more of his skin in contact with his lover’s mouth. Severus pulled back from him and looked at him, a smile playing about on his wet lips as he stroked Harry’s nipples.

“This seems to affect you so much differently now, little one. Is it better?” he asked as carefully rolled and pulled at the peaks. Harry started to answer only to gasp and stutter in response, Severus went back to the gentle stroking almost reluctantly.

“It feels different Husband. I feel it…” he began and then looked down, his face burning in embarrassment. Severus raised his chin with a finger and looked at him.

“You feel it where? What were you going to say, Harry?”

“I feel it there…you know…that place,” he whispered and then all but wilted as he stood before his husband. His discomfort in his body was still evident to his older husband. Severus slid his hand down over his lover’s tummy and stroked gentle lazy circles over it, he glanced up and caught Harry’s eye.

“Harry, you have our baby, our little girl in here,” he said gently as he splayed his long fingers over his belly. “The changes your body has made for that to be possible are beautiful to me.”

Severus leaned in and gently pulled at one of his nipples again, suckling it gently, teasing it between his teeth and lips. Hearing the whimpers from Harry, he pulled back a bit, drawing the bit of flesh with him, purring as his husband’s hips canted to be touched. With slow lazy licks, Severus tasted every bit of Harry’s chest, he licked and bit his flesh leaving numerous little marks all over until Harry was panting and pleading to be touched elsewhere.

“Yessss…” Harry hissed as Severus slipped one hand under the waistband of his shorts and over his bottom. He loved having his husband’s hands on him. Severus teased his fingers over the younger man’s cleft, pausing as he heard the sharp intake of breath and as the younger man tried to push his arse back into his palm. Can’t be having that now. Severus slipped his hand around to the front of his waistband and quickly unfastened the clasps and pushed the placket open, exposing his husband’s flesh to him.

“Mine,” he murmured in that rich chocolate voice that simply made Harry melt as he cupped his hand over his quiescent flesh and tenderly kneaded it. Tremors racked Harry as he bit down on his lower lip, an unholy wail pouring forth from him as Severus combined the touch on his cock with the powerful suction to his nipple. The older man quickly wrapped his other arm around him as Harry’s knees gave out under him as his unexpected orgasm ripped through him. Holding him close as he came back to himself, Severus stroked Harry’s back thoughtfully and smiled.

“My beloved Harry, it seems you have been given a great gift,” he said as he sat and pulled a slightly shaky Harry into his lap. Harry just looked at him, he didn’t want to say anything, but he was still randy as could be and wanted his husband to simply shut up and put his mouth to better use.

“You my dear brat have been blessed with the ability to experience multiple orgasms, you lucky lucky little sod,” Sev smirked. Harry just grinned and leaned in to kiss him. “And just what are you so smug about?”

“I um…figured that out already Husband,” he said with a grin and then wiggled around a bit on his lap so that his legs were splayed open for Severus. His mate just raised an eyebrow and smirked.

“You did, did you?” he asked and dipped his hand down between Harry’s thighs and covered the wet folds he found and fingered them gently. Harry arched his back and moaned loudly as Severus played with him, dipping his fingers in and out of his dripping slit.

“Feel good Harry?” Severus asked as he bit the side of Harry’s neck and stood with him in his arms and then laid him down across the breakfast table. Harry only spread his legs wider and hunched his hips up to ride his husband’s fingers as he found himself staring up at the white ceiling. Severus looked down at him all spread out and chuckled as he pulled his fingers from between Harry’s thighs and slipped those fingers between his husband’s surprised lips. Harry’s green eyes widen as he looked up into his husband’s smouldering gaze.

“Taste how sweet you are Harry,” he commanded gently and then moaned as he felt the first tentative swirls of his lover’s tongue followed by Harry closing his lips around his fingers and sucking them deeply into his mouth to capture every bit of his own essence. Severus reluctantly pulled his fingers from his lover’s kiss swollen lips and reached for the bottle of syrup that was setting on the back edge of the table. Harry watched him from half glazed eyes, he felt his body tingling all over, and he had no idea what on earth Severus was up to, they never played in the kitchen.  
z  
“Husband?” he questioned as the older man opened the plastic bottle and began to squirt streams of sun warmed maple syrup over Harry’s sensitive nipples. He opened his mouth in wonder at the sensation of the heavy liquid and then at the sight of his husband swooping down to lap the sticky stuff from him. Each pass of his tongue sent electric waves to his groin and Harry was arching up off the table and begging to be taken before Severus had even half the syrup licked clean. Severus placed one large hand over Harry’s tummy, splayed his fingers and pushed him back down to the table gently to hold him still. He latched onto one of Harry’s nipples and started to suckle harder and then bite. It was too much for Harry.

“YELLOW!! Please Husband, yellow!” he cried out as he tried to get away from Severus, his hands coming up to try to protect himself from further pain. 

Severus immediately released his hold on Harry and stood up to give him room.

“What is it Harry, did I hurt you?”

“My nipples are really sore, please don’t bite them Sev,” he mumbled and blushed as he straightened back out on the table and spread his legs again for his husband. He bit his lower lip and put his arms back over his head to wait for his husband to begin again. Severus moved to his side and looked down at him and ran a finger down the center of his chest, trailing it through the remaining syrup. Harry sighed softly at the gentle touch and smiled.

“Do you want to continue Harry?” he asked as he leaned down and brushed his lips over his husband’s. He felt him stiffen and move under him and moan into his mouth.

“Oh yes Husband, I do.” 

Severus smiled and stroked his long fingers over Harry’s tummy, leaving his nipples alone for the time being, he could respect that his love was over stimulated and he did want this to be pleasant for them both.

“Harry, you do look good enough to eat all stretched out there like that. All spread wanton and delicious,” he purred as he licked his lips and smirked down at his young lover. Harry looked back up at him, rolled his hips seductively and smiled back.

“Then have a bite Husband, never let it be said I let you go hungry.”

The older man’s eyes widened a bit and his smile grew as he turned and went to the refrigerator only to return with his arms full. He went back to the kitchen counter and came back again with the small bag of provisions they had picked up that morning before arriving at the farmhouse. He picked up a can of aerosol whip cream and began to shake it as he stood over Harry’s spread legs.

“Now where should I begin my feast of Harry?” he mused as he tipped the half full canister and sent a jet of the white fluff across Harry’s tan tummy. Harry jerked in surprise from the cold contact and began to giggle as Sev began to make loopy circles of the creamy foam over his torso, pausing now and again to lean down to drag his tongue through it. Shivering at the differences in sensations, Harry writhed under his husband’s tongue, his legs spreading wider, his hips thrusting up more.

“Please,” he whispered. “Please touch me there.” 

Severus looked up from his cream covered Harry, his nose and lips covered in white.

“Touch you where, Harry?” he asked softly and resumed his snack around his husband’s belly button, flicking his tongue in and out to get it nice and clean. Harry whimpered as he tried to wiggle himself up on the table and under Severus’ mouth.

“You know Sev…Husband…between my legs…” he whispered in frustration, he was NOT about to call that a pussy. Women had pussies and he was a man, sort of.

“Ohhhhh, you mean your cozy, do you?” Severus asked as he reached down with his hand and traced the thin lips with the tip of one finger, sending Harry in to near spasms of joy.

“Merlin yessss….” He cried and then half sat up and looked at Severus like he’d lost his mind. “My what?”

“Your’ cozy Harry,” Severus said as he chose that moment to slide two fingers inside and wiggle it around a bit making Harry rock his hips like a whore in heat. “It keeps my prick nice and cozy inside you, so I think it’s a good name for it, don’t you?”

Harry dropped his head back and fucked himself on his husband’s fingers, whining as he felt Severus pull them out again. Lifting his head to glare at him, he answered.

“Husband, you can call it the bloody Quidditch World Cup and I wouldn’t care right now, just please put something back in there.”

Severus smacked his hip and grinned at him as he reached into the paper bag and pulled out the bananas he’d bought. Peeling one in front of Harry’s wide eyes, he smirked and then pushed him to lie flat on the table again.

“Spread your legs for me Harry, lift your feet to the edge of the table.” He instructed as he pulled up a chair to sit between Harry’s thighs and slowly slid the fruit into Harry’s glistening slit. From the sound of his husband’s panting moans and near sobs, the fruit was much better than his fingers. Pushing it in and holding it with his fingers, Severus reached for the chocolate sauce and slowly poured it over Harry’s flaccid jewels and down over his folds.

“How’s that love?” he asked as he rocked the banana deep inside Harry. He was answered as the wizard nearly came off the table as he pushed back on it, whimpering for more. Severus crouched between Harry’s widespread thighs and began to lick and roll his soft flesh between his lips. He was intent to get every little bit of chocolate he could from him that was possible, Harry was going insane under Severus. He had wet, hot heat rolling and sucking his overly sensitive prick and sac, he had this wonderfully curved length poked up into him that was rocking him as his husband was trying to suck the life from him.

Holding the banana in place with only his thumb now, Severus moved his other fingers further back to stroke at Harry’s little pucker and smiled as he felt his lover’s cock twitch in his mouth at the contact. Using his spare hand he fumbled with a small bottle of olive oil and stood up from Harry for a brief moment. 

“Nooo….more…”Harry sighed as he started to reach for Severus and then remembered himself and put his hands back over his head. Quickly the older man poured the oil over Harry’s pucker and his fingers. He was in too much hurry to be neat about things, he could clean up later. He leaned back down and took Harry back in his mouth as he eased two fingers into Harry’s arse. Harry loosed a low keen that was music to Sev’s ears as he suckled his soft prick gently, feeling it as it moved against the back of his throat. The taste of his husband was sweet even without the added sugar.

Harry was riding one rolling wave of orgasm, he couldn’t tell where one ended and the next began, all he knew was he was flying. He was coming apart at the seams, he could feel himself unraveling behind his bellybutton and the quakes that were griping him seemed to emit from there. He wanted to reach out and cling to his husband, but he reached above his head and griped the edge of the table and hung on.

With his free hand Severus managed to get his shorts down and kicked off. Moving between Harry’s legs, he lifted his hips enough to get Harry to hook his ankles over his shoulders and slowly breached his tight arse with his cock.

“OH… oh… oh…” Harry panted as he pushed back against his husband. His eyes were closed, he was still flying, his husband loved him and he was safe in this world with him. Severus dropped his hands to Harry’s hips and held him tight as he sheathed himself fully and began to rock his hips in and out of his husband’s clenching bottom. 

Covered in oil, chocolate, and whipped cream, Harry’s body slipped and clung to his husband’s at the same time. Severus reached up and pulled Harry’s hands free of the table and put them on his shoulders, letting him know he didn’t have to keep them still anymore. Groaning in relief, Harry used the added leverage to rock himself on his husband, the wordless cries getting louder as he sat up enough that he kept constant pressure on his prostate.

“Merlin Harry, your arse is tight,” Severus sighed as he pulled back half way and pushed back in slowly. He felt the bite of Harry’s short nails in his shoulders and a growl from the younger man; looking into his eyes he was surprised to see a fierce scowl.

“I won’t break Sev, fuck me. Like you used to.” The younger man said as he clenched his muscles hard around his lover’s prick to get his attention. It worked. Severus laid him back down and grabbed his hips to steady him and began a fast driving rhythm that soon had Harry screaming his name over and over.

The sounds of their sticky flesh slapping together mixing with Harry’s wails drove Severus over the edge. Harry was too tight for him to last very long, with one final deep thrust the older man went rigid as he felt himself bathe the inside of his husband in his come. Slumping down nearly boneless between Harry’s legs, he smirked as he saw the end of the slightly squashed banana peeking out from between the lips of Harry’s nether region. Chuckling to himself, he reached out and gently coaxed the long fruit from its warm little den.

“Push just a bit love,” he whispered to a drowsy Harry, who really didn’t give a damn what his husband was doing, but did as he was told as he felt the gentle fingertips stroking him there. It felt good. Once satisfied he had the entire banana and nothing had broken off inside of Harry, Severus leaned forward a bit to lavish tender kisses and loving licks of his tongue to the reddened flesh. Harry whimpered and shifted a little under the attention, by now he was starting to get uncomfortable, the table was hard and he had to pee.

Standing up, Severus smiled down at Harry and brought his fingers to his husband’s mouth. Not even thinking, Harry opened his mouth obediently and was surprised when he felt and then tasted something darkly sweet pressed onto his tongue; he looked at Severus with wide eyes.

“You didn’t have any fruit with your cereal this morning Harry, can’t have that, now can we?” Severus said with a smile as he took a bite of the banana himself and then gave Harry another bite.

After a few minutes and some juice, they decided it was time to move upstairs for a quick shower and a nap. Severus helped Harry down from the table and picked his clothes up to take them into the laundry room off the kitchen where he’d taken their other dirty clothes. After starting the first load he came back in expecting to find Harry sitting in the chair where he left him, instead he found him on his hands and knees scrubbing the floor.

“No you don’t Harry, you sit there,” he said as he picked up his wand and cleaned things up and then led his husband upstairs to the bathroom and then to his room. 

Pulling a large tee shirt out of a dresser drawer, Severus turned and quickly pulled it on over Harry’s head, the younger man had nearly fallen asleep in the shower. Grabbing a pair of socks, he laid him down on the double bed and gently pulled the socks on his feet then tucked him under the light tan comforter. Pulling on a pair of clean boxers, he slid in next to his husband and wrapped an arm around him to pull him close. Sighing deeply, he was soon following Harry into sleep.


	68. Blue Ridge Laughing

  
Author's notes: This is a story that revolves around an alternate life that had been lived by Severus Snape in the US while he was spying for the Light. Now that Voldemort is dead, he has opted to show this life to his lover, Harry Potter. Oh and by the by...there are Harleys and all sorts of goodies involved. It is a perpetual fic. If people here seem to like the first chapter, I will continue to post on a daily basis.  


* * *

DISCLAIMER: JKR owns everything that is in reference to the Harry Potter world if it is in one of my works of fiction. If it is not found in one of her creations, then it is mine unless otherwise stated. I am not making any profit from the writing of this story. 

 

The next day was spent in a lazy summer haze of gentle loving in which the couple didn’t leave Severus’ room for much more than food every few hours. Max had called late the afternoon before, waking them up after their bout of kitchen aerobics and checked in to make sure Harry was adjusting well to the higher altitude. Grinning, Severus had assured him that the younger man was quite fit and had made an appointment for a couple of days later. Now lying curled up together in the tangled sheets, the older man threaded his fingers through Harry’s hair and kissed his shoulder.

“You know, we do eventually have to leave this room,” he said and then kissed his temple. Harry sighed and stretched, wincing as he found a sore spot on his hip, most likely from the table or his husband’s hands. “Alright Harry?”

“I’m fine Husband, just stiff in places and very well fucked,” he giggled as he sat up in the bed and looked around the bedroom. He really hadn’t had a chance to notice much since he’d woke up with his husband. More pictures in here, that didn’t surprise him, but the fact that there were pictures of him, did. He didn’t know that Sev had taken pictures of him, at least not taken that many of him. He smiled as he looked over them; he remembered the fall day out in the leaves on the lawn of the castle where these pictures were taken. The fact Severus had kept them meant the world to him. 

Letting his eyes move on, he found two framed diplomas hanging on the wall opposite the bed. Squinting, he climbed out of the bed and went over to look closer at them. They were from the West Virginia Academy of Science for Chemistry and there was another beside it for Pharmacology, he was duly impressed. 

Severus propped himself on some pillows and watched as Harry wandered around the bedroom, letting him find out about this side of himself on his own. He’d been planning his disappearance into this world for several years now, so there was a whole different Severus Snape within these walls, it was best to let Harry explore on his own, he wasn’t ashamed of anything his husband might find.

Harry came to the corner computer desk and the computer setting quiet under its dust cover in storage, he ran his fingers over it and turned to look back at his husband in amusement.

“Severus Snape owns a computer? Are you on the Internet?” he laughed. Severus laughed and sat up stretching.

“I am most certainly online Mister Snape. I even have email and a screen name.” he answered with a smirk and tossed a throw pillow. Harry caught it and clutched it to his chest as he continued on his journey around the room, stopping here and there to look at different bits of memorabilia regarding his husband’s life. There were several framed muggle style pictures of Max and Severus both holding guitars and looking to be singing out in the yard in front of the house.

“You play the guitar?” he asked as he brushed his fingers over the glass.

“I forgot those were up there. Yes I do, both acoustic and electric actually. Max and I had drunken dreams of a bar band a few years ago,” he chuckled as he swung his legs out of the bed and stood stretching in the afternoon sunlight. “I started playing while I was in my second year at Hogwarts; it was a way to pass time then.”

“Will you play for me sometime?” Harry asked as he smiled up at his man. Severus crossed over to him and wrapped his arms around him from behind and nuzzled the back of his neck.

“I will if you want me to Harry, but I warn you, I am better with the violin or cello,” he murmured against his neck. Harry twisted around and looked up at him.

“You never told me you played an instrument.”

“You never asked and it never seemed important to anything,” Severus replied carefully, not quite sure if Harry was about to get into a snit over this or not. Pregnancy emotions were still a foreign concept to him and he was not well equipped to placate a hysterical spouse.

“Would you have ever told me if we hadn’t moved here?” Harry asked slowly as the wheels in his mind began to turn slowly. He was biting his lower lip and his eyes were getting shinier; Severus had gotten very good at reading these signs and was quick to answer.

“Harry, I would have shared everything in my life with you whether we moved here or not. It’s just that here, it is out and in the open for you to find readily,” he replied and mentally crossed his fingers, praying silently that his husband believed him. It was the truth after all. Harry thought for a moment and smiled. Dodged that emotional bullet.

The phone rang as they stood there talking about the different things Harry had discovered. Severus answered to find it was the realtor he had spoken with the year before about the property out on Copperhead Road; it was still available and the bank had come down on the price. He hung the phone up with a smile and turned to Harry to give him a deep kiss.

“What was that for Husband?” Harry asked as he poked through Severus’ cd collection and tried to figure out who in the hell Rammstein were.

“Because you happen to be the sexiest man I know?” he asked playfully and took the jewel case from his hands, pushing him towards the basket of clean laundry. “Get dressed Harry; we are going to take a drive.”

“May I ask where we are going Husband?” he asked as he took clothes out for Severus and then for himself. Handing the clothing to the older man, he waited to see if he would want him to assist him in dressing, but Sev only waved him to his clothes.

“Come on Harry, I want to show you the house I’d like for us to make our home,” he said as he pulled on a pair of shorts he’d exchanged the jeans Harry picked out. Harry just stared at the man like he’d grown a second head at the sight of his pale scarred legs in denim shorts. Noticing his husband’s face, Severus took a deep breath and pulled the chair out from his desk and sat down.

“Sit Harry,” he said gently as he motioned to the edge of the unmade bed. “The nasty bastard you knew back in Scotland really doesn’t live here. I’ve been coming here for half your lifetime and the person I’ve become here is someone I like and I want to be. I know it is a big change for you to digest Harry, but I cannot be the man I was before. I can no longer be that bitter, foul tempered bastard that stalked Hogwarts. That was a façade I had to perpetuate to stay apart from people so I wouldn’t get attached to someone and have them hurt because of things I had to do for the Order.”

Harry listened to his quiet words and he heard the unspoken plea for acceptance. The younger man reached out and slipped his hand into his husband’s and gave it a squeeze to reassure him as Severus continued what he had say.

“I didn’t like who I had become Harry, I hated myself. Coming here was really the only thing that kept me sane the last years. This place has given me a second chance to live my life. All I ask Harry is that you give this Severus a chance too, if you could love that prickly bastard in Scotland, then maybe you can tolerate the one here that’s in fairly good humour most of the time.”

Harry slipped down to his knees onto the floor between Severus legs and looked up at him and smiled. Leaning up into a slight stretch, he kissed his lover’s mouth gently.

“I love you Severus Snape, however you are, and you are my Husband.”

Severus pulled him up onto his lap and hugged him close and helped him with his shirt. Soon the couple was ready for the drive out to see the house. The first stop that was made was at the realtor’s where Severus ran in for the keys and the information sheet. Returning to the truck, he dropped it into Harry’s lap and pulled out onto the road. Along the way he pointed out different things for his husband to take note of.

“That building there houses the offices of both Grant and Max, so you know where you will be going tomorrow morning,” Severus said as he pointed out Harry’s side window at a remodeled older Victorian style house. “It’s also where Max thinks I should set up shop. He thinks Grant will rent me a space fairly inexpensively.”

Harry only nodded and laughed as he followed where his husband pointed and took note of the location. The next spot Severus mentioned was the local market that Harry would become familiar with. As soon as they set up house somewhere, Severus would be certain to start an account for them at Clangman’s Grocery so Harry didn’t have to bother with much besides calling their order in and having it delivered. Yes, it was still one of the few grocers that would deliver if asked.

“Max and Allie live two streets over to the east Harry, on Shenandoah, it’s easy to find, and you won’t have any trouble. The library is past their house about four blocks I think,” he continued. Harry looked out and took notice of the quiet, tree lined streets, there were children playing here and there enjoying the last days of summer before school started. He plucked the information sheet from the seat between them and looked over it.

“Severus, this house is huge,” he breathed as his eyes went down the listing. Six bedrooms, oh Merlin, think of all the babies they’d have together, smiling Harry looking over to Severus. The older man smiled, he’d thought of the same thing last year when he’d looked at the house, but he’d not admitted it to anyone.

“Looks like it has a little bit of land that goes with it too, is it a working farm?” he asked as he set the paper back down and looked back at the passing scenery.

“There is just a touch under twenty acres, all of it fenced. It was in good repair last year, I don’t know about now. I think the past owner kept a couple of cows and maybe a horse or two. It’s not a ranch by any means,” he replied and pulled the truck into a small car park that surrounded a gaily painted cinder block building. Harry looked around curiously and then at his husband. Opening his door, Severus just smiled and got out.

“I’ll be right back Harry. I’m hungry, so I wanted to get something to eat, and I’m feeding the Bump, too.”

Harry just nodded and sat back to wait. He watched as all sorts of people came and went. He saw wizards and muggles alike and noticed that neither group paid the other much attention; in fact everyone seemed to get along fine. He noticed several obviously mixed families as they walked into this place, one family was even towing a small boy of maybe five along behind them on a toy broomstick. It appeared one of the parents had had the foresight to put a leash on the handle to control the thing, Harry thought he’d have to remember that bit of useful information.

As he continued to watch, he noticed that people were stopping Severus and speaking to him, obviously they knew him. And amazing him even more, Severus seemed happy to be recognized and spoken to. Harry watched as he spoke with the afore mentioned family with the little boy. Severus even smiled at the kids and ruffled the flying imp's hair on his way back to Harry, toting a paper sack. 

“You seem so at home here Husband,” Harry said smiling as Severus opened the truck door and climbed back in. Severus only smiled and handed over the sack from which interesting smells were wafting. Harry opened it and peered in and then looked to his husband for explanation, he himself was clueless.

“They are chilidogs Harry, personally I like them with onions and cheese, but I just had them put chili on yours,” he explained as he handed a wax paper wrapped mess to Harry. Unwrapping his own, he took a huge bit of something that looked toxic to Harry and closed his eyes in happiness.

Calling upon his Gryffindor bravery, Harry closed his eyes and took a messy bite. Hogwarts definitely had served nothing like this, and neither had the Dursley’s. After he swallowed and washed the bite down with his soda, he looked at his husband and grinned.

“These are brill! May we please bring Ron here when he visits, Husband? He would love these,” he exclaimed and then finished his up as Severus laughed. After the trash was disposed of and the truck back on the road, Harry noticed other drivers waving or nodding to Severus and his husband was doing the same in return.

“Do you know all these people, Sir?” he asked as they passed along a narrow bridge a few men were fishing off of, and Severus stopped for a moment to simply say hello to. 

“I know most of the people here at least on a sight basis Harry; it is a very small community. Those men I just spoke to are regulars at Damon’s bar. The tall man is a half-blood wizard by name of Rick and the blond man is a muggle by name of Tom. Both work here in Echo.”

“It seems so different from Hogsmeade,” Harry said as the truck began the climb up the narrow winding mountain road. He watched the sides of the road drop away to nothing as they went higher. He wasn’t too sure that he wanted to learn to drive on these roads; he was a bit nervous about the drop-offs.

“It was a huge change for me when I first arrived. Imagine the shock I felt walking down the street in my robes and meeting wizards in muggle attire and muggles in wizarding robes,” Severus laughed as he watched the road signs, looking for the turn off he needed. “I really like the fact that no one is fussed about the differences here. The lady that lives next to Damon and Grant is a muggle, but they get along wonderfully. Every so often Damon will go over and spell her gardens free of pests and she will make them a quilt or help Grant with the canning or whatever.”

Harry laughed out loud at the image of the gruff, no-nonsense Damon Wolffe out in an older woman’s garden using spells to repel slugs. With a smile, Severus found the turn off he’d been seeking and swung the nose of the truck onto a heavily rutted dirt and gravel track. As one front wheel dropped into a deep rut, Harry’s bottom left the seat and the top of his head cracked the roof of the cab. Severus fought for control of the wheel with one arm and grabbed for Harry with the other, pulling him close.

“Harry! Are you okay!?” he demanded as he got the truck stopped on more level ground and held his shaking husband close to him. Pulling Harry away from him so he could get a good look at him, he saw that the younger man was shaking with laughter. “Brat,” he growled and pulled him back to him in a kiss that was returned gently.

“I’m fine Husband, just surprised,” Harry said as he rubbed the top of his head and looked around at the overgrowth that surrounded them. Oak, maple, cedar, and many other big trees were densely populating the area keeping it well shaded and cool. Enough light filtered through though that there were a myriad of shrubs and vines Harry had no hope in identifying that simply seemed to roll along the ground.

“We’ll have to have that fixed of course; we don’t want someone to break an axle coming in to visit us, now do we?” Severus asked as he put the truck into four wheel drive and began a slow crawl up the treacherous driveway. It seemed to go on forever Harry thought as he eagerly waited to catch a glimpse of this house his husband had been so agog over. 

“Husband, I don’t mean to sound cheeky, but are you sure this is the drive?” he asked hesitantly after about ten minutes of going deeper into the woods. He was still seeing no sign of a house of any sort.

“I’m certain Harry. This is Copperhead Road, the house is at the end of it, and it is the only house on it.” Severus said and then turned his attention back to the road, or rather the goat path ahead of him. 

Somewhere in the pit of Harry’s stomach he started to feel a niggling worm of unease start to make its way to where it could fester in his mind. He was going to be brought out here to live, in the middle of nowhere. No way to go anywhere. He knew in his heart of hearts he had nothing to fear from his husband, but sometimes memories didn’t listen to reason. Quietly now, Harry just looked out his window and watched the passing trees and undergrowth with growing unease, Severus slowed the truck and to Harry’s surprise they were splashing through a low water crossing and then on up a bank and through an open metal gate. They had arrived at the Overlook.

The house was old, built at during the last decade of the 1800’s. It had been added onto over several generations and sprawled rather inelegantly back from the sweeping front porch. It was three stories tall with a wrap around porch on the main floor and a second floor veranda that overlooked the front lawn and went around the side of the house. There were several chimneys, Severus mentioned as they walked up to the porch that they were all in working order and connected to the Floo system. Windows, there were lots and lots of tall windows just like Harry had wanted when they had talked about house hunting.

When they stopped in front of the door, Severus turned to Harry, leaned down, kissed him, and then handed him the key. 

“Here Harry, you open it, I want you to be the first to see it,” he said as he brought his husband’s hand to the ornate knob and helped him insert the key. Together they turned the key and then Severus took his hand away and let Harry open the door. The younger man pushed it open, smiling as he didn’t hear any spooky squeaking noise, he always hated it when doors did that; it gave him the willies.


	69. American Tale

  
Author's notes: This is a story that revolves around an alternate life that had been lived by Severus Snape in the US while he was spying for the Light. Now that Voldemort is dead, he has opted to show this life to his lover, Harry Potter. Oh and by the by...there are Harleys and all sorts of goodies involved. It is a perpetual fic. If people here seem to like the first chapter, I will continue to post on a daily basis.  


* * *

DISCLAIMER: JKR owns everything that is in reference to the Harry Potter world if it is in one of my works of fiction. If it is not found in one of her creations, then it is mine unless otherwise stated. I am not making any profit from the writing of this story. 

 

As soon as the door swung open to the dim entry way, Severus stepped past his husband and into the empty house. Drawing his wand from his back pocket, he whispered, “Lumos,” and looked around for a switch plate. 

“Kat, down at the realtor’s said the electricity was on, let me get the lights Harry so you can see,” he said as he found what he was looking for and the next moment soft light bathed the hallway they stood in and the room beyond. 

Harry stepped in at Severus beckons and looked around silently. The walls were of a pale yellow colour that were peeling paint in places near the ceiling, the trim a dark painted wood. A large room opened to his immediate left that seemed to be the front parlour, he could see several sheet shrouded pieces of furniture pushed up against the wall. Those walls weren’t the sickly yellow, but papered in some sort of antique ivy and rose print that had faded badly in the sun. 

He looked back to Severus and was surprised to see that the man seemed to be nervous. Apparently he was really worried about what Harry thought about this house. He himself had seemed so excited over it when he’d told him about it. Taking a deep breath, Harry noticed that at least the house didn’t smell of damp or mold, maybe a hint of mice though. It wasn’t anything that couldn’t be changed or aired out shortly. He looked down and saw the floors were hard wood just like at the Wolffe’s, he smiled, that was a feature he liked. He hated to hoover. He held his hand out to Severus and smiled.

“Show me the rest of the house Husband?”

Severus took his hand and drew him close for a kiss before leading him through the front parlour. Motioning to the room he began the tour as he remembered what he could from last year.

“Let me see, the furniture that is in here goes with the house, we can either keep it or not. The room gets a lot of sun in the mornings as the walls show,” he said as he motioned to the faded wallpaper. “The floors are all oak. No carpets are in the house. We can put carpet in if you like, doesn’t matter to me.”

He led Harry over to the huge fireplace on the far wall and stopped before it. The thing seemed to take up half the wall.

“This is the main fireplace that is connected to the Floo system, it is supposed to be large enough to accommodate two to three people at once like for a family. I’ll have it sorted out properly of course before you set feet in it,” he declared and then led Harry onto the next room. There they found the floor to ceiling windows and sliding doors on the opposite wall.

“This was the dining room. From what I have been told it will easily hold a table that sits twelve with no problem, as well as the buffet and other accouterments,” Severus explained as Harry snorted at the idea of the two of them needing anything quite so grand simply to have a bowl of cereal in the mornings. His husband looked down at him and smirked. “Not planning on throwing dinner parties, dear husband of mine?”

Harry just looked at him with his lower jaw hung open. He’d never even considered the possibility. Did Severus expect him to do that? Oh Merlin, he needed a crash course in how to behave in society then. Chewing his lower lip thoughtfully, he followed his husband onto the next room.

“This is the kitchen Harry, you have a pantry off behind that door and a root cellar under here,” Severus said as he crouched down on the floor in the corner of the spacious kitchen by a trapdoor and lifted up an iron ring that had been lying flush with the rest of the floor. The older man didn’t notice as Harry paled under his tan and backed away as the trap door swung up revealing the dark hole under the kitchen floor.

“It’s not very big, but enough to keep potatoes, carrots and a few other root vegetables in. It might be one meter by two, and you’ll need your wand for light,” he said as he dropped the door shut again with a thud and stood back up again. Turning, he found Harry over by the sink looking out the window, an odd expression on his face. Shrugging, he joined his husband and looked out at the view with him. Ah, now he could see what held Harry’s attention; apple trees were out beyond the kitchen garden and they were heavy with fruit at this time of year.

“Think you could learn to make apple pies Harry?” he teased as he wrapped his arms around him from behind and felt the younger man relax into his embrace. Giggling, Harry wiggled around so that he was facing him and tipped his head up so that he could kiss his lips.

“Are you volunteering to be my taste tester, Husband?” he asked as he nestled next to Severus and closed his eyes, he could see himself being happy here with a house full of children and his husband. Severus’ fingers stroked over Harry’s thick braid as he swayed with him in his arms and then pulled him away from the sink to show him the rest of the house.

“There is a bathroom, a library of sorts, and a bedroom down here as well. The floor plan is laid out like a horse shoe, one room simply opens onto another, the bathroom is off of the library,” he explained as he led him through each room. Harry made mental note of changes that would need to be made by way of painting and such before he’d be happy.

The staircase was in the entrance hall, and Severus led the way up the narrow steps to the first landing, where Harry was surprised to find a stained glass window with the late afternoon sunlight filtering through and dappling the honeyed oak floor. Smiling, he turned to his husband, he liked this house, he could raise their babies here.

“There’s stained glass on each landing Harry, I thought that you might like that. There is a local artist here in Echo that can replicate this style. I checked into it last summer, I thought to have some windows done for the front door and maybe the dining room,” he said as he ran loving fingers over the lead stained glass. Harry could see what this house meant to his husband, and he already knew what his answer was going to be.

 

“I would like that as well Husband,” he said as he pulled the older man to the next set of steps, he wanted to finish looking. He had a list of repairs and remodeling to make. They climbed the steps to the second floor and peeked into each bedroom and the bathroom. 

“This will make a good nursery once the baby is older,” Harry said of a sunny room that has eastern exposure and was close to the top of the stairs. Severus nodded in agreement and guided his husband to the next flight of steps.

“There is a small room off the bedroom downstairs that I thought might make a good nursery for when the baby is little, Harry,” he said while they stepped onto the third floor landing. The third floor held the last bedroom, what could be used as children’s play room, and the attic storage area.

“We will have plenty of room here, Husband. Room for lots of children and friends to visit. This is the one you wanted, isn’t it, Severus?” Harry asked softly as they descended the stairs again, Harry stopping to admire the stained glass once more. Severus didn’t say anything for a moment, only smiled at his young husband. He had hoped that Harry might like the house as much as he had, but he had been unwilling to push him into it.

“It is Harry, but we can look at others if you would like to. I would understand,” he replied, he didn’t want him to feel he had to say yes and not be happy here. Harry only stopped once they were at the bottom of the stairs and looked at the space under the stairs. The cupboard under the stairs. He ran his fingers lightly over the lock on the access door, but didn’t say a word. Severus placed his large hand over Harry’s and gave it a squeeze.

“Max and I will tear this cupboard out Harry. We’ll install some lighting, maybe some shelves. Use the space to display the children’s artwork or whatever. No one will ever put you in a place like that again, not while I am alive to do anything about it,” he said gently and pulled his husband to him to hold tight. He knew of Harry’s abusive past with the Dursley’s and he’d be damned if his lover would ever be placed in a place like that again.

“An open area like that would be nice, all lit and airy,” Harry smiled and kissed his husband’s fingertips. The bad memories receded a bit more and his smile grew wider. Severus opened the front door again and led Harry out to the porch.

 

“We have a stream down that way that runs year around, there is a pond over to the west. It is stocked, or at least that is what I have been told. There are two small barns and a couple of other outbuildings scattered here and there on the property,” Severus said as he turned Harry in the directions he pointed and then looked up at the fading light of day. “There is also a large cellar under the house that I plan to use for brewing, if you would like to see it, I will certainly show it to you.”

“No, there’s no need Husband,” Harry answered quickly. He didn’t want to be underground. Not ever again. He looked at the sky himself and then at the growing shadows. “Husband, it is growing late, shouldn’t we be going back?”

Severus nodded and turned back to shut the lights out and lock the door. Taking Harry’s hand, he walked him to the truck and lifted him in, simply because he enjoyed doing so. Kissing him softly before he buckled his belt, Severus stroked Harry’s face and smiled. 

“We will have a beautiful family here Harry, and a beautiful home.”

“Yes Husband, we will.”

As they began the journey back into town and to the Wolffe farm they talked of repairs and remodeling that they would like to see done on the house. Both were pleasantly surprised to find that their ideas were meshing well when it came to the painting and colour schemes. Laughing at the suggestion of pink paint in the bathrooms, they were surprised and happy to find Damon’s Harley parked out in the drive as they pulled in.

However sitting on the front porch in his rocking chair was a grumpy looking Grant Wolffe holding what looked to be a glass light fixture that belonged over the breakfast table. 

Severus looked at Harry and Harry looked back and then down at his shoes. Grant looked mad and Harry hated to be around anyone that looked mad.

“Stay in the truck a minute Harry, let me find out what’s going on,” Severus said as he glanced at his husband and gave his hand a squeeze. If anyone was going to get yelled at, it would be him. Harry was innocent. He opened the door and got out. 

 

“Hello Grant, how was the trip back?” he asked as he walked toward the porch. Grant just raised an eyebrow and looked at him. Severus swallowed and waited.

“The trip back was fine Sev. What I’d like to know though, is just exactly how chocolate syrup got on the light above the breakfast table,” Grant said as he held the glass up to show the younger man. Severus opened his mouth to speak and just couldn’t find the words. About that time Damon came out the screen door and swatted Grant on the shoulder.

“Are you done torturing the boy yet?” Damon asked with a laugh and then motioned to Harry to come on out of the truck, that everything was okay, no one was mad at him.

The four went in and discussed the Overlook, the repairs it needed along with the asking price. It was soon apparent to all that the Snapes were planning to buy the house as soon as possible.


	70. A Place in the Dirt

  
Author's notes: This is a story that revolves around an alternate life that had been lived by Severus Snape in the US while he was spying for the Light. Now that Voldemort is dead, he has opted to show this life to his lover, Harry Potter. Oh and by the by...there are Harleys and all sorts of goodies involved. It is a perpetual fic. If people here seem to like the first chapter, I will continue to post on a daily basis.  


* * *

DISCLAIMER: JKR owns everything that is in reference to the Harry Potter world if it is in one of my works of fiction. If it is not found in one of her creations, then it is mine unless otherwise stated. I am not making any profit from the writing of this story. 

A/N~~~ Okay, I think that by now you as readers know that when I give a warning, there tends to be good reason. Well there is damn good reason for this chapter. It is going to be very raw in places and touch on Harry’s treatment while with Morgan. It is also going to get the ball rolling toward his meeting with Severus. There really is not going to be a fluffy layer in this chapter, so for anyone that is squeamish, you may wish to simply skip it. 

 

Early the next morning Severus woke up to the sound of his mobile going off noisily. Picking it up he saw he had a text message coming in. Squinting at the alarm clock by the bed, he could just make out that it was four in the morning. Oh this had better be damned good, he thought. Pushing the right buttons to retrieve the message, he scanned it, stunned. “Gift located, will be delivered upon order, L”

Severus slid out of the bed he shared with Harry and quietly made his way downstairs to the kitchen to call Lucius back. He didn’t want to run the risk of waking Harry up by having him over hear any part of the conversation he was about to have.

Turning the light on over the stove and sitting down at the now infamous breakfast table, Severus quickly punched in the number from memory and waited until he heard the familiar haughty voice. 

“Luc, it is Severus. You have him?” he asked quietly. One eye on the doorway, wary of waking up anyone else in the house, he knew both Grant and Damon were early risers.

“But you know where he is?”

“Did you find him?” he paused a moment, looking out the window at the creeping light of dawn. “Draco did? He wasn’t hurt, was he?”

“Good.”

Severus pulled a pad of paper and one of Grant’s ink pens to him and began to doodle as he listened to Lucius on the other end of the line. The pen in his hand stilled as his brow furrowed.

“You obliviated your son?”

“He’s never told me a thing Luc. Tells me that what is past should stay in the past,” Severus sighed as he began to slowly doodle again. The fact his childhood friend had had to alter his child’s memory after he’d found Harry’s former home gave him pause. Just exactly what had his husband lived through that he didn’t know about?

“You did keep it in your Pensieve then? Thank you. Yes, I will want to see it when you bring the bastard here,” he said grimly. Looking down at his arm, he remembered his restrictions.

“Luc, I’ve had to ask for asylum here.”

“Yes, I have one of the bracelets. No, you and Draco won’t be a problem. Just no magic that can trigger the sensors can be used around it. So this is going to need to be muggle style. Are you up to it?”

Severus listened for a moment more, rolled his eyes and chuckled darkly.

“Yes Luc, you are going to get your hands dirty.”

“I’ll be in touch. I think we have a house bought. I need to check today. It would be perfect though, no one within miles to hear anything.”

“Soon I think Luc; I want this beast put down. Thank you again,” Severus hung the phone up and sat staring out the window until the sun rose in the east. His Harry would finally be vindicated and he would be the one wielding the sword. Yes, life was good. 

dbdbdbdbd

Lucius Malfoy hung the phone up and sat back in his leather chair and simply gazed at the swirling mists of the Pensieve sitting innocuously on his desk in front of him. Within those misty tendrils were the memories of his son Draco from earlier in the day. The elder Malfoy poked at the memories with the tip of his wand, watching as the mists grabbed and tried to cling to the shaft in an almost sensual manner. He thought back to how agitated Draco had been when he’d burst through the door early the afternoon before, his normal pale face almost ashen from the discovery he’d made.

dbdbdbdb

Draco Malfoy kept to the shadows of the buildings that lined the West London street as he waited for Morgan Taylor to leave his townhouse. That morning had been quite productive so far for the silver blond wizard. So far he’d located not only where Taylor made his residence, but his place of employment and hours.

Lucius Malfoy had made it clear to his son not to confront the scoundrel yet, that was to be Severus Snape’s pleasure upon their delivery of the scum. All Draco had to do was to ascertain exactly where he was and establish his routine without fault. Smirking, he was in good spirits to find he was going to be able to report that task done.

Pulling out his mobile, he placed a call to his father and received further instructions to try to find some incriminating bits of information on Morgan Taylor to do with the time he had spent with Severus’ new husband. Hanging up and pocketing the small piece, the blond once more found himself wondering just why his godfather had bothered with Potter. 

At the sound of a door being shut close by, Malfoy looked up to find Morgan Taylor passing right by him; unconsciously the young wizard felt the flesh on his body crawl in revulsion. After waiting almost twenty minutes to be sure he wasn’t coming back, Draco cast a quick notice me not charm and swiftly drew his wand to gain entrance to the abode. Stepping inside quickly, he set a few wards to warn him if the owner were to return prematurely.

Looking around himself, he began to poke into this desk and that cupboard, just looking to see what sort of fellow they were dealing with. When he found the lampshade obviously covered in human skin, he knew he was in the home of a truly twisted individual and wondered what other horrors he did not want to find. 

Standing in the middle of the front room, he drew his wand and instructed it to lead him to where anything connected to Harry Potter might be found. Following the wand to a locked door, he swiftly opened it and flipped the light switch he found to see a set of wooden steps leading down to a dirt floor cellar. Taking a deep breath, he found the courage to descend them cautiously. Somehow he really didn’t want to know what he was going to find.

His wand vibrated stronger the further he descended the rickety steps, at one point it nearly leapt from his fingertips and then nearly stopped moving at all as he stepped down and away from the area. Draco turned back to face the steps and the wand began to tingle again, he walked around to where the darkness hid the space under the stairs. At that point his wand simply jumped out of his hand and clattered to the floor to stand upright. Here was where Harry Potter had been kept.

Draco whispered a quick incantation and the area was instantly bathed in bright light. Looking around he saw what he at first assumed to be where an animal of some sort had been kept. A shallow wallow had been worn in the packed earth as a dog might if one were tethered in a confined area for an extended time. The depression had what looked to be a dirty and stiff scrap of blanket lining it. There was no other bedding to be found. He saw a heavy, chipped ceramic pet dish lying just under the bottom step. The word ‘SLUT’ scrawled in black felt tip across the side. A dented metal pan was sitting beside it.

Draco drew his breath in sharply; suddenly it was hard to breathe in this small space. That wasn’t a scrap of blanket there in the dirt; it was Potter’s Gryffindor Quidditch robe. His eyes moved over the brownish stains on the walls, he had a damned good idea what had caused them. There was a thick rusty chain, maybe a meter and a half long lying on the ground with one end bolted to the wall, the other ending in a broken clasp.

Something caught the blond’s eye and he squatted down on his haunches to look closer. Holding his wand near to the wall he could make out where someone had gouged out scratches in the stones, looking up under the stairs, he could see the same marks in the wood. Shuddering, he turned to straighten up and saw something else. Words, crude lettering it looked to be, written in the same brownish stains on the underside of one step, tilting the wand so he could see, he read.

“my name is harry”

Almost jumping back in horror, Draco dropped his wand. Cursing, he squatted down to find it, only to curse more as he realized it had rolled somewhere amidst the makeshift nest Harry had made of his robes. As his fingers scrabbled through the dirty, stiff cloth, they brushed against something that was not his wand. He jerked his hand back and stood up.

“Sod this,” he muttered and stepped back, grabbed the edge of the robe and gave it a hard yank. With an almost sucking sound, he pulled it from the dirt and dragged toward him to reveal his wand and a few other items.

“What the bloody hell is this?” he said softly as he squatted back down and picked up his wand. “Lumos.” 

He held the wand over the items so he could get a look at what Potter had hidden and felt an unseen boot kick him in the gut. A broken pair of wire rimmed spectacles. An old leather bound photo album. A dented snitch that was missing a wing. Harry’s treasures. Draco didn’t want to imagine Potter lying here in his filthy nest, running trembling fingers over each item as he tried to sooth whatever horror had happened to him.

Draco picked up the album and tucked it into his jacket, the rest he didn’t think Potter would want. Turning, he moved deeper into the underground room. The urge to simply flee up the stairs and back to Malfoy Manor was overwhelming, but his father wanted damning evidence and he wasn’t sure if this was enough yet.

Holding his wand out ahead of him, he found an overhead pull chain for a light and gave it a yank, instantly flooding the cellar in harsh light. Blinking for a moment, his eyes slowly focused on what could only be described as a scene from someone’s nightmare. The stone walls were spattered in the same brownish stains. There were iron rings bolted into the walls at various intervals, some with chains and some without. 

Draco looked around slowly, taking everything in, the boxes of pictures and videos; pictures showing Harry being used in the most depraved ways imaginable and he imagined the videos were more of the same. Along one wall was a rack of instruments that he had no desire to know what their use was for. More of the same stains pooled under them and he felt sick just looking at them. It was Potter’s blood, he was sure of it.

The worst though, the worst was when he turned to go and his eyes fell on a wooden rocking chair sitting in the corner. Unbidden, his feet moved him closer, until he stood over it nearly hyperventilating. It was a plain muggle rocking chair one might find in a nursery, except it had been fitted with an iron ring at the top of the seat so that someone could bolt a collar to it, and it had been fitted with metal shackles on the legs.

“Oh gods no,” Draco mumbled and then noticed a small crib like cage bolted to the wall with a thin pad and a few blankets in it. Next to it lay a book on male pregnancies. 

“No, no, no, no, no, no,” Draco moaned as he backed away and bumped into a table, turning, he looked down and found a piece of parchment held down with a bottle of whiskey. He bent to read it out of curiosity, and to try to get his mind to stop seeing the little crib.

‘Morgan~  
I know where he is. They are in West Virginia. He is pregnant. You were right, he is a carrier for the gene. I should have the exact location within the week.  
Cho and I still want the child even if it is Snape’s. That was the agreement.  
P.W.’

 

Oh Merlin, he knows where Harry is, and he plans to get him back! Draco’s brain screamed as he barreled up the stairs with the parchment and aparated to Malfoy Manor and his father.

dbdbdbdbd

Lucius Malfoy looked down at the dirty parchment one last time and then replaced it in his desk. It had been dated four days ago. He knew in order to keep Harry safe he would have to collect Morgan Taylor and hold him there at the Manor until Severus had a suitable location to deal with the matter. Those perfect lips curved into a cruel parody of a smile as he thought of the perfect accommodations for his assumedly reluctant guest that he would retrieve later that night.


	71. Green Eyes

  
Author's notes: This is a story that revolves around an alternate life that had been lived by Severus Snape in the US while he was spying for the Light. Now that Voldemort is dead, he has opted to show this life to his lover, Harry Potter. Oh and by the by...there are Harleys and all sorts of goodies involved. It is a perpetual fic. If people here seem to like the first chapter, I will continue to post on a daily basis.  


* * *

DISCLAIMER: JKR owns everything that is in reference to the Harry Potter world if it is in one of my works of fiction. If it is not found in one of her creations, then it is mine unless otherwise stated. I am not making any profit from the writing of this story. 

 

After a day filled with driving and meetings with bankers and Realtors, Harry and Severus were tired and just a bit out of sorts with each other. Finally, once home and settled comfortably in one of Grant’s end chairs, Harry sighed peacefully and closed his eyes and smiled. They were now in the process of buying their first home. He could hear Severus in some sort of heated fuss with Damon about who knew what, the man had been cranky all day it seemed. Raised voices were heard shouting from the kitchen causing him to open one eye warily and look in that direction, his body tensing.

“You are the most pig headed little shit I have ever known Sev. Don’t you ever listen to anyone?” Damon shouted. This was accompanied by the sounds of slamming cupboard doors. The sounds of a kitchen chair being slammed back into the wall came next and Harry rose to sit on the edge of the seat.

“What are you blathering on about, old man?” Sev roared back. Harry could close his eyes and almost sees his husband towering over the older, shorter man, his husband’s face pale and a smooth mask of rage in place. Part of him wanted to run in and get between the two men, he wanted the yelling to stop. Grant wasn’t home yet, he had been held up by a late patient at his office.

Rocking back and forth, his arms hugging his shoulders, Harry waited quietly in the living room as the two fought in the kitchen. Every loud word, every slam, every slap of an open palm on the table causing him to flinch as if struck. He had no idea what had happened to start the argument between them. It had just exploded like gasoline thrown on flames.

“I am not fucking teaching anymore Damon and that is final!” Severus yelled and then the back door slammed hard enough Harry heard the glass shatter and fall to the kitchen floor. The next sounds were of the same door being ripped back open and slammed again with Damon shouting after Severus.

With tearless sobs racking his frame Harry cautiously made his way into the kitchen and went to his knees with a piece of newspaper to clean the broken glass. Almost blindly he cleaned, just letting himself feel for the shards as his mind went numb, instinctively listening for the return of the rampaging men. In his mind he was turning over what he had overheard. Someone wanted Sev to teach again. Severus hated teaching, he always had. He’d only taken the position at Hogwarts because he’d had no other choice other than Azkaban. Harry was concentrating on his task so completely, he never heard Grant’s little car pull in the drive in the front or the front door open. He wasn’t aware the older man was there until he felt a gentle touch on his shoulder which sent him cowering down with his face to the floor between his outstretched palms.

“Harry! Harry, its Grant sweetie, it’s just Grant, you’re okay,” the older man said as he pulled his son-in-law up and into an embrace. Something had obviously happened to scare the bejesus out of him. Harry just looked at him with wide green eyes and pulled back to finish cleaning up the window Severus had broken. Grant looked at his kitchen and looked down at Harry, and noticed no one else was in the kitchen or it seemed the house. He moved to the counter to put away the drink he’d brought with him and noticed a letter laying open beside the toaster. Picking it up, he quickly looked over it and had a good idea what had happened. It hadn’t taken long for the superintendent of the schools in Echo to realize that there was a new professor in town and try to get him on staff. Damn Damon and his meddling ass. Severus had told them he was retiring, that he didn’t want to teach any longer, why did his husband have to prod the boy?

“Harry, honey, I want you to go upstairs. There’s no reason for you to be down here,” Grant said gently as Harry finished up his task with the broom and dust pan. The younger man just looked at him with haunted eyes. Grant reached out to gently touch the young man’s cheek and sighed when he flinched as he watched his hand get closer.

“Did they do this in front of you?” he asked as he led him to one of the chairs at the breakfast tables and went to pour him a glass of milk. Setting it in front of him, Grant sat at a chair across from him and let him take his time to answer.

“No Sir,” he said softly and shook his head. “I was in the living room when they started yelling.”

“You didn’t try to stop them, did you?” Grant asked as he picked up one of Harry’s hands and checked it for embedded glass. Harry’s eyes raised for a moment and then dropped again.

“No, I’m sorry,” he whispered. “Then the window wouldn’t have been broken.”

“No Harry, you should never step in when those two get a case of stupid,” Grant said as he set Harry’s hand down and looked at the younger man sharply. “That window is not important. You are. What if one of those idiots had hit you on accident? Knocked you down while swaggering around here like a couple of testosterone driven morons?”

Harry just looked at him and then drank his milk slowly. In the distance they could hear the two men returning to the house, it sounded as though the argument was long over and they had gotten a couple of beers to have a bonding moment. The look on Grant’s face made Harry chew his lower lip and start to rock in his seat as the older man got to his feet and went to the door and waited for Dumb and Dumber to enter.

Damon didn’t notice his spouse’s mood when he came in the door at first, he turned laughing to Severus and playfully smacked the younger man on the arm.

 

“I told you that you didn’t know what the hell you were talking about, you need to learn to listen once in awhile,” Damon chuckled, turning to kiss Grant and getting slapped across the face for the effort. His eyes opening wide and his hand coming up to touch his face he looked at his husband, all humour gone from his voice.

“Grant, have you gone insane?” he growled as the Lakhota took one more step and backhanded Severus as well. Damon grabbed his arm and quickly pinned his arm to the wall. Severus just stood there looking at them both like they’d lost what sense they had ever possessed.

“What in the hell are you doing, old man?” Damon ground out as Grant glared daggers at him. With his free hand, Grant pointed over Damon’s shoulder to the breakfast table to where Harry had been sitting. As the other two men turned to look, realization dawned on them and so did the consequences of their earlier actions.

There kneeling on the floor beside the chair he’d been sitting in, was a trembling Harry. His head bowed and his hands behind his back. The young man was one of the more pitiful sights Damon had seen in awhile and he felt like an ogre seeing Severus’ husband cowering like this due partially to his actions.

“Oh shit,” he said softly and turned his husband’s arm loose and crossed the kitchen behind Severus who was now on his knees pulling Harry close to him.

“I’m sorry Husband, I’m so sorry...” Harry whispered over and over with his face pressed against Severus’ chest. His older husband wrapped his arms tighter around him and stood with him in his arms and sat down in the chair Harry had been sitting in. Damon turned and looked sheepishly at his spouse and held his hand out to him.

“I didn’t know he’d heard us Grant. You know we’d never do anything to upset him,” Damon said as he pulled his husband of many years to him and stroked his back. Grant sighed as he kissed the cheek he’d slapped earlier. Sometimes it seemed as though they were walking on eggshells around Harry, and he often wondered if the young man would ever be able to live a normal life with Severus. Or rather if Severus would ever have a normal life with Harry in it. Sighing, he watched as Severus calmed his young husband down.

“It’s alright Harry, Damon and I just had a disagreement, we have them all the time. They are nothing to get upset over,” he soothed as Harry quieted and closed his eyes. His eyes moved down to look over Harry’s bloodied fingers, gathering them in his hand, he brought them to his lips and kissed them gently.

“Who broke the window?” Grant asked as he stood up and began to move around the kitchen to start their evening meal. Severus winced and grimaced as he remembered slamming the door behind him.

“I did Grant, sorry, I’ll repair it,” he said as he pulled his wand out and waved it toward the gaping hole, “Repairo.” Grant nodded as he saw the new glass take form. 

“Grant, did you have a long day?” Damon asked as he watched him stifle a yawn while he began pulling saucepans from under the sink. Harry raised his head from Severus’ chest and watched for a moment and then slid off his husband’s knee to go fix dinner. He took Grant’s hand and led him back to the table and turned back to the stove.

“I had a very long, exhaustive day babe. You would think I had been gone for six months instead of ten days,” he sighed as Damon stood and began to rub his shoulders. Grant let his head drop forward with a small moan of pleasure as he let Damon work his stiff muscles. “That feels good, thank you.”

Severus watched as Harry looked in the cupboards and tried to come up with something he actually knew how to cook and have turn out edible. Looking over to Damon, he nodded toward Harry and spoke.

“Why don’t I treat us to dinner down at the bar tonight?”

“That sounds lovely Sev,” Grant said as he sat back up and opened his eyes again. “Let me go change my clothes. I’ll be ready in a few minutes. Why don’t you and Harry go clean up?” Grant and Damon left the kitchen to go down the hall to their bedroom.

Severus stood and went to help the still silent Harry put the pans and the dry goods away that he’d removed from the cupboards. Resting his hand lightly on his husband’s back, he stopped Harry from wiping the counter top down again.

“Talk to me Harry,” he said gently as he turned him to face him and tipped his face up so he could look down into his beautiful green eyes.

“Do they have good food there?” he asked as he smiled and twisted his head down so he could kiss Severus’ hand. Severus looked at him and shook his head.

“You are not getting off that easy Harry. What happened?” Harry took a deep breath and looked down before he answered softly.

“You and Damon got so loud, and then when you started slamming things around...it scared me.”

 

“Harry, no matter what I say or do, you will never be in danger from me or anyone around me. I am sorry that I frightened you this afternoon. I will try to make sure it doesn’t happen again, but you know I do have a short temper and so does Damon,” Severus said gently as he stroked Harry’s back and tried to reassure him that he had nothing to fear from him. Severus couldn’t very well tell him that the reason he had been in a foul mood was due to the early morning call from Lucius, but at least an end was now in sight for that bastard. Then Severus would have the peace of mind knowing Harry would never be in danger from him again. When Lucius had told him that Draco had begged to be obliviated so he didn’t have to remember what he’d seen of Harry’s living conditions, he knew at that point Morgan Taylor was going to be a poster child for what a wood chipper could do to a human body.

“Okay Severus, I’ll try to remember the next time you are bellowing like a wounded rhinoceros,” Harry quipped and then smiled shyly at his husband.

“How did you hurt your hands?” Severus asked as he lifted one of Harry’s hands to his eyes and examined the little cuts. He had an idea how it had happened, but he wanted Harry to answer him.

“I was cleaning Husband, that’s all. It’s unimportant.” Harry said as he pulled his hand back and started to shove it in his pocket.

“Put both hands on the counter top Harry, I want to heal them,” Severus said as he drew his wand again. Harry did as his Husband instructed and sighed as he felt the cool tingle of healing magic tingle over his fingers and hands.

“Thank you Sir. Shall I go lay out clothes for you?” he asked as Severus put his wand back in his pocket. Severus smiled, kissing him softly as he held him close.

“No Bit, we’re dressed fine for Cutty’s. I thought we might go for a drive after dinner and maybe dance in the moonlight,” he said as he wrapped his arms around Harry and twirled him around the kitchen to silent music. Damon and Grant found them tangled up in a kiss in the corner a few minutes later.

“Come on boys, I’m hungry and it’s not nice to starve old men. We get bitchy,” Grant laughed as he pushed them to the door.


	72. Enter Sandman

  
Author's notes: This is a story that revolves around an alternate life that had been lived by Severus Snape in the US while he was spying for the Light. Now that Voldemort is dead, he has opted to show this life to his lover, Harry Potter. Oh and by the by...there are Harleys and all sorts of goodies involved. It is a perpetual fic. If people here seem to like the first chapter, I will continue to post on a daily basis.  


* * *

DISCLAIMER: JKR owns everything that is in reference to the Harry Potter world if it is in one of my works of fiction. If it is not found in one of her creations, then it is mine unless otherwise stated. I am not making any profit from the writing of this story.

 

Lucius Malfoy aparated outside Morgan Taylor’s townhouse in the wee hours of the London morning, he was counting on the fog coming in from the Thymes hiding his arrival from any curious predawn joggers. He waited for a brief moment to see if anyone had noticed his arrival. Satisfied that he had been unnoticed, he picked his way up the stone steps and whispered a soft “Alohomora,” and let himself in.

Looking about himself, he noted the clutter of macabre artifacts the squib seemed to have a penchant for collecting. Pity there was truly nothing here of worth. Lucius stopped at the foot of the staircase and listened to the sound of a man snoring upstairs. Nodding to himself, he moved deeper into the house, there was just one thing he wanted to bring back to his friend’s mate. Standing in the center of the house, Lucius raised his wand and summoned out loud, “Accio Harry Potter’s wand!” After maybe forty-five seconds, three pieces of a broken holly shaft fly through the air to be neatly caught in Malfoy’s gloved hand and pocketed in his great coat.

Now that he had that taken care of, he had one nasty little piece of business to attend to. With a feral smirk on his handsome features he went back to the staircase and stood looking up at the landing. Raising his snake cane in his left hand, he swung and struck the wall with it. Chuckling as he heard a sleepy surprised shoot from above.

“Wha..who’s there?” shouted out a confused male voice. Lucius smirked and placed one shiny boot on the first riser.

“Now now, no need to be frightened. It’s only the bogeyman,” Lucius called back mockingly as he climbed the staircase slowly, taking his time and slapping the head of the snake cane against the wall with each step.

“Who the bloody hell are you? I’ve rang the police you know,” Taylor shrilled. Lucius chuckled as he heard a door slam and a key being turned in the lock.

“Dear me Mister Taylor, I am simply here to offer you traveling arrangements. Surely you wish to visit West Virginia, don’t you?” Lucius mocked reassuringly as he reached the landing and smashed the silver head through a vase sitting on an end table.

“What are you talking about? Who are you?” Lucius could almost taste the man’s fear and he simply enjoyed this particular vintage. He slowly slid his tongue over his upper lip and took a deep breath, oh yes; he could taste the fear in the air. Exquisite. Severus would enjoy this bastard. Shaking himself slightly from him revelry, he brought himself back to the task at hand.

“What am I talking about, you ask? Why young Harry Snape, nee Potter, of course. You are looking for him, aren’t you?” Lucius asked as he crept silently to the outside of the frightened man’s door. He could hear the man inside pacing and the heavy breathing of someone who was very frightened.

“And if I were looking for him?”

“I am here to take you to him,” Lucius said with a smile as he tucked his cane under his arm and stepped back as he heard the trusting fool come to the door.

“Did Weasley send you?” came the question he had almost been expecting and dreading to hear. Taking out his wand, he stood ready.

“Yes he did, he got the last bit of information just moments earlier, we must hurry if you are to retrieve the brat,” Lucius snarled to sound convincing. He willed the greedy bastard to open the door so he could hex him on sight. His eyes caught the movement of the doorknob in the moonlight and he smiled.

Morgan Taylor opened his bedroom door with nothing on his mind except getting Potter back in his cellar where he belonged. He didn’t even think to ask for the identification of the messenger Percy Weasley had sent to take him on the Trans-Atlantic port key. Now he stood in shock as he stared up into the icy grey eyes of none other than Lucius Sodding Malfoy.

“Mister Taylor,” Lucius purred with a feral little smile as he reached out and grabbed his shoulder. “It is my pleasure to be able to escort you to West Virginia.”

Morgan looked up at him with uncomprehending eyes and then started to laugh as he thought he understood.

“Oh my, you gave me a fright man. I thought you were about to kill me,” he laughed. “So you are going to help me get that little Potter bastard back where he belongs?”

Lucius laughed right along with the man as they descended the stairs and the man got his shoes and coat, he had no clue Lucius was compelling him to move. As they stood at the front door, Lucius turned and looked down at Taylor once and spoke.

“What plans do you have for young Harry?”

“After he has the bastard, he’ll bring a pretty bit of gold from those that like a bit of twisted tail, you know. Why, are you interested in a go with him?” Taylor asked as he stroked his chin thoughtfully. “I suppose since you are helping me get the little blighter back, I can give you a good price with him.”

Once down the front steps, Lucius turned and aimed his wand at the open door of the townhouse and a jet of blue flame shot from the tip. Within minutes the house was engulfed in fire. Casting a partial binding spell on Taylor, Malfoy led the silenced but livid man away before he was calm enough to speak.

Entering a small park at the end of the block, the sounds of sirens filling the early morning air, Lucius turned to Morgan Taylor and gave him a smile that made the other man’s bladder lose control. Lucius smirked as the sharp tang of fear and urine filled the air.

“I, Mister Taylor, am not going to deliver Harry Snape to you. No, I am going to deliver you to Severus Snape as a wedding gift. However, you are not to be delivered for some time yet, so you shall be my ‘guest’. By the way, did you happen to know your brother murdered my daughter-in-law?” Lucius asked as he pulled the port key from his pocket and held it out to the wild-eyed man who had, if his sense of smell was correct, just lost control of his bowels as well. Touching the sock to the trembling man and tapping it with his wand, they were both port keyed back to Malfoy Manor, and into the dungeons that most had forgotten existed. 

A few moments later, Lucius strolled up the staircase, glad for fresher air, while pleas for mercy rent the air around him. He had of course felt compelled to remind the monster that between him and Severus, he was the kinder one after all.


	73. Anticipation

  
Author's notes: This is a story that revolves around an alternate life that had been lived by Severus Snape in the US while he was spying for the Light. Now that Voldemort is dead, he has opted to show this life to his lover, Harry Potter. Oh and by the by...there are Harleys and all sorts of goodies involved. It is a perpetual fic. If people here seem to like the first chapter, I will continue to post on a daily basis.  


* * *

DISCLAIMER: JKR owns everything that is in reference to the Harry Potter world if it is in one of my works of fiction. If it is not found in one of her creations, then it is mine unless otherwise stated. I am not making any profit from the writing of this story.

 

The crowd down at Cutty’s was much as Severus had remembered it. It was a small hometown bar and grill, on the weekends a band played and there was dancing. With it being a Friday night, the dance floor and tables were all full, he was happy to see that Damon’s bar was doing so well. He had worked here many nights for Damon either behind the bar or at the door as a bouncer with Max, and somehow he was sure he’d be doing it again.

Harry looked around at all the people and smiled as they waved and smiled at his husband and his new family. It seems news had traveled fast in the small town and people knew Severus had gotten married while out in Sturgis. The younger man stayed close to his husband, at times, he had the waist band of Severus’ jeans wrapped in his hand. Grant and Damon stayed behind them, with Grant keeping a reassuring hand on Harry’s shoulder as they found an empty table and one of the waitresses brought them menus.

The music was quieter in this part of the bar, but Harry could hear it clearly, not exactly what he had expected. To be honest though, he wasn’t sure what he had expected when Severus had said Damon owned a bar. There was a driving techno beat coming from somewhere beyond the kitchen and a younger crowd drifting in and out through the swinging doors. After they had ordered, Grant and Damon excused themselves to go take a quick check on things, leaving the two men alone to talk.

“Severus, what kind of bar is this?” Harry asked as he looked around and saw everything from families having a late meal to goth couples sharing a plate of chips before going back to dance. Severus laughed as he watched Harry’s astonishment. Cutty’s was not exactly your average backwood’s redneck bar.

“For the most part it’s a family bar Harry, but one night a month Damon will do a techno night for the kids around here. It’s the closest to the big city most of them will ever get and it’s a safe alternative to them. There’s no alcohol being served tonight. Just loud music,” he explained as their appetizers arrived and he served Harry a portion of the chicken wings and watched as the young man started to eat them. The younger man was moving to the music without being aware of it and the sight was affecting Severus greatly.

“I like the music,” Harry said as he swallowed and noticed his husband’s eyes on him.

“I like you liking it too,” Severus said blinking slowly as he licked his lips. “Would you like to come back next month and dance?”

“You don’t dance Husband,” Harry said as he plucked another wing from the plate and began to dissect it.

“No, not to this,” Severus said as he waved his hand in the air. “But I enjoy watching you.”

Harry’s breath caught in his throat as a slow flush crept up his face. Suddenly he knew he was the prey, his Husband the hunter and that he was going to be devoured before the sun rose in the morning sky. The thought made him wet with anticipation. He raised his eyes to slowly meet those of his husband’s and he smiled shyly, he could tell his husband knew he would be spread beneath him soon enough.

The Wolffes rejoined them a moment later and Damon smirked as he caught the sexual tension in the air. The two younger men were lost in each other’s eyes to pay them any attention as they began to talk of the upcoming holiday weekend bash being held there at the bar. Severus finally took notice when Grant reached out and rapped him on the top of his head.

 

“Yes?” he asked with a fleeting bewildered look on his face as he looked to his foster fathers. Harry grinned and pushed his plate away as the waitress brought the main meals out. He had a hard time believing how hungry he was nowadays.

“We were wondering if you would mind helping out here at the bar this year since you’ll be here for Labor Day weekend, hon.” Grant said as he sliced into his meat and began eating.

“I don’t mind. I don’t think we have any plans,” he replied as he glanced down at Harry, who shrugged with a mouth full of steak. The men watched the young pregnant wizard plow through his food in amusement, it seemed that all he did lately was eat.

“You know Harry, as much as you are eating, you are probably carrying twins,” Damon joked as Harry stopped chewing and looked at him in wide eyed shock.

“You are kidding, right?” he whispered as he swallowed and wiped his mouth. Severus looked a bit green as well at the thought of having twins when Grant started laughing.

“Max would have caught it when he did the scan back in South Dakota Harry, don’t worry. You just have the one. Don’t pay any mind to Damon, he’s just joshin’ you,” the old man chuckled as he patted Harry’s hand and smiled at Severus. “You can have twins for me next time.”

“I think I’ll just have them one at a time if that is alright with everyone involved,” Harry said softly and looked up at his husband who only smiled down to him. One at a time was fine with him as well.

“Sev, how many kids do you and Bit plan to have anyhow?” Damon asked as he neatly sliced off a quarter of his steak and laid it over on to Harry’s plate. “Eat that Harry.”

Severus sat back in his chair and draped one arm over the back of his husband’s chair as he watched him cut into the meat Damon had just given him. He had never known him to eat so much food at one sitting, he could not even begin to imagine what the upcoming months were going to be like for his husband.

“Damon, I’d like to have as many children as we are blessed with, but it is Harry carrying them. When he says he has had enough, then it’s time for me to have Max make sure I can’t father any more children. The last thing I am going to do is force Harry into having more children than he wants,” he answered as Harry laid one hand on his thigh and gave him a comforting squeeze. He looked down at his husband as he finally pushed his plate away and sat sipping his milk contentedly. 

“What do you think Harry? How many babies are we going to have running through the house?” Severus asked, leaning in and kissing him softly. Harry’s green eyes were soft and happy as his husband pulled back and looked down at him. He had stopped being aware of Grant and Damon some time ago, the center of his world was right in front of him.

“How ever many you plant in my belly Husband.” he said softly as he took Severus’ hand and laid it over his full tummy. The two older men watched and smiled, they could see that if there were no complications, there would certainly be a houseful of grandbabies from these two. 

“Okay you two, we are in public, let’s not get all gooey here. I do have a reputation to uphold,” Damon chuckled as his husband smirked and elbowed him.

“Oh hush old man,” he said and kissed him gently on the cheek. “It’s certainly not like people that come in here are not used to seeing same sex couples.”

Harry moved away from Severus suddenly, looking around with wide eyes and then began to apologize.

“I’m sorry Damon, I wasn’t thinking. I had gotten used to things out in Sturgis,” he said as he bit his lower lip nervously. He didn’t want to cause anyone trouble and he certainly didn’t want any trouble himself now that he was carrying Severus’ baby. He was going to have to remember discretion again.

“Harry, it’s quite alright in here,” Damon said gently. He hadn’t meant for the youngster to get upset. “Echo is very diverse, very unlike the rest of the state. As long as you stay here in town and where we tell you that it’s safe, you will be fine.”

“That’s right Harry, there is a larger per capita gay population here than San Francisco I do believe,” Grant said as he finished his coffee. “In fact, we have the hets on the run around here.”

At that, Severus very nearly spit his tea over Damon and Grant as he began to laugh. Harry quickly handed him a napkin and summoned more tea for him.

“Damn Grant, I was trying to swallow!” he laughed as he wiped his chin, pulling Harry into a hug as the younger man was busy cleaning up the table for him.

“Sorry baby, but you know it’s true,” Grant said smirking. “Harry, sweetie, if we have your old man working Labor Day weekend, do you think you might like to make some pin money as well?”

“I....errr...Husband?” Harry looked up to Severus, he didn’t know how to answer the question since he didn’t know what type of work was required or if Severus would allow him to work. He felt the familiar weight of Sev’s hand on the back of his neck and he just waited.

“What do you want him to do, Grant? For that matter, what am I doing?”

 

“We need you and Max working the door if you don’t mind. If Harry and Allie are up to it, we thought they might work the tables on the deck and the lawn in the back,” Damon answered as he covered Grant’s hand with his own. He had noticed his spouse’s tired eyes and the yawns he was attempting to hide.

“As long as Max thinks it won’t harm him and he feels like doing it, then I see no harm in him having something to do for a few hours,” Severus said as he pushed his chair back and pulled Harry to his feet. “Right now though, I think it’s time we all head back. Grant looks like he is about to fall asleep where he sits and I wanted to show Harry the covered bridge.”

After Severus and Harry had dropped the other couple off and Severus had run into the house to grab a couple of things, they were back down the road with the music softly playing. Harry undid his seat belt, scooting to sit next to his husband and laid his head on his shoulder and sighed happily.

“Doing okay Harry?” Severus asked as he put one arm around his husband’s shoulders and held him close to him. He steered the big truck down a dark gravel road that ran along a wide slow moving river, pulling up and braking as his headlight splashed over an old unpainted wooden bridge that spanned the river.

“I’m fine Husband,” Harry said as he slipped one hand further up Severus’ thigh and stroked his awakening flesh gently. Shutting the truck down, but leaving the radio on, playing low, the older wizard moved around a little in his seat so that he could spread his legs a bit more. 

“We had a very long day and I am sorry if I got snappish with you, Harry,” he said as he carefully undid Harry’s hair and ran his fingers through it to loosen it. The dark tresses falling like black water through his fingers and down over his husband’s shoulders as Harry’s smaller hand kneaded him through his jeans. Harry shifted and leaned up to brush his lips over his and nibbled at his lower lip.

“It’s okay Husband, I had a way to take care of it when I got stressed,” he murmured, pressing his body close against Severus’ to kiss and lick his neck. He could feel those predatory black eyes watching him and he blushed in the darkness, the glow from the radio barely picking it up on his skin.

“And how, pray tell, was that my little angel?” Severus asked as he ran one hand under Harry and cupped his bottom, giving it a squeeze. Obediently, Harry sat back and spread his legs for his Husband, Severus ran his fingertips up under the legs of his shorts and raised one eyebrow when he discovered Harry was wearing no underpants. “No pants, Mister Snape? Being naughty are we?”

Harry whimpered and squirmed as his Husband slid his fingers further up along his heated flesh, his face turned and eyes closed. He was so naughty and now Severus would know.

“They were wet Sir. I took them off and threw them away,” he replied as Severus’ long fingers found and played over his limp cock, spreading the seeping wetness over the glans as he parted his thighs further for his lover’s hand.

“What happened to get them wet Harry?” Severus asked gently as he leaned down and teasingly ran his tongue lightly over the shell of his ear, nipping and tugging at the lobe, making the younger man groan and close his eyes.

“I would touch myself Husband,” he said as he swallowed thickly, his husband’s fingers tugging at his bollocks now, rolling the egg-like orbs gently in the palm of his hand. Harry moaned louder as he rocked his hips in the seat, the effects his husband’s velvety voice was becoming moistly apparent. “I would touch myself and think of your fingers on me, Husband.”

“Show me Harry,” Severus murmured as he ghosted kisses along the younger man’s throat. Harry quickly unzipped his shorts, lifting his hips enough to shove them down to kick them off onto the floorboards. “That’s right Harry, get comfortable.”

“I’d go into the bathroom wherever we were and I’d lock the door. Then I’d pull my shorts down,” Harry whispered as he let his hands roam down his body and touch his flaccid prick, pulling at himself gently, bringing moans to his lips.

“Is this what got you so wet?” Severus asked softly as he wrapped his hand around Harry’s and held him tightly. Harry shuddered and shook in his arms. “You are so beautiful Harry.” Severus sighed as he leaned down and kissed him tenderly.

“No..no Sir...” Harry gasped as he plunged his other hand between his spread thighs. “This did.” With that, Severus watched as his husband began to thrust two fingers in and out of his little slit. Moaning and pushing up into his hand Harry writhed on the seat for his Husband, he was feeling so good right now, he didn’t want to stop, but he did as soon as he felt the touch of Severus’ long fingers on the back of his wrist. He half lay there in the seat, panting while looking at his lover through glazed eyes, simply waiting for his next instruction.

 

“Did you come while you fucked yourself with your fingers, Harry?” Severus asked as his own fingers slid down over the back of Harry’s hand to plunge into the wet depths that awaited him. Harry arched his back and offered himself, his legs spreading wider, one knee hitting the steering wheel and the other falling to the seat.

“No Husband, I would only let myself go so far, then I’d stop,” he said as his breath shuddered and he dragged his wet fingers from himself and brought them to his mouth and sucked on them, smiling as he heard the moan from his Husband.

“How many times did you do this, Harry?” Severus asked as he kept his fingers between Harry’s legs, thrusting in and out lazily. Harry’s muscles tightened and his stomach fluttered as he got closer.

“Five times Sir, my pants were so wet,” he whispered as he rocked back and forth on his husband’s hand.

“You’re wet now Harry,” Severus teased as he thrust his fingers in harder, Harry let his head loll back against the seat and just listened to the wet sounds of his body’s acceptance of his husband’s fingers. Severus smiled and withdrew his fingers gently, chuckling as he heard the whine of protest from Harry. He heard the need in his young husband’s voice before he turned his face to him and kissed him deeply.

“My beautiful little Harry,” Severus murmured as he pushed his seat back and pulled Harry onto his lap and stroked his inner thighs. Harry was feeling naughty, sexy, and not just a bit mischievous as his husband dandled him on his lap.

“All yours Husband,” he purred and then made a show of dipping his fingers between his thighs once more before bringing them back to his lips. He could feel Severus’ erection shoving at him through the man’s jeans, and he knew it wouldn’t be long before it was buried balls deep and making him scream in pleasure. Severus smirked at Harry and scooted him off his lap and opened the truck door. Getting out, he opened the back door and pulled a couple of items off the back seat and looked at Harry.

“You stay put, I have plans for you,” he grinned and leaned in the cab of the truck to kiss his husband passionately. “Love you, baby, be right back.” Harry watched as Severus carefully scrambled down the bank beside the bridge abutment and disappeared under it. Moments later a soft glow came from beneath the bridge, reflecting from the water. Harry waited quietly, wondering what exactly his husband was up to, some days the man completely baffled him. All he knew was that he had an itch he needed Severus to scratch long, deep, and hard; preferably several times before morning. Soon he saw his husband climbing back up the red dirt bank, dusting his hands and looking quite pleased with himself if the smug little smile on his face meant anything.

“Come with me Harry,” he said as he lifted him out of the truck and held him in his arms. Harry wiggled around in his arms and reached for his shorts. “You don’t need those, brat.” Harry relaxed against Severus and looked up into the warm eyes and smiled, the moonlight showing the affection in his mate’s face as he was carried down over the river bank. 

“Where are you taking me?” Harry asked as he felt the warm night breeze on his bare bottom and was reminded that he was half dressed and had been playing with himself as his husband watched. Severus didn’t say anything, just gently laid the younger man down on the blanket he had spread out on the grass by the running water. He parted Harry’s well-muscled thighs and knelt between them, leaning down to kiss him softly before he sat back looking at him.

“Play for me Harry?” Severus asked gently as he took one of Harry’s hands in his own and led it down to between his legs and laid it over his wetness. Harry licked his lips, looking up at him and he smiled. With his other hand, he patted the blanket beside him, Severus stretched out on his side beside him, propped up on one elbow.

“For you, my Husband,” Harry breathed as he closed his eyes and began to tease himself again. He slowly drew his knees up and let them fall open, exposing himself under the full moon to his husband’s hungry gaze. Slowly, he’d dip one finger inside himself and trail it up his sac, shuddering as the night breeze would cause the wet on his skin to goose pimple. He could hear Severus breathing getting heavier as he moved closer and then he felt his husband’s gentle lips on his nipples. “Ohhhh yes Sev’rus...yes...”

Severus watched his beautiful young husband slowly finger himself, giving himself measured pleasure as his hips began to rock up to meet his busy fingers. With his own hand, Severus took Harry’s other hand and placed it over his seeping cock, moving it with his own, smiling as the other man began to cry out and writhe on his hand faster.

“Oh oh oh I need more, please, more...” Harry panted as he thrust a third finger into his little ‘cozy’ as Sev liked to call it. Oh how he liked to feel stretched, it didn’t matter which hole his husband used as long as it was well used. Severus reached behind him and picked up a couple of things and moved them to lie between them.

“Where do you want more, beloved?” he murmured as he ran his fingers lightly down Harry’s sweat slick torso, stopping to caress and stroke his nipples, smiling as he arched and nearly twisted off the blanket. Harry opened his emerald eyes and looked at his husband with lust clearly written in them.

“I need filled Husband, my bottom, my cozy, everything, full...fill me husband....make me scream...” he begged. Severus took Harry’s hand from his cock and spread lube over his fingertips. Immediately, the younger wizard rolled to his side, facing away from the older man. One hand was trapped between his thighs and the fingers of his other hand gently stretching his entrance as he sobbed his pleasure in the still night air. Severus moaned low at the incredibly wanton sight in front of him, it was all he could do to keep from pulling Harry’s hand out of the way and plunging his raging hard on deep into the boy’s arse, but he had plans he wanted to see finished first. By this time Harry was moaning and begging to be fucked, to be taken hard, to be spread and used like the slut he wanted to be for his Husband.

Severus gently removed Harry’s fingers and placed the tip of a well lubed inflatable butt plug at his entrance, leaning so that he was over his husband’s panting face, he whispered into his ear.

“Ready to be filled?”

“Gods yessssss........” Harry growled as he pushed back the same time Severus pushed the toy firmly into his backside. The older man quickly picked up the bulb and gave it a few squeezes to inflate it enough that Harry wouldn’t be able to expel it no matter how much he wriggled around. The answering howls of pleasure told him that his young husband was a happy camper. Severus rolled his husband back over and lowered his mouth back to his nipple, toying at it gently with his tongue.

“How’s that Harry?” he asked as he blew his breath out across the hard little bit of flesh and watched as Harry bit his lower lip. Harry canted his hips more, offering himself to his husband as his fingers slipped in and out faster. His moans becoming grunts as he pushed himself back onto the plug and felt it just brush his prostate.

“Bigger Sev, please,” he panted, looking up at his husband, his eyes wide open with need. Severus squeezed the bulb, counting to himself until he knew the thing was close to the size of a baseball inside of Harry’s tight little channel. The younger man’s emerald eyes were shining with lust as he pulled his hands from his body and began to pull at his husband’s jeans.

“In me now...” he begged as he got the zipper down. The fullness he felt in his arse was amazing, now he just needed his husband’s huge prick inside him as well and then he could finally tip over the edge and lose himself. 

Between the two men fumbling at the zipper and the denim, they got the pants down over Severus’ hips and his cock free. Severus rucked his jeans lower and moved between Harry’s spread thighs, with one hand he positioned himself and pushed in slowly as the younger man arched up to meet him. Panting heavily as he felt his Husband sheath himself in his body, Harry began to squeeze his muscles around Sev’s prick. The older man rested for a moment, just rocking his hips against his lover when he felt increased pressure against his cock from inside Harry. Looking down, he saw a wicked little grin on his husband’s face and the bulb to the inflatable plug in his hand.

“What are you doing?!” Severus gasped as Harry gave the thing a couple more squeezes. Oh Merlin, he couldn’t move, he was effectively trapped in the young man’s body and it felt so right inside him. Harry bit his kiss swollen lips and rocked his hips, moving Sev with him, he was moving for his own pleasure now, far past caring what his lover felt. He just knew he needed to be kept full.

“Yesssss..........” he hissed in Parseltongue as he rocked and twisted his hips, Severus helplessly tied to him for the ride, his cock swollen and trapped inside him by the pressure of the inflated plug in the younger man’s arse. He listened as Harry growled and hissed in Parseltongue, he had no idea what was being said or even to whom, but Harry was talking to any snake that would listen, that much was for certain. 

Harry’s eyes were rolled back in his head as his heels drummed on the blanketed ground, the sensations flooding him were overwhelming him to the point he was losing control of the situation. His hand squeezing convulsively on the bulb causing the thing to inflate in him more, he cried out as the pressure increased, Severus griping the blanket in his fists as the tightness became nearly painful around his prick. He felt Harry’s muscles start to contract and convulse around him as his husband fell over the edge into oblivion.

Severus bit his lower lip to keep from shouting out as Harry jerked his hips back and forth and in doing so, nearly tearing his prick from his body. He knew Harry was beyond controlling himself now. He had no choice but to ride this out and hope he wasn’t injured in the process. Low moaning was coming from Harry now as he thrashed and quaked under Severus, suddenly he turned loose of the squeeze bulb and thrust both hands into the older man’s hair and clung to him as he keened his pleasure. Seeing his chance, Severus fumbled to his side for the bulb, finding it and triggering the release valve to decrease the volume of the damn plug in his husband’s arse. 

“Oh thank blessed Merlin,” Severus growled as he was finally able to begin to piston his hips in and out of his husband’s body. Harry was tight and slick around him and he knew he wasn’t going to last but for a stroke or two, he wrapped his arms around Harry’s slender body and pulled him up close to him. There it was, he could feel it in the small of his back as it washed over him and spilled into his husband and then back down over his own heavy balls. 

Harry clung to him like a limpet, he seemed dazed and a bit disoriented by everything around him as Severus lowered him back down and fiddled with the release valve to shrink the demon toy in his arse.

“We are not playing with that again for a while Harry,” Severus said tiredly as he eased it out of his husband’s sore bottom, grimacing as he saw him wince as the thickest part slide out. Harry tried to sit up then and whimpered as the pain shot through him, Severus gently pressed him to lie back again.

“Stay put love. You got a little overenthusiastic with that thing,” he said soothingly as he used a corner of the blanket to wipe the cooling seed from where it was smeared over his husband’s tummy and between his thighs. Harry just lay there, his body lax and nearly comatose as he was tended to. His itch had definitely been well scratched. He looked up at his Husband with sleepy emerald eyes and smiled his crooked little grin.

“Are you upset with me, Sev?” he asked as he reached out with one oh so heavy arm and trailed his fingertips down Severus’ face, tracing the lines where he’d scratched and bit him in the heat of their passion. Those thin lips quirked up in a smile as the older man caught Harry’s hand in his and brought it to his lips.

“Not at all my beloved, not at all. Just concerned you may have overtaxed yourself is all,” he replied as he quickly gathered the items he’d brought down with him, spelled them clean and shrunk them down in size. After tucking them into the jeans he’d finally gotten back on, he carefully wrapped Harry in the blanket and scooped him up into his arms.

“Sir!” Harry started to protest as Severus stood with him. “I can walk, honest, I’m not hurt. Believe me Husband, it takes more than something like that to keep me down, I’m built to take it.” he laughed as he wiggled around in Severus’ strong arms. The older man stiffened as he heard the words his young husband said, ‘he was built to take it’. He thought back to the early morning telephone call and remembered his vow to make the bastard pay. No one should ever think that they were built to take damage.

“Harry, I wish to carry you, so settle yourself,” he said softly and pressed a kiss to the long, loose hair of his husband. “I rather enjoy looking after you.”

 

Saying no more, Severus carefully scaled the river bank to where their truck was parked and carefully set his Harry inside. Instead of climbing behind the wheel, he turned to go back to the bridge for something, hearing his husband’s quiet voice, he turned back and smiled.

“I’ll be right back, I just have to do something first,” he said grinning. He hurried back to the bridge and under cover of darkness he pulled a penknife from his back pocket and set to work on one of the greatly scarred supports of the century old bridge. Muttering to himself for acting like a damnable lovesick teenager, Severus worked quickly but carefully and was soon pleased with the results. Nearly ten minutes later he put his knife back in his pocket and hurried back to his husband, feeling just a bit smug and juvenile about what he’d left behind.

“I missed you,” Harry said sleepily as he moved over for Severus to get behind the wheel and start the truck. His husband kissed his tousled head gently and hugged him close before putting the truck into gear and putting on the headlamps. 

“You were at the forefront of my mind, Harry,” Severus said gently as he slowly pulled onto the bridge, the headlights sweeping the inside walls with bright light. The older man smiled as he caught a brief glance of freshly gouged white wood in the age blackened beams. If one were to have the inclination to stop, they would have been able to read the latest inscription left on the infamous Echo Lover’s Bridge.

 

SEVERUS

 

LOVES

 

HARRY


	74. Evil Walks

  
Author's notes: This is a story that revolves around an alternate life that had been lived by Severus Snape in the US while he was spying for the Light. Now that Voldemort is dead, he has opted to show this life to his lover, Harry Potter. Oh and by the by...there are Harleys and all sorts of goodies involved. It is a perpetual fic. If people here seem to like the first chapter, I will continue to post on a daily basis.  


* * *

DISCLAIMER: JKR owns everything that is in reference to the Harry Potter world if it is in one of my works of fiction. If it is not found in one of her creations, then it is mine unless otherwise stated. I am not making any profit from the writing of this story. 

 

The screams echoed off the wet stone walls, ringing through the pitch black, slowly tapering off over the hours to little but moans and whimpers coming from the small locked cell in the all but forgotten crumbling dungeon of Malfoy Manor.

Morgan Taylor sat with his back against the cold, rough stone, still trying to figure out exactly what the hell had happened to land him here in the hands of the Malfoy Madman. One moment he’d been asleep and dreaming of how Potter had begged as Morgan had tied him down to be raped by the five men that had paid for the time with him, and the next thing he knew, Lucius Malfoy was setting fire to his bloody house. All the preparations he’d made in order to get that half-bint back in it’s place gone up in smoke. Oh someone was going to pay dearly for his inconvenience, that was for certain, starting with Potter of course. He’d rip him wide open and leave him bleeding for days. Just the thought left the sadistic bastard comforted somewhat as he sat on the fouled dirt and waited for someone to appear.

He sat back and smiled as he daydreamed of rusty coat hangers and butcher’s knives between that brat’s legs. Oh yes, that little shite owed him and owed him big. He’d lost a fair amount of money since he took off with that bastard Snape. Maybe he could get something out of Snape too, well only if he had his vocal cords cut or something. According to his brother, that man could rip the skin from someone by simply saying hello, can’t have that when someone was paying for a go, now could you. And besides, no voice meant no spells, the fuck would be helpless, too bad he was butt ugly. Surely there would be plenty of former students that would pay for the chance to humiliate that man. Taylor smiled to himself again and made his plans, now he just had to get out of here and to West Virginia to get his property.

Lucius Malfoy sat in his library with his little granddaughter, Evette and read to her from a book on faeries, enjoying the wonder on the little girl’s face as he explained that yes, faeries are truly real, and that he would make sure she met some soon. He could remember reading to Draco from the same book and the same looks of wonder on his little boy’s face. To protect his child and his grandchild, Lucius Malfoy would do anything. To protect his best friend’s mate and their unborn child, he would go to nearly the same lengths, he felt no remorse for the things he was about to do to the monster that was several floors removed from them at the moment. When his son had begged him with shame in his eyes to be obliviated so that he would never have to remember what Harry Potter had gone through, that had touched Lucius deeply. He knew Draco was not a coward, the young man had seen so many horrors in his short life. He had held his wife as he’d tried desperately to stop her from bleeding to death. If what he’d seen affected him this badly, then Morgan Taylor was not a man, he was a beast, a dangerous, blood-crazed beast that needed to be put down to keep the innocents safe in this world.

“Papa, do you and Daddy have to go away soon?” the little girl asked as she placed her hand on his cheek and turned his face to look at her. He smiled at the little sprite and nodded his head.

“Yes Evette, you know that we do. You also know that I promised to take you to see Uncle Severus very soon, didn’t I?” he asked patiently. Not many people that knew the man would have ever believed he had that type of patience to spare for an inquisitive child. Draco after all had been quite the handful while in school. 

“Daddy said Uncle Severus is going to have a baby, Papa. Is he really? May I play with it when he has it?” she asked as she swung her legs to and fro. Lucius chuckled again as he noticed one more thing on a growing list of similarities between the generation. Neither Draco or Evette could stay on one subject for very long without becoming easily distracted, he only hoped she grew out of the problem before she started school.

“Uncle Severus is not going to have a baby,” Lucius explained to his precocious granddaughter, seeing her face fill with disappointment, he quickly amended the explanation. “Uncle Severus isn’t having the baby, poppet, but his husband Harry is. So yes, there will be a baby in a few months. As for playing with the little one, you will be much to big to play with a tiny baby Evette.”

“I want a baby to play with Papa. Will you make Daddy have one for me?” she asked as she crossed her arms and began to pout. Trying very hard not to laugh at the serious child, Lucius sought for the best way to break the news to her gently.

“Poppet, your Daddy cannot have a baby for you. Malfoy men simply cannot do that,” he said to the child. There he thought, short, sweet, and to the point. Evette looked at him like he had clearly taken leave of his good sense. Placing one tiny hand on either of his cheeks, she took it upon herself to explain to Papa Lucius just exactly what being a Malfoy meant.

“Papa,” she said sternly as she looked him in the eye, “we are Malfoys. You and Daddy tell me that the rules simply do not apply to us. So I want Daddy to have a baby. Papa, I know you can make him do it.” And with that, she kissed the tip of his nose and hopped down of his lap and went out to play. Lucius sat speechless for a moment before he frightened a house elf by breaking into peals of laughter at the thought of ordering his son to get pregnant.

Meanwhile, several floors below, his houseguest had started to get hungry and subsequently angry. As he began to yell obscenities aimed at his captor, the house elf assigned to monitor his behaviour immediately popped into Lucius’ library to inform his master that the animal in the cage was making an unholy racket. 

“What sort of noise is it making?” Lucius asked as he sipped at his cup of tea and looked over a new book that had arrived that morning. The house elf’s ear quivered in anger since it had been told what sort of animal was in the cage, it didn’t think it was deserving of proper treatment at all, but of course that was up to Master.

“It be yelling abouts food Sir, it is crying it is hungry,” Grippy answered as he bowed as low as he could until he felt the tips of his ears brush the lush carpeting. 

 

“Well if it’s hungry, let’s feed it,” Lucius said with an evil smile. Motioning to the elf to follow him, he led the way back to his office where he gave the elf a vial to add to the plate of whatever the elf decided to feed the man in the cage.

“Make sure it eats everything elf,” Lucius instructed as he dismissed the house elf, then as an afterthought he added. “You may wish to have some cotton wool for your ears Grippy, it will make quite a bit of noise after it eats.”

Not thirty minutes later, Morgan Taylor was lying on his side, screaming that his insides were crawling inside him, trying to come out of him. If someone actually cared enough to take a look at the man, they would see that indeed, the skin on his torso was writhing as if his very intestines had come to life and were attempting escape.

Once again in his favourite chair in his library, Lucius smirked thinking that the no magic rule certainly didn’t apply to anything that happened on this side of the Atlantic, now did it? He wondered if he should call and clarify that with Severus, but upon checking his watch he discovered he might chance waking the couple and he certainly didn’t want that. He’d take his chances with Severus, he was pretty sure the dark haired wizard really wouldn’t mind at all. 

Lucius picked up his newest Danielle Steele book and once again immersed himself in her world of make believe.


	75. Listen To Her Heart

  
Author's notes: This is a story that revolves around an alternate life that had been lived by Severus Snape in the US while he was spying for the Light. Now that Voldemort is dead, he has opted to show this life to his lover, Harry Potter. Oh and by the by...there are Harleys and all sorts of goodies involved. It is a perpetual fic. If people here seem to like the first chapter, I will continue to post on a daily basis.  


* * *

DISCLAIMER: JKR owns everything that is in reference to the Harry Potter world if it is in one of my works of fiction. If it is not found in one of her creations, then it is mine unless otherwise stated. I am not making any profit from the writing of this story. 

 

Harry woke up to the gentle buzz of the alarm clock next to their bed, rolling over, he winced, he was just a little sore from their adventure by the bridge the night before. Bezoar and Asphodel were snuggled up between the two men under the covers, and he could feel the puppies starting to wake up and wiggle around. He sat up slowly and waited for the dizziness he had been waking with the past few mornings to pass. Once it did he stood and made his way to the bathroom and then carried the puppies downstairs to put them out in the back yard.

“Morning Harry,” Damon said from his chair at the breakfast table as the young man wandered into the kitchen with an armful of puppies. Harry smiled sleepily and sat down with the older man as soon as the dogs were out the door.

“Have you had breakfast, Sir?” he asked as rubbed at his eyes and yawned. Damon looked at him over his newspaper and noticed the tremors in young man’s hands. He looked up at Harry’s face and noticed how drawn and tired he looked this morning.

“Grant made some sort of breakfast casserole thing. Its in the oven, go help yourself to some,” Damon said as he nodded toward the oven and turned back to the sports page, he was following the local high school football team’s prospects this year. After a moment when he didn’t hear anything, he looked up to find Harry still sitting in his chair looking a bit green in the face.

“Is it morning sickness Harry?” 

The younger man shook his head carefully and brought one hand up to cradle his forehead in his palm. He really looked like crap, Damon thought as he laid his paper down. He got up from his chair and fetched the young man a glass of water and one of juice and picked up a box of soda crackers as an afterthought.

“Here, drink and eat, see if it helps,” he said gruffly as he set the items down and returned to his seat and his paper. Harry sipped carefully at the juice and nibbled at a cracker, before he got to his feet. Damon looked up at him sharply.

“Feeling better now?” he asked as he noticed the juice was still almost full and the crackers nearly untouched. Harry turned to look at him and gave him a gentle smile.

“I have to get Severus’ breakfast upstairs to him, Sir. May I please be excused?” he asked as he started to get up to fix his husband’s plate. Damon stopped him with a glare.

“No, you are not excused Harry. Take that plate you have there and sit down and eat,” the older man ordered as he pointed back at the place Harry had been sitting. Harry stopped and looked at the older man. He had been trained to obey his Dom, but this was in effect his Dom’s father, did he outrank Severus? His eyes darted between the doorway and the table, clearly unsure as to what he was supposed to do in a situation like this.

“Sit down Harry,” Damon said as he pushed the chair out with his foot. He was accustomed to being listened to and not having his directions questioned.

“I am supposed to wake my Husband,” Harry said softly as he stayed in place. Damon tossed his paper to the table, pushed his chair back and stood up, as he took the first step toward Harry, he saw the younger man flinch and resolved to take a gentler tone with him. He took the young man by the arm and led him to the table, setting the plate in front of him and pressed a fork into his hand.

“I want you to eat Harry, you don’t look very well this morning. Don’t worry about Sev, he isn’t going to be upset at all,” Damon said as he took the fork from the unmoving man and cut a bite from the food and held it out to the young man, Harry took it obediently. “There now, you eat for me. I’ll go wake up Sev.”

“Thank you Sir,” Harry whispered as he took another bite and chewed slowly. He didn’t know if he was supposed to listen to Damon or not, he supposed Severus would tell him shortly. He watched as the old wizard went to the doorway of the kitchen and leaned up the stairway and yelled.

“SEV!! BREAKFAST!!” 

Hiding his smile, Harry kept eating as he heard his husband stumble down the stairs a few minutes later. He dropped a kiss on the top of the younger man’s head as he entered the kitchen and waved him back into his chair when he started to rise to serve him.

“Did you decide to start without me, brat?” Severus teased as he drained half of his first cup of coffee. He’d noticed that Harry had started eating breakfast before waking him up, something very unlike him, not that he really cared.

“I’m sorry Husband,” Harry murmured and laid his fork down immediately, his face turning a bright red. He knew he’d had no business putting anything into his mouth without permission. He wondered what he could do to atone for the transgression. Damon watched the exchange between the two and decided to put in his two cents before it escalated into something that Harry was on the floor nearly catatonic for.

“Sev, I told the boy to eat. He looked like he was about to drop,” he said as he looked at his ‘son’. A knowing look passed between the two men and Severus ran a gentle hand over Harry’s back as he sat there with his head bowed. Harry quickly looked up at his Husband and relaxed as he saw the smile on the older man’s face.

“It’s okay Harry, I want you to eat whenever you get hungry. You and Bump need lots of food,” he smiled. He reached out one hand and caressed the young man’s face and then tapped his finger on the plate in front of him. “Now eat.”

“What do you have on the plate today Sev?” Damon asked as the other man started his own breakfast. Between bites of casserole and swigs of coffee, Severus quickly outlined their day.

 

“Harry has his first appointment with Max at nine, after that we close on the house,” he said as Harry looked up at him with wide eyes, he hadn’t been aware that they would be closing so soon. “Kat called while you were downstairs, babe. The bank accepted our offer with no conditions, all we have to do is sign the paperwork and the house is ours.”

“We have a home?”

“Yes Harry, it’s all ours. We will start on repairs this week. You just need to let me know what you want and where you want it from,” Severus said as he swallowed the last of his breakfast and took the section of newspaper Damon handed him.

“May I be excused to shower?” Harry asked as he wiggled anxiously, wanting to go sign the papers and start on their house. Severus looked at his plate and then at his glass and nodded that he’d eaten enough. Harry stood and gathered their plates, taking them to the sink to rinse so he could wash them up at lunch.

He hurried upstairs, got ready and returned to his husband’s side in a few minutes. He’d noticed the time earlier, he hated to make anyone late and it had been a quarter after eight then. Severus stood and slipped his shoes on and let the puppies in, locking them in the laundry room while they were gone. Taking his Harry’s hand, he led him out to the truck and they headed on into town.

Once at Max’s office, Severus opened the door and guided Harry in ahead of him with his hand on the small of his back, he could tell how nervous his young husband was. Walking up to the receptionist’s window, he gave the woman at the desk their names and was given a sheaf of forms to fill out before Harry could be seen by Max.

Nearly fifteen minutes later the nurse, a kind looking woman, called Harry’s name and ushered him back. As she took the file from the desk, she noticed the green sticker denoting Harry was a wizarding patient so she was prepared for most anything.

She led him back and got his height and weight before leading the couple to a private room to finish her questions. Seating Harry on the examining table she took his pulse and respiration before she began to question the young man.

“So what are we seeing you for today, Mister Snape?” she asked as she motioned for Severus to sit in one of the chairs along the wall. The older wizard simply shook his head and remained at his husband’s side.

“I’m pregnant,” Harry said softly. He didn’t know how the woman was going to react, he certainly hoped she was a witch and not a muggle. He looked down at his knees and waited as she took his blood pressure the old fashioned way and then patted his arm comfortingly.

“Congratulations to you and your husband, Mister Snape,” she smiled as she closed the folder and set two hospital gowns and a sheet on the exam table beside him. “Now Dr. Sorens will be in momentarily, but before he comes in, you need to be undressed and in the gown here. I also need for you to give me a urine sample,” she explained to the blushing man as she set a plastic cup on the counter in front of him. “Just leave it on the sink in the cabinet in the bathroom when you finish.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he mumbled, completely mortified as she left the room. Once the door closed, he looked at his husband and swallowed thickly. Severus rubbed his back gently and helped him down from the table and to the door, then walked him down to the bathroom and waited outside for him.

 

Back in the exam room, Severus helped Harry undress and slip the backless cotton gown on and then the second one on as a robe, still leaving him feeling terribly exposed. Harry hopped back up on the table and Severus spread the sheet over his lower body and then sat back up on the table behind him to wrap his arms around him to keep him warm.

“I’m nervous Husband,” Harry said softly as he ran his fingers nervously up and down his lover’s arm, and pulled him tighter to him. Severus tucked the young man’s dark head under his chin, rocking him as he hummed softly to him while they waited for their friend.

“It is going to be okay Harry. It’s just Max,” Severus soothed as he rubbed his cheek along the younger man’s fresh smelling hair, inhaling deeply, he smiled thinking back to last night and the way he’d looked all spread out for him by the river.

The door opened and Max Sorens strode in with Harry’s chart in his hand and a frown on his face. He glanced sharply at the couple as he shut the door and pulled up a chair so he could talk to them. He was not at all pleased with what he had found in Harry’s file so far and he had some strict orders for both men.

“Good morning Harry, Severus,” Max said as he sat the folder down and looked at both men before he began to speak. Harry bit his lower lip and wrung his hands nervously as he stared at the floor, he just knew something bad was coming. Severus on the other hand simply held Harry’s hand and waited, he could tell something was on Max’s mind.

“What is it Max?” Sev asked, never one to beat around the bush.

“Harry, do you know what you weigh?” Max asked as he fixed the young man with a soft look, he didn’t want to frighten him. Harry didn’t look up, but he shook his head that he didn’t know. Max then looked at Severus who shrugged.

“Harry weighs one hundred and fourteen pounds,” Max said in answer to his own question and watched as the older man’s eyes widened. Severus knew his husband was thin, but not that thin. “He’s nearly twenty pounds underweight and three months pregnant.”

“Three months?” Harry asked, finally finding his voice. He hadn’t thought he was that far along, maybe half that at most. He felt his husband’s arm pull him back against him and hold him close. He thought back frantically and tried to recall another night they might have forgotten the contraception spell. He looked to his husband with wide eyes, he couldn’t remember and it didn’t look like Severus could either.

“The spells are not foolproof Harry, pregnancy can happen if both partners are wanting it bad enough,” Max explained as he stood and shooed Severus off the table. “Now I need you to lie back so I can take a look at you.”

Harry scooted back on the table and with a supporting hand from his doctor, he was soon lying with his head on a flat pillow and staring at the ceiling. He noticed someone had put a poster of a kitten hanging onto a tree limb with the caption “Hang in There Kid” over the exam table. With Severus holding his hand, he waited as Max lifted his gown, but left the sheet covering him, and started pressing in on his lower abdomen. 

“Does anything hurt Harry?” he asked as he took a special measuring tape for male pregnancies and took the pelvic measurements on the young man and entered everything on his chart.

 

“No, not down there, but my nipples are really sensitive,” Harry said as his face flushed red. Max finished the external exam and lowered the gown, pulling out the dreaded the stirrups he stood back.

“Harry, I have to do an internal exam now. I need for you to come down to the end of the table with your bottom almost hanging off the edge, Severus will make sure you don’t fall. I’m going to get a nurse, so I’ll be right back.”

“Wait...” Harry said with a note of trepidation in his voice, he didn’t want strangers in there. “Why are you getting a nurse?”

Max stopped and turned back to the young man on his exam table and took in the frightened face. Placing one large, beefy hand on his narrow shoulder, he tried to explain the reason.

“Harry, it is standard procedure to have a nurse in the room at all times a physician does a pelvic or rectal examination. It not only protects the patient from unwanted advances from the doctor, but it protects the doctor from accusations made by patients that may wish to cause problems. It’s a legal, ethical, and insurance issue Bit, I am sorry, but I have to do it.”

“But I don’t want people to think I am a freak,” Harry said softly and turned his head to face the wall. Max looked at Severus, the other man shrugged, he understood the position his friend was in, Harry was just going to have to deal with it.

“You aren’t a freak Harry. I see several pregnant wizards in my practice, no one is going to look at you funny,” Max said as he left the room. Severus turned to his young husband and turned him so that he was facing him, looking down into his emerald eyes, he began to speak.

“This is going to end Harry James Potter Snape. If it is such an inconvenience to you to be seen carrying our child, then tell Max and I am sure he can remedy the situation. You are acting like you are the only man in the world to have ever carried a child and that it is the biggest shame imaginable,” Severus snapped. He truly hated to have to be harsh with Harry, but this had to end, it was driving him insane the way Harry was acting embarrassed by the pregnancy. He chose his words carefully, he wanted to get his point across and get it in deep. “If this is not what you wish, I will inform Max and have it dealt with.”

 

Harry’s mouth dropped open and he stared at his husband in horror. End the pregnancy? Was that what Severus talking about? His hands came down to cover his belly protectively and he shook his head violently. 

“No please Sir, don’t. I want my baby,” he whispered as he covered himself as much as he could and looked up into the cold eyes of his husband. He was having a hard time comprehending the words that had just came out of the man’s mouth. Severus looked down at him and let his eyes travel over the too thin figure huddled under the sheet, feeling his heart aching inside. He knew he had to be an ass to keep Harry from slipping too deep into the role he’d had under the other bastard’s thumb.

“Then I would suggest you stop acting like a simpering debutante that needs her damned hand held in order to get through a simple pregnancy. You are a grown man Harry, you are my husband and the father of my child, act like it,” Severus retorted as he grabbed Harry’s hand and gave it a squeeze. “I am always going to be here for you, but you can’t hide the fact you are with child.”

Max stood just outside the closed door listening to the couple, inwardly cheering Severus on with Harry, the young man needed a huge boost in confidence. It was hard to believe he was the same person that had saved the British wizarding world a few years ago. Once he could tell they were finished, he motioned to his nurse to follow him in.

“Okay, are we all ready here?” he asked as she closed the door behind them and they moved further into the room. Harry looked at Max and then the nurse, then he smiled weakly. Severus took his husband’s hand and gave it a squeeze to reassure him.

“Yes Sir,” Harry said as he felt Max lift each of his feet and place them in the stirrups. The nurse stood on the other side of the exam table and smiled down at Harry as she patted his shoulder.

“Harry, this is Jennifer, she’ll be the nurse you see when you come in. She is the one that works with all my pregnant wizards, so if you have questions, just call and ask her,” Max said as he reached up and repositioned the bright lamp he needed to make sure all was well. Noticing a bit of swelling and bruising, he looked up at Severus and shook his head, his friend was really going to have to be more careful with Harry now. Turning to his nurse, he took the gel and told Harry that he was going to feel him touch him on the outside of his slit first and then he would feel his fingers inside of him.

Harry shifted and winced as he felt the cold fingers slide into him, he hated the feel of gloves on fingers. He held Severus hand and was happy when he saw that his husband was smiling down at him in pride. Not long after, he felt Max wiping him clean with tissues and then he lifted his feet out of the stirrups and helped him slide back up on the exam table.

“Everything looks good Harry. There is just a bit of bruising of the tissues, but nothing to worry about. If you aren’t in pain that is,” Max said as he opened a drawer in the cabinet and pulled out some sort of contraption and a bottle of gel. He turned to the nurse and nodded that she could go, he was finished with the part of the exam that required her presence.

“Like I said, you are further along than you thought you were when you came to me in Sturgis. Almost twelve weeks now, that puts your due date at March 2, 2006, give or take a few days,” Max said smiling as he shook Severus’ hand and kissed Harry’s cheek. 

“Now would you like to see if we can hear that little witch’s heart beating for her daddies?” he asked as he held up the little machine in his hand. Both men just nodded their heads speechless. Max pulled Harry’s hospital gown up once more and smeared the conducting gel over his tummy and then placed the doppler on his skin. Severus watched closely, almost forgetting to breathe.

“This is a Doppler, it is wonderful in picking up the fetal hearbeat, so let’s see what we find,” Max smiled as he turned the switch on and almost immediately the room was filled with a steady swish-lub swish-lub swish-lub swish-lub... Max counted the strong steady heart beats and just let the parents listen for a few minutes before he turned the machine off.

“There she is, strong and healthy it sounds like, heart rate of one sixty two, in perfect range,” Max said as he set the machine to the side to be cleaned. Wiping Harry’s tummy down, he was considerate enough to leave the box of tissues close enough for both men to make use of them. He gave them a few minutes to dry their eyes and cuddle before he began to speak again.

“There are a few things I am very concerned about with your pregnancy Harry,” he said gently as Severus helped his young husband sit up and then sat behind him. They both looked at him worriedly.

“Harry, you are severely underweight. I know you played professional Quidditch and I am sure you had to stay trim, but not now. I want to see you up to at least one hundred and sixty pounds before the end of the pregnancy. Severus, I am going to give you a list of potions for vitamins and nutrient supplements I want him on. You shouldn’t have any trouble brewing them up in Grant’s kitchen if you don’t already have them,” Max said as he began to tick things off of his list. Both men listened and nodded.

“Speaking of Quidditch Harry, absolutely no flying, Severus lock his broom up. He also needs to stay calm, no fretting if it can be helped.”

Severus shifted a bit and started to ask a question and then abruptly shut his mouth, Max noticed and simply smirked.

“Yes, sex is okay as long as Harry is comfortable, if it hurts, don’t do it. Any bleeding I want you to call me immediately, you have my home number and my cell.” Severus only chuckled at this, his friend knew him too well.

“Now, Harry, you can get dressed now and I’ll see you back in a month here at the office. Other than that, Allie wants you both to come over for dinner tomorrow night. Any other time I see you, there had better be something in your mouth,” he laughed as he left the room.

Harry looked at Severus as the older man helped him with his shirt and started to grin. Severus looked at him for a minute and just shook his head.

“What is so amusing brat?” 

“I’m having a baby Severus. There is really a baby in there,” he said as he put one hand on his tummy and smiled. Severus leaned down and kissed his younger husband tenderly, dipping his tongue in to taste his mouth and swallow his sigh of contentment.

“Yes beloved, you have our angel in you,” he smiled gently as he lifted Harry from the table and set him on the floor. Harry looked up at his older husband and leaned against him briefly before they left the room.

“Husband, I’m hungry, could we maybe have a chili dog?”


	76. Son of a Bitch

  
Author's notes: This is a story that revolves around an alternate life that had been lived by Severus Snape in the US while he was spying for the Light. Now that Voldemort is dead, he has opted to show this life to his lover, Harry Potter. Oh and by the by...there are Harleys and all sorts of goodies involved. It is a perpetual fic. If people here seem to like the first chapter, I will continue to post on a daily basis.  


* * *

DISCLAIMER: JKR owns everything that is in reference to the Harry Potter world if it is in one of my works of fiction. If it is not found in one of her creations, then it is mine unless otherwise stated. I am not making any profit from the writing of this story. 

A/N~~~~ This chapter touches on the taboo subject of incest, so you are forewarned.

 

Lucius took his time strolling down the damp stone staircase to the dungeon of the Malfoy Manor. He particularly enjoyed the ringing sound that his boot heels made as he took each step, soon he could hear a scrabbling and scuffling noise coming from the cell at the far end of the dark corridor.

“Who’s there?” Taylor yelled out as he stuck his pale face to the bars and tried to make out who his visitor was in the gloom. Lucius smirked to himself as he waited just outside the circle of weak light thrown off by the guttering candle. 

“Is that you, elf? Did you bring me water like I said to?” Taylor yelled as Malfoy heard him move to the other side of the small cell and throw himself onto the narrow cot. Lucius stepped forward then into the light and let the weak glow wash over him, knowing that the beast within the cage would not be able to discern the thin leather robe he was wearing to protect his clothing yet. 

“It’s you then, eh?” Morgan Taylor snorted as he slouched and took in the tall aristocrat. He’d been thinking while spending his day in the dark gloom of the Malfoy Manor, perhaps once he was free and had both Potter and Snape, he could use the blond for something as well. Heaven knows he was better to look at then Snape.

 

“Would you care to join me for a bit of sport, Mister Taylor?” Lucius asked as he raised the candles to full illumination with a wave of his hand, allowing Taylor to have a full view of him for the first time. 

The man’s eyes grew round and frightened, he recognized what the robes were for. He’d worn ones much like them when using Harry, they were quite useful in staying clean when the creature one was...peeling got a bit messy. Lucius’ beautiful lips curved back into a cruel parody of a smile as he took in the other man’s instinctive fear.

“You...you’re going to kill me, ain’t ya?” Taylor stammered as he clambered to his feet and backed into the farthest corner of his cell, trying in vain to protect himself with his hands. Lucius chuckled at the beast’s antics and took a step forward.

“Tsk tsk Taylor, didn’t I explain to you that I was the kind one? Severus is the one that will take delight in your death rattle if he chooses to kill you,” he said mockingly as he waved his hand over the locked door and stood back as it opened for him.

 

“Stay away from me!”

“Now that is no way to repay someone’s hospitality, now is it Mister Taylor? I know you are from a pureblood family and you were raised better than that.” Lucius stepped into the cell and looked at Morgan Taylor with a half smile playing on his sensuous lips. Unbidden, the thought of thrusting his cock in that mouth slammed into Taylor’s brain like a freight train, causing him to groan and sway slightly on his legs.

“It’s simple really. I want you to give me a few memories of your times with young Harry so that his husband may see how he spent his time under your care,” Malfoy explained as he held one gloved hand out to the animal in the corner. Taylor looked at him as if he’d lost the plot. There was no way he’d give those memories to anyone, especially not the little bastard’s husband, if he wasn’t a walking dead man now, he would be as soon as those were viewed.

“Go fuck yourself Malfoy, or better yet, go fuck that pretty son of yours,” he growled as he slapped the hand away from him. Oh yes he knew exactly who Draco Malfoy was, and he definitely wanted a piece of that little wizard before this was all over and done with. Lucius Malfoy’s eyes narrowed slightly, his nostrils flared, how dare that piece of human refuse accuse him of incest. Morgan Taylor could tell he’d struck a chord in the man and he went in for the kill.

“What Malfoy, don’t like anyone knowing that he’s Daddy’s little fuck toy? Or is he the one doing the fucking? I bet he whines and cries like a little bitch in heat, come on, let me have him for a go. Let a real man show him what it’s like...”

Taylor didn’t even see Lucius’ arm move, but he felt the cold rough stone of the wall as his body was thrown into it. He reached one hand up and touched his bleeding split lip and grinned maniacally, laughing, he stood back up and faced Malfoy senior again.

“What Lucius? Jealous that I want to bugger your boy? Don’t worry, I’ll do you too,” he chortled as he watched Malfoy clench his fist and smirk back at him. Time for the coup de grace he thought, the little girl he’d seen pictures of in the Daily Prophet. “How about the kid Malfoy? Bring her to me, I’m sure I can break her in good and get you a good price. You wouldn’t have to sully those lily white Malfoy hands with the dirty business...”

Lucius raised his wand and began to murmur and incantation to restrict the airflow to the animal before him. He was sickened that the beast knew little Evette existed and had apparently fantasied about the child. It was taking everything he had not to simply kill him where he lay slumped on the floor. His hand was shaking so hard with righteous rage he was having trouble backing the spell off to allow a modicum of air to reach the bastard.

“Stupify,” he said softly and strode forward to where the beast lay and began to sift through his mind, not bothering to take care not to leave him a gibbering idiot. Lucius simply raped his mind to get what he came for and deposited each horrendous memory into the pensieve he’d pulled from within his robes.

He knew he needed to contact Severus as soon as possible. He couldn’t risk having this thing under the same roof as his beloved granddaughter, he knew his old friend would understand. If it was a question of funds holding up purchasing a property, Lucius would happily write the check and say Happy Christmas early just to get the bastard out of his house and dealt with.


	77. Dreams Can Come True

  
Author's notes: This is a story that revolves around an alternate life that had been lived by Severus Snape in the US while he was spying for the Light. Now that Voldemort is dead, he has opted to show this life to his lover, Harry Potter. Oh and by the by...there are Harleys and all sorts of goodies involved. It is a perpetual fic. If people here seem to like the first chapter, I will continue to post on a daily basis.  


* * *

DISCLAIMER: JKR owns everything that is in reference to the Harry Potter world if it is in one of my works of fiction. If it is not found in one of her creations, then it is mine unless otherwise stated. I am not making any profit from the writing of this story. 

 

After leaving the healer’s office, the couple went immediately to the realtor’s to wade through a veritable mountain of paperwork before they could claim the Overlook as their own. 

Kat Snowe, one of three realtors in Echo, had been working with Severus Snape over the past three summers to find a suitable property for him to retire from his teaching position. She was happy to see that the man was finally settling down here in town and seemingly happily married to a nice young man. Once upon a time perhaps, maybe briefly, she had entertained the notion of pursuing Severus Snape on a romantic level, but that notion had quickly been dashed to the rocks when she had come upon the handsome Brit locked in an embrace with the middle Parker boy from over on Pine Mountain.

With a smile and an inward sigh she passed over the last document for the couple to sign. It never failed, the good ones were married or gay, she really had to get out of Echo. Harry gave the woman one of the warmest smiles she’d had been given in a long time and she couldn’t help but smile back at him. 

“Miss Snowe, when may we move in?” Harry asked as he sat on the edge of his chair and wiggled. He reminded her so much of a schoolboy, she wondered how much of an age difference there was between them. Severus quietly put one hand over the younger man’s and gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

“Harry, there is a lot of work that has to be done before it will be livable. We will be staying with Grant and Damon for a few more weeks yet,” he said with a patient smile, he knew his husband was anxious to move into their new home.

“Severus is right Harry, you will receive the keys today, but I wouldn’t recommend trying to live there yet,” she agreed as she took the keys to the house out of her desk drawer and placed them in front of the couple. She couldn’t help but smile as she saw his face fall a bit as he took the news that he couldn’t move in immediately.

Severus looked up from signing what had to be the hundredth form and watched Harry as he rocked in his seat. Smiling to himself, he decided that maybe they’d go pick furniture out today.

“Is this the end of it Kat? Do I need to sign anything else?” he asked as he passed everything back over to her to glance through. After a quick perusal, she smiled and stood. 

“Enjoy your new home here with us in Echo, gentleman, I hope that you find it a wonderful community,” she said with a smile and stuck her hand out to shake their hands. She couldn’t help but laugh as the younger man of the couple all but dragged the older man out after reminding him about a chili dog.

In the truck the older man turned to Harry and held his hand tightly as he leaned over and kissed him. Harry positively beamed at his husband with happiness. They had their own home now, one they could start to fill with children and friends.

“Would you like to go pick out paint and wallpaper today, Harry?” Severus asked as he started the truck and pulled out of the parking space. 

“I’d love to, but I would like to have something to eat first please Husband,” Harry said as he placed one hand over his tummy. He was taking Max’s advice seriously, he had a lot of weight to gain for this baby, and he needed to take better care of himself. Severus only nodded as he steered the big truck down the street and pulled it into a space in front of the grocery.

“I agree that you need to eat Harry, but something besides a chilidog. Let’s go find you something proper to snack on and I’m going to set up an account for us so that you can just call in our groceries to be delivered,” he said as he opened the door and helped his young husband out the door as well.

Once in the market, Severus sent Harry off to find some healthy snacks while he took care of business. He sought out the manager and in a few short minutes he had a monthly account set up for Harry and himself along with delivery service for the Overlook. All they needed to complete the process now was Harry’s signature on the card. Smiling as he saw his husband come up to the counter, Severus made note of what was in the other man’s basket. Handing him the card with instructions to sign it, he went through the items himself. Some fruit, bagels, milk, juice, and cheese cubes, all good choices he thought.

“Nice doing business with you, Mister and Mister Snape,” the manager said jovially as the purchase was paid for and the record was entered into the books for future reference. With a wave they were out the door and back in the truck, headed out of town to their new home to get measurements for furniture shopping and ideas for paint and wallpapering.

Harry once again noted the distance from civilization that they were traveling as they turned onto Copperhead Road and made their way down the treacherous track leading to the house. Swallowing the last of his juice he decided to speak to his husband about his worries.

“Severus, how far are we from town?” he asked quietly as he looked out his window and noticed that some of the trees were beginning to put on their fall colours. He nervously bit his lip and waited, smiling as he felt the comforting hand of his husband’s over his own.

“We are twelve miles out of town Harry, why do you ask?”

“I was just wondering how I was supposed to go do things…I mean if I were to be allowed to do things Sir,” he added quickly as he glanced up at the older man. They came to the small stream and Severus concentrated as he navigated the low water crossing and drove up the other bank.

“I was thinking that we’d get you a little car or something, Harry. That would give you a bit of freedom to get out with Grant or Allie while I am working at the shop,” Severus replied as he smiled down at his husband and shut the truck off. Harry frowned a bit and undid his seat belt, waiting as his husband opened his door to help him out.

“I don’t know how to drive. I’ve never learned, and to be honest, the idea frightens me. Especially now that I’m pregnant, I don’t want to take a chance of having a smash up,” he said as he let the strong arms of Severus gently help him to the ground. Severus looked at him for a moment and scratched his head; the young wizard had a point, a good one.

“Well, I am having the Floos all checked as soon as possible, I suppose you can use the floo system if Max okays it and it doesn’t make you queasy,” he said thoughtfully, plucking the notebook and pen from the glove box along with the tape measure. Holding Harry’s smaller hand, he led the way up the wrap around porch and stopped for a moment looking around.

“I’d like to have rocking chairs out here, Harry. What do you think?” 

The shorter man looked around and walked the length of the porch, stopping here and there. Pointing up at various places, he told Severus he’d like to see hanging plants there, a swing over here behind that lilac bush, and of course several rocking chairs with a small table or two for holding tea. Smiling, Severus took down plenty of notes and drew a quick diagram of what Harry wanted to do with the front porch.

“How do you feel about the Floo, Harry?” he asked as he unlocked the door and pushed it open, ushering the young man in before him. “Would you feel comfortable using it?”

“I hate traveling by Floo, but I will. Maybe a bicycle, Husband, at least until I am further along? That way I am still getting good exercise,” Harry said hopefully as he stood in the middle of the entry hall and looked around with a critical eye.

“I don’t think its safe Harry, but we can ask Max his opinion,” Severus said as he shook his head and looked around with Harry. “I think a soft cream would be nice in here with maybe a pale olive border?”

Harry looked at his husband thoughtfully and then back at the walls. Stepping forward, he ran his fingers over them gently and murmured to himself. Almost as if talking to the old house, asking it what it would like.

“I like the cream Sev, but maybe not the border. Look at the woodwork. Under all that Merlin awful paint, the carving is exquisite. Couldn’t we strip it and refinish it to an oak stain?” he asked as he looked back to his husband, who was now studying the wood trim more closely. Nodding to himself, he saw that Harry had been right, this molding may very well be original and hand carved, it should be returned to its glory.

“Good idea Love,” he said with a smile as he wrote down all of what Harry wanted. Taking him by the elbow, he led him into the other rooms and slowly they worked their way through the downstairs as far as the colour schemes went. Ending in the kitchen, Severus stood by the back door and looked out over a small patch of ground outside and turned back to his husband.

“This would make a lovely spot for your little herb garden you said you wanted,” he said as he drew Harry to him, wrapping his arm about his waist and noticed for the first time the gentle swelling that was beginning to form at his middle. He splayed his long fingers gently over Harry’s belly and nuzzled his face down into his love’s hair. Harry leaned back into Severus’ chest, sighing happily as he laid his hands over his husband’s.

“What shall we grow?”

“Hmmm…” Severus mused as he swayed back and forth with the younger man cradled in his arms as he planned their garden for them. “Parsley, sage, rosemary, thyme, lavender, chives, dill, oregano, basil, really anything you desire, Harry. We’ll make it work.”

“Will you teach me to cook?” Harry asked his eyes closed as he still rested against his husband’s strong chest. “I mean cook food that is worth eating, something more than pasta with powdered cheese sauce.”

“I will be happy to, and I am sure Grant would be happy to teach you a few things as well, Love,” Severus said softly. He could feel how tired his Harry was getting. His body was nearly limp in his arms as he held him close. 

“Harry, there are a couple of armchairs in the front parlor, would you like to go rest while I go upstairs and do the rest of the rooms?” he asked as he brushed long tendrils of hair back from Harry’s wan face, his emerald eyes were closed. He was so near asleep right now. 

“Would you mind terribly, Husband?” Harry murmured as he turned in Severus’ long arms and nestled in closer to him. In reply, Severus simply scooped Harry up into his arms and easily carried him back into the parlor. Standing him on the floor, he drew his wand, aiming it at one of the covered chairs. In no time it was uncovered and transfigured into a comfortable chaise, which Severus then laid Harry out on. 

“There you are Harry, now rest for a while,” the older wizard said as he bent down to kiss the younger man’s closed eyes. Harry opened one sleepy emerald eye and regarded him for a moment before leaning up to kiss him softly.

“Husband, did you know that you are my hero?” Harry asked in all seriousness as Severus laid him back against the cushions and conjured a light blanket to cover him while he slept.

“No my love, that is in your job description, not mine,” Severus said as he stroked the dark hair tenderly while he sat on the edge of the chaise, watching as Harry wriggled around to get comfortable.

“No Husband, they made me be their hero, but I needed one of my own. You are mine. Thank you for that,” he said softly as his breathing evened out and he slipped into his nap without another thought. Severus sat there for a moment completely speechless. He didn’t know what to think or how to feel. Right now his heart was close to bursting as he looked down at his little green eyed mate.

Severus climbed the staircase making notes in on what colours he thought would work best when his mobile rang in his back pocket. Fishing it out with a muttered curse, he answered it quickly before it could wake Harry.

“Hello Grant. Yes, we are out at our place. Harry’s fallen asleep,” Severus said as soon as he heard his foster father’s voice on the line. He sat down comfortably on the built in seat under the stained glass window on the landing while he talked.

“Max said he is dreadfully underweight.”

“Nearly twenty pounds and he’s further along than we thought he was. He’s almost finished with the first trimester,” he said with a small smile as he ran his fingertips over the dark blue glass set into one pane.

 

“Grant, we heard her heart beating today, it was brilliant,” the normally austere man gushed as only a proud daddy could. He listened as the older wizard told him of the things he would need to do in the upcoming week to get the small space in his building ready to be used as an apothecary. He took down what notes he needed to remember as the other man spoke. Closing his eyes briefly, he wondered just why he’d thought opening his own shop had been a good idea.

“Grant, don’t you think I could possibly work for Damon down at Cutty’s instead?” he laughed as his to-do list got steadily longer.

“No, I completely forgot to ask Max about this coming weekend Grant. I’ll ring him though and see what he thinks. I would imagine if Harry promises to eat every fifteen minutes he’ll let him do it,” he laughed. A few minutes more of conversation and the call ended with Severus promising to not be late for dinner. Glancing down at his watch, he noted he needed to get a move on if he wanted to finish getting the colours done for his husband and then back into town.

Singing softly to himself, he meandered through each bedroom. For a wizard, and a pureblood at that, he had a remarkable appreciation for Simon and Garfunkel. In each room he stopped and spent a few minutes daydreaming of what the child would be like that would call that particular room his or her own. He just hoped he could be a good father to his children. Merlin knew his own father was a miserable excuse for a role model.

Once again as he was on his way up the stairs to the third floor his mobile rang. Frowning, he pulled it from his pocket, wondering what Grant had forgotten to tell him.

“Yes Grant?” he said into the phone as he opened the door into the last bedroom and stopped dead in his tracks as he realized the voice on the other end of the connection was not Grant Wolffe.

“Lucius, what is it? You sound like hell,” he said as he stepped into the room and closed the door quietly behind him. He already had a good idea he didn’t want to be having this conversation with Harry in the same house.

“You have him there at the Manor?” he asked with one raised brow as he wandered around the room for lack of anything else to do as he listened to his friend.

“He threatened Evette? Surely you jest, little Evette?” he asked incredulously as he sucked in his breath, but he already knew his old friend was dead serious.

“Of course I understand. We closed on the house this morning actually. There are several outbuildings that can be used.”

“You have pensieve memories of what he did to my Harry?” he asked almost woodenly as he stopped in front of the window and looked down the mountainside. He would see what this monster had done to his husband. He would now see why his little Harry was so broken. 

“Have you…”

“I understand Lucius. Of course you need to get him out of there as soon as you can. You can’t port key him here though, my bracelet would alert the bastards,” Severus said as he glared down at his wrist and the blasted black circlet of metal.

“That was a damn good idea of Draco’s. Port keying into Canada and then driving down, you both speak fluent French, aristocratic bastards,” he chuckled darkly.

“What day do you plan to come in?”

“Give me a few days to set some things up here. I need to make arrangements for Harry. I don’t want him anywhere near this bastard.”

“I’ll call you tomorrow morning and let you know the best time and way to bring him in. Thank you Lucius, I owe you.”

“No. I am not naming my daughter after you, you egotistical fop,” he laughed as he gazed out the window and spied the little stone building he intended to use to house Morgan Taylor. “Yes, the baby is a girl. We’ll try for a boy next time and we still won’t name him Lucius.”

Laughing, Severus hung the phone up. Quickly finishing the notes he needed to make on the third floor rooms, he then hurried downstairs to wake his young husband.


	78. Unforgiven II

  
Author's notes: This is a story that revolves around an alternate life that had been lived by Severus Snape in the US while he was spying for the Light. Now that Voldemort is dead, he has opted to show this life to his lover, Harry Potter. Oh and by the by...there are Harleys and all sorts of goodies involved. It is a perpetual fic. If people here seem to like the first chapter, I will continue to post on a daily basis.  


* * *

Severus looked down at the sweetly sleeping form of his husband, sighing as he thought about what he needed to talk to him about. As much as he would rather not say a word about Lucius Malfoy’s upcoming visit, he knew he was going to have to explain some things to Harry. With a sigh of regret, he gently shook his younger husband awake.

“Harry, love, wake up, I need to talk to you,” he said softly, trying not to startle the younger wizard. Harry opened one eye and looked up at his husband, closing it again; he pulled the blanket further up around his ears and snuggled deeper.

“Nu-huh,” he grunted with a crooked little grin. “You come and lie with me.” Severus only raised an eyebrow at that and tucked himself in behind Harry’s lean frame. With his arms wrapped tightly around him, he began to talk.

“Harry, Lucius and Draco are coming to visit,” he said softly, wincing inwardly as he felt Harry stiffen in his arms. He knew that there had been no love lost between Draco and his husband during their years at Hogwarts, but he had hoped the animosity had died down a bit in the years that had passed.

“Yes Husband. May I ask why?” he asked. He really had no desire to see the younger Malfoy anytime soon. The nasty little bastard had always made his school days a living hell, the last thing he wanted was him in his house.

“They are delivering a sort of gift to me,” Severus said carefully. He’d caught the note of irritation in Harry’s voice. He ran his hands soothingly over his lover’s arms.

“Severus don’t dance around the issue, just tell me why they are coming,” Harry sighed in frustration. “I am not going to go to pieces over their visit, so just tell me.”

Surprised at Harry’s outburst, Severus decided to do just that. If Harry thought he could handle it, then as his husband, he owed him that respect.

“They have located Morgan Taylor, they have him in custody, and they are bringing him here for me to deal with, Harry,” Severus said calmly as he heard Harry suck in a breath and then stop breathing. The trembling began almost unnoticeably and quickly grew so bad that Harry nearly pitched himself off the chaise.

“Here? They are bringing him here?” he whispered. “They know? They know what he did?”

Severus tried to keep the younger wizard in his arms, but Harry fought like a wildcat to get away. Snarling and sobbing in his shame, he had never wanted anyone to know what he’d been through at that man’s hands. And now, now his husband was telling him that two of the people in the world that despised him more than most, knew of his shame. Suddenly he stopped in his flight across the room, whirled around and stared at Severus with huge emerald eyes.

“Oh gods now you know too,” he moaned and spun back around to run out of the room and through to the kitchen where he slammed out the backdoor. 

Severus was on his feet a moment later to go after his husband, cursing himself now for telling him. Oh hell, he was outside. Harry didn’t know the area, didn’t know where it was safe to walk and where there was loose rock. He didn’t see him anywhere, where was he? The older man stood in the backyard for a moment, turning this way and that, his hands in the air, feeling completely helpless. His husband was lost on the mountainside.

“HARRY!!!!!” he screamed again and again. Panic building when no answer came to any shout. What if he’d fallen into an abandoned well? What if he’d fallen and knocked himself out? Severus knew his life would be over if anything were to ever happen to the younger man. Turning in a full circle once more, running his hands distractedly through his hair, wondering where his husband had gone to.

Seemingly from nowhere a walnut crashed against the back of his skull. He whirled around in time to have another walnut hit him in the shoulder. Looking up, he spied his husband in the boughs of the black walnut tree a little to the left of him. From the looks of him, he was not a happy wizard.

“Harry you have to come down, we need to talk,” Severus said patiently as he stood there and looked up at his young husband.

“Go away!” Harry cried as he threw another walnut. “How could you do this? How could you?” The younger man climbed higher in the tree as his husband watched from the ground. Walnuts were pelted down at the older wizard as the younger one sat higher in the tree and screamed obscenities at him at the top of his lungs.

Harry curled up on the branch and clung to the trunk, sobbing. His world was folding in on him. Things had been so good, and now, now it was all shite. All because of the bloody Malfoys and Morgan Taylor, what on Merlin’s green earth had possessed Severus to consider bringing that filth into their new home?

Severus put his hands on his hips and leaned back to look at his husband, he really didn’t want to climb the tree after him, but he supposed he would if he had to.

“Talk to me Harry.” Severus called up at the sobbing man, dodging a well aimed tree branch. The older man pulled his wand out and was ready to cast a levitation spell just in case his husband turned monkey slipped from his perch.

“Now everyone knows Severus! Everyone knows what kind of a sick whore I really am. Why did it have to be the Malfoys? Draco hates me!” he sobbed as he flung more tree debris down at his husband. “How could you do that to me?”

“No one knows anything Harry. Lucius and Draco are bringing him to me for disposal. I just wanted you to know why they were coming,” the older man called back as he started to climb the tree after his husband, since it didn’t look like he was planning to come down anytime soon.

“Stay down Sev, I’m warning you!” Harry yelled as a hex flew past Severus’ shoulder. Gritting his teeth and shaking his head, the raven haired man continued to climb. Silly brat was going to kill them both because of what some madman had done to him.

“Harry, stop it before I cast a body bind on you,” he growled as he neared the precarious perch. Harry just hurled more obscenities and nuts at the man he loved and scooted further out on the narrow branch. Severus watched him with growing concern; he was worried more and more that the branch would give under Harry’s slight weight. He stopped a branch below Harry and waited as he seemed to calm down a little bit.

“Harry, move back to the center of the tree. You don’t have to come down, but please move back to where it’s safer,” Severus pled as he watched his defeated looking husband stare down at the ground and chew on his thumbnail. Slowly he shook his head. No, he didn’t want to be safer, nowhere was safe anymore. Morgan Taylor was coming there. He looked down at the ground again through all the branches. How had he gotten so high up?

“I never wanted you to know, Sev. I never wanted you to know what I did,” he said almost woodenly as he began to swing his legs back and forth while he sat on the creaking limb. Severus swallowed hard to get his heart back down out of his throat as he began to hear the creak and pop of the protesting tree bough.

“Harry, it wouldn’t have changed the way I feel about you,” he said gently as he started to edge his way out on his limb to try to get under Harry. The younger wizard just stared at him incredulously. Severus had no idea what he was talking about. He had worked so hard to make sure no one would ever know of his shame, and now everyone would know. He knew Morgan Taylor well enough to know that the man would be crowing about every depraved act he'd made Harry participate in during the time he had been with him.

“Seeing pictures of the things I did wouldn’t have changed things?” he asked and Severus could definitely hear the hysteria that was just below the surface and threatening to break through. Harry hung his head and leaned against another branch and sobbed quietly. There were so many pictures, so much depravity captured for all time, he'd tried to forget about those. Now everyone would actually have a chance to see him being used by several men at once, by animals, all the things that bastard had done to him were going to come back and take away all the good in his life now. He had nothing left. Not even his baby was going to want to admit she was his child, and he wouldn't be able to blame her at all.

“Harry,” Severus began gently as he tried to think of something profound to say that would make things all better for his husband, he was trying and was failing horridly. “In all honesty Harry, I want to torture that sick bastard for everything he did or ever thought about doing to you.”

Harry didn’t say anything, but his bony butt inched closer to the tree trunk as he listened.

“I should have told you what I had planned to do Harry, but at the time all I was thinking was retribution for you,” Severus continued, his eyes following his husband’s movement on the branch.

“You are such a fuck, Sev! You are bringing that man into OUR home! That is something that is pure for me, something he’s never touched,” Harry hollered as he kicked at Severus who was sitting below him. He wasn’t aiming at him, but it still made him feel better. Severus dodged his husband’s scuffed trainer and looked up into the scowling face of the man he loved so much.

“Would you have rather I didn’t tell you at all and did it behind your back?” Severus asked quietly, reaching up and wrapping one long fingered hand gently around Harry’s slim ankle. He smiled when he didn’t feel him pull away or kick at him. “I almost didn’t tell you, Harry, but I respect you enough not to try to dupe you. I was just going to have Allie or Grant keep you away from here for a couple of days and never speak of it, but I couldn’t do that to you.”

Harry stopped scowling as he heard the naked honesty in his older husband’s voice. He couldn’t imagine anyone having respect for him after what things he’d been forced to do, but yet he could hear it in the other man’s voice. He took a deep breath and sighed, he knew he had to face this. Although he’d never be over it, he could work past it hopefully so that it would no longer overshadow his everyday life.

“Thank you for not lying to me Husband,” he said and leaned down to run his fingers through the other man’s hair. Both men startled when the branch Harry was sitting on cracked and dropped a few inches under his bottom. Severus immediately had his wand out and trained on Harry, chanting a levitation spell to safely take the younger man to the ground. He carefully guided him out of the branches and then down nearly forty feet to the grass below.

“I’ll be right down Harry, stay put,” Severus called once he could breathe again. It never failed, that man would end up causing him to have a heart attack with some stunt or another. Harry waited as he had been instructed as his husband climbed carefully down the tree. Merlin, he was not a teenager anymore and he was definitely going to feel this in a few hours. Once his feet were on the ground as well, Harry came forward and just looked up into the severe face that he had fallen in love with years ago. Reaching up, he gently touched one of the welted bruises that was rising in a nasty purple knot on Severus’ cheek from one of the thrown walnuts.

“I’m not sorry Severus. I am still mad, but I am going to get over being mad,” Harry said as Severus stood and allowed him to touch and press each wounded spot in some sort of claiming. That yes indeed, he had fought back against his Dom, his husband, and he had not been beaten or worse for it.

“I don’t want you to be sorry Harry. I probably deserved it,” Severus said as he reached down to pluck a twig from Harry’s hair. “But I need you to understand why I am doing this.” Harry just looked at him in question; his green eyes were wide open and full of naked emotion.

“I need this bastard out of my life as well. As long as he still walks, he is still in our lives and he affects us both. I don’t want him in our marriage any more, he isn’t welcome. I don’t know the atrocities that you were forced to live through at the time, but I see what it does to you each day,” Severus said quietly but forcefully as he folded one hand over his husband’s.

“Him being gone won’t make me all better Husband,” Harry said as he leaned toward his mate, getting closer, but not yet touching. “The memories will still be there.”

“But you will know that he will never be able to hurt you again, Harry, and he won’t be able to hurt anyone else. He’s threatened Draco’s daughter, Lucius has to get him out of the Manor as soon as he can,” Severus explained as he closed the last bit of space between them and just let his Harry rest against him. He heard Harry’s sharp gasp and he knew that had struck home.

“When?”

“Lucius and I are planning to do this by the end of the week. We are going to use one of the out buildings, so he will never be in our home, beloved, never,” he murmured as he lifted his hand up and stroked a few stray tendrils back from Harry’s face.

“I want to be here,” Harry said as he looked up defiantly at his husband. He was ready for a battle and would willingly fight it. He felt that he’d earned the right to be there when the son of a bitch paid. Severus looked down into those deep emerald eyes and started to argue, but instead simply nodded. 

“I want you to hurt him Husband, I know you were a Death Eater, you can make it worse. Hurt him for me, please,” he said viciously as he leaned up on tiptoe and kissed his husband’s thin lips. Severus looked down at his husband and sighed, he was not looking forward to the next thing he was going to have to ask.

“Harry, do you think you can tell me what you went through while you were with him?” he asked gently as he tipped the younger man’s face back up to meet his. He could see the uneasiness and pain flitting through his husband’s eyes; he stepped back and shook his head.

“No Sev’rus, I can’t, but my mind is open to you. You know how to go in and find what you need to, I won’t try to stop you,” Harry said as he reached out and took his husband’s hand. “But later, okay? I’m tired and I’m hungry.”

Severus stared down at him for a long moment, his black eyes taking in everything; the quiet dignity, the strength, the resilience, the love; and he resolved to do nothing that would harm his mate. If he had to use Occulmency to look through those awful memories, then he’d be certain Harry was mildly sedated beforehand so he didn’t become distressed. He might even ask Grant to sit with him to help keep him calm as layers were revealed, for honestly, Severus had no idea of what kind of Hell he was about to enter.

“Grant’s expecting us for dinner, Harry. Are you ready?” he asked as he led the way to the truck and helped the younger man in. On the drive back to the farm, Severus kept Harry’s hand tight within his, almost as if afraid to let him go.


	79. We Shall Be Free

  
Author's notes: This is a story that revolves around an alternate life that had been lived by Severus Snape in the US while he was spying for the Light. Now that Voldemort is dead, he has opted to show this life to his lover, Harry Potter. Oh and by the by...there are Harleys and all sorts of goodies involved. It is a perpetual fic. If people here seem to like the first chapter, I will continue to post on a daily basis.  


* * *

It boggled the imagination, but Severus and Harry were actually on time for supper. As they walked through the kitchen door to be greeted by the barking of Asphodel and Bezoar, Grant took one look at Severus’ battered and bruised face and did a double take.

“What in the world happened to you?” he exclaimed as he immediately drew his wand to heal his ‘son’. Severus’ hand came up to catch his wrist and with a shake of his head, he stopped him. Grant looked at Severus and then called for Damon, he didn’t know what was going on, but he knew he didn’t like it.

“Grant, there isn’t any need for that,” Severus sighed as Damon came into the kitchen at his husband’s call. He stopped in his tracks as he looked at Severus, the man looked as though someone had taken a bat and beaten him about the head with it.

“What the hell?” he asked as he moved forward and pulled him further into the kitchen. “Did you have a run-in with out of towner’s, boy? Who did this?”

Harry moved out from behind Severus and spoke up. “I did it.”

A pin would have been crashingly loud in the room at that moment if one had been dropped as both of the old men turned and looked at Harry. Harry who was standing there beside his husband with a look in his eye that seemed to say he was not above going back outside and finding something else to throw tonight if he so felt the bloody urge.

“Come again Harry, cause that hound don’t track,” Damon said as he shook his head in disbelief. “You want us to believe you beat the daylights out of Sev?”

“Oh he did it alright Damon,” Severus said ruefully as he pulled out a chair at the breakfast table and sat down. “I deserved every bit of it.” 

Grant moved forward and peered closer at Severus’ bruises and at his clothing, noting the odd coloured stains. Leaning in, he gave them a good sniff and then turned to Harry with a little grin on his face.

“Did he deserve it?” he asked as he stood up and went to the sink to get a washcloth. Damon looked at his husband like he’d lost his mind. Coming back with a soapy flannel, Grant began to scrub a wincing Severus, removing some of the ‘bruising’.

“He deserved it,” Harry said and crossed his arms, just waiting to see how this was going to play out. Damon was standing there looking like he wanted to hex him into next week and Grant was having a hard time keeping a straight face, while his husband sat and kept one hand on his waist.

“Would someone like to explain to me just what in the blazes is going on here?” Damon growled. For someone that owned a bar and had dealt with Severus Snape for a dozen years, he had a remarkably crappy temper when his questions weren’t being answered promptly.

“Most of this is stain from black walnuts Damon,” Grant said as he stood back up and looked at his husband. “Remember when I let you have it with green persimmons? Well Harry used Sev for target practice.”

“May I speak now, or would you all rather continue on as if I do not exist?” Severus snorted as he glared at everyone. The others fell silent and looked at him. “Thank you.”

“I did something I shouldn’t have without consulting my husband first. It is something that I do feel you both need to be made aware of, especially you, Grant.”

“Go on, I’m listening,” Grant said as he moved serving dishes from the back of the stove where they had been staying hot to the table and the men all sat down as Severus went on.

“You are both aware that Harry was in an abusive relationship before?” he asked. The older men both nodded as Harry just closed his eyes and drank his milk. “Well a good friend of mine has located the bastard that hurt him and he is bringing him here to be dealt with.”

“Are you out of your mind?” Damon asked as he cut into his meatloaf and continued. “You have a young husband and a baby on the way. Do you want to end up deported or in Azkaban for revenge? Think Severus; use your head for something besides holding your ears apart.”

“Have you thought of going to the muggle authorities?” Grant asked as he automatically refilled Harry’s glass of milk and shot a look to his husband to keep his mouth shut or full of food. Severus started to answer, but Harry spoke first.

“I tried Grant, not long after I began living with him. There had been another person there with me. One of his play times went too long and she didn’t come back,” he said as he toyed with his food. Taking a breath he continued, the others looking on, this being the first time he’d spoken voluntarily of his time with the madman. “I crawled out through a window and found a policeman and told him everything that had been done to us both. Showed him my bruises and what scars I had at the time.”

“What did they do to him?” Damon asked softly.

“As soon as I told them who he was, I was loaded into the back of the car and delivered back to him. Morgan Taylor has a seat in the Lower House of Parliament. They aren’t going to touch him. And now he’s after children.”

Harry began to fork his rice into his mouth and stare at his plate as the other three sat there stunned at the revelation. Severus had had no idea that Harry had not been kept alone, but then again, the younger man had never spoke of his time there. As for the governmental issue, he did recall something about Taylor’s family having something to do with muggle law making in Parliament. Harry was right, conventional channels simply wouldn’t work. 

“So what about your asylum Severus isn’t this going to get you deported?” Damon asked as he broke off a chunk of corn bread and motioned towards the younger man. 

Severus shook his head in response and replied. “It shouldn’t at all Damon; we won’t be using magic at all to deal with him. Lucius and I will take care of his disposal,” Severus said as he watched his young husband eat. 

“Well see to it that it doesn’t get your ass tossed out of the country Sev, we kind of enjoy your obnoxious company around here.”

“It won’t. By the way, I have a bank draft for the deed you put up for my bond, Damon,” Severus said as he reached into his back pocket for his wallet. Both older men waved it away when he pulled it out, they weren’t worried about the property, they were worried about their boy.

“Put it up for now Sev, we’ll deal with it later,” Grant said as he cleared some of the dishes from the table and brought dessert over from the oven. Harry looked at the apple crisp and then at the vanilla ice cream that was set next to it with some bowls, gaining all that weight might not be too bad after all.

“Damon, Severus told me that they got to hear the baby’s heartbeat today at the doctor’s,” Grant said as he began to dish up the apple concoction and pass the bowls to Damon to top with ice cream. Damon looked at the young married couple and grinned. Now there was good news. Harry smiled shyly and finished up the last bit of meatloaf on his plate before he was ready for dessert.

“So what did Max have to say?” Damon asked as he set a bowl in front of his husband and picked up the next to top with ice cream. Harry only stared at his empty plate and didn’t say anything. Finally Severus answered for him.

“Harry needs to gain nearly fifty pounds by the end of the pregnancy and he is further along than we thought he was at first. Almost at the end of the first trimester now,” he said as he placed his hand over his husband’s glad to note he didn’t pull away. Damon let out a low whistle and put an extra scoop of ice cream in the bowl he was holding then passed it back to Grant, who added extra apple crisp before it was set in front of Harry.

“Eat Bit, every bite. I want that bowl scraped clean before you leave the table,” Damon said with a gruff smile. He was worried about the little wizard and he knew Grant was as well. Harry sat up straighter in his chair and groaned slightly as he looked at the heaping full bowl. He looked up at his husband a little worried that he wasn’t going to be able to finish this, especially after the meal he’d just eaten. Severus leaned over and kissed his cheek softly and whispered in his ear.

“Eat what you can and I’ll finish it for you, don’t worry about the old man, he’s all bark.”

Harry started laughing at that and soon the older couple were looking at him and glaring at Severus who was attempting to look innocent. Damon raised one eyebrow and looked at his boy before he slapped his dessert down in front of him.

“I might be an old man, but I’m not deaf Sev,” he grunted as he dug his spoon into his own bowl. Grant just ate while shaking his head at the antics of his little family, deciding that they were all going to drive him nuts before it was all over with.

Harry stood and began to clear the dishes away as soon as he finished his meal, only smiling as Grant told him he didn’t need to. Severus soon got up and helped the young man clean up and load the dish washer before coffee was served. He was putting off asking for Grant’s help with going into Harry’s mind as long as he could.

After everyone was settled in the living room, coffee or milk in hand, the dark haired wizard brought up the subject.

“Grant, Harry has given me permission to use Legilimens to gain access to the memories of the time he spent with Morgan. He’s already told me that he isn’t able to talk about it, so that is why he offered to let me in his mind,” he began as Harry lounged against him, their hands intertwined, Harry’s head leaned back on Severus’ chest. The simple fact Harry was still comfortable enough to allow this contact with his husband bolstered Severus’ confidence in the fact that they would persevere through this without any doubt.

Grant sipped his coffee and looked thoughtfully at Harry for several long moments before he spoke. He didn’t like the idea of putting the younger man and the unborn child through what amount a mind rape regardless if consent was given or not.

“I think there has to be another way Sev, something safer for Harry and the baby.”

“We are open to suggestions,” Harry said, speaking up for the first time since they had retired to the living room. The men were all happy to see that he was taking an active role in this conversation and not just letting decisions be made for him. He tipped his head back and looked up into Severus’ face and smiled as the older man looked down and kissed his forehead gently.

“I use a variant of a dream walk with some patients that are not able to verbalize their past traumas. It is a mixture of Native American, wizarding, and Aboriginal magics,” Grant began to explain as the others looked on in interest. Severus especially since he was always curious about new forms of power use.

“What would happen?” Harry asked as he pulled an afghan up over his shoulders. Even though it was late summer, the night’s were starting to get a bit of a chill in the breeze at times and just to have something over him made him feel a little more comfortable.

“Harry, we would need to sedate you so that you didn’t thrash about and possibly harm yourself or the baby. Damon would have you in his arms to give you the support and the human contact to keep you from becoming disoriented by the proceedings.” Harry and Damon both nodded at that while Severus looked on curious about his part.

“Sev, you and I would each drink an infusion made with peyote that will allow our minds to walk freely along the astral plane. While this is happening, Sev, you will be held against me while your wrist will be bound to Harry’s so there is a physical bond between the two of you.”

“No offense Damon, but will he be able to handle everything if something happens?” Severus asked as he turned the procedure over in his mind. So far it had great potential and merit as far as Harry’s safety was concerned.

“None taken Sev, I want you all to be as safe as possible and that was my question too,” Damon said as he looked at his husband, reaching over to lay one wrinkled hand over his husband’s.

“I would like Max and Allie to be here as well. Max is a physician and a healer. I would like him to administer the sedation to Harry and to monitor him at all times. As for Allie, we need a witch to draw the circle and invoke the incantations needed.”

“Okay, so once Harry is sedated and we ingest the infusion, what happens?” Severus asked, carding his fingers through Harry’s long hair after taking the hair tie out and shaking his braid loose. Harry sighed in happy contentment at the petting and nestled in closer as he listened, his bright green eyes following everything.

“I will help you find the thread leading into Harry’s conscious. It will be different than Legilmens in that you are not forcing your way in, we will be asking his permission. If we are lucky a spirit guide will meet us on the edge of his conscious and take us in without causing him stress.”

Harry sat up a little at that, leaning forward on one elbow, he looked at Grant.

“I have a spirit guide?”

“No Harry,” Grant replied as he shook his head. “Severus will. The spirit guide is there to take him to where you want him to go and to keep him out of what you wish to remain private. It will be someone or something familiar to Severus, most likely someone or something that has passed on.”

“Will I know that you are in my mind, I mean like I do when Legilimens is cast?” Harry asked as he resettled back against his husband’s chest and drank what had to be his fifth glass of milk that evening alone.

“You might be aware of our presence Harry, but it won’t be intrusive, more like inviting a friend in out from the cold,” Grant replied as he drained his cup and smiled as Damon poured him another from the carafe they had brought in from the kitchen. “Thank you baby.” Damon only leaned in and kissed the wrinkled cheek of the man he loved so dearly.

“What kind of side effects can we expect from this?” Severus asked as he wound one arm around Harry and pulled him closer to him. He wanted to keep him safe above all else.

“Harry will probably have a headache from the sedative. Sev, you and I will be groggy and disoriented for a few hours, maybe even until the following day. We can expect nausea from the infusion as well as possible dry mouth, hallucinations and anything else you might expect from a hallucinogenic,” Grant answered as best as he could. He knew the main focus was on Harry and the unborn baby and he understood completely. The reason he had suggested this method was to make things easier on young Harry.

“What I have to ask is this,” Damon said as he leaned forward and set his cup down on the low table in front of him. “Is this really needed Severus? Do you truly need to know everything Harry went through?”

Severus looked at him for a moment before he answered slowly. “I need to know what happened to make Harry like this. You didn’t know the Harry I knew before, if you did, you would need to know too. I can’t even begin to imagine and he isn’t able to talk about it.

“It will help me know how to avoid situations that trigger panic attacks for him and maybe it will help me learn how to help him heal,” he finished as he stroked his husband’s tummy tenderly. 

“Sev does have a point Damon, he needs to be able to support Harry as he works through things and he won’t know how unless he knows what he’s dealing with,” Grant agreed as he looked at his husband over the lip of his own coffee cup. Damon looked at Harry and smiled as he watched his son-in-law snuggled in on the sofa next to Severus.

“Harry, how do you feel about this?”

“Everyone in this room is my family and I am okay if my family knows. My biggest fear is that you won’t want me in your family after you find out about me,” he said quietly as he toyed with the fringe on the throw. “The things I did were awful, sick, twisted, and I honestly won’t be surprised if Severus decides to take the baby when she is born and divorce me because of them.”

“Harry!” Severus exclaimed shocked by what his younger husband had just said so calmly.

“I won’t be surprised and I won’t fight him either,” Harry said as he sat up and pushed the afghan to the side. “If I may be excused now, I’m tired and I’d like to go to bed.”


	80. Dirty Life and Times

  
Author's notes: This is a story that revolves around an alternate life that had been lived by Severus Snape in the US while he was spying for the Light. Now that Voldemort is dead, he has opted to show this life to his lover, Harry Potter. Oh and by the by...there are Harleys and all sorts of goodies involved. It is a perpetual fic. If people here seem to like the first chapter, I will continue to post on a daily basis.  


* * *

The three men looked at each other in shock at what Harry had just so calmly said before he had walked out of the room. Severus looked as though he truly had no idea as to how to handle the situation now. His young husband honestly expected to be divorced and separated from his child. He looked to Grant and Damon for guidance.

“Go to him Sev, we will talk to Max and Allie and work everything else out. You just remind him of how important he is to you and everyone around him,” Grant said as he motioned Severus towards the doorway and then picked up the phone.

Severus nearly ran up the stairs to get to Harry, in the back of his mind he was picturing his husband curled up in his closet under a pile of bedding or clothes. He reached his closed bedroom door and stopped short, almost afraid to open it, worried about what he might find.

Turning the knob and easing the door open, he found the room in near darkness. Harry was sitting on the far edge of their bed, his arms wrapped around his thin body. As Severus watched, he noticed Harry was rocking back and forth and he seemed to be staring at the open closet door.

“Harry? Baby, are you okay?” Severus asked softly as he entered the room and rounded the end of the bed to sit next to his younger husband. He wasn’t surprised to see tears glistening on Harry’s smooth cheeks or to see a far off blank look starting to fix itself on his beautiful face.

“I…I wanted to go in the closet Sir. I wanted to so bad,” he said, his voice breaking into a small sob. “but if I hide I won’t get better, will I, Husband?”

Severus looked down at the small man who sat next to him, the fear he was feeling coming off of him in almost palpable waves. Harry took a chance and glanced up at Severus from under his dark fringe, and the older man saw the fear, self loathing, and personal hatred that was evident and showing naked in the open.

“I am so proud of you, my Harry, so proud,” Severus said quietly as he gingerly put one arm around the smaller wizard and pulled him closer to him. “You have so much courage to go through this. So very, very brave my little lion, so much braver than I could ever be.”

Personally Severus was amazed that he had not found Harry rabbit holed in the back of his closet under a pile of blankets. To actually find him in the open and acknowledging his need for the comfort of the closet, but also knowing that hiding wouldn’t make the problem go away just astonished him to no end. His little Gryffindor lion was so very brave.

“I’m so afraid Severus,” Harry said as he wiped at his eyes with the sleeve of his night shirt. “I am so dirty inside. I did so many bad things. How can you say you will still want me?”

Severus pulled the younger man onto his lap and rocked him gently; wanting to allay his fears about what was going to happen during the procedure Grant wanted them to do. Kissing his husband’s tears away, Severus began to speak softly, forcing Harry to stop crying so he could hear the words being spoken.

“Harry, you know I was a Deatheater. There are so many things I did while I served Voldemort, both voluntarily and while spying for the Light that I am sure there is a special place reserved just for me in the lowest pits of the ninth Hell.”

“That was different Husband,” Harry said as he laid his hand against Severus’ slightly stubble roughened cheek. “You were doing a job, Sev. Dumbledore didn’t give you a choice whether or not to do what Voldemort ordered.” Severus placed his hand over his husband’s and thought a moment before he replied to his young husband’s statement. He knew Harry was only trying to absolve him of any supposed sins that he had committed during that time, but he was afraid the truth would frighten his husband.

“You are right Harry; it was a very different situation from yours, even though we were both being used ruthlessly by unscrupulous bastards. I am sure you didn’t enjoy the things Morgan made you do, did you?” the older man asked. He could feel those piercing emerald eyes on him as he waited for Harry’s answer.

“I wanted to die everyday Husband. I begged to any deity that I thought might listen to my useless pleas to just let me not wake up each morning. But just like the rest of my life, no one bothered to listen to what I wanted,” Harry said with a wry little grin and a snort. Severus only shook his head and kissed the smaller man sitting on his lap. The love he felt for him baffled him most of the time. He’d never thought he would be capable of feeling anything close to this for another living being.

“Harry, it was different for me. I didn’t always hate the things that I did for Voldemort. Yes he was a madman, and you will never hear me say otherwise,” Severus said as he waited for his husband to react in some manner. At the very least flinching, hell, Severus wouldn’t be surprised if Harry didn’t run screaming from him. “But while I was a young man just out of school I learned I enjoyed creating certain levels of pain if I was with a partner that enjoyed receiving pain.”

Instead of feeling Harry pull away from him, he felt the little body snug in closer to him and lay his head on his chest. Confused now, Severus looked down at Harry and spoke again. “Did you not hear me, Harry? I enjoyed hurting people.”

Harry raised his eyes to look at his husband before he spoke. “Did you honestly think I didn’t know you were a sadist, Husband? I was your student for seven long years, after all. I used to see the glee in your eyes when you had us doing something particularly foul. Do I truly look that stupid?” 

Now Severus was really confused. Harry knew he was a sadist and he was still with him? The same young man that had escaped an abusive relationship was with another man that was possibly capable of hurting him in ways that were unimaginable to most humans. 

“I…Harry…I am a bit confused here,” he said as he shifted so that Harry had to look at him instead of burrow against him like a pocket pet. Harry sighed and looked put upon by seemingly having to explain something so simple to someone that he figured should have gotten it without the picture being drawn. 

“Severus, Voldemort killed my parents, he tried to kill me repeatedly, he tried to kill you, and he killed many of my friends. The things you say you did for him that you didn’t mind, are those things you would ever do again?” Harry asked him as he looked at his husband closely and saw him flinch.

“I’d rather poison myself Harry. I would never touch another person without mutual consent; well not after I deal with Morgan anyhow,” Severus said with a shudder and noticed Harry looking at him curiously. He took a short breath and explained further. “I never raped anyone Harry. That never interested me. I just wanted to listen to them beg for mercy.” Well if that didn’t cause Harry to bolt, then he was braver than Severus thought. Harry only looked at him thoughtfully as if filing that information away for a future conversation.

“But you wouldn’t do that now?” he asked as he traced one finger along Severus’ jaw and then kissed him there. The older wizard shook his head and smiled sadly.

“No Harry, I’m not the same man I was. I just wanted you to know that I have not been an honourable or innocent man, I am not a good person, but people do get second chances and I don’t think I am that bad now. And Harry, I think you are one of the most perfect things in my life.”

Harry looked up at him with a tiny smile on his lips and blushed. “Thank you. You know Sev, back when I was your student; we were all convinced you were a sadistic bastard. That you probably had whips and chains in your chambers.” Severus raised one eyebrow and looked at him. “Imagine my disappointment when I finally got into your private chambers and found a feather bed with not one whip in sight.”

Severus’ rich, deep laugh filled the room as he held his husband close. “I can’t even imagine you wanting to see a whip Harry. Not after everything you’ve been through with that bastard.” Harry cocked his head and looked at his husband thoughtfully.

“It’s simple Husband. You are a sadist in some ways, I know that, but I also know that I am safe with you. You are never going to do to me what that animal did,” Harry started to explain as he held one of Severus’ hands in his own. Severus looked thoughtfully at Harry and stroked his wet, tear-streaked cheek. “I will never have to fear for my safety with you, never.”

“You have no fear of my losing control with you, do you?” he asked in quiet amazement. Harry nodded, it seemed like his Dom was getting the picture after all. 

“But the fact remains Harry. You had no control over what that bastard did to you. There is no way anyone can or should hold you accountable for any of those actions,” Severus said, as he steered the conversation back to where it had began. He had remembered just how well his little mate could divert attention and dance a figurative jig to get the attention off of himself if it was touching on something uncomfortable. 

“Severus, I was no better than a whore, actually worse than a whore. Whores at least get paid,” Harry said as he sighed and leaned back against his husband’s chest and listened to his husband’s strong heartbeat.

“Harry, how could you think I would take our child from you and divorce you?” Severus asked. That statement Harry had made downstairs had truly bothered the former Potions Professor, the fact Harry could think he would do something so callous. Harry’s shoulders started to shake, giving away the fact he was crying again as he tried to find a way to answer his mate without repulsing him.

“I didn’t think you would want your child around something that was given to dogs as a play toy,” he choked out and crumbled completely into sobs. Disbelief filled Severus. Surely Harry didn’t mean he was forced to copulate with actual animals, did he?

“Harry?” Severus asked softly as the young wizard tried to stop his tears and slip off of his lap. Severus held him tight, he wasn’t about to let his lion go anywhere.

“I told you I was dirty…” he gasped out as he pulled back against his husband’s grip. “I am so sorry...so sorry…”

Severus held his husband closely as he sobbed. He could not even imagine the utter hell Harry had been put through and yet the young man’s first concern was offending his husband. He softly whispered endearments and encouragements to his husband to calm him down. He closed his eyes and wished he could get his hands on a Time Turner and go back to set things right for Harry. Make sure he would never meet the sociopath that would savage his life so thoroughly.

“My Harry, my sweet, beautiful Harry, there is nothing for you to be sorry for. You have done nothing wrong,” the older man soothed as he threaded his fingers through the long black tresses. “But that bastard that hurt you, he is going to pay dearly for everything he ever did or thought about doing to you.”

“I don’t want to see you do it, is that okay?” Harry asked in a very small voice, his hands clenching fistfuls of his nightshirt as he took a long shuddering breath.

“I don’t want you there, baby. If you are certain you have to be on the property, then I want you up at the house,” Sev said as he stroked his husband’s back in slow circles. “I mean it Harry. Once I send you in the house, you are forbidden to leave until I tell you otherwise, am I understood?”

“Yes Husband, Sir. I promise. May I have some things to do while in the house? Paint or wallpaper so that I may be doing something useful for you?” Harry asked as he calmed down. Either that, or he was shutting down the emotional Harry down again, and going into submissive mode in order to communicate with his Husband/Dom.

“We’ll pick out some furniture in the morning, my beloved. Grant said something about doing the dream walk late tomorrow afternoon,” Severus answered and watched Harry’s face to see if he could figure out how he really felt about what they were planning to do the next day. “We don’t have to do this Harry, you can say no. No one will be angry if you do, this is your choice.”

Harry looked at his husband and smiled a little sadly, “Yes Husband, I have to do this. If I don’t you will never understand why I do some of the quirky things I do. I wish I could simply tell you what happened, but I just cannot talk about those things. I may not ever be able to.”

“I’ll make you a promise Harry,” Severus said as he tipped the smaller man’s chin up to look at him. “I am going to look at those memories, yes, but I am never going to use them to hurt you or to use them against you. If you never want to speak to me about them, I will try my best to respect that, however, Grant will also see them and he is hell bent on getting you into therapy. He will use what he sees as a way to help you heal. No one is ever going to hurt you with those memories.”

“I accept that promise Husband,” Harry said softly as he parted his lips to his husband’s gentle kiss. The couple spent a good while kissing and whispering endearments to each other until Damon knocked on the doorframe and stuck his head in the open door.

“May I come in?” he asked as the two men startled and looked back at him. He gave them a lazy grin in return and waited as Severus quickly rearranged Harry’s nightshirt back down over his thighs.

“Sure Damon,” Severus said as he turned with Harry still on his lap so he was facing the door. If Damon didn’t know better, he would have sworn Sev had a faint blush on his cheeks. The old wizard walked into the bedroom and looked around briefly before he sat down on the opposite edge of the bed.

“Grant wanted me to come up and check on Harry. See how he was doing,” he said, reaching over to give the young man a rub on the shoulder.

“Tell him thank you, please. I am doing okay now, we’ve talked,” Harry replied, closing his eyes and leaning against his husband. The steady beating of the older man’s heart always soothed him. Damon apparently saw that on his face and smiled.

“He’s like Grant, Sev. Doesn’t matter what’s going on, as long as he can put his head on my chest, he’s going to be okay.” Both Doms smiled as they thought of their mates.

“Did Grant reach Max?” Severus asked as he stroked Harry’s back.

“Oh, yeah, he did. Max isn’t amused, but he said he would do it. They’ll be over here around four tomorrow. Everything should be over with by seven and then we’ll all have dinner here,” Damon said as he stood up and gave the married couple a smile.

“Thank you both,” Severus said as he smiled up at the man he considered his father. Damon only gave him a wave of the hand as he turned to go back downstairs.

“Sleep well Damon, say goodnight to Grant from us as well please,” Harry called sleepily as he rose up enough to notice the man was leaving.

“You too, now both of you get to bed,” Damon said as he shut the door behind him and left them alone. Harry stifled a yawn and smiled at his husband as he moved off of his lap and began to turn their bed down.

Severus watched his little husband moving around the room out of the corner of his eye as he undressed and pulled on a pair of pyjamas bottoms. He admired the way the thin cotton was molding to the lean lines of his Seeker’s body. He noticed how tired he seemed as he climbed into the bed on his side and turned to his back, dutifully hiking his nightshirt up around his hips.

“Harry, what are you doing?” Severus asked as he sat down on the edge of his husband’s side of the mattress. The younger man smiled at him and obediently spread his tanned thighs for him. It hit Severus then, they’d been kissing and petting before Damon had come up, Harry must have thought that Severus expected him to couple with him tonight. Severus took the hem of the nightshirt in his fingertips and started to pull it back down to cover his lover when a strong hand grasped his hand.

“Husband…” Harry said softly as he pulled his hand back up. Severus shook his head gently. He wasn’t up to making love to his husband tonight, especially if his Harry thought that it was something he had to do.

“No Harry, you don’t need to do this. I am not up to it tonight, anyhow,” Severus said as he pulled back. He heard Harry suck in a breath, feeling him jerk his hand away as if burnt and his legs came together with a slap of skin. He looked up at his face quickly and saw the look of need quickly replaced with a mask of obedience. If there were awards for stupidity, Severus Snape would surely have a shelf loaded with them.

“Silly Gryffindor, why didn’t you tell me?” Severus said as he pushed the nightshirt back up and parted those taut thighs. A soft sigh escaped Harry’s mouth as Severus’ warm breath tickled his inner thighs.

“I thought the spread legs were a good indication Professor,” Harry quipped and then grabbed the bedclothes, his back arching as his husband’s mouth found him and began to bathe him in its heat. Severus raised his head and turned to look up at Harry.

“Love, I was serious, I am not going to be…” he began as Harry’s piercing gaze stopped him.

“Would you rather I take a toy to the bathroom Husband so I don’t disturb you?” he asked softly as he propped himself up on his elbows. Severus shook his head and pushed him back down to the bed.

“Don’t be daft Harry, just be prepared to the fact I won’t be inside you tonight,” he said and then moved his husband around on the bed so that he could lie comfortably between his legs to tease and taste the flesh he treasured.

“I promise no arguments Husband,” Harry said as a shudder ran through his body when his husband’s tongue gently laved his soft penis. 

Severus lay contentedly between his lover’s spread legs for quite some time, well after the last of the tremors had stopped shaking Harry’s body. He nuzzled and gently kissed the delicate flesh as his husband slept peacefully until he’d finally had his fill, sitting up to draw Harry’s socks on his feet and then slid under the blankets with him.


	81. Depending On You

  
Author's notes: This is a story that revolves around an alternate life that had been lived by Severus Snape in the US while he was spying for the Light. Now that Voldemort is dead, he has opted to show this life to his lover, Harry Potter. Oh and by the by...there are Harleys and all sorts of goodies involved. It is a perpetual fic. If people here seem to like the first chapter, I will continue to post on a daily basis.  


* * *

Severus woke up early the next morning with a smile on his face, he stretched, licking his lips and savouring the lingering taste of his husband. Turning, he watched as Harry snuggled further down into the bed clothes, a beatific little smile on his peaceful face. He wished that he could bottle the innocence that Harry found at times in his dreams so that he could have it on hand again when terror struck him in his waking hours.

He brushed tendrils of hair from the younger man’s forehead and smiled as he listened to the little sighs Harry made as he felt the long fingers touch his skin. His eyes moved past his husband’s face and to the alarm clock that sat on the nightstand next to the bed to check the time. Not quite eight yet. Quietly, he slipped out of their bed and padded across the hall to the bathroom to perform his morning rituals. Tossing on a pair of old shorts and a tee shirt, he headed downstairs to leave his Harry to rest peacefully.

He found Damon at the kitchen table reading his morning newspapers and drinking what had to be his third pot of coffee that morning. Shaking his head at the older man, Severus helped himself to a cup and sat down at the table while eyeing the basket of fresh muffins setting in the center of it.

“You are not going to have a stomach lining left by the time you are ninety Damon if you keep drinking coffee like that,” he mused as he took his first sip of the strong black brew. The other man raised one eyebrow and snorted at Severus, passing him one of the newspapers he’d already finished, before he spoke.

“That shows what you know, boy. Grant’s had me on decaf now for the past five years. I get one leaded cup a morning, after that, it’s this….crap,” he said as he raised his cup with a grimace. Severus smirked at him and opened the local Echo paper.

“Is there a reason? For the decaf I mean?” he asked as he looked at local news that meant little to him, although he did recognize some of the names.

“He and Max are in cahoots. They seem to think if I’m not careful I’m going to keel over on them,” he groused as he glared at the sports page. Severus stopped chewing and simply stared at the man who was a father to him. He’d had no idea that Damon had been having health problems.

“Why didn’t you say anything to me?” he asked, hating that he sounded like a petulant little boy who had lost his favourite toy. His long fingers traced the unseen words on the newsprint as he thought back over his visit and tried to remember any changes he’d seen in Damon or Grant’s behaviour. Yes there had been a few, especially in Damon’s diet, but Severus hadn’t thought anything of it at the time. Now it seemed all important that he had the answers. The man sitting before him was never supposed to fall.

Damon folded down one corner of his paper and gave the stricken looking man a long look before he spoke. “Sev, I am not dying, so get that fool notion out of your head. I have high blood pressure, that’s all. Max and Grant got together and decided that my diet and a few other things had to be changed for my own good.” 

Severus looked at the man in the eye for a moment, “Would you tell me if it were something else?” 

“Yes boy, I would tell you if it were something serious. In fact, I’ll have Grant show you the potions Max would rather have me on instead of the muggle medicines. Now that you are here, there’s no reason I shouldn’t be taking the right thing, now is there?” Damon said, noticing that his words were having the desired effect and Severus seemed to be a little more at ease. It really wasn’t that much to worry about, the old man thought. Merlin knew that Grant worried enough for the both of them, just one more reason for him to love the old man.

“Where is Harry this morning?”

“I left him in bed,” Severus replied as he refilled his coffee cup and turned the pages of the newspaper. “I thought he could probably use the rest with everything going to happen this evening.” Damon nodded his agreement and then chuckled.

“Speak of the devil, and the green eyed monster appears,” he laughed. Severus turned in his chair and smiled to his little tousle haired spouse who was standing the doorway of the kitchen. He held his hand out to Harry, drawing him to his lap after Harry laid his hand into Severus’ own.

“Good morning Husband,” Harry said with a sleepy little smile as he reached for Severus’ coffee cup for a small sip, only to have it taken away from him. Damon summoned a glass from the cupboard and the milk from the refrigerator with a couple of flicks of his wand. Pouring the young pregnant wizard a tall glass, he shrugged his shoulders at Severus’ snicker.

“Shut up, I felt lazy.”

“Thank you Damon,” Harry said as he took the glass and drank deeply, not stopping until it was empty. Damon refilled the glass and smirked at the couple.

“Looks like we need to go shopping for a good milk cow for the boy.”

Harry’s eyes lit up at the thought, and he turned to look into his husband’s eyes. “May we have a cow, please? Or a goat?”

Severus looked at him like he’d lost the plot and then glowered briefly at Damon for planting the idea in his brain. “What do you want a cow for? You don’t know how to milk one.”

“So I can pet it,” Harry said, making it sound like the most reasonable thing in the world. He wanted a large bovine pet or caprine, he didn’t really care which. Severus just shook his head and chuckled, it looked as though the outbuildings were going to be occupied after all.

“Harry, would you like to eat and then go into town and pick out paint and wallpaper for the house?” Severus asked as he placed a muffin in front of his husband while Damon refilled his glass of milk. Harry nodded while he munched his way through two muffins and another glass of milk.

The couple went upstairs to quickly change, coming back down to promise Damon that they would be home no later than two to get ready for the ceremony that would be taking place. Once in the truck and headed into town, Harry began thumbing through Severus’ notebook and looking at all the colour decisions that had been made.

“White for all the bedrooms upstairs?” he asked as he looked at pages and then up at his husband. He stretched in his seatbelt and smiled as Severus reached over and rubbed his tummy.

“I thought white would work for now, and then we would allow each child to pick the colour they would prefer as they grew older,” he replied, his fingers splayed over the child growing within his husband’s young body. He couldn’t wait until he could feel their child kick and move beneath the stretched skin of his Harry. Harry smiled at his attentions and shifted so that he could lean against his husband comfortably as they drove to their destination.

They visited the local hardware shop, where Harry showed the salesgirl exactly the shades of cream he wanted and they waited as they were mixed. Severus picking up the brushes and other sundry items they’d need for the huge project ahead. As they were paying for everything at the register, Harry suddenly turned and hurried down an aisle only to return with a mailbox to set on top of everything else. Severus looked at him with a little smile on his face.

“There’s a mailbox at the end of the road Harry,” he gently reminded him. Harry only smiled and left his acquisition where he’d placed it.

“I know Husband, but it isn’t ours. I would like one that starts out as ours.”

The young girl working behind the register smiled at the romantic notion while she rang up the order, she couldn’t wait to tell her friends of the new couple that had moved into town. 

“Very well Harry, I’ll take the old one down when we take all of this out today.” Severus said as he cast a quick feather light charm on the gallons of paint and stacked the boxes atop on another. Harry shook his head.

“Not yet, it won’t be ready, I have to paint it first.” Harry said as he started to pick up one of the boxes and was quickly stopped by both the girl and his husband.

“I’ll get that sir, you don’t need to be lifting,” she said as she came around the end of the counter and picked up the lightened box while Severus gave him a hard look that clearly asked him if he were insane. Out of defiance, Harry clutched his little aluminum mailbox to his chest, he was going to carry something if he had to toss a wobbly to get his way. He was pregnant, not dying after all.

The salesgirl followed Severus out to the truck and was sliding the box of paint into the bed when he just had to ask.

“Why did you stop him from picking up the box?”

“I’m sorry, I probably over stepped there, but my brother is expecting and about as far along as your husband, I recognized the little bulge under the tee shirt when he moved. Jason is real skinny like your man, so it’s easy to tell,” she said with a blush and a shrug. Severus straightened up and looked thoughtful for a moment.

“Your brother lives here in Echo?”

“No, he lives about four miles out by himself. His boyfriend left as soon as he found out he was pregnant. Jason is too proud to come home though,” she said with a shrug. Severus simply shook his head; he couldn’t imagine someone not being happy about being a parent. At that point Harry joined them at the truck, setting his mailbox in next to the paint and other supplies and was now leaning against Severus.

“We wish him the best,” Severus said with a small sigh as he turned to his husband who had begun to fidget, “Thank you for your help this morning Miss, have a good day.”

“You too, come back if you need anything,” she called as she walked back into the store. Severus helped Harry up into the truck and buckled him in and got in himself before asking him what was wrong.

“I’m hungry Husband,” Harry said in a quiet embarrassed voice as he looked down at his hands and picked at his nails. He was a little worried about getting fat and Severus not wanting him any more, but he was more worried about the health of his baby. After all, there were always ways to get rid of weight that he’d learned over the years.

“What are you hungry for, little one?” Severus asked as he draped one arm around his husband’s shoulders and pulled him close to kiss the top of his head. Harry shrugged, he didn’t really know what sounded good, he was just hungry. Severus smiled to himself, he liked hearing Harry saying he was hungry, he wanted to see him gain weight, he’d been far too thin for too long.

“Why don’t we stop at the market again and just look around for something that looks good? We need to make sure we keep a good supply of healthy things for you to snack on out at the house while we are working,” Severus said as he steered toward the market. Harry bit his lip and looked up at him.

“Does everything have to be healthy?”

“No, not everything, but a lot of it does,” his husband answered with a smile. He really couldn’t begrudge Harry a sweet or a crisp if he wanted it. He knew the man had been starved as a child and as a result had rarely fussed about what he’d eaten as long as it was fairly balanced. As an afterthought he pulled out his mobile and rang Max, he needed to make sure if Harry needed to avoid any certain foods before he was sedated this evening. After a quick conversation he hung up and parked the truck.

“No citrus Harry, sorry, Max says it will react to the potion he has to give you later,” he said as he gave his hand to the smaller man to help him out of the vehicle. Harry nodded, that was fine with him, juice really didn’t sound appetizing right now anyhow. 

This time instead of a basket, the couple ended up with a trolley with Severus pushing while Harry wandered along following what might look good to him later. Several times Severus noticed his young husband start to reach for something only to pull his hand back and pick up something of lesser quality. Each time, the older man would take the item out of their trolley and replace it with the original. He was going to have to talk to Harry about this, he was going to have to learn that he deserved to have the best of things. Finally the short shopping trip was over and Severus carried the bags out to the truck while Harry climbed into the cab with his carton of chocolate milk and deli sandwich. 

“Harry we need to put the utilities in our names and then we will be able to go look at furniture. How are you holding up?” Severus asked as he drove towards the City Hall where he could take care of the utility transfer. Harry looked up at him with very sleepy green eyes and yawned quietly behind his hand.

“Do you need me for the utilities, Husband?” he asked as he finished his milk off. All he wanted now was a short nap before he started shopping for furniture. This whole baby business was definitely taking it out of him.

“No, I can take care of it. Why don’t you stay in the truck and rest, I’ll be a half hour or so,” his husband replied as he leaned down to kiss his husband’s forehead. Harry smiled gratefully and closed his eyes, within minutes he was snoring lightly. Severus parked the big truck and carefully got out, quietly shutting the door so as not to wake him, then running in to take care of business.

Coming back out forty-five minutes later, he found Harry sound asleep, deciding not to wake him up to go shopping, he instead headed out to their house to unload their supplies and clean it good so the remodeling could begin as soon as possible. During the twenty minute drive to Copperhead Road, Harry never woke and Severus cast several nervous glances at him, hoping it was nothing more than simple tiredness bothering him. He pulled up into their front yard and shut the engine off and Harry simply sighed and shifted in his sleep, the older wizard shook his head worriedly and determined to do this as quick as possible so he could get the younger man back to the Wolffe’s.

Getting out of the truck, he waved his wand over the supplies in the back of the truck and floated them along behind him to the front porch where he settled them against the front wall. Placing his hand on the doorknob, the wards recognized him and allowed him entry immediately. Going in, he quickly started casting cleaning charms on the floors and walls of each room, going into the kitchen, he chanted a number of specific spells to clean certain things and got all of that in motion before tackling the floo.

He stood in front of the grand fireplace for a moment, debating on starting a fire to test it and in the end simply deciding to ring the floo repair service there in Echo and setting up an appointment for them to come out to make sure it was in good repair. Checking the kitchen, he found it to be sparkling, so he went out and retrieved the groceries they had bought and quickly put them all away. He’d let Harry sort them as to where he wanted them later on when he felt up to it.

Moving back to the front porch, he looked out to where his husband was still curled up asleep in the front seat of their truck and shook his head, this was so different from Harry’s normal behaviour. Now he quickly levitated the paint and other items into the front hall along the wall. Satisfied that the house was now clean and ready to paint and furnish, he smiled, they’d be moving in soon.

Harry finally opened his eyes as Severus got back behind the wheel and started the truck, he blinked owlishly and looked around as he rubbed his eyes.

“Where are we Sir?” he mumbled as he tried to sit up straighter, wincing at a couple of sore muscles.

“Just leaving our house baby, I dropped off the groceries and paint. Did the cleaning while I was here as well, the house is ready for painting and furniture now,” Severus said as he hugged the sleepy man gently. Harry immediately sat up straight with a look that was akin to horror on his face.

“Why didn’t you wake me up, Husband?” he asked, still somewhat disoriented as he began to twist his fingers together in his lap. He should have been there to help his husband with the work instead of being a lazy sot and sleeping the day away. Severus quickly placed his hand over Harry’s hands to stop him and to quiet him.

“Listen to me Harry, listen. Didn’t I tell you to rest?” his husband asked as he looked into the panicked green eyes. Harry started to open his mouth to protest when Severus laid one finger across his lips to quiet him. “Didn’t I tell you to rest?”

“Yes Sir,” Harry said softly and felt his husband’s hand squeeze his own in a gesture of comfort. Warm obsidian eyes looked down at him and his husband smiled gently.

“Then you were doing exactly what I told you to do, beloved.” Severus said gently, waiting as Harry woke up completely and realized everything was okay in his world. Harry blinked a few more times and looked out the windows, putting the pieces together as he woke up more and left the dream state he had been in.

“Wow, I really slept,” he said softly as he looked at the time displayed on the stereo, nearly two hours had passed. Severus only chuckled and guided the truck down their driveway to the main road.

“I think we need to plan on you sleeping a lot more in the future Harry, I think Bump is siphoning off all of your energy,” he said as they headed back into town. Harry agreed with that as he closed his eyes and rested his head against his husband’s shoulder again. He almost felt like he could sleep another two or three hours if given the chance, but he was afraid if he did he wouldn’t sleep at all that night.

“What about furniture, Sev?” he asked as he recognized the road that led back to the Wolffe farm.

“How do you feel about shopping online or by catalogue for a lot of it? I am concerned that doing this by going to shops may be too much on you,” Severus answered as they parked and got out of the truck. It made good sense to Harry, after all, he’d have more to chose from online, wouldn’t he?

Walking in the house they discovered that both the Wolffe’s were home and in the living room. Grant had a sleeping Bezoar in his lap, while Damon was busy tormenting Asphodel with a squeaky mouse. Severus stood in the doorway smirking for a moment before he spoke.

“So I trust when we leave the kids with you two, we’ll get them back neurotic as the dogs?”

Harry only sniggered and ducked under his husband’s arm where it was propped against the door jamb so he could enter the living room and sit comfortably on the floor in front of the chair Severus normally claimed.

Grant only laughed at Severus and replied, “Grandparents right, we get to spoil them rotten, feed them loads of sugar and then send them home to you.” Damon nodded in agreement with his husband; they were good at spoiling all the children that they claimed as grandbabies, they enjoyed every minute of it. Severus crossed the room and sat down in the chair his husband was plopped in front of and began to absentmindedly stroke his long dark hair as Harry rested his head against his knee.

“Is there anything special we need to do before this?” Severus asked as he twined his fingers in and out of his husband’s long tresses. Damon watched the two, smiling, he liked seeing how well they fit together. The only thing was Harry was going to have to learn to not sit on the floor once the baby was born, at least not around the kids. That was just not done.

“Did you both sleep well last night?” Grant asked as he continued to pet the puppy in his lap. Both men nodded their heads in reply and Severus added.

“Harry napped for nearly two hours this morning while we were out running errands as well, so I don’t know if you want him to sleep any more before this.” Harry blushed as he realized that he was going to be doing a lot of things much differently now that he was carrying their little girl, things like dozing off at a moment’s notice and eating at all different hours.

“Well then looks like sedating him won’t be a problem,” Grant chuckled as Harry grinned sheepishly. 

“No, I feel like I could lie down and sleep for another few hours actually,” he said as he closed his eyes and simply enjoyed Severus playing in his hair.

“Try to stay awake if you can honey.” Grant said as he picked up a piece of note paper from the coffee table in front of him and went over the list silently. There were things he had to do himself and some things the married couple would need to do. “Severus, you and Harry will need to take a purifying bath shortly. I laid the robes you both will be wearing on your bed. Use only the soaps and oils that are on the counter in the bathroom, nothing else.”

“Yes sir,” Harry said as he opened his eyes and watched Grant. “Do we take the bath together or separately? Or does it matter to the ritual?”

“You may take it together, but no sex boys. Kissing is alright, but nothing else. If you become aroused, you have to leave it alone.” Both men nodded. They understood, in some rituals the tiniest of things could alter the outcomes with disastrous results. It was always best to be certain of all rules rather than guess and make a costly or deadly mistake.

“What about eating? If I know Harry, he is going to need to eat before we do this.” Severus said as he undid Harry’s braid and worked his hair loose.

“He can eat up to an hour before we start, the same for you, but keep it light for you, Sev, the peyote may not sit well on your stomach.” Grant replied as he glanced up at the clock. “There really isn’t much more in preparation for the two of you to do. I need to have Damon move the furniture before I purify the house while you are bathing, then I’ll bathe.”

The others nodded and then noted the time, Damon sighed and put aside the toy he had been tormenting Asphodel with and stood up.

“Severus, would you help me push the sofa out of the way, Grant has said no magic is to be used in here until the ceremony later.” 

Harry moved out of the way as his husband stood and went to help his ‘father’ move the sofa to sit along the wall, then move the coffee table to sit in front of it.

“Thanks, I can get the rest. The two of you probably ought to go on up and start your cleansing now,” Damon said as he stooped down to roll the woven rug so he could easier drag it out of the room. Grant was helping by pushing the armchairs out of the way and going into the kitchen for a broom and damp mop.

Harry and Severus went upstairs as they had been told and decided to go ahead and bathe together to give themselves a little more time to talk about what was going to happen later on. Severus was still worried that Harry was feeling like he was giving up too much control in this and he had been trying to come up with a plan to allow the younger man to still feel like he had the right to set guidelines on what his husband was allowed to see in his memories.

He watched as Harry quietly slipped out of his clothes and waited to take the clothes as Severus stepped out of them, folding them as he placed them into the hamper. The bathroom was filling with a sweet scented steam from the bath as it slowly filled with hot water infused with the rosemary and lavender oils that Grant had left for them to use. 

Severus stopped Harry from stepping in first; he didn’t want to risk the younger man slipping on the porcelain bottom. Severus stepped in and then offered his hands to his husband for support, guiding him as the both sank down into the fragrant water.

“Is it too hot, Harry?” he asked as he watched the younger man’s skin redden almost immediately from the heat. His husband shook his head and gave him one of his crooked little grins as he picked up the loofah that had been set out for their use.

“No Husband, it feels good. Is it okay for you?” he asked as he picked up the bar of goat milk soap and began to soap up the sponge and set to work on his husband’s legs. In response, Severus just grunted, closing his eyes and letting his head fall back against the tub rim. Harry smiled and got on with bathing his husband’s front side, careful to switch to a flannel to wash carefully between his legs. He kept his actions as clinical as he could, he didn’t want to cause Severus any discomfort from an erection that he would not be able to take care of for him. Severus just smiled lazily at his husband and covered his smaller hand with his larger one, making the broad washing swipes together and then pulling Harry close for a deep kiss.

Severus then picked up the sponge and began to wash Harry in much the same way he had been washed. Pulling the younger man to sit between his legs so he could wash his back as well, taking a clean flannel, he soaped it and gently washed Harry’s non-functioning penis and scrotum, moving down to tenderly wash the thin folds of skin that lay nestled beyond and further still to wash his tiny pucker. Soon Harry was sighing softly as Severus finished cleaning him, he wasn’t actually aroused, but he did feel very very cherished.

Severus hooked the drain plug with one toe and pulled, while they waited for the water to swirl away, Harry lay nestled against his husband’s chest, his ear pressed tight to listen to his heart beating. With the same foot, Severus replugged the tub and turned the taps back on to refill the tub with clean water so they could soak a bit longer.

“Harry,” he began, he knew he had to let the younger man know it was alright to set limits for him to respect during this. Harry looked up at him with a little smile on his face and waited. “you know that you have the right to shut me out of any part of your mind that you don’t want me to see, don’t you?”

“I didn’t know that,” he replied as he reached one hand up and wrapped his fingers in a few tendrils of Severus’ raven black hair, twisting it almost as a security blanket. “I thought you would be able to see everything.”

“No precious, it is your life and your memories. I will only be allowed to see what you allow, at least that is how I understand this from Grant, you will be able to shut me out from areas you wish to remain private,” Severus explained as he cuddled his lover in the cooling water, wishing for a moment he could cast a rewarming charm on it but knowing it would be detrimental to the ceremony ahead. Harry sighed as he listened to Severus. What his husband said did take some of the dread he had been feeling away. He really had not been looking forward to having his husband seeing the way his aunt and uncle had raised him, nor every last detail of his life spent with Morgan. There were even times spent at Hogwarts with his best friends that he would prefer to keep to himself if he were given the choice.

“Thank you, that does make me feel better Husband. It isn’t that I don’t want to share my life with you, but there are just some things that I want to keep as mine,” he said softly as he shifted in the tub and let Severus help him stand and then step out to be wrapped in a bath towel. “Does that make me a selfish person Husband?” he asked as he kept his eyes lowered so that he was looking more at the floor than at Severus.

Severus continued to towel him dry gently as he carefully considered his words. On one hand he didn’t want Harry to think he was dismissing his concerns as if they were nothing, but on the other, he didn’t want Harry to fret and open himself up to more that what he was comfortable doing so.

“Beloved, there are things that everyone wishes to keep private in their own lives. I have them, Damon has them, and Grant has them. There is absolutely no reason why you should not be allowed to have that same right. I will ask Grant to set a time limit on the dream walk this evening so that you will feel comfortable in knowing I am not simply running amok among your private memories,” he said as he turned his husband and combed his hair out quickly and then taking a towel to dry himself off as well. Harry smiled as he was given the reassurances and he turned and embraced his husband warmly, nuzzling his face against Severus’ chest, pressing his lips to his still damp skin for a kiss.

“I’ll show you what makes me scared the most Severus,” he murmured as he broke from their embrace and picked up the plain cotton robe that was lying on his side of the bed. He held it up to look at briefly before pulling it on over his head. Severus nodded as he did the same with his own unbleached natural cotton robe, feeling it fall gracefully around his shins.

“Will you show me anything that may have happened in the past that could make bearing children difficult for you?” Severus asked as he pulled his own hair back into a loose ponytail, tying it with a cotton strip. Harry nodded in agreement as he did the same with his own hair. 

Severus glanced at the clock on the wall and then at Harry and figured if his husband was hungry, now was as good as time as any to make sure he had something in his stomach to help cushion the draught he’d be taking soon.

“Harry would you like to go down to the kitchen and have a sandwich or a bowl of soup?” he asked as he watched his younger husband just stand and stare out the window. As if transfixed, Harry didn’t answer, he just stared out over the fields and woods and into his own soul and wondered if his husband was ready for the things he was about to learn of his life. Severus stepped forward and laid a hand gently on his shoulder and felt the tremble running through Harry’s body. He pulled him back against him and pressed his lips against the back of his neck before whispering.

“No fears my angel. I am always going to be here to walk beside you and carry you if you need me to,” he said softly before Harry turned his face to him, giving him the patented crooked little Potter grin that Severus so hoped every one of their children inherited.

“I love you Severus,” Harry said quietly as he leaned up on his tip toes and kissed his man thoroughly. Severus leaned into the kiss and returned it with all the passion and love of the ages, nothing nor no one would separate him from him from this man. 

“I love you too, bratling, now I think Grant is right, we need to go feed you before this starts,” he said as he led Harry to the door and into the hallway. The strong scent of burning sage and cedar was permeating the air even upstairs and Severus checked to see if it was going to affect his mate’s sense of smell and upset his stomach. 

“I’m fine Sev, just need to eat,” Harry said as he wiggled under his husband’s outstretched arm and headed down the stairs. Shaking his head, he followed with a laugh. He had a feeling that the next several months were going to be ruled by Harry’s stomach.

Once downstairs, they discovered that Grant was in the bath, Damon was in the kitchen fixing himself a snack and the Sorens had just arrived. Harry looked at Severus with huge emerald eyes and took a deep breath, things were going to be very interesting for a few hours, he just hoped he still had a marriage after all was said and done.


	82. Silent Lucidity

  
Author's notes: This is a story that revolves around an alternate life that had been lived by Severus Snape in the US while he was spying for the Light. Now that Voldemort is dead, he has opted to show this life to his lover, Harry Potter. Oh and by the by...there are Harleys and all sorts of goodies involved. It is a perpetual fic. If people here seem to like the first chapter, I will continue to post on a daily basis.  


* * *

A/N~Now, as to this chapter, this is Harry's Dreamwalk. I am giving you plenty of warning now that the memories Severus sees are extremely graphic. SERIOUS child abuse is described. I think by now that you've realized that I do not to give warnings lightly so if you wish to skip this chapter I will understand. For those of you who do read this chapter bear in mind that the memories that Lucius ripped from Morgan's mind are easily 10 times worse than these and I do intend to show them to you. I do apologize that it took me a week to get this chapter to you, but I was learning the intricacies of the new program.

 

Before long everyone was in place and waiting as Allie drew the sacred Circle with sea salt in a thick line on the hardwood floor of the living room, leaving a section open for the others to enter. 

One by one they came forth into the Circle and arranged themselves as Grant directed. Damon resting on a pile of pillows with Harry cradled with his back against his chest and a light blanket arranged over the younger man. Max at Harry’s side with a muggle blood pressure cuff on Harry’s upper arm and the vial containing the sedative at his side. Max’s medical bag was at his side as well.

Grant lowered himself down to an identical pile of pillows next to his husband and waited as Severus made himself comfortable against his chest. Allie lowered all the lights in the room and looked to Grant to make sure that he was ready for her to continue. At his nod she stepped forward and completed the Circle with the salt.

She moved about the Circle to where her altar had been set up, lighting candles and incense in offerings to the deities, bowing her head for a moment in reverence before standing. Raising her open hands over her head she began to call down Power into the Circle and ask for protection for Severus and Harry. 

Everyone within the Circle could feel the energy pulse and flow through their veins as Allie continued to chant. She moved forward, picking up Severus and Harry’s hands and binding them loosely with twisted ropes made of freshly gathered hay.

Severus watched her closely, not having been present before for what he had always considered women’s magic. He was fascinated by the sheer power emanating from the small woman. Without thinking, he sipped as she held the cup containing the peyote infusion to his lips. Instantly his stomach revolted at the taste of the contents, but he swallowed hard and took a deep breath to force himself from being sick.

“In this Circle rightly cast, Safe from psychic curse or blast, I call you now attend to He, That seeks the knowledge without harm, As He will so shall it be,” Allie chanted as she tipped the cup again for him to drink once more. “Perfect Love and Perfect Trust will help you complete what you must.” With that she daubed his wet mouth with a cloth and gave him a tender smile before she moved on to Grant.

Severus watched as Damon positioned Harry carefully in his arms to where the young wizard was comfortable and then waited as Max tipped the vial containing the sedative to his lips. Harry drank deeply and then leaned his head back against his father-in-law’s chest, turning his head just so that he could hear the steady heartbeat. Severus felt Harry’s fingers tighten over his and answered in kind, he knew his younger husband was afraid and if he were to be honest, so was he.

Short minutes later Severus began to realize the peyote was affecting him in rather interesting ways; he was beginning to hallucinate small things along his peripheral vision. Wait…Grant was talking to him. He was giving him instructions. He should listen, this might be important. Harry looked like he was taking a nap now, he looked so peaceful. Why was Grant poking him?

“Sev, listen to me now. Hold my hand, we are going to meet your guide,” Grant said. Severus’ head lolled back on the older man’s chest, he was trying to figure out why it sounded like Grant was so far away when he was right here. “Close your eyes Severus and listen to my voice.”

Max watched as his old friend began to tremble, the effects of the peyote were starting to show. He moved over beside him and gently picked up Severus’ wrist to check his pulse; it was well within normal range. He was just feeling the effects of the drug. Max pulled the empty plastic pail closer to Severus; he thought that his friend would be vomiting soon. 

Damon and Max sat back and watched as Severus writhed within the confines of Grant’s arms. The wrist that was bound to Harry's arm was pulling and tugging almost to the point of breaking the rope. They watched them closely, making sure that Severus did not do bodily harm to Harry while he thrashed around. Allie began to open the channel between Harry's mind and Severus’ mind, Grant found the thread that he needed to follow in to Harry's subconscious and into the minefield of memories that Severus would need to traverse.

"Sev, I need you to listen to me," Grant said quietly as he gathered the younger man in his arms and tried to hold him close. Calming down some, Severus focused on the older man's voice he closed his eyes and he concentrated. Allie's voice was like a siren's call as he felt part of his subconscious follow her lead, to his right he could feel next to him a calming presence that could only be Grant.

To the others in the Circle the only voice they heard was that of Allie’s while she chanted; Grant was silent and there were only occasional whimpers from Severus as they looked on.

"Severus, do you see your spirit guide? There is a woman up ahead, she looks to be waiting for you," Grant’s astral plane self said inside Severus’ head. Severus looked up and in his mind’s eye he saw to his surprise one of his former students, Pansy Parkinson, who had married Draco Malfoy. If Severus had had physical feet in the astral plane, he would have dug in his heels and tossed a wobbly to rival a first year student that was homesick on his first night at Hogwarts.

"Why is she here?" Severus whispered to Grant as he watched the dead witch. He had never trusted the young Parkinson girl while she had been alive. Both of her parents had been Death Eaters and he had always thought she would follow suit. What was she doing in Harry's mind? Was it safe? His body began to thrash around on the floor, his physical self was fighting for all it's worth, trying to protect Harry. Max quickly moved forward and helped Grant to restrain Severus from harming himself. Severus soon became aware of Grant’s low voice murmuring in his ear trying to comfort him.

"Severus, do you know her?"

He nodded his head and whimpered. He didn't know why she was there, "She was in my House. She hated Harry."

"Remember Severus she's not here for Harry, she is here for you. Did she have respect for you?" Severus nodded. Grant nodded as well, and together they joined their astral hands and went forward to meet her. The young woman who had been dead now for nearly five years came forward and offered her hands in a gesture of peace to Severus Snape. He reluctantly took them and stepped forward to go with her into Harry's memories.

“Hello Professor,” Pansy said as she gave him a friendly smirk. “Are you ready to see these memories that Harry will allow?” All of the sudden Severus was no longer sure that this was the best idea he’d come up with in regards to his own sanity. Maybe he needed to rethink things and try again later on; he turned back to Grant and started to speak. Grant shook his head and simply motioned for him to follow Pansy. Severus had no choice now but to follow the actions that were now set in motion.

Severus nodded his head and stepped forward to follow the young witch. Together they walked along the misty ribbon of consciousness that was Harry's Memory Trail, following it to what appeared to be a multistoried Hogwarts’ Common Room that spiraled up in an unending staircase with countless doors lining the walls. Severus stood in the middle room and looked up in awe and wondered just how he was supposed to find the memories he needed in order to understand what made Harry tick the way he did.

Damon looked down at the younger wizard in his arms and noticed how quiet and content he seemed to be as he slept peacefully while his husband still thrashed and fought against the bond that held their wrists together. He was amazed that the younger man didn't seem at all bothered by the ongoing ruckus, he glanced up at Max and they shared a knowing look as they watched Grant struggle with the younger man in his arms. They had an idea that despite Allie's blessing that Severus was going to have of one of the most difficult trials of his life during the next hour.

“Severus, you must settle down or you are going to hurt Harry and I know you don’t want to do that,” Grant said softly into the Dark Wizard’s ear, trying to calm him down enough that he would simply allow his spirit guide to lead him along. Somehow, through his stupor, he seemed to actually hear reason and stopped his struggling and simply went limp. “Good boy, just follow her lead. She knows where to take you, don’t let her out of your sight. Don’t get lost.”

Nodding to himself, he followed Pansy up the steps. They walked past the first few doors. They were plain doors, nothing in particular to set them apart from one another. Nothing to let him know if there was a good memory or a horror behind the gold coloured knob that waited to be turned, he bit his lip and reached one hand out to lightly rest his fingers on the cold brass only to have Pansy slap his hand away and give him a warning glare.

“The doors with the brass knobs are the private ones. The ones you may look behind have silver knobs, remember that if we get separated,” she said as she turned back and continued her trek up the carpeted steps. Severus spotted the first silver knob only three doors down and found that he was nearly petrified by the idea of opening the door. Pansy stopped first and then stood to one side and allowed Severus to stand in front of the door.

"Go on Professor, this is what you've been waiting for," she said as she made a motion with her hand. Taking what felt like a deep breath, Severus reached out with his right hand and grasped the cold knob. He felt it turned loosely in his hand in the door swung open silently...

_Harry was sitting in Potions class with his friends Hermione and Ron, from the looks of things it must've been his sixth year. Severus watched as the trio laughed quietly and chatted amongst themselves as they waited for their Professor to make his appearance. He was confused, wasn't Harry supposed to show him bad memories? This didn't seem bad, not bad at all. In fact, it seemed to be one of Harry's good memories at least of his time at Hogwarts. He wondered why he was seeing this, but then he figured Harry probably had his reasons and everything would make sense in time. He couldn’t hear what they were saying, but there was no mistaking the look on the schoolboy Harry’s face when memory Severus stalked into to the dungeon classroom in the trademark swirl of black robes. Pure infatuation and puppy love filled those emerald eyes, oh Merlin, how had he missed that all those years ago? Severus watched as memory Harry let his eyes rove over the memory Professor and he almost felt himself being mentally undressed by the teenager. Suddenly he understood this memory, Harry wanted him to know that he had been watching Snape long before that night Severus had found him in the alleyway. …_

Stepping back out of the small replica of the Potions classroom in Harry’s memory, Severus shut the door quietly, turning to find a smiling Pansy. A bit unnerved and off balance by what he’d just witnessed, he smiled back. Silently, she led the way up more steps, not bothering to look behind to see if he followed. Of course he did. The next door was on a small landing. A smaller door than the rest, the outer surface was not a blank white, but looked to have black marks marring the paint in a random pattern. Severus only touched the knob, before the door swung in with a loud squeal that not only caused his skin to crawl, but matched the scream that was coming from the far corner opposite the door…

_…Harry hung by his wrists from a beam, his toes were barely touching the dirt floor beneath him. As Severus looked on in silent horror, a man, it had to be a man; a woman wasn’t built like that, came forward and pressed the exposed wires of an extension cord to Harry’s inner thigh. The young wizard’s body went rigid, his back arcing as he bit down through his lower lip. Blood flowed freely down over his chin and chest and still the man kept the live wires pressed to his bare skin. Harry was screaming now, the wires being moved here and there, touching him at various points on his stripped and battered body. At one point while Severus watched memory Harry, the young man pissed himself, causing the current to spread even further down his body. Severus lunged forward, grabbing at the bastard torturing Harry, horrified to find that he was naught but a ghost in Harry’s mind, his hands passing through the beast, his cries of protest unheard by either Harry or his antagonist…._

There in the real world, in the living room of the Wolffe home, everyone present felt their flesh crawl as the most gods awful scream was torn from Severus. The hand that was bound to Harry was grasping him as a drowning man would hold his saviour, the other was reaching out as if to ward off an assailant. Grant’s face was a mask of concentration as he held tight to the young man he considered his son, he was afraid of losing him in the morass of chaos they had found. He had never seen anything quite so…fucked up in all the years he had been doing Dreamwalks. No one had each memory catalogued like this, no one, this was not normal. This was…compensation beyond what he had ever seen. Harry was an amazing individual to even be as functional on the level he was.

Severus began to convulse in Grant’s arms, although his eyes were closed Max and Damon could see that his eyes were rolling wildly behind closed lids. Low moaning filled the room, as Severus’ heels began to drum on the floor, Max quickly moved forward and turned him to his side. Getting one arm under his chest, the large redhead half pulled his friend up into a semi sitting position and held the bucket as he began to vomit. Shaking her head with compassion, Allie stepped forward with a soft flannel and gently wiped his lips as Max laid him back down. Grant’s arms once more went back around him and they waited as he continued his journey into Harry's mind.

Damon nudged Max with his foot and nodded towards Harry, he wanted him to check the younger wizard out. The smaller man had not made any sign of consciousness since he had taken the sedative before the ceremony began. Damon wanted to be sure that everything was all right. They had chosen this rite specifically because it would be safer on the unborn child and parent. Moving back to his place next Damon, Max quickly squeezed the bulb on the blood pressure cuff until it was inflated and then listened until he got the reading he was looking for. Everything was still well within normal range. Harry's pulse was still good as was his respiration. The only one suffering now was his husband. Max gave Damon's shoulder a squeeze let him know that Harry was all right, Damon nodded and gave a sigh, he was ready to go on with this.

Back inside Harry's mind, Pansy was quickly climbing the staircase with Severus right behind her, from behind different doors he could hear laughter, screaming, or sometimes nothing all. He had noticed as they climbed higher than not every knob was brass, some were glass, some porcelain, and yet others were wood; but it seemed very few were the elusive silver. He stopped for a moment and let Pansy get ahead of him, stepping to the edge of the railing he looked over to see how far up he had come. As he looked down he was overwhelmed with horrible vertigo. He couldn't see the bottom. He tried looked up. The open stairwell went up into nothingness. All he could see were never ending doors that followed the never ending staircase, and now he couldn't see Pansy.

Severus licked his dry lips. He turned from side to side while biting his lower lip. He knew that Grant was supposed to be with him, but he couldn't see him. "GRANT!" He screamed as he slowly turned around on the step. There was no answer. Back in the living room, the three who were not under the influence of anything heard Severus calling for Grant, and the fear in his voice made their blood run cold. Severus was lost. The tears ran freely down the Potions Master's face, his one hand was gripping Harry's for dear life while the other hand frantically grabbed at anything. He began to run on the astral plane. He was chasing Pansy Parkinson up the staircase in Harry's mind trying to find the silver knobs… 

Harry began to stir while in his sedated sleep, he was having a dream in which Severus was lost and he was trying to help him, he was trying to find him, trying to help them find his way. He shifted in Damon's arms, and sighed quietly in his sleep.

Grant was having a hard time trying to keep Severus sane within this Dreamwalk. The younger man simply would not listen to him, he had always been overly headstrong in life and now all dealing with things in a spiritual nature he was not able to simply let go and allow himself to be led in a way that would not harm his own mind.

Searching frantically, stumbling up the staircase, Severus found another door bearing a silver knob. With a growing feeling of trepidation he reached out and slowly wrapped his fingers around the cold metal, with dread gripping his heart he slowly pushed the door open...

_... Severus saw Harry's former master sitting in armchair watching as Harry was used to service three other men sexually. Severus stood dumbfounded as he watched while one man after the other took turns mounting his Harry. Harry was tied down, a collar about his neck that was attached by a short chain to a ring attached to the floor, both of his arms were outstretched and attached to similar rings in the floor leaving him arse up and open for abuse. His ankles were unfettered but his knees were spread and held apart by an iron bar. Severus could hear the laughter of the man as they used and abused his young husband to be, but he couldn't hear any sobs coming from Harry. He slowly circled the small room and saw that Harry's mouth had been crudely stuffed with a dirty rag. Harry's eyes were closed, but it was plain to see the tears that were cutting tracks down his dirty face and dripping to the floor. Severus felt himself filling with a savage rage. A Deatheater rage. He wanted to find every man that had been in that room, that had harmed his mate and kill them in the most heinous way he could think of. A loud slap brought Severus' attention back to the activity in the room; Harry was now being beaten for not being as tight of a fuck as he had been when they had started playing hours before hand. Severus watched as a heavy leather belt was repeatedly used over Harry's unprotected lower back, arse, and thighs. The young man was already a mass of multicolored old and new bruises, bound as he was there was no escape from the onslaught of blows. As he sagged forward the short chain attached to his collar forced his neck into an unnatural position cutting off his air, mercifully allowing him to slip into unconsciousness..._

Severus slipped out of the room and shut the door quickly, badly shaken, he had no idea that Harry had gone through anything like this. As he looked up the staircase his breath caught in his throat as he saw door after door bearing a silver knob. Willing himself to go on he looked up once more and caught a glimpse of Pansy. He hurried up the staircase to catch up with her, wondering why she was just standing there, why she was just looking at him. As he reached her he found out. There was the next door and it was already slightly ajar...

_... inside Severus found a very young Harry, maybe six years old possibly younger sitting in the near dark in what appeared to be a very cramped space. Severus could hear sounds but could not see where they were coming from. During the moment it took for his eyes to adjust to the gloom he realized that he was in the cupboard under the stairs. The same cupboard in the Dursley’s home that Harry had spent the first ten years of life after his parents had been killed. From the noise and the smells that were coming through the small grate in the tiny door Severus could ascertain that it must be mealtime in the Dursley household, but yet young Harry was apparently in his customary place for meal times. The only reason Severus had any idea that Harry was used to this treatment was the simple fact that the young child did not seem frightened nor did he seem upset at the prospect of not eating with his family, in fact it seemed to be quite routine. Watching Harry closely Severus soon realized that he had misjudged his age, the boy in this memory was actually closer to eight or nine. Young Harry pulled out his school books and lying down the floor with his reader as close to the crack that allowed in light as he could get it, he began to study. Severus peered over his shoulder at the text and realized it was that of an older child, perhaps third or fourth form. How was it that Harry was so small? Severus’ befuddled mind began to put the pieces of Harry’s childhood that he knew together, and the picture that was forming was horrific. With the attention to detail only a spy would have, Severus catalogued what he could see within the cramped space; the tiny worn cot mattress with no sheet and only one threadbare blanket shoved as far back under the stairs as possible, a small cracked hand mirror wedged into a wall joist with a comb beside it, one maybe two changes of old, barely serviceable clothing, one small figurine of a knight on a horse that was missing a foreleg. Everything was neatly put away, well as put away as it could be in such a small area and Harry himself took up as little room as possible, almost as if he were hoping the family outside of his cupboard would forget about him…_

Severus found himself gently pushed out of that memory and back with Pansy. He blinked owlishly at her and turned his head to look back at the closing door. It had explained why Harry was so small, why he appreciated the tiniest things people did for him in his life. If only he had known when Harry had been a child, he would have immediately stepped in and demanded that he be placed elsewhere for safety. Severus had to wonder if Albus Dumbledore had known about how Harry had been raised.

"Are you finding anything of interest Professor?" Pansy asked as she once more reached out and took his hand. Severus nodded slowly, yes he was learning so many things about his little Harry. So many things that he could now understand why Harry was never able speak of them. "Are you ready to go on? Do not forget you do have a time limit."

Back in the confines the living room Max and Damon visibly relaxed as they noticed Grant was breathing a little easier and Severus was no longer struggling in his arms, finally it seemed he had stopped struggling. Harry had begun to stir more as the sedative was starting to wear off, with one hand Damon gently stroked his hair back and tried to soothe the young man and keep him calm.

"Can you give him any more?" Damon asked as Harry's eyelids began to flutter. Max shook his head.

"I've given him all I can, any more could cause him to abort." The healer said softly. Both men watched with growing concern as Harry slowly regained consciousness. Severus on the other hand was still in the tight grip of the peyote. Max had spoken with Grant and Allie beforehand and he had told them that if Harry had became distressed during the rite that he would ask Allie to sever the bond between Harry and Severus immediately. He refused to take a chance with the unborn child. 

Although under the influence of the same drug as Severus, Grant was aware of his physical surroundings and was also aware of the fact Harry was beginning to wake up. Severus had to hurry if he wanted to see anything more. Diving back into the chaos, he once more found Severus’ magical signature and traced it to him, tapping him gently on the shoulder to remind him of why he was there.

"Severus, I need you to listen to me. Harry is starting to wake up. You know that he cannot be awake during this. Little bird, you must hurry. I will stay here with you; I will hold your hand." Grant murmured gently and Severus nodded his understanding. Together they hurried to the next door Pansy was waiting in front of. Men noticed the strained and pinched look on Pansy's face. Then they heard it. The unmistakable sounds of a small child screaming in pain and the loud voices of angry adults.

"This may be the hardest one you see yet, Severus." Pansy said as she closed her eyes and reached out her hand to stop his before it touched the doorknob. "Harry does not remember this. He was too young when it happened, and mercifully his mind never thought fit show this memory to him. Be very thankful that your Harry is able to bear your children."

Severus looked at her and then looked back at Grant, he felt Pansy remove her hand but yet he did not move his forward. Grant placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and gave a slight push. Taking a deep breath Severus opened the door...

_... immediately his senses were overwhelmed by the screams of very small child that were renting the air in unrelenting shrieks of pain. Almost running into the room, Severus stopped short, as the scene unfolded before his very eyes. A huge pig of a man, who could only be in Harry's Uncle Vernon, was busy stomping the life out of what looked to be a bundle of rags. Only rags do not scream. Kneeling down Severus saw that it was truly Harry Potter that was being crushed under the fat man's foot. There was a skinny, horse-faced woman looking on, her mouth pursed in disapproval at the noise the small child was making. Severus could not have a why someone would do such a thing to such a small child. Knowing that he was unseen by all participants in the room he crept as close as possible to Harry trying to make sense of what had happened to cause such treatment. The skinny woman began ranting to her husband about how the freak had embarrassed her and their son at the park again that day by wanting to play with the other children. Severus looked at little Harry's hand, there it was. A small, battered red ball and held in his limp fingers. Hearing the fat man shouting that the freak was two years old now and old enough to understand that he was not allowed around normal children also meant that he was old enough to bear the punishment for his sins. Severus winced each time the heavy booted foot came crashing down on the tiny toddler. Harry had since stopped screaming. In fact he made no noise at all. The woman demanded that her husband teach the child that he was not allowed to run and play. He nodded in agreement and stood on the child's pelvis not moving until he heard a satisfying crunching sound. The sound of young Harry's bones being broken. With no regard at all to the young child's injuries, his uncle grabbed him by the back of his oversized jumper and threw him into the cupboard under the stairs, locking the door with a satisfied grin. The entire time Severus watched this he was screaming, screaming for someone to help, screaming for the man to stop hurting his nephew. That he was only a child and that it was natural for child to want to play. Severus could feel strong hands on his shoulders, hands that were pulling him out of the room and away from what he was seeing..._

In the living room Severus began to scream as he watched the memories of how Harry's Uncle had broken his little body. Max rushed forward and helped Grant hold his friend and keep him from doing bodily harm to himself as he thrashed and fought against Harry's relatives.

"No. No. No he's just a little boy. He doesn't know any better," Severus cried out as his hand that was tied to Harry's wrist suddenly grasped his husband's wrist tightly and he pulled him to him. Damon, not expecting the sudden grab did not have a good hold on Harry and as a result, Harry was now in his husband's arms.

"Severus," Max said softly as he tried to get his old friends attention, at least enough to distract him so that they could retrieve Harry. "It's all right. Harry's okay, he safe. No one is going to hurt him anymore. We are all going to protect him." Severus’ eyes were open, but unseeing as he listened to his friend’s voice, but his grip on his slight husband went from death-like to a mere stranglehold. Max sighed in relief as Harry shifted in Severus’ arms and sighed once his head was pressed against his husband's chest and he could hear his heartbeat clearly. 

Damon moved up next to Grant and wrapped his arm around his husband's shoulders letting him know that he was there and giving him his support. Severus was still mumbling and muttering about keeping Harry safe from his family and from Morgan, his arms wrapped protectively around the younger wizard. Max was monitoring Harry's reactions to Severus’ outburst and found that he was now at the equivalent level of a deep daydream that he would be in during a normal nap. He gave his wife a worried look; she would have to break the bond soon in order to keep Harry from becoming upset.

Inside Harry's mind Severus found himself outside the door standing beside Grant and Pansy was nowhere in sight. Somewhat bewildered Harry's husband looked at the now closed door and shuddered as he thought about the memory he had just seen. Grant leaned in and gave the younger man a hug.

"Where did Pansy go?" Severus asked as he pulled away and looked again for some sign of the dead witch. Grant simply shook his head and took Severus his hand in his own.

"Her time was done," Grant said gently as he began to steer Severus back down the staircase. "Our time is nearly up Severus. Harry is almost awake and there can be no more memories like the last one."

Severus nodded sadly and followed his foster father down the carpeted steps, somehow feeling like he had failed in understanding his Harry by not looking behind all the doors. He looked up around his surroundings and noticed that there were hundreds of doors with silver knobs. Stopping where he stood, he suddenly understood that Harry was showing him that if he ever wanted to tried this again that there were many things to be shared.

"I feel like there something I'm missing," Severus said to Grant as he pulled his hand away from the older man's and turned to face back up the staircase. Perhaps thirty feet away the door opened, one with a brass knob. Severus stood not quite daring to breathe and watched as his young husband stepped out of the doorway and beckoned to him.

"I need you to see this, please come with me," Harry said with that same crooked little grin that Severus fell in love with all over again every day. Severus turned and looked to Grant who only gave him a smile and nodded motioning him on, with that encouragement he quickly made his way up the steps to stand next to his husband. Harry looked up at him and the reached out to take his hand. "Thank you for trusting me."

"With my life."

Harry drew Severus to the open door and paused for a moment before he led them over the threshold...

_... Severus looked around and recognized his personal chambers at Hogwarts, his bedroom to be exact. He looked at Harry curiously he had no idea why they were there. Harry only gave him a smirk and then a gentle smile before he placed one finger over Severus' thin lips. Okay if his husband wanted him to be quiet, he could do that. Since this was his bedroom and it was obviously after he and Harry had become a couple, he knew that this would not be a horrible memory. He slung one arm around his mate’s waist and waited for whatever it was that the younger man seemed to feel Severus needed to see. They didn’t need to wait long at all as it turned out. The door that led to the small bathroom off of Severus’ bedroom opened and memory Harry emerged from the cloud of steam wearing a simple nightshirt that hung to mid-thigh, his hair barely towel dry and still dripping water onto the thin cotton of his nightwear. Memory Harry approached the big four poster bed with a nervous step, that much was obvious and Severus could not really remember Harry ever looking nervous in his bedroom, but this was Harry’s memory and not his own. He watched as memory Harry sat on the edge of the bed and played with the hem of his nightshirt while he cast nervous glances towards the bedroom door every few seconds. He’s waiting for me, Severus thought, and then wondered if Harry had always looked so breakable before he came to him at night. He got his answer in the next few moments when his memory self opened the door to the bedroom and walked across the room to stand before Harry. Sucking in his breath, Severus realized what he was seeing now and the importance of it to his little Harry. He was wearing the deep royal blue silk shirt Minerva had given him for his birthday some years ago in this memory. He’d only worn that shirt a scant number of times and now the shirt was no more, it had been destroyed that night. It had not withstood the passion of one Harry Potter on the first night they had made love together, by morning pieces of the shirt had been spread like confetti about his chambers. In fact Severus himself still used a scrap of that shirt as a bookmark for his favourite potions journal. He felt Harry intertwine his fingers with his as they watched their memory selves allow each other the right and privilege to explore one another’s bodies as lovers and not as Master and submissive. It had been a pivotal point in their relationship, one that if it did not exist, they would certainly not be at the point they were today. Together they watched the two figures writhe and gasp with pleasure as Harry was finally taught that his body was for his own enjoyment and not just the pleasure of another. The cries of passion were music to Severus and he smiled as he relived this memory with his beloved at his side, not noticing as they were getting further and further away and the images were becoming darker and harder to see…_

On the living room floor Allie was the first to note that Grant was back completely as he suddenly sat up and grabbed for the bucket and promptly emptied his stomach. Max moved the couple that had been lying in his lap to the floor in order to give the old man some room to move and to breath unhindered and he smiled gratefully. Damon gently wiped his husband’s mouth and held a cup of water to his lips for him to sip as he arranged himself to sit behind the man and offer his own body for support.

“Is it…” Damon began as he smoothed Grant’s sweaty hair back and let him rest his head on his chest. Grant just shook his head, he didn’t know how to explain to his husband, his Dom, his everything, that the young man they considered their child had married a man that was so broken inside by others that it was a sheer miracle that he wasn’t a raving loon.

“Bad,” was all he could whisper while he reached a hand out to stroke Severus’ hair and then moved it slowly over to caress Harry’s smooth cheek. Right now they both looked so peaceful in spite of all the horrors Severus had just seen, let alone Harry who had actually lived through them. He raised his eyes to Allie and gave her a reassuring smile. “Bring my boys back sweetheart.”

Allie smiled and picked up her athame then went to kneel next to where Severus lay with Harry curled against his chest. Speaking slowly and softly, she began the chant that would close the bridge between their minds and bring Severus back up out of his drug induced state. As the chant ended, on the last word, she slipped her blade beneath the battered hay twist that had bound them together and sliced it cleanly through, freeing their wrists and hands. A deep shudder ran through Severus’ lean body as though he was chilled from being sweat-soaked even though precautions had been taken and the room was near unbearably hot for the others. His arms tightened around Harry and he buried his face against the back of his neck as the tears began to fall. 

Harry opened his emerald eyes and blinked as he looked around him, as though trying to figure out how exactly he had gotten from Damon’s lap to being curled up in Severus’ arms. He raised his head up a bit and looked back and saw the dark head of his husband buried against his shoulder and he smiled gently and cuddled in tighter to the man. 

Max moved forward to kneel next to Harry and gently prized his arm away from Severus so that he could take his blood pressure. Satisfied that it was normal in the young man was in no danger, Max removed the cuff from Harry's arm and wrapped it around Severus’ upper arm. Severus opened his eyes tiredly and looked up at his old friend as he felt the pressure tighten around his upper arm. Max looked down into those inky depths and felt a chill ran up his back. If someone were to ask Max at that moment what he were seeing in Severus’ eyes he would reply that his friend had seen Hell and come back a haunted man.

While Max tended to Harry and Severus and Damon tended to his husband, Allie blew out the candles and released the Power carefully walking widder shins to sweep up the sea salt that had formed the Circle for the rite. Soon she had the room set to rights and the occupants were now able to make themselves comfortable on the sofa and chairs.

Instead sitting with everyone else, Severus wanted nothing more than a moment to be apart from everyone else to at least rinse off the film of slick sweat he could feel that covered his body. Slowly he uncurled his stiff arms from around his husband's body and with Max’s help he slowly came up to a sitting position. Harry turned to his back and looked up at his Husband with wide green eyes and gave him that crooked little smile.

"My Husband I'm sorry to you had to see what you did, but I fear I could never find the words to share my memories with you," Harry said softly as he reached out with one hand and stroked Severus’ sweat soaked hair. Severus looked down at him and gave him a haunted smile and pressed his hand over Harry's tummy.

"As eloquent a vocabulary as I have Harry, even I would have been voiceless to put words to some of the memories that I saw."

Harry breath hitched as he heard his husband speak, a tear slowly trickling from the corner of his eye. "I understand," he whispered and turned onto his side facing away from Severus. "I had hoped that by also giving you good memories to see that maybe you might not have been so disgusted by me, but I understand." Moving surprisingly fast for someone who had been so heavily sedated the young wizard was quickly on his feet; his only thoughts were to rid Severus and the others of his loathsome presence. He started to run out of the room when he felt the iron grip of his mate on his arm pulling him back down to the floor.

Harry fell back abruptly onto his husband's lap where he was held tightly in loving arms. He sat quietly not understanding why they weren't letting him go, he thought that Severus was disgusted with him.

"Oh you silly ninny, you understand nothing," Severus sighed as he moved Harry around on his lap and held him within his tired arms. He still only wanted a hot shower. "You were so prepared to be rejected that that was all you were going to let yourself hear no matter what I said, isn't that right?"

Harry remained silent but nodded his head in agreement, his Husband was right. He had been prepared to be thrown away with the morning rubbish. The others watched quietly as Severus ran his hands up and down Harry's arms trying to reassure him, Grant reached out one hand and laid it all the young man's leg.

"Terrible things happened to you Harry, but you were the victim. You never asked to be abused. No one in this room, no one in this family will ever reject you for the wrongs that were done to you," Grant said with gentle force while everyone else gathered around and also touched Harry in what they hoped to be a reassuring manner for him. Severus felt him start to relax and his body pressed further back against his chest, the older man leaned down and gave him a kiss at the juncture of his neck and shoulder and then moved up to nip him on his ear. Only moving back when he heard Harry giggle.

After the two had cuddled for a few moments Max placed one hand on Sev’s shoulder and gave him a little shake. "You know I hate to break this up you two, but Sev my friend, you smell like an overripe yak. You need a shower, and you need one now." Harry pulled away from his husband with a laugh and turned to give him a little sniff. He wrinkled his nose in mock distaste and scooted off of his lap and made little shooing motions with hands.

"Okay okay I get the point," Severus laughed as he got to his feet and made his way out of the living room. Max turned to Harry and pointed to a kitchen chair that sat in the corner of the living room.

"Sit down Bit, I need to go over you one more time to make sure everything is all right," Max said as he helped Harry to his feet and led him to the chair. He began to give him a simple exam while Grant went take his own shower and the other two went to start dinner.

 

.


	83. Flying Lesson

  
Author's notes: This is a story that revolves around an alternate life that had been lived by Severus Snape in the US while he was spying for the Light. Now that Voldemort is dead, he has opted to show this life to his lover, Harry Potter. Oh and by the by...there are Harleys and all sorts of goodies involved. It is a perpetual fic. If people here seem to like the first chapter, I will continue to post on a daily basis.  


* * *

It was dawn, the sun starting to streak over the clouds as it rose in the East, but it was pitch black in the depths of the dungeons at Malfoy Manor. The lone occupant of the cell at the end of the forgotten hallway sat with his back against the cold stone wall and simply listened. Listened to the sounds of small furred creatures that scurried about in the dark, listened to the steady dripping of an unseen underground water source that had soaked his bedding and left him sodden and cold, and though he would never admit to it he listened for the faint sounds that might be footsteps of his returning captor.

Morgan Taylor had long since lost all sense of time, not knowing day from night nor how long he had been there. All he knew was a burning desire for revenge. Revenge against Lucius Malfoy, revenge against Severus Snape, revenge against Percy Weasley, and oh yes let us not forget that little bitch Harry. The revenge is what kept him going, he had seen no one, well no one human for some time now. A house elf brought him a meal twice a day but never spoke to him. The last human contact he had had was Lucius Malfoy plundering his mind and stealing his memories. He wanted to break that arrogant blond bastard first and then his son.

Several floors removed, Lucius Malfoy sipped his first cup of tea of the day and went over his plans of transporting the animal he had in his dungeon. A port key would suffice for a trans-Atlantic crossing; he would of course send Draco ahead first so that their transportation would be waiting. If he were to be honest with himself, he simply did not want his son around Morgan Taylor, not after the threats the bastard had made against him and his child. Of course once in Canada, Taylor would be stuffed in the boot of the car with an invisibility cloak draped over him. Draco would need to have very little contact with their captive. According to the maps and directions he had consulted, they would have a long drive ahead of them to reach the new Snape house.

Lucius closed his eyes and leaned back in his comfortable chair, slowly waking up and enjoying his morning when he heard the light footsteps of his young granddaughter. Smiling inwardly, he feigned sleep and waited as she tiptoed up to side of his chair to try to give him a fright. That had become Evette's new game as of late, someone has shown her how to make the house elves jump and now she adored trying to make her Daddy and Papa jump when she caught them unawares. He could hear the slip-slap of her slippered feet and right as he judged her to be at the arm of his chair, he turned quickly and scooped her up into a hug.

"Boo!" The little girl squealed as her tiny fingers darted under his robe to tickle him through his pajamas. "I got you Papa! Were you scared?"

Lucius’ rich laugh filled the room along with Evette's girlish giggles as he tossed her in the air and then hugged her close. "You certainly did, Evette. I would have been shaking in my boots, but of course I am in slippers."

The small child settled comfortably on his lap and with the aplomb that only a Malfoy can carry, the little girl liberated in his cup of tea for herself. He quirked one elegant eyebrow at his son's daughter and smirked.

 

"You do realize Evette, that you are perfectly capable of asking a house elf to bring you your own cup of tea?" She regarded him with solemn eyes as she sipped from the paper thin bone china.

"But Papa, why should I? There was a perfectly good cup of tea here that simply needed to be drank." Grandfather and granddaughter both turned their heads at the sound of laughter. Neither had noticed the entrance of Draco into the room. The tall, slender blonde leaned against the door jamb and watched as his daughter wrapped his father completely around her little finger.

"There is no arguing with her Father, she has spent entirely too much time with you. I gave up some time ago any prayer of ever winning an argument against that child," Draco chuckled as he pushed himself away from the door jamb and sauntered into the room, his sleeping robe left untied over his pajamas and his bare feet barely making sounds on the polished wood floor. He sat down in one of the ornate armchairs and snapped his fingers for a house elf. After the house elf had popped in and taken Draco's order for tea and another cup for his father and then popped back out again, he turned and opened his arms to his daughter.

"Come here love give your daddy a hug," Draco said as the little blonde ball of energy bounded across the room and nearly bowled him over in her enthusiasm. "Did you sleep well my Princess?" The little girl nodded a showered his face with kisses. Hugging her tight, he sat her on his lap and turned to his father.

"And you accuse me of spoiling her," Lucius snorted, smirking as he took the fresh cup of tea from the house elf that had appeared at his side. Momentarily looking contrite, Draco merely shrugged his shoulders and gave a sheepish grin.

"I never said I didn't spoil her Father, I simply said that you did as well."

"Have you made arrangements for Evette to stay with Pansy's mother while we visit Severus and Harry?" Lucius asked as he straightened his robe and stretched his long legs out in front of him. 

"Yes, she said that there should be no problem. She said that she would enjoy spending time with Evette at her estate," Draco said as he gave his daughter a quick kiss on the cheek. The little girl in question quickly wriggled around and gave her father a look somewhere between irritation and admiration.

“I get to see Grandmother Abigail?” she asked as she seemed to waver in the argument she’d given her grandfather several days earlier. Perhaps seeing her grandmother would be more fun than going to see Papa's friends, Papa did say that she would get to go see them soon anyhow.

"That's right Princess, your grandmother would like for you to come and spent time with her. Surely it will be more fun than going to listen to a bunch of old man talking about boring things?" Lucius asked as he peered over the rim of his teacup at young Evette. The little girl nodded solemnly, her Papa was right it would certainly be more fun with her grandmother.

The small family enjoyed their tea and spoke of trivial things until Lucius decided that he needed to pay a visit to the dungeons to check on his houseguest. Giving his son a friendly pat on the shoulder and his granddaughter a kiss on the cheek, he left the room to get dressed to go downstairs to play.


	84. When You Say Nothing At All

  
Author's notes: This is a story that revolves around an alternate life that had been lived by Severus Snape in the US while he was spying for the Light. Now that Voldemort is dead, he has opted to show this life to his lover, Harry Potter. Oh and by the by...there are Harleys and all sorts of goodies involved. It is a perpetual fic. If people here seem to like the first chapter, I will continue to post on a daily basis.  


* * *

DISCLAIMER: JKR owns everything that is in reference to the Harry Potter world if it is in one of my works of fiction. If it is not found in one of her creations, then it is mine unless otherwise stated. I am not making any profit from the writing of this story. 

 

As soon as Max had given Harry a clean bill of health, the young pregnant wizard hopped up out of the chair he had been sitting in and headed for the kitchen. They are he found Allie and Damon putting the finishing touches on their evening meal. He stood for a moment, the light cotton robe he was wearing gently brushing his lower legs and reminding him that he should probably go upstairs and change. Damon turned and gave the younger man a smile that reached out and drew him into a hug.

"Are you feeling okay, Harry?" He asked quietly as he just let the smaller man rest against him for a moment. Harry stepped back and nodded, he felt all right in fact he felt better than he had in some time. They both turned as they heard enter Grant into the room and give them both a smile. Grant pulled Harry to one side, wanting to tell him that his husband probably needed him very much right now.

"Harry, why don't you fix a couple of plates and take them upstairs for you and Sev instead of eating down here."

Harry looked at the older man and then nodded. "Is he all right?"

"I think that right now Harry, he simply needs you with him as his husband and not as his submissive," Grant said as he helped Harry fix a couple of plates. "He saw things that seem to have affected him deeply and he needs to know that you are alright."

Harry looked at the older wizard, biting his lower lip and wondered what he should say. He took both plates and started out of the kitchen before he turned back and asked one question. "Why do I feel better? And do I apologize for that?" 

Grant sighed and walked across the road to stand next to Harry, placing one hand on his shoulder. "You most likely feel better because your mind feels like it has purged some of the poison that you have kept pent-up for so long. Never apologize for feeling better Harry." Harry looked at the older wizard for a long moment and then slowly nodded his head. He understood.

Grant rejoined the rest of the group while Harry went upstairs to find Severus sitting on their bed wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. Harry sat both plates down on the computer desk and then went to sit at his husband's side on the bed. Severus didn't say anything, but placed one hand over Harry's and gave it a gentle squeeze. Harry leaned over and kissed his pale cheek softly.

"I brought some supper up for us, Grant thought that it might be best if we spent some time alone," Harry said as he reached up and tenderly stroked Severus’ damp hair. "Would you like something for your stomach?"

Severus nodded. "The green vial in the medicine cabinet will take care of my stomach if you would not mind getting it for me."

"Not at all love," Harry said as he rooms to his feet and crossed the hallway into the bathroom to fetch what his husband needed to feel better. Once Severus had drunk the potion, Harry pulled a night shirt from one of the dresser drawers and gently pulled it over his husband's head and then threaded his arms through the sleeves. Severus gave a snort and shook his head. "Did you find something funny, Severus?"

"Normally Harry, I am the one that dresses you, not the other way around," the older man sighed as he relaxed while Harry brushed his hair free of tangles.

"This is very true Husband, but there is nothing that says that I cannot do this for you," Harry said softly as he laid the brush on the nightstand. Severus caught the smaller hand in his own and brought it to his lips to place a gentle kiss against the fingers. “And besides Professor, I rather enjoy the idea of having a life size Sev doll for my personal amusement. Surely you can’t find fault with that?” he quipped as he playfully leaned in and nipped at Severus’ nose before he settled back on the bed. Severus raised an eyebrow and looked at him.

“A life sized Sev doll, eh?”

Harry nodded with a smirk. “Oh yes, one I can dress up in any manner I choose. You know you would look smashing in a light pink colour,” he continued as he stood back up and stripped out of his own robe and slid his night shirt on, “and maybe even matching pumps.”

“Turning me into a doll, are you Mister Snape?” his older husband drawled, trying very hard to keep a straight face as Harry just rambled on with different nonsense. It was good seeing him like this again. His eyes widened as he noticed Harry had his wand out and was scrutinizing him with his head cocked to one side. “Harry, don’t you dare.”

Harry gave him one of his oh so very innocent looks. “Do what Sev? Surely you don’t think I am capable of doing something that evil, do you?”

“Harry, if anything I am wearing turns any other colour than what it is right now, I’ll…” he began as Harry smirked and waved his wand. Severus stood immediately as he felt an odd tingle dance over his skin. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “What did you just do, Harry?”

“Not a thing Sev, just merely danced a whisper over you,” Harry said with a smile and sat down next to his husband again.

“Insufferable brat.”

“Your insufferable brat, you greasy git,” Harry said as Severus pulled him into a tight embrace and kissed his forehead.

“It’s good to see you like this again, Harry, I’ve missed you,” Severus said quietly as they just sat there. He had a deep seated need to hold Harry close and never turn him loose again. Harry molded his body to his husband’s for a moment before he got up and brought Severus his dinner.

“I feel good Sev, I mean it. Better than I have in awhile. It feels like things aren’t as heavy in my head now,” he replied as he sat down next to him and folded his legs up under him. “I know I am not all better, but I feel…more in tune with myself. Not like I am trapped and I have to relive some things again and again.”

Severus turned to face his young husband, also tucking his long legs under him while he ate. He let Harry talk on uninterrupted about what he was feeling, feeling it was best to let him get as much out as he wanted. The younger man seemed so much more animated than he had this morning, watching him joke was like a balm to his aching soul. Harry stopped for a breath and gave him a lop sided grin.

“I love you Severus, I just wanted you to know that,” he said and forked another mouthful of pasta into his mouth. Severus reached out and wiped a bit of sauce from Harry’s mouth before he spoke.

 

“I love you too, Harry, even if you are a pain in my arse,” he murmured as he took the empty plate from his spouse and handed him his glass of ice tea. The younger man drank deeply and set his glass down, looking at his husband carefully.

“Severus, I don’t know what you saw in my mind, and to be honest, I don’t want you to tell me, but I want to know if you are okay,” he said, his emerald eyes catching Severus’ obsidian ones in a piercing gaze that he held. Severus set his dinnerware to one side and took Harry’s hand in his own, slowly tracing circles on his husband’s palm with his hand.

“I am not going to lie to you, Harry. I don’t even have the words to tell you what I saw, but I assure you that I am okay and that I am never leaving your side,” Severus said while his fingers played with the wedding band on Harry’s finger. “My heart has too much of you in it to survive alone now.”

“I was so afraid,” Harry said as he looked down and concentrated his attention on how his fingers were interwoven with those of his husband. Severus didn’t have to say anything, he just pulled him to his lap and held him close.

“There is nothing to be afraid of now. I’m here. Besides, aren’t you the one that took care of the Dark Lord with your bare hands?” Severus asked as he ran his hands along his husband’s arms. Sometimes it was easy for some people to forget just how strong of a wizard Harry really was, but Severus never forgot. He’d been at Harry’s side during the final battle and watched in open mouthed awe as his mate decimated Voldemort’s inner circle and then dispatched the former man himself. His little Harry was a trained killer, it was something he never forgot.

Many people they had met since they had become a couple had made the mistake of seeing Harry as a weak person. Mistook the way he looked after Harry as a weakness on the younger man’s part. They couldn’t be further from the truth. This was Harry’s choice, if he didn’t want it, it wouldn’t happen. This was different than what had happened with Morgan Taylor, Severus had not sucked Harry into a web of deceit and then turned on him viciously. 

Harry’s friends had had a hard time accepting this relationship, fearing that Severus had preyed upon him while he was in a weakened state after he’d gotten away from the other man. What they didn’t see, what the couple chose to keep private was that Severus had been instrumental in helping Harry heal. He wasn’t there to exact revenge for something the young man’s father had done to him all those years ago, he had grown up as well and moved past the need for petty revenge. He startled a bit when Harry shifted in his arms.

“Why are you so quiet, Sev?” he asked as he traced the pattern of veins and scars on the backs of his hands. Severus smiled and dropped a kiss to the top of Harry’s head.

“I was thinking about you,” he answered. “Thinking about how people see you.”

“They see me as weak Sev, I know that,” his husband replied with a shrug. “I don’t care. Let them think what they want. I am happy. Someone finally cares about me as Harry, not as Harry Potter.”

“You aren’t weak Harry,” Severus said as he began to trace patterns on the knobby knees of his husband. Harry snorted at that.

“I know that Sev, but for once, I just want someone to look after me. Not because they have to, not because I am a tool for them to use, but because they love me.”

“I enjoy looking after you, you obnoxious little brat,” Severus said as he shifted Harry around on his lap and leaned down to kiss him. Harry kissed him slowly and passionately, taking his time to map out the older man’s mouth again. He pulled away slowly while sucking on Severus’ lower lip.

“Do you remember the first time you kissed me?” Harry asked as he looked into the heated gaze of his lover. “I mean really kissed me, not a peck on the cheek.” Severus smiled a little and nodded, oh yes, he remembered it quite well.

“It was in my classroom two minutes before the third year Hufflepuffs were due to arrive. You had eaten something with scads of cinnamon in it right before because I could feel my mouth tingle with it. I almost cancelled class that day in favour of taking you back to my quarters to spend the afternoon exploring your mouth,” he replied with a smile as Harry looked at him in wonder. The younger man shook his head in amazement at his husband’s memory.

“Red hots, I’d been eating cinnamon candy,” he whispered. “You made me feel so wanted right then, and I don’t mean just to use, but actually like you wanted my company.”

“Harry, I never told you this, but the night I found you, I knew you had been brutalized to some extent,” Severus began and Harry nodded, he remembered that night. “I had wanted a relationship with you for some time prior, but had no clue as to how to locate you. When I was treating you and saw the blood, it occurred to me then that you may very well never be capable of another physical relationship.” Here Severus faltered for words as he stared into his husband’s intense gaze and wondered why he’d even brought this up. “I had resigned myself to a life of celibacy at that point Harry, as long as it meant you would be part of it.”

The Man Who Killed Voldemort So He Could Be Loved looked at his husband and just shook his head and what he had just said. Harry had had feelings for Severus since his fifth year at Hogwarts. They had started out as a crush, grew into infatuation, blossomed into hope, and finally matured into love for the man whose lap he was sitting in. Harry could not imagine his life without Severus in it and he didn't want to ever face the possibility of that happening. Severus had allowed him to deal with his feelings of submission in as healthy an atmosphere and relationship as possible. Allowing him to explore different facets what he had been exposed to with Morgan.

When Harry had first met Morgan the man seemed to offer everything the young Quidditch player needed in his life. For years Harry had been searching to fill an empty space inside. Morgan Taylor was a man who read people and as he read the young Harry he saw a man-child that needed a firm hand and a kind word. He knew exactly who Harry Potter was and after seeing what it was he needed, Morgan began to formulate his plan on how to exact revenge for his dead brother. The relationship went from boyfriends to prisoner and jailer within a few months. It shamed Harry to know that he had been suckered and taken in by the old chestnut, "If you want me to love you then you'll do this for me."

After Harry had healed during his time with Severus and he came back as a teacher, he once again felt the desire to try to let the dour Potions Master know how he felt about him. It had not taken the two long to realize that they did indeed have strong feelings for each other and then the hard part began. For Harry had learned during the time he had stayed in Severus' chambers that the older man was a Dominant and that called to that part of Harry that needed guidance and a gentle hand from someone that would take no nonsense from him. However the older man had been understandably reluctant in pursuing that aspect of their relationship, fearing Harry would use his role as a submissive to try to punish himself for his naivety that had resulted in his abuse.

"Sev, do you remember first time I called you master when I came back to Hogwarts?" Harry asked thoughtfully as he continued to turn things over in his mind. The older wizard nodded, and he certainly did remember when it happened and how it made him feel.

"We were at top table and you asked me for permission to go back to your rooms," Severus answered. He would never forget how Hooch and Hagrid had stared at him as if he were the Dark Lord in the flesh. The wave of hatred had been nearly palpable as it washed over him from his colleagues. Not only had Harry called him Master, but he had looked as though he expected to be severely reprimanded for having the temerity to ask him a question. Severus had looked at his young charge in disbelief and mumbled to him to go on.

"You never told me if I had gotten you into trouble that night," Harry said softly. His husband could hear the question in his voice and chose to answer him honestly.

"Dumbledore invited me to take tea with him after supper. During that hour I was given veritaserum and questioned without mercy as to the nature of my relationship with you," Severus explained while he played his fingers through Harry's long hair. "Minerva and Xiamora were both demanding that I be brought before the school governors so that I could be dismissed for improper conduct."

Harry slid out of Severus’ lap and stared open mouthed at his older husband. He'd had no idea that he had been put through that, over nothing but a stupid word.

"Oh Merlin Severus, I had no idea that they did that to you. You never said anything to me that night, just asked me not to ever do that again where people might overhear me," Harry breathed as he took in the older man's rueful smile and shook his head. "You could have been fired because of me... I'm so sorry, I don't even know how to tell you have sorry I am for what I did to you."

Severus drew his pregnant husband back into his arms and kissed him gently. "It's of no matter now little one. Suffice to say I managed to convince them that I was harmless in regards to you. Neither Minerva nor Xiamora have ever really trusted me, both were ready to assume the worst case scenario when it came to me."

"I am so glad that we never have to go back there again," Harry said as he allowed Severus to nuzzle and nip his neck and cheek. He heard his husband grunt in agreement while he ran his tongue over the outer edge of his ear. Harry felt a shiver of arousal start at the base of his spine and run up his back, he absolutely adored it when his husband played with his ears. If Severus kept it up, Harry knew he would be wet between his thighs in a matter of minutes. Thanks to hormones and his body's changes Harry was almost always in a state needy arousal. He heard Severus’ deep rumbling chuckle and felt the warm puffs of air as they ghosted over his skin.

“I had decided that this was going to be my last year at Hogwarts in the capacity of potions teacher," Severus said as he gently tipped Harry's head to the other side so he could concentrate on the untouched skin there. "I had planned to take a small flat in Hogsmeade so that we would have a place to be together while you taught." Harry whimpered as his husband's tongue dipped into his ear and gently licked the inner shell.

"But I thought to you wanted to retire here?"

Severus bit down gently on the newly tanned skin of his husband's slender neck before he answered. "I did Harry, but when I realized what you meant to me I couldn't bear the thought of leaving you behind. I knew I would have to stay and I was okay with that."

“You would have stayed in a place you loathed because I was there?” Harry asked softly.

“If we had not decided to stay here, then yes, I would have taken up residence near you,” Severus said as he felt his own growing arousal. He was amazed that his body was responding this way after the things he’d just experienced, but he was not going to argue with nature. “I just hope you will be happy here away from everything you have known.” 

Harry tipped his head back and grinned at his husband. “I have a family and I have a wonderful husband, how could I not be happy?”

“You have no idea how beautiful you are do you?” Severus asked as he smiled down at the smiling face of his husband. Reaching one hand up to trace the line of his cheek bone, he cupped the back of Harry’s head with the other and pulled him into a deep kiss. His lips still pressed to Harry’s, the older wizard managed to stretch out along the bed on his back while pulling Harry so that he lay on top of him. He ran his long fingers up and down Harry’s back as the younger man pressed into the kiss, plundering Severus’ mouth with his searching tongue.

“Just like you have no idea how handsome you are, Sev,” Harry panted as he broke from the kiss, pulling his head back and looking down into his husband’s eyes. He could feel his husband’s arousal as it pushed against his own cock. With a smile, he pressed his hips down against his husband’s, rocking himself over the burgeoning erection that was trapped in the older man’s night shirt. Harry shuddered as well from the sensations he was getting as Severus bucked his hips up and pulled Harry down at the same time. Not for the first time he cursed the fact his body was not able to answer in kind. He was not a little worried that by the time this pregnancy was over he would forget how to react as a man should to stimulus.

“Ohhhh Harry…” came Severus’ shuddering groan as he was lost in the pressing weight of his husband. He rocked under his husband, moving his body to where he knew he was aligned with Harry’s prick, being sure that he was giving pleasure as well as receiving it. 

Harry’s breath quickened as he felt his body respond to his husband’s frotting, even though he was still soft, it still felt damned good and he wanted more. The younger wizard rolled his hips and nearly howled at his husband’s answering thrust before Severus wrapped one hand behind his head and brought him down into another mouth bruising kiss. Harry was held firmly with one hand on the back of his head and the other at the small of his back, molding his body to his husband’s as they continued this horizontal dance of need and want.

Harry felt the first curls of heat tingling in his lower belly and he ground down harder over Severus’ prick, his own leaking precome and twitching from the stimulation. Severus, being attuned to his lover’s different cries while in the throes of passion, recognized that particular growling whine deep in Harry’s throat and rocked himself faster against the younger man. Harry’s hands clenched the older man’s shoulders tightly as he arched his back, pushing down against Sev’s groin as his seed spilled from his still flaccid cock.

“I’mmmmmmm commmminnnggg…” he moaned, his head thrown back and his hips held tight to his husband’s. He could feel the tremours in his legs start to subside as Severus had both hands on his hips now and was bucking up against Harry. His face was contorted in a grimace of pleasure, he was being pushed over the edge by the added heat of Harry’s come that was bathing his cock.

“Come for me Sev,” Harry demanded as he hooked his ankles under his husband’s calves and used the added leverage to grind himself against him relentlessly. Leaning back down, Harry began to bite and worry the flesh at the juncture of his husband’s neck and shoulder, delighting in the growls he was causing to spill forth from the other man’s lips. He was quickly rewarded with the near scalding heat that poured from his husband as his seed pulsed out of him in short bursts to further soak their night shirts.

Both lay quietly in each other’s arms for a moment before Harry pushed himself up to get off the bed. Severus let his eyes follow his husband as he walked out of the bedroom door, he knew where he was going. Sure enough a few minutes later he heard the flush of the toilet and then running water and Harry returned with a wet flannel for them both to use to clean up.

Harry grinned as he looked down at his now sleepy husband as he stripped off his wet night shirt and pulled a clean one over his head. Severus raised one eyebrow and looked at him sitting there with an idiotic grin on his face. His own night shirt being cleaned by a quickly cast cleansing charm.

“Why, pray tell are you looking like a cat that was just fed cream?”

“Didn’t eat it this time Husband, took a small bath in it instead,” Harry quipped as he curled up next to his husband on the bed, laughing as he heard the groan at his odd sense of humour.

“Absolutely incorrigible.”

“You wouldn’t want me any other way,” Harry shot back as he relaxed in his husband’s warm embracing arms. Severus had to concede that point, he did like seeing Harry playful.

“True, but I’ll never admit it.”

“You just did,” Harry smirked.

“Damn.”

Several moments later, just as Severus was close to falling asleep, Harry spoke up again. “Do you remember the first time you told me you loved me?” Severus opened one dark eye and looked at his husband.

“Harry, why are we doing this?” he asked quietly as he shifted Harry in his arms. He didn’t mind answering the questions of his young spouse, he just didn’t know why the sudden bout of twenty questions. “Are you needing me to reaffirm how I feel about you?

Harry didn’t say anything as he thought about his husband’s question; in truth he didn’t really know why he was bringing any of this up. Maybe he did need to hear that he had made some sort of impression on his lover’s life, that he was not the only one that remembered the little intimacies they had shared. When Harry didn’t answer him right away, Severus went on to answer the question posed.

“Yes Harry, I do remember the first time I told you that I loved you.” Harry looked at him and waited for him to continue. He remembered as well, he wanted to see if the memories matched up. “It was after a nightmare and you were asleep all wrapped up in a blanket as I held you close.” He saw Harry’s shocked look and smirked. “I would gather from your response that you were expecting me to recount the memory of our dinner at Angelino’s were I declared my love to you.”

“Actually yes,” Harry said as he looked into his husband’s smiling face. “You are amazing.”

“I know, now can we please stop talking and start sleeping?” Severus said with a yawn as Harry swatted his hip with his hand.

“Conceited git.”

“Of course,” Severus murmured and with a wave of his wand, the lights were out and they were asleep a few moments later.

dbdbdbdbd

The ringing of Severus’ mobile pulled Harry from his dreams and he lay quietly for a moment to see if it was going to be answered. It quit ringing and Severus kept snoring, Harry shook his head and closed his eyes again.

_RING_

With a muttered curse Harry reached out one arm and snagged his husband’s jeans from the floor where he had peeled them off hours earlier. Fumbling through the pockets, he finally found the mobile and pressed the right button.

“Hello?” he mumbled his voice still full of sleep as he squinted at the clock. One in the morning, this had better be damned good. His green eyes opened wide as he heard the dulcet voice of one Lucius Malfoy coming over the receiver. 

“Hold on a moment, I’ll wake Severus,” he said as he turned to shake his husband, nearly jumping out of his skin when he realized the black eyes were open and looking at him. “Here Sev, its Lucius.” 

Severus took the phone and kept his hand on Harry’s wrist, not letting him get up to leave the room. He pulled him closer instead as he talked for a few minutes and then hung up.

“You don’t have to leave when he calls,” he said gently as he turned the phone off and dropped it to the floor.

“I wanted to give you some privacy,” Harry replied as he relaxed back into the warm embrace of his husband. “Is everything okay?”

“Yes everything is alright. Luce was just letting me know that they will be here tomorrow afternoon,” he answered and felt Harry stiffen next to him. “You don’t have to be there, love.”

“I have to be,” Harry said softly and tried to relax again. “I need to see for myself that he’s gone.” Severus nodded in understanding and kissed the top of Harry’s head gently.

“I promise you that he will be no more by the next time we go to bed.”

“Thank you Husband,” Harry sighed as sleep overtook him once more. Severus’ snores soon filled the room as well as they slept on until morning.


	85. Crying Out

  
Author's notes: This is a story that revolves around an alternate life that had been lived by Severus Snape in the US while he was spying for the Light. Now that Voldemort is dead, he has opted to show this life to his lover, Harry Potter. Oh and by the by...there are Harleys and all sorts of goodies involved. It is a perpetual fic. If people here seem to like the first chapter, I will continue to post on a daily basis.  


* * *

DISCLAIMER: JKR owns everything that is in reference to the Harry Potter world if it is in one of my works of fiction. If it is not found in one of her creations, then it is mine unless otherwise stated. I am not making any profit from the writing of this story. 

A/N~ Originally this was to have been one chapter entailing the demise of Morgan Taylor. Once I began writing it was obvious that it was simply too much to put into one chapter. This chapter deals with the arrival of the Malfoys and how Harry reacts to seeing his former tormenter face to face.

 

The next day passed by quickly as Severus and Harry did all that they could to make sure there would be enough furniture in the new house for themselves and for their guests. From what Severus had told Harry, the Malfoys would most likely stay for several days since Lucius and he had not seen each other in quite sometime and they wanted a chance to catch up. Harry was not terribly amused at the thought of having to entertain his husband’s godson during that time, but he would do it with a modicum of fuss simply because he was now a Snape and he had no desire to embarrass his husband with childish behaviour. He had resigned himself to excellent behaviour regardless of what Draco did to push his buttons.

Damon had elected to go out and help the boys set things up and make a few temporary repairs on the long driveway so that it would be easier going for guests. Grant had promised to come by when he finished with his last patient so that they could be there for Harry while Severus took care of business. Around three in the afternoon Harry pulled Severus to one side and wrapped his arms around his waist, needing the comfort the closeness of his mate would bring.

“Are you okay, Harry?” Severus asked as he rubbed gentle circles on the younger man’s shoulders. Harry nodded that he was and sighed softly as he snuggled in closer to the older man’s skin. 

“I’m fine Husband, just needed a little break for a moment,” he said as he pulled back and looked up into the taller man’s face. Severus leaned down and kissed his mate thoroughly, running his tongue along Harry’s closed mouth until he parted his lips and Sev could dip his tongue in and taste his young husband.

“Getting tired? Would you like to go have a lie down?” he asked as he stroked the hair back from the tanned face of the boy who lived. Harry smiled as he pulled away from his husband and sat down on one of the chairs that had been delivered by friends of Damon.

“No, maybe in a little while,” Harry said as he reached back to gather his hair off his shoulders and pull it through a hair band his husband handed him. He’d worn it down most of the day just getting used to how it felt loose, he’d finally decided that he didn’t mind it at all. It felt spectacular on his bare shoulders. Now he knew why other men grew their hair long, it was sexy as hell.

“Alright, but remember, if you look like you are getting too tired, Damon has no problem tying you to the bed in our room,” Severus said as he stroked his husband’s face gently. At the sound of the old man’s snort of laughter, they both turned to him.

“Not to mention the fact I’d probably enjoy doing it,” he grinned as he waggled his eyebrows at Harry for good measure. Severus just laughed at Damon's words while Harry just looked at him with his eyes wide open.

"He's serious isn't he?" Harry muttered as he shook his head and went back into the kitchen to make sure there was enough food for everyone for the next few days. Severus followed along behind him just so he could sneak a few extra moments with his husband before the Malfoy's arrived. Their gentle snogging session was interrupted by the sound of an approaching vehicle as it entered their front yard. Pulling apart, Severus looked down at Harry and then kissed him one last time.

"Looks like our guests have arrived," he murmured as he hugged Harry close and tried to reassure him through touch that everything was going to be okay. "I can have Damon take you out of here. All you need to do is say the word."

"No Husband, I have to be here," Harry said quietly. He wasn't looking forward to seeing Morgan Taylor, but he knew that if he did not face the man one last time, that his bogeyman would only gets scarier over time. He took his husband's hand and allowed himself to be led out onto the front porch. There in their driveway was parked a silver Mercedes, as Harry watched the driver's door opened and Lucius Malfoy slowly stepped out of the car.

The aristocratic blond slowly looked around and then smiled to his longtime friend. "Severus, I must say that although this is quite rustic it does seem to suit you." Both men walked toward each other until they met in an embrace.

"It is good to see you Lucius, I do wish that it were under different circumstances, but welcome to our home," Severus said as they broke apart and Lucius made a motion with one hand toward the car and Draco got out of the passenger side.

Harry watched as his husband greeted the elder Malfoy, unconsciously moving closer to Damon when Draco exited the car. Severus turned back and looked at Harry, then made a motion for his husband to come join him at his side. Reluctantly Harry walked to where Severus was standing, all too aware of the two pairs of silver-blue eyes that watched his every step. He nearly jumped out of his skin when Lucius reached out and took his hand, if it had not been for Severus’ arm he would've surely bolted for the house.

"Hello Harry, I do hope that marriage is treating you well," Lucius said as if there had never been any bad blood between the two of them. Then Lucius looked to Draco expectantly and raised an eyebrow. The younger Malfoy stepped forward with his normal arrogant smirk and looked down at Harry.

"Hello Potter."

"It's Snape now Draco," Harry said evenly as he looked at his school boy nemesis. He had told himself that he would not embarrass Severus or himself with childish outbursts or petty fighting. He was determined not to let the blond prat push his buttons.

"Draco," Lucius said softly in warning as he turned to look at his son. "I trust that you remember our conversation."

"Yes Father," Draco said as he closed his eyes for a moment, then open them again and pasted a smile on to his face. "I have not forgotten."

"Hello Draco," Severus said as he smiled at his godson. The young man stepped forward and embraced the man that had known him since the day he was born. 

“Hello Severus, I’ve missed our chess games,” he said as he gave Harry a covert dirty look. Harry just rolled his eyes and strengthened his resolve to ignore childish rivalries from the past. “Evette is looking forward to visiting after the baby has arrived.” At the mention of his unborn child, Severus smiled and became the typical expectant daddy.

“We will look forward to her visit, won’t we Harry?” he asked as he put his arm around his young husband in a protective gesture. Harry smiled and placed his hand over his husband’s.

“Yes Severus, it will be nice to have a little one around for a visit.”

Damon watched the awkward exchange and just shook his head. He could tell that Harry didn’t particularly care for the youngest of the pair and from what he could see he really couldn’t blame him. He was hoping his husband would be there soon so they could get Harry in the house and keep him calm since the stubborn brat refused to leave. He cleared his throat and stepped forward.

“Harry, are you ready to go inside so Sev can take care of this?” he asked and then sighed in exasperation when Harry stubbornly shook his head and clung to his husband’s arm fiercely.

“Not yet Damon, I need to see him,” Harry said as he looked up at Severus as if for permission and then at a very shocked Lucius. The aristocratic blond looked at the ex teacher and then at Harry.

“Severus are you going to allow this?” Lucius asked as he stared at Harry. He knew that if it were his lover, he would have insisted that they be as far away as possible. Severus only looked resigned as he nodded slowly.

“Harry wants closure Luce and he’s paid for that right with enough blood, don’t you think?” Sev asked solemnly of his friend. Lucius regarded him carefully for a moment and then nodded his head once. He turned to go to the rear of the car, but stopped and turned back.

“He will not be present during…” he began as Severus cut him off.

“No he won’t be there. I’ve instructed him to remain in the house until I come for him afterwards,” his friend answered while he rubbed his husband’s back. He really didn’t want Harry out here, didn’t want him to see this monster that Lucius was about to pull from the boot of the car. A light seemed to dawn in the elder Malfoy’s eyes as he looked over to his only child.

“I would ask that Draco be allowed to remain in the house as well,” he said as his son looked at him in disbelief. Draco looked angry and Lucius was expecting that, he knew his son hated to be treated like a child.

“Father, I don’t think I need to be sheltered,” his son retorted as he glared at Harry. “It isn’t as if I am indisposed or weak.” Lucius ignored his son’s protests and looked to Severus.

“Of course Lucius, he may keep Harry company,” Severus answered, seemingly oblivious to Harry’s squawk of protest. He understood why his friend didn’t want his child around the bastard; he didn’t want Harry here either.

“Excuse me, but do I have a say in this?” Draco demanded in a rather pissy voice as he glared at both his father and godfather. 

“No,” was Lucius’ simple and final answer. He turned once more and opened the boot, using his wand to levitate Morgan Taylor out and deposit him on the ground about fifteen feet in front of Harry. Instinctively, Severus pulled his husband closer to him, wanting to keep him safe from the monster on the ground.

“ooooohhhhh…” Harry moaned softly as he stared at the leering face of the man that had tortured and tormented him for so long. He felt physically ill and it took everything he had to keep from running as Taylor turned his bloodshot eyes on him and gave him a lecherous smirk.

“Come here bitch,” Taylor snarled as he got to his feet slowly. “Come here and we will show them all what you are so talented in.”

Severus could feel the tremors racking Harry’s body as he tightened his grip on his waist. He was worried that Harry may suffer a mental break and actually submit to the bastard. His young husband shook his head and took a step back from the man. “Nooo… you can’t hurt me any more. No more.” Harry mumbled as his hand found Severus’ and he clung to it.

Taylor began to take a step forward when something silver struck him in between his shoulder blades. Lucius had made good use of his snake cane and accurately found a nerve bundle over the bastard’s spine that caused his legs to go out from under him. Standing over the man with a little smile on his face, he addressed Severus’ husband. 

“Do not worry young Harry. He will be dealt with soon and will never bother you again,” he said and then turned to Draco. “Son, please bring me the wooden box from the rear seat.”

Quickly complying with his father’s request, Draco handed an ornately carved wooden box to the elder man, who then set it on the bonnet of the car. Lucius reached over and opened the top of the box and pulled out a beautiful black marble pensieve, giving Severus a knowing look he then place it next to the box.

Damon watched as the man on the ground carefully, he wasn't entirely satisfied that the bastard was completely subdued. His eyes narrowed as he looked at the man and recalled what Grant had told him about the dream walk. From that little bit of information alone Damon wanted nothing more than to plant an ax in the head of the man responsible for Harry's torture. He really wished that Severus would make the boy go in the house where he knew he would be safe. He looked up as Severus moved towards the car, leaving Harry side.

"Are these..." Severus began as he picked up the pensieve. "the memories that you gathered?" Lucius only nodded as he looked at his friend. Severus turned and looked at Harry, licking his lower lip before he spoke. "It's time for you to go in now Harry."

Harry showed no sign of hearing what his spouse had said, his wide, emerald eyes focused on his former Master. The others noticed that he was trembling violently now, one hand coming up to wipe an errant tear from his cheek. On the ground, Morgan Taylor rolled his side and looked at his former play toy.

"Come here boy," the raggedy man growled out. "Come here you little slut and let's tell them all about what kind of the dirty little whore you really are."

"You... you can't hurt me anymore," Harry whispered his voice hoarse from unshed tears. "I won't let you hurt me again." His eyes had gone so wide that the whites were clearly visible and reminding Damon and the others of a thestral that was in the midst of panicking. The man on the ground gave a harsh laugh and Harry responded by nearly going to his knees, his legs shaking so badly.

"Come here bitch I have a use for you," Taylor hissed as he struggled to his feet. "If I didn't have a buyer already lined up for your whelp, I would have a coat hanger between your legs and you on the street peddling your pretty arse." Severus jerked his head up immediately at the words he heard the monster say. Damon quickly went to Harry's side and wrapped a supporting arm around him.

"No no no no," Harry whispered as he placed his hands protectively over his belly. "Severus please make him go away," he moaned as Taylor took a step toward him, laughing at the young man's fear.

Before Severus could make a move, Draco stepped up and punched Taylor in the face knocking him to the ground. He then proceeded to kick him repeatedly about the head and midsection, his face twisted in fury.

"Never, never threaten a child in front of me," Draco growled out as he stepped away from the still body on the ground, glancing briefly at Harry and feeling something inside twist at his pain. Severus was at Harry’s side in a heartbeat, scooping him up as one would a child and taking him in the house. Outside the men looked down at Taylor and wondered just how bad it would be before Severus was through.

“Draco, I want you to stay in the house with Harry while we tend to this matter,” Lucius said as he regarded his angry son with pride. Draco turned and looked at his father as if to question why, but seeing the iron clad look of determination in his sire’s eyes he simply nodded his head and waited for Severus to return.

In the house Severus had his husband in their bedroom and stretched out on their new bed under a light throw. Shaking his head, Severus was silently berating himself for not insisting that Harry be kept at the Wolffe’s for this. He rubbed his hands along Harry's upper body trying to soothe him while he listened to the unintelligible sounds his young husband was making.

"Hush Harry, you're safe he can't hurt you anymore," Severus said gently as he wrapped his young husband in his arms and rocked him gently. Harry slowly quieted and then looked up at his husband.

"Promise me that he will beg for death long before you have any intention of letting him die," Harry said beseechingly as he looked into his husband's eyes and knew that Severus had every intention of making Taylor pay with every drop of blood in his body.

"I promise Harry, I promise," Severus said grimly and then disentangled himself from his husband's arms, laying the man back down the bed. "Now I want you to stay in the house until I come for you, do you understand?" 

"I understand and I promise not to leave the house," Harry answered and then leaned up to give Severus a quick kiss. "Now go take care of business."

"I'll be back a few hours. Try not to let Draco get under your skin," Severus said as he got up from the bed and went to the door. He turned and looked back to see Harry pulling the edge of the comforter over himself and snuggling down to take a nap.

Back outside the other three were waiting for Severus to come back after calming Harry. All three pairs of eyes were fastened on Morgan Taylor, and each time the man twitched a muscle someone kicked him. Damon took the time to observe the other two, trying to search his memory for everything Severus had told him about the Malfoys over the years. It was plain to see how protective the father was of his son and Damon recalled Severus mentioning that Lucius had obliviated the memory of what the young man had found in Taylor’s home.

Severus rejoined the small group and picked up the pensieve to look into the memories of Morgan Taylor. Glaring once at the beast on the ground, Severus took a deep breath and dipped his fingers into the silvery swirl that was contained in the marble bowl. He felt himself being sucked in and then he was bombarded with images. Images of Harry being tortured, being given to others to use, of animals set on him, his little husband violated in every imaginable way by the filth now lying at his feet. The last two memories he saw were the ones that put him over the top: Morgan Taylor accepting the information on Harry’s whereabouts in exchange for the promise of their child; and the memory of Draco’s, seeing how Harry had been kept and seeing what had been waiting for his husband if Taylor had gotten him back.

Visibly shaken, Severus pulled himself out of the memories and carefully replaced the pensieve in its box. Damon and Lucius both looked to their friend and felt something of a chill as they saw the naked hate and desire for retribution on his face. Severus turned to Draco and motioned toward the house.

“Go inside Draco, it’s time for you to go,” he said as he looked to Lucius and then to Damon. After Draco left without saying a word, Severus turned to Damon. “You may not want to stay, Damon. This…person has a huge debt to pay and I just found out he intended to sell my child for information to get Harry back.”

Damon nodded and looked up as he heard the unmistakable sound of Grant’s car coming down the long drive. The men waited silently, Severus barely containing his rage until the car stopped and Grant joined them. He looked down at Taylor and spat in the bastard’s face. Damon took his husband’s arm and pulled him close.

“Grant, they are ready to take him down to the shed, Harry and Lucius’ boy are already in the house. We need to go see to them,” he said as he turned them from Severus and Lucius. Grant stopped and turned back to look at Severus for a moment.

“Don’t lose yourself, little bird, remember that Harry needs you to come back to him whole,” he said quietly. Severus nodded and waited until his foster parents were in the house and the door closed before he turned back to the creature on the ground.

Morgan Taylor leered up at Severus and spoke clearly. “Did you get him a dog to play with yet? He likes them big, he does,” the man laughed. Next thing Taylor knew, Severus Snape had picked him up off the ground by the hair and was slinging him face first into the trunk of an oak tree. 

“Don’t ever speak of my Harry like that again,” Severus growled as he slammed his face into the trunk again, a twisted smile gracing his narrow lips as he heard the unmistakable sounds of bone breaking. The Potions Master stepped away and smirked as Taylor remained pressed against the tree. Lucius moved to his side and whispered into Taylor’s ear as he pried the man’s face from the bark. 

“I told you that I was the nice one, Taylor. Now maybe you will remember to keep a civil tongue in your head when you are speaking to your betters,” he chuckled as he noticed that the man’s front teeth were broken off and embedded into the bark. All Taylor could do was stand with his hand over his bloody mouth and nose, glaring at the two men.

“Whaddo goink t’do wi me?” he mumbled, his voice slurred and barely intelligible. Both men just smiled and moved forward to push him down the path to the waiting shed and his destiny. Severus gave him a chillingly kind smile and spoke gently.

“Carve you up like a bloody Christmas goose.”


	86. Meet The Creeper

  
Author's notes: This is a story that revolves around an alternate life that had been lived by Severus Snape in the US while he was spying for the Light. Now that Voldemort is dead, he has opted to show this life to his lover, Harry Potter. Oh and by the by...there are Harleys and all sorts of goodies involved. It is a perpetual fic. If people here seem to like the first chapter, I will continue to post on a daily basis.  


* * *

DISCLAIMER: JKR owns everything that is in reference to the Harry Potter world if it is in one of my works of fiction. If it is not found in one of her creations, then it is mine unless otherwise stated. I am not making any profit from the writing of this story. 

A/N~ Here it is, the demise of Morgan Taylor. If you are easily squicked, please wait until chapter 87 to rejoin the boys in Echo, or you may simply skip past the dbdbdbdbdb parts. Unbroken halo has written a cookie that will go along with what happens immediately after the end of this chapter, also not for the squeamish. 

My thanks to golden snitch and unbroken halo, for betaing and listening to me bitch about just the right way to kill Morgan.   
To everyone that has stuck with me this long for this chapter, please stick around, we still have many things for the boys to deal with and learn from. People have asked repeatedly if Orion Snape and Severus’ problems will be brought back, the answer is yes, but not for a little while. They deserve to relax a little for now.  
Hugs and kisses for all.

 

Draco entered the old house and wondered just exactly what he was supposed to be doing while his father and godfather were busy. Turning around in the foyer, he noted the décor with approval; amazed Potter had taste after all. Speaking of Potter, where was the prat anyhow? The tall blond wandered through the main floor, looking at the woodwork until he came to the partially open door of the master bedroom. He pushed the door open further to reveal Harry lying on the bed looking at the ceiling.

“Hey,” Draco said as he stepped into the room, the same attitude he had had in school, he simply didn’t believe there was anywhere he wasn’t welcome. Harry turned his head and fixed his green eyes on the old rival in the doorway. “Where are the rooms Severus said we’d have?”

“The rooms are upstairs, the only bedrooms down on this floor are this one and the nursery,” Harry said as he waved his hand toward the door on the opposite wall. “Do you need me to show you?” 

Draco didn’t say anything, just walked further into the room and sat down in one of the arm chairs by the window. Harry regarded him with some suspicion and then sat up with an exasperated sigh. Draco looked at him and gave one of his trademark sneers to which Harry just shook his head and rolled his eyes.

“Is it alright if I call you Harry? It doesn’t feel right calling you Snape,” Draco said, trying to act as bored as he could and stay looking elegant. Truth be told, he was a bit nervous not knowing exactly what he was supposed to be doing while they waited for Lucius and Severus to return. Harry just looked at him and sighed again.

“Yeah, you can call me Harry,” the brunette muttered as he looked out the bedroom window and followed his husband’s walk down to the shed with Lucius and…that thing. Draco followed Harry’s gaze and he felt a chill run down his spine as he caught a glimpse of his godfather’s face.

“It was bad, wasn’t it?” Draco asked as he nodded towards the window. “I mean what you went through. Father obliviated me after I came back from checking out his house.” Harry turned and stared at the blond, giving a sharp bark of laughter. Draco flinched and then looked at Harry.

“It was hell Malfoy, be glad you don’t remember what you saw,” Harry said as he pushed himself off the bed and walked over to open the door to the nursery. He stopped and looked back at his childhood rival and saw a man standing there that looked lost in his surroundings. “Tell me about your little girl.”

“She’s almost six now,” Draco said with a small smile, it was obvious that the little girl was his life. “Would you like to see a picture of her?”

“Sure. Come on in here and keep me company while I put these decals on the wall,” Harry said going into the nursery and letting Draco follow. Draco slouched in the nursery doorway and looked around approvingly at the pale pastel colours that made up the decorating scheme in the baby’s room. 

“I can’t believe you are going to have a baby, Severus Snape’s baby at that. Man, you two hated each other when you were at Hogwarts,” Draco laughed to himself as he remembered all the detentions Harry had served because of mishaps in potions class. Harry only smiled and picked up the first of the cartoon character decals that he and Severus had decided on, peeling the back off and affixing it to the wall beside the window. "You have to admit that if anyone had said you would end up with Severus while you were in school you would've hexed them into the next week."

Harry only shook his head and laughed quietly, he knew Draco was right but that didn't mean he would admit to it. The blond pulled his wallet in his back pocket, opening it to take out a picture of Evette. Harry reached out for the picture and studied the little blonde haired girl that was smiling and waving at him, he grinned and handed the picture back.

"She looks a lot like her mother," he said and noticed that Draco nodded in agreement. "I was sorry to hear that you lost Pansy." Draco continued to nod his head and gave a sad smile. Not knowing what else to say, Harry studied the next decal before he peeled the backing off.

Draco swallowed before he spoke. "She'd made her choice to stand and fight against the Death Eaters. I had asked her to remain in the Manor with the baby where she would be safe, she made her choice." Harry just listened as Draco talked. Even though they had not been friends in school, he knew that he had grown up and it seemed that Draco had as well. Who was he not to listen to the man that had stood up for his unborn child.

The two men remained silent for several minutes, listening as Grant and Damon moved through the house looking for them. Grant entered the bedroom and looked around before he peeked into the nursery to find the two young men. He entered and laid one hand on Harry’s narrow shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. Harry reached up and grasped the old man’s hand before he turned to Draco. 

“I’m Grant Wolffe, Damon’s husband, you must be Draco,” Grant said as he gave the blond a smile. Draco nodded and stuck his hand out to the man only to find himself pulled into a gentle embrace. “If you are family to Sev, then you are family to us.” The blond gave a squawk of surprise and then smiled. 

Harry had drifted over to the window and was staring down the hill at the shed his husband was in at the moment. Biting his lower lip and tuning out the others in the room, he carefully raised the window sash and listened. Yes there it was…Harry could hear meaty thuds and cries for mercy as they drifted up to him on the afternoon breeze. He stood there almost in a trance, just listening as his husband yelled out a question, and although he strained, he couldn’t hear the answer, only another blood curdling scream. Grant quickly noticed the noise and started to shut the window as Harry put his hand out to stop him. 

“Harry, I don’t feel this is appropriate for you to be doing,” Grant said, disapproval strong in his voice. Harry turned to him with an eerie smile on his face and one hand over his slightly swollen tummy. “Harry come in the kitchen and we’ll make a snack.”

“No Grant, I want to hear him scream. I want to hear him beg like he used to make me beg. I want to know that he knows what it is like to not have any mercy,” Harry said as he turned back to the window and promptly forgot the others in the room with him. Grant looked at him and shook his head sadly at the words the young man said, he looked at Draco who only shook his head and shrugged.

“Well Draco, let’s go find you something to eat then,” Grant said as he turned to leave the room with the blond in tow, vowing to himself that he would have Damon come fetch Harry and talk some sense into him. He didn’t think listening to torture was healthy for anyone.

dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdb

Down in the stone building that at one time had been a small milking shed, one Morgan Taylor, former member of the Lower House of Parliament was now chained to the wall and watching as Severus Snape, former Potions Master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry calmly laid out the tools of torture he planned to use over the next few hours. Lucius would chuckle now and then at the frightened noises Taylor would make as he watched with wide eyes and lean forward to whisper. 

“You do remember that I told you I was the nice one, right?” Malfoy would hiss and Morgan Taylor would only roll his eyes in the same petrified manner frightened cattle have as they are led up to the knackerman’s sledge.

“Severus, this beast has shat itself, I don’t suppose we can hose it off,” Lucius said as his nose wrinkled in distaste as the foul odor permeated the closed air. Severus only nodded his head and waved towards the garden hose in the corner.

“Hose him down, I am not going to get shit on my hands when I castrate him,” he chuckled as he sharpened a short handled field scythe. The sounds of water running and high pitched squeals as icy water hit the frightened flesh brought a smile to Severus’ face. He picked up a blow torch and looked at Taylor speculatively, enjoying the short scream of fear that escaped the man’s lips.

Lucius moved forward and picked up a knife from the carefully laid out implements Severus had set up earlier in the day in anticipation. “I think we need to begin with a bit of blood Sev, what say you?” Severus nodded and picked up a knife as well and they both advanced on Taylor. The first bit of business was taken care of as Severus quickly sliced away his eyelids, being careful not to damage the eye itself. He wanted to be quite certain Taylor didn’t miss a moment of the fun by closing his eyes, as soon as those two tiny bits of skin went, the fun began in earnest. Blood quickly began to flow as long strips of skin were carved from his back and sides, screams filling the air accompanied by long shuddering gasps as it finally dawned on Taylor that he was not going to make it out of this alive. And the begging began.

“Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeassssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeee….” He screamed as he watched another strip of his skin be flung against the wall of the shed to stick there with the other pieces, sliding wetly down to the dirt floor. Severus only cocked his head as if he were considering and then laughed.

“Should I show you the same tender mercy you showed my Harry?” he asked mockingly as he began to gently carve away the skin from the bastard’s upper thigh. A high pitched warbling scream filled the country air and unknown to Severus, was bringing a smile to the beautiful lips of his young husband as he listened.

“I’m sorry, oh gods I’m sorry,” Taylor chanted and then shrieked again as Lucius began to sponge a mix of salt and vinegar on his exposed muscles. The blond only smirked as he knew how bad the mix burned the open flesh; he only wished he had some pepper juice to mix in with it. 

“You aren’t sorry enough yet,” Severus growled as he deftly cut away the man’s genitals and lit the blow torch to cauterize the wound. The rich smell of burning meat filled the air as Taylor ruptured his vocal chords screaming in pain and fear. Convulsions ripped through his body as Severus and Lucius kept him awake and aware of every little thing they did to him. 

Amused by the hysterics of their prey, Severus made a motion to Lucius and stood up to stare at Taylor. “We need to let him rest for a bit so he appreciates what we are doing; I fear he is becoming overwhelmed by our attentions.” 

Lucius raised an elegant eyebrow and looked at the man appraisingly. “Did you bring tea down, Severus? I am feeling a bit peckish,” he asked as if they had been doing nothing more than perusing items at a Dark Arts artifact collection. The raven haired man nodded to the low bench by the far wall where a thermos and small basket were waiting for them. It never dawned on either of them just how surreal the setting was, both of them covered in blood and gore sitting down to tea with a half dead sexual predator hanging from one of the walls in a macabre decoration.

dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Up in the house Grant paced outside the door of the bedroom, still upset and fuming because they had been unable to pry Harry from the window. The young man had pulled a chair up to the window so he could be more comfortable as he listened, and he sat there with a content little smile on his face. His eyes closed in some twisted parody of a pleasant daydream. As he gradually realized the screams had died down, he also became aware of Damon calling to him from the doorway, turning his head; he looked at his father-in-law curiously.

“Harry, you need to come in and join us now,” Damon said as he entered the room and stood by Harry’s chair. Nodding his head dumbly, Harry struggled to his feet on limbs deadened from sitting still for so long.

“I think I am hungry,” Harry murmured as Damon caught him under one arm and helped him to his feet. He blinked his eyes and noticed the room was in near darkness, he wondered how much time had passed and if Severus was finished. “Is Severus back up yet?”

“No Harry, not yet, I went down a little while ago and they were taking break,” Damon said as he led Harry into the lit kitchen where they joined the others.

“Do you think they will be much longer?” he asked as he plucked a piece of fresh fruit from the bowl on the table and bit into it. Sitting down at the table, he became aware of the others staring at him. “What is there something on my face?”

“No Bit, but I have to wonder just how healthy it is for you to listen to what is going on out there,” Grant said carefully as he watched the young man eat his orange. Harry calmly finished his snack and wiped his lips before replying.

“Grant I do understand what you are saying, but I am not hearing anything I haven’t heard before. In fact things are pretty tame,” Harry said as he looked at the concerned face and gave him a tired smile. “People look at me and forget what I am capable of.”

“I have to say Harry is right,” Draco said as he passed Harry a glass of milk. “I’ve seen them both in battle. All I will say is that I am glad I’ve never gone up against Harry.”

“That may be, but you aren’t the same person you were then, are you, Harry?” Grant asked as he remembered the mental breaks the young man had had recently. Harry only gave him a crooked grin.

“I’ve always been a bit insane Grant; I just hid it better before Severus. I just feel safer now, so it isn’t imperative I hide what I feel,” Harry tried to explain, feeling as though he were failing miserably. “I won’t deny that Morgan really messed me up, but it’s closure for me to know he’s suffering like I did at his hands.”

“I still…” Grant began and Damon put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. Grant looked up at his husband and started to speak again when Damon shushed him.

“Grant, honey, you need to let the boy be,” Damon said as gently as he could. He had an idea of what Harry was feeling, he’d felt the same needs when he’d been in Korea as a Marine and captured. He’d wanted to hear his tormentors taken apart piece by piece. “There are some things you don’t understand and this is one of them.” Grant looked at his spouse and stayed silent. 

“Thank you Damon,” Harry said as he rummaged around, making himself a few sandwiches and grabbing a quart of milk from the refrigerator. “I’ll be in the nursery if anyone needs me.” Before he left the room, he stopped and gave Grant a kiss on the cheek; he knew the man only wanted the best for him.

Harry once again took up his post in the chair and looked down over the hill to the shed. He didn’t really want to see what his husband was doing, simply knowing that he was taking care of the threat to their child was enough. Not long after the screaming began again, Damon joined Harry by the window.

“They should be done soon,” Damon said as he leaned against the back of Harry’s chair. “They were setting the stake up when I went down earlier.” Harry nodded as Damon spoke. Severus had not told him what he’d be doing and he hadn’t asked, to be honest, he didn’t care. “It’s getting late and I think I am going to try to get Grant to rest.”

“Okay,” Harry said with a nod and continued staring out the window.

“He means well Harry, Grant does, but he’s never been in a situation where others have hurt him. He doesn’t understand the desire to have those people destroyed in the most painful ways imaginable,” Damon said as he drew another chair up and sat down. Harry glanced at him and nodded again, he had nothing against Grant. “He wasn’t with me when I came home from Korea, but he’s lived with my nightmares and memories the same as I have. I have to wonder sometimes why he’s stayed with some of the shit I’ve put him through.”

“I’ve wondered the same thing about Severus,” Harry said quietly as he finished off the last of the milk. “and I am sure he’s wondered the same thing about me.” Damon only smiled and shook his head.

“You two need each other and you’ll take care of each other,” he said as he stood and patted Harry on the shoulder. “Try to rest if you can, Sev wouldn’t want you to wear yourself out.”

“Okay Damon.”

The old man left Harry in peace to usher his husband to the sofa where he could stretch out. Draco had already claimed the new recliner and was quickly falling asleep. Harry closed his eyes briefly only to snap them open as the sounds of joyful laughter drifted up from the shed.

dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

 

Lucius and Severus grabbed the quivering, bloody ball that had once been Morgan Taylor and lifted his body up to align him with a sharpened five foot stake that had been planted in the dirt floor of the building. Carefully and with the gentleness of lovers, the two men lowered Taylor onto the tip of the stake until his arsehole was stretched over the point. Severus made sure he was settled with several inches of the wood inside of him before he nodded to Lucius and they both turned Taylor loose to let gravity do the dirty work.

Both men began laughing as Taylor began to slide down the stake and he tried to scream, the only noises coming from his bloodied mouth being harsh grunts. 

“I always thought marriage to the stake was reserved for women,” Lucius said as he poured himself a cup of now tepid tea and grimaced at the taste. Severus shrugged and poured a cup for himself as he watched the slow descent of the man who had hurt his Harry.

“Traditionally it was for women, but I felt inspired,” he smirked. They both sat on the bench and munched biscuits while comparing notes on different methods of torture used through history. They stopped talking when they noticed the beast on the stake was quiet. When Severus checked, he found no pulse, shrugging he turned to his friend. “I suppose he was tired of playing.” Both men broke out in peals of laughter, the basic coping mechanism of theirs minds dealing with what they had done.


	87. Love In Itself

  
Author's notes: This is a story that revolves around an alternate life that had been lived by Severus Snape in the US while he was spying for the Light. Now that Voldemort is dead, he has opted to show this life to his lover, Harry Potter. Oh and by the by...there are Harleys and all sorts of goodies involved. It is a perpetual fic. If people here seem to like the first chapter, I will continue to post on a daily basis.  


* * *

DISCLAIMER: JKR owns everything that is in reference to the Harry Potter world if it is in one of my works of fiction. If it is not found in one of her creations, then it is mine unless otherwise stated. I am not making any profit from the writing of this story. 

 

Harry woke the next morning with the sunlight washing over his body in a warm wave, squinting his eyes he made a note to himself to get something on the window beside their bed by nightfall. Their bed. He turned onto his side and sure enough, his husband was sound asleep on his side facing him.

Harry had fallen asleep waiting for Severus and Lucius the night before, and had not stirred when Severus had finally come to bed shortly after midnight. He reached out one hand to stroke the stubble on Severus’ cheek before he leaned down and kissed his forehead tenderly. This was the man that had killed to keep his family safe from harm, Harry’s chest hurt from the overwhelming emotions within. He carefully slid out of bed and wrapped his robe around him before he wandered into the kitchen to see if anyone else had beaten him to the tea pot.

Their house was still sparsely furnished as they had only put in what they knew they would need for themselves and their guests. Any serious decorating would happen in the days to come. Harry let his fingers run over the smooth wood of the small kitchen table under one of the windows that overlooked the pasture behind the house. He did like this table and Damon was quick to point out its sturdiness for extracurricular activities. Harry blushed as he remembered the time in the kitchen of the farmhouse, he knew exactly what Damon had been referring to.

He stood at the kitchen sink, staring out the window for a few minutes before his mind registered what it was he was seeing. Damon was walking in a circle around the milking shed, his wand held in his outstretched hand and Harry could see that his lips were moving in time to proscribed rhythms. Damon was cleansing the area of any residue left of Morgan Taylor. He wondered just what ritual the old Dom was using, but he didn’t really feel like getting dressed to go out and ask, besides, Damon would be in soon enough for coffee. Harry set the tea kettle on the hob and then turned to the coffee maker they had purchased the morning before.

He sat down at the small table and picked at roll he’d taken from the bread box as he waited for the kettle to whistle. Lost in thought, he stretched his legs out before him and stared at the green socks that were on his feet, socks he had not gone to bed wearing. Smiling to himself, he realized that once again Severus had looked after him as one of the last things he did before succumbing to his own sleep. He remembered how the socks came to be and found it hard to believe that anyone could care enough to see to it that his feet were warm at night. He’d never told Severus that his feet got cold at night, he supposed he didn’t have to after the first few nights they shared the same bed and Harry had used the older man as a foot warmer. He had been hit with a curse during the last battle that affected the circulation in his hands and feet. Although his hands bothered him some during the winter, it was his feet that bothered him the most. At night he could never keep them warm with his habit of sticking his feet out from other the bed clothes and he would wake in the mornings before he began wearing socks to bed in varying degrees of pain. His Severus had begun slipping socks on his feet and it had become a ritual for them each night they stayed together. At Hogwarts they were unable to share quarters, but most nights found Severus making a late night visit to Harry’s chambers to see to it his socks were securely on his feet and the younger man was comfortable.

Every time Harry thought of Hogwarts and the secrecy they had been forced to live behind, he felt a twisting in his gut and once more thanked the deities that they had made the move to the States. He knew that Severus had worried about him making the decision to leave the school, that he was taking his young husband away from his friends and only real home he’d ever known. Harry had been honest each time Severus had asked him if he was sure about their move. Home was with his husband, no matter where they may live, the locale was unimportant as long as they could be together and raise their children in peace.

Completely lost in his thoughts and dreams, Harry didn’t notice as Lucius entered the spacious kitchen and stood looking down at him with something akin to a smirk on his handsome face.

“Harry, where is your house elf? The kettle is making some sort of noise,” he said as he pulled out another chair and sat down to face Harry. Harry on the other hand, nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of the other man’s voice, quickly gathering his wits about him; he stood and crossed over to the cooker.

“We don’t have a house elf. I take care of things for Severus,” Harry said as he went about making tea for Lucius and himself. He refilled the kettle and set it back on to boil for his husband’s tea before he laid the table for the morning meal. “Would you like milk or sugar for your tea?” At the shake of blond hair, Harry put the milk back in the refrigerator and set a plate of muffins on the table before the elder Malfoy with his tea.

“No house elf, really? I would have thought Severus would have made sure the one bearing his children was well taken care of,” he said with a raised eyebrow as he studied Harry. After watching the young man for a moment, he spoke again. “I shall speak to him this morning and we will find one suitable to your needs. A Snape wife, or in your case, consort does not do menial tasks.”

Harry clutched his mug in both hands as he stood by the sink and watched the blond aristocrat pour his tea and sip it quietly. He didn’t need a house elf. He liked taking care of Severus, it was something he did for him just as Severus held him after bad nightmares. He studied Malfoy covertly and noticed for the first time that the man was still in his night shirt and robe. Severus had been right when he’d told Harry that Lucius was like a brother to him and they tended to simply be family while within each other’s company.

It did not escape Lucius that he was under study and after a moment he fixed his pale grey eyes on Harry. “I meant no offense Harry when I spoke of a house elf. In your condition, you will find it increasingly difficult to do the simplest things here and after the babe is here, you will need a hand with everything.”

“I understand, it is just not a subject we’ve discussed yet,” Harry said as he lifted the whistling kettle from the hob and set his husband’s tea to steep. Placing a simple breakfast on a tray along with the tea, Harry quietly excused himself and went back to the bedroom he shared with Severus. Placing the tray on the small table beside their bed, he sat down on the edge of the mattress and ran his fingers through the soft, black hair of his lover.  
Severus stirred slightly under the light touches and opened one eye to peer up at the young wizard perched beside him on the bed.

“Good morning Husband,” Harry said with a gentle smile as he poured him the first cup of strong black tea. Severus merely grunted and pulled himself up to where he was propped in a sitting position against the headboard, taking the cup and drinking deeply. Grunting again, he held his cup out for a refill and drank again with Harry waiting for him to be ready to speak. 

“How are you this morning, Harry?” he asked with a jaw cracking yawn that was followed by another pull at the tea cup. He rested one hand over the top of his husband’s and studied his face for any indication of revulsion or regret for yesterday’s activities.

“I feel good Sev, no morning sickness. I slept good, but I wish you had woken me when you came to bed,” he said reproachfully as he buttered the scone that was resting on the small plate for Severus to eat. 

“It was late Harry, I wanted to let you sleep,” the older man sighed as he took the piece of crumbly scone offered by his husband. “and I needed to think.” He added as he stuck it in his mouth and chewed. 

Harry moved further onto the bed and sat himself cross legged to look at his Dom and husband. Handing him another piece of scone, he waited until Severus’ mouth was full before he spoke. “I understand Husband, I really do. What you did yesterday had to have been one of the harder things you’ve ever allowed yourself to do. I know you value your morals above all else, and I thank you for what you did to keep us safe.” After he had said his peace, Harry looked at his husband and waited. Severus calmly swallowed and drank a bit more tea while regarding Harry quietly.

“I would do it again with no hesitation if it meant keeping you safe or our children safe. I will confess to being slightly apprehensive of your response to the violence from yesterday,” Severus said as he broke off another piece and stuck it in Harry’s mouth this time. “But you are right in the fact that it was a difficult thing for me to deal with last night, the fact that once again I had killed.”

“Are you worried I may become leery of you, Severus?” he asked as he took a sip of tea from his own mug. Severus only nodded in response and waited. “Sev, you of all people know what I have done in the past. You of all people know that I am a killer as well. You of all people know that the reason I killed was nowhere near as noble as protecting my unborn child or husband.” Harry said as he watched his husband for a reaction.

“Harry, I will say this in all honesty. There have been times in the past while we were in battle and your actions literally made my blood run cold, but you cannot say what you did was not noble. Saving the world from Voldemort was one of the most selfless acts anyone could do, especially when that anyone was thrust into the role as a child,” Severus chided gently as he reached out to stroke his fingers along Harry’s cheek, stopping only to pull him in for a kiss that soon deepened as they clung to each other in the morning sunlight.

Long moments passed as the couple used precious words to reaffirm that as a couple they were still okay and only going to grow stronger. The embrace ended as Harry settled with his back against his husband’s chest with the two of them under the light blanket on the bed. Severus looked up from where his hand held Harry’s, his thumb playing gently over his wedding ring, to find Lucius standing in the doorway to their room.

“Severus, Harry, I do not mean to intrude, but it is getting a bit tiresome in the kitchen alone,” the tall blond said with a shrug as he watched his oldest friend snuggling with his spouse. He was content with the knowledge that Severus would not be spending his life as a bitter loner, he had already seen major changes in his friend’s behaviour since he had arrived. 

“Somehow I doubt that Luc, but come in anyhow, the chairs are quite comfortable,” Severus said with a laugh and a wave of his hand. He’d noticed the slight stiffening of his husband’s body, but he wanted the two to learn to be in the same room without argument or hostility. Lucius graciously crossed the threshold and made himself comfortable in the chair closest to the bed. Harry just watched him with wide green eyes.

“I wanted to thank you, Sir, for helping with everything yesterday,” Harry started, his hands held tightly by his lover. He wanted to be sure Malfoy knew he was appreciative of his actions, but he didn’t know if there was a proper social protocol he needed to follow for the occasion. He was startled when he was on the receiving end of one of Lucius Malfoy’s genuine smiles, much like Severus, the man was very guarded with his emotions.

“Harry, please understand that you are now part of the family since you are Severus’ consort. Just as Severus would act to protect my child or grandchild, I am always ready to defend you and your children as they come along,” he said with another smile and then looked at Severus who only snorted and shook his head.

“We are still not naming the baby for you Luc,” the raven haired wizard laughed as Harry just looked between them, confused.

“I still have several months to convince young Harry of the suitability of Lucius as a name,” Malfoy laughed as he sipped from the cup he’d brought in with him.

“I don’t think a little girl would like having Lucius for a name,” Harry said softly as the other two men went on talking about other things. He tuned them out and relaxed with one hand draped protectively over his slightly swollen tummy. His attention was drawn back to the conversation as he heard Taylor’s name mentioned.

“…I told you, Sev, no one had reason to believe that he didn’t die in the fire. I took care of that detail,” Lucius said as he helped himself to the scones on the tray. Harry listened with wide eyes as he realized Lucius Malfoy had gone to great lengths to keep Taylor’s whereabouts a secret from the muggle world.

“I am indebted to you, Luc. What will be done with…” Severus’ voice trailed off as he became aware that Harry was paying attention to what was being said. His husband was still unaware of the Weasley spawn’s involvement in Taylor’s life and what was planned for their daughter after Harry had given birth. He gave Lucius a knowing look and got one in return, both men were masters at secrecy when required. 

“I’ve made several subtle inquiries and will follow up on the information once I return home,” Lucius replied smoothly, when in fact he knew exactly where to find Percy Weasley and his wife Cho. He would deal with them as a favour to Severus. They would not be a problem again, that much was certain.

“How long will you be staying?” Harry asked as he picked at the blanket covering his legs. He smiled as he felt the arm of his husband wrap around his waist and rest on his tummy, he felt protected and safe.

“I had thought we might spend a week imposing on your hospitality. It has been sometime since your husband and I have spent any significant time in one another’s company,” Lucius answered as he waited to see how Harry would react to the news that his son would be in close proximity for an extended period. Severus however, had known of the length of the visit and would have been happier if the stay was longer. Harry gave Lucius a look that if it had been several years ago would have been taken as insolence, but now the blond recognized it for what it was; worry.

“I hope you and your son enjoy your stay here, please let me know if there is anything that can be done to make your visit more enjoyable, I will take care of it right away,” he said, hoping Severus heard the sincerity in his voice. He did want his husband to be proud of how his guests were received in his home, he made a silent vow to be charmingly polite regardless of anything said to him.

“Speaking of you doing things, Harry,” Lucius murmured as he turned his gaze on Severus. “When do you plan to acquire a house elf to take care of things?” Severus only looked at him and then looked at Harry thoughtfully. He realized a house elf would make life easier on Harry in terms of housework, but he also knew Harry needed to feel like he was doing something.

“I hadn’t planned on a house elf for personal use Luc, but I had been giving thought to having one at my shop once it opens.” Harry looked up and twisted his hands.

“I wouldn’t mind helping in the shop Husband. I would enjoy it, I think,” he said as he thought of endless days stretching out ahead of him alone rattling around the house attacking dust bunnies and water spots. Apparently he’d given the answer Severus was hoping to hear as he saw a slow smile appear on his face.

“Good, but we will have to have a discussion about a house elf at some point Harry. The baby, house, shop and myself will become overwhelming and I am not going to place myself in a position of being married to a ill-tempered brat,” Severus said as he gently pushed Harry off his lap and sat on the edge of the bed. Looking at Lucius, he nodded toward the window.

“Damon is taking care of it,” Harry said as he correctly surmised the look the two men had passed between them. What to do with the mess that they had made yesterday. Both men looked at him for an answer and Harry shrugged as he got up from the bed and rummaged around for some clothing. “I was watching him earlier from the kitchen. It looked like a scourgify spell, but I am not familiar with the gestures he was using.”

“We didn’t expect you to be Harry,” said a new voice from the doorway. They all turned to see Damon standing just inside the door with a satisfied expression on his face. “but I am surprised you knew what type of spell it was.”

“I could see your lips moving when you came around the end of the shed,” he shrugged as he walked into the small bathroom off the bedroom and shut the door behind him. 

“I am impressed,” he said to the others and shook his head. Severus stood up and stretched before replying.

“He’s that good Damon, he really is.”

“So I see,” the old man said thoughtfully. “Grant wanted to know if anyone wanted breakfast.”

“We had tea,” Lucius spoke, raising his empty cup. 

“I said breakfast boy, not something you soak your socks in,” Damon growled as he glared at the tea cup as if it had personally offended him. “My husband is planning to make breakfast if anyone wants to eat.”

“I’m eating,” Harry sang out from behind the closed door, “especially if there is going to be biscuits and gravy.”

“I don’t believe I am familiar with this sort of dining,” Lucius said looking down at his manicured nails, feigning disinterest and hoping it covered his ignorance. Severus snorted in laughter and pulled his jeans on before stripping off his night shirt.

“We’ll eat Damon, please tell Grant thank you for us. Don’t worry Lucius, you’ll love it.”

Harry came out of the bathroom then and glared at Severus with his arms crossed over his chest. His husband looked at him in concern and waited. “These jeans won’t fit anymore. I’m too fat,” he snapped, failing to see the humour when the other men dared to crack a smile. 

“Allow me, Harry,” Lucius said as he pulled his wand from his robe pocket and waved it in Harry’s direction, quickly resizing his clothing for his expanding figure. Giving a wiggle to test for comfort, Harry beamed at Lucius before he stuck his tongue out at his husband.

“Thank you Lucius. This _is_ all Sev’s fault, you know,” he laughed as he walked out past the men to help Grant in the kitchen.


	88. Short Sweet Ride

  
Author's notes: This is a story that revolves around an alternate life that had been lived by Severus Snape in the US while he was spying for the Light. Now that Voldemort is dead, he has opted to show this life to his lover, Harry Potter. Oh and by the by...there are Harleys and all sorts of goodies involved. It is a perpetual fic. If people here seem to like the first chapter, I will continue to post on a daily basis.  


* * *

DISCLAIMER: JKR owns everything that is in reference to the Harry Potter world if it is in one of my works of fiction. If it is not found in one of her creations, then it is mine unless otherwise stated. I am not making any profit from the writing of this story. 

A/N~ Well this chapter didn’t exactly go as I had planned, but at least we see that new relationships are forming and old ones are reinforced. And Harry is a conniving little submissive husband…LOL, well that will be in the next chapter. Thank you all again for reading. I hope you enjoy this episode of ‘Harry’s World’, yes it is a soap opera to me, but that’s okay, I rather enjoy writing it.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Later that day, Harry was feeling quite restless and kept roaming the house looking for some way to entertain himself without being rude to their guests. If it had been left up to him, he would have asked his husband to call Allie and see if she wanted to do something. Severus watched the young man wander from room to room and shook his head. He hated seeing Harry bored, inevitably a bored Harry came up with trouble to get himself into.

On his third trip through the living room, Harry found Draco planted in the recliner his husband had bought to relax in. Giving the blond a thoughtful look, Harry decided he may have found some entertainment after all. When all else fails, annoying a Malfoy was worth a few minutes distraction, and there was no way Draco would try to hex him in Severus’ house. With a self-satisfied little smirk, Harry plopped down on the sofa and stared at Draco.

“Did you want something Harry?” Draco asked as he looked up from the magazine he was reading. He was still feeling overly stuffed from his morning meal and just couldn’t be assed into getting upset that Po..no, Harry was obviously in a mood to irritate him.

“I’m bored,” Harry said flippantly as he reached over and took the magazine from Draco. The blond closed his eyes and took a deep breath, Harry was definitely asking to be hexed and he knew he couldn’t do it.

“Go clean something,” he shot back while snatching his reading material away from the pregnant wizard.

“I already did, and I am still bored,” Harry huffed as he stretched out on the sofa and stared at Draco.

“Go find Severus to annoy,” Draco growled and tried to ignore Harry. It was like trying to put toothpaste back in its tube, a futile exercise guaranteed to drive him insane in the long run.

“He’s busy with Lucius.”

“Then find Damon and Grant.”

“Grant has patients to see and Damon is setting things up at his bar,” Harry whined as he reached out and nudged Draco with the toe of his foot. He had just found a way to amuse himself. He was going to see how long it took to truly annoy the younger Malfoy. Draco looked up at Harry and glared while putting his magazine to one side.

“Okay Harry, I’ll talk to you, but just because I don’t want to have to answer questions about your disappearance after hexing you into next week,” he ground out with a put upon sigh worthy of the saints. Harry just gave him a cheese eating grin and wiggled his toes.

“What do you want to talk about?” Harry asked, entirely too perky at the prospect of a conversation with his childhood arch enemy. Draco groaned at this and rolled his eyes, hoping someone would cast an Unforgivable on him so that he could be doing something besides this.

“Let’s talk about the baby; it’s a nice safe topic.” Draco said. He really did have some questions about male pregnancy that just were not answered by reading. Harry shrugged in answer and waited.

"Do you know if the baby is a boy or girl yet?" Draco asked as he made himself comfortable in the recliner he had claimed for his visit. A smug little smile passed over Harry's face before he answered.

"We are having a little girl," he said with a smile as he put one hand protectively over his tummy and felt the gentle swell that was their daughter.

"I cannot even imagine being pregnant. I mean your body changes right?" Draco asked as an undetectable shudder ran through his body. He couldn't imagine having the girly bits. Harry figured that that was what had Draco uncomfortable with the idea of carrying a child. "When do the changes happen?"

"They already have," Harry said softly, biting on his lower lip, now wishing he’d found something else to do besides talk to Draco. He had come to terms with his body changes now, but this was the first time he had been faced with seeing someone putting all the information together for themselves. He watched as an incredulous look passed over Malfoy's face as the blond stared pointedly at Harry, in particular staring at his groin.

"You mean... you have... there?" Malfoy stammered as realization dawned on him. Harry quickly crossed his legs and placed his hands in his lap. Neither man had heard Severus enter the room until he cleared his throat.

"That Draco, is none of your concern," the tall wizard said as he came to stand behind Harry and placed his hands on the shoulders of his young husband. Harry stiffened for a moment and then relaxed as he felt the gentle circles being rubbed on his skin by the thumbs of his husband.

“I didn’t mean any offense, Sev. We were just talking,” Draco said with a shrug. “Harry seems to have decided that I am his source of entertainment while you are busy.”

Severus came around the end of the sofa and sat down next to Harry, who immediately curled up next to him. “Are you bored, love?” Harry nodded and sighed while he picked at Severus’ hands.

“I would love to get out of the house for a little while Husband,” he said quietly while avoiding the gaze of Draco. “Could we go for a ride?”

“Of course Harry, let me get the truck keys,” Severus said as he started to stand and stopping as he felt a tug on his shirt. “What is it?”

“Could we take the bike?” Harry asked. Despite being ill the last time he rode, he missed the closeness he’d come to love of riding behind his husband. “I promise I won’t get sick.” He added hopefully as he felt Severus’ weighty gaze fall on him.

“We can take the Harley out if you’d like to, we’ll make it a short ride if you start to feel nauseous,” the older man said as he stroked his hand through Harry’s unbound hair. “You need to go braid this up so it doesn’t get tangled.”

Harry pulled a hair tie out of his pocket and deftly braided his hair as if he’d been doing it his whole life. Draco watched him and felt something akin to a pang of envy after the mention of the bike. It was something he’d always wanted to try, he’d known his godfather rode a motorcycle and often wished to be offered a ride.

“Okay, all ready. Let’s go now,” Harry said with a grin as he stood and grabbed his husband’s hand. Severus just shook his head and laughed as he picked up the keys to his bike from the mantle above the fireplace. Turning to Draco, he gave him a grin.

"Your father is up in his room if you get bored. Harry and I will be back in little while."

"Hey Sev," Draco began as he picked up his magazine. "Would you teach me how to ride while I'm here?" Harry stopped what he was doing and just looked at Draco.

"I don't know about teaching you to ride a bike, but I wouldn't mind taking you out for a ride or two," Severus said oblivious to the stiffening of Harry's body. If he had turned around at that moment he would have seen a look passed from Harry to Draco that held nothing but insecurity. Harry didn’t want anyone else behind his husband. That was his place, and his place alone.

Even if Severus had missed the pained look on Harry's face, Draco hadn't. "You are going to be busy with getting all of paperwork in order for you to open your potions shop, Severus, you aren't going to have the time and that's okay.”

“I’ll ask Damon to take you out, Draco. I’m sure he won’t have any trouble with it, he’s always looking for a reason to ride,” Severus said with a shrug and turned toward the door. Harry gave Draco a little smile and mouthed ‘thank you’ at him as he followed his husband out. Draco just nodded and smiled in return before he turned back to his magazine. Even though he would like to have time to spend alone with his godfather, he was man enough to realize that it would cause distress to Harry.

Standing outside on the front porch, Harry waited in the late summer sunshine as Severus went to the detached garage to bring out the Harley. The young wizard closed his eyes, tilting his head back to let the breeze play over his face and through his hair as he listened to the sounds of rustling leaves and birds singing. He did like it out here, he liked the quiet and what was proving to be an unhurried pace of life, it was so different without the chattering noise of students and teachers alike. Harry opened his eyes, smiling as he heard the loud rumble of the bike when Severus started it. He hadn’t realized how much he missed that sound. Even though riding behind his husband was a new experience, it was one he was missing and felt a need to have again.

Sev pulled up in front of the porch and waited as Harry came down the steps to stand at his side so he could buckle his helmet onto him before climbing up behind his husband. Once Harry’s arms were wrapped tight around his husband’s waist, Severus pushed off and they slowly tooled out of the yard and over the makeshift bridge. Harry waited for the first signs of sickness with trepidation, he didn’t want this outing to be cut short, but he was happily finding that his stomach was behaving itself as they wound their way down the long drive to reach the blacktop. At the top of their road, Severus stopped and turned to look at his little husband to see how he was faring and was met with a huge grin and kiss.

Severus was enjoying being back on his bike, the fact Harry was nestled behind him made it all the sweeter as they roared down the mountainside. He hadn’t regretted buying the truck while out in South Dakota, but he had missed the trip back on his toy. The longer they rode, the more aware Severus became of Harry’s body behind him, and he fancied he could even feel the swell of their unborn child between them as Harry pressed against him tighter. Smiling to himself, the older wizard squeezed the throttle and sped up a little just to hear Harry’s laughter over the wind that rushed past.

A quarter of an hour later Severus turned the bike into the carpark outside Cutty’s and parked between Allie’s car and Damon’s bike. He had an idea that seeing his friend would do Harry a world of good, but he had to wonder if the world was ready for the two of them together. After shutting the bike down, he helped his husband dismount and unbuckle his helmet before doing the same, leaning in to kiss him repeatedly.

“Allie’s here, babe,” Severus murmured as he put his hand on the small of Harry’s back and guided through the employee’s entrance. He squinted in the darkened hallway and waited a moment for his eyes to adjust with Harry firmly at his side before going further in to find everyone.

“Who’s there?” a male voice rung out. Severus recognized it as Damon’s and replied before his foster father could yell again, the old man really hated people just walking in, but he always made exceptions for family.

Harry was quick to find Allie at one of the tables rolling silverware for the coming evening. Pulling out a chair, he plopped down across from her and reached into the tub to give her a hand. Meanwhile, Severus had been collared by Damon and pulled into the small office to go over some paperwork that had come in on his asylum case the day before. Allie was tickled pink to have time to spend with her friend before she had to go pick up her child from the daycare.

“Hey Bit, are you doing okay?” she asked as she poured him a soda from the pitcher on the table. He shrugged and grinned, he was just glad to be out of the house for awhile. She gave him a knowing smile and let him have time to get his thoughts together. She knew what it was like to have houseguests that didn’t exactly approve of you. Max’s mother still didn’t care much for her, but each time the woman visited, Allie was the perfect daughter-in-law.

“I’m glad Lucius is here. Severus needs his friends around him. It’s his son that makes me uneasy,” Harry said as he picked up a fresh stack of napkins and began rolling up more cutlery. “Draco and I were never friends and now it’s like we are dancing around each other trying not to step on the other’s toes.” 

“You know Max wanted to be there to help Sev,” Allie said quietly in reference to the day before. “He had an emergency at the hospital and just couldn’t get anyone to step in for him.” Harry nodded; his husband had mentioned that the healer had called to let him know what was going on.

“It’s okay, I don’t think Sev really wanted him to see what was going to happen,” he said with a smile that told her there were no hard feelings from the Snape family.

“So he…” she began as Harry interrupted her. “He won’t be bothering anyone again Allie.” She reached out and squeezed his hand before turning back to her task. They worked in companionable silence for a few minutes before speaking next.

“Are you going to work tomorrow night?” she asked with a grin. Harry looked at her with a blank expression, trying to remember what he was supposed to be doing that evening. The woman across from him just laughed at the look on his face and went on. “You know, waiting tables here at the bar. It’s one of the busiest weekends for Damon and Grant, and they never have enough help. The guys are going to be working the door and bouncing.”

“I’d like to, but I have to talk to Severus first to make sure it’s okay first,” Harry replied, he really did think he’d have fun working with Allie and the rest of his new family.

“Talk to me about what, brat?” came a rumbling voice from behind him. Harry tilted his head back and smiled up into the face of his tall husband. Severus bent down and captured the younger man’s lips with his own, not releasing him until he had Harry arching out of the chair with a whimper. “Now what did you need to talk to me about?” he smirked.

Harry closed his eyes for a moment, feeling his face flush with want and desire from his husband’s touch, after he had his feelings in check he replied. “I wanted to ask you if I am going to be waiting tables here with Allie tomorrow night or not.”

“I don’t see why not, in fact we may as well put Draco to work too. Keep the little prat out of trouble,” Severus said with a grin as he pulled out a chair to sit down next to Harry. “Damon got a call from Jo Velden this morning. She’ll be here early tomorrow afternoon and staying in town through Wednesday to take depositions from people to show that I could be a productive member of society here in Echo.” Harry started giggling at that and received a glare for his trouble.

“Oh Husband, you are so fucked. They aren’t going to let you stay,” Harry laughed, leaning into his mate and kissing him gently. “I am just teasing Husband, you are a wonderful person.” Allie however continued to snicker at the older wizard until he flicked a strawful of soda at her face.

“Hush you two ungrateful brats, you would think you both might have a clue as to what manners are,” Severus said in mock indignation before he too began to laugh. Harry leaned back against his husband and smiled as he felt Severus’ strong arms encircle his waist and draw him onto his lap. Allie watched them both and sighed as she saw how happy the two were, she had been so worried about her new friend. Worried that his past would sabotage his future before it even began.

“Where is Ms. Velden staying?” Harry asked as he slowly recovered from his laughing fit. He really didn’t want any more houseguests, but he knew he really couldn’t turn away the woman that was working so hard to keep his husband in the country. It was a good thing that Severus didn’t want another person in his house either, he’d made her a reservation at the small bed and breakfast on the outskirts of Echo.

“We are taking care of her accommodations at an establishment outside of town Harry. She will be much more comfortable there than at our house with a bunch of men,” Severus said with a shrug, women still made his head hurt if he thought about them in any context other than colleagues, acquaintances or family. He had no idea how to make one comfortable in his home and further more he was not inclined to try at all.

“I think that would be for the best as well Husband, after all, we are barely equipped to offer anything but the barest essentials to the Malfoys,” Harry agreed. 

Damon joined the small group at the table then, bringing with him a fresh pitcher of soda and a small tray of sandwiches. He made sure Allie and Harry were served first and then he and Severus dug in as they discussed the coming weekend.

“I am getting too old for this shit Sev,” Damon sighed as he drained his glass and waited as Harry refilled it before drinking again. “This just grows bigger each year, you know. This year we are having a barbeque on Sunday afternoon. The whole damn town is invited.” He grumbled. Severus paid him very little attention though; the younger wizard knew how proud his foster father was of his establishment and the things that they did for the community.

“Just let us know how we can help, Damon. I’m here this year and Harry said he’d be happy to help as well,” Severus said as he picked up the other man’s clipboard and looked at the lists of things that had yet to be done. Merlin, how on earth did the old man do it every year? The raven haired man then remembered the conversation he’d had with the other man about his health the other morning. “I’m serious Damon, what is there on this list can I take care of now?”

Harry caught the worried undertone in his husband’s voice and quickly glanced at Damon to find him sitting in his chair looking impossibly old and drawn. His face was slack with exhaustion as he ran his hand over his eyes and thought of what needed to be done first. Harry slipped off of Severus’ lap and gave his husband a look before he walked quietly behind the bar and started to wash the glasses that were setting in crates against the shelves. He knew Damon and Grant preferred the glassware to be washed by hand rather than use magic to do the job; too many things got broken with sloppy wand waving. It didn’t take Allie more than a few minutes to join Harry in the washing up, leaving Severus to talk to Damon.

His eyes still closed, the older wizard began to tick things off on his fingers. “The liquor distributor is late, he needs to be called and dealt with. The sound system needs to be checked for the bands. The lights need to be strung up out on the deck and the back lawn. The front windows still need to be washed. The men’s has a busted toilet and I can’t get the damn plumber out here to fix it, he’s on vacation,” he sighed as he simply stopped speaking and let his hands fall to the table. Opening his eyes once more, he looked around and noticed that he and Severus were alone. “Where are Bit and Allie?”

“Doing the glasses Da, don’t worry about them,” Severus said as he pulled his mobile out of his back pocket. “The distributor’s number is this one, yeah?” he asked pointing to something scribbled on the paper he was holding. Damon nodded; still stunned from the way Severus had addressed him. In the twelve years he’d known the school teacher and acted as a father figure for him, not once had he ever been referred to as Dad or any other variant of the honorific. The old man patted the younger on the shoulder as he heard him begin to speak to someone on the mobile about the missing delivery, and then stood up to go check on the two young ones.

“Are you two okay back here?” he asked as he stood to the side and watched as Harry and Allie made short work of the first crate of glassware and had it drying on towels laid on top of the bar. Allie looked up and smiled at him and Harry did the same as Damon moved forward to kiss them both on the top of the head. “Thank you both.”

“It’s our pleasure Sir,” Harry said softly as he began to wash the second set of glasses. 

“What time do you need us here tomorrow?” Allie asked, she wanted a good idea for when she needed to head to the Overlook to help Harry pick out something to wear so he’d make more than a few tips.

“Four o’clock will be fine sweetie,” Damon answered, looking up as Severus shouted something rude and angrily slapped his mobile shut.

“What is it son?” he asked, he could already tell that whatever it was, it had Severus pissed. Merlin help the boy if he ever had to run this place alone, he’d never be able to deal with the customers and suppliers without hexing someone with something awful.

“I have to go pick it all up, their truck is broke down,” he grouched as he picked the clipboard back up and looked at the next thing on the list. Damon just shook his head and sighed, it was always something. “Are there any other plumbers in town?”

“I can go pick it up when Grant gets here and no, only one plumber,” Damon said as he poured himself a cup of coffee from the pot that was always brewing behind the bar. Severus ran one hand through his hair and thought for a moment before he looked at Damon.

“Will you let me charm the damn thing to work until the arse gets off his holiday?”

“At this point Sev, I don’t give a flying fuck if the men shit in their hats this weekend,” Damon snorted in laughter. At that, the two working behind the bar started giggling at the sight of Severus drawing his wand and stalking off to do battle with the recalcitrant commode. After a few minutes of weighty silence, Harry turned to Damon, he just had to ask.

“Why don’t you just use magic to do most of the things on the list?”

Damon looked down at Harry and smiled gently as he patted the young man’s cheek. “Why use magic if it can be done with other means?” Harry wanted to reply that it would be easier, but he wasn’t sure if the answer would be perceived as flippant and that was the last thing he wanted. Damon saw that he wanted to say something and continued. “If we used magic to do everything Harry, then some of the muggles and squibs that lived around here would be out of work, we wouldn’t need them. So I suppose by doing things in this backwards fashion is our way to contribute something to the economy around here.”

Severus rejoined them with the clipboard in hand, ready to tackle the next task on the list when Grant shuffled tiredly into the open front doors of the bar with Max right behind him. Damon smiled as his husband crossed the dance floor and straight into his waiting arms.

“Hey angel of mine,” he murmured with his lips pressed against Grant’s hair, his arms wrapped securely around him, pulling him close. “How did your afternoon go?”

“I’m ready to retire Damon, I really and truly am,” the other man sighed as he pulled away and reached down into the beer cooler to retrieve a cold bottle of ale. Damon cocked one eyebrow at his lover and took the bottle from him before he could open it.

“You don’t need that, Grant,” he said gently, soft enough that only his husband could hear his words. Grant nodded in agreement and took out a bottle of water instead. “Baby, you know that I have been telling you for years to retire. If it’s what you want to do, then you know I am going to be okay with it.” 

“Then what would you do with me underfoot all day, old man?” Grant asked with a gentle smile for the man in his life. He was ready to take down his shingle and retire, but he wasn’t sure what he’d do instead and didn’t want to end up pestering Damon all day long.

“Finally spoil you rotten like I keep saying I am going to,” Damon said as he pulled his mate close again. He hated seeing him this disheartened and really did wish he would actually retire and just spend the time with him here at the bar. “You could always keep me company here, maybe spend a couple of days in the office if you get too bored here.” 

The rest of the group had noticed the conversation between the old couple and had moved back to the table where Harry and Allie had been rolling silverware. Severus in particular looked at the two men with a thoughtful look on his face. He really didn’t like thinking of the two men that were now his parents as old. Harry looked up at his husband and noticed the way he watched the pair, and he had an idea as to what the man was thinking.

“Severus would you help me hang the lights outside on the deck please?” Harry asked as he looked at the list of things to do that was resting on the table. “Allie, do you think you could spell the front windows clean before you guys leave to pick up Sarah?”

“No problem Harry,” the little witch said as she pulled her wand out of her tote bag and moved in front of the windows to take care of the job. Severus led Harry out onto the deck where they found the box containing the party lights on top of one of the tables. Taking up one end, Harry started to climb up on a chair to hook them over the nails in the eave from previous years.

“What do you think you are doing?” Severus asked as he plucked Harry off of the chair and stood him back on the wooden floor. Harry just rolled his eyes and held up the strand of lights for an explanation. Severus shook his head with a small sneer and took the lights from him. “We _are_ wizards Harry.”

“Really?” the younger man asked with smirk and stood back to allow his husband to take care of the task. He rather thought he was getting the hang of this husband business, Allie and Jamie had both clued him in on how to get Severus to do what he wanted him to do without outright asking. Simply start to do whatever odious task you want them to do yourself, and let them decide to step in and rescue you from yourself.

“Harry, don’t even think about doing to me what those two women do to their husbands, it won’t work,” Severus said as he fixed his gaze on his young husband and drew his wand again. With a flick of his wrist and a murmured spell, the lights were hung and the deck space was neatly tidied up for the following evening. Harry just gave him a lop-sided grin and leaned up on his tip toes to kiss the corner of his mouth.

“Thank you Husband, you know you are my hero, right?” he said softly as he pressed himself against the man’s lean, hard body. Severus kissed his little husband tenderly, keeping him safe in his arms. “Grant and Damon will be okay, Husband, we’ll be there to help them this weekend and afterwards.” Harry whispered softly, feeling the tense arms around him start to relax a little in their embrace and heard Severus snort in derision.

“Am I that bloody obvious? Wearing my heart on my sleeve like a silly Gryffindor?” Severus asked as he ran his hands up under Harry’s shirt along his spine. The younger wizard closed his eyes and just enjoyed the attention from his husband.

“No love, but I know you and can tell when you are worried,” Harry answered as he wrapped his arms around his husband’s waist. The two stood outside in the afternoon sun for a little while, giving Damon and Grant some privacy after hearing Allie’s car start and drive off.

“I am thinking about offering to go pick up the liquor for Damon so he doesn’t have to mess with it. I think Grant just wants to go home anyhow,” Severus said after musing for a bit, looking down at Harry to gauge his reaction.

“How far do you have to go?” Harry asked, he thought it was probably a good idea as well; Grant just looked so tired today. Severus thought for a moment before he answered.

“It’s about seventy miles from here, I’d have to leave pretty soon to get there before they locked up for the day,” he said looking at his watch. With a sigh, he pulled away from his husband and with his hand on the small of his back, the pair walked back into the bar.

Inside they found Grant busy with some of the invoices from the grocery delivery and Damon fiddling around with the sound system. Grant seemed to be in a better mood as he looked up and motioned for Harry to join him at the bar. As soon as Harry was at the old man’s side, he was pulled into a hug.

“Thank you Harry, you and Allie saved me quite a bit of work this evening,” he said releasing Harry and giving him a smile. Harry blushed shyly and moved back behind the bar to start putting beer mugs down into the reach in freezer for the bartender. He was trying to remember what Allie had told him about where everything was stored and thought he was doing a pretty fair job of it.

Severus spoke to Damon for a few minutes and then came for Harry, taking his hand and leading him from behind the bar. “We need to get home Harry, I have to get the truck.” Grant looked up as Severus spoke and looked at them both over the tops of his glasses. Severus noticed the look and answered the unasked question. “I am going to pick up the delivery Grant. I want you guys to have an early evening if you can.”

“Thank you baby,” Grant said as he reached up to pat Severus’ cheek in thanks. He knew his adopted son was a good man, but sometimes he did little things that made the man even prouder of the British wizard.

“I’d like to ride along with you, Sev,” Harry said as they stopped to pick up the directions before they left. The young man really didn’t want to stay cooped up in the house with the Malfoys if he had any other alternative. His husband just gave him a little smile and pulled him outside into the sunlight.

“If we hurry, we might have time to go out for a little while tonight,” Severus said as he buckled his husband’s helmet and then his own. Harry climbed up behind and wrapped his arms around him as the bike was started and they roared out onto the highway. Harry closed his eyes and pressed himself closer to his husband’s back and thought about what he’d rather do that evening than go out, and then he started planning on how to get what he wanted.


	89. Wave On Wave

  
Author's notes: This is a story that revolves around an alternate life that had been lived by Severus Snape in the US while he was spying for the Light. Now that Voldemort is dead, he has opted to show this life to his lover, Harry Potter. Oh and by the by...there are Harleys and all sorts of goodies involved. It is a perpetual fic. If people here seem to like the first chapter, I will continue to post on a daily basis.  


* * *

DISCLAIMER: JKR owns everything that is in reference to the Harry Potter world if it is in one of my works of fiction. If it is not found in one of her creations, then it is mine unless otherwise stated. I am not making any profit from the writing of this story. 

A/N~ Okay not going to beat around the bush on this chapter…there’s sex. Lots of sex in ways that might surprise or make you raise an eyebrow. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
*****

 

Harry sat in the passenger seat of the Dodge as Severus drove through the night; they were listening to an oldies station from some far away town, singing along intermittently to different classics. The bed of the truck was loaded with numerous boxes of alcohol and mixers that they were hurrying back to Echo for the upcoming weekend. Harry looked at the handsome profile of his husband and unbuckled his seat belt so he could scoot over to the middle to lean against him.

“Hey babe,” Severus said softly as he wrapped one arm around his little husband and held him close as Harry fastened the middle belt securely around himself. “are you getting tired?” He’d been watching Harry yawn out of the corner of his eye for the past half an hour and wished that the trip was over and he could get the younger man tucked in for the night.

“Just a little Husband, I’m okay though,” he answered as he gave the man a blinding smile and leaned forward to change the stations. There in the mountains the stations faded in and out quite unexpectedly and Harry made a note to keep a good selection of compact discs in the truck to listen to. He put his hand over his mouth to stifle another yawn as he thought of their house guests and wondered what they had done during the evening. “Do you think the house is still standing?” he laughed. Severus smirked before he answered him.

“I would imagine that they went out for a while this evening. I left Luc a map of the area and Damon’s number if he needed anything.”

“You don’t feel bad leaving them at home like that?” Harry asked, he knew the truck would have easily carried everyone. Secretly though, he was glad the Malfoys had not joined them, he’d wanted some alone time with Severus.

“Not at all Harry, Luc and I have an understanding. We love seeing each other for visits, but we are not going to turn our lives upside down to entertain each other,” he explained. He had hoped to be home by now, but there had been a mix up at the warehouse and their order had to be re-pulled and then loaded. Instead of taking Harry out for a nice dinner, they’d made do with a quick sandwich and drinks from a roadside stand.

“It’s like that with Ron and Mione too, we are just sort of family, I guess,” Harry sighed softly as he thought of his friends. Ron was due to port key to their new house next week with the belongings he’d retrieved from Severus’ vault. He was sad that Mione would not be with him, but glad to know he was going to spend a few days with his oldest friend. He smiled as he felt Severus’ arm tighten around him and a kiss was dropped on the top of his head gently. “I think Draco and I will get along okay, I had been worried about it.”

“I was too, I know what he put you through in school. Thank you for not demanding they stay elsewhere,” the older wizard said as he took the exit for Echo and silently cheered that there were only six more miles before he could pull into Cutty’s and unload his truck.

“I never even thought of asking you to do that Sev. I know what Lucius is to you and I know Draco is your godson, it would have been selfish to begrudge you their visit,” Harry said as he ran his hand along his husband’s thigh, reveling in the feel of the taut muscles that lay beneath the denim. Feeling bold, he ran his hand up higher and gently cupped the quiet bulge of his husband’s prick and balls, feeling them twitch under his hand, he smiled and squeezed lightly before moving his hand.

“And just what do you think you are doing?” Severus asked as he put Harry’s hand back where it had been. He knew he didn’t have time to do anything with his Harry before reaching Cutty’s, but he still wanted the warmth from his smaller hand over him.

“I think that I am dreaming of all the things I would love for you to do to me and that I would love to do to you,” Harry murmured as he gently massaged the waking flesh. Smirking in the glow of the dashboard instruments, Severus waited for the younger wizard to continue and when he remained quiet, he prompted him.

“What do you want me to do to you?” he asked in a very husky voice. Merlin, he hoped that they could get home soon, he wanted to get his man between the sheets and begging for his touch as soon as he could.

“I want you to fist me, Husband,” he said as he bit his lower lip and listened as his husband sucked in a breath in surprise. “It’s been so long, and I want to have your hand in me again.”

“Fist you….where?” Severus felt silly for asking, but since the last time they had indulged in the activity, Harry had developed a new opening that could also be claimed in that manner. He felt a shudder run through his slight husband and wondered if he’d thought of that too.

“I don’t care if you open my bottom or my cozy, Sev, I just want to come screaming with your hand deep inside me,” he answered. The idea of his older husband putting his hand into his cozy was a little frightening, but at the same time he could feel himself getting soaked from thinking about the possibility. “I just want to feel you inside me like that.”

Severus was quiet for a moment, thinking about whether or not it was something that was even safe for him to engage in with Harry pregnant. He needed to call Max as soon as he could and ask him, but he wanted to wait until Harry was out of hearing range. 

“Did I do something wrong by asking Husband?” his young husband asked quietly as he shifted in his seat and pulled away a little. Severus’ arm tightened around him, bringing him close again.

“No Harry, you didn’t do anything wrong at all. I was just thinking that I needed to give Max a call and make sure that it’s something you can do now,” he explained. “I want to make sure you are going to be safe.” Harry smiled to himself and cuddled in close as the lights of Cutty’s came into sight. The place was doing good business it seemed, at nearly midnight, the car park was half full and they could hear the music as they pulled in.

“It’s going to be crazy this weekend, isn’t it?” the young wizard asked as he got out of the truck and followed Severus into the employee entrance.

“I’ve never been here on that weekend, but I have a feeling you are right, Bit,” his husband answered as they opened the door to the office and found Damon sitting at his desk with the telephone receiver to his ear. Motioning them to sit down, he quickly finished up his call and smiled at them. 

“Good to see you both back safe, I was just calling your house to see if you had gone there first,” the old wizard said as he sighed in relief. What he didn’t say was how Grant had been after him for several hours to go find them. He hadn’t been able to get his husband to go home; his husband had flat out refused to leave until he knew that they were safe.

“I tried to call you, but there wasn’t any service in that area,” Severus said as an apology. “The imbeciles had returned your order back to their shelves and we had to wait as they pulled it again and loaded it.” Damon nodded at the explanation and then looked up as the outer door to his office opened and Grant walked in. “They are back Hon, why don’t you go on home now?”

Grant smiled at them both and picked up a few files from the corner of the desk and gave Damon a look that clearly said ‘come on old man, I’m tired, let’s go’. Turning to the door he yawned and rubbed a hand over his face. “Come on Damon, I said I wanted to stay until they made it back. They’re back and we can go home now.”

“I’m sorry we kept you Grant, there was…” Severus began and stopped at a gesture from Grant that came with a smile.

“I don’t care Hon, you are both safe. That’s what matters,” the Lakhota said gently as he tugged on his husband’s arm. “Come on Damon, or I swear you get the sofa tonight.”

“Why don’t you kids head home now? I am going to let Tom close the bar so I can take Grant home as well,” Damon said as he stood up and followed with his hand on his husband’s back, gently steering him towards the door. Severus stood and did the same with his little husband, stopping only to pull his phone out and make a quick call to Max. 

After speaking for just a few minutes, he hung up and flashed Harry a lecherous grin as he led him back out to the truck. Thankfully a couple of Damon’s employees had unloaded the truck so the Snapes didn’t have to mess with it. Lifting his young husband into the truck, Severus held him close, pressing his lips to the curve of his jaw while whispering promises for later.

“Max says it is fine baby, we just can’t use magic to cleanse you now. Do you still want this?” he asked as he started the truck and pulled back out onto the road. Harry was quiet for a moment, he was all too familiar with the muggle methods, and it wasn’t that he objected to them, he was just looking at the timing. If they had known that he was restricted from the spelled cleansing then he would have taken his enema that morning, as it was, it was just too late. It would have to be his cozy if he wanted to have his husband’s hand in him tonight.

“I want it Sev, but I can’t imagine your hand….” he began as he held his husband’s hand tightly, his fingers tracing over the scars and calluses on the long stained fingers. The nails were always kept clipped short, never a ragged edge that might catch on the younger wizard’s skin, he knew he’d never be torn by these loving hands.

“We’ll go very slow Harry, and you know you can always tell me to stop at anytime,” Severus said as he lifted the hand that was holding his own and kissed the smaller fingers tenderly. “We’ll use so much lubricant you are liable to squirt right out of bed if we aren’t careful.” he laughed.

“Just catch me if I do,” Harry snickered; he was really looking forward to the impending intimacy with his Severus. He was finding that he was craving the touch of his mate more and more now, looking at him with longing and something akin to lust in his eyes. There was a big part of the young man that was ready to open his jeans and start teasing himself before they got home, but he didn’t want to run the risk of having one or both of the Malfoys seeing him partially dressed and ready to spread his legs for his husband. All of the sudden a horrible thought occurred to him and he sat straight up with a sharp gasp.

“Harry! Are you alright? What is it?” Severus demanded, obviously thinking he was in some sort of distress. He whipped the truck over to the side of the road before Harry could open his mouth to answer. Turning to his husband, Harry put his hand over his mouth.

“Severus, are you going to put up a silencing charm on our room?” he asked, his eyes wide with the realization that Lucius and Draco would be getting more than an earful of his vocalizations. He was mortified at the thought. “Please tell me you are.”

Severus looked at his husband and snorted in amusement. “I think not Harry, it is our house. I see no reason to put a silencing charm on our bedroom tonight or any other night.”

“You’ll gag me then, right Sir? Please, I make too much noise,” Harry begged as he began to fret at his husband’s answer. Severus just shook his head and pulled back onto the road. He had no intentions of silencing his husband in any way. He wasn’t worried about Lucius, wasn’t even that worried about Draco and he wished Harry could understand that he had nothing to be ashamed of if others heard him in the throes of passion.

Severus listened to Harry’s arguments for the rest of the trip home, and quietly denied his husband each time, he was going to learn that he had the right to pleasure without hiding. Harry knew that ultimately he could simply say he’d changed his mind and didn’t want to have sex at all that night, but he knew Severus would see it as a cop out, as a cowardly act. As Severus helped him out of the truck, the older wizard said something that brought comfort to him.

“If you start getting too vocal I will put a silencing charm on you, Harry, but only if you threaten to bring down the rafters with screaming,” the older man said as he shut the door and led Harry up to the front door.

“Thank you Severus, I really don’t want them to listen to me,” he said softly as they entered the brightly lit foyer and heard the sounds of the Malfoy men playing cards in the living room. Leaning down to kiss Harry, Severus sent him on into the bedroom, telling him that he would say their goodnights and join him momentarily. With a look that promised Severus hours of pleasure ahead, Harry smiled and slipped into their room glad to bypass their guests.

Lucius noticed his friend standing in the doorway first and raised his hand in greeting. Entering the room, the tall wizard sat down on the edge of one of the chairs and watched the game the other two were playing. He certainly wasn’t surprised to realize they were playing a muggle game, gin to be exact`, for what looked to be candy.

“Damon called earlier looking for you,” Lucius said as he laid his hand down on the small table that sat between him and his son. “I do believe this is gin, no?” he said with a smirk.

“Do I dare ask who is winning?” Severus inquired as he laughed at the look of disgust on Draco’s pointed face.

“Father is winning of course, but we _all_ that he cheats when he plays cards,” the young wizard groaned as he handed over his M &Ms to his father. Lucius at least had the dignity to appear affronted by the accusation that is until he popped a handful of his winnings into his mouth and smiled.

“Damon mentioned he called,” Severus said as he shook his head at the two. There were times he really regretted teaching his oldest friend muggle games, but he was amusing to watch. “Harry and I are turning in for the night, so if you need anything…get it yourselves.” he said as he stood up and went for the door.

Draco only looked lost for a moment until the meaning of what his godfather had said sank in. “Oh do you mind, please? Some of us would like to sleep tonight, you know.”

“Conjure earplugs,” was the only thing Severus had to say as he left the room to the laughter of his friend and godson. Standing outside their bedroom door he stopped for a moment and thought again about Harry’s request of a silencing charm. With a resigned sigh he pulled out his wand and quickly cast a charm that wouldn’t silence their room, but it would greatly muffle any sound from within. Harry just didn’t need Draco’s mouth in the morning.

He opened the door and smiled as he found his lover lying on the bed, his body sprawled in sleep, spread out as a treat for his eyes. He was a little surprised to find him asleep, but reasoned to himself that Harry had had a long day and was getting some rest before the fun started that night. Severus knelt down on the floor beside the bed and carefully rolled Harry to his tummy, thankful the brunette was napping in the nude. He smiled to himself as he let his fingers trail up Harry’s inner thighs, hearing the sleeping man sigh as he parted his thighs more to his lover.

The older man lowered his face and pressed a kiss to the small of his Harry’s back, his tongue darting out and lapping a swath all the way to the top of his crease, savouring the salty taste of his skin. He blew a hot breath across the wet skin and chuckled softly as Harry shivered and whimpered in his sleep.

“Shhhhhh…,” he whispered as he used his hands to part Harry’s cheeks and ran his tongue further down the crease. It was obvious Harry had cleaned up a bit before he lay down, he still smelled of the soap he’d used. Savouring the unique taste of Harry, he pulled back a bit and looked at the inviting vision of Harry’s little pucker, just waiting to be invaded. He loved the fact Harry kept himself so clean, just in case he had a spare moment to play with him. Diving back in, he gently lapped at the little rosette and held Harry’s slightly fuller hips as he surged back to press against his face. Harry came to full consciousness as his well used entrance began to respond to his lover.

“Ohhhh Husband…please…” Harry whimpered as Severus laved his tongue over the pucker and sucked the outer ring of muscle between his lips causing Harry to whine as he was pushed down hard on the mattress. He snaked one hand under Harry’s belly and wrapped his hand around the flaccid flesh he found pressed against the sheets. He pointed his tongue and slowly drilled it into the quivering entrance, Harry sobbed as he pushed himself against his lover’s palm, rocking himself as pleasure left his nerves singing for more. Trying to stay quiet so no one would know what was happening in their bedroom, he was afraid he was fighting a battle already lost.

“It’s alright Harry, I cast a charm on the bedroom so you wouldn’t fret,” his husband reassured. Severus hummed and chuckled as Harry came to life at his touch, his tongue delving deeper, tasting the unique flavor that was all Harry. His Harry was rising up on his knees now, he could hear him beg for more, beg to be stretched out and coming for his man. The Dom turned his head and bit at his submissive’s soft flesh and smirked as a welt rose in an imprint of his teeth. Harry just moaned louder, his body responding to every touch as if he were a puppet and Severus his master.

“Don’t tease Sever’s, please more,” he begged as he ground himself back on his lover’s tongue. His husband pulled back and swatted his arse gently with his free hand, grinning as he felt Harry shudder and growl at his touch.

“What do you want Harry, tell me,” Severus asked as he thrust his fingers into the quivering hole and watched as Harry threw his head back and growled. “What do you need?” he demanded as he worked two lubed fingers deep into Harry’s channel. Harry bucked into his hand and then pushed his arse back hard.

“I need your hand in me…now…” he panted as he spread his legs further and reached back between his legs to spread his cozy for Severus, showing his husband how wet he was, how ready he was to be touched there. “I want to come on your hand Husband!” he whimpered as he thrust his fingers into himself as Severus continued to fuck his arse slowly with his fingers. Harry rocked his hips with abandon; he was past caring who heard what now, past caring what his husband thought of his wanton display, past caring whether or not this would hurt. 

Severus slowly pulled his fingers from Harry’s bottom and gently turned the boy onto his back and spread his thighs wide, his own breath catching as he realized his husband’s fingers were still busily teasing his wet flesh. He stood quickly and stripped his clothing off then cast a cleansing charm on his mouth and hands, all the while his eyes glued to the sight in front of him, the moans and cries that poured from Harry very nearly causing him to come untouched.

“Please Severus…please Husband, don’t make me wait anymore,” Harry whimpered as he reached one hand out to Severus and caught his hand to draw him to the bed. Settling quickly between the younger man’s legs, Severus used his thumbs to part Harry’s folds and his nose to nudge his husband’s fingers out of his way and then pushing them up to hold his bits out of his way.

“Mine,” Severus growled as he began to lap at the wet heat of his young husband. Harry bucked up at the first touch of his mate’s tongue, a near scream wrenched from him as Severus’ talented tongue delved deep. The older man moved his hands to curl them under the other man’s bottom and grasp his hips to keep him from squirming across the bed and possibly ending up on his head on the floor. He felt the first quiverings of the soft muscles of Harry’s cozy and then heard the high pitched keening as his husband tipped over into the void of his first orgasm, his tongue quickly lapping at the excess of fluids he was presented with. He flicked his eyes up to see Harry with one hand pulling at his sac and the other rubbing his soft prick with his eyes closed tight, his mouth open and his tongue resting on his lower lip. Fucking beautiful, he thought to himself as he watched his husband shake while recovering for more.

“Oh Merlin Sev…” he gasped as his breath came back to him slowly. He opened his emerald eyes to find his lover propped up on one elbow and watching him with a satisfied smirk on his face.

“I trust that met with your approval, Mister Snape?” he laughed softly as he planted a soft kiss to Harry’s inner thigh. He was feeling rather pleased with himself, he was getting the hang of Harry’s extra bits now and was finding that he rather enjoyed them.

“You are such a git,” Harry giggled as he pulled his husband up to lie over him, wanting to feel the security of the older man’s weight covering him. 

Severus kissed and nuzzled Harry’s neck, paying close attention to the spot just behind his ear and was rewarded with feeling Harry trying to arch up off the bed. “You call me a git now, just wait until I am finished, my love, you will find it impossible to recall your own name at that point.” he murmured as he let one long fingered hand glide down Harry’s body to play with his nipples gently. He hadn’t forgotten the younger man complaining about them being sensitive.

“Are you still going to fist me?” Harry asked nearly breathless as he closed his eyes and felt something like jolts of electricity course through his body from his husband’s touch.

“Do you want me to?” Severus asked as he pushed his aching prick against Harry’s thigh, hissing as he felt the younger man press his leg harder against him. Wide green eyes looked at him full of lust; he supposed that was all the answer he needed. Smiling at his older husband, Harry snaked a hand between them and wrapped it around the pulsing length of his husband, giving him a squeeze and nipping at his lips while he did it. Severus groaned and Harry smirked as he thrust down against his young husband.

“I want to come screaming on your hand, Husband,” Harry whispered as he moved his husband’s hand from his nipple to his cozy, carefully nudging his bollocks out of the way of the larger hand. He arched so beautifully as two of Severus’ long fingers slid in deep, pushing his body up against the Potions Master’s own need. Harry’s hand tightened on the steely length that was pressed between their writhing bodies, intent to make his husband feel as good as he was feeling himself.

The husky voice of his mate washed over Harry as he heard words that thrilled him to his very core, his silken walls clenching at his husband’s fingers. “My angel, you will most certainly scream as you come,” Severus murmured as he carefully pried Harry’s fingers away from his aching prick. He wanted to concentrate on bringing him to ecstatic heights of pleasure, knowing that once he spilled himself he would be less than useless to Harry. He slid back down Harry’s quaking body, pressing kisses to the hot skin, worrying bits of flesh here and there with his lips and teeth. Keeping his fingers in Harry, he began a gentle rhythm to loosen him up even more. He knew his young husband could accommodate his girth with little problem now, so he was reasonably certain that his hand wouldn’t be too much of a stretch if one wanted to pardon the pun.

Harry brought his knees up, letting them fall open, totally exposing himself to his husband’s gaze. He turned his head to see their reflection in the mirror atop their bureau; he couldn’t believe how incredibly hot his husband looked on his knees between his spread legs. The look of concentration on the older man’s face as he carefully opened his husband was enough to make Harry whine low with need. He propped himself up on his elbows and looked down between his thighs, his hand pulling his other bits out of the way so he could watch Severus’ fingers sliding in and out of his slick wetness.

“It’s still so strange to me,” he murmured as Severus looked at him watching himself. Harry panted softly as Severus slowly inserted a third finger into his cozy and gave them a gentle twist, making the younger man lift his hips at the sensation. “Oh gods that feels so good Husband,” he whimpered, the hand holding his flaccid cock playing with it idly.

The older man reached for the pot of lubricant there on the bed beside them, quickly removed his fingers from Harry’s hot cozy, in order to dip them into the lube. 

“Steady Harry,” Severus murmured as he thrust his three fingers back into him, feeling how loose his love was becoming. “Let me know how you are feeling, baby,” he said softly as he continued to tease and stretch the wet slit. Harry watched for a few more moments before he lay back on the pillows, closing his eyes as he rode his husband’s fingers. Merlin it felt so good, he moaned louder as Severus spread his fingers and then withdrew them.

“Oh gods Husband,” Harry sobbed as he canted his hips up, wanting to capture those fingers in him once more. Severus spread a generous dollop of lubricant around the entrance of the little slit, smiling as he watched the deep pinkish-red flesh quiver wetly at his touch. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Harry’s tummy before he pulled his fingers into a cone shape and then slid all four fingers gently into him. He smiled to himself as Harry shuddered and wailed in pleasure, his hips grinding himself down on his husband’s long fingers. He carefully fucked Harry, feeling him stretch and give slowly, drawing his fingers back enough to slather on more lube with his other hand. He closed his eyes and listened to the wet sounds of his fingers working his husband’s flesh accompanied by the sobbing cries for more.

“Please Husband, please,” Harry cried as he tried to spread his legs more. Reaching down between his thighs, he grasped his Dom’s wrist and tried to steady it as he pushed down wanting more. His legs were shaking so badly now, he was so close to coming, he could feel it right beyond his grasp every time the ridges of his husband’s knuckles pushed into him. He felt so incredibly full, it was so different from having his bottom fisted, there was no burn, no pain to breathe through, just an overwhelming urge to undulate on his husband’s hand.  
“Easy little one,” Severus said softly as he took hold of Harry’s hand and removed it from his wrist. He didn’t want the younger man doing anything that would result in pain for him. He could feel his husband’s inner muscles starting to spasm and then stopping again with each push of his hand. “Rub yourself Harry, play with your cock for me,” he instructed as he gently folded his thumb into his palm and made a final long push, holding Harry’s hip with his other hand to keep him from pushing down too fast. He watched in fascination as the tight ring of recently formed muscles stretched, the skin thinning to an almost impossible point over his knuckles and then with an almost audible sucking sound, Harry’s cozy opened to him and pulled his hand in the rest of the way.

“Ohhhhh godddddssssss…..” Harry screamed as he felt the stretching, amazed at the lack of pain and then the near impossible fullness of his lover’s hand in his body. Severus’ hand was touching places he didn’t know were possible, touching them all at the same time and setting his body on fire. He could feel his twitching cock dripping precome onto his belly as Severus held his hand still and then slowly twisted his hand back and forth. Harry threw his head back and wailed with abandon, nearly deafening Severus, making the older man very glad he’d cast a muffling charm on their room before he began. He could only imagine what the Malfoys were hearing right now.

“How’s that Harry?” Severus panted as his own prick showed renewed interest as he listened to his husband come undone. His body was so tight and hot around his hand, the squeeze of muscles was almost scary as the younger man pushed his hips up from the mattress and pulled at his flesh. His body shaking hard as he started to come on his husband’s hand, come pulsing weakly out of his piss slit and his muscles clenching relentlessly.

“More, oh gods don’t stop,” Harry panted as he opened his lust filled eyes and stared at his husband. “I want to come again please.” he begged, his legs coming together with a snap as Severus twisted his hand once more and brushed his knuckles over nerves he hadn’t known existed until then.

“You are such a slut Harry,” he laughed as his hand slid deeper into the crushing heat and the brunette began to shudder from head to toe. Harry laughed at his Dom’s words and nodded his head wildly agreeing, knowing they were not meant to be hurtful. “I bet if you could, you’d fuck both of my hands at once, wouldn’t you? Your little cozy so stretched out for me, wouldn’t that be beautiful.”

“Try….please try…” Harry begged, his cock was now dripping in a constant flow, his seed dripping down his sides. He was having a hard time keeping still as Severus played him for the first time, he didn’t care that it was his cozy instead of his bottom, he had found he loved it any way Severus gave it to him. He felt his husband slide his free hand up to grasp his leaking prick, giving it a squeeze and then laughing as he felt Harry’s cozy clench like a vise on his hand.

“Slut,” Severus purred in that silky voice as he moved his hand to squeeze Harry’s balls and then tug them, Harry squalling in a mix of pain and pleasure, each throb of his cock dumping another spurt of precome onto his belly.

“Yesss… your slut,” Harry cried as he thrust his hips up into the air and mewled as the older man took his hand from his overfull balls. He heard the wet, squishing sound of fingers being dipped into their lube and his flaccid cock gave another lurch. “I love you…” he whimpered as he felt the cool lube covered finger stroking the stretched ring of muscle.

“My beautiful Harry,” Severus growled as he slid his forefinger lower and then into the heat of his lover’s bottom. Slowly, slowly he went as he worked it into his arse up to the second knuckle. He felt Harry clench up harder and heard him start to sob.

“I’m your whore….fuck…fu…fuck me….Severus…fuck me…” he sobbed out and pushed himself back onto the second finger Severus had carefully slipped into the ring of his pucker. “I….I’m….oh godddssss …I’m coming!!!” he screamed as his prick throbbed, jerking wildly in it’s soft state as he drew his knees up and his whole body shaking in the throes of his orgasm. He howled as he felt fingers massaging his prostate and pushing it against the hand in his other hole, a continuous stream of thin ejaculate being pushed out of him with each move Severus made. 

“Shhhh….calm down love,” the raven haired man murmured as he carefully withdrew his fingers and then began the long withdrawal of his hand from his lover’s body. Harry was still in near convulsions and began to jerk his hips wildly as his husband’s knuckles slide slowly past his sore, swollen entrance on their way out. He was reduced to gibberish as the older man pressed a cool, wet flannel to his over stimulated cozy. Severus smirked as he watched the gaping slit try to close and he knew it would be awhile before it would close completely. Harry mewled at the unwelcome feeling of being empty; he hated it when they were through. Severus only grinned and lifted his legs up, propping his ankles on his shoulders and with one hand he slicked his aching prick up with a palm full of lubricant scooped from the little pot. Harry looked at him, his mouth open, breath coming in short pants, the knowledge of what was about to happen was plainly written on his face as he gave his husband a grin.

“Fuck me hard Husband,” he growled as Severus sheathed himself in one swift stroke right to his bollocks. Harry tightened the muscles of his arse and held his husband tight within his heat. Severus lifted Harry’s hips to meet each thrust as he powered into him. Once, twice, and on the third thrust he felt his orgasm building quickly and then exploding without warning in the molten depths of his lover. 

Severus collapsed to one side of his young husband, nearly unconscious from their activity. Harry wasn’t in much better shape as he groped blindly on the nightstand for his wand. Finding it, he summoned a fresh flannel and quickly cleaned them both up before he pulled the sheets up over them.

“Was that satisfactory?” Severus mumbled as he got comfortable on his side and pulled Harry in to spoon. He sighed in contentment as he kissed the back of his husband’s neck after nudging all that hair away. “I am cutting your hair in the morning, little one; this is a pain in the arse.”

“It was wonderful Husband, thank you,” Harry purred, secretly happy as hell his hair was going to be short again. Trying to keep the mess untangled had been a right bother. Severus picked his wand up from his side of the bed and extinguished the lights and then aimed his wand at the foot of the bed and conjured socks onto Harry’s feet.

“Go to sleep baby,” Severus yawned as he tucked his wand under his pillow and cradled the younger man to him. Harry was already asleep, snoring softly, a look of contentment on his face.

*****  
In the living room, Draco sat with an open mouth and just stared at the doorway. Lucius looked as if he didn’t know whether or not to cringe or cheer Severus on as they listened to Harry screeching like a banshee. The younger blond turned to his father with a stricken face.

“I’ve been celibate way too long to be listening to that Father. It just isn’t fair.”

“I would have to agree.”

“I’m going to bed, they have to go to sleep soon or there isn’t going to be anything left of Harry,” Draco said as he shook his head and left the room trying to remember if he knew a spell to conjure ear plugs or not.


	90. Summer Breeze

  
Author's notes: This is a story that revolves around an alternate life that had been lived by Severus Snape in the US while he was spying for the Light. Now that Voldemort is dead, he has opted to show this life to his lover, Harry Potter. Oh and by the by...there are Harleys and all sorts of goodies involved. It is a perpetual fic. If people here seem to like the first chapter, I will continue to post on a daily basis.  


* * *

DISCLAIMER: JKR owns everything that is in reference to the Harry Potter world if it is in one of my works of fiction. If it is not found in one of her creations, then it is mine unless otherwise stated. I am not making any profit from the writing of this story. 

A/N~ To those who have asked about Orion Snape making an appearance, the answer is yes he will, but not for a little while yet. I do plan to have another chapter out soon, so please don’t hate me. 

My thanks to my beta, golden snitch for her time and for putting up with me tossing fits as I’ve gone through who knows how many drafts of this.

 

Severus was the first one awake the next morning finding young Harry curled up next to him with his head on his chest. Taking a deep breath, the older wizard sighed in content as he looked down at the top of his young husband's head. Taking his time he carefully slid out from under Harry so he could get out of bed and get dressed enough to go in search of food. After dropping a kiss to the sleeping man’s head, he padded softly out to the kitchen.

“Good morning,” Lucius said as he looked up from the small table in the spacious kitchen where he sat sipping a cup of tea and looking over some papers he’d brought with him. Severus grunted in reply as he took a tea cup and sat down at the table as well.

“I suppose it is better than some,” he mumbled as he sipped the first cup of the strong brew and looked at the world through bleary eyes. At the sound of his old friend’s chuckle, he looked at him as if waiting for the joke to be shared.

“Well Sev, after last night, I really don’t know how you can complain,” Lucius said as his silver blue eyes twinkled in mirth. He had forbidden his son to tease Harry, but of course that didn’t mean he wouldn’t take the piss out of Severus. The other wizard realized what he was saying and at least had the grace to look sheepish as he smirked.

“Sorry about that, I had no idea he’d be so loud.”

“My arse you didn’t, you can’t fool me for a moment,” Lucius laughed as he refilled his cup and stretched lazily in his chair. Seeing the shrug of the other man’s shoulders, he knew he was right. “Didn’t bother me, it’s good to know you haven’t turned into a eunuch after all these years.”

“Not a chance of that happening, my friend,” Severus said as he smiled thinking of Harry sleeping in their bed not so far away. He felt a sudden urge to go in and wake him up properly pass over him, he let the urge pass though. Harry needed to rest a little longer. He looked over at his friend for a moment before speaking again. “So Luc, when are you going to venture out into the world of female companionship again?”

The aristocratic blond stared down into his tea cup for a moment as he thought of a way to answer. “It isn’t that I don’t want another woman in my life. I simply have little time to spend pursuing anything more than brief dalliances, I’m sure you understand.”

Severus did understand. He understood that the death of Narcissa ten years earlier had destroyed a large part of his friend. He was worried now that Draco was following in his father’s example as he was still officially in mourning for Pansy after five years. “You do realize that it isn’t healthy for the two of you rattling around in the Manor as Evette’s only companions don’t you? The child needs more people around her Luc, she needs to see what normal healthy relationships are all about.”

“And I suppose you have the solution, Sev?” Lucius asked as he considered his granddaughter. Severus was right, she did deserve more than what she was receiving now.

“Actually I do know someone I would like for you to meet,” the raven haired man told his friend. “You’ll meet her tonight at the bar.”

“Truth be told, I’d rather see Draco form an attachment than myself.”

“I’m sure he’ll meet someone as well this weekend, especially if he agrees to help Damon and Grant out for a little while,” Severus said as he got up to put the kettle back on for more tea. At the mention of the bar, Lucius remembered something the other man had said and he had wondered about.

“Are you alright with Harry waiting tables where you won’t be able to keep him in sight?”

“Not really, I’ve been trying to think of a way I can keep an eye on him out there,” he replied as he set up a tray to take in to his Harry. “I don’t suppose you’d want to sit out on the deck tonight, would you?”

“I thought I might do that actually, enjoy the evening air and atmosphere,” Lucius said as he pushed back from the table and stood up. “No one will bother him.” he said as he nodded to Severus and left the kitchen to go back up to his room to dress and wake his son for the day.

“Thank you,” Severus called after him as he picked the breakfast tray up and took in into the bedroom where he found Harry stirring from sleep.

“Good morning Husband,” he murmured sleepily as he pushed himself up to sit against the headboard and reached for his glasses. 

“Good morning to you as well, my little one,” the older man said as he set the tray down and pulled a chair up to the side of their bed and made himself comfortable. “How are you feeling this morning?”

“I feel pretty good, not sore or anything,” he answered as he took the cup Severus offered him, blowing gently over the surface to cool it enough for the first sip.

“Good, we have quite a bit to do today. First things first though, we are making a stop at the barber shop and that hair is going,” the older wizard said as he reached out and combed his fingers through the sleep tangled locks. 

“I am looking forward to Ron visiting if only for some different clothes to wear,” Harry sighed as he leaned into his husband’s touch. He was getting tired of having a very limited selection closing to choose from. Although he knew he would not be wearing his old clothing for much longer due to the pregnancy he at least wanted a few options. He was actually beginning to look forward to wearing robes in the latter part of his pregnancy, if for no other reason than simple comfort.

"Would you like to do some shopping today as well?" Severus asked while cocking his head to one side to look at his young husband. Even though it was early in the pregnancy, he could already see the swell of Harry's tummy and he could not think of anything more beautiful than that.

"No, we don't need to go shopping Sir, I am just bitching a little bit about getting fat," Harry grinned ruefully. "I'll just enlarge my pants for the time being."

Harry finished his tea and the muffin Severus had put on the tray as they talked quietly about their upcoming day. To Harry chagrin Severus let him know that Lucius would be out on the deck that night just in case he needed something. He knew his husband was only worried about him and did not want him to become overly stressed if any of the bar patrons became too demanding. He was still claiming that Draco would never take an order for a drink, but Severus swore that he would. They were both still bickering good-naturedly as they went to the bathroom together and took a leisurely shower in each other's company.

With the shower finished and they were back in the bedroom, Harry sat on the edge of the bed with Severus behind him toweling his long hair dry and then running a comb through it carefully. The young wizard would not lie, he was looking forward to losing the hair. The pair dressed quickly and after setting the puppies into their outside pen with food and water, they set out for the day.

Later that day they returned home to rest for a little while and then get cleaned up for the night. Harry was enjoying his new look, the shorter hair took away much of the girlish look he’d been dealing with. It was nice to look in a mirror again and find Harry instead of Harriet looking back at him. 

Curling up with one another, they drifted off to sleep only to be woken up to someone knocking on their front door. “If that is Draco, would you please hex him into next week,” Harry mumbled as he rolled over and buried his face in his pillow, unwilling to get up. Severus stalked out to open the front door while growling about different hexes that could be used on unsuspecting visitors. Harry kept his head under the sheet and was drifting back to sleep until the bed began to shake and bounce.

“What the…?” he yelped as a hand smacked him on the arse and he bolted up into a sitting position, blinking owlishly around him. Allie landed on the bed beside him and pulled him into a hug.

“Hey Harry, I thought I’d come over and help you get ready for tonight,” she laughed as Severus handed his husband his glasses and sat down in the chair beside the bed.

“Where is Max?” Severus asked as he had noticed the woman had come by herself.

“He’s still at the office, but said he’d be at the bar by five thirty so that you didn’t have to open alone,” she said as she looked at the other man. Harry wriggled around until he was sitting on the edge of the bed where he gratefully accepted the glass of juice his husband held out to him.

“Just exactly what am I doing to get ready besides getting dressed?” Harry asked warily as he watched his new friend rummage through her bag for who knows what.

The threesome talked for a little while, first Severus and then Harry taking quick showers, Harry dressing in jeans that Allie tightened strategically and a Cutty’s tee shirt, Severus all in black of course.

“I have a shirt for your godson, Severus, should I leave it here for him?” she asked as she held the garment up. 

“Just take it with you, I still don’t know if he plans to show up or not,” Severus said as he put his hand on the small of Harry’s back and led him out of the house and to the truck. “We’ll meet you there Allie.” Harry waved as well and let himself be lifted up into the truck.

The couple talked about what Harry could expect from people that night and what to do if someone was too pushy or forward with him. Harry only rolled his eyes when Severus wasn’t looking, he knew his husband was only worried for his safety, but he thought he could deal with a few drunks without problem. Besides, it wasn’t as if there wouldn’t be someone there watching over him for Merlin’s sake! He was still a bit touchy about the fact his husband had asked Lucius Malfoy to babysit him.

Once there and in the darkened interior of the bar’s dining area, Grant sat Harry down and gave him a notepad with prices written on the front of it so he didn’t have to try to remember everything.

“Just write the order down and bring it to the bar, we’ll fix it and ring it up for you,” he instructed as another waitress brought out a sandwich for Harry. “I want you to take frequent breaks, okay? If you get tired, let one of us know.”

Harry nodded while he ate and listened to the rest of his instructions, his eyes moving around the bar from time to time wondering what he had gotten himself into. Letting his gaze roam to the front entrance, he spied Severus and Max standing side by side and felt his lips curve up into a smile. Both men dressed from head to toe in menacing black, his husband definitely looked good enough to eat. While listening to Grant with half an ear, he idly wondered the chances he had of disappearing with his husband for a half an hour sometime through the evening.

Grant left him to finish and soon Harry found it was time to take up his post as they opened the doors. He was a bit surprised when the first couple came out on the deck and took up a quiet corner for themselves. He was more surprised when as he went to take their order he discovered it was Jo Velden in deep conversation with Draco.


	91. Don't Talk To Strangers

  
Author's notes: This is a story that revolves around an alternate life that had been lived by Severus Snape in the US while he was spying for the Light. Now that Voldemort is dead, he has opted to show this life to his lover, Harry Potter. Oh and by the by...there are Harleys and all sorts of goodies involved. It is a perpetual fic. If people here seem to like the first chapter, I will continue to post on a daily basis.  


* * *

DISCLAIMER: JKR owns everything that is in reference to the Harry Potter world if it is in one of my works of fiction. If it is not found in one of her creations, then it is mine unless otherwise stated. I am not making any profit from the writing of this story. 

A/N~ forgive me please for taking so long. For some blessed reason I am simply not happy with what I am producing and tend to delete and restart continuously. To those who have wondered if I have been ill, I have not been at my best with the cold weather, but I’m feeling better now, thank you so much for your concerns.

To those who took the time to read ‘A Time for Peace’ thank you. It seemed to help me a little to step away from Echo for a moment. I do hope you liked it although it was sad. My thanks go out to golden_snitch and unbroken_halo for letting me bounce ideas off of them and looking this mess over, they also go out to empathic_siren for the use of the vertical fuck you will find in here. 

 

By ten o’clock that night the bar was packed and the music blaring as bar patrons made their way in and out of Cutty’s. Harry was finding that he was a natural at waiting tables, he enjoyed the give and take with the customers and the steady pace that kept him from being bored. Out on the deck he’d kept an eye on Draco and Severus’ lawyer at their little table in the corner. It didn’t surprise the little brunette at all that his husband was going to owe him on the bet he’d lost. Harry had been positive that there was no way on Merlin’s green earth that Draco would sully his hands by waiting on a table.

As he watched the pair, he shuddered almost imperceptibly; Jo Velden looked like she was considering having Malfoy as her dinner. He really hoped Draco knew what he’d gotten himself into, from everything Harry had seen of the woman in Sturgis, she took no prisoners. Recalling the big blond that had been at her side there, he smirked to himself wondering if Draco was going to be his replacement.

While he stood by the door leading back into the bar, he caught a glimpse of Lucius waving one elegant hand to him. With a sigh and a toss of his head he made his way through the crowd of people and tables until he was at the elder Malfoy’s side. Putting his small tray on the table, he lifted his notepad and pen and looked at Severus’ dearest friend.

“What can I get for you?” he asked loudly to be heard over the crowd. Lucius motioned him closer and cast a spell to cut out the background noise so they could speak without yelling.

“I was merely curious as to when your last break took place,” Lucius said as he looked at the muggle timepiece on his wrist and then looked pointedly at Harry. The younger man simply shrugged and made to stand back up straight.

“I took a rest a couple of hours ago Lucius, I’m fine, thank you for asking though,” Harry said politely as he waited with his notepad. “Can I get another drink for you?” He had decided that whatever else his guardian for the night had to drink, he was going to make sure it was spiked. He knew it was childish, but he resented having a minder

Lucius made a face and looked at the near empty glass that he held loosely in one hand, taking a deep breath and letting it out in a sigh the blond ordered another glass of lemonade. Smirking to himself, Harry made a note on his pad, picked up his tray and turned to go get the man his drink. Once at the bar, instead of ordering straight lemonade, Harry ordered Lucius a lemonade with a healthy shot of vodka. He took the icy drink back to Lucius and wished him a good evening as he left his table to go take another order.

However, not fifteen minutes later Grant appeared in the doorway and motioned to Harry. The younger man rolled his eyes, made a face and sauntered over to where Grant was waiting.

"Bit, I think it's time that you take a little break and go sit with your husband for a while," the older man said as he took the tray and notepad from Harry. The younger man only shook his head and made another face, he hated being coddled as if he were an invalid.

"But I just took a break not long ago," Harry said in a near pout as he looked up into the other man's face. "Besides Severus is busy watching the door." Surely Grant could not argue with that logic. The old Lakhota only smiled down at Harry and pointed into the main bar.

"Go on Harry, go to the kitchen and have them make a sandwich or something else for you and Sev to eat," he said as he gave the younger man a little push in the right direction. "That man of yours has yet to take a break or eat anything tonight."

At those words Harry was off for the kitchen, he had no idea that Severus had not eaten yet. He quickly fixed a large plate of the night's dinner special, stopping at the bar he asked for a drink for his man. With a happy smile on his face Harry made his way through the people to where his husband and Max were carding at the door. The smile quickly faded as the young wizard watched a tall good-looking brunette man drape himself around his husband's lean body and press his lips against Severus’.

Harry set the plate and drink on top of a speaker against the wall and strode angrily up his husband. He could see that Severus was pushing the other man away, but the cretin was doing an octopus impersonation. Glancing around himself quickly he saw a look of shock on Allie's face as she looked on the scene. Harry put one hand on Severus’ elbow to get his attention, the tall Dom looked down into the eyes of his mate and gave him an apologetic smile. Returning it, Harry then turned to the interloper.

“Hey, I don’t know who you are, but get off of my husband,” Harry growled as he looked at the man that had his fingers hooked through one of Severus’ belt loops. The small wizard reached out and neatly removed the offending hand from his husband while glaring at the intruder.

The stranger looked down at Harry and had the temerity to laugh in the younger man’s face, then turning back to focus on a very surprised Severus. “So Sevvie, I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, do you want to come to my place tonight?”

Severus pushed the man back and started to say something as Harry put himself between them, his finger up in the other man’s face. “He. Is. Married. To. Me,” he snarled as he put his other hand back on his husband’s waist and yanked him forward. Severus was quickly reminded of the incident in Sturgis when Harry had confronted the lawyer.

“Harry, calm down,” Severus said as he tried to pull his husband back against him. However, the younger man was intent on driving his point home with the stranger. Harry pulled forward and stabbed his finger into the man’s chest. “You need to leave now.”

“And just what do you think you are going to do about it,” the stranger smirked as he pushed Harry to the side, where he stumbled and fell to the floor. Before Severus or Max could respond to the rapidly escalating situation, Harry had drawn his wand and was chanting furiously. The stranger began to twitch and then dig at his skin as he began to feel as though he was being stung and bitten by hundreds of insects.

“Harry you have to stop,” Severus said as he pulled his little husband to his feet and forced his wand from his hand. “You can’t do that, it’s not good for you,” he soothed as he nodded to Max, who grabbed the other man under the arm and dragged him from the bar. On the tables closest to them, the glasses and bottles began to vibrate and hum as Harry lost control of his anger at finding someone trying to seduce his husband. Severus wrapped his arms around his Harry and tried to absorb some of his energy, but it was like sticking his finger into a leaking dam. Behind the bar, the glasses in the overhead rack also began to vibrate, the hum steadily growing louder as Harry shook in fury. Damon looked up and then pulled Grant out of the way, worried for his safety if the glasses began to explode.

“Get him out of here now!” Damon yelled, Merlin knew the last thing they needed was an explosion of glass in a packed bar. Severus scooped Harry up in his arms and hurried out the door and around the back of the bar into the open lot that was used for horseshoe pitching. 

“Harry you have to calm down,” Severus murmured as he fold himself down to the grass and held Harry on his lap. Mentally he was cursing himself for not foreseeing what Mark would try to do. He’d only dated the man for a month several years ago and the guy was still trying to get in his pants. “Harry stop this, he’s gone, you don’t have to do this. You made your point, love.”

Harry glared up at his husband’s face and sat up straighter on his lap. “I don’t ever want to worry about someone taking you away from me, Sev, I’ll destroy someone for that,” he said solemnly and then leaned back against his husband’s chest. Severus rocked his husband slowly while rubbing his hand over the swell of his tummy, trying to put as much calming energy as he could in his touch.

“There will never be another in my life Harry, never,” Severus promised as he kissed his mate on the lips gently. “You are my heart and always will be.” Harry smiled to himself in the dark as he listened to his husband whisper sweet nothings. He closed his eyes and let the rich voice wash over him, calming him as he let his anger go, only opening his eyes when he heard someone walking towards them in the dark.

“Sev, I trust young Harry is alright?” It was Lucius, a Lucius that was sounding a bit worried. The tall blond emerged from the surrounding shadows as he whispered an illumination spell and a soft glow was shining from the tip of his wand. Harry smiled at the older man as he knelt down beside them.

“I’m fine Lucius, sorry if I worried you,” he said a little embarrassed now by his emotional display. The three men sat outside in the late summer night air and talked while listening to the music and laughter from within the bar. 

Inside, Jo Velden had managed to get one slightly tipsy Draco Malfoy on the dance floor and was in the process of what could be described as a clothed vertical fuck in the shadows. She was certainly enjoying the company of the younger Malfoy in spite of the show of macho bravado he had attempted earlier when he’d picked her up at her room. They had talked all evening about a great many things, and over all of Jo had discerned he was a young man who deeply cared for his late wife, but it was time to come out of mourning. She was happy to be the one to fling the door back open to life for him. No strings, no wordy promises of everlasting love, no oaths of faith to one another; simply a few days to enjoy one another’s company.

“I wonder where Potter, I mean Harry went…” Draco slurred as he pulled the tall woman closer to him and nuzzled her neck. Merlin she smelled so damn good. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been close enough to a woman to smell her scent, not since Pansy anyhow. He felt a pang of guilt as he thought of the woman that had given birth to his child, almost as if he were cheating on her.

“I’m sure Severus has things well in hand Draco, now stop fussing and dance with me,” Jo said gently as she ran her hand down the nape of his neck and let his silky hair slide through her fingers. The music played on as the two held each other closely, one healing slowly and the other soothing the way.

Grant looked at his husband and gave him a weary smile, it had been a long day and now a long night. He was worried about Harry’s loss of control, and the worry was not easing as neither Severus nor Harry had come back in. He wasn’t troubled by Severus not being at the door, the customers had started thinning out as it got later, and Harry wasn’t needed out on the deck any longer, but he would like to know where they had gone.

“Damon, hon, I’m going to go take a walk out back and see if I find Little Bird, okay?” he said as he set his bar towel down and kissed his husband’s wrinkled cheek. Damon frowned slightly and returned the gentle kiss while he rubbed his mate’s back.

“Take the flashlight and don’t be gone long, we are going to go home soon, Tom can close up here,” Damon growled softly in his ear as he pulled him close and held him for a moment. “Now hurry up old man.”

“I’ll just be a minute Damon,” Grant said with a tired smile, he was ready to go home too. He walked out the back door by the office and went a little way out into the open lot, stopping when he heard the low murmur of voices. “Hello?” he called out as he swung the flashlight in the direction of the low voices.

“We are over here Grant,” Severus called from the deep shadows. “I didn’t realize how long we’d been out here.” His adopted father walked over to where they were sitting and squatted down to join the trio. 

“I wanted to check up on you both and to let you know that we are leaving early,” the old man said as he ran a gentle hand over Harry’s back and then one over Severus’ cheek.

“I’m alright Grant, I just got mad when that bastard wouldn’t get off of my husband,” Harry said as he smiled at the man who questioned him. He did feel bad for the scene he’d caused inside and wondered if there had been any damage. “I didn’t break too much did I?”

“No Bit, only a few beer bottles in the trash, nothing else and no one was hurt,” Grant answered with a smile as he stood back up. “Going back in soon?”

“We are coming in with you,” Severus said as he stood Harry on his feet and then stiffly got to his. Lucius followed suit nearly as stiff as Severus and with a yawn, if someone had asked he would have almost sworn he’d been drinking even if all he’d had that night was lemonade.

The four men made their way into the back of the bar and Severus resumed his post at the door with Harry at his side after he had been told he wasn’t needed to watch tables on the deck any longer. Max was sitting on one of the stools there by the door with Allie leaned back against him looking rather tired as well. She reached out and gave Harry’s hand a squeeze, she knew what it was like to watch another come onto your husband, you just tended to want to stomp a mud hole in the person and then walk it dry.

“Shall I get you something fresh to eat, Husband?” Harry asked as he noticed the meal he’d originally brought over for Severus looked less than appealing. He hid a yawn behind his hand and waited to see if Sev would want to eat here or at home.

“Just a sandwich is fine love,” Severus said with a yawn of his own. “See if you can get a cup of coffee from Damon at the bar, okay?” Harry nodded and threaded his way around the tables to the kitchen and fixed his man a simple ham sandwich before going to the bar where Damon was getting ready to leave with his husband. 

“Damon, could I get a coffee for Sev, please?” he asked, flinching slightly when the old Dom looked down at him with an unreadable expression on his face. The old wizard picked up the pot and silently poured a hot cup for his boy and handed it over without a word. Harry looked down and turned to go when a touch on his elbow stopped him from walking away, he turned and looked up into the man’s face.

“No more of that Harry, it isn’t good for you or the baby to get upset,” he said. “Severus isn’t going to do anything to lose his family.” Harry looked up at him and then nodded.

“Yes Sir, I know, I just got…”

“It’s alright Bit, just don’t do it again, now go take him his coffee.”


	92. Skidamarink

  
Author's notes: This is a story that revolves around an alternate life that had been lived by Severus Snape in the US while he was spying for the Light. Now that Voldemort is dead, he has opted to show this life to his lover, Harry Potter. Oh and by the by...there are Harleys and all sorts of goodies involved. It is a perpetual fic. If people here seem to like the first chapter, I will continue to post on a daily basis.  


* * *

Disclaimor: I do not own the Harry Potter characters, JKR does. I am not making any money from the writing of this fiction, but chocolates would not be turned away.

 

Harry watched Draco and Jo Velden dance in the shadows from his perch on his husband’s stool by the bar’s entrance while Severus made sure the back doors were locked and the doors going out to the deck were locked as well after bar patrons had left. Max and Allie had already left when the bar closed its doors, Allie wasn’t feeling well and Max had wanted her off of her feet and asleep as soon as he could arrange it. Lucius Malfoy had apparently given their real estate agent, Kat a ride home on the back of Sev’s Harley when she had decided she’d had one too many drinks to drive safely. Harry had laughed to himself when he’d heard the older woman tell Lucius that he was welcome to stay, the sofa was fairly comfortable and she’d fix him some breakfast in the morning.

He looked up and watched as different parts of the bar started going dark as Severus hit the breakers one by one, then the music from the juke box cut out. Draco stepped back from the woman in his arms and looked down at her, a look of desire and confusion clearly visible on his aristocratic face. Jo was running her hands lightly down his arms as they talked too low for Harry to overhear, but he had a good idea as to the conversation anyhow. He did feel sorry for the younger Malfoy; he couldn’t even begin to imagine losing Severus and then trying to pick up the pieces of his shattered world afterwards. In spite of any animosity he’d had toward the blond in school, Harry really did want him to be happy and he thought that Jo might be good to kick start him back into the world. 

Harry watched as Jo picked up her purse and went into the ladies room and Draco walked over to where he was sitting. “Hey Draco, how’s it going?” he asked as he gave the blond a smile, one he hoped was saying that he wished him well. 

“Alright, I think,” he replied back with an uncharacteristicly shy smile on his handsome face. “How about you, I saw what happened earlier.”

Harry shrugged and made a noncommittal noise of dismissal as Severus shut off all but the light there at the entrance and the one in the ladies room for Jo. He was definitely ready to go home, his feet hurt and he wanted something to eat. “I’m okay, just over reacted I guess.” Draco snorted at that and rolled his eyes as he shook his head. 

“Whatever Harry, you should have hexed his bollocks off,” he laughed as he leaned against the wall next to Harry who grinned and silently agreed.

“So what about you and Jo?” 

“I like her, I think,” Draco began arrogantly and then the mask slipped a little. “but I don’t know quite how to feel,” he sighed as he watched the door to the ladies room. “I mean part of me really wants to…you know, but then I wonder if I’m being unfaithful if I do.”

“I know you don’t care what I think, but I’m going to tell you anyway,” Harry said with a shrug, he was certain the blond would either ignore him or tell him to piss off. “If it were Pansy instead of you in this situation, I think you would want her to move on and be happy in her life and I think Pansy would want that for you as well.”

Draco looked at him with solemn blue-grey eyes and regarded him carefully before he spoke. “What if it were Severus, would you want him to go on?”

“Yes,” Harry said without batting an eyelash. There was nothing to think about really, he would want Severus to be happy for the rest of his days. Draco listened to his answer and nodded his head.

“It’s been five years Harry…I don’t know if…”

At that Harry laughed. “Draco, it isn’t science, it’s just what happens. If you both want to do it, then it’s going to work.” He smiled at the blond and then turned as he heard his husband coming up to where they were standing, Jo Velden on his arm. "Hello Husband, are you ready to go home?" He hopped down from the stool and looked up at his husband as he stopped there in front of him. 

"Yes love, I'm more than ready," Severus said as he put an arm around Harry's shoulders and shook the keys to the bar in his other hand. "Let's go home love. Draco, are you following or will you be along later?"

Draco looked at Jo, getting a smile in return as if it were an answer to an unasked question. "I'll be along later Sev, will you leave the door unlocked for me?" he asked as he pulled the keys to the hired auto out from his pocket and put his elbow out for Jo to take.

"No problem, just be careful driving on the mountain," Severus said as they all walked out of the bar and waited as he locked the door behind them. "Jo, I hope your evening was tolerable," he said as he gave his friend a one armed hug while they walked to where their vehicles were parked next to each other. Draco nodded and opened the passenger door for Jo as Severus opened the truck door and lifted a very tired Harry up onto the seat. Once behind the wheel, Severus waited until Draco had started the Mercedes and had pulled out onto the road heading back towards town before he pulled out and headed the big truck towards Copperhead Road.

“How was your first adventure in waiting tables, love?” Severus asked as he put one arm around Harry, pulling him close while he steered with the other. It was a moonless night and the road they drove was pitched in midnight black, he was keeping a sharp eye out for deer and hoping that if Lucius wasn’t already home that Kat would be kind enough to put him up on her sofa for the night. He’d had a short conversation with the woman the day before, thinking that she might enjoy his friend’s company while he was visiting. 

“It was different Husband. My feet hurt, Allie said I needed to wear my trainers instead of my sandals tomorrow, but I did make a fair amount in tips,” he said as he yawned and snuggled himself in closer to his mate. He felt the beginnings of a nasty headache coming on from the loud music and the smoke in the bar; of course his little temper fit hadn’t helped a bit. He pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger, much as his older husband did when he was dealing with the same issue. “Do we have anything for a headache at home?”

Severus thought for a moment about the contents in the medicine chest at home and slowly nodded. “We have a potion that will help at home,” he replied as he glanced away from the road to look at Harry. He looked completely knackered from tonight and Severus wondered if letting him go back tomorrow night would be a good idea. "Is it a bad one love? What was the last time that you had anything to eat?"

“It’s been awhile, not since we got really busy. I know I need to eat something before I go to bed though,” the young man sighed as he closed his eyes and listened to the radio that Sev had turned on low. Severus leaned over and kissed the top of his head softly before concentrating on the road again. 

“Poor you, tomorrow night you’ll have to make sure you eat more often, okay?” he said as he came up on their turnoff and slowed to take it. The headlights splashed over the trees and underbrush and Severus snorted in surprise as something small scurried off into the high weeds; a raccoon or opossum he thought. He did like it here; it was so different from where he grew up. He thought that was a large part of its appeal, it was nothing like home.

As Severus pulled up to the house he noticed two tiny pairs of eyes reflected from the living room window as the truck’s headlights shown across the glass. It was Asphodel and Bezoar and they were not where they were supposed to be. Lucius had been the last person to leave and he must have let the puppies back in the house. Severus shut off the truck and wondered in the back of his mind just how big a mess Harry's puppies had made. Shaking his head he got out of the truck and lifted Harry down as well.

"Harry, love, your little monsters are loose in the house unsupervised," he smirked as he took his husband's hand and led him up to the door. The older wizard just shook his head as he could hear the two small puppies scrambling at the door and barking their little heads off, laughing he opened the door to let the two tiny terrors loose. He stayed outside to watch over them while Harry went in to survey the damage.

"Oh bugger this! Who let them back in the house?" Harry complained as he walked in to find what had once been a packet of toilet paper which had been transformed into mounds of confetti strewn about the living room in white fluffy drifts. Pulling his wand from his back pocket, he quickly cleaned up the mess and went in search of the next disaster. He didn't have far to go. How could two small puppies, together not even weighing five pounds, managed to get Draco's Italian leather loafers down the stairs and into the dog bowl? And it would have to be their water dish.

"I think Lucius let them in Harry," Severus said as the two little dachshunds careened across the kitchen floor and slid into the base of the cabinet. "How bad is it?" He looked at the shoe in Harry's hand and grimaced, he didn't want to be the one tell Draco his shoes had been eaten and then soaked by the pups.

"They are ruined Severus, I don't know how to fix this," Harry said as he looked up at his husband, his eyes wide and shining with unshed tears. The older wizard looked down and sighed softly as he pulled his young husband to him and held him close, he knew that the pregnant wizard was overly tired and hungry as well. He gently took the shoe away from him and set it on the counter top so that he could deal with it in a moment, but first he needed to see to Harry.

"Come here love, and I will fix you a cup of tea and a sandwich. I want you to eat and I will deal with this," Severus sat the young man down at their kitchen table, shoved the puppies out the kitchen door and into the playpen in the laundry room. He quickly set the kettle on to boil, then made Harry ham sandwich while he waited for the kettle to whistle. Once he had small teapot and cup set in front of his husband along with the sandwich, he turned his attention to the loafers setting on the counter top. Pointing his wand at them and muttering a quick reparation spell, he soon had them set to rights. Feeling pleased with himself he turned back to his husband and smiled. "See no harm done."

In response he got a soft snore. He looked closer and found his little Harry sound asleep with the sandwich still in hand. He took the sandwich from his him and then gently scooped up his husband in his arms to carry him to bed. Harry only mumbled quietly in his sleep as his clothes were pulled off, a wet flannel run over him gently and then a nightshirt pulled over his head. As Severus started to pull up the blanket over his sleeping mate, he remembered and swiftly pulled a thin pair of socks onto the narrow little feet. 

After Severus had him settled in bed he took one last look at the young man, smiled and then turned to go into the other room. He needed some time to relax, it had been awhile since he had been around so many people and at times that night it had been overwhelming. Once in the living room Severus settled into his chair, turned on the lamp next to him and picked up a book that he had been planning to read. Sometime later he glanced up at the clock and noticed the time, it was nearly four in the morning. Shaking his head and wondering where the time had gone he placed a bookmark to mark his spot and then laid the book on the side table. Standing he gave his back a stretch, smiling with satisfaction as he heard the joints pop and crack. Now he thought he could sleep and wandered back into the bedroom to join Harry under the blankets.

The emerald-eyed wizard woke the next morning feeling well rested and quite hungry. He laid there for a moment relaxing in the heat and warmth of his husband's body; he really didn't want to move. He closed his eyes again and started to drift back to sleep when he felt sort of a butterfly feeling fluttering low in his belly. "Oh Merlin what was that?" Harry gasped in astonishment as he sat up and clutched his stomach and then he felt it again. Despite having only slept for couple hours Severus was awake instantly as his husband sat up in confusion.

"Harry, honey what is it?" Severus asked as he put his arm around his young husband and held him close. "Are you all right? Are you in pain?" Severus asked rapidly as he tried to assess the situation. Harry only waved his hand at him to try hushing him up as he was feeling it again. He looked at his husband, wide-eyed and with a sappy grin plastered on his face.

"Oh Severus! She's moving! I can feel her moving!" Harry gasped as he put one hand over his stomach and then grabbed Severus’ hand to place next to it. "Can you feel it? Can you feel our little girl?" Harry sat there in bed his eyes open wide with his hand and one of his husband's pressed against his belly as he felt the first stirrings of life deep inside of himself. Now it was real, there really was a tiny baby growing inside him.

"I think she’s still too small for me to feel her move Harry," Severus said with a smile as he pulled his husband onto his lap and held him close. As tired as he was, this had been worth waking up for and he didn't regret it one bit. "It doesn't hurt does it, Harry? Do you need me to call Max?" Harry shook his head and only grinned up at his older husband before he leaned in and kissed him gently.

"It doesn't hurt Husband, it feels a little bird is inside fluttering about," he whispered, his voice full of awe and wonder. "I wish you could feel her, it's amazing."

They sat like that for a quarter of an hour at least before Severus couldn't hold back a yawn any longer. "Beloved, would you be mad at me if I went back to sleep for a little while, I didn't come to bed until after four." He knew he would stay awake if Harry needed him to do so, thankfully though the younger man kissed his cheek and pressed him back down on the pillows.

“Go to sleep Husband, I’m going to go fix something to eat and maybe try calling Hermione and Ron,” he said as he slid out of bed and leaned down to kiss Severus’ cheek. “Go back to sleep daddy, I’ll fix you something later.” By the time Harry had gone into the bathroom and come back out after brushing his teeth, his husband was sound asleep again and looking quite adorable.

Not bothering with his robe, Harry padded quietly into the kitchen and set the kettle on to boil while he made some toast to nibble on. He looked at the small table, saw the remains of the late night snack Severus had fixed and forgotten to clean up and smiled to himself as he quickly cleared the mess away. Hearing a whine coming from the laundry room, he quickly scooped Asphodel and Bezoar out of the playpen that he insisted they sleep in. He took them out to the small pen by the kitchen door to feed and water the little monsters for the morning as the kettle began to whistle, the shrill steam created scream cutting through the still morning. He went back into the kitchen and made his tea while he looked out the window above the sink. In his mind he was picturing a swing in the same oak tree he’d climbed up not long ago, his husband pushing a little raven haired girl in the spring sunshine as he sat nearby and watched. He smiled to himself and took his tea and toast in through to the living room where he cast a spell on the fireplace. 

He threw in a handful of floo powder from the ceramic pot on the mantle and leaned forward to speak clearly. “Ron and Hermione Weasley, Burrow Addition, Ottery Saint Catchpole.” And waited to see if anyone was home. It didn’t take long at all before Ron’s freckled face appeared in the flames with Hermione right behind him.

“Oi there Harry!” Ron cried happily as he grinned at his long time friend. “How are you? How’s Snape?” Harry settled on the hearth comfortably and grinned back at his two friends.

“I’m great and Sev is doing well too. How are you two doing?” he asked as he took a sip of his tea and then a bite of his toast. “Are you still coming over this week Ron?” 

“I’ll be there on Tuesday morning Harry, don’t you worry. We went to Gringott’s and packed up all of your things to bring with as well,” the red head answered as he motioned behind him to two large wicker baskets crammed full of shrunken crates and parcels. “That’s the lot of it.”

Harry grinned, finally he’d have his things. “Are you going to be able to bring Hedwig and Sev’s raven?” Hermione answered for Ron on that one.

“I found a spell to keep them quiet while they are being port keyed, so Ron shouldn’t have any trouble with them,” the bushy haired witch said as she nudged her husband out of her way. “I do wish I could accompany Ron, but I just can’t get away right now. We will both be there for Christmas though. How are things with the baby?”

Harry laughed and began to tell them both how he’d woken up and felt the baby move for the first time. The three friends sat and talked for nearly an hour over this and that before Harry heard the front door opening and turned to find a very disheveled Lucius Malfoy stepping into the foyer.


	93. New Beginnings

  
Author's notes: This is a story that revolves around an alternate life that had been lived by Severus Snape in the US while he was spying for the Light. Now that Voldemort is dead, he has opted to show this life to his lover, Harry Potter. Oh and by the by...there are Harleys and all sorts of goodies involved. It is a perpetual fic. If people here seem to like the first chapter, I will continue to post on a daily basis.  


* * *

DISCLAIMER: JKR owns everything that is in reference to the Harry Potter world if it is in one of my works of fiction. If it is not found in one of her creations, then it is mine unless otherwise stated. I am not making any profit from the writing of this story. 

 

Harry quickly said goodbye to the Weasleys as he turned back from the sight of Lucius standing in the doorway. Oh he knew this was going to be a damn good story, now the only question was did he want to wake up Severus to hear it too. The aristocratic blond looked around, albeit a little sheepishly but with a smile on his face before he turned and shut the door behind him, hanging his jacket on the peg behind the door.

"Good morning Harry, how you doing?" Lucius asked as if nothing out of the ordinary were going on. The younger wizard only looked at him with one eyebrow raised as he wondered just exactly what he should ask and what he should leave alone. Lucius smiled as he noticed Harry was still sitting there with his tee-shirt pulled up a bit where he had been showing Ron and Hermione how he was starting to show in his pregnancy. "My my Harry, I hadn't realized that you were starting to show this much. I must say that it does become you."

Harry was struck speechless for a few moments as he just watched the older man, before he shyly pulled his tee shirt back down. "Thank you Lucius, may I get some breakfast for you?" He averted his eyes and unconsciously chewed on his lower lip as his fingers nervously played with the hem of his shirt. Lucius came further into the living room and sat down in Severus’ chair before leaning over to take off his boots. 

"No thank you Harry, I've already had breakfast. Have you heard from Draco yet this morning?" Lucius asked as he stood up and stretched. He had noticed when he pulled up on the motorcycle that the car he had hired was not in the driveway, therefore his son was not home and most likely had not been home the night previous.

“No, he hasn’t called, but I have the number to the place where Jo Velden is staying, she is the one he left with last night,” Harry offered as he edged to the window and glanced out to see Sev’s bike parked under one of the big trees in the front yard unharmed. “Did you stay at Kat’s last night?” he asked as he turned back to where the blond was picking up his boots and making ready to go up to his room. 

He turned back to Harry with a good natured smirk on his sharp features. “A gentleman does not tell tales that might impugn on a good woman’s virtue’s Harry.” And with that he climbed the stairs to leave the younger wizard stunned and standing alone in the living room wondering what had happened the night before. He stood for a moment longer and then shook his head before going into the kitchen and deciding he was going to learn to do something that morning.

He pulled out the cookbook Grant had left there for him and sat down at the kitchen table with it, staring at the cover while he tried to decide what would be the best thing for him to make for his husband. He knew Severus had a wicked sweet tooth, so maybe biscuits would be good. Opening the book to that particular section, he began to look through recipe after recipe wondering if they had the ingredients necessary to make any of them. Sugar biscuits seemed simple enough and he thought they had everything required, so he began to pull various items out of the cupboard and drawers. Putting himself into battle mode, he picked up the hand mixer and began to dump ingredients into a bowl in no particular order.

Draco Malfoy walked into the kitchen of the Snape house nearly an hour and a half later and found a disaster unlike any he had seen in many years. Harry was at the counter, mixing bowls strewn about, flour and globs of cookie dough were everywhere, and the smell of something burning was thick in the air. Harry looked up as he heard the door open, a look of sheepish surprise and frustration on his face. Draco nearly laughed out loud as he saw in the exasperated look of frustration on Harry's face, but stopped as he remembered how angry Pansy used to get when she had been pregnant with Evette.

"Harry are you alright?" Draco asked as he moved further into the kitchen and began to assess the damages. The smaller wizard angrily threw a dish towel across the room and glared at the blond before he stomped over and sat down at the kitchen table. "Harry... what exactly are you trying to make?" Draco asked as he peered into one of the mixing bowls.

"I was trying to make biscuits," Harry said with a pout as he tried not to laugh. "But I've never seen biscuits look quite like this before. I think I followed the recipe, but they are just so… so not right." He held up a misshapen, blackened lump of something that at one point in time might have been a biscuit. He tossed it to the table and started laughing as he looked around his kitchen. Oh Merlin it was a mess! And he still had no biscuits to show for it. He reached for his wand to clean the mess up, waving it lazily to banish the remains of ingredients that had given their lives in vain to his biscuit baking attempt.

"Don't you know how to cook Harry?" Draco asked as he stood there with his hands on his hips and surveyed the mess around him. He couldn't believe that the boy who lived couldn't to make simple biscuits, even he could do that. Harry just rolled his eyes and threw another dish towel at him. Draco caught it and sat down next to Harry at the table, pulling the cook book towards him and looking over the page it was opened to. “Is this what you were trying to make?”

“Trying is the operative word, failing is more like it,” Harry said as he sat back and drank the glass of milk he’d been replenishing all morning. “And to answer your question, no I don’t know how to cook. I can heat things up from a tin and make noodles with dried cheese sauce from a packet.” He shrugged at Draco’s horrified look. “Even when I was with…the other man…he didn’t have me cook. He’d bring things home and I’d serve it.”

“Let’s not talk about him Harry, yeah?” Draco said as he picked up one of the misshapen biscuits. “You and I are going to make proper biscuits today,” he said with a grin while pulling his wand from his pocket and banishing the attempts from the table. Harry looked at him skeptically and raised one brow as he sipped his milk.

“I suppose _you_ know how to cook?” he drawled as Draco stood and began to move about the kitchen with surprising efficiency, pulling down, organizing ingredients, utensils, and creating a workspace for them.

“I certainly do. I took classes in London actually, a couple of years ago,” Draco said as he conjured an apron from a dish towel and tied it over his clothes. He looked at Harry still sitting at the table. “Are you going to sit there and watch, or are you going to get up off your arse and learn something?” he snarked and conjured another apron for the pregnant wizard as he muttered something about the shame of not being about to even make biscuits for his little girl. That got Harry out of the chair and the apron around his waist.

“Okay, teach me Malfoy,” he said as he poked at the butter with his finger, only to have the blond smack his hand away. Harry rolled his eyes and made a sweeping gesture with his hands. “Go on then, show me.”

Draco shook his head at him and smirked. “You know it really isn’t any wonder you were so awful in Potions class. You cannot throw everything in willy nilly and expect it to come together as something recognizable, you know,” he said as he began to measure out ingredients and add them in the right order. “If you just actually read the directions Harry, then you will have something that turns out not only edible, but really good.” He handed the mixer to Harry and pushed the bowl in front of him.

“Well I never had the benefit of fancy lessons, you know,” Harry snorted as he flicked the switch and jabbed the beaters at the slurry of ingredients in the bowl. Draco folded his arms and looked at him. Harry glared back at him as he turned the mixer off. “What?”

“Fancy lessons?” Draco shook his head and began to dump the flour into the egg and sugar mixture. “Hardly fancy at all, try the basement of a church,” he replied as he reached over Harry’s hand and turned the mixer back on low. “Blend that in while I add more, go slow.” He dumped more flour in as Harry looked at him.

“Cooking lessons in a Muggle church?” he asked incredulously, he just couldn’t picture Draco in that setting. “Why would you go there and not like a school or something?” He kept the mixer going and waited as Draco worked out how to answer. 

“It wasn’t really about learning how to cook Harry,” he began and then stopped as he looked out the window above the sink. “I needed a place to get back to me.” He looked at Harry when he said that, waiting to see if he was going to be judged. “After Pansy was killed, I really lost it for awhile.”

“So you ended up in Muggle London?” Harry asked as Draco took the bowl of dough, casting a cooling charm on it and then flouring the countertop lightly before he turned the dough out. “What do you need now?”

“Rolling pin, I don’t suppose you have one?” Draco asked as he bit his lower lip and looked around for something suitable. He picked up a drinking glass, quickly transfiguring it before he began to roll out the dough. “I was in London for some reason, I don’t even recall what it was now, but I passed by this church and looked in the casement window by chance and watched these people. They were smiling and laughing and I realized that I hadn’t laughed in months,” he picked up another drinking glass and used it to cut biscuits from the rolled out dough, placing them on the biscuit sheets Harry held for him. “I walked in and signed up. I went to lessons for well over a year and learned more than pasta and biscuits. I found some peace again and I could be a proper father to Evette.”

Harry listened and he could begin to see the peace the other man had found. He was far from the bully he’d known as a school boy. “While you are here, would you mind teaching me to make some other things?” he asked as he slid the biscuit sheets in the cooker and then set the timer. He did think that these biscuits looked a lot better than his attempts. Draco nodded as he set the kettle on the hob to boil for tea. 

“Sure Harry, I don’t mind, after all Sev shouldn’t starve,” he smirked as he started to clean up their mess. It didn’t take long before all the biscuits were baked and cooling and the pair was sitting at the table having a cuppa and enjoying the fruits of their labour.


	94. Just Another Day In Paradise

  
Author's notes: This is a story that revolves around an alternate life that had been lived by Severus Snape in the US while he was spying for the Light. Now that Voldemort is dead, he has opted to show this life to his lover, Harry Potter. Oh and by the by...there are Harleys and all sorts of goodies involved. It is a perpetual fic. If people here seem to like the first chapter, I will continue to post on a daily basis.  


* * *

DISCLAIMER: JKR owns everything that is in reference to the Harry Potter world if it is in one of my works of fiction. If it is not found in one of her creations, then it is mine unless otherwise stated. I am not making any profit from the writing of this story. 

A/N~~ Hmmmm…..where to begin… dear readers you are possibly going to find this chapter quite different from the others so far. Some of you may hate it and others may like it. What I am doing is showing you more of the characters in Hols. While you will find Harry, Severus, Draco, and Lucius in this chapter, they are not the main focus. I am showing you some of a Sunday at the Wolffe’s and how Grant’s profession has taken a toll on their marriage. For those that are not aware, Grant is like Harry, he has the ability and bits to have children. I had a great deal of help with this and got it knocked out in just a couple of days. Unbroken_halo came to visit and I put her to work….grins. I really don’t know what else to say about this other than I am nervous about the reception it will get. Personally I really think it adds yet another layer to my little world. Please let me know what you think.

Also about the lj community Stirs of Echo….although you can join, it is open to anyone that would like to read and comment. We set it up this way so people could make requests of glimpses into the lives of the characters that they would like to see. 

 

Grant sat down at the kitchen table with a bowl, paring knife and a sack of potatoes; it was Sunday and soon their extended family would be there for their regular family get together and he had a meal to fix. Damon, Merlin love his crusty ass, was watching a ball game and just as useless as tits on a boar hog as his mother used to say. Tiredly, the Lakhota began to peel the vegetables and listen as Damon shouted instructions to the television. “Old man, they aren’t listening to you, and if they ever do it will be the last game they play.” He muttered under his breath as he heard his husband call for something to drink.

The holiday weekend had passed and the Malfoys stayed on to enjoy the festivities. Summer was moving into autumn as things settled down back into what passed for normality in Echo.

Damon growled at the TV. “I heard that. You think I am deaf but it ain’t MY ears that are clogged.” The quarterback of the opposing team, damn Bears, tossed the ball and it Hail Mary-ed down the field and dropped neatly into the receivers hands. “Son-of-a-bitch. Fucking Redskins,” he sighed and turned the TV off. How in the hell was his team going to start off the season playing like a bunch of teenagers. “Grant, where’s my tea?”

“It’s in the refrigerator Damon, on the second shelf where it normally is,” he called back as he set the peeled potatoes in the bowl to be washed. “Don’t bother getting up; I’ll bring you a glass.” Grant said sweetly as he stood up and took the bowl to the sink and ran water into it. He took out a glass from the cupboard and filled it with ice and tea from the refrigerator, while he had the appliance’s door open he looked on the shelf where the three whole chickens should be setting and waiting to be cut up. Nothing. Raising an eyebrow, Grant poked deeper in the refrigerator and came up with a package of bologna and one of hot dogs. “Damon, where are the chickens I asked you to pick up from the market?” he asked as he took his husband’s tea into him.

Damon looked up at his husband. “Since you asked I can tell you they are not in the fridge.” He took the tea and drank a long sip before continuing. “Would you believe that they sprouted wings and flew away?” the blue-eyed man smiled at his mate and pulled him down into his lap. “Did you look in the freezer? I could have sworn that Randy put them in the cycle.” He scratched his silvery blond head. “You know I don’t rightly remember putting them up come to think of it.”

Grant snorted and looked at his husband. “More like you didn’t even bother stopping at the market. Dammit Damon, what am I supposed to fix for dinner?” he pushed himself up off his husband’s lap and glared back down at him. “It figures, if I want something done, I just have to do it myself.” He huffed and picked up the telephone, punching in a number, holding the receiver to his ear and then slamming it back into the cradle. “Damn market is closed, it’s after one. Old man, you had better figure out what I am cooking and do it quick.” He snapped as he turned and stalked back into the kitchen to bang pots and pans around so he felt better.

Damon sighed. He knew those damn chickens had made it into the freaking saddlebags. He got up and went outside. The cycle was parked under the tree, hiding from the afternoon sun. Checking the right side first and finding it empty,  
he swung his leg over and dug through the other side. Nothing as well. The blond man stormed back into the house and went down to the basement. Sure enough in the freezer were the missing birds. “Grant, get your ornery ass down here. I found your fucking biddies.”

Sheepishly, Grant made his way to the basement and looked into the freezer that Damon was holding lid up on. He bit his lip for a moment, unwilling to let the other man have the last word. “Well, I don’t know how I’m supposed to cut them up now, they’re frozen.” He sniffed as he leaned in and pulled the bag out of the freezer. He hated it when Damon was right. He stopped for a moment and looked at his husband and Dom. “I’m sorry I jumped to the wrong conclusion, I should have come down myself and looked.” He turned to go back up the stairs to the kitchen to try to thaw the fowl out before Sev, Harry, and their house guests arrived for dinner.

Damon had been tempted to slam the door on Grant’s head while he had been leaning over into the deep freeze. However, cooler heads prevailed when he realized the man couldn’t cook from inside the Kenmore. He settled for closing the door really hard; without Grant’s head in it. Too bad the KFC was closed on Sundays; he could use a break from the bitching. Damon huffed out a breath and marched up the stairs after his sub. “You know it might help to immerse them in water; make’ em thaw faster.”

Grant looked up at the sound of his Dom’s voice and nodded as he went to the bedroom to get his wand from beneath his socks. “Yes, cold water works, if you have the time, I however don’t.” he said as he returned to the kitchen and aimed at the bird in his husband’s hand. 

“You had better put that damned thing away; you think I wanna wear the fucking bird,” Damon glared at his sub. “Last time you did that it exploded and there was cooked breast stuck to the damn light fixture.” He cleared his throat. “Give me that weapon of chicken destruction.”

“Do you think you are funny?” Grant snapped as he glared at his husband. “Are you trying to say I am incapable of a simple thawing spell? That I can’t do magic?” His voice rose in pitch until he was nearly shrieking at his husband who was just staring at him like he’d lost his mind. “Then you cook dinner Sir, I’m taking a nap.” He whirled around on his heel and stomped out of the kitchen muttering in Sioux and English. 

“I heard that, you damn fairy.” Damon threw the chicken in the sink and pulled his own wand. A few flicks and the birds were neatly cut up, albeit still frozen. He dug in the cabinet and pulled out the flour and salt and pepper. “Fucking leave me in the kitchen alone then, Goddammit.” The former Marine stared at the frozen fowl and then back at the batter fixings. “Well, hell.” 

Damon went to the fridge and pulled out the eggs and milk. He slammed the eggs down and heard cracking. “Fuck.” Carefully he opened the carton: every one of the eggs was broken. “Okay. No problem.” Damon raised his wand. “Accio, yard egg!” 

A dark brown egg came flying and he neatly caught it; without breaking it this time. He got down a bowl from the counter and cracked the egg. A foul stench wafted up from the bowl. Damon looked down and cursed again. “Goddamn it.”

Damon looked around the kitchen. There in the corner was the emergency storm box. He had brought it up to check on the contents and replace the out of date stuff. Digging in the container rewarded him with a tin of powdered eggs. “Yes! At least these won’t break.” He slammed the container on the counter and began looking for the can opener.

Grant lay on their bed and read his book as he listened to his husband in his kitchen. He wondered how bad his kitchen would look when he came out later, but he’d be damned if he was the one cleaning it. The nerve of that man telling him he couldn’t do magic. Just who did he think he was?

Severus and Harry had promised the Malfoys a wonderfully prepared fried chicken dinner and they themselves were looking forward to it. Harry had woke up that morning craving one of Grant’s beaten biscuits, nothing had satisfied the young pregnant wizard’s appetite and he’d driven them all mad talking about the way the butter made them taste even better. Harry had pestered his husband to the point that he’d agreed to take them over early in the hopes Harry could get his biscuit fix. 

Once they pulled into the driveway to the Wolffe farm, Harry was the first out of the truck and into the kitchen. “Grant…we’re here….oh dear Merlin….what is that smell?!?” he gasped as he turned right around and ran into Severus on the back porch steps. “Don’t go in there Husband, something is dead.” Severus looked down into the green eyes of his husband and noticed his skin tone was matching and quickly stepped to the side as Harry was sick in the small herb garden Grant grew by the kitchen door. 

Lucius and Draco watched the exchange and hung back, not quite certain what to make of this spectacular meal they had been promised. Severus took one last look at his husband who was leaning against the porch railing, the colour slowly coming back to his face. “Right, something dead in the kitchen.” He took a deep breath. “I suppose I should umm…take a look.” Cautiously he opened the kitchen door and the stench that assaulted his sensitive nose nearly drove him to his knees. He pulled his wand and quickly cast an air freshening charm. Coming further in the kitchen he found Damon cursing at what appeared to be chicken parts and a bowl of flour, a pan of grease beginning to smoke on the hob, nothing else cooking, no Grant, and damn…no biscuits. “We’re here.” He announced as cheerfully as he could while he wondered where Grant was at, from the look on Damon’s face, he wasn’t going to ask. 

“Go away. It’s not ready yet and I have decided to cook Grant instead,” Damon threw a leg into the sink, and it banged loudly against the stainless steel. “Shit.” He looked over at Sev and company. “You know, I think a nice sit down dinner; where no one has to slave over a hot stove is just the ticket.”

He aimed his wand at the mess he had made and vanished it all to the bins outside. “Grant!” Damon yelled up at his husband. “Dinner’s ready!”

Grant rolled his eyes and put the marker in his book, oh this he had to see. The last time Damon cooked he’d gotten food poisoning. He thought he’d just have a salad. As he opened the door, he noticed there were no smells of dinner wafting through the house. ‘Shit’ he muttered to himself. ‘He’s going to make them eat bologna sandwiches.’ He closed his eyes briefly and started down the stairs, only shaking his head more as he heard the voices of his family and their friends. “Dammit, why couldn’t he have just put the chickens in the refrigerator like always?” he muttered softly as he pushed through the swinging doors and found the food free kitchen. 

Grant stopped just inside the kitchen door and rolled his eyes. “Fine, where is everything?” he asked tiredly as he pulled the ingredients he needed down to make the batter. Looking in the refrigerator he noted there were no eggs, he hung his head and bit his tongue, he’d make do. Straightening up he looked into the sink. No chickens. Okay… he opened the door to the microwave. No chickens. He closed his eyes and counted to ten before he pursed his lips and began to remove ingredients for spaghetti. He was so distracted; he hadn’t even noticed no one had said a word to him.

Damon watched his husband with an amused grin. “Put that shit away. There’s no meat for the sauce. We are going to Wheeling, my treat. Chicken sucks anyway,” Damon backed away from his husband and smiled again. “I decided you needed a break from cooking; you can resume your duties tomorrow.”

The former Marine moved to stand behind Severus. “Aren’t you going to greet our guests?” He looked around the Potions Master. “At least we won’t get sick this time.”

Grant stood stock still and let his husband pay out enough rope to hang himself with. He put one hand on his hip and smiled oh so sweetly. “Chicken sucks? It’s so nice of you to inform me of this after forty some years, you’d think you might have mentioned you disliked my cooking at some point before having to point it out in front of people.” He turned to Severus and smiled at him, a glint of teeth showing. The ex Potions Master moved to the side and left the man he considered his father hanging in the breeze, he wanted no part of Grant on a tear. 

“Resuming my duties? How nice of you to allow me to leave the kitchen today, but really, do you think I deserve it, Sir?” he said as he stalked towards his husband, one hand on his hip and the other stabbing the air in front of the older man’s face. “And for your information, I was fixing vegetarian.” 

Grant turned to Harry and pulled the younger man into a hug. “I wanted biscuits,” Harry mumbled as he hugged the older man back. Severus put his arm around his husband and drew him away slowly. 

”It’ll be alright love, we’ll find you a biscuit, but I think we need to let them have a moment,” Severus said softly as he backed them towards the door they had just entered, making shooing motions to Lucius with his hand behind his back. This was going to get ugly.

Damon looked around at the near empty kitchen. ‘Oh Boy’, he was fucked now and not a drop of lube had been used. “Now my Grant, you know it has never been about your cooking.” He peered round the room looking for a shield. Fucking deserters, like rats on a goddammed sinking ship.

“It… it was all the chicken’s fault. And… and I made sure the mess was cleaned up.” Wait, that wasn’t getting him anywhere nor was it masculine enough for a Dom of his standing. Fucking Hell, Grant was just going to have to throw a hissy later. “Now see here…” Damon moved a kitchen chair in front of him.

The Marine cleared his throat. “You can’t act like this in front of Harry. You’ll give him ideas and then Sev will be after your ass.” 

This was getting him nowhere. The look on Grant’s face promised intense pain and not that he minded that but it was his job to inflict it, not receive. He growled at his husband. “You want to have it out, BOY.” He reached around Grant and grabbed the wooden spoon on the counter. It would have to do for now, it sure as hell used to hurt when his mother had come after him with it.

“Remember who you are dealing with, boy,” Damon snarled out. “I am not in the mood for this shit, Grant, and now is not the time to have it out. You want to bitch at me, fine but not in front of the others.”

Grant watched his husband as he held up the wooden spoon, menacingly. He took a drink of water from the glass on the counter before he turned back to him. Raising one eyebrow, he looked at his Dom and slowly sank to his knees. He waited a moment and then rose once more. He stepped closer to Damon and looked up at him. “I’ve never forgotten whom I am speaking to, just once in awhile he shows himself to be an old ass.” Grant made a show of looking around the kitchen to make sure no one else was present. “Go have dinner with the others _Sir_ , I’m not hungry and would just make things uncomfortable.” He turned around and walked back out of the kitchen, this time without the dramatic exit, he just wanted peace. All the man had had to do was say he was sorry.

Damon snarled. He stalked to the door and flung it open. “Dinner will be rescheduled.” He dug out his wallet and handed money to Severus. “Go treat yourselves and the Malfoys,” He sighed. “I am sorry you had to see that.”

Damon turned. “Harry, I’ll make sure you get some biscuits but not right now. See you all later.” He walked back into the house and stormed up the stairs as he heard the truck take off down the road.

He opened their bedroom door and looked around for Grant. “What the hell is your problem, today?” He stalked into the room. “You got a gripe with me, now spill it.”

“All I wanted to do was make a nice meal for my family Damon, that’s all,” Grant said as he sat up on the bed and looked at the other man. “I apologized to you for saying what I did. I should have looked early this morning and this would’ve never happened.” He pulled the half full laundry basket to him and began to fold the clothes. “Why didn’t you go have dinner? There’s nothing here, I need to go to the market tomorrow.” He asked as he began to put the clothing away.

Damon rubbed his face. He was angry now. “That’s all, huh? Grant, you have been moping around here all damn day. You know I would have looked for the chickens earlier if you had asked for help.” He grabbed the other man’s arm to stop him from going into the closet. “The reason I didn’t go to dinner was because you acted like an ass in front of your family. I apologized for you to them and I hope you will tell me exactly what else is bothering you because I am up to my limit, Grant.”

The Lakhota looked at his husband in horror. His behavior had been reprehensible. “I’m sorry Sir,” he whispered as he swallowed and realized how he’d disrespected the other man. He pulled away from Damon and went to his nightstand and pulled a letter from the drawer. He looked down at it before he handed it to his husband. “The woman who offered to buy out my part of the practice has backed out. I can’t retire yet,” he said softly. “All I want is to be able to take care of you and my family, that’s all.”

Damon snatched the letter and read over it. “And you couldn’t just tell me this.” He waved the letter around. “You had to act like a pissed off bumblebee and take it out on me,” He sighed. “I don’t care about the fucking practice. Close your fucking door and let them find a new doctor to drive insane with their crazy-assed whining and bullshit. Grant, if you have had enough just say so. They had problems before and they will be there still. That’s why they are patients.”

He flung the letter onto the dresser. “This shit has gone on long enough. No more. You are not going down there tomorrow. Tell them that you have a family emergency and we’ll get a lawyer about the breach in the contract. Quit stressing so much.” Damon turned and grabbed Grant’s face in his hands.

“I need you around to piss me off and tell me what an ass I have been, because I really was an ass and not because I taunted you a little.” He bent and kissed Grant softly. He stroked the man’s cheek bones and looked him in the eye. “You know I need a keeper.” 

Grant simply nodded and stayed silent, he knew if he opened his mouth, he’d most likely start crying and that would only make things worse. He was ready to stop seeing patients, it had been taking a toll on his marriage for years now, and rarely had his husband spoke up about the intrusion of other people’s problems into their lives. At that moment, the pager on Grant’s belt began its shrill beeping. He unclipped it and glanced at it for a moment before he looked at his husband. “I have to call the office, someone is having an issue about who knows what.” He sighed as he clipped the annoying thing back onto his belt and gave him a sad smile. “Tomorrow, we call the lawyer, I can’t do this anymore.”

“And you are not doing it now, either.” Damon grabbed the electronic nemesis and ripped it from his husband’s belt. He flung the thing against the wall where it shattered into several pieces. “We are having issues, Grant. The other doctor can get that. You are not on call any longer.” He turned back to his husband. “Now, where were we?”

Grant gave him a shaky smile. “What did you want to eat, Damon?” he asked as he looked up at his husband. “Thank you.” He sat down on the edge of the bed and waited for Damon to decide, and thought about everything that had been said. “Do you really not like chicken?”

Damon stared at his husband. “Oh for Christ’s sake, Grant, is the chicken all you can think about?” He began to chuckle. “I hate frozen chicken, I hate rotten eggs from the yard and I thought I had left my days with powdered eggs in back in ’65.” He shook his head. “Have I ever complained about your cooking before? He rubbed his stomach and looked down at his husband. “Grant, I know my mouth runs off sometimes. However, I love your cooking and I love you.”

Grant sat for a moment and looked at a framed photograph on the night stand; it was one of their wedding day. He smiled gently as he reached out and traced one finger over the glass and over the still figures that were standing in front of Damon’s parent’s house. It had been so very long ago and they had gone through so much in the years since. He looked up at the older man and handed him the picture. “Did you ever doubt we’d last?”

Damon ran his eyes over the people in the frame. Had they really been that young? He looked up at his husband. “I thought there were times you were going to scalp me. Times I would have liked to kill you as well. But never have I ever doubted us.” He handed the picture back to his man. “So what’s doing, Injun?”

“My being a doctor isn’t good for us anymore; it hasn’t been for a long time,” he said as he sat the photograph back in its place. “You’ve been a very patient man, Damon, but I can’t expect you to put up with anything more and truth be told, I’m losing my sense of compassion with most people.” He shrugged and stood up. “I love my family dearly, but nearly everyone else can go to hell in a hand basket, I simply don’t care anymore.” He walked to where the remains of his pager lay on the floor, bent and scooped them up to toss them in the waste basket. He looked his husband in the eye and smiled as he picked up the phone in their room and punched in an overly familiar number and waited a moment. 

“This is Dr. Wolffe,” He waited a brief moment. “Yes, I received the page and I am calling to inform the practice that I will no longer be working for them, my lawyer will be in touch this week. Good day.” He hung the phone up and walked out of the bedroom now muttering about what to fix his husband for dinner.

Damon sighed. “About damn time, Injun.” He followed Grant down the stairs. “Would you like to call Sev and see if they might happen to want us to join them?”

The younger man looked at him and smiled. “We could, or we could have a sandwich and go down to the creek to celebrate my retirement.” He wrapped his arms around his husband’s waist and pinched his ass lightly.

Damon grinned and kissed the crown of Grant’s head. “There’s chickens outside, running around taking up space. Did you still want fowl this evening?”

“Old man, if you want fowl, then I suggest you get in the car and take me to Elsie Farnsworth’s, because the hens that are running on this farm have names.” Grant sniffed as he tried to keep a straight face but just couldn’t do it. “You know as well as I do, if it walks onto our place, it’ll die of old age before we eat it.”

Damon chuckled. “You remember that the next time one of them damn things digs up your herbs looking for fucking worms.” He kissed Grant’s head again. “You might want to hose off the plants you pick because Harry weren’t feeling too well when he first arrived.” He began to laugh. “He really wanted them biscuits too.”

Grant shook his head and began to take things out of the cupboard. “Would you go poke around in the freezer and see if anything is in there fit to eat? I’m going to make the boy his biscuits. If I know Sev, they’ll be back before nightfall because Harry won’t shut up.” He began to mix up ingredients and hum to himself as he looked out the kitchen window and watched the birds in the trees.

Damon walked over and wrapped his arms around Grant and leaned in to whisper in his ear. “Make a double batch. We’ll take them and a blanket and some butter and honey down to the creek.”

He kissed the side of Grant’s face. “Leave Harry’s dozen in a basket on the door with a note. ‘Gone fishin’, here’s your damn biscuits’.” Damon nibbled on Grant’s neck then pulled away. 

“And would my Sir like anything to eat besides biscuits?” he asked with a shy smile as he quickly rolled out the dough and began to punch out the rounds.

Damon gave him a devilish grin. “Just you, little one, just you.”

Grant worked quickly to get a double batch of his biscuits in the hot oven, while they were cooking; he was getting a small basket of goodies together for their afternoon stroll. He was just taking the pans out of the oven when Sev’s big truck pulled into the driveway with Max and Allie right behind them. He looked up speechless as car and truck doors opened and people began climbing out with grocery bags and cases of soda. “Sir….oh hell…Damon…get your shirt back on,” he called out as he watched them come up to the back porch, little Harry in the lead.

Damon stuck his head into the kitchen then finished walking all the way in. “Why in the name of god did they bring half the goddamn town here for?” He opened the door and stepped out wearing just his jeans and barefooted.

“What in Merlin’s name possessed you to come back? Did you think I needed protection from the Red man?” He placed his hands on his hips and glared at his son and the entourage behind him.

He watched as Harry came right up to him and looked him in the eye. “Where is Grant and my biscuits?”

Damon raised his eyebrows. “I done told you I was cooking Grant for dinner. I ate all the biscuits too. What you think about that, boy?”

Harry looked at him for a moment and then looked down. “But we brought chicken.”

Damon shook his head. “Get your ass in the house, The Injun is making the damn biscuits now.” He rubbed his face and led the troupe inside the old farm house.

Severus stopped beside Damon for a moment. “Is everything alright? Harry wouldn’t settle down until we came back,” he looked at how the older Dom was dressed or rather not dressed. “We didn’t interrupt anything, did we?” he shifted the grocery bags from one hand to the other as he waited for an answer.

Damon smirked. “Why? You wanna join us?” He nodded at Sev. “He’s fine, boy. Here real soon we are going to celebrate with a shindig up at Cutty’s. Grant finally quit the practice.”

He took the bags of food from Sev. “What did you bring me to eat, I am starving.”

“Harry has had it in his head that he wants fried chicken and biscuits, so we brought what was needed for it, and you are not getting near it,” Severus grumbled as he took the bags back. “That was a waste of good food earlier and Harry puked twice more on the way to town.”

Damon snorted. “That’s what you get for knocking the boy up.” He looked at his son. “And fuck you too and the horse you rode in on, boy. My chickens and I’ll do what I damn well please with the fuckers. Now, if you want me to take your ass down some more in front of your friends, over a stupid assed bird then I   
will.”

He jerked the bags from Sev’s fingers and plunked them down on the counter. “Harry, get you a damned biscuit and get out of Grant’s way. I am going to shower.” He started to storm from the kitchen, then turned back to the group.

“Sev, potatoes. Max, set the table. Allie, make sure Harry doesn’t eat all the damn biscuits. He nodded at the Malfoys. “You all are guests this time. Next time though you’re doing the dishes.” He kissed Grant’s head. “There’s your family and your nice dinner, Injun. Have fun.”

Harry watched the old Dom with wide eyes and dropped the biscuit he’d had in his hand and went to start peeling potatoes since the ones Grant had peeled had been vanished along with Damon’s disaster. He kept his mouth shut and his head down, vowing to himself not to say another word to the cranky man across the room. He sat quietly at the kitchen table and began working his way through the bag while Severus helped Max and Allie talked with Grant while they breaded the chicken and put it on to fry.

Damon reached around Grant and grabbed two biscuits and the butter from the fridge. He went over to the table and set the plate in front of the little sub. He pulled the potato and paring knife from the young man’s hands. “Eat your biscuits, little one.” He kissed the top of Harry’s head and turned to Sev. “Here peel the damn potatoes while the boy eats.” He left the kitchen.

Severus sat down at the table and smiled at his husband, nodding to him as the younger man slowly picked up one of the pieces of bread. “Go on, eat.” He worked at the task and motioned for Lucius to join him while Draco stood at the counter and watched the intricacies of fried chicken. 

He watched his young husband for any lingering effects of his earlier upset stomach and was pleased to see him tucking into his snack heartily. Severus turned to watch Grant for a moment and noticed a small picnic basket setting on the counter beside the bread box. A basket he knew belonged on the shelf in the laundry room. He stood and went to stand behind Grant, leaning down to whisper in his ear. “Did we interrupt something by coming back?,” he asked as he motioned to the basket. 

Grant smiled more to himself than Severus and shook his head. “Nothing that can’t be picked up in a little while, Little Bird. Now do you have the potatoes ready?”

Severus stood back up and patted the older man on his shoulder, “If you’d like for us to go, just say so.” He reached into the cabinet under the counter and pulled out one of Grant’s pots for the vegetables. “I have it under control, no worries,” he said as he took the pot to the table and dumped the potatoes in.

Damon came back into the kitchen, freshly showered. “Hell, no you are not leaving.” As he passed by Harry he rubbed the young man’s hair. “Harry wants fried chicken and biscuits and by gods he’ll get them.” He stood next to Grant and nuzzled the man’s neck. “Can I help?”

Grant leaned into the older man and turned his head to look up at him. “Now he wants to help,” he laughed and tipped his head to present his mouth to his husband. After a gentle kiss, he handed Damon a can opener and pointed at the pantry door. “I need green beans, three cans, please, and bacon.”

Harry’s eyes widened, he knew what that meant. Grant was frying green beans and he’d be eating most of them. He let one hand drop down to rest over his tummy and he smiled at his husband. “You can’t have any, I get them all,” he said sweetly. Allie swatted the young man’s shoulder. 

“I like them too, you know,” she laughed as Max came up behind her with Sarah in one arm. 

Max gave Sarah to Allie and the plates, glasses and silverware that had been floating behind him followed him as he exited the kitchen. “We all like Grant’s cooking, now quit fighting and pay attention. You guys get to duplicate this next week.” He laughed as the swinging door closed behind him.

Damon snorted as he began to open the cans. He set them to the side and laid the bacon out in the skillet. He drained the water from the green beans and set the cans next to the stove. “There you go, Injun. Anything else?”

Grant looked around his kitchen for a moment and noticed the older Malfoy standing out of the way and watching, he pointed at him and smiled. “I need you to fetch the pies from the safe in the laundry room through there,” he said and pointed the way as he turned back to the chicken on the stove. “Draco, you need to get the flour and milk for the gravy, you’ll find it all in the refrigerator.”

Damon’s husband pulled his stool up and sat down and watched his family around him, a smile on his face. This was what he’d been needing all week. He held one hand out to his Dom.

Lucius stared at the older man. “The what?”

Draco rolled his eyes. “Come, father. It’s a storage cupboard; usually cooler than the rest of the house.” He took out the milk and flour and set them on the counter. “I’ll show you.” He raised an eyebrow at his father. “You getting quite an education here with out your elves.”

Draco turned back to the old Indian. “Sir, will you be using a roux or making a cream gravy? I’d like to watch when I get back.”

He walked over to Lucius and was cuffed around the ears for his cheek. “Lead the way you, spoilt brat.”

Grant just shook his head as he watched the father and son go into the laundry room. “Draco, it’s just chicken gravy, nothing fancy, you sop your biscuits in it.”

Harry had gotten up and was poking at the bacon on the stove. “How crispy do I let this get?,” he looked at the pork suspiciously and earned a laugh from Damon.

“Not very,” Allie said as she joined him and bumped her hip against his. “I’m eating them all.”

“Are not,” he snipped back and swung his hips back into hers. The two teased and taunted each other as she showed him how to make one of the dishes he so dearly loved. Grant watched them fondly and held his husband's hand, as he listened to Severus and Max setting the table in the dining room.

"It's nice have a house full of kids, isn't it?" Grant asked softly as he leaned back into Damon and sighed contentedly.

Damon rubbed Grant’s shoulders. He kissed the top of the dark hair and laid his head down. “I suppose. Are you happy now?”

Just then a clatter from the dining room made them all jump. Draco and Lucius came back into the kitchen each with a pie in one hand, wand in the other.

Damon growled and went into the next room. Max and Severus were at opposite ends of the table and each had their wand drawn; the forks lined up on one side and the spoons on the other. A serving spoon hopped forward and flew across the table as a plate shot up and intercepted its path. The spoon clattered to the table and whined as it got back in its place.

“What the hell are you two idiots doing?” Damon stood with his hand on hips.

The swinging door opened behind the Dom and five heads poked out the small crack. Harry stared wide eyed at the battle going on the table and Grant shook his head.

“Yup, typical Sunday Dinner.” He turned back to his chicken and let his Dom deal with the errant children. “It’s nice to have a full house.”

Harry couldn't believe his eyes; there was Severus the man who had never cracked a smile in the seven years he had taught him, playing like either Fred or George Weasley. How well he remembered that night and how loudly Molly had screamed. Probably a good thing she wasn't here right now; he didn't think either man would get out of this unscathed.

Severus turned to Damon and gave a big cheesy grin. "I had to show him that I knew what I was talking about and that American football is no match against Quidditch."

Harry snorted at that remark. "I’d believe that Sir, if you knew what you were talking about." He walked into the dining room and peered down at the table. "You don't even have the right number of players," he smirked and then turned to walk off, leaving Severus staring at him like he'd grow second head.

Damon shook his head. “Set the table, no more battles, Quidditch or football. You want to do that go outside. Dinner will be ready soon enough and I am hungry.”

He turned and went back into the kitchen to find Draco and Grant head to head at the stove and Lucius once again standing off to the side. Harry and Allie shared the mixer and whipped the potatoes. Damon picked up Sarah and passed her to Lucius. “Would you please?” He pointed out the back door, “There’s a tire swing out there. I don’t want her getting popped by the grease.”

Lucius took the small child. She had Max’s red hair and Allie’s brown eyes. Lucius found himself smiling in spite of it and he realized he sorely missed Evette. “So little Sarah, what say you to letting the breeze blow our hair as we swing through the tree?”

The little girl gave him a gapped toothy grin and nodded. She reached up and toyed with a gossamer strand of blond hair as Lucius toted her out the back door.

Allie looked out the back window and watched as the foreign wizard gently placed the child in the tire swing and began to push her to and fro. Sarah's laughter could be heard in the kitchen over the sounds of their own chatter, she smiled as she watched and then went back to keeping Harry from destroying the potatoes completely. Harry had followed her gaze and smiled as well.

"He really seems good with kids. Severus says that he spends a lot of time with Draco's daughter, Evette."

Severus came back into the kitchen, walking up behind Harry and then placing his arms around his waist before putting his chin on his shoulder. "What is ready for me to take into the dining room?" He asked as he looked at the big bowl of potatoes and then at the platters of fried chicken.

"Do you honestly think I trust you take anything in there where you and Max will be alone with the food?" Grant laughed as he took the pan that he and Draco had just made gravy in and poured it into a serving bowl. "You just go and wash up, we'll take care of getting everything to the table." He pushed his boy out of the kitchen, laughing as he turned back to the others. He really was a much better mood.

Damon took the biscuits and a platter of chicken to the table. He set them down and glared at the red headed man. “Go clean–up and tell Lucius and Sarah that supper is almost ready; they’re out on the tire swing.” He folded his arms across his chest. “No water fights either, Sev’s already in there.”

The older man turned to the kitchen. “Alright, I’m on guard duty bring the rest of it out.”

Soon the table was laden with their Sunday meal and everyone was gathered around laughing and talking as they ate. Nearly an hour later, Harry leaned against Severus and sighed in happiness while he poked at his piece of pie with a fork, he whispered the words to every expectant father dreads hearing.

"Do I look fat?"

You could've heard a pin drop as the silence fell over the table like a funeral shroud. Severus froze with his glass of tea raised to his lips, every eye was on him.

Severus set the tea glass down and looked at the young man leaning against him. He looked across the table at Draco’s smirk and Max’s body started to shake from contained laughter. Grant was looking at his plate and Damon was pale. The only one on his side was Lucius who was emphatically shaking his head no; even Allie was looking at him expectantly.

He licked his thin lips and smiled down at his sub and husband. “No, little one, You are taking care of our baby. It’s her that’s going to be fat.”

Harry pulled away looked at his husband. He raised one eyebrow, "You think our baby is fat?"

Across the table, Allie's mouth fell open as she looked at Severus and she shook her head. A few seats away Grant sighed before gathering his and his husband's plate and quietly pushing away from the table, he didn't want to see the carnage. Nudging Damon on the shoulder, he tried to get him to join him in the kitchen, but the stubborn old fool wouldn't listen.

Harry fixed Severus with a glare and spoke again. "I'm waiting for an explanation _Husband_."

Damon waited for Severus’ answer with the rest of them. He had known the boy had put his size twelve’s in his mouth and wondered if he could dig it out now. It looked to be shoved up all the way to his knee.

Severus smiled down at his husband. “Of course, little one. A beautiful, healthy cherubic little angel, that you slaved over for nine long months. With your amazing eyes and sweet smile.” He cut his eyes to Max and Lucius. 

The blond man made a come hither motion and Max just shook his head.

He turned back to Harry. “She’ll have your sunny disposition as well too, Harry.” He was in deep and he knew it but the nonsense kept pouring forth from his mouth. “You are radiant and I love seeing you enjoy life again.”

The sound of a harsh laugh from the kitchen rang out and Allie's snort of derision was plainly heard as well. Harry narrowed those amazing eyes at his husband and crossed his arms over his chest and pursed his lips. "Such pretty words..." he began as Draco cut him off.

"Pretty words my arse, Sev is just like the rest of us. He doesn't want to be cut off," Draco laughed as the other man glared at him. "What? You know I'm right then and I did the same thing."

Harry glared at Severus and picked up his plate and started to get up. 

"But Harry, honestly, you are not fat. You finally looked like something besides an anorexic street urchin, keep eating," the younger Malfoy drawled as he smirked at Severus.

Severus looked up at Harry and pulled him back down into his lap. “You shouldn’t ask questions that you don’t want the answers to, my Own. Draco is right.” Severus nuzzled the younger man’s neck. “Beside, none of my children will ever go without and neither will my husband.”

Damon shook his head and stood. He went into the kitchen and found Grant washing the dishes. “You nearly instigated a riot in there. Why do you wanna ruin a perfectly nice evening?” Damon pressed up against Grant and wrapped his arms around the other man. “Do I have to take you out behind the woodshed?” He grinned against Grant’s cheek.

Grant pushed his hips back against his husband and smiled. “Not the woodshed, but maybe a walk down by the creek would be nice?,” he murmured as he turned in Damon’s arms and tipped his head back to kiss him. “We could leave the dishes and I’ll do them in the morning, the kids can find their way out,” he purred as he rubbed himself over the older man. He wasn’t paying any attention to the kitchen door until he heard a cough and looked up to find several pairs of eyes looking at them.

Damon ignored his son. “You know where to door is; don’t let it hit your backsides on the way out.” He took Grant’s hand and brought it to his lips. He led his sub out the back door and stopped in the waning sunlight under the tree.

The Dom bent and gave Grant a tender, deep kiss and started walking once more towards the back of the property.

Grant stopped him for a moment by the barn. “Don’t you think we should grab a blanket or anything else?” he asked, almost shy again after half a century with his man. He cherished the times they spent as simply mates, not that he wanted it all of the time, but it was a nice change of pace. “How were you planning…” he left the question unspoken as he felt Damon tugging the hair tie out of his hair and pulling his braid loose.

Damon pulled Grant close, hands carding through the long still dark strands and removing the snarls. “It’s been warm all day, My Injun. How about a dip in the creek?” He nibbled on Grant’s ear.

Grant purred and nodded as he took his husband’s hand once more and followed him along the well marked path. The walk was pleasant and he pointed out the seedless blackberry bushes he’d planted early that spring that were doing well. They could still hear the sounds of their family back at the house as they walked along. “I’d like to be able to do this more Damon,” he said softly as he twined his fingers with his husband’s, feeling like a huge weight had been rolled off of his shoulders.

Damon grinned. “We will, Grant. Soon it will be well into fall and the leaves will turn.” He steered his love down to the creek bed and turned him so he could begin to undo the buttons on Grant’s shirt. “We’ll have the stuff to do at the bar of course but we can stay in bed late the next morning and be lazy.”

Damon grinned as he spread the folds of cloth from his husband’s chest. He bent forward and licked a stripe of wetness across his smooth chest, then took one pert nipple into his mouth.

Grant smiled and ran his fingers through Damon’s thick graying blond hair. “I feel like being lazy right now,” he chuckled lightly. “I feel like just laying here in the grass and letting you do all the work.” He pulled his husband back up and kissed him deeply before he did just that, sinking down into the waist high grass and looking up at him with a smile. “Join me?”

Damon nodded and knelt beside his sub. He reached forward and unbuckled the leather braided belt and opened his trousers. He looked up at Grant and grinned. He lifted Grant’s leg and slid the loafer from the slender foot and pulled the sock off as well. He massaged the straight toes and rubbed the top of Grant’s ankle.

He repeated all this on the other side and then glanced back up at the Indian. “Lift.” Damon removed the trousers and underpants all in one go. He then pulled Grant to a sitting position and slid the shirt from his back. Quickly he stood and shed his clothing.

Pulling Grant up from the ground, Damon swung him up into his arms and carted him into the creek. About half way out, he dunked them both under the clear warm water.

Grant watched his husband from half lidded eyes while he undressed him. He instinctively wrapped his arms around Damon’s neck and rested his head on the older man’s shoulder as he was carried into the water. As the water closed over his head, he clung tighter and closed his eyes, entrusting his safety to the Dom in whose arms he lay. 

Coming up out of the water, he opened his dark eyes and looked at Damon. “Do you like the wet dog look on me?” he laughed as he tipped his head back and got his hair out of his face, he should’ve pulled it back into at least a pony tail for swimming.

Damon nodded and knelt down once again allowing the water to take Grant’s weight from him and freeing up his hands. He carded his fingers through the dark strands floated about them as the current moved lazily around them.

Damon bent forward and kissed Grant, softly, running his hands up and down the slick man. He pulled Grant’s legs around his waist and rested his backside on his knees, content to just kiss and hold the other man for a few minutes.

Grant sighed into the kiss and closed his dark eyes; he loved these romantic moments when he could get them. He could hear the night birds begin to sing as twilight began to fall, he nestled his face into the crook of Damon’s neck and began to kiss him gently, feeling the man’s heart beating beneath his lips. He shifted his weight on Damon’s lap, not wanting his legs to go to sleep and caused them to overbalance. Grant shrieked loudly as they were dunked under the water once more.

Damon brought them up, laughing. “I had us balanced and you tipped us ass over tit.” He moved them out a bit deeper so he could stand and still have the weight balanced out in the water. He once again wrapped Grant’s legs about his waist. He reached between them with one hand and fisted Grant’s small cock.

Damon captured the other man’s mouth once more and his hand gently moved over the hard wet flesh.

Grant’s whimpers were poured into his husband’s demanding mouth as he felt his cock played with. It felt so good, so free like this in the open with Damon. He wrapped his legs tighter around the man and began to rock his hips against the other man as Damon pulled the moans and whimpers from his lips. His fingers wound together behind Damon’s neck as he clung to him, his eyes closed, his senses becoming sharper as his body responded to Damon.

Damon slid his fingers lower over the tight ball sac and down beneath them. He dipped the long digits into the cozy place and moved them back and forth. He cupped Grant’s bottom and shifted him down on to his cock, sliding slowly between the warm lips and into the tight wet heat. Damon groaned against Grant’s skin and held the other man tightly to him. He kissed the smooth damp skin and tasted Grant and clean creek water from the mountain. “Sweet, sweet Grant.” He breathed across the other man’s ear.

Grant’s eyelids fluttered as he realized his husband was entering him, he tipped his head back and whimpered out his pleasure as he felt his body opened up slowly and gently. “My Damon…my Damon,” he cried out as he moved his hands from where they clenched each other to rest on the blond man’s shoulders. He moved his legs to take Damon deeper and then began to raise and lower himself slowly, using the water as an aid in the impromptu acrobatics. His back was bowed as he pushed himself down on his man and rocked his hips, not only giving himself more pleasure, but he knew how much Damon liked it as well. 

Damon moved them along with Grant’s motions to the current of the water. Lazily and easy he helped Grant ride him. He nuzzled the skin in front of him and licked along the line of Grant’s throat. He groaned aloud as Grant began to speed up his motions. Damon looked around in the darkness and felt out with his foot for the long sand bar. Without removing himself from Grant he walked to the tiny mound of sand and readjusted his hands on Grant to take back the weight as they were lifted up out of the water. He knelt, turned and leaned back on the wet sand. He guided Grant’s legs to the side of his hips and lifted the Indian higher. “Ride me sweet, sweet Grant.” He let go of the man and watched as his cock disappeared into his husband.

Grant looked down at his husband and fixed his dark gaze on the man. “Do you want to watch?” he asked huskily.

“Always.” Damon answered.

Grant smiled at him and then reached down to cup his sac out of the way so Damon could watch as his cock slid in and out of him, the wet lips spreading and grasping at him as he rode him faster. The smaller man leaned back and balanced himself by putting his other hand on his husband’s thigh as he moved faster, making sure to give him the little twist of hips he knew Damon loved so much. 

The small submissive had his head tipped back and his eyes closed as he cried out his pleasure, his voice steadily getting louder as he got closer to his release. His fingers were digging into Damon’s thigh, and his back bowed as he made sure the man could see everything.

“Hold on.” Damon shifted his legs and spread his legs as his knees came up to cradle Grant’s body. “Touch yourself, for me baby.” He grabbed Grant’s hips and moved the other man faster along his cock. “Show me how much you enjoy this.”

A low keening cry filled the night air as one finger began to stroke his clit, his hips jerking in response to the stimulation. His other hand, no longer needed for balance was clenching Damon’s arm as he wriggled and squirmed on the man’s cock. “You feel so good,” he breathed as he pulled his finger away for a moment, it was nearly too much. He shifted his weight and helped Damon by leaning forward to ride him faster. 

“Place one hand on your prick, Injun.” Damon told him as his fingers dug into the other man’s hips. “Come for me, baby. I want to watch you.” He dug his head back in the sand and looked up at the Lakhota’s face. He moaned at the look of concentration he found there. “Go on baby. Let go.”

Biting his lower lip, Grant wrapped one hand around his cock and began to stroke it while he used his other hand to touch where Damon was thrusting into him, rubbing and petting faster. “Sir….Damon, I’m…” he choked out as his back arched and pearly seed spurted from his cock and over his fist. He pushed himself down harder on Damon and his fingers as he nearly sobbed in pleasure while he shook.

Damon felt the clinching muscles and the hot release sear across his stomach. He bucked up into Grant a few more times before holding the man still and released deep inside him. He gasped out a breath he didn’t even realize he was holding and pulled Grant down to lay on him. He kissed the damp hair and rubbed on Grant’s back. The water lapped at his sides and feet a soothing motion and he sighed contentedly. 

“You okay, my Own?” Damon asked softly as he felt the man give an entire body shiver.

“I’m perfect, my One,” Grant said as he pushed himself up to look at his husband. “Thank you.” It had been a while since he’d felt that pampered and he was savouring the moment.

Damon chuckled. “I am glad you feel better.” He opened blue eyes to look at Grant. “Would you like to venture back and hit the showers? They should all be gone now.” He grinned at his husband. “We can play with bubbles there.”

Grant sat up carefully, aware that he still had his husband inside of him and stretched his arms over his head, when a beam of light cut across the creek, followed by several others. They could hear crashing in the underbrush and voices getting closer. “I thought they left?” Grant said in horror as he rolled to the far side of his husband and remembered his clothes were on the other side of the creek.

“I know they’re down this way, I heard Grant scream!” that was Max.

“Are you certain this is a good idea?” Severus called back as he swung the torch light around and spied a shoe on it’s side. “Shit.”

 

‘Fucking assholes.” Damon cursed and grabbed Grant’s hands. He dragged the other man back into deep water and lowered them until just their heads were sticking out of the water. He moved them under a low hanging willow branch and peered through the branches. “What the hell kinda of idiots go on a damned treasure hunt in the fucking dark? I hope they fall in somewhere.”

The brush by the willow rustled and Harry peered down at the older couple. “Actually Sir, Max heard Grant scream and he was concerned he was injured,” the little pregnant wizard grinned down at them and then averted his eyes. “We were just making sure everything was alright.” He let the branches go and close up again before he moved back to the path. “I found them and they are okay. I think they’d prefer it if we left now.”

“You’re damn right I want you yahoos to leave. What did you think I was going to do to him? Drown him?” Damon yelled out in the darkness. He looked back at Grant. “And you wanted more kids?”

The smaller man pressed against him in the water and kissed his cheek. “Always, and you know you do too, you old goat,” he murmured as he watched Severus put an arm around Harry and start to lead him back up the path while Max gave the water a considering look before following the others. 

He moved out from under the willow and smiled to his husband. “I love you, Damon.”

“Severus, no!” Harry’s voice rang out and the tall pale man came running back over the bank and jumped into the creek, naked as a jay bird. Harry appeared over the side without his shirt on and looked down into the creek. 

“All right!” Max bellowed. “We are swimming.” The big man followed his friend shedding his clothes as he went. The resulting splash drenched Harry standing on the bank and Allie as well when she came up next to him with Sarah.

Draco and Lucius came up beside the two pregnant ones and peered out into the water. Draco turned to look at them and asked. “Are you well? Is the water cold?” He looked back to the water and watched Severus. “This is an American thing, correct?” He asked his father.

Draco gawked as he watched the other man struggle to get his shoes off. “No son, this is something I haven’t done in a long time.” He shed his robes and ran for the water.

Damon rubbed his face. “Goddamn. I thought Lucius would have more sense than this.” He watched the cultured wizard strip down and head for the water. “At least the others have more sense than these idiots. Why is it always the adult ones you have to watch out for?”

Grant smiled at him and kissed his Dom’s frowning mouth. “At least we finished before they arrived.” 

“Thank Merlin for small miracles.” Severus said as he surfaced next to the older couple. 

Damon shoved water in the pale man’s face. “Go away, you brats.” He pulled Grant back behind him as Lucius splashed into the creek. The older couple lazed about in the water as they listened to the sounds of their family’s laughter and shouts fill the night air.


	95. Your Little Secret

  
Author's notes: This is a story that revolves around an alternate life that had been lived by Severus Snape in the US while he was spying for the Light. Now that Voldemort is dead, he has opted to show this life to his lover, Harry Potter. Oh and by the by...there are Harleys and all sorts of goodies involved. It is a perpetual fic. If people here seem to like the first chapter, I will continue to post on a daily basis.  


* * *

DISCLAIMER: JKR owns everything that is in reference to the Harry Potter world if it is in one of my works of fiction. If it is not found in one of her creations, then it is mine unless otherwise stated. I am not making any profit from the writing of this story. 

A/N~ This chapter like the last one was created with loads of help from unbroken_halo. She gets credit with helping me put this together; she is also half of the writing team at Stirs of Echo.   
As you all know, I give warnings when needed and well I’m giving one. There is self harm in this chapter.  
I am so happy that you all liked the last chapter, it just felt right to broaden your view of the characters. To those of you who made requests of things to see done at Stirs of Echo, we have a list and we are working through it, so ask and we will endeavour to give.

 

Damon sat down on the couch and turned on the television. Grant and Sev had gone to look for a car for Harry and he had been designated sub-sitter while Harry slept. He had hoped that the Malfoy’s would be around but it appeared that Draco was once again in the company of Ms. Velden. He shook his head. That was a sight to see the austere British young man and the New York City wise ass sitting close together. He wondered if there would be another British invasion in the near future. 

The blonde man flipped through the channels, keeping the sound low so as to not wake Harry. Merlin knew the boy was scared to death of him and god forbid the younger man should wake up and find himself alone with the Dom.

Harry stretched in the big bed and slowly opened his eyes. He rubbed his face and listened for the sounds of his husband in the big house. He could hear the low sounds of the telly, but it sounded like a car race, something Severus would definitely not be watching. He sat up in the bed and looked around again and noticed Severus’ wallet was gone from the top of the dresser. Okay, if Severus wasn’t here, who was in their house?

Harry slid out of the bed and quietly slipped out of the bedroom and peeked around the doorway and into the living room. He sucked his breath in and closed his eyes. Damon Wolffe was sitting on their sofa. He was in the house by himself with his father-in-law. Trying not to make a sound, he turned to go hide back in his room, but bumped into the box of glass phials Severus had set there in the hallway the day before. There was no way he was getting away quietly, so he decided for quick. He sprinted for the door and dove under the blanket.

Damon looked up at the sound of tinkling glass and watched as Harry’s backside zoomed around the corner. The older man chuckled and then stood. He walked over to the box and checked the contents making sure nothing had gotten broken and then headed for the master bedroom.

There under the covers was a lump in the middle of the bed. “Harry? Are you alright?” Damon inched into the room and waited for what he knew was going to be a muffled response. Poor baby was scared to death of him and Damon decided to have a little fun. “Come out and let me check you over to make certain. I heard you run into the box of vials.”

The lump on the bed shifted and a moment later a foot was thrust out. The nail on the big toe was torn and bleeding. “It hurts,” was the very quiet response.

Damon hissed. “Damn, that looks like it hurts.” He went through the room to the adjoining bath and dug in the medicine cabinet. He came back with a pain relieving potion, a warm wet wash cloth and a bottle of peroxide. “He sat on the edge of the bed and gently grasped Harry’s ankle.

He pulled on the boy’s leg and unearthed the lower Half of his body. “Come on now, sit up and turn over. Let me get a good look at it.”

Harry sat up and pushed the blanket away and watched as the older man looked his foot over. “I’ll be okay, you don’t have to bother with it,” he said as he tried to pull his foot back. “Where did Severus go?” He looked at the small clock on the table at the side of the bed and realized he’d been asleep for the past three hours. 

He winced as Damon cautiously daubed the blood from his toe. Biting his lip, he tried to not make a peep. He’d never admit it to Severus, but his father-in-law scared the hell out of him and he didn’t know why. He’d done his best to avoid one on one situations with the man and now, bugger all, he didn’t have a choice. As Damon put his foot back down on the bed, he ventured enough to offer. “Would you like something to eat or some coffee….Sir?”

Damon looked up at Harry and grinned. “Grant and Sev went to get you a car. Until you have a way out of here if something were to happen you get me as a substitute.”

“You just sit and relax a bit. I know my way around a kitchen just fine.”

At Harry’s distressed look Damon grinned even wider. “Grant left us some food in the microwave. That is one appliance I have no trouble operating.” He patted Harry’s other leg. “Grant made you some cookies too.”

“A car? But I don’t know how to drive,” he murmured as he let the words sink in. “Besides, I’ll be too big to drive soon, it‘s a waste of money.” Harry sat back against the headboard and muttered to himself about husband’s that didn’t listen to reason. 

The younger wizard watched the older one for a moment longer before he opened his mouth again. “Did Sev tell you that I felt the baby move?”

Damon shook his head. “There are driving schools in Wheeling. Allie learned and you need to as well. The steering wheel can be moved up out of the way of your belly.” The Dom grinned at the boy and raised his hand. “Can I?” He pointed to Harry’s little bump in his tummy. 

Harry bit his lower lip and slowly raised his tee shirt. “I don’t know if you’ll be able to feel her or not, but okay…” the younger wizard thought for a moment and then spoke again. “Isn’t Wheeling too far too drive with Sev trying to get his shop opened up and winter coming. You do have winter here, right?”

When Damon did nothing for a moment, Harry shifted his position and was horrified as a belch worked its way up and out. His face turned beet red as he stammered apologies to the laughing Dom.

Damon took a deep breath and placed his hand on Harry’s warm skin. He knew there would be nothing to feel but it was nice to just think about the life underneath the tight stomach. His grandbaby, of sorts. He smiled at Harry. “Better out than in, Harry. Sometimes those things happen.” He left his hand on Harry’s belly and smirked. “Yes we have winter, snow and all sometimes. Would you like a white Christmas?” 

Damon rubbed Harry’s stomach in small circles. “She’s going to be a mess. Have you and Severus decided on names, yet?”

Harry shook his head. “No, we’ve got a list, but we keep changing it.” He began to relax a bit and leaned heavily back into the pillows. “You know, ever since I was at Hogwarts, I’ve had a white Christmas, I don’t know if I’d like one that isn’t.”

He was quiet for a moment and then looked at the older Dom. “Sir, why did Severus ask you to stay with me? He normally leaves me alone, he knows I’ll be okay.”

“Do you actually think Grant would have allowed him to do so?” Damon moved his hand off Harry’s bump. “Even though you aren’t too far along, your sense of balance will be shifting and it’s not good to be alone while you are adjusting to it.” Damon chuckled. “Grant was clumsy as hell when he was pregnant.” He smiled wistfully and nodded to Harry. “My Grant’s worried about you is all.”

Harry looked at him for a moment. “So does this mean you are going to be my new minder while Severus is gone through the day?” he asked as he raised a brow in an uncanny imitation of his husband. 

Damon looked stricken for a moment then recovered quickly. That thought had never even entered his mind. He looked back at Harry. “Did you want me to be your minder?” Then the older man smirked at Harry. “I taught your old man that look so don’t be giving it back to me.” He grinned at the boy to take the sting away.

Harry was quiet and focused on the comforter before he spoke. “I know you and Grant think I’m crazy. I overheard you talking the night we did the dreamwalk,” the young man said as he picked at the bed covers. The conversation he’d overheard had been weighing heavily on his mind since that night and he was afraid it was going to affect how he related to Severus’ family. “I’m messed up, I know that, but I’m getting better. It was worse when we were in South Dakota because of everything going on.”

He paused for a moment and took a drink from the bottle of water he kept on the nightstand by his side of the bed. “While I was teaching I did alright, I didn’t have many episodes as Severus calls them. I don’t know exactly what set me off out there, but I know that for the most part I feel safer here. I know I’m okay.” He raised his eyes to look at where Damon was sitting. “You don’t need to sit with me everyday, I’m not going to do anything to harm myself or Severus’ child.” There, he’d done it. He’d said what had been on his mind for awhile now and was ready for the consequences.

Damon frowned. “Grant and I don’t think you’re crazy, Harry. I think you came in on the middle of the conversation.” Damon reached out and pulled Harry towards him some. “Come here, Boy. I want to tell you something.” 

The Dom settled Harry on his lap and held him close. He could feel the boy shaking and began to rub on the man’s back “You have been very good for Severus. Not many people could put up with his cranky ass.”

Damon smiled. “You were done a wrong turn Harry. No one’s blaming you for that. I fact I think all in all the fact that you have recovered to this level is amazing.” He thought for a moment. “It’s not my place to judge you, Harry. There are things in my past as well that I am not proud of. That doesn’t mean that we think you are unworthy or anything else for that matter.”

He sighed. “I guess what I am trying to say is your episodes were understandable. Change is not always easy.” He grinned. “And meeting Grant’s mother, well, she scared the hell out of me too, the first time I saw her.” He began to rock Harry as he continued to rub on the younger man’s back. “You ever seen a mad Injun Harry?”

Harry nodded. “Yes Sir, the other day when Grant was mad at you for something. It isn’t pretty.” He relaxed and let himself be soothed. “I was afraid you didn’t like me because I am crazy,” he said softly.

Damon chuckled. “Grant’s a pussy compared to Rachel Rainwalker. And you are right it ain’t pretty.” He snorted.

“Harry, we have never disliked you. Sev is crazy about you. The summer before all he could do was talk about you.” He grinned at the young man. “I never wanted to slap him more in all my life. He sounded like a love sick puppy and by gods it was irritating after a while. Hell, he wasn’t that annoying the first time I met him and took a bullwhip to his ass.”

Damon chuckled. “You want to hear tales’ about Severus. I can right embarrass him for ya. Just like any other parent.” 

Harry thought for a moment and then grinned. “Just how bad were Max and Severus together? I hear them joking, but I don’t know what’s the truth and what’s made up. Did they really get arrested for stealing a portable loo?”

Damon laughed heartily. “Yes, the damned fools. They decided in a fit of drunkenness one night that it was too far to walk to the damn thing. I had already caught them hanging it out in the breeze trying to make it into the hole.”  
Damon rubbed his face. “Grant nearly shit a gold brick when he went out here and they were comparing, if you catch my drift and had marked lines in the damn dirt to see how far they could aim.”

He shook his head. “Next thing I heard was sirens and this godawful racket. They had turned the damn thing over and were dragging it across the fucking campgrounds. Then Max fell into the hole they had dug out and Severus went down on top of him and the port-a-can went tumbling. The stench was horrible and there was a trail of shit a leading from the toppled outhouse all the way back to the line of the damn thing. And then you know what them assholes tried to do. They climbed out of that goddamned hole and went for another one cause that one was filthy.”

Harry sat in stunned disbelief. Damon could not be talking about the man who had taught him at Hogwarts. The man that was the epitome of prudishness, he blinked his eyes and opened his mouth. “I married a bloody moron. And he had the bollocks to call me childish.” Harry snorted and shook his head. “Do I want to know about the inflatable sheep?”

Damon frowned a minute. “I don’t remember a sheep there was however a elk. Did you know that in South Dakota that elk aren’t native to the region? However there was a rash of sightings and they went looking for this damn thing. They thought they were ten foot tall and bulletproof. ”

Damon shook his head. “A private rancher had one imported and was trying to raise a herd. Them assholes lured that damn thing off the ranch and then tied beer cans to it’s antlers.” He paused. “After they had gotten the damn thing drunk on the freaking hops. That damn elk woke up and rampaged around the fucking camp until the rangers had to be called out and the tranquilized it because elk spook real easy like when you mess with their heads.”

Damon growled. “We had to replace thirteen tents that year.”

Harry looked at Damon. “Why didn’t someone tell me I was marrying an idiot?” he laughed and then wriggled off of the other man’s lap. “To be honest though, he does deserve the right to have fun, he certainly didn’t have any while he was teaching.” He stood up and stretched and gingerly took a step on his foot. “If you are hungry, I’ll fix you a plate since I am going to find something to eat.”

Damon nodded and stood as well. “Careful now.” He held out his arm to steady the younger man. “Grant will kick my ass if I were to let you fall. You were right as well about Severus needing time to cut loose.” He smirked at Harry. “I seem to remember hearing tales of a certain young man who decided that rules were also under his station.”

He watched as a tell tale blush crept across Harry’s face. “I think eating is a good idea.

“Well you know the Weasley twins did give him quite a bit of trouble. I don’t recall ever being a problem myself,” Harry laughed as he took down a couple of plates. “I do like the Severus that is here, it makes me realize even more everything he went through while the war was going on. There are too many people even now that don’t give him the respect he deserves for what he’s done; they just want to focus on the mistake he made.”

He heated their food and served the older man at the small kitchen table before he sat down to start eating the casserole that had been left.

Damon grunted. “Not all the mistakes Sev made were of his own doing. Dumbledore and that sad sack of semen that passes for a man had a lot to do with it.” He poked his fork at a piece of chicken and then lifted the bite to his mouth. “Snape senior has a lot to answer for one of these days.” He growled.

Harry looked up at the words and frowned. “What do you mean? I’ve never met Severus’ father, anytime he’s had to see him for something, he’s refused to allow me to go with him.” He picked through the vegetables and sauce before speaking again. “Do you know his father? Do you know what he’s like?”

Damon frowned. “All I know is that Orion Snape is a sorry bastard and I’ll not say anymore on the man. If Sev wants you to know then he will tell you more. I can’t tell you the things he’s not ready to share.”

Damon looked at Harry then and tilted his head. “There’s many a good reasons Sev doesn’t want you near his father. All of them valid and perfectly understandable.” He nodded to Harry. “I know of his deeds and how they shaped Severus and that’s more than I ever wanted to know about the son-of-a-bitch. If Severus ever returns one of his father’s summon then you will stay with Grant and I no questions asked. You understand me?”

Harry nodded, he wasn’t happy, but he wasn’t going to argue with the older man over this. He knew the few times he’d tried to talk to his husband about his father, Severus had become uncommunicative and silent for several hours and he’d never pressed the issue. “Yes Sir, I understand.”

The two ate their meal and then went to do separate things. Damon back to his television and Harry had decided to sort out some boxes in their closet that had yet to be unpacked. Once in the large walk-in closet, he turned on the light and pulled down the first box from the shelf; opening it to find sheaf after sheaf of research notes and formulas of Severus’ that would eventually go to his lab. The second box yielded linens that Grant had packed up for them. Harry removed them and placed them in the linen closet outside the bathroom. 

The third box had been taped shut, but he could see one corner had been recently ripped up. Curious, he peeled the tape away and opened the flaps, finding what looked to be torture devices of a psychotic mental patient. Surely Severus never intended to use these things on him. He picked the box up and went to set it on the bed when he caught his foot on the edge of the rug and fell to the floor with a crash. 

“Harry!” Damon bounded into the room and stared at the young man on the floor. “Are you all right? What happened?” He moved around and bent to help the boy up from the floor and saw the vampire glove they had taken away from Severus just a few weeks ago. “What the fuck?”

He looked around the room. Scattered across the room were various pain inducing and skin tearing implements; braided whip with glass pieces embedded in the tail. A small baton wrapped with barbed wire lay next to a box that had spilled out scalpels and little knives of various lengths. 

“Goddamn it. I thought Grant had gotten rid of this shit.” Damon picked up Harry from the floor, closed the door on the mess and took him into the sitting room. He sat on the couch with Harry in his lap. “You okay? Tell me where it hurts?” He rubbed the boy’s back as he talked.

Harry looked at him confused. He’d only stumbled to the floor, not down the stairs. “I’m alright Damon, really, more embarrassed than anything for tripping like that,” he said with a laugh as he found himself on his father-in-law’s lap. 

“So that is Grant’s stuff? How did it get here?” he asked as he started to stand up, he wanted to get everything picked up before the other men came back. He heard the snort from Damon and looked at the older man. “What?”

Damon made Harry stay in his lap. “You’ll stay here till I get you checked out and I’ll call Max, if necessary. Harry, landing on you stomach is not a good thing.” He ran a hand across Harry’s tummy and down his legs. Harry’s knees were scuffed from the carpet and Damon summoned the peroxide to clean them from the bathroom. “That’s stuff in there…” He shook his head. “I don’t know what the fuck Severus was thinking bringing that shit out here.” He muttered as he gently cleansed Harry’s knees. “Leave that stuff to me I’ll clean up the bedroom.” He looked at Harry.

“You need me to call Max? Are you certain that nothing hurts or anything?” Damon eyed Harry, worriedly.

“I’m sure Damon, thank you,” Harry said quietly as what the other man had said sank in. Those were his husband’s belongs. A terrible look of understanding came over his face as he remembered the spiky little bat and the knives that had littered the floor. He remembered too many things like that from when he had been with Morgan. The younger man looked down at the floor and swallowed hard. “I know why he has it Sir.”

Damon eyed Harry. “I don’t think so Harry but why don’t you tell me what you are thinking.” He placed his hand on Harry’s back and could feel the little sub’s heart racing through the thin back. He looked at the clock over the fireplace and wondered when Grant and Severus were returning.

The younger wizard started to speak, but was unable to find the words he needed to let Damon know that Severus was going to use him as Morgan had. He shook his head minutely and bit his lip, it was his Master’s business anyhow, how he was to be used. “I’m sure you are right Damon,” he said as he struggled against the older man’s hands and got to his feet. “I’m rather tired, I’d like to lie back down please.” Harry walked back to his bedroom leaving a speechless Dom as he shut the door behind him and warded it so that only his Master could open it.

The young man squatted down on the floor, tears rolling down his cheeks as he carefully picked each item up from the carpet and returned it to the box, leaving the opened box on the foot of the bed. He stripped his clothing off and sat down next to the box, reaching in to retrieve a thin wire harness and battery rig he’d placed in moment’s before. Harry sat looking at it for a moment, before he wound the bare wires around his small cock and bollocks, and then took a shaky breath before hooking the wires into the battery contacts.

The world went white as his body bowed from the charges being delivered, his teeth clenched, lips drawn back in a scream as he fought to stay silent. It had been so long since he’d had to deal with something like this, he knew he needed to relearn before Master returned. Frantically he slapped at the battery until it came loose and he found himself laying, panting on the floor where he’d fallen. His eyes closed he waited for things to return to normal so he could look through the box again.

Damon started after Harry and touched the door knob. A shock came back to bite him on the hand. “God Dammit Harry open this fucking door now.” He raised his fist to pound on the door and the resulting backwash knocked him down the hall. “Fuck!”

Damon pulled his wand and began to try and take down the wards. After another shock that had his hair standing on end he cursed once more and summoned the phone. He punched in Severus’ cell number and began talking as soon as the velveteen voice came across the wires. 

“Asshole, Harry found the Box. He’s done locked himself in the bedroom and warded it. I can’t get in. Tell me the Master lock code. Now! Before he does something harmful to him or the babe.”

“What do you mean he found the box?” Sev asked as he stopped walking and listened intently to the man on the other end of the line. “Where is Harry, now?” he held a finger up to Grant and motioned for him to get the truck, it sounded like he was needed at home for some reason. The reception cut out as he neared the big Dodge and he was unable to get another bar for reception. 

Getting into the driver’s seat, he told Grant to hold on, that he wasn’t stopping until he got home.

Damon swore again when the phone went dead in his hand. “Harry, answer me, boy.” When no voice answered him, Damon threw the phone down the hall. He cursed and went after the thing. Punching in the numbers once again, he got a busy signal.

Growling he hung up the phone. “Harry, answer me.” Once again there was no sound from the bed room. “Fuck this.” Damon stormed out of the house and went around to the bedroom window. He gasped and looked to the ground. A large rock lay beside the corner of the house. “Sorry, Sev.” He slammed the rock through the window and removed the sheet of glass, tossing it to the ground, ignoring his own bloody knuckles. “Dammit Harry, I have to climb in this goddamn window and you are going to be sorry.” He hitched up his jeans and swung his leg up to the sill. 

Damon crashed to the floor and went over to the boy on the floor. “Harry, baby what are you doing?” He whispered and pulled the phone from his belt dialing numbers as he went. “Max, Damon. Get to Sev’s now!” He hung up the phone and began disconnecting the wires from the battery, shocking himself in the process.

Pained green eyes opened to look at the older Dom and the boy whispered. “I was being sorry Sir.” His hands shook as he raised himself to the bed once more. “I can do better, I promise.” Harry rummaged in the box once more and pulled out the spiked baton, looking at it quizzically before setting it back. He wasn’t exactly certain where it went yet. Mumbling to himself, he tuned Damon out as he looked for something else to punish himself with.

Severus tore down the highway with Grant hanging on for dear life, taking the turn for his house without slowing down and barreling down the drive. He had barely shut the truck off before he was on the porch steps and busting through the front door. “Damon?!? Where are you? Where is Harry?” he yelled as he looked around the living room frantically.

“Sev!” Damon bellowed as he gathered up Harry into his arms. “In here!” He took the boy into the bathroom, making certain he had nothing in his hands. “Wards on door.”

Damon set Harry in the bathtub and looked over the young man’s body. Red lines ran up the length of his small prick and around the shaven sac. Damon hissed and knelt in the floor. “Fuck, Harry.” He carefully lifted Harry’s balls and looked on the underside and sure enough the lines were there too. 

“Sev, hurry up I need a Burn Salve.” He checked Harry again to make certain once more that here was nothing hidden on the boy’s person and looked around the tub. He threw Sev’s razor across the room and the long handled back brush as well. “Cool water, cool water.” He mumbled and turned on the faucet. He hedged sideways to the sink, keeping one eye on Harry and one searching as he dug through the bottles on the shelf, knocking some into the sink as he went. “Sev!”

Severus came at a run, his wand drawn and he was chanting the wards as he went. He stopped just inside the bedroom door and saw it. His box. It was open and on the bed. “Merlin no,” he whispered as he felt a breeze and saw that the window had been busted. “Harry? Damon?”

In the bathroom, Harry looked at Damon with dead eyes as he waited to be used.

“Bathroom.” Damon shut off the water and dipped it over the young man’s groin. He looked up at the boy’s face. There was no one home and Damon had seen that look on some of the P.O.W.’s a long time ago. He shivered and continued to dip water over Harry and then he looked at him again. It hit him suddenly that Harry was marked up pretty bad on his penis. He turned to look at the boy again and noticed the fine white trails on Harry’s torso. “Holy shit.” He whispered, as more and more lines appeared before his eyes on Harry’s body. “Oh gods, Harry.”

Damon ran a hand through the fine hair on his head and bit his lip. “Wake, up baby come on wake up.” He lightly patted his cheek.

Max tore up the drive his long red hair flying in the after breeze. He saw the skid marks from the Dodge and pulled right up to the porch. He jumped of the bike and leaned it against the railing. “Sev? Damon?” He stomped up the front steps and barreled in the house.

Severus heard the voice in the bathroom and approached the open doorway in trepidation. What in the hell had Harry done? He looked in and found Damon kneeling next to their bathtub and Harry looking like he did during one of his spells. “Is he alright?” the lanky man asked softly as he approached the pair and laid a hand on Damon’s shoulder. “What did he get into?”

Grant met Max as the man barreled into the house and grabbed his arm. “I don’t know what it is yet, but it’s something to do with Harry. He was in the bedroom with the door warded shut, Severus just got in.” the Lakhota worriedly paced the floor as Max entered the bedroom and quickly found everyone in the bathroom.

Harry noticed Severus finally and gave him a shy smile. “I found what you want to use on me, Master. Shall I wait in the bedroom?”

Damon looked up at Sev. “I found him hooked up the battery. What in Merlin’s name possessed you to bring that shit to this house?”

Max entered the bedroom and stared at the three men. “What the hell is going on?”

Severus looked at Damon. “I..he was never supposed to find that,” he said softly as he moved to pick Harry up out of the tub. “Harry, you are to never, ever touch my things again. Never,” he muttered, hooking his hands under his husband’s arms.

The young man in the sub nodded and turned his empty gaze back to the other men. He still wasn’t sure what was going on, but he knew his Master was unhappy. “I understand.”

Damon smacked the back of Severus’ head. “What the fucks wrong with you? Telling him shit like that.” Damon ran a hand over Harry’s head. “You in there Harry?”

Max watched completely confused and then he noticed Damon’s was bleeding. “Old man, you’re first.” He grabbed the former Marine and hauled him from the room. He dragged Damon from the room and set him on the couch. “Now talk, tell me what happened?”

He pulled a black bag from his pocket and it resized when he set it on the low coffee table. He cleaned the man’s knuckles and then ran his wand across the cuts over Damon’s hand.

Grant sat down next to his husband and took his other hand in his, “What happened? You are as white as a sheet.” He was more than concerned about the older man; he knew very little could upset him like that. The older submissive looked up at Max. “Harry is okay, isn’t he?”

In the bathroom, Severus had pulled Harry out of the bathtub and was quickly drying him off as he looked him over for damage. He still couldn’t believe Harry had gotten into that box. So far all he’d found were the burn’s to the smaller man’s genitals, and although those were bad, he knew it could have been much, much worse. He scooped his Harry into his arms and carried him to their bed, carefully laying him down before sticking the box back in the closet. He’d have to put it in the cellar later on; he didn’t want to risk Harry finding it again.

Harry watched his husband and then turned to his side as he waited to see what would happen next, if anything would happen. One hand reached down to rub at his sore skin, then pulling away as he found pressure made it hurt worse. He’d file that information away as something to remember for the future. 

Damon took a deep breath. “Harry hurt himself. I don’t know if he’s all right or not. “He flexed his hand and sent Max to the bedroom. Then he turned to Grant and pulled the younger man into his arms. He held tightly to the Indian and breathed in his familiar scent. “Gods Grant, it was horrible.” He rubbed his face against Grant’s chest and mumbled. “I haven’t seen anything like that since Korea.” He whispered.

Max knocked on the door and entered the room to find Harry on the bed. He set his bag on the night stand and carefully turned the other man over. “Okay Harry, I am going to take a look at you here, alright?” He looked around the room. “Sev?”

His best friend came out of the closet and sat down on the bed next to Harry. “Hey Max. He’s gotten into things he shouldn’t,” he said as he gently spread his husband’s legs so the healer could look. One hand played idly in Harry’s unruly hair while the other rested on the younger man’s thigh. “I don’t know what he was thinking…”

Grant rubbed his husband’s back and felt anger start to build up inside of himself. Severus had brought things into that house that could be potentially fatal in Harry’s hands. He knew that Damon had never seen how bad Severus had gotten, he’d always made sure the boy was cleaned up and on his way to healing before the old Dom would check in on him. “Harry will be fine, he’s a strong man. Severus needs his ass beat though,” he said softly as he rocked with the older man in his arms.

Harry lay quietly and didn’t move at all as Max’s large hands roamed over him, poking and prodding as they went. He looked up into Severus’ face and wondered what the fuss was about, he didn’t like seeing his husband upset. “Master?”

Severus looked down at Harry. “Master?” He ran his hand through Harry’s hair. “What were you doing in the closet, Harry?” He peered into the green eyes and saw that Harry still wasn’t fully there. “Answer me, little one.”

Max dug in his bag and pulled out a burn salve and began to apply it to Harry. The red lines softened and lessened their severity to a light pink. He looked over at Sev. “What’s going on?” He whispered.

Harry sat up and leaned against Severus. “I was cleaning the closet out and unpacking the boxes Sir. I was taking that one to the bed when I fell and everything spilled out,” he looked up into the dark eyes. “I thought you wished to use them on me. I knew I needed to retrain myself so I used the harness, that’s all.”

Max looked at his long time friend and shook his head. Plucking a bottle of a calming draught that was safe for the little pregnant wizard, he held it to Harry’s lips and tipped a measure into his mouth. “Swallow Harry and then lie down for me,” he said gently as he tucked the quilt from the foot of the bed around the young man. Harry nodded slowly as his eyelids began to flutter shut and he slumped against Severus. 

“Sleep little one, I’ll be here to watch over you,” Severus murmured as he laid his husband back against the pillows and ran his hand gently over his forehead. He hung his head for a moment, feeling the weight of the world on his shoulders. His Harry could have hurt himself badly and it was his fault. Severus raised his eyes to his friend and gave him a sad smile. “I should go talk to Damon and Grant, I imagine I have some things to answer for.”

Max nodded and packed his bag up, giving the sleeping wizard one last check before he followed Severus out of the room and into the living room, where Damon and Grant were waiting for word on Harry.


	96. Right Here In My Arms

  
Author's notes: This is a story that revolves around an alternate life that had been lived by Severus Snape in the US while he was spying for the Light. Now that Voldemort is dead, he has opted to show this life to his lover, Harry Potter. Oh and by the by...there are Harleys and all sorts of goodies involved. It is a perpetual fic. If people here seem to like the first chapter, I will continue to post on a daily basis.  


* * *

DISCLAIMER: JKR owns everything that is in reference to the Harry Potter world if it is in one of my works of fiction. If it is not found in one of her creations, then it is mine unless otherwise stated. I am not making any profit from the writing of this story. 

 

A/N~ Many many thanks to unbroken_halo for keeping my butt on track and not doing twenty zillion other things. Many many thanks to golden_snitch for the same thing. Our thanks to mnstr for betaing.   
For the one who wanted access to the live journal community. It is open to be read by anyone at all, you just cannot become a member. We elected that option so we could do our best in providing glimpses into Echo and the lives of the characters for the readers. Since the chapters are now uber long ones, it may be longer between updates, depending on what life is throwing this direction.

 

Severus walked down the short hallway to the living room, the thought passing through his mind that he was feeling like a Muggle prisoner taking the walk to his death. He stood in the doorway to the living room of their home and waited, the silence nearly deafening, and the looks from the others nearly palpable. Severus felt Max brush up behind him and he stepped to one side as his best friend walked on into the living room and looked at Damon and Grant.

"Harry just has some superficial burns, there is no sign of contractions or damage to the baby," the red head stopped and looked from the older couple sitting on the sofa to where Sev was standing. He cleared his throat quietly. "Do I need to be here, or should I go?"

Severus didn't say a word he just looked down at his shoes and waited.

"Don't leave just yet, Max." Damon shifted Grant off his lap. He got and walked over to his son, his voice was eerily quiet when he spoke. "I am disappointed in you, Severus." He took a deep breath and turned away. He spun and lit into the dark haired man. "What in Merlin's name possessed you to bring that shit over here?" 

Damon raised his hand then clinched his fist and brought it to his side again. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. He knew he shouldn't yell. He still felt sick to his stomach and knew that Grant would be after him if he didn't calm down. The image though of Harry with the wires wrapped around him and the scars appearing was burned into his mind.

The thought of what could have happened to Harry and his grandchild made him ill again and he placed his hand over his mouth to avoid sicking up there in the floor. He took a deep breath. "My gods, Severus do you realize what could have happened?" 

Grant watched his husband worriedly, he knew the stress wasn't good on Damon and that alone gave him more reason to tear into their boy for his stupidity. "Damon," he murmured, reaching one hand out to him. "calm down." 

Severus raised his head and looked at Damon and tried to answer. "I never thought he'd find that box," he whispered. "he was never supposed to find it..." he continued at a whisper. He looked down at his hands and tried to figure out why he'd ever brought it into their new home; he had promised himself he wouldn't bring that into his new life. "I don't know. I could have lost my family."

Max moved to Damon's side and gently pushed him back down by Grant. He was at a loss for words, he had no idea what they were talking about and didn't really think he wanted to ask. He took a calming draught from his bag and gave it to Damon, "I want you to take this, or I'm going to make you leave. You look like hell old man." 

"Thank you Max," Grant murmured as he stared at Severus, his anger was at a steady boil now. 

Damon knew he should comply. He took the vial and held on to it. "Thank you, Max." He looked at Severus. "You don't know? You never thought. That's right Severus you didn't think!" His hand shook as he pointed at the ex-Potions Master. "You can't sweep this under the rug, boy. It has to be dealt with and finished now. That boy and that baby in there need you. I ought to tear into your ass." 

What do I do? I'll throw everything out, okay? He'll never be around things like that again," Severus said as he looked back up to Damon. "There won't be anything else brought in here."

Grant shifted on the sofa and thought of something. "Where in Merlin's name is that box now, Severus?"

"Put away in the closet," the younger man replied as he shuffled his feet.

Damon stood back up, calming potion forgotten. "IN THE CLOSET!" He started for Severus. "Goddammit Severus. What in the hell is going through your fucking head?" He grabbed Severus and shook him. "That boy and the babe..." 

Damon let go and turned. He retched and the casserole, he and Harry had eaten earlier came up. He sank to the floor and continued to vomit. 

Grant was at his side faster than Max and was rubbing his back and murmuring to him, he looked up at Severus. "Go fetch him some water now," he snapped and then looked at Max. "Help me get him onto the sofa, please."

Max waited until the older wizard had stopped throwing up before helping him up and onto the furniture. "Would someone like to tell me what's going on?" he asked as he summoned a wet washcloth from the bathroom and handed it to Grant. The red head pulled a nausea potion from his bag and tipped it to the older man's lips. 

Severus returned with the water and after handing the glass to Grant, he used his wand to clean up the mess. "No Max, you don't need to know...it's not going to happen again," he said as he pinched the bridge of his nose and sat down heavily in one of the arm chairs. "Harry has paid for my past."

Damon swallowed down the potion. "It better not. Get your ass in that room and bring that box out of there. We are going to burn it right now. Make certain you get everything, too." 

Damon pulled Grant into his lap and held on to him tightly. "I think he does need to know. Harry too. Especially if Harry is going to space out like that again." He looked up at Max. "Are they well? Both Harry and the babe?"

Max nodded. "I checked them over good." He looked at Severus. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want, Sev." 

Severus didn't say anything, just walked back down the hallway and quietly entered the darkened bedroom. He stood for a moment and looked at the still form of his husband lying under the quilt. "I'm so sorry, little one, you were never meant to be hurt," he whispered softly and leaned down to run his fingers tenderly over the tanned cheek. 

He went into the closet and pulled the box down from the top shelf and left the room just as quietly as he'd entered. He brought it in and sat it down on the low coffee table in front of his parents before sitting back down.

Max looked at the box and then at Damon. "Harry is fine; he just has some burns that will be gone by morning. I did a quick scan and the baby is just fine. What exactly happened? How did he get the burns?" 

Damon scowled at the box. "Harry and I were talking. He had fallen and I was treating his knees, they had gotten scuffed. We talked about the stuff in the box and he thought it was Grant's. I opened my big mouth and he went a quiet and locked himself in the bedroom. That's when I called you all." 

He pulled Grant close again. "I broke the window to get to him. He had a battery and harness wrapped around him." Damon shivered again. "You're certain the babe is alright?" 

Max looked at Damon and shook his head. "The baby's just fine Damon. He had a harness wrapped around his...?" he asked and looked at Grant. "Why would you have something like that?" 

Grant snorted. "That garbage isn't mine Max, we play hard, but nothing like that," he said and pointed at the innocent looking cardboard box in between all of them. 

Severus looked up at Damon. "What did you tell him?"

"Nothing and he asked too. I told him I would clean up your mess and he told me he knew what the stuff was for. I informed he didn't but wanted to know how he knew and he shook me off then locked me out of the room." Damon sighed then glared at Severus. "I should put your ass back on the cross and really tear into you this time."

Damon turned to Max. "Thank you and Grant's right we play hard. 'Old school' I think they call it nowadays. But I would never have anything like the junk in that box." 

Max looked at them all and then reached for the box to see for himself. He opened it and started to reach in to poke around, but the sight of blades made him take caution and he pulled back. "This is yours, Sev?" he asked quietly. He closed the flaps on the box and turned to his friend, he knew the man was a sadist, but this was...this was just heinous. "You use this stuff on people?" he asked quietly.

When Severus didn't answer he looked back to Damon and Grant. "I think I need to know what is going on with this stuff. Am I going to be seeing Harry with injuries from these...things?"

Severus shook his head. "I've never used them on anyone and you'll never see Harry harmed by them again. He got into the box by mistake, he must have thought I'd use them on him," he said softly and sighed as he listened to the silence. He wanted to crawl into a hole and hide, but honour and pride would never allow it.

"I sure as hell hope not." Damon answered. "Max I told Harry that I wouldn't tell him why Sev had that stuff but it needs to be dealt with." He looked over to his son. "I'm sorry, Sev." 

Damon looked back to Max. "Sev's father used them and to this day he still calls Sev home." He eyed Sev. "Come here, son." 

"No...please," Severus whispered and hung his head. No one else needed to know his shame, his ordeal with his father. He heard Damon call him and he automatically crossed the few feet to stand in front of the man. "Yes sir."

"His father?" Max asked softly and just looked at his friend. He'd had no idea and couldn't imagine that Severus had never said a word. "You are telling me his father abuses him? Still?"

Damon nodded and looked to Grant. "Scoot over, Pet. I am going to need your help, I think." He took Severus' hand and pulled him down into his lap as Grant moved to sit next to him. "Calm down, Sev. We are going to help you through this. It's time to deal with this. How long has it been since he called you?"

Damon looked up at Max. "It happens about once a year and yeah still." He moved Severus around, stroking his hair and placed his head in Grant's lap. “It’s okay, son we're here for you." 

"Spring holidays, he commanded an audience with me," he said, his face burning in shame as he allowed Damon to arrange him like a small child between his parents. "I was there for the weekend."

Grant shook his head, he'd known by the fresh scar on the back of his boy's neck that Orion Snape had harmed him. He carefully carded his fingers through the younger man's hair and calmed himself down so he could be compassionate to his Little Bird's needs. "Does he know where you are now?"

Severus nodded. "Jo told me that when I asked for asylum, a copy of my request was sent to all immediate family members so they would know how to find me." He couldn't give voice to the fear he felt that one day he would come home and find that monster sitting in his home waiting for him, or harming his Harry.

Damon scowled. "Son-of-bitch! I can't believe that whore told him. Get me the goddamn phone so I can call Veldon and give her a piece of my mind." He started to get up. 

Max pushed the older Dom back into the couch. "Sit down. Sir. Tempers are running to high here." He grabbed the calming potion. "Take this now. Sir." 

Grant fixed his husband with a steely glare and pointed at the bottle. "Take it now old man," he said sternly and took the potion from Max to press to his man's lips. "Now Damon."

Severus slid off from between them both and moved back to his chair. "There's nothing to be upset about, she was only doing what the law instructs Damon," he said shortly as he picked at his pant leg and tried to ignore what was happening.

Damon glared at Grant and then Max. "She endangered my sons and my grandchild. Don't look at me like that I consider Harry my son as well." He swallowed the potion down. "Happy now?" He sighed as the floating sensation came over him. "Don't like being drugged makes me say things I normally wouldn't." 

Damon held out his hand to Severus. "I'm sorry son but it had to be done. I was just trying to help." 

"Airing my dirty laundry....of course," Severus mumbled as he stared out the window. Max watched the interchange and just couldn't stop himself. 

"What exactly is the deal with Sev's family? He hurt you how, man?"

Severus blanked his face. "None of your business, Dr. Sorens. As I said it's dirty laundry and I don not want to discuss this any longer." He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Max then Damon. 

Damon raised an eyebrow. "Be nice Severus, he wants to help." He leaned over to Grant. "Tell him to play nice, Grant." He kissed the man’s neck and laid his head on his sub's shoulder. 

Grant patted his husband's leg and looked at Severus. "No one here is judging you, honey. We just don't want to see you hurting yourself anymore and we don't want Harry to get hurt inadvertently," he said as he leaned forward and patted his boy's knee. 

"Doctor Sorens? What the hell Sev? You’ve never called me that before. What is going on?" Max asked as he looked at his friend like he'd grown a second head.

Severus smiled sourly at Grant. "Well, then, he is definitely with the wrong man. You know I am a right bastard. What I do to my body is my business and mine alone." He looked at Max. "That is your name is it not."

Damon rose up, slowly. "Max, give him a potion too. He's being an ass." He slurred his words slightly and leaned his head down on Grant again. "Gods, I sound like an idiot. I hate taking meds. They fuck with my head." He kissed Grant again and nuzzled his neck. 

Max shook his head and pulled a potion out for his friend. "You are going to take this Snape. You can take it with or without a fuss, I don't care which," he said as he got to his feet and stood over the smaller man. Grant watched his boys and patted Damon's cheek gently.

"Just lie back here on the sofa Damon, I'm going to help Max with our boy," he said softly as he pressed a kiss to the older man's cheek and laid him back against the cushions before standing up and moving around to stand behind Severus' chair. "If he fusses, I'll hold him while you get it down him."

Severus looked up at Grant. "You and what army?" He eyed Damon. "The big bad Dom is stoned out of his gourd." 

Damon sat up. "I might be stoned, boy but I’m still sober enough to take a belt to your ass if need be. Take the damn potion." 

Grant moved around and sat on the arm of Severus' chair, holding up one hand to Damon to shush him. "Sev, will you please take this? It is not good for you to be so upset," he said gently as he took the potion from Max and held it out for the other man.

Max folded his arms over his chest and stepped back to give them some space, he didn't want to pin his friend down unless it was absolutely unavoidable. "It isn't going to knock you out, Sev, I promise that."

No. I'll end up like him." He nodded to Damon. "Always have. I can't afford to have loose lips."

Damon kissed Grant's out stretched hand. "I'm alright. The medicine has seen to it." He blinked. "Take the potion Severus or I'll have Max sit on you while Grant pours it down your throat." He grinned. "I get to pinch that honker you call a nose." 

Grant rolled his eyes. "Damon, you are not helping and don't call his nose a honker, for the love of all that is holy man, sit back and stare at the ceiling," he sighed as he looked at his husband. He looked back to his boy and frowned. "Sev, you aren't spying any longer, there are no huge dark secrets. Take half a dose, alright?"

Damon frowned and it looked suspiciously like pouting. Severus laughed in spite of himself and when he did so Max pounced. He planted himself on Severus' lap and poured the bottle down the man's throat then pinched Severus' nose. "Swallow it, man. Please for me." He rubbed on the pale throat until Sev involuntarily swallowed. His black eyes were glaring at Max the whole time. Max planted a soft kiss on his friend and got up. "Sorry Sev, but Grant's right." He sat on the edge of the coffee table. "Now talk."

Grant stood up and shook his head, he had a feeling Severus was going to clam up on them. "Sev, is it alright if I take Max into the kitchen and just give him the basics?" he asked as he stroked the black hair and felt him trembling in rage. "Calm down baby, please just calm down."

Severus glared up at Grant and then looked away. Damon reached across and grabbed Severus' arm. He dragged the other man back into his lap and held him.”Go on Grant I got him." He held Severus close and rubbed his back. "It's us against them Sev we'll get them later. Teach them to drug us, will they?”

Severus was starting to feel the effects of the potion and stopped his struggles in Damon's arms. "No one was ever supposed to know, I was never supposed to tell," he mumbled, his speech slurred and his eyes getting heavy.

Grant grabbed Max by the arm and led him into the kitchen where he pulled out a chair and motioned to the healer, "Sit, this isn't pretty and I'm only doing this once." He pulled out a chair for himself and sat heavily, feeling the burden of Severus' childhood on his shoulders.

Max looked at Grant. "Damn, Grant if it's that bad maybe I don't need to know. Besides if he really trusted me he would have told me by now. I think that is what hurts the most that he couldn't confide in me." He took a deep breath. "Okay tell me, give it to me straight." 

Damon eyed Severus. "Want to lay down with me here?" He shifted on the couch and took Severus with him. Grant had never left him with Severus after an episode and now all he wanted to do was make up for the way he had yelled at his son. He brushed back the dark hair and kissed his cheek. "It will be alright, Sev. Grant and Max both care for you. So do I, son."

"Severus' father has instilled in him a need for self harm if he becomes aroused and has no outlet for it," Grant began. "The things in the box out there, he used on himself. I'll answer what I can if I feel it isn't breaking a trust with Severus, alright?" He looked Max straight in the eye and continued. "Don't feel bad that he didn't tell you, I only found out because I found him bleeding and unable to find his wand."

Max rubbed his face. "His real father did this to him? Not some step-parent? Damn Grant I don't know what to say." He swallowed. "How is it that none of us have ever seen him like this? Why hasn't Damon done something about it?" 

Max met Grant's dark eyes. "Do you think Harry's in danger?" 

Severus held on to Damon. "I... I'm sorry Da that he found the box. I'll make it up to him, I promise." 

Damon shushed him and petted his hair. "I know you will son; I know exactly how you feel."

Grant nodded as Max spoke. "His real father did this. He's hid it from everyone," he said as he stood up and got himself a glass of water before returning to his seat. "Harry doesn’t know and Severus isn't ready to tell him yet. Damon doesn't know how badly Severus hurts himself Max; he's always let me take care of the boy."

He stopped and listened for a moment to see if they were behaving in the other room before he answered Max's last question. "Harry's not in any danger from Severus, but I think that if Orion Snape shows up, there will be trouble."

 

In the living room the other two men lay on the sofa, back to chest, father comforting son, while they talked of the baby's future and the bicycle Damon would be getting her for her first birthday. "It looks like a little Sportster, I'll have them trick it out for her too," he said as he patted his boy's arm. Severus chuckled in a loose, easy rumble and Damon laughed with him.

Grant and Max came out of the kitchen nearly an hour later, Max looking shaken and pale by what he'd been told, and Grant rubbing his back gently. He guided him over to the chair Severus had been sitting in and pushed him down gently. Grant then moved to the sofa where he sat down on the coffee table and ran his hand over the shoulders of both of his men.

"Severus, Damon, I need you boys to wake up now," he said gently as he shook the sleeping men. It always amazed him how hard calming draughts hit those two. Severus was the first to open his dark eyes and Grant helped him to a sitting position.

"Max, would you bring some water for them, please?" the submissive asked as he pushed Severus' fringe back off of his face and smiled at him. "Hello sleepyhead."

Max nodded then got up and went back into the kitchen.

Severus gave a crooked smile back at Grant. "Hi Grant." He said softly and laid his head back on Damon.

The older Dom wrapped and arm around him. "Let us sleep, Pet." He opened one blue eye. "Please. Has someone checked on Harry and the babe?" 

"I'll go check in a moment, but his potion will be wearing off soon and this collection needs to be dealt with before then," Grant said as he pulled Sev back up into a sitting position. "Come on Severus, you need to do this. Exorcize those demons, baby." He lightly slapped the sun kissed cheeks. "Come on, up you get now, let the old man sleep."

Max brought the water in and set it down next to Grant. "Come on Sev, I'm going to do this with you. You and me buddy, against that bastard," he said as he pulled Severus to his feet.

Severus stood and then sat back down hard. He took a deep breath and looked back at Damon on the couch. 

The older Dom looked at his boy. "Go on, son. I'll listen for Harry." He struggled to sit up and reached for the television controls. He pulled Grant close and kissed him hard. "For our family only, Dr. Wolffe. No one else." 

Grant wrapped his arms around his husband and murmured in his ear. "I'll do all I can, but they are going to need to talk to someone. I can't do it. I thought I could, but I can't, I'm too involved." He shook his head sadly and watched as Severus picked up the box from the table and followed his best friend out the door and into the yard.

Damon nodded. "Then that's it. No more for you, Pet. You are now a retired doc." He grinned at his sub. "Your life now entirely consists of making me happy." He kissed Grant and then cringed as the door slammed behind Sev and Max. "Think they'll be alright?"

Max looked over his shoulder to make certain Sev was following him. He had only looked a couple of things in the box and he had been ill. He didn't understand why someone could want to inflict that type of pain when you could just as easily use pleasure. The two sensations were so close in nature. 

He led the other man past the milking shed to the back side. Kneeling down he dug out a small hole then summoned some branches from the near by woods. Breaking them apart he lit the kindling with his wand and stood. "Alright Sev.  
Get out the first thing and let it go." He moved behind the other man and wrapped his arms around him then released him. "I'm here for you." 

"The fire needs to be hotter, it's mostly metal things," Severus said as he set the box on the ground and pushed the flaps open. He waited until Max caused the small fire to burn white hot before he stood up with the wire harness in his hand, tossing it in without looking at it. 

As he watched the flames consume it, he looked at the other man. "It would be faster if I just threw the whole thing on, box and all, you know." He bent back down and pulled out several small blades and a cock cage that had sharpened spikes on the inside; he looked at them for a long moment before he threw them into the flames. It felt in some ways that he was throwing away his childhood or his security. 

Max shook his head as the items went in one by one. "No, this way you can see them and recognize that they are gone." He was horrified at the things in the box; things Sev had used on himself and it upset him. They were friends and had had a fun time together. Max had learned things from Severus and felt that he could go to the British man with anything. 

"Why, Sev? Why didn't you tell me?" Max asked. He looked at his friend. Anger at not being confided in and the realization that he could have helped out all these years hit him. "Dammit, Sev! We are friends. I would have helped you. We slept together, man. I care about you and you didn't even come to me. You... you resorted to that shit," He pointed at the box. "Why, man, why?" 

 

"It wasn't anything you did or didn't do Max," Severus began as he threw more things into the fire. "Much of this I've had since I was just a student. It's the way I knew how to deal with arousal." 

His fingers found the modified vampire glove and he unconsciously dropped it down by his feet, out of the red head's line of sight. "I was ashamed by the fact I needed this because of my father," he said softly and threw several more things in. "I wish I'd had gone to you, I really do."

Max nodded and walked around the fire to make certain everything was burning. He bent and picked up the vampire glove and turned it over. "Damn, Severus. You used this on your beautiful skin and that monster cock? It's a wonder you still got it." He raised his eyebrow and snorted. "How much of it do you think you scraped away?" He shook his head. "I know that was bad but damn Sev, I just can't see you or anyone else using something like this." 

Max handed the glove to Sev. "I made your body sing when we were together, Sev. Make certain that gets in there as well as the rest of this shit." 

Severus took the wicked looking thing and squatted there as he looked at the flames. "You know, most of this was given to me by Orion?" he asked as he picked up the box and dumped the contents into the fire. "A way for him to keep me under his control when I wasn't under his roof." He pressed the back of one hand to his eyes and didn't say anything for a moment.

"I hate that man more than I've hated anyone else in my life, yet look at the control he's had over my actions for over thirty years..." he muttered as he watched everything burn to ash. He looked up at Max. "He can't have that anymore. My actions harmed Harry. That will never happen again.”

Max nodded and knelt to pull Severus into his arms. He scooted them away from the fire some and sat on the ground turning Severus to face the flames. "You know Sev, this is a fantastic start." He rocked the other man while the fire burned down.

Severus nodded and sat there drawing support from Max as they watched all the hurtful, hateful things be destroyed. The pair sat there for nearly an hour until the fire burned down to nothing but glowing coals and there was no sign of anything. He shifted his lanky frame and looked back up towards the house. 

"Harry is really alright?" he asked, biting his lower lip. "Nothing is wrong with the baby?"

"He and the Bump are fine Severus. He must have used a low wattage or the battery must have been going dry because as bad as the burns were Damon got to him in time. You were very lucky that the old fucker was here." Max stroked his hair and kissed his cheek. "You ready to go back in and deal with the aftermath? Harry should be waking up any time now. He's going to need to eat and I'll check over him once again if you like." 

"This was the last thing Harry needed. He's been doing so much better and now this," Severus said sadly and shook his head. "He really thought I would use those things on him."

The Potions Master stood and pulled his wand out to douse the coals good before he and Max went back up to the house. He walked into the living room to find Grant sitting on one end of the sofa with Damon stretched out and his head resting in his husband's lap. Harry wasn't with them. 

"Harry's not awake yet?" he asked as he took a seat in his recliner and looked over at Damon. "You certainly look comfortable."

Damon opened one eye and looked up at Severus. "Take care of business?" The blue vanished again and he sighed. "Hadn't heard a peep from him and I just went back and checked on him." He grinned. "It doesn't get much better than this." He added as Grant ran his fingers through the grey blond hair. The former Marine grabbed on thin wrist and pulled it to his lips. "You need to take care of Harry so just tell us when you want us to leave and we will let you be."

"How long will he sleep?" Severus asked looking at Max, surely he should have been awake by now. He got up and walked back into the bedroom and watched Harry sleep for a moment. He narrowed his eyes and moved forward to look down at his husband. 

"I know you are awake, Harry," he said with a gentle smile. "Are you ready to go into the other room?" He sat down on the edge of the bed and stroked the young man's back. One green eye opened and looked at him. 

"I'm not awake," he mumbled and reached a hand out from under his blanket to rest it on his husband's knee. "They'll look at me like I'm crazy again."

Severus sighed. "Harry, if anyone's crazy, it is I." he placed a long hand over the small tanned one on his knee. "I am sorry you found those things. I never intended you to find them and I most certainly would never use them on you." He cupped the young man's face. "Do you understand me Harry? I am so, sorry, love." 

Harry wriggled around under the blanket until he could lay his head on Severus' lap. "You aren't crazy," he said softly. "I don't know why you have that stuff and I don't want to know as long as they weren't for me." He closed his eyes again, still feeling the lingering effects of the calming potion. "Who's out there?”

Severus bent and kissed the dark hair and ran his hand over Harry's back. "Alright, one day I'll tell you I promise and it was never for you." He sighed, his Harry was safe. "Max and Damon and Grant are in the living room; Lucius and Draco will be back soon as well. What would you like to eat, little one? I am on kitchen duty tonight." 

Harry groaned and sat up, propping himself up with his hands. "I don't suppose you'd be on take away duty, would you?" he asked with a sly grin and did his best to look adorable. 

Severus stood and bowed gracefully and kissed Harry’s belly. "Your wish is my command, Little Mistress." Mischievous black eyes glittered at his husband. "What does your heart desire?" 

"Mistress?" squawked, picking up a pillow and swatting his husband with it on the hip. "Fine slave boy. I want Chinese, lots and lots of Chinese food." He smirked and tipped his nose in the air regally. "Get to it boy, don't make me get the crop." He dissolved into laughter for a moment before sobering and looking up at his husband. "I need to apologize to everyone."

"Chinese it is but you will eat the broccoli tonight." Severus chuckled and put his hands on his hips. "Who said I was talking to you? I was asking the Bump!" He looked down at Harry. "Don't tease Harry, I might like that." His laughter joined his husband's and then stopped when he felt the green eyes on him. 

"No Harry, It is I who should be apologizing. You had been doing so well and it was my fuck up that had you slipping into the episode. Damon was so worried about you and it's all my fault." He knelt down beside the bed and took Harry's hand. "I'll spend the rest of my days making it up to you, Harry." He kissed the tanned hand and rubbed it against his cheek.

Harry leaned forward and kissed his husband softly on the side of his mouth. "I'm not eating broccoli," he murmured against the smooth cheek. He swung his legs out from under the blanket and stood up slowly. "I need to get dressed Husband, I can't go out there naked."

He looked around the bed and bent down to pick up his shorts and tee shirt before sitting back down on the bed to put them on. He paused a moment to look at where the harness had been. His skin was unmarred once more, the weak glamour he wore most of the time back in place. He nodded satisfied that he'd kept his scars hidden, only Severus knew that they were there.

 

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Broccoli has iron in it and the Bump needs it Harry, and so do you. You will eat it, no more cheek." He rubbed his face. "We have got to name her soon. We can't keep calling her Bump for the next five months." 

He watched the glamour come back up and bit his lip. "Harry... Damon and Max both saw you." 

"No," Harry whispered as his shoulders slumped, "I didn't want anyone else to know." He pulled his shirt on over his head and bent to pull on his shorts. When he rose back up, the look of sadness had gone from his face.” What’s done is done, I can't undo it now."

He picked up a brush and ran it through his hair, frowning as it only got wilder. "I should have left it long, at least it laid flat then."

Severus stood and took Harry into his arms. "Pet, they have seen mine and still they accepted me. They know we have been through hell and back Harry. They are family and love us regardless of the past." He smiled at Harry in the mirror. "We had to come across the pond to find our family love, but it's here now and it will never go away now. Even after twelve years of putting up with me, they are still here."

He ran a pale hand through the midnight locks and they stood up even worse. "I like your hair just the way it is, Harry and I wouldn't change a thing."

Harry regarded him from under his fringe for a long moment before giving him a grin. "I suppose you are worse than me, aren't you? Damon told me about the portable loo...why?" he asked and laughed at the look on his husband's face. "He says he can fill me in on all sorts of things.”

There was a knock at the door and they both turned to find Max standing in the open doorway with a grin. "Damon told him, eh?" he asked as he walked in the room and took a good look at Harry. 

"Did you want to look me over?" he asked, facing the healer, lifting his arms to the side and spreading his fingers as if to say 'here I am, look all you like'.

Max grinned and walked into the room. "What else did Damon spill?" He looked over at Severus and pulled his wand. "Did he tell you about the time when Severus hexed me and then Damon and Grant took a belt to both of us?" He cast several spells over Harry and then looked back at the murderous look on Sev's face. "Or about the time he got up in Grant's plum tree and got sick as a dog for eating the green plums and Budwieser at the same time." 

"Max, I love you as I would a brother, but please shut up," Severus said with a tight smile as he moved to cover Harry's ears. "I'm quite sure my husband is not interested in the hijinx I used to get up to."

Harry danced back out of Severus' reach and grinned at Max, "I just know about the loo and the elk. What else did he do?" he asked as Severus groaned and covered his face. 

"Max, if you love me in the least, you will kindly shut up," he moaned from behind his hands and to his utter horror, he heard Max's wicked laugh and knew he was busted.

"Well, where should I start..." Max rubbed his face and let out a yell when his head was jerked back by his long red hair. Damon had a hold of the tresses and Grant stood behind him, smirking.

"You are rescued, son." The blond man growled out and then turned to Harry. "Only because it's my job to share with Harry the tales of your misadventures." He winked at the young man and pulled Max's hair again. "What's doing, Healer? How's my granddaughter and her daddy?" 

Severus only dropped his head and shook it resigned to the fates that Harry would sooner or later learn of all of the asinine things he'd done while in the States. "Don't listen to them Harry....its lies all lies. You know me; would I actually lock someone in a portable bathroom and then roll it across the ground?"

Harry's head came up and he cackled with pure glee. "THAT was not the story I was referring to, but now I need the details," he giggled and Severus looked stricken when he realized he'd just ratted himself out. 

"Bugger all, Grant, I'm going for take away, would you like to join me? We're having Chinese tonight," he asked as he pulled Harry to him and tipped his face up for a sound kiss before he left. "Yes, I know General Tsao's chicken and lots of egg rolls."

 

"Good Husband," Harry smirked as he wrapped his arms around the taller man's waist for a moment. "And I want ice cream as well. I don't care what kind, but just make sure it's green, okay."

"Merlin, he's craving colors now," Grant laughed and stepped in to kiss him on the forehead. "Don't you scare us again, or I'll put you in the corner for a time out." He turned to his husband. "What shall I bring back for you?"

Damon grinned and pulled the smaller man close for a kiss. "I shall be good and have you bring me some steamed vegetables; make certain there is lots of broccoli and rice as well. I'll let you pick out the meat for us if you wish." He stole another kiss from Grant and turned to Harry. "I'm staying here with you again."

Max nodded and watched the loving between the two couples. "Well, if you all are doing that then I am going home to Allie, she'll have something made for me." He turned to Harry as well. "Iron, young man. Get it from vegetables or you are getting a potion or pill for it." The Healer turned back to Damon.

"Other than being slightly anemic, he's fine. No problems from earlier at all." 

"Fine, I'll eat my veg," Harry pouted and crossed his arms over his chest and then smiling at his husband. "I'll have extra veg, and I promise I'll eat them all, okay?"

Severus pulled Max into a hug. "Thank you for everything, you don't know what it meant to me," he said softly as he leaned his head on his shoulder before pulling away. "Tell Allie hello from us, alright?"

Harry looked at Damon and looked down. "Yes sir, shall I go to the living room?"

Max returned the hug. "Will do, man. You come to me if there is a next time." He poked the thin man in the chest with a beefy finger before placing a light kiss to Severus' head.

Damon smiled at the younger man. "Don't act like I am taking you to the gallows, boy. We'll have a good time discussing Severus AND Max's misadventures." He pointed at Severus and Grant. "You too, food now. I can hear the grand baby squalling already."

He eyed Max." Hit the road, medicine man. The sooner you are out of here the sooner our dinner comes back, right Harry?" He winked at the younger man again. 

The front screen door slammed as Max headed out and was followed by Severus and Grant, who were still deciding what to order for everyone. Harry stared at the older Dom for a moment before excusing himself for the bathroom. He sat in there for nearly ten minutes wondering what on earth he was going to say to his father-in-law.

Damon waited for Harry to come out of the bedroom as he sat on the couch. He flipped the channels on TV and then turned it off. He went and stood in the doorway and the image of Harry sprawled in the floor came back. He closed his eyes and shook his head. "Don't hide from me, Harry." He said softly but firmly. "Come on out and meet me in the living room." 

Harry washed his face one last time and opened the door to the bathroom. It was time to face Damon. He walked into the living room and sat down on Severus' recliner and waited silently as the old wizard looked him over.

"I'm sorry," he whispered and looked down at his hands. "I lost myself again."

Damon sighed and rubbed his hands on his jeans. "Come here, Harry, I want to tell you something." He patted his lap and looked at Harry, expectantly. 

Harry rose and went to his father-in-law, sitting down on his lap and looking at his hands. "Yes sir."

Damon rubbed Harry's back and pulled him close for a moment. The Dom settled Harry to make him more comfortable and looked up into the impossibly green eyes. "Might I?" He held his hand over Harry's belly. 

Harry nodded and moved his hands down to give access to Damon. "Yes sir, it's okay. She's quiet now though." He relaxed as much as he could and looked into the wrinkled face. Severus was right, they did accept him.

Damon smiled. "That's okay. I just like to feel the magic there, Harry. Grant and I tried for several years but it just wasn't meant to be. That's not what I want to talk to you about though." He placed his hand on Harry's tummy and smiled at the little signature that was growing by leaps and bounds. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back on the edge of the couch.

"I know what it's like to lose yourself, Harry. It's happened to me before. For about a year or so, I wasn't right after I came back from Korea. I did some really bad things to Grant and he forgave me for them but I never have." He opened his eyes and looked at Harry. "So we know, Harry, what it's like and I want you to know that we don't think you are crazy. You mean so much to Severus and that in turn makes you important to Grant and I. And it's not just because of the baby, Harry. You are a good man who has had it rough and now it's time for a cleansing. It's rough and it will hurt at times but you'll be all the better for it."

Damon rubbed Harry's stomach and sighed. "That's all the preaching I am doing. Do you have anything to say?" 

Harry nodded his head and turned to wrap his arms around the man's neck. "Thank you Damon, I promise I'll take good care of Severus and our children," he said softly. "I know you saw me without my glamour. Sev told me it was down. Morgan did that to me, not my husband. I just wanted you to know that."

After a few moments he wriggled around and stood up. "Would you like something to drink? I am going to get a glass of kool aid." 

Damon nodded. "Sit down, Harry it's time you and Grant got a good turn." He stood and pushed the other man gently to the couch and covered him with a light throw. He handed him the remote to the TV. "Kool-aid it is young man, would you like ice in that?

Harry stared at him for a moment with his mouth open before he spoke. "Sure, please, but not much." He looked down at the remote in his hand and wondered just exactly what had happened. Shrugging, he aimed the remote at the television and looked for a program on something interesting. Aha....American Choppers, he'd heard Max talking about it, leaving it on that he settled back and watched in amazement at what the men in the show were doing. 

"Have you seen this, Damon?" he asked as the other man rejoined him, handing him his glass of cherry kool aid. 

Damon eyed the man on the television. "Yeah, I've seen what they do to the bikes and in one way it's sacrilegious. I mean look at that. Take a perfectly good machine, tear it down and then put it back together and it looks like something out of a science fiction movie." He sat next to Harry and passed him a cookie, one of Sev's favorites that Grant had made a few days ago. 

"And that other fella...what is it... Jesse James. He's done up some awesome looking cycles for charity too but give me simple and American made." He bit down into his own cookie and sipped from the ice cold glass of milk he brought with him.

"Oh," Harry said as he bit into his cookie and then lifted the remote, changing the channel to the military one. "Is that better, sir?" He leaned in next to Damon as the narrator began to discuss the Korean War. He glanced up at Damon and then gave him the remote. "Maybe you should pick the show, sir." He sat back and sipped his kool aid. 

Damon turned it to the motorcycle show and handed the remote back to the younger man. "Just because I don't like the looks of the things, son, doesn't mean I can't appreciate the craftsmanship in it. Watch the show if you like it, Harry."

Damon eyed the boy and pulled him close to his side and placed his arm on the back of the couch. "Are you comfortable, Bit? Can I get you and the Bump something else?" 

"Thank you," he murmured as he watched the men on the show roll the newly made bike out for a test drive. "I'd never be able to handle one myself, I'm just too small."

Harry was quiet for awhile and then the next show began and he grinned. He loved Myth Busters, he liked to see what they were going to destroy in each episode. "You know, I think they would have loved Sev's class, you know," he laughed as he watched the younger one get zapped again. 

"Did you and Grant ever come to see him in Scotland?" he asked as he picked another biscuit up and bit into it. "I really need to learn how to make these."

"No, Grant won't portkey and I don't fly. I spent enough time in airplanes during the service. I made it over there before Sev's time though and it was beautiful country."

Damon laughed at something on the TV. "I think that one without the mustache just likes to blow things up. I saw them testing out the gas tank additive rumours recently and they put the potato and banana in the tail pipe of the car. Blew up fruit all over the place."

He chuckled again. "I'll show you if you like. Those are one of the few things I can cook, not on the grill, and that actually are edible." He produced another one and gave it to Harry. "You had better eat dinner tonight as well or Sev and Grant will have my hide." 

Harry grinned sheepishly and put the biscuit back on the plate. "I forgot they were bringing supper," he said and looked back to the television. "They remind me of Ron's brothers, Fred and George. The twins would love this show, who knows what ideas they'd get for their pranks from it." His tone was wistful as he thought of the friends he'd left behind, but he brightened again at the thought of his new family. 

"Why won't Grant portkey? I hate it passionately, but I'll do it if I have to?" he asked as they watched them putting together a ballistics dummy out of goo. 

Damon passed the cookie back to him. "Eat it, we have to get rid of the evidence." He laughed. "I've heard of those boys, Weasleys, right? Sev used to get so angry and he would rant and rave about them wasting their talents on pranks when they could have been excellent Potions Masters." He shook his head. "He used to piss and moan about you as well. I have heard about some of your antics."

The rumble of the truck was heard coming up the drive, saving him from answering the portkey question. "Quick, eat it all." He stood and took the plate and glasses into the kitchen and then returned to open the door. "Bout damn time you got back with the food, Bump and Bit are starving here." 

Harry stuffed the biscuit in his mouth and hastily wiped the crumbs from his lips as Severus walked in carrying a cardboard box full of take away containers. He looked down at the innocent look Harry was desperately attempting to pass off and smirked. 

"What have you two been doing?" he asked with one eyebrow raised as he looked between his husband and Damon. "Come on, might as well tell me now." He held the egg rolls out of Harry's reach. "Go get some plates for us, love." 

Grant laughed at Severus and went to his husband for a kiss. "You've been eating cookies Damon Wolffe," he said with a shake of his head. "Severus' cookies, I can taste the butterscotch. You better hope you didn't ruin that boy's appetite."

Damon glared at Severus. "So, he told me he would eat and he has to gain weight anyway. Stay seated, Harry." He sat Grant down next to Harry and kissed the top of his head.

He reached out and Grabbed Severus' ear and the box of food. "Come on, you. You and I have KP tonight." He dragged the other man into the kitchen. Once there he began to dig through the cabinet. "I think you know what needs to be done, don't ya boy. It's time to pamper the subs, way past time I think." 

Severus rubbed his ear and looked at Damon. "What are you on about, old man?" he asked as he opened the cupboard door and took down plates. 

In the living room, Grant and Harry watched the program and then switched it over to the Weather Channel and laughed at the picture Severus made being dragged into the kitchen by his ear. The sounds of the two submissives laughing brought a smile to both Dom's faces. Severus fixed his and Harry's plates and waited for Damon.

"You know what I am talking about. You did a fuck up and I don't nearly do it enough for Grant. I pissed him off pretty good these past few days and they deserve it. We'll leave after supper and you can finish showing your appreciation to Harry." Damon smirked at his son. "I have ever intention of doing the same to Grant later. Today was rough on us all and we could use a little TLC between the partners."

He dished up a plate for him and Grant. "In here or in front of the television? I think I'll hold Grant while I feed him I haven't done that in a long time." He smiled wistfully and looked at Severus. 

Severus looked at him and then at the sounds of laughter from the other room. "Do you think we are going to get them out of there without a fight? Why don't we let them pick?" he asked as he considered Damon's words. "You're right. I think that's where Harry belongs as well tonight." He set the plates back down and quickly transferred food from one to the other. 

Standing with the carton of lo mein in his hand, he looked up at Damon. "Am I doing alright by him?" he asked thoughtfully. He didn't want to take Harry for granted and he knew Damon would tell him straight if he were doing so. 

Damon nodded. "As well as anyone can considering his and your circumstances." He furrowed his brow and then looked up at Severus. "I told Harry tonight that there were several things I had done in my past that I am not proud of and I did them to Grant and the stubborn Injun still stayed with me after I literally put him through hell. It was different times then but still I think the situation still applies." He looked at his son. "I love him and he returns the sentiment after all that happened. Does that help you any?"

Damon made glasses of tea for everyone and magicked a tray. He set the glasses on the floating helper and picked up the plate. "Anything else I can confuse you with before we return to our mates?" 

Severus shook his head, "No, you've done a fine job of it, as usual old man," he laughed as he picked the laden plate up and walked back into the living room. "Would you two like to eat in here or in the kitchen?" 

Grant looked at Harry and then to Damon, who was behind Severus. "Harry, when your husband starts doing things like this, now is the time to ask for things," he said with a smirk. "Because you know they are trying to make up for whatever and if you don't know what they've done yet, just give them some time. They hang themselves eventually. Isn't that right Sir?" he finished with a curious look at Damon. 

Harry laughed as he listened to Grant and told him he would keep that in mind since there was a new broom on the market he'd love to have after the baby was born.

Severus just shook his head and sat down in his recliner. "We'll see Harry," he smiled and waited for his sub to join him. 

Grant stood and let Damon have his spot and then sat down on the floor at the man's feet. "I'll get up in a minute and get something, Harry don't wait for me." 

Damon smirked at Grant. "You run your mouth at the oddest times, Pet." he pulled Grant up from the floor and settled him across his lap. He held up the glass of tea for his sub and smiled. "Drink up Pet, we'll show them how it's done."

Grant leaned in and kissed his husband. "I am only trying to clue Bit in on how to read Severus," he said sweetly. As Damon brought the glass to his lips, he closed his eyes and sipped. "Thank you Sir." 

Severus patted his lap. "Harry, come sit please," he said holding a hand out to the young man. Harry went willingly, settling on his lap and leaning against his chest with a contented sigh. "Are you comfortable?"

"Yes Husband, it's nice to be back on your lap, I've missed it," Harry replied giving him a huge smile. 

Damon grinned and forked up a piece of broccoli and rice. He watched the steam rise off and carefully blew across the bite and eyed Grant. "Now that you think you got me in a mood that I did something what is it that you want, Pet? Hmm?" He held the fork out to Grant. 

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Have you, now?" He cut into an egg roll and dipped it into the sauce. Cooling it with a gentle stream of air, he traced Harry's lips with he sauced end. "Well, then it seems a certain old man was right for once." He smirked at Damon. 

Grant had the grace to at least attempt to look chastened before he accepted the bite of food, after chewing and swallowing, he smiled. "I'd like to go the next play party down in Wheeling...and play."

Harry nodded and licked his lips clean of the cherry red sauce. He looked up at Grant's mention of a play party and then looked to Severus before taking the piece of egg roll and chewing quietly. 

Damon nodded. "I think that can be arranged. If I remember correctly, Mama Love should be having one soon." He rolled up some noodles on the fork and once again cooled them before offering them to Grant. He raised an eyebrow. "Any specific play or would you rather discuss that later?" He cut his gaze over to Harry. 

Severus listened to Grant's request and wondered how Harry would react to being put through his paces, now that he was pregnant. They had been to play parties before in Edinburgh avoiding London to lessen the chances of running into Morgan but Harry had done very well and enjoyed himself. "Would you like to go with them, my Harry?" He asked softly. 

Aren't you going to eat?" Grant asked as he placed his hand on his husband's wrist and looked at him. When Damon only looked back, he sighed and took the bite before he answered the question. "I want you to put me on the cross, if you think I've earned the right to play." He plucked an egg roll from the plate and held it for Damon to bite into. "I'd like to play like we have before at one of her parties, she's got such a nice dungeon."

"I'd like that, I think," Harry said, sucking on his lower lip as he thought. "How do they play there? Will I be too big then?"

Damon bit the egg roll and chewed, thinking. "I don't see why we can't." He looked at Harry. "Severus if you don't mind. Mama Love is a sadistic Domme, she plays hard Harry but she is very accepting of the way other's play as long as it's within the guidelines of your contract. She wants to make certain the people that play with or around her are safe and have a good time. She has an extensive dungeon and more than likely there'll be something there that suites you and Severus." 

Blue eyes trailed to Severus' face. "If that's well with you. I can't remember if we have ever taken you out to Mama Love's dungeon or not." He looked at Grant for an answer and held up the tea for his sub.

"We took him with us about six years ago, remember that Jeremy boy wouldn't let him alone?" Grant mused after he sipped the tea. He looked at Harry and smiled. "I think you'd have a good time, Bit. Severus you should bring him. We usually stay the night in Wheeling instead of driving back, if you liked, we could all drive down together. What do you think, Damon?"

Harry listened and wondered who Jeremy was, but didn't really care; after all, he was the one who was married to the snarky git. "Could we go Husband? It's been a good while since we've gone and I've never seen what a dungeon is supposed to look like."

Severus nodded. "I don't see why not baring any complications." Harry was right it had been a while and it would show the young sub the proper way to play and give him the chance to see the Lifestyle work in a consensual setting. "Brill idea, Grant. When is the next party?”

Damon scowled. "I remember now." He shook off the memory. "But yes, Pet. I think that's a good idea. Sev, if you like I can make the reservations for all of us." He leaned forward and kissed his mate. "You are extraordinary and I haven't told you that or shown you enough." 

"You're damn right I am, old man," Grant said fondly after he broke from the kiss. "What did you have in mind to make it up to me with? A long overdue honeymoon in Paris? A housemaid? A new carburetor for my Sportster?" He teased his husband gently and fed him another bite of food. He closed his eyes for a moment and just enjoyed the feel of Damon's strong arm around his waist and the warmth of his body as he was pressed against him. "You are pretty spectacular yourself, honey."

Harry smiled as he watched his in-laws and began to pick broccoli off of the plate he shared with Severus. "I won't be too big, will I?" he asked once more as he bit into the vegetable and chewed while looking down at his tummy. "Is it Muggles and wizards, or what?"

Damon smiled up at Grant. "Anything your little heart desires, My Pet. If I got the tickets to Paris, would you actually go? We would have to portkey." He nuzzled the other man's neck. "You have made me that way, darling." He whispered softly into the warm skin. Gods, he had missed this; just holding Grant in his lap and taking care of him.

Severus nodded his approval as Harry ate the vegetables. "They'll be wizards, My Harry. And I would like to show you off while you are pregnant. I'll talk to Max about you playing but I seem to remember Allie playing just fine when she wasn't trying to behead Max for something during hers." He splayed a long pale hand across Harry's stomach. His babe in his mate. Two things he had never really dreamed of finding in one person. He wrapped his arm around his husband and smiled at him. "I love you, Harry and am proud of you and the fact you are carrying our child. It makes you all the more special to me that you have allowed me to share it with you."

Grant looked at Damon for a moment before he spoke. "You can portkey, I'll take a flight, we'll meet at the airport. In all honesty though, I'd rather go up into Canada for a week or so. How does that sound?" he asked as he felt Damon's breath tickling over his neck. "Or just staying at home is good too." He bit his lip and sighed at the sensations being ghosted over his skin.

Harry looked at Damon. "You never answered me. Why won't Grant portkey?" he asked curiously, putting one hand over Severus' and rubbing their hands over his tummy together. He turned his head and looked at his husband. "I love you too, Husband. You are going to be a wonderful father." 

Harry plowed through his vegetables as he waited for Damon to answer; Grant was also looking expectantly at his husband.

"The mysteries of Grant Wolffe are better left to explain on another day." Damon said cryptically. He forked up a steamed dumping, dipped it in the soy sauce and presented it to his love then smiled. "Canada is not a bad idea though, but if we go somewhere I would like us to do it together."

Damon licked up the expanse of Grant's throat and blew softly against the wet skin. "Would you like me to take you home, Pet? Whisper naughty nothings as I tan your backside?" He asked softly. He got into the swing of things ignoring the fact that Harry and Severus were staring at them. 

"We can take the car up to Canada, no need to portkey or fly," Grant smiled, his secret was still safe. He'd been a bit worried that Damon would let the young man know he had a serious phobia about portkeys. Hysteria and blind panic was not something he enjoyed experiencing and was so thankful his husband had never tried to make him get over his fear. 

Harry listened to the cryptic answer and shook his head with a laugh. He ate another egg roll and then stared in amazement as Damon licked Grant. He pulled a face and looked at Severus with a smirk.

Grant's eyes went wide as Damon's tongue slid over his throat and then felt the man's breath. Goosebumps popped up all over him as he sucked in a breath. "Promises promises, Sir," he whispered back and smiled teasingly.

Damon growled against the damp skin and nipped it lightly. "I always make good on my promises, Injun. For that I think you need a spanking, a good one at that." 

Severus chuckled and slid his hand in the leg of Harry's shorts lightly scratching the soft muscled thigh and inched his fingers closer to the moist warmth at his crotch. He ran a finger lightly over the slick opening and moved his hand back to see Harry's reaction. He and Damon had played this game before. 

"A good one, eh? Are you sure you can still do that?" Grant teased and made a small noise in his throat as Damon bit him, pressing back against him. 

Harry closed his eyes and smiled as he felt his husband's fingers scratch over his skin and then his mouth dropped as Severus touched his cozy. Merlin, was the man trying to make him whimper in front of Damon and Grant? He licked his lips and smiled at Severus as he parted his thighs a tad more and waited.

Damon grinned and saw Harry shift on Severus' lap out of the corner of his eye. He smirked and tugged on Grant's braid. "I have no qualms turning you over my knee right here in front of Sev and Bit." He ran his hand down Grant's back and slid it under the man's bottom and cupped then squeezed the cheek, hard. His other hand moved across Grant's lap and brushed over the front of his trousers.

Severus raised an eyebrow and petted Harry's leg before walking his fingers up the tanned leg and back into the shorts. This time he caressed the tip of Harry's little cock. He crooked his finger and stuck his fingernail in the slit, gently. The long fingers of his other hand curled around Harry's waist and stroked the soft skin there and up to his ribs. 

"You wouldn't dare…," the older submissive said as he felt Damon's hand on his bottom and then gulped as he was groped hard. He set the plate he was holding onto the coffee table, pushing into his husband's hand as he bent at the waist. It had been ages since Damon had teased him like this; he'd missed being put on display; if that was what the older man was doing. 

Harry trembled as Severus toyed with him, he looked into his husband's eyes and saw the care and love he had for him. He relaxed as Severus stroked his torso and squirmed as he played with his prick. It took only a few touches from the older man to leave him relaxed and ready, something it had taken other partners a lot of effort to manage if he relaxed at all for them. 

Damon looked surprised. "Are you doubting me?" He moved on the couch, opening his legs as if to set up a stable platform. He grabbed Grant's waist and turned his body slightly. "You have been rather cheeky today." He grinned devilishly.

"Are you alright with this, my Harry?" Severus asked softly. He moved the plate from Harry's hands and tilted him back in his arms. His hand moved into the shorts some more and he encircled the soft flesh with his fist squeezing lightly. His thumb traced over the wrinkled skin of Harry's sac.

Grant sniffed indignantly. "I am never cheeky. I am a brat," he proclaimed with a grin as he looked at Damon. "You just haven't...in such a long time," he continued quieter as he licked his lips and looked into the blue eyes of his husband. 

Harry looked up into Severus' eyes and nodded. "Like when we went to the party at your friend's right?" he asked as he found himself wanting to thrust up into his Dom's hand. He could feel Severus beginning to harden against his back and bit back a moan when he heard one from Grant. From his position, he couldn't really see what had made the older man cry out. 

Severus nodded and eased the waist band down on Harry's shorts to rest at the top of his trimmed pubes. He was glad Harry was clean shaven elsewhere and maybe he just might talk Harry into being clean all over. "I'll go slow and you let me know, yeah. You remember your word?" 

Damon bent the other man forward and smacked him on the upraised bottom, sharply. He set Grant back up. "Then I have been lax in my duties, boy." 

Grant held onto the arm that was supporting his waist and smiled as Damon swatted his behind, as he was sat back up, he smiled at the older man. "Yes Sir, you have been lax and I just keep getting mouthier by the day."

"I remember it," Harry breathed as he felt the air on his exposed skin. It felt so good to be touched. He felt Severus' fingers comb through his little patch of short hair and parted his thighs in anticipation. He didn't know how far he could go, but he was certainly willing to do his best for his own enjoyment.

Damon looked up at his husband and frowned at bit. "That's it." He set Grant on his feet and stood. He swung wide and slapped Grant hard on his bottom and then drew his wand. He cast a feather light charm on his sub, picked him up and tossed him over his shoulder. He turned to face the other couple. "Sev, thanks for dinner. But I have some business to deal with." He grinned at Harry. "Take it easy Bit. Enjoy yourself. He'll be better for this in the morning and you can call on us if you like to see." he gave a small salute to Sev and then smacked Grant hard again. 

Sev grinned at Damon. "Yes. It seems so. Grant this is highly unlike you." He smirked at the man slung over Damon's shoulder like one of the cavemen of old. He rubbed Harry's tummy and smiled at him. "They're just playing alright, my Harry? Grant, show him you are well before you go." 

Harry looked at Severus and smirked. "I'm not daft, Husband. I know they are only playing, otherwise Grant would've hexed him by now," he said with a laugh. "Besides, he's been asking for it. Haven't you Grant?" He looked up at the older couple and returned Grant's grin. 

Grant hung upside down over Damon's shoulder and jumped a little as he was swatted again. He propped his hands on Damon's ass and pushed himself up to look over his shoulder. "Are you going to stop tickling me sometime soon, old man?" he asked with a saucy grin and laughed as he heard Harry's words. "You know it, Harry."

Damon shook his head. "Harry, Severus." He lowered Grant to the floor and bent him at the waist and whaled on him for a few licks then returned him to his shoulder and sauntered out the door.

Severus chuckled as the door slammed behind the two men and the cycle engine could be heard revving. "Now where were we, my little One?" He grinned lasciviously at Harry. "Do you need a spanking as well?" 

He looked up at Severus and grinned. "I don't know Professor, do I? Should we have asked Damon to do it?" he teased and quickly hopped up from his husband's lap with a grin on his face. 

"Oh ho ho Harry, you are asking for a punishment. I am afraid he is a bit too much for your tastes though. Grant will be sporting some elegant marks tomorrow, if Damon lets him keep them." Severus stood and pushed up imaginary sleeves. "I, on the other hand...” He raised his eyebrow at Harry and grinned ferally. "Run little Harry, because I am going to catch you." He took a step forward. 

The smaller man squeaked as he watched Severus take a step toward him and took off through the living room and into the kitchen, he peered from around the doorway and as he saw his husband coming after him with a good natured smirk on his handsome face, he ran out the back yard and hid behind a tree.

"Run, run, fast as you can little Seeker, the Potions Master is on the prowl." Severus bounded out the door and scanned the yard seeing the little imp's Gryffindor red shirt dart behind an oak tree. "Be careful of acorns, Harry; they hurt when you step on them with your bare feet. Don't want you to fall and twist an ankle." He slowed his pace and stripped off his shirt and sauntered around the yard leisurely edging closer to the tree where Harry was hidden. 

"Bugger," Harry muttered under his breath as he remembered his wand was in the house and he couldn't make all the acorns go away. He scooted around the big tree trunk and kept an eye on Severus before making a quick dash to a maple tree about twenty feet away. "You can't catch me," he laughed as he leaned against the old tree and watched to see what his husband would do next.

Severus stopped in mid glide and pulled his wand from his pocket. "Tsk, Tsk, Little One always remember to keep your wand about you. You never know what you will encounter in the mountains. A friendly rabbit or a great... big... bear." He pointed his wand at the trees just to Harry's left. Severus moved to intercept the young man dodged right. Then a large Black bear came out of the trees and stood on it's hind legs, looking down at the small wizard. Severus grinned at the illusion and took off running the other way around Harry's tree to come up behind him. 

In shock, Harry stood stock still and stared at the beast Severus had conjured. Too late he realized that the older man was right behind him and he had nowhere to go. He turned and held his hands up to him. "Okay, you caught me, now what are you going to do with me?" he asked as innocently as possible. He heard a muffled popping sound behind him and knew the bear had poofed.

Severus grabbed Harry and pressed him close. He chuckled before leaning down and kissing the young man thoroughly. "That was fun. Did you have fun, Harry even though it was short?" He scooped up the other man and carried him towards the house. "You know, I don't think I did this before." He walked around to the front door. "Open the door for me, Harry. Once more over the threshold with you and into our new home and lives, my Harry." He kissed the other man again. "I'll cart you into our room and have my wicked ways with you and see how many pleasurable sounds I can rend from your body. He answered Harry's question huskily. 

"You know if I'd been on my broom, you would have never caught me," he smirked as he kissed Severus back. He put his arms around his husband's neck as he was lifted up. "You right, you didn't carry me over the threshold here." He reached out and turned the knob on the front door, pushing it open before tucking his head under Severus' chin. Their home, he smiled and sighed at the idea, he was finally home.

Once in the house he reached up and tweaked the older man's nose. "You have wicked ways, Husband?" he gasped mockingly. "I'm shocked!" he tipped his head so he could lick and nuzzle at the other man's neck, trying to get a reaction out of him.

"My Impertinent Brat!" Severus groaned and kicked the door shut behind him. His arms tightened around the smaller man squeezing him close. "I am going to make your body sing, Harry. An aria that can be heard all over the house." The dark voice purred out to surround them almost as if it were... magic. 

The sounds of Harry and Severus’ happy laughter rang through the house, waking Asphodel and Bezoar from their afternoon nap. The two little dachshunds looked at each other as if wondering what their humans were doing this time. After a long moment, the tiny muzzles were laid back on their paws, brown eyes closed; they just didn’t care as long as their meal was on time.


	97. Your Body Is A Wonderland

  
Author's notes: This is a story that revolves around an alternate life that had been lived by Severus Snape in the US while he was spying for the Light. Now that Voldemort is dead, he has opted to show this life to his lover, Harry Potter. Oh and by the by...there are Harleys and all sorts of goodies involved. It is a perpetual fic. If people here seem to like the first chapter, I will continue to post on a daily basis.  


* * *

Harry woke snug and warm in Severus' arms, his body was pleasantly sore from the previous night’s loving. He smiled when he was lightly kicked by their unborn child and rubbed his tummy. Said stomach made a gurgling noise and his bladder awoke at the same time and gave it's voice to the commotion in Harry's belly. He groaned softly, carefully getting up from the bed trying not to wake his still slumbering husband. 

After completing his morning ritual he tiptoed into the kitchen, checked the clock and grinned. Grant should be up. He hoped anyway. His Sir had taken very good care of him last night and Harry was going to repay the favour. He picked up the phone and punched in the speed dial number to the Wolffe’s house that Severus had carefully programmed in for him. He waited for Grant to answer, hoping Damon didn't.

Grant heard the phone ring in the kitchen and quickly went back in the house, setting the pan of crumbled cornbread he'd been feeding the chickens in the back yard on the countertop. He picked up on the fourth ring, doubting Damon would hear anything with the phone in their room turned off. He enjoyed his early mornings and wondered who on earth was calling so early.

"Hello, Wolffe residence," he said as he opened the refrigerator door and began taking out items to make Damon a nice breakfast. 

“Hallo, Grant. It's Harry. I didn't wake you this morning did I?" He spoke rather softly and took the phone to sit at the kitchen table, glancing toward their bedroom on his way to make certain Severus wasn't stirring. So far so good. "I need to ask you a question and a favour please." He bit his lip waiting on the other man's response.

Grant sat down at the kitchen table and listened to Severus' husband, he didn't sound upset or hurt. "Sure Harry, what is it?" he asked as he pulled his morning potions to him and began to pour his doses into the small measuring glass that sat next to them.

In his own kitchen, Harry opened the fridge and bent over getting out some grapes and eating them to quiet the rumbling in his tummy. "I want to make Severus breakfast in bed. Can you talk me through it? I think he deserves it after yesterday and I want it to be just right. What do you suggest I make?" 

He poured a glass of orange juice and then went back to the fridge. "I had fun last night with you and Damon too. Do you think we can really go to the play party?"

Grant chuckled as he heard the happy tone in Harry's voice and was glad the young man was feeling good this morning. "We had fun last night as well, sweetie. I don't see why you can't go to the play party, but it's not for me to say." He stood up from his chair, getting a glass of water to rinse the taste of his potions out of his mouth. "What do you have there to cook? Tell me and we'll decide what to make him for breakfast, alright?"

Grant quickly picked up his headpiece for the telephone and plugged the jack in for hands free talking while he made breakfast for his own husband. Tucking the earpiece in snugly, he waited as he could hear Harry rummaging through his kitchen.

Harry dug through the refrigerator. "There are eggs, cheese, ground sausage, link sausage and bacon. Peppers, tomatoes and scallions in the crisper. A bin full of potatoes. There are some of your cinnamon rolls in the freezer." He closed the doors and went to the cabinets. "There's dry cereal as well but I really wanted to cook for him and not burn the house down. Oh here's a biscuit mix too. Can we make something out of those things?" 

Harry looked around the kitchen. "I think I can set up the coffee pot as well." 

Grant thought for a moment. "Go ahead and set up the coffee and I'll come up with something. Something simple but good," he said as he pulled ham slices, eggs, potatoes, cheese, onions, and a few other things out of his own refrigerator and cupboard. "I think you can manage a frittata and I know Sev likes them."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Frittata? Okay." He crooked the phone between his shoulder and his ear and ran water into the carafe then retrieved the coffee from the freezer. "Make a whole pot of coffee, twelve cups, yeah?" He poured the water into the machine, placed a filter in the basket and measured out the grounds. "Alright that's done. Should I turn it on now?" 

“No, not yet, the frittata takes a little while to cook, just get the pot ready," Grant instructed as he started his own pot going. "First I want you to brown some of the ground sausage in a pan on top of the stove over medium heat, while you are doing that, start cutting up some of your vegetables, some of each kind. Do you have that?" he asked while he chopped up the ham, onions, and peppers there.

"Okay. Peppers, tomatoes, onions and potatoes?" Harry turned and got all those fruits and vegetables out. He grabbed the sausage and set everything on the counter. The was a loud clanging noise as he got out a skillet and he froze. He set it on the hob and tiptoed back to their room. Sev was still sleeping so Harry closed the door softly and went back to the kitchen. Balancing the phone once more he sliced the end off the sausage roll and squeezed it into the pan. He bent and set the heat on the stove and then washed his knife and set to cutting up the peppers. "Alright, sausage is on and I am slicing up the peppers now." 

"Not the potatoes, they need to be boiled first and I don't know if you want that hassle," he answered as he beat eight eggs and added a bit of milk. He winced as the clanging rang in his ears. "Shhhh..be quiet." He chuckled as he greased a small casserole dish and poured the egg mixture in and then the vegetables.

"Oh, alright." Harry tipped the potatoes back in the bin and started on the onions. "I'm trying to. He didn't wake though I already checked." Harry grinned. "Think I wore him out last night." He laughed softly. "You didn't need to know that, did you?" 

Grant laughed; he had had an idea as to what the young couple was going to get up to as he and Damon had left. "I imagine you did the same thing I did to wear Damon out," he teased as he sat back down after turning the oven on. "Watch your sausage, don't let it burn. When it's done, drain it and set it to one side. While you are waiting on it, you need to sauté your vegetables in another pan in some butter, be careful not to burn them. You just want them softened." He sipped at his glass of milk and stretched his legs under the table. "You know, I'm going to give you a few cookbooks Harry. You really need to learn more than noodles."

Harry pulled a face and shook his head. Okay, Sev's parents did not do that. He laughed anyway and stabbed at the sausage with a spoon. He broke up the meat and stirred it around. "Alright, when it's no longer pink is when it's done, correct?" He got out another pan and the butter. "How much butter?" He tipped the vegetables in the pan, cut off half a stick and waited for Grant to answer. He got his juice and took a big sip and grabbed some more grapes out of the fridge. "Thank you Grant, I would like that. Will come and cook with me once?" 

Grant heard the intake of breath and knew he'd shocked the younger man. He grinned, it was good for him. "Yes, when there is no more pink, it's done. Put about a half stick of butter in the pan and keep it on a medium heat," he instructed as the preheating indicator went off on his oven. "You need to turn your oven on to 375 degrees, okay?" 

He stood back up and opened the oven door, sliding the casserole dish onto the middle rack before shutting the door again. "Get out your square glass casserole dish and butter it. Am I going too fast for you? I'll be happy to come teach you to cook."   
Harry dumped the butter in the skillet and turned on the burner to medium. He stabbed at the sausage and decided it looked done. "No, it's fine. What do I drain the sausage into?" He turned off the heat under the meat and moved to the oven. "Bake and then 375 correct?"

He turned around in the kitchen trying to remember where Severus had placed the glassware and then bent to get it out of the cabinet. He stood and dropped the pyrex dish on his foot. He also dropped the phone and howled a bit before remembering he was supposed to be quiet. He whimpered and flexed his sock covered foot. He pressed it to the floor and it hurt but not too badly. "I'm okay, I'm okay just dropped the bloody dish. Didn't break it though." he groaned and carefully walked over to the sink to wash the dish.

Harry picked up the phone. "Sorry I dropped you." He dried off the dish and then took the other have of the stick and ran it over the inside of the casserole dish. "Okay, I buttered the dish." 

Grant jumped as he heard a crashing noise, a howl of pain, and Harry cussing a blue streak. From the sounds of it, the younger man had dropped the heavy glass dish and he winced in sympathy. "Harry! Harry, are you alright?" he said loudly into the microphone, "Harry answer me." 

He could hear Harry's voice as if talking from a distance and then the sounds of water running, soon the young man's came back on the line. As he explained what happened, Grant tried hard to stifle a laugh. "I've done that and my foot had a bruise for almost a week," he said in commiseration. "Now after you've drained the meat, put it in the dish along with the vegetables once they are tender. Now take a mixing bowl and crack a dozen eggs in it, beat them well with a splash of milk, give it a sprinkle of salt and pepper, then pour it over everything in the dish. Mix all of that up and put it in the oven."

He opened the door to his own oven and checked on the frittata he was baking for his own breakfast. Humming to himself, he listened as Harry beat the eggs while talking himself through it.

Harry sighed, just what he needed another mark. Limping slightly, he gathered up the things Grant had told him, mumbling the instructions as he did so. Not knowing where to put the grease he poured it out in the sink and dumped the meat over the vegetables. He mixed that together and turned off the heat. 

After fishing out the shell from one of the eggs, he cracked the last one and then stabbed the yellows with a fork then added the seasonings and milk. The eggs turned frothy under his hands and he grinned. He poured the meat and vegetable mixture in the bowl and then into the casserole dish. "I'm going to put you down for a mo while I get this in the oven."

Carefully he hobbled over to the oven and opened the door to the oven. He slid the dish inside and closed the door. He turned on the oven light and peered inside. He limped back to the sink and picked up the phone again. He began washing the dishes off and loading them in the dishwasher. "Ok I didn't spill it, now what?" He pressed his weight on his foot again and hissed softly.

"Good Harry, now you just let it bake, that's it. Simple, isn't it?" Grant asked as cocked his head and listened to see if Damon was moving yet. No, still quiet, he smiled to himself remembering last night; it was no wonder his husband was still asleep. "What else did you want to make for him? You can just serve this with some fruit, toast and coffee and be just fine."

Harry grinned. "Yeah it was easy and I can leave the bit I don't take to him under a charm for Draco and Lucius." He placed the last dish in the machine and closed the door. He made his way back to the fridge and peered in once more. "There's no fruit because I ate all the grapes while I was cooking but there's some yogurt. I can make the toast as well that's simple too." he stopped and stood rubbing on his back and then stomach. "Thanks, Grant." 

"You're welcome. Just let it cook about thirty minutes or so until its set and then put your cheese on top and put it back in the oven until that melts," Grant said as he checked the oven once more. "I'm sure Sev will love it and it is very thoughtful of you to do this for him."

Harry set the oven timer and then nodded. He got the cheese out and began to grate it into another bowl. "At Hogwarts, I never could make him breakfast, the house elves always did. But I’ve wanted to learn to cook for a while, well to cook more than a pot noodle. I like to do things for him and with everything that has been going on neither one of us has had time to do things for each other."

Grant nodded and then mentally kicked himself as he realized Harry couldn't see him over the telephone. "I know what it's like to not have time for your husband. Hopefully though, you'll have more time now and things will settle back down and you'll have a more normal environment," he said with understanding. He knew his own marriage had suffered the past several years because of his case load and he had a lot of time to make up for. "I'll be happy to teach you how to cook Harry. Even Damon is capable of more than ramen noodles or macaroni and cheese." He laughed and smiled as he heard Harry laugh as well.

The fire flared in the other room and Harry hurried towards it.” Grant, I got to go I'll call you back later someone's on the floo. Thanks again for your help." He hung up the phone and hissed as his ankle turned on the same foot that he had dropped the dish on and he fell in front of the fire. "Dammit. Not my day today." Groaning he sat up and answer the floo. "Snape Residence. This is Harry Snape." 

Grant disconnected and leaned back with his eyes closed as he waited for his breakfast to finish.

"Harry, mate, it's Ron," came a familiar voice and the face of Harry's long time friend appeared in the fire. "How's life treating you? Hexed the Ferret yet?" The red headed Weasley laughed and smiled as he got a good look at his friend.

"Ron!" Harry looked around and then leaned closer to the fire. "I'm making breakfast for Severus. He's still sleeping so keep it to a dull roar." He grinned and cocked his head. "Life's pretty good, mate," he rubbed his stomach "and Draco's not that bad. He showed me how to make Sev's sugar biscuits. How about you? How's Hermione?" 

Ron grinned and nodded. "No problem mate. What are you making? Anything good?" he asked. "I was checking to see if it was still alright to bring your belongs over today." He looked out of the fire and around the living room; Harry was doing better now than he ever had at the Dursley's. "Hermione is fine, wishing she could come with, but she's got classes to teach, you know."

Harry nodded. "Oh yeah, Grant talked me through a frittata. It's baking now. Did you want to come now or can it wait until after I serve Sev breakfast? Hang on while I go check the food." He carefully got up and limped back into the kitchen. He returned almost immediately. "Okay got fifteen more minutes. I forgot she was teaching now. Who did Dumbledore get to take our places?"

"You're serving Severus Snape breakfast?" Ron asked with a grin, knowing it would most likely be served in bed and Harry could be dessert. "No, I'll come later; I don't want to interrupt your morning." He frowned as he recalled Harry limping. "Oi! What did you do, you're limping? And right now he's trying to get someone to fill your position and he's doing Potions himself..." The red head shook his head and gave Harry a look of remorse. "It's bloody awful mate."

Harry leaned forward. "I'm getting clumsy, Ron. The baby is making me off balance and I dropped a glass dish on my foot this morning and fell too. Not the first time. Damon warned me." He grinned. "This afternoon then?" He couldn't say he wasn't glad the Headmaster was having a bit of a time replacing them, especially after the time Dumbledore had given them while in Sturgis. He chuckled. "Serves him right, Ron, after how he talked to Severus and I." He voiced his thoughts and then clamped a hand over his mouth. 

Ron looked at him quizzically. "Why are you censoring yourself around me? You know I don't care what you say. What, are you not allowed to speak your mind now?” he demanded, his face getting red and his temper rising to the surface. "He's making you his puppet, isn't he?"

Harry sighed. "No Ron he's not. I... I just can't believe I said it out loud. It happened yesterday too. I said something and surprised myself. It seems along with the clumsiness from pregnancy I am developing a mouth on me as well." He looked at his friend, willing him to understand. "I'm getting better, Ron. Feeling more like myself again; the before Morgan self. And it's because of Severus. I wish you would accept him and this relationship. I need it and him. I don't know how to describe it so that you'll understand but it just feels right for him and I." 

Ron looked at him for a long moment before he spoke again. "It's good that you are getting back to how you were. I know I jump to conclusions, but it's only because I worry about you and don't want to see anything bad happen to you," he said with a rueful grin. "I'm doing the best I can. I've no problem with the bat, I just worry about you is all. We all do. So have you told him to belt up yet?" He laughed and watched as Harry grinned.

"I know, Ron.” Harry looked to the floor. "No. I've not done that but I did take to throwing things at him." Harry chuckled. "Pelted him with walnuts a short time ago." The buzzer on t he oven went off and Harry turned to the kitchen. "Let me get that. I don't want to burn it." Carefully, he got up again and returned quickly. "Right then so I'll see you this afternoon. Draco and Lucius might still be here so I am warning you now." 

"Pelted him with walnuts?" Ron laughed. "I would have given a hundred galleons to see that, mate!" He waited as Harry went to the kitchen and then returned. "Yeah, I'll be along before supper...so have something ready," he joked. "I'll be alright with the Malfoys, I've grown up a bit, you know. I'll see you later, Harry, go have your breakfast." And with that the connection was broken and the fireplace went back to the normal low flames that they kept banked throughout the day.

Harry stood and returned to the kitchen. He sprinkled the frittata with the cheese and set it back in the oven to melt. He pressed the button to start the coffee and loaded the toaster. Retrieving the serving tray from the top of the refrigerator, Harry poured a glass of juice and one of milk. He placed Severus' favourite jam on the tray and turned to butter the toast when it popped up. He placed the bread on a small plate and added it to the tray. 

Checking the oven he noted the melted cheese was just beginning to brown and he pulled the dish out and set it on a tea towel. Letting the eggs set for a moment, Harry finished adding the silverware and serviette to the tray. He placed a small container of strawberry yogurt on the tray and then cut into the breakfast casserole. Transferring the steaming squares to a plate, Harry nodded his satisfaction with a look at the tray. Mindful of his event filled morning he cast a lightening charm on the tray and a warming charm on the frittata and left the kitchen, Sev's breakfast in hand.

Harry twisted the knob on the door and entered their bedroom. "Husband, I have breakfast ready for you." He set the tray on the bedside table and knelt on the soft rug by Severus' side of the bed. He looked up quickly to see if Severus was awake and spoke again. "Husband, wake up your breakfast is ready." 

Severus lay on his left side, dead to the world as he snored softly in the early morning sunlight that was coming in the bedroom window. He was in the middle of a dream, one involving Harry and lots of soft fluffy pillows. Harry's voice reached him in his dream and he grunted as he shifted on the bed. "Wha timzit?"

Harry peered at the clock. "Half past seven, Husband." He eyed the tray and, horrified he noticed he had forgotten the coffee in the kitchen. "Would you like some coffee this morning, Sir? I brought juice and milk." He made to stand, slowly. 

Severus rolled over and opened one dark eye and took in the sight of Harry on his knees, smiling, he reached out and held the younger man's arm, holding him in place on the rug. "So beautiful my Harry," he murmured as he stroked the smooth cheek and looked at him with pride. He looked over at the tray on the bedside table and rose up on one elbow to look closer at Harry. "Did you do this, little one?" he asked and stroked his submissive's hair.

Harry leaned into Sev's caress. "Yes, Husband. I wanted to make you breakfast in bed to show you how much I enjoyed yesterday and last night." He sneaked a peek at Sev, grinned and continued. "Grant talked me through it this morning. He said you'd like the frittata." 

Severus leaned down and guided Harry's mouth to his, kissing him softly. "I am so proud of you," he said softly as he pulled the younger man up onto the bed with him. "Grant is right, I do enjoy having that for breakfast. Have you eaten yet, baby?" He kissed Harry again and sat up to lean against the headboard.

Harry hummed into Severus' kiss and flinched when he put too much pressure on his foot to climb up beside his husband. He played with the blankets, not looking at Severus. "I had some grapes and juice while I was cooking, but that was all." He knew Sev would have seen the wince so he added his mishaps in as well. "I dropped the dish on my foot and fell this morning as well, Husband and it still hurts." He lifted his foot up to show Severus, his eyes closed because he was dreading taking off the sock to look at it. 

Severus arranged Harry so that he could lift the small foot without causing the smaller man discomfort. "Poor you, love. Let me look at it and then we'll have some breakfast, alright?" he asked as he carefully drew the thin sock off of the narrow foot, grimacing as he saw the purpling bruise over the bridge of the foot. "That looks painful, would you like me to put an unguent on it to take the bruising away?" He brushed his thumb over the bruise gently and shook his head. "We need to get you a pair of slippers to wear in the house."

"It's waited this long, Sir. It can wait until after you eat." Harry smiled at him. "Shall I serve you, Husband?" His eyes closed in pleasure this time as the long fingers carefully rubbed his foot. 

Severus cocked an eyebrow at him and grunted as he swung his long legs out of the bed and stood. "You sit, I'll be right back, I don't want you in any pain," he said as he pressed a finger to Harry's lips to shush him. He went into their bathroom and quickly found the salve that would treat his lover's injury. Bringing it back out, he picked up Harry's foot once more and began to rub in a pea sized dollop of the mint smelling salve while murmuring a healing incantation under his breath. 

"There now, how is that?" he asked as he set his husband's foot back on the bed and quickly spelled his hands clean, sitting back down and getting comfortable.

Harry pointed his toes and turned his ankle, flexing his foot back and forth. He grinned. "Thank you Husband. it's much better." He leaned in to kiss the other man and then slid back down to the floor. "Are you ready for your breakfast, now Sir? Shall I serve?" 

Severus felt himself growing interested as he watched as Harry displayed his smaller body to him as he knelt. "Yes little one, I'd like my breakfast now. Make sure that there is plenty for you will be eating as well," he said, smiling as he arranged his lanky frame comfortably and sighed in contentment.

Harry rose up to his knees. He opened the container of yogurt and stuck the spoon in the container. He spread the jelly on the toast and laid it next to the eggs on the large plate. He tucked the fork onto the plate and picked it up. He turned back and faced Severus once more holding the plate with both hands and held it out to his husband. He leaned his head to the side and kept his eyes trained on the floor. "Your breakfast, Sir."

Severus watched Harry and smiled as he realized the younger man hadn't forgotten anything. "Thank you, little one," he said as he took the plate in one hand and caressed Harry's cheek with the other. He looked over his breakfast and nodded, his husband had done a seemingly good job in the kitchen. He cut off a bite of the frittata, blew on it for a moment before he held the bite down to Harry's lip. "Eat my little one," he instructed gently.

Harry leaned into the caress then took the morsel from the fork and chewed. "Mmm. It's good." He said, a bit surprised. He reached up to the tray and then spread the serviette out on Sev's lap. "Would you like me to fetch you the coffee, Sir?" 

"No, I'll have some in a little while," he replied and took a bite of the egg mixture himself. Harry was right, it was good. "This tastes as good as Grant's, Harry, you did very, very well." He forked up another bite and began to feed Harry, taking a bite for himself now and again, not stopping until the younger man had eaten over half of what was on the plate. He reached out, picking up the milk and held the glass to his man's lips. "Drink up Harry."

"Thank you, Husband." Harry blushed lightly. "We talked of him and I having lessons together and he wants to bring me some cookbooks. Is that alright, Sir?" He tipped his head back and began to swallow the cold creamy milk with his eyes closed. 

Severus nodded distractedly as he watched the movement in Harry's pale throat. "That will be fine love, just let me know when and we'll make sure the kitchen is stocked in whatever your little heart desires," he said as he set the glass back on the table and picked up the yogurt. "Now I want you to open up." He spooned a bite into Harry's mouth and smiled as he swallowed.

"Not bad. I would like to try other flavours." Harry licked his lips. "Is there anything specific you would like me to learn to cook for you Husband?" He remembered his other call and told Severus about it. "Ron firecalled this morning. He'll be around this evening with our things from Hogwarts." He grinned mischievously. "The headmaster is teaching Potions." 

Severus shook his head with a look of horror on his face. "Merlin's beard, he'll blow the castle up. Who is teaching your classes?" he asked after composing himself and deciding he really didn't care if Dumbledore blew up the dungeons or not. It dawned on him what Harry had said about Ron's arrival and he smiled at the thought of having his beloved books back once more. "Splendid, shall we go out for supper or would you like to cook?"

Harry chuckled and thought about his conversation with Ron. Perhaps one more demonstration for the other man would help him understand their relationship and show Ron that he was happy serving his husband. "No one yet. He's still looking." He looked up at Severus. "I want to cook, Sir. There's not much in the kitchen so we need to make a trip to the market. I would like to show Ron that I am happy here. Besides he made a smart arsed remark about me having something ready and I think it would be interesting to see how he reacts to it." He grinned at Severus. "Is there anything else I can give you for breakfast, Sir? There's more eggs."

Harry chuckled and thought about his conversation with Ron. Perhaps one more demonstration for the other man would help him understand their relationship and show Ron that he was happy serving his husband. "No one yet. He's still looking." He looked up at Severus. "I would like to cook, Sir. There's not much in the kitchen so we need to make a trip to the market. I would like to show Ron that I am happy here. Besides he made a smart arsed remark about me having something ready and I think it would be interesting to see how he reacts to it." He grinned at Severus. "Is there anything else I can give you for breakfast, Sir? There are more eggs." 

Severus looked at Harry and smirked. "What do you intend to make? You need to make a list and we'll go shortly. Now as to what else I'd like for breakfast this morning..." The man stroked his chin thoughtfully and looked down at Harry, who was clad in pair of loose boxers and one of his shirts, and smiled. "Have you had enough to eat, Harry?"

Harry cocked his head at him. "Yes, Sir, I'm full up. Did you get enough?" He closed his eyes and thought for a moment. He blinked bright green eyes and smiled back at Severus. “I'll make what ever it is you would like me to make, Husband. I have been particular in the past but I don't want Max coming down on me again. So what ever you like and think would be good for us then I will learn to cook it. The chili dogs sound like fun but not real healthy." 

"We'll discuss the menu later Harry," Severus said as he raked his eyes over his boy. "I want to see you. Take your clothing off for me, little one. He felt his growing arousal push against the soft cotton pyjama bottoms he wore. "Show me how beautiful you are."

Harry nodded and slid the other sock from his foot and stood. He met Severus' gaze and then lowered his eyes. He spread his legs slightly and curled his fingers around his t-shirt hem and inched it up his frame. The cool air kissing his body had the desired effect and as his chest was exposed his nipples tightened into hard little peaks. He slipped the shirt all the way off over his head. He turned around and folded it and placed it on the dresser top. 

Harry faced Severus again and ran his hands down his chest and then over the slight bump of his stomach. His fingers hook the loose elastic of the boxers and eased them down to his hips. He rubbed the lower part of his abdomen and then let the shorts fall to the floor. He stepped out of the puddle of cloth and bent gracefully, folded the shorts, backside still presented to his husband, and placed them on top of his shirt. He walked back to the bedside, knelt again and framed his cock for Severus, head bent and tilted just to the side.

Severus looked hungrily at the younger man and smiled to himself. Oh yes, he'd have a nice morning and make sure Harry did as well. "Harry, I want you to go to the bathroom now and void your bladder so you are not in any discomfort, then come back to me and lie face up across the bed," he instructed quietly and watched as Harry nodded and rose to his feet as gracefully as he could. As soon as Harry was in the bathroom, Severus went to the closet and picked up a small storage box and brought it to the bed. He sat back down on the bed and placed the box between his legs while he waited for Harry. The contents had been given to him by Max as a gift and introduction into sensual play; he was looking forward to using some of these things on Harry again. 

Harry relieved himself as was asked, no hardship there since the baby was always pressing on his bladder it seemed, and then washed his hands. He took a bit of extra time to take a quick sponge bath as well. Carefully washing, rinsing and drying himself, he hung the flannel over the shower rod and then walked back to the bedroom. He sat at Severus' feet and then lay back across the bed. He placed his hands behind his head and looked at his husband waiting for the next bit of instructions. 

Severus leaned over to press his lips to Harry's and took the younger man's hands and placed them over his head, wrapping a wide ribbon he'd taken from the box, loosely around his wrists. "Do you recognize our box, my little one?" he asked as he pressed light kisses along the insides of Harry's elbows and his outstretched upper arms. He ran his fingers through Harry's dark hair and tugged gently at the nape of his neck. "I want to watch you lose yourself, my beautiful pet. Remember the rules, if your hands come loose I'll stop playing and take your right back to the beginning. Do you understand?" Obsidian eyes met emerald ones, making sure Harry was with him and understanding.

Harry shuddered out a breath as Severus' lips moved over him. He leaned his head into the fingers and closed his eyes at the tug, reveling in the small bit of pain. He blinked and nodded. "Yes, Sir." He smiled at Severus and then relaxed, trying to keep the ribbon right where Severus had placed it. 

"Very good my little one," Severus murmured just before he plundered Harry's ***mouth, thrusting his tongue into the wet cavern and tasting him thoroughly. "Mine." He proclaimed as he pulled back from the kiss, turning to pull a soft blind fold from the box and showing it to Harry. 

"I'm not going to tie it, but merely drape it over your eyes. Don't let it slip, pet," he instructed as he laid the soft length of cloth over Harry's eyes. "You may make all the noise you like; I do enjoy listening to you." He chuckled and moved down Harry's body to press butterfly kisses to the hollow of his throat before he began to nip at his collarbone, taking care to lave each bite mark with gentle swipes of his tongue.

Harry moaned into the kiss and tried to keep his protest when Severus left him, quiet. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly as the light was blocked out by the cloth. He closed his eyes underneath it, giving himself up to the sensations. He sighed as the gracing kisses fluttered over his skin and moaned softly when sharp teeth played on his skin. It took all he had not to tip his head back and let the wet muscle slid down his throat but his mind focused on the material over his eyes and concentrated on not loosening it from it's perch. "Ohhh." He said a bit breathlessly.

"Such a good boy," Severus murmured against his skin just before he bit gently at the juncture of his underarm and body, his fingers gently stroking the tender flesh of Harry's neck. Shifting on the bed once more, he began to gently lap and suckle the younger man's left nipple as he played his fingers over the right. "Are you too sensitive for this, this morning?" He paused and waited for Harry to decide.

"Thank you, Sir." Harry sighed. His breathing sped up as Severus bit him. "Oh Sev..." He panted out arching slightly into the mouth then groaning loudly. 'That's... its okay...but not... not too much... more, please Sir." 

He hmmmmed in acknowledgement and moved his attentions to the other nipple, leaving the left one, hard, wet and the skin pebbled in the cool air. After a few moments he rose up again and took a small ceramic pot and two brushes from the box. Whispering an incantation to liquefy and heat the contents to the proper temperature, he dipped one of the small brushes within and then began to coat Harry's nipples in the heated wax. "How is that, my little one?" he asked as he drew a line of wax down the centre of Harry's chest ending it in a swirl around his navel.

Harry's chest heaved as Severus pleasurably tortured the other side of his chest. He resisted the urge to turn his face into the mattress and instead his fingers curled around the ribbon, making certain it was still in place, then relaxing again. He flexed his fingers and hissed as the hot substances traced over his nipple. "Ah.. ah.. Sir!" Harry squeezed his legs together trying not to dislodge the other ribbon over his eyes. 

Severus stopped and smacked the top of Harry's thighs gently. "Open them for me, you know better," he admonished gently and dipped the brush back in the pot. He carefully painted wax designs over the younger man's swollen tummy; runes and symbols for protection and strength, each mark pressed home with a gentle kiss.

"This boy apologizes, Sir." Harry cleared his throat and swallowed. He relaxed his legs and spread them again, shivering as the warm, slick, bristles ran over his skin. This time he pointed and flexed his toes instead, smiling as he recognized some of what Severus was drawing on him. "Thank You, Sir." 

Severus only smiled and moved down the bed a bit more, lifting one of Harry's legs and rolling his knee out, exposing his inner thigh nicely. He ran his long fingers over the pale skin before he took the thicker brush and painted a stripe of wax along the crease where his thigh met his groin, careful not to brush over his cozy or sac yet. "I do like having you clean shaven, makes it so much nicer," he murmured as he carefully arranged Harry's other leg in the same manner before painting another stripe of wax. 

He looked at the small, flaccid prick and massaged the underside of it with the pad of his thumb, smiling as he saw a bead of moisture collect in his husband's piss slit. He cupped the tight sac in the palm of his hand, bouncing it gently as he worked his thumb over the soft flesh.

"Ooohhh." Harry breathed out. He pressed his hips to the bed and rolled them trying to get his legs as flat as possible for his husband. The wider brush caused involuntary shivers down the muscles and his whole body shuddered. He checked the ribbons once more and tried to relax. Then Severus' thumb brushed his cock and he moaned. Fingers tightened around his bollocks and he pressed into the hand widening his legs more as he did so. "Please, Sir, please." 

"Please what, my beautiful little husband? Please tease you with my tongue? Please paint your prick and bollocks in wax?" he asked as he gave the little orbs a gentle squeeze and tug. "Please slip my fingers into your cozy and pour the wax over your slit?" He teased as he leaned down to nip at the inside of one of Harry's knees.

Harry's breath hitched again and he babbled. "Yessirallofitpleaseanythingeverytingpleasesirwhateveryoudesire." He groaned loudly as the teeth are back at the sensitive skin. He pressed his legs down, harder against the mattress trying not to jump or dislodge anything. 

Severus chuckled with his lips still pressed to the tender flesh of Harry's knee. He sat up and moved his hand down over the hot slick heat of Harry's little cozy and teased two fingers over his opening, wetting them thoroughly in his juices before he plunged them into the small body. At the same time he carefully poured the hot wax over Harry's prick and nude sac, effectively sealing them to his body as the wax cooled. 

He lazily thrust his fingers in and out of Harry while spreading the thin lips wide; leaning down to roll the tiny clit between his lips and tongue.

Harry made a high keening noise when Severus rubbed across his little slit and then moaned as the long fingers sank into him. he canted his hips to his husband's hand. "Oooh. Merlin Sev." 

He gasped and panted several times as the wax pooled over him and began to harden. "Oh godssssss." He bucked up into the heat even though there was nothing there then froze, hoping he hadn't lost a ribbon. "Sir?" He was afraid to open his eyes to see if he had.

Severus pushed his long fingers in deep and smirked. "Concentrate Harry, do you feel the cloth on your skin?" he asked. He knew what his submissive was worried about. He slowly thrust his fingers in and out, finding a rhythm that soon had Harry rocking his hips up to meet his hand. 

Harry cracked his eyes and felt the cloth still over his eyes as the lashes brushed against it and he let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. "Thank you, Sir." He moaned and curled his toes again. Gods it felt so good to have Severus touch him. He felt a pressure building low in his abdomen. "Pleassssse, sir."

"Please what, my beautiful angel?" he purred, his breath hot on Harry's wet folds. He bit gently at one swollen lip and worried it between his teeth, his fingers twisting and thrusting slowly. He picked up the pot of wax and moved his head back as he slowly dripped fat drops of wax right on the exposed nubbin, not bothering to hold Harry down as he did so.

Harry screamed and bucked up as the wax plopped on to his skin. The teeth and heat and thrusting finger kept building inside and it was intense. More than what he had ever felt before and he couldn't describe to Severus what he wanted just that he needed something. So he tried to explain it. "More... anything, everything. Sir, please."

Severus used his other hand to stroke Harry's swollen clit and pressed down on the cooling wax as he dripped more to build up the heat level. "More what, my Harry?"

Harry bucked up into the pressure and heat. "I... I... don't know Sir. I just... need something..." 

Severus looked down at the wanton writhing little body and slowly pulled his fingers from his slippery passage, sitting up and relishing in the sounds of Harry's displeasure as all pressure but the wax was taken from his groin. "Well pet, if you don't know what it is you need, perhaps I should try different things to see if something pleases you," he chuckled and pulled a long feather from the box and ran it along the younger man's inner thighs, swirling it as he drew it closer to the bend in Harry's knee.

Harry shuddered and took a deep breath. The rising tide of pressure leveled off and he sighed. "Sev..." he whined. "Please Sir.... it tickles." He began to giggle softly. 

Severus moved to his other leg and repeated the gentle stokes before he used his other hand to spread Harry's cozy open, breaking the wax that covered him away gently, and then began to stroke his little clit with maddening light touches. "Does it still tickle?" he asked as the tip of feather became sodden with Harry's wetness and heavier as it was dragged over the sensitive flesh.

"Yellow, Husband, it itches." Harry made to move his hands and then remembered the ribbon. He froze and waited for Severus to stop trying to resist the urge to scratch. 

Severus pulled the feather back and replaced it with a fingertip, rubbing the sensitive flesh harder until Harry nodded that he was alright. "There Harry, is that better?" he asked as he leaned down and kissed the area tenderly.

Harry nodded and groaned as Severus' fingers and then hot mouth came back into contact with his cozy. "Oh yes, Husband. Yes!" He arched up into Sev's mouth, rubbing himself over the slightly stubbled face. 

Severus pulled back again and looked down at Harry's flushed torso and wriggling hips. "Are you ready to come, my little one?"

Harry grinned. "Only if you wish it, Sir." He whined as Severus left him and waited to see what his husband was going to do next. "That was fun, Husband." 

"Oh you cheeky little tart," Severus chuckled and began to peel the hardened wax away from Harry's bollocks, smiling as he watched the skin stretch as each bit was peeled away. As his prick was revealed, Severus leaned down and sucked the soft flesh into his mouth, feeling the heat from the wax and tasting the sweet salty tang of precome as it had leaked out and bathed the head of Harry's prick in it.

Harry laughed and then it became a strangled sound as Severus took him in his mouth. "Ahhh. Husband." He wished his cock would firm up for his Sir but he would have to wait another four months at least. "Mmmm." He almost reached down and grabbed Severus' hair but refrained at the last moment when he felt the ribbon slid on his wrists. He stopped and tried not to writhe under his husband.

Severus pulled his mouth from the soft prick, sitting up; he removed the ribbon from Harry's wrists and then sat him up as well. "Now my little one, I'm going to get comfortable and let you play a little," he said with a grin as he captures his young husband's mouth with his own, lying back and pulling Harry on top of him.

Harry moaned into the kiss and rubbed against Severus as he was tugged and pulled into place. He broke off the kiss and looked down into his husband's midnight eyes. "Play how, Sir?" He wiggled a hand between them and rubbed the large cock pressing into his thigh. He grinned, impishly. "Do I get to tease you with the feather all up and down your pale skin and lean body?" He pressed kisses to the long neck under him and nibbled on Severus' collar bones. "Would like to watch me play with myself?" He sucked Severus' ear lobe into his mouth and nursed it, lightly. 

Lust filled eyes looked at Harry as Severus swallowed, his large hands splayed over his hips as he held onto him. "Play for me, little one, make yourself quiver with need," he growled hoarsely, pushing his throbbing prick up against the swell of Harry's belly and into the fist of Harry's hand.

Harry sat up and straddled Sev's legs. With one hand he rubbed flat against his husbands' cock and repeated the same action on himself. He closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip in concentration.

Severus pulled a pillow to him and stuffed it under his head, propping himself up so he could watch his beautiful mate. "Yesss..Harry, that feels so good," he murmured as he bucked up against the small hand and then watched the younger man. "What are you going to do?”

Harry's hand curled around the hard cock and his other did the same on himself. "What would you like me to do Husband? Play with my cock for you?" He tugged on their members then moved down to cup their balls. He squeezed gently and then let go.

"Play with your little prick, baby, let me see you make it feel good," he said as he wiggled a bit under Harry and put his hand over the younger man's hand and gave his flaccid member a gentle squeeze. "You don't bother with me; I just want to watch you."

Harry nodded. He reclined back on one hand and placed it between Severus' spread legs. He grasped his own cock and squeezed the soft skin stroking and pulling on it. He cupped his balls and rolled them between his fingers. "Wish I could get hard for you Sir." He mumbled softly and stroked his cock again, arching up into the touch.

"My Harry, you will again," Severus soothed as he ran a hand over the younger man's swollen tummy. "Does it feel good when you rub it? Does it feel differently?" he asked watching Harry buck his hips up into his hand.

Harry nodded. "Yes feels good... feels better when you touch me." He peered at Severus with one green eye and grinned. "It just feels like I am touching myself and I want to get hard but it never does." 

"Cheeky brat," he admonished good naturedly and took Harry's hand in his own, guiding it down to his slit. "How does that feel?" He watched his husband closely, bringing his knees up so the younger man could lean back against them. 

Harry leaned back then lifted his balls and prick so Severus could watch. He ran his finger over the little nub and hissed. "That sent little spikes of energy throughout my whole body." He shuddered. "Makes me feel like I have to wet myself if I press really hard and rub it at the same time. He moved his finger back and forth over his clit and his hips thrust automatically. 

Severus cocked his head and remembered something Max and Damon had told him. "Go and make sure you don't need to void and then come back, I want to try something."

Harry dropped himself and carefully climbed off his husband. "Yes Sir." He walked into the bathroom, swaying his hips a little more than normal, putting on a show for his husband. He did go again, unsurprisingly and cleaned himself once more shivering as the flannel ran over his smooth skin. He felt tingly all over and sauntered back out to his husband. "Where would you like me Sir?"

Severus watched his slender husband make his way to the bathroom and then laid back trying to remember exactly what the other men had told him about a different kind of orgasm women could have and apparently men with Fleymann's could have as well. All he could really remember was Damon laughing as he told him Harry was liable to think he was going to wet all over himself if it happened.

He watched as Harry came back to the bed and wondered if maybe he'd only had to urinate after all. "I want you to get on the bed and just get comfortable, pet, alright?" he said as he moved to the side and waited for Harry to climb onto the covers.

Harry crawled up and lay down on his side of the bed and placed his hands behind his back. He spread his legs slightly and snuggled down on the blankets. He smiled at Severus. "Is this alright, Sir?" 

"Beautiful, but why are you lying on your hands?" Severus asked with a grin as he reached out and flicked the wax from the dusky nipples, nearly laughing as Harry pushed himself up to meet his fingers. "Did some of your ardour fade while you were away from me?" He teased, reaching down and trailing his fingertips along the tops of Harry's thighs.

"Never, Husband. If anything it's more insistent the farther along I get." Harry spread his legs more for his Severus' roaming hands. He grinned. "You said you wanted to try something so I was just waiting for you, Sir." He scooted lower in the bed to lie more flat across the surface. 

"So I did Harry, so I did," he replied and began to stroke and tease his small clit, working to bring him back up to the point he'd been. "How are you feeling?" He moved around a little so he could comfortably slide three fingers into Harry and use his thumb to tease and pet him. 

Harry groaned and arched into Severus' hands. He bent his legs and spread them wider and canted his hips up, offering himself to his husband. "Oh godssss." He braced his feet on the mattress and pushed against the fingers. "Tingly... little shocks..." He shuddered out a breath. "Makes my legs feel... wobbly" He closed his eyes as Severus thumb moved over the tiny nub of nerves. 

"You are so wet, little one," Severus murmured as he moved his thumb and replaced it with the fingers from his other hand and began to twist his fingers and thrust them in and out of Harry. He bit his lower lip in concentration and let himself feel for some special spot inside Harry's new passage that Max had told him would work like his prostate. Where the bloody hell was it? He played Harry's clit between two fingers and smiled as he felt him getting even wetter.

Harry wiggled against the fingers. "Yessss... feels good." He moaned low and long. "Need you.... in me..."

Severus pulled his hands from Harry's sex and gathered him into his arms, rolling to his back and pulling Harry on top of him. "Do what you wish, my Harry," he whispered hoarsely as he bucked his hips against the hollow of the younger man's hip. Harry grunted as the fingers left him. He ran his hands down Severus' chest and slid down the older man's body. He grabbed the waistband of Severus' pyjama bottoms and eased them and the boxers off his husband's impressive prick. He kissed the head sticking out of the foreskin and licked the bit of fluid that welled up. Down the long legs, Harry peeled away the clothes to get down to Sev's skin. Once clear of the long feet, He bent and licked across the straight even toes, sucking the big one into his mouth. He moaned around it, pulled off with a pop and then kissed up the veins sticking up the pale foot and swirled his tongue around the hard ball of Severus' ankle.

Harry turned to torture the left foot the same as he had the right. He wanted Severus to loosen up his iron control just a little and grab him. Take him and claim him again as he frustrated the other man to no end, pleasurably torturing him as he went. He moved up to Sev's knee and licked the soft skin at the bend. 

Severus panted as he felt the cool morning air on his heated flesh followed by the wet heat of Harry's mouth. Merlin, he could make him feel so good, Severus thought as Harry's lips pulled at the head of his prick. His clothing gone, he growled as he realized Harry was giving his feet attention, his heavy prick twitching with each swipe of the boy's tongue. He'd forgotten that he'd told Harry that his feet were one of him most erogenous areas.

As Harry's tongue grazed over the tender flesh behind his knee, he sat up and grabbed his husband, pulling him up to lie on his body. "I want to be in you now!" he growled and moved Harry's legs to straddle his waist, the shaft of his prick covered by the wet of Harry's sex as he sat him up on him. "Ride me Harry," he ground out.

Harry squeaked as Severus grabbed him. He wasn't expecting it so quickly but he rubbed along the large prick pressed against his cozy. "Want to watch Sir?" He lifted his balls up and frigged his clit feeling himself become wetter coating both of them. He rose up and reached between them to line up his hole with Severus' cockhead. He slowly sank down just barely taking the head in. He squeezed his muscles around it. He remembered something Allie had told him about the Kegel muscles there. He practiced moving them every time he went to the loo and he flexed them again, watching to see what would happen. 

Severus' eyes widened and then rolled as he felt Harry tighten up around him, it took everything in him not to grab his husband and impale him hard and quick. "Oh godddssss!" he gasped and pushed his head back into the pillow, blinking slowly to regain the control he needed not to be rough with his pregnant husband. He let out the breath he'd been holding and bent his neck so he could watch Harry finger himself as he rode him. "Use my prick baby, use it like you would a toy." He stroked long fingers down Harry's side and groaned once more as felt the silky skin slide under his fingers.

Harry slid a little lower on to Severus' cock squeezing and releasing as he paused, giving himself time to adjust and torture Severus as well. His fingers played over his clit and it was hard not to slam himself down on the other man. Wouldn't do to stop the proceedings with unnecessary pain. He ran a finger down the length still outside of him and into the trimmed curls at Sev's groin. He tugged lightly on the hairs and eased down some more. A slow and steady slide now . 

Severus tossed his head from side to side on the pillow and forced his hips to stay still. Harry was calling the shots at the moment and he was letting him. "How does it feel, baby?" he managed to ask as he looked down and watch the younger man stroking his clit and then felt warm fingers on his shaft and the curls around the base of his prick being pulled at. "Are you going to come on my prick, little one?" he growled as he fisted his hands in the sheet beneath him.

Harry finally sank to the bottom and rested against' Severus. He felt incredibly full and squeezed the stretched muscles once more. He grabbed Severus' hands and placed them on his hips. He leaned forward and lay on Severus' chest rubbing himself up and down the shaft just barely moving his hips. Lying like this pressed his little clit against Sev's skin and it sent shockwaves throughout his body and pressed against something on the inside. "I... I... could, Sir." He ground back on the hard cock and felt the same pressure building again that had been earlier. It was lower and more intense. "Did you want me too, Sir?" He moved faster bearing down harder as he placed kisses and lick on Severus' chest. 

Severus shuddered as he was fully sheathed and Harry leaned forward to lie against him. He ran his hands over Harry's back, dropping them lower to grip his arse cheeks, one finger moving in to tease the little pucker as Harry moved slowly. The older man thrust up into Harry's little cozy, reveling in the tight heat, at the same time he pushed his finger up to the first knuckle in the young man's bottom. "I want you to feel incredible Harry, that's what I want," he growled as he used his hands and finger to move Harry faster.

Pressing back against the finger in his arse and the cock in his cozy, he groaned low, nearly a growl and leaned forward more to nuzzle and bite at Severus' neck. The pressure was building lower than it normally did. He mumbled against the slick skin as the feeling threatened to overwhelm him. It seemed to come from deep inside of him and it hurt a little bit but was a pleasurable pain; the more he rubbed, the tighter the coil wound and he wanted to tip it over, crack and break the spring. "Please... Sir..." He huffed against the skin trying to move even faster and harder.

"Rub yourself baby," Severus instructed as he thrust up faster into him. He could feel the other man tightening around his prick and drove his finger in and out of his arse, quickly slipping a second one in and twisting them as much as he could. He cock was throbbing, his bollocks drawn up and ready to spill into his little one's waiting body, but he was determined to see Harry come undone first. "Please what Harry?"

The second finger in his arse did it and a low wail began in Harry's throat. The spring twisted once more and then let go flying through his body and he went with it. He screamed and sat down hard on Severus' cock, coming what felt like gallons. Wetness splashed over the man underneath him and all Harry could do was ride out the waves as they coursed over his body. His eyes rolled in his head and he fought to hang on to consciousness. He dug his fingers into his thighs to bring himself back and he looked down at Severus. "Oh... Oh... Oh gods.. You're... wet..." He panted horrified. 

"Fuck yes...." Severus growled and bucked hard up into Harry. He felt the hot liquid on him and grinned, the other two had been right. His little Harry had just had an incredible orgasm. He pulled him down close and thrust up into him as he began to come, crying out Harry's name repeatedly until it was only a soft sigh in the unruly hair.

"That was brilliant Harry..." he panted as he held the smaller man up by his shoulders.”It felt so good to be inside you. How did it feel for you?" He quickly summoned a wet flannel and a towel and began to wash Harry gently after he'd lifted him off of his softening prick.

Harry stared down at Severus horrified. "But... but... Severus...” He felt himself lifted and lost it. "I peed all over you! What’s wrong with you? You are acting like you enjoyed it." He jerked the towel away from Severus and tried moping up the nastiness. "Oh gods... I'm sorry Severus." He began crying as he cleaned up his husband. Merlin he was a sicko and he had enjoyed it so much. His body felt loose and lax. He made to stand to get a dry towel only to crumple to the floor and begin wailing in earnest. Why wouldn't his legs work?!

Severus was off the bed in a flash and had Harry gathered up in his arms, settling them back on the bed and rocking him. "Shhh baby, you didn't wet on me. I promise that you didn't," he soothed as he stroked the smaller man's hair back from his forehead. When Harry wouldn't quiet, the older man stood with him in his arms and carried him to the bathroom, sitting him gently on the toilet. "There now Harry, I want you to pee and you'll see that what just happened wasn't you losing control of your bladder." He didn't know how comfortable the younger man was going to be with him in there, but he was reluctant to leave him so upset. 

He squatted down in front of Harry and rubbed the tops of his thighs trying to calm him. "Don't cry Harry, please calm down."

Harry's breath hitched and he sniffled and looked at Severus then began crying again. 

"You just had an orgasm Harry, that's all, you didn't wet yourself, I promise," he soothed, trying to find the words that would calm his Harry down. "It was just a different type of pleasure. Did it feel good?" He stroked the unruly hair and smiled as he heard the sounds of his husband voiding, figuring that would help him understand that he'd not had an accident. "Would you like to go back to bed now?"

"Oh gods it was wonderful!" Harry gasped and clenched his muscles not believing he had one; possibly peed on his husband and two; done it again on the toilet. It was a different sensation from a moment ago, but it still felt like to him he had wet the bed and Severus. He punched the other man in the arm. "Why didn't you tell me I could do that?!" He sobbed. "No, I don't want to go back to bed. I want a shower but my legs don't want to work!" He snapped irritably. 

Severus laughed in a deep rumble and kissed the top of Harry's head gently. "I'll run you a bath and you can soak, how does that sound?" he asked as he put the stopper in the tub and started the water, adding some of the bubbles he knew the other man liked. He stood and retrieved a couple of thick towels from the linen closet and set them on the chair they kept next to the tub, placing a flannel on top of it. 

He lifted Harry carefully and then lowered him into the hot water and stroked his face tenderly. "I'm sorry, I should have told you what might happen. Damon and Max had told me about this some time ago and I really didn't know if you could do it or not. Forgive me?" he asked and stood up to go clean up their bed and put fresh linens on it. 

Harry sighed and sank into the tub going under the water. He listened to Severus change the bed sheets and thought about what he had told him. Why hadn't he been warned? Max could have told him or Grant. He pouted and sat in the water wondering what to do.

After changing the bed, Severus pulled on a pair of jeans and stood in the doorway to the bathroom, looking at Harry. "Would you like me to wash your back?" he asked as he smiled down at the smaller man. He wondered if he shouldn't bring the portable telephone in for him, he looked irritable.

Harry looked up at him and smiled. He did feel really, really good but he was still a little unnerved about not knowing more about his body. He sat up and leaned forward. "Please, sir. I apologize for my outburst earlier. I think I need to see Max or someone about learning more these new parts since they are going to be mine from now on." 

Severus nodded, he could see the reasoning in that. "Would you feel more comfortable with Grant? He is like you, you know," he asked as he came in to sit on the edge of the tub. "I can call and ask him to come over if you like."

Harry thought about it. "I guess. I don't really want to ask Allie and I think Max would laugh." He glared at Severus for a moment. "He doesn't have to come out here. May we stop and see them while we are in town if we have time?" 

"Max might laugh, but it wouldn't be at you, love. Sure, we can stop in and see them. I'll ring them and let them know we're coming by, alright?" he said and leaned down to kiss the full lips, pausing a moment to gently nip at the bottom one. "So beautiful." He dropped one hand to The Bump and gently ran his hand over the swell before looking up and smiling. "Will you need help getting out?”

 

Harry nodded and moaned into the kiss. He held up his arms. “Please. My legs still feel really loose. Thank you, Husband.” He thought of something else. “While we are in town may we see your shop as well, Sir? I liked working the bar with Allie but I’d rather work with you.”

Severus put his hands under Harry's arms and lifted him gently and easily out of the tub, sitting him on the chair and wrapping a towel around him. Kneeling down in front of him, he carefully dried him off. Picking him back up, he carried him into the bed room and settled him on the bed. "Trouser and a tee shirt alright?" he asked as he opened drawers and picked a few things out from Harry's meager assortment of clothing. "We need to take you shopping soon."

Harry blinked at him and nodded. "I am going to be getting bigger." He rubbed his hand over the bump in his tummy. He didn't know why but it felt good to do that. He pulled on his shirt and then the trousers Severus had set out but when he stood he couldn't button them nor would the zipper go up more than half way. He felt the tears again and panted trying to stop them. Why was he being like this? He felt really good but just had to cry for some reason. He sat back on the bed and lay down. "I can't go, my clothes don't fit." He sniffled and then glared at the idea of crying. He wasn’t going to do it again.

Severus looked down at him and grimaced at the threatened tears, he really wasn't good at this. He looked around the room again and then back at his husband. "Would you wear a summer robe?" he asked carefully, almost feeling like he was treading on Nagini's tail and trying not to get bit.

Harry nodded and sniffled again. He hated feeling like this it had about drove him nutters in Sturgis. He sat up and held out his arms to Severus. 

Severus smiled and sat down next to Harry, pulling him into his arms and rocking him gently. "Do you know how splendidly beautiful you are right now?" he asked softly as he stroked the other man's hair. "Don't be upset, you have our babe within you, and you look glorious." With a last kiss, he pulled away and went to the closet. Taking down one of the boxes he'd stored at the Wolffes and Harry hadn't unpacked yet, he pulled a short, lightweight summer robe in blue from it.

Coming back to the bed, he picked up his wand and did a quick cleaning spell before pulling it over Harry's head. The sleeves were full and slashed over the upper arm, a hint of a waist and it fell in folds to puddle around Harry's feet. "Stand up for me."

Carefully Harry stood and was happy that his legs supported him. "Thank you Husband." He looked down the line of the robe then raised his eyebrow at Severus. "I can't picture you in this, Sev." He smiled slightly and looked at his husband. 

Severus shook his head and chuckled. "Allie made it for me several years ago for a function where Max was getting an award and I was forbidden to wear black," he explained, waving his wand at Harry and the robe began shrinking down and fit him better. "It's actually very comfortable, I wore it with a lighter blue robe under it. It looked quite nice." He stood back and looked at Harry critically. "Shall I shorten it a bit more for you? I don't want to take a chance of you tripping." 

His Harry was radiant in the late morning sun, the rays glinting off of his glasses and making his sun kissed cheeks glow even more. He felt a lump in his throat as he looked down into the smiling face; he truly was one lucky bastard to have Harry in his life. He bent and handed Harry his sandals.

Harry buckled his sandals and stood. He walked around a bit and felt the robe swish around his legs. "Please, Husband just a little shorter." He stopped in front of Severus and toed up to plant a soft kiss on the thin mouth. He rubbed his thumb across Severus' cheek and smiled at him. "I guess we'll have to take the truck now, huh?" He stood back to let Severus finish his alterations. "I am ready when you are, Sev. Did you call Grant and Damon?" 

Quickly muttering a different spell, Severus shrunk the length to where the robes barely brushed Harry's ankles. There, now he would be safe. "I've not called yet, but I will right now," he answered as he leaned down and captured his husband's mouth once more. He stood back up and looked at him once more. "I don't think you'll be on the bike again until after the baby, I'll just feel better with you in the truck."

He picked up the portable phone and quickly punched the memory button for Damon and Grant's, hoping one of them would answer.

Damon was just getting out of the shower when the phone rang in the living room. Wrapping the towel around himself and cursing, he left Grant in the shower and strode through the house. "Yeah, what is it?" He answered the phone not looking at the caller id. 

"Hello Damon, it's Severus," he said in greeting when the phone was picked up. "What are you doing?"

Damon smirked. "I was in the shower with Grant. Why?" He frowned "Has something happened to Harry?" 

Severus squeezed his eyes shut; not the mental image he wanted. "Too much information Damon, a simple 'I was in the shower' would have sufficed," he said with a grimace and then grinned at Harry. "Well now that you ask, something did kind of happen with Harry and he'd like to visit with Grant for a little while, if that's alright."

Damon chuckled and then frowned again. "Well, he's alright right? The baby's okay? Get your ass in the truck and get over here. What the hell did you call for? Why didn't you just come over?" 

"I'm calling because I have manners, you old arse," Severus laughed, "we didn't want to just barge in and see Merlin only knows what you two do when you are alone. Yes, Harry and The Bump are fine; he just needs to talk to someone that understands the changes in his body. Do you think Grant will be alright with that?" He'd not even considered that the other man may not want to discuss this. In all the years he'd known him, he'd never heard him talk about it, he had only found out through something Damon had said one night.

Damon rubbed his face, moved the phone and then yelled over his shoulder. "Grant, get your wrinkled ass out of the shower, Harry needs to talk to you. They're coming over." He smirked at the garbled return shout and then nodded. "Come on, I'll make certain he's dressed by the time you all get here." 

Severus winced as the shout came over on his end and he laughed when he saw Harry's eyes widen as he heard it too. "Alright Damon, we're leaving now. Stop harassing Grant, he'll kick your arse and you know it. See you all in a few minutes," he said as he hung the phone up and held his hand out to Harry.

"Are you ready?" he asked and led the smaller man out of the house and into the brilliantly lit day.


	98. Mockingbird

  
Author's notes: This is a story that revolves around an alternate life that had been lived by Severus Snape in the US while he was spying for the Light. Now that Voldemort is dead, he has opted to show this life to his lover, Harry Potter. Oh and by the by...there are Harleys and all sorts of goodies involved. It is a perpetual fic. If people here seem to like the first chapter, I will continue to post on a daily basis.  


* * *

Disclaimer: Harry and Severus belong to JKR, any character not from her work are mine. I am not receiving money for writing, it is done for pure enjoyment. 

 

AN: This chapter deals with miscarriage, menopause, and male pregnancy. No punches were pulled in writing this chapter. We strongly suggest that if these things bother you that you do not read this chapter. If you proceed you will need a whole box of tissues. Bella the Dark beta’d this and many thanks to her.   
I had a question about the change in Harry’s female equipment. Why he now has some external features when he’d been told he wouldn’t get them before. There are two answers. The first to fit in with the story; Fleymann’s does not have a large amount of concrete study behind papers that are written on it. Most men that develop the female characteristics shy away from researchers and nosy parkers, so there have been very few to study. Max only knows what he’s read and what he’s seen. He’s told Harry what he knows and he was wrong, Harry did develop further.  
The second reason is purely my own; I figured if he had to pop out babies, he may as well get the full benefits of the new equipment, so I gave him a few more accessories… . NO he is not getting breasts…..laughs.

Chapter 98 : Mockingbird

Damon left the living room and sauntered into the bathroom as Grant was climbing from the shower. He held up a towel for his sub and smiled at the other man. "Harry and Sev are on their way over to talk to you about the Fleymann's. Apparently something happened this morning but Harry and the babe are well." He added seeing Grant's look of apprehension.

Grant dried himself and took another towel for his hair before he spoke. "Why haven't they gone to Max? He's Harry's healer." He wasn't fond of talking about the gene that made him so different from others. He walked into the bedroom and pulled on his under shorts before sitting down and handing Damon the comb for his hair. "If you see a grey one, pull it."

Damon shook his head and sat behind Grant on the bed. He raised the long hair up and sectioned out a small swath at the base of Grant's neck. He leaned forward and kissed the slender column. "Well, I seem to remember another young man asking someone else about the changes to their body and being upset when informed of the changes by someone who hadn't experienced it. I think Sev may have told Harry that you have the same condition. Maybe the boy is more comfortable with you than Max. Would you like to tell Max about the changes in your body only just having met the man? Bit trusts you, Pet." He began dragging the comb through the dark hair. 

"You're right, you usually are, you know," Grant sighed, "I just don't like talking about it. Makes me feel like an exhibit in a side show." Other than required examinations by Max, he didn't talk about it to anyone, Damon didn't even know the things he was going through now and would have to start dealing with. "I'll talk to him, I don't know if I can help though."

"I understand, Pet and I want you to think about something for me. Remember back when you were new to all this and how confusing it was. Do you think it might help yourself as well to have someone to talk about these things with? Harry maybe old enough to be our grandchild but he is another angel that fell through the cracks. He needs someone besides Allie to talk with. That girl is scatterbrained to the ends of the earth and inherently female. He's going to need someone that has actually been through it." 

Damon tipped the other man's head back and planted a soft kiss to his full mouth. "I'm not asking for you to become counselor to him now that I finally got you out of that damn practice. But would it help you as well to talk about it with someone that can sympathize with both the masculine and feminine reactions." He smiled. He knew Grant thought he didn't realize everything that was going on but Damon watched and he would wait for the other man to come to him when he was ready. He had learned that much about his temperamental husband over the years. 

Grant thought for a moment and chose his words carefully. "Damon, think about what I was like when we first got together. How many times did you tell me I was acting like a woman?" he asked and then continued, "I was raised knowing I was different, raised to take the female role. Harry was raised as a boy, he's got a totally different mindset and he is dealing with things from a man's point of view. I don't know how to relate to that." He held up a hand to keep Damon from protesting his words. He bit his lower lip and continued on. "I know I'm male, but all of my early childhood, everything I was taught was female and it's how I think even now."

Damon cleared his throat. "I understand that, baby. But Harry sees you as male and honestly you don't act nearly like you did back then. You don't have to tell him how you were raised. Give him the information he needs, Grant. You still walked into it blindly, knowing it was coming but not about all the changes and I taught them to you from a man's point of view." He hugged the other man to him and played to the heart of the matter. "You'll be helping out with our grandbaby, Pet. I felt her magic the other day at the Overlook and she's going to be a powerful little witch." 

The smaller man just shook his head and sighed. "You know I'll talk to him, you don't need to pull the baby into all of this, old man," he said and smacked Damon's leg lightly. "Let me get up and get dressed, okay?" He pushed up and off of the bed and pulled clothes out of the drawers, dressing before he sat down to braid his hair. 

He could feel his husband's eyes on him and he turned to smile at him. "What is it? Do I have egg on me, or something?" he asked with a laugh as he sectioned his hair and began to weave the thick plait.

Damon got a sappy look on his face and shook his head. "We're finally getting an honest to goodness grandchild that's all ours, Grant. Sev's our boy and the Bump will be ours too along with Bit." He grinned mischievously. "You are still beautiful, my Injun."

"Oh, we have to call that child something besides Bump, she'll be born with a complex," he laughed ruefully and then gasped as Damon came up behind him and tipped his head to one side and began to bite at the smaller man's neck. "Now you know where that is going to get you, sir." Grant set the comb down and raised one arm up to pull Damon closer. 

Damon hummed and raised an eyebrow. "We would have gotten up to something in the shower if I'd of had my way about it. What's on your mind, Injun? It won't take the boys long to get here but we can plan something for later if you wish." He nibbled on Grant's skin more. "I found out about the party if you still wish to participate."

"Did you? When is it?" Grant asked as one of Damon's hands slipped into his unbuttoned shirt front and toyed with a nipple. He bit his lower lip and hissed as the other man gave it a sharp twist.

Damon grinned when he heard the intake of breath from his partner. His hand slid lower and stroked the soft skin above Grant's navel. "It's in a couple of weeks. Plus, I need to talk to Sev about the new court date. I got the letter about it yesterday." He slipped one hand down below the loose waist of Grant's undone jeans, petting the smooth skin of his groin.

"We're going, right?" he asked as he reached down and pulled Damon's hand out of his pants. "None of that Mister Wolffe, the kids will be here soon and I know you don't want to explain what we're doing in the shower again." He laughed and kissed his husband once more before he fastened the end of his braid and then began to button up his shirt. "When did they set the next date? I couldn't believe we got there and it was just to go over the fact that Sev asked for asylum, you'd think they'd have done more than that to waste our time." 

On the ninth of September, they'd all driven to Charleston to the federal building for Sev's hearing in front of the federal wizarding judge, only to find they'd driven all that way to just have paper work they'd already signed read to them and to be told they would be contacted when to come back. Grant had pitched a bitch the entire way home about bureaucracy, the price of gasoline, and morons that didn't know what they were doing.

Damon smiled. "Kids need to be shocked every now and again. It's good for them." He pulled the towel from around his waist, chucked it to the bathroom and began to dress in the clothes Grant had set out for him. He paused half way in the process of pulling on his t-shirt. "Hell, yes we'll be there. The next date is October thirty-first. Now how's that for ironic."

Grant snorted. "All the witches and wizards will be out to play," he laughed as he turned to watch his man. "I really hope they figure out what they are doing by then." He stood and kissed his husband's cheek before he left the bedroom for the kitchen, once in the kitchen he opened the metal canister he kept navy beans in and pulled out a small phial filled nearly to the top with a ruby red potion. He set it on the counter and took a glass from the cupboard before going to the refrigerator and filling his glass with grape juice. He picked up the small phial, looking at it with distaste before carefully adding three drops to his juice. He recapped the phial and was putting it back in it's hiding spot when he heard his husband clearing his throat behind him. 

Damon stood with his arms crossed over his chest, frowning. "You wanna tell me what that was, boy?" 

Grant froze for a moment and then set the lid back on the canister before lifting the glass to his lips, sipping at the juice and grimacing at the taste it couldn't hide. "Not particularly sir," he said as he stared out the window.

Damon shook his head. His heart was beating a staccato beat against his rib cage. What was wrong with his husband that he had to hide something from him? "Why? No fucking around, Grant. What was it?"

Grant shook his head and drained the glass before rinsing it in the sink. "I'm just getting old Damon," he sighed as he put the glass in the dishwasher. "It's something Max wants me to start taking." He moved past Damon to go to the living room to wait for the boys to arrive. 

Damon blinked and turned. "Bullshit, Grant. How would you like it if I was hiding something from you?” He crossed his arms again and swallowed. "Now tell me or I will call Max myself. Fuck it, I'll go down there and raise hell until someone tells me." He strode for the door and grabbed his jacket off the coat tree. 

"Fine Damon... I'll tell you, it's just damned embarrassing for me," Grant said as he walked over and took the jacket from Damon's hands. He turned, and walked back into the kitchen to retrieve the small phial. He handed it to Damon and waited as he read the label. It was a hormone replacement, the same his mother took. "It's official, I'm all dried up." He went to his chair and waited to see if Damon recognized the name.

Damon stared at the bottle and then his husband. _Trutinae-Estra._ "Oh. Oh Pet." He walked over to Grant and sank to his knees, wrapping his arms around Grant's waist holding tightly to the other man. "Goddammit you scared the hell out of me." 

"I'm sorry," he murmured as he rested his forehead on his husband's shoulder. "I didn't want to tell you, I didn't mean to scare you." He could feel the tears starting and he was frustrated with himself for being so overly emotional. When he'd seen Max after having the first of many hot flashes, the healer had explained what was happening to him and to expect mood swings, night sweats, irritability, hot flashes, changes in sex drive; all these awful, awful things to simply show him that his body was getting older. "I guess it explains why I've driven you nuts lately, doesn't it?"

Damon looked up at his husband. He reached to the man's face and stroked the tears from his cheeks. "My Injun, you have been driving me crazy for fifty-four years and it helps to know it was not entirely my fault this time. I've been worried about you." He smiled at his sub. "Thank you for telling me even if I had to force it out of you. You pay for that later. I'll make certain of it." He looked to the door as the sound of the motor of Sev's truck came up the gravel drive. "You've been saved by the boy, Pet." 

The former Marine climbed up from the floor and pulled Grant into his lap, holding on to him tightly. 

Grant smiled and leaned against his husband, once more drawing strength from the older man. "Promises promises," he laughed. 

The door in the kitchen opened and Sev came in holding tightly to Harry's smaller hand in his own. "I think they're in the living room, baby," he said as he led the smaller man behind him. "Damon! Grant!" 

Damon chuckled. "That was a threat, Injun and I make good on my threats." He turned to face the kitchen door. "In here, Sev!" He nuzzled his husband again inhaling the scent of Grant's shampoo and natural smell. It calmed him considerably and he kissed the tanned throat softly. 

Severus led Harry into the living room, stopping to kiss Grant on the top of his head before he sat down on the sofa and pulled Harry onto his lap. "How are you both this morning?" he asked as he took in the sight of Grant's reddened eyes and wondered if they'd come at a bad time. 

Damon looked to Grant, silently asking the other man the unspoken question of whether or not to send the boy to the healer. He wouldn't force Grant to do this, not now knowing what he did. "It's been eventful and you?" 

Severus kind of laughed and patted Harry's swollen tummy. "It has been rather unique," he chuckled and looked at the way Grant gave Damon's hand a squeeze and nodded his head. "Grant, we were hoping you might be able to talk to Harry a bit if you had the time."

Grant stood and bent down to kiss the top of his husband's head. "I'll take Harry into the bedroom, honey," he said softly and then turned to Harry, holding his hand out to the young man. "Come on Harry, let's go have a talk."

Damon grinned and nodded. "Sev and I will be here if you need us."

Harry looked at his husband and then took Grant's proffered hand. "Yes sir." he said softly and bit his lip looking for all the world like he was being lead away to his death. 

Grant led Harry back to his bedroom and sat down on the edge of the bed, motioning Harry to sit in the chair he kept by his side of the bed. "What's going on Harry? Are you alright?" he asked as he got comfortable and took a good look at how well Harry was looking. The young man was glowing with health and pregnancy and Grant was happy to see that.

Colour flushed Harry's face. Grant had always been very nice to him but it was this man's adopted son they were about to have a discussion about. The younger man looked to the floor. "I'm fine, sir. I... um have some questions about..." He looked up at Grant and then looked away. "That place." 

A small smile played over Grant's lips as he watched Harry blush. "What place, Harry? Echo? Scotland? Cutty's?" he asked and tried not to laugh at how much of a smart ass he was being, but he wanted to see the boy smile.

Harry closed his eyes and sighed. He tried not to laugh at the older man's joke but his mouth quirked up a little and he swallowed. "Severus calls it my cozy place. But I know it's a pussy, isn't it? I'm a girl now, aren't I? Severus said I shouldn't act like a debutante but he doesn't know what it's like and Max will laugh at me. It's all confusing and I don't know whether to cry, scream, or throw up." He said all this on one breath then met Grant's eyes and looked away. "I'm sorry for bothering you, sir." He made to stand.

Grant reached out and grabbed Harry's arm. "Sit down Harry, I was only teasing you and you aren't bothering me," he said as he pulled the boy to sit back in the chair. "What you have is a vagina, you can call it whatever you like, but that's what it is. Severus has no earthly clue what you are going through so he shouldn't tell you how to act or not act. As for Max, he is your Healer and he won't laugh at you, he's never laughed at me about it."

He put one hand under Harry's chin and tipped his face up to look at him. "I would say confusion is more than normal when your body changes like this. If you have questions, I'll try to answer them as best I can, okay?" 

Harry blinked and nodded. First and foremost on his mind was the incident that had happened this morning but how to go about telling the older man what exactly had happened. Without thinking he blurted out. "Are you a wet one too?"

Grant's eyes widened and he sat back in confusion. "Am I a what? I don't understand."

Harry chuckled and shook his head. "I don’t know how to say this." He heaved out a breath and then looked at a portrait of Severus and Grant with their arms around each other and laughing. "Well, Severus and I were... playing this morning and it was really, really going well, if you take my meaning." He blushed violently and continued. "And I thought I had an accident. He was laughing and I wasn't." He looked back at Grant and then to the floor. "Does that make sense?"

Understanding dawned on Grant and he blushed as red as Harry when he answered. "I understand what you mean now and the answer is yes. It's nothing to worry about, but it is shocking at first if you don't know it's possible." Silently he was thinking about strangling Severus if the boy had known what could happen and hadn't told Harry. Damon had done that to Grant on their fifteenth wedding anniversary and Grant had been mortified.

Harry shook his head. "Well I didn't know and Severus said Max and Damon had warned him it might happen. But no one thought to tell me." A look of anger crossed his face. "Oh no not Harry Potter, tell him nothing. Dammit it's my body that's has gone wonky and no one will tell me anything." He gritted his teeth and then looked at Grant. "I... I'm sorry. I never know what's going to come out of my gob sometimes especially now." 

Grant stood up and kissed the top of Harry's head. "I'll be right back," he said as he left the bedroom and walked back into the living room. He stood in the doorway and watched his husband and boy laughing at something on the television, snorting, he walked up behind Sev and smacked him upside the back of his head. "You should have told him that would happen." 

Damon started to open his mouth and Grant just shook his finger at him. "You did the same damn thing to me, do you men think we are frigging science projects? Poke us and see what happens?" he snapped and put both hands on his hips, the look on his face daring his husband to say anything.

Damon stared at Grant then looked at Severus who was rubbing his head lightly. "What did I do? When? How is it that I am in trouble for something he did?" 

Grant narrowed his eyes and glared at them both. "Severus told Harry that you warned him that Harry might be... like me, and Severus didn't tell him what could happen," he ground out before he turned to go.

Severus looked at Damon and shrugged. "I didn't think it was a big deal."

Damon looked at Severus. "Oh man, your ass is grass." He got up and moved to his chair. He looked at the retreating back of his husband. "I'm sorry, Grant." He apologized for good measure. 

Grant just shook his head as he walked back into the bedroom, he could hear his husband explaining to Sev about why you don't just let things happen to see what happens. He closed the door behind him and turned to Harry with a smile.

"Okay, where were we?" he asked as he settled himself back on the bed and looked at the young man. "Harry, I'll answer anything I can okay? I know what it's like to go through this."

Harry stared wide eyed at the other man. He had heard the conversation and it had taken all he had not to laugh at the other two men as Grant's particular brand of retribution came down upon them. He started laughing in spite of himself, loudly and held on to his belly. "I.. I'm sorry. You should have seen him trying to make up for laughing." He choked out. "I'll have to show you the look of horror on his face one day."

Grant joined in the laughter. "I bet it was a lot like Damon. He did that to me as well, I could have cheerfully killed him," he said as he stopped laughing and smiled again at Harry. "What happened is perfectly normal, it just means it was really, really good. Just remember to smack him if he starts acting too proud of himself when it happens." 

Harry laughed even harder and then sobered after a bit. He sighed. Where to begin? "What's going to happen to me, Grant? What's next... am I going to have monthlies? Hermione is a right bitch when she has hers. Ron still runs and hides. His mum and sister and Hermione are all together on it and it's a frightful thing. I know; I saw them once. Am I going to be like that too?" He had so many questions but didn't know how to express them in such a way as to not sound like a complete idiot. He began to babble out his fears and questions in no such order. "I feel like I'm not really male sometimes. How did it happen and why? Max said something about when the... vagina shows up this early then it's permanent." He looked away from Grant and then back at him. "Is yours?" He asked softly 

Grant held his hand up to stem the flow and thought for a moment before he began to answer the young man's questions. "Okay, first of all, no, you won't have a period. Our bodies do run in cycles, but thank Merlin, we don't bleed. You might get mood swings, you might not. I do," he answered and then thought about how to answer the next fear. It was an issue that he himself had wrested with for most of his life, not feeling as though he belonged truly to either gender.

"Harry, you are a male, you just happen to have some extra parts that let you have a child. You are not a woman, you don't think like one, nor do you see yourself as one," he said gently and hoped it got through to him. "You and I carry the Fleymann's gene. It was first documented about 800 years ago in Europe.” 

“It's a recessive trait that only certain familial lines carry and it only shows up every few generations. No one had seen someone like me in over a hundred years in my family. Why do you have the gene? Who knows, it's been studied for years and no one seems to know why it simply appears out of the blue in one generation out of twenty." He shifted uncomfortably and answered the rest. "If the vagina appears early on in pregnancy, then yes it's normally permanent. I've had mine since I was eighteen Harry." He looked down at the carpet and waited for the boy to speak.

Harry stared at Grant. "That long and it's still embarrassing? Gods I'll never make Severus understand how I feel. Does it always appear when someone is pregnant first?" He moved from the chair to sit beside the older man. He reached out for the other man and wrapped his arms around Grant. "It's us against them. You have to help me."

Grant looked at Harry and gave him a smile. "You and I were raised in very different ages Harry and in very different manners. I was taught to hide my body and that has stayed with me. From what I understand, pregnancy is the catalyst for the female organs to develop, I've never read of a case that pregnancy was not involved," he hugged Harry gently and closed his eyes as he nodded, he'd be there to help Harry as much as he could through the changes. 

"Don't think of it as us against them. Severus will learn, trust me. Damon has never been anything but supportive and I know Sev is a good man, so he'll take care of you, you just have to tell him what you are feeling." He considered laughing as he said that, he was notorious for keeping his feelings and emotions hidden so Damon wouldn't worry about him.

Harry looked up at Grant and nodded. He wasn't certain he could tell Severus about what he was feeling and not have the man laugh at him again. "So what happens next? I'm five months along and I am scared to death, Grant. I can feel her moving around in there and it's strange. Yet I am proud that I can do this for Sev. I always wanted children, a family of my own and now I am getting it and it has me terrified." 

Grant smiled sadly, he wished he could tell Harry what to expect, but he'd never made it past six months. "You're going to get bigger and she is going to become more active. I'm sorry Harry, but I can't tell you anymore than that. Max will be able to explain more of the changes to you as you get further along," he said as he ran his fingers through Harry's hair. "We wanted a family as well, I know how wonderful it feels when you feel your baby moving around inside of you. Don't be afraid Harry, we are all going to be right here for you."

Harry leaned into the caressing hand and snuggled next to Grant. He was feeling tired after their morning and the emotional roller coaster. He paled at the mention of the big healer. "Why can't you tell me about it? It's bad isn't it? What happened to you, Grant? Where are your babies?" 

Grant put one arm around Harry and let him rest against him as he tried to find the words to explain to the young man about Joshua, Amelia and the two that never had names. "Joshua is buried not far from here in the Wolffe family plot, he was our first. He was born too early," he swallowed and wiped at his eyes. It had been so long since he'd uttered the names of their children aloud, but he thought of them daily. "Two others were lost while in the third month, we didn't name them. I wish now we had of." 

The Lakhota could feel the tears as they ran down his cheeks, his throat was working hard to swallow as he tried to stay calm. Wiping his eyes, he began to whisper. "Amelia is buried in Japan. Damon was stationed there at the time. I made it to nearly the end of six months with her.

We thought..." He stopped and turned his face away from Harry for a moment as he fought for his composure. "We thought I was going to be able to manage it that time, but..." His voice trailed off and he bit his lip as his shoulders began to shake. "I'm sorry Harry, I don't think I can do this right now."

Harry stared horrified at the other man as tears welled up in his eyes. "Oh, oh no Grant." He wrapped his arms around the other man and held him. "I'm sorry."

**********

Damon and Severus looked up at the laughter from the bed room and Damon held his hand out to Severus. They snuck over to the door and Severus silently cast an eavesdropping spell on the door. They listened to the history that Grant gave and when Harry asked about the children Damon laid his head against the door and whispered the children's names. His blue eyes closed and he shook his head and petted the door. "My Injun, I am so sorry."

Severus stared at his 'father' with wide eyes as Grant's voice wavered and he could hear Harry's voice then begin to sob along with the other man. 

Severus reached out a tentative hand and laid it on Damon's shoulder. "I'll take Harry home Da, I never meant to upset Grant like this. I didn't know," he said quietly and gently as he pulled the older man back from the door and turned the knob to go in and collect his husband. 

Grant was rocking Harry in his arms and stroking his back as he looked up at the sound of the door opening. "It's okay baby, don't cry. You are going to be just fine," he whispered over and over again as Harry wept on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Damon standing in the doorway, shaken and pale, just looking at him. 

Damon swallowed. "Grant." He whispered softly and pushed past Severus into their room. After climbing up on the bed, he wrapped his arms around both men and rocked them. "I am so sorry, My Injun. I didn't realize it was still so fresh for you as well." 

Harry clung to Grant, still sobbing, repeating Damon’s apologies as he was held by the two men. "I'm sorry, Grant. I didn't know."

Severus moved into the room and carefully untangled Harry from the older couple, pulling his young husband up into his arms as he kissed the top of Grant's head gently. "I didn't know Grant. I'm so sorry, I never should have asked to have you talk to him," he murmured as Grant was enfolded in Damon's arms. 

Standing back up, he carried Harry into the living room, summoning tissues from the bathroom as he did so. "Oh Harry, I'm so sorry, I didn't know about their children," he said trying to comfort the younger man. He could feel the fear rolling off of him in waves. "Shhh… Max says everything is going well and things are so much better now. You are going to be okay, our baby girl is going to be alright." He was scared as well after hearing what Grant had said, he had no idea how the older couple had survived the losses and remained strong. 

Harry clung to Severus and sobbed even harder. He laid his head against Severus' chest and tried to calm down as he listened to the steady beat of his husband's heart. He crumbled the tissues his Dom had given him in one hand and wrapped the other arm around his belly. "Why? Why couldn’t they have their babies? They are good people; they didn't do anything like I have and their children were taken away. What about ours, Severus?"

*********

Damon pulled Grant into his lap and wrapped his legs around his waist so they could cling to each other. He lowered Grant's head to his chest and kissed the top of his head. "Oh baby, I am so sorry. If I had known I wouldn't have let them come." He rocked his husband and tried to keep the tears from his own eyes. "Let it out baby. Go on, I'm right here for you."

"I'm so sorry Damon, I'm so sorry...." Grant sobbed, his hands full of his husband's shirt, his tears soaking Damon's chest until he cried himself out and stayed hiccoughing in the other man's arms. He looked up to find tears on his husband's face as well. He placed one hand on his cheek gently, wiping Damon's tears as they fell. "I've scared Harry," he whispered softly.

***********

Severus had no answers for Harry. He knew now why the older couple had made such a thing of letting him know he was their son. He bowed his dark head and wept silently for Grant and Damon. "I know it will be okay Harry, I know it will be," he whispered over and over again, as much to reassure himself as the young man on his lap.

Harry's breath hitched. "How can you say that? Look what I did, Severus. I killed and then I groveled for a monster and... and... let him do things to me..." He trailed off as his voice moved into a wail again. "Max said I'm underweight... I'm not doing this right. They'll take our baby from us." He hadn't told Severus he'd had some dreams about a shadowy person standing over him with a squalling child as he was held back by an unseen force. He just knew it was his baby they were taking.

********

Damon pulled his damp shirt off his body and cleaned Grant's face with it. "Harry's with Severus right now, baby. He'll take care of him. I need to make certain you are all right." He pulled the other man close again feeling the warm breath against his chest and sighed as he rubbed Grant's back.

Grant laid his cheek on the furry chest of his husband and whimpered in his pain, they'd not spoken of their children for so long. "I should be more in control of my emotions Damon, I'm sorry," he whispered as he was comforted by the strong hands on his back. "I'm alright."

********

Severus gasped as he listened to his little husband, he had no idea that this was what he was thinking. "Harry, Harry listen to me. Listen to me," he said slowly and firmly, his fingers grasping the trembling chin of his mate and forcing him to look at him. "YOU didn't let anyone do that to you. Harry, you were a victim, not only of Taylor's, but of the Wizarding world as well. They forced you to do things beyond what anyone should ever expect of a child, beyond what they should expect of anyone." He shook his husband's face in his hand to get through to him.

"Harry, no one is going to take our baby, do you hear me? NO ONE. I will destroy anyone that tries to harm you or our child, do you understand me?" He said firmly. "Max says you are doing well, that our baby is doing well. He would tell us if something was wrong Harry, he would tell us and we would fix it. It's not like it was forty years ago when Grant had to hide and rely on antiquated healing practices. Do you understand me, Harry?"

The tears continued to run down Harry's face. "Yes sir. I... I can't help it, Sev. I'm broken still and I can't help the way I feel. The fear is still there, Husband." He bit his lip and felt sick to his stomach. A low keening sound came from him and he pressed against Severus' chest trying to calm himself once again. "I'm sorry this thing isn't well for you, Sir." His eyes, already wet with tears, began to lose focus and he rubbed his face against Severus' strong chest as the tears flowed faster once again.

********

Damon picked up Grant's face and looked his husband in the eyes. "Grant, you have every right to those emotions. You are going through hell with your hormones right now. You want to cry your eyes out, you go ahead. I remember mom doing it and dad was there for her. We'll make it past this as well. No more hiding now, baby." He hugged the other man close. "You want to bring Amelia home? I'll move heaven and earth to bring her and Joshua together if that is what you desire. I still have contacts over there."

A broken sob tore from Grant's lips at his husband's words. "Bring my baby home," he sobbed. "I don't want her to be alone anymore." He let his husband rock him as he sobbed for their children that never grew up.

Damon nodded. "Immediately." He laid his head on Grant's and thought about the channels to go through to get his little girl home where she belonged. He rocked them, the motion soothing him as well as Grant, hoping Severus and Harry could wait just a little while longer. He should have known better than to let this continue after Grant had told him about the hormones this morning. "I'm so sorry, my Grant."

**********

Severus rocked his husband on his lap and tried to comfort him through this. "I know you are afraid, Harry, but I promise you with every fibre of my being, no one is going to harm you or take our child," he said gently. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up as Harry began his eerie keening, he pulled his young love closer still and stroked his hair. "You're getting better my Harry, you're getting so much stronger. I promise you that you are." He murmured over and over as he held the shaking man.

Harry's breathing hitched. Severus' words and the rhythm of his heart were helping but he could still feel himself sinking back into his safe place and he tried to fight to keep his sanity as he pressed harder against the lean frame of his husband. Suddenly a sharp pain to his bladder, had him crying out. It jolted him back to himself. He grabbed his stomach and looked up at Severus. "Did you feel that?"

Severus held Harry away from him, staring down at his husband's swollen belly. "What was that?" he asked warily as Harry's tee shirt, stretched taut over the Bump, moved. He looked at Harry and raised an eyebrow. "She takes after you, already rebelling against authority." He pulled Harry close to him again and tenderly kissed his forehead, only to be rewarded with another tiny foot kicking at him.

**********

Grant slowly quieted in Damon's arms, his nerves soothed by the rocking and the steady beat of his husband's heart. "I love you, Damon," he whispered so softly he was barely heard, drained as he was from his breakdown. "We need to go check the boys."

Damon nodded and kissed the top of Grant's head. "I love you too, My Injun." He manoeuvred them to the edge of the bed and was standing with the smaller man in his arms when Harry's distraught cry came to them through the open door. Tucking Grant closer to him, Damon hurried towards the living room. "What happened?" 

Severus looked behind him as he heard Damon's voice. He grinned and hugged Harry closer to him before he answered. "I felt her move, you can see it too," he laughed as he splayed one long fingered hand over his husband's belly, grinning as he felt the roll of movement under his palm. 

Damon slowed and moved around the couch to stand next to them, worry etched on his face. "Really?" He looked at Grant then to the younger couple. "You are certain? Do you want me to call Max? Do we need to take him to the hospital?" He stared at them. "Well answer me, don't just look at me as if someone hit you with a stupid stick." 

"Put me down Damon," Grant said quietly, a hand on his husband's arm. "Harry doesn't look like he's in pain, but I'll go call Max. You stay here with the boys." As Damon set his feet on the floor, Grant bent down and gently touched Harry's shoulder. "Are you in any pain? Any cramping?"

Harry looked up at the older man and shook his head. "It kinda hurt at first but I think it was because I wasn't expecting it. I mean I felt her before but never this active." He wiped his face again, bit his lip. "Want to feel?" He asked the older man softly and looked away from him, unsure if he had said the right thing or not. "It's alright. I'm okay. She really moves when Severus touches my stomach." 

Severus winced as he heard the question leave Harry's lips, he had had no idea what had happened to the Wolffes and the children they had lost. He watched Grant apprehensively as the older man stared dumbly down at Harry's swollen belly. Severus moved his hand to give Grant room to touch if he wanted to. 

Grant swallowed as he looked down and saw a slow wave of motion against the taut skin, how well he could remember seeing and feeling the same thing during his final pregnancy. Remember how Damon would lie next to him in bed at night with his hands pressed over his belly and they'd laugh as their daughter made her presence known. Blinking, he held his hand out as if to touch, only to pull it back again and glance up to Damon. 

"I-I'll go call Max and fix some lunch for everyone," he stammered, backing away from Harry and the others until he could turn and hurry to the kitchen. He needed to get ahold of his emotions and stop letting runaway hormones rule his actions. 

Severus shook his head and hugged Harry tight. "It's alright love, he just needs time," he murmured and looked up to Damon for reassurance that he was indeed right.

Damon looked to the kitchen doors and nodded his head. "He's had a rough morning so far. Max has him on a new potion." He didn't mention the type but knew once Severus opened his shop the secret would be out. "I don't know what else to do except listen to him and let him escape when he wants to. Would you like me to go and check on him again and let the two of you be alone?" 

The blue eyes tracked the movement along Harry's belly as it rolled under the t-shirt in a wave like a flag in the wind. He snorted and grinned. "Active little thing, isn't she?" 

Grant stood in the kitchen, phone in his hand as he stared out the back door and into nothing, he'd not meant to upset the boy, he really hadn't. It would be best if he just stayed in here for a little while, he didn't want to break down again in front of the others. He pushed the button to dial Max's office and quickly told the burly Healer that Harry had been upset and that he was now feeling a good bit of movement. The old submissive listened for a moment and then answered quietly. "I feel like I'm going crazy Max, this has got to get better soon. I can't keep on like this, it isn't fair to Damon." A few moments later he hung the phone up and began to mix up tuna for their lunch. 

In the living room Severus looked at the kitchen door and then at Damon. "Just stay with us, alright? Unless you think he needs you. Would you like to feel her?" he asked as he watched Harry's reactions closely.

Harry looked up at Severus then Damon. "I upset him again, didn't I? I'm sorry." He leaned against Severus then looked up at Damon once again. "You can feel if you like, Sir."

Damon swallowed and stuck his hand out to ruffle Harry's hair. "He'll be alright eventually. I think I would get something thrown at me if I went in there just now. Harry, you did nothing wrong by being curious. It's a natural and wondrous thing. This subject is difficult on Grant and I shouldn't have pushed him to help you. We both need to work on this. There's things that I have to do to make it easier on Grant and I am hoping they will help." 

The Marine knelt next to the couple and looked up at them. "It's been forty-one years for us to be this close to something so special as a child coming into the world especially since Severus is our son and this makes you and Bump ours as well." 

Damon took a deep breath and reached out to touch the taut stomach of his son-in-law. The t-shirt moved as he laid his hand on top then stopped. He waited for a moment and nothing happened. "Hmm, must have talked too much and put her to sleep." He rubbed Harry’s stomach gently. 

Grant peered out into the living room from a crack between the door and the frame, made when the door hadn't shut completely behind him. He found himself smiling as he watched his husband carefully lay his hand on Harry's tummy, then nearly laughed at the pronouncement she'd gone to sleep. He turned from the door and began to mince up the sweet pickles to put in the tuna.

Severus raised one brow and placed his hand over his husband's belly, smiling as he was promptly awarded with a kick. "Damon, she's awake, she just moved," he laughed, pulling his hand away so the small movement was visible to the naked eye. Severus kissed the back of Harry's neck and hugged him about the shoulders as he felt the younger man shift his weight on his lap.

Harry laughed, getting into the spirit. He turned and kissed Severus' mouth. "Try it again. She kicks out at Severus whenever he speaks and touches me." He grabbed Severus' hand and ran them both over the Bump and smiled as she followed the movement. "Here, let me lift my shirt," He looked down at the older man and grinned devilishly. "Maybe she knows you have cold hands." He moved the red shirt back and leaned back against Severus. 

Damon grinned. "Cheeky brats, the both of you." He rubbed his hands together for a moment then laid the warmed palm against Harry's tummy. "Come on baby move for me." The Bump lay still at his touch and he scowled. "Just like a woman to ignore anything a man says." He muttered, smiling up at Harry and Severus once more and he removed his hand.

Once more, Grant was watching his family, a smile on his face as he watched Damon try to feel the baby move. He watched Harry's face, saw the happiness and contentment, saw it as well on Severus' and he felt good. There would be life again in their family. Yes, the others around them had had children; Max and Allie, Jake and Chris, his own sister, but this was different, this one would be _theirs_ , a little Wolffe cub. 

He set the covered dish of tuna salad in the refrigerator and quietly opened the kitchen door to stand and watch as Damon gave Harry's tummy a stern Marine talking to, catching Severus' eye and holding a finger to his lips to not alert the others that he was in the room. Severus smiled in return and nodded minutely, turning his attention back to Damon.

Damon looked at Harry's tummy and traced little patterns on the tanned skin. If the dressing down wasn't going to work he'd try a different tactic. "Listen here, sweet pea. I can feel your magic in there so I know you can pack some punch." He leaned forward and whispered across Harry's tummy. "Move for your Pop-pop, please, little princess." 

Severus laughed as he watched Damon go from ordering the baby to move to begging. "I don't think she's going to move for you, Da," he said as he caught the movement of Grant coming closer out of the corner of his eye. 

Grant tapped Damon's shoulder and nudged him out of the way. "May I Harry?" he asked as he sat down on the edge of the coffee table and held his hand out halfway to the younger man's tummy.

Damon grunted and moved over, turning his body to still see Harry's stomach and to eye Grant. "Pushy Indian." He muttered, then turned to Harry's tummy. "Stubborn Bump." He crossed his arms over his chest and waited to see what would happen. He wondered how long the other man had been watching and knew he couldn't resist the lure of the pregnant belly. It was a curse; people had to touch, they had done so to Grant while he was Gracie and he now saw that it was contagious.

Harry nodded slowly and smiled at Grant. He moved his shirt even further up the incline of his stomach and waited. A ripple went across his tummy and he grinned even wider. "Go ahead."

Concentrating on the unborn child, Grant moved his hand closer to the tanned belly. "Hello precious, it's Nonnie, would you like to say hello?" He murmured softly as Harry's tummy rippled more the closer his hand got. He laid his hand above Harry's navel and smiled as he felt the pressure the babe within was pushing against him. "That's right, hello in there little one. You grow big and strong and soon you'll be here to spoil," he murmured softly in his native tongue, past paying attention to anyone else in the room as he felt her roll and kick under his hand. 

Severus looked on and smiled as he heard what the other man was saying to his child, whispering in Harry's ear, he translated the words. "Do you think we should tell them we've decided on a name?" he asked as he rubbed Harry's arms.

Harry grinned. "Nonnie and Pop-pop?" He chuckled and turned his head to Severus. "Should we or can we make them wait a little longer?" He turned back to find Damon staring at them. 

"Little monster. Moved for the Injun, did ya?" The Marine quirked an eyebrow at the couple. “You want to share something aloud, boys? And what's it to you about Nonnie and Pop-pop?" Damon's mouth curled into a smirk. "Can you see Grant answering to..." He grabbed the Indian and pulled him into his arms, "Me-maw or Grannie?" He nuzzled the smaller man and held him close. 

Grant shuddered at the proposed names and wrinkled his nose. "I've been a Nonnie now for about five years, it suits me, I think," he said with a smile as he turned his head so Damon could kiss his cheek. "You've decided on a name? What is it? Is it pronounceable?" He looked at them both through narrowed eyes. Chris and Jake had named their first child something that sounded like you were gargling with rocks and he didn't even begin to attempt spelling it. 

Severus laughed and nodded. "Yes Grant, we've decided on a name and yes it is pronounceable," he said with a wink to Damon, he remembered how Grant had fussed over a child being named EurolwVn Buddug, even though he knew the Rhys' were proud of their Welsh ancestry. He felt sorry for their oldest daughter for when she had to learn to spell her name and correct others in the pronunciation. So far they just called the little black haired toddler, Eddy. What they'd named their second daughter was nearly as bad. Cambree Gwaeddan, at least they could call her Cammie for short. He'd decided long ago if he were to ever have children, he'd not saddle them with a monstrosity.

"Well, spill it then." Damon snapped. "I'm hungry and I wanted to feel the baby but no, some little Bump had to be stubborn. I suppose I can settle for the name until I can hold her." 

Grant patted his husband's arm. "Stop pouting old man, you probably scared her with your drill sergeant routine." He looked expectantly at the young couple. "Well, what is it?"

Severus took Harry's hands in his own and gave them a squeeze. "We've decided on Reganne Siobhan Snape."


	99. Take A Chance On Me

  
Author's notes: This is a story that revolves around an alternate life that had been lived by Severus Snape in the US while he was spying for the Light. Now that Voldemort is dead, he has opted to show this life to his lover, Harry Potter. Oh and by the by...there are Harleys and all sorts of goodies involved. It is a perpetual fic. If people here seem to like the first chapter, I will continue to post on a daily basis.  


* * *

Disclaimer: JKR owns the Harry Potter characters, I'm only borrowing them for a little while.

 

Lucius Malfoy stepped out of the upstairs bathroom of the Overlook, his hair neatly brushed back and held in place with a dark green leather tie that went well with earthy colours he was wearing for his dinner with Kat. A small smile played over his versatile mouth; gone was the cruel smirk that had seemed to be carved there for eternity. He'd found a nice companion that he enjoyed time with, the pity was that they lived on separate continents.

He went lightly down the stairs on cat feet, his footfalls silent and disturbing nothing in the house. At the bottom of the staircase, he stepped around the small stack of lumber that had been delivered that morning after Severus and Harry had left. With an appraising eye, Lucius looked over the light fixtures that would be installed in the under stairs alcove. He didn't know exactly why Severus had decided to tear out the cupboards, but it wasn't his house and if his friend wished to paint it magenta with puce polka dots he wouldn't say a thing. Wait, that was a lie, he'd certainly say something about that.

Lucius wasn't sure how to define what he felt about being here. Yes, it was rural, rustic, simplistic, and rather unpolished; but he was beginning to understand why his friend had returned year after year and why he'd chosen to stay. Perhaps a vacation home here would not be remiss. 

He stepped out onto the front porch and looked around in the autumn sunlight, the leaves were beginning to turn and he could feel a slight chill to the breeze. As he stepped down from the porch there was a loud popping noise and all he saw was red hair. 

A Bloody Weasley. Which one he didn't know and didn't particularly care. A Weasley was a threat to his oldest friend's husband and unborn child. He had his wand drawn and aimed in a split second. 

"Just what pray tell do you think you are doing here, Weasley?" he snarled as the red headed man in question staggered on the uneven ground. 

Ron's head jerked up in surprise. Arms flailing, he lost his footing and fell hard to the ground. A second later trunks with Harry and Severus' belongings cracked loudly into existence and began depositing themselves on the ground. He groaned and looked up into Lucius Malfoy's wand. He crab walked backwards away from the steady tip.

"I... I... am expected." He nodded at the trunks that continued to arrive. "Stuff... got Harry's and Severus' things..." He swallowed. "Where are they?" 

Lucius peered down at him, advancing slowly. With a muttered charm and a quick flick, he'd Accio'd the Weasley's wand and tucked it into his jacket pocket. Cocking his head, he looked at him. "Which Weasley are you?" he hissed just before he placed one soft booted foot under the other man's chin, pushing him to lie flat on the ground. He exerted just enough pressure to let the red head know he'd cheerfully crush his throat if he so chose. 

Ron tried to gasp in air and stared up at the tall blond man, eyes wide with terror. What the bloody hell was going on? "R...Ron..ald. Har... Harry's friend..." He tried to swallow and get another lungful of air, his hands went to the suede clad ankle and tried to pull up on it so he could breath. "P...plea...sssse." 

Icy grey blue eyes stared down at Weasley as Lucius pondered the information. "Where is your brother, Percy? How does he know Harry lives here?" he demanded as he eased up a bit on the pressure he was putting on the prone man's throat. "Speak up." 

"I... I don't know." Ron sucked in life giving oxygen and shook his head. "He's estranged from the rest of the family." He drew in more air, nearly hyperventilating in the rush to get enough in before Malfoy crushed him like a bug. He began to babble out the whereabouts of the rest of his family. "Mum...Mum's... still in the Burrow... Bill's in Egypt ... Charlie still... still in Romania. Ginny's in... Gloucester. Twins and I work in Diagon ... and Hogsmeade." He swallowed and closed his eyes. "None... none of us would... have told." 

Lucius moved his foot back to earth and squatted down to dig the point of his wand into Ronald's throat. He let his carefully cultured voice drop an octave "Why does your brother wish to harm Harry Potter-Snape and kidnap his child?" he purred as he drilled his calculating stare into the young man.

Ron's eyes widened and he swallowed as the air came back full force. His chest heaved as his lungs worked like bellows. "What are you talking about?" He rasped. All he was doing was bringing the newlyweds belongs from Hogwarts, taking a simple day off from his duties at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes #2. " 'M just here to bring them their things. Talked to Harry this morning about it. He.. made breakfast for Severus... was all excited. I swear." 

With the tip of his wand still pressed into tender flesh, Lucius looked around them and saw the trunks littering the immediate vicinity. "I see," he said and stood gracefully, holding his wand at his side. "Get up." He raised his wand once more and with several flicks, the trunks flew to the porch and neatly stacked themselves to await their rightful owners.

"When was the last time you saw Percy?" he asked after Ron had gotten to his feet. "It's rather important I find him to have a... chat." A cruel smile turned up the corners of his lips and his eyes narrowed in anticipation. He'd take care of this matter, perhaps as a welcoming gift to the unborn babe residing in Harry's belly. 

Ron's throat worked painfully and he rubbed the long column carefully with his large hand. He stared at Malfoy and shook his head. "I've not since him since he showed up at Christmas about seven years ago. Harry and I were still in school. Last I heard he still worked at the Ministry, divorced Penelope and got remarried to Cho Chang. Mum's still upset about his defection." 

"Harry, he's like another child to mum and dad." His eyes narrowed and he held out his hand for his wand. "You need the talents of the Brothers Weasley? I am certain Fred and George would be most willing to help with any thing you might need. Bill and Charlie would come home to assist as well." 

Lucius narrowed his eyes and looked away for a moment. "You don't seem surprised at your brother's actions. I find myself wondering why that is," he said softly before turning back to the other man. He looked down at the outstretched hand and casually handed the man's wand back. "Why should I believe you would bring Percy to justice?" 

Ron took the wand and ran his hand along the wood, twirling it in his fingers. "Percy's a git. Always has been. During our fifth year he wrote the family telling us to avoid Harry. The next year, that Christmas I spoke of, he demanded Mum and Dad toss him out of the house or Percy would never come back." He looked up at Malfoy and met the steely blue with his own blue eyes. "He's turned his back on his family. We may not be as pure as the Malfoy's but you don't do that to family, regardless if they are blood or not." 

Malfoy chuckled at that. "The Weasley line is one of the oldest and purest in the Wizarding world," he said shaking his head. "Your brother is a danger to Harry and the unborn child. I may assume you know of a Morgan Taylor?" His eyes flicked down to the stone shed wherein the-afore-mentioned had met his demise not long ago. Now, the same shed needed a visit by Percy and Cho Weasley to ensure the safety of his friend's family. 

"Coming from you, that means a lot.” The red headed nodded. "Taylor is on the list as well. His family is high in the Parliament and we've not had the chance to get to him. Believe me, we've tried." Ron's eyes followed Malfoy's then widened. "He's in there?" He asked softly. 

Lucius smirked. "Traces perhaps," he chuckled. "Taylor will not be bothering Harry again. Your brother gave him the information on how to find him. I'm sure you were not aware of that." 

He peered closely at the young man in front of him. "If you find your brother, you will owl me immediately, is that understood?" he asked softly. 

"Brill and no, we weren't." Ron grinned wolfishly. "If you will extend the same courtesy, Mr. Malfoy." He bowed. "The Brothers Weasley are in your debt and they will be informed as soon as I return. Please feel free to call on us." 

Lucius grinned eerily and nodded. "Of course, Mister Weasley. A joint venture should prove to be quite... entertaining," he smirked as he finally tucked his wand back into his jacket. "I'm afraid you will not find Harry at home. It seems he and Severus are out for a time. I would invite you in, but I am leaving as well. Would you like me to inform them that they missed your visit?" Lucius wasn't going to let the man in to remain unwatched in Severus' home, but he didn't quite know what to do with him since he had port keyed all this way after all. 

Ron shook his head and was about to speak when the big black truck he remembered from Sturgis pulled in, filled with people. They spilled out of the cab and Ron plastered a happy grin on his face for his friend. "Harry!" He shouted and waved then turned back to Malfoy. "Let me know when you return to London and I'll call the others." 

Lucius nodded and smiled as well as Harry hurried to where Ron was standing to embrace him. He nodded to Damon and Grant and grinned at Severus. "I am leaving, most likely I shan't return before morning," he said as he walked over to the Harley parked under one of the trees. He simply had to acquire another one once he returned home, he'd forgotten how much he enjoyed the freedom one felt on one.

**********

"Ron! I'm so glad you're here," Harry exclaimed as he stepped back and let his friend get a good look at his bulging midsection. "Oh! Severus look, he's brought our things as well." Harry pointed to the porch and grinned, he was missing his clothes even if he wouldn't fit into them for awhile yet.

Ron stared at what looked like a Quaffle his friend had swallowed. "Merlin Harry, look at you." He reached out to place a hand on the swollen tummy then stopped. He looked down into Harry's eyes. "May I?"

Severus watched as his bike sped away with Lucius on it his blond hair flying behind him as he vanished into the horizon. He shook his head and looked at all the trunks on the porch. "Wonderful, my books and my lab. Looks like we will be heading back into town to the shop." 

Harry grinned at Ron and took his friend's hand and placed it on his belly. "She's been really active... well except for Damon," he laughed and smiled again as he felt the baby kick again. 

Grant moved up beside Harry and gave him a one armed hug about the shoulders before he went on to the porch and looked through the trunks for the ones marked as potion ingredients and equipment. Finding the first one he bent down to pick it up. All of this had to go to the bed of the truck. 

The kick to his hand surprised Ron. It was stronger than he expected. "Feels like you've got a Beater in there, Harry." He smiled at his friend. Harry's face was filled with good cheer and it appeared he had gained some weight although he was still slender. Hermione would be happy to hear these things. The baby kicked again and he smiled. Maybe Hermione wouldn't mind having one of their own. He rubbed the taut tummy and looked up when he heard grunting. 

Damon was standing behind Harry, sneering. "Little brat moved for you, did she?" He shook his head and ran a hand down Harry's hair, patted the boy's shoulder then went to help his husband on the porch. "Injun, put that down before you hurt yourself." 

Ron looked around as Severus and the Wolffes began to move trunks to the truck. Harry was well cared for here and he would tell him mum as much. "I'll just go help them unless you need something?" He raised an eyebrow at the dark haired man. 

"I'm fine and I'll help too," Harry said as he walked with Ron up the steps and began poking around through the trunks.

"Sev, here's another one," he called out as he bent over the trunk and began to drag it to the steps. Grant looked up and his tanned face went as pale as milk. 

"Stop that Harry!" he yelled and swatted Damon on the shoulder. "He's trying to move that trunk. Do something!"

Harry looked up at Grant's yell and shook his head before bending back down to grab at the handle. He wasn't breakable after all.

Damon and Severus looked up at the same time and Harry tugged on a handle of a large trunk. "Fuck." Damon muttered. "Harry, stop. If you want to help you could go inside and fix us some tea or something. Grant'll help you." He pushed his husband over to Harry. He gestured to Ron. "This strapping lad can take your place."

Severus looked at the older men and noted Grant's face. He nodded at Damon's words. "If you don't mind please, Harry. Grant's looking a little peaked." 

Harry stood up and shrugged. "Alright. Come on Grant, let's get them something to eat," he said as he stepped out of the way of one glaring Ron Weasley, who he stuck his tongue out at. He waited as Grant made his way, muttering, to where he was standing before he went into the house. 

He led the way into the spacious kitchen and opened the refrigerator door to dig around for something to make sandwiches with, only looking up when he heard a quiet chuckle from Grant. "What's so funny?" he asked as he looked back at the older man who was sitting in one of the kitchen chairs.

Grant shook his head. "I made a big dish of tuna salad at the house and we never ate it," he laughed. "Here, you come sit down and I'll make them some egg salad or something." He stood and gently guided Harry to the table where he pushed him down in a seat. Going to the refrigerator, he pulled out two dozen eggs and then got a large pot from the cabinet. Filling it with water, he set the eggs to boil while he put on another pot of water to boil for ice tea.

Harry watched him and smiled. He was looking forward to the day he was this comfortable in the kitchen. "I'm sorry if I scared you, Grant," he said with a cheeky grin.

Grant looked at him and frowned. "Don't take any risks Harry, okay? Promise me that you will be safe and not do something stupid. I don't ever want you to go through what I did," he said gently as he finished what he was doing and sat back down at the table. 

From outside, they could hear the curses and bitching of the others as they wrestled the trunks into the truck and then into the house. Harry raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Think they will remember they are wizards and can use magic to move that stuff?"

Grant burst out laughing and shook his head. "Not likely, I know how bull headed Sev and Damon are and your friend strikes me as being cut from the same cloth," he said with a grin. "And we're not going to tell them either." He gave Harry a conspiratorial wink as he got up to toss the tea bags into the boiling water. 

Outside, Severus looked around at the trunks strewn over the porch, one propping the door open and some stacked haphazardly in the back of the Dodge. "Hold the phone." He drew his wand. "Damon, summon the potions baggage. Ron, Harry's trunks and I'll get the rest." 

All three wizards spoke at the same time and the front yard became a tornado of flying luggage. Ron cursed as one trunk, heading for Severus, nearly took him out. "Blimey! Watch what you are doing, Professor!"

Damon laughed aloud at the younger men then took a blow himself from a trunk as it came from behind Ron. "Heed your own advice there, Red." He grunted and rubbed his stomach.

Grant opened the door in time to duck as the trunks came flying in the front door. "Are you trying to kill me?" he snapped at a very sheepish red head that was following the luggage with his wand upraised. "That door there is their bedroom, put the trunks there."

The little man stepped out of the way and then onto the porch. "There's sandwiches in the kitchen if you lot are hungry," he called and then smiled down to his husband.

Ron grimaced. "Sorry, sir." He slowed the trunk’s flight and manoeuvred them into the aforementioned room. 

Damon finished loading the trunks onto the back of the truck, all neat and stacked efficiently, military style. "Be there in a bit, Pet." He looked over at Severus. "What's left?" 

The dark hair man waved a hand at the last pile of trunks. "That goes to the cellar." 

Damon waved his wand, lifted the pile and dragged it around the back of the house. He stopped and opened the outside basement doors then guided the luggage down into the darkness. He reached in and flipped on a light and set the pile down just to the left of the stairs and then closed the doors. He walked the rest of the way around the house and went in the kitchen door. "Hey Bit." He kicked the door closed behind him with a bang. 

Harry had his back to the door and at the sound of a voice behind him. He dropped out of his chair into a low crouch with his wand drawn and a curse on his lips. 

"Merlin, Damon! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," the young wizard said as he got back to his feet and put his wand away sheepishly, ashamed at having drawn on his father-in-law. "You... I wasn't expecting you to come in from the back of the house." He moved to the counter where he and Grant had made several plates filled with egg salad and tuna salad sandwiches. "Let me get you some lunch please." 

Damon stared at Harry. He cleared his throat and nodded. "Only family will come in the back door, Bit. Did you notice Severus always comes into our place like that?" He moved to sit at the table and eyed the younger man. "That was some quick reflexes there, Harry. You alright?" 

Harry kept his eyes averted. He'd messed up horribly. "Yes sir, I'm sorry sir. I'll give my wand to Severus," he said as he carefully set a plate and a glass of tea on the table in front of the older man before turning to flee the kitchen. 

He ran out the front door and spotted his husband standing beside the truck. He went to the tall man and dropped to his knees in front of him. There in the dirt, he held his wand in his hands for one last time and then offered it to Severus on upturned palms. "Please Sir. I cannot be trusted with it any longer," he said softly with his head lowered, waiting to feel the brush of his husband's fingers as he took the wood. 

Severus stared down at his husband. What had happened? He looked up at the porch where Damon was just coming out of the house. The older man shrugged and shook his head. Severus looked down at his husband again. "What happened, Harry that you feel you have to do this?" He didn't take the wand just yet waiting to see what his sub's answer was.

Harry kept his head down as he started to answer. "I... I drew my wand on Damon, Husband," he hoarsely whispered, the realization that he'd nearly hexed the older man setting in and his body shook. "I almost cursed him. Please take it before I harm someone by accident." He stretched his arms further up, tipping his palms so that the wand rested on his fingertips. 

Severus gasped and looked up at the porch again. Damon walked down to the two men and stood next to Severus. "I came in the back door and scared him." 

Severus nodded. "Is that what happened, Harry? Would you hex him at any other time, pet?" He asked softly. In one way it was good that Harry was able to defend himself instead of failing to his knees in fright but he had to make certain that was the reason he had pulled a weapon on the older man. 

"Of course not Severus, you know I'd never do anything like that," Harry replied quickly. He'd grown out of throwing hexes after leaving school and now wouldn't throw one unless he truly felt threatened by someone or something. "I was startled by the noise and had my wand drawn without thinking. I'm sorry." 

The young wizard looked up to where Damon was standing above him and offered the wand to him. "I am so sorry I did that."

Severus nodded. "I had to make certain, Harry. I don't think you need to give up your wand, love. Master Wolffe?" He raised an eyebrow at the older man.

Damon swallowed and looked down at the little man, thoughts of the few yahoos and Sev's natural parent being out there somewhere running through his mind. "Harry, I think it's good that you thought to protect yourself. I'll not take your wand from you." 

Harry drew his hands back down, his fingers curling around the slender piece of wood gratefully. "Thank you both, sirs," he said and slowly got to his feet, one hand pressed to the small of his back. He gave Severus a little smile before he stepped closer and leaned against him, wanting that bit of physical contact. He closed his eyes and simply breathed in the scent of his mate and felt his emotions calm down dramatically. 

Severus wrapped his arms around Harry and rubbed his thin back. "You did well to protect Reganne and yourself, Harry. I am glad you thought to do that. You have made a lot of progress." He looked over at Damon. 

The older man raised an eyebrow and stepped closer to the other two. "Harry." He said softly. "I am proud of you, myself. I couldn't ask for a better reaction from one of my recruits in my day." He laid a hand on the young man's head and stroked the soft hair. 

Harry turned and smiled at Damon. "Please don't come up behind me like that, next time I might throw a hex before I realize it's you," he said with a sheepish grin. "Severus taught me to curse first and sort the bodies later."

The young man hugged Severus tightly and looked up into his face. "Would you like a sandwich?" he asked, reveling in the feel of his swollen belly rubbing against his husband. 

Damon smiled at Harry. "I'll keep that in mind, Harry. I should have remembered that I was dealing with another veteran."

Severus chuckled. "Yes, some lunch sounds like a good idea for everyone." He cupped Harry's face and kissed his full mouth. He turned him towards the house and swatted his bottom. "Go on now fix us a plate." 

After Harry had left, he turned to Damon. "Thank you, Da." 

Damon nodded. "It's all right, Sev. You did well with him."

********

Grant stood in the doorway with a restraining hand on Ron's shoulder. The red head didn't quite understand what was going on, all he knew was that it still made him feel odd to see his best friend on his knees seemingly groveling to another person.

"Ron, just let them be. Severus has it in hand and Harry is alright. See, he's up on his feet now," the older wizard said gently as Ron pulled against his hand. "I know you don't understand everything, but trust your friend. Severus is not that other bastard."

Ron took a deep breath. "If you know about Taylor then I could hope you would appreciate the reasons why it still upsets me to see Harry like that." He looked at the smaller man. "I don't see how after all that happened he could want that again. I'll admit Severus takes good care of him. He's never looked better but I don't think I'll ever understand the reasons."

Grant nodded, he'd heard the same questions over the years. "Harry himself may not know why he needs this or why it feels right to him, but it does. He feels safe and secure. He knows Severus will not let anything happen to him or he'll die trying to prevent it from happening," he tried to explain. "The closest I can explain it is that in giving yourself over to someone you trust that much can be the freest you may ever be." 

Grant took his hand from Ron's shoulder and hugged his chest, he well knew how he felt and had a good feeling Ron would never be able to understand it.

"Just don't harass Harry over it, what happened before will not happen with Severus. That was not how this lifestyle operates. That was pure evil." 

Ron nodded. "As long as he's happy, healthy and sane, I'll try to keep my opinions to myself. Hermione's tried to explain it to me as well." He met the older man's eyes. "He's family, you understand and we want what's best for him." 

The smaller man smiled. "He's our family too now, and no one is going to harm him," he promised and then turned to look where Damon was standing.

"Old man, your sandwich is getting dried out, you need to come eat. You too Severus, and Harry, I heard your stomach growling while ago. Come on and eat and then we'll all go down to the shop and help put things away," he called and made a beckoning motion with one hand. "Ron, go on in the kitchen and I'll be in in a moment to fix you a plate."

*********

After lunch and a scenic trip for Ron into town, they arrived at the building where Severus was looking to set up shop. The whole bottom floor had been remodeled for his apothecary with a lab in the back and storage room. Severus backed the big truck up to the building around the back and turned off the Dodge.

The tall wizard climbed out of the truck and held out a hand to help Harry down. "Be careful inside Harry, there's fixtures and things still on the floors. I don't want you lifting anything heavy."

Harry slid to the ground, aware more than ever of his shifting centre of balance as he grabbed for Severus' other arm for support. "You'll need a charm soon to get me in and out of that thing," he muttered under his breath as he caught Damon and Grant smiling at him and Ron openly snickering. "Oh sod off Weasley." He laughed and held onto his husband's hand as he followed him into the narrow space. 

Overhead lighting came on and soon he'd seen the front of the shop, a bit smallish he thought, but he supposed one didn't want to keep large quantities of potions on open shelves to deteriorate. Honey blond wood made the shelves in the two short aisles and counter as well, behind the counter, the shelves rose to the ceiling with a rolling ladder to access the top shelves. Harry was put in mind of the apothecaries back home and their antiquated air.

Turning loose of his husband's hand and mindful of where he stepped, Harry began to look around further. Behind the counter he found a very comfortably padded clerk's stool with a supportive back rest. "Severus, who gets this posh job?" he asked as he looked up to find the tall man carrying in a trunk of shrunken cauldrons that had been lightened with a charm. 

Severus grinned at his husband. "I figure that we'll keep it in the family for now. You may work here with me as long as Max says it's alright for you to work, if you wish." He set the trunk down and then headed for the back of the store once more. "Those are my cauldrons, Harry and if you wish you can take them out. They will resize once they are removed and placed on a flat surface. Just stack them on the work table and I will hang them on the rack, later." He pointed above their heads to the ceiling where a metal cage looking device similar to a chef's rack hung.

"What about the really big ones? Or are they not in this trunk?" Harry asked as he walked over and opened the lid to the trunk and took out the first cauldron. Miniaturized, it was almost cute, no bigger than a soup bowl. He placed it on the wooden table and watched as it resized into a small cauldron suitable for brewing small batches. Looking back into the trunk, he saw that all within were close to that size. 

"I'd love to have something to do during the day Severus, I think I'd like working down here with you," he said as he pulled a couple more of the shrunken cauldrons from the trunk. He wondered if there would be enough room on the table.

Severus smiled as he came back in with another trunk. "These are the big ones and just leave them here for me. They are the iron ones and I don't want you lifting them." He placed the trunk along the back wall and then hung the cauldrons Harry had already unpacked. 

He pulled Harry into his arms and turned him to face the front of the shop. "I would love for you to be here with me and I am glad you want to work. You will be dealing with the public for me, love. You know how I get once I start brewing." He kissed the messy hair. "Now we just need a name for our shop. Start thinking up some suggestions." 

Harry laughed softly at the idea of Severus Snape having to deal with customers and not hexing someone six different ways to Sunday. "You know we'll need to put a bassinet behind the counter for Reganne so I can come back to work after she's born," he said as he ran his hands up and down his husband's forearms, his fingers pausing and toying idly with the monitoring bracelet he was forced to wear. With a content sigh, he pulled away from Severus and turned back to unpacking the cauldrons and thinking of a name for the business. 

After a little while of unpacking and mulling over names, Harry stood up and conjured a quill and parchment to write down his ideas. He'd decided simplicity might be the best route. 'The Echo Apothecary' was one idea, 'Snape's' another, but he thought he liked 'The Mortar and Pestle' the best so far. Now he just needed to show Severus and get his thoughts.

Severus came back into the work room with to check on Harry with a bottle of water and a bag of apple slices. "Harry." He called out through the maze of trunks. "I have something for you, pet. Are you alright back here?" 

"I'm alright Sev. What did you bring me?" he asked as he stood up with a hand to his lower back, massaging it gently. He grinned at his husband and smiled wider when he saw the food. "I was getting hungry!" He laughed and made his way to where Severus was sitting down on one of the trunks, remembering as he went to bring the parchment with shop names on it with him.

He sat down on his husband's knee and took the proffered bottle of water before he gave the man his paper. "I like the last name, I think the best, but I'll keep thinking if you like. Thank you for the food," he said as he let Severus feed him an apple slice. 

Severus smiled as Harry passed him the paper. He popped an apple slice in his mouth as well and then began to read the names Harry had scratched down. His smile widened as he read the last one on the list. “You know Harry, I think you are right. I like that one best as well."

He hugged the small man to him. "I knew there was a good reason I married you." He chuckled. 

"Well it certainly wasn't for his cooking," Ron called from the doorway as he stood drinking a soda. "Merlin, that man can kill a pot noodle like no one I’ve ever seen before." Laughing, the red head danced out of the way nimbly as Harry threw an apple slice at him. 

"Bloody wanker. You remember that Ron, you are the one that invited yourself for supper tonight," Harry said cheerfully with an evil grin on his face. "By the way Sev, I'm cooking tonight." 

Severus choked on the apple slice he had just slid into his mouth and stared at Harry. He coughed and nodded. "All right." He said cautiously. "Is Grant going to start your cooking lessons tonight?" He asked hopefully. 

Harry looked at his husband thoughtfully. "I hadn't asked. I suppose I can manage something. You have faith in me, don't you?" he asked with a cheeky grin.

Grant had heard the exchange and patted Severus on the shoulder. "Sorry sweetie, but I'm working down at the bar tonight to help Damon, but I have faith in Harry and Hamburger Helper," he chuckled and wandered off with a jar of something slimy. 

Severus wrinkled his nose. _Hamburger Helper Ugh!_ "Of course I do, Harry. How about I help you in the kitchen tonight? What would you like to make tonight?" 

The young man thought for a moment and smiled. "We could do pasta, just something simple with a salad and bread?" he asked as he thought of things he actually felt confident in cooking. "Is pasta alright with you, Ron?"

Ron nodded. "If Severus is helping you then I feel safe to eat in your kitchen, Harry." He chuckled. "I guess being your guinea pig is worth it if you are happy doing it." 

Severus nodded. "How about an Alfredo sauce and we can add some chicken in it as well? Sound good to you?" 

Harry nodded and then looked at Severus in mock seriousness. "No broccoli, right?" he asked with an eyebrow raised. He stuffed another apple slice in his mouth and looked thoughtful for a moment. "You know, these really taste better with catsup on them."

Grant grinned at the remark and poked Damon. "Remember when all I wanted was squid cooked with grape jam while we were in Japan?" he asked and laughed at the look of horror and disgust on everyone's face. "Hey, I liked it." He shrugged and patted Harry on the shoulder. "I'll make sure you have catsup packets under the counter."

"Brilliant Grant, thank you. Everything just seems better with it," he said as he poked another slice in his mouth. 

"Max is right upstairs, why don't you go and ask him, Harry?" Severus smirked. "It's either the broccoli or spinach." 

He turned to face Grant and smiled. "I don't need your help encouraging the disgusting habits." He gave a whole body shiver then looked around their shop, sighing. _Their Shop._ It was more satisfying than he thought possible to be able to think those words.

"I'll get with the sign company and call Jo tonight about the name and have it registered. We've done enough for today. How about we go home and make dinner?" 

Harry pulled a face for a moment and then smiled. "I'll have spinach in my salad and I don't need to go ask Max, I already know I have a lot more to gain," he said ruefully and rubbed his swollen belly. "Can we stop and get something sweet for afters?"

Grant stuck his tongue out at Severus and laughed. "Ease up Sev, don't you know the Reagan administration declared catsup as a vegetable choice for school children in the 1980's?" he asked, referring to something he'd ranted and raved about at the time and swore he'd never vote for a former movie actor again.

Ron looked at Severus and rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he took a seat on one of the trunks. "Erm, do you know how to make this Alfredo sauce stuff you are talking about?" he asked a bit worriedly, he had no idea what the food was.

Severus looked taken aback for a moment then pointed at his chest. "Potions. Master." He said slowly. "Of course I know how to make it. We'll just need to pick up a few ingredients from Clangman's on the way home."

He smirked at Grant. "All the more reason for a thespian not to go into politics. Besides all the sugar in the catsup will rot his teeth if the baby doesn't leech them first." 

Sev smiled down at Harry. "I will, however, consider bringing another bottle home with us. It does well on the day old frittata."

Harry gave a big grin and slowly got off his husband's lap. "I'm ready Sev," he said and turned to Grant. "Are you two ready to go as well?" He wearily rubbed his back and stretched a bit while he waited on his husband to stand up. He'd spent too much time bent over that trunk, a back rub and a hot bath would be in order after supper, he thought.

Looking up at Harry's question, Grant waved at them to go on. "I have to go up and talk to Max for a few minutes; we'll just have him drop us off. You all go on and enjoy your supper, come down to the bar later if you want to," he said and took his husband's hand and began to lead him to the door so they could go upstairs to Max's offices.

Severus watched Harry move slowly about the room as he closed cabinets and trunks slammed shut. Smiling broadly, he scooped up his small husband and planted a kiss to his lips. "Come along, Ron. I want to get Harry home and fed soon. I think he needs to relax this evening." 

He started for the door carrying his Harry as the red head began to follow him. Once out the door he turned and looked back at the building. Shifting Harry slightly and drawing his wand, he waved it at the back door and it closed smoothly. Another flick and wards were set. He looked down at Harry once more.

"I think things are finally going our way, my Own. Are you happy?" 

"More than you will ever know, Husband, more than I could have ever dreamed," Harry replied and smiled brightly at his mate before shifting in the man's arms and kissing the corner of his mouth. "Now feed me before I wither away."


	100. These Dreams

  
Author's notes: This is a story that revolves around an alternate life that had been lived by Severus Snape in the US while he was spying for the Light. Now that Voldemort is dead, he has opted to show this life to his lover, Harry Potter. Oh and by the by...there are Harleys and all sorts of goodies involved. It is a perpetual fic. If people here seem to like the first chapter, I will continue to post on a daily basis.  


* * *

AN: Wow! Chapter 100. I can’t believe it’s still going and people are still reading. Not even half the story’s been told… just simply amazes me that something which started out at a one shot has developed into… this. I have to give my thanks to golden_snitch and unbroken_halo for listening to me plot, plan, bitch, moan and whine so far. Unbroken_halo is an excellent writing partner and has been good for me. Without her I can safely say I would have stopped writing by now, but it’s fresh and fun once more.

This chapter has a bit of everything in it. Hurt/comfort, humor, angst, family… you name it. You’ll see that Harry is slowly getting stronger, he can take a reprimand and not go to pieces. I am just going to hush now and let you read. 

BTW…. If anyone is interested, there is a yahoo group for this story and the side stories on the lj community Stirs_of_Echo. If you might be interested, just go here and click the join now link http://community.livejournal.com/stirs_of_echo/profile

Chapter 100: These Dreams

Grant woke up and stretched catlike in the bed he shared with his husband, realizing at once that his husband wasn't in it. Frowning to himself, he rolled over and picked up the small alarm clock on his nightstand and peered myopically at it. Huh... it was seven thirty on a Sunday morning and Damon was not in bed hibernating like a bear. He sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed, standing and padding into the bathroom to do his morning routine, still wondering where on earth Damon had gotten to so early. As he came out of the bathroom clad only in a pair of loose fitting jeans, he called out and listened for an answer.

Damon had woken early after an odd dream that couldn't be called a nightmare really, just something strange about it bothered him. He flicked the Dreamcatcher over their bed and kissed his husband softly before climbing from the bed so as not to disturb the other man. He pulled on a pair of sweats and padded down to the kitchen. He flicked on the coffee pot and waited impatiently for at least one cup to brew before he interrupted the cycle to partake in a cup of the dark fragrant brew. He watched the sun come up over the mountain and drank the coffee trying to get the disturbing images out of his head. Sighing, he placed the empty cup in the sink and ran water into it. 

He headed out the back door to the barn hoping maybe tinkering with the Road King or maybe Grant's Sportster, hell any one of the cycles in the barn would snap him from the funk. After fifteen minutes or so he threw the wrench down in disgust and sighed again. It wasn't working and nor was it helping to take him mind off the image of Grant's bowed form and Harry standing over him, rubbing his back as the first man shook with some emotion. 

Damon growled and shook his head. Looked like the damn Dreamcatcher needed to be replaced. He rolled his shoulders, trying to ease the tension from his back and neck. He looked around the barn and walked over to where they kept a cross set up. He stood on the platform and reached for a support beam in the barn and hauled himself up, doing chin ups, trying reason out his dream and feelings of sick anticipation. 

Not getting a response, Grant frowned and bit his lower lip, looking towards their bed for some clue as to where his husband had gone. His eyes settled on the large Dreamcatcher that hung over there pillows, the early morning sunlight glinting off of the beads woven into the web, the beads that were clear the day Grant worked them into the weave only to darken to the colour of smoke as each one captured its capacity of bad dreams. 

The child of the Medicine Woman was careful to make sure there were always clear beads available on the web before he would let he and his husband sleep beneath it, otherwise the bad dreams could slip through. Grant stepped closer to the bed and frowned as he noted the last clear bead was now smoky black. Reaching up he grasped the hoop and quickly flipped it off of the hook in the ceiling. He'd have to burn this one and make a new one before nightfall. Holding the willow and sinew circle in his hand gingerly, he slipped his feet into a pair of clogs and made his way to the kitchen.

The coffee pot was on and the aroma thick in the air. So Damon couldn't be too far away. He pushed open the back door and stepped out in time to hear the sound of metal clanging against metal. "Damon?" he called out again as he walked towards the barn, holding the Dreamcatcher out from his body and shooing the clucking chickens from under his feet. "Damon, is that you?" 

Damon had moved from the chin ups to sit ups and then to the weight bench, starting off with a low weight and working his way up to the ninety pounds he was now benching. He huffed out a breath and stopped his reps to sit up and began changing the steel weights to move up to one hundred pounds. He sat on the end of the bench and mopped his face. "In here, Grant." He chalked his hands and leaned back to settle himself under the bar and took a deep breath. He lifted the weights and blew out the breath as he hefted them up and down, relishing in the burn of his muscles.

Grant pushed open the stall door and watched as Damon lay back on the bench and pressed the weights. He didn't say anything until his husband settled the bar back on the supports, then he moved forward, straddling the man's body and sitting lightly on his thighs, the Dreamcatcher propped up against the wall, all but forgotten. "You know you promised me you wouldn't lift while you were alone," the little man chided gently and ran his fingers over his mate's sweaty abdomen. "You are up early, baby. What's wrong?”

Damon sighed. "It's daylight, time to get up, Injun." He said softly and searched his husband's face. "I stayed well within the boundaries of safety, Pet. Nothing I can't handle at any other time." He smirked. “No more than chucking a few cases of Bud down at Cutty's." Goose flesh popped up where Grant's fingers slid over his stomach and he shivered. "And what are you up to this morning?"

Grant leaned forward and lay his arms over Damon's chest, propping himself up as he looked down into his lover's face. "It's not yet eight o'clock on a Sunday morning and I know we didn't go to bed until after two. You shouldn't be moving before ten," he said and leaned down to press a kiss to the corner of the man's mouth. "The Dreamcatcher is full. I have to make a new one today." Grant rose back up to a sitting position and cocked his head as he looked at Damon closely. "You had a bad dream, didn't you? What was it?"

Damon closed his blue eyes and shook his head. He returned Grant's kissed and sighed. "I wondered if that thing was going haywire." He opened his eyes and searched Grant's face once again. "Do you have everything to make the new one? Do I need to go get anything for you?" He held his tongue about the dream, not certain what he had actually seen and if it was really going to happen or not. Grant's sobs and Harry's platitudes though echoed in his ears and he swallowed wondering why it was Harry and not himself that had been trying to calm the distraught man.

Grant frowned for a moment as he thought. "I can get the willow down at the creek, but I'll need something for the web. Leather will work I think, it isn't deer season, so I can't use sinew this time. I have more beads that Grandmother sent me," he said and looked down at his husband. 

"Damon, what was it? I can see it's making you sick," he said as he climbed off his husband's lap and offered him his hand. "Walk with me to the creek? We can talk along the way." He was worried at the way Damon was acting; he had no idea what could be upsetting him so badly. 

Damon sat up. "There's some leather strips in our box in a bag from last year's deer if you want to use them I haven't down anything with them except bag them with the rest of the leavings from when we made toys last." He took Grant's hand and brought it to his mouth, kissing the tanned skin and rubbed his face against his palm before standing. 

"It was just a bad dream, Pet." He led them out of the barn and across their property to the creek that ran through it. He looked at the cool water and wondered, really, if it was too cold to take a flying leap into the running water. He eyed Grant and knew the other man would hurt him if he jumped with Grant in his arms but he had the need to just do something to dispel the feeling still lodged in his chest. 

Grant fished the pocket-knife out of his back pocket and quickly cut a few thin branches from one of the willows, laying them on the ground before he went back to Damon. "I love you," he murmured as he put his arms around his man's waist and pressed his bare chest and cheek against his husband. He shook his head as the breeze caught at his hair, whipping it around his face lazily. He'd not bothered with putting it up in a braid yet this morning and it simply hung loose over his bronzed shoulders. "Love me?" 

"Always, my Injun. Have I ever let you doubt it?" Damon tipped the younger man's face up and smiled down into the chocolate brown eyes he loved so much. He ran his hands through the blowing strands and captured it. "I love you with all that I am, my Grant." 

"Tell me what is hurting you," he whispered softly as he searched the tanned face of his husband of so many years, the blue eyes still clear, but troubled this morning. 

Damon sighed and closed his eyes. "I had... this dream, I think it was. I am still not certain, it seemed so real to life." His brow wrinkled trying to bring back the details he had worked so hard to suppress this morning. "I don't know where I was but it was like I was watching from above or something." He frowned and shook his head. "Here at the farm. There was laughter and sounds of people eating, merry making..." He concentrated more seeing it come back as if an instant replay. 

"Bit and Sev, Lucius and the boy, the redhead friend, Ron, Max and his girls, almost like a Sunday dinner night. Even them damn dogs were running around." He snorted and took a deep breath. "And it was loud, with laughter and everyone was having a really good time." He let go of Grant's hair and stroked the strands running the dark locks through his fingers almost as if they were a lifeline to reality. "Then it was silent and there was a loud almost too loud ringing. It echoed and echoed and never seemed to quit. And then finally Harry turned around and called out Gracie's name." 

He opened his eyes and looked down at his husband. "Everyone stared at him for a moment then all of the sudden he had a phone receiver in his hand, an old timey one, big and clunky. You stepped forward and shouted and then fell to the ground as one by one the other people popped away almost like they were firecrackers going off until it was just you and Harry." Damon cupped Grant's face and searched his eyes. "And you were crying these heart breaking sobs and I couldn't do anything but stand there and watch as Harry tried to console you and nothing he said was working." He shivered and captured Grant's mouth gently and stroked his thumbs on the other man's cheeks.

Grant rose up on his tiptoes and pressed against his husband, trying to take the bad dream from him. He hated seeing him upset like this. "It's just a dream baby, just a dream," he whispered against the blonde’s lips and then opened his mouth to him again. He let his hands moved over the small of Damon's back and over the nearly non existent curve of his ass, pushing his own body against him harder, firmer as he sought to chase the memory of the bad dream away. He pulled away just enough to tug at the sweats Damon was wearing with nimble fingers, then pushing the man to the ground on his back.

He stood above him, the sunlight bright around him like a halo as he shucked his own jeans and then straddled his husband's waist, sitting on his upper thighs. "Shhhh...." he murmured and stroked Damon to a fully aroused state before he rose up on his knees and then sank down onto his man. He sought to reassure him that he was there and he was alright, safe within the ex Marine's arms as he rocked his hips and rode him slowly.

Damon sighed as Grant pressed against him and he held tighter to the other man. He raised an arm to cushion himself as Grant toppled him onto the grass. He looked up and gasped at his husband, looking all at once like he did when they were young as the sun cast the aura around him making him the young brave he never really was. He held up his arms to Grant and it seemed like the other man moved in slow motion and then his eyes were sliding shut as the Indian worked his mojo on his body. 

He gave up and let Grant send him to heights they hadn't explored in some time and he could smell the grass and the morning dew surround them, nature and the wildness of the mountain filling him. The climax came as Grant sank down on him with contrasting heat and solidarity that grounded him and he looked up at his husband, their magic seeming to swirl on the breeze that blew past sending Grant's long hair flying out from his frame. Damon gripped the slim hips and thrust up into that heat, Grant's scent surrounding him and cleansing him like the manual labour couldn't. He groaned. "My Injun." he whispered softly and trailed a hand across the other man's front to fist the little cock in front of him.

Grant laid a finger over his husband's lips to hush him and then reached down to move Damon's hand from his cock, moving it back to rest on his hip. He continued to rock and bounce silently, his eyes locked with his husband's as he felt Damon's length thrust into him deeply. He put his hands over Damon's and laced their fingers together, the early morning air filled with birdsong, sighs, and soft grunts. 

Soon it was over and Grant felt Damon stiffen and then throbbing inside of him told him that his husband had come to completion and he stilled on top of him. Careful to keep Damon's softening cock within him, he laid forward until he was nestled against his husband's chest. Then he spoke. "It's just a dream baby, just a dream. Harry's friend left yesterday and the Malfoys are leaving this afternoon."

Damon closed his eyes and nodded. "I know, Pet but there was something else I didn't get to tell you." He ran his hands over Grant's back in circles along the tanned skin. "There was someone else in the dream I didn't recognize. He was just standing there, was staring at you, and although I could have sworn that I had never seen him before he felt very familiar." He swallowed and tightened his arms around his husband. 

"He was blond, tall and slender built but he looked muscular. He stared at you and I saw he had some of your features. He had your brown eyes and the hair was long and braided like your cousins." 

He raised Grant's face up to meet his eyes. "The man held out his hand, it seemed, to me and a young woman appeared and took it." He stopped and closed his eyes again. "Grant she looked just like Magpie and Gracie did except she had blue eyes." 

Grant listened and he closed his eyes, that was how he'd pictured Joshua and Amelia if they'd ever had a chance to grow up. "You were dreaming of the babies, weren't you?" he asked softly and laid his head back down over Damon's hear, needing to hear the steady beating to calm himself down.

He wasn't surprised Damon had dreamed of them, he knew he had been as well the past few nights after everything that had happened the other morning with Harry. He raised his hand up and wiped a stray tear from his eyes and sighed softly. His man had promised to bring Amelia home and they would bury her next to her brother in the Wolffe family plot.

Grant stayed straddled on his man's body for a few more long moments before he pushed himself up to look down at him. "The web is full baby, that's why you had the dreams. We need to burn it together to make sure the ones within it stay trapped before I make the new one, alright?" he said softly and then got to his feet slowly, pulling his baggie jeans back on and slipping his feet back into his shoes before holding a hand out to Damon.

Damon took his husband's hand, stood then turned and ran into the babbling creek. He ducked his head under and sat there for a moment before surfacing then stalked out of the cold, cold water. He shook his head and sighed. "Thank you." He walked over to Grant and pulled him close for a kiss then bent and pulled on his sweats. "Let's go do that now, knowing Harry, the boy will be here at noon wanting Sunday dinner and we've got to go to Clangman's before it closes for chops. Will you make the glazed ones?"

Grant tried hard not to laugh as his husband came out of the cold water tinged bluish and shook like a mangy stray mutt, only putting on a show of trying to keep the wet man off of him as he was pressed against his dripping chest. 

"I told Sev when he called last night to give us some time today since you closed the bar last night. I figured you might like to sleep in, but you are most likely right. Harry and his stomach will be here soon enough," he laughed as he bent to pick up the willow branches he'd collected and held his hand out for his husband to take. 

"You want the bourbon glazed ones or the apple glazed, baby?" he asked as they set off towards the house, the sun warming them and trying to chase away the feelings of foreboding over both of the men. 

He snorted and nodded. "Let's go with the apple, Pet because I don't want to bring alcohol in the house. Not tonight, I don't need the temptation." Damon brought their twined hands to his mouth and kissed the tanned fingers. "Remind me to take extra special care of you later, baby. I realize that you were giving comfort yet you took none for yourself." 

"Apple it is then," Grant said as he gave the larger hand a squeeze. They came up behind the barn and the small man turned to his husband. "You don't worry about me, alright, old man? I'm fine." He handed the willow branches to Damon so he could carry the full Dreamcatcher and not turn loose of the other man’s hand.

Grant stepped inside the barn and picked up the Dreamcatcher, careful to hold it by the rim and keep it away from his body as he carried it. "Where do you want to burn this, Damon? I want to get rid of it quickly, alright?" 

Damon sighed. "We'll see. I've never disposed of one with you, baby so you'll have to guide me through it." He held out a hand to his husband again and smiled. "It's nice having you home more. After this, would you like to do something, anything, together? I feel the need to keep you close today, my Grant."

Grant took his husband's hand with his free one and smiled up at him. "Over by the burn barrel will work, that's where I burnt the last one," he said as he tugged his husband over to the fifty five gallon oil drum they used to dispose of some of their rubbish.

"You say you like me home now, give it a month though," the smaller man laughed as he waited for Damon to scrape a spot on the ground to lay the web and then set fire to it. "You'll be so sick of me being in your hair, you'll put me back to work." 

Damon smiled. "I know how to handle you if you start to get on my nerves." His grinned curved into a wicked smile and he pulled the other man to him. "I'll just tie you up and gag you for a while then we'll see how you are behaving then."

As soon as he could, he dropped the Dreamcatcher to the ground and stood back as Damon shot a spark at it with his wand. He grasped his husband's hand tightly. "Don't think of bad things, just good ones as it burns, Damon," he whispered. The Dreamcatcher caught and flared quickly, burning hot and the beads popping one by one and little clouds of sparks were sent up into the morning air as the bad dreams were trapped and destroyed.

Grant nodded as the web became nothing but smoking ash and he turned to Damon and smiled. "See, that didn't take long at all. Are you going to sit with me while I make a new one?"

Despite all that Grant had done, the uneasy feeling was still eating away at his heart. Part of him wanted to believe that it was just a dream but there was another part of him that had awakened when he had become Grant's lover so many years ago. Every now and again he could hear those drums and see the costumed Indians in the back of his mind. It unsettled him sometimes but he had learn over the years to heed whatever was trying to be gotten across to him. "I most certainly will, my Own. I'll even try to help if you like."

"Are you hungry, Damon?" he asked as he pulled his husband towards the house, he wanted to get the new Dreamcatcher made before he did anything else that day. He wouldn't sleep that night without it hanging over him. "I think there are still some cinnamon rolls from yesterday if you'd like those, or I can make you something."

Once in the back door, Grant turned his husband's hand loose and put the willow branches on the table before he went into the laundry room and pulled his sewing basket off of one of the shelves. He took it to the table and found his husband looking at him in amusement. 

"What?" he asked as he sat down in his chair. "Where are the leather scraps you said we have? I'd like to use those. It's better to have something from your kill." 

"Nothing, Injun, nothing." Damon realized he was suddenly famished. "The cinnamon rolls are fine. Would you like me to heat them for us while you start? I think I can manage some sausages or bacon as well if you like, without burning down the house." He turned to the fridge and got out the gooey sticky buns he loved.

"The leather is upstairs in our toy chest that Max gave us." He sighed, feeling suddenly sentimental and wondered if once again he was having some kind of sympathy symptoms as he had while they were in Japan and Grant was pregnant with Amelia. "Remember the fun we had making the doeskin floggers." He smiled at his husband. 

Grant chuckled and remembered the night he'd ended up more tangled than helping as his husband was carefully braiding the new floggers. They had given one to Max and one to Severus that year for Christmas. He looked at his husband and grinned. 

"You know what sounds so good... ham. I think I'd like some ham and eggs," he said as he quickly finished stripping the bark from the branch he was preparing. When he was finished, it would end up being a hoop nearly three foot across and wrapped in leather. 

"Would you mind getting the leather for me and I'll put some ham on to cook for us?" he asked as he laid the branch to the side and stood up to wash his hands. He could tell Damon was still upset by his dreams, and truth be told, he was a little unnerved as well to hear his husband describe their children as he could see them in his mind's eye. He just wanted the day to go smoothly with no problems. It was Sunday and he was making dinner for his family. 

Damon nodded and kissed the top of Grant's head as he stood at the sink, rinsing his hands. The older man left the kitchen and propped the swinging door open on his way out then quickly went down the hall to their room and sank to his knees to retrieve the bag of leather hides. Once finished he replaced the other items in the trunk and then returned to the kitchen. "Apple glazed chops and what else would you like, my Grant? We can take the cycle to the store for one last ride before the winds are too cold, yeah?" 

Grant looked up from where he was turning the slices of ham and smiled. "I'd love a ride on the bike Damon. I think it's going to warm up nicely and it won't take me long to do this once I start." He laid the fork on the spoon rest and went back to the table.

"Can you watch that?" he asked as he pulled out a fair sized piece of hide and his sharpest scissors. He began to cut a narrow spiral strip an eighth of an inch wide that would hopefully be enough to weave the entire web when he finished it. "What else would you like to have? I think there may be a few green tomatoes left on the vine if you'd like those fried up."

Damon picked up the fork and stabbed at the slices of ham, moving them around in the hot skillet so they wouldn't stick. "That sounds good and how about some stuffing to go with the chops? Got to have a vegetable for Bit and Bump, too." He turned the slices and then set down the fork and retrieved the butter and eggs from the fridge. "You want scrambled or fried?" 

"I don't care," Grant murmured as he sliced his way through the leather, his brow wrinkled in concentration so he didn't cut too thin and break the piece. 

"Damon, did you call about bringing her home?" The words were spoken softly, barely above a whisper, but it could have just as easily been shouted in the spacious kitchen. Grant looked up from what he was doing for a moment and saw Damon standing with the fork poised over the skillet, a look of pain on his face.

"I'm sorry baby, I shouldn't have asked," he said softly, he hated seeing Damon looking as if he were haunted by something and in this case, they were both haunted by memories of what their children might have grown up to become. 

Damon stabbed the slices and transferred them from the pan to a platter and then stuck it in the microwave. "I did, that same afternoon and they are trying to locate the necessary parties I need to speak with." He cleared his throat and then removed the pan from the burner. He ran water over the surface and then dried it with a paper towel.

He placed it back on the burner and slapped a large pat of butter into the center. Turning the fire low, he then pulled down two bowls. He cracked the first egg into one bowl made certain there were no feathers or blood in the egg and then poured it into the other bowl. Years of watching, first his mother then Grant in the kitchen had taught him a thing or two but it was mostly the simple food he could make without poisoning them. 

He continued to crack and check the eggs as he talked. "It's alright, Pet. You have every right to ask and know the answer." 

Grant didn't say anything more, he just pulled out another piece of leather and began cutting a wider strip in the same manner as he'd done the last one. As soon as he had it finished, he picked up the willow branch and bent it around into a hoop, securing it with one end of the wider strip of leather.

Singing softly to himself in Lakhota, he began to wrap the branch in leather as he wove the spells of protection, love, and safety over and over again.

His small hands and narrow fingers soon had the willow covered and he looked up to see Damon staring at him as he ate, Grant's own food sitting in front of him growing colder by the moment. "I'm sorry," he whispered, "I can't stop, I have to finish now that I've started." 

He picked up the narrow strip and placed the first knot of the web, his voice once more singing softly and growing in volume and intensity. Every so often he would pick up one of the clear glass beads his Grandmother had sent him and string it onto the leather before he tied it into place.

Nearly forty five minutes later, his voice cracked and parched sounding, he laid the completed Dreamcatcher on the table and sat back in his chair with his eyes closed, breathing heavily through his nose. "It's ready." 

Damon had finished eating and sat quietly while Grant had woven the web. The soft almost guttural singing almost worked as a balm to his soul and he felt a little bit better for hearing it and watching Grant work. He pulled the younger man into his lap and held him, rocking him in his arms. "What can I get you?" He asked softly as he placed a kiss to his husband's sweating brow. 

Grant's Indian magic was strong in its own right but left him worn out after a singing spell since he rarely used the native magicks. Damon couldn't remember the last time he had heard Grant put such force behind a song.

He picked up his wand and first opened the fridge door then summoned the water pitcher that was kept next to the ever full tea jug. He filled the juice glass and held it up for his Own to drink. "You need to eat as well, Injun. That was some powerful singing you did."

The smaller man simply nodded and drank deeply until it was empty and motioned for more. "Thank you Damon, I'll heat my plate and eat in a moment. I just really wanted to finish and make sure it wouldn't let anymore bad dreams in."

He looked at his plate and picked up the piece of ham, bringing it up to take a bite as he ignored the congealed eggs for the moment. "Would you summon the bread and I'll just make a sandwich?" he asked as he leaned back against Damon's chest and took another bite of the salty meat before he drank more water. 

Damon nodded and was grateful for his husband's talent in this type of magic. He understood the words and spoke fluently but the singing had never worked for him. Only through Grant could he touch that Power. 

The whole wheat and three grain bread floated softly to the table as well as the rest of the left over ham slices. "Would you like some cheese and fruit with that, Pet?" He raised his wand ready to summon whatever the younger man wanted to consume and pressed a kiss to the man's hair. 

Grant just shook his head and opened the bag to get a slice that he wrapped around the rest of the ham and stuffed in his mouth as fast as he could chew.

He looked up at Damon and laughed. "I'm being a pig," he said as he took another slice of bread and forked his eggs onto it before taking a huge bite. "Merlin, that takes it out of a person."

After the little man finished his food and what had been left on Damon's plate, more water, juice and milk, he rubbed his belly and belched behind his hand. "Excuse me," he laughed and got off of his husband's lap to take his dishes to the sink and rinse everything before it went into the dishwasher.

"Damon, could you hang that over the bed for me?" he asked as he dried his hands and sat back down. "I'll make out the shopping list and be ready in a few minutes."

Damon nodded and stood then once again wrapped his arms around the younger man and kissed the top of his head. He knew he was being a worrywort and was most likely upsetting Grant as well but even after all the magicks, his unease took hold once again and he would rather be annoyingly clingy to the other man that take the chance of not being there when something finally did happen.

He grabbed the Dreamcatcher off the table and turned to look back at his husband. "Want to shower with me before we go? The dip in the creek was fun but I need a shower now." 

Grant turned his large, doe like eyes on Damon and regarded him silently for a moment. He set aside the pad and pen he'd picked up and nodded. "Sure babe, I'd like that." 

He stood and just on a whim, he took hold of the back of Damon's waistband and smiled at him. "I'm right here baby, not going anywhere without me," he said gently and tugged on the elastic. He could tell Damon was still off kilter from his dream and he'd begun having a sense of unease worming in his gut. He followed along a step behind Damon to their bedroom. 

Damon nodded as he led them up the stairs to their room. He hung the new Dreamcatcher on the hook and watched it spin in the morning light for a moment and then looked down at his husband. He gave the other man a weak smile. "Set out some clothes for us, Pet then we can leave." 

Keeping a close eye on his husband, Grant quickly pulled out clothing for them both and joined Damon for a quick shower. After they dried and dressed quickly, he followed Damon into the kitchen, his fingers tucked in the man's waistband once more. 

He tugged Damon to a stop at the hall closet where he was getting their jackets. "Damon, would you feel better if the kids didn't come over today?" he asked worriedly, he wondered if he shouldn't just take the man back upstairs and put him back to bed with as distracted as he was acting. 

While they had been in the house, the sky had clouded and now a light rain was falling, normally not enough to keep the men off the bike, but the wind was chilly. Grant looked at Damon and then at the rain. "We could take the car."

"No, Grant. I know you like having them here and maybe my mood will improve having little Sarah here." Damon looked out at the front yard and shook his head. "I think you are right, we'd better take the car.” I'll drive so you can make your list. Grab your pad cause I know it's driving you insane not to have made the thing out yet." Sighing, he smirked and shook his head. "I am sorry, Pet. I have made you worry and I didn't want to do that today." 

Grant took the keys to his little Mustang from the hook and handed them to the other man. "I'm worried about you," he said softly as his fingers curled around those of his man's and he looked up at him thoughtfully.

He opened the front door and stepped out onto the porch as a flash of lightening lit up the darkened skies. "You know, they may not show up in this weather baby, do you think we should call before we buy all this food?" He wasn't worried about a notepad, Merlin knew he had a supply in his glove box just for note taking and list making emergencies.

"I know, baby." He squeezed Grant's hand then let the smaller hand fall from his as Grant opened the door. He looked out at the weather and wrinkled his nose. It hadn’t been raining in the dream.

The thunder rumbled and the phone rang as he turned back to look at Damon. "Hold on, I'll get that."

Damon stiffened for a moment and couldn't move as Grant walked past him to answer the phone. He waited, holding his breath to see who the caller was, eyes focused on the young man. 

Grant answered as he kept an eye on Damon and then started laughing. "Yes Harry, I'm cooking today. You don't have to worry, you aren't going to starve," he laughed and listened to the young man on the other end of the line. 

"I think we'll be eating around three, so come over whenever you are ready. We are going to the market now and should be back in about an hour or so, so if you want to come over about twelve thirty that would be fine." He listened for a few more minutes and then hung up after saying goodbye.

He walked back to Damon, laughing softly as he leaned up on his tiptoes and kissed the other man. "That was Bit, apparently he's starving since Severus wouldn't make breakfast and he was out of cereal." 

_Harry, not the mystery caller._ Damon sagged for a moment and then shook his head. "That boy needs an ass whooping. He knows Harry's got to gain weight. They can't go around eating fast food and junk anymore." He sighed and then slapped his forehead. "Merlin, I'm starting to sound like you." He grinned at his husband. 

Grant flashed him a grin and pinched his butt as he walked past him out onto the porch. "Are you ready to make a run for it?" he asked as he eyed the rain and turned the collar up on his jacket.

Laughing as Damon grabbed his hand and tugged him out into the rain, he ran with his husband to where his little car was parked and quickly got into the passenger seat as Damon held the door for him.

"Come on baby," he laughed as Damon got into the car and shook his wet head. "Let's get this done and get home so I can feed the horde." He pulled out one of his note pads and began to write, lifting his arms enough to let Damon pull his seat belt around and buckle it in place. "Thank you, love."

Damon nodded and kissed Grant hard on the mouth then pulled his wand and charmed them dry before starting up the car and turning on the defrosters. He let the car warm for a few moments, watching the rain fall in hard sheets then it eased some. He flipped on the wipers and turned the car around and headed out of their drive to town.

"So apple glazed pork chops, stuffing and fried green tomatoes, is that everything we are having? What are we doing about dessert because you know max and Sev will have to have their sweets." He eyed Grant with a smirk on his face.

Grant thoughtfully sucked the tip of his pen as he planned the meal in his head. "I think a salad would be nice, maybe some peas?" he asked as he wrote items down on his list. "Damn, I forgot my glasses and I can't see squat. Would you like chocolate cake for dessert?"

He squinted and held the pad out, making out what he'd written and then muttered some more and wrote bigger. "I swear I need to have the things tied to me. I had them in the kitchen while I was doing the web, they must still be on the table," he sighed and gave up. He'd just have to remember what he needed.

Damon just shook his head and concentrated on driving. "You'd look like a little old lady with them on a chain, I think." He snorted and chuckled. 

"Rabbit food is fine, I guess. But I think the peas would be better. Creamed?" he asked hopefully.

Thinking with his eyes closed, Grant smirked and held up one hand and extended his index finger at his husband. "I will never look like an old lady, thank you very much. I'll do the salad and the peas and just for you, I'll cream them," he said and dropped his hand down to rest on his husband's leg as they pulled into a parking slot in front of the market. 

"Let's get what we need and get home. Harry and Sev will be there in a little bit and I want to have the hard stuff done before Harry wants to help," the small man laughed as he opened his door and then ran for the doors of the market. 

Damon chuckled. "He just wants to learn, Pet. It's good for him to want to do something like that; it will build his confidence back up." 

It seemed to the older man that their shopping had gone quicker than any other time he had gone to help Grant. Now whether that was because he was actually being distracted enough to leave behind the morning's events or what, he didn’t know, but they soon had all the groceries packed in Grant's trunk and were heading home.

Once back at the farmhouse, he backed up the classic convertible to the kitchen door as close as he could and then looked up as Sev and Harry pulled up in the big truck. Through the windshield and slowly, stopping rain he could see they boy was turned in the seat and talking to his friend. 

Damon swallowed. "Pet, I think that they'll be one more for dinner. The redhead is still here." 

"What?" Grant asked as he twisted around in his seat and looked at Damon, he couldn't see much without his glasses. "He was supposed to be gone already. Well... I'll make something work for the chops. There aren't any Malfoys in there, are there?" He added as an afterthought.

He undid his belt and got out of the car as Severus walked up to him and embraced him gently. "Hello baby. Why don't you help Damon carry the food in and I'll get Harry settled, his friend can help in the kitchen or putter around with you all in the barn," he said as he kissed his boy's cheek. "Max and Allie will be here in a little while."

Severus nodded. “I am sorry I didn’t even think to inform you we still had Ron. Harry convinced him last night that one of your Sunday dinners was not to be missed. Is there anything I need to go to the store for to make certain there is enough for everyone? Clangman‘s is still open for a bit longer.”

Harry looked up at the older Dom and smiled a huge grin at him. "Hello sir. Do you know if Grant is making biscuits?" he asked and then laughed as Ron poked him from behind.

Damon grinned and looked down at Harry. “No, Bit I don’t think he is but then again I think he is planning on making cornbread for this evening. So if you want the biscuits you need to ply him your plea and see if he will cave.” He reached out and stroked the boy’s hair. “Can I try again?” and he pointed to Harry’s belly.

Ron made a face. “Help in the kitchen? I didn’t know I was going to be put to work for my meals. It’s almost like being at home. Please tell me we can use magic?” He laughed and picked up some bags out of the trunk.

Harry smiled shyly and pulled his jumper up a bit for Damon to lay his hand on his bared tummy. "She's been pretty active, she's up around my ribs now," he said as the older man's large, warm hand was pressed to his skin. He was hoping Reganne would let her Pop Pop feel her move today. "I don't care really what Grant makes, I'm just hungry."

Grant smiled at Severus and patted his arm. "It's alright, I'd bought a couple of extra chops for Damon's lunch tomorrow, there should be plenty. The Malfoys coming as well?" he asked as he looked over at where Damon was feeling Harry’s tummy and then down their long driveway expectantly. He turned to look at the red head that was lifting out sacks of groceries and smiled. 

"Magic is not allowed in my kitchen while we are cooking young man, you can go out and spend the time with Damon and Severus in the barn or whatever it is they are going to be doing," he said as he went up the steps to the back door and pushed it open. It was nice living in the country, most of the time they never bothered to lock their doors. 

Ron nodded and followed the older man into the kitchen and sighed. It reminded him of his mother's place and he felt glad once again that Harry was happy here; he could return tonight and report happily to his wife that Harry indeed had come to the best place for him. "Thank you for the explanation the other day and for accepting Harry and me, by extension, into your home and lives." 

Damon smiled and nodded. Harry’s smooth skin was warm and he waited for the child to move and when she didn't, he shook his head. "Stubborn brat, just like her other father." He moved his hand and pulled the jumper back down and patted the protruding belly. He frowned and then looked at Harry's eyes. "You'll keep an eye on Grant for me while I entertain your friend and Severus this afternoon?" He searched the young man's face to see if he understood what he was asking and requesting of him. 

Severus shook his head and followed Ron into the kitchen. "Little Evette fire called last night and worked her charms on her father and grandfather and of course you know they went running to appease the young lady." 

Grant looked at Severus and laughed, he could tell that the younger blond was desperately missing his child and it didn't surprise him in the least that all it had taken was a firecall to get him home. Patting Ron's arm, he turned to open the bags from the grocer, Severus picking up items and putting them where he knew the older man kept things. "It's good to have company, Ron and our home is always big enough for family."

Outside Harry looked up into Damon's worried blue eyes and bit his lower lip; of course he'd watch Grant. "Sir, is something wrong with him? Is he sick?" he asked softly and looked worriedly toward the back door. 

Damon sighed. "No, I don't think so but I have an uneasy feeling and I've worried him enough this morning." He swallowed and turned Harry's face back to him. "I trust you with him; Harry and I don't often do something like that. I know you can protect him if something were to happen." He shook his head. "I'm not saying it's going to and I don't want to scare you as well, but indulge an old man if you would? One warrior to another, yeah?" 

Harry looked solemnly at Damon, he understood and no harm would come to Grant while he was looking over him. "You know I'll stop anything at the door sir, he'll be safe with me. I'm honoured that you trust me, thank you. I shan't let you down," he said strongly and reached to feel his wand in his back pocket. He'd learn to respect the feelings people had when they told him something didn't feel right to them. It had save his life a time or three.

Damon nodded and clasped his shoulder squeezing it gently. "Thank you, I know you won't. You are a good man, Harry and Sev is damn lucky to have you." He smiled and nodded towards the kitchen. "Go on in there and send them boys out here. There are some of Grant's cinnamon rolls in the fridge as well. If he gives you grief about it tell him I said you could eat them all if you wanted." 

"Thank you Damon," Harry said and with a grin, he was up the back steps and in the kitchen. "Sev, Damon said for you and Ron to go on out." He stopped to give Grant a hug before he zeroed in on the refrigerator and found the cinnamon rolls. 

Grant only laughed as he watched Harry hug them protectively to his chest as his friend made a grab for one. He shooed Severus and Ron out of his kitchen and waved his wand over Harry's rolls to warm them before he found his glasses where he'd left them on the kitchen table. Glancing at the clock over the sink, he judged his time and sat down at the table with one of his cookbooks.

"We'll get started after you eat, Bit," he said as he put markers between the pages of each recipe he'd be using and got up to pour himself a glass of tea, pouring milk for Harry.

Outside, Severus followed a quiet Damon out to the barn with Ron in tow. "Da, are you alright today?" he asked softly as he came abreast of him and turned on the light in the old building as the older man opened the door for them. 

Damon nodded. "I'll live, just leave the barn door open so we can hear if Harry and Grant need us. i want to get Grant's cycle back up to speed. I picked up the part he need for the carburetor and then we'll need to take it for a test ride." He looked back at Ron. "You wanna learn to ride, young man?" 

In the kitchen Harry watched Grant as he devoured the rolls. The other man flipped through the pages and marked certain ones and he swallowed a piece of the roll and then took a long swallow of the milk before asking about dinner and what Damon had asked him, as subtly as possible. "What are we making today? It's it easy? Why is Damon worried about you? Will I be able to do it by myself later?" 

Grant looked up at the boy and smiled at his curiosity. "We're going to make glazed pork chops with stuffing, fried green tomatoes, creamed peas, a salad, some sort of bread, and a chocolate cake. No, none of it is hard Harry," he replied as he took off his glasses and sucked thoughtfully on one ear piece. Damon was still worried. "Damon had an odd dream last night and it's bothering him, but I don't think it's anything to worry about Harry."

He rose and began to take the ingredients he needed for the cake out of the cupboards. "You'll be able to do all of this, like I said, it's fairly easy. If you are finished, we'll start the cake."

Harry grinned at him. "That was pretty good I normally confuse Severus some when I do that and he spills something he was hiding from me in the first place. Thank you for answering about Damon though when you didn't have to." He couldn't lie to the other man. "He asked me to watch over you while he was out of the house. One soldier to another." 

He bit into another cinnamon roll and moaned. Merlin, he loved the sticky buns. Grant's were better than Sev's, he thought, but then again Sev had used Grant's recipe. He wondered if Grant did like Sev when he shared a potions recipe. He had heard some chefs left out one small ingredient so that it never quite tasted like the original. He drank down the rest of his milk. "If it's not too much to ask, what was it like being in the service with him? How did you manage to keep it a secret that you were lovers? Sev and I had a hard enough time in the present." 

Grant sucked his breath in at Harry's question; of course the boy didn't know about Gracie, no one had had reason to ever tell him. Calmly, he measured out the flour he needed as he replied. "We were married while Damon was in the service Harry. I went with him to Japan for four years right before he got out. We had our ways that no one knew." He measured out his baking soda and waited to see if the boy would press the issue. 

Harry's eyes widened. "You did? How? Severus never let it be known in the public halls of Hogwarts that we were together for fear of getting us both fired. He wouldn't even sit with me at the Head Table." He finished off the last cinnamon rolls on the plate and placed the plate in the sink and ran water over it. He placed it in the dishwasher and refilled his glass of milk then while he was at it he added some tea to Grant's glass, as well. He sat back down and drank deeply before continuing. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't pry."

"No one could know Damon was gay, Harry," Grant said as he set the mixing bowl to one side and turned to face him. "Hold on a moment, alright? I'll be right back." 

He left the kitchen and went into their bedroom, stooping to take one of the many photo albums from bottom shelf of the bookcase against the wall. On the front it was marked simply 'Japan', he ran his fingers over it lovingly and took it into the kitchen. "Look through this Harry," he said as he laid the leather covered album in front of him and turned back to the batter he was making. 

Harry wiped his hands on a napkin as Grant went back to making the cake. He flipped open the cover and smiled at the picture of Damon in his uniform. "Whoa! Damon looks good in his uniform. What is it about a man in uniform? Merlin, it was the uniform that made you choose him, wasn't it?" He chuckled and turned the page. 

Several pictures of the exotic looking island and its people and places graced the next few pages and then there was some of Damon and Grant. He looked up at the other man before turning back to flip through the pages again seeing the pictures but not really looking at them. "It looks like it was beautiful there." 

"It was Harry, very pretty and Merlin it was hot," Grant laughed, surprised the boy hadn't said anything yet. "The other couple in the pictures were the couple that lived next door to us. A Captain and his wife, very nice people, from Iowa I think it was." He added the eggs and sugar and let Harry keep looking. 

Harry nodded and stopped at one particular picture of Damon and Grant, it looked like. The couple was caught, frozen in time, dancing. The woman's skirt was flared out and Damon had a grin on his face. The look on the woman's face was pure Grant but the lipstick and make up couldn't be right. He bent closer to the picture. "Who is this woman Damon is dancing with? Did Magpie come and visit with you?" 

Grant closed his eyes. "No Harry, my family wasn't speaking with me during that time. Just keep looking alright," he said as he opened his eyes and poured the batter into a non-stick pan, thumping it against the countertop to knock out the air bubbles. He had no idea how Harry was going to react to the lengths he'd gone to, to keep Damon's secret safe while he was in the service. 

"I'm sorry, are you alright? I didn’t meant to bring back bad memories." Harry's brow crinkled and he turned the page and found one of Grant, pregnant. The younger man had on a robe of some kind and Damon was standing behind him, his hands splayed over the big belly. "Oh, Grant you were pregnant in this one. Look at you." He said softly. He quickly flipped the page to the next set and looked up at Grant. “Do you want me to put this away? I am so sorry, Grant. I'll belt up about the questions."

Letting out a short laugh, Grant smiled at Harry and came to sit next to him. "No Harry, it's alright," he said gently as he put one hand over the younger man's. "I was certainly as big as a house, wasn't I?" He turned the page for Harry and let him look, wondering if the boy had figured it out yet, or if his mind was refusing to see the obvious. 

"It always amazes me just how ugly the clothes were back then," he laughed as he saw a picture of himself in what he knew had been a polyester dress in a sick lime colour that had been all the rage. 

Harry looked down at the page and then back at Grant. "Who's that?" He looked again and picked the book up to inspect it closer and then dropped it back on the table. "That's you! Oh gods, why are you dressed like that?!?" He stared at Grant in wonder and confusion. 

Grant pulled the photo album to himself and looked down at the picture, running his fingers over it. He wasn't ashamed of what he'd done; it was simply part of who he was in this world. "I did what I had to do to be with my husband, Harry. On the Marine Corps records, Damon is listed as being married to his wife, Grace. That's me," he said by way of explanation. "I lived as a female the entire time I was in Japan and any time I had to be on base or around Damon's friends while he was in the service."

Harry stared at Grant. "Wait… you and I are alike…. Merlin. I am a woman." He said softly and jumped up from the table and ran out the back door. "Severus! Severus! Where are you?!?" 

Damon looked up at Harry's shout and ran out the barn door. 

Severus dropped the wrench he was holding and ran past Damon to get to Harry. "What? Are you alright?" he demanded as he grabbed the young man and held him at arm's length to look at him for injury. 

Grant quickly came out the backdoor after him, a look of embarrassment on his face as he saw how the younger man had reacted to the fact he'd cross dressed for several years. "I... oh Damon," he sighed softly and just stood on the top step and looked on at Harry and Severus. 

Damon ran up to Grant and grabbed him, folding him into his arms. "What happened, are you alright?" He rubbed Grant's back and stared at him, concern and fear written on his face.

Harry looked at him, like he had lost his mind then smirked. “I am fine however I am not dressing in drag for you for any reason." He slapped the other man on the shoulder. "Why didn't you tell me about Grant? I wouldn't have acted like such an arse they last time we were here."

Ron stared at the two couples wand drawn and at the ready. "What's going on?" 

Grant took comfort from his man's strong arms and turned his face to press it against his husband's broad chest. "Harry'd asked me how we managed to be together while you were still in the service," he said softly. "I showed him some of our pictures. I think I'd like to go back inside now please." He turned to the door and let Damon usher him in to where he felt safe again. 

Severus looked at Harry like he'd lost his mind for a moment and then laughed gently. "No love, you'll never have to dress in anything you don't have to." He pulled Harry to him and rubbed his back gently. "I'm sorry, I never even thought about telling you about that, to me Grant and Gracie are the same person. I don't make a distinction."

Harry looked at Ron and laughed. "Put your wand away Ron, its okay, Grant's just a cross dresser."

The words were heard clearly through the open window of the kitchen and Grant stiffened in Damon's arms. "I'm going to the bedroom, please don't let them bother me Damon," he said and left the kitchen, the sound of the bedroom door closing coming a moment later.

Damon nodded and shook his head. He walked out to the yard. "Harry, could I have a word with you please." 

"Yes sir," he said and turned away from Severus with a grin on his face, following the older man. 

Damon went back into the kitchen and sat at the table. "Have a seat young man. I want you to tell me what happened because Grant's upset again." he said sternly. 

Harry sat down and looked worriedly at the door leading out of the kitchen. "I just asked how you two had managed while you were in the service and he showed me pictures of him in drag Damon. I wasn't expecting that," he said as he toyed with the corner of the photo album. "Where is he?" 

Damon closed his eyes. "Harry, he's gone to our room." He rubbed his temples. "He heard what you said about bring a cross dresser and I don't think that's something you should have blurted out there in front of your friend. You already know how he feels about your lifestyle. How would you like it if Grant had said something along the lines of your service to Sev in front of the Headmaster at that school of yours?" He told Harry gently. 

"I'm sorry, Damon. I guess I was just so relieved to know I didn't have to do that that I didn't watch what I said," the younger man said the regret clear in his voice. He looked up at Damon, he just didn't understand how they could have lived like that. "How could you stand it? I'm sorry, I just really don't understand, having that between my legs is one thing, but to dress like a bloody girl?"

Damon sighed. "It's not really my place to tell you this but you need to understand something. Think back to the time we were all on the res. Do you remember how they treated you when they found out you were winkte? Now put yourself in Grant's place and think about being raised that way being told you weren't really a boy even though you had yet to grow the parts you have now." 

He looked at Harry. "He did what he had to so we could be together. Did you not do the same when Dumbledore was in the fire at Sturgis? Oh yes, I heard about that as well." 

Harry was quiet for a moment as he realized that he'd been treated the same as Allie and Hermione had been treated, he'd been seen as a woman. "I was a woman to them, wasn't I?" he asked softly. "They don't see Grant as a man, do they?" Merlin, how could someone put up with that and not go insane?

He was quiet for a few more moments and then something occurred to him and he opened his mouth once more without thinking. "He doesn't still run around like a drag queen does he?" he asked a bit uneasily at the thought of maybe having Grant answer the door one day made up like Dame Edna. 

"Yes you are and always will be Sev's little woman. No, they don't see him as a grown man. But he is a man regardless." Damon closed his eyes. "What the hell is wrong with you? Of course not, when have you ever seen him like that?" He got up and went to the door. 

"Sev! Get in here and deal with your husband. I can't. I am going to smack him with the stupid stick and hope it reverses some of his brain damage." 

Sev looked up from where he was dealing with a very sheepish looking Ron and nodded. "What did he do, Da?" he asked as he climbed the four steps onto the back porch and looked in the back door to where Harry was sitting and looking contrite.

Damon sighed. "Gracie." It was all he said and left the room to see to Grant. 

Severus entered the kitchen and sat down at the table. Silent, he just looked at Harry and waited for him to speak. He was already irritated by how Ron had behaved at Harry's callous remark about Grant and he knew he'd have to curb his tongue with his husband. 

Harry looked at his husband. "Why is everyone so sensitive about Gracie... Grant... whatever? Why did Damon make him dress like that?" 

Severus raised an eye brow and looked at Harry. "Damon didn't make him dress like that. He did it of his own free choice so he could be with his husband. Grant isn't a drag queen, this isn't a fetish for them in the least," he attempted to explain and then stopped. "Grant was just raised a lot differently than you, alright Harry? Dressing as Grace was nothing to him, nothing at all for him to be ashamed of and he got to stay with Damon while he was still in the Marines. What you said was derogatory and crass Harry." 

Harry cringed and looked at the floor and began playing with his jumper. "I guess Ron said something as well?" He still didn't look at Severus. "I am sorry Sir. I didn't think." 

Severus snorted angrily. "Weasley has had a hey day out there mincing around like a total git making fun of someone who's opened their home to him, Harry. How could you think that I would require you to dress as a woman? Have I ever given you indication that I wished to see you in a frock?" The older wizard pushed his chair from the table and stood up to pace the open space of the kitchen. 

Harry swallowed and sniffled. "No Sir. This boy apologizes again, sir." He wiped his face as tears began to run down his cheeks. 

Severus paused and looked down at his young husband. "No Harry, you didn't think, but I know you didn't mean to say anything to hurt Grant's feelings," he said as he dropped one hand to the younger man's shoulder. "Now, dry your tears, there's no need for them. We will discuss this further when we get home, you will be punished for your behaviour, but not here. We are here to have a good meal with our family. I'd like you to apologize to Grant and help him prepare the meal, do you understand?" He waited for the younger man's response.

Harry stared up at his husband and wiped his face. "Yes sir." He slid out of the chair and to his knees then bent forward and placed a kiss on Severus' boot then lay his head on the leather. "This boy will do as you have asked." He sat back up when Reganne kicked him and smiled weakly. "Sorry, she doesn't like it when I bend over that way." He resumed his position on his knees with his legs spread a bit wider to accommodate his enlarged belly and framed himself for his Dom.

Severus allowed him to pay his respect and then placed his hands under the smaller man's arms and gently lifted him to his feet. "Don't be putting yourself in positions that cause discomfort Harry, I mean it," he said gently as he stroked one thumb over his wet cheek. He tilted his husband's face up and gave him a gentle kiss. "Learn from Grant, little one, I am not going to eat noodles with cheese sauce for the rest of my life."

He turned Harry loose and looked out of the kitchen door. "Damon, I am going back out to the barn," he called out and stepped back out the back door. 

Harry went to the sink and washed his face. He then turned and made his way back to the other couple's bedroom. He peered in the door way to find Damon rocking Grant in his arms and running his fingers through the other man's hair. He felt really bad now and didn't know how he was going to make it up to the other men. He knocked softly on the door. 

Damon looked up and nodded at Harry then motioned him in with the other hand that wasn't tangled in Grant's hair. 

Biting his lower lip in shame, Harry slowly walked into the bedroom and dropped to his knees in front of the other men. He spread his knees further apart to allow for his belly and then bowed forward, resting his forehead on the rug, waiting for permission to move and speak. 

Damon's eyes widened. "Get up Harry, Grant will kick my ass if I let you stay like that. Go sit in the chair, boy and let us hear you voice." 

"Thank you sir," the young man said as he rose to his feet and sat in the chair beside the bed. "I... I don't have words to tell you how sorry I am, Grant." He stared down at his feet and then looked up to see that the man he was trying to speak to was asleep in his husband's arms. 

Harry was miserable as he looked up into Damon's face, not sure what to expect, he was remembering the words he'd spoken and regretting each one. "I'm so sorry Damon, I never meant to hurt him."

Damon nodded. "There are lots of things we say and never mean, Harry. I am going to assume that Severus sent you up here to apologize. Do you know why?" he continued to rock the other man, knowing that moments before Grant had just been whispering dirty limericks to him and telling him what he wanted Damon to do to him that night after they had all gone from the house.

"Because I didn't understand the situation and said things before thinking of how they would sound or affect Grant's feelings, sir," he said, pausing for a moment. "I reacted badly and caused him pain." Merlin knew he was dreading what was to come later, but he knew he deserved to be punished for the things he'd said. 

Damon nodded. "Did you know and do you mean that or are you just spouting platitudes? I asked you to help me watch over him, Harry. It's not something I give to just anyone." 

"I mean what I am saying sir, I am truly sorry for what I said," Harry whispered, his face colouring in shame as he realized that he'd also broken the trust Damon had placed in him to look over his husband. "I understand if you would like me to leave."

Damon nodded. "I see it's finally hit home what has happened. I accept your apology. No, Harry I don't want you to leave. However I do think you need to have a talk with Grant." He jostled the Indian in his arms. "Wake up Grant and put the boy out of his misery.” He laid the other man on the bed and scooted to the edge. "I'll leave it up to you to talk to him as I am certain I need to go and rescue Harry's friend from Severus." He kissed the other man and nodded to Harry. "One more time, Harry." He met the young man's eyes and waited. 

Harry slid out of the chair and to his knees in front of Damon, dropping down to rest his forehead on the rug once more. "I'll protect him with my life, sir," he said quietly and then rose back up to look at Grant. 

"I never meant to hurt you, Grant. I wasn't thinking and I didn't understand when I said those things. I have no idea what you've gone through in your life and will never again attempt to assume I know the whys and wherefores of a situation before it is explained to me. I hope you can forgive me," he said and waited.

Grant listened and then reached out to rub Harry's shoulder. "I forgive you, baby. There are just some things you don't understand, but you can always ask me questions, alright?" he said and then looked up at Damon. "Please help him up and then we'll go finish cooking, love." 

Damon chuckled and bent to pick up Harry in his arms then set him on his feet. "You did good, Bit. Next time just engage your brain and not your mouth." He turned to Grant. "You go easy on him now, Pet. I know how harsh you can be." He grinned at his husband. 

Grant swatted at his husband and smiled at Harry. "I don't know about you lot, but I'm getting hungry and I know Max will be here with his appetite soon," he chuckled and stood up from the bed. "Harry, are you ready to learn how do this?" He held his hand out to the younger man and tipped his face up to kiss Damon before he left the room. 

Damon kissed his husband hard on the mouth and then winked at Harry when he pulled away. "Behave you two." 

Harry looked at Grant. "I'm sorry again, Grant. I would love to learn if you still want to show me." He said softly and took the older man's hand.

Grant led him into the kitchen and put him to work dicing vegetables for the stuffing while he prepared the bread, the entire time he was talking and explaining why he did things and when.

"It won't be long Harry, before you are fixing Sunday dinner at your house for us," Grant said encouragingly as he showed the younger man how to carefully cut a pocket into the chops for stuffing. He moved to the side and let the younger man take his place.

He knew Harry was doing everything he could not to bring up the other subject. "You can ask questions Bit, as long as they are intelligent ones. I don't mind."

Harry bit his lip. "You looked very nice as a woman, Grant." He said softly. He wasn't certain what he should ask. He didn't want to upset the other man. "Will I look like that someday?" 

Grant smiled at the younger man gently. "No Harry, you won't have the bone structure I do even if you have ten children. I got pregnant too young while my body was still developing and my hips never went back," he chuckled and then remembered that in the pictures he had the top half as well. "The rest was courtesy of an amulet Damon's father had made for me so I didn't have to try to hold a glamour continuously. I still have it tucked away, would you like to see it?" 

"Oh... um I'm sorry." Harry stared at him after he mentioned the amulet. "Does it still work?" 

The older man shrugged. "I don't know Harry. Hold on a moment, I'll be right back," said with a laugh and went back into the bedroom. He rummaged through his bedside table until he came upon the little wooden box that held his amulet. Opening it, he could feel the tingle of magic that was still in place after all these years. With a slightly amused grin, he lifted it out and looped it over his head, nearly giggling as the front of his shirt swelled.

"Well Harry, what do you think?" he asked as he walked back into the kitchen and stood in front of the boy.

Harry turned and stared at the other man. Oh whoa. "Um... Grant has Severus ever seen you like that?" Curious, he cocked his head. "Would it work on me?"

Grant's face lit up in laughter and he shook his head. "I've not worn this in a very long time Harry," said as he ran his hands over the long forgotten figure. "Its person specific sweetie, I don't think it would do anything for you other than be a pretty bauble. Do you want to see if anyone notices?" He smirked and waggled his eyebrows at his son-in-law.

Harry's eyes widened. He continued to stare at Grant and then laughed out loud. "Merlin, Grant are you certain you want to do that? Damon will not get angry at you?" 

About that time they heard Allie's car pull up and doors slamming. Grant turned and winked at Harry, holding a finger to his lips as Max came in and put the dish Allie had made in the refrigerator. The big red head gave Harry a hug and then crushed Grant to his chest before kissing his wife and heading for the barn.

Grant just shook his head and laughed thinking the healer was oblivious to everything and pulled the amulet from around his neck, taking it back in the bed room to put away. He wasn't yet out of the kitchen when he heard a surprised yell from the back yard. 

"Damon, dude...!" 

Grant dissolved in laughter and he could hear Harry had too. He dropped the amulet back in its box and came back into the kitchen to finish cooking.   
Harry smiled at Grant as the other man came back into the kitchen. "That was brill." He turned to Allie and smiled. "I'm learning the pork chops, can you do them?" 

Allie nodded her head and took Sarah's jacket off and then her own, taking them in and laying them on the sofa. "I learned how to do those a couple of years ago, but I swear, when you are feeding Max, you'd be better off just doing a whole hog that way," she laughed as she came back into the kitchen and kissed Harry's cheek. She kissed Grant next and began to cut up the vegetables for the salad that he handed her. 

Harry stuck his tongue out at her and went back to the chops. He finished slicing the pockets like Grant had showed him and turned to the older man. "All done with the cutting. What's next?" 

Grant watched them from where he was sitting at the kitchen table with Sarah in his arms. "Just brown them in the pan Harry, then take them out and fill the pockets we cut into them with stuffing. Allie, why don't you get the baking dishes ready?"

The young woman grinned at Harry and reached under the cabinet to get two of the big baking dishes Grant kept under there. She lined them both with foil and then moved to help Harry stuff the chops before laying them in the dishes. "Any stuffing that's left over just gets put between them," she said as she nodded her approval at how Harry was doing. "You are really learning quick, Sev is going to be so pleased."

Harry nodded and watched her load up the pan then shook his head. "Hold the phone. Grant said to brown the chops first." He turned to the older man. "Can you still do that once they are stuffed?" 

Grant sighed and glared at Allie's back for a moment; he'd forgotten he had to watch the girl in the kitchen. She tended to jump the gun and take over. He stood with Sarah in his arms and looked between the other two. 

"You can Harry, but be careful not to dump the stuffing. Use the wire turner there, it's a scoop and it'll help you turn them. Allie, you need to take your time and remember the steps."

Allie grinned sheepishly and stepped out of the way. "Sorry Harry, sorry Grant," she said and took her daughter from the older man. She stepped out of the way and let Grant in to help her friend cook.

It was like being the star pupil. He grinned and moved to do what Grant had told him. Harry placed Grant's big iron skillet on the hob and turned on the gas. He grabbed the olive oil and looked to Grant and held it up. "Sear them right?"

Grant nodded and just stood back, letting the boy do the work. He was very pleased in how attentive to detail the young man was and how eager he seemed to be to please him. He looked over to where Allie was singing a little rhyme to Sarah and smiled. He loved Sundays. 

"Just get some color on them Harry and transfer them to the baking dishes. I'm going to get the glaze ready," he said as he picked up the small ceramic dish and dumped applesauce, brown sugar, and few other things in it as well. 

Harry nodded and poured a few tablespoons of oil in the now hot pan. Carefully he transferred a few chops to the pan and watched them, moving them side to side so they didn't stick. He wanted to watch the glaze being made but he didn't want to burn the chops. "Will you tell me what you are doing while you make the glaze?"

He lifted the first chop and looked at the golden brown and white that the flesh had turned and he gently flipped the meat then checked the rest of them. 

"I'm just mixing up applesauce, brown sugar, cinnamon, salt, pepper, and a little bit of nutmeg. That's all there is to it Harry," he said as he set the bowl to the side and checked the progress the young man was making. "When you have that done, you'll put a spoonful of the mixture on each chop and spread it around. 

Easy as pie, isn't it Allie?" He turned and gave the girl a smile as Sarah slipped from her arms and ran into the living room and to the box of toys Damon had put in there for her visits.

"It sure is Grant," she laughed as she followed her daughter into the other room, leaving the two men to make dinner.

Harry nodded. "Do we need to fix up a new pan since the other one had the raw meat in it first?" Contamination was something he was a bit afraid of after Grant had told him Damon had tried to cook and nearly killed them one Thanksgiving with a bad turkey. "These are ready to go in the baking pan but I just wanted to check first." He listened to Sarah and Allie's laughter and smiled. He was cooking Sunday dinner at the Wolffes.

Grant nodded and pulled the soiled foil from the baking dishes and replaced it with fresh. "There Harry. Always remember to have plenty of foil in your kitchen, it saves so much on clean up time," he said as he looked at the first pieces of meat the other man laid in the dish. "Those look really good Bit, you're doing an excellent job. It looks to me as if you are making most of the meal today."

He stepped away to the pantry and pulled out a couple cans of peas, letting Harry finish up on his own, he knew the young man had it well in hand. "I'm going to start Damon's creamed peas while you finish that up, alright?" 

Harry nodded and smiled. "Thank you, Grant. I had an excellent instructor.” He lined the first pan with the browned chops and then filled in the spaces with the extra stuffing. Stirring the sauce Grant made, Harry ladled it over each one of the chops and smoothed it out over the whole surface of the meat until it was covered. "Alright there's one pan." He pushed it to the side and set the other one in its place then began to brown the next set. "Now what all goes in the creamed peas? I love buttered baby peas." 

Grant watched him as he opened the cans and went back for one of baby potatoes. "They are easy Harry. It's just peas, new potatoes, a bit of ham if you like, milk and a bit of flour to thicken it all," he answered as he dumped everything in a saucepan and set it on a burner over low heat, seasoning it with salt and pepper. 

He shooed Harry back for a moment and opened the preheated oven, sliding the cake he'd made up earlier onto one of the racks. "There, that will be dessert, just need fudge frosting for it."

He looked out the window at the barn and noticed Damon staring at the house. "Harry, if you have everything under control, I'll be right back, alright?" he said as he smiled at his companion and opened the back door to go see his husband.

Harry nodded and carefully flipped the meat in the pan and eyed the peas Grant had started. 

Damon smiled at his husband and shook his head. "What's the matter Injun?"

Grant hurried the last ten or so feet to his husband and looked up at him. "You looked worried about something, is everything alright?" he asked he put a hand to either side of the man's waist. "Are the boy's driving you nuts in there?" 

Damon shook his head. "No, we are fine. I have them putting your cycle back together. We are going to teach Ron some of the basics. It seems Hermione has decided she wants one and picked out a Vincent." He bent and kissed the smaller man. "And you, how's dinner coming?" 

Grant leaned back, holding onto his man's waist band and smiled up at him. "Harry's cooking most of it and doing a good job of it as well," he said and then laughed as he remembered something. "What was wrong with Max earlier?"

Damon smirked. "It seems my Injun had grown some excess body parts. Max thought he had done something to you when he had given you your new potion and asked Sev the side effects of it. What was going on in there?" 

Grant laughed and brought his hand up to cover his mouth. "Harry was asking me if my amulet still worked, so I tried it on," he said and then leaned in to press next to Damon. He could tell something was still wrong, but he figured that his husband would tell him in time. 

He started to ask him something else when the sound of the house phone ringing cut through the afternoon, he turned to go answer it and found Damon holding his hand, pulling him back. 

Damon went white with shock. "No." he said softly. "Let it ring."

Harry moved the pans off the burners and wiped his hands on the dish towel. He looked out the kitchen window and saw Grant and Damon talking. He picked up the receiver. "Wolffe residence."

A deep masculine voice came across the wires. "Lt Col. Damon Wolffe or Mrs. Gracie please. This is Captain Richards from Records, calling in regards to Amelia Ann Wolffe." 

Grant turned and looked at his husband. "What's wrong with you? I'll be right back baby," he said and turned back to the house. 

Damon grabbed his arm again. "No. Please Grant, don't." He begged his husband. "The dream, Grant. Please." 

Harry nodded and then realized they couldn't see him. "Umm just a moment. They are outside. If you can hold on for just a bit I'll go get them. The voice answered in the affirmative and Harry went to stand in the doorway. He looked out at Damon and Grant.

"It's a Captain Richards and he is asking for Damon or Gracie." He eyed Grant. "About Amelia." He said softly. 

Damon closed his eyes and suddenly everything made sense. "I'll get it." He let go of Grant and started for the house. He turned and held out a hand to his husband. “Come on Pet, we’ll see to this together.”


	101. Things Fall Apart

  
Author's notes: This is a story that revolves around an alternate life that had been lived by Severus Snape in the US while he was spying for the Light. Now that Voldemort is dead, he has opted to show this life to his lover, Harry Potter. Oh and by the by...there are Harleys and all sorts of goodies involved. It is a perpetual fic. If people here seem to like the first chapter, I will continue to post on a daily basis.  


* * *

AN: This chapter has a tissue warning. Well, this chapter is liable to irritate a few people, but that’s just the way it goes. So here’s a heads up. If you do not want to read the aftermath of the phone call Damon and Grant received in the last chapter, don’t read this one. You can skip it and pick up again at 102. To me, this is an intricate part of the story so I put it here instead of a side bit. It is not Harry and Severus centric, but then again in the real world Echo wouldn’t revolve around them either.

For the person who wishes to know if someone else is writing with me, the answer is yes. Unbroken_halo is co-authoring and has been for the last several chapters. I was at a point that I was going to bring in the purple thumb of Merlin and squash Echo, but now I’m having fun again.

Yes, I realized much later that I flubbed on the Hogsmeade/Echo comparison, but *shrugs* I’m human, it’s been fixed and we go on. 

For the readers that want to know about the aftermath of the phone call, this chapter deals with it and it is good I think. Anyhow, we thank everyone that reads it and we hope you enjoy it.

Things Fall Apart

Damon led Grant into the kitchen. "Go get the portable and we'll listen together." He picked up the phone Harry had laid on the counter and waited for Grant to return before speaking with the other man.

Grant all but ran into the living room and grabbed the portable, returning to his husband's side and reaching out to take the older man's hand. Shaking and nervous, Grant pressed the receiver button to allow him to listen to the conversation and held the phone to his ear, his eyes wide and focused only on Damon.

Damon took a deep breath and held out a hand to his husband. "Captain Richard, this is Col. Wolffe. What can I do for you this fine Sunday?"

The Captain introduced himself and got right to the point. "I had a bit of trouble locating the plot you spoke of last week when you called. It seems that after two years, because of the limited space, graves are exhumed and the bones are cremated then placed in a mausoleum." 

Damon could hear some papers being rustled and he looked at Grant. 

The smaller man's eyes widened and his face paled. His baby had been dug up? It had to be a mistake. He began to rock on the balls of his feet, one hand over the mouthpiece. A low keening sound was starting in his throat; he swallowed and managed to speak. "Where is my baby?"

Damon pulled Grant close and cradled him in his arms. He tucked the younger man up under his chin and balanced the phone between his ear and shoulder. "Captain, where's my daughter?"

Richards strained to hear the second voice and snapped to attention when Col Wolffe's demand came across the wires. "That's why I am calling sir. Apparently there were two infants buried that year. Our files are incomplete. They only way we can identify which remains are yours is by the notification numbers you were given when the party was buried."

Grant sobbed in relief, "554671." He repeated it over and over again under his breath as he let his husband deal with the man on the phone. His baby was going to come home. He clung to Damon, pressing his face to his husband's chest and sobbed silently. 

Damon's heart unclenched. "554671." He repeated Grant’s words and squeezed the other man tighter to him.

Richards made a note on the paper. "Very well, then. The remains will be on their way as soon as possible but you will have to first make arrangements with an airline that will allow human remains on board." He gave Damon the name of a few reputable airlines. "Once the arrangements have been made, have them contact me in Okinawa and we will send your daughter home."

Damon thanked the other man and hung up. He dropped the phone to the table and wrapped both of his arms around Grant. "She's coming home baby. First thing tomorrow, my Grant. I will call them." 

************************

Grant lie on his side on the bed he shared with his husband, his eyes open and staring at the wall in front of him. He'd not moved since Damon had carried him in yesterday morning and laid him down after they'd returned from the family plot and little Amelia had been laid to her final rest. The small man's mind was blank; all he could feel was a deep aching loss that would never be filled. He didn't want to speak, eat, listen, nothing, he just wanted to lie there and stare at the wall while the tears flowed from time to time unchecked. 

Damon stood in the doorway to their room watching his husband grieving yet not at the same time. He had been extremely overwrought after the phone call on Sunday while their extended family had been there. Had it only been a week since that day; it seemed ever so much longer as he watched his husband slowly begin to waste away. He sighed and walked away to the kitchen that was still filled with food as if Amelia had only passed just yesterday not forty some years ago. 

He sat at the table not knowing what to do or how to go about making it better for his Grant. 

Max pulled up to the old white farmhouse and got out of his truck and made for the kitchen door of the Wolffe's home. He knocked softly, seeing Damon sitting there at the table.

Damon looked up and nodded then waved the other man in. "Hey, Max. Pull up a chair." He kicked out one of the table chairs and sat up straighter in his own, waiting on the man to settle his large frame at the table.

Max came in and settled his long frame on the kitchen chair. "I wanted to come by and check to see how you both were doing. Is Grant any better?" he asked quietly. The house itself was deathly quiet. Normally there would be the radio on over the sink and most likely the sounds of the television, not to mention the laughter and good-natured bickering between the older couple. Now the only sounds he could hear were the clock ticking in the kitchen and their quiet breathing. It was unnatural. 

He thought back to the past Sunday and when he'd sedated Grant heavily and helped Damon get him under the blankets when the smaller man couldn't stop screaming and crying. He winced as he remembered Grant reaching up and tearing handfuls of his waist length hair out by the roots. Severus had taken Harry away immediately at the Healer's request and he'd had Allie take Sarah home as well. 

He hated to say it, but Grant was shutting down.

"No." Damon didn't mince words. "He hasn't moved except to go to the bathroom. He is still refusing to get out of bed and eat. I've barely gotten some water down him." He met the healer's deep blue eyes. "I don't know what else to do, Max." 

"How much weight has he lost?" Max asked. He hated the next suggestion he was going to make, but he didn't see any other way around it.

Damon shook his head. "I don't know, he struggles like a wildcat if I try to move him. And at night when we got to bed he lays there stiff as a board when I put my arms around him." He rubbed his face then looked at the other man again. "I was considering calling Magpie today... or Mourning Dove because I just don't know what to do and it's killing me to watch him like this." 

"May I see him?" he asked. "I'd like to scan him if you don't mind."

Damon sat back. "Be my guest. He's still and you most likely won't ever see him that way the next time you examine him." 

Max nodded and stood, pausing to give Damon's shoulder a brief squeeze. "I promise not to try to move him," he said as he walked out of the kitchen. 

In the bedroom, he let his eyes adjust to the dim light and looked at Grant lying on the bed motionless. He rounded the end of the bed to the side where the man was curled up and looked down at him. "Grant, I'm going to do a quick scan to see how you are doing physically. If you don't want me to do this, I need you to tell me now," he said clearly and waited to see if the small man would respond, he knew how much Grant hated being treated for anything.

Grant lay there unblinking, staring at the wall as if he'd heard nothing, and quite possibly, he hadn't. He was locked into his pain and grief, not finding a way to let it go. Max ran his wand over the other man and whispered several spells as he did so, waiting to get the results. He closed his eyes and sighed sadly as he read the glowing letters in the air. Grant was willing himself to die.

He walked back into the kitchen and sat back down in the chair he'd just left. Licking his lips, he began. "Damon, I would like to admit Grant to the hospital."

Damon stared at Max. "Why? What's wrong with him?" He reached across the table and grabbed the Healer by his lapels, pulling him closer. "What's wrong with my husband?" He growled.

The red head took Damon's hands in his own and gently untangled his fingers. "He's lost a lot of weight that he can't afford to lose, he's dehydrated badly, his kidneys aren't working right, and Damon, and his heart can't take this. He's too thin, he could go into cardiac arrest at any time, he needs to be admitted," he said gently but firmly. He grabbed the older man's arm as he tried to push back from the table.

"Don't, Damon, there isn't anything you can do here at home," he said as he pulled the man back into his chair. "You aren't going to be able to order him to get better."

Damon shook his head. "No." He blinked. "Why can't we set him up here like you did me, when we had the motorcycle crash?"

There were times Max hated being a Healer and this was one of those times. "Damon, if his heart stops, there has to be someone there able to restart it," he swallowed, not wanting to say the next words, but he knew he had to. "If something isn't done, Grant is going to die, Damon."

Damon stared at Max, looking for a way through the fog that had begun in his mind. Somewhere there was a way out of this but the expression on Max's face never changed. His mouth and jaw was set in a hard line that he had rarely seen on the jovial man and he wanted to hit him and make him change the diagnosis that he knew for himself was true. He gasped out a sob and looked to the floor as he placed his hands over his face. "Alright,” He said softly. "Do it." 

Max pulled the older man to him and held him in an embrace as he spoke softly. "Do you want me to drive you both in, or do you want me to call an ambulance to take him?" He would give nearly anything not to be having this conversation right now. The sight of the small man wasting away in the bedroom had made him want to scream out his own pain and fear of losing someone vital to his life. He honestly didn't know what would happen to Damon if Grant passed. 

Damon swallowed and wrapped his arms around the big man for once in his life feeling like he was small again and his Da used to hold him. "Drive us, I don't need a lawsuit because he suddenly got a burst of energy and decided to deck an orderly." He backed out of Max's arms and looked up at him. "We may have to sedate him again to get him out of here. Do we need to call Sev?" 

"You may want to let him know what's going on. I'm going to call the hospital and let them know we are coming and have a room ready for him," he answered as he took out his mobile phone and punched in the number for the hospital, letting Damon use the house phone to call Severus.

Damon dialled the number to the Overlook slowly even though it was programmed into the speed dial. He sighed as the first rings came across the lines. What the hell was he going to tell Severus? 

Severus picked up the phone on the second ring, Harry was in the bedroom napping and he didn't want to wake him. "Hello?"

"Sev." Damon nearly sighed with relief. He didn't know what he would have done if Harry had answered the phone. "Max is here and we are going to... fuck... we have to admit Grant to the hospital." 

Severus immediately sat up straighter at the sound of Damon's voice and then the words hit him. "Hospital? Alright Da, what do you need me to do to help out? Go to the bar? Watch the house? Would you like me to come there?" he asked as he summoned a pen and notepad to him there in the living room. 

Damon shook his head. "I don't know, son. Max said he's going to die if I don't do this and I don't know what else to do." He sank down onto the couch and hung his head. "I don't know what to do." 

"Damon, listen to me. You do everything Max tells you to do. I'll call down to Cutty's and make sure all is taken care of and then I'll be at the hospital. I'm going to leave Harry home. We aren't going to let anything happen to Grant, understand me?" he said as he wrote a note to Harry letting him know what was going on and he didn't know when he'd be home. 

Damon nodded even though once again Severus couldn't see him. "Alright but don't leave Harry alone. Call someone to stay with him." He looked up as Max moved beside him. "I have to go, Severus. I'll see you after a while." He hung up the phone and looked up at Max. He searched the healer's face. "Sev's on his way." 

Max nodded and put his hand on Damon's shoulder. "The hospital is expecting us. I can't do much to sedate him, so let's hope for the best. We'll take my truck. Are you ready?" he asked as he helped the man to his feet. "Can you carry him?"

Damon nodded and squeezed Max's hand. "Yeah, I think so. Merlin, I never thought I would be doing this to my own husband; it was bad enough with Mom when Da passed." He sighed. "Let's get this over with. You going to be able to drive if I have to fight with him in the back of the truck?" 

"Don't worry Damon, I'll be fine, you just hold on to him and let him know he's alright," Max said as he led the way to the darkened bedroom. "We'll get him back Damon, we'll get him back."

Damon nodded and walked around Max to sit on the bed next to Grant. He stroked back the long hair from his face. "My Grant. We have to leave and go with Max alright." He bent over and slipped a hand under the other man's neck to support him. 

Grant turned his eyes to Damon, a question in them, but he didn't speak, just feebly pushed at his husband's chest. He shook his head and tried to pull back as he felt himself be gathered in Damon's arms. He was exhausted and weak; he couldn’t fight him. 

Damon hefted him into his arms and shook his head. He pressed a kiss to Grant's forehead and looked over at Max. "Let's go." 

Max got them safely to the hospital and Grant checked into his room within the half hour, shooing Damon out so they could do what they needed to in order to care for the small man. Max came out of the room after about twenty minutes and found where Damon was pacing in the small waiting room.

"Damon, I think you might want to call his family now."

Damon blanched and sank down to the Waiting Room chair. "Why? What happened?" 

Max pulled a chair around to face him and sat down; grateful the small room was empty. "You said before you were ready to call Mourning Dove and his sister. Maybe they can help, I don't know, but they might... They might want to be here," he said softly, not finishing the last sentence, he didn't want to say it. "You'll be able to go into see him shortly, but don't get pissed. We had to strap him down."

Damon stood up and bellowed. "WHAT?!?" He took off running down the hall to get to Grant's room. 

Max was up and the days he'd played football in college served him well as he grabbed Damon and pulled him back. "Hush, old man, and listen to me," he muttered through clenched teeth, aware that the nurses and a few patients were watching them. He pulled Damon back into the waiting room and shut the door, warding it locked and silent. 

He turned the other man loose and waited for him to settle down. "He ripped out the IV lines we started and became combative. We had to do it for his own safety Damon, not to harm him."

Damon seethed and crossed his arms over his chest. "I want to see him. My husband does not act like that when I am around. He knows better than that. I don't put up with it." As embarrassed as he was about being taken down in mid-flight, he needed to tend to Grant. Needed it like the air he breathed; His sub didn't act like that; Grant had never acted like that in all the time they had been together. 

"If you can keep him quiet, then the restraints will be removed while you are with him," the healer said as he waved his wand at the door. "I'll take you in to see him now and I'll undo the straps while we're there." He waited for the older man to step out into the hallway before he ushered him to Grant's room and motioned the nurse out as he opened the door.

Damon looked down at the prone man strapped to the hospital bed. His heart clinched at the marks on his man that hadn't come from him and shook his head. "Dammit, Grant." He growled at the younger man. "What the fuck is wrong with you? Why are you acting like this?" 

The small man's eyes were closed, but he was struggling, pulling and straining against the straps that held him down. He heard Damon's voice and calmed almost immediately, relaxing against the bed. 

Max shook his head as he watched. It amazed him sometimes at the depth of feeling the two had for each other; he knew it was something he'd most likely never have with Allie. 

"Grant, I'm going to unbuckle these now, but you have to leave the IV in your arm. Damon is here and he's going to sit with you for awhile," he said as he began to undo the fleece-lined cuffs from the slender wrists. 

Damon stood at the head of Grant's bed and laid a hand on the younger man. "I'm here, Injun." He twined his fingers into the dark strands. "I'm trying, Pet, but you keep pushing."

Grant reached up and laid one small hand over Damon's and looked up at him. "I want Grandmother," he whispered hoarsely and closed his eyes, his hand still atop his husband's. He needed someone to help him mourn his children. He'd not been able to when each had died; he'd been surrounded by the White world and no one to help him. 

Damon stared at him. "Alright Injun. I'll get her on a plane as soon as I can. You know Rachel will have to come with her, right?" Not once since they had been married had the other man asked for his kin. "You are going to have to stay alive for me to get her here." He leaned closer to the bed and whispered in Grant 's ear. "Cause if you die on me Injun, I will come after your ass. I'll have Mourning Dove reincarnate you and then beat you to death myself then do it all again." 

A little smile played on Grant's lips at that and he squeezed Damon's hand. "Thank you Master," he whispered and rolled to his side, curling up into a foetal position. 

Damon ran a hand over the dark hair, crawled up into the bed and wrapped himself around the other man. "Please Grant, don't leave me." He kissed the back of Grant's head and held the small man to him. "Behave for Max, please baby. He wants to help. Let him for me... please. I'll get Mourning Dove as soon as I can." 

Max had heard the quietly spoken plea and watched as Damon wrapped himself around his husband. He bent down to speak in the older man's ear. "I'll call Sev and have him call out there. We'll get them on a flight if we have to Apparate out and load them on ourselves. You stay here with him and let us do this for you." He wrapped his arms around both men in a clumsy embrace. 

Grant relaxed his body in his husband's arms, he'd been promised his grandmother was coming and then he could do what he needed to. 

Damon shook his head. "I'll get her. I don't want Rachel here to make things worse, Magpie and Mourning Dove have always helped us." He kissed Grant again. "I need your word Injun, you'll be here when I get back and that you will let Max care for you while I get Mourning Dove. I'll do my best to keep Rachel out of it." 

"Bring Mom back," Grant whispered as he let his husband's hand go. "Hurry." He may not get along well with his mother, but he knew he needed her for this, he just hoped she wouldn't make it anymore painful than it already was.

Max nodded and stepped back. "I'll take good care of him, you just hurry, alright?" he said as he straightened up and looked to the doorway where Severus was standing. "Sev's here now, do you want me to take him down to the waiting room?"

Damon nodded; what his Indian want he got even if he had to hogtie and bring Rachel out here himself, he would. He kissed Grant's face. "Sev's here baby, do you want him in here with you?" He sat up and looked to the door and held out a hand to Severus, motioning him into the room. 

Severus entered the hospital room and nearly did a double take as he looked down at the little man lying in the bed. Grant looked so horrible, he was instantly glad he'd decided not to bring Harry with him. He flicked his gaze to Damon and gave him a weak smile. "I made sure Tom has everything under control at the bar for awhile. I explained to him some of what was going on, he wanted me to tell you to take all the time you needed, he'd be there."

Damon nodded and pulled Severus into a crushing embrace. He pulled back and searched his face. "Don't let him die on me, Severus." 

"I won't Da, I promise," he said. "Now go and get back as soon as you can. I'll call and make the plane reservations for you. Are you going to apparate out or what? Would you rather have a port key instead?"

"I will be faster for me to apparate. I'm going to Magpie first, she can run interference between Rachel and I." Damon hugged Severus to him and looked back at Grant. He bent and kissed the smaller man one more time and tugged his hair lightly then walked out of the room.

He made his way to the apparition point behind the hospital and then concentrated on the res, Magpie's trailer most prominently, and winked out of sight. 

Damon stumbled when he reappeared at Pine Ridge and shook his head to get his bearings. He started for the trailer, wobbling slightly. He hadn't eaten that morning and it had been a while since he had made the trip across the states like that. "Magpie!" He bellowed not really caring any longer who heard him. "Maggie May!" Damon called out her nickname from him. 

Grant's little sister heard what she was sure her brother-in-law yelling and stuck her head out of her door curiously, no one else dared call her Maggie May. "Damon Wolffe, is that you?" she called out and squinted in the early afternoon sun. What in the world was that white man doing in her front yard? 

Damon grinned. "Maggie May." He looked up at her and ran the rest of the way to the trailer. He pushed his way into the house and wrapped his arms around her then kissed her and held her out at arms length. "No time to waste, Magpie, we have to get back to Grant." He swallowed and looked at her. "I brought Amelia home and we buried her with Joshua the other day and now there's something wrong with Grant. He asked for Mourning Dove ... and Rachel." 

The small woman, a near carbon copy of her oldest brother, pushed Damon to sit in the armchair he was close to. "Sit down Damon. You have to tell me what's wrong with him. Mom took Grandmother up to Oglala to visit one of her friends. Do you want me to call to see if they are there?" she asked as she shut her front door to keep the heat in. She couldn't believe Grant was actually asking for their mother, it must be serious. 

Damon shook his head. "I have no idea what's wrong with him. Max informed him he was going through menopause as few weeks ago. Then he asked me to bring Amelia home and they called last week and we had the burial and he hasn't eaten since then." His face wrinkled and he covered his face. "Max said he was going to die, Magpie. I had to admit him to the hospital this morning, Sev's with him now." He stood and grabbed her hand. "Come on, we are going to Oglala." He began to drag her out of the house. 

The stout little woman yanked back on the man and looked at him.   
"Damon, Mom took my car. Didn't you notice it was gone?" she asked as she pointed out the window to where her little station wagon was normally parked. She didn't know much about the time Grant had been with Damon when he'd lost his children. Unfortunately because of Rachel and her stubbornness, she'd lost nearly fifteen years with her brother. She knew he'd lost children because their mother had mentioned it while ranting about Grant marrying Damon, but Grant had never spoken of it himself.

"Brother, did Grant get to grieve when the babies died?" she asked softly. It sounded like her brother was going through what he should have years ago. 

"I'll apparate us. Come on, Maggie May. I can't stand around and waste time." Damon pulled her out of the trailer and moved further out so he could have no interference to use his magic to get them to Oglala. 

He sighed as he pulled her into his arms back at the point where he had apparated in. "I thought he had. I came home when he lost Joshua. He and mom buried our boy in the family plot. We were in Japan when Amelia was born." He swallowed hard and tried not to tell her to shut up with her questions. "Hang on to me, Maggie and concentrate on where we are going in Oglala." 

Maggie wrenched out of his arms and smacked him hard. "Neither of us know where we are going Brother, you can't do that," she muttered as she stalked back to her door. "They will be back soon, you need to come in and sit." Once in her small trailer, she went to her kitchen and pulled out a few pans to make the other man some lunch, she'd heard his stomach and knew he was getting irritable.

Damon stared at her and placed his hand on his cheek where she had smacked him. He followed her back into the trailer, mutter about Injuns and their mouths. "Where's the phone, then? I'll need to make plane arrangements if you won't let me go get them. Merlin knows, I am not apparating Rachel, especially if she starts her bitching." He watched her for a moment. "I'll leave her ass here if she says something about him. Be prepared to leave as soon as Mourning Dove gets back." 

Maggie just stabbed a fork towards the phone on the kitchen wall and went back to the piece of meat she was cooking. She had no idea what their mother was going to do or say when she saw Damon. Things had been better in recent years, but never what one would call warm. As soon as she had the food at a stage she could leave it, she went to her bedroom and put clothes and other personal items in a tote bag, not sure how long she would be gone, but she would stay for as long as her brother needed her. 

She came out of her bedroom, setting the bag on the coffee table and nudged Damon's arm. "Watch the food, I'm going over to Lee's and tell him I'm leaving," she said as she put a heavy sweater on and walked out the door to go across the road to her brother's. 

Damon sat at the table and as soon as Maggie had left cast a stasis spell on the food. There was no way he could concentrate on the meal and make flight plans and not burn down the whole Reservation. He was in the middle of making the handicapped reservations for Mourning Dove when the trailer door opened again. He didn't bother to look up but took the spell off the food. "Maggie May, I'm still on the phone, but the food hasn't changed a bit."

"It's not Maggie, Brother," said a deep voice from behind him.

Damon cast the spell on the food again, finished his phone call, then looked up from the paper and grimaced. 

Grant's younger brother stood in the doorway looking down to where his brother-in-law was sitting. "What has the winyan gone and done this time?" he grunted, his dark eyes cold and filled with disgust. He'd never gotten along with his brother, had blamed him for their father running out on their mother. Hated him for being different, for demanding the attention of the Elders, for escaping life on the reservation. Hated him because he didn't know him.

"Still Water." Damon sighed and closed his eyes. He stood and wrinkled his nose as if there was something foul in the air. He met the Indian's eyes that were nothing like his husband's. "My _Grant_ has done nothing. He needs help and requested Grandmother then Magpie and Rachel." He swallowed and tamped down his rage, now was not the time to get in to a tussle with Lee over past prejudice

"He always was a white man's whore," the tall Lakhota sneered. "Something happen and you can't fix it, _Brother_? I don't think Mom and Grandmother need to be going anywhere, go find some other Indian to fix him." He was spoiling for a reason to teach his older brother a lesson, but if he wasn't here, his husband would do just as well.

Damon glared at the younger man. "You will keep a civil tongue in your head when you are talking about your older sibling. I don't give a damn how you talk about me but you will not malign my husband." He took a deep breath. "Magpie says he needs to grieve for our children. I am here to make certain he gets what he needs." He was trying for Grant and Magpie's sake not to pound the other man into the dirt like a tent peg. 

Lee looked at him in surprise. "Something happened to Little Bird?" he asked cautiously. He may not have cared much for his brother, but he'd taken a shine to the young man they'd adopted and he'd hate to think something had happened to him.

"No, Little Bird is with him now." Damon sighed. "Our natural children; the ones we lost early in our marriage. I didn't know there was something apparently that needed to be done." 

Lee was silent, he'd not known his brother had lost children, no one had told him anything. "Yeah, there's all kinds of ceremonies that have to be done to see to their spirits," he said feeling a little numb. He looked at where Damon was sitting and pulled out the other chair, sitting down heavily. "I'm sorry Brother, I didn't know." 

Damon nodded and sat down as well. "I have reservations for Rachel, Mourning Dove, Magpie and I to catch a plane as soon as they get back. Magpie wouldn't let me Apparate out to get them and we have to get back as soon as possible." He got up and began to pace the tiny kitchen. "Merlin, how far is it to Oglala? Why aren't they back yet?" 

Lee thought for a moment and nodded to himself. "Make me a reservation too and then we'll go get them in the truck," he said and looked to see if Damon was going to argue with him. He wouldn't blame him if he did, after all he'd always been a bit hostile towards the white man his brother had married, but this was something that involved his niece or nephew and he was going to do what needed to be done. Grant wouldn't know the ceremonies for the men. 

Damon narrowed his eyes at the other man. "Why should I? You've been nothing but an ass towards my Grant. I don't think you need to be there to upset him. I want him better not worse off." 

"Because Grant needs a male relative there to do certain ceremonies and I don't think you know about them, either way, it was my niece or nephew Brother, I need to be there. I'm his closest male relative," the younger man said and looked at Damon. "You need longer hair for this."

Damon took a deep breath. "Why don't you tell what I need to know then because like I said I will not have you taunting him into his grave. He's almost there all on his own." He eyed the other man. "Why do I need more hair?"

Lee shrugged and looked at the other man. "Can you Sing? If you can, I'll write everything down for you," he said. He had no idea what Damon was talking about with Grant nearly being in his grave, but even though he didn't get along with the older man, he didn't want to see harm come to him.

"We cut our hair as a sign of mourning, Brother."

"Sing? You mean do magic like Grant does sometimes?" Damon shook his head. "I use a wand but to Sing like Grant no, I can only feel it when Grant and I join." 

He looked horrified for a moment as he thought about Grant's beautiful hair. Then the image of the younger man ripping it from his scalp suddenly made more sense. He took out his wand and flicked it at his head. Long, curling, blond locks flowed down his back. "Now what?"

Lee watched and nodded his approval as Damon's hair grew out, pulling an elastic from his pocket he tossed it to the other man and motioned to his hair. "Will your boy want to be part of this?" he asked. "If you can't Sing, I'm going. I won't give Grant trouble, on my honour."

Damon nodded and put the elastic in his teeth while he clumsily braided his hair. It had been thirty some odd years since he had done this and Sev's wedding hadn't counted. Grant had braided his hair the night before. He wrapped the elastic around the end and ran his hand over the clunky braid. "Sev will most likely want to be there, yes." He eyed the other man. "I am serious Lee, one cross word out of you and I will not hesitate to put you in your place in front of Rachel and anyone else watching." He sighed, "Hand me the phone and I'll add a ticket to the fare and we can go." 

Grant's brother stood and handed the phone to Damon. "I'm going to get packed, when I get back we'll go get them. I'll bring a piggin’ string for Mom, we're going to need it," he said, the barest hint of a smile on his face. He wanted to have a few words with his sister and find exactly what he'd not been told about Grant's deceased children; he didn't like his family keeping secrets from him.

Damon shook his head and dialed the airlines once again. His stomach boiled and he tamped it down as he added the fifth ticket to his credit card. 

Rachel Rainwalker steered the station wagon back into the spot where her daughter parked and shut the engine off before she noticed that both her younger son and daughter were having an animated discussion in Rachel's yard while Magpie held a suitcase the older woman owned. Hoping that they had a good excuse for what they were doing, she opened the car door and stepped out, motioning to her mother to stay put for a moment. "Hey, what are you two doing?" she called out as she pulled her jacket around her tighter.

Lee looked at his sister and shrugged. "You tell her, I'll tie her up," he muttered as they both turned to face the woman.

Magpie looked at him and shook her head. "No way, you are the baby. I'll go inside and we'll get Damon to tie her up." 

"Chicken shit," he muttered and looked at his mother who was looking back pretty much the same way she had when he'd wrecked her car. "I didn't do it." 

Rachel snorted and looked at her daughter. "What is going on, I asked," she demanded and then looked up to see a white face looking out at her from Magpie's trailer. "What... Who the hell is that?" she demanded in Lakhota as she stared back at where the face had been. 

Damon opened the door to Magpie's trailer and stepped out. He had thought he heard the Medicine Woman's voice. "It's me, Rachel." He said softly. He eyed her as he walked down the steps and over to the car then leaned down to the passenger window, rapping on it lightly.

When it rolled down he leaned in close. "Mourning Dove, I need you to come back with me. Our little girl has come home and been laid to rest. Magpie says he needs to grieve now and has asked for you." 

The old woman in the passenger seat squinted and peered at the pale face in front of her. It was the face of the man that made her little Hummingbird so happy. She reached out one gnarled hand and let it rest against the stubbled cheek. "How is Birdie?" she asked softly, she was the one and only person that could ever use the name Grant was born with and not feel the lash of the proud man's tongue. 

Rachel watched her son-in-law leave her daughter's home and wondered where Grant was at, Damon never visited alone. She looked to Magpie for an explanation and found her daughter opening the hatch of the station wagon and putting her own bag and Rachel's in the back, Lee was tossing a bag in as well. What was going on?

"Hummingbird has decided to start his flight to the homelands and I would beg of your help to get him back. It's not his time to go." Damon knelt beside the car and took her ancient hand. "We must make haste Grandmother. I have the tickets waiting on us as soon as we can get to the airport. Little Bird is with him now." 

Mourning Dove understood exactly what was being said and patted Damon's hand. "I don't have anything packed and it's over an hour and a half to get home Damon," she said and looked down at the clothing she was wearing. It would have to do and she would find what she needed there. "I need to let them know I'm leaving before we go." 

The elderly woman leaned over to the driver's side and looked up at where he daughter was standing. "Get in, we are going to the airport," she said and motioned Damon to the back seat. Magpie looked at her mother and climbed in the car as well. Lee shrugged and got behind the wheel. 

Rachel looked at her family as they all jumped to do as her mother commanded. "What is going on? We are going nowhere unless someone answers me." She spat this out in Lakhota and glared at Damon. 

Damon ignored her and climbed in to sit behind Mourning Dove. "We can call them from the airport, Grandmother and I will purchase whatever it is you need. Little Bird will brew your potions." He smiled weakly. "Wren is progressing nicely as well."

Mourning Dove leaned over her grandson to yell out at Rachel. "Your child is ill and needs us, get in the car!"

Magpie opened the door beside her and motioned to her mother. "I packed your bag and it's in the back, Mom."

Rachel glared at them all angrily and pointed at Damon. "I want to talk to you," said and then pointed to the side of Magpie's house. 

Damon closed his eyes and patted Mourning Dove's shoulder. He got out of the car and walked to where she had pointed. He didn't even wait for her to open her mouth before laying into her. "Before you open your yap, I want you to know that I didn't want you to come along. However Grant is dying, he is wasting away from not grieving and he asked for you." He eyed her. "If nothing else I will make your last years on this earth miserable by coming back and taking Magpie away if he is gives up before we get back." He crossed his arms over his chest. "Now, what did you want to talk about?" 

"I wanted to know why Grant didn't come," she said and glared up at the man who had taken her child from her so many years ago. "Why didn't he grieve then?"

Damon returned her glare. "Because you threw him away and he turned his back on his traditions. I tried damn hard to help him stay in contact with Magpie and Mourning Dove." All the years and his own grief poured out of him as he did not hesitate to tell her exactly what she had done to her son. "But you never gave up, at every step we took forward; you reached out and jerked him back two, until finally he wanted nothing more to do with you. It wasn't this white man that took your son away it was you." He closed his eyes and swallowed. "Grant isn't here because he has forgotten himself," He met her dark eyes and gave the final shot. "He's dying and it's all your fault." 

"Your white magic can't fix him, is that it?" she sneered. "Finally something from his people is good enough for him?" She glared at Damon and then turned back to the car. "I won't allow a child of mine to die from stupidity."

Damon reached out and grabbed her arm. "My white magic didn't do this to him and you are wasting time by being a bitch." He resisted the urge to slap the sneer from her face. "I can fix him but he will never return to you. It's not stupidity; it was his way of surviving you. You have crushed his spirit and I WILL NOT LET YOU KILL HIM, NOW." He bellowed at her, beyond caring that she was the Medicine woman and an Elder. 

She turned and fixed him with a look that spoke volumes of how she felt at her oldest child being taken away to a world he knew nothing of and forced to live in a foreign manner for nearly all of his life. She leaned in close to him and spoke softly. "You didn't have to take him so far away. Let me go, I need to tend to my child."

Damon leaned away from her. "I only did what he asked of me and I have given him everything you demanded of me fifty three years ago. You did the rest yourself." He dropped her arm and walked away. 

Silently he got back in the car and sat next to Maggie. He had tried, more than tried for Grant's sake and he would not do so any longer. The woman was unmovable when it came to her oldest son. He looked up and found Mourning Dove's clouded eyes staring at him in the rear-view mirror and he sighed. "I apologize, Mourning Dove. I just wanted to do what he asked of me." He told her softly. 

Mourning Dove listened to the resigned tone of Damon's voice and nodded. "He didn't ask you to fight, did he?" she asked and then turned her head at the sound of another car door opening and closing. She smiled to herself as she realized her daughter was going to do right by her oldest child. "We need to leave, don't we?" 

Rachel leaned back against the seat and turned her head to look at Damon. "I hate to fly," was all she said. 

Damon shook his head and then nodded. "Yes Grandmother, time is of the essence. Max made that perfectly clear."

"So do I." The blond man answered, not bothering to look at Rachel. "But for him I would fly to the ends of the earth and back again to get him whatever his heart desired." He swallowed and looked out the window as the reservation grew smaller.

**************

Allie had rented a minivan to pick them up at the airport in Wheeling and the drive to the hospital was a strained one. No one talked much and what was said, was said in as few as words as possible.

After Allie dropped them all off at the door, Rachel looked around and then looked at Damon. "Take me to him... please."

Damon nodded. "Do nothing to upset him because I will bodily remove you from this place. This is my world now and it's the only thing keeping him alive." He told her quietly and turned leading the group into the hospital. It had been a long twenty-four hours and he was certain it was not over. He held the elevator door for them and punched the button to take them up to the ICU floor.

Severus sat next to Grant's hospital bed, one hand stroking the dark hair gently as he waited for Damon to return, hopefully with Grant's family. He wasn't exactly certain what had to take place, but he knew he'd do what he had to. He'd received a call from Damon while they were enroute to the hospital, so he knew they would be there any time and he kept reassuring Grant that they were coming. 

Damon walked down the corridor and stopped them just outside the Unit. "They'll only allow two people in with him at a time. Make a decision now who's going first because once I am in there I am not moving again. Severus will come out and sit with you or take you back to the farm house if you like." He looked at each of them in turn and waited for them to come to a decision. Personally he was hoping Mourning Dove would come. Grant had asked for her first. 

Rachel stepped forward, running a nervous hand over the sleeve of her sweater. "I want to see him."

Damon sighed and nodded then led her into Grant's room. He knocked softly and cracked open the door. "Sev? My Grant?" He opened the door slowly then looked back at her. "I am warning you now, he's not well Medicine Woman and you only have yourself to blame." He entered the room, walking softly. 

Severus stood up as Damon and Rachel entered. "He's not changed any since you left, Da. Hello, Grandmother," he said as he bent down to place a kiss on the small woman's cheek. "If you don't need me Damon, I'm going to go home and check on Harry for a little while. Call me if you need me." He gave the older man a quick hug and then slipped out of the room.

On the bed, Grant lay as he did when Damon had left him, curled up on his side, eyes closed and mouth slack.

Damon crawled up carefully into the bed and ran a hand over his husband's head. "I'm here, my Own." He kissed Grant's cheek and wrapped his arms carefully around him, willing strength into the younger man. "I brought them like you asked. Rachel is here right now." He whispered across Grant's ear and ran his fingertips across his husband's pallor skin.

Rachel rounded the corner behind Damon and then Little Bird was in her line of sight. His kiss was just a breeze on her skin as she looked for her eldest. She could hear Damon's voice but she was unprepared for how pale and withered her son and his spirit was. She turned from the bed not wanting to show her horror and fright at what he had done to himself. 

This was his fault for turning his back on his tribe. She swallowed and took a deep breath and spoke to him in his native tongue. "Look what you've done to yourself, winyan... my son." 

Grant didn't open his eyes at his mother's voice, but he heard her. He leaned back against Damon's warm body and shivered. "I know... always making trouble for you," he rasped out.

Damon glared at her. "What did I tell you, woman?" He leaned forward and kissed Grant's brow, wrapping his arms tighter around the small frail frame. He turned away from her and focused on Grant. "Mourning Dove and Magpie are out there as well would you like me to send her to get them for you."

Rachel matched Damon's glared and eyed her son. "Why did you wait, winyan? You know what needed to be done." Again she spoke to him in Lakhota, wanting to hear it from his own mouth that she was the reason he had done this to himself. She felt for certain he would finally denounce the white man for speaking to her like that when he needed her. 

Spidery fingers reached out for Rachel's hand and when Grant couldn't find it, his hand dropped back to the bed. "It's good you came. You can Sing your mistake Home now," he said sadly and then sighed. 

Damon glared at her and then kissed Grant once more. He eased out of the bed and grabbed her arm. "I warned you." He began to drag her from the room. His throat worked and he desperately fought the tears forming in his eyes. The only reason he had brought the bitch to Grant was to help him. He hadn't realized Grant knew he was going to die and wanted to say goodbye. He jerked open the door, looked back at Grant. "My Own, wait for Mourning Dove." He said softly. "Please... Grant... for me."

He looked back at Rachel. "Go get Grandmother. I don't want to leave him." 

Rachel yanked her arm back from Damon and marched back over to the hospital bed where she took hold of the frail shoulders and forced Grant up into a sitting position. Holding him up with one hand, she tipped his chin up with the other and smiled down into the fever bright eyes that looked up at her sadly. "Don't you know by now Hummingbird, a winyan's work is never done as long as you have a man in your home?" she chided gently. She realized that her child hadn't been asking for help, but a way to say goodbye. "A Rainwalker woman would never let their man suffer because they wanted to be lazy."

Grant's dark eyes sought out Damon. He swallowed and his eyes rolled back up into his head and he slumped forward onto Rachel. 

Damon roared and flew across the room, slapping the nurse call. "Grant! Grant NO!"

Rachel gave the man an exasperated look and sat down on the edge of the bed with her child in her arms. "He only passed out Damon, stop acting like a chicken with its head cut off," she said and got Grant a little more comfortable in her arms, rocking him as she had long ago. "Go tell the nurse he's alright, but we need to get him home soon."

Max burst into the room with a crash cart and stared at the sight before him. He had been stopped by Severus and warned the older man had returned with Grant's relatives. Now he began to dig in his scrub pockets for his wand to take down Damon because the older man was slowly approaching Rachel with his hands held out and aiming for her throat. 

The Indian woman had her back to them and was cradling Grant in her arms, rocking and singing to him in the strange native tongue like they had used at Severus' wedding. Max grabbed Damon and brandished his wand at him. "Don't, Damon. Don't make me use it."

Damon growled at him and lunged again for the Indians on the hospital bed. 

Max grabbed him for the second time that day, wondering when in the future Damon would remember and slug him. "If you don't calm down, I'm going to 'Stupefy' you and you are going to take a nap, understand?" he asked softly as he held onto the struggling man. "You can't help Grant by acting like this."

Waking in his mother's arms, Grant held onto her sweater, whispering, "Help me do what I have to, Mom, please."

Rachel nodded. "Calm your man, Hummingbird, before your Healer has two patients. We need him to get us to your home." 

Damon glared at Max and struggled more. "You didn't hear what they said Max. She's going to take him away from me." 

Grant reached one hand out to Damon and waited for him to take it. 

Max cautiously let go of Damon, ready to grab him again if he did something stupid. "No one is going to take your Grant away Damon," he said as he watched them. 

Damon grabbed Grant's hand like a lifeline. He knelt beside the bed and searched his husband's face then laid his head beside the other man. He swallowed and rubbed Grant's hand along side of his face. 

"I did like you asked, My Grant. Don't leave me now." He looked up into the dark eyes. "Please." 

Rachel rolled her eyes and dropped one hand to the top of her son-in-law's head. "Hush boy, we just have to take him home so we can do the ceremonies, they can't be done here. Tell him so he stops blubbering," she said and nudged her son. 

Grant opened one eye and looked at his husband, hurting inside because of the pain on Damon's face. "We have to go to the house, baby, just the house."

Damon glared at the older woman and pulled away from her then turned to look at his husband. He nodded and kissed Grant's cheek. "Promise me, my Own and I'll get you whatever it is you need." 

"I can't leave you yet, Damon, too much to keep me busy," Grant said and smiled wanly at his husband. "But I have to do this first. Take me home."

Rachel looked at Damon and nodded, "He'll be alright. Bring me his clothes and you go do whatever it is you have to do to get him out of here," she said as she laid her son down on the bed and smoothed his snarled hair back from his brow. 

Damon stood and pressed a kiss to Grant's brow. He turned to Max and nodded. "Make it happen, Max. Give me all the papers to sign. I know that I am taking him out against Doctors orders. Blah, blah, blah." he swallowed and looked back at him husband. This was something he could control and had control over. He would make this happen for his Injun even if he could do nothing else right. 

Max looked at Damon and crossed his arms. "I'm sorry Damon, but he can't leave. Not yet. I have to see that he's going to care for himself. He's starving himself to death," he said and waited for the man he respected to fly off the handle at him. 

"Leave the IV in him then." Damon demanded and evoked the one rule he thought he would never use with Grant. "You can't keep him here. His traditions forbid this and I am turning custody of him over to the Medicine Woman of his tribe." 

Rachel looked up at this and nodded then looked down at her son. She didn't want to win like this. She turned to the Healer and spoke to him. "If you see him eat voluntarily, will you release him without argument?" she asked and raised a hand to shush Damon. "If he can't do this, then we can't do what has to be done until he is stronger." 

Damon glared at her and then looked at Grant. He turned back to Max and waited on the Healer's answer.

Max shook his head, slowly. He didn't know why he bothered sometimes. Damon and Grant were a force of their own and nothing to be trifled with. He hadn't won a round with them, yet, in nearly twelve years of being their Healer. "Only if the IV line stays in him as well. One meal will not bring his strength back up and he has to keep it down." 

"Damon, would you ask Mother if she has wasna in her bag? I know she was eating some earlier," Rachel said as she took Grant's hand in hers. She knew her little winkte had a taste for the patties and probably hadn't had any since he left home. 

Damon made a face and nodded. Grant would be having a heart attack if he remembered correctly what was in the Native American patty. When Grant had left the Reservation long ago, he had vowed not to eat any foods from there again citing that they were unhealthy for them both. Damon had been inclined to agree however there was very little evidence of diabetes or some of the other health problems Americans had from over eating. It wasn't until the White Man had introduced them to the reservation and began 'taming the savages' that things had gone wrong.

He swallowed and left the room only to run into the old woman with Magpie on her arm. In her hand she had a Ziploc bag filled with the wasna and a bottle of water.

Damon smiled at her and nodded. "I knew you would know what to do Grandmother." 

The nearly toothless, blind, old Indian grinned at the white man and patted his cheek, then handed him the horn and the water. "Birdie needs this, Killdeer, make certain he drinks the water as well." She patted his arm and pressed him back to the room. "You tell Birdie, I'm tired and I want to watch that big TV I know he has for you. It's time to go home and stop this foolishness." 

Max's eyes widened and then his nose wrinkled as he looked at what the old woman had in her hand. "Do I even want to ask what that is?" 

Rachel took the food and water from Damon and sat back down on the edge of the bed, pinching off a small piece and working it in her fingers to make it more pliable before pressing it to his lips. "Eat, little one." 

Damon shook his head. "No, you don't. All you need to know is that it's high in protein and not loaded with sugar." He shivered and remembered the time Grant had given him some when they had gone camping once. "Let's just leave it at that." 

Grant opened his mouth and chewed, his eyes opening as he realized what he was eating. He swallowed and reached for more, but the bottle of water was pressed into his hand instead.

"Drink and then more," Rachel said as she worked the next bit in her fingers for her son. He swallowed the water and reached out for the food hungrily. It had been a lifetime since he'd had this and it tasted so good.

Satisfied that Grant was going to eat, Max nodded and nudged Damon to follow him out to fill out the paperwork. 

Damon walked with Max and nodded at Magpie and Mourning Dove. His Grant was going home and they were going to fix him. He didn't know what all that entailed but he would do his damnedest to get his Grant back. He turned to the counter to sign the release forms and didn't notice the tall Indian sneak past and into Grant's room. 

Grant finished drinking the bottle of water and as he set it down, he saw his little brother standing at the foot of his bed. "Why are you here?" he demanded in a low, harsh voice, not wanting to get anyone else involved yet. The nutrients from the wasna slowly began working through his body and the desire to see his Mourning over had given him a purpose again. He wanted to go home.

Lee gasped as he took in his older sibling's appearance then cleared his throat. "I've come to pay my respects to your child, Hummingbird. You need me to Sing for the baby." He looked away from Grant and then asked softly. "Was it a bad a labour, thanke'?" 

Grant looked at him in disgust and turned his head to the window. "Was years ago, nothing for you to bother with." He had no idea why his brother was suddenly showing interest in something that happened forty some years ago. 

Lee got a confused look on his face and stepped forward again. "Then why did Damon just come? Why haven't you already sent for us?" He looked at his mother and then back at his sibling. "What took so long for you to grieve, thanke'?"

Grant swung his head around to look at his little brother. "You are going to Sing for the four children that never took their first steps, shunkaku? You who would rather spit on me than offer me water? Why did you come?" he spat tiredly. 

Lee stopped. "Four?" He asked shocked. "Damon only mentioned the one." He looked at his mother. "Why was I not told?" 

He looked back at Grant. "I didn't know, Hummingbird." 

Rachel didn't say anything, only got up and walked out of the room, leaving her children alone. Grant watched her go and then looked at his brother again. "It was when I was dead to you and my children didn't matter," he said and then wiped at his eyes. "I wish..." he shook his head. "It doesn't matter what I wish." 

Lee stared after his mother and then looked at Grant. "I wasn't told Hummingbird and it was wrong to keep it from me." He said softly. 

"Just call me Grant. Hummingbird is no more," he said softly and nodded to the chair next to his bed. The man that was his brother was also nearly a stranger to him. After Lee had turned five, he was sent to live with their Uncle in Kyle so he would have a man's influence as he grew up. All Grant could really remember of his brother were the taunts and digs at him for seeing a white man. He felt as if so much of his childhood had been stolen from him by a genetic hiccough. In the years that Grant had begun to visit the reservation again, Lee had stayed his distance from him and he'd never had a chance to get to know his little brother beyond the anger.

Lee sat down and looked at Grant. "No more? You cannot just separate your spirit, thanke'. Look what it has done to you." 

Grant slid back down in the bed and turned onto his side to face Lee. "No one here knows who Hummingbird is. I couldn't do what I needed to do when... I couldn't mourn my children then and it's eating me up inside. It has been for many, many years. I grieved with my husband; I thought it was enough. It isn't," he said, staring at the wall. "I am sorry no one told you. I thought they had and it was simply something else for you to hold over me."

Lee shook his head. "Killdeer does. He would have helped you all you needed to do was tell him. He would have made it happen for you, Grant." The Indian smiled. "He went to bat with Mother. Grandmother cackled the entire time she and Killdeer were talking." He leaned closer to his sibling. "Did you not notice his hair, thanke'? He fought with me as well to get Magpie to you." 

Grant smiled sadly. "He was not with me for two and the other two were in Japan, shunka, Damon is a good man and good to me, but there are things he cannot do," he said and pulled the blanket up over his thin shoulders. "I'm surprised she came." 

"Japan?" Lee cocked his head and looked at Grant. "You have flown far and wide, Hummingbird and I know you are still in there otherwise you have never called for Grandmother. Give your white man more credit. He's doing his best with things he understands not." He reached over to pat Grant's shoulder. "Mother will do what's right. Killdeer and Mourning Dove have made it so." 

Grant looked at his brother and raised one delicate eyebrow. "Shunka, you have to stop watching Star Wars, you are not Yoda," he chuckled as he remembered Maggie telling him of Lee's fascination of the Lucas films. "Thank you for coming to Sing with Damon, it means a lot to me. I don't know how we are going to do this; I know the men cannot be in the house with us. Mom will let us know, I suppose."

Lee shook his head and laughed. "A little green man, thanke', I think not." He looked at his sibling. "There is a place for Killdeer and Mother and Grandmother will find it for him. He will see to that." He stood. "We must go soon, Hummingbird. Too much time has passed and you need to repair your spirit. Both you and Killdeer will be better off for it." 

****************

Once they'd all gotten to the Wolffe house and Damon had carried his small husband in and laid him on their sofa, Mourning Dove pulled the ex-Marine to one side. Sitting him down in the kitchen, she took one of his hands between her own and rubbed his fingers gently. "Child, you have done a good thing for your Birdie, but we aren't finished yet," she began as she looked at him through her rheumy eyes. "You need to pack some things and say good bye so we can begin. Lee is going to lead you and your boy through what you need to do."

Damon blinked at her. "But I am coming back tonight after the rite? Yes?" He stared at her and he knew in his heart that she was sending him away but he couldn't make his brain understand that. He grabbed his hair and pulled it forward. "Crane told me this is what I needed to do. You can't send me away from my own home, Grandmother." 

She took his hand out of his hair and patted it gently, saddened that her grandchild had never explained any of their traditions with his husband. "It is not simply one ceremony, things will take place over the next few weeks," she explained. "The women and the men are separate to grieve. Are you able to stay with your boy? I think we'll have Crane bed down in the barn. You need to be ready to go soon." 

Damon shook his head at her. One of his greatest fears was happening and nothing he could do was stopping it. Rachel was finally going to get her son away from the White Man. "No, Grandmother I...I can't leave. She'll send him Home. I know she will and then I'll have lost him." He grabbed her hand. "He's all I have left, Grandmother. Please. You've never sent me away before." 

Mourning Dove sat back and looked at the man in front of her, what on earth was he thinking was going to happen? "Killdeer child, your Grant is home, no one is going to make him go anywhere else. Would you feel better if you stayed in the barn? You can call him everyday," she soothed trying to get the big blonde to calm down. 

Damon shook his head. "You don't understand, Grandmother. Grant told her that he asked for her so she could Sing her mistake Home. I can't let her do that." He searched her ancient face. "Please, Grandmother." 

It made sense then what Damon was afraid of and the old woman got to her feet, pulling Damon to his. "Come with me and we are going to settle this nonsense now," she said firmly as she made her way into the living room where they found Rachel standing behind where Grant was sitting in his chair, a comb in her hand. Grant had his head bowed and his mother worked another bit of grease into his hair before combing that section out. Mourning Dove pulled Damon around and pushed him to sit on the sofa. "Now talk to them both," she ordered and sat down next to him. 

Both Rachel and Grant looked quizzically at them. "Damon, what is it?" Grant asked as he reached out to hold his husband's hand while his mother tugged the comb through his hair. 

Damon grabbed Grant's hand and searched his face. "She wants to send me away from our home." He said softly. He didn't know why he had this seemingly irrational fear that if he walked out the door within a few days he would be burying his husband. He raised the other man's hand to his cheek and then turned to kiss his palm. "You asked her here to Sing you Home and she said she would." He closed his eyes. Thirty-seven years had passed since they were separated and he wasn't willing to let Grant go that easily. He had been an ass and abusive and failed Grant many, many times but he loved the younger man with his heart and soul. "I'll follow you if you leave me behind." 

Rachel's harsh bark of laughter cut the silence in the living room; she looked at her son-in-law and shook her head before nudging Grant's shoulder. "See, I told you our work is never done when you have one of these in the house," she chuckled and then dipped her fingers back in the little pot of grease. 

Grant shook his head at his husband; poor Damon looked so lost and confused. "No my husband, she was telling me I had to stay, that I need to be here to take care of you," he said as he cupped his husband's stubbled cheek tenderly. He stroked his thumb over the other man's cheekbone and drew him to where he was kneeling on the floor in front of him and he could stroke Damon's long blond hair. "You spelled it long, thank you." 

Mourning Dove looked at the two of them and then at her daughter, she would advise that Damon stay, but stay away from them when they had their ceremonies, but it would ultimately be up to Rachel.

Damon moaned softly as Grant's fingers brushed over his cheek. "Any thing for you my Own, my All. You know that." He laid his head on Grant's lap and just breathed in the scent of the other man. "Tell me what I need to do, Hummingbird." He looked up into Grant's eyes. "I'll go if you wish me to but promise me you'll be here when I get back." 

Rachel looked down at the couple and nodded to her mother. She was worried about how her son-in-law was reacting and the effects it might have on Grant. 

Grant leaned down and whispered in his husband's ear. "Stop calling me Hummingbird, I hate that name and I'm hungry." He ended the whisper with a kiss to his man's cheek and sat back up so his mother could finish combing out his hair. He rarely put grease in his hair to make it shiny and realized how much he'd missed it. 

Damon looked up at his husband and grinned. "If I have to be Killdeer then you have to be Hummingbird." He stayed on his knees, the mischievous grin still plastered on his face, then bent at the waist to the younger man. "You wish is my command," his smiled widened. "My Hummingbird. What would you like?"

Grant didn't say anything for a moment, but a look of longing was on his face. "I'd like the roll of cookie dough in the freezer please and a spoon," he replied and looked innocently at his husband. "And I've not called you Killdeer, so knock it off." 

Damon stared at him. "In our freezer?" He snorted. "You have got to be joking me. The only things in there are the fruit pies that you make for me and your frozen chickens." 

The small man rolled his eyes and muttered, "Look under the bag of peas." 

Damon stood and made his way into the kitchen. He opened the freezer and lifted the bags of frozen vegetables and stared at the rolls of cookie dough that were hidden in the back. Chocolate chip, Sugar, White Chocolate macadamia nut, Peanut butter cup, Fudge chunk, M and M bits, and even plain peanut butter cookie dough sat at the bottom, hidden under the healthy foods. He took a deep breath. "Which one would you like, my Own?" He said sweetly. 

In the living room, Grant grimaced and got to his feet slowly, making his way into the kitchen to stand next to his husband. He looked in at his bootlegged stash and then up at his husband. "I'm in trouble, aren't I? I'd like the peanut butter cup please," he said as he waited for Damon to reach in and get the frozen sweet, hoping that he wouldn't notice the Snickers bars that were in a baggie under the cookie dough.

Damon looked at his husband and reached in to pull free a log of cookie dough. Something else caught his eye and he pulled a bag of candy bars as well from the frozen goodies. "You and I will be having a discussion later, Injun." He said softly. He place the candy bars under his arm and handed Grant the cookie dough. "Go back to your seat, My Own and I will bring you a spoon." He walked out of the kitchen. "Magpie, Rachel, Mourning Dove, Lee would you like a candy bar?" He called as he wandered back into the living room. 

Grant went back into the living room, rolling the tube of frozen dough expertly between his palms to thaw it enough to dig out with a spoon. He wasn't looking forward to owning up to his stash later and hoped Damon didn't take a notion to search the rest of the kitchen. Magpie eyed the sweet in Grant's hands and snorted. "Sweet tooth got you in trouble again?" she laughed as he sat back down in the chair and used his teeth to tear the end of the tube open. She could well remember how much trouble he'd gotten into growing up by snitching sugar from the canister in the kitchen. Grant looked up and followed Damon with his eyes as he came back into the living room. "Are you mad at me?" he asked softly. 

Damon shook his head and presented him with a spoon. "No Pet, I'm not but I'll hear no more about my diet." He pressed a kiss to Grant's forehead. "I am happy to see you have an appetite again." He pulled the smaller man into his arms and squeezed him tightly. 

After a few bites of the treat, Grant set it to one side and rubbed his stomach. "I'm finished," he said and reached out once more for his husband's hand, glad that he'd gotten the man to calm down some. "Damon, can you stay with Sev and Harry?" 

Damon nodded. "I think so but let me call them to be certain first." A look of pain crossed his face and he met Grant's eyes. "It's almost time, isn't it?"

Grant nodded sadly and leaned forward to lay his head on his husband's shoulder. "My husband, I will come for you when it is over, I promise," he said and wiped at his eyes. He knew he was going to do some very difficult things that would only be made worse because he was separated from his husband. "I'll call you everyday, alright?"

Damon wrapped his arms around his husband. "You had better." He leaned closer to whisper in Grant's ear. "I love you, my Grant. Get better for us, baby." He kissed the side of Grant's face and closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of the other man. 

Mourning Dove motioned to Lee and the man stepped forward and tapped his brother-in-law on the shoulder. "Come on Brother, we need to go and let them do what they must." He pulled Damon to his feet and led him out of the room as one of the women began an eerie chant that sent shivers up the spines of both men. 

"Do you have a sleeping bag I could use?" Lee asked as he followed Damon to the bedroom where he was getting some clothes together. He knew he had to keep the other man out of there from now until his mother closed the period of mourning.

Damon nodded and pointed to the linen closet in the hall down from their bedroom. He grabbed the phone and dialled the Overlook once more as he continued to stuff clothes in a suitcase. A wail sounded from the living room and the hairs on the back of Damon's neck stood up and he had a whole body shiver. 

Harry picked up the ringing phone and winced as he heard what sounded like banshees on the other end of the line. "Hello? Hello?" he said loudly and held the phone away from his ear a little. 

Damon groaned. "Harry!" Damon yelled over the increasingly louder wailing. "This is Damon. I'll call back on the cell in a mo. Get Sev because I need a place to stay." He hung up the phone and grabbed his bag and his leathers and entered the living room to find Lee. 

Lee was waiting just outside the living room and put a hand out to stop Damon. "We can't go in there just now." He turned and called back into the other room. "Mom, we need to come through." 

The voices in the living room quieted and Lee grabbed Damon's arm and pulled him through quickly, not giving the other man a chance to look around and exited through the kitchen.

Out on the back porch, Damon looked around at his farm and shook his head as the eerie wailing reached his ears once more. He headed for the barn and opened the doors, made certain the door to the playroom was locked before he slung a leg over Grant's Sportster. He pulled on his gloves and looked at Lee.

"Sev lives not too far up the road from us about twenty miles or so. Do you want to follow me in Grant's car?" 

Lee nodded and set the sleeping bag down on one of the work benches and looked around the barn for a comfortable place to sleep, noticing an old sofa setting further back against the outside of a stall. "Care if I sleep on the couch?" he asked and jerked his head towards the piece of furniture before taking the keys to the little car from Damon. 

Damon shook his head. “Yeah go ahead, make yourself comfortable. Don't mind the mice." He pulled on a helmet and looked around the barn before looking at Lee again. "You'll be able to find your way back after dark? When night falls here it's black as the Ace of Spades." 

Lee nodded and walked over to Grant's little car and climbed in behind the wheel, following Damon to The Overlook. He paid careful attention to landmarks and anything else he thought he might need to use in order to find his way back down to the farm his brother and brother-in-law owned.


	102. Let Your Troubles Roll By

  
Author's notes: This is a story that revolves around an alternate life that had been lived by Severus Snape in the US while he was spying for the Light. Now that Voldemort is dead, he has opted to show this life to his lover, Harry Potter. Oh and by the by...there are Harleys and all sorts of goodies involved. It is a perpetual fic. If people here seem to like the first chapter, I will continue to post on a daily basis.  


* * *

**AN:** This chapter continues in the same vein as the previous one. Harry and Severus are in this chapter but the main focus is still about Damon and Grant.

**Let Your Troubles Roll By**

Harry looked at the clock over the stove in his kitchen and realized it was close to noon and Damon hadn't ventured forth out of the room he'd taken for his stay with them. Frowning, the young wizard decided that he needed to get the older man to stop moping around the house missing Grant.

He pulled the coffee out of the refrigerator and dumped twice the normal amount into the filter basket and hoped the aroma would do the trick to get the cranky old fart out of the bedroom. Severus and Grant both claimed if you were to cut Damon Wolffe, he'd bleed coffee and the man had yet to have his first cup of the day.

Harry sat back down at the kitchen table with his notepad and pen, working on the marketing list for Clangman's, wistfully missing some of the foods he was used to having while he'd been in Britain and Scotland. Even Sev would grumble from time to time about not having a certain something he was craving at the moment. 

Damon rolled over on the bed, looked out the window and into the back yard of the Overlook. It had been a little over two weeks since he had been tossed out of his home and had left his husband behind. He ran a hand over his shaggy hair and shook his head. If he, Sev and Lee had to cut their hair, what was being done to his Grant? He groaned and closed his eyes trying to dispel the image of his grief-ravaged love lying in the hospital bed. 

He got out of bed and opened the door to go down to the bathroom and was assaulted by the rich scent of strong coffee. He smiled wistfully, went to do his business then back in the bedroom. He wasn't up to being sociable today. He nearly had the door closed when Bezoar ran into the room with Asphodel hot on his heels.

The smaller one of the pair of dachshunds, Bezoar, had warmed to him faster than Asphodel. He ran straight to Damon, hid behind his feet and looked up at him with sad eyes as if pleading to be saved from his brother. Asphodel stopped in front of him and snarled at Damon. 

The former Marine rolled his eyes and growled back at the chubbier puppy and bent to pick up Bezoar. "Good way to get stepped on and become a grease spot, pup." He stroked the dark fur and Bezoar's eyes closed as he tried to lick the stroking fingers. 

Apparently Asphodel took offense to this and began barking and growling even louder. So Damon growled and barked back at him just to see what would happen next. 

Asphodel promptly strutted over to Damon's boots and lifted a leg, looking back slyly at the human.

"I don't think so you half excuse for a dog." Damon growled and stepped forward, tucking Bezoar under his arm. "I'll bet Severus could use essence of wiener dog for something. Harry's got two of them and wouldn't miss the snarly one." He jerked up his boots, saved at the last moment and hollered out. "Harry, Asphodel's pissing in the floor!" He smirked at the dog then sighed. Pitiful, reduced to a 'pissing contest’ with a four pound barking irritant, Damon shook his head and sat on the corner of the bed stroking Bezoar's slick fur. 

Harry came up the stairs as fast as he could, wand in one hand and a rolled newspaper in the other. "I'm so sorry Damon, he didn't get your jeans again, did he?" he asked as he swatted at the pup and waved his wand over the mess. He glared down at where the little dog was looking up at him proudly. Muttering under his breath about Asphodel definitely being Sev's dog since Bezoar was well behaved; he looked at Damon and smiled.

"I made some coffee for you if you'd like to come down and have some," he offered and waited to see if the man would leave the safety of the bedroom. 

"Grant called earlier, by the way," he said over his shoulder as he left the bedroom with one puppy in his arms to take him out to put in the pen.

Damon looked up at the parting phrase and stood. He set Bezoar down on the floor and took off after the younger man. "Why didn't you come and get me? I was awake. What did he have to say? Can I call him back? Did he say he was alright?" He demanded all this in one breath and then looked at Harry's blinking green eyes. "Sorry. I'd love some coffee, Bit." 

Harry stood at the top of the stairs and smiled up at Damon. "He said to let you sleep and you could call him back before one. He said he was alright and missed you," he said and reached out a hand to pat Damon's arm. "Why don't you come downstairs and have something to eat, I think there are some doughnuts left from this morning, if not, there are things for sandwiches."

Harry went on downstairs, a wriggling Asphodel under one arm and Bezoar a few steps behind. It was odd, but both little dogs seemed to realize that they shouldn't be under the pregnant wizard's feet. 

"I'll think about it." Damon sighed and looked at his watch. A little less than an hour remained until the deadline Grant had given Harry. He followed the waddling wizard down the stairs and smiled, slightly. He shook his head at the dogs and then moved towards the living room as Harry went into the kitchen. He picked up the phone and dialed his home, hoping Grant would answer. He wasn't in any mood to deal with Rachel this morning. 

Harry poured Damon a cup of the strong brew and brought it out to him before he went back through and settled in with his list.

*****

The phone was picked up on the third ring in the master bedroom of the Wolffe house. "Hello?" Grant said as he sat up on the bed and rubbed at his eyes, he'd been resting before he had to leave to take Mourning Dove into town. 

Damon sighed. "My Grant." He said softly. "I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" 

Grant smiled, not caring that his husband couldn't actually see him. "Hello honey, I wasn't asleep, just resting a little. I called a little while ago and Harry said you were sleeping. Did you work at the bar last night?" he asked as he ran his fingers along the hem of the pillowslip while he listened to Damon.

Damon nodded. "Yes, but there was nothing going on. There was no one in there with school being in session and all." He swallowed. "I miss you, Pet. How much longer?"

Grant closed his eyes, hearing the sadness in Damon's voice. "Soon I hope Damon, maybe another week," he replied softly and waited a moment, the silence hanging heavily on the line. "I need you to not be mad at me, okay?" 

Damon closed his eyes. "My Grant. I'm not mad, just tired. I don't like not knowing what's going on in our home and I..." He trailed off for a moment and sighed. "I don't like not being able to care for you when you needed it." 

Grant bit his lip and reached out to run his fingers over the small Dreamcatcher he'd made that morning for his husband. "I need you to come and get something, alright? I know you don't sleep well sometimes and maybe this will help," he said softly. He wanted to tell his husband that he'd cut his hair, but as he looked up into the mirror on the dresser and saw his ravaged appearance, he didn't know if he could. "I'll leave it for you on the kitchen porch, okay?"

Damon snorted. "Locked out of my own damn house. I'll be there shortly then, Pet." He sighed and apologized. "Will I get to see you at all?" 

Grant paused a moment, he really wanted to see the other man. "Maybe... if Mom is busy, I'll see if Lee will take them shopping instead of me, okay?"

Damon shook his head. "If it has to involve your mother granting us permission and a bitching then I'll not fool with it. I won't make it any harder on Mourning Dove, Magpie and yourself by intruding." He sighed again. "Pet, I'm sorry. I don't mean to be like this. I know you need this, it's just hard to deal with the fact I couldn't provide it for you. Let's just get this over with and get back to our lives. The holidays are coming up and we have lots to do. I am kinda looking forward to one of your lists again."

"What I really need right now is to feel your arms around me, but I agree, dealing with Mom is probably not worth it," he sighed. "I know you don't understand what's going on Damon and I'm sorry for needing this." He smiled at the thought of the holidays and spending it with his family. "We should let Bit cook the dinner on Thanksgiving. Is he feeding you?"

"Don't be sorry, Grant. Get better." Damon growled softly and chuckled. "Bit tries and he's getting better. He'll never learn though if Sev doesn't quit bringing home take out. I've been tempted to show him how to grill shit just to shut Sev up about me staying out of the kitchen. He says; Harry's messes he’ll replace, Mine I have to pay for." 

Grant laughed softly and lay back on the pillows. "Why don't you grill for them tonight? I love it when you cook outside," he suggested and then thought of something. "Do they have a grill?" He could hear his Grandmother and knew he'd need to go soon as much as he'd rather stay there and talk to Damon.

"I have no clue, Pet but the idea bears merit." He settled himself back onto the couch, content as he could be for the moment without having the younger man there with him. "I could take him into Wheeling to the Wal Mart. That should be interesting." He chuckled and sighed again. "It's nice to hear you laugh again, my Own. I'd hear more of it, more often. You don't do it near as much as you used to." 

"I've just not been myself," he said softly. "I'm sorry. I know I've put you through hell lately and you've not deserved any of it. I'll have to make it up to you as soon as I can." He turned onto his side and pulled Damon's pillow into his arms and listened to his husband breathe over the line. "Would you bring something for me?" 

Damon smiled. "I know, Pet, now, no more apologies. We'll make it up to each other." He propped his bared feet up on the coffee table and flexed his toes. "Anything your heart desires, my Own. Just say the words, especially if it's something that will annoy your mother." 

Grant couldn't help it; he laughed loudly and covered his mouth quickly. "I'd like the shirt you are wearing right now. I want something that smells like you," he said as he heard a soft knock on the bedroom door. "And peanut butter cups please."

Damon laughed. "There it is. Don't ever hide it away again." He shook his head. "Two bags of them, I promise and the shirt as well, my Grant." 

"Thank you Damon. I have to go, but look on the porch, okay?" he said softly as the knocking came again. "I love you so much and I miss you. Good bye."

"I will. I love you as well, Injun. Bye." Damon waited for the click of the line as Grant hung up before replacing the receiver back on the cradle. "Harry?" He sighed and rubbed his face. He picked up the forgotten coffee during his conversation with Grant and sipped. He made a face at the cold, strong, bitter brew and vowed to show Harry the correct way to brew a proper cup. That and to terrorize Sev by teaching the younger man to grill better than the Potions Master. He smirked. Dissention in the ranks and a wiener dog to battle had him cheering slightly now that he had spoken with his Grant. 

"Yes Damon?" Harry asked from the kitchen, still sitting and staring at the paper. He was running out of things to cook that he was familiar with. "Did you want some more coffee?" Harry was hoping that maybe talking to Grant would get his father-in-law in better spirits; he hated to rattle around the house afraid to make a noise and disturb the older man. 

"No, thanks." Damon shuddered and stood then made his way into the kitchen. He pulled off his shirt and then looked around for a moment. "Let's go shopping, Harry and I need a Ziploc bag for this." He looked at the younger man. "Did Sev take the truck when he went into the shop?" 

Harry stood up and pulled a box of the large plastic bags Sev kept for collecting plants down and handed it to Damon. "I think he took the bike Damon. I need to go shopping for some groceries, we are out of lunch meat and fruit," he said and picked up his list. "Do you think pasta and cheese would be alright tonight?"

Damon snorted and shook his head. "Good. Let's go into Wheeling." He folded the worn t-shirt, kissed it and slipped it into the bag then pressed out all the air and sealed it shut. He looked up at Harry and grinned. "Call Sev and tell him not to bring home food tonight. We'll cook dinner and stuff his crow as well." 

Harry looked at him wide eyed. "We're cooking? What are we cooking?" he asked as he picked up the phone and dialed Severus' mobile. When he didn't answer, Harry left him a short message, hung up and then looked at Damon. "I'm not feeding him crow even if he does deserve it."

The younger man looked at the bagged shirt under the other man's arm and looked at him questioningly. "Am I doing your laundry wrong, or something?"

Damon chuckled. "He does deserve it and he will have it tonight if I have anything to say about it. So yes, we are cooking tonight. We'll discuss the menu in the truck." He held up a hand to stop a protest from Harry. "Let me get dressed and no, there is nothing wrong with my laundry, Bit. Grant asked for a shirt and that's what that is." He paused for a moment and thought. "Has Severus purchased a grill?" 

Harry looked at him blankly for a moment and then shook his head. "Not that I know of Damon. You aren't serious, they don't sell crow in the market... do they?" he asked skeptically. If he were leaving the house, he needed to bring the pups in and put them in the laundry room with their food and water. "Could you get the dogs while I put their food down for them?" 

Damon threw his head back and laughed. "Merlin no, Harry. I was talking about his attitude about our cooking. He crows about it all the time and yet can't be assed to help you learn something besides what Grant has shown you. So, what I thought we would do tonight is grill." He eyed Harry, his own blue eyes sparkling with humour and something that might be considered good intentioned malice. "Sev does a pretty good brisket but what I was thinking of was maybe some seafood or ribs, something along those lines. Sound good to you?" He grinned. "Grant may be a master of the kitchen but nothing can compare with my grilling skills. And I have just decided to show you how to make Sev eat every one of his comments about your cooking."

Harry grinned back and nodded. That sounded like a wonderful idea to him, he was tired of being told he did well... for certain things. "It can't be that hard, can it?" he asked as he filled the dogs' dishes and set them on the floor of the laundry room. "Chicken would be good, wouldn't it?"

Damon went to the back door and whistled shrilly. The pup's ears raised and they came running although Asphodel a bit slower than Bezoar. He scooped up the smaller dog and ruffled its ears while ignoring Asphodel as the dog barked at his heels. "Chicken is fine. You can make just about anything on the grill and it's fairly easy." He handed the dog to Harry. "Just let me get a new shirt and my boots then we'll go." He chuckled and shook his head. "Grab your list cause I know Grant got you started making them."

Harry dumped the pup in the laundry room and scooted the other one in with his foot before he shut the door. He grabbed his list and stuffed in his pocket with a sheepish grin. "They seem to help keep me organized. I'm ready, I'll wait for you outside," he said as he walked out the back door and over to look around at where Severus had told him they would be putting in an herb garden in the spring. 

The young man looked around the back yard, one hand resting on his swollen tummy and he wondered just how a swing would look hanging from a limb of the big oak tree over there, or a playhouse under the walnut tree. Harry smiled to himself and looked up into the late fall sky, watching the geese flying high and listening to the sounds of their distant honking. 

Damon nodded and tromped up the stairs then pulled on a new t-shirt from his bag and shoved his feet into his boots. He ran a comb through the blond locks then made his way down the stairs and outside. He watched Harry for a moment and shook his head. How often had he wanted to see Grant standing like that on their porch but it had never happened. He sighed and put on a smile for Harry. "Let's go Bit. It's quite a drive to Wheeling." 

"Yes sir," Harry said and opened up the passenger door on the big truck and made his slow climb up into the cab, muttering something about Severus needing to put a step there for him. "Why are we going all the way into Wheeling?" He got settled finally in his seat and pulled the seatbelt down across his chest and over his belly. Harry was a little nervous going out of Echo now that he was showing, but he figured if all else failed, he could give his list to Damon and wait in the truck.

Damon watched Harry climb into the truck. "Next time don't be so stubborn and I'll help you into the truck." He slid into the seat and buckled his own belt then adjusted Harry's more comfortably around the protruding belly. "The Wal Mart's in Wheeling and while Clangman's has lots of things they don't always carry the more elusive items." 

Harry smiled and hoped he might be able find some of the tea Severus liked and some of the foods he missed eating. He looked down at his belly and sighed. "We'll have to do something about the Bump though, I'm too thin for it to be a potbelly," he said and scratched an itchy spot. He leaned forward and pushed a button on the stereo until he found a station he liked that was playing classic eighties music.

Damon cringed at the pop music playing from the radio and looked at Harry before backing the big Dodge out of the drive. "You're a wizard, aren't ya? Cast a glamour unless you want me to do it for you?" He let the steering wheel slide through his hands enjoying the way the big truck handled as he headed for the freeway. His POS had about had it but it was the first truck he had bought and paid for with his own money and it was kept around now for little more than to irritate Grant on occasion. He couldn't get rid of the thing.

"I used to cast a charm on Grant when we first met so we could go to the moving pictures together." He chuckled realizing how dated he sounded and resisted the urge to change the station to the classic rock station.

Harry shrugged, he didn’t' want to admit he was a little leery about using his own magic on his body now since the last time he'd done a spell to gently warm the blankets ended in them smouldering. "It might be better if you did it Damon, you can see me and can make it look good," he said and hoped it sounded good. "What sort of charm did you use on him?" He reached out and turned up a particular song, singing along softly under his breath.

"Magic gone a bit wonky? How about a Notice-Me-Not charm over the little one?" Damon chuckled. "The first time I turned him into a white woman. He let me have the rough side of his tongue; let me tell you in Lakhota no less. Didn't understand a damn thing he said." He shook his head. "After that we worked it so he looked like Magpie only older. My mother perfected Gracie once Grant moved here from South Dakota." 

Harry shook his head, he couldn't imagine what Grant had gone through to stay with his Marine, but he'd learned his lesson and would watch his tongue. "Grant was just a kid when you met him, right?" he asked and reached out to turn the radio off since it had gotten staticy in the past few miles. 

Damon grinned. "He was all of sixteen the first time I saw him, yes. A scrawny Indian out on the plains chasing a wayward cow." He smiled wistfully. "It was nineteen fifty-one." He looked at Harry. "Dates us, doesn't it?"

Harry laughed and tried to imagine Severus pursuing him when he'd been that age, he couldn't fathom it. He looked at Damon and grinned. "I can't imagine what that could have been like. Was it love at first sight?" he asked as he squirmed around and got comfortable. "Do you mind if we stop for something to eat along the way? Severus gave me money for marketing, I could maybe spend a dollar or two on some chips or something." 

Damon chuckled. "No, not quite. Grant chased and alternately ran from me for a few months before a blizzard forced us together." He nodded and exited the freeway. "Where would you like to go Bit? You'll eat more than just chips. Grant would kick my ass if I let you eat nothing but junk. You can have a sandwich with your chips." He eyed the road signs. "We have McDonalds, Blimpie's and a Wendy's at this exit." 

Harry made a face as he considered what he might want to eat. "Actually nothing fried. I can’t imagine Severus having an interest in me at that age. If anyone had said I'd be where I am now whilst I'd been in school, I'm sure that they would have ended up hexed repeatedly," he laughed. "I saw pictures of you in your uniform. I can see why Grant fell for you." 

"Thank you, Harry. A uniform makes any man look good. Severus is quite striking in his Potions Master finery as well. Have you ever seen him like that?" Damon chuckled. "Yes, we heard many stories of your misadventures over the years. Imagine our surprise when he informed us he had taken up with you." He pulled up in front of Blimpie's. "They make sandwiches here, fresh, to your specifications. You can get a sub with just about anything you like on it but their BLT is excellent and you can get your chips as well." He turned in the seat. Would you like me to try and find something else?" 

"Yes, I've seen him in his formal robes and I'll be the first to admit he makes my heart beat faster," he grinned shyly and looked out the window at the small eatery. "This will be fine, thank you sir, I'll just be a moment getting my food." He released his seat belt and opened his door to slide out. Harry bloused his jumper a bit to make it hang better on him and started for the door, the smells coming from within making him mouth water and his stomach growl. He'd be as quick as he could and back in the truck without inconveniencing Damon in any way. 

Damon realized he was hungry and hadn't cast the charm on Harry, yet. He aimed his wand at Harry from the truck and then slid out to make certain the boy didn't get into any trouble. "Wait on me, Harry. I'm an old man." He chuckled and jogged to the door to open it for the younger man. "I'm starving as well. I think we can take a few minutes to eat." 

Harry paused as the tingle of magic washed over him and he let the older man guide him in the building with a hand pressed to the small of his back. "Yes sir, Damon," he said and stepped into line behind others waiting at the counter. He studied the menu board and was confused a bit by the American money; he was still new to actually paying for things himself. Once at the counter, he ordered a half BLT because the other man had suggested it and a glass of water, paying quickly and stepping out of Damon's way.

Damon ordered an entire foot long BLT plus chips and a large Dr. Pepper. He carried the tray over to a table and scooted into the bench seat. He eyed Harry's lunch and shook his head. "Is that going to be enough, Bit? You didn't get your chips." He unwrapped the long sandwich, picked up one half and began to eat. 

Harry looked at what Damon was eating and smiled. "Those are crisps, not chips Damon. I'll be fine sir, thank you for asking," he said with a laugh and began to eat slowly. He discovered he rather liked the sandwich and would have to remember this place when he was out with Severus. Harry watched the people coming in and the traffic outside and liked the fact no one was paying him the least bit of attention. 

Damon nodded. "And I supposed there are other fancy names for things we across the pond call things?" He held out the bag of chips to Harry. "Cheddar and sour cream and Grant never allows me have them.” He chuckled. 

Harry reached out and quickly snatched them out of the man's hand. "Then I'll speak up for Grant. No. You can't have them Damon... what do they taste like?" he asked curiously and looked into the bag at the orange-ish coloured potato slices. "They look... unnatural."

Damon stared at Harry. "Give those back." He took the bag from the younger man. "If Grant can have a stash of cookie dough then I can feed my potato chip addiction." He snorted and held the bag out to Harry again, but made certain to hold tighter to it this time. "Exactly what I said they tasted like, cheddar cheese and sour cream, and these are light tasting; don’t let the colour fool you.” 

Harry wrinkled his nose and pulled back. "No thank you, Damon, I'm fine," he said and took the last bite of his sandwich. "Grant is hiding cookie dough? Why?"

“Suit yourself but I am telling you, you don't know what you are missing. Course the sour cream and onion ones are just as good. Plain is okay but you have to have French onion dip with them.” Damon finished off the first half of his sandwich and then took a long pull on the soda. "Because he is an evil sadistic man, Harry. Don't let the small size distract you." He chuckled and picked up the second half of his sandwich. 

Harry laughed and shook his head. "I can't imagine Grant being evil and sadistic Damon, I mean really. Grant?" he chuckled, reaching into his pocket and then sliding off of the bench and went back to the counter to order a cookie. He came back as Damon was partially through the last of his sandwich. 

Damon just raised an eyebrow at Harry. "You don't know the half of it, Harry. Damn near fifty years that we have been married and I often wonder which one of us is truly the sadist." He finished off his sandwich and leaned back in the bench. "He just looks all cute and innocent. It helps that he's small. Dynamite comes in small packages, Bit. Take yourself as an example as well."

Harry shrugged, he had to agree, people did tend to underestimate him because he was little. "True enough, I suppose I just can't see Grant being mean to anyone," he said as he finished his cookie. "How much do we need to get in Wheeling? Did you still need to go by your house?"

"He's sly about it. It's why he and Severus get along so well." Damon chuckled and gathered up the trash. "You ready?" He stood and waited on Harry to manoeuvre his body out of the chair. "We'll need to get the things on your list plus a grill and whatever we wish to cook for dinner as well as some peanut butter cups for Grant. After we have those then we'll go by the house. Wheeling's not too much farther." He ushered Harry back outside to the truck where he opened the door, scooped up and swung the smaller man into the cab then grinned at him. "You don't weigh nothing just like Grant. 

Harry nearly squawked as he was settled in his seat, he wasn't expecting the other man to swing him up. "I can manage Damon, you don't have to, I don't want you to hurt your back or something," he protested as the other man securely buckled him in. He waited until Damon got in and spoke once more. "Damon, what's it like being married for so long?" 

Damon snorted. "Harry, the day I can't lift a little thing like you or my husband will be the day they bury me in the ground. I may be old but I am not that damn old." He started the truck up and got them back out on the freeway. "It's hard work and there will be times that you feel like you want to hex Severus and I am certain he will feel the same way but if you want it and fight for what you have, there is no other way to live. I have no idea what I would do if something were to happen to Grant. Bitch and argue as we might I don't want to do that with anyone else but him." 

"I can't imagine either one of you with anyone else," Harry laughed and wriggled around in his seat, looking out at the passing scenery. "I hope that Severus and I are as happy as you two are after so long. I can't imagine going through what Grant did."

Pain clenched Damon's heart and he had to swallow back for a moment then he sighed. "I hope not either, Harry. Max is a good doctor and Healer. Times have changed and we'll all be there for you, Bit." he looked over at the smaller man and smiled sadly. "I think you will be alright Harry. Just remember to fight for what you want. Grant and I had some hellacious times but the good outweighs the bad." 

Harry sucked his breath in sharply, "I... I'm sorry Damon, I didn't mean about... that," he stammered, he'd meant having to dress in women's clothing. "I'll just belt up now. I'm sorry." He turned his head and stared out the window, mentally berating himself for his stupidity. 

Damon reached over and patted Harry's leg. "It's alright, Harry. As for anything else that occurred between Grant and I well, that was also a sign of the times." He smirked at the younger man. "However I do think you would be lovely in some feminine finery. Just the right touch of make up and a pretty frock." He winked at Harry. 

Harry shook his head quickly and blushed. Severus had said he didn't want him in a frock; he wouldn't listen to Damon would he? "Damon, may I ask a question?" 

"Go ahead, Bit." Damon chuckled. "I am just teasing you Harry, no one is going to ask you to dress as a woman." 

Harry smiled sheepishly at that and then looked at the other man. "Why does Grant look... I don't know... girlier than I do? Will I change too?" 

Damon sighed, trying to think of an easy way to explain to Harry about the winkte. "Grant looks more feminine because he was raised differently than most young men. Do you remember how the Indians treated you when we were out on the res? Grant grew up being treated like that and he is most likely going to let me have the rough side of his tongue if he finds out I told you but you need to know. Put this insecurity to rest. Besides that Grant spent four years as Gracie all the time. He was conditioned to look and act the part of my wife so we could be together while I was in the service."

He pulled off of the freeway at their exit, pulled into the Wal-Mart parking lot and navigated the big truck to a parking space. "You may end up looking a little curvier after this pregnancy but that was a given when Max fixed your hips." 

"Nothing against Grant, because he's great, but I don't want to act like a woman," Harry said softly as he released his seat belt as Damon shut the truck off. "I like being me, I just wanted to be sure... you know?" He hoped he wasn't putting his foot in his mouth again. "I can't imagine being treated like that all of the time." He waited until Damon was out the truck before he got out on his side. 

Damon chuckled. "And so you shouldn't." He sighed. "Severus wouldn't be with you if you did. He was awful jealous of Allie when she first came round, thought she was going to keep Max from seeing him when he visited and then having to fight off Jo." He shook his head and laughed. "No, I think he's had enough of females all together." 

"Good," Harry said as they entered the huge Supercenter and each grabbed a cart. "Are we splitting up or what?" He pulled the list out of his pocket and looked down the aisles with a smile. Surely they should have some of the things Sev had been wanting. 

Damon raised an eyebrow. "You have got to be kidding me. I don't even let Grant loose in this store. Somebody would walk over top of him and there would be nothing left but a grease spot. We'll stick together and I'll push the buggy. It's the job Grant gives me, that and to whip out my credit card." He chuckled. "Unless you need to push it?" 

Harry looked at his cart and then at his list. "I think I'll need one all by myself and you said you wanted to get a grill, right?" he asked and grinned at the idea of Grant giving orders. He put his hand in his jeans pocket; patting the money Severus had given him for shopping. He thought he'd have enough.

Damon nodded and grabbed his cart then leaned close to Harry. "Let's get the cold food items last. Can't cast a cooling charm until we are out of the store. It fucks with the security system for some reason." He stood and smiled at Harry. "Lead on, Bit. We'll have them put the grill together here so we can start getting things ready to cook when we get home." 

Harry set off down the first aisle, thrilled to find the kind of bread he knew Severus liked to have and the right marmalade just across the way. He quickly found Severus' tea, some biscuits he thought he'd like and several more things he knew the older man had been missing.

Scanning his list and looking in the cart, he was startled to find that he'd only managed to get a few of the things actually on his list and he wasn't so sure about the amount of money he had now. Instead of putting things back, he began to mentally cross things off as unneeded or thinking of things he could get instead. 

He chattered with Damon, laughing at the older man's jokes and following him to the meat department for the evening's meal and the other meat Harry needed to get. He looked at the prices and swallowed hard. He wasn't going to be getting milk, juice, fruit, or a few other things, but it would be alright.

Damon looked at the steaks and ribs then remembered Harry said he wanted chicken. He looked at the other man and shook his head. He had an idea of what was going through his head and was going to slap Sev when he got home for not giving the boy a crash course in American money. He picked up the breasts and grabbed a couple of T-bones as well as a slab of ribs then moved over to the seafood department. He was contemplating the prawns and looked over at Harry again. "Bit, you like seafood?" 

Harry nodded absently as he compared prices and did what he thought was the best he could. He was hoping he'd be able to figure out how to make a roast; it should be simple. "Yes Damon, but I don't eat it often. What should I get for tonight or is that it there?" He pointed to the meat in the cart Damon was pulling behind him. 

"This is it, Harry." Damon answered and moved to eye Harry's list. "You're missing some things. We passed them a few aisles back." He turned his cart to go back for the items. "Come on Harry, we need to get the grill as well. I'll just put it together when we get back to the house."

The younger man quickly folded the paper in his hand and stuffed it in his pocket, his face reddening a bit as he cleared his throat. "I forgot that I had those already Damon, let's go get the grill now," he said and turned to go the other direction. 

Damon raised an eyebrow at him. "Harry, come back here. Let me see that list." 

Harry walked on as if he didn't hear the older man, he could feel his face burning and he gripped the push bar of the cart tightly. The last thing he wanted was to check out and not have enough to pay for everything...no, the very last thing he wanted was for Damon to have to pay for it because he couldn't.

Damon reached out and grabbed his arm. "Don't walk away as if you haven't heard me." He looked down at the smaller man. "Don't get upset now. Why didn't you tell me Sev didn't give you enough or do you not know the conversion rates?" 

Harry shook his head, "No Damon, really, I forgot I had those things at home, I don't need them. I have enough, alright? Please, let's just go find this grill now," he begged quietly. "Please Damon." He pulled away from the other man and bit his lip. 

Damon looked around the aisle where they stopped. He grabbed Harry again and pulled him into the bathroom, leaving their baskets behind. He stuck the closed for cleaning sign outside and closed the door then locked it. "Harry, the fruit and the lunch meat you told me we were out of are on that list. I know better than that and it's not your fault if Sev didn't give you enough money for everything. Understand?" 

Harry shook his head and looked up at Damon. "I found things he's been missing and I got them for him. I don't need some of the stuff on my list Damon, I promise I don't. Please, let's just finish. He didn't know I was coming here, he thought I was going to Clangman's and they don't have his things there," he said quickly, making excuses and trying to get Damon to understand.

Damon pulled Harry to him and held him tightly. "Shh, Bit. Calm down. It's just shopping." He stroked the dark hair and kissed the top of Harry's head. He was going to smack Sev when they got home for not giving the boy extra in case there was something he wanted. "Tell you what. You get the things Sev misses and I'll get the rest of the stuff on the list since I am eating it as well." He tipped Harry's face up and looked into the green eyes. "No sense in getting all upset over a few groceries." 

Harry swallowed and licked his lips. "I've got your coffee sir, you're taken care of. Can we go now?" he asked as he unlocked the door and pulled away from Damon. He knew his face was crimson from being upset and ashamed. 

"Not until you wash your face and give me the list." Damon folded his arms across his chest and looked at Harry. "You need to eat better than Dolly Madison in the mornings and KFC in the evenings. I can pack away the food Harry and can help out with its purchase as well. If it makes you feel better I will get the money back from Sev once we get home." 

"He won't be upset, will he?" he asked softly and stepped to the sink, running cold water. "I really don't need anything for me Damon, really. Just get what you'd like, alright?" 

"He better not because I'll tan his hide. He should know better and give you extra because you never know what could happen." Damon sighed. "Look Harry, Grant and I went through this as well. Now let me tell you what I did to him. He would go by and purchase the store brands, which in and of itself is not a problem. However I had given him enough money to buy the things we needed and extra in case he wanted something."

He chuckled. "I made him go back through the aisles and but back the stuff he was supposedly saving money on and get the things he wanted, brand names and all. Several times this happened." 

Damon tipped up Harry's face and carefully dried it with the paper towels. "Let it go, Bit. Life's too short to worry over things like this. Save the heartache for something serious.” 

“Get what's on your list and make certain it's what you want. Don't settle for second best when someone can help you out. That's what we're here for. We are family, Bit and that's what family does." 

"I just don't want him to think I'm wasting his money on things I don't need," he said as he gave the other man a strained smile. "Severus was saying that Grant ate peanut butter sandwiches for nearly thirty years to save on buying lunchmeat for his lunches."

"He won't. I'll chase his ass around the yard with my belt if he says one word to you." Damon scowled. "I told you he was sly but you didn't listen to me. Did Sev also tell you that he did just to irritate me?" He growled softly and then shook his head.

"Sometimes money was tight due to the economy but we've never really wanted for anything. I gave him money each day for his meals because he was interning and completing his doctorate and he squirreled it away only to stick it back in my wallet after I had gone to sleep. Took me forever to catch him at it." He sighed. "Harry, that also goes back to how he was raised. You saw the res and that's all I am going to say about it." 

"I understand, I won't ask anything more," Harry said and fished his list out of his pocket along with the cash Severus had given him, handing it all to the older man. "Here sir, I'm worried I might bodge it all up." He remembered what Pine Ridge had been like and knew that Grant had come up amazingly in the world. "We should probably finish so we can get back to make supper."

Damon nodded and counted the money then looked at the list as they left the bathroom. "When we get home you get a money matters lesson." He led them to the Gardening center where, Damon quickly picked out a grill and added the extra supplies he needed to the cart and set the associate to putting the thing together while they finished the shopping. 

Once everything on the list had been bought plus Grant's two bags of peanut butter cups, Damon loaded up the truck and drove around to have the grill added to their haul. Back on the freeway, Damon looked over at Harry. "Need to stop and get you a snack?" 

Harry shook his head and pulled one of the bags out of the back seat, reaching in to get a packet of crackers. "I'm fine, but maybe something to drink, if you don't mind?" he asked as he opened the wrapper and offered it to Damon first before biting into one. 

Damon shook his head but pulled off the freeway and went through the drive through at another fast food place for drinks. "So, what all would you like to make for dinner tonight?" he asked after they got back on the interstate. 

Harry shrugged as he took a long drink of his soda. "I don't care really. Something easy. A salad is easy and so are potatoes. That pretty well covers my requirements from Max, right?" he asked as he popped another cracker in his mouth. He personally didn't really care if he became a whiz in the kitchen like Grant. He liked to cook things Severus would eat, but he wasn't too arsed to make everything into a culinary ordeal.

"Easy it is." Damon nodded as they came back into Echo. He turned the truck first towards then farm and reached into the back seat to get his shirt. He pulled up into their drive and just looked at the house for a moment. He took a deep breath, got out of the truck and dug through the sacks to get the requested candy. He set the packages on the rocking chair and smiled sadly. Hanging on a nail was a small dream catcher.

With a catch in his throat, Damon thought about the one they had just destroyed and the one he watched Grant make. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, bringing the small comfort to his chest. He stood there for a moment while he got his emotions under control and made his way back out to the truck carefully wiping his face. 

Grant stood in the kitchen, far enough back that Damon couldn't see him through the curtains, but the small man could see his husband. "I want to talk to him," he said softly and turned to his sister. "Could you go and tell him I miss him?"

Maggie nodded and opened the back door after she heard Grant leave the kitchen. "Damon," she called out the man's back. 

Damon looked up and back at the house. "Maggie May." He started back to the house to her. 

The stout little woman stepped out of the house and closed the door behind her. "Brother," she said softly and waited for him to join her on the porch. "Grant wanted me to come out and check on you." She looked the white man over and shook her head at how tired and rundown he seemed to be. 

Damon smiled down at her. "I'll live, Magpie as I always have. Just make him better." He reached out and caressed her cheek. "Give that to him for me please." 

"You look like hell, Damon. Why isn't Sev's winyan looking after you?" she chided as she pulled him down into a hug and ran her fingers through the shaggy hair.

Damon chuckled and hugged her tightly. "Sev doesn't have a winyan, Magpie. Harry's a man just like Sev and I. He's not meant to be Grant." He met her eyes. "Besides, I have a winyan and no one takes his place." 

She nodded at that and then looked up into the sad blue eyes. "You'll get your winyan back soon, he's almost where he needs to be Damon. A few more days and he'll come for you," she said and smiled. "He made our reservations home just a little while ago."

Damon nodded. "Thank you Magpie. Thank Mourning Dove for me as well." He sighed then smiled at her. "I am sorry it took this for you to come and see us here." 

"I know Damon. Grandmother doesn't want to go home now, she says she wants to stay and be spoiled," she laughed sadly. Both knowing that although it was said in a joking manner, the ancient woman would be better there in West Virginia. "Maybe you'd like to keep her around for a while, keep her out of our hair."

Damon's eyes widened. "Merlin, Magpie. You are trying to kill me aren't you?" He chuckled and shook his head. "You know you are welcome anytime and be careful going back." He kissed her forehead and stepped back off the porch then bowed and blew a kiss to the house. "I love you, my Grant." He said loudly, hoping the man would hear him and to irritate Rachel as well. 

Grant heard his husband and quickly picked up the telephone, hitting the button for Damon's mobile phone. 

Damon snatched the ringing phone off his belt loop and grinned as he headed back for the truck and Harry. "Yes, my Injun." He said softly. 

"I love you too, Damon," he said as he nearly ran past where his mother was sitting and into his bedroom where he shut the door. He lay across the mattress on his stomach and fingered his short hair as he listened to Damon breathe. "I heard you."

"Good. Shall I shout it out again?" Damon chuckled. "Want me to cast a Sonorous and call it out to the mountains? Shall I carve it again on the old bridge?" His grin widened and he stopped just outside the truck and held up a hand to Harry. He turned back to the porch and Magpie. "Your requested items are on the back porch." 

Maggie lifted a hand to wave, she knew who was on the phone and she knew Grant needed the older man like crops needed rain. She picked up the bags of candy and the packaged shirt before she disappeared back into the house.

"Thank you Damon. I miss you so much. The bed seems so empty without you in it," he murmured as Maggie opened the bedroom door, coming in just far enough to lay the items down on the bed and then left after swatting her brother's butt.

Grant clutched at the shirt and felt the tears running down his cheeks. "I got their tickets home a little bit ago."

"Magpie told me, baby." Damon smiled. "You are welcome, my Own. I miss you as well. I'll be home as soon as you come and get me." He sighed and headed for the truck again. "My bed at Sev's is not near warm enough either. Get better for us, Grant. I'll be waiting no matter what." 

Grant opened the bag of peanut butter cups, unwrapping several pieces and stuffing them in his mouth. "Did you and Harry have a good day?" he asked, pointedly ignoring the woman on the other side of his door who was telling him to get off the phone. He was going to talk to his husband whether his mother liked it or not.

Damon chuckled at the garbled question. "Yeah. Remind me to beat Sev for not giving the boy a large enough house account." He slid into the truck and began to back out of the drive, carefully. "We got the grill and everything to make dinner tonight." 

"I wish I were there, I love it when you grill," Grant said wistfully as he buried his face in his husband's shirt and inhaled his scent. "I suppose I should let you drive, shouldn't I?" He sighed and rolled over to his back, looking up at the new Dreamcatcher.

Damon grinned. "Yes, I suppose. May I call back later tonight?" He turned onto Copperhead Road and smiled at Harry. "We'll be at the Overlook in a bit, Pet." 

Grant nodded, then remembered Damon couldn't see him. "Yes, but call late, everyone will be watching television or asleep, okay?" he asked as he glared at his door and the sounds of his mother on the other side.

"Will do, my Own. Behave now and remember I love you." Damon sighed as he slowed the truck down the drive. 

"I love you too," Grant said and hung the phone up before he rolled to a sitting position to go deal with his mother.

Harry was quiet as Damon talked on the phone, looking out the window and trying not to eavesdrop on the couple. The house came in view and so did Severus' big Harley setting out front and the raven haired wizard sitting on the front porch with a bottle of beer in one hand, a potions journal in his other. As soon as the truck stopped, Harry was opening his door and headed to his man. 

"I found your tea, Husband, in Wheeling," he said as he held a bag out to him. 

Severus looked up at Harry then out to the truck at Damon. He smiled at Harry and nodded. "Thank you, Harry. But you didn't have to drag Damon all the way out to Wheeling to do the marketing." He took the bag and pulled Harry into his arms. 

Damon climbed out of the truck and began unloading their purchases. "Get over here, Sev and help." 

"I... I'm sorry," Harry said quietly and took the bag into the house, leaving the door open for the men to bring the other bags in.

Severus set his reading material and beer down and walked over to his truck and looked at the mountain of bags. "Damn Damon, did you buy most of Wheeling?" he asked with a laugh while he reached out to grab several heavy bags. 

Damon cuffed Severus around his head and tore into his son. "Don't take that tone with me, boy and you go apologize to Harry as well. He thinks you are going to be upset with him because he didn't have enough money to get the things he needed and the things he knew you were missing." He looked at Severus. "I know you have an account at Clangman’s but you left him without the proper guidance to the American currency as well as no contingency plan if something were to happen in an emergency and it upset him that I helped." 

He cleared his throat. "I know I shouldn't be interfering in your business but he don't need to be upset over some damn groceries. He was about to pull a Grant." 

Severus stood up straighter and looked down at Damon. "Excuse me? I wasn't aware you had planned to take him to Wheeling, all you had to do was come by the shop and I would have been happy to give him more money to get whatever his heart desired," he said and turned his head to the house. "What do I owe you?"

Damon raised an eyebrow. "I hadn't planned on it but he wanted to make pasta and cheese for dinner and I knew you would bitch about it. I've about had it with you bringing home take out and then griping about it to him. It doesn’t help matters. He's doing the best he can and doesn't want to be a problem." 

Severus pulled his wallet from his back pocket and after looking at the load of items; he withdrew several large bills and tucked them into Damon's breast pocket before hefting several sacks and turning for the house. "I apologize that we are not offering you the same standard of fare that you are accustomed to."

Damon grabbed his arm and pulled the money from his pocket. He sighed and held out the bills to his son. "I'm not trying to be an ass Severus and it's not like that. I never expected you to foot the bill for me staying and neither one of you would take the money I left on the table." He looked up at Severus. "I just wanted to help. Although I'll stand by what I said. You never know when something could happen out here." 

Severus looked down at Damon and pushed the money away. "There is money in the bedroom, Harry knows exactly where it is, he also knows he has the right to use it if he wishes to for any reason," he said tersely, he understood Damon was worried about Harry, but he also knew Harry had access to anything he wanted. "I apologize that you had to pay for his purchases, it shan't happen again." 

"Alright, but did you tell him it was alright to use it?" Damon shook his head and tossed the money on the ground. "I don't give a damn about the fucking groceries, Sev. I am worried about the boy in there being upset that he's going to do something wrong and you are going to be angry with him." He eyed the other man. "I didn't mean to upset you so calm down and think about it, Sev. Keep in mind he's pregnant." 

"Harry has been told to use that when he goes out with Grant or Allie, it's as much for me to use as it is for him as spending money Damon. I suggest you pick that up before it blows away in this breeze," Severus said and picked up the same bags once more. "I'll deal with Harry." He turned and began to the house once more.

"Drop the shit, Sev." Damon shook his head and reached out to grab Severus once more. "Not like that you won't. Take it out on me; I can handle it. He can't. What happened today?" 

"I have had a very long and trying day dealing with dunderheads and morons Damon. I simply wish to relax, eat whatever, have a few drinks, and go to bed," he said as he looked down at the hand on his arm. "I am not angry with Harry, I am just going to remind him that he has funds he can use for whatever he chooses." 

Damon nodded. "I understand. But you are angry and don't need to speak with him like that. He won't understand." He eyed his son and shook his head. "You can have your drinks and what have you because Harry and I are going to make dinner here in a bit but not until you calm down some." 

Harry watched from the window and rocked back and forth on his feet, his anxiety level rising with each passing moment. He could tell his husband was angry and so was Damon. He'd not been given any instructions, so he quietly opened the front door and made his was unobtrusively to the other side of the truck where he quickly reached into the bed and grabbed several bags, hurrying back to the house before either man could yell at him for misbehaving. 

"Whatever you wish Damon," Severus said with a shake of his head. "I hadn't planned to take anything out on my husband, but I don't like the fact he didn't use the money that we have for expenditures."

Damon sighed. "Look Severus." He pointed to the house where Harry was scurrying back indoors. "We've scared him again. He's still not used to everything out here. You should have seen him in Wal-Mart. He was so excited to find the things you both have been missing from Scotland, that he was going to forgo the stuff he needed so you could have the specialty items. You may think he knows something but until you actually give him permission, he isn't going to do it."

He eyed his son. "You remember calling us when things would happen with him? This is probably something like that. His world has been rocked again, Severus. He's just reacting to the situation.” 

Severus followed Damon's finger and sighed. This was not how he'd wanted to spend his evening. He didn't need Harry to have an episode tonight; he just didn't think he could deal with it. "I'll go talk to him," he said in a quieter tone. "Thank you for making sure he got what he needed Damon." He gave the other man a tight smile.

In the kitchen, Harry was putting things away as neatly and as quickly as he could, dragging a kitchen chair over to climb on to put some things away on the top shelves of the cupboards. He was trying to get everything done so Severus wouldn't think he'd neglected his house chores and simply went running off with Damon. 

Damon eyed his son and shook his head. He let Severus go because nothing was going to get through to the other man until he stuck his foot in his mouth and choked on it. He turned back to the truck and pulled his wand to unload the grill from the truck.

Severus walked into the house with the bag of groceries, letting the door slam shut behind him. He saw Harry standing on a chair at the counter. "Harry! What are you doing? Get down." 

Harry started at the sound of the door slamming, he jumped in the chair, making it rock under his feet. Reaching out to steady himself, he put the box he was holding on the shelf. "Yes Husband," he said and stepped down to the floor. Spotting the bags Severus had in his hands, Harry hurried forward to get them. "I'll put these away sir."

Severus eyes widened at Harry as the chair wobbled. He deposited the bags on the counter and wrapped his hands around Harry's shoulders, squeezing him in his fright. "What were you doing on the chair? You could have fallen and hurt yourself and the baby as well." 

Green eyes looked up at Severus. "I was only trying to put things away Husband," he whispered and winced at the squeezing of his shoulders. "I didn't want you to think me lazy for going with Damon today." He bowed his head and worried at his lower lip. "I'm sorry."

Severus pulled Harry to him and closed his eyes. He really didn't want to deal with an episode tonight, especially with Damon here. The last time, Grant and Max had been here to help and he wasn't certain he could deal with the pair of them at the same time. "You scared me, Harry." 

Harry sighed softly as he was held tightly. "I didn't mean to scare you, I was only trying to put things away and I couldn't reach that high. I thought if I put your things up high then I wouldn't be into them," he said by way of an explanation; well it made sense to him. "I ran out of the money you gave me for marketing, I'm sorry, but Damon paid for this." He felt better after he confessed his transgressions to the other man and slumped down a bit in relief.

Severus shook his head. "Harry, everything I have is for you, you know that. I'll not keep anything from you." He sighed and looked down at Harry. "There was extra money in the bedroom if you needed it. You could have come by the shop as well if you needed more than what I left here this morning." He said somewhat sternly. 

Harry bit his lip. "I didn't know how much I would need. I thought I would have enough, but I had a sandwich on the way," he said, the small meal he'd eaten was now laying like a rock in his gut. "I just... I just saw the things I knew you liked... and I... I'm sorry. I tried to not let Damon pay."

Severus tipped up the sad little face. "Harry..." He sighed. He didn't know what to say. He had thought they had moved past the stage where Harry had been afraid to eat. He stroked the high cheek bones of his husband and sighed. "You don't have to apologize, Harry. I already gave Damon the money and the stubborn arse tried to give it back to me as well." 

"I didn't mean to make you angry, Master," he whispered, his breath hitching in his chest. "I just wanted to be able to give you something besides pasta and Damon said we could make a good meal..." He rambled on for a moment and then trailed into silence. "I don't know anything about this world Husband."

Severus closed his eyes. Damon had been right and he shook his head. He remembered the first few times he had tried to exchange funds and how he had went round and round with the clerk at the bank until Damon and Grant had sat him down and showed him what he needed to know. "I'm not angry with you, Harry." He stroked his husband's silky hair. "I should be the one apologizing to you, little one. I am sorry for not helping you more. I had forgotten what a difference there is between here and Scotland.”

"I'll get it Husband, I promise," he said determinedly. "I'm going to ask Mione if she'll find me some books to study so I don't mess up anymore." He looked up and smiled at Severus. "How was your day? Did you know that they have a lot of the things you missed?" It was time to see if he could still turn a conversation and put people at ease. He looked up as Damon came through the kitchen door with a few more bags in his hands. 

Severus smiled down at Harry. "You don't need to go to Hermione, my Harry. I can help you." He smirked. "Once again you'll be my pupil." 

Damon looked up at that and shook his head. "Come here, Harry. I'll teach you how to figure the money. Took forever to get it through Severus' head." He threw the gathered bills down on the table and set the groceries on the counter. "But after dinner, I don't know about you all but I am getting hungry again and it's been a while since Bit ate something good as well."

A little over an hour, one six pack between Damon and Severus, and two milk and Pepsis for Harry later, the grill was loaded with a hot bed of coals and Damon was trying to teach Harry the intricate art of ribs while Severus watched and snarked.

Damon stood with Harry in front of him and his arms around the younger man, each with a set of tongs. The older man showed Harry how to test for the doneness of the potatoes and how to turn the ribs. "Never use a fork because you will let the juices out of the meat." He picked up the slab of baby back ribs and flipped it over. "Gently squeeze the potatoes with the tongs to see if it gives but try not to bust open the jackets." He looked back over his shoulder and stuck his tongue out at Severus. "Shut-up Sev, he's doing fine." 

Severus reached around Damon and poked one of the chicken breasts with a serving fork. "This works as well Harry," he said with a good natured grin as he stuck his tongue back out at Damon. "That smells so good. I hope you are paying close attention Harry, I want this weekly." He leaned down and kissed the top of his younger husband's head.

Harry turned and quickly pinched Severus with the pair of tongs in his hand. "Husband, I am trying not to muck this up, you need to go set the table... please," he said with a grin and tipped his face up to offer his mouth for a kiss. 

Severus bent and kissed the smaller man, deeply and Damon rolled his eyes. "Quite messing with the chef and the food, boy. You can have you fun with him later." He growled at Severus but softened it with a grin. "Go do as he tells you." 

Damon reached around and pinched Severus' almost non existent ass with the tongs. He smiled down at Harry. "You'll get him trained up eventually, Bit. Just keep at it." 

Harry sniffed and then smirked. "Well I hope one day he's as well trained as you are," he quipped and neatly flipped one of the steaks Damon had bought. "I think Grant did a wonderful job."

Severus caught that as he walked into the house and his laughter could be heard even after the door was shut behind him. 

Damon looked down at Harry again and pinched him with the tongs as well. "Hey, we all know who's boss around here so I don't want none of your lip. We trained each other." He grinned at the smaller man. "You are doing a good job, Bit." 

He reached over to the table and took a long swallow of his beer and then handed Harry his Pepsi. He sighed and hugged Harry. "Thank you for letting him stay, Harry, we've missed him while he's been gone." 

Harry hugged Damon back and took a long swallow of his Pepsi. "It needs more milk," he said to himself as he looked at his glass critically. "I think this is a better place for him and if he's here, then it's a better place for me. I just have a lot of things to learn, but I'm trying so don't laugh unless it's a really big mistake."

He smiled again and headed back to the house for more milk. "Do you need anything, Damon?" 

Damon shook his head and reached out to squeeze Harry's shoulder. "No Harry, you've already given plenty." He said softly "Oh, take the tongs to Sev again, he should have been back now with the plates and things." He smiled sadly at the younger man and turned back to the grill. 

Harry cocked his head and looked at Damon's back, stepping next to him once more. "Damon... what's wrong?" he asked quietly and looked up at his father-in-law.

Damon shook his head. "Not a damn thing, Harry. Go on and get your milk. The Bump will be demanding it soon enough." He looked down into the bright green eyes and smiled for him. "I'll live, Bit. Too ornery to die." 

"Alright Damon," he said and turned to go back into the house, picking up his tongs on his way. There was a Potions Master that needed to be tested for doneness. 

Harry walked up behind his husband with the tongs concealed behind his back, waiting until Severus bent over to get something, before he followed Damon's instructions to the letter. "Damon told me to," he said quickly and grinned. 

Severus barely contained the yelp at being pinched and turned around. He raised an eyebrow at his husband. "You do everything Damon tells you to?" He advanced on the younger man, a grin splitting his face. "You better run Harry cause I just may have to return the favour." He snatched the tongs away from his husband and clicked them together. 

Licking his lips, Harry simply turned around and bent over, looking back over his shoulder at the older man. "Well?" he quipped and then smirked. 

Severus' grin widened. Instead of using the tongs though he reached out and pinched Harry's bottom then swatted it. "You drive me to distraction. What did you come in here for?" He turned and gathered the plates and utensils needed for their supper. 

Harry stood up laughing. "I need more milk in this," he said, holding up his glass. He couldn't say where he got the idea for the mix, but he definitely liked the taste. "Oh and Damon said you should have had the other stuff outside already. He seems so sad Severus."

Severus made a face as Harry poured the milk in the soda pop. He was hoping the cravings were going to get better not worse. "I was on my way out before I got distracted." He watched his little husband drink deeply from the glass and then chuckled as the belly gave a roll as well. "It's separation anxiety. Damon and Grant have been together a long time, my Own. Would you like to be separated from me for nearly three weeks while someone else took care of me and lived in our home while you could not?" 

Harry looked up at Severus sadly. "I know what that is like. I was miserable last summer when you left Hogwarts," he said softly and looked out the window at the ex Marine. "I hope Grant comes for him soon. He needs him." Harry took Severus' hand and followed him back outside with the rest of what was needed for the evening meal, the younger man giving Damon a hug from behind before sitting down at the picnic table they'd bought not long ago.


	103. For You I Will

  
Author's notes: This is a story that revolves around an alternate life that had been lived by Severus Snape in the US while he was spying for the Light. Now that Voldemort is dead, he has opted to show this life to his lover, Harry Potter. Oh and by the by...there are Harleys and all sorts of goodies involved. It is a perpetual fic. If people here seem to like the first chapter, I will continue to post on a daily basis.  


* * *

**AN:** Damon gets his anniversary gift from his husband for their 50th wedding anniversary and shocks his husband as well. The period of mourning is now over for Grant.

****

For You I Will

The alarm went off and Harry quickly reached out an arm, slapping at it until it went silent. Lying back on the pillows, he looked up at the ceiling and yawned. He still thought the alarm should be on Severus’ side of the bed.

“Husband, it’s time for you to get up,” he said quietly and nudged the softly snoring man lying next to him. “Come on Sev, you said you had to be at the shop early today for that shipment from Longfellow’s.” He ran his fingers through his husband’s closely cropped raven black locks; short now after mourning the lost Wolffe children. 

Severus groaned and rolled over, hooking Harry about the waist and snuggling close to him once more. He buried his face in the other man’s side and yawned against the soft skin. “No,” he grumbled and he kissed Harry’s side softly.

Harry smiled as he continued to stroke his man’s hair. “Come on Sev, you need to be there by eight, that’s what you told me. Would you rather I go down and meet the delivery man instead? I can ask Damon to drive me,” he offered as the other man’s hand was now rubbing over his pregnant belly and the child within stirring gently.

Severus shook his head and looked up at the younger man. “No I’m awake. I’ll get up in a few.” He rose up and laid a soft kiss to Harry’s navel. “Good Morning, Reganne,” he said softly as he continued to rub the tautly stretched skin. 

He turned his head and looked up at Harry and grinned at the slight growth of stubble on his chin. It wasn’t often that Harry had to shave but once every two weeks or so small black hairs grew just on his chin and sometimes he had a small sad excuse for a moustache. It took even longer now that the female hormones were working over time with Reganne but the testosterone still managed to show through occasionally. “You need to shave, Pet. Would you like to come with me to the shop this morning?”

Harry raised a slim hand to his chin and pulled a face when he felt the little bristles scrape his fingertips. “I hate shaving,” he muttered. “After she’s born, I want that charm done on me permanently, alright?” He liked the feel of Severus’ morning growth scraping over his skin sometimes, but he couldn’t stand his own. He thought Grant was lucky in that respect, the other man had never shaved in his life. 

“And which charm is that, My Harry?” Severus smirked at the younger man. “The one that removed all your facial hair?” Last time Harry had attempted the Shaving Charm he had been a bit over zealous and his eyebrows had paid the price. He reached up and stroked Harry’s chin, grinning at the scratchiness of the sound. “I don’t know I am not certain I would like you so smooth all the time. I could see you with a soul patch maybe.”

Harry considered the option for a moment and shrugged. “Maybe, but it would take me a year to grow the bloody thing,” he chuckled, “and I just can’t be arsed with it while I’m taking care of a baby. You’d look good with one though.” He stroked one finger down the ridge of Severus’ aquiline nose and tapped the tip as he smiled. “You’d look dead sexy, you know.”

Severus chuckled and leaned up to kiss Harry. “I’ll think about it, My Harry. I was just giving you the choice. Just because you have the ability to give me a child doesn’t mean that you aren’t a man.”

Harry smiled slightly, that had been something weighing heavily on his mind. He loved the fact he could give his husband children, but he didn’t want to lose the fact he was a man in a gay marriage. He didn’t know if he could ever go through what Grant had in order to be with his husband and prayed that he never had to find out. 

“What do you want for breakfast? Cereal or doughnuts?” Harry asked as he shifted his weight, the baby lying on his bladder. “I hope Grant still wants to teach me to cook, I’m sick of pre-made packaged rubbish.”

Severus chuckled. “You are doing fine, Harry. In fact you can practice right now on some rashers for me while I shower. I am certain Damon is already up and has coffee made. If you like I’ll take both of you to the shop today; Damon can unload and you can scribe.” He grinned at Harry as he sat up and moved from the bed.

“Alright Sev, would you like eggs as well? I can do scrambles for you,” he said as he sat up and swung his legs over the side. “I need in the loo first though.” 

After coming out of the small bathroom in a pair of sweat pants and one of Sev’s tee shirts, he kissed the taller man’s cheek while he was bent over getting something from a dresser drawer. “Damon said he wanted to teach me how to check the fluids on the truck before we picked up the Jeep tonight.”

Severus nodded. Damon had done the same thing to him when he had taught Severus how to drive Damon’s old truck. “I’ll call Longfellow’s and have the plants I ordered delivered this evening and I’ll stay to help with your … lesson.” These he had to see. He and Damon had gone round and round when Severus had first learned to change the oil on the POS. Grant had hidden the keys to his little car after he had almost put transmission fluid in where the oil was supposed to go.

Harry shook his head as he walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, finding his father-in-law sitting at the table with a cup of coffee in his hands. “Is that the first cup?” he asked, remembering that Grant had asked him to watch Damon’s intake of caffeine, he said it made the older man irritable.

Damon growled at Harry. “Maybe, but it isn’t none of your business, Harry.” He sipped the dark brew then smirked at the younger man. “It’s decaf.” He didn’t bother telling Harry he had already drank the entire pot of caffenated. “You ready to get under the hood today?”

Nodding in reply, Harry put the kettle on the hob for tea before he pulled out a skillet and set it on the flame as well. “Yes Damon, but I want to eat first. Would you like rashers and eggs this morning?” he asked as he took what he needed from the refrigerator. He could hear the shower running and smiled. “Sev said he’d stay home to watch.”

“Shit.” Damon muttered. “Harry, if rashers are bacon then yes, I’ll take a few slices. You go ahead and eat first, that other stuff can wait a bit.” He shook his head and snorted. “I supposed that isn’t all bad because he might need a refresher course. Damn fool nearly blew up Grant’s Mustang when he first learned to drive it after we had an accident on the motorcycle.”

Harry laid the strips of pork in the pan, nodding as he listened. “What accident?” he asked as Severus entered the kitchen with bare feet and wet hair. “Was anyone hurt?”

Severus swallowed as he heard Harry’s question. “Damon and Grant were run off the road by a drunk driver the fall of ’99.” He looked over at Damon and sat down at the table and began to tell Harry the tale of one of the worst few weeks in his life.

*************

Magpie sat next to Grant while he drove into downtown Echo if you could call the little town that. She eyed him and watched him closely. It had only been the day before when Damon had shown up at the house and made such a racket that their mother had ranted and raved for hours after. Grant had smiled the whole time and it had done nothing but make the older woman even angrier while Grandmother just cackled at them as she turned up the television to drown out Rachel. 

Needless to say they hadn't gone into town and this morning Grandmother had been too tired. So it was up to her to get the things the old woman asked for. Grant drove past a rusting hulk of a truck in an empty lot and she squealed, "Look Grant!" 

Grant touched his brakes and slowed there next to the empty lot. "Damn Mags, what?" he demanded. Merlin, the woman nearly gave him a heart attack screeching like that, she knew better. He'd already had more coffee than normal and was a tetchy as a cat in a roomful of rocking chairs. The small man looked around and saw what she was pointing at. "It's an old truck Mags, you see them all the time."

Magpie raised her eyebrows at him. "Well, who pissed in your porridge this morning? You were in a good mood when we started out." She shook off his sour mood and pointed at the truck again then looked back at her older brother. "Doesn't it look familiar though?" She smirked at him. "Think back... oh say some fifty years ago." 

Grant squinted and looked at the truck, a blush rising to his cheeks as he realized it was the same type of truck Damon had driven while courting him. "Merlin," he whispered, "we wore the bed out on that old thing between the four of us, remember?" He pulled into a parking space and turned the car off, getting out, taking a closer look. "Oh my, it's the same year and model."

Magpie grinned and followed him out of the little car. "I remember him parking it at that grove of trees and then sneaking onto the res to come and get you."

Grant bit his lower lip and giggled with his sister like it was yesteryear. "I don't know how many times Mom almost caught him," he said laughing. He circled the old truck and stopped in his tracks. "It's for sale, Mags." 

Magpie stared at him. "Ohh Grant, get it." She went over to stand by him and took his hand. "I know your anniversary was while you all have been separated but get it for him." She nudged him gently. "And get rid of that eyesore next to the barn. Either that or take the tires off it and plant flowers in the bed." 

Grant took his cell phone from his pocket and on the third try of dialling the scrawled number; he finally got an answer. He spoke briefly to a man who lived outside of town that owned the lot and recently cleared out everything but the old truck. Grant could have it for next to nothing to save the man a tow bill to the junkyard; he just needed to move it immediately.

Grant hung up the phone and looked at the truck once more and then his sister. "I need my head examined, I just bought that thing."

Magpie grinned again and shook her head. "I think it's sweet. Now it has to be restored. Make it just like the one he had, Grant. Please," she sighed. "He was so handsome. I always was envious of you when he would come and get you. He only had eyes just for you and he never treated me any different, just like I was his little sister." 

Grant smirked and swatted Magpie's shoulder. "You were like his little sister. I didn't know you had designs on my man," he chuckled and raised a brow to look at her. "David War Lance never stopped sitting outside the door hoping to talk to you." He paused for a moment and thought about his late brother-in-law. David had been a good man and treated Mags and their two children wonderfully, it was a horrible shame that he'd died so young and for such a stupid reason. The other man had been killed by a drunk driver while he was walking home from work. Just one more reason Grant hated drinking, drunk driving killed people he loved. 

Before Damon had shipped out to Korea, he'd sold his truck to David for the price of making sure Grant was taken to Vermillion to the state college and was moved into a small apartment. "Whatever happened to that old truck, anyhow?" he asked. He couldn't believe he didn't know what had happened to the truck Damon had pitched woo in.

Magpie swallowed and closed her eyes. "I had it sent away after David was killed. I couldn't stand to look at it anymore. It was my fault he didn't take it because I wanted to drive it that day to take the children to see Grandmother." She had mourned her husband properly back then but the guilt still lived with her daily. She'd meet him again once she got to the Homelands but for now she carried on. 

Grant nodded silently and stepped forward to embrace his sister, reminded that he had not been there for his sister and her children because of the riff with his family. "I understand Mags, I really do," he said softly and kissed her forehead. "I'm still sorry I wasn't there for you."

He walked back to the car holding her hand, shutting the door after she got in. He turned and looked once more at the rusting hulk and wondered where he should take it to first. Maybe Severus... or Harry could do something with it. Smiling to himself, Grant got back in the car and looked at Magpie. "Do you have any pictures of the old truck?"

"Thank you, Grant. I know and I am sorry I wasn't able to be there for you as well." Maggie shook her head and snorted. "I do and would you believe me if told you that it was a snapshot of Damon and me?" 

She reached back into the back seat and pulled her voluminous handbag into her lap. Digging down to the bottom she pulled out a small thin photo album. Flipping through it she stopped at the photo and turned it towards Grant. 

The snapshot was of the side of the truck. Damon and Magpie were standing just at the middle of the truck, smiling at the photographer. The Marine was standing behind Magpie, had his arms wrapped around the young woman and had his chin resting on the top of her head. Both of them had grins a mile wide on their faces.

"David took it the day before he shipped out after they made the trade. Damon charmed it so the colour wouldn't fade. Look at us, Grant. We were so young then." 

Grant took the album in his hand and gazed down at the image, with one finger, he gently stroked his then boyfriend's cheek and then his sister's. "You were always so beautiful, just like Mom," he said softly and wiped at his eyes. "Look at my Damon, look how cocky he seems, so ready to tackle the world. So different from how he came home to us." Reluctantly, he handed the slim tome back to her. "Do you think I might be able to get a copy of that before you go? We never really had any pictures taken while I was still on the res, you know?"

"That time changed us all." Magpie said sadly then snorted again. "He is just as cocky as he ever was, Grant. Is there a place in town that you would trust to handle the photograph?" 

He nodded and started the Mustang up, looking over his shoulder before he pulled onto the street. "Wright's does a good job, I've used them before," Grant said and headed in that direction, he still needed to go to the bank and see if he could get the money he needed. Damon's name was the only one on the banking account and he wasn't sure if he had anymore of the pre-signed checks his husband always made sure to leave him. Reaching down at his feet, he snagged the strap of his fanny pack and handed it to Magpie.

"Would you look in there and see if I have a check from Damon?" he asked, not wanting to take his eyes off the road.

Magpie unzipped the large pocket of the pack and found a checkbook. There was not one check left in the register but she did find a small envelope with a credit card in it and a yellow sticky note. She pulled it from the little paper slip and held it out. Grant's name was embossed on the front of the Visa card. "There are no checks but there is this credit card and a note from Damon. Would you like me to read it to you?" 

"Do you mind?" he asked as he braked for a slower car and concentrated on what he was doing. He was also wondering why there was a credit card in his fanny pack; he never carried one.

Magpie dug in her purse and placed her glasses on her nose then read the spidery scrawl. She snorted and shook her head. 

_"Injun,  
I had your signature added to the account when I realized we were out of checks. This is a Visa Check card. It works just like a check to our account except there is less paper involved. You can use it any time you need money or would like to make a purchase. Just remember to write it down in the ledger like you would a check. It's already authorized and waiting for you to spend our money any time you need it; you don’t have to ask. I set the pin number to your birthday, 0935. To change it all you have to do is go to the bank and do so. Ask for Marilyn and she'll help you._

_Have fun spending our money,  
Damon"_

She looked up at her brother. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Grant was dumbstruck for a moment, at loss for words; he didn't quite know how he felt about this. He liked the fact Damon took care of the account, liked the fact he felt taken care of in that respect. He didn't know jack about a check card and he didn't want it. Grant hadn't handled money that wasn't his so called allowance or the house account in nearly the entire time they'd been married.

"Damon normally just signs checks for me in case I need to do something and he's not with me," Grant mumbled as he swung his little car into the bank parking lot and shut it down. 

Magpie looked at the card and then at her brother, confused. "This is the same thing. I have one of these for my account. It's really easy all you have to do is give it to the cashier and they'll run it through the machine and your account is automatically debited." She eyed him again. "This is safer in the long run because if someone were to, Merlin forbid, mug you then they can not access your account. All he did was make it easier for you to get the funds you needed if he wasn't with you." She showed him the card. "Look it's got your picture on it and everything." She pointed to the grainy photo of Grant on the upper left corner and his loopy signature right underneath that. 

Grant peered at what she was showing him and chewed worriedly on his lower lip, he still didn't know if he liked it or not. "Well, I'll go and see if they'll give me some money then," he said and took the card gingerly between his fingertips. Giving his sister a smile, he got out of the car going around the front to reach the bank doors. Pausing for a moment, Grant turned and sat on the edge of the hood, pulling his cell phone out of his pocket. He had to make sure.

Grant dialled the Overlook's number and waited for someone to answer.

*********

Severus jogged into the house to answer the phone. They had all been outside where Damon was giving Harry a course in how to maintain your auto when the pealing ring echoed in the air. He grabbed it just before the answering machine picked it up. "Hallo?" He panted breathlessly. 

"Severus, it's Grant, would Damon be there?" he asked as he wiggled his foot impatiently.

"Mmhmm." Severus huffed out a breath. He wedged the phone between his ear and his shoulder and poured himself a glass of tea. He took a long swallow before elaborating the hum. "Hey Grant. He's outside with Harry under the truck. Can I help you or do you want me to go get him?" 

"I'm sorry Sev, but I need him, okay?" he asked softly, he could hear how out of breath his son was.

"Sure thing. Let me put you down for a mo then he'll be right with you." He set the phone down and yelled out the back door. "Damon! Phone!" He watched his father scoot out from under the truck then pull a squirming Harry out by his feet as well. He chuckled and shook his head as he picked up the phone again. "He's coming, Grant. Everything alright?" 

Grant nodded and then spoke. "Yes, I just need to talk to him about something. Everything is alright with you and Bit?" he asked and turned to smile at his sister through the windshield, not surprised to find her reading.

"Yes everything's fine, Damon and I went and looked at a car for Bit and they are going to start driving lessons after Harry gets the basic mechanics down. I told Damon that we had Triple A but he won't let Harry get behind the wheel until he can check all the fluids and change a tire by himself." 

He looked up at Damon and then held up one finger and mouthed Grant's name. Damon nodded and waited for Severus to finish his conversation with his husband.

Grant laughed. "He did the same thing with me, but I've yet to change a tire. That is why they have Triple A, but he won't listen."

Severus chuckled, "I know. It's a good thing though. He needs to know just in case something was to happen. Here he is. Take care, Grant."

He passed the phone to Damon and poured another glass of tea for himself, Damon, and Harry then steered the smaller man into the living room to give Damon some privacy.

Damon grinned his thanks and sat down at the table, sipping from the glass. "Hey Injun, how are you?" 

"I'm alright Damon. I'm at the bank," he said and swallowed, not sure why he felt nervous. "I need some money please."

Damon frowned. "What's wrong, baby? Did the card I gave you not work? All you have to do is use it at the store just like a check." 

"I need cash and I don't have a check for the bank," it all came out in a rush and Grant took a deep breath waiting for Damon to laugh at him.

Damon snorted. "Calm down Pet, you have all the cash you need with that little card. Go into the bank and go to the ATM machine and I'll talk you through it alright." 

"But... okay, I just had to know it was alright from you," he said as he walked to the ATM on the outer wall of the bank and waited in line.

"That's okay, Grant. I was trying to make it easier on you and me. This way you don't have to carry around a checkbook anymore. All you need is that card. At the ATM, you can get up to three hundred dollars at a time. If you need more then all you have to do is go to the counter and fill out a withdrawal slip." Damon sipped from his glass and sighed. "Is everything else alright?" 

"Yes," Grant said nodding, “I just found something and was surprised when this card was there. I didn't know the checks were getting to be a problem Damon," he said as he stepped up to the ATM and quickly scanned over the instructions. Seemed easy enough. He pushed the buttons as he was prompted and took his cash and the receipt when it was spit out. "Do you want me to just save the slips?" 

He looked down at the balance and swallowed. He'd really had no idea what was in their accounts; he didn't touch them by mutual agreement. "Damon... is this balance right?" he whispered as he looked around nervously.

"They weren't a problem Grant but the last time I was in the bank one of the tellers talked me into getting the cards when I added you to the account." Damon finished his tea and then looked around the kitchen. "Said they were easier to manage and as long as I kept track of the receipts then it was less paperwork. So yes, Pet, keep all of your ATM slips.

The former Marine chuckled. "It should be about five figures, my Grant. Why? Have you gone on a shopping spree?" 

"No... no Damon, I just didn't know," he said as he looked down at the amount again and shook his head. He knew Damon had several accounts set up, one for the house, and one strictly for them as well as savings and who knew what. "I took out one hundred and fifty dollars... is that alright?" He walked back to the car slowly as he put the money in his fanny pack.

"That's fine, my Own. If you need more then go back and get you some. That card accesses all of our accounts." Damon grinned as Harry and Severus came back through the door to the kitchen. The younger man had the Driver's handbook and Severus had a bottle of potion that appeared to be a Calming Draft. It appeared the Brit was going to join them after all. "Alright, my Own is there anything else you need? We are going to get Bit's car it seems and Sev is going with us for his first lesson."

"No sir, I'm alright, just out with Maggie. Good luck with the driving lesson, take care of Harry, okay? Tell him I'll call him later this afternoon, I may need his help with something," Grant said as he opened his car door and slid in behind the wheel. "Be careful Damon, I love you."

Damon laughed. "I love you too, My Own and we will. Have fun with Maggie May and give her a kiss from me." He winked at Harry and the boy smiled at him. "I will tell him." 

Grant hung up the phone and started the car; he still had a couple of errands to do before he could concentrate on the old truck. "You know it's going to have to be done with magic, Mags," he said as he backed out of his spot and pulled out onto the street to get the copy made of the picture. "I can't do it, and I don't know if Harry can, his magic's a little odd right now. Maybe Max." He talked more to himself than his sister and she simply nodded and let him chatter on, happy that he was showing enthusiasm for life now.

After they left the photo shop, Grant pulled his phone out again as he drove back to where the rusting hulk was parked. He quickly dialled Max at the office and waited for him to pick up his private line, it was Tuesday afternoon and he knew the healer kept it open for paperwork.

Max scribbled his signature across the notes on a chart and then shut it. He hated going over the patient's charts with a passion. However with Allie's pregnancy mood swings swaying like a branch in a tornado, he was willing to stay away for a bit. He loved his wife; he really did but sometimes he wondered if the testosterone from the baby was making her cranky. He shook his head and sighed as the phone rang. He grinned, as it was is private line and picked up the receiver; it was most likely Sev or maybe Damon.

"County Morgue. You kill 'em, we chill 'em."

"Ohhhh so professional you big ape," Grant laughed. He himself used to answer his private line as the Echo Nut House. "How are things going?" He walked around the old truck and tested the strength of the front bumper with his foot before he turned and sat down on it.

Max grinned. "Hey Grant. There's more from where that came from and it's my private line so fuck it." He chuckled. "It's going… just charting." He sighed, going into Healer mode. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing alright Max, thank you for asking. If I were you, I'd expect Damon to drag me the first of next week though," he said with a rueful chuckle and looked down at the grass between his feet. "There was a reason I was calling though, if you have a moment."

"For you sir, anything." Max frowned. He didn't know much about the mourning customs of the Indians but he had heard some awful things and some good ones as well. If Damon was going to be dragging the other man in, he hoped there wasn't too serious a reason. "Something you need to be telling me, Grant?" 

Grant chuckled into the small telephone. "I bought Damon a truck a couple of hours ago, Max and I need some help."

Max laughed. "You are shitting me! What did you get?" He sobered. "Oh and Happy Fiftieth by the way. I am sorry I didn't get to tell you on the grand occasion." 

“Thank you Max, I can’t wait until I am dancing at your fiftieth anniversary with Allie,” he said with a smile. Grant took a deep breath before he disclosed the information to Max. "You know the clock shop on Maynard Street? It's parked in the lot next to it... a '42 Chevy," he said and waited for the man to make the connection. 

Max thought for a moment, choosing not to comment on the mention of his own anniversary that far into the future. He’d always assumed he’d live hard and die young. "There's no car lot next to the clock shop." He hummed. "A '42 Chevy pick-up, eh? Bet you paid a pretty penny for that little jewel. Wurlitzer style front grill? What kind of condition is it in?" He loved old cars and trucks. They didn't make vehicles like they used to. Nowadays they were all plastic and meant to be replaced every few years. 

Grant shook his head and waved lazily at a late season bumblebee that was looking him over. "No, there's not a car lot Max and no, I only paid seventy-five dollars for it. It's in bad shape, but I want to make it like new for Damon... I have a picture of a truck like it he used to have, do you think you could help me get it right?" he asked. Normally he would have sent it out to be redone, but as Max had said, their fiftieth anniversary had been a couple of days ago and he wanted to surprise Damon with it. 

Max's jaw dropped. "Holy shit Grant! You paid seventy-five bucks for a classic car?!? Hold on a sec." Placing the phone on the desk, he rubbed his face, shrugged out of his lab coat and picked the phone back up. "Damn Grant you don't ask for much, do you?” He stood. "You said it's by the clock shop? Where are you? I can be there in about five minutes. I won't know how much I can do for you until I see it." 

Fighting the urge to laugh, Grant leaned back against the dull chrome grill and smiled. "I'm sitting on the front bumper actually, Max. I didn't pay too much, did I?" he asked with a laugh. "I'll be right here waiting for you, Mags walked over to the bookstore." He didn't think it would be a problem if he saw Max, since technically, Max was his physician. 

"Entirely too much." Max deadpanned and then laughed. "I can't believe it. Man, seventy-five bucks. Damon is a lucky s.o.b." He shook his head and grabbed his gloves. "Alright I am heading out the door. See you in a bit." 

Grant hung his phone up and slipped it back into his fanny pack before he leaned back against the grill and closed his eyes. In his memories, he could remember how dashingly handsome Damon had been behind the wheel of that old black Chevy when he'd come tear assing around the curve where the cottonwood grove was. How Grant’s face would light up in a huge smile, as he would climb up into the cab to have a few stolen hours with the man he loved. His first driving lessons had been in that old truck and that same truck was the one he'd helped to replace the clutch when he'd burned it up on the washboard gravel roads. 

Damon still talked about that truck with a look of longing and sadness on his face, and he hoped that his gift would be one his husband would cherish.

Max swung his leg over his cycle and took off down the street not bothering with a helmet. It wouldn't be too much longer and then he would be back in his own truck. He took advantage of the freedom the Harley provided and sighed as he rounded the corner and saw the rusted truck. He parked beside the classic mustang and shut off his cycle and stared at the truck and the man sitting on the bumper.

He wasn't certain, which he was in more shock about; Grant's appearance or the truck itself. "Merlin, Grant what the fuck happened to you?" He jumped off the bike and jogged towards the small man. 

Grant's eyes snapped open, pulling him from his wander down memory lane when Max called out to him. Self consciously, he pulled his jacket closer around his frame and reached up to smooth his drastically shorter hair. He realized too late that he hadn't bothered to look in a mirror yet today and judging from Max's reaction, it wasn't any surprise he'd been stared at while in town. 

"This is the truck Max," he said softly as he got to his feet and turned to look at the busted out windshield glittering in the afternoon sunlight. "Do you think there's hope for it?"

Max stared at the little man and shook his head. "Grant, I asked about your health. You look like a scarecrow. The truck can wait. We are going back to the office now so I can check you over. Don't make me put you back in the hospital, sir." He tacked on the respect to show the other man he actually cared and it wasn't just an idle threat. 

Grant shook his head. "I can't leave Maggie, Max. I'm alright, I know I've lost a little bit of weight and I've not been sleeping well, but I'm alright," he said and gave the large man a sad smile. "I miss Damon is all, okay?" He reached out and gave the healer's hand a gentle squeeze with cold, thin fingers. "Help me with this, please?"

Max pulled the older man into a loose embrace and shook his head. "Fuck it all, Grant. I thought you were going to take care of yourself." He sighed and stroked the chopped hair. "Damon's going to have a cow and I am going to have to sedate his ass." He chuckled and pulled back from the other man. "This is a bribe, isn't it? You know your ass is grass." He smiled and shook his head again then looked at the heap and sighed heavily. He turned back and met the dark eyes. "I'll help you. But you had better do everything I say when it comes to your check up next week. No bitching, sir." 

Once again, a small hand stole up to smooth over the crude haircut. "Damon is going to kill my mother, me or both of us, I think," he said softly and then looked up at Max. "I'm eating better Max, half a roll of cookie dough last night while I was reading and breakfast this morning."

He stepped forward and ran his fingers over the rusted, dented hood. "Damon used to have a truck like this one when we first met. We had a lot of wonderful times in that truck and when Maggie pointed it out to me, I knew Damon had to have it."

Max rubbed his face. Half a roll of cookie dough? He snorted and shook his head. He wondered once again why he bothered. "I may just help him, sir." He chuckled and pulled Grant back into a hug once more, confirming that the other man was still alive and breathing just for his own sake. The last time was still too clear in his memories. He kissed the top of Grant's head and nodded. "When do you want it ready? I could most likely have it almost done by Christmas. Depends on how long it takes me to find the parts." 

"Thursday afternoon..."

"Thursday... afternoon? As in this Thursday afternoon? Three days from now?" Max asked incredulously. 

Grant bit his lower lip and smiled sheepishly at Max. He knew he was asking for miracles, but if anyone had a prayer of putting that truck to rights in that time frame, it was Max Sorens. The man was a classic car aficionado and had rebuilt several in the years they'd known him. "Can't you magic it?" he asked and took a copy of Magpie's picture out of his fanny pack to show the younger man. 

"I know it's 'cheating', but is it possible?" he asked hopefully, right now he thought it might be the only thing that would keep Damon from exploding on the front porch of Sev and Harry's house when he picked him up.

Max took a deep breath and plucked the picture from Grant's hand. He grinned at the figures, sighing and laughing once again. "It is cheating but I can do the body work that way. It running is what I am most worried about. It isn't going to be easy finding the engine parts especially if you want it do to original specs. More maybe if you want upgrades." He looked down at the other man. "I have a contact in California that might help us but it will cost an arm and a leg most likely to get it done in that time frame." 

Grant nodded and sucked on his lower lip for a moment before pulling his mobile phone out once more and punching in Damon's number. 

Damon's cell rang and he jumped, knocking his head on the roof of the hood of the Jeep Cherokee, he was looking at for Harry. He pulled the cell from his belt clip and answered it rubbing his head and glaring at Harry and Sev as they snickered. "Yeah?" 

"Hey Damon, it's me again," Grant said and walked a little ways off from the truck. "Everything okay?"

"My Grant." Damon smiled. "Yes, Pet. Just nearly knocked myself out and Sev and Bit think it's funny." He flipped the younger couple off and they dissolved into laughter. He rolled his eyes. "I think we found a land tank for Harry though." 

Grant winced. "I hope you are okay and I'm glad Harry's found a car. I have a question for you, Sir," he said and waited to see if Damon would catch the sir. He leaned against the building's outer wall and looked up into the sky.

Damon cleared his throat and raised an eyebrow, not that Grant could see it but still. "What's wrong, my Own?" He waved back at the two giggle monsters and they quieted. 

Looking to find Max poking around under the hood of the old truck, he licked his lips and opened his mouth. "Master, how much money may I spend?"

Damon frowned. "Pet, most of that money is yours. If you wanted to pull everything out of the account then I wouldn't stop you. That's why I put your name on our accounts. I didn't think you would have accepted it years ago but I think now, finally, you are ready for a bit of freedom where your wages are concerned." He bit his lip curious as to why Grant needed the money but he didn't want to ask in case the younger man couldn't tell him. "You have the right to spend it how you wish, Pet. I invested it and that balance you were so concerned about is just the interest we've been living on." 

Grant turned around to face the brick wall, picking at the crumbling mortar with his ragged nails. "So if I spent half of it, you wouldn't be angry with me?" He leaned his head forward and let his forehead rest against the rough brick. 

Damon snorted. "No Pet, I wouldn't." He took a deep breath. "It's not something to do with your health is it?" He asked quietly. 

"No Sir, it's not," he answered quickly to reassure him. "I'm alright. I just... found something."

Damon nodded. "Alright then, Pet. Be careful and have fun. But don't bring home any more animals," he chuckled lightly. "I am glad to see you wanting to spend money, Grant." 

"Thank you Damon. I'll let you get back to Harry and Sev," he said as he turned back around, letting the sun play over his face. "Be ready Thursday afternoon, alright?"

Damon grinned. "Thursday? I can come home then?" He frowned, remembering Magpie's implied threat. "Is Mourning Dove staying?"

"Yes, I'm coming to get you Thursday," he smiled and then sighed. "I don't know Damon. It's up to you."

Damon sighed. "Magpie said something about her wanting to stay." He swallowed. "Did you want her to stay?" 

"I'm worried about her, Damon. You've been in her apartment, you know how crappy that government hulk is," he said, getting angry as he thought of the mould ridden, ill insulated apartment his grandmother lived in.

Damon sighed again. "If you want she can stay. However if Rachel stays you have to put her in the barn."

Grant heard the frustration in his husband's voice and shook his head. "No Damon, I'm sure she was teasing me. You know how she is, always claiming to want to be spoiled. I'll let you get back to Severus and Bit, okay?"

Damon snorted. "No, Grant. If you want her there, she can stay. I was joking about making Rachel stay in the barn. If you like, call the contractor and get an estimate to remodel one of the outbuildings for Mourning Dove. Have him give me a couple of plans for a one room studio house or what have you." He took a deep breath. "She can have her own bit of our back forty if you like. I promise to make her comfortable, you know that." 

"Thank you Damon," he said softly. "I'll talk to her this evening and see if she was serious." He knew Damon wasn't exactly thrilled with the idea. He didn't want to have to curtail their activities because of someone being around and Grant agreed. "I have to wonder if she just wouldn't be happier out there with somewhere else to live."

"Grant, you know I love Mourning Dove and I know she's not in the best of health. If you feel that she would be better out here then I'll make it happen for you. The offer extends to Magpie as well, you know that. They have never treated us any different." Damon left Rachel out of the equation all together. 

"It's about time you asked for something if you wanted it for your family and I know you'll make the right decision, whatever you choose." He closed his eyes and waited on his husband's answer. No, he didn't want to have to curtail their lifestyle but if Grant wanted his family around him then he would make it happen for the younger man. 

"Okay Damon. I'll talk to her and see where she'd be the happiest," he said softly. "Now get back to them before they buy a Gremlin or a Pinto." He laughed and walked back over to where Max was looking at the interior of the cab. "I'll call you tonight, okay? Love you."

"Love you too, Injun." Damon laughed loudly. "You honestly think I would let them by a dangerous heap like that?" He shook his head and grinned then nodded to Sev. Harry jumped up and down and wrapped his arms around Severus squeezing him then proceeded to run towards Damon. "I'll be waiting for your... oof... call, Pet." He ran a hand over Harry's head and squeezed him return.

"Say hello to them both for me, okay?" Grant said and then hung the phone up and turned to Max. "Okay, I have the money to do what's needed. What do we do first?"

Max climbed out of the interior of the truck and smiled at Grant, dust and cobwebs sticking to his wind tossed hair. "I can fix the seats, interior, chassis, body, paint job and details with my wand. Shouldn't be a problem." He wiped the dust from his hands. "But in order for it to run properly the engine and electrical work will have to be done manually. James should know where I can get the things I need if not have some of them on already on hand. I'll need to pick up a Chilton's manual too." 

Grant nodded. "I understand Max. Do you really think we could have it ready?" he asked excitedly. He could see it all shiny and new in his mind's eye and wanted to give it to Damon.

"We'll damn sure give it our best shot, Grant. I can clear my schedule if you like; it's not that heavily appointed and I can reschedule the meeting with the new incoming pediatrician at Blue Ridge for later as well." The big healer promised. "Can you and Magpie have lunch with me? I'll call James and see what he has for us."

"Sure Max, she's over at the bookstore. We can eat down at Nancy's, alright?" Grant smiled and wrapped his arms around the large man. "Thank you so much Max, you have no idea what this means." He was determined that the other man see that he was indeed eating now and on the road to recovery while they were at lunch.

"Anywhere you wish, Grant." Max hugged the smaller man to him and nodded. "I know, sir. It will be my pleasure." He pulled back and nodded at the truck. "Going to have it towed to my place or do you want me to work on it at the farm? The gentleman that Damon brought back... " He snapped his fingers a few times, trying to remember the quick introduction Severus had given him. "Lee? Would he help? We could use the extra hands." 

Grant laughed, he'd forgotten about Lee. "I'm sure he would and to make it better, he's a mechanic. By the way Max, Lee is my little brother," he said and shrugged. "The farm would be better then, right?" Together they walked across the street to the small bookstore and found Maggie lost in the shelves of cook books.

"Excellent. I'll remember that. So the farm it is. I'll have the towing company take it there after lunch." Max grinned widely. "Why are you hiding these things from me? You have to list our assets, man and that is a major asset." The big healer smiled at the ultimately more female form of Grant. "Ms. Magpie..." He held out an arm to her. "If you would like to accompany me to a late afternoon lunch then we can see about setting that hunk of metal your brother bought back to rights." He winked at her.

Magpie took the healer's arm and then looped her other arm through Grant's offered arm and set off down the street between the two men. 

**********

Thursday morning, Grant got everyone into the mini van he'd rented and took them to the airport in Wheeling for their return flight home. The discussion with his family about Mourning Dove moving to Echo had gone well and she'd gone home to make what arrangements she would need to in order to move into their guest room for now. As Grant returned to the farm, he found Max putting the finishing touches on the old truck. 

"Max, I can't believe how wonderful it looks. Thank you so much," he said as he wiped at his eyes. He couldn't wait until Damon saw it. The truck was gorgeous, painted a shiny black with stained oak side rails on the bed, a modified engine installed as well. All in all, it was sweet and he could now do something with the POS.

Max grinned and finished wiping down the grill. "You'll have to thank Lee for this." He reached in and started the truck. The engine rumbled to life and the healer grinned again. "That man has magic fingers when it comes to engines." He turned back to Grant. "I have a room all set up for you at the clinic and I'll be waiting on you when Damon drags you in there." He took a deep breath. "We are going to have to do a complete work up on you again, you understand me?" 

Grant nodded. "I know. I'm not happy about it, but I know and I promise no arguing. I don't look that bad, do I?" he asked. He'd gotten used to his appearance by now and didn't think anything of it when he cleaned up after working on the truck. He opened the door and slid in behind the wheel. "I think I'll pick him up in this, what do you think?"

"You look at ease somewhat, Grant but physically you've lost a lot of weight that you couldn't afford to. While you were slender before you are almost skeletal now and that's not good for you either." Max shook his head; he didn't want to get in a battle with the smaller man, not with Damon's reaction still coming. "Can you drive this monster?"

Grant grinned at him. "I'm not seventeen anymore Max, I think the clutch is safe, don't you?" Over the past few days, he'd told Max and Lee the stories of when he and Damon first met and how he learned to drive, keeping the men laughing for hours. "I think I'll find a cap for my hair though." He shut the motor off and got out of the truck, walking with Max to the house so he could get one of Damon's old ball caps. 

Max nodded. "I think the hair is the least of your worries but Damon is a crotchety ass when it comes to you, Grant so you might be better off." He pulled the smaller man into a hug and grinned down at him. "Be careful. Lee took it for a test ride last night after dark and everything runs great." He stepped back and sighed the moved over to his cycle. "I'll be waiting on you and Damon. You better expect him to stay the whole time through your check up and I'll not deny him that right." 

Sighing, he nodded, he knew Damon was not going to be a happy man. "I’ll call you as soon as we get back if Damon doesn't beat me to it," he said as he stepped into the house and grabbed an old Rangers cap from the laundry room, pulling it on and tucking the loose strands of hair behind his ears. "I'll follow you down the drive, Max." He trotted back to the truck and climbed in, starting the motor and putting it in gear.

Max nodded and mounted his bike. He led the way down the drive and turned towards town, giving the older man a wave as he sped off. 

Grant turned on the new stereo system he'd helped to install, listening to Pink Floyd as he turned onto Copperhead Road and carefully navigated the narrow lane to the Overlook. He pulled up behind a strange Jeep and wondered if that wasn't Harry's new car. 

Taking a deep breath, he got out and made his way to the front door, knocking and waiting on the front porch instead of going around to the kitchen door as he usually did. When no one answered the door immediately, Grant turned his back to the house and looked out over the front yard and back towards the truck, not hearing when the front door opened noiselessly.

Damon opened the front door slowly, his wand drawn and hidden behind the door Harry behind him with his wand. Sev was at the shop and they were home alone, watching the newest horror DVD Harry had picked out. It had both men spooked but neither would admit to it. No one they knew came to the front door. He frowned. It looked like Grant but he wasn't certain. His Injun would never wear a ball cap nor was he that skinny. It looked like a scarecrow standing on the porch.

"Well, who is it?" Harry demanded and looked around the former Marine. "Merlin! Grant, is that you?!?"

Damon shook his head and looked down at Harry. "Subtle, aren't you?"

Harry had the grace to look sheepish and shrugged then grinned. He pushed back the door and put his wand away.

Damon shook his head again. "Injun?" 

Grant jumped and then turned around slowly. "Hey Damon. Yeah, it's me," he said softly and hunched his shoulders up against the chill breeze that had begun to blow. He looked past his husband and smiled to Harry. "Hey Bit, how are you feeling?" He stepped forward and offered his husband a kiss.

Damon jerked Grant to him and wrapped him in his arms, breathing in the scent of his husband. He choked back a sob and scooped the other man up to his face, breathing deeply, trying not to break down in front of Harry. "My Grant, I missed you so much."

Harry blushed and pulled Damon and Grant into the house then closed the door behind them. He went into the kitchen to give the older couple some privacy.

Damon raised his head, pressed a kiss to the other man's brow and sighed. He met the dark eyes and frowned. "Tell me why you look like this." 

Grant raised his hands and spread his fingers in a gesture that said he didn't have an explanation for his appearance; it was simply what it was. "I'm sorry," he said softly and smiled sadly.

Damon raised his eyebrows. "Sorry? That doesn’t explain anything. I gave you to her to make you better not worse." He sighed. "I am so glad to see you but we are going to Max right now. No fighting, no arguing and no bitching because I am staying this time. I will be there for every poke and prod." He turned towards the kitchen. "Harry! Come out here." He cradled Grant closer to him and adjusted the slight man in his arms. 

Grant sighed softly, he'd expected it. "I know Damon, you won't get any argument from me," he said and relaxed into his husband's embrace. 

Harry came out of the kitchen, a half eaten ham sandwich in one hand and a bottle of soda in his other. "What is it?"

Damon raised the other eyebrow at his husband's quiet acquiescence. He shook his head and looked at the small pregnant man. "Harry, I need to take Grant in to see Max. Do you want me to take you into the shop to be with Sev?"

He made to nuzzle the top of Grant's head and wrinkled his nose at the ball cap. He pulled it off with his teeth and gasped, Harry forgotten in his shock. "Your hair! What happened to your hair?" The dark locks had been chopped short, almost as short as his own hair. He frowned, anger and understanding waging a war just beneath the surface. "I'm sorry, I understand, but Merlin why didn't you go get it fixed, Pet?"

Harry dropped his soda and stared open mouthed at Grant. He looked so old, so used up. "Oh Merlin, he looks like he came out of a concentration camp or something," he gasped as he got a really good look at his 'mother-in-law'.

Grant broke from the embrace and backed away from Damon, one hand coming up to try to smooth his hair down at the nape of his neck. Allie had been right when she told him he looked awful, he'd not paid much attention to the little witch then, but now the hurtful words were replaying in his mind. He backed into the door and fumbled behind him with one hand searching for the door knob.

Damon had tried to keep Grant in his arms but when the little man struggled he let him go. "Come here, Grant. It's alright. I'm sorry. I just wasn't expecting it." He walked slowly towards his husband. "I'm not angry, baby. Come here." He held his arms open trying to calm his man. 

Grant looked at him, one hand still at the back of his neck. "I know I look awful Damon, I was mourning," he said softly and took a step towards his husband. "I'll have it fixed soon, I promise."

Harry just shook his head, speechless as he looked at the man that had replaced Grant. Hollow cheeks and eyes, dark purple bruise-like smudges under his eyes, his once beautiful hair now straw-like and destroyed, and his clothes hung on him. He looked pathetically old. 

"I don't understand it." Damon pulled him back into his arms and sighed. "But I'll take care of you baby, we'll get you healthy again." He swallowed and rocked Grant in his arms. "My Own, my Grant." He kissed the top of the younger man's head and scooped him up into his arms again, nuzzling the shorn hair and then soft skin at Grant's neck. 

Grant sighed softly and then turned his head so he could kiss his husband softly. "Are you ready to go?" he asked, remembering the truck. He couldn't wait to see the man's reaction. 

Damon pressed his mouth to Grant's and hummed. He walked towards the door softly laying gentle pecks to his husband's lips. He stopped and felt for the doorknob without moving his face from Grant's. Then he remembered Harry. "You comin' with, Bit?" 

Harry bent down and picked up his soda bottle, thankful it had been capped. "Yes, let me get my shoes and the dogs in, okay?" he said as he straightened back up slowly and took another bite of his sandwich. He eyed Grant again and looked at Damon. "Do you want to make him a sandwich?"

"Alright." Damon said softly. He looked at Grant and ran his eyes over the man's face searching for an answer. "Are you hungry, Pet? Do you want me to feed you?" 

Grant sighed, he knew he should eat something to make Damon happy, but his stomach was full, he'd eaten on the way back from Wheeling. "Damon, I'm not hungry. I had a sandwich on the way back from taking them to the airport. I'm afraid if I try to eat anymore, I'll be ill," he said and cocked his head. "But I would take a soda please."

Damon nodded and turned then headed into the kitchen, still carrying Grant. He set the younger man on the counter and reached into the fridge to retrieve a soda for his husband. He popped the top and handed the can to Grant then picked up the Indian again and carted him back to the front door. He pressed a kiss to Grant's mouth and then yelled for Harry. "Come on, Bit." 

Grant laughed at his husband and leaned his head against his chest. "You know I can walk, baby."

Harry came out of the bedroom with a puppy under one arm and the other at his heels, heading for the laundry room where he shut them in to keep them out of mischief. "Yes Damon, I've got everything I need."

The younger man joined the older couple in the living room, smiling as he watched the two together. Already Damon seemed more content and at ease. 

Grant tried to stifle a smile. "I'm parked behind the Jeep."

Damon grinned. "I know you can walk but I'll carry you all the same." He watched the smile blossom across his husband's mouth and grinned wickedly as Grant caught it. "Shall I put you down and carry Harry around?" He walked around the Jeep and looked up for the Mustang then stopped dead in his tracks. 

He nearly dropped Grant as Harry crashed into the back of him. "Mother of Merlin." He whistled softly and looked down at Grant. "Is this the something you found, baby?" He took a step forward and laid a hand on the shiny hood. "Damn Pet. Where did you find it? This is an awesome restoration job." 

He ran his hand down the warm metal and sighed. "1942 Chevrolet Pick-up Art Deco styling, Wurlitzer grill front, half-ton, 90 HP and 174 torque without an increase on cubic inches, 115 inch wheel base, oak side boards..." He grinned at his husband. "Big enough bed to wear out all over again." Damon hugged the younger man to his chest. "Happy Fiftieth, My Grant." He captured the full mouth gently. 

Grant laughed. "Do you like it?" he asked softly and watched his husband after the kiss was broken.

Harry looked at the truck and whistled low in appreciation. "That is absolutely beautiful. And yes happy anniversary you two.” He knew the day had past, but Severus was planning a party down at Cutty's for the weekend and he couldn't wait.

"I love it." Damon nodded. "My Grant, it's perfect. Thank you so very much. I have something for you as well." He walked around to the back of the truck, pulled down the tailgate and set the smaller man on it. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a ring box then knelt in the dirt and looked up at his husband. 

"Fifty years you have been mine and I, yours. We've shared good times and bad, wealth and poverty, sickness and health. I would do it all over again if I could do it with you." He opened the box and held it out to Grant; inside lay two glittering golden rings. The first one, for himself, a plain band and the second was the original diamond he had bought for Gracie retooled into a thick band of gold. "Marry me again, my Grant." 

Harry choked on his soda as he watched Damon go to his knees and pull the out the ring box. He stared at Grant and fought the urge to wipe at his eyes as he watched the older man's chin tremble. Merlin knew how much Harry hated pregnancy hormones and this just wasn't helping.

Grant reached one hand out hesitantly, closing his fingers around Damon's strong hand. "Oh yes," he whispered, tears coursing down his thin face, "yes, Damon, thank you for letting me into your life."

Damon smiled at his husband and slipped the band with the diamond on his slim finger. He kiss Grant's palm and stood then swept the younger man into a tight hug. He buried his face in short dark hair and sighed. "My Injun, thank you for never giving up on me, even when I was most stubborn." 

Damon’s mobile rang then, the shrill chirping breaking the bittersweet moment and causing everyone to chuckle as Damon stood back up to answer. He took a deep breath and grinned when he realized it was Sev. “What do you want? We’re really busy here.”

Severus raised an eyebrow as Damon’s voice came over the line and he heard the words. “Busy eh? Well get off the sofa and bring me my husband, I have some things here for him to do, alright?”

“How do you know we weren’t terrorizing the countryside?” Damon grinned at Harry and Grant. “Hey, Sev… I’m getting married.”

“I know you aren’t terrorizing anyone because no one has called me for bail yet. So Grant said yes, eh? That man needs his head examined,” he smirked and gave the customer he was ringing up, her change and a smile. “Now get Harry down here so I can get some work done in the back.”

Damon shook his head. “Don’t get your knickers in a knot. We are on the way there, anyway. I have to take Grant up to see Max.” He motioned for the two men to get into the truck then slid in himself. “I have something else to show you when we get there. Keep your shirt on we’ll be there in a few. Goodbye, Sev.”


	104. Song Of The South

  
Author's notes: This is a story that revolves around an alternate life that had been lived by Severus Snape in the US while he was spying for the Light. Now that Voldemort is dead, he has opted to show this life to his lover, Harry Potter. Oh and by the by...there are Harleys and all sorts of goodies involved. It is a perpetual fic. If people here seem to like the first chapter, I will continue to post on a daily basis.  


* * *

A/N: Wow, you know it’s like the one year anniversary for this story. Damn. Thank you to all that are reading. Now about the story. Things are finally approaching something that might pass for normal in Echo *smirks*. There are references in this chapter to the side pieces on live journal that some of you may catch. If you are not a member of the lj community, don’t worry, I’m only talking about background stories for the story, if you’d like, you can join us at http://community.livejournal.com/stirs_of_echo/profile , we’d be proud to have you.

 

Harry looked around his husband's shop, The Mortar and Pestle, and smiled. Business had taken off well in the small community and Severus was keeping busy brewing up custom orders in the back. The small pregnant wizard shifted his weight on the well padded stool behind the old fashioned register at the counter and watched the few customers that were perusing the shelves. In the three weeks the shop had been open, they had already amassed regulars and Harry was learning them by name now, knowing their preferences and reminding Severus if they were running low on something.

"Mrs. Addison, Severus will have more of the moisturizer stocked Tuesday, he is brewing it now," he called out as he spotted one of their regulars looking for the small jar of crème she bought every few days.

The woman nodded and smiled at Harry. "Thank you, dear." She turned to exit the shop. 

Severus stuck his head out the lab door and grinned at his husband and their customers. "Mrs. Addison." He held up a small jar. "Here you are. I managed to finish it early." He walked out into the shop and placed the jar on the counter. 

He helped Harry finish with the customers and then placed the closed for lunch sign on the door. "Harry, I want you to start telling the customers that we will be closed Monday. We have to go to Charleston, remember? Max and Allie are going to meet us at the farmhouse so we can all go together in the truck." He reached out and laid a hand on Harry's belly, rubbing his kicking daughter. "You are still feeling well?"

Harry slid off the stool and stretched his arms over his head. "I'm feeling good, just hungry. I didn't forget about tomorrow, I made up a sign for the door," he said and picked up a sheet of paper that was lying on the counter next to the register. He quickly scanned over it. _'Closed Monday for personal reasons. We will reopen Tuesday morning at 9.00 am sharp. The Snapes'._ He handed it to his husband to look over. 

"I was going to put that up when we closed this afternoon. Are we going to Cutty's for lunch?" he asked as he picked up the lightweight cloak he'd worn that morning over his robes. "Grant said he was going to make a meatloaf for the special and that sounds so good right now."

Damon had gone home to Grant a week earlier and since then, you'd need a pry bar to get the two men away from each other. At least Grant seemed happier and healthier and Damon wasn't growling at people anymore. 

Harry took the arm Severus offered him and tipped his face up for kiss. "Feed me Daddy."

"The sign looks good, Harry. We can go to Cutty's if you like. Let's get Max as well." Severus chuckled and raised an eyebrow. "Daddy?" He shook his head. "I should think I prefer Papa, if you don't mind and I only want to hear that out of Reganne's mouth." He smirked down at Harry then led him up the back stairs to get Max. "Unless you are wanting to call me 'Daddy' in a different sense of the word."

Harry smirked and waggled his eyebrows at his husband. "I'll call you Daddy tonight," he purred as the got to the back entrance of the general practice. "I hope Max is ready, I'm starving. Grant is making meatloaf."

Max looked up as the couple shadowed his office doorway. "Hey, what are you two doing? Harry, how are you feeling?" he asked as he tossed his pen to the top of his desk and leaned back in his chair.

Harry sat down in one of the chairs in the simple office, reaching out to get a piece of chocolate from the dish on Max's desk. "I'm starving."

Max chuckled as Sev pressed a kiss to the top of Harry's raven hair. "Well then let's feed that growing baby by all means." He stood and grabbed his jacket off the back of his chair. 

Allie stormed into the room. "Max..." She saw Harry and Severus standing and she shook her head. "Sir," she ground out. "I need to leave and see to Sarah. I'll have to get lunch later." 

Max frowned at his heavily pregnant wife and reached out to touch her shoulder. "What's wrong, Allie? Is Sarah alright?" he asked worriedly.

Harry looked at his friend, nearly wincing back from the waves of anger pouring off of her. He held Severus' hand and tried to not be seen. 

Severus squeezed Harry's hand and smiled down at Harry. He pulled the other man to his chest and rubbed his back.

Allie stepped back from his touch and sighed, "Of course she is. The daycare would have called _you_ if something was wrong. She had an accident and they were out of clean clothes for her. I had thought I filled her bag but I guess I got sidetracked." She shrugged and turned then walked out of the office without so much as a goodbye. 

 

Max frowned as his wife strode out of his office, holding up a finger to Severus and Harry, he went after her, catching her in the hallway. "Allie, I'd like to speak to you for a moment."

Allie sighed, "Yes Sir." She turned and bowed her head. She had been hoping to get out without him saying anything but no such luck. She rubbed her stomach and placed a hand to her back. 

Max led her into an empty exam room and shut the door behind them, sitting his wife in the chair by the exam table. He stepped around behind her and began to rub her shoulders and upper back. "What's wrong today, Allie? If it's Sarah, don't worry about it, I'll take them some clothes in a few minutes, alright?" he said gently, trying to sooth her. She'd been out of sorts more and more lately, taking it out on he and Sarah, it had to end.

Allie tensed when her husband laid his hands on her shoulders and back. "I said I would get her, Max. I'm sorry I forgot to fill the bag.” She pulled away from him. "Please, sir. I asked that you...," she sighed. "Max, I just don't feel like being touched right now. I am bigger than a house and I hurt all the time and I just don't want to be touched." 

The baby moved at that moment and Allie's stomach rolled in a large wave. She groaned and closed her eyes. "He's been really active today and I just want to go and lie down. Sir."

Max almost winced at the 'Sir' and sighed. "Go on home Al, I've got some of Sarah's clothes here, I'll go by on my way to lunch," he said softly and backed away from his wife. "Don't worry about making dinner tonight, I'll bring something home for us. Would you like Mexican?" He hoped maybe that would help some, and he knew she loved the spicy fare. 

Max moved to lean against the other wall and looked down at the tired woman. "You know, you are still the most beautiful woman in the world to me," he said gently and then offered her a hand to get out of the chair. "Go rest baby."

"Mexican sounds fine, Max. Get me lots of the chicken taquitos and the sour cream-salsa sauce please." Allie rolled her eyes. "You are just saying that cause I am carrying your son. I look like a pregnant elephant." This time she took his hand and let him pull her up from the chair. "I'll take the clothes to Right Start and then go home. If you would, please pick her up this evening," she sighed and put a hand to her back again. 

Max smiled and looked down at his wife. "Would you like some chocolate banana ice cream too?" he asked as he motioned in question at her lower back with one hand. "I'll pick her up at four. Would you let me rub the cramp out? And I happen to find pregnant elephants incredibly beautiful, you know."

Allie smirked at him, "Only if I can have the green cherries and some vanilla wafers with it." She sighed and rolled her eyes again. “I think you need glasses, sir and I need to go. Maybe I'll feel better later then you can." 

Max smiled as he held the door open for the witch. "I'll even bring you some of that strawberry soda you like. Be careful driving baby," he said and bent down to give her a quick kiss. "I love you, say hello to Sarah for me, okay?”

"Once again you love me because I have produced children for you,” Allie hummed and kissed the air next to his cheek. "I always am, sir. Have fun with Harry and Sev." She waddled out to her car moved the pillow in the seat and closed the door after she sat down then drove out of the parking lot. 

Max paused for a moment in the doorway, watching as Allie drove away, he shook his head sadly and wondered what he could do to make his little wife happy tonight. He really hoped Harry didn’t go through these mood swings for both Severus’ and Harry’s sake. The big healer wondered some days if his little wife was going to pull out an axe and chase him around the house.

Max went back down the hall to his office and walked in the door with a smile on his face. “Alright, let’s go get something to eat before Harry fades away,” he chuckled as he watched Severus rubbing Harry tummy, the younger man standing still, his eyes half lidded and a content little smile on his lips.

Harry opened his eyes and smiled at Max then looked up at Severus and nodded. He waddled over to the healer and looked up at him. “Sir, Is Allie going to be alright?” He asked softly and looked to the floor. “Am I going to get like that? My magic has already gone a little wonky and I nearly set the bed on fire a few time trying to warm the blankets.”

Max smiled down at the small pregnant man. “Harry, Allie is just having some hormone issues, she’s going to be just fine, it’s nothing to worry about. I don’t know if you are going to get like that, but I would doubt it,” he said gently and patted his back. “You should probably refrain from using your magic as much as possible if it’s not doing exactly as you wish. The baby is just creating surges when you try a spell, so don’t unless someone is with you that can counteract it if something goes awry.”

He turned Harry around and with a hand on his shoulder, propelled him back to Severus. “Come on Sev, let’s go eat.” Max waited as Severus draped Harry’s robe back over his shoulders and followed as he led the small man back down the stairs.

^^^^

Harry stood in front of the mirror of their dresser that Saturday evening and smiled at his reflection. They were getting ready to leave for Cutty’s in a bit for the anniversary party Sev and Max had planned for the Wolffes, Harry could only imagine what it would be like when he’d been married for that long to his husband.

He looked once more at his reflection and then turned to where Severus was coming out of the bathroom with a towel draped around his lean hips. “Do you think this burgundy robe looks alright? I don’t want to wear the orange one Allie made, I’ll look like a bloody pumpkin,” he laughed and held his arms out from his sides for his husband to look him over in the simple deep burgundy robe.

Severus eyed his little husband and thought he looked very nice for the plain styling of the robe. “Do you have another one just as nice that’s clean to wear on Monday?” They were going home with Damon and Grant after tonight’s celebration to the farmhouse. Harry wanted to try again to make Sunday dinner and had brought along a British cook book that Hermione had sent him. He wanted to make something from home to share with the Americans.

Grant had agreed and both had pored over the book Friday at lunch, nitpicking and debating on which of the foreign dishes might be expanded to feed the ever growing group that descended on the Wolffes farm.

Severus tossed the towel on the bed and sauntered over to the bed and began slipping on his midnight blue robes, that Harry had lain out earlier. “Did you finish the packing for this weekend as well? Have we got everything?”

Harry moved to the bed and began to button up the long line of silver buttons on the front of his husband’s robe. “Yes Sir, I packed a dark green robe for Monday for myself. For you, I packed your formal Potions Master’s robes with the underrobes as well. I also packed some comfortable things for you to wear tomorrow and on the drive back,” he murmured as he got down on his knees to finish buttoning the long row. “The dogs are in their crate and their food is on top of it, ready to be put in the truck. I think I’ve got everything done Husband. Would you like me to pack your pillow as well?”

He got back to his feet slowly and dusted off his knees before he picked up the sash that was meant to tie above his swollen midsection. Allie had made him several maternity robes and for some reason, she liked to show off his belly. Harry wrapped it around himself and worked on fastening the wide piece of material behind his back.

“I also packed my potions and a Pepper-Up for you as well as several for headaches, I can’t think of anything else to pack and that was all that was on my list,” he said as he gave up and turned around to let Severus help him.

Severus smirked, “You should let me help you more often, little one.” He fastened the hook and eye then turned Harry around and smoothed the front of the cummerbund. “You look very handsome, My Harry.” He bent and pressed a kiss to the younger man’s forehead and then turned back to the bed to get the outer cloak for his own robes. “It sounds like you did everything. Shall we drop off the dogs at the farmhouse before we get to Cutty’s?”

“Yes, I’d like to get there soon, I don’t want to miss anything,” Harry said with a laugh. “Grant said they were both going to wear robes tonight and I can’t imagine Damon in a set of robes. Surely Damon isn’t going to wear a denim robe, is he?” He giggled at the image as he followed Severus out to the truck and waited while he tucked the dogs in the back seat.

“When are you going to put a step here for me?” he asked as he opened his door and began to hoist himself up into the seat.

Severus chuckled and went over and pushed on Harry’s bottom. “I told you to wait and I would help you up. The step is in the barn at the farmhouse, however with everything that happened the past month I have yet been able to get the truck over there long enough to have Max help me put it on.”

He grabbed Harry’s waist, pulled the dangling man out of the truck and scooped him up then set him on the seat buckling the seat belt under the rounded belly. He walked around the car and reached into the back buckling the dogs in as well in their taxi. “Start the truck and turn on the heat if you need it while I go back in and get the bags then we can go.”

He grinned at Harry, “And Damon will most likely have leather robes on.”

Harry stared at him with an open mouth. _Leather?_ He couldn’t imagine Grant allowing him out of the house in something like that, at least not to be in the company of people not in the Leather community. Shaking his head, he reached over and turned the key in the ignition switch of the truck. He was getting chilled and he wanted to set the radio before Severus came back out.

Severus came out of the house a few moments later and soon they were on their way to the Wolffe house to drop off Asphodel and Bezoar. No one was home, but the kitchen door was unlocked for them. By the time they finally got to the bar, the parking area was filling up fast with the older couple’s friends.

“I couldn’t imagine knowing this many people,” Harry breathed as Severus pulled the truck into a reserved spot and shut it off. He wasn’t exactly certain how he was going to do with all of these people. He’d been alright over Labour Day, but he’d also been waiting on tables, not making conversation with strangers.

“Harry you do know this many people. There’s the Weasleys and their various spouses and children, all of the faculty at Hogwarts, Sirius and Remus, plus all the new people you have met here in America. Shall I keep naming them?” Severus turned and looked at his husband. The young man had not had an episode in quite sometime and he was hoping that the throng of people wouldn’t send him into a tailspin tonight. 

“Are you going to be alright inside tonight? Max and Allie will be here as well as Jo,” he told Harry to reassure him that there would be friendly faces around.

Harry was breathing shallowly as he looked at his husband with wide eyes. “I’ll try to be good, Husband,” he said softly. Severus was correct, he did know a lot of people, he just never saw them all in one spot like this.

He opened his door and the sounds of the music and laughter from the throng of people inside washed over him. “I’m ready Husband,” he said as he slid out of the cab of the truck to the graveled lot and waited for the older man to come around the front for him.

Severus held out his elbow for Harry to take and looked down at him once more. “I am very proud of you Harry. I know you will be good and if you need to get some air come to one of us and we’ll take you outside.” He had already spoken with Max and Courtney, a Wolffe family friend. He still needed to introduce Harry to the man as well as Damon’s mother. 

The older woman would most likely not stay long this evening but she would be there at the house with them. The old southern belle was still spry and beautiful even if age had addled her somewhat. Severus had a feeling it was the loss of her husband just before he came to America the first time that had done it.

She was sweet and meant well and loved Grant and Damon with all her heart and had taken to him as well. He hoped she wouldn’t scare Harry too badly. 

“There a couple of people I want to introduce you to tonight.”

“Yes Sir,” he said and followed along as he was led to the entrance of the bar and then through the crowd, smiling at the few faces that were familiar to him from the town. They finally stopped at a table with a ‘Reserved’ sign on the top. There were several people already seated, including Max and Allie who had a small, older woman seated next to them.

He slipped into the chair Severus was holding out for him and smiled to the rest of the people seated there. “Hello,” he said shyly.

Marion Wolffe looked up and spied the tall man her son had adopted and grinned, “Sevvie!” She stood and offered her powdered cheek to the young man. “How lovely to see you. Give us a peck, sweetheart.”

She looked at the younger man he had led to the table. “Well goodness gracious, Damon told me that you had gotten married but I didn’t know he was so handsome. Oh and look isn’t he just lovely… what are you sweetie about six or seven months along. Come here and greet Mother Wolffe.”

Harry tried his best to keep his horrified look off of his face and nearly burst out laughing when he caught sight of Allie twirling her finger beside her ear and smirking at him. Severus pulled his chair out and helped him to his feet before he walked around the table to greet Damon’s mother. 

“Hello Ma’am, I’m Harry,” he said quietly and leaned down to kiss the cheek she offered him. “Max has told us that I should deliver the beginning of March. It’s very nice to meet you.” He stood back up and started to go back to his husband.

Marion looked at Harry and shook her head, “Baby, that little witch is coming early. You listen to Mother Wolffe. I’ll tell you when I was pregnant with Damon it was just something else. He used to kick on me… I thought I was going to have a Rockette.”

She turned to Allie then and smiled at her, “And you little lady… goodness you got a bear of a man and that little peanut you had before isn’t nothing compared to that boy you are going to have to shove out. He’s going to be at least eleven pounds. Mother Wolffe is always right about them babies.”

She looked around the room. ”Speaking of babies, Where’s my Damon and little Gracie.” She smiled sadly. “That poor young’un… she tried hard for Damon.” She looked at the young people around the table, her eyes clouded with history. “I swear I know I have baby pictures of all of you somewhere. You all make such a beautiful family together and I know my Damon and Gracie are proud of you.” He pulled a handkerchief from a large pocketbook and wiped at her eyes. “Sevvie, Where is Damon and Gracie?”

Severus smiled gently at the old woman and then at his husband. “They’ll join us shortly Grandmother. I’ll go and see what is keeping them.” He moved around the table and kissed Harry’s cheek gently and then bent down to kiss Marion’s once more. “I’ll return in a moment.”

Harry listened to the woman speak, hearing the sadness in her voice and realized there was truly something wrong with her. He pulled out the chair on the other side of her and sat down, letting her take his hand and begin to tell him stories of Damon while he was growing up and of her husband John.

Marion suddenly smiled at Harry and leaned forward to place her hand on his stomach. “Oh… Harry… she’s a powerful little one… You and Sevvie did well.” She looked up at him with watery blue eyes. “You’ll have an easy time with your babies, honey. Fill that old house with them, sweetie.”

Harry nodded and noticed the faces Allie was making and shook his head slightly, he wasn’t impressed by his friend’s catty behaviour towards the elderly woman. “We plan to have several children Mother Wolffe,” he said softly. “I’m sure Damon and… Gracie will spoil them rotten and I can only imagine how spoiled you are going to have them.”

Marion nodded and patted his tummy as the baby moved. The motion cause Harry’s stomach to roll in a wide wave under his robe and the old woman smiled broadly, “Look at you, little one.” 

She looked up at Harry and touched his cheek. “You are a kind soul, Harry talking to an old woman. Thank you.”

Harry placed his hand over hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. “Thank you for allowing me to do so. I am quite content to stay here all evening with you, I like to hear about what Damon and Gracie were like when they were younger,” he said and didn’t bother to look up as Max stood and led Allie away with the excuse of stretching their legs. He looked around and smiled as he spotted his husband. “Severus is coming and I think he has them with him.”

Severus made his way over to the stage and stepped up onto the slightly raised platform. The bar quieted and he smiled out at the audience. “It seems our guests of honour need but a few moments more. Apparently Damon is having a fight with his tie and losing and Grant has lost his list for the evening.”

There was good natured laughter from the gathered revelers and Severus grinned again. “I have been instructed to start the music and invite you all to the dance floor while they finish preparing for their grand entrance.” He pointed his wand at the juke box and an old tune came playing from the speakers. “This is a song Grant informed me that was playing the year he and Damon decided to get married. We’ve stocked the jukebox with some of Damon and Grant’s favorite songs and we may even be able to entice the pair out on the floor at some point tonight.”

^^^

In the bar office, Grant sat behind the desk and watched Damon pull the tie from around his neck and fling it across the room. “I think you look handsome without it,” he said with a smile as he picked up his wand and summoned the tie to him. 

The little man still looked like death warmed over, but he was happy and smiling, glad to be sharing this occasion with their family and friends. Grant could hear Severus speaking to the crowd and chuckled at the bit about the lost list. 

“Would you like me to tie it for you, Sir?” he asked as he stood and walked over to his husband, who was dressed in the formal black robes.

Damon turned around and smiled down at his husband. “If I look good without it why do you want to tie me up with it? I think you just want something to choke me with after all these years,” he chuckled and bent down so Grant could tie the black material around his neck.

Grant listened to the song and smiled, “Indian Love Call by Slim Whitman. I can still smell the elephant ears and the roasted peanuts from the fair we all went to.”

Damon snorted, “You are old Injun.”

Grant finished tying the knot and looked up at his husband with one eyebrow raised. “I’m still younger than you,” he quipped and then stood back to look him over once more. “You know, we didn’t go to a fair this year. We missed a ride on the Ferris wheel.” 

He turned from Damon and picked up a scrap of paper, stuffing it in one of his robe pockets before turning back. “I’m ready when you are, unless you’ve decided to trade me in for a young, blond model with better mileage.”

Damon grinned, “I don’t know, maybe I want a red head this year.” He pulled Grant to closer and looked at the robe he was wearing. The light blue dress robe made Grant’s skin look more tanned than he had in a long time and he was happy to see the grin on his husband’s face. The formal clothing was accented by the gilded golden collar that ringed his slender neck. “You are still beautiful to me, Injun, I would never trade you in.”

Grant tipped his face up for a kiss and then thought of something. “Your mother is loose out there.”

Damon raised an eyebrow and bent to place a soft kiss on the full mouth. “And? Sev said she was predicting things about the babies remember but seemed to be happy. Ready to make our entrance?”

Grant nodded and took his husband’s arm, taking a deep breath as the other man opened the door and led them out.

Max spotted them first and waved his wand to cut the music before casting Sonorus on himself. “Ladies and gentleman, please welcome our guests of honour. Damon and Grant Wolffe.” He turned and began to applaud as the couple made their way to the stage where Severus was waiting for them.

Damon led Grant before the assembled friends and family and smiled out at them. He saw Harry and his mother sitting together and shook his head hoping she wasn’t disturbing the young man however the smile on the submissive’s face let him know everything was alright.

He cleared his throat and looked down at Grant then back out at the audience. “Fifty years is a long time and I think it took everyone of them for Grant to get me trained just like he wanted me. You all have a drink on me while I dance with my husband.”

He led Grant off the stage and out to the floor as the crowd parted. He twirled the younger man into his arms and smiled down at him, “Ready, My Grant?”

A song by Elvis Presley began to play over the sound system and the lights went low with only a soft spotlight shining on the couple. Grant laid his head on his husband’s chest, the soft light glinting off the blue-black of the newly charmed braid that hung heavily down his back. “I’m always ready by your side,” he said softly and waited for Damon to lead him in the dance.

Damon lifted the smaller man and set his feet on top of his own. Pulling Grant even closer to his body he slowly began the first steps to the slow soulful voice of the southern man, softly singing along with him in Grant’s ear.

“ _Wise men say only fools rush in but I can't help falling in love with you.  
Shall I stay would it be a sin? If I can't help falling in love with you…”_

Grant smiled and closed his eyes, just listening to the rumble of his husband’s voice, a tear trickling down his cheek, glistening as the spotlight caught it from time to time. “I love you so much,” he whispered.

Severus watched his parents dance around the floor and after the first stanza of the song he saw Max lead Allie out there and take her in his arms. He was glad the younger woman was semi on balance tonight; he wanted nothing to go wrong this evening. He turned and walked back to there table and stopped next to Harry’s chair and held out a hand to his husband. “Would you like to dance with me, My Harry?”

Harry smiled up at his husband and pushed his chair back as he took the man’s hand. “Please excuse me, Mother Wolffe while I dance with my husband,” he said softly and allowed Severus to lead him to the dance floor. He was nearly in shock; Severus hated to dance and claimed to be pants at it. This could prove to be interesting.

Severus turned Harry around to face him and smiled down at him, “Step up on my feet, little one.” He held tightly to the other man as Harry carefully stepped up onto Severus’ shoes. 

The tall wizard pulled Harry flush against him, laying his head on his chest then stepped out onto the dance floor with the smaller man clinging to him, similar to how Damon and Grant were dancing.

Harry could feel his husband’s feet through the soles of the soft kidskin slippers he was wearing. He was surprised and speechless as Severus danced confidently with him in his arms, not really what he’d been expecting at all. “I like this,” he murmured under the strains of the music, letting himself be carried about the dance floor by the bigger man.

Max watched the other two couples and looked down at his wife, considering making the offer to allow her to stand on his feet, then decided she was happy, so it was best to not rock the boat.

Mother Wolffe watched proudly from the sidelines clutching her handkerchief. She looked up at the man standing behind her and smiled. “They look lovely don’t they John,” she said softly.

The apparition nodded and smiled gently down at his wife. He placed a smoky hand on her shoulder and then vanished as Courtney came over to offer her some company as her children danced.

Grant looked around as the song segued into a new one and noticed Mother Wolffe talking to Courtney. “Baby, go dance with your mother, she looks so alone,” he said as he nodded towards the woman. “Then we’ll see if she’s ready to go back to the house.”

Damon kissed Grant softly and nodded. He led Grant over to the table and smiled at his friend. He held out a hand to her. “Let’s show them how to do it right, mom.”

Marion smiled and stood, letting Grant take her seat as her son led her out onto the dance floor. After they took their turn around the dance floor and he was leading her back to her seat, she stopped and cocked her head. “Who is that sitting next to your Gracie?”

There was a silver haired gentleman sitting next to Grant speaking softly to the small man. Grant looked up and gave Damon a desperate smile.

Damon stared at the man sitting next to Grant, the old man looked familiar but he wasn’t certain. He made his way over there and stood next to Grant’s chair and seated his mother beside Grant. He stuck out his hand to the gentleman. “Damon Wolffe. I am sorry but I can not recall your name.”

The man smiled and stood, bringing his hand up and snapping a salute to Damon. “Hello Colonel Wolffe. It doesn’t surprise me that you don’t know my name, I was Specialist Everett Braynard at the time I served under you in Japan. I apologize for barging in on your party like this, but I live a couple towns over and saw the announcement in the paper and wondered if it was the same man,” he said and shook Damon’s hand firmly. “I do remember Miss Grace and the cookies she’d bake for all of us.”

Damon stared at the younger man and nodded slowly. He had no Idea what to say and looked down at Grant.

Grant was in a state of shock, not knowing exactly how to respond to the man. He looked down and wished he had the damn amulet at least so he could attempt to pull a miracle out of his ass and not have someone cause trouble tonight. “Damon, if you will excuse me, I should go check the kitchen,” he murmured and started to push his chair back to make his escape.

Damon grabbed the other man and pulled him to his side, trying to cover their asses. There was no way in hell Grant was leaving him alone to deal with this. Bobby was at the next table and he looked over at the Sheriff and then back at the silver haired man. “Well, thank you for coming Mr. Braynard. We appreciate your good will.”

Grant stopped and looked up at the newcomer for a moment. “Braynard,” he whispered under his breath and looked at him again, surprise and shock on his face. “Potato chip cookies! You were always asking if I could make those because your mama always made them for you.” He brought his hand up to his mouth and stared in shock at the other man.

Braynard grinned and nodded, “Yes Ma’am, that was me.” He looked up at Damon and back to Grant and smiled again. “I just wanted to thank you all for making a lonely soldier feel at home in a foreign place and congratulate you.”

Not even thinking, Grant stepped forward and gave the newcomer a quick hug. “I’m glad you came by to see us and those cookies are made here now every so often, so you’ll have to stop back in sometime,” he said and gave Damon’s hand a squeeze.

Braynard blushed and backed away as Grant hugged him. “Yes ma’am… sir, I’ll do that. No one made them like you did,” he said as a tall, black haired man joined the Wolffe’s. 

Grant smiled again and motioned to the tall man. “Mr. Braynard, I’d like you to meet our son, Severus.”

Damon looked at his husband like he had lost his ever loving mind. He looked at Severus and shook his head slightly then turned back to Braynard with an explanation on his lips.

The younger man smiled and nodded at Damon, “It’s alright, Colonel. Families come in all different shapes and sizes now days.”

Harry looked around for his husband and spotted the tall man standing with Damon and Grant. Carrying glasses of punch in both hands, the pregnant wizard made his way over to the small group. “Hey Sev,” he said softly as he tipped his face up for a kiss and gave a glass of the punch to him as well. He didn’t recognize the man they were speaking with, but Severus had told him it was to be all family and friends here tonight.

Damon looked at his husband and son and shook his head. He fingered his wand in his robe pocket and looked at Harry’s swollen middle. Merlin could this evening get any worse.

Braynard grinned at the little man and stuck his hand out to touch his swollen belly. “My son is about this far along. He and his wife reversed the roles after she had a bad pregnancy the first time.” He looked at the small dark haired man and grinned as the baby kicked the newcomer.

Damon gaped at them all and shook his head. Braynard smiled and stepped back from the men. “You have a very nice looking family, sir. I am glad to have met you and wish you another fifty years together.”

Grant smiled at him and took Damon’s hand. “Please come see us again Everett and please bring your wife along as well,” he said as he felt Damon shift and the man’s long arms come around to hold him tight from behind.

Braynard smiled, “I would but Shelia died a few years back. She was a bit older than I was and even though she was a witch it couldn’t help her when the cancer got her. She lives on in our son and his littles though.”

Grant nodded, he could barely remember the man that had been a lonely red haired boy that would come and read his girlfriend’s letter to Gracie while she hung her laundry out on the line behind their little house on the base. “I’m sure she does Everett, but please… do come back.”

Braynard smiled and offered his hand to Damon once more. “Congratulations sir, you were both a wonderful couple then and I’m sure just as wonderful now.”

Damon nodded and shook the man’s hand still in shock. “Thank you,” he said softly and then man nodded and turned to go. He watched Braynard walk out the door then let go of Grant and sank into a chair at the table. “I need a drink. And not no damn punch either.”

Harry quickly pulled back the glass he had nearly offered his father-in-law, watching as Grant waved to one of the waitresses and ordered his husband a double shot of bourbon.

“Are you alright?” he asked as he took the drink from the young woman and set it down in front of Damon and then looked up at Harry and Severus, shrugging his shoulders. He didn’t think it had gone badly at all.

Damon stared at the drink for a moment and then sighed, “Merlin, I never thought something like that would ever happen.” He leaned back in his chair and pulled Grant down into his lap. “Thank you, Pet. But I am alright now. They’ll be no drinking tonight.”

Mother Wolffe reached over and took the shot, draining it before setting the glass back down. “I think it’s time for me to get ready for bed and watch my show,” she announced to no one in particular, having watched the little exchange with amusement, wondering why her son was so unnerved by it. 

Harry looked up to Severus and smiled. “I’m a little tired, maybe we could take her back to the house?” he asked softly and then looked at Damon. “I have a question.”

Severus nodded and then looked down at Harry and his father. He wasn’t certain what all had happened but so long as no one was drinking, screaming, fighting or hexed into next week he was fine. “Mother Wolffe I would be happy to escort you back to the house.”

Damon looked up from where he had been nuzzling Grant’s neck and focused on Harry. “Go ahead, Bit.”

“Why doesn’t your house have a name like the Overlook? It’s just as old, isn’t it?” he asked, it was something he’d been curious about for a few weeks now, but hadn’t had a chance to ask yet.

Marion spoke up before Damon could. “It does have a name sweetie. Damon’s great granddaddy built that house back in 1865 after the original homestead was burned to the ground in the Civil War. He named it the Wolffe’s Den. The man thought he was being witty, I suppose,” she explained as she took the glass of punch Harry had been drinking and began to sip at it. 

“Nolan, that was John’s daddy and Damon’s granddaddy thought the name was pretentious and dropped it, but if you go up to the county courthouse, the name is still on the registers.”

Harry looked at the old woman and nodded. “Thank you,” he said and took Severus’ punch.

Marion fixed her eye on Harry and opened her mouth again. “You all are living at the Overlook?” she asked and clucked her tongue. “Don’t be surprised if you see faery folk out there.”

Severus looked at Harry and then to his father with his brows raised. “Do tell Mother Wolffe,” He said gamely. “Damon tells us nothing of the history of the place.”

Damon glared at Severus and shook his head signaling the waitress to bring them more punch and waited on his mother’s version of the old mountain tales. It almost past time for her to be in bed but he hadn’t seen her so spry in quite some time.

“Well sit down and get comfortable,” she said as she patted his hand. “It doesn’t surprise me at all that Damon isn’t telling you anything about that old place. John tanned his hide good the day he and the Fletcher boy busted out one of those big stained glass windows with a rock and the slingshot I’d told him not to make. Boy never would listen to his mama.”

Grant shifted on Damon’s lap and looked at his husband. He’d heard very few stories like these and it was always good to have blackmail material on hand. He looked back and smirked at his husband.

“Oh yes,” Marion continued after drinking more punch. “He and that boy Seth Fletcher, may he rest in peace, would get up to no good all the time. Back in ’35 they were up on the sheep pasture below the Overlook and caught themselves a real live fairy. Damon show them your scar from where it bit you.” She reached over and took her son’s hand in her own and pointed out the faint half moon scar on the knuckle of his index finger. “That bite festered for weeks because he wouldn’t stop picking at it.”

Damon growled, “That wasn’t no fairy it was a damned lizard.” He turned his hand and squeezed his mother’s hand shaking his head. “You ready to go on home now, mama.”

Marion shook her head and returned the squeeze to her son’s hand. “I’ll get back to you in a minute.” She turned to Harry. “So, tell me, Harry what are you naming the baby and it better be a good strong name for that little witch. None of this newfangled Jennifer or ...,” she wrinkled her nose. “Allison.”

Harry nearly spit his punch out and smiled at the old woman. “No ma’am. We’ve picked Reganne Siobhan Snape, I hope it will serve her well.”

Marion looked at him and raised a delicately penciled brow. “You are naming her after that damned actor that tried to be a president?” she asked. “Regan Savon?”

Grant laughed out loud and shook his head. “No Marion, they are going with an Irish name, it just sounds like that, but it’s spelled differently. R-E-G-A-N-N-E S-I-O-B-H-A-N, see? It’s different, isn’t it pretty?” he said as he explained it to his mother-in-law.

Marion nodded and turned back to her son. “Don’t you talk to your mama like that. Your Daddy was here earlier and he’s going to tan your hide if he hears about that when he returns to get me.” She smirked’ “And it was too a fairy. My mason jar sparkled for a week after I had to let that little woman go. I swear I have never seen a young boy so fascinated with something so shiny. That poor thing left me a blackberry on the window sill every morning for a month in gratitude to escape your sadistic little ass.”

At the last bit, Grant nearly fell off of Damon’s lap laughing. “So he started young, did he?” he gasped out as Damon held onto him to keep him from landing on the floor.

Marion looked at her son and smiled fondly. “Damon was always getting his wand taken away for something or another. He was just a little heathen. One time I took him to Sunday school and the teacher came out to get me because he’d cut off a girl’s braid because she’d tried to kiss him.”

Damon shook his head and cringed as the people around the table laughed again and Courtny and his wife walked over. Two more people to listen to his mother’s outrageously fabricated tales about his youth. “Mama, it is getting late. Why don’t you let Sev take you and Harry home now?”

Marion gave her son’s hand a squeeze. “That’s alright Damon, your Daddy will be along directly for me, you go and dance with Gracie now,” she said and sat back smiling.

Damon frowned slightly and shook his head. He looked over at Severus and raised an eyebrow. “Are you certain? Harry and Severus are going to be staying with us tonight and you can talk with them some more at the house if you wish.” He knew the woman would be asleep within moments of settling in the big truck even though the house wasn’t all that far out of town.

Marion waved her hand at her boy and fixed her sight on a point over by the far window. “Go on and dance with Gracie now, your Daddy’s watching.”

Damon’s eyes drifted over to where his mother was looking and saw nothing but the stars. He sighed and wondered if it was time to change her medicine again. He looked back at the others sitting around the table and frowned at the green look Harry had on his face. “You alright, Bit?”

“Who is that?” Harry asked softly as he nodded towards what was obviously a ghost by the window. It was the first ghost he’d seen in West Virginia and the resemblance to Damon was frightening.

Marion smiled, “That’s John, honey. Damon looks just like his daddy, doesn’t he? Damon got my hair though. John had the thickest, chestnut coloured hair that was just as dark the day we married as it was the day he passed.”

Grant turned his head quickly and gasped in shock. “Damon… it’s your dad,” he whispered and grabbed for his hand. He had seen ghosts in his life, he just wasn’t really comfortable with them. 

Damon looked at Grant and squeezed the younger man’s hand. He looked over at the window again and shook his head. “Pet, there’s nothing there now stop before you scare Harry. I know he thinks he’s seen it as well but there is nothing there,” he said softly in Grant’s ear. He was worried about the man sitting in his lap. He didn’t need Grant and Marion getting the vapors.

Grant looked past Damon and nodded his head to something else. “Yes John,” he whispered softly and got to his feet, turning and pulling Damon to his. “Damon, dance with me, your daddy wants to watch us again.” 

Marion nodded happily and reached out to pat Harry’s and a nervous Severus’ hands. “It’s alright, he’s just here for the party. He always did like a good party.”

Damon frowned but did as Grant asked not certain he wanted to leave Harry with his mother. He wrapped his arm around Grant’s waist and led him back to the dance floor waving his wand at the juke box changing the song to a popular Righteous Brother’s song.

He eyed the window as he circled Grant across the floor, dancing to the melody.

More and more people stopped what they were doing and watched the couple on the dance floor and the shade that had moved from the window to stand next to the table beside Damon’s mother. Many were old enough to recognize John Wolffe and quickly all noise but the song stopped.

Damon flicked his wand at the juke box again and Bob Seger’s gruff voice sang out at them. The music seemed to scratch and silence filled the bar as he aimed his wand at it again, trying to get the song back. A staticy sound came from the speakers and Bing Crosby began to croon.

“ _Soon, the lonely nights will be ended, soon, two hearts as one will be blended. I've found the happiness I've waited for, the only girl that I was fated for._ ”

Damon gasped he recognized the song and his mother stood up at the table. She led Severus out to the floor and climbed up onto his feet and he began to twirl her around to the music. He stared at them for a moment just watching as his son seemed to shorten and his father appeared to be superimposed over the slender wizard.

Grant moaned softly, his body shaking as he watched what almost appeared to be his in laws dancing there beside them. He knew that this song, ‘Soon’, had been one of ‘their’ songs and the fact it was playing in the bar when he knew for a fact there wasn’t a copy on the jukebox either. “Damon, I can see him,” he whispered.

“I know, Pet, so can I.” Damon looked down at Grant and started dancing once more. “Tonight’s their ninetieth anniversary. If Da would have lived he would have been one hundred and eighteen this year.” 

Ghosts were rarely seen in America unless there had been some tragic bit of history that had happened and most often they stayed at the sight of their death. Damon thought about what this might mean for his mother and swallowed; he had only seen his father’s ghost once before and man had been gone thirteen years. He looked over at to Severus and his mother worried for the both of them. 

The tall man had a smile on his face with John still settled over him like a double image in a photograph. Marion’s eyes were bright and she was telling Severus/John something and the ghostly image had the temerity to look sheepish.

She led Severus back to the table as the song ended and Damon followed him, dragging Grant along with him.

Marion guided Severus down to a chair and petted his hair. He had a slightly dazed look on his face but other wise looked unharmed. He picked up Harry’s hand and brought it to his lips, kissing the small hand and assuring his husband he was alright while Marion had the waitress bring the dark haired man a drink.

“I told John it was impolite to just set in and take over. He apologizes if he scared you, Harry,” Marion was telling the two younger men as Damon and Grant arrived at the table.

Harry looked up at the old woman and then back at his husband who was still shivering as if he’d become deeply chilled and was having trouble warming up. “He’s gone again, isn’t he?” Harry asked softly as Severus stroked his hair gently.

Marion nodded and smiled. “Tonight was our anniversary little one, we’ve been married for ninety years now and he wanted to have a dance with me. I am sorry if he frightened you or Sevvie, he didn’t mean to,” she said gently and then laid a hand on her son’s forearm. “I told you he was coming for me, Damon. Now that I’ve had my dance, I believe I’m ready to go back to the house and have some cocoa with Harry.”

Grant smiled at his mother-in-law and nodded. “I’ll get your wrap Mother Wolffe, I think I’m ready to go as well,” he said and looked over at his pale husband.

Damon squeezed his mother’s hand gently and nodded. “Severus, if it’s alright with you we’ll take your truck to the house and I’ll drive. You don’t look steady yet.” He held out his hand for the keys. “Let me go get it started and warmed up and then I’ll talk to Tom about shutting the place down. They can enjoy the free food and beer on us.”

He took the keys from his son’s outstretched shaking hand and replaced it with the shot of bourbon the waitress brought over. He took Grant’s hand and led him over to the office where they had placed Mother Wolffe’s cloak. He kissed the other man’s cheek and searched his face. “I’m sorry, Pet. I didn’t want our evening to be ruined.” He ran a finger down the younger man’s face and smiled sadly.

Grant stroked his man’s cheek gently and smiled. “It wasn’t ruined at all baby, I’m honoured that your daddy came to visit. I just hope he hasn’t come for any other reasons,” he said softly. “I’ll get everyone together and we’ll meet you in the front, alright?”

Harry stood up and smoothed his robe down, he looked over the crowd for Max, he wanted the healer to look Severus over before they left, but there was no sign of the big red head. Pursing his lips in frustration, he began to weave through the crowd and found one of the waitresses and asked her if she’d seen Max lately. He shook his head when he learned the big man had taken Allie out of the bar and left after she’d begun to get angry and curse at someone who’d asked to feel the baby move.

He went back to Severus and rubbed a hand over his shoulders gently, feeling the shivers subside and the man calm down. “Are you tired, Husband?” he asked softly.

Severus sighed and looked up at Harry, “No my Harry, just cold yet serene at the same time. John sounds a lot like Damon. He loved them both very much.” He pulled the other man close and hugged him to him while Reganne kicked back at the pressure. He chuckled and pressed a kiss to the younger man’s messy hair. “I’ll take a Pepper-Up and eat some chocolate once we get back to…” he turned and grinned widely as Grant came up, “the Wolffe’s Den.”

Grant rolled his eyes at the mention of their home’s name, he thought it was amusing but Damon found little humour in it. “Damon has gone on out to the truck, are we ready?” he asked as he draped a warm woolen cloak around Marion’s shoulders. “And yes Severus, John loved them both fiercely. Damon is like him in so many ways.” He smiled as he helped the little woman to her feet. 

“Gracie, I think we need to go down to the salon Monday and get our hair trimmed, don’t you? Yours is just a little long dear for someone of your age,” the old woman said as she patted the small man’s shoulder. “You always did look good when you wore your hair up.”

Grant just shook his head and rubbed the woman’s shoulders. “Damon is waiting for us Mother Wolffe, let’s not keep him, you know how the Wolffe men are,” he said gently and steered her to the door. Harry followed along leading his husband by the hand.

Severus smiled down at Harry, “I was only possessed for three minutes, Harry. I think I will be just fine.” He stopped next to Grant and Mother Wolffe and leaned down to kiss her cheek. “You dance beautifully, Grandmother. It was my pleasure to share it with you even if I don’t remember much.”

He ran a hand over Harry’s head as Damon drove the big truck up to the door then go out to help the submissives and his mother into the truck. He propped Severus up against the side of the truck then lifted Harry into the back seat and shoved Severus in beside him then put his mother and Grant in the front seat before closing the door and going around to climb in behind the wheel.

There was still plenty of room in the back seat and he thought they might all fit Monday morning when they went to Charleston. He made certain Grant and Marion were buckled in while Harry and Severus did the same to each other. “Let’s go home then.”

Once home, Grant helped Damon get Mother Wolffe into the downstairs guest room and settled in for the night, while Harry went into the kitchen and put a kettle of water on for tea and got out milk to make cocoa as well. Severus let the puppies outside before he went upstairs to his old bed room to change out of his robes into his pyjamas. As soon as he came down, he sent Harry up to change as well. 

Soon, the four men were sitting in the living room in various items of sleep wear, drinking either tea or cocoa. Harry was leaned against Severus and had his feet propped up on the coffee table, while Grant was curled up in the crook of Damon’s arm, his feet tucked up under the hem of his flannel nightshirt. 

Severus set his mug of cocoa down and looked at Damon. “Why didn’t you tell me we have fairies on our property?” he asked. He would have liked to have known so he could have been leaving out the proper gifts to keep them from creating mischief for being slighted.

Damon shook his head, “They know better than to mess with pregnant people besides they live in the walnut tree and I am most certain after Harry taught you that lesson a few months ago they won’t be bothering you all.”

He smiled at Harry, “Harry looks Fey enough that they might just leave him be on principal. I’d watch for elves though. I remember hearing something about them being back on the mountain hiding in the forests. There’s lots of trees out there on the property and with the baby coming it would be a good idea to make arrangement to have her baptized. The legends say they take the males but I’d not gamble with the Gentry.”

Severus nodded, he’d heard many tales while growing up and he himself had been baptized before he was a day old. He’d see to it that it was done before Reganne was more than a few days old. He knew there was no way to keep the elves away, but he could keep them from coveting his daughter. He gave Harry’s shoulders a squeeze to reassure him and looked to the older couple. 

“Damon, it looks like Grant is about to fall asleep on you and I think Harry is fading as well. I’m going to go ahead and tuck him in. Good night,” he said as he stood and gathered his husband up, supporting him with one arm and leading him to the stairs. “We’ll see you in the morning.”

Damon nodded and scooped up Grant as well and took him into their bedroom. He kicked the door shut then cursed as he set Grant on the bed and turned down the sheets. “Everyone got to feel the baby move tonight but me.” He grumped as he climbed into bed and held the blankets for his husband.

Grant laughed quietly and slid in next to his husband, holding his warm nightshirt close to him. He seemed to be cold constantly now that he’d lost weight and was damned happy Damon put off enough warmth he’d finally get comfortable. “She’ll be here soon enough and you’ll be able to spoil her rotten and make her Pop-pop’s girl,” he said as he turned onto his side and pulled Damon’s arm over him. 

“Do you think there was anything more to your father’s visit?” he asked hesitantly while Damon shifted and got comfortable behind him.

A knock on the door cause Damon to turn back to the portal as it opened and Severus stuck his head. “Damon… John said to tell you he’s proud of you for taking care of Marion and that she’ll be here a bit longer before he’s ready for her to come home.”

He smiled at the older man. “Happy anniversary to you both.” He closed the door quietly and padded back upstairs to his husband.

Damon stared at the closed door for a moment then turned back over and snuggled Grant close to him. “I guess that answers your question.” He sighed and kissed his husband softly.

Harry lay under the thick comforter in nothing but a smile waiting for his husband. When Severus had gone downstairs, he’d been wearing a warm flannel nightshirt, now he wondered if the man would notice the difference.

Severus turned off the lights downstairs, locked the doors and set wards like he did at the Overlook since Harry had been telling him of the dreams he’d been having about a shadowy man and someone taking the baby away. 

He was going to do everything in his power to keep Percy Weasley away from his husband and Lucius and Ron were already on it together. He wasn’t certain how that was going to work out but he knew Lucius would see to it that everything was taken care of.

He climbed the stairs and opened the door to his old room slowly incase Harry had drifted while he was out delivering John’s message. “Harry,” he said softly.

“I’m awake Sev, I was waiting for you. They took the news well?” he asked quietly as he listened to his husband move about in the darkened room. “Come to bed.”

“It seemed to me they did… well at least Damon was shocked into silence anyway,” he chuckled and pulled back the sheets and slidinto the warmed bed, sighing as he lay back on the pillows. “And you, My Harry are you well this evening also? Grandmother and all that happened didn’t wear you out?”

Harry smiled in the dark and rose up on one elbow, propping his hand under his cheek as he lay on his side. “I like her, she seems like she’s fun to be around. It was a bit unnerving to see how everyone was reacting to John’s ghost, definitely different from home, but I’ll admit I was a bit frightened when he stepped into you,” he said and waited as Severus got comfortable. “I’m not really tired though.”

Severus smiled and reached out to touch Harry’s face in the darkness. He ran a finger down the younger man’s cheek, stroking it lightly. “Is that so, little one?” He reached out with his other hand and pulled the smaller man closer to him. “And what is this?” he asked softly as he ran a hand down Harry’s naked chest and over his rounded belly.

“An elephant in the making,” Harry teased and put his hand over Severus’. “Kiss me?” he asked as he leaned over a bit and pressed his lips to the other man’s face.

Severus hummed and pulled Harry on top of him as he rolled on to his back. He picked his wand up from the nightstand and cast a Silencing charm over their room. “Always my Pet.”

Harry whimpered low in his throat and straddled his husband’s waist, leaning forward on his hands and rubbing himself over Severus’ pyjama covered prick. “I want you, Husband,” he whispered huskily and began to unbutton the other man’s shirt.

Severus ran his hand over Harry’s back and bottom. “Hmm it’s nice to be wanted,” he teased the younger man gently.

“Always want my Husband in me,” he murmured and pushed back into the large hands. He leaned forward and kissed the older man, his hands pushing the pyjama top open and pressed his swollen tummy and chest to Severus’ warm skin.

Severus hummed into Harry’s kisses softly and continued to rub on the smaller man. He rolled them to the side and slipped out of his top and bottoms, tossing them over the side of the bed then pulled Harry close to him again. He rubbed up against the smaller man loving the slid of their limbs and the way the hair on Harry’s legs tickled the insides of his thighs as their legs twined. He continued the soul sucking kisses as his hands played along Harry’s back and bottom once more.

Harry broke from one searing kiss, pulling back to catch his breath. “Sev… tell me there is lube hidden somewhere in this room… please,” he murmured as he reached between them and stroked his fingers lightly along Severus’ foreskin, grinning at the shiver that ran through his husband. 

Harry wanted to be taken like a man tonight not… not like something else and he was mentally kicking himself for not packing the lube they normally kept by their bed at home. 

Severus chuckled. “You mean to tell me you didn’t pack some.” He backed away to look at his husband. “I am sorry to tell you this, my own, but Grant most likely had this room scrubbed top to bottom after we left then once again after his family came and went. We may just be out of luck,” he grinned at his husband in the darkness. In his red bag with their potions was a silky blend of his own making just begging to be tried. “You have to go downstairs and ask Damon for some.”

Harry closed his eyes and groaned. “Fuck me,” he muttered and climbed off of Severus quickly and ran for the door, stooping to pick up Sev’s shirt on the way. If he could just get one of the older men to throw it out the door without having to go in, he’d be fine. He got the long shirt on and smiled as he realized it covered him to mid thigh, finishing up the buttons as he reached the bottom of the stairs. 

Severus couldn’t hold his laughter in any longer and he turned over and buried his face in the pillows. He hoped Damon would have a sense of humour about Harry knocking on their door.

Hearing footsteps on the stairs Marion turned and squinted in the low light where she sat on the couch reading, her glasses low on her nose. She smiled at thelittle man coming down the stairs and then watched him tiptoe towards the hall. “I wouldn’t go down there if I were you,” she said softly. “They get up to an awful racket when they are deprived of each other for any length of time.”

At the sound of the old woman’s voice, Harry nearly jumped out of his skin and turned around quickly, making sure the shirt was pulled down and covering him. “Mother Wolffe, you frightened me,” he exclaimed and then tried to think of an excuse as to why he was going to knock on their door. “I was… um… just going to see if they would mind if we turned the heat up. It’s a bit cold.” He edged his way back to the living room and then decided to look in the kitchen for something.

Marion grinned. “I am be old son but I am not that daft yet. My Sevvie carries a bag that has every potion known to man inside of it. He’ll have what you are seeking,” she chuckled. “I know I looked one time when he was here.” She chuckled once more. “I found some of the most interesting things inside those bottles.”

Harry wondered if he could actually die of embarrassment or if something else would have to happen to give him heart failure. He wondered how he was going to tell Sev that Mother Wolffe snooped through his things when she got the chance. He didn’t have long to wait to see what would happen next when a low moan that increased to a loud raspy cry came from behind the closed door of the bedroom down the hall. 

The young pregnant wizard looked at Mother Wolffe, he could feel his face burning in a blush and wondered just what he could say that would possibly sound normal in this house. “I need something from the kitchen… cocoa.”

Marion raised an eyebrow. “Honey, Sevvie has what you are looking for in his bag. He sent you down here for a cackle. Now that was Grant making that noise and I can guarantee you that after living with those two for as long as I did that there’ll be a bunch more noise coming from that room.”

She smiled at him, “Go on back up there and tell him Mother Wolffe said to give you what you needed and not to venture down here anymore. Bit like walking in on you parents isn’t it baby? I understand, go on back up there and hide under the covers. I know Damon did once when he walked in on John and I.”

Speechless, Harry shook his head and kissed the woman’s cheek before slowly starting up the stairs again, only stopping briefly when another caterwauling shriek sounded from down the hall. He didn’t want to even think about it. 

He opened the bedroom door and slipped in, leaning against it as a banging noise sounded from downstairs. He looked over to where his husband was lying on the bed with the lamp on and shook his head. “I hate you.”

Severus held up a little bottle and stilted it back and forth. “Oh really?”

Harry came back to the bed and climbed in on his side. “I am never having sex again in my life Severus. I am traumatized,” he muttered and his eyes flew open wide at a thought. “If we can hear them… can they hear us?”

The furnace kicked on and more than hot air came through the vent as a deep growl filled the air. “Oh gods…” Severus murmured and he laid the phial on the nightstand. “I forgot that only Damon or Grant can cast certain spells in the house. They added that charm after I made Max really sick one time.”

More noises filtered up from the downstairs bedroom and Harry looked at Severus, “Can we go home now? Mother Wolffe has been through your bags… she knew why I was down there Sev. I stood there and listened to her tell me how you have just what I need. And then… then I swear, they are torturing something in that bedroom, but she says it’s Grant.”

Severus opened his mouth to say something and a long high pitched howl and barking sounded from the laundry room and then Marion’s voice. “Oh what cute little puppies!”

The sound of padded paws running up the stairs made Severus bury his face in his hands and begin laughing. The scratching at the door was soft and almost dignified and one small bark let the Snapes know it was Asphodel at the door. He was so much more dignified than Bezoar. He looked up at Harry. “You know what this means don’t you?” He grinned, “Bezoar went looking for Damon.”

Harry nearly fell out of the bed laughing as the sounds of Bezoar’s howling filled the house accompanying the howls made by one small Indian winkte. “You have to go get him Sev. Damon is going to hex him otherwise.”

Severus moved the blankets back to go get the small dog when Grant’s voice came through the vent. “Is that Harry? Damon, did you hear that? Get off of me and go see what that noise is.”

Severus knelt in the floor and got close to the vent at the baseboard. “This is the WWN and the whole damn house can hear you two. You’ve woken the dogs and Grandmother and she’s giving out sex tips in the living room now.”

Twin groans filtered back to the young man and he chuckled. “That will be all. Say goodnight Gracie.”

There was silence for a moment and Grant’s voice came through loud and clear. "Goodnight Gracie." He giggled softly and Damon's guff, "Fuck you, Limey Bastard" followed it.

Marion piped up, “I heard that! Watch your mouth, Damon Nolan Wolffe! Don’t make get a hickory switch.”

At this point Harry was laughing so hard, tears were streaming down his cheeks and he couldn’t sit upright. “Oh Merlin, Sev, you have to help me,” he giggled loudly. “I have to pee and I can’t walk.” He reached out a hand and swatted at the raven haired man. “Come on Sev.” He began to laugh harder when he heard the excited yapping from Bezoar when Damon opened the bedroom door downstairs. 

“Everyone is a fucking critic.” Came up through the vent along with the sounds of Grant’s muffled laughter. 

Harry just looked at Severus and grinned, “I love your family.”


	105. Don't Do Me Like That

  
Author's notes: This is a story that revolves around an alternate life that had been lived by Severus Snape in the US while he was spying for the Light. Now that Voldemort is dead, he has opted to show this life to his lover, Harry Potter. Oh and by the by...there are Harleys and all sorts of goodies involved. It is a perpetual fic. If people here seem to like the first chapter, I will continue to post on a daily basis.  


* * *

Severus looked up from his chess game with Max as the smells he recognized from home began to filter through the Wolffe house. His little husband had gotten up with Grant at nearly first light, and the two had gone to the market. Once they had returned everyone but Mother Wolffe was banned from the kitchen, as the two subs set about bringing a British Sunday dinner to the decidedly American table. 

Damon had only grunted when Severus had explained some of the dishes, and Max looked skeptical. However, both men had decided that they would _suffer_ through the meal for Harry's sake. Allie had been quiet the whole time, eyeing the other men in the room, since even she had been banned. Harry had wanted it to be a surprise for them all. The tall Potions Master stood and took a chance by opening the kitchen door, and sticking his face in the crack. 

"Merlin, Harry is that what I think it is? It smells brilliant." 

Harry turned to the door, and smiled. "It's supper, Husband. If you will go sit back down, I'll bring you tea, alright?" he asked, as he gently pushed the door closed once more. 

The little wizard smiled at Grant, and quickly set about making up a tray to take out. The large teapot was steeping and there was several plates of small sandwiches; watercress, sour cream and cucumber, and plain butter, cut into triangles, and arranged nicely. There was also a plate of small cakes and scones, with clotted cream and jam to accompany it. 

Harry picked up the laden tray, and Grant followed along with another carrying cups, napkins, cream, sugar, lemon, and spoons. Together they left the kitchen, and entered the living room, setting the trays down on the coffee table. Harry looked up at Severus and smiled shyly. 

"Your tea, Husband," he said softly as he prepared a cup for him, and placed several small sandwiches on a napkin before serving them to his husband. 

Severus reached out, and cupped Harry's face, stroking a thumb across his cheek. "Thank you, little one." 

Severus sat back, and took the serviette and cup from his husband. Picking up a delicate sour cream and cucumber sandwich, he popped the whole thing in his mouth, humming in response. "Perfect, Harry. I am proud of you." Then, he picked up a butter sandwich, and held it out to his husband. "You are remembering to eat as well aren't you?" 

Harry smiled as he took a nibble from a corner of the sandwich. "Yes, Husband. This is to your liking?" he asked softly, aware that the others were now poking about on the trays. He was hoping against hope that his new family would not be disappointed. 

Grant looked at Damon's face, and shook his head. He quickly poured the man a cup of tea, and chose several sandwiches for him as well. "Damon, please nibble on this while we finish up the meal, alright?" he asked low enough that only his husband heard. The older submissive knew how much this meant to Harry. 

Damon took the sandwiches from Grant, and shoved one into his mouth like he had seen Severus do. He chewed for a moment then grinned. "Mmm bread, butter, and potato. Give me another one of those." He took a sip of the dark brew, then nodded as well, and looked at Harry. 

"Nice job, Bit," Damon said, as he shoved another of the little sandwiches in his mouth. 

Severus chuckled and shook his head. "You did well, Pet," he whispered, and then looked over at Max who was spreading jam on a scone.

"Here baby, have something to snack on, I know you must be hungry," he said, offering half of the scone to Allie before biting into the other half. "It’s like a biscuit of sorts. They’re good, Harry." 

Max grabbed another, and hesitated before trying the clotted cream as well. Allie took the flaky bread, and looked at the jam, before picking off a little piece that hadn't been slathered with the sweetened fruit. She nodded. "Good, Harry." 

He smiled happily, and pressed a kiss to the palm of Severus' hand. "This boy will go, and finish preparing your meal, Husband," he said softly, and rose back to his feet. Harry backed away as he watched the others eat what he'd prepared, and then turned to go back into the kitchen. 

Grant smiled at his husband, and leaned down to kiss his cheek. "Thank you for being nice," he whispered in his ear before he left to follow Harry. 

Damon looked at Severus, and smiled. "I wasn't just being nice," he said, as he put the vegetable sandwiches to the side, and went digging for the butter ones again. "These little bits of cholesterol on bread are good." 

He popped another one into his mouth, and sipped his tea before reaching across the table to pick up a scone. "We need to have 'tea' more often." 

Severus shook his head at him, and looked at Allie. "Try the sour cream and cucumber, Allie. They are light." 

Allie shook her head and handed the scone back to Max. "That's alright. I don't want to spoil my supper." She fixed a cup of tea and added a lemon to the brew before sipping, and then making a face. "Don't see what’s wrong with iced tea." 

Allie placed the cup on the saucer, and sat back in the couch sighing, and rubbed her hand across her stomach. 

Grant glanced at the pregnant witch for a moment, and nodded. "I'll get you a glass, Allie," he said, and picked up her cup to take back to the kitchen. 

He was worried about her, she just didn't seem like she was feeling well these days. Grant smiled when he remembered Damon's remark, he should have known the man would hone in on the butter like a bee to honey. Once in the kitchen, he poured a glass of ice tea, and answered Harry's curious look. 

"It's for Allie, I don't think she's feeling well today. Damon is out there going through the sandwiches faster than the other two," he laughed, and took the tea back out to the little witch. 

Mother Wolffe looked at Harry in amusement. "Who would have thought that all I had to do to get that boy to eat his vegetables was to put them on a butter sandwich? I tried for years to get him to eat something besides corn and green beans," she laughed. 

Allie looked up at Grant as he came back, and smiled weakly. "Thanks, Grant." She took a sip of the tea, and then made a face. "I don't think it's you or Harry, Grant. Nothing tastes right." 

She sat the glass down on the table, and picked at her robe. "I get like this in the later stages." She cut her eyes to the other men devouring the scones and sandwiches, and shook her head. "You go on back to the kitchen. If you'll give me the dishes, I'll set the table. I need to get away from the testosterone." 

Allie sat forward awkwardly, slapping at Max's hand when he moved to help her up from the low sofa, and she looked at Grant expectantly. Max shook his head, and picked up his tea instead as his wife struggled to get to her feet. If she wanted to wallow about like a walrus, then so be it. He turned his attention back to the chess game he was playing, and moved his rook out of danger from Sev's knight. 

Grant offered Allie a hand up; he hadn't missed her tetchiness either. “Thank you, Allie. That would be a help if you don’t mind. We are going to use the good service in the china cabinet in the dining room. The tableware is in the top drawer, and the linens in the drawer next to it." 

Allie pushed Grant's hand away as well, and raised an eyebrow. "Oh the good service... well... wow. I'll be certain to be extra careful while I am setting the places." She finally got to her feet, turned, and made her way to the dining room, muttering softly. "Well, la ti da! Fancy snacks and fancy plates." 

His mouth set in a thin line, Grant glanced at Damon, and he was less than amused by the girl's behaviour. Grant smiled once at his husband, and left for the kitchen. Max merely shook his head as he heard his wife's muttering. 

"I'm sorry Damon, Severus. She's just not feeling well. I should have just let her stay at home," he said with a sigh, and prayed the woman wouldn't take it out on Grant's china. 

Damon shook his head, and grunted. "Should have," he muttered, and turned back to the plate to grab another scone. "Hopefully she'll straighten out soon enough. I don't remember her being this bad with Sarah." 

The conversation dissolved into the past, informing Severus of some of the things he might have to look forward to in Harry's pregnancy. A couple of hours later, Harry's voice called them to the dining room where he had laid out all the dishes for their Sunday supper. The roast beef sat waiting on someone to carve it, surrounded by steaming roasted potatoes and parsnips. Tureens of Brussels sprouts and green beans sat along side one gravy boat filled with a thick bread sauce, and a second one with rich brown gravy. Hot fresh homemade bread loaves filled a basket, and a small pot of horseradish sat next to that. Lastly, a bowl of mushy peas with large chunks of ham hock completed the spread. 

Severus grinned as he recognized his favourite foods, and he pulled Harry into his arms, and squeezed him tightly. "Harry, it looks wonderful," he said as he pulled out the chair for his husband. 

"Thank you, Husband," Harry said quietly, and watched the reactions from the other people from beneath lowered lashes. "I made several of your favourites." He nodded to the tureen of mushies and glanced up at his mate. The butter was melting nicely in the rich green vegetable and chunks of ham. 

Max held a chair out for Allie, and sighed when she sat down with a look of disgust on her face. "The meal looks wonderful, Harry. You and Grant outdid yourselves," he said smiling at both men, and then turned to Mother Wolffe. "And I am sure you kept them in line Marion." 

Grant gracefully slid into the seat Damon held out for him after his husband seated his mother. "Damon, I am not going to say a word about your diet this evening. I want you to eat and enjoy," he murmured as the older man scooted him into the table before turning to pour the bottle of red wine that had been breathing on the sideboard. 

Damon raised an eyebrow, and looked at Harry. "What did you do to him?" He grinned at the little sub. "You get to cook more often if that's the new rule." 

He grabbed the carving knife and serving fork then looked to Harry. "Is it alright to carve, Harry?" he asked once everyone had been seated. 

Harry looked up at his husband who nodded back. "Yes, Damon, thank you," he said softly, smiling as Severus took his hand under the table. 

He'd cooked the beef so that it was medium rare, and was rewarded as the blade revealed the juicy pink meat beneath the rich brown surface. Harry looked over the table, and realized something was missing. 

"Excuse me a moment please, I forgot to place the pudding on the table," he said as he slipped out of his seat, and scurried for the kitchen. He returned a moment later with the piping hot Yorkshire pudding, still steaming from the oven, the crust golden brown and sizzling in the beef drippings. 

Harry set the dish on the trivet that had been set out for it, and then returned to his seat. "I didn't want you to have your beef without the pudding, sir." 

Damon hummed as he sliced into the meat. "Oh, Harry, this looks perfect. You and Grant did a really good job." 

Other nods of agreement sounded from around the table except from one person. Allie wrinkled her nose; she couldn't hold her tongue any longer. "What kind of pudding is that? And _what_ is that green stuff?" 

She looked up to watch as a piece of the pink, slightly bloody, roast fell from the knife, and she turned her face. "Gods, people, it's not even done. How in the hell can we eat it?" Allie turned green, and stood up. "I am not staying for this. Max, take me home... sir. Now." 

Max looked at his wife and submissive as she stood over him. He'd had enough of her that day. "Sit down, girl. Harry and Grant worked damned hard on this meal, and you are at least going to sit here with your mouth shut while I enjoy it," he said firmly, and nodded to her chair. "You do not have to eat, but you will sit." 

Harry looked down at his plate, and sighed quietly. He knew he should have just kept the idea of cooking dinner for everyone to himself. Grant looked at Allie, his contempt barely hidden on his face. He could tell how badly her actions had hurt someone that she called a friend. 

Allie narrowed her eyes at her husband. "I will not, you pompous asshole." She picked up her plate, and flung it at Max's head. She missed, but just barely, and it crashed loudly against the wall. "I will not sit here, and watch you enjoy this... this sick family, and a _Death Eater's_ hospitality. And you can go to fucking Charleston without me. I couldn't give a damn if they stay in this fucking country or not!" 

Allie turned, and stormed out of the room, the front door slamming behind her. From beyond the door, the sound of a car starting could be heard, and the engine raced before a spray of gravel rattled against the house, and then silence descended on the room. 

"What a fucking twat," Harry said softly as he stood, and moved around to start to pick up the pieces of the broken plate. He shook his head as he knelt down. Grant had told him that this set had been given to him and Damon by Damon's commanding officer as a wedding gift. 

Grant sat there open mouthed, unable to comprehend what had just happened in his home. How dare that woman say such horrid things? He realized then that one of his precious pieces of china had been destroyed. Max sat in stony silence as Severus and Damon looked at him. For all the world he wished the earth would open up and swallow him whole. 

Standing, he bent down next to Harry, shooing the little sub away from the mess. He repaired the plate with his wand but it still didn't look quite right, and the big healer shook his head. 

"I apologize for her to you Marion, Grant, Damon, Harry and Sev. She's been having wild influxes of hormones that make her act out like this." 

Max stood, avoiding their eyes as he placed the plate on the table, thankful his parents had taken Sarah for the week to go to Disneyland, and to visit with them in their Anaheim home. 

"I should have listened to her when she said she wasn't up for company," he said softly, and then finally looked up at them, begging them silently to carry on. "I'll replace the whole service, Grant." 

Grant wound his napkin in his hands under the table for a moment. "Don't worry about it, Max, it's simply a plate, nothing important," he said softly, and nodded to Damon. "Let her cool off for awhile." 

Harry gave him a hug, and went to sit back beside his husband who was still speechless. The tall Potions Master decided immediately to write Max a draft to cover the bond he and Allie had put up. The last thing he wanted was the small witch blathering on about having to sponsor him and Harry. 

"Thank you, Harry," Max finally said, shaking his head as he took up the bowl of mushy peas. "No, Grant, I insist. She's never broken something of someone else's before, and I know how important the set is to you and Damon." 

Passing the bowl to Severus, he realized that he couldn’t look the other man in the eye as he continued. "She's just a little out of sorts. Remember when she was pregnant with Sarah, and she threw the Diet Coke suitcase at me? She calmed down after the baby was born, and she'll do it again, I know," he said firmly, and looked up at the other men. "Now how do you eat this pudding with the beef? I want the full British experience." 

He smiled broadly as if the matter were closed, and they had moved on. Severus nodded as he spooned the vegetable onto Harry's plate, and then his own. 

"I remember," he said as he passed the food to Damon next, not feeling much like speaking at the moment. 

Harry licked his lips, and looked from Severus to Max. "It's not a sweet pudding, sir. Just spoon out a bit, and ladle gravy over it," he explained as the big red head followed his instructions. "I apologize if it is not very good." 

Grant let Damon serve him, and waited until he'd served his mother and then himself, watching the man to see his reaction. Damon didn't say a word; he was too angry with the woman for acting like a militant bitch. He hadn't approved of her the last time she had gotten out of control, and he sure as hell didn't appreciate it in his own home, in front of his husband and family. The little bitch didn't deserve to have Max apologise for her. She needed a swift kick in the ass to straighten her out, pregnant or not. 

"Harry, I am certain it will be fine," Damon said tersely, even as he followed Harry’s instructions. "It all looks and smells wonderful," he continued as he looked around the table. "Well, eat up before it gets cold." He stabbed some green beans and forked them into his mouth. 

Marion stared at them for a moment, then cut in to her roast beef. "Max, honey, I think Allie just needs some time with her man. She needs to be treated properly in the bedroom. But then again, sometimes when a woman gets like that, well, even a good lay can't fix things." She bit into the roast beef, and then sipped her wine. "I swear, Harry, that is the best roast I have had in a long time." She cut off another piece and then hummed in delight. 

Grant nearly choked on his food as he heard his mother-in-law's words, and Severus had to turn his head to hide his silent laughter. Max only shook his head, and then looked to his meal. 

"I do apologize for her behaviour. If you wish, I'll go as well," he said as he looked across the table at Damon. He could tell what the older man thought of the woman's behaviour, and truth be told, he was close to putting Allie over his knee. 

Damon grunted. "Don't move, and eat your dinner. We got business to take care of tomorrow, and you need to eat. Let that bitch fend for herself." He looked up at Max, meeting his blue eyes, as he continued to stab things on his plate, and eat. "No more about it tonight." 

He speared a Brussel sprout, and put it in his mouth, chewing for a moment. "Ah hell! Grant, did you put those nasty things on my plate?" Damon grabbed his glass of wine, and drank deeply. 

Grant smirked as he forked a sprout into his own mouth. "No, Damon, your mother did," he said sweetly as he raised his own glass to his lips. 

Damon smiled sweetly at his mother, shook his head, and then pushed the sprouts to the side. "I am a grown man now, Mama, I think I can decide on what foods to eat. Besides, Grant said I didn't have to follow my diet." He stabbed the roast beef, and shoved a whole slice in his mouth. 

Marion smiled warmly, and buttered a slice of fresh bread before wrapping it around a Brussels sprout, and handing it to him. "It worked with the other vegetables, it might work with this," she chuckled.

Grant just shook his head, and continued to eat, smiling sadly as he watched Max gamely cut up his food. He could tell the big man felt out of place. "No one is upset with you, Max," he said as he reached over, and patted the man's hand. "Enjoy the meal Harry made for us." 

Harry ate a few bites of beef, a portion of potato, and a bite of the pudding before he pushed his plate away. "May I be excused, Husband?" he asked softly, his appetite gone now after the disruption a few moments before. 

The smile that had been on Severus’ face was replaced with a look of concern as he looked down at his husband. Leaning in closer, he pressed a kiss to the younger man's face. "Are you alright Harry? Did you get enough to eat?" 

Harry just shook his head, and sighed. "I'm not hungry any more, Sir." 

Max looked up, and smiled gently at Grant, then turned to his best friend. "Don't force him on my account, Sev." He pushed his plate away. "Harry, is there dessert? If you don't want any then I'll take your portion. This was delicious, but I think I'll be a bit naughty, and have the sweets without finishing my supper." He grinned at the small sub, and then looked down at Damon and Grant. "Anyone want to join me?" 

Harry nodded, and looked at Max. "Yes, sir, I'll get it." He slipped out of his seat, and picked up Max's nearly full plate before moving around the table to begin clearing everyone else’s. Maybe the dogs would eat the meat, and the chickens the rest of it. 

Max grabbed Harry's arm, and looked up into the green eyes, then over to Sev. "Harry, I am so sorry." He grabbed the little sub, pulled him into his lap, and wrapped his arms around the disappointed young man. "Please don't let Allie send you into a tailspin. I know you worked really hard on this supper for us all." 

The stress of dealing with his wife, and all that had happened over the past few weeks, came crashing down on the healer all at once. He took a deep breath, and held on to the small sub. "She didn't mean anything by it, Harry, honest." 

Max reached up, and stroked Harry's dark hair. Meeting his eyes, he silently asked for Harry to be alright, and for forgiveness he knew he didn't deserve. Harry looked uncertain for a moment, and then leaned in and let the big man simply hug him close. 

"I'm sorry, too," he said softly. "I hope she feels better soon." The little wizard looked over the table to see if anyone else was eating, and then turned to look back at Max. 

"I made a trifle and a cake for afters. Which would you like? And would anyone else like for me to take their plate?" he asked as he returned the smile his husband had given him, and just let the big man hold onto him. 

Max swallowed, and sighed. He squeezed Harry tighter for a moment, then let go of the sub. "I don't care, Bit. Both of them." 

Damon pulled the plate closer to him, and shook his head. "Grant said I could eat it all, and you aren't taking it away from me." 

Taking the buttered bread from his mother, he dumped out the Brussel sprout, and took a bite out of the soft bread. "You all have dessert now if you want. I want the food first then I'll get cake, and whatever the trifle thingy is." 

Grant looked at Damon, and nearly laughed. "Will you bite if I reach out, and touch your plate?" he teased as he ate the last bit of his beef and pudding, and then passed his plate to his husband for more. 

Damon nodded. "You, I might. Harry I'll just nibble on." He grinned then began loading up Grant's plate again. 

"I'm not ready for dessert just yet, Harry, and it doesn't look like anyone else is either," Grant said with a smile as the plate was passed back to him.   
Harry nodded, and slipped from Max's lap. "I'll be right back with your dessert," he said as he left the dining room, and came back a few moments later with a plate bearing a rich slice of chocolate cake, and a serving of peach trifle. He set it in front of the Healer, and then slipped back into his seat next to Severus, his appetite apparently returning as he reached for his plate, and finished his meat and vegetables. 

Max stared at the dessert plate, and nodded. "Thanks, Harry," he said, picking up his fork, and digging into the cake first, wanting the feel good properties of the chocolate to work their magic on him. 

"I am glad to see you eating, My Own," Severus commented lowly as he watched his husband finish up the rest of his supper. 

Grant looked at Severus, who had a look of content happiness on his face as he ate. "So this is how you eat at that fancy school?" 

Severus swallowed the beef he had in his mouth, and then took a sip of his wine. "This is some of the foods we would eat at Hogwarts. The students use magic for everything there, and so large quantities of fuel are needed. At Hogwarts, there would have most likely been roast pork and turkey, as well as roasted chicken, plus a few more vegs." He sighed. "Flagons of Pumpkin juice, and milk, then once that was done, the tables would clear, and then the desserts would appear." 

Everyone looked up as the sound of a belch ripped across the table. Mother Wolffe delicately daubed her lips with her napkin before tucking back into her food without missing a beat. Harry tried desperately not to laugh, and ended up grinning up at Severus. 

"The Pumpkin juice is what I seem to miss the most, and can't seem to find here," Harry said as he sipped his glass of ginger ale, and then began to spoon up his peas. He wasn't going to let Allie ruin what he'd worked so hard on. 

Max nodded, and ate his dessert as the conversations started back up around him. He'd find a way to replace Grant's dishes that he knew were older than himself, and to get Harry some of the Pumpkin juice he was longing for to make up for Allie's behaviour. Just another month or so, and things would settle down. 

After dessert, Mother Wolffe retired to her room to read her book, and Max went as well to the pull out couch in Grant's office. After a bit of television, Damon volunteered to wash up the dishes nearly sending Grant into fits, and the Indian followed his husband into the kitchen to make certain no more of his precious china was damaged. 

Severus turned to Harry and smiled at the younger man. "That was a most excellent meal, My Harry. I am very proud of you." 

"Thank you, Husband. I am happy that it pleased you," he said and smiled shyly. "Would you like me to bring you a drink to relax?" He turned on the sofa to look at his husband, and blushed as he saw the contented look on his face. 

Severus shook his head. "I am quite happy to just sit here with you for a while." He pulled the younger man into his lap with Harry's back against his chest, lifting Harry’s tee shirt over his stomach, and pressing a hand to the stretched skin. 

"Good evening, little Reganne. Did you get enough to eat?" he asked as he rubbed Harry's stomach, and nibbled on his neck. "Did you get enough to eat tonight, little one?" 

Harry leaned back, and rested his head on Severus' shoulder, closing his eyes as his husband rubbed over his belly, and spoke softly to their child. He nodded when he was asked, and shifted his weight to get more comfortable. 

"I'm getting fat," he murmured and then laughed. It was true, he was gaining weight all over; his face, his belly, his bottom, his thighs, but he looked healthy and happy now. "Did you, Husband?" he asked as he rubbed Severus' thigh with one hand. 

Severus hummed. "You aren't getting fat, Harry. For the first time I think you might actually be at a proper weight for your stature." He leaned his head back, and pressed a kiss to the younger man's forehead. "It looks good on you, and I'll hope you'll keep some of the weight after the baby." He moved his hands down Harry's belly, and began to rub and massage his thighs. 

Harry purred as he got more comfortable. "That feels so good," he murmured, and reached up behind him to lock his hands around the back of Severus' neck, and stretch once more. "I like the fact I don't look like I'm going to break. I get the feeling you were afraid you'd break me a few times." He squirmed around and stopped as he felt the growing bulge in Severus' jeans. 

Severus nodded, and ran his hands back up Harry's body. "I've always had to be careful, Harry. I took more precautions with you, it's true." He groaned softly as Harry stopped squirming then turned his face to nuzzle the soft rat's nest hair, and breathe in the scent of his husband. "I am glad you are enjoying this my Harry because I am as well." 

Severus nibbled on Harry's neck, and down to his shoulder. "I wish... I wish I could show you what that does to me," Harry breathed as his back arched, and he pushed back against Severus' groin. He was frustrated once more by his body's failure to respond normally to stimulation. 

Harry hissed as Severus ran one hand down over his chest, and teased a nipple. Severus chuckled. "Harry, you are showing me what it does to you. The other shall return soon enough." 

"Do you think maybe we could tonight?" 

He grinned against Harry's neck, and licked up the long column of tanned flesh. "We could what, My Own? You'll have to tell me what you want. I am feeling a little sluggish from all that good food." He ran his hand over the little sub's crotch, knowing exactly what Harry meant. "Whisper it to me, Harry. Tell me exactly what you would like to do tonight." 

Severus nipped Harry's ear lobe, and then pulled it into his mouth, suckling gently on the soft skin. Sucking in a deep, shuddering breath, Harry shivered, and turned so that his mouth was pressed to the other man's ear.

"I want to come with your prick buried so deep inside of me that you can feel my heart beating against it," he whispered, and licked the outer shell of Sev's ear, and moaned softly for him. 

Severus hissed, and lifted Harry to his feet, then swatted his bottom. "Go... upstairs now." He stood and pulled down on his jeans, adjusting himself so he could walk. "Damon, Grant we're going to bed." 

He turned Harry towards the stairs, not bothering to wait for an answer from the older couple. Harry hurried up the steps, and once in the bedroom, he knelt beside their bed. He'd not been told to remove his clothes, so he knelt there in his shorts and tee shirt, waiting for the other man. He really wished he'd remembered a gag; he was going to have a hard time staying quiet. 

Severus ran downstairs to the basement, and dug through one of Damon and Grant's toy cabinets. Finding what he was looking for, he grinned and raced up the basement stairs, then barreled up the next set to find Harry on the floor next to their borrowed bed. He took a deep breath to calm himself, and looked down at his little husband, and held out a hand to help him up off the floor.

"My angel, I want you to strip for me... slowly." 

Harry smiled, and pushed his shorts down over his widened hips, letting his tee shirt fall down to mid thigh as the denim slid down his tanned legs, and fell to a puddle of material on the floor. He ran one hand up under his shirt, and teased his nipples while the other one moved between his legs, and rubbed his wetness with eager fingers. 

Harry opened one green eye, and watched Severus sitting on the bed with a rapt expression on his face. With a soft moaning sigh, Harry began to tug the hem of the shirt up, exposing his swollen belly and peaked nipples to his husband. 

"Like this?" he whispered as the shirt was pulled over his head, and dropped to the floor, leaving him nude in the soft lamplight. 

Severus groaned, and rubbed his hand over the bulge in his jeans as he watched Harry's clothing fall to the floor, and the sub's most delicious body be revealed. The slender form had begun filling in more and more since they had been in the States, and while Severus was slightly saddened to see the washboard stomach disappear, he was heartily grateful for the reason. His Harry was brilliant normally, but pregnant he was absolutely magnificent. 

"Perfect, My Harry," he whispered in return. He slowly stood, and walked to the younger man. "Now, help me get rid of these clothes as well." 

He bent, and captured Harry's mouth, delving deep in the warm cavern, and tasting the supper, and his Harry. He moaned, and pulled the little sub close to him, hands running down the scarred flesh, caressing him softly. Nimble fingers soon had Severus' belt unbuckled, and his jeans undone, and being tugged slowly down his lean hips. 

Harry pressed close to him, doing his best to undress his husband, and not break the kiss he was sharing. Harry's hands found the large, throbbing cock, and he whimpered low in his throat, feeling his cozy give a twitch as well. 

"Want you," he whispered, as he pulled away long enough to begin unbuttoning the long sleeve shirt Severus was wearing, and push it over his broad shoulders. "Want you so bad." 

Harry soon had his former professor stripped, and was rubbing up against him like a cat in heat, moaning and whimpering as he knelt to lick over the shiny head of Sev's prick as it peeked from its foreskin. Severus moaned, and his back arched as Harry took him in his mouth, pushing himself deeper into the hot, wet mouth. He put a hand out and tangled his fingers in the dark locks and tugged gently on them. 

"Merlin, Harry, that feels so good," he hissed. "Need you." 

Obediently, Harry rose and got on the bed on all fours, his bottom raised in the air, and his thighs spread invitingly. "For you, Husband," he purred as he ran a hand between his legs, and parted his cozy for the man if that was his pleasure for the night. 

Severus turned, and looked at his husband as he sprawled out on the bed. "Abso-fucking-lutely perfect," he drawled, and moved to the bed to join Harry. 

He scooped up the phial he had retrieved last night, and poured some of the silky, slick liquid out on to his fingers. He ran a hand down Harry's back, and then spread the lube on to Harry's puckered entrance, circling the hole before slipping one long finger inside of him. Harry panted and pushed back. 

"Yes! Oh fuck! Husband, please," he moaned, and started to rock on his hands and knees, tilting his bottom up to give the other man better access. "Fuck me, Husband," he begged as he looked back over his shoulder at Severus. 

Severus chuckled, and knew he had grabbed the correct toy from the basement. "All in good time, My Harry." 

He pulled his fingers from Harry, and bent to retrieve the small ball gag he took from the basement. "Watch, My Own." He strode over to the door, and locked it manually. "No one but us, Harry." 

Severus returned to the bed, and bent over the smaller man pulling him up into a kiss then held the gag for him. Harry smiled when he saw the gag, and opened his mouth wide to allow his husband to fit the small rubber ball between his lips. He moaned, and smiled around the ball as he heard the muffled sounds he made, his eyes half closed as he turned back around, and presented himself once more to the other man. Now he could scream all he wanted. 

Severus grinned at his husband, then buckled the gag around his head. He picked up his wand one more time and conjured a small string of bells then held it out to his submissive, meeting the lust glazed green eyes. 

"Throw the bells to the floor if you need to safe, My Harry. Blink once if you understand me." 

Harry blinked, and then reached out to trail his fingers over Severus' chest, pausing only to tease the man's nipples and smirk around the gag as his husband hissed in pleasure. Harry turned and resumed his position on his hands and knees, his head up and his arse wriggling enticingly. Merlin, he wanted it. He couldn't help it; he was horny all the time now. Poor Severus was being attacked on a regular basis if Harry could catch him with his hands free for a few moments. 

The younger wizard blushed, and moaned throatily behind his gag as he remembered the morning Severus had presented him with a selection of toys to play with to scratch his itch. Severus reached down, and rubbed Harry's hair, then moved behind him once again to thrust two fingers into the tight opening. He bent over the other man, and kissed the back of Harry's neck, trailing his tongue along Harry's muscles, and down the slender frame as he worked his fingers in and out of the smaller man. 

"Going to fuck you, My Harry. Take you like I have wanted to for a long time. Slam into you, rock you, and watch you ride my cock like you were meant to." 

Harry nodded frantically, his nerves singing as he rocked on the long fingers. 'Yes! Take me hard!' he cried out in his mind, grunting and mewling behind the gag, his lips and chin already shiny with saliva. One hand stole back between his legs and pulled at his flaccid prick, trying to will it to hardness, his cozy getting wetter as he was played with. 

Harry spread his legs more, and pushed back, offering, begging, pleading silently to have his Husband's prick slam into him. Severus pulled his fingers from Harry, and took the lube, pouring a generous amount on himself, and slowly stroking it in. 

"Alright, My Harry, remember to use the safe if you need it." 

He lined himself up, and slowly pressed into the tight entrance, hissing as Harry's muscles gripped his cock trying to pull him in faster than he wanted to go. He placed a hand on Harry's hips to stop Harry from hurting himself, and slowly eased in some more. 

Harry mewled and breathed heavily through his nose, his thighs shaking with the effort to not slam himself back onto Severus, even though the burn was great, and he was breaking out in a sweat, he didn't care. He wriggled his hips and pushed back, groaning loudly as Sev's cock went deeper into him. He willed himself to relax, and dropped his forehead to the bed, one hand pulling at his limp cock again. Severus poured more lubrication on his prick, and rubbed on Harry as he pushed into him. 

Once fully seated inside his husband, he held still and rubbed Harry's back. He reached up, and rubbed the thin layer of moisture from his brow, and then took a deep breath. 

"Alright My Harry?" he asked as he eased out of Harry just a small bit then pushed back in, lying over the other man to press a kiss to his sweaty back. 

Harry growled low in his throat, his lips working around the ball gag. Merlin, he needed this so badly. He reached back with the hand not holding the strand of bells, and grasped one of his husband's hands, and bringing it around him to grasp his belly. Harry closed his eyes for a moment, and just concentrated on what he was feeling; he was stretched open around Severus' thick prick, he fancied that he could feel its heat and its throbbing deep inside his arse. 

Nodding his head to his husband to let him know he was ready, he began to rock on his hands and knees with Sev's hand still on his belly. Severus groaned, and stood up some. He thrust against the smaller man, pulled out and pushed in hard. "My Harry..." 

Grabbing Harry's hip with his other hand, he leaned over again, and shoved into the smaller man. "Gonna fuck you, my angel." He pulled out once more, and thrust back in hard. "Merlin... so tight." 

Squeezing Harry's hip tighter, Severus began to pull the other man back and forth on his cock, being careful not to squeeze too hard on the round belly. Harry moaned, and made all sorts of garbled cries from behind the gag. Begging to be ridden harder, faster, to be used. He rose up to where he was kneeling, and resting his back against Severus' chest, one hand pulling at his limp flesh while the other tweaked his nipples. 

The breath of the other man hot on his cheek and shoulder, was getting him hotter and his cozy wetter; Harry clenched his channel around Severus tightly and howled in pleasure, the sound muffled by the gag. 

"Ahh." Severus bit down on his lip as Harry's muscles clamped down on him, and he began to pound into the other man, losing himself in the sensations. He rubbed Harry's stomach, then eased his thrusting to push Harry forward some to where he could climb up on the bed. 

Kneeling between Harry's legs, Severus moved his hand from the rounded belly, and grabbed Harry's other hip. "Want to pound you so fucking hard..." he panted in Harry's ear. "Just come… don't wait on permission. Come... when you need to... want to feel you clenching hard and tight around me. " 

He pulled most of the way out and slammed into his husband, setting a punishing rhythm. Harry fell forward again, this time grabbing the headboard, and holding himself up with one hand. His other hand was rubbing and pulling at his small prick, his fingers slippery with precome. It felt so good, and he begged his Dom for more as he arched his back, and presented himself at a better angle to Severus, clenching tight and releasing his prick in a rhythmic pattern. 

His eyes were wide open and unseeing as he felt the familiar ache in his sac even without the erection; he knew he was going to spill. Harry screamed behind the gag, shoving himself back onto Sev, and rocking his hips as he spilled over his fingers, and down his thighs. 

Severus shoved into Harry once, twice, and then a third time, and let go just after Harry's release, filling the younger man. He panted heavily and rolled them on to their sides. Wrapping his arms around Harry, he rubbed on his chest and tummy, then reached up and took the gag off the younger man. 

"Merlin, My Harry." Severus squeezed the younger man to him, pressing his face into Harry's shoulder, and laying kisses on the tanned skin. He shuddered out a breath trying to calm himself. 

"Are you alright?" he asked softly. 

"Not done yet," Harry gasped out as his chest heaved, and he reached for Severus' hand, pushing it down to rest between his legs. 

He still felt hot and swollen in his cozy. Severus groaned, and eased out of his husband then rolled him onto his back. He moved between Harry's legs, and licked up the semen cooling on his thighs, then ran his tongue up to the cozy little place. 

Severus nuzzled Harry's bollocks, lifting them out of the way as he lapped at the little clit. He sucked the tiny nub into his mouth, and reached up to slide two fingers into the dripping slit. Crooking his fingers up, he massaged the spongy knot just inside the warm slick hole. It didn't take but a few moments, and Harry came again with only a tensing of his muscles, and a soft sigh as his legs trembled. 

"Thank you, Husband," he murmured as he raised a hand to wipe his mouth and chin dry. He smiled as he got up, and slowly made his way across the hall to the bathroom to fetch a flannel to clean them up. 

"Anytime, My Harry," Severus chuckled, and crashed face first into the bed, groaning softly. He rolled onto his back and watched his little husband leave their room. He propped himself up on the pillows, laying sprawled across the bed, exhausted, a small smile gracing his face as he closed his midnight eyes. 

As Harry was coming out of the bathroom, the door to Grant's office opened, and Max poked his head out. The small wizard quickly retreated back into the bathroom, and wrapped a towel around his waist before venturing out once more. He was blushing a deep red by the time he slipped back into the bedroom, and shut the door. 

Max shook his head, and closed the door. He missed Allie something terrible, even if she had been awful tonight. The pull out sofa was lonely, and he had been tempted to ask Severus if he minded them all sleeping in one big puppy pile, but he didn't know how Harry would have taken that. It wouldn't have been the first time they had shared a bed or partners. 

This time, however, Max just wanted someone to hold and take comfort from. He didn't want Severus or Harry sexually, just the comfort provided by friends. But after seeing Harry's state of dress, or lack thereof, he knew he couldn't. He climbed back into the sofa bed and sighed, pulling the other pillow to him, and curling around it. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

Severus opened his eyes as Harry came back into their room, and raised an eyebrow. "Everything alright, My Own?" 

Harry knelt beside the bed, and began to wipe Severus clean before he spoke. "Max looks so sad and lost Sev," he said softly as he looked up at him. "Do you think he needs to talk or something?" 

The small wizard quickly cleaned himself up, and pulled on a long nightshirt before handing Severus his pajamas. "Do you think he's alright?" 

Severus frowned as he stood to pull on the sleep pants. "It's possible, Harry. It's been a while since he's had to sleep alone. Not to mention the fact that Allie embarrassed not only herself tonight, but him as well." He shook his head, and got back into the bed, casting a cleaning spell over the damp blankets, then held them up for his husband. 

He thought about Harry's second question for a moment before answering. "I honestly don't know if he's alright. The spat you saw on the way to Sturgis was normally how they work. However, the last time Allie was pregnant, she was very hard on him as well. She seems to turn into a hellcat, then it will blow over, and she'll apologize. He'll forgive her, because he loves her that much." Severus shrugged, and looked down at Harry. 

"I don't think it's anything serious, but it was traumatic to all of us involved. She cursed him up one side, and down the other, while Sarah was being born. Then she cried, and apologized afterwards. So, I suspect the same will happen again, and it will be all right in the end. Would you like me to go and check on him?" 

Harry slipped under the blanket, and rested one hand on his husband's cheek. "Would you please, Severus? He just looked so sad. I'm worried about him," he said softly, and bit his lower lip. 

Severus nodded, and pressed a kiss to Harry's forehead right over the faded famous scar. Slipping out of the bed, he started for the door before turning back around. "Harry, I must ask you a question. If I were to bring Max back in here, would you be adverse to him staying with us?" 

He and Max had shared beds many times, and the more he thought about it, the more he realized that this would be a way for him to repay the comforting strength Max had shown when they had disposed of Orion's gifts. Harry looked at Severus for a moment, and looked down.

"Shall I undress now, Sir, or wait until he's here?" he asked softly. Severus had never brought another to their bed, but he always knew that it was a possibility he would one day do so. At least it was Max. Harry thought he'd be kind. He didn't understand the concept of just sleeping in the same bed for comfort. 

Severus frowned, and walked back over to the other man. "No, Harry. I think you misunderstood," he said, as he sat on the edge of the bed and pulled his husband into his lap. "I'll not share you with Max, Harry, have no fear of that." 

He sighed, and stroked Harry's hair, tipping up the small face to meet the worried green eyes. "If Max were to join us, it would just be to sleep. Have you never crawled into bed with Ron and Hermione, or perhaps with Molly when you stayed with them over the Hols, when I came here without you?" 

Harry shook his head. Everyone at the Burrow had been too nervous to try to get that close to him, but while he'd been a student, there had been times Ron had crawled into his bed to comfort him, he remembered that now. 

He looked up at Severus once more. "Just to sleep?" he asked softly. 

Severus nodded. "Just to sleep. I believe Max calls it one big puppy pile. Does that help? Like when Bezoar and Asphodel curl up with us under the blankets at the house sometimes. It's something friends do for comfort, to make one feel safe, and loved. I have done it with Damon and Grant." He smiled. "It's a powerful thing, My Harry, to be able to share that comfort with someone you care about." 

"Alright. I'm sorry I misunderstood, Husband," he said, and then ventured a smile. "Please see if he will join us. I don't like him being so sad." Harry slipped out of the bed, and began to rearrange the pillows to accommodate three people. 

Severus nodded. "That's alright, Harry. It had to be explained to me as well the first time Damon allowed me into their bed," he said as he went about expanding the bed, before turning, and leaving Harry to rearrange the rest of the pillows. 

Severus padded down the hall, and knocked lightly on the door, then opened it slightly. "Hey, Asshole?" 

In Grant's office, Max had given up on trying to sleep, and was up reading one of the books he'd found on Grant's bookshelf, when he heard the knock on his door, and he looked up from the book in surprise. 

"Hey, Sev, is everything alright? Harry's not ill is he?" he asked as he marked his spot in the book, and laid it down beside him. He was getting off of the fold out, and reaching for the bag he always carried when Severus shook his head.

"No, he's quite fine, I assure you. He is, however, worried about you," he said, sitting down on the fold out. Severus pushed Max back down, and eyed him critically. "You want to come back with me?" 

Max nearly grinned at the prospect, but then Allie's words echoed in his head. The horrible things she's said about his best friend. He blew out a breath, and looked at one big hand. "I'm so sorry, Sev. I don't know what came over her to say those awful things, and ruin the meal Harry made." 

Severus reached over, and moved back Max's long hair from his face, his fingers lingering to play with the ends. "She's pregnant, Max, dealing with changes and hormones, you've said so yourself. I've been on the receiving end of one of Harry's crying jags, so in one way I somewhat understand. Granted, what she said was quite nasty, and I am not quite ready to forgive her for them, but you have no control over what comes from her mouth. I am certain she will make apologies like she has before. She just needs some time to calm down." 

He would give the little sub the benefit of the doubt for now, because he really cared for Max, but sometimes she just got on his last nerve. "That doesn't mean our friendship is over. Besides, Harry says it's alright if you join us." He grinned at his friend. "It's us, or Damon and Grant, because you know the headshrinker will be up sooner or later to check on you." 

Max got out of bed with a grin. "You win hands down. Grant talks in his sleep," he laughed, and pulled the shorter man into a hug. "Thank you for trying to understand. She's worse than before, Sev. It has to end soon." 

The big red head turned off the lamp next to the bed, and pulled on a pair of boxers to wear while he was sharing the bed with the Snapes. He didn't think Harry would do well if he showed up as he normally dressed for bed. 

Severus nodded. "She's only got... what a little over a month left? I think we can deal with it for now. However, I would start listening to her when she says no about something. It will save us all a bit of heartache." He watched Max dress for sleep, and then stood and embraced the big man. "Let's get some sleep. Big day tomorrow." 

"Yeah, we need them to realize you are a valuable member of our society," Max smiled, and followed Severus into the other bedroom. 

Max looked at the small man sitting on the edge of the bed, and smiled down at him. "Hey, Bit, thank you for this," he said as he reached out, and ruffled the man's hair. 

Harry smiled up at the big healer. "As long as you don't hog the blankets, then you can stay." 

Harry turned, crawled up the bed, and pulled back the blankets, settling himself in the middle of the bed. He bit his lip, and patted one hand on each side of him, indicating the men should climb in on either side of him. 

Severus climbed on his side of the bed, and pulled Harry in to his arms. "How about I spoon with Harry, then you can scoot up on the other side of him facing us?" He smiled up at his friend, apologizing silently that he couldn’t hold him as he had before, but was still offering the comfort from the both of them. 

Max smiled, and waited as the two men got settled, before sliding into the bed himself, and reaching out to pull both men into his arms. He placed a gentle kiss to the top of Harry's head, and smiled to his friend. 

"Thank you both," he said softly, running one hand over Harry's shoulders before he reached past him, and stroked Severus' hair. "You are both amazing." 

Harry sighed, and snuggled down between the two men. He was warm and safe, sated and comfortable. He yawned, and then grunted as Reganne kicked out against Max, and he opened his eyes wide to look at the big healer. 

"I'm so sorry," he whispered quietly. 

Severus chuckled as he realized what had happened. "I don't think he minds, Harry. He's most likely used to it." He ran a hand between them and rubbed Harry's belly then patted Max's shoulder. "Anytime, my friend. Glad it's not my back she's kicking tonight," he said with a grin. 

Max smiled at the small kick, and rubbed his hand over Harry's tummy soothingly. "Go to sleep, little one. I know your daddies woke you up with all that nonsense, but they are going to be still now," he teased, and winked at the two men. "You would have thought Damon and Grant would have charmed the bed not to squeak by now," he chuckled and closed his eyes. "Goodnight, you two."


	106. Still In My Heart

  
Author's notes: This is a story that revolves around an alternate life that had been lived by Severus Snape in the US while he was spying for the Light. Now that Voldemort is dead, he has opted to show this life to his lover, Harry Potter. Oh and by the by...there are Harleys and all sorts of goodies involved. It is a perpetual fic. If people here seem to like the first chapter, I will continue to post on a daily basis.  


* * *

A/N: This chapter is the introduction of two new characters coming to Echo. Those of you who read at the stirs_of_echo live journal will recognize these two. Thank you to marry_me_draco for the beta.

 

Harry woke warm and safe, yet with the major discomfort of a very small person jumping up and down on his almost overfull bladder. He groaned softly, opened his eyes, and nearly startled when he looked into the sleeping face of Sev's best friend. He smiled as last night came back to him, and studied the man as he’d never really had a chance to before.

 

Max's face was relaxed in sleep, but the younger man could still see the shadows and hollows on his face. The Healer's arm was slung across his body to Severus', the large fingers gently curled around one lock of black hair. Green eyes turned and searched out his husband's face as well.   
His beloved snored lightly, face mashed into the pillow, one long fingered hand resting gently on Harry's protruding tummy. The other arm was under Harry's head, the pale fingers gracing Max's shoulder. 

 

Harry sighed and snuggled back down between the two of them, getting ready to go back to sleep when Reganne kicked him again, and his bladder decided to join in by spasming severely. "Alright, alright, bloody demanding female aren't you?" he whispered softly to his daughter, and rubbed his stomach. 

 

Carefully easing his way out from between the two men, the sub left the room quietly. Once finishing his business in the loo, he padded into Grant's office, grabbed Max's bag, and brought it to their room. 

He laid out Severus' clothing and his own, then on impulse went ahead and dug out Max's underthings as well since he didn‘t know what the Healer wanted to wear. Proud of himself, Harry smiled and squinted over at the clock to see if it was time to wake his husband. Making out the red numbers took a minute but since neither Damon or Grant had knocked on the door, nor had the alarm Severus had set sounded, the little sub decided to crawl back into bed and sleep until one of the two occurred. He yawned and gently crawled back in between the men, sighing once more as Severus' arms came about him and Max moved closer, curling about both of them. 

 

He nuzzled Severus softly and patted Max's arm then closed his eyes, safe and warm once more. He was glad he had agreed to let Severus bring Max into their bed for something like this.   
Downstairs in the kitchen, Grant was just setting Damon's cup of coffee in front of him when he heard the sounds of footsteps above his head. "That sounds like one of the boys are up," he said as he paused for a moment to let Damon press a kiss to his lips. "I'll go up in a moment to let them know breakfast is ready."

 

After serving his husband and his mother-in-law, Grant placed the food back on the stove to stay warm, and then left the kitchen, climbing the stairs quietly. Grant pushed open the door to his office first, and frowned thoughtfully when he didn't find Max sleeping on the pull out. Curious now, Grant moved on to the door of Severus' old room. Not hearing any sounds from within, he gently pushed the partially closed door open, and nearly laughed out loud at what he found.

 

He should have known his boys would comfort one another, and the fact they had Harry sandwiched between them only made it sweeter. Grant moved into the room quietly and looked down at Max and Severus, and how they had Harry cradled between them, their hands finding the other one in their sleep for reassurance. 

 

As much as he hated to, he had no choice. Grant leaned down and gently shook Max's shoulder. "Wake up, Max. Breakfast is ready, okay?" he said as the impossibly blue eyes slitted, open and looked at him in confusion.

 

"Huh?" the big redhead grunted, and then gave a jaw cracking yawn before he realized one hand was circling Harry's shoulder, and the other was twined in Severus' hair. Max opened his eyes more and then looked up at Grant. "It's not what you think..."

 

Grant looked down at him and smiled softly. "I think you finally got a good night's sleep is all," he said as he leaned over Max and shook Severus. "Sev... you need to get up now."

 

Severus grunted and turned his face into Harry's pillow. "Go 'way." He swatted at the shaking hand on his arm and reached out for Max again, trying to pull the other man closer once more. " We’r sleepin'...warm." 

 

Grant shook Severus and Max once more, not bothering yet with Harry. "I will get Damon up here if you don't get out of bed and get yourselves ready. We leave in an hour." The older man finally reached out and ran one hand over Harry's unruly hair. 

 

"Harry, you need to wake up now," he murmured gently and then shook his shoulder. 

 

Green eyes opened and looked up at Grant as the pregnant wizard tried to focus.

 

"Yes sir," he mumbled and scooted out from between the two Doms. Harry nudged Severus on the shoulder again. "Time to wake up, Sev, come on. We have to go to court today."

 

Severus sighed and sat up in the ruffled bed. "Fine. I'm up." He rubbed his face and yawned then looked up at Grant. "Thanks, Grant we'll be down in a minute." 

 

Grant nodded to himself, and gave Max's shoulder one last pat before he left the room to go back downstairs.

 

Max sat up in the bed, wiping one big hand across his face as he looked over to where Severus was rubbing Harry's back gently. Clearing his throat softly, he got out of the bed. "I'll leave you two alone. Thanks a lot for letting me crash here last night. I'll see you downstairs."

 

Harry reached out and grabbed the big man's hand. "I've brought your clothes in here, Sir." He looked over his shoulder at Severus. 

 

Severus nodded and placed his hand on Harry's shoulder. "We'll let you have the shower first, if you like." 

 

Max looked down at the small hand on his, and on impulse gave it a gentle squeeze. "You are always so thoughtful, Harry, thank you," he said with a smile, and then let his eyes travel up to meet Sev's. "Thanks man, but I took mine before you all came up last night. I figured we'd be running short on time this morning."

 

While Harry looked on, Max undid his bag and pulled out a set of white Healer's robes, laying them across the foot of the bed. "White is such a crap colour. I can never keep it clean," he chuckled as he shook the underrobe out and pulled it on. 

 

Harry grinned, he had the same trouble with wearing white as well. "Is it alright if I get cleaned up now, Sev?" he asked as he gave his sleepy husband a smile. 

 

Severus nodded. "Make it a quick one, Pet." He set Harry on his feet and swatted his bottom. "I need to shower as well." He watched his little husband waddle from the room and turned back to his friend.

 

Dark eyes watched as Max disappeared, and Healer Sorens emerged. "So, Doctor, was the treatment satisfactory?" He smirked as he stood and pulled his long frame from the bed.   
Max laughed softly and grinned at his friend. "Yeah, thanks, Sev. I haven't slept that comfortably in a couple of months," he replied as he reached over his head, his fingertips running along the ceiling as he stretched. 

 

Harry quickly returned in the deep blue robes he'd chosen for the hearing, immediately picking up Severus' clothes and taking them to the bathroom. "I'll wait for you downstairs, Sev, okay?" he asked, coming back into the bedroom to pick up the soft slippers he'd planned to wear that day. His feet had been bothering him a bit lately, and he'd found he liked the softness on his feet.

 

Severus nodded, and moved to over to Max as Harry left. He looked up into the man's face and studied him for a moment. "You are welcome anytime, my friend," he said softly as he reached up and played with the long red hair. 

 

"You'll sit with us in the truck because you know damn good and well Damon will be driving. No excuses, Max." 

 

The Potions Master turned and headed into the loo to prepare for the day. 

 

&&&&&

 

Grant looked down and shook his head at the two empty baking dishes that were left on the table. He'd made two dozen cinnamon rolls for breakfast, and he had to wonder if Max and Severus weren't going to fight over the last one. Damon had settled the argument by splitting the roll between himself and Harry.

 

Grant looked up at his husband and laughed. "I am so screwed when their kids are big enough to eat as well." Both men looked out the kitchen window as Max, Severus, and Harry all got settled into the back seat of the truck. "Your mother's helper is in with her now. She said they'd leave around noon if Marion felt up to it."

 

Grant watched his husband's face and knew how hard it was on the older man as he watched his mother's mental capacities deteriorate over the years. Damon nodded and stood, brushing imaginary crumbs from his robes. He left the kitchen and said goodbye to his mother pressing a kiss to her forehead, before nodding to the helper, and making his way back into the kitchen. 

 

Pulling Grant close, Damon held him for a moment, and then twined their hands. "Let's get this circus on the road then." 

 

&&&&&&&

 

Nearly seven exhausting hours later, Harry pushed his way outside the wizarding courthouse that was hidden by the facade of a defunct talent agency in Charleston. The small wizard was tired, and he thought his head was going to explode. Merlin, all the questions that they had been asked. There had been several times he'd thought he was going to scream in frustration as the judge asked each of them the exact same questions. Over and over again, Harry had to wonder if the man was looking to see if they were making their life up or if he was simply mental.

 

At the end of it all though, the man had seemed satisfied that he and Severus were doing what they could to become useful members of the American society. Truth be told though, and he'd muttered it under his breath to Severus only to get a discreet pinch on his arm, Harry was feeling more like a trained dog being told to jump through hoop after hoop after the ever elusive bit of bacon. 

 

Harry hadn't been the only one getting frustrated with the proceedings, he'd wondered a few times if Damon wasn't simply going to ask the man if he were truly that stupid and needed everyone to repeat the same damned answer time and again.

 

The small wizard sat down on the stone steps leading into the building, and waited in the chilly Halloween afternoon. There had been a cold front moving in, and finally he wasn't feeling overheated and bloated, at least he could say that much for the day. And what a day it had been, starting with waking up to find his husband's best friend asleep next to him.

 

Harry looked up as Damon stomped out of the building with a look of disgust on his face. "They are all fecking morons," Harry said softly as he looked back out over the quiet street at the tumbled down remains of a Laundromat across the way. 

 

Damon snorted, and held out a hand to the little pregnant man to help him up. “I thoroughly agree. Grant and the others were right behind me, so we can be leaving soon. You need to eat or anything before we get back on to the road?” The Marine placed a hand on Harry’s back and rubbed the knots gently. “You alright? The little one’s not bothering you too much is she?” 

 

Harry covered his mouth with his hand and yawned while he let Damon rub his back. "I'm fine, just tired from all of that nonsense. She's just been doing a few somersaults today, nothing too bad," he laughed and then looked up as everyone else poured out of the building. 

 

Grant immediately sought Damon and leaned against his husband, while Severus and Max bickered back and forth good naturedly over the possible parentage of the judge that had overseen the proceedings. 

 

"I still say half-troll, Sev. Did you see the size of his forehead?" Max laughed as Severus fought to keep a straight face. 

 

Severus shook his head. "All idiot, my friend, there is no doubt in my mind." He held out a hand to Harry, pulling the smaller man into his arms, and turning to watch his parents and best 

 

friend. "Thank you all very much for putting yourselves through this for us," he said softly. " Now, let's get the hell out of here and go home."

 

&&&&&&&&&&

 

Meanwhile in Chicago....

 

&&&&&&&&&&

 

A mop haired brunette sat on the end of a bed watching his husband pack a suitcase. Packing boxes were littering all around them, and it looked as though a hurricane had gone through the two bedroom condo that was on Lake Shore Drive.

 

"Why are we going to West Virginia again?" Davy Corrican, nee Fleming, asked as he watched his husband and Dom, Greg, fold another undershirt and set it in amongst the others. "We could stay here, you know."

 

Sandy blond-haired Doctor Nathaniel Gregory Corrican sighed. "You know why, David. The Wizarding Hospital solicited me. It has excellent benefits, and they have a position for you as well." He zipped the suitcase up. "You've already been there and met their Nutritionist, and said you liked how the town looked, so what is the problem? Why are we having this discussion again?" 

 

Gregory set the suitcase on the floor, and sat down next to his husband and took his hands. "This is a good move for us both. We'll be accepted there. Don't you remember the stories from Sturgis?"

 

Refusing to look at Gregory, Davy nodded and stared at the floor. "I remember listening to Max tell you how wonderful it was," he said softly. Davy wasn't certain how he felt about the fact his husband would be working with a former lover on a daily basis. The Nutritionist knew in his head that this was a good move for them, he didn't like having to hide while in public. Chicago though had been his home for most of his life, and he was afraid he might lose his husband to the big, burly redheaded Healer that they both knew from Sturgis, South Dakota. 

 

Gregory tipped the other man's face up and looked into the worried dark blue eyes. "I love you, David Corrican. Nothing in the world is going to change that." He squeezed the other man's face gently and pressed a kiss to his full mouth. "I don't know what else I can do to alleviate your fears, except to remind you that I chose you, remember? I asked you to marry me." 

 

His white, even teeth showed as he smiled at the other man. "Would you rather I wait until the sale is finished, and postpone the meeting once again?" 

 

Gregory had already had to reschedule the meeting with the Administrator once because of scheduling problems, and Max had also moved the meeting due to personal problems. Finally, the time had come. Not one thing had interrupted the meeting, and Gregory was taking this as a sign that everything was going to go smoothly this time. 

 

Davy shook his head. He didn't want to be an obstacle in his husband's career. "No, I'll stay here and finish packing. The movers will be here on Thursday, and I still have our office and the kitchen to do."

 

"I'm going to the kitchen, did you want anything?" Davy asked as he stood and ran his fingers over Gregory's face. "I am so proud of you, you know."  
The pediatrician smiled and nodded. "I am proud of you as well, my husband. I would love to have you cook for me. Can I help with anything?" 

 

Gregory stood and smirked. "I packed up most of the stuff in the office last night while you were showering. But there was no way I was messing in your kitchen." He eyed his sub. "You know if you finish early, then you could always fly to meet with me. We can have a little vacation before trying to find an apartment or something else to live in.”

 

"We'd be back before the movers?" Davy asked as he looked around the room, and pondered how long it would take to pack up everything. The submissive walked out into the living room, looking at all the boxes lining the walls. Their life of seven years together had been crated up and made ready to relocate.

 

"We can be. Today's only Monday, and I leave early on Tuesday morning. We'll work on as much as we can today, and then whatever is left you can do tomorrow. We can arrange for a Portkey back here instead of taking a flight if everything gets done. How does that sound?" He moved to the cabinet, pulled down two glasses and poured his husband a large glass of water from the container in the fridge then one of his own. 

 

"Have you had a chance to talk to Max first?" Davy asked as he began to prepare a simple quiche for their lunch. 

 

The hazel eyed doctor leaned against the counter and sipped his drink while watching his husband work. “No I’ve not talked with him at all. What time are the movers showing up on Thursday?”

 

Davy thought for a moment as he deftly chopped up some raw broccoli. "They said around noon. Will you pass me the ham out of the fridge please?" he asked as he remembered that today was a meat day. The young man had been a vegetarian for many years, but due to rampant diabetes, he'd been forced to reincorporate meat back into his diet several times a week.

 

"I should be able to have the kitchen done today and we can have the cleaning service come in while we are gone," he said while he grated the Grueyere cheese into a bowl.

 

Gregory nodded. "Excellent, so I'll expect you Tuesday evening. Schedule the cleaning service for Thursday to come in and clean after we get everything out of here so we don't have to have them come back out twice." He bent and grabbed the Proscuitto ham slices out of the drawer. Setting the meat on the counter he smiled at his husband. "Sound good for you?" 

 

Davy smiled at his husband and nodded. "Have you decided if we are selling the Sportster or not?" he asked, referring to the Harley he'd owned for the past fifteen years. He wasn't sure if Gregory wanted to ship it, or just sell it. Their little Saab couldn't pull it.

 

Gregory thought for a moment. He loved riding behind the other man on the cycle when it was warm enough to take it out, so he had never bothered to get his cycle license. "Let me ask you a question. Would like to keep it, or trade it in on a bigger one that has more comforts?" Sauntering over to his husband and wrapping his arms around the other man, Gregory laid his head on Davy's shoulder, and kissed the side of his face. "Just think all those mountain roads we've never tackled. We could even take a trip back to Sturgis next year if you like. Do you ever miss it?"   
Davy stepped back as he put the quiche in the oven, thinking about what Gregory had said. "You'd be more comfortable on a bigger bike, wouldn't you?" he asked as he turned in the man's arms and nuzzled his throat. He smiled at the thought of riding in the mountains, and at the idea of going back to Sturgis. 

 

"That would be wonderful. I wonder if Blue Feather is still up and running?" he asked with a small laugh. Blue Feather had been a small encampment of submissive male wizards at Sturgis. It was where he'd met and become friends with Gregory, and the two of them had served Max Sorens and the man's British friend for several years. 

 

Gregory leaned his head back to allow the other man access to him. "I don't know, I like being snuggled up to you on the cycle. Can you handle a bigger bike?" He swallowed and ran his hands down the lithe form in front of him then chuckled softly. "Blue Feather is out of our league now, don't you think? You don't want to go back to that do you?" 

 

Davy tipped his head up and stared at his husband. "You goober, I'm not some limp wristed nellie," he snorted. "I can handle a bigger bike, especially now. I weigh more now than I did the last time we went out to Sturgis. It's all that weight lifting you seem to think I need." Laughing, he moved backwards to the living room, pulling Gregory behind him. "No, I don't want to ever go to Blue Feather again, I just wondered if it were still in existence. Besides, if it hadn't of been for it, I'd have never met you." 

 

Davy fell back onto the sofa and pulled Gregory down with him. "You know, it feels like I'm leaving part of me here," he said softly as he glanced around the apartment. 

 

Gregory sighed. "I know, Pet, but look at it like this. We can find something that is all ours. Just ours." Hazel met blue, and the doctor grinned. "Blue Feather served its purpose just as this condo has. It's time for us to move past this and live our lives now, free of the constraints of the past, out in the open." 

 

Davy tipped his face up for a kiss and then smiled at his husband. "I'm still not the one carrying the babies," he murmured as he wriggled under the other man. 

 

Gregory laughed then took the offered mouth, "Well, we'll see. We've got your Diabetes under control, but I don't want to make it worse, so let's just agree to continue to debate on it. How does that sound?" 

 

Running his hands up Davy's tee shirt and across the muscled plains of his stomach, the Dom eyed his husband. "What's wrong with all that weight lifting we do? You look and feel fabulous, love."   
"Yes, but it just hides the fact I'm a lazy bastard," Davy laughed as his Dom's fingers found a ticklish spot and he bucked under the man. 

 

Gregory shrugged and relented in his torture of the younger man. He sat up, and pulled Davy up with him. "We aren't getting anything done like this." Leaning forward, the Dom pressed a kiss to the pink lips and then stood. "How much longer till lunch is ready? I think we can finish off the office, and begin packing up the kitchen if you'll let me help."


	107. Let Her Cry

  
Author's notes: This is a story that revolves around an alternate life that had been lived by Severus Snape in the US while he was spying for the Light. Now that Voldemort is dead, he has opted to show this life to his lover, Harry Potter. Oh and by the by...there are Harleys and all sorts of goodies involved. It is a perpetual fic. If people here seem to like the first chapter, I will continue to post on a daily basis.  


* * *

****

**

Let Her Cry

**

****

Allie waited all night for Max to call. When he didn't she breathed a sigh of relief. It meant that things were as they always were when they had a spat. When he hadn't called by the next morning she shrugged it off as to the fact he was most likely still angry with her. As the lunch hour approached she realized that the things she had said might have had a negative impact on their relationship and since he still hadn't called she just assumed he had gone on to Charleston with the Wolffes and the Snapes.

She cleaned the entire house that afternoon waiting for the phone to ring and not thinking about the damage she had done with her words. So it was with a sick feeling in her heart that she made dinner. As it got cold on the table she swallowed and took to sitting in the living room with the portable phone in her lap and her eyes on the door. It was well after dark when the headlights flashed across the darkened room and she braced herself. 

His key in the lock had tears coming to the surface and when his large frame filled the open doorway she flung herself at him. "Master! Max, I am so sorry!" She clung to his waist and then slid down to her knees as she leaned forward over the large belly and prostrated herself at his feet. Pressing a kiss to his boots then laying her head on the large black shoes she sobbed over and over again. "I'm sorry, Sir. This girl is so very sorry."

Max looked down at his wife and wiped a large hand over his face tiredly, it had been a long day and he really just wanted to rest. He blew his breath out quietly and then stepped over the sobbing woman, making his way into the house. He knew he needed to get it across to her that what she'd done was reprehensible even if he simply wanted to gather her up and tell her that it was alright. 

"Shut the door Allie and get off the floor," he said softly as he sorted through the mail and opened a few things. He didn't bother to look at the woman, but heard the click of the lock as the front door was closed. 

Allie stood and walked over to her husband and bowed her head, hands going behind her back. "The door is closed and locked Sir." She swallowed and kept her eyes trained on her feet as he stood there. Swallowing hard she tried not to groan when the baby rolled across her stomach as it was pulled tight by the position. She waited silently for him to pass judgment. 

Max wouldn't look at her, he couldn't. He was afraid that if he did, things would be said that would not be forgivable. "Did you eat?" he asked as he moved into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of milk, not bothering to ask the woman to get it for him. He wasn't ready to forgive and forget yet.

Allie followed him into the kitchen, trying to not cry when he wouldn't look at her. "Not yet, Master. Would you like this girl to warm something for you, Sir?" She bit her lip and ventured a look at his handsome face. 

Max shook his leonine head and rinsed his glass as he finished his milk. "I've eaten. I'm going to the den to do some paperwork," he said, carefully going around her, taking care to heed her earlier wishes of not wanting to be touched. "You need to eat."

Nodding she sniffled and made her way to the table. "Yes, Sir." She said softly then stopped and turned to look at him. "Maxwell, I am truly sorry for the things I said and the way I acted on Sunday." She sat down at the table and swallowed willing the urge to eat to come back as she stared at his back. 

Max stopped in the hallway, but didn't turn around. "You shamed me, you shamed yourself, you hurt people that have openly embraced you, and I won't even mention Harry. I truly have no words for the depth of my disappointment in your behaviour," he said quietly. There was no malice in his voice, just tired honesty.

Allie bowed her head again and began crying once more. "I know." She placed her hands over her face and smeared the tears away. She stood up and went to him wrapping her arms around him. "Help me, Sir. If it is really a hormonal thing please help me. Induce me and help me get back to normal." She pleaded with him softly. 

Max let himself relax a little and turned to wrap an arm around her gently. "It's not up to me and I don't think you are far enough along, Al," he said quietly and used one big hand to wipe the tears from her face. "Come on, let's go feed you, okay?"

In the kitchen, he sat her down at the table and reheated some of what she had cooked, sitting down next to her and slowly feeding her one bite at a time. "I promise, no more babies, alright? I won't put you through this again," he said gently as he fed her a bite of potatoes.

Allie nodded and chewed the fingerling potato then looked up at him. "Is there something you can give me to control the outbursts?" She knew she wasn't off the hook just yet but he was speaking with her and he had touched her. She wasn't asking to be drugged but for help. She knew she needed it but didn't know if there was anything she could take. 

Max didn't say anything, just buttered a bit of bread for her and fed it to her. "There are a few things that would be safe for you to take, I'll speak to Adam about it tomorrow and see if he'll prescribe something for you," he murmured. He couldn't ethically treat his wife, but he could and would talk to her physician since they worked in the same office. "Anything else I need to know Al?"

Allie blinked at him. "I don't think so, Sir." She looked down at the table as she finished chewing the bread up. "I'll do whatever it takes to get back in your graces again." She looked up at him again and reached out to touch his face. "I'm sorry for hurting you, Max."

Max caught her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "You need to apologize to those 'sick' people and the Deatheater, Allison. One at a time and let them know you are truly sorry for what you did. Grant is... upset to say the least," he said and shook his head. 

Allie nodded and gently pulled her hand from his and then slid out of the chair to her knees. She bent again and pressed a kiss his boots. "I am truly sorry for causing you embarrassment, Max. My words and actions caused you grief and I would take them back if I could." 

Max nodded and gently lifted her up by her shoulders. "I forgive you, Allison," he murmured as he stroked her hair gently and started to press a kiss to her cheek before remembering how she didn't want to be touched. He pulled back and sat her in her chair. "Are you finished?"

"Thank You, Sir." Allie nodded and leaned forward again offering her mouth to him. 

Max gently brushed his lips over hers and then pulled back to look into the little woman's eyes. "Is your back bothering you?" he asked softly as he moved the plate away and propped his arm up on the table. 

Allie shook her head and reached out to twine her fingers with his. "No Sir." She looked at him and smiled. "Do you require something of this girl, Master?"

Max sucked in a breath and swallowed. It had been well over a month and his hand was sick of him by now. "Only if my beautiful girl feels up to something," he breathed softly as he brushed her hair back with his other hand. His body however was making its wants known. 

Allie leaned into his hand and smiled gently at him. "This girl is here for your pleasure, Master." She slid out of the chair again, spreading her legs to accommodate the large belly and laid her head on his thigh. She ran her hand up his leg and then across his crotch, tracing the large cock beneath the denim of his jeans before leaning forward and pressing a kiss to the area she had just caressed.   
Max groaned as he looked down at the beautifully pregnant woman on the floor at his feet, his cock gave a twitch in his jeans at the gentle touches. "Show your Master how much you love his cock," he said softly as he took her hand and placed it on the button of his fly. His other hand stroking her hair gently and soothing her cheek. 

Allie closed her eyes and smiled as her fingers began to work the button on the tight denims. She nuzzled his hand and then leaned forward as she pulled the zip down and spread the flaps of his jeans. She breathed in the masculine scent of her husband and sighed then rubbed her face over the cloth-covered cock.

She pulled back and opened her eyes then pulled him from the confines of his boxers. "Master." She whispered and licked the head of his cock. 

Max fisted his hands in her hair and looked down at her; at the way she was licking his cock so daintily. It had been entirely too long since they'd been intimate... too long since she'd wanted anything to do with him. His eyes narrowed in thought as he shifted in the chair and pulled away. "It's alright Al, I can take care of this," he said as he pulled her back up and sat her down again then tucked himself back into his jeans. "You don't need to say you are sorry in that manner."

Allie blinked her eyes at him and nodded. "As Sir wishes." She cut her eyes at him. "Is there something else I could do for you Sir?" She swallowed and thought about what he had said and didn't say and it only made his rejection of her go on the defensive. "It wasn't for an apology, Max. But I understand if you don't want me any longer." 

"What am I supposed to think Allie? Every time I've gotten near you in the past month, you've threatened to self destruct and now you are on your knees," he sighed as he ran one hand through his hair. "Allie, I am never ever going to stop loving you, you are always going to be the most beautiful and special woman in the world to me, but I don't want you to feel you have to do something repugnant to be in my good graces." He didn't know if he was making sense or not, it was simply something that had been building up and when he'd seen her offer sex after the scene she'd caused, it just came out. 

Allie stared at him then shook her head "I wouldn't have offered if I didn't mean it." She stood. "I can't help how I feel, Max. Let's add fifty plus pounds to your body, let you retain water, have something kicking on your insides twenty-four hours a day and then have someone else want to paw all over you at the same time." She reached across him and picked up the plate. "You are never here anymore and I am left to my own devices during the day. They made me take maternity leave at the school and then woman they got to replace me just got out of school and the ink on her teaching certificate is not even dry." She stacked the plates with a clatter and began slamming the lids on the dishes. 

Max gently grabbed her arms and pulled her down onto his lap. "Baby, I'm not spending any more hours at the office than I was before," he said softly and pressed a kiss to her temple. "I was considering this last week, but I'm going to go ahead and do it as soon as I can. I'm going to cut my caseload back until after the baby is born, this way I can be here for you and Sarah as you go through the end of this. You are a wonderful teacher and you know that the children miss you so much. When I see one of them at the office, they always ask me how you are." 

He'd not meant to upset the woman; he just didn't want her to feel like she had to do something she didn't want to. "I love you so much Allison that it hurts."

Allie sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Then let me have the baby early. I've only a little over a month left to go, Max. Please, we'll both be insane by that time." She looked down at him. "We know he's big enough and can survive." She rolled her eyes. "Sarah was nine pounds, honey and Mother Wolffe said this one was going to be even bigger. Please, please Max." 

Max nodded. "We'll go together and talk to Adam about inducing at thirty six weeks, alright? I'm not making you any promises Allie, but I will try," he said softly and rubbed her back gently, wincing as he ran his fingers over the knotted muscles. 

He kissed her neck softly and looked at her. "Would you like a back rub? Just a back rub, nothing else Al, I promise," he offered as he rubbed carefully on her sore back. 

Allie nodded. "Thank you Sir." She slid off his lap and stood carrying the dishes to the kitchen. The sooner she got this kid off her bladder the better. 

Max stood and stacked the rest of the dishes, carrying them into the kitchen behind her. "Go get comfortable Al, I've got this, alright?" he said, setting the dishes down and picking up the first to scrape into the disposal. "Harry sent something for you, if you want it." He remembered the small covered plate that held several of Harry scones that was resting on the front seat of the truck. He shook his head at the memory of Harry carefully wrapping them in a cloth serviette for her, thinking that she had liked them. He'd tell Harry something if he asked. 

Allie paled and then nodded. "It's not any of the meat is it? I think I could handle some of the veggies but not the meat." She packed away the leftovers in Rubbermaid containers and slid them into the fridge. She turned to face her husband and watched him load the dishwasher. "Are you coming home for lunch tomorrow or going out with Sev again?" 

Max shook his head. "No babe, he sent some of those biscuit things, scones he called them. He thought you liked them," he chuckled as he loaded the dishwasher. "I'll be home for lunch, why? Would you like to have lunch somewhere?" He shut the appliance's door, turning it on. 

"I'll tell Harry you loved them and do something with them, alright?" he said when she didn't say anything.

Allie sighed, "The biscuit things were good. Don't lie for me, Max. I'll eat them for breakfast." She held out her hand to him and turned off the kitchen light. "I was just wondering about what to make for you or if you would want the roast and leftovers I made tonight." 

"I'll warm a plate up Al, no need to go to extra trouble right now," he said as he took her hand. "Are you tired?" They made their way down the hall to the bedroom. "I need to look around on Ebay for a little while if you wanted to go to sleep, I won't disturb you. I'll rub your back first though if you like."

Allie sighed. "Do what you like sir. I'll just go to bed." She dropped his hand and went into the bedroom closing the door softly behind her. If he really didn't want to spend any time with her then that was fine by her as well. She stripped off her clothes and pulled on one of her maternity gowns. She slipped between the sheets and turned on her left side, shoving a pillow under her knees and in front of her stomach.

Max stared at the door and then opened it, watching, as his wife got ready for bed. He sat down on the bed and edged up behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder gently. "Take your gown off," he whispered as he dimmed the light in the bedroom, knowing she hated to be looked at. "You can cover with a sheet if you like, but I'm going to massage your back and legs and it'll be easier without the gown." He leaned over her and picked up her bottle of lotion that Severus had brewed just for her. It was scented with lilac and an undertone of vanilla, designed to keep her skin soft and supple. 

Allie sighed and rolled over to look at him. "Max you don't have to if you don't want to do this. I know I am a being a bitch. And you already said you wanted to look on Ebay for something so it's fine." 

"Shut up woman," he growled playfully and swatted her lightly on her gently rounded bottom. "I just have to look for china, I can do that later. Now strip." He put one hand under her shoulders and gently lifted her to a seated position. 

Allie rolled her eyes but did as he demanded. She folded up the gown and set it on the night stand then started to roll on her side as the baby moved. One hand pressed out hard against her stomach and the little hand was outlined in her skin. She groaned loudly. "Shit! Why does he have to do that?" 

Wincing in sympathy, Max rested one hand over where the little hand had been. "Be still little one, let your mommy rest, she's tired," he murmured before moving back behind his wife and starting the massage at her neck and slowly working his way down. He stayed silent, just wanting to relax her and help her feel better; he could go take care of himself later on. Gentle hands worked at the tension tied knots in her back, coaxing them into easing and soothing. 

Allie moaned softly as Max's large hands played over her skin. She arched her back into the warm soothing motions then reached back and ran her hand down his leg, squeezing his knee gently. She turned her head and offered him her mouth. "Feels good, Sir." she whispered softly. 

Max gently claimed her mouth and put one large hand over hers, moving them both to encircle her swollen belly. He would let her lead the way tonight, let her show him what she was in the mood for. "Yeah?" he whispered huskily, his jeans becoming too tight as he lay down behind her and kissed the back of her neck, nibbling along her hairline. 

"Yeah," she answered softly and moved his hand over her stomach then down between her legs. She bent her head forward some and pressed her bottom into his crotch, lifting and laying one leg over his opening herself to him. "Please, Sir. Take your jeans off." Moaning a bit louder she moved her hand out from under his, reached back and rubbed up and down his thigh. 

With a hiss of heated breath, Max rolled away from the witch for a moment and quickly striped out of his clothes before rolling back and fitting himself around her, his hand going back to stroke his fingers lightly over her sex. Her moans spurred him on as he deftly slid a finger between her gentle folds and stroked over the sensitive flesh. "So wet," he murmured softly as he touched her carefully, remembering that she got oversensitive late in her pregnancy.

Allie arched her back into him feeling his large firm body against hers and his gently fingers on her. She cried out as the orgasm hit her and her whole body shuddered against him. It didn't take much this late and she rolled over then looked up at him before sliding down his body and taking him in hand. She lay down carefully and slid her mouth over his cock, lightly nibbling on the head then sliding the rest of the way down the length. She hummed and began to bob on the firm velvety flesh while gently kneading his balls. 

A throaty moan escaped him and he gently ran his hand over her hair, not pulling and not forcing her head down. His cock twitched twice and he felt his balls tighten. "Allie... baby, I'm going to come soon," he whispered as he lifted her mouth from him. He knew the taste made her gag and he never forced her to swallow. With her hands on his balls and one of his hands wrapped around his shaft, Max pumped his hand twice more and spilled over his fingers with a grunt and a sigh. 

Allie watched him orgasm and shook her head slightly. She got off the bed and waddled to the bathroom and returning with a cloth to clean him. She leaned over him and wiped up the semen and pressed her lips to his as her stomach rolled again and the baby kicked out once again.

Max saw her wince and grimaced. "I'll make sure Adam understands you need to deliver at thirty six weeks. You know that he won't do it any earlier baby, I'm so sorry. I promise, no more children, I'll get myself fixed, okay?" he asked as he helped her put her nightgown on, feeling horribly guilty for her discomfort and mood swings. 

Allie settled on the bed beside him. "Thank you, Max." She met his eyes. "You would do that? For me?" she asked softly. 

He was so good sometimes and others it just completely annoyed her the things he would do. Jennifer was always telling her she didn't know how good she had it with Max. Allie always snorted and told her that sometimes things weren’t always what they seemed when looking in from the outside. 

Max nodded and carefully drew the sheet over her. "Yeah Al, I'll do that for you," he said quietly as he rolled out of the bed and pulled a pair of boxers out of the dresser to wear. "Do you want the window open tonight?" He moved over to the big window that overlooked their backyard and looked out into the night, sighing silently to himself. 

Allie nodded. "Please Sir." She watched him as he dressed and then opened the window letting the near frozen night air in. It was November and the weathermen had been calling for some snow but Allie needed the cool air. She got so hot at night and Max always made certain she was comfortable. "I missed you while you were gone." she said softly as she laid back on the pillows and once again rearranged them around her to be comfortable. 

Max nodded and bent over her to brush a kiss over her cheek, he could feel the difference in her and didn't want to push any buttons to get her going again. "Everything went well, you won't need to go to the next one, alright?" he said softly as he stood back up and stretched his kinked back. Merlin, the long trip in the truck had really taken it out of him. 

Allie reached up a hand to rub his leg as he stretched. "I'm glad your friends get to stay. Would you like me to rub your back this time?" She smiled at him and patted the bed then covered her mouth as she yawned. "Sorry." 

Max sat down on the edge of the bed for a moment and looked past her. "Sev and Harry aren't that bad Allie, I know you are afraid I'm going to be like I was before and run wild with Sev, but I'm not. We've both grown up a lot," he said and took her hand in his. "That's alright baby, I can see how tired you are, besides, I'm determined to find this." He smiled down at her and caressed her cheek softly. "Sleep well my beautiful angel."

Allie sighed and turn her face to kiss his palm. "We'll see, Max. Don't stay up too late, Sir." 

Max stood and walked out of their bedroom, turning the light out and shutting the door in the process. He made his way to the den and turned their computer on, after it booted up, he typed in the web address for the auction site and began looking at china patterns. He was determined to replace Grant's set. 

Amazed at the sheer number of listings, he ran a hand through his hair and picked up the phone. Glancing at the clock, he decided it was still early enough and dialled the Wolffe house, hoping Damon would pick up.

@@@@@@@@@

Damon had just put his little husband to bed and was sitting at the table drinking a glass of milk and eating a few of Harry's scones that had been warmed and spread with butter and Grant's peach jam when the phone rang. He grabbed the long corded kitchen phone and sat back down. "Yeah?" He mumbled through the bit of flaky bread. 

"Hey Damon," Max said as he scrolled the mouse through page after page of listings. "Everything alright over there?" He wasn't sure how to bring the subject up and he really hoped Damon would have the information he needed. 

"Evening Max. I just put Grant to bed. Trip wore him out." Damon leaned back in the chair and sighed. "What can I do you for?" 

"I... well I probably should have asked Grant, but I thought you might know," he began and then just blurted the rest out. "What type of china is it that Grant keeps in the dining room? I'm looking for it online." He licked his lips and rested his forehead on his empty palm. 

Damon sat up and sighed. "Max..." He rubbed his face. "I know it, I had to replace a piece a few years ago. It's Lenox Vintage Jewel Platinum-Banded Bone China. You'll have to Google it. I think I found it on Amazon the last time but..." He sighed again. "Son, that china is going to be expensive." 

Max quickly typed the words into his computer and waited for the results. "I'm not worried about the cost Damon. I promised him that I would replace the entire set and I may not be much, but I am a man of my word," he said as he began to get the results. His eyes widened as he saw the price. He would be speaking to Allison about the cost of her tantrums. "How many place settings? I can assume he had the serving set as well?" Max walked out of the den with the portable phone to get his wallet from the hall table where he'd laid it when he came home. 

Damon closed his eyes. "I know you are, son and I'll not hear another word about how worthless you supposedly are." He said softly. "It's twelve place settings and the serving set." He leaned back in his chair and took a long swallow of milk. "How is she? Are you alright? You do know that you are welcome to stay here don't you? You and Sarah both, we would love to have you."

Max nodded in the glow of the computer screen, not realizing he'd done so. "Thank you Damon, I'll have it shipped overnight for him," he said softly as he placed the order and entered the information for payment. "Allie's asleep. She's sorry for what happened. I'm going to see if I can get them to induce her early, we can't keep doing this."

Max leaned back in his chair and pondered Damon's offer for a moment, it was tempting. "Thanks for the offer. I may send Sarah over for a few days after Mom brings her back, but my place is here with her whether she wants to scratch my eyes out or talk to me. I've decided that there won't be any more children after this. I'm going to schedule a vasectomy for myself for the end of the week," he said softly and blew his breath out. 

Damon sighed and frowned. "Alright, Max. I'll tell Grant to expect the little sometime next week." He thought about what the younger man had said. "You are still young, Max are you certain you want to do that? I seem to remember someone telling me that a few years ago." 

"I can't do this to her again Damon, it just wouldn't be right," he said with a sigh, he'd always wanted a huge family. It had been one of the reasons he'd gone into medicine, he wanted a way to support a houseful of children. "And you know as well as I do that the charms aren't always effective, the pill doesn't work for her, and I hate condoms, so it really leaves me little choice."

"Alright but why don't you wait until after the baby is born. You don't need two of you growling at each other. I felt like hell after mine and she is in no shape to take care of you like she should be doing." Damon finished off his milk and grimaced. He hated not being able to solve his boy's problems for them and he really despised the fact that Allie had done this to the other man. Max was a softie and didn't deserve to be treated like that. That girl had been nothing but problems since the day she collapsed in his bar.

The Healer had won a place in his and Grant's heart a long time ago and they only wanted the man to be happy. He had a big heart and was more than willing to give the shirt off his back to anybody that needed it. "Just think on it son before you go and do something that drastic." 

Max heard the hitch in Damon's voice and cocked his head. "Damon, is your stomach giving you trouble again?" he asked concerned. "I'm sorry all this happened, I know it hasn't been easy having her around when she's like this." He wondered what he had in his bag for the older man's stomach; he'd run it over to him in a heartbeat if Damon was in pain.

Damon sighed. "No I am alright, Max. I just don't want you to have to give up on something that you wanted." He grunted and shook his head. "She's a pain in the ass alright but you love her and that's what counts. She'll straighten out just like last time and we'll support you in whatever your decision is. You know that we are proud of you right?" He didn't know how the other man would take that but unofficially or not Max and Sev were both his sons. 

"Thanks Damon, that means a lot to me. With Mom and Dad on the other side of the country, it gets kind of lonely sometimes. It's nice to know I've got 'parents' here too," he chuckled, running a hand through his hair. "I'll let you get to bed, I'm going to hit the sack too. Early patients in the morning. I bet Grant is loving getting to sleep late." He laughed as he thought of the energetic little man. 

Damon chuckled. "Hell no, he gets me up at the crack of dawn now with him to go walking. He's going to drive me insane in a couple of months." He sighed. “You take care Max and get you some rest. That baby will be here soon enough keeping you up at all hours. Will I see you tomorrow at the bar for lunch? Sev and Harry will be there." 

"No, not tomorrow, I told Allie I'd come home for lunch Damon. I'm getting ready to start cutting my hours back at the office as well, so I don't know how much of me you all are going to be seeing," he replied, switching off the computer and turning out the lamp across the room. "Please tell them hello for me and sit on Grant to make him relax. Night Damon." He hung the telephone up and quietly made his way to the bedroom where he looked in on his wife sleeping peacefully sprawled out over their bed. There would be no moving her easily, so he grabbed his pillow and a quilt from the wooden quilt rack by the window and settled in the wooden rocking chair by the bed, closing his eyes and waiting for sleep to claim him. 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Damon unlocked Cutty's and went into the darkened bar around nine the next morning. He flipped on the lights but left the closed sign up as he prepared the bar for the lunch crowd. He wandered over to the jukebox, bypassed the coin box then programmed in some songs to play while he ventured into the kitchens turning on the fryers and the ovens. 

He came back out and began screwing the taps back on to the kegs as Seger filled the bar. He hummed and danced around singing lyrics here and there as he checked the soda syrups and then went back into the kitchen to pull the fries and chicken strips from the freezer for today's lunch special. 

His feet shuffled across the sawdust flooring as he made his way across the bar to check on the supplies in the restrooms then he began setting out the napkins and salt and pepper shakers on the tables. 

@@@@@@@@@@@@

Allie woke late the next morning, her back not as tight as it had been the past week, as she rolled out of bed she looked around. Spotting the quilt and pillow in the rocking chair, she shook her head and sighed. Something else for her to feel guilty about. Knowing what she had to do today and dreading it, she took her time in choosing her clothing, settling on a sombre grey robe that fell to below her knees. 

After a quick breakfast of one of Harry's scone things and some fruit, she got her keys and wedged herself behind the wheel of her little car. It was time to go and throw herself of the mercies of the patriarch of Max's 'family' there in Echo.

She rehearsed what she would say on the short drive over to Cutty's where she parked and pushed the front door open, finding Damon setting up for lunch. Closing the door behind her, she waited until he noticed her before she spoke. 

Damon heard the door open and he looked up to find Allie coming in the bar. "I don't have time for you right now." Scowling he set the last shaker down hard on the table top and walked back into the kitchen. 

With her eyes lowered and her hands clasped behind her, Allie walked slowly to the kitchen and opened the swinging door. "Sir... this girl would beg to be allowed to apologize for her behaviour," she said quietly and clearly, watching him from lowered eyes, not exactly certain what to expect. 

Damon grunted and continued moving around the kitchen. He grabbed a handful of red and blue plastic baskets and began to line them with waxed printed-paper setting them inside each other once the sheet was between them. When he had a large stack of them he moved around her and back out into the bar, turning up the jukebox as he passed it and got a bale of napkins from the storeroom. 

Swallowing hard and fighting back tears, Allie sank down slowly to her knees on the hard tiles, spreading her knees enough to accommodate her belly and leaned forward, her arms outstretched above her and fingertips touching the floor. She wondered how long she would have to remain like this before he allowed her to speak or if he would simply ignore her, as was his right. 

Damon came back into the kitchen and stopped when he nearly stepped on the prone woman in the floor. He sneered at her and stepped over her hanging onto the prep table so he didn't fall on her. "You are in the way." He almost jerked her out of the floor because she was pregnant but then remembered the horrified look on Harry's and Grant's face as well as Sev's at the things she had said and done. He checked the temperature gauges on the fryers and the ovens then turned around heading back into the bar. Shaking his head he continued on his way, jerking up the box of flatware to take out to a table to roll. 

Biting her lip and clenching her eyes closed, the young woman got back to her hands and knees and followed Damon out to the dining area. "Please Sir, may this girl apologize," she murmured once more as she resumed her prostration at the man's feet. She wondered in the back of her mind how Grant put up with the man's self righteous attitude. 

Damon ignored her as he grabbed a fork and a knife then rolled it up in a large paper napkin. He set it to the side and began another then rolled his eyes as a pop song came on he jukebox. He pulled his wand and flicked it at the machine skipping the song and going back to Seger. He hummed a few lines of _Beautiful Loser_ and then went back to rolling the silverware. He had things to do and didn't really care to listen to the whingings of a sub that could care less how she acted in front of family or her Master. He felt Max was too easy on her and low and behold look what happened. 

"I'm sorry Damon, please, I am so sorry," she whispered. "If I could take everything back that I said, I would do so in a heartbeat. All I can do however is beg for your forgiveness and ask your permission to apologize to Grant." She inched forward on her knees and laid her forehead on one of his boots, tears running down her face as she remembered the horrible, horrible things she'd said. "I'm so sorry."

Damon set the rolled flatware down on the table and looked down at Allie. He reached down and pulled her by the hair off his boot then wiped his hands on a napkin then resumed his rolling. "You had damn well better apologize to Grant and it had better be correct and formal. Do not go bawling on him like you did me or I will come after your ass with a belt." He growled. "Now go and get the hell away from me." 

"Yes Sir," she sobbed as she backed up from under the table. Once she was maybe five feet away she started to get to her feet and fell face down in a heap. Trying to get her legs back under her again, she made another attempt on the numb limbs. Merlin, she wanted her husband, she wanted Damon to stop being mean, she wanted to not be pregnant, and she wanted to be away from the bar. Sobbing softly, she managed to crawl to the bar where she waited a moment to pull herself up. 

Damon stood and went over to the girl. He bent and picked her up setting her on the barstool. He went into the kitchen and grabbed a bar mop towel and wet it then poured a glass of iced tea for Allie. He set it on the bar in front of her and then went back to the table where he began rolling the flatware once more. "Calm down before you go out the door. Drink the tea and wipe your face." He'd take care of her but he wasn't ready to forgive the little trollop just yet. Not until he heard from Grant first.

She accepted the glass and then wiped her face. "Thank you Damon, sir," she said softly as she did as she'd been told and drained the glass. After wiping her face and carrying the glass to the bus tub, she left the bar as quietly as she'd come in. Now it was time to face Grant.

Damon shook his head, summoned the phone to the table and sighed as he called out to the house. He had to warn his husband about the witch's upcoming visit. He flicked his wand at the jukebox quieting the music and waited for the little sub to answer. 

Grant picked up the phone as he was putting the vacuum cleaner away. "Hello Wolffe residence," he said softly, the phone jammed between his shoulder and cheek. He'd been finishing up his daily housework. 

Damon chuckled. "So formal, My Own. What are you doing? Do you miss me?" 

Grant smiled as he heard his husband's voice, he sat down on the nearest kitchen chair and propped his elbow on the table. "Hey baby, I was cleaning house. Of course I miss you, I always do. What's going on?"

Damon chuckled again. "Show me how much you miss me when I come home?" he sighed and then got down to business. "Allie was here this morning." 

Grant stopped smiling when he heard the woman's name, he was still less than happy with her. "What did she want?" he asked, his voice dropping twenty degrees. 

Damon tucked the phone under his ear and chin then began stacking the napkin wrapped utensils back in the box. "To apologize. I think she might be on her way to you as we speak. I told her I wanted a formal apology to you. You let me know if she starts crying on you." he stood and went into the office, plugging in the head set to the phone then went on into the kitchen. “She sobbed all over my boot this morning. Ruined the damned shine."

Grant shook his head. "I'll be down before you open, Damon," he said with a smile. He'd be happy to shine the man's boots in the office for him; it wouldn't be the first time. "I'll let you know if she pulls any nonsense, okay? I'll be there after she leaves." 

Damon grinned as he dumped some chicken tenders in a fry basket hung it on the rack and then grabbed another to fill. "I'll be waiting on you, My Own. Be careful."

"I will, I love you, Sir," Grant said with a smile as he hung up and went to get the shine kit from the laundry room. 

@@@@@@@@@@

The drive from the bar to the Wolffe house wasn't far and Allie took her time. She was certain Grant would go easier on her than Damon had but then she remembered what Max had said about the china service and how much it had cost. The fact that he was taking it out of her savings had not pleased her one bit. 

Shaking her head she turned into the drive and sighed. Just one more apology and she could go back home and lie down until Max came for lunch. He’d hold her and tell her that Adam was going to induce her and it would all get better soon. If not... then his life would be hell until she delivered that watermelon of a child she was carrying for him. Thank Merlin this was the last time she would ever be this big again. 

She turned off the car and waddled up to the front door, knocking once then stepping back to wait on the older sub to open the door. 

Shaking his head at the fact Allie had gone to the front door, Grant opened it up and looked at her. "May I help you?" he asked as he looked at her as if she were a stranger.

Allie barely stopped herself from rolling her eyes. This man was Damon's creature and she should have known better than to expect some sympathy from the man. Sighing she nodded. "May I come in to apologize to you, sir?"

Grant held the door open for her and ushered her into the living room. "Are you doing alright, Allie?" he asked as he looked at the girl's face and shook his head at the puffy eyes. "Come on into the kitchen and I'll fix you some tea." He led her into the other room and sat her down as he busied himself. 

Allie watched him go through the motions. He was being nice and she relaxed a little bit. After her ordeal with Damon it was a refreshing change. He reminded her of Bobby and she didn't know how Grant had put up with it for all those years. "I’ve been better but I suppose I brought this all on myself. I could have said no when we began planning for another child." 

Grant looked at her as he placed some fresh cookies on a plate and readied the tea. "Max didn't give you a choice?" he asked with a frown. That was certainly unlike the big healer if that was the case. He brought everything to the table and sat down. 

Allie shook her head and took one of the cookies. "Oh no he did. We talked it to death. He wants lots of children and this was supposed to be the next in the line of four. We agreed to wait until Sarah was out of diapers then we'd have another." She bit into the cookie and smiled at him. He really was like one of the girls and she felt like she could tell him everything. "However this will be the last one. I was such a bitch this time he's going to have a vasectomy. So no more mood swings for this pregnant elephant." 

Grant sipped his tea and regarded her with dark eyes. "You are really lucky to have the two," he murmured softly. "Are you certain you want him to take that step?" He wanted to reach across the table and shake her, tell her to make use of the gift she'd been given, not to throw it away.

Allie sighed. "Grant, I'm sorry you weren't able to give Damon the children you both wanted but honestly... yes. I feel out of control like this and it's not healthy for any of us. Max has said he'll talk to Adam and see if we can't do something about the mood swings but you know I'm not normally like this. I've turned into this raving lunatic and it's gotten him what he wanted but someone had to pay the cost and it was Max." She slid out of the seat to her knees, remembering Damon's words and bit her lip to fight back the tears. "This girl is terribly sorry that she acted like she did and destroyed your beautiful china." 

Grant looked down at her, caught between wanting to tell her it was all going to be alright and telling her to grow up and stop acting like a spoiled child. He felt Max had been too lenient with her in the past and it was now going to nip him in the ass. 

"The china doesn't worry me nearly as much as your behaviour Allie. I'm not worried about a broken plate, but you shamed Max horribly in front of everyone. I don't think you'd ever see Harry or myself acting in such a manner," he said quietly as he carefully broke a cookie in two and left her on her knees. 

Allie looked up at Grant. "Of course you wouldn't. Your Dom would beat it out of you, wouldn't he Grant? Now, I mean no disrespect to either one of you however Max and I aren't wired like that." She bowed her head again. "I apologise my behaviour and words upset you and I would take the words back if I could and never utter them again." She said softly and shifted on her knees trying to make the baby more comfortable.

Grant widened his eyes at the words she spoke and sucked in his breath. "You think Damon is abusive?" he whispered unbelievingly. "Do you think that is the only reason I treat him with respect?"

Allie looked up at him thinking for a moment. "He's mean but I don't think he's abusive to you. Max explained that you play rougher than we do and I understand that but Max isn't like that. The Old School works for you but not us is all that I meant. I didn't mean to upset you." 

Grant shook his head. Damon had never been 'mean' to Allie, the woman had no right to say those things. "I think you should leave now, Allie," he said softly and stood up.

Allie stared at him in horror. "Oh Merlin, I'm sorry! What did I say, Grant? I was only trying to apologise and you asked my opinion." She hung her head and sniffled then wiped her face. Damon had told her not to cry on Grant and she could follow orders regardless of who they came from. She carefully got to her feet and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry if I can't make myself understood correctly." She said softly. "I'll go now."  
Grant shook his head. "It was just a plate Allie. Just watch how you treat others. I know what you think about me, and that's fine, you are entitled to that, but in spite of what you think, I do care about you," he said as he shifted on his feet. He didn't like being upset; it wasn't good for his nerves. 

Allie sighed. That was all she needed; for Grant to tell Damon she had been rude. "I know you do Grant and I am sorry for my mouth. It will get better just as soon as Max and Adam come up with something. I promise." She reached out to touch his shoulder then thought better of it. "Honestly, Grant I really didn't mean anything by what I said just now." 

"I hope they can get you back to feeling right, Allie," he said softly. "You might suggest that they have Severus try to make you a variant of the calming draft they used on Harry, it should be safe for you."

Allie nodded and then on impulse threw herself at Grant and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly for a moment. She sniffled again and caught herself then groaned as the baby kicked them both. She pulled away and wiped at her face. "I'm sorry, really I am." 

"I know, now go on, your little one needs to rest or something," he said as he straightened his shirt and smiled at her. "I need to run down to the bar for a little while." He reached out and wiped his fingers over her cheeks and leaned in to kiss where his fingers had been. "Are you going to have lunch with Max?"

Allie sighed knowing exactly why Grant was going to the bar. "Yes, sir. I'm to go by the shop and see Harry and Severus then up to his office so we can make an appointment to see Adam and then go to lunch." She smiled weakly. "Be careful, Grant. I'll see you later." 

"Alright Allie, get some rest this afternoon, if you like, I'll stop by later and take care of the housework, okay?" he asked as he walked her to the door. 

Allie shook her head. "You don't need to do that Grant but thanks. Max said he was going to hire a maid to come in." She kissed his cheek and waddled back out to her car, wedging herself behind the wheel and waving as she drove out of the drive. 

Grant quickly grabbed the boot shine kit and headed out the door, driving to Cutty's only moments after she left. 

@@@@

Severus busied himself in his workroom sorting through a shipment that had arrived that morning and he needed to get the perishable ingredients sorted and processed as soon as possible. He could hear Harry in the front of the shop chattering away with customers and smiled to himself as he listened to his young husband laugh. 

Allie pulled up to the Apothecary and stared at the place. She hadn't realized how busy the shop was. Max had mentioned that Severus was good but she didn't realize how good. She got out of the car and waddled up to the door, hoping to get a moment alone with the Dom and apologize. She had about had it today and was getting tired and irritable but she knew she had to put on a good show for Sev otherwise Max would really hear about it.

Harry looked up as the little bell above the shop entrance rang to let him know another customer had entered. "Hello there, welcome to the Mortar and Pestle he called out as he craned his neck to see who it was, stopping short with a smile frozen on his face when he realized it was Allie. "How are you, Allie?" He glanced at the door to the workroom and wondered if Severus realized she was here yet or not. 

Allie smiled as she came forward to the counter. "Hello Harry," she said softly. "How are you doing? Your scones were wonderful this morning. I had them with some milk for breakfast." She stopped and sighed. "Is Sev really busy? I need to speak with him."

Severus stuck his head out the door of the lab to tell Harry to hang out the sign for lunch and spotted Allie. He sneered and stood up straighter then walked out to the counter standing next to Harry. He wrapped an arm around the younger man. "Allison, may I help you?" 

She smiled nervously at the British Dom and nodded. "Yes sir, if I might speak with you for a moment in private?" she asked and licked her lips. This wasn't going well so far, and she wondered if she should just give up.

Harry looked from Severus to Allie and sighed, he hated it when there was arguing around him and he had a feeling it was about to get ugly in the small shop. "Husband, why don't you take Allie into the workroom while I close up for lunch?" he asked quietly as he gave the older man's hand a squeeze.

Severus glared at the young woman but gave her a curt nod. "Follow me Allison," he said brusquely and led her into the other room. 

"Yes Sir." Allie swallowed and thought again about how Damon had trained Severus and wondered if she was going to be spending the next several minutes on her knees. She took a deep breath and followed the tall man, grateful Max was just upstairs if Severus got too bad she wouldn't have far to go to get comfort from the big Healer. She'd need it anyway after the morning she'd had. Thank Merlin, Sarah was still with her in laws. 

Severus closed the door behind them and motioned her to the chair Harry normally sat in while he kept him company. Not speaking yet, Severus stalked over to his desk, sitting down and retrieving something from the top drawer, he spent the next few moments scratching down something with the owl feather quill he kept on his desk. Still silent, he ripped a piece of beige paper from whatever it was, stood up, stalked over to where Allie sat and presented it to her. It was a cheque for the amount of the bond the Sorens' had put up. "I believe this takes care of your involvement, does it not?" he asked in low, clipped tones as he looked down his nose at her. "I've taken the liberty of adding interest as well."

Allie stared at the amount and then looked up into the angry face of her husband's best friend. "Th...thank you. I... I hadn't realized it was this much." She folded the cheque and put it away in her purse. "Max told me I needed to apologize to you and Harry. I would like to do so now, Sir." She looked at the floor again. "He also told me that you understood why I was acting like this." 

She felt the tears pricking at her eyes again and thought about how wrong Max had been about Severus being upset. 

Severus moved back to his work table and resumed chopping up the lily root. "Allison, I realize that you think I am a Deatheater. I was, I stress, was. I did something regretfully foolish as an immature young man and I'll not have it rubbed into my husband's face. As a person, I've no problems with you, per se, but I'll not have that behaviour around my Harry. It isn't good for neither you or he. I do understand you are having hormonal issues and I shall overlook your outburst, but I wanted to make sure that Harry and I were no longer a burden to you." He scraped up the minced root and deposited it in a crock. 

Allie gasped as she realized how her words had made her long time friend feel. She would be having a conversation with Max about the British men, both Harry and Sev. "I understand." She wiped at her face and then looked at him. "May I apologize now, Sir?" She slid down to the floor and bent over prostrating herself once more for today. Her back was killing her and she winced as the baby rolled and protested the position. "This girl is terribly sorry to have embarrassed you in front of your family, Sir and begs your forgiveness."

Severus quickly came around the table and gently lifted the woman back to the chair. "None of that Allie," he murmured as he summoned a bottle of juice from the small refrigerator where Harry kept his snacks. "Drink this love and just sit still for a few minutes. Your back, is it hurting terribly?"

Sniffling, Allie nodded and took the juice from the older man. "Thank you Sir. Max said he's going to talk with Adam about getting me induced early and something for the mood swings." She looked up at him and blinked her brown eyes. "Grant said you could make a modified Calming Draft that I might be able to take. Would you? For me?" 

Her breathing hitched and she wiped her face again. "I miss being around Harry, Sir and would really like to be able to see him again. So please, if Max comes to you will you make it for me?" 

"I'll make it Allie, you know I will," Severus said kindly. "I know Harry misses you, he's not seen much of you with the shop opening and all." He summoned a box of tissues from the front of the shop and sent them to her. "Are you far enough along to induce?"

Allie took the tissue and wiped her face. "Thank you Sir." She daintily blew her nose and folded the tissue then tossed it into the trash. She looked up at him and smiled. "I've got five weeks left and as big as I am the baby is certain to ready. He hasn't dropped but is in the right position." 

She grunted as the baby kicked. "His feet are in my lungs, so I am hoping Adam will induce." She pressed on her belly trying to move the baby and get a deeper breath. "Has Max told you what we are naming him? I think the name you all picked is beautiful for a girl." She relaxed with the foreign Dom on this simple subject that didn't involve her mood swings. 

Severus frowned for a moment as he tried to recall the name Max had mentioned. "Maxwell some sort of cattle, correct?" he asked as he watched the heavily pregnant witch and once more felt a pang of excitement about watching Harry progress in his pregnancy. 

Allie nodded and smiled. "Maxwell Angus the third, after his daddy and Max's father. I didn't want a junior but it seems the family name is always passed on to the boy." She shrugged and made to stand. "I'm sorry, Sev. I know you are busy and I should get up to Max so you and Harry can go to lunch." She met his dark eyes then looked to the floor. "Thank you for allowing me to apologise and I'll make certain to give Max the cheque too."

Severus nodded and looked at her. "Just try to relax until the little one is here Allie, go get some rest," he said as he saw her out of the workroom and closed the door after her.

Harry smiled at her uncertainly when he saw her tear stained face and wondered if he should say anything or not. 

Allie waved to Harry and went out the front door to the shop and over to the elevator to head up to Max's office. She slouched against the wall after the door closed and sighed. It had been a long day and she still had to report back to her Dom before she could go and lie down. She only hoped Max had talked to Adam today. 

Max settled into his office chair to finish up his morning's notes, looking up as the door opened and his wife walked in. "Hey Al, how are you doing?" he asked as he stood and pulled a chair out for her. 

Allie frowned at him and sat. "You didn't tell me Sev was still mad at me." She dug in her purse. "He took great pleasure in scribbling it out and making certain that I knew they weren't beholden to me any longer." She held out the cheque to him. "Make sure you tell him I gave it to you. He said he added interest too." 

Max frowned at the witch's words and took the slip of paper she thrust out at him. He didn't understand. Sev hadn't said anything more to him about paying them back after the first time the snarky Potions Master had mentioned it to him in Sturgis. Max had told him then to not worry about it, to just let the bond set as it was. "Was he mean to you? Was anyone mean to you?" he asked as he shook his head, putting the cheque in his pocket. 

Allie teared up and sniffled. "Damon was kinda mean but then again this is Damon we are talking about. Sev was just like he always is. Grant was nice and fixed me some tea." She blinked at him and wiped at her face. "My back hurts really bad." She whispered softly. 

Max pressed his lips together angrily and jerked his jacket from the hook. "Let's get you home baby, you look tired," he said through clenched teeth. He had a few things to say to his so called family if they'd been mean to his little wife. Damon was first on the list. He looked at her closely and spoke again. "Have you been crying?"

Allie swallowed and nodded, cheered that Max was upset about her. She needed to be coddled after this morning. She held out her hands to him to be helped up out of the chair. 

Max drove his wife home and decided he'd stop by the bar and have a chat with Damon instead of eating the leftover roast. He pulled his truck into a parking space and slammed the door shut behind him. He was good and pissed after the tale Allie had told him of how she'd been made to crawl through the bar like a dog after Damon.

The bar was nearly emptied out after the noon rush and Tom pointed to the office door when he asked where Damon was at. Gritting his teeth and taking a breath, Max slammed the door open and glared at the surprised faces of Severus and Damon.

"What in the fuck were you thinking making my wife crawl across this damn bar this morning?" he demanded, hand on his wand. 

Damon sighed, stood and looked at the younger man. “Why don’t you just calm down, son and we’ll talk about it.” He gestured to Severus. “We were just discussing your wife.” He crossed his arms over his chest and waited on Max.

Max glared at the older man, hand still poised. "Tell me how you would feel if Grant was crawling around the damned office after me, Damon," he demanded of him. The story he'd been told fresh in his mind. "I think you'd be just as pissed as me." He turned his gaze to Severus and pulled the cheque out of his pocket, balling it up in his fist and throwing it at the man. "Keep your fucking money."

Damon scratched his head and sighed again. "Max, I don't know what you've been told but I really think you need to calm down. I didn't make her crawl around. She did that all on her own." 

Severus nodded and stood as well. He hated to think his friend would do something drastic but he eyed the way the healer was itching to pull his wand. "Max, if you'll calm down Damon and I were just discussing something. We would like to show you.” He gestured to Damon's desk.

On top of the desk sat a pensieve, swirling with silvery memory filaments. "Both Damon and I would be happy to show you exactly what happened. Do you know how one of these works?"

"Of course I do, you think I am a moron?" Max snarled as he stepped forward and looked down at the pensieve. "The memory’s already in it?" He eyed them both, now not exactly sure what was going on. Allie had told him what had happened, but yet... He looked down into the silvery mist again. 

Severus held up his hands. "No, neither one of us do however we think you do need to see this." He nodded at the bowl "Damon's is. I'll put mine back in after you view his. Would you like me to go with you?" He held out a hand to his friend. 

Max started to jerk his hand away from Sev's, but remembered the comfort he'd been given while staying at the Wolffe's. He held his hand out and let Severus take them into the mist. 

Severus held tightly to his best friend's hand as he watched Damon's memory; he hadn't viewed it but had been about to when Max had stormed into the office. He winced at the treatment of the girl but knew Damon had gone easy on her. He eyed Max as the scene played out and then squeezed his friend's hand, then pulled him into his arms to take them out. 

Max stared at the wall in disbelief. Allie had had him convinced that Damon had all but brutalized her that morning. All he could see in the pensieve was a woman that wasn't getting off easy. He licked his lips and swallowed, closing his eyes for a moment before he turned to look at Damon. "I owe you an immense apology Damon, I hope that you will accept it," he said, ashamed of his actions and words. 

"Not a problem, son." Damon came around the desk and pulled the big Healer into a hug. "Max, we understand you are under a lot of stress and Sev and I have been trying to think of ways to help you." He pulled back from the other man and looked up into the blue eyes. "Grant and I have talked about it and if you will drop Sarah off, Grant will watch her to give Allie a break." He went back to his desk and retrieved his memory. "Do you want to see Sev's?" 

Max shook his head, he didn't need to see anymore. "I don't want to put you and Grant out," he said, but the idea of them taking Sarah once his mom brought her back was tempting. Maybe it would help the pregnant witch's mood. "Adam isn't going to induce her early, he said he didn't think the baby was ready and that Allie is physically capable of carrying to term."

Max turned to Severus and looked down at the floor sheepishly. "I'm sorry man, I should have realized you wouldn't ever make her cry. Man I was an asshole," he sighed and then flopped down on the sofa. "She's driving me nuts at home." 

"Agreed but then again you were protecting your own." Severus wiped his face and bent to pick up the cheque. He straightened it out and sat down next to the healer, holding out the cheque to the other man. "Don't let this be a bone of contention between the two of you as well. You took care of us and we'll help you out too." 

He rubbed Max's back. "Damon has already told me of his offer and you know you and Sarah are welcome out at the Overlook also. It will be good for Harry to be around a little one as well. We'd be happy to have you both." 

"Thanks, both of you. I don't know though, I think if I left she'd only get worse, you know? Accuse me of abandoning her or something, but this... what she did today, telling me how horrid everyone had been to her, that I don't even know how to address," he lamented and blew his breath out. "I can't do this again, I really and truly wish she'd not gotten pregnant this time. Does that make me an awful person?" 

He looked at the two men for an answer and then hung his head. "Is it even worth it?"

Damon came and knelt in front of Max and Sev. He tipped up the red head’s face and looked him in the eye. "No it doesn't Max. Stress does strange things to people. You love Allie and planned this baby from the beginning. Think about little Sarah and then ask yourself once again if it is worth it. Merlin knows Allie's being a bitch now but you don't realize how lucky you are to be able to have what will be two beautiful children. Get her the help she needs and continue to be her Dom. She'll come back to you just like last time." 

He looked over at Severus then back at the younger man. "We'll be here for you until she does so take whatever precautions you feel you need to get by until then. We are happy to help. Understand?" 

Max nodded and looked over at Severus. "Adam suggested a mild sedative to keep her stress in check, her blood pressure is elevated from all the stress and it's not good for either of them. Do you think you might look at what he ordered? Maybe if you have time to brew it, or if I can use your lab, I'll do it," he said and leaned against the smaller man. 

His best friend in so many ways, he didn't know what he'd do without the two men in the room. "Damon, you're right. I love kids, I really and truly do. I think I'm a good dad to Sarah and I wanted nothing more than to have a houseful of babies. Little Max will be just as cherished and loved as his big sister is." 

Severus nodded and put an arm around the big man. "I'll brew some up this afternoon, just give me the script. If it's not too complicated I'll have it before you leave today if you wish." 

Damon nodded and stood. "Good deal then. Can't wait for the little ones to get here." He smirked. "Now, get out of my office so I can go home, there's an Injun waiting on me." He squeezed Max's shoulder and held out his hands to help the younger men up. 

"I have to go back to the office Sev, so I'll come down before I go. I haven't told Allie she can't be induced yet, so who knows, I may need a place to sleep tonight. Merlin knows that damned rocking chair just isn't comfortable," he said as he laughed ruefully and clapped Damon on the back. 

"Tell Grant his china will be here tomorrow, alright? I know Allie is a bit pissed about it, the money came out of her savings." He headed out the door that Damon was subtly shooing them out of, laughing as Severus started muttering about horny old men. 

By the time he'd returned to his office, he'd calmed down and was back to his normal self when Jennifer poked her head in his office door and asked him if he had a moment to meet with the new paediatrician that was joining the practice next month.

Gregory Corrican stood in the exam room looking over the decorations and trying to decide if he was ready for this. They had told him at Blue Ridge he had to met all the doctors on staff and that three were right here in Echo. He'd already met with the OB/Gyn Adam Masters and now he was here to face Dr. Sorens. He took a deep breath and thought about the other man. It had been seven years since he had seen the big Healer and he wasn't quite certain how Max was going to react. He twisted his wedding ring and wished he had brought Davy with him.

His husband had already met the staff in the hospital and was busy supervising the rest of their move to West Virginia. He turned as he heard the door opening. 

"Doctor Corrican? I'm Max Sorens, it's nice to meet you," Max said as he opened the door and then stopped in his tracks, his mouth opening as the door shut behind him quietly. 

"Gregory?" he whispered softly as he took a step forward, not certain what the little submissive was doing in the room the practice used for its infrequent conferences. The last time he'd seen the smaller man had been in South Dakota. "What are you doing here? I'm supposed to be meeting a Nathaniel Corrican. If you want to get a drink or something later, you can wait in my office, okay? I shouldn't be very long." 

He reached out to pull the other man into an embrace, all of the desires he'd felt those years ago were back and alive as ever. Merlin how he'd missed this man. 

Gregory stuck his hand out to Max. "I am Nathaniel Corrican. Gregory is my middle name." He smiled at the large man. "Good afternoon, Dr. Sorens, I'm Dr. Corrican the new Neonatalist/Paediatrician." 

Disappointment surged through Max for a moment, the man was here for the job, not to see him. He stepped back as well and took Corrican's hand, giving it a brief shake before he nodded to the chairs along the table. "Sit please, I'm going to if you don't mind, Doctor Corrican," he said stiffly. This was not what he'd been expecting at all. "Welcome to the practice and to West Virginia."

"Thank you, Dr. Sorens but please call me Gregory. You always have." Gregory smiled and sat. "It's good to see you, Max. It's nice to know I'll be working with some of the top doctors in the state. How have you been?" he said in a rush trying to hid how uncomfortable he was. The other man's face had fallen and he was certain he could see the disappointment on Max's face. 

Max looked at him for a long moment, lost in memories and then replied. "Just living life I suppose. I've not seen you in quite awhile. I got married, we have a little girl and a son on the way. So I see you went into kids, I always thought you'd be good with that," he said and let his eyes fall on the man's hands, noticing the ring. "How have you been?"

"Thank you." Gregory chuckled, leaning back in his chair relaxing a bit. "I know what you mean. I got married as well. My husband will also be working at the hospital; he's a Nutritionist." He smiled widely. "Two little Maxs running around? I can't wait to meet them. Davy and I have discussed children yet but we haven't decided on the when and whose going to carry them." 

Max cocked his head, had he heard right? "Davy? Sev's little Davy?" he asked curiously and without thinking, as he remembered the little submissive that had helped the British Dom so much. He could picture him in his mind's eye and was startled to realize that Davy and Harry could easily be twins or brothers at the very least. "Does Sev know?"

Gregory's smiled faded some. "Yes, David Fleming... well Corrican, he decided to take my name." He looked at Max, curious as to why the other man asked like he had. "I haven't seen him why? Is he still visiting? I thought he went home in August."

Max shook his head. "No, he decided to move here this year. He runs the apothecary downstairs. Damn, Sev is going to fall over," he chuckled. "I looked at your resume and had no idea it was you, very, very impressive. I always knew you would make a wonderful doctor."

Gregory's eyes widened and he smirked remembering Davy's arguments about them moving here. He couldn't wait to take the other man down a notch or two when he flew home tomorrow. "Well, well small world." He shook his head and sighed. "Thank you, it was a tough decision but Davy helped me pick a good school with an excellent programme. We've seen some amazing things but it's good to finally settle in some place where I can help both Muggles and Wizards.” 

Max nodded as he thought of a few things. "Wasn't Davy training to be a chef or something like that? Where are you at now?" he asked as he fixed the man with a stupid grin, unable to forget how cute he'd looked wearing nothing but one of the red head's tee shirts and a smile several years ago. 

Gregory snorted. "Yes, he was. But he let some things get out of control and I had to set him straight one evening in the ER." He shook his head. "We live in Chicago; in fact he's there finishing off the sale and packing up the condo. I fly back tomorrow to help and then we'll be here within a few days. I set us up to stay at the B&B until we can find someplace to rent for now." 

"Are you looking to rent a house or an apartment? I hope you are both ready for a culture shock," he chuckled as he pulled his notebook and pen out of the pocket of his lab coat. "I know of a few places that are available, I hate to think anyone I cared about was staying at Farnsworth's" 

Gregory cocked his head and stared at Max for a moment. "We had discussed an apartment but either is fine. Should I move my reservations? Is Mrs Farnsworth not approving to gay couples?" 

Max was busily writing as he looked up and shook her head. "No, it's not that, she just can't cook well enough to keep a dog alive. Do you know much about Echo?" he asked as he finished what he was writing and tore the paper out, passing it to Gregory. 

Gregory closed his eyes and laughed hard. "Oh Merlin, Davy would have had a fit." He sighed then opened his eyes to look over the list Max had given him. "Thanks, this will help immensely." He met Max's eyes and smiled. 

"Not much except for the tales we heard in Sturgis. I had an extremely good offer from Blue ridge and that's why we ended up here." 

"I think you will both be very happy here, Echo is a very diverse community," Max said with a small smile, leaning forward in his chair and swatting Gregory's knee with one hand. "I can't wait to tell Sev that you two are moving here. You may as well walk down with me since he'll most likely be doing up your prescriptions." 

Max stood up and shook his head once more as he looked again at the man that had submitted to him and stolen his affections in what seemed a lifetime ago. "I am really glad you decided to practice here, Gregory, I hope you'll be happy here."

Gregory nodded and stood as well. "Thanks, Max. I can't wait to start. I think Davy and I will both be happy in Echo. He'll be surprised that Sev's here. We had a pretty heavy disagreement about moving here. Took some time on his knees to straighten him out about our coming but it will be interesting to see how he reacts to this news." 

He smiled and opened the door gesturing to Max. "Doctor, after you." He chuckled and shook his head. "Damn that feels good to say that." 

Max raised an eyebrow and looked at Gregory. "Time on his knees? Are you both serving someone now? I always wondered what it would be like to have a married couple serve me," he said with a chuckle. "I hope you didn't have trouble persuading him to let you move, Doctor."

Gregory grinned, shook his head and followed Max out the door closing it behind him. He looked down at the Big Healer as they went down the stairs, feeling like he could talk to the man about this aspect of his and Davy's marriage. "Davy's my submissive. I haven't served since the last summer you and I were together in Sturgis. He's got me trained up as his Master good." He chuckled. "Are you and your spouse still in the Lifestyle?" 

Surprised, Max chuckled, "I knew you were a switch, so I suppose I shouldn't be surprised at all. I guess you can say we are. With her being pregnant, it's made things a bit strained around the edges, but I don't want to talk about it." He led the way to the elevator and pressed the right button once they boarded. "Do you remember Grant? He retired not long ago, he was set up on the floor right below ours." 

The elevator stopped and Max led the way to the apothecary door, calling out once it was open. "Hey Sev! Guess who's here!"


	108. Step Into These Shoes

  
Author's notes: This is a story that revolves around an alternate life that had been lived by Severus Snape in the US while he was spying for the Light. Now that Voldemort is dead, he has opted to show this life to his lover, Harry Potter. Oh and by the by...there are Harleys and all sorts of goodies involved. It is a perpetual fic. If people here seem to like the first chapter, I will continue to post on a daily basis.  


* * *

A/N: This is the first chapter in a short series dealing with the impending arrival of Gregory and Davy to Echo. The next chapter will focus on Max and Allie and the one after that will be the Wolffes and Gregory and Davy. Each chapter will take place at some point during the same evening, so for the sake of the reader’s sanity, we chose to put each couple in a separate chapter. 

 

Severus closed the door behind Gregory and Max and lean his head against it as he locked the door for the day. He banged his head against the solid mahogany door for a moment wondering what he was going to do. So much had happened in the past few months and he was wondering if their move hadn't made things worse. He was dreading telling Harry about Gregory and Davy as well. His little husband had not reacted well to his past lover and yet here was another one showing up. 

However this one... well Davy had been something to him that Mark hadn't. Davy had been his sub and he had cut his teeth on learning the Lifestyle with Davy. The young man had gone through hell with Severus and had still managed to come out on the other side, safe and still somewhat sane. Severus groaned and beat his head again on the door. "Fuck," he muttered softly and sighed. "What am I going to do now?"

Harry was coming in the back entrance carrying Severus' tea and a drink for himself when he heard his husband in the front. "Husband? I'm back, did you want the drinks back here or at the counter?" he called out as he set everything on a worktable and shrugged out of the cloak the older man had put on him before he'd left. 

Harry stepped onto the store floor and looked worriedly at Severus. "What's wrong? Have I done something?" he asked quietly, biting his lip as he watched the other man. Harry went over everything he'd done that day in his mind and couldn't find what he'd done wrong, but surely there was something from the look on his husband’s face.

Severus' head jerked up and he looked back at his husband. "Harry." He turned, went to his husband and wrapped him in a tight embrace. "No, no little one. It's not anything you've done. I promise." He pressed a kiss to Harry's hair, inhaling the crisp, chill wind from being outside and Harry's own scent. Severus sighed and pulled back from the embrace, giving the younger man a weak smile.

Green eyes watched the other man carefully, Harry wasn't quite sure what to think at the man's behaviour. "I should stay in the front sir," he said softly as he picked up a duster and began to run it over a row of small ceramic pots. He was still convinced he'd done something wrong and Severus was being kind and not punishing him. 

Severus sighed and hung his head. "Harry... there's something I need to tell you and I am afraid you aren't going to like it much." He swallowed and took the duster from Harry and grabbed his husband's face. "I want you to know straightaway it's not anything you did or said. This... this has something to do with my past." He closed his eyes and pressed a kiss to Harry's mouth. "First and foremost I want you to know that I love you and will continue to love you for as long as you'll have me." 

'I'm being thrown away' was the first thing Harry thought as he closed his eyes and swallowed. "I understand sir, I'll have my things packed within the hour," he said softly, tears threatening to spill. "Thank you for the time you bothered with this stupid thing."

The little wizard backed away from Severus, his hands twitching nervously as he tried to make his brain function enough so he could figure out where he was going to go. He had nowhere... maybe Ron and Hermione would let him stay with them for a short time. "This thing begs the use of your floo for a few moments Master," Harry murmured softly as he bumped into the glass counter with his hip. 

Severus grabbed Harry and pulled him against him. "No Harry no. I want you to stay. Please don't leave me," he sighed and held on to Harry. "Merlin, I've gone and bollixed things up." He turned Harry around and ran a hand over the place where Harry had bumped himself. "Look at me, Harry. Please. Are you alright? Do you want me to have Max come and look at you?" 

Harry's green eyes were blank as Severus tipped his face up to look at him. "This thing is sorry," he whispered, trembling in Severus' grasp. "It didn't mean to break anything." Harry turned in the other man's arms and began to run nervous fingertips over the unmarred glass top.

Severus sighed, "Oh Harry. Snap out of it, baby." He scooped Harry up into his arms, took him back to his office and sat him down in a chair. He knelt in front of his husband and cupped his face again, staring into the blank eyes. "Harry. Come back to me. You've done nothing wrong."

Harry stared at the small patch of floor between his feet as the two parts of his reality began to re-knit with each other. "Master... what have I done?" he asked quietly, unsure of what was happening. 

Frightened eyes looked up at Severus as he gripped the man's arm. "Am I being thrown away again?" he asked, his voice not quite a whimper.

Relief spread through him that Harry had come back so quickly yet he knew he had to get out the news to his husband. He had to prepare Harry for the changes coming soon. It could wait for a bit while he reassured Harry that nothing that that was going to happen to them specifically, though. Not ever. Severus wrapped his arms around Harry. "No. I am not throwing you away, Harry. Please don't think that. I love you." He pulled back and ran his fingers along Harry's cheekbones. "You have done nothing wrong. Do you understand me?" He met Harry's eyes, allowing him to search his own for the truth in his statements.

Harry's eyes flitted from the man's lips to his eyes as he tried to work out what was happening. "What is it then?" he asked softly. He didn't like the way Severus was acting, it made him nervous and unsure of himself. Harry sighed softly as Severus drew him into his arms once more, holding him close and stroking his back. "Tell me."

Severus took a deep breath and pulled back from Harry. He clasped their hands together and looked him in the eyes. "I met the new doctor today that will be Reganne's paediatrician. He's a very nice man and Max and I know him very, very well. He used to be involved with Max quite seriously several years ago until Max met Allie." He bit his lip and let that sink in. 

Harry cocked his head and looked at Severus. "Max had a boyfriend?" He knew the healer was bisexual from what Severus had told him, but he'd never really imagined the big man with anyone but Allie. "Allie must be pretty angry."

Severus chuckled. "Yes, Harry. Max plays with anyone and everyone who is willing. I told you that Max didn't care as long as it was consensual. He's very accepting that way." He shook his head remembering Max's reactions to learning about him several years ago. He sighed and continued. 

“Max hasn't yet told Allie and she most likely will be. Max was very attached to Gregory. Gregory also held Max in high esteem and it was very serious but that's not what I want to talk to you about." He took a deep breath, "Gregory's husband is coming to work at the hospital as well. He's the one I want to speak with you about. Davy and I were involved while I used to take my holidays here in the states."

Harry stared at Severus for a moment before he spoke, "Davy was your pet, right?" he asked softly. "Is he like me? Does he have Fleymann's too?" Harry wound his fingers together and stared down at them, not sure how to feel about this bit of information. He was going to meet the man that had made sure Severus hadn't wanted to touch him for so long. 

Severus wrinkled his brow. "Yes, Davy was my submissive while I was at Sturgis for many years. But that was all. I never thought to bring him back to Scotland nor here to Echo." He cupped Harry's chin and raised his face then smiled at him, "There is no one like you, my Harry. Davy was just a pastime and no he doesn't have Fleymann's at least that I know of. He never mentioned that."

Harry nodded and licked his lips. "So he's a real man," he said to himself. "I'm sure he'll be glad to see you again Sir." Harry wondered if Max and Severus were planning to rekindle the old relationships and wondered who he'd be given to first. It didn't really matter, if it would make Severus happy, Harry would do it without complaint.

Severus shook his head, "I guess Harry, but so are you. I want you to remember that I chose you. Davy is a part of my past just like Mark was and I wanted to tell you about him so there were no more surprises. I was not exactly selective when I came here and I did have encounters with a lot of people. I won't try to justify it to you but I did want you to know." He sat down on the floor, pulled Harry into his lap and rubbed his hand over the bump that was his and Harry's daughter. "Gregory and Davy are married and quite happily from what I’ve been given to understand. The only part they will play in our lives is as other professionals and friends if we'd like. I love you and Reganne and the both of you complete me." 

Harry sat quietly on Severus' lap for a moment, thoughts running through his head. He had so many questions to ask, not sure if any of them were at all appropriate. "How did you play with him? Harder than you do with me?" he asked softly, this was something that bothered him, he didn't like knowing that Severus was still 'babying' him along, afraid to play roughly with him. He'd tried several times to let his husband know that he wanted more, that he wanted to be pushed, that he wanted to suffer for him. Had this Davy been allowed to suffer for his Master?

Severus took a deep breath. "Davy helped to train me, Harry, so yes I played pretty rough with him. I started off with Damon and Grant then Davy and Max helped me learn to play gently." He tipped Harry's face up and smiled gently. "Are you trying to tell me something Harry? Do we need to move to the next level in our play?" 

Harry looked deep into Severus' eyes and then back down again. "You'll be using him again, then?" he asked softly. "I mean when you want to play roughly. Has Grant been filling that need since we've been here?"

Severus' eyes went wide and he shook his head, "No Harry. There has been no one but you since I returned to you that first summer." He grabbed Harry's face and looked him in the eyes. "There will never be another for me but you, my Harry. I would love for you to suffer for me. To see you cry tears of pain and joy as my flogger crossed your skin. To push you past your limit and still have you scream for more." He ran a finger down Harry's cheek. "I cannot give you that until you ask me for it though Harry."

"But what if I never want it? Will you tire of me?" Harry asked softly, needing to know what his husband needed to be happy. "Would you seek that somewhere else?" Every fibre of his being was begging to have Severus see what he could take for him, but he had to know. Had to know he would still be wanted even if he never asked Severus to play any rougher than they did right now.

Severus shook his head, "Harry, if you came to me and said that you wanted to play like Max does, I would be grateful for that amount of affection you chose to give to me. I would gladly set aside all thoughts of leather and pain just to have you smile at me and quiver under the gentle caress of my fingertips." He lifted Harry’s chin a bit more and softly captured his mouth. 

Harry drew back from the kiss, a thoughtful look on his face as he turned his head a little to kiss Severus' thumb. "Maybe both would be nice..." he began carefully, weighing his words, ”I don't mind pain, at times I like it, makes me feel more alive, but I like it when you are gentle too. Perhaps we could try playing harder?" He offered his mouth up once more and opened it to a kiss.

"I would like to have you flog me, to use something besides the little fairy floggers I made," he said shyly, looking up as the sound of knocking came from the front of the store. "Did you lock the door, Husband?" Harry hopped off of Severus' lap and hurried, blushing into the front of the store.

Stunned Severus sat there for a moment then hauled his tall frame up from the floor. "I had closed the shop up for the day Harry, but..." He stopped and stared at the other pregnant person standing in the doorway as Harry let the young man into the shop.

The small man stepped inside the shop, looking around nervously. Jason Summers hated to come into town; he knew everyone was talking about him behind his back. "I thought y'all were open," he said quickly and then looked down at the watch on his wrist. The young man had just seen Healer Sorens and had some prescriptions he needed filled before he went back up the mountain to his little trailer. 

Severus nodded, "Quite alright, Mister..." He stuck out his hand. "I'm Severus Snape. If I may see your scripts, I will see what I can do for you this evening." He smiled at Harry and the newcomer.

Jason looked at the proffered hand and then took it in one of his own. "I'm Jason Summers. I have some potions I need to be filled, if it isn't any trouble," he said as he handed the slips of paper over to Severus. "It'll sure be nice to get what I need here rather than try to order it online." He moved away from where Harry stood and began to look over the shelves, picking up items here and there. 

"Would y'all have anything for itching?" he asked as he picked up a small white jar and squinted at it while absently scratching at his belly under the worn sweatshirt he was wearing.

Severus looked over the scripts, some of them he had already brewed. "I have all of these but one, Mr. Summers. It takes three days to brew." He watched the man move about the shop, grinning as he saw some of the same things Harry did reflected in this other man. "There is a salve on the third set of shelves for itching that might be appropriate, Mr. Summers. It's in a tan bottle. Are you allergic to anything?

"I'm Jason, Mister Summers is my dad," the young man laughed quietly as he looked up to where Severus was standing. "No sir, I'm not allergic to anything that I know of." Jason moved over to where Harry was pointing and looked at the small bottles there and then at the prices.

Whistling low, he looked up at Harry. "Do you maybe have something in a bigger container that wouldn't be quite so pricey?" he asked, a slow blush spreading over his cheeks. Harry had an idea of the problem and didn't know quite what to do, so he did what he thought best. 

"Hold on a mo, okay?" Harry said as he hurried back to the workroom to where Severus kept that particular lotion stored and then looked around for a big bottle. He finally found one that Severus normally used to bottle a liquid vitamin and quickly poured over twenty regular bottles worth of the anti itching lotion into it. Harry knew that each of the one and a half bottles was priced at over ten dollars, but he quickly wrote a price of five dollars on the bottle and started to go back into the storefront.

Severus had followed his little husband to the back and watched him as he filled the bottle. His eyes widened as they read the price on the bottle that Harry had scrawled. He grabbed his husband's arm as he started to go back out onto the sales floor. "What are you doing?" He hissed softly. 

"Getting our customer something to help him stop itching," Harry said softly, clutching the bottle to his chest.

"Harry, that amount of potion would take him a year to use if it didn't go sour first." Severus sighed. "I understand you wish to help the young man but I can't let that much walk out. There's a reason why it's bottled in such small amounts."

Harry stopped and then looked out at the young man who had his back to him. "Sev... Husband... look at the back of his neck," he said softly as he nodded towards him. Deep, furrowed and crusty scratched were showing plainly on the pale skin. "The backs of his hands and the little bit of belly that showed are the same way."

Severus studied the young man and then took the bottle from Harry. He gave him a block of dried oatmeal base. "Sell him one bottle of the anti-itch potion and give him this. Tell him to break a quarter sized chunk off and dissolve it in the bath water everyday and soak for ten minutes then rinse. Apply the potion every other day sparingly. If done correctly the potion should last him two months without going off." He pressed a kiss to Harry's forehead. 

"Yes Sir, but I'm not going to charge him shelf price," Harry said softly, he knew in his heart the young man couldn't afford it and would continue to suffer because of it. 

Severus nodded. "Base price of the ingredients is four dollars for a bottle that size, Harry. That doesn't include any of my time and effort." He swept passed his husband and took down a copper cauldron to begin the one script he didn't have in stock. 

Harry swallowed and looked up at Severus. "I'll get the money for you Sir, I'll dig Grant's garden up for the winter," he said softly as he walked back out into the front of the store with everything. 

"Sir, I've got your potions and the lotion for your itching," he said as he waited for Jason to come up to the register, noticing the young man had also picked up a small bottle of an herbal shampoo Severus brewed. Harry knew how bad he itched at times due to the pregnancy and he imagined the other man was in agony.

Jason nodded and set the shampoo on the counter and pulled a grubby money pouch from his jeans pocket. Glancing inside, he scratched his belly again as he counted and waited for Harry to total up the purchases. "Um.. how much without the shampoo?" 

Harry looked at the total as he rang it up and then at the other man. "Do you have insurance?" he asked softly.

Jason shook his head, trying not to blush as his face warmed anyway. "How much for just my potions?"

"Three hundred and eighty-seven dollars," Harry mumbled as he looked at the floor. Merlin he hated this.

Jason paled and shook his head. "How much just for the monthly vitamin?”

Harry couldn't do this, he had been in this man's shoes and he couldn't do it. "Hold on, okay?" he said as he turned and hurried back into the backroom, going straight to the old desk and rummaging around on the surface of it.

Severus stared at Harry. "What's wrong? What are you looking for?" 

Harry looked at Severus, a tear streaking down his cheek. "He can't even get his medicine, Sev. I know I saw something in the post about a fund for people like him. Where the bloody hell is it?" he muttered as he shuffled through papers and bent to look in the rubbish bin. "It was something called the Rainwalker Fund, have you seen it? Maybe it can help him."

Severus grinned. "Harry, all you have to do is write the young man's name down on the green slip of paper in the till. Charge him twenty five dollars and give him everything." He walked around the desk and placed a kiss on Harry's forehead then turned him back to the store front.

Harry beamed at his husband and walked back out to see the young man headed for the door. "Mister Summers... Jason, wait, please!" he called out as he scurried past the counter to where the young man stood. "Come back and get your things, okay?"

Jason stopped and hung his head, "I don't need your charity." He started for the door again. 

Harry put his hand on the man's arm and tugged. "Please, there's something called the Rainwalker Fund that's there to help people that don't have health insurance. It covers what you need here. All it costs you is twenty five dollars, okay? Please?" he said softly, wanting to help if it meant dragging the other man back and forcing him to take the bag of wares. 

Severus stood in the doorway, watching the exchange. "Mr. Summers, if I may be so bold. Please take advantage of the Fund if it is necessary. I am certain that if you told Healer Sorens of your need as well, he will set you up with the medical portion of the Fund. There are many programs that may be of assistance to you. My father believes that everyone needs a helping hand from time to time and that's why the Fund was established." 

He walked into the room and over to the counter. "He was once like you, himself and would want to be certain you were kept healthy, especially since he couldn't have any children of his own." He held out the bag to the young man. "You will return for the last potion in three days as it's covered under the fund as well with today's purchases, yes?" 

"Who's your father?" Jason asked as he reluctantly walked back to the counter and carefully counted out the money Harry had said he would need. He didn't really know many people here and these were the only two British speaking people around these parts. "Can I give money back when I get it?"

Severus smiled, "Dr. Wolffe, and yes, you may contribute back to the fund anytime you like in anyway you can." 

"You mean Damon's husband?" Jason asked with a small grin, he knew those people and knew that they weren't trying to make those down on their luck feel any worse than they already did.

While Severus was talking to the customer, Harry quickly filled out a sheet of paper with instructions for everything before tucking it into the man's bag. 

Jason looked at both men and then down at the bag of potions, drawing a deep breath. "Thank you a lot. As soon as I can get back to work, I'll bring you some money for all of this, okay?" he said as he picked up his purchase, an embarrassed look on his face. "Please, if you don't mind... don't tell anyone?"

Severus smiled. "Take care, Jason and don't bring the money to me, you can give it to the Fund if and when you are ready. Come see Healer Sorens and Healer Corrican, the new paediatrician, when the time comes. I am told he is very good." 

Jason didn't say anything more, but lifted his hand and nodded as he quickly made his way out the door, he had a long walk home and it was getting dark out. At least now he had what he needed to make sure his baby boy would be born healthy.

Harry turned to Severus after the door closed and looked at him. "Grant started that fund?" he asked before moving to turn the sign to closed and lock the door. "I didn't know that was his fund."

Severus chuckled. "Pet, you were listening to Damon when he announced us at the reservation?" He pulled Harry into his arms and held him, rubbing his back as he continued to talk, "Rainwalker was Grant's name before he married Damon. They started the fund sometime after Damon came home from Vietnam and just after Grant opened up his practice. I don't remember the exact date but most of the medical professionals know who needs it and they usually pass the information on. I'll call Max later and make certain Jason is on his list as well. We might be able to get the young man some of his money returned and aid him until he can return to his profession." 

Harry sighed softly as he laid his cheek against Severus' chest. "Thank you for helping me. I didn't know what to do, I almost just told him to take it all because I knew he needed it. I'm glad Damon and Grant did that for people," he said and then yawned. "I can't wait to go home. What can I do to help close up?" He was thinking of something simple to cook for their meal, since he'd been getting lessons from Grant, he was enjoying puttering around his kitchen and watching his husband try the things he created. 

"Why don't you just order us something to be delivered here and I can work on the potion I started for Jason. It will take a few hours time until I can get it at the simmering stage and we can chat about this desire you have to be flogged, Mr. Snape, with something other than the wonderful toys you gifted me with. Otherwise it might be late before we get home to eat." Severus smirked. "The till needs to be counted, I need to check for off potions, sweep out the front of the store and the counters need to be wiped down. But the cleaning can wait until I have settled the potion under stasis." 

Harry smiled up at his husband and pulled away from him. "I can do the sweeping up and wiping down before I order the food. Chinese take away alright with you?" he asked as he put his hand on his lower back and leaned backwards stretching, his tummy protruding towards Severus.

Severus rubbed Harry's belly and nodded. "That’s fine Harry so long as you eat a serving of broccoli." 

The small wizard shrugged, it was a small price to pay for egg rolls. He picked up the broom and began to sweep in the far corner of the shop, meticulously sweeping every square inch as he would have during his days of serving detention for his husband.


	109. Even Now

A/N: In this chapter we see a side of Max people rarely see. Sometimes people can be pushed too far. To the people that are interested in reading more about Echo and the characters, there is a livejournal community that you can join if you are over 18. http://community.livejournal.com/stirs_of_echo/profile is the link for it. Thank you to the lovely person that nominated this story to the Sorting Hat Awards, I just about plotzed when I got the email.Thank you to Draco's_dirty_secret for the beta.

 

Allie waddled across the kitchen, cooking dinner for Max. She'd made his favourites, knowing that he'd appreciate it. The heavily pregnant woman stopped and daydreamed for a moment, relishing in the fact that she would only have to endure another week of this incredible uncomfortableness. Max was going to make it all better because that's what he did. 

Smirking, she remembered how angry he had been when she had told him how badly Damon and Severus had treated her. In all honesty, she may have exaggerated a bit. She should have never been made to be humiliated like that for speaking her mind.

No matter how hard they tried Damon and Grant and Harry and Severus were never going to be a normal family. 

Max pulled his truck into the garage of his house, turning the big engine off and just let his head drop back against the seat for a long moment as he thought of what to tell Allie. He'd known from the moment they'd gone into Adam's office that his wife's obstetrician was going to veto the idea of inducing her and now Gregory‘s arrival as well.

Taking a deep breath, Max opened the truck door and thought about the pensieve memories as well. Allie had some explaining to do tonight. Although he did feel bad that she was uncomfortable, her attitude lately was pushing him past sympathy and into contempt.

"I'm home Al," he called out as he entered the house through the door in the mud room, setting his satchel on top of the washing machine. 

Allie jumped and went into the laundry room, smiling widely at the big man. "Max." She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the kitchen. "I've got dinner made; it's your favourite. It's been a while since we could have dinner with just the two of us. Quiet and peaceful like." 

Max looked down at his little wife and sighed. "Stop Allie, okay? Just stop for a moment, I have to tell you something." He planted his feet firmly in the kitchen and pulled his hand away from his wife. 

"Adam refuses to induce you and I saw your behaviour from this morning," he said flatly as he watched her face. "You lied to me." 

Allie narrowed her eyes at him. "What do you mean he won't induce me? What did you tell him?" She sighed, looked away and then looked at him again. "How did you see my behaviour this morning? Damon got a camera in the bar now?" 

"Just what I said woman, he isn't going to induce you. There is not one medical reason to induce you. I agree with him, you are built like a damn brood mare and you are going to carry to term," Max growled softly, he didn't like losing his composure, but Merlin, this woman was pushing him. "I saw their memories in a pensieve, Allie. Damon never forced you to crawl anywhere. You told me he forced you to crawl through the bar begging, didn't you?"

He took a step toward her, his anger coming off of him in waves. Max had also stopped by and talked with Grant before he'd come home and gotten the story from him as well. At this point, he didn't believe a word the little Mississippi witch had to say in her defence. "You fucking lied to me."

Allie glared at him. "What does it matter? The fact of the matter is that I had to crawl after his arrogant ass all because he didn't have time for me. So he may as well have forced me. I told you how I saw things it's not my fault you believed that bastard." 

Hands going on to her hips so she didn't reach out and slap him, Allie leaned closer. "I don't fucking care if I am built like a goddamned brood mare. Your child is in my lungs and it hurts and you swore you would do something about it." 

Max looked down at her calmly. "Shut up, Allie. Things are changing as of now, you've been allowed way too many freedoms. I'm tired of your behaviour and it ends tonight," he said softly, his voice carrying a steel edge that matched the one in his eyes. He had reached his fill of the woman acting too big for her britches.

"You are going to relearn respect and humiliation. Bring me your purse and wand. Now."

Allie stepped back from the big man. "I will not be humiliated, Maxwell. This is not about some stupid game we play in the bedroom." She narrowed her eyes at him again. "Respect is something only given if you've earned it and I have none left for you."

Max narrowed his eyes at her for a moment and then raised his hand. In a rare display of wandless and wordless magic, he summoned the items to him. 

Continuing as if she had never spoken, Max opened her purse and removed her keys and her pocketbook. "You won't be needing either of these until after the baby is born, not unless your attitude changes and you figure out how to behave once more." He fixed her with a glare. 

"There will be no maid coming in, I called and cancelled her. You will be here, you will take care of the house. You will not be responsible for Sarah, I will not allow you to take your nasty petty behaviour out on her. I'll see you roast in hell first. Do you understand me, Allison?" Max asked as he stepped forward again and towered over the small woman. "You are going to learn to behave if I have to tie your whining ass to a chair for lessons in manners."

Allie swallowed. Never had Max spoken to her like this before. Changing tactics she forced tears to her eyes knowing he'd never go through with his threats if he saw her crying. "There's no need to be like them, Max." she said softly. 

Max looked down at her for a long moment, his lips moving slightly as if he were wanting to say something and doing his best not to. "I should have taken you in hand several years ago Allie. I have had my eyes opened to your shenanigans today, the way you have treated people that have welcomed you into their lives is despicable. People that went out of their way to help you. Who do you think made sure you got your first apartment when you came to town even though you didn't have a damned dime to your name? Who Allie, who do you think did that?" he spat out at her, absolutely furious at everything she'd done.

Allie stared at him. "I had no idea my whole existence was owed to them. If truth be known I would have rather not known. If someone doesn't meet up to their standards then they are less." She sneered at him. "Oh it's not how they'll act but you can tell. I know they don't like me and they never have." 

Max shook his head in disgust. "You have no idea at all how to show your thanks to anyone do you? Did you know Severus put the down payment down on the roof over your head? That Damon went to bat for you to get the job with the school?"

"No, I didn't Max. I'm just a lowly sub that doesn't get to know things like that!"

"You need to go to bed now Allie, I've had enough of you and I don't want to see any more of you tonight," Max said tiredly. "You have caused enough trouble in the past few days, that right now, I want to forget you are even here. You may come out of the bedroom only to use the toilet and if you want to continue this, you may take a coffee can in there to pee in."

"Fuck You Max. I can't help the way I feel and you won't help me do a damned thing about it." Allie pushed past him, went into the bedroom and grabbed his pillow and throw from the rocking chair. The little woman threw the things at the big man standing in the kitchen. There's your goddamned bed asshole because I refuse to sleep with you if I am so damned much trouble."

She stormed off again after giving a sharp squeal of frustration then slammed the door to the bedroom and wedged the rocking chair under the door knob. 

Max glared in disbelief at the door in his face. How dare she behave like that? The more he thought about it, the angrier the already irritated Healer became. Curling one big hand into a fist, he began to pound the door hard enough to shake it in it's frame. 

"Open up the damn door Allison, open it up right now dammit!" he yelled as he slammed his fist against the wood. Damon had been so right, he'd just let the woman get away with murder and it was all coming back to bite him in the ass now.

Allie jumped and screamed back at Max as she went into the bathroom. "No! Leave me alone, Max!" She turned on the faucet to wash her face. "I'm nothing but a disappointment to you!" 

Hearing the water running in the bathroom, Max realized Allie was no longer near the door. He took two steps back and raised one booted foot, kicking the bedroom door open, the frame splintering as the door slammed into the wall, knocking a hole in the wall. Pictures fell to the floor with the harsh sound of broken glass. 

"Allison, I am not finished talking to you. Why did you lie to me? Why? What did I ever do to you, huh? Answer me that, what have I done so wrong that you had to lie about people that look at me like family?" Max demanded as he entered the bedroom, staring at the woman standing in the bathroom.

Allie screamed and sank down to the floor, staring at Max. She covered her face with one hand and wrapped her other arm around her stomach. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" She cried. "Please, Max. Don't hit me. You never have before, please." 

Shocked, Max immediately stopped and took a deep breath, calming himself before speaking. Silently he damned himself for forgetting the bastard she'd lived with before him. Slowly, his hands out in front of him to show her that he wasn't going to harm her, he stepped forward, bending down so he didn't loom over her. 

"Allie, baby, hush," he said softly as he approached her, getting down on his knees as he got to the door of the bathroom. "I'll never hurt you, baby, never in a million years." He reached out and put a gentle hand on the crying woman's shoulder. 

Allie jumped, looking up at Max as she tried to wipe her face and still protect her stomach. She searched his face and then bowed her head, sobs shaking her body. "I'm sorry, 'm sorry. I know and I'm sorry." She covered her face and turned away from him, tears running down between her fingers. 

Max carefully reached up and pulled one of the hand towels from the vanity to wipe Allie's face. "Allie, come here baby," he coaxed as he settled himself on the floor with his long legs outstretched. "I'm sorry I yelled baby, I didn't mean to frighten you." With gentle hands, the big man attempted to pull the heavily pregnant woman to his lap. 

Allie let Max pull her close and continued to cry. She rested her face between his head and shoulder and just cried, sniffling and snuffling occasionally then bursting into tears all over again. 

Max carefully held her, running his large hands over her back and hair, soothing her as best he could. "Calm down Al, this isn't good for you or the baby. Sev made you something for your nerves, do you want some of it?" he asked softly as he rocked her in his arms, feeling more and more like an ogre.

"Y-y-yes, Sir." Allie mumbled and sniffled once more as she pulled away from her husband. She wiped her tear-streaked face and looked at her lap. "Sev really made the potions for me?" 

"Of course he did baby, why wouldn't he?" Max asked as he pulled the vial from his shirt pocket, opening it and holding it out to dose her. "Stick your tongue out for me. Sev said he tried to make it taste as good as he could, said he used raspberries as flavouring for you."

"Cause he's Severus." Allie mumbled, and nodded then opened her mouth, sticking out her tongue. "I like raspberries."

Max smiled gently. "He remembered how much you liked the raspberry truffles he brought you and tried to match the flavouring. He's not so bad Al. I know you don't care that much for him." He carefully tipped three drops of the calming potion onto the tip of her tongue and waited.

Allie swallowed the drops and shook her head. "He tried but didn't quite succeed. Bleagh." She laid her head on Max's shoulder. "I guess he's okay Max. I didn't like being made to feel like I had to grovel to your so-called family. Your mother would never treat me like that." 

Max frowned for a moment, biting his tongue to stay quiet. "No one asked you to grovel Allie, no one. All I asked was that you apologize to them, that was all. You never needed to crawl on the floor, just simply speak to Damon sincerely and he would have listened," he commented, his voice getting a bit defensive. "No one asked you to do any different."

Allie yawned and toyed with Max's hair, twirling it around her finger. She had to say one thing about Severus, he could make potions, damn good ones. "I know." She pressed a kiss to the side of his neck. "You told me to apologize and I tried but they were stubborn."

Max shook his head, there was no use trying to talk sense into the woman at the moment. "Just don't treat them like that again, okay Al? They've done nothing but look after your well being." He stood carefully with her in his arms, shifting her bulk so she was resting easily in his arms. "Maybe you should stay away from everyone for awhile, at least until you are feeling better," he murmured as he walked to the bed and gently laid her down.

Allie blinked and looked up at him lazily. "Yeah, maybe. They are mean." She giggled and closed her eyes. "Sev does make good potions though." She reached up and tried to touch Max's face but missed. "Be still." She rubbed his face, gently. "Thank you for not hitting me." 

Max gently caught her hand in his large one, pressing a kiss to her palm, his heart heavy at what he was hearing. "You know Grant loves you." Laying her hand back on the bed, he reached over, picking up her nightgown from the chair next to the bed. Carefully, he began to unbutton the robe she wore so he could dress her in her nightclothes. "I'll never hurt you, Allie, I promised you that years ago."

Allie rolled carefully on her side while Max removed her clothes. "I feel like a beached whale." She looked back at him as he put the gown over her head and slipped her arms through. "I guess. But I'm not like them, Max and I never will be. I won't ever be like one of your boy toys you had while you all went to Sturgis." She shook her head and closed her eyes as she yawned. "It was just one big ol’ happy gay family."

Max smoothed the material down over her and rubbed her tummy soothingly. "No one ever asked you to be like them Al," he said softly. "You shouldn't worry about what happened at Sturgis before I met you. You are the only one I want now, it doesn't matter who's come to live in Echo now, you are my wife and always will be." He leaned down and kissed her brow.

Allie opened one eye and looked at Max. "Huh? Who’s coming to live here?" She closed her eyes once more and her body relaxed, the deep breaths coming from her in soft sighs. 

"Greg is the new Peds doctor for the practice and Blue Ridge, his husband is the new dietician," he explained as he drew the sheet up over her and continued to rub her body gently.

" 'M kay." Allie moaned and rolled over clutching Max's hand to her abdomen. "Leggy brat... kicking me... all the time. Night." 

Max tried to extract his hand from hers, stopping when he realized she had him in a death grip. "Sleep well baby," he murmured as he manoeuvred himself to lie down behind her, curling around her protectively.

@@@@@@@@

Max woke with a start a few hours later as he heard the telephone ring in the other room. He rolled away from his wife, sitting up quickly without waking her, making his way to his feet and in to where the phone was.

"Hello, Sorens."

"Hey Max. How's it going? You still alive?" Severus chuckled lightly then sobered. "I'm sorry. You alright man?" 

Max relaxed as he realized it wasn't the hospital or the answering service he used, sitting down in his chair he rubbed his eyes and grunted. "Hey man, I'm alright. What's going on? Everything alright there?"

Severus sat down on the couch and smiled. "Not much and I think we're alright. I told Harry about Davy with only minor consequences. What about yours?" 

Max blew out his breath. "Well, I need a new bedroom door and I had to sedate her. I don't think she understands that it's Gregory that's moving here. Did Harry do alright?"

Severus frowned. "What? Why do you need a new bedroom door? You first, we'll talk about Harry in a mo. Are you alright? What did she do to you?"

"She didn't do anything to me, but I kicked the bedroom door in because she locked the door and wouldn't open it. Fuck Sev... she thought I was going to hit her," he said softly, running a big hand through his hair and sighing.

"Oh what a load of bullshit, Max. She played you again. Just like always." Severus sat up and leaned forward pulling the glass of tea to him and taking a long swallow. "Didn't she pull this same stunt before the last time she was pregnant? Crying and cringing and I would bet you anything that she came right to you when you backed off, didn't she?" 

"It's different Sev, okay? Look, I know she pissed you off, but she's had it rough, you know?" Max said, making excuses for the sleeping woman. "I scared her and I know better." He still felt like an ogre when he thought about how Allie had huddled on the floor trying to protect herself.

"No Max it isn't." Severus sighed. "Look I know I don't have a leg to stand on but even when Harry backslides he's never done anything like this. It's been years since she was with the arse that brutalized her and yet you allow her to treat you like yesterday's rubbish. The moment you back down, she straightens back up. Personally, I think she needs a good swift kick in the arse."

Max closed his eyes, in his mind he knew Severus was right. Allie was playing things to her advantage, but still, she was his wife and he would protect her. "I know Sev, but not everyone can be as wonderful as your Harry," he said, a trace of bitterness in his voice.

"Dammit Max. Don't let her do this to us." Severus stood and paced around the room as he talked. "I know Harry's not perfect and Merlin knows I let him get away with alot Max, but at least we have respect for each other. Look at what it's doing to you, my friend. You are eat up inside because you feel like a monster, don't you? I know the feeling Max, I've been there."

He sighed and hung his head while he talked. "I've been the Morgan's and Bubba's of the world. Max and I can tell you that you aren't one of them. Don't let her make you think that you are."

"I'm sorry Sev. You're right. I know it, I just want to get her through this pregnancy before I start changing a lot of things with her. And you aren't a Morgan or a Bubba," Max said as he picked up the remote and turned on the television. "Stop pacing Sev."

Severus snorted and chuckled darkly. "Max, you know what I was. It wasn't just an act. I joined of my own free will. Somewhere inside I was those people." He sat down and shook his head. "You don't need to apologize to me, Max. I'm sorry she has done this to you. My offer still stands you know, Harry and I would love to have you and Sarah stay with us." 

Max smiled in the dim lit of the television and nodded. "I know it does, and thank you. I might have to take you up on it when she realizes Gregory is really here," he said with a laugh.

Severus cleared his throat and shook his head. "You know Max, that's not even funny. What are you going to do when she hurts you or worse, hurts little Sarah?" He sighed. "It's subtle Max, but it's still abuse, only you aren't the one doing the hitting. She is and it's below the belt and aimed directly at your heart."

"I going to make sure she's not with Sarah, Sev. Even if I have to ask Mom to keep her out there in California until I can get things settled here. I don't care what she says to me, you know I let things roll off my back," he said with a forced smile. "She won't be around anyone else for awhile either, not until she settles down."

"You are going to allow her to split up your family? Allow her to remove Sarah from your life?" Severus asked softly and swallowed. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" He stopped and shook his head. "I'm sorry, Max I shouldn't have said anything."

Max was quiet for a long moment before speaking softly. "Maybe you shouldn't have."

Severus groaned. "Max, I... I'm sorry. Look, I know you love her and I'm sorry I said anything. But... I care about you all and I'm worried for you as well. This isn't good for any of you." 

"I'll be alright Sev, don't worry. Most likely Sarah will just stay over to Damon and Grant's while I'm at the office. Who knows, I may stay with them."

Severus closed his eyes wondering if his big mouth had done something irrevocable to their friendship. "Max..." he sighed. "I'll try not to." 

Max turned the television off with a sigh and rubbed at his eyes. "I'm sorry Sev, I never meant to snap at you," he said softly.

"You didn't. I said some things I shouldn't and I deserved it. It was none of my business to question your decisions." 

"I'd be doing the same thing and you know it," Max said gently, almost wishing his friend was there so he could just curl up with him for a while. "Sometimes I envy you not having interest in women."

Severus snorted. "Max, mine's pregnant too. Got some of the same parts as you well know. The hormones are the same even if the package is different." He sighed softly. "I just wish things could be different for you, not necessarily better but different." 

Remembering what Allie had said about everyone being a happy gay family, Max shook his head. "Even if Harry and Grant have the parts, they aren't women. They aren't like them. Things used to be so much easier," he sighed.

"I know. Then we grew up, fell in love and complicated things. Sucks being an adult doesn't it?" 

Max's laughter rang out in the living room. "Yeah, things used to be so much simpler. Want to run away and join the circus with me?"

Severus shook his head as Max's laughter came through the phone lines. "Only if I can drive, Max."


	110. New Kid In Town

A/N: Sorry this chapter has been a long while coming. It took us several tries to get what felt to be the right responses. Thank you to Draco’s Dirty Secret for beta’ing.

 

 

Grant walked into the farmhouse, setting his arm load of files on the kitchen table as he pulled out one of the chairs and sat down heavily. How in the hell was he going to tell Damon that the new doctor they'd hired from resume and phone interviews only was Gregory? And to make it even better, Gregory was bringing his husband, Davy.

Grant closed his eyes and shook his head. He'd be lucky if Damon didn't hex him on the spot, but really, it wasn't his fault, the man had used the name Nathaniel. He opened his eyes once more and looked to the clock over the sink, it was nearly five and Damon would be home any time. 

Pushing himself to his feet, Grant went to the living room and looked around, deciding that since Damon had the day off tomorrow they'd decorate the house for the holidays. 

May as well really ensure the man would kill him, Grant chuckled darkly to himself, and began to gather up magazines and papers to put away or trash. At least he could look forward to Chinese for his last meal. 

Damon gathered up the bags of take away food and slid out of the truck. Juggling the food, his keys, and the Pensieve from his office, Damon kicked at the door. He was tired, upset about the goings on with Max and Allie; it had not been a pleasant conversation with Max and Sev, and he just wanted a nice, quiet evening. Alone... with Grant. No psycho pregnant women, no patients calling, no bar business. To eat dinner, possibly watch a movie and snuggle with his husband. That last item was most definitely on his list of things to do. 

"Pet! Got my hands full up, open the door." 

Grant hurried into the kitchen, dust cloth in one hand, to open the door for his husband. "Get in here, baby, it's freezing outside," he chided gently as he took one of the bags from Damon and set it on the kitchen table. Turning back to the man, he took the rest to deposit next to the other bag. 

"Get your coat off, Damon, and let me get you a plate fixed, alright?" Grant said, as he started to unbutton the man's outer clothes. "The food smells wonderful. Why do you have your Pensieve?" 

Damon sighed and wrapped his arms around the man trying to undress him, holding him tightly for a moment before standing back and letting Grant finish. "I had a talk with Sev today about Allie. Then, Max came storming into the office, nearly vibrating with rage and almost drew his wand on Sev and I, all because of Allie's lies." 

He shrugged out of his jacket and hung it on the back of one of the kitchen chairs, before leaning down to plant a kiss on Grant's head. He moved to the cabinet and got out their plates and silverware, then began to unwrap the food, setting out the various dishes he'd gotten for Grant to pick and choose from. 

"Needless to say we got him straightened out, sans any bruising, and he went back to the office."

Damon snorted and looked at his husband with a spoon poised to dip into a container of fried rice. "So how was the rest of your day? Rice?" 

"Yes, I'd like some rice please," Grant said as he watched his husband. Well, now it made sense why Max had been in such a crappy mood when he'd seen him. "Max was still cranky this afternoon while I was at the practice."

He eyed the takeout dishes and licked his lips. "Oh you remembered the garlic chicken, thank you, baby."

Damon dished up the rice and the chicken, then opened another container. "Got you the egg fu young with gravy as well." He added that to a plate then eyed Grant again, smiling softly at him. "I can imagine. I talked to Sev before I left, and he was in the middle of brewing Allie's potions. So maybe Max will be in a better mood after he drugs the bitch's ass." He blinked innocently and turned back to the food. "What else would you like, Pet?"

"This is good to start. Do you want to eat in here or in the living room?" he asked. "I've got to tell you something, and I think you should be sitting down." 

Damon looked at Grant, eyeing the little man for a clue as to what might have been wrong. "Alright. Wherever is fine, my Own." He finished dishing out the beef and broccoli on his plate then picked both up. "Is there tea?" 

Nodding, Grant went to pour two glasses and followed Damon into the living room, setting the drinks down to set up two TV tables for their plates. "I met with the new doctor today."

Damon settled on the couch and waited on Grant to sit then forked up a piece of chicken for him. He blew gently on it and offered it to his husband. "That's good, I expect you invited him to Sunday dinner like always? Did you want me to grill that day so you could talk business with him and Max?"

Grant leaned forward, taking the bite and using the excuse of chewing to think about how to answer. "I wanted to talk to you before I invited him for dinner. We know him... and his husband."

Damon held the glass of tea for Grant to drink and nodded slowly. "We do?" He looked at Grant. "It's a gay couple... that we know... moving here from where, Chicago you said?" He took a sip of his own tea trying to ponder out whom it could be. "Did we meet them at one of your conventions?" He stabbed a broccoli tree and blew on it before shoving it in his mouth. 

"No, we know them both from Sturgis," Grant said as he sipped the tea and picked up his fork to eat. "It's Gregory." 

Damon choked on the broccoli and reached for his glass of tea. He took a deep breath once he could and looked at his husband. "Damn, Grant, are ya trying to kill me? I thought I heard you say Gregory." 

Grant grimaced and nodded. "I did. He and Davy are moving here this week. I didn't know until today it was him." He took another bite and waited.

Damon began to laugh. "Oh now, you are just fucking with me. That was good, Pet. Davy and Gregory. As if we don't have enough problems with those two showing up." 

He watched his husband eat and stopped laughing when Grant said nothing. He dropped his fork into the plate of food and stared at Grant. "Fucking hell, Grant, have you gone and turned sadist on me? Cause that's just wrong." He shook his head trying to digest what he had been told.

Grant sighed, setting his fork down. "I didn't know when I hired him. His name is Nathaniel Gregory. We just never knew his first name. I don't know what to do, Damon. From everything I've seen, and the people I've spoken with, he's an excellent doctor."

Damon rubbed his face and sighed. "And what did you think of him when you met him again?" 

He let Grant do all the hiring and firing of the doctors at the practice. He wanted nothing to do with the headshrinkers and the other docs that had gone into the medical field, lucrative as it was. That was Grant's baby, and it had thrived over the years under the man's careful and sharp skills. He was the behind the scenes man and the heavy when Grant needed him. 

"Set aside the personal issues for a moment and concentrate on your practice. Go with your business and medical skills, Pet. Is he a good business investment, worth the hassles? Is he going to make you money when it comes down to it?" 

Grant nodded, he'd been going over all of this in his head since he'd left the building in town. "He's got a great personality, the kids and parents will love him. I think we'd be shooting ourselves in the foot if we retracted the offer. I'm thinking about letting Davy use office space as he needs it as well," he said as he picked up his fork again, bringing some rice to his mouth to chew thoughtfully. "I just really hope this doesn't start a huge battle for Max and Severus."

Damon thought about it for a moment, sighing as he picked up his tea again. "What does Davy need the office space there for? I thought he was a chef." He looked at Grant. "Might not be a good idea to put the spouses that close together. Most people need that time away from each other." 

He thought about Max and Sev. "Them boys of ours got families and lives of their own, although I will admit to being more worried about Max than Severus. He's still in the newlywed stage with Bit. Max on the other hand..." he trailed off and stabbed a piece of beef. "That’s some bad business going down. I'm glad Severus is brewing the meds for her, she needs something before Max kills them both."

"Davy is the new Nut at Blue Ridge and he'll be seeing patients as well, so I thought to offer him the use of office space as he needs it. He won't be there constantly, most of his time will be spent at the hospital," Grant replied. Damon was right about Max, though, and he really hoped having Gregory there wasn't going to be an issue. "I don't know if Sev knows yet, but we both know how much he loves Harry." He picked up an egg roll, nibbling on the end. 

"Allie will be alright, she's just uncomfortable right now," Grant said, wanting to excuse the young woman's behaviour. "They'll be alright." 

"New Nut huh?" Damon snorted and shook his head. "They are all nuts if you ask me, Pet, Allie especially." He stabbed a boneless barbequed rib and dipped it into the soy sauce. "They are grown men, let's hope they can act like it. I really don't feel like replacing that building in town with another." 

He laid a hand on Grant's knee and squeezed it gently. "That was the worst of it right? Davy and Gregory? I think I can handle that. Go on ahead and call them and issue the invitation. My offer still stands if you want me to cook. Sunday dinner will be interesting to say the least."

Grant squeezed Damon's hand back. "I'll call after we eat. If I pick one up, would you do a brisket?" he asked and then dropped the next bomb on his loving husband. "Do you have plans for tomorrow?" He smiled sweetly at the other man. 

Damon nodded. "Yes and I suppose you want all the fixings with it as well? Potato salad, coleslaw, beans. You want ribs too?" He eyed the little man, fear clenching his heart when he saw the gleam in his husband's eyes. Oh hell, Grant wanted him to go shopping. "I might. Why?" 

"I'll do the sides the day before, baby," Grant said reassuringly. "I'd like to decorate tomorrow while I've got you home to help me."

Damon closed his eyes and groaned. "Oh hell, it's that time of year again already?" He looked at his husband's big brown eyes and gave up, nodding as he sighed. "Alright, but we get to sleep late. Later than eight in the morning I might add, and if you wake me up at eight ’o one, I will beat you." 

Grant grinned. "Do you promise? And will you use your belt?" he teased as he leaned over to kiss his husband's cheek. 

Damon growled and turned to capture Grant's mouth. "Oh, I promise I'll beat you and no, it won't be with my belt. I can guarantee you won't enjoy it." He chuckled and stole another kiss, lingering on the food spiced lips slightly before pulling away. 

Grant laughed as he looked at his husband adoringly. "Alright, I'll let you sleep until nine, how's that?" he asked as he held a bite of food to his man's lips and smiled at him. "Thank you."

Damon hummed and opened his mouth for the chicken. "I suppose, that will have to do. The sooner we get started, the sooner it's over." He licked the sauce of his lips and reached for his tea again. "Any more bombs you'd like to drop on me tonight?"

Grant thought for a moment, and remembered the phone call he'd gotten from Harry that morning. "Harry wants to cook the turkey for Thanksgiving."

Damon laughed. "Alright. The boy did good with the meal he made the other day, why not." He looked over at Grant. "We having Turkey Day out at their place?" 

"I don't know yet. I don't know how many people will be here. Grandmother said she should be here next week sometime," Grant said as he finished his meal and took a sip from his glass. 

Damon nodded. "Good. I've the contractor on notice. What do you think about that first building to the left of the barn? Won't take nothing to build a path for her to the kitchen door if she wants." 

He settled back on the couch, pulling Grant close to him and unraveling the braid, playing his fingers in and through the dark strands. "I was thinking bedroom, bath, kitchenette and sitting room for her." He looked down at the smaller man. "I called about her big screen TV, too, and the satellite company says they'll come out and set her up when we are ready. How’s that sound?" 

"I think she'll be spoiled rotten. What else did you want to do tonight?"

He sighed and pressed a kiss to the top of Grant's head, breathing in the scent of his husband. "This is all I need for right now, baby."

"Thank you," Grant murmured as he leaned against Damon and closed his eyes. The small man turned and stretched out on the sofa, putting his head in Damon's lap.

Damon took the opportunity to drive his fingers fully into Grant's hair. "Weren't nothing, Pet. I'm glad she'll be happier out here." 

"I'm sorry about the Gregory thing. I honestly didn't know it was him when I offered the position." 

He massaged Grant's scalp, bending down to plant a soft kiss on the full lips. "They'll deal. If it's a sound business investment, then it ain't nobodies business but yours and Gregory's. They know where the door is if they don't like it. Hope it doesn't hit them where God split them on the way out." 

@@@@@@@@

Sunday morning came, and Harry woke up to the sunlight shining through an icy window pane. Rolling to his side, he looked into the face of his sleeping husband. With a smile, he leaned forward to kiss Sev’s cheek before the baby shoved a foot into his bladder. Groaning, Harry rolled out of the bed and padded softly into the bathroom before coming back and sliding under the blankets once more, this time placing his socked feet against Severus' legs to warm them up more. 

Severus groaned and rolled over in the bed, wrapping his arms around Harry and Reganne. "Why are you awake?" he asked sleepily. He spread his knees for Harry to place his ice blocks between his legs, curling the other man even closer to him. Sev rubbed his face on Harry's chest and sighed as he pressed a kiss to the younger man’s heart, which was beating steadily under his night shirt. 

"It's morning, that's why," Harry said with a little smile. He was feeling better than he had been in awhile. 

He'd had his first session with a therapist on Friday, and after an hour of talking, he'd realized it was alright to be angry at what had happened to him. He had spent Friday evening locked away, crying at what he'd been through, only to emerge late Friday night to reassure Severus that he was alright. 

"It's a beautiful day outside, and Damon is making a brisket." 

Severus opened his eyes and looked at his little husband, searching his face. "Well, I am glad you are in a good mood." He was worried about his husband, had been really since he had came back down from upstairs and slammed the door to his office. He and Jason had looked at each other and both cringed when they heard crashing glass.

Severus had charmed the office muffled after that, and let Harry put paid to the objects in there. He'd let his husband get out whatever it was before seeing to him. Harry had emerged asking to go home, and Severus had let him. He remembered his first session as well, and knew Harry had to deal with it on his own. 

"I take it you are hungry already? Did you want to make something to take over and share?"

"I thought we could try to make a dessert to take over. Maybe an apple pie? Allie gave me a recipe for one her grandmother used to make. She says it's really good. Are you alright with cereal this morning?" Harry asked as he twined his fingers in Sev's hair and sighed. 

"That'll do, since I know there'll be more than enough later on. If we've some fruit, then add that to your bowl." Severus pressed a kiss to the side of Harry's face. "Nothing more American than barbeque and apple pie. It sounds just fine, my Harry." 

He rubbed Harry's tummy and leaned closer to it. "Good morning, little Reganne. _A stór mo chroí._ " He pressed a kiss to the distended stomach and smiled when he was answered with a kick.

Harry smiled gently as Severus leaned over his belly, dropping his hand down to stroke his husband's ebony hair. "Did you get the message Max left yesterday?" he asked as he remembered the big redhead calling. 

Severus chuckled and smiled. "Yes, Harry, I did, and I want to warn you Damon and Grant have a vicious animal at the house now." 

Harry looked at the other man curiously. "Did Grant take in another cat or something?" he asked, thinking about the half dozen strays that lived there on the Wolffe place. 

"No, they have a dog now." Severus sat up in the bed and summoned Harry's vitamin, and the lotion to rub on his stomach to help with the stretch marks. He handed Harry the glass of water from the nightstand, and gave him his vitamin before tilting the man onto his back. Pouring the lotion out into his hand, he warmed it and massaged it into Harry's tummy. "Max says she's a right terror. Tried to eat him." He couldn't keep the smile of his face as he also remembered Max's description of the thing as half a dog.

Harry grimaced from the taste of the vitamin as he relaxed against the pillows. "I think you are definitely hired for the post of spoiling me absolutely rotten," he murmured with a smile. 

Severus smiled at Harry. "It's a rotten job but someone has to do it." he pressed a kiss to Harry's forehead. 

"It's a big dog? Is it going to knock little Sarah over?"

"No, it's not a big one. Sarah should be just fine with her. It seems Baby has taken a shine to Grant, though, so watch yourself around him. I don't want you getting bitten. Shall we get some breakfast now, little one?" 

Harry swung his legs over the side of the bed, tugging his nightshirt back down over his belly. "He named it Baby?" he asked, shaking his head. "Speaking of dogs, would you let Bez and 'Del out in the yard please?" 

The younger wizard waddled out to the kitchen, stopping at the counter to pull down bowls and the two boxes of cereals they both liked. Harry set everything on the table along with the milk and juice, then sat down to wait for Severus to join him. 

Severus got out of bed and pulled on a pair of sweatpants, then padded out to the door, Asphodel and Bezoar hot on his trail. He opened the door and they ran outside, barking and nipping at each other. Severus shook his head and made his way to the kitchen, sitting down at the table with Harry. 

"Yeah, Baby. Apparently the name just stuck after Grant rescued it. Damon took one look at it and told him, ‘Here's your new baby.’" He shook his head and filled Harry's bowl with the Frosted Mini Wheats cereal. 

Reaching for a banana to slice into his bowl, Harry nodded. At least the little dog would give Grant something to do. "Do you think Allie will be there today?" he asked as he poured milk into his bowl and into a glass, taking a long swallow before wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. 

"No, Max said it will be just him and Sarah. Also Davy and Gregory are going to be there." Severus eyed Harry carefully as he tipped his cereal into his bowl. 

Harry carefully set his glass down. "Oh."

Severus took a deep breath. "Damon and Grant always have the new doctors over for Sunday dinner. From what I understand, both men will be having offices upstairs." He eyed his husband for a moment. "You may speak freely, Harry."

"I am going to go into this with an open mind, Severus, and do my best to not be a jealous husband, but if he so much as looks at you the wrong way, I will hex him into next week," the younger man said as he spooned up his meal.

Severus nodded. He had expected as much. "I doubt Davy will do, or say, anything, Harry, but I will not be having you act like Allison. From what I understand, he is happily married to Gregory." 

He looked at Harry, waiting for the emerald eyes to met his own. "Davy wears a welded collar for Gregory. Would you like to wear yours today as well?" He'd even offer to lead Harry by his leash if it would make the other man feel better about meeting his former submissive.

Harry wrinkled his nose at the other man. "I am not going to act like that. If I feel I need to say something, I'll tell you and then I'll take it away from everyone else," he said softly as he considered the collar. "I wouldn't mind wearing the silver chain." 

He looked at Severus and smiled. "I promise to not act like a homicidal maniac today," Harry grinned and popped a piece of banana into his mouth. 

Severus nodded and finished his breakfast, gathering their dishes as Harry handed him the recipe Allie had given him. He read over it, drawing down the ingredients from the cabinets to help Harry make the pie. Together, the two men made the dessert, and then cleaned up the kitchen. 

They watched TV and played with the dogs while the pie baked. When the timer buzzed, Severus removed the pie from the oven and set it on the counter to cool. He corralled the dogs in the laundry room and lead Harry back to their room to get ready to leave for the Wolffes.

Harry frowned as he looked at the selection of clothes. "I don't know if I feel like wearing sweatpants or a robe," he sighed as he looked at dark burgundy robe. He knew he didn't want to look like a badly dressed beached whale in front of this Davy person. He knew there was nothing he could do about the beached whale aspect, but he could dress well. "Is it very windy out?" 

Severus peeked out the window. "It looks chilly. It is November, Pet." He looked at Harry, and backed away from the window. "Dress warmly, Harry. You can always take something off if you get too warm." 

"Alright," Harry said as he made his decision. He picked up a soft ivory coloured underrobe and slipped it over his head, doing up the buttons as he smiled at how it felt on his skin. "I love this one, it's so soft and warm." 

The burgundy robe went on next, and he left the first buttons open to show some of the other robe as well as for comfort. This way, he could take the darker robe off and still look stylish. 

Harry looked at himself in the mirror, frowning as he brushed at his hair. "You know, it behaved better when it was long, maybe I should grow it out. What do you think?" He turned to look at Severus, grinning lasciviously as he saw the man doing up the button fly on a pair of dark jeans.

Severus looked up at Harry and smiled. "If you wish to grow it out, I wouldn't mind." He gathered Harry into his arms and held him for a moment, rubbing his hands over the younger man's back. "I love you either way, my Harry."

Harry looked this way and that at his reflection once more, pulling a face. "I'll think about it," he said as he slipped his still stockinged feet into a pair of leather clogs. "Do you think he'll like me?"

"Don't make that face, Harry. You are beautiful." Severus raised an eyebrow. "Who, my own?" 

"Your Davy," Harry replied with a sad smile on his face. 

Severus startled. "Harry, he's not my Davy. He never was, not really." He pulled Harry to him once again and cupped the younger man's face. "You are Mine, Harry. Have no doubts." He bent and pressed a gentle kiss to Harry's mouth.

Harry sighed as the kiss was broken. He was more than a little nervous about meeting these two men, and hoped for the best. "Are you nearly ready?"

Severus nodded and sat down on the bed to pull on his boots. "Just about, My Own. All I have left is your collar. Did you still want to wear the chain one?" He looked up at his husband and smiled. 

Harry turned, going to his husband, and carefully getting down on his knees. "Whichever one you choose, I'll be proud to wear, alright?" he said with a smile, as he picked up the man's other boot and held it for him to slide his foot in. 

Severus pushed his foot into the boot and nodded. Standing he opened his dresser drawer, pulling out a slim box with Harry's collar in it. He needed to get a jewelry chest like Damon had. They were able to be free here in the States, the need to hide was no longer necessary. He set the box on top over the dresser, and removed the slim braided chain from the velvet lined box. He ran the polishing cloth over the chain, revitalizing the shine to the collar. 

Sev turned around, looked at Harry, and held out the chain to his husband. "For you, my Own. What does this symbolize between us?"

Harry's eyes settled on the length of silver, and he wet his lips with his tongue. "It means that I trust you with me, and that you will always be there to take care of me. It means that we love each other and that will never change. It means my life is yours as yours is mine," he said softly and clearly before he leaned forward with his head bowed. 

Severus lifted the chain to his mouth and pressed a kiss to each end of it. He wrapped the chain around Harry's neck, then reached back and clipped the two ends together, locking them with a small delicate looking padlock. "Your palm, Harry." He held out the key on a simple sliver necklace, to be placed around his own neck.

Harry held out one hand and smiled as the thin silver rope pooled in his palm. As Severus lifted him to his feet, Harry waited for the other man to drop his head enough to be able to slip the chain over his head. "There, Severus, you have the key to our hearts," he said, pressing a kiss to the older man's thin lips. 

"I shall guard it with my life, my Own." Severus captured Harry's lips once more in a tender, slow kiss. Breaking away, he took Harry's hand and smiled. "Let's get the pie and go, my Own. I can almost smell the hickory from Damon's grill." 

@@@@@@@@ 

Davy looked up from where he was sitting in their room at the bed and breakfast on the outskirts of Echo, waiting for Gregory to get off the phone with his mother. He wasn't entirely certain this dinner at the Wolffe's was a good idea and needed some reassurance. 

"Mother, we are closer now than before and you can visit anytime. Honestly, we don't have to spend Thanksgiving together. If you want to go on the Caribbean cruise then go. You and Frank enjoy yourselves, Davy and I will make do here." Gregory listened to his mother and rolled his eyes, smiling at his husband. "Yes, Mother. I've got to go. We’re going to be late. Yes, yes I promise. Love you too."

He hung up the phone and looked at his husband. "Come here, Davy. I need to hold you." 

Davy gave the blond a lopsided grin as he stood and went to the man. "Your mom driving you nuts again?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around Gregory, pulling the man's head down to rest against his shoulder. "She's still upset by our move, isn't she?"

Gregory breathed in the scent of his husband and smiled. "No, she's happier that we are closer, but she would rather us be in Boston. She also didn't want to leave us alone on the holidays. Frank gifted her with a trip, and she's never been, so I want her to go." 

He nibbled on Davy's neck and pressed a kiss to his shoulder before wrapping his arms around the other man. "Are you ready My David?" He pulled back to look at his husband and straightened his slim circlet collar, pressing another kiss to the weld.

"I hope she has a good time and no, I'm not ready to go. I don't know about seeing Severus again... it's just too weird," he said as he pulled Gregory to him again. He knew he didn't have any foundation to not trust the British Dom, but he just didn't know about seeing him again. 

Gregory led Davy to the bed and sat down, gathering the other man onto his lap. Wrapping his arms around him, he rocked Davy gently, as he pressed a kiss to his unruly dark hair. "He's married, Davy, and so are we. You have nothing to fear. I'll be with you the entire time." 

Davy smiled at the other man and beeped his nose with one finger. "I'm too big to sit on your lap, you know," he chuckled. "I know I'm not being reasonable, I'm just nervous. I wish we had a kitchen or something. I'd feel better if we were bringing something, you know?" 

He got up from Gregory's lap and straightened his shirt, wondering if he should put on a tie for this. "This is casual, right?" he asked as he went to his open suitcase. 

Gregory grinned. "I don't care if you are too big. I'll hold you like that if I want to." He walked over to Davy and turned him away from the suitcase. "Yes, casual, and Grant said not to bring anything." He held Davy's hands in his own. "I understand that you are nervous, but you have nothing to worry about. I love you and nothing is going to happen." 

Davy squeezed the hand that held his and laughed nervously. "I still can't believe we're moving to the same town that they all live in. It's just too damned surreal, like something on one of those awful reality shows you watch." 

He picked up his husband's coat and smiled as he held it for him. Gregory slipped his arms into the butter-soft, lined leather jacket. He let Davy zip him up before holding out the man's own jacket for him. 

"Are you telling me we should be looking for hidden cameras somewhere? If so we've already given them quite a show." He chuckled and smiled at his husband, holding out his hand to him. "Come along we are going to be late."

Davy snorted at that comment and shook his head. "It's a freaking wonder we weren't thrown out of here this morning," he laughed, referring to what they'd done the night before and the state of the bedding when they had gone down to breakfast. "You have the directions to where we're going, right? I don't want to get lost, this place reminds me too much of that Deliverance movie." He began to do some sort of odd twangy noise that was supposed to be reminiscent of a banjo. 

Gregory slugged Davy even as he let out a loud laugh. "Stop that. I want to be able to look my boss and our friends in the eyes when we get there." He shook his head. "I heard no complaints, even though Mrs. Farnsworth did look a little red around the face when we settled in for breakfast." He shuddered. "You are right; we need a kitchen. The sooner we get settled the better. I don't know how much more of her cooking or take out I can stand."

Davy laughed and pulled up his coat to check the little pump on his belt. "My sugars are up from all the crap we've been eating, so I loaded a bigger dose than normal for today. Just thought I'd let you know," he said as he poked one of the small buttons and waited for it to beep at him. When it did, he pulled his coat back down and looked at Gregory. "I'm ready, let's do this." 

Gregory nodded. "Alright, get your emergency kit to take with us just in case." He pulled Davy to him and kissed him, smiling as he pulled away. 

Davy pulled a small leather-zipped case from one of his bags and handed it to Gregory. "Here." He shut the door behind them as they left the room and headed out to where the rental car was parked. Davy looked around at the snowy vista and smiled. 

"It's really pretty here, you know? I think this would be a really good place to raise kids."

Gregory smiled as he unlocked the door and held it open for his husband. "I am glad you think so and I am certain when we are ready, we will." 

Gregory closed the door and hurried back around to start the car, pulling his wand to cast a warming charm until the engine came up to temperature. He pulled down a slip of paper from the visor with Grant's scrawl on it. "Follow the main road out of Echo. After passing the city limits sign, go another five miles and turn on the first gravel drive to the left. Follow that gravel road back seven miles. The 'Den' is the last house on the road. Two story white home with a wrap around porch."

Passing the directions to Davy, he backed out of the drive. "Here we go."

Davy looked down at the directions and shook his head. "We're going to be so lost," he teased as the other man drove. He looked at the houses, small businesses, the school, and churches as they passed. "Geez, this is like going back in time, you know. Do you think we'll miss the city?"

Davy pointed at the city limits sign ahead and laughed as he read it. "Oh Merlin, Gregory, there's not even five thousand people here. It's like that Children of the Corn movie or something like that."

"You mean the sirens, the shoot-outs, traffic jams and smog. That city?" Gregory chuckled. "I think it might be kinda nice to get away from it all." He shook his head. "You watch too much TV. No more for you if you are going to give me the creeps."

"I know, Greg, I just hope we are making the right decision with this. There's our turn off I think," Davy said as he nodded to a gravel road ahead on the left. "I can't believe we are driving on gravel... just odd for me. You know I've been a city kid all my life."

Gregory smiled. "Oh, the horrors." He flipped on the blinker and turned onto the road, slowing down as the car bumped along the uneven gravel drive. He sighed. "I think this will be good for us. I don't know why, but I just know it." He laid a hand over his heart. "Feel it right here." He cut his eyes over at his husband. "And, no, it's not indigestion." 

"Are you sure? We did eat Mrs. Farnsworth's meatloaf last night," Davy quipped and shuddered as he recalled the greasy, revolting mass. "I really hope there is something I can eat here. It's not a meat day for me." He sighed and wished he'd remembered to bring some sort of vegan mix with him to eat.

Gregory crossed his eyes and stuck his tongue out. "No kidding. I'm certain Grant will have taken care of it. I bet he has this thing planned six ways from Sunday." 

A white, two story farmhouse came into view, and Davy sucked in a breath as he looked at it. "Oh my gods, Gregory. Look, they've decorated for Christmas. Can we do that?" he exclaimed as he looked at all of the balls and snowflakes hanging from the trees, the snowmen, the large wooden 'card' with holiday greetings, and the other things the Wolffes had done to decorate. "This is amazing. I can't imagine having a yard and no one coming to steal your stuff."

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Gregory smiled as his eyes ran over the lawn with all the trimmings. He could see light strings on the house, in the trees, and what looked like the barn and out buildings. "Yes, Davy we can. Anything your heart desires. Shall we go ahead and look for a place to buy instead of just renting, so you can shop and have your yard to decorate for Christmas?" 

He pulled the little Volvo next to a great big black dually truck and stared at the classic Mustang and old Chevy truck also parked outside. "Look at that. Aren't they gorgeous?"

Davy's eyes opened wider as he saw the antique vehicles and grinned. "Those are awesome." He opened his car door and slowly got out, wondering in the back of his mind if some huge dog was going to come and attack him as soon as he stepped away from the safety of the car. 

"I think we should rent first and find the right place this spring... if that's alright with you," he said, turning to look at Gregory and smiling as he realized his husband was right there beside him. 

Gregory took Davy's hand and nodded. "Sounds like a plan to me. Grant said to come in the kitchen door, so come on, let’s get out of the cold." He pulled the other man along the path that led up to the back part of the porch and knocked on the door. 

Davy looked at the smoke that was rising from a covered smoker and licked his lips as he smelled the tantalizing aroma of hickory and beef. "Man that smells amazing," he murmured before turning his attention back to waiting on someone to answer the door. He could hear what sounded like a small dog's shrill barking from the other side of it.

"They know we are coming, right?" he asked nervously when no one had answered the door after a few minutes. 

Gregory nodded. The barking was getting louder and he thought he could hear footsteps as someone approached the door. 

"Baby, that's enough," a voice bellowed, and the barking stopped as the door was pulled open by Damon. He had a small dog in his hand and he stared at the two men for a moment. 

"Holy shit," he muttered softly, and stepped back out of the way as a grin curled on his face. "Come on in boys, get out of the cold. Baby won't bite... but Grant might." 

Davy licked his lips nervously as he took in Damon's reaction, looking back to his husband, and wondering if this was a bad, bad idea. "Hello, Damon, it's nice to see you," he said as he held his hand out. He could hear people in the other room, and wondered if Severus and his new husband were there yet.

Damon took the young man's hand and tried not to stare at him, then smiled. "Come on in. Didn't mean to leave you standing out there." 

The swinging kitchen door burst open, and Harry entered carrying a small jacket and a leash. "Damon, Grant said I could take Baby out." He stopped and stared at the men in the doorway. "Merlin..." 

Davy stared open mouthed at the newcomer. He couldn't believe his eyes, it was like looking into a mirror... if he were pregnant. "Oh my gods... Gregory... look," was all he could say as he stared at the shorter man. 

Grant came into the kitchen after Harry and dropped the tray of glasses he'd been carrying. "Oh Damon... they look alike," he said softly as he just stood and stared at Davy and Harry.

"No shit," Gregory and Damon answered at the same time, then stared at each other before looking at Harry and Davy again. 

Severus burst into the kitchen. "What happened..." He trailed off and stared at Harry and then cut his eyes over to Davy and Gregory. "Bloody Hell," he murmured. 

Max came into the kitchen with Sarah in his arms. "Nonnie made a mess," the little girl said excitedly then looked over at Grant. "What you do that for Nonnie?"


	111. Similiar Features

A/N: Hey everyone. I am truly truly sorry it has taken so long to get this chapter out. We’ve written four different versions and with each one, something just wasn’t quite ‘right’, so rather than just post for the sake of posting, we worked until we had something we are happy with. 

I would like to take a moment to let you dear readers know that things will be a little crazy here for the next couple of months. Not only are the holidays coming up quick, I am going on holiday and then having surgery. We will try to update a couple more times before I go into hospital, but please don’t form lynch mobs if it isn’t possible. There is just a lot on our plates at the moment. And thank you to Draco’s Dirty Secret for betaing.

 

Damon ran a hand over his face. This was so not going to be pretty. He looked at the men in his kitchen then shook his head as he drew his wand and cleaned up the tray Grant had dropped. "Well, that was interesting. Now that we all can see the resemblance between Davy and Harry, quit staring at them. Go on in the living room and have a seat."

Damon pushed his husband forward and passed Baby to Harry. "I'll be in, in a moment. Need to check the smoker." He nodded to Gregory and Davy and walked out the back door, slamming it behind him. 

Grant started at the little reminder and smiled at the newcomers, "Yes, Damon's right, please come in and make yourself comfortable. I think everyone knows each other except for Harry," he said as he ushered everyone into the living room. 

Harry followed behind Gregory and Davy, Baby held in his arms, still in shock that his husband's former lover was his own spitting image. "Severus... we need to talk,” he said quietly, a hand on his husband’s elbow.

Severus cringed. He'd been expecting to hear those words since he had told Harry about Davy but this was the first time his husband had uttered them. "Certainly, Harry." He looked at Grant. "You don't mind if we use the guest room for a chat, do you Grant? Thanks."

Not waiting for an answer, he grabbed Harry's hand, passed the dog to Grant, dragging Harry down the hall before any of Grant's precious kaleidoscopes exploded. He closed the door behind then and leaned against it. "Yes, Harry?"

Harry turned his green eyes to his husband. "He looks like me," he whispered. “Or I look like him, or something, I don’t know.”

Severus swallowed and met Harry's eyes. "Yes..." He took a deep breath. "They say everyone has their twin in the world, Harry." 

"And you've found two of me," the small wizard breathed as he sat down on the edge of the bed. Harry looked around the bedroom for a moment before letting his eyes rest on his husband once more.

"You are a dirty old man, Husband," he said with a quiet chuckle.

Severus stared at Harry then shook his head and glared at him. "I most certainly am not." He crossed his arms over his chest. "Just because certain features are similar doesn't mean a bloody thing." He snorted, wondering whom he was trying to convince more... Harry or himself. 

Harry grinned saucily up at Severus. "That's alright Husband, because you are my dirty old man," he quipped.

Severus rolled his eyes. "I fail to see what you find amusing, Harry." He pulled Harry to him and sighed, "You are mine as well, Harry. Never forget that."

He swatted Harry's bottom and wrapped his arms around him tightly. "And I am not a dirty old man. I am not Damon."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked as he looked up. "Grant was legal."

Severus smiled down at Harry. "Barely, but that's an entirely different conversation." He sighed and ran a finger across Harry's face. "I love _you_ and married _you_ and I want you to never forget that. I don't know what else I can say to you to reassure you of those facts but I shall endeavour to see that you remember." 

"I know you do Husband, I just wasn't ready to see him looking like me. It's odd, you know?" Harry said softly as he thought of the other man sitting in the living room with the people he now considered as his family. "We should go back in before Grant starts to worry, you know how he is."

"To be honest Harry I wasn't prepared for his appearance either." Severus turned loose of Harry and got ready to open the door for him.

"Grant has every right to worry. We're in his house and considering the last time you came across a former paramour the bar nearly lost a great deal of glassware. I do hope there won't be a repeat performance." He arched his eyebrow at his husband.

Harry raised his hands and then reached into an inner pocket of his robe to remove his wand. Even though he didn't use it, he still carried it out of ingrained habit. 

"I promise, here, take my wand as well. I don't want there to be any accidents either," Harry said softly as he held the slender holly wand out to his husband, grip first.

Severus held his hand out then shook his head. "No Harry, I trust you. I want you to keep it." He pushed Harry's hand and wand back to him. "This is a test for both of us and I think we can get through this, hopefully without a spell fired. Do you understand what I mean?" 

Harry looked at his wand for a moment and nodded, he understood. Severus trusted him to behave properly and not cause trouble. "I understand and I promise I'll be good," he said softly as he tucked his wand away.

He looked back up at Severus as he rearranged the folds of his robe. "Will he like me, do you think?"

Severus took Harry's hand, nodding as he did so. "Davy was a friendly young man several years ago. I don't see why he shouldn't enjoy your company. From everything I have learned, he and Gregory are happily married and looking to get away from the prejudices that plagues all couples like us. That would be a common denominator if we were to wish to pursue a personal friendship outside of a somewhat professional one. I would very much like to see you with more than one friend here Harry, especially one somewhat close to your own age... besides Allison." 

Harry nodded, he understood, the witch had been less than friendly with him the last few times they'd spent any time together. "I'd like that too. You know what else I would like?" he asked as he waited for Severus to open the bedroom door. 

Severus pulled on the door and raised an eyebrow. "What is that, Harry?" he asked as he squeezed Harry’s hand and led him out of the bedroom, walking slowly to the living room.

"To eat, I'm starving again," Harry sighed as he inhaled the scent of the foods cooking in the kitchen. It seemed like breakfast had been ages ago and he'd not been snacking all morning. 

As they entered the living room, Harry let Severus' hand go and walked over to stand in front of Davy. "I really hope that you and I can be friends," he said softly before he turned and sat down next to Severus.

Davy stared at Harry then turned to his husband. He looked back at Harry then up to Severus and nodded slowly. "Yes, I would like that as well." He was still a little stunned at the resemblance and scooted closer to Gregory, trying not to stare at Harry. 

It was kind of creepy seeing himself beside Severus once again and yet the thing that drew Davy's attention to Harry most was his pregnancy. He had never really considered exactly what he would look like in that condition and now it was, a perfect example on display for him. "How far along are you? I mean... if you don't mind me asking?" 

Harry smiled shyly and rubbed one hand over his distended belly. "Twenty-three weeks. I feel like I'm the size of a small auto now, Merlin only knows what I'm going to look like at the end," he laughed.

"You will look like you've swallowed a beach ball," Grant teased from his comfortable chair, Baby settled happily on his lap.

They all had a laugh about that as Sarah wiggled on Max's lap and he let her go. She bounded over to Harry and eyed him with one of her fingers in her mouth. She turned back and looked at her father then to Davy. She looked up at Severus and then back to Harry.

"Unca Harry and Reganne?" she asked, looking confused and then turned to Davy. 

"No Reganne. Where's your Reganne? Two Unca Harrys needs two Regannes," she declared matter-of-factly, looking at the adults as if to dare someone to disprove her logic. 

Davy chuckled as he held his hand out to the little girl. "My name is Davy and no, I don't have a Reganne, but one day, Gregory might have one," he said as he stroked her hair back from her face and then turned to smile at his husband. "Someday."

Sarah eyed him and looked to her father. Max nodded at her, waiting to see what his daughter would do. She grinned and climbed into Davy’s lap, throwing her arms around his neck then looked at Gregory. "Hurry up. Sarah needs more babies to play with. Reganne and Bubba are slow."

Gregory choked on his tea. "What?" He looked at his husband and the small red headed child. 

Davy raised one brow and smirked at his husband. "You heard the lady. We'd better get to it," he said in mock seriousness. 

Harry looked at Davy, his eyes wide in surprise. "You aren't going to be the one... I'm sorry, it's not my business, I shouldn't have asked," he blurted out and then looked contrite as Severus nudged him. 

Gregory shook his head. "I shall do my best, Miss Sarah. But at this moment in time you are going to have to settle for Reganne and Bubba." He smiled at the beautiful little girl then at her father. "Precious child."

Turning to Harry, Gregory explained, "It's alright, Harry. Curiosity isn't wrong. Davy is diabetic so we decided that when we are ready for children, I'll be the one to carry them. I'll not endanger his health any more than it already is." He smiled at his husband and cupped his face, stroking his thumb across cheek.

Davy snorted good naturedly at his husband. "You just want an excuse to eat all the ice cream you can hold," he retorted before leaning in and kissing Gregory's cheek.

Harry groaned and rolled his eyes as he listened to them talk about ice cream. "How much longer until we eat?" He looked up as Damon appeared in the doorway.

Damon grinned at all of them as he rubbed his stomach with one hand and held aloft a tray with the other. He had heard the laughter and was glad that it seemed to be going well. The underlying tension was still there but it wasn't near what he had been expecting.

"Dinner has a bit longer to go but here's a relish tray if you would like to snack. It has cheese, carrots, celery, pickles, broccoli, cauliflower, okra and olives on it as well as some ranch dressing." Damon set the tray on the coffee table then moved to his chair, plucking Grant up from it and settling his husband in his lap. "Eat up." He kissed the side of Grant's face and leaned back in the recliner, flipping the footrest out. 

Grant rose up, turning to look down at Damon. "And how am I supposed to eat anything if I'm lying here with you?" he asked as he demonstrated by futilely reaching for the vegetables.

Little Sarah, seeing her Nonnie struggle for food, was quick to stick several carrots into the dip and then toddled over to hold them up for Grant to eat.

"Eat Nonnie or no cookies," she admonished sternly as she waited for him to take the vegetables.

Laughing, Grant leaned down, letting the child feed him. "Thank you angel baby," he murmured around his mouthful.

Harry fell on the vegetables like a man starved for weeks, dipping each vegetable in the dressing before chewing happily. After a moment he stopped and chewed thoughtfully. 

"Is there some catsup in the kitchen?" he asked, licking his lips. 

Severus made a face and ran a hand over Harry's leg. "If you truly desire to subject that abomination to the vegetables then I shall retrieve it for you." He raised an eyebrow at his husband. 

Gregory made a face as well then offered a carrot stick to Davy. "Ugh... maybe we need to rethink this pregnancy thing if that's what I have to expect." He shivered and shook his head. 

"It's good on apples too," Harry said as he grinned at his husband. "Please Severus, it just feels like it would taste good."

Severus shook his head and stood. "Alright, brat, would anyone care for anything else while I am up?" He looked around the room.

Davy looked at the relish tray and wondered if he shouldn't go ahead and eat the majority of his meal here since he'd forgotten to bring anything appropriate for him to eat and it wasn't a meat day for him.

He looked up at Damon and Grant, clearing his throat quietly. "Excuse me, but may I ask what you are serving?"

Damon smiled at the young man. "Sure, I made a brisket, ribs, soy dogs, veggie burgers, tofu kebabs and sausage. There are beans, potato salad, and coleslaw and The Cake for dessert." He ran hand down Grant, rubbing circles on the thin back. "Is there something else you need?" 

Max frowned at the list of food and looked at Damon as if the man had lost his sense. "What gives with the prison food? You said we only have to eat that tofu crap when Grant packs it for Sturgis," he groaned as he settled back with several pickles on a napkin.

Damon narrowed his eyes at the big man. "Nobody said you had to eat the other things, Max. Grant happens to like them and I knew Davy was a vegetarian so we made food for everyone. Besides aren't you always on my ass about eating better? What crawled up your ass today?" 

Davy looked down at the floor for a moment before speaking. "Thank you for going to the trouble, but please, in the future, there's no need. It's not fair to everyone else," he said softly, squeezing Gregory's hand as the other man wrapped his fingers around his.

Max looked at Damon and sighed. "I apologize Damon, I just wasn't expecting that. It's one of the few times I've ever seen you cook it voluntarily."

Damon grunted. "As I said, Grant likes the vegan fare so it was no trouble, Davy. Think nothing of it." 

He eyed Max. "As for you Doc, chill the fuck out. Don't make me take you outside." He smirked at Max and winked at Sarah. "Does Daddy need a time out, little one?" 

Little eyes regarded Damon in seriousness. "Pop-pop said a bad word. I'm going to tell," she whispered loudly.

Damon made a face at Sarah, trying not to laugh. "So I did baby, I apologize. Come here and give Pop-pop a kiss." He sat up and moved Grant over to bend forward for the little girl. He looked at her, his eyes dancing merrily as he pouted for her. "You forgive Pop-pop?"

"You haffa be good or Mama spank you too," she said as she gave the ex Marine a kiss on the cheek. 

Grant snorted and swatted Damon on his thigh. "I warned you about your mouth in front of the kids," he teased.

Damon grinned. "Yes ma'am." He gave her a little salute and pinched Grant's bottom before setting him on his feet. "Let me go check the food. I'll be right back." He stood and grabbed his jacket from the closet ruffling through the pockets for a moment then headed for the kitchen, passing and patting Severus on the shoulder before going out the backdoor. 

He immediately dug out his cigarettes and lit up, turning to the smoker and grabbing the tongs to turn the meat. 

Severus followed Damon to the kitchen and grabbed the catsup, setting it on the counter before he followed the older man out the back door. "Everything alright?" he asked as he leaned against the porch railing and watched as the other man turned the meat.

Damon grunted holding his cigarette to the opposite side of the smoker out of view. "Seems like a bug crawled up Max's ass. Any idea what's going on with him besides Allie?" He turned the dogs and looked at Severus. "How's Harry?" 

Crossing his arms over his chest, Severus blew out his breath softly and looked back at the shut door. "If I didn't know any better, I would say our friend is still carrying a torch for Gregory," he said with a shake of his head. "Harry's doing alright. He was a little unsettled by the resemblance, but I was as well."

Damon shook his head, "Well, isn't that fucking great." He grinned at Severus. "You all can pick 'em, boy. Tonight's the first night you recognized the resemblance? Grant and I were looking at the old photo albums last night and I saw it but I thought nah, no way. So, how old was Harry back then?"

"Thirteen," Severus mumbled, narrowing his eyes as the smell of cigarette smoke assailed his sensitive nose. "Are you smoking?"

Damon snorted and chuckled. He pulled up the cigarette and took a drag. "Dirty old man."

"You are calling me a dirty old man?" Severus grunted and then chuckled. "Grant probably didn't even have hair between his legs when you plucked him."

Damon snorted. "He still hasn't and I never said I wasn't." He finished off the smoke and crushed it out. Walking down to the ground, he stuck it in the snow then placed the butt in the trashcan. He clapped Severus on the shoulder and looked him in the eye. "I won't mention it if you don't. I don't need Grant on my ass about anything else." 

"Then don't forget a freshening charm on your breath and clothes," Severus said as he pulled his wand out and quickly performed the charm on the other man. "And I didn't need to know Grant was still hairless, you know."

Damon laughed, "He hasn't noticed in two months, Sev and if you didn't want to know you shouldn't have opened your big mouth." He opened the kitchen door for his son and gestured him in. 

Severus simply shook his head and walked back into the kitchen, picking up the catsup and carrying it in to Harry. "Here Bit, cover anything you like," he said as he dropped his long frame into the seat next to the little pregnant wizard.

@@@@@@@@@@

Harry waved one last time to Damon and Grant as the older couple stood in the light of their open kitchen door, before turning back to watch where he was walking in the dark. The meal had been excellent as always, Damon, Grant, and Max had been wonderful, but Merlin, the newest doctor in town and his husband. 

Harry shook his head as he lifted the hem of his robe to clear some slushy snow. He'd not been prepared for Davy Fleming Corrican to be his mirror image and from the looks on Davy's face, the other man had not been prepared for it either. Harry did have to give the other man some credit though, he never once gave Severus more than a glance, he seemed happily married and that soothed Harry's fears quite well.

"Sev, could you open the door for me please?" Harry asked as he held the covered dishes that Grant had pushed off on him filled with leftovers of all sorts. "My hands are full."

Severus opened the door for Harry and helped him up into the cab of the truck. He buckled Harry's seat belt and placed the dishes in the floorboard. He pressed a kiss to Harry's forehead and smiled at him. "Comfortable?" He closed the door and raised a hand to Damon and Grant, shaking his head as Baby barked at them, then strode quickly around to the driver's side. He got in the big truck and shivered. "I assume winter is finally here."

He put the truck in reverse and backed out of the drive.

As the hot air blew out of the vents on the dashboard, Harry groaned and rubbed his distended belly. "I think I ate too much. Do you think I could have something for my stomach when we get home?" he asked as he looked over at Severus, the man's face bathed in the glow from the instrument panel.

Severus chuckled. "I think so. I am not certain what we have at the house but if need be, we can go to the shop. I know I've several different potions in stock there."

"There's still some pink stuff in the bathroom." Harry looked out into the darkness of the mountainside for a moment and sighed. "Is there a reason Davy and I look so much alike?" he asked softly.

Severus startled and looked at his husband. "Harry, I don't know what to say. I had no idea the two of you looked alike when I met him. Not consciously anyway. Is it really that big of an issue for you?" he slowed his driving as they turned onto Copperhead Road. The snow had begun falling again and he concentrated on his driving while Harry thought about what he had said. 

"I don't know," Harry said softly as he looked out through the dark pines that lined their road, smiling as a deer faded back from their headlamps. "Am I a replacement for him?"

Severus sighed. He had thought about this over dinner as he stared at the two men while he ate. How could he explain to his husband about his life back then and what Davy had been to him?

"No, Harry, if anything he was a replacement for you." he said gently. Davy had been there through some of the darkest times in his past. There was a great many things about him that Harry didn’t ever need know. 

Harry started at that, turning to stare at his husband. "I was what? Twelve?" he asked in shock. Surely Severus couldn't have been feeling 'things' for him at that point.

"Thirteen and it's not what you are thinking." Severus sighed again and pulled up in front of the house. He undid Harry's safety belt and picked up the dishes. He slid out of the truck and walked around to open Harry's door. 

He offered Harry his arm. "Davy helped me... he took the brunt of my anger at a very rough period in my life, emotions that were not entirely my fault nor his for that matter." 

Harry was silent as he let Severus help him to the back door, waiting until he was in their warm kitchen and the puppies let out of the laundry room. 

"So Davy is why you didn't hex me while I was a student, then?" he asked with a wry smile as he set about putting the food away.

Severus snorted as he passed the leftovers to Harry. "I suppose that is one way to look at it. So yes, Davy and a vow I made a long time ago would be what saved your less than scholarly carcass."

"What vow?" Harry asked as he set the final dish on a shelf and shut the refrigerator door. He turned back and smiled up at Severus, taking the other man's hand in his own and giving it a squeeze. "I'm not angry Husband, just curious."

Severus closed his eyes and pulled Harry to him. "After your parents were killed and I went to Dumbledore, he told me what had happened and that you had lived. He made me promise the life debt I owed James Potter would be passed on to you. It was sealed with an Unbreakable Vow until you were of legal Wizarding age." 

Harry didn't speak, just lay his head on his husband's chest and listened to the other man's heart beating. "I often wondered what kept you from turning me into an ingredient," he whispered and then smiled. His stomach made its presence known in the form of a quiet burp and Harry reluctantly moved out of Severus' arms. 

"I'm going to find that potion and change into my pyjamas. Would you start a fire for us?" he asked as he turned to leave the kitchen.

The telephone rang as the bedroom door shut behind Harry and he turned back to call out to Severus. "Could you get that?"

Severus nodded and picked up the phone. He headed into the living room and tossed some logs into the fire place. Aiming his wand at the logs and finally answered the phone as he stared at the flames. "Snape." 

Max smiled as his friend answered the phone. "Hey man. How's Harry doing?" he asked curiously. "I was seriously wondering if he was about to fry Davy on the spot when the man offered you a roll." Max chuckled as he shifted his sleeping daughter on his lap.

Severus snorted as he sat back on his butt. He kicked off his shoes and wiggled his toes in front of the fire. "He seems to be accepting it well enough." He sighed. "What about you? Sarah seems to have taken to both Davy and Gregory. Have you even told Allie?"

Max smiled as he thought of his daughter and then grimaced as Allie was mentioned. "She's not really happy about it. She's planning to take Sarah in to see him at the office next week. I don't think I want her around either of them, you know?" he said softly. Closing his eyes, he remembered the brief conversation he'd had with his wife before he had left that afternoon.

"She's told me she's thinking about a divorce," Max sighed softly and stared out the living room window. 

Severus gasped. "What? You have must be joking? She's still pregnant with little Max. What the hell is that? Max, it's her condition that making her say that. You love each other," he babbled as he tried to digest what Max had said. "Surely there is some explanation for all this."

Smiling sadly there in the dark, Max took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "We'll see Sev, I don't know what's going to happen. You're right, it could just be hormones, but..." He shook his head again, not wanting to think about that conversation any longer. 

"I really don't want to talk about that right now, alright?" he said softly, shifting on the sofa. "I was pretty worried about Harry's temper this afternoon, you're sure he's alright?"

Severus sighed. "Max you need to talk to someone about this and yes, Harry's fine. We have talked about it and I explained to him some things about Davy." He frowned in the firelight. "If you didn't want to talk about this, then why did you bring it up?" 

"I guess I just had to say it out loud to someone before I started screaming, you know?" Max said softly. "Part of me just wants to kiss her goodbye after the baby is born and wish her well in her life. I know she's not happy right now and that's making me miserable. What if having the baby doesn't help?"

"Max, it has to be the pregnancy. Can you really let go of nine years? Do you still love her?" Severus asked softly. "Think about it. Maybe she's just unhappy with her service to you. Maybe rework your contract with her. Have you thought about going to counselling?" He just kept babbling, feeling for his best friend and trying to understand what had driven them to this.

Max smiled there in the dark, he had known he could always count on Severus to be there to talk to. "Yeah, I still love her. You're right, I need to sit down with her and rework some things, see if that helps and she said she called some therapist over in Elkin for therapy. She didn't want to do it here, didn't want anything getting back to Damon and Grant," he said with a sigh. "It'll work out man, it always does."

"I hope so, Max. I truly do. Would you want me to talk with Adam and see if I can't brew her something a bit stronger? She's only got what, three weeks left?" Severus bit his lip and looked back to the bedroom door. Harry had been awfully quiet and he wondered what his little husband was up to in there. 

"I was going to talk to him as well. She's doing better, just not happy. Anyhow, I was just calling to check on Harry and see how he was doing," Max said as Sarah began to wriggle on his lap. "I'll let you go. I need to lay Sarah down and I have a stack of files waiting up for me." He chuckled softly, feeling a little better now that he'd actually told someone what was going on in his life. 

Severus shook his head. He listened to Sarah whimper and smiled. "Put my god daughter to bed and relax, man. She'll straighten out soon enough." 

"Night man, go give that little husband of yours a hug and a piece of that cake," Max chuckled before hanging the phone up.

Severus pushed the button and leaned his head forward, sighing. Merlin, divorce. He shook his head and rubbed his face after he tossed the phone on the rug. With a soft grunt, he stood and scooped up the phone. 

"Harry?" He dropped the receiver on the cradle and padded to their room. He opened the door and called for is husband again.

Harry looked up from where he was sitting cross-legged in the middle of their bed, his glasses setting halfway down on his nose. "I'm here, just reading one of the books my therapist gave me," he said as he held up a slim tome. 

Severus sighed and crawled on to the bed. He wrapped his arms around Harry and rested his chin on Harry's head. "You would tell me if there was something about our relationship that was making you unhappy, correct?" 

He didn't know why but after Max's revelation he was feeling a little vulnerable in his own marriage. They had been married barely four months and they had moved to a new country, bought a house, were having a child and opened a business all in that short, short amount of time. Things weren't bad like they were for Max but he was waiting for the other shoe to drop. 

The small wizard nodded. "I'd tell you now. Before I wouldn't have, at least I don't think I would have," he said as he leaned back against the other man's chest. Harry could tell something was bothering Severus, but he wouldn't pry, the close mouthed man would tell him in time. 

"Is Davy anything to you now?" Harry asked suddenly, keeping his spot in his husband's stiffening arms.

Severus sucked in his breath and tightened his arms around Harry. "Merlin no. Harry, I haven't had anything to do with him in several years. He was a distraction for me and that was all. I don't want him. I want you. I want the three of us. That's all I need." 

Harry grinned up at Severus. "Good, because you know, I can do anything and everything he could do for you then and I can do even more. I can have your children," he said as tipped his head back and stared up at his husband's face. "Anything."

Severus met the green eyes. "Do you feel you have to remind me of that because Davy is here?"

Harry turned in the man's arms and looked up at him once more. "Yeah, I think so," he said softly. "I'll be honest, he intimidates me."

Severus snorted. "This from the man who defeated Voldemort and conquered Severus Snape's shriveled, black heart. How does he intimidate you? Harry, you have everything of me, something he never could. I never could commit to him because it wasn't enough. He wasn't enough and he tried to be. In a way I was Davy's Morgan." he said softly. 

"I don't believe that," Harry said as he stroked his husband's face gently. "He's just so perfect. He behaves so well, it's like he's Grant."

Severus chuckled. "It's funny that you say that. They are, in one way, a lot alike. Both were groomed to serve without question. The difference is though that Grant went into it willingly. Davy, I’m not so certain about, I’m not at liberty to divulge his past to you but I can say this. Davy and I both learned from each other."

Harry sighed and turned back to where he was leaning against his husband's chest once more. "I'd like to be his friend. He offered to help me cook," he said as he placed a marker in his book and laid it on his bedside table. "It's just weird that he looks so much like me."

Severus grimaced, he really didn't want to be eating vegan fare, but it couldn’t be helped. "As I told you before Harry, everyone has a twin in this world. I could well imagine it being quite creepy to come upon yourself like that.”

Harry stretched his legs out and scratched his tummy. "Yes, it was so odd to see him standing there. All I could think was that this was what I should have looked like."

Severus held Harry to him. "But the thing to remember about Davy is the fact that even though you look like him you aren't him and he isn't you." He sighed and rested his chin on Harry's head once more. 

“Severus,” Harry said softly, a smile playing over his full lips.

Severus tipped his head down, looking over his husband’s body, there was something to the younger man’s voice. “Yes?”

“I’m hungry,” Harry sighed. 

With a good natured groan, Severus pulled himself from the younger man and got out of bed. “And what does my daughter desire tonight? Pickles? Pretzels? Oranges? Fizzing Wizzbees?” he chuckled, mentioning some of Harry’s latest cravings.

“A veggie burger with catsup, I think,” Harry laughed and then only laughed harder at the look of disgust on his normally imperturbable husband. “Please?”

@@@@@@@

Gregory unlocked the door to their room and held it open for his husband. He laid his hand on Davy's back and steered him into the room, kicking the door closed behind him. He pulled Davy around and looked into his eyes. "I want you to know I am extremely proud of you for your behaviour this evening," He smiled and leaned in cover Davy's mouth with his own. 

"Mmmmm..." Davy purred as he pulled Gregory closer and nipped at his bottom lip. "Thank you, but really, it wasn't that bad, you know?" He pulled away and began to strip his clothes off.

"I think I ate too much though, I'd forgotten how well the Wolffe's cook, you know?" Davy said as he dug out his pyjamas and his husband's as well.

"It was an experience, I can say that much. Damn." Gregory chuckled as he sat down in the ugly armchair. "I will admit I remembered Grant's cooking more than I did Damon's. But you are right, I don't think we've eaten that well since we've arrived." 

He crossed his leg over the other one and removed his shoe then massaged his toes. "We have so got to find a place to live. I am beginning to hate this room."

"Are we going to look at those houses tomorrow?" Davy asked as he reached down and pulled Gregory's foot to his lap and began to rub it carefully, kneading and caressing the man's instep. "I'm sick of that Fransworth woman's cooking."

Gregory groaned, leaning his head back as Davy's fingers worked his foot. "Tomorrow afternoon, yes. I have to go into the office and see a few patients. I should be finished by noon though. Max opens up at eight so I figured I'd start early as well." 

Davy sighed softly, he'd have to think of something to do for the morning then. "I don't start for a couple of weeks yet, so I guess I'll read or walk to the business district," he said as he bent and picked up the man's other foot and repeated the attentions. He knew he was going to slowly lose his mind if he stayed cooped up in their room for the next week or so.

"You could always come with me." Gregory looked at his husband. "I have to go into the office before I got to the hospital. In fact I'll be at the office longer than I will be at the hospital; just one patient to see there. You can sit in my office; I'll come see you between patients. You can call the realtors; make appointments to go see the last couple of places on our list if she can fit them in tomorrow." 

Davy smiled at his husband, knowing Gregory was just trying to make things easier on him. "That's okay, I can do that from here as well and you won't be worrying about me being bored," he smiled as he set Gregory's foot back down.

"I miss my kitchen," he sighed as he lay back on the pillows and looked at the other man.

Gregory leaned got up out of the chair and sat down in the floor with his husband. He laid his head in Davy's lap and looked up at him. "I suppose but then I wouldn't get to see you and steal a kiss or two." He smirked and ran a hand over Davy's stomach. 

"I miss you in the kitchen as well but we are getting there, Davy." He sighed and closed his eyes, hand still rubbing Davy's abs.

Davy smiled and looked down at Gregory. "Feel like scaring the people in the next room?" he asked as he let his hand roam over the man's upper thigh.

Gregory grinned. "What have you got in mind?" He looked up at his husband. "I really don't want to work on a baby tonight, despite what you told Sarah. Not for a couple of years yet." He searched Davy's face. "I saw the way you were looking at her." 

Davy gave him a lop sided smile and leaned into him, bumping his head gently against Gregory's. "She's adorable. Do you think our kids will be that adorable?" he asked softly as he traced the other man's lips with his forefinger before kissing him.

Gregory closed his eyes again and sighed as Davy's lips left his own. "That she is. So smart and precocious for, what did Max say, three or four years old?" He smiled at his husband. "They'll be beautiful, David. Little blondes with your blue, blue eyes." 

"You're going to be so sexy when you are out to here," Davy chuckled as he held one hand about a foot over Gregory's belly. "I really hope that we can have kids, you know?" He leaned over and kissed his husband again, slowly and thoroughly.

Gregory groaned and threaded his hands in Davy's wild hair. "One day, I promise." He caressed Davy's face and smiled at him. "Are you really alright with Harry looking like you?" He studied Davy's face as he continued to stroke his cheek. 

"It's weird. I look like the famous Harry Fucking Potter," Davy murmured, shaking his head. "It wasn't an accident that Severus took up with me, you know. He was wanting some of that and couldn't touch it."

Gregory frowned. "I don't think so. Severus maybe a lot of things but I don't think he is a paedophile. There has to be something more to it." He thought about what he knew about Severus. Despite being an ass of major proportions, the British man was honourable.

He'd seen it occasionally; otherwise Max wouldn't have remained friends with him. "I think you are wrong, David." 

"Yeah, you're right, it just seems odd to me, you know? I suppose I was just a replacement for some reason or another. Do you think he knew Harry back then?" Davy asked, leaning back and propping himself on his hands. 

Gregory shrugged. "It's possible. I just remember Harry as being a footnote in my history classes from the first time he defeated what’s his name. We didn't have anything to do with the War over there." He sat up and looked at his husband, running his hand across Davy's abs again. "Does it really matter? They seem happy together and I got you."

Davy purred and stretched slowly under his husband's hand. "Doesn’t' matter at all," he smiled. "Harry seems nice and they do seem happy. I don't think I can remember Severus ever looking or acting so relaxed while sober." The dark haired man laughed and reached for Gregory.

"You've got me, what are you going to do with me?" he teased, pinching one of Gregory's nipples.

Gregory arched under Davy's touch and sighed. "Do my damnedest to keep you happy, begging and screaming my name." He leaned forward and captured Davy's mouth.

"That's not hard, you know," Davy whispered as he pulled the other man down on top of him. He couldn't recall being happier in his life than when he'd been with Gregory. "The only thing that is going to make me happier right now is for us to be in our own house." 

Gregory smiled down at his husband cradling Davy's head in his hands. "We'll get there baby, I promise. Are you certain you just want to rent right now?" He leaned down and kissed Davy's mouth then moved down to his neck, teeth nibbling at the buttons on his shirt.

"Yeah, I don't want to buy just yet, let's get settled and see if we'll be happy here first, okay?" Davy said as he stroked his fingers over the other man's well muscled back. "I just want out of here. Farnsworth won't let me in her kitchen."

Davy pulled Gregory back up to face him. "As much as I want to piss off everyone here, I ate too much this evening and I'm not feeling so good," he whispered, wrapping his arms around him. "Do you want me to do something to please you?"

Gregory looked down at his husband. "Is it your sugars?" He sat up and pulled Davy up with him. "Get out the monitor and let me check you over. Shit, I knew I shouldn't have let you have that cake Damon made."

Shaking his head, Davy held up a hand to calm Gregory. "No, I think they are fine, I just feel like the Goodyear blimp," he chuckled. "And I didn't have more than a bite or two of that cake." He slipped off the bed and retrieved his kit, bringing it back and setting it on the bed.

Gregory eyed him. "Let me just check to satisfy my own curiosity." He held out his hand for Davy's. "If it's nothing there are some antacids in the bathroom. I made certain to stock up after that god awful chicken and dumplings we had the other day. Merlin, some people should have licenses before they are allowed to cook and open things like B and B's." 

Davy laid his hand in Gregory's palm and lay back on the bed. "That had to have been the nastiest crap I have ever eaten. Tofu right out of the package tastes better than that," he mumbled and yawned. "Merlin, I'm tired."

"Hmm." Gregory stuck Davy's pinkie and took a sample. He kissed the man's finger, whispering a wandless spell to soothe the small hurt like he did for his littlest patients before pulling his husband into his lap and waiting on the glucometer to give the results. "How about I give you a bath and put you to bed?"

Davy smiled tiredly up at his husband and yawned again. "Why don't we just watch some TV until we fall asleep, okay?" he murmured as he scooted himself up in the bed.

Gregory eyed the beeping monitor and nodded. “Well, it claims you are normal, but I have my doubts, baby,” he laughed and then dodged the pillow Davy swung at him.

After the attack ended, Gregory stripped, changing into his own pyjamas before sliding beneath the blankets and picked up the remote, turning on the TV. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to his husband’s forehead. “Come with me to the office tomorrow. I want you there.”

“Yeah, maybe, wake me up in the morning,” Davy murmured, closing his eyes and drifting off to dream of snowmen, babies, evil wizards, and snowball fights.


	112. Be My Little Baby

A/N: Well hello everyone. I just wanted to answer a question someone had for me real quick. The reasons the years for how long Damon and Grant have been together differ in the story are as follows: 1. The story is written as it goes along, nothing is pre-done. 2. There are incongruities simply because most of the time I am writing, I am stoned on pain killers (seriously). And 3. I’d never anticipated this story going this far and since it has, the characters have become more developed and I honestly wrote to suit myself. The Wolffes have been with each other since 1951-52 and were married in 1955. Hope that answers your questions.

Once again, thank you to Draco’s Dirty Secret for betaing, and if you’ve not read her stuff… go do it, but only after you read this chapter.

 

 

Gregory unlocked the door to his office and turned to his husband, taking the files from him. "Thanks, Pet." He pressed a kiss to Davy's mouth and set the paperwork on his desk. "Have a seat, darling. Kat told me she would be in the office early today. Call and see if she's in and set us up some appointment times for this afternoon." He shrugged on his lab jacket and leaned out the door. “Hey, Max! I'm here." 

Davy settled onto the small sofa against the wall of his husband's office and curled his body protectively around the Styrofoam cup he clutched desperately.   
"I want a blanket," he mumbled sleepily as he squinted in the fluorescent light. 

Gregory looked back at his husband and smiled. He opened the small closet and pulled out a fleece blanket and pillow, taking them over to his husband. He pulled Davy forward and stuck the pillow behind him then tucked the blanket around him, and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Better?" 

He stood and smirked when he heard Max at the door to his office, clearing his throat. "Morning, Max." 

Davy smiled as he set his coffee on the small table next to the sofa and curled up under the blanket. "Morning, Max," he mumbled before closing his eyes, very thankful that he still had at least a week before he started at the hospital. 

Max leaned against the door frame and shook his head at the sight. "Good morning. Just wanted to check to see if you needed anything, we're about to unlock the door." 

Gregory shook his head and walked towards Max. "No, I think I got him settled for now. It's not a problem that he's here is it? Grant told me Davy was welcome to set up an office here also." He stopped in front of the tall man and smiled at him. "Does Jennifer room patients for everyone?" He grabbed the door handle to close his door so Davy could rest a bit longer and waited on Max to move out of the way.

Max grinned down at the smaller man. "It's alright as long as he doesn't snore so loud we hear him in the waiting room. And yeah, she'll see your patients back too, but you'll need a nurse. I think Grant has set some interviews up for later this week," he said as he stepped back from the door and motioned Gregory to pass in front of him. 

"Did Grant let you know that we close between twelve and one for lunch?" 

Gregory nodded and looked back at Davy. "He doesn't snore but remind me to never fall asleep back here then." He laughed softly and pulled the door shut then fell in step with Max as they headed for the front of the office. 

"Yeah, he and Damon invited me to come down to Cutty's for lunch. My last patient is at eleven forty-five, and then I have to go to the hospital to see a newborn. I'm taking the rest of the afternoon off to finish up looking at houses with Davy. Kat told me to call her whenever we’re ready. Davy will be making those arrangements in a little while when her office opens."

Max put a hand on Gregory's shoulder to stop him before he walked into the patient records area. "I should warn you. Allie is bringing Sarah in to meet her new doc," he said softly and hoped the other man would be able to deal with his temperamental wife.

Gregory looked up at Max and nodded. "Well then, should I call you back to see how it goes? Sarah's a great kid." He picked up the charts for his patients. "Allie is more than welcome to stay and watch the entire visit. I prefer to have another person in the room when I see the girls."

Max sighed. "Allie's checking you out. She knows who you are and what you are to me. She's feeling a little threatened."

Gregory shook his head. "I'm a fellow doctor in the practice, Max, that's all. Nothing more and nothing less. She has nothing to fear from me." He lifted his hand and showed Max his wedding band. "I'll be certain to wear it and show her." 

Inside, Max felt like a fist had punched him in the gut. He didn't need the reminder that his former submissive was spoken for and happy. He nodded, a strained expression crossing his open face. 

"Just let me know if she gives you any trouble, or I'll sit in with her if you like," the big redhead said softly, rifling through his files for the day.

Gregory studied Max for a moment then nodded. "You are more than welcome to sit in." He shuffled through the files. "Sarah's is on top, so I am guessing she's first on the list." He read over the file for a moment then closed it. He patted Max on his shoulder and smiled. "I'm ready when you are, Doctor." 

Max nodded and walked to the front and smiled down at his little girl. Jennifer had opened the door for his wife and child a few minutes early. He swung Sarah up and kissed her cheek and then looked to Allie. 

"Hey, no trouble on the drive over?" he asked softly as he looked at his heavily pregnant wife.

Allie smiled at him and shook her head. "Not yet." She rubbed her belly, "I don't know how much longer I am going to be able to squeeze behind the steering wheel though." She eyed him for a moment. 

"Are you certain Adam won't induce me early? Can't we talk to him again? My feet are all swollen and tight this morning. I couldn't even get my shoes on and had to wear my slippers." She lifted her foot and clung to his arm, digging her nails in his flesh, showing him her foot as she slipped it out of the woollen lined bootie. 

Carefully, Max sat her down in the chair behind her, lowering himself to kneel on one knee in front of her. "Let me see," he murmured softly, lifting her foot gently and stroking his thumb over her swollen ankles. "Do they hurt already this morning?" 

Allie hissed and nodded, barely stopping herself from jerking away from him. "I just said that didn't I? Why don't you listen to me?" Tears welled up in her eyes and she swiped at her face. "I'm miserable, Max. Why won't he do this? It's only three weeks."

"No, Allie, you said they were swollen, not that they hurt," Max said patiently as he pulled another chair over and picked her lower legs up and gently settled her feet on the chair. 

"I'll be right back, I want to check your blood pressure, alright?" he said softly as he looked at the drawn face of his wife, he could tell she was hurting and just miserable. 

Allie leaned back in the chair and rubbed her belly, sighing as Sarah brought her Green Eggs and Ham from the little box in the corner. Sarah climbed up in the chair next to her and waited patiently for Allie to read to her. The little girl held the book open for her mother, away from her belly but close enough to still read the words. Allie sighed again and began to read the book in a bored voice while Sarah looked over the top of the book. 

Not able to go back to sleep, Davy sat up and decided to go see if he could help with anything, or at least see what his office space would be like. He'd settle for a desk in a closet at this point. As he walked to the front of the clinic, he spied the little girl from yesterday.

"Hey there, Miss Sarah Bear. How are you this morning?" he asked cheerfully as he sat down in one of the chairs and smiled to the little girl and the woman reading to her.   
Davy looked up at Allie and grinned. "Hello, I'm Davy Corrican, Gregory's husband. It's nice to meet you," he said with a smile, offering his hand in greeting to her.

Allie looked up at the man as Sarah squealed and gasped. "Damn, you do look just like Harry. Boy, Severus screwed the pooch on this one. And I was worried about Gregory." She began to laugh out loud and held on to her stomach.

"Yeah, the resemblance is a little scary," he chuckled.

Allie shook Davy's hand quickly and smiled at him. "Nice to meet you. I'm Allison Sorens." She eyed him. "You all settling in alright? I can't believe you've survived the Farnsworths’ cooking this long." She laughed again.

Davy made a face and then smiled as Sarah climbed onto his lap. "We are going to look for a house later today. I really, really can't wait to get back into my own kitchen. It's nice to meet you as well."

Allie smiled. "I can imagine." She shook her head at Sarah and patted the chair beside her. "Come on, baby, don't bother the nice man." She looked at Davy again and rubbed her swollen stomach. "I'm sorry. She's been so clingy lately and I just can't hold her with this monster belly." 

"It's alright, I don't mind at all, she was a doll yesterday," Davy said as he held his hand out for the book. "I wouldn't mind reading to her at all. It looks like Max wants your attention, anyhow."

"Thank you. I'll warn you now, she knows it by heart, so make certain you get it right or she'll let you know." Allie smiled as she passed the book to Davy then looked at Max. 

Max stood to one side, equipment in his hand and a small smile on his lips. "Allie, do you mind if I check you?"

She held out her arm to Max. "Thank you, Sir." she said softly as she met his eyes and looked to the floor. 

Gently, Max pushed up his wife's sleeve and there in the waiting room, took her blood pressure, frowning as he unwrapped the cuff from her upper arm. 

"Do you have a headache?" he asked softly as he set the cuff and stethoscope to the side.

Allie shook her head. "No, I feel alright... just really bloated and my feet hurt. Thank you for propping them up for me," she said softly as she listened to Davy read to Sarah, his voice changing with the characters as he read. Her daughter stared up at him, a smile on her face as she listened to the story, mouth moving as she said the words with him. 

Allie turned back to Max. "Will we be waiting much longer? I would like to go on home and lie down soon. Grant said he'd meet me downstairs to pick up Sarah. He and Harry are supposed to be starting the shopping for Thanksgiving today." 

Max sat down next to his wife and picked up her hand. "Adam isn't here today. Would you like to come back and wait in my office? Maybe stretch out on the sofa and put your feet up?" he asked softly, concerned at the tiredness in her face. "We'll keep an eye on Sarah, okay?"

Gregory came out the door. He was about to call Sarah's name when he noticed his husband, Max and a woman who was most likely Max's wife, sitting in the waiting room. He smiled at Sarah sitting in Davy's lap and then turned to Max. 

"I'm ready for you. My name is..." He trailed off "Is everything alright?" 

Allie looked up at the man that surely had to be her husband's former lover. "I'm Allison Sorens, Max's wife. Are you the new baby doctor?" she asked tiredly, her eyes roving over the man standing in front of her. He was handsome, clean cut and obviously Davy was smitten with him just by the look on his face when the other man had entered the room. 

“Dr. Corrican.“ Gregory smiled and nodded. "Excuse my rudeness, but are you alright? You don't look well. Max, have you checked her blood pressure?" He shook his head and knelt down beside them. He eyed Allie for a moment then gestured for the blood pressure cuff. "Do you mind?"

Max handed him the cuff, nodding. "I just checked her and it's elevated," he replied, looking to see if his wife was going to be alright with the other man looking her over. 

Allie raised her eyebrow and shook her head, thinking both men had lost their minds. Of course she looked miserable, she was having an elephant calf instead of a child. With a wry grin, she held her arm out to Gregory and stuck her tongue out at Max.

Max shook his hand and grinned at his little wife. "Do that again and I'll put vinegar on your tongue." Laughing as he watched her pull her tongue in and give him a glare. 

Gregory shook his head and slid the cuff up her arm, tightening it slightly. He began to pump up the cuff. "Max, take off her slippers and socks. Make certain it's not cutting into her skin." He smiled at Allie. "How long has it been since you've seen your OB/Gyn? Has he checked you for proteins?" 

He placed the stethoscope on her arm and listened for a moment frowning as he got the reading then looked at Max. "What are her normal stats?"

Moving to take the woman's slippers and socks off, Max looked up and told Gregory. He had a feeling of what was going on, but he couldn't treat his wife. "She saw Adam last week. He's not scheduled to be in the office today." 

Gregory frowned as he looked at Allie's feet. Her feet and ankles were swollen and he gently touched her leg, watching as his finger made a dent in the reddened skin before it slowly turned pale once more. "Hold out your hands for me, Mrs. Sorens." 

He examined her wrists and fingers noting the puffiness in the digits as well.   
"Max, I think you might want to call him. Her pressure is elevated and her extremities are pretty swollen." He looked at Max. "I'd like to get her over to the emergency room or maybe L and D. I'd like to get a foetal monitor on her as well, just to be on the safe side. How much longer did you say she had to go?"

Max nodded to Jennifer and stood up. "Go ahead and call Adam, tell him to meet us at the emergency room." He looked down at Allie and stroked her cheek. "Don't worry baby, okay?" 

Jennifer was about to pick up the phone when it rang. She listened for a moment and then nodded and hung up the phone. "That was Sev. He says Harry's not feeling well. Something about indigestion from last night, and he vomited the Stomach-Aid. He wants you to call him back and let him know what he can give him to settle his stomach." She picked up the phone again and paged Dr. Masters. 

Allie blinked at him and leaned into his fingers. "Oh no. What about Sarah?" She closed her eyes and groaned as her stomach moved. She rubbed the bulk of her belly trying to calm herself and the baby.

Gregory sighed and slipped Allie's slippers back on her and tucked her socks into the large pockets on Max's scrubs. "Davy can watch her if you like until Grant arrives." He nodded at Max. "Come on, Max, I'll help you get her to the ER. Up you get, Mrs. Sorens."

"Yeah, I don't mind watching her at all. I would like the company actually," Davy said as he smiled reassuringly at Allie and bounced Sarah on his knee. He moved out of the way as Jennifer came closer with a wheelchair. 

Allie looked from Gregory to her husband, worry etched on her face. She didn't feel well and she was afraid. "Could someone call Grant, maybe he could come early?" she asked, her fingers twisting in her shirt. 

Gregory looked at her, knowing she didn't trust Davy but something had to be done quickly. "I understand you are worried, Mrs. Sorens." He dug in his pocket and held out his cell phone to her. "Please call him if you like, but I would really like to get you to the emergency room. It may be nothing, but I don't want to take the chance." He smiled at her. "Besides, we just might get to see this baby today if we hurry. That would certainly go a long way in making you feel better."

"I just ..., " she began and then looked at how happy Sarah was on the other man's lap. Allie looked at Max again, silently begging him to tell her their daughter was safe with this man.

Davy looked up at her and understood perfectly. "Would you feel better if I went along to the hospital and watched her there? She and I can go see what's going on in the kitchens." He looked to Gregory to see if it was alright with him. 

Gregory looked at Davy and nodded. "It's alright with me if Max is fine with it. Would you like me to try Grant and have him met us up there as well?" He didn't wait for an answer but dialled the Wolffe's anyway. He listened for a moment and shook his head, punching the button on the phone to end the call. "Just the service."

Max carefully transferred Allie to the wheelchair, stopping to kiss the tears of fear and worry from her cheek. "It's going to be alright. I promise you that I'll never let anything happen to you," he said gently, stroking her hair back. 

He looked to Gregory and blew out his breath. "Can she ride with Davy? I've got a booster seat in my truck he can use. Hell, he can take my truck if he wants to." 

Gregory nodded. "You all go in the truck and I'll settle things here, then I'll be right over to assist Dr. Masters. I'll need to be there anyway in case he decides to induce her." 

He looked down at Allie and knelt. "I promise to take care of your little one. But I need you to go on to the hospital so we can, alright? You and the baby are going to be just fine." 

The phone rang in the background and Jennifer answered it, listening for a moment then hung up. "Masters is on his way. He said he should be at the ER in ten minutes. I'm already rearranging the schedules." She smiled at them. "Go Allie, have that baby, girl." 

Davy stood with Sarah, picking her coat up off the chair and wrapping it around her. "Would you like me to go down and warm the truck up?" he asked as he passed Sarah to Gregory. 

Max nodded and handed him his keys. "It's the red Dodge on the end," he said as he turned back to Allie.

Gregory nodded to Davy and bounced Sarah in his arms. The little girl clung to him as she watched Davy go out the door then looked down at Allie. "Are we going to get Bubba now?" She blinked her eyes at her parents. "It's about time. He's taking too long." That said she shoved her thumb in her mouth and laid her head on Gregory's shoulder. 

Max took Allie down in the elevator, silently praying to Merlin that his wife and child be alright. "Did you think the day would end up like this?" he asked softly as he fingered a few strands of Allie's hair.

Allie shook her head. "No..." She sighed and reached up to grab his hand, squeezing it tightly. She pulled him down to her and looked him in the eye. "Will Sarah really be alright with them? I don't even know them, Max."

Max nodded. He knew she was worried, but he also knew the two men were trustworthy and Sarah got along well with them. "Baby, I know they are strangers to you, but yes, Sarah is going to be fine with Davy. He's good people and won't let anything happen to her."

She nodded, still uncertain but willing to trust Max. She squeezed his hand and twined their fingers as the elevator doors opened and she found Davy and Gregory standing outside of them. 

Gregory pressed a kiss to Davy's cheek and passed Sarah to him then turned to Max and Allie. "I'll help you get in the truck, then I'll be right behind you alright." He smiled at Allie. "Everything's going to be fine." 

Davy carefully strapped Sarah into her booster seat and then climbed into the back seat with her and held her hand, watching as the other two men carefully lifted Allie from the wheelchair and into the truck. He smiled down at his morning charge. 

"Are you looking forward to your little brother getting here?" he asked as Sarah looking close to crying, the tension from her parents upsetting her. She looked at Davy and nodded. 

"Want my momma," she said in a quaking voice.

Allie turned her head and looked at Sarah. "Mommy's right here, baby," she said, her tone brighter than she felt, and blew a kiss to the little girl. "We are going to check on Bubba right now and see if we can't hurry him along." She cut her eyes to Max as he slid behind the wheel, grasping his hand and clinging to it as he buckled his belt. "You're going to visit with Davy while Mommy and Daddy get Bubba looked at. Would you like that?" 

"Tell him to hurry up," Sarah said as she turned to watch something out the window. 

Davy smiled to Allie. "I swear to you, Mrs. Sorens, I'll watch her closely and I'll not let anything happen to her. I know it's a big thing to let someone you don't know watch your baby." 

Allie stared at Davy for a moment then nodded as the big engine roared and Max took off down the road. She turned back around in the seat and squeezed Max's hand, rubbing her stomach as she closed her eyes, trying to calm down. The baby kicked out and for once in a long while she didn't complain about feeling him move. 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 

Severus hung up the phone with Jennifer and walked back into the bathroom to look at Harry standing in the shower stall, cool water running down his frame. He had his head against the wall, one hand on his stomach rubbing absently. 

"You alright Harry? You haven't been ill again, have you?" He leaned against the door jam and watched his husband for a moment. "If you get sick again we'll have to go to the ER."

Harry closed his eyes, swallowing painfully, trying to make the queasiness in his stomach go away. "I'm alright," he whispered hoarsely before sticking his head back under the cool spray. 

He'd woken up sick to his stomach and started his day by vomiting on the bedclothes. It had rapidly gone downhill since.

Severus looked at his watch. "It's been about an hour since you last vomited. Would you like to try some water or ginger ale? Jennifer said, if you could keep it down, to stay hydrated."

"Can I have Kool-aid?" Harry asked as he shut the water off and pushed the shower door back to reveal his distended belly and pale face. He motioned to a towel and sighed heavily at the effort. 

Severus shoved off the door frame, and grabbed the towel wrapping Harry in it and lifting him from the stall. He gently patted down the other man and led him back to the door way. 

"I'll think about it. You really don't need the sugar. However, if you can keep down the clear fluids then you may." He settled Harry on the bed and held out one of his t-shirts for the other man. "Would you like me to call Grant and see if he will come and stay with you? Jason will be at the shop in about thirty minutes."

Harry shook his head. "No, I just want to curl up and whimper," he said, putting his hand to his mouth as his stomach let out a menacing gurgle.

"It was the ketchup and carrots that did this to you." Severus smirked and rubbed Harry's back. “Some ginger ale might settle your stomach, or I think there's some club soda in there as well." 

He pressed a kiss to Harry's temple and fluffed the pillows, then reclined Harry against them. He stroked the pale face gently. "Would you like me to stay with you? I’ll close up the shop today if you wish." 

Harry shook his head. "No... was the meat I think," he whispered, clutching at his stomach and making for the toilet again. From the bathroom, he called back. "No, go on in, I'll be alright. I can call Grant." 

Severus winced as Harry made a retching noise. "I want someone here with you just in case." He peered into the bathroom at Harry. Thankfully nothing was coming up any longer although his little husband would be sore. He reminded himself to bring home a muscle analgesic to rub on Harry. He picked up the phone and dialled Grant's cell phone.

Grant answered on the fourth ring, getting back into Damon's truck and picking up his mobile. "Hello?" 

"Grant, it's Sev. Have you started to town this morning? Harry's ill." Severus leaned into the bathroom to eye his husband who was sitting on the toilet, with a washcloth pressed over his eyes. 

Grant sighed as he looked at Damon behind the wheel. They were nearly sixty miles from Echo at the moment.

"How bad is he? What's wrong?" he asked as he closed the truck door and shook his head at Damon, who was asking questions. "Hold on a moment, Sev." Putting his hand over the receiver, Grant looked at his husband. "Harry's sick." 

Damon frowned. "We're heading back now." He buckled Grant's seat belt and started the truck.

Severus cleared his throat. "He woke up nauseated and vomited up last night's dinner. He ate again before we went to bed and thinks it was the meat that made him ill. I called Max, but they are really busy and he hasn't gotten back with me. Can you come and sit with him until he's feeling better? He wants me to go on to the shop, but I’d rather someone stay with him." 

Grant patted Damon's hand and sighed softly. "We're at least an hour from town, Sev, but we are on our way. Does he need to go to the hospital?"

"Thanks, Grant. I don't want to take him unless it absolutely necessary and it appears the vomiting has stopped even if he is still nauseated. I'll stay until you get here. I've to call Jason and warn him. Thanks again, Grant." 

Severus sighed with relief as Harry came out of the loo and slowly climbed back into bed. 

"Do you want some breakfast?" Harry rasped out, reaching for a blanket, wanting nothing more than to have a stomach transplant and the baby not to kick his bladder anymore. 

Severus eyed the phone and shook his head. "I'll get it in a mo. You lie there and rest." He called Jason's place, hoping to catch the younger man still at home. He wedged the phone between his shoulder and his ear, and tucked the blankets around Harry, then pressed a kiss to his forehead.

Out on the edge of town, Jason turned back to the kitchen where the phone was ringing. He didn't want to answer it. He was already running late and the walk to work was long enough as it was.

"Yeah, if you're selling, I'm not buying," he said as he picked up the phone, hoping the other person would just hang up. 

Severus laughed. "Jason, this is Sev. I'm opening up late today so don't bother to come in for at least another hour or two. Harry's ill this morning and I'm waiting on Damon and Grant." 

"Okay, cool. Is he alright?" Jason asked as he shrugged his backpack off, dropping it to the floor before sitting on his kitchen chair.

"He's getting there. I appreciate your help. Would you like me to stop by and fetch you on my way in?" Severus rubbed Harry's back.

Jason hesitated a moment, looking out the small window of his trailer and biting his lip. It was sleeting and colder than hell outside, and walking really didn't sound appealing, but he didn't like to put anyone out either. 

"Um, if it's still nasty, that would be nice. I mean if it's not a problem," he said as he took mental stock of his money pouch and decided how much gas money he could give his boss.

"Not a problem at all. I'll be glad for the company. I'll see you in a couple of hours, Jason." Severus turned off the phone and smiled at Harry. "See, all taken care of." He leaned over and pressed a kiss to Harry's forehead again. "Would you like me to bring you something to drink?" 

"Cherry Kool-aid?" Harry asked hopefully, opening one green eye and looking at his husband, hoping he looked pathetic enough to warrant the new drink he found he loved.

Severus shook his head. "Alright. I'll make the invisible one. I don't want you drinking or eating anything red in case you are sick again."

Harry smiled. "Thank you, Husband," he murmured and pulled the sheets over his head, closing his eyes and promising himself he'd not ever eat brisket again.

@@@@@@@@@@@@ 

At the hospital, Max quickly got Allie situated as Davy took Sarah to the waiting room to colour in some of the colouring books he'd found in the truck. 

Max soon found his colleague and pulled him into an empty room for a quick conference about his wife, less than five minutes later the door was slammed against the wall as Max stomped out and back to his wife's side.

"Allie, baby, I'm sorry, but we need to keep you here at least overnight. Adam wants to run some tests after you've had a chance to calm down and rest for at least thirty minutes," he said as he brushed a few stray hairs back from Allie's pale face. He shook his head in frustration. If he had his way, the woman would deliver and be done with this. 

Allie bit her lip and stared at Max. She leaned into his caress and met his blue eyes. "What kind of tests? Is the baby alright?" 

Max smiled down at her, sitting down on the edge of her exam bed. "I'm worried about your blood pressure and all the water you are retaining. Adam is going to give you a stress test and monitor the baby as well to see how you are both doing. He wants to give the baby's lungs a good chance to be developed," he explained carefully. 

A large hand stroked Allie's cheeks and Max leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Do you forgive me?" 

Allie closed her eyes and nodded as she threaded her fingers through his red hair, playing with the ends. "Are you going to stay with me? What about when they do the tests? What are we going to do about Sarah?" 

Her voice and questions got faster and higher as she spoke, worrying about the baby and everything else. She opened her eyes and looked at Max, tears running down her face. "No more after this one, please, Sir. You'll still get the operation? Max, I don't think I could do this again." 

Reaching over, Max grabbed a tissue and began to tenderly wipe his wife's tear stained cheeks, trying to calm her. "Shhh... baby, calm down. Yes, I'm going to stay with you night and day, alright? I'll see if Grant can keep Sarah," he soothed, trying to remember if Grant or Damon had mentioned any plans for the week. "No, Al, you'll never have to do this again, I promise." 

Allie nodded and looked up as a knock sounded at the door. 

Gregory stuck his head around the door and peered into the room. "Might I come in?" He stepped in and shut the door behind him. "I spoke with Dr. Masters. He's got a external foetal monitor on the way, and I stopped by to check on Sarah and Davy as well. I hope you don't mind, but he's got her in the cafeteria and they are having "tea" with the ‘I'm a Big Sister bear’ he bought for her." He shook his head and looked at Max and Allie. "You doing alright, Mrs. Sorens, Max? Can I get you anything?"

Max stood and looked down at Gregory, shaking his head. "A Big Sister bear? What do I owe you?" he asked reaching to his back pocket for his wallet while he smiled to Allie. 

Gregory shook his head. "Not a thing. Davy's having a wonderful time with her and she's having a blast as well." 

"See, baby, Sarah is just fine and you are going to be fine as well," he said softly. "Gregory, do you happen to know how much longer before they take her up to a room?"

He smiled. "They are preparing a room on the Mother and Baby floor, and hopefully will be moving you within the hour. I arranged for an extra foldout bed to be put in the room for you, Max." He turned and smiled at Allie as well. "We are going to take care of you and your little one, Mrs. Sorens."

Allie regarded the man that she considered her competition and saw nothing but compassion and concern in his eyes and on his face. "Thank you... and I'm sorry," she whispered softly. 

Gregory chuckled. "You haven't done anything but be pregnant, Mrs. Sorens. I'm here to help you and the baby get better." 

Allie shook her head. She had something to say and it was going to be painful. "No, I came in today prepared to hate you," she said softly, not looking at either man. "I know who you are and I was jealous, but you've been nothing but kind to me." Tears began to spill over her cheeks once more as she listened to her husband's quiet breathing.

Gregory reached over to the tissues and held out a few to her. "I'm your little one’s new doctor, Mrs. Sorens and that's it." He smiled at her then nodded. Crying women made him nervous. "Let me go check on your room and the monitor. Anything else I can get for you while I'm out?"

Allie started to shake her head and then nodded. "Some pineapple, please?" she asked as she wiped at her nose and waited for Max's judgement on her behaviour.

Gregory nodded and turned to Max, smiling at him. "Pineapple it is." He waved to them and went out the door.

Max watched him go then turned to Allie. He sat down next to her and took the tissues from her and wiped her face for her. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead then tucked her to his side, rocking his wife as he watched the door for Gregory to return. 

After a few moments Gregory returned with a dish of pineapple and Allie was happily tucked into it. 

"Max, have you had a chance to call Grant to pick up Sarah?" she asked as she set the empty dish on the bedside table and closed her eyes tiredly. 

Gregory cleared his throat. "Damon and Grant called after you left. They are heading out to Severus'. Harry's still feeling a little off colour." He shrugged and continued. "Sarah's doing fine right now with Davy. He could watch her if you like or if you wish, I can have him run her out there to Sev's place." 

Max looked down at his wife and made a decision he hoped wouldn’t cause her any more stress. “If Davy doesn’t mind keeping her, that may be for the best. I don’t know when Grant will be here, or if he’ll go see to Harry. I don’t think Sarah needs to be around someone sick right now.” 

Gregory nodded and headed for the door before turning around and looking back at Max. "I have one more patient to see then I am gone for the day. Davy and I are going to look at a few houses. I'll have my pager and cell if you need me. We'll take Sarah with us and stop by the Wolffes’ for her to sleep over there since we are still at the B and B. That work for you?" 

Max nodded and Allie looked up at him. "What if Grant is busy with Harry, what do we do then, Max?" she asked, wincing as the baby turned in her belly once again. She figured if her husband trusted them, it was alright, after all, wasn't it the same when you went to a new daycare? 

Max sighed and looked at his wife then turned to Gregory, studying him for a moment. He fished out his keys and took a deep breath then held them out to the other man. "The yellow one is the key to the house. If you don't mind, I'd like a change of clothing. Sarah's a good kid and mostly sleeps through the night. There's a guest room right next door to hers." 

He looked back at his wife then to Gregory again. 

Gregory took the keys and nodded, he understood and would do nothing to disturb the trust the other man had in him. "I'll bring your clothes back and a change of them for your wife as well. Does Sarah have a bedtime or any allergies we should be aware of?" he asked as he took a little notepad from his pocket so he'd keep track of everything. 

Max shook his head and grinned. "She'll try and talk you into a bubble bath, but don't buy it. She had one last night. But other than that, if you'll read her a story she'll go right to sleep." He bent and kissed his wife then walked towards Gregory and held open the room door for him, gesturing to the man to go out before him. 

Gregory gave Allie Sorens a smile and a wave before he exited the room ahead of Max. Turning to him in the hallway, he waited to see if there were final instructions. 

Max eyed Gregory for a moment. "Thank you," he said softly. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the other man, breathing in his scent. 

Gregory froze for a moment and then returned the hug with a friendly slap on the big man's back. "No problem, Max. Davy and I are happy to help."

Stepping back, Gregory noticed Max's arms lingering for a moment more than he felt entirely comfortable with, and hoped Davy had not been close by to see anything.

"We'll take care of your daughter, you take care of your wife, alright?" Gregory said with a raised brow as he regarded his co-worker. 

Max stepped away, swallowing and nodded, not looking at Gregory. He'd felt the stiffening of the other man in his arms. It had felt so good, though, having him there again; he'd not wanted to let him go. 

"Yeah," his voice was thick with some emotion he wasn't certain he wanted to acknowledge. He looked around and nodded again, not noticing anything nor anyone. "Thanks, Gregory," he said softly and looked at Gregory for a moment before walking back to Allie's room.

Gregory watched the other man go and shook his head sadly. He didn't know what to do to help Max get past him and he didn't know how to combat the feelings he himself had for the big Healer. Sighing, he turned and went to find his husband and Sarah.


	113. The Turkey Song

AN: For those that haven’t heard, Kellie came out of surgery just fine and is on the road to recovery. We want to thank all of you for the well wishes and prayers, they are gratefully appreciated. We hope you enjoy this chapter and we’ll try to get to the next as soon as Kellie is able. Many thanks to Joyce for the beta.

 

Harry kissed Severus good-bye as the man left for the shop. As he went back into the kitchen of their house, Harry contemplated all of the things he would be responsible for in the next two days. He was cooking Thanksgiving dinner all by himself since Allie was in hospital and Grant was helping with Sarah, and had come out of retirement to help with some of the easy cases at the practice.

Harry sat down at the kitchen table and pulled one of a small stack of cookbooks to him. Sighing, he opened it and tried to decide what he was making, and to figure out the conversions. The young man wondered if it wasn't too late to order the meal from the bed and breakfast there in town.

@@@@ 

Jason was walking along the shoulder of the two lane highway heading into Echo and his job at the Mortar and Pestle, sidestepping the puddles of slushy, icy water and dodging the kicked up spray as logging trucks and cars sped past. 

Severus pulled over to the side of the road just ahead of Jason and stopped. He leaned out the truck window. "What do you think you are doing?" he demanded. "Get in this truck. Why didn't you call me?" 

Jason looked up as his boss ordered him to the truck, raising an eyebrow, and considered telling the man to fuck off. After all, he wasn't on the clock yet and the snarky Brit had no right to shout orders at him. 

"I'm walking to work, Professor, and I didn't call because it's not raining and the walk isn't that bad," he replied neutrally as he walked up to the truck. 

Severus frowned. "Nonetheless, you are with child and it's on my way into town. The motorists in this state leave something to be desired and I do not wish to scrape you from the blacktop one morning." 

Jason noticed Harry was not in the truck and wondered if he was all right. Going around to the passenger side, he opened the door and climbed in. 

"Is Harry sick this morning?" Jason asked as he closed the door and pulled his seat belt over his chest to fasten it. "Thank you for the ride." 

Severus nodded and pulled back onto the road. "Harry is well. He has decided to make Thanksgiving dinner." He looked over at Jason and smiled. "Would you like to join us?" 

"For Thanksgiving?" Jason asked as he turned and stared out the windshield. "That's like a family thing, Professor." 

For a moment he thought of past celebrations he'd spent with his family, and then thought about the squirrel dumplings he'd be fixing for his own Thanksgiving dinner on Thursday. 

Severus made a face, uncertain of how to proceed. The minute he had hired the young man and learned some of his situation, Severus had decided he was now his to protect. He wrinkled his nose. "The first Native Americans were not friends with the White settlers. They made them their family in a time of strife."

He pulled into a parking space behind the building that housed the practice and his shop. "You are family now, Jason, and more than welcome to join us. We would love to have you," he said softly as he looked at the younger man.

Opening the door, Jason grinned at his boss. "I'll think about it. I think my social calendar is clear that day," he laughed. "Harry's cooking?" 

Severus opened the door and nodded. "Merlin help us all, but yes he is." He shook his head and closed the door, drawing the keys to the back of the shop from his pocket. "He did fine a few weeks ago, but I shall brew some Botoxen in precaution. Damon has been talking with him so I thought it prudent." 

Jason took off his coat and donned his apron as he thought about what Severus had said. He'd never had any of Harry's cooking, but he'd heard some scary tales about undercooked meat and cooked to mush vegetables from Doctor Sorens' wife. 

"Would you like me to bring a dish?" 

"You may, if you so desire. We would enjoy sharing your generosity." Severus removed the till from the lock safe in his office and handed it to Jason, smiling. "I exaggerate a bit about Harry's cooking. He has been taking lessons from Grant and myself, and he does very well. He made the best roast and Yorkshire but a few weeks ago." Severus rubbed his stomach and chuckled. 

He walked over to the door and unlocked it. "Ready to start the day?"

Jason gave the man a thumb's up as he set the till into the register and pushed the drawer shut. "Let 'em in." 

@@@@ 

Grant stopped by Jennifer's desk after leaving an elderly man in exam room two, setting his file in a small stack. 

"Mister Eagen is ready to go. Is there anyone for me to see?" he asked as he leaned against the doorframe, his white coat gleaming and sharply pressed. 

He'd come out of retirement for a short time to help Max out by taking some of his less complicated cases while he was staying with Allie in the hospital. Grant had not done physical medicine in years, really not since his internship, but he felt he was competent enough for runny noses and tummy aches. 

Jennifer grinned at Doctor Wolffe, "You have a thirty minute break, Doctor, if you'd like to take a load off your feet." She flipped up some pages. "Missus Farnsworth will be coming in. She just needs her regular physical exam - not the well woman exam - and a prescription renewal on her blood pressure medicine." 

She smiled at him again and turned around, pouring him a cup of coffee and offering him a cookie that one of the drug representatives had supplied for the staff. 

Grant took the cookie, stuffing it in his mouth before taking the coffee cup. Chewing, his cheeks bulged out like a chipmunk's, he looked over his next patient’s file and promptly spat the half chewed treat in the waste can. 

"Margaret Farnsworth?" he asked, his voice pitched slightly higher as he tapped his finger on the file. 

"Mmmhmm. Why do you ask?" Jennifer looked at the cookie Doctor Wolffe had spat out, then back at the container. "Doctor, were the cookies off?" She picked one up between her forefinger and thumb, eyeing the possible offending raisin and oatmeal confection. 

Grant closed his eyes and pressed his fingers against his temples. "The cookie was fine, Jennifer, just some information turned my stomach," he muttered as he thought for a moment and then smiled. 

"She's not here yet, is she?" he asked hopefully. Grant thought he could cancel her appointment and just call her refill in. 

The door opened and in walked Margaret Farnsworth. She let the door close loudly behind her, walking up to the nurse’s desk in a cloud of perfume under-laced with alcohol of the Jack Daniels variety. She laid her large bag-style purse up on the counter, and popped her gum three times in rapid succession. 

"Hello, Jenny. I'm here for my time with Doctor Max." She looked up after she had dug out her insurance card and checkbook. She narrowed her eyes at Grant, still chewing the gum, open-mouthed. "Oh... I forgot. Excuse me. _Doctor_ Wolffe." 

Stifling a groan, Grant pasted a smile on his face and nodded to the woman he despised. "Hello, Miss Farnsworth. I hope you are having a good day," he said as he tapped her file on the desk and turned to Jennifer. "You can take her back to exam one and I'll see her now," he said, the smile frozen on his face beginning to hurt as he fought the urge to toss his hot coffee at the bimbo.

"T’was fine till I walked in here," Margaret muttered but smiled nonetheless. She passed Jennifer her card and check for her co-payment, as she slung her massive purse over her should again and popped the gum several times once more. 

Jennifer stared between the two of them and shook her head. Not wanting to know... really. "Thank you, Mizz Farnsworth. Just have a seat and I'll take you back in a moment." 

Margaret nodded and turned away plopping her thin frame onto a chair and popping the gum again. She picked up a magazine, not looking at _that_ man while she waited. 

Grant went back to the dictation station and took several deep breaths to steady his nerves. He really, really did not like that woman. Margaret Farnsworth had attempted to cause more problems in his marriage than anything else he could think of, right down to groping Damon's butt in front of him. 

Licking his lips, he pulled out his cell phone and punched the button for the bar, waiting for Damon to pick up. 

Damon glared at the phone when it began to ring again. All morning people had been calling to ask about his hours, and to order jugs of tea for the upcoming holiday. They were extremely busy as well for the early lunch crowd, and it was the last day they were open before Thanksgiving. He grabbed the interruption and wedged it between his ear and shoulder while he continued to fill glasses with soda for the large party that had just walked in the door. 

"Cutty's Bar and Grill. Damon speaking. How can I help you?" He set the glasses on a tray, moved the phone, whistled for the waitress and began filling more glasses. 

"It's me. I know you are busy, but I just needed to know something," Grant said, listening to the racket coming over the phone and the steady voice of his husband. The small doctor looked up in time to see Jennifer leading Margaret Farnsworth to the scale before taking her to the exam room. 

"I love you, I want you and I always will. Does that answer your question?" Damon settled another tray of drinks on the bar and whistled again, then ducked behind the swinging doors to find the Cisco truck arriving with his order. He groaned and opened the back kitchen doors. 

Grant smiled at the words and nodded. "Thank you. That's what I needed to hear. Now I'll leave you be and I'll see you for lunch, alright?" he said softly. "Love you too." 

“Yeah, gotta go.” Damon shook his head and hung up the phone muttering about the holidays and crazy Injuns. 

Ending the call, Grant walked the short distance to the occupied room, picking up the file from the holder by the door, and giving a sharp rap on the door. "Hello?" he said as he opened the door. 

Margaret smiled simperingly at the man. "Come in, Doctor Wolffe," she sniffed, and popped her gum loudly. "When will Max be returning?" 

Grant pasted a professional smile on his face as he took a seat on the little rolling stool, and opened her file. "I would imagine Doctor Sorens will return after the birth of his child. So tell me how you have been feeling, Miss Farnsworth," he asked as he looked over Max's notes, noticing many entries citing alcoholism and depression. 

Margaret sighed and shifted on the exam table. "I'm doing just dandy, Doctor Wolffe. All's I need is my blood pressure medicine." She looked at her feet and popped her gum again. 

Grant peered over the rims of his glasses at her. "The chart says an exam for your insurance today, Margaret," he said. He figured she was going to be difficult and not allow him to treat her, but that was her decision. Max would not be back in time to fulfill her insurance company's request. 

Margaret raised her eyebrow at him and sighed. "Well then, who am I to contradict the _doctor_ and the insurance company?" She held out her arm so he could take her blood pressure and looked at the ceiling. Never in her life had she thought to be in this position with the person that had stolen her sweetie from her. 

Grant wrapped the cuff around her arm, trying not to grimace from the smell of whiskey that surrounded her. "How much have you had to drink today, Margaret?" he asked softly. He didn't want a fight with the woman in the office, but he couldn't treat her if she was sauced. "Have you been taking your blood pressure potions?" 

Somewhere in his conscious Grant began to feel a worm of pity for the woman in front of him. She was only a year or so older than he was, and had pined for years for his husband. 

Margaret frowned. "I had just a dollop in my coffee this morning, if you have to know and yes, I've been taking my potions." She looked away from him. "I've been seeing Doctor Taylor in Wheeling as well about this. He's been helping me a lot... with the drink," she said softly.

Grant smiled warmly. "Is he a Muggle doctor?" he asked as he noted her pressure on her chart and sat back down in front of her, her wrist held in his fingers as he took her pulse. "Are you on any medication for it?" 

Margaret nodded then stilled again. "He wants to put me on some Muggle drugs... Lexapro I think it was. But only after I've finished drinking." She looked at the ceiling again. "I'm down to three drinks a day," she said softly. 

Grant nodded, listening to her. Damon had mentioned to him that the woman was no longer closing the bar every night of the week, and hadn't been for several months. "Has Max talked to you about some of the Wizarding aids that can be used to help curb any cravings?" he asked as he sat back and regarded her through more understanding eyes. 

Margaret nodded. "Yes, we decided when I could get down to a certain number then we try it, but I had to want it first," she murmured softly, shaking her head. She looked at him quickly, then back at her feet, popping the gum again. "Are we finished yet?" 

"Almost. I need to listen to your heart and lungs before I turn you loose," Grant said as he scooted forward, stethoscope in hand. "I have every faith that you'll get to where you want to be, Margaret."

@@@@ 

Davy picked up Sarah from where she was colouring a picture at his desk at the hospital, putting the little girl on his hip before he gave her a kiss on her cheek. 

"How about going up and seeing Mommy and Daddy?" he asked the toddler as he carried her out the door and to the elevator, stopping for a moment in the kitchens to retrieve the bowl of pineapple he'd asked for earlier. 

With the small child chattering away happily in his ear and showing him the drawings she'd made for Bubba and Mommy, Davy rode the elevator up to Maternity and walked down the hall to Allie Sorens' room. Knocking on the door, he waited for an answer. 

Max jumped at the knock and looked over at Allie. She was sleeping peacefully on her side; the amplified sound of the steady beat of little Max's heart quietly filling the room. He looked up at the clock and sighed, then got up and padded to the door. He opened it a crack and spotted Davy and Sarah, and he smiled weakly, opening the door a bit wider.

"Hi, baby girl." He held his arms out for her and took her from Davy. He eyed Davy for a moment then turned back to Sarah. "I know you've been an angel for Davy this morning."

"She's been a doll, Max. Slept all night and had a bath this morning," Davy said as he stepped into the room and stood by the wall. "I thought it might be good for her to see you and your wife." 

Davy looked down at the bowl of pineapple he was carrying and sighed uncomfortably. "I thought your wife might like this," he said, shrugging his shoulder as he set the dish on the nightstand. 

"Allie's sleeping, but I will tell her you thought of her." Max bounced Sarah in his arms, then eyed Davy again. "Has Greg come in today? I'd like to hear about my patients." He sat down in the chair and nodded at the other one for Davy. "How's your new place?" 

Max listened to Sarah babble while he oohed and ahhed over her pictures.   
Davy sat down on the edge of the offered chair and looked at Max's bare feet. "Gregory told me that Grant was seeing most of your patients. The apartment is fine, thank you for the lead on it.”

Max nodded and stared at Davy for a moment. "That's good." He bounced Sarah again and let her go as she wiggled on his lap. He watched as she went over to Davy and held his face in her hands for a moment then climbed up into his lap, hugging him tightly. She got back down and sat in the floor between the two of them, colouring on the pages once more. 

"So..." Max had no idea what to say to the man that had effectively stolen Gregory's heart from him. 

Davy smiled tightly and stood up. "If Sarah can stay with you until Grant comes for her, I should go back down and get some work done," he said, stooping to give Sarah a kiss on the top of her head. "If your wife wants anything special, just have them get a message to me and I'll see that she has it." Without waiting for an answer, Davy turned and slipped back out the door quietly. 

Max watched Davy walk out of the room. He admired the way the man's bottom moved under the dress pants then shook his head. It had been too long since he had indulged in the masculine form if he was admiring Davy, as well as thinking about Gregory. He slid down to the floor to play with Sarah while Allie slept. 

@@@@ 

Damon sighed when there was a lull in the lunch rush as he cashed out a check and sent the change back with the waitress. The phone rang and he glared at it then fitted the headphones over his ears, answering curtly. "Cutty's. This is Damon speaking.”

Harry winced as he heard his father-in-law's voice come over the line, and he wondered if he should have called someone else... like his Aunt Petunia. 

"Hello, sir, this is Harry. I'm sorry to bother you, but how do you sew up a turkey? It's frozen," he asked as he looked at the twenty odd pound frozen fowl sitting in the kitchen sink. "Grant's cookbook says I have to sew it up." 

Damon snorted. "Harry, I'm really busy, so I can't talk long. But I do know you have to thaw the bird first. But I don't know anything about sewing it up. Put it back in the fridge and wait." He shook his head and sighed. "Anything else I can help you with? Make it quick, Bit." He paused. "Whatever you do don't thaw it with your wand." 

Harry snorted in indignation. "I'm not Grant," he sniffed and then laughed. "Is Grant still at the practice?" He remembered the story of and exploding frozen chicken the small doctor had tried to thaw with magic. 

Damon laughed out loud. "Yes! Call Grant at the practice. He still hasn't shown up for lunch yet. Be careful, Harry." Damon hung up the phone and shook his head, turning to another waitress as she brought him a new order. 

Harry hung up the telephone to dial the practice, waiting for the call to be answered while he looked over the cookbook in front of him. He had no earthly idea why someone would need to sew up a turkey, and couldn't imagine how hygienic that could possibly be. After his little bout of vomiting a few days before, he didn't want to take any chances on odd foods. 

"Echo Family Practice. This is Jennifer. How may I direct your call?" Jennifer typed something on the keyboard and waited on the caller, hand now poised over the switchboard. 

"Hi, Jennifer, this is Harry Snape," Harry said and then thought of something. Jennifer was a girl; she would know how to do this. "Jennifer, how do you sew up a turkey?" 

"With thread?" Jennifer stared at the computer screen, trying not to laugh. "Um… Harry, love, I'm sorry but I go to my mother's for Thanksgiving. I've never cooked a turkey in my life." She stopped. "How did you cut a hole in the turkey anyway?" 

Harry's jaw dropped. "I have to cut a hole in the bloody thing?" he asked, horrified at what he'd agreed to do. Why in the name of Merlin's beard had he offered to cook Thanksgiving dinner for Severus' family? Oh yeah, that's right. Grant had said he'd do it with him, but that was all in the past now. 

"Erm... is Grant there?" he asked as he wondered if it were too late to just make buttys. 

Jennifer chuckled. "Yeah, I think he's still here. Let me transfer you back. Good luck, Harry." She placed him on hold and sent the call back to Max's office that Doctor Wolffe was borrowing. "Doctor Wolffe, Harry Snape's on line two."

Grant looked up and made a face. He still had at least six patients to see, and he was having trouble getting labs ordered for the one he was currently seeing. He punched the lit button. 

"Hey, Harry, are you alright?" he asked, scribbling some notes on the chart in front of him. 

"Grant, I didn't cut a hole in the turkey, but it says to tie it up and it's still frozen. What do I do?" Harry asked in one breath then took a deep one. "I'm brill, how are you?"

"Huh? What are you talking about, cut a hole in the turkey?" Grant asked, a puzzled look on his face. He really didn't have time, but he knew Harry was in over his head. 

Harry sighed. "Damon said not to thaw it with my wand. Jennifer said to cut a hole in it and then sew it up with thread. The cookbook you gave me says to truss it up." He stopped and thought for a moment. "Oh, and Damon wants to know why you aren't at the bar for lunch as well." 

Running a hand over his head, Grant blew his breath out and groaned as he realized what time it was. "Harry, don't worry about it. I'll call and order a meal, okay? And I'll get to Cutty's as soon as I can. You just go lie down or something, okay?" he said as he stood to go back to see his patient. 

"No!" Harry shouted then stopped. Dammit, he could do this... if he could just get a spot of help from someone. It was a matter of pride now that Grant had decided he couldn't and was going to take the easy way out. "Please. I... I'm sorry, Grant. I really wanted to do this. Please," he pled more softly than he had a moment ago. "I have to do this." 

Grant closed his eyes and bit his tongue. He was afraid the younger man was in over his head and sinking fast. "Alright, Harry. I'll do my best to be there after I get out of here and pick up Sarah, okay? I can't talk you through it right now, I've got patients to see." 

"No, I know you're busy. I apologize. I'll work on it and try to suss it out." Harry sighed. "I'll tell Damon about you being in soon as well. I just hope I don't disappoint everyone," he said softly.

"Harry, you could feed them bologna and cheese on toast and they'll lap it up. Don't worry so much about it. Don't call Damon, I'll have Jennifer call in a bit to let him know," Grant said as he nodded to the nurse standing in the doorway. "I'll speak with you this evening, Harry." 

Harry wrinkled his nose. "There is no way I am serving Sev bologna on Thanksgiving. I like my skin where it is, thank you very much. Ta, Grant."

Murmuring a hasty good bye, Grant hung up and hurried from the sanctuary of the office to deal with a patient. 

Harry hung the receiver up and stared at it for a long moment. He felt like giving up, but now, now it seemed everyone expected him to fail at this. Turning back to the archaic cookbook, he glared at the information. As a last resort, Harry picked up the telephone once more and dialled the Mortar and Pestle; he needed his Husband to tell him things would be all right. 

Jason closed the till draw and put a hand on his lower back, stretching carefully so as to not tip over. He glared at the phone then plucked it up and said jovially, "Mortar and Pestle! How can I help you?" 

"Hi, Jason, this is Harry. How are things down there?" 

"Oh, hi, Harry. Pretty busy. The Professor has been in his lab all day brewing. People are getting ready for the holiday." Jason tucked the phone between his ear and his shoulder, then sat down on the stool the Professor had placed behind the desk for him and Harry. "I got a breather since most everyone's gone after the lunch rush. What are you doing?" 

Harry shook his head, wishing that he'd gone in with Severus to help out. He knew they'd been terribly busy the past week. Not certain if his husband had invited Jason for the meal, Harry was reluctant to ask the other man for advice that could possibly lead to hurt feelings. 

"Could I talk to him for a mo, please?" he asked, figuring Severus may have an idea as to how to go about this. 

"Sure. Do you think it's alright for me to knock on his door? It's been closed for a while now." Jason scooted off the stool and waddled back to the lab door, knocking softly.

"If he yells, just tell him I'm on the phone," Harry said as he waited. He knew Severus hated to be disturbed while he was working, and would make sure the man knew he'd asked Jason to disturb him. 

Severus pulled open his door and looked down at Jason. "Yes? What is it?" he demanded. 

Jason took a step back and raised an eyebrow at him. "It's Harry, Professor." 

Severus' face softened and he nodded. "Thank you, Jason. I'll pick up the extension in here." He watched the pregnant man waddle back to the desk, and closed his office door. He cast a stasis spell on his cauldron before picking up the phone. 

"Hello? I've got it Jason." He waited for the click then spoke again. "Harry, is something the matter? Are you well?"

"Hello, Sev. No, I'm alright. Please don't be angry with Jason, I asked him to disturb you. You weren't in the middle of anything vital, were you?" Harry asked hesitantly, wondering if this had been a good idea after all. 

"Nothing explosive, but it is something I do need to finish. Now, if you aren’t bleeding severely from any orifice on your body, then I need to get back to work." Severus ran a hand over his forehead and sighed. "Make it quick, little one." 

"It's nothing, Sir, I'm sorry I bothered you," Harry said softly. "I'll see you this evening." The young man hung the telephone up and sighed. Great, now Severus was irritated with him. Maybe he should just let Grant order a meal to be catered in. 

Severus stared at the phone for a moment then quickly dialled the Overlook once more. 

Harry picked up on the first ring as he closed the cookbook he'd been looking at. "Snape residence. May I help you?"

"Harry, you didn't bother me. I'll always have time for you. Tell me what the problem is and I shall try to help you the best I can," Severus said firmly but calmly. 

"It's stupid, Sev. I can't make myself understand how to fix this damnable meal for everyone," Harry fumed, pushing the offensive book away from him. "Do you know how to do this? Grant wants to just hire the meal in." 

Severus cringed. "My Harry, I've never done this before either." He shook his head and sighed. "First off, calm down. It's just a meal. Secondly..." He couldn't believe he was doing this. He took a deep breath. "Why don't you call Davy? I am certain he would be able to help you." 

Harry's eyes widen as he listened to his husband. "I don't know Davy," he said softly, not sure if he wanted to call his husband's former paramour for advice. 

Severus cleared his throat. "It's time you should. I feel he could help you, Harry, and you did say you wanted to be friendly with him, did you not?"

Harry thought for a moment. Severus was right as usual. "I'll call him. Is he at the hospital?" 

Severus looked up at the clock. "He should be. If not, then I have his mobile number here." He rattled off the number to his husband. "You are going to do just fine, Harry. I am proud of you for wanting to do this, and I know the meal will be brilliant just like the last one you made." He sighed. "Now, I really must get back to work, Harry. I love you. Take care, little one." 

"I love you too, Husband. I'll see you tonight," Harry said as he looked at the number he'd written down before he broke the connection.

@@@@ 

Davy was finishing up showing one of the kitchen workers the proper way to handle a knife when he heard the telephone ring. Smiling at the older woman and patting her back, he stepped away to pick up the portable phone. 

"Kitchen. This is David Corrican."

Harry bit his lip. "Davy... this is Harry Snape. Did I disturb you while you are working? Sev said it was alright to call." 

Davy nearly dropped the phone in shock, but quickly recovered his composure. "Uhh... hi. What can I do for you?" he asked as he took the phone back to his little office and closed the door. 

Harry took a deep breath, and asked his original question. "How do you sew up a turkey?" 

"With a trussing needle and butcher twine," Davy replied automatically, an eyebrow raised at the question. "Why?" 

Harry scratched his head and pulled the cookbook towards him again. "The cookbook Grant gave me says I need to?" he answered questioningly.

"How old is that cookbook? And what are you going to do with the turkey?" Davy asked as he wrote down some notes for the night cook. 

"Umm..." Harry flipped to the front of the book. "1936. Damon's mother gave a copy of this to Grant, and he made one for me." He got up from the table and poured him a glass of Kool-Aid, then sat back down. 

"I'd thought to roast it, but it's still frozen solid. Damon told me to put it back in the fridge and let it thaw. Grant said he'd just call into town for a take out meal. But I really want to cook this for everyone. I didn't do too badly when I made roast beef and a Yorkshire a few weeks back. Grant let me do the cooking while he supervised. It was really rather good. Well, Allie didn't like it, but Sev and everyone else did..." He trailed off realizing he had been babbling. 

Davy smiled; he could remember how nervous he'd been when he'd cooked the first holiday meal for Gregory's family. "Would you like some help?" he asked, a little smile playing around the corners of his mouth. 

Harry sighed. "Merlin yes! Would you? Please? I've never made a turkey before, and after Damon told me about the exploding chicken, I want to make certain I do it right. It's our first major American holiday." 

Exploding chicken? Davy wasn't going to ask. Laughing softly, he stuffed a few things into his messenger bag to take with him. "I'm finished here. Would you like me to come out now?"

Harry looked around the kitchen, and then down at his clothing. He was still wearing the short robe and sweats he'd first put on this morning. The frozen bird sat in the sink, and there were fresh vegetables laid out all over the counters. Well, they were about to cook, and this was as comfortable as he could get. 

"Yes, thank you." He gave the directions to Davy. "Gregory won't be upset will he?"

"No, I don't think so. I'll call him though. This just means he can stop at Cutty's and have a steak," Davy chuckled. "You said the turkey is still frozen?"

"Yes. I've it sitting in the sink now." Harry stood and peered into the fridge, looking for something to make for dinner. He had forgotten all about it in the rush to prepare Thanksgiving dinner properly. He’d think of something, but Merlin, now he wanted a steak, too. "You are more than welcome to eat here with Sev and I. Both of you."

"We'll see, Harry. I haven't talked to Greg yet," Davy said as he started out of his office. He wasn't sure exactly how he felt about being in Severus' presence without his husband, especially since Severus had married Harry Freaking Potter. He knew he could be nothing but a pile of ash if he pissed the small wizard off. 

Harry nodded, then realized Davy couldn't see him. "Oh... alright. I'll just wait until you knock me up then."

"Until I _what_?" Davy nearly yelped as he banged smack into one of the long prep tables. 

Harry jumped as Davy's voice screeched in his ear. "Knock me up. You know, ring me on the telephone." He frowned. "Are you well?" 

Davy blushed furiously as he noticed some of the kitchen workers looking at him. "Yeah, I'm fine Harry. I just thought... Never mind what I thought. Call you, yeah, I can do that," he said quickly as he retreated back to his office and kicked the door shut behind him. 

Harry brightened. "Yeah, alright then. Ta ever so, Davy." 

Davy hung the telephone up, still shaking his head and chuckling. His life here in Echo was definitely going to be interesting. 

Out in the parking lot, he got into the car, pulled his cell phone out and punched in the number for his husband at the clinic. 

Gregory was bent over his desk, making notes in a chart when his phone chirped in the silence. He jumped and dug in his lab coat pockets, grinning as he recognized Davy's cell number. "Hello, My David. How was your day?"

Grinning as he heard his husband's voice, Davy turned the key in the ignition and sat back to let the engine warm. "It was good. How about yours?" he asked as he stared out over the pinewoods behind the hospital. 

Gregory leaned back in his chair and propped his feet up on his desk. "Busy. Why is it when there is a holiday, everyone's prescriptions always run out? Speaking of which, do you have enough insulin to last for the weekend?" 

Davy thought for a moment, trying to remember the amount in the vials at home. "I... don't know. Could you pick some up?" he asked. "I'm heading out to see Harry." 

Gregory startled at that information, fell out of the reclining chair with a yelp and dropped the phone. He picked up the phone and stood quickly, looking around to make certain his door was closed. "You are going _where?_ " 

Davy heard the exclamation and sucked his breath between his teeth. "Out to see Harry. He needs help with the big meal he's cooking. Is that alright, sir?" he asked, as he ran his thumbnail along the steering wheel.

Gregory let out the breath he had been holding. "I suppose. Do you feel safe going out there to help him? I know Severus isn't going to be there for a bit, but..." He bit his lip as he trailed off. "Hey, what am I to eat for dinner?" 

Davy bit his lower lip; Gregory had a hell of a point. "He invited us for supper, but you could stop at the bar and eat if you wanted to," he replied and then spoke again. "Would you rather I not go out?" 

Gregory thought about it for a moment. If he had to learn to deal with Max, despite the liberties the other man had taken, then Davy could deal with Harry. "I will join you if you would like me to. I have one more patient to see if you want to wait." 

"Just one?" Davy asked, considering running to the market to pick up a few things to take out to the Overlook. "I could go by Clangman's and pick you up." 

"Just the last, My Davy." He glanced at his desk phone as it buzzed and nodded as Jennifer told him Caitlyn Masters had arrived. "There she is now. It's a quick check-up, Pet, so I will leave that up to you."

"I'll pick you up in forty-five minutes, okay?" Davy said as he shifted the car into gear and pulled out of his parking space. 

"Alright. I love you, Davy. Be careful." 

Gregory hung up the phone and picked up the charts to drop off on Jennifer’s desk. Tonight was going to be interesting.


	114. All My Life

AN: We’d like to wish Happy Holidays to all of our readers. Everyone please be safe if you are traveling.

The term daddy stitch refers to a procedure that is done at the woman's or man's request after the woman has given birth. Giving birth can literally tear the vagina to shreds. The daddy stitch is a courtesy FOR THE GUY so that he can enjoy having sex with a woman whose vagina is once again tight.

Severus woke early on Thanksgiving morning, the sounds of people talking in his kitchen bringing him out of his slumber. Still a bit disoriented, he rolled over and felt the cold sheets that lined the Harry sized depression in the bed next to him. Squinting slightly, he looked at the clock on the bedside table and decided he could go back to sleep for a short while, unnoticed by his husband and Davy out in the kitchen.

The door to the bedroom opened and Severus groaned; sleep would not be reclaimed that morning. 

"Husband... are you awake?" Harry asked as he brought in a cup of steaming tea, setting it down on the bedside table. "I have some things that need to be done if you wouldn't mind."

Severus opened one black eye and stared at his husband. "What manner of things need to be seen to at this time of the morning on a holiday?" He inhaled the scent of the strong tea and sighed as he blinked and opened both eyes to watch his husband intently as he sat on the bed.

"We don't have a dining room set Severus," Harry said, the pitch of his voice rising as he couldn't believe he'd not even thought of that simple fact until just now. "I called Grant and he said that if you would like to come get it, he'd have Damon help you load up theirs in the truck."

Severus ran a hand over his face as he groaned. He sat up and nodded. A place to sit and eat would be a good thing; not everyone would fit at their tiny kitchen table. That's it, he'd have to get up early tomorrow for Black Friday. They were going shopping for more furniture. He quirked his eyebrow at Harry and smirked. "And for this all I've to have for breakfast is tea?" 

Harry fidgeted for a moment, biting his thumbnail. "We've a pie that kind of crumbled when we baked it yesterday, would you like a piece of that?" he asked, hoping his husband wasn't going to ask for a cooked breakfast. "Damon likes pie for breakfast." If Damon liked it, Harry would use the fact to his advantage.

Severus hung his head for a moment, trying not to laugh aloud. His whole body shook as he failed miserably and began laughing like a mad man. 

Harry grinned and heaved himself off the bed. "Pie it is then," he said brightly. "Your clothes are on the dresser. I think Grant is waiting."

Harry went back to the kitchen where he found Davy busy measuring out ingredients for fresh bread.

"Is he going to get the table?" Davy asked as he looked up while Harry cut a wedge of strawberry rhubarb pie and placed it on a plate with a fork.

Harry nodded. "Yes." He shook his head. "He should be here in a mo. He wanted something for breakfast." Pouring a cup of coffee as well, Harry set the plate on the table with the fragrant brew.

He washed his hands and looked at Davy again. "Right, now what?" 

Davy grinned and pushed the large mixing bowl to Harry. "Here, do you want to knead the dough?" he asked while he wiped his hands on a dishtowel. "We'll pull the turkey out of the brine in an hour and have it in the oven soon after."  
After talking on Tuesday evening, he and Harry had decided on an upscale dinner to serve everyone. The recurring theme it seemed was that Harry wanted to outdo Grant and Davy would do every thing he could to help him achieve that goal.

Harry nodded and sprinkled some flour on the counter. He dumped the bread dough out and began to pull the stretchy dough and fold it over, like Davy had shown him. They had experimented with some dishes on Gregory and Severus last night and all turned out well. He continued to work the dough as the door opened and Severus strode into the room.

Severus walked over to his husband and pressed a kiss to his spiky hair then sat at the table. He eyed the pie, seeing nothing wrong with the piece then picked up his fork. He carefully bit into the reddish purple pie and groaned. He chewed slowly, savouring the sweet treat. "Harry, Davy. This is excellent." He took a sip of his coffee and dipped back into the pie. 

Davy grinned and poured himself a cup of strong coffee. "Harry did most of it, I just talked him through it. We did have to bake a spare for dinner today, so there is plenty if you'd like a second slice."

Davy turned back to the squash he'd be baking shortly and pulled one of his knives from the knife kit he'd kept from while in culinary school. "Harry should really have better knives than what he has... I mean, he'd be safer since better ones will hold a good edge."

Harry looked up at his husband and smiled happily, his hands still working the dough tirelessly. "We're making braided bread rolls. Do you think anyone will like them? They are honey wheat with chopped pecans added." He couldn't remember anyone mentioning Grant ever making anything like that before.

Severus nodded and finished his pie. "I'll just go ahead and get the table. I want to save room for everything." He refilled his coffee cup and looked at Davy. "The knives are easy to replace, I would have the name of a decent set if you please." He turned to Harry as he sipped the coffee and watched his husband’s arms work the dough.

"They sound brilliant, Harry. Grandmother Wolffe and her nurse will be arriving around noon and don't let me forget to retrieve Jason."

"Jason is coming?" Harry asked, the last he'd spoken to the other man, Jason hadn't decided whether or not to show up. 

Setting the dough to rise in a bowl, Harry washed his hands and covered the bowl before wrapping his arms around his husband's waist. "Thank you for getting the table for us," he murmured and then stood on his tiptoes to offer his mouth to the other man. 

"I hope him to be. I think the three of you would get along quite well once you got to know each other. He accepted and told me yesterday at the shop that if I hadn't received a phone call by eleven then he would come." Severus bent to capture Harry's mouth; his hands ran over Harry's back and down to his bum. "Not a problem, Harry. We’ll shop tomorrow for one of our own." 

Gently breaking the kiss, he cupped Harry's face and stroked his cheeks. "I am very proud of you, Harry." He said softly. "I want you to eat something as well." He looked over at Davy. "That includes you also Davy. I don't mean to push, however Gregory informed me of you getting involved in cooking and not eating, so I am just passing on his reminder." 

Davy pointed to a small bowl with several boiled eggs in it. "I've got my snacks, I got the lecture before I left the apartment this morning," he laughed. He was just thrilled to have been able to boil the eggs in the kitchen of their new apartment. 

Harry nodded and poured himself a bowl of cereal before sitting down at the table. "Do you think Damon has everything ready?"

Severus nodded at Davy then turned to his husband, holding up one finger. He left the room and returned shortly, pulling on his jacket and gloves. He zipped up the leather jacket and smiled at his husband. "If not, he's in for a rude awakening.” He bent and pressed a kiss to Harry's forehead and smiled at Davy. “Be careful gentleman, I will return shortly. Harry, ring me up if Jason calls.” He walked out the back door.

@@@@@

Grant pulled the turkey he'd been roasting since four am out of the oven to baste once more, before he turned to the sweet potatoes he still needed to peel before baking. He'd been up since three thirty that morning cooking so Harry would be off the hook with dinner. Feeling bad because he'd been unable to walk his son-in-law through his first holiday meal, he'd done what he felt he should while Damon and Max's little Sarah slept in the other room.

He looked down at Baby under his feet and smiled while he bent down with a bit of cooked liver for her. "Here Baby, Daddy has a yummy for you. Eat it up and then let's go wake Papa."

Baby barked sharply and gently took the bit of savory from her Daddy. She licked the tips of his fingers and wagged her little stump of a tail then followed him out of the kitchen. She pranced over to the couch and placed her paws on he cushion looking at the small red headed girl, sleeping on her Poppa's chest. She barked twice in rapid succession then wagged her tail again. 

Grant sat down on his chair, leaning over to gently nudge Damon. "Damon, honey, I need you to get up now. Sev's coming over for the dining room set and I need you to help him with it," he said softly, shaking the man's shoulder and not trying to wake up Sarah. The little girl had cried for thirty minutes last night for her daddy before Damon got up and brought her into the living room to sleep on the sofa with him. 

Damon groaned and opened one eye. "Is it time to go eat at Sev's?" He closed his eyes and ran a hand over Sarah's head and back as he settled down in to the couch again. "Wake us when it's time to go." he said sleepily and yawned.

"Damon, please... I need your help. I told Harry when he called this morning frantic because they didn't have a table, that they could use ours. Come on, please, Sev will be here any minute to get it and I'm busy," Grant begged as he shook his husband's arm. "Come on or I'll end up burning something."

Damon opened his eyes. "You are cooking? Why are you cooking?" He carefully sat up, holding Sarah to his chest. He cradled her for a moment then laid her down on the pillow he had just vacated. Standing, he covered her with a fleece throw and ran a hand over the top of the red hair. Reaching down, he patted the puppy’s head too. 

He wrapped his arm around Grant's and dragged him into the kitchen. "Talk. Food. Why? Now."

Grant poured his husband his first cup of coffee when Damon turned him loose, setting it on the table with a fresh biscuit and some honey. He picked up a knife and bowl of potatoes he still needed to peel before he sat down as well. 

"Harry asked if he could borrow our dining room set and I told him yes, to have Sev pick it up. I need you to help him when he gets here," Grant explained, his hands making short work of the bowl of potatoes.

Damon stared at his husband. "Thank you but that's not what I meant. I'll go take the leaves out in a moment but what I want to know is why are you cooking Thanksgiving dinner." he sipped his coffee and looked at his husband. "I can smell the turkey and pie Grant."

"Well of course, I'm doing it. Do you really think Harry can do this by himself?" Grant asked with a shake of his head. "He called the other day all upset and I've not been able to go over and help him, so I figured I'd make this to help him out if things... don't go as they should." It seemed perfectly reasonable to him.

Damon snorted and shook his head. "Grant Wolffe, I can't believe you just said that. That boy has worked really hard on this. How would you like it if Mom showed up at the house on a holiday with a second dinner in her car?" He eyed his husband. "Put those potatoes down right now."

Grant set the potatoes down and looked at his husband. "I know it sounds mean, but the boy doesn't cook well, you know that, he needs supervision and I wasn't there to help him."

Damon stood and walked over to his husband. "Grant, the first time Mom let you into her kitchen she hovered over you and you hated it with a passion. Now, I am guessing that your first meal wasn't all that grand either. However you got the chance to make your mistakes and learn from them didn't you?" He wasn't about to tell his husband he knew Davy had been helping the boy the entire time. "I think you are making a mistake trying to do this and you should relax. Now if you want to continue and leave all that here so we'll have something to come home and eat that's fine. But not one bit of the food you cooked will be going to Harry's and Sev's. Do you understand me?"

Grant opened his mouth to protest, he'd been up for hours cooking already, but when he looked up into Damon's face, he closed his mouth and set the knife on the table. "Yes sir, I understand," he mumbled, his head bowed and his gaze lowered. Well, if the food turned out to give them all food poisoning, he'd be vindicated. 

Damon kissed the top of Grant's head and smiled at him. "I know you thought you were helping but Harry's got to do this for himself." He tipped Grant's face up and shook his head. "You'll get over it Injun. You don't have to be in control of the kitchen all the time."

He captured Grant's mouth then pulled away as he heard a car door slam. "That'll be Sev. Send him on in to the dining room. We'll try to be quiet but you might want to wake Sarah or take her back to the bedroom." 

Grant nodded and quickly left to pick up Sarah and take her into the bedroom.

Severus walked into the kitchen of his parents and stopped just inside the doorway, sniffing the air. "What is going on?" he asked as he looked at Damon sitting at the table. "Did you decide to not come over?" He stayed at the door and looked around at what was obviously Grant's holiday meal in the making. 

Damon shook his head. "Grant decided to help Harry." He sipped his coffee and picked up the biscuit broke it in half then shoved part of it in his mouth. After swallowing, he said. "We'll still be there. Mom's nurse just called making certain of the directions. “She all excited about being at you all's place. She said she had a dream about the baby," he shook his head and slathered the other half of the biscuit with the elderberry jelly he got from Jason. 

"To take over you mean," Severus sighed as he finally came into the room and sat down next to Damon. "Looks as though he nearly has it all finished, doesn't he?"

Damon nodded apologetically. "I'm sorry, Sev. I had no idea he was doing it. But I've already talked with him and not one dish will be going to the Overlook." He stood and got the plate of biscuits and offered one to Severus then sat back down. "How's it going over there this morning?"

"The house smells incredible. Davy and Harry spent most of yesterday baking the desserts. It seems Harry is really taking a liking to cooking," Severus said proudly. "I had a bit of a pie they'd made and I've never tasted anything so good. I'm afraid Grant may have his knickers in a twist over this." Chuckling, Severus reached out and took one of the biscuits, pausing only to slather it in honey before taking a bite and chewing happily.

Damon grinned and poured Severus a cup of coffee. "Serve him right then. I'm glad he and Davy are getting on so well. Is Jason coming as well? He mentioned it the other day when I stopped to set up the pulley for the well. He seemed a little nervous and yet excited at the same time." 

Severus sipped at the bitter aromatic brew and then nodded. "He said he'd come, so I shall hold him to it. I'll pick him up shortly before we eat, perhaps sooner to keep him from changing his mind. When are you and Grant arriving?"

Damon finished off his biscuit and shrugged. "Whenever. I am going to try and keep Grant out of Harry's way. He doesn’t need one bossy Injun and a three year old running about." He looked at Severus. "Unless you want us to come with now?" 

Standing outside the kitchen door, Grant took a deep breath and walked in to face Severus and Damon. "Good morning Sev, I'm glad you're here to pick up the table," he said as he tried to ignore the food that was cooking in the kitchen. 

Severus nodded at Grant and stood. "Yes, I suppose I should get that loaded." He walked out of the kitchen but stopped next to Grant. "It smells good in here but the kitchen at the Overlook smells divine." 

Grant looked down after Severus passed, after thinking about what Damon had said, he knew he'd overstepped horribly on Harry's day.

"I... I’m sorry,” he said softly and turned to go back to the bedroom. Grant decided he'd simply stay home and choke down the meal he'd made.

Severus grabbed Grant's arm and shook his head. "No, I understand why you did so." He squeezed his shoulder gently and walked out. 

"Would he like the fine china to use as well? Or do you have a set?" Grant asked softly.

Severus walked back into the kitchen with two chairs. "We've a set. He picked one out yesterday while shopping with Davy. Thank you." He stopped and pressed a kiss to Grant's head. "I thank you for thinking of Harry but I promise you won't be disappointed in him. He's tried very hard to impress you." 

Grant only nodded before he went to check on the little girl he could hear moving in the other room. "We'll see you soon then."

@@@@@

Davy pulled the large cooler the turkey was being brined in, into the kitchen and opened the lid, revealing the large bird. "Harry, I really think this is going to be wonderful. Do you have the roasting pan I brought over ready?"

Harry nodded and pulled the heavy pan out of the cabinet. He lined it with foil and settled the rack inside, then moved it to the table. "Where do you want it?"

Nodding to one of the kitchen chairs, Davy said as he pointed with his chin. "Put it there and push it over to me so I don't have to go very far with this thing," he instructed as he got his hands around the wet, slippery main course.

Harry moved the pan to the chair and slid it across the floor to Davy. He held tightly to the pan so it wouldn't move. "Alright, I've got it. Bung the bird in."

With a muttered curse and a few giggles, Davy soon had the bird in the oven and was sitting with Harry at the table, a bowl of potatoes to peel between them. 

"I really hope Gregory can join us to eat," he said as he tossed a peeled spud into another bowl. He knew his husband was at the hospital in case Allie delivered.

Harry nodded. "Shall we begin a take away basket for them if not? I know Sev wanted to take something up for Max." He tossed the peeled potato in the bowl and picked up another. "You think she'll deliver soon? Has Gregory said anything about the baby?"

Davy nodded; he'd been planning on taking Gregory something anyhow if he wasn't able to make it. "The baby is doing well from what he's said. I saw her the other day, but she was asleep. I bet she's ready for the baby to be born," he said as he picked up another potato. "I was going to take him a plate later."

Harry nodded and got up to check the garlic they had been roasting for the potatoes. "I would be too. I heard little Sarah weigh almost nine pounds when she was born. Max told me the next baby after the first could be larger than the first." He shivered slightly then sat back down. 

"Allie's not all that bad I suppose but she's really given Max a lot of trouble since she's been pregnant." He leaned forward. "She went off on us all the last time I'd made dinner for everyone. Threw Grant's china at Max. It was awful."

Davy shook his head and clucked his tongue, he'd only met the woman briefly and she'd seemed a miserable person. "I hope everything goes alright. I think Greg has a feeling the baby will come sometime in the next thirty-six hours. He gets feelings, you know?" Davy asked as he took the potatoes to the sink to wash before putting them in a pan to boil.

Harry stood and pressed a hand to his back, stretching slightly then moved to wash his hands. "Hope so as well. I'm scared to death when it comes my time."

Chatting amiably, the two passed the time cooking, Harry learning new skills while Davy passed on what he knew. 

"If you slice the sweet potatoes thinner before we blanch them, they'll lie easier in the tart pan," Davy said as he watched Harry wield one of his knives. "Careful, they are sharper than your own." Davy greased the tart pan for the sweet potato tart and then set it down to begin the water for blanching. 

Harry nodded and carefully sliced the potato, folding his fingers back out of the way. "So after blanching, layer them in the pan, spreading the butter and sugar mix between each layer of potatoes?" He handed the thin slices to Davy and started on another potato. "How much left have we to do?" 

Davy nodded as he set a small carton of heavy cream down within Harry's reach. "Don't forget to add cream between the layers as well," he paused and looked around the spacious kitchen.

The bread was raising, the potatoes peeled and setting in water, the squash ready to be oiled and stuffed, the turkey in the oven, the pies baked, sacks of hard to find fresh green beans waiting to be cleaned and trimmed, and the giblets from the bird simmering in a pan of broth on the stove.

"I think we're doing alright on time Harry. We need to roast the nuts for the stuffing and green beans and get those two dishes ready, but we don't need them just yet. You are doing awesome," Davy said with an encouraging smile. Harry had wanted to do most of the actual cooking and the other man didn't mind doing the scut work for him. In fact, he rather enjoyed prep work.

The door to the kitchen opened before Harry could answer him and Severus backed in carrying the tabletop with Damon on the other end, Baby danced around their feet barking. The noises attracted the attention of Bezoar and Asphodel and they added their barking to the tiny dog's. 

"Grab her before she trips them." Harry pointed to Baby and set down the knife and he herded his two dachshunds into the laundry room. He then propped open the door to the kitchen and tried to hurry and open up the dining room door.

Davy grabbed the tiny dog, wincing as her sharp little teeth made contact with the fleshy pad of his thumb several times. "Oww, you little brat, keep it up and it's into the oven with you," he muttered, holding the tiny body out from him as he took her to the laundry room and quickly stuffed her in with the dachshunds.

"Sorry Davy." Damon yelled as he and Severus set down the table in the dining room. He came back through and looked into the laundry room at Baby. "Shame on you, biting Davy when he tried to keep you from being a grease spot."

The little dog growled at him and they faced off before she turned her tail towards Damon and stalked over to cuddle up with Bezoar. Damon shook his head and turned to Davy. "Did she break the skin? Let me see."

Davy looked at his thumb for a moment, less than impressed with the tiny little imprints, but no blood was seeping from his war wounds. "I'm alright, thank you. She's just a little cranky, isn't she?" he laughed as he went to wash his hands before resuming working on the meal.

Severus looked down at Harry, a smile playing over his stern features. "Are you enjoying yourself, love? Have you been resting when you need to?" he asked as he ran his thumb over a smear of flour on one of Harry's cheeks.

Harry nodded and smiled, leaning into Severus thumb. "We've almost finished. I'll sit in a mo, I want to get a few other things done first." he toed up to kiss his husband and then turned to Davy. "Watch this. She did that to me the other day." He pulled on the man's sleeve and took him over to the laundry room then looked up at Damon. 

Damon looked at Davy's finger then nodded and whistled sharply. Baby ran to the gate closing off the laundry room and stared up at Damon. "Tell Davy you are sorry." 

Baby growled and Damon frowned at her. "Do it right. Tell Davy you are sorry."

Baby put her front paws out and bent her head to the ground, tail in the air. She whined up at them pitifully then cut her eyes at Damon. He shook his head and tossed her a treat from his jacket. "Good girl. You behave now." 

Baby jumped up and down for a few seconds and barked then went back to settle next to Bezoar once more. 

Davy laughed at the trick and shook his head. "She's a smart one, isn't she?" he asked as watched the tiny dog.

Severus just shook his head. "Seems to me, you've got her spoiled Da," he chuckled as he followed Harry to the countertop and reached over him to nick a few walnuts from a bowl.

Damon nodded. "That's Grant's fault." He dug in his jacket again, wrapped his fingers around his cigarettes and then nodded to them walking out the door to light up a smoke.

Harry stared at his husband then smacked his hand. "No nicking the food before it's done." He shoved Severus towards the door. "Get the rest of the table and chairs in here. I've still to set the table and it has to be wiped down before I can do even that." 

Pulling a face at his small husband, Severus made for the door muttering about slave drivers. Joining Damon out by his truck, he leaned against the bed of it in the morning sunshine. 

"Grant's not doing well with letting Harry do this on his own, is he?" Severus asked softly. He knew the small Lakhota had reigned unchallenged in the kitchen for years at the holidays. The fact he'd made an entire separate meal before dawn this morning was a little disturbing to Severus.

Damon took a long drag and shook his head. "He feels bad for not being around to help Harry but yeah. He's got to learn though. He went through the same thing with mom for several years." He snorted. "I think it's an in-law thing." He reached into the bed of the truck and pulled out a chair, passing it to Severus. 

"Harry and Davy seem to be getting along better than you expected?"

Severus took the chair, looked at it for a moment and then put it on the ground before sitting on it. "They seem to be. I know Harry's been a little jealous of Davy, but I think he's seeing that he's not got anything to be concerned over. Davy got here sometime early this morning and they've been at it since before I got up. Harry needs friends, I know he's been lonely without his other friends," he said as he tipped his face up to the cold sunshine.

"How's Mother Wolffe doing?" he asked, knowing the woman's suffering was getting harder on Damon.

Damon pulled down two more chairs and sat in one, finishing his cigarette. He cleared his throat. "Celia says she has good days and bad. She's been talking to my Da alot lately." He sighed and shook his head. "She's really excited about Reganne though. This will be her first great grandbaby. She's really taken a shine to Harry as well."

Not sure of what he should say, Severus changed tack a bit in the conversation. "When will Mourning Dove be arriving? I can't imagine what it will be like with her here to tell us what needs to be done," he chuckled, thinking of the feisty little woman in South Dakota. "Is Grant nervous about her moving here?"

Damon laughed and shook his head. "She was supposed to be here this week but wanted to stay for another week or so. Something about there being a bingo tournament and she wanted to play." He stood and picked up the chairs, brushing the snow and dirt off. "Let's get this done so I can get back to Grant and make certain he hasn't begun cooking again. Merlin knows I'll have to beat him if he has."

Severus laughed as he stood up, pulling another chair out of the back of the truck as he did so. "You know, I never imagined him doing this," he chuckled. "I thought me not being with a woman, I'd not have the trouble with a mother-in law."

Damon stared at Severus, shaking his head. "This is Grant you are speaking of, right? You trying to tell me you don't remember six years ago when Mom made Thanksgiving dinner after the accident? Even as bad off as he was, he still couldn't let her alone."

Laughing, Severus nodded; he could well remember how Marion had chased Grant out of the kitchen repeatedly, each time threatening to hex him into next week. The little man just hated giving up the control he had in the lives of his family.

"I really hope he and Harry don't have at each other," Severus said as he walked back into the house with the chairs, pausing to kiss Harry on the top of the head.

Harry turned, "Harry and who have what out and why? I've done all morning and I just want to eat it now." He lifted his hand, offering Severus a spoon with the steaming broth they had just made for the gravy. "Careful... tell me if it needs something." 

Severus carefully sampled the bite, savouring it for a moment before he nodded his head. "That is very good Harry, but if it were me, I think I would add just a sprinkle of pepper to it. Let Damon taste it, I think it's as good if not better than Grant's actually."

Damon looked at Severus and quirked an eyebrow. "What kind of trouble are you trying to get me into, boy?" He looked at Davy. "I'll try it but I'm not saying a damned thing. I am Switzerland when it comes to the kitchen wars. I like to live." He turned to Harry, waiting for the man to let him try the dish. 

Getting a clean spoon, Harry dipped up a bit and held it out for Damon to taste. Smiling impishly, he waited. "So... is it better?"

Damon blew across the spoon then licked it, tasting the thick and creamy sauce. "It's as good as I have tasted before." He said neutrally as he eyed Harry and shook his head. "I'd had a lot of practice, so you can't trick me, Bit. You did a good job." 

There was a quiet cough from the back door. "That's alright Damon. I'd like to know as well," Grant said, carrying Sarah on his hip. He'd decided after the little girl had woken up to head over to help Harry in the kitchen. 

Damon grinned and shook his head. "Oh no, you don't." He kissed his husband and then ruffled Sarah's hair. "It was very good and that's all I'll say on the matter." He smiled at Grant. "I was just on my way back to get you but since you are here we can go so I can shower and dress properly." He was going to try his damnedest to keep Grant out of Harry's kitchen as diplomatically as possible. 

Grant smiled sweetly at his husband as he walked past him to where Harry was working. "You go on Damon, I've had my shower and Sarah had a bath, we're good," he said as he leaned over a bowl and peered critically into the contents.

"What is this?" he asked curiously, not quite ready to poke his finger into it.

Harry was mixing pecans, brown sugar, flour and butter to make the crumble topping for the sweet potato tart. "Topping for the sweet potatoes." He moved so he was between Grant and the dishes on the counter. "Baby bit Davy." He said trying to distract the older man.

"Where are the marshmallows?" Grant asked, as he opened a cupboard and began to look. "Damon, would you take Baby home, I don't think she's going to do well around everyone."

Davy watched the exchange and stepped back, he wanted no part of the tension that was growing in the kitchen.

"What needs to be done Harry?" Grant asked as he finally found a half bag of miniature marshmallows.

Harry frowned. "Marshmallows are for cocoa." He took the bag from Grant returning them to the cabinet. "I've this under control. Why don't you go and watch the parade with Sarah and Sev?"

Grant shook his head. "I don't watch that," he said as he moved to the stove and began lifting lids and poking at things with a spoon.

Damon cleared his throat. He couldn't watch this. "Grant. I need your help at the house to gather up the baskets so we can take food to Max and Allie later. Now." 

Grant turned and looked at his husband. "The baskets and the containers are all in the back seat of the car. I have it under control, don't worry," he said, his voice having a slight edge of hardness to it. He looked over to where Davy was sitting and pursed his lips slightly, not happy to have been replaced. 

Damon gave his husband a look and grabbed his arm pulling him close, hissing in his ear. "Let the boy alone... Marion." He eyed Grant. "You didn't like it then, don't do it to Harry now. You understand me? We've already talked about this." 

Grant swallowed and closed his eyes, he'd not meant to come in as an overbearing queen, but apparently that was what had happened. "Yes sir," he whispered, as he willed the stiffness out of his body, giving over to his husband's will. 

"Harry, do you have any dishes that I could do up for you?" Grant asked softly still staring down at Damon's boots.

Harry swallowed and looked at his husband then Damon. He'd stood up to Grant then Damon had stood up for him. "Um..." Biting his lip, he turned to the near-empty sink. He and Davy had been washing as they went since his kitchen still wasn't fully stocked. "Would you like to set the table for me? I want to show you the pattern Sev and I picked out." He bit his lip and reached under the sink, grabbing the wood polish and a cloth to clean the table then pointed to a stack of dishes on the table. "There. You can carry those for me if you would." 

Subdued and quiet, Grant moved to pick up the dishes and followed Harry into the dining room.

Severus watched them go and blew out the breath he'd been holding. "That could have been very ugly," he said quietly to Damon as Davy got up and went back to work on the meal. 

"No shit." Damon grinned at Severus. "Guess that means you get to go see if your new china survives." He turned and headed for the door. "I'll be back in a few and I'll pick up Jason as well." He slammed the door as he left in a rush. 

Jason was nearly to the point of the Wolffe driveway, he was trying to ride his old bicycle up to the Overlook and was beginning to wonder if he'd make it or not. His legs were tired from pedaling his bike so far and he was getting hot as well. He had strapped the crock-pot of squirrel dumplings to his carrier rack on the back fender and was hoping nothing had spilled out along the way. 

As he crossed over the low water bridge just after the Wolffe's driveway a red Mustang came down the road at him, forcing him to move into the dead weeds.

Damon spied the cyclist as he turned into his drive then slammed on the brakes, slinging gravel all over the place. He looked up into the rear-view mirror and shook his head. Sure enough it was Jason; someone needed to beat that boy. Backing up the Mustang, he stopped and rolled down the window. "What are you doing, Jason? You are going to kill yourself." He opened the door and got out of the car. 

Jason dropped his feet to the ground and held the bike up. "Hello Mister Wolffe, I'm just coming up to the Snapes'. The Professor told me I could join you all today for dinner," he said as he grinned, red faced at the older man. "That's still alright, isn't it?" The possibility that plans had been changed hadn't occurred to Jason until that moment.

Jason hung his head for a moment, trying to catch his breath in the cold mountain air. "I thought I'd just ride up, you know?"

Damon chuckled and shook his head. "Hell yes, it’s all right, son. I was just on my way to pick you up." He ran his eyes over the heaving young man and shook his head. "You alright? All that riding can't be good for that baby. Get over here and sit a spell in the car."

Jason shook his head, putting a foot on one of the pedals. "I can't, if I'm going to get there before dark, I should get moving," he muttered as he started to push off once more. He was determined to get his contribution to Harry's meal there without it spilling everywhere.

"Oh no you don't." Damon put out a hand and grabbed Jason's arm. "Look, Jason. You agreed to let me help and I can't let you ride all that way. Come up to the house for fifteen minutes, and then we'll go together. Please." 

Jason nodded, relieved, he hadn't been sure he'd been able to make it. "Alright. Let me just move my bike to the edge of your driveway and take the food off," he said as he swung a shaky leg over the back tire to dismount. "I don't know if I'd have made it or not."

Damon held on to the bike and helped Jason dismount. He took the crock from him and moved them over to the car. Settling Jason in the front, he popped the truck and placed the bicycle in the back then got back in and drove up to the house. He turned off the car and turned to face Jason. "No, I want you to come inside and have a glass of tea or something and settle down. Watch TV. I've got to shower then we'll head on over to Sev's place." 

He eyed the younger man and shook his head. "Are you certain you are alright? Do we need to call Doctor Masters?" He knew Jason saw Max but the OB/GYN doc was on call this weekend.

"I'm alright, thank you," Jason said as he leaned back in the front seat. "I think I may have bitten off more than I could chew there." He felt utterly drained and weak as a kitten at the moment and couldn't get his legs to stop shaking. 

"I am going to have to get a car soon," he mumbled as Damon opened his door for him.

Damon pursed his lips as he looked down at Jason. The younger man didn't look good. "Are you certain you are alright? I think we need to call someone." He took a deep breath. "Don't bitch, just brace yourself." He bent and scooped Jason up in his arms then toted him to the porch, gingerly setting the man down on the bench just outside the door. "Yup, we're calling somebody, just as soon as I get this door open." 

Jason didn't protest at being carried, only let his head loll against Damon's shoulder and then slumping down on the bench. " 'm okay," he mumbled. 

"I seriously doubt that." Damon opened the door then picked Jason up again and carried him into the house and through to the living room. He set him down on the couch then went to the kitchen, wetting down a wash cloth and preparing a glass of tea. "Here." He sat down in his chair and eyed the boy, picking up the phone and calling the Overlook first.

Grant was the closest to the phone when it rang and simply picked it up automatically. "Hello?" he answered as he handed Sarah a sippee cup of milk and then led her back to the living room to watch the parade.

"Grant?" Damon sat up. "Listen up, Pet. I picked up Jason on the side of the road. He tried riding all the way out to Sev's and he don't look too good. I don't want to take him to the ER unless I have to." 

"He was what?" Grant asked as he turned the sound down on the television and shushed Sarah's protests. "What's he doing now?"

Damon eyed Jason. The boy was pale under his still reddened cheeks. His eyes were closed but his breathing had slowed. He slowly sipped the tea and bathed the back of his neck with the washcloth. "Just sitting on the couch. I gave him some tea and a washcloth. His face is a bit red and pale at the same time." 

"Do you want me to come home?" Grant asked as he got up to find Severus so he could borrow the man's truck.

"Yes," Damon said and nodded at the same time. "You have to stop him from popping on the couch."

"I'll be right there," Grant said as he hung the phone up and shouted. "Sev!"

Severus ran into the living room from the bedroom, towel wrapped around his waist and wand in hand. He'd taken a page from Damon's book and climbed into the shower to refresh himself after moving the furniture around. "What?" 

"I need the keys to your truck, I need to get home now," Grant said as he shifted on his feet. "Can Davy or Harry keep an eye on Sarah for me?"

Severus stared at him. "What happened? Is Damon alright?" He looked up as Davy and Harry came into the living room. He gripped his towel tighter and lowered his wand. 

"It's not Damon, its Jason," Grant said softly, trying to keep from upsetting Harry. "I need to get home, where are your keys?"

Severus frowned and motioned Grant to follow him. "My keys are in my jeans." he looked up at Harry. "Go on and finish dinner Harry. Davy could you keep an eye on Sarah please." 

Harry watched his husband and bit his lip in worry. "Yes Husband," he said as he went back to the kitchen and Davy went to sit with Sarah.

Grant followed Severus back to the bedroom. "I'll call when I get there," he said as he held his hand out. "Damon sounded worried."

Severus nodded. "Are you certain you can drive my truck or would you rather Harry's Jeep?" He bent and picked up the discarded jeans, rummaging through the pockets.

"It doesn't matter, whichever I can get out of the driveway the quickest," Grant said as waited. "Your employee thought he could ride his bike out here, Damon has him at the house now. Says he not looking very good."

Severus rolled his eyes. "If he is alright I am going to beat him." He handed his keys to grant. "The big black one is the door and ignition key as well." He pressed a kiss to Grant's cheek. "Take care of him for me and let me know if there's anything you need. I'll set up a cauldron in the kitchen." 

Grant smiled as he took the keys, and headed out the door. He made it home in record time, quickly going in the back door of their house. 

"Damon! Damon, I'm here," he called out as he shrugged his jacket off and went further into the house. 

"In here, Pet." Damon called out as he stood. He hadn't left the younger man but had him laid out of the couch and propped his feet up. The boy's colour hadn't improved although his breathing had leveled out. 

Grant came into the living room, pulling up the coffee table to sit on while he looked at Jason. "How are you feeling Jason? Any pain?" he asked as he picked up the young man's wrist to take his pulse.

"Damon, would you get you blood pressure cuff please? I need to check his pressure."

Damon nodded and headed for the bedroom. 

Jason opened his eyes and looked up at Grant. "Oh, Doctor Wolffe." He struggled to sit up. "No, no pain. Just really feel weak." He sat up and rubbed the back of his neck, looking at the floor. "I tried to tell him I was fine but he wouldn't listen to me."

Grant smiled, he well knew how protective Damon was of anyone expecting a child. "I know, he is a force unto himself some days," he murmured, winking at Jason and then smiling up at his husband. 

"Jason, are you feeling the baby move?" Grant asked as he lifted the young man's sweater and gently palpated his belly.

Jason grunted and nodded. "Yeah, but the baby usually sleeps during the day. So it's not moving now." 

"Would you drink a bit of juice or soda for me, so we can see if he wakes up?" Grant asked as he looked up to Damon and motioned toward the kitchen with his head. 

"Damon, would you mind bringing a little glass of something sweet?" Grant asked his husband, wanting to reassure the older man that Jason was alright and that it wasn't like it had been with him. 

Damon handed him the blood pressure cuff and nodded. "I gave him sweet tea earlier." He grunted at Grant then moved to the kitchen to get a glass of juice.   
He returned and sat down in his chair placing the glass down next to Grant's leg. "Are they alright?" he asked softly. 

Grant patted Damon's hand and then gave the juice to Jason. "Drink up for me and let's see what we see. Would you like a bit of privacy so you don't feel like a bug under glass?" Grant asked; he wanted to take Damon into the other room and reassure him. 

"Don't know if this will work but I'll try it." Jason eyed the older men then nodded. He rubbed his stomach and began to drink the juice. 

"We'll be right through there if you need anything Jason," Grant said as he pointed down the short hallway to where their bedroom was. He stood; smiling down at the young man, sure that he was alright. 

"Damon, come on, let's let him be for a bit," Grant said as he took his husband's hand and began to lead him back to the bedroom. "You can take your shower, alright?"

Damon looked back to the living room as Grant led him away. "Are you certain he's alright?" He eyed Grant, searching his face for answers.

@@@@@@@

Jason waited until Damon and Grant were out of sight then set the glass down. He stripped off his shirt and stood, pacing slowly in front of the couch. Softly, he began to sing and rub his stomach. "All my life, I prayed for someone like you." 

His stomach began to roll and he smiled and continued to sing. "And I thank god that I finally found you." He pressed his hand to his stomach as a small foot kicked him then wiped his face. "Hey little one, thought I’d done us some real damage there.” 

@@@@@@@

Grant sat his husband at the foot of their bed and sank to his knees in front of the man. He took Damon's hands in his own and gave them a gentle squeeze.

"I think he's alright baby, he just overdid it. If the baby doesn't start moving in the next few minutes, I'll call Max," Grant murmured, his dark eyes watching Damon's worried face. 

"Are you alright?" he asked softly as he brought Damon's hands up to his lips so he could kiss the man's fingers. 

Damon closed his eyes and nodded. "He was so pale..." He shook his head and sighed. "Thanks for coming." 

Grant nodded and kissed the strong fingers once more. "Like I was," he whispered. "I'll always come when you call."

Damon nodded and squeezed Grant's hands. He opened his eyes and looked at Grant then leaned forward and kissed him softly. He let go of Grant's hands and stood. "I'll be in the shower. Come and tell me as soon as you know."

Grant scooted back to give Damon room and then got to his feet, leaving the bedroom. He made a bit of noise to alert Jason that he was entering the living room. 

"How are things going Jason?" he asked as he came back to sit on the edge of his chair, smiling at the younger man. 

Jason smirked and lifted his shirt then poked his stomach. The pale flesh rolled across his stomach in a wave. He lowered his shirt and shook his head, not meeting Grant's eyes. "I tried to tell him. No one ever listens to me though."

Grant patted Jason's knee and sighed. "Damon's always leery when he thinks a pregnant person may be distressed. He wasn't trying to overstep boundaries with you, it's just history worrying him."

"Did you have breakfast this morning?" Grant asked as he picked up the empty juice glass.

"I know he's trying to help but I don't want to count on it too often." Jason said softly. He shook his head and looked up sheepishly. "No, I got busy and forgot about it." 

Grant took the measure of the young man and spoke softly. "Are you worried you'll be left high and dry again if you count on us?" He took Jason's hand and pulled him gently to his feet. "Come on to the kitchen with me."

Jason frowned but followed the older man to the kitchen. "I don't like charity, Doctor Wolffe. You all have done a lot already and I don't want you to think I expect more." He stared at Grant. "Not everyone in this town is a generous as you, your husband and the Professor have been." 

Grant sat the young man down at the kitchen table and sighed. Some days he'd like to take vinegar to all the wagging tongues in this little town. He'd been at the mercy of the town gossips several times and once Damon had had to step in.  
"This isn't charity Jason, get that notion right out of your head," the small man said as he quickly made a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, putting it on a plate in front of Jason. "You should tell those old cows to take a flying leap."

An image of his mother and aunt flying out the window suddenly struck Jason and he snorted. "Thank you, Doctor Wolffe. I have given back as good as I have gotten. They'll never know this baby." He picked up his sandwich and bit into it to keep his mouth shut. Why was it when in the presence of these people who had been so kind did he feel propelled to tell them everything? He chewed slowly savouring the different taste. He'd been eating ramen noodles for too long. He'd have to spring for some peanut butter next time he went to the store.

Grant made himself a half of sandwich and looked around his kitchen at the mess that was still left after he'd cooked his Thanksgiving meal at the crack of dawn that morning. "Do you like turkey?" he asked as he took a bite of his own sandwich.

Jason nodded, as he wondered why the man had asked the question. "Yeah, if it's done right. My mother's always left a little something to be desired." He finished off the sandwich and sighed. "Thanks again, Doctor Wolffe. I feel better." He rubbed his stomach. "Baby thanks you as well."

Grant got up and poured them both a glass of milk before he sat back down. "I was wondering if you could do me a favour."

Jason took a long drink of the milk and nodded. "I'll do my best."

"Would you take some of what I cooked home with you later on?" Grant asked sheepishly as he made a half-hearted motion behind him at the sink full of dishes.

Jason turned and looked at the sink. He looked back at Grant, eyes wide. "Oh gods, Harry's cooking really is as bad as Mrs. Sorens' said, isn’t it?" he blurted out then clapped a hand over his mouth.

Grant shook his head ashamed. "No... I just thought in my infinite amount of misplaced wisdom that I'd make a meal to take over just in case. He's got it under control though. He didn't need me," he said dejectedly. 

"You were trying to help." Jason said helpfully. "My mom's done that to my sister-in-law before, right after Ryan got married."

"Ryan is your brother?" Grant asked as he reached out, picked up one of the cookies he’d baked and stuffed it in his mouth. He didn't know much about the boy's family, only what Damon had told him and that wasn't much. 

Jason made a face and nodded slowly. "Unfortunately. He and Janice equal the pride and joy of the Summers of Wheeling." He said snootily. "I'm the black sheep secret no one talks about any longer." 

Grant laughed at that. "You and I share the same title then. My mother didn't have anything to do with me after I married Damon, not for a good fifteen years. Even now she acts like Damon is something she'd like to scrape off her shoe sometimes."

Jason bit his lip and shook his head. "I don't care if she never talks to me again. She'll never know my child. I refuse to subject him or her to my family."

Grant nodded, he'd felt much the same way about his family for years and wouldn't preach to the young man. "Well then, I'd like to volunteer to be some part of the baby's future family if you wouldn't mind too terribly," he offered as he refilled Jason's glass and pushed the cookie plate to him. 

Jason reached out to pick up a cookie then stopped. He eyed Grant, suspiciously. "Why? Why would you want to do that?" he placed his hand back in his lap and played with the hem of his worn out t-shirt. "You don't want this Summers to sully your family." 

Grant smiled and only pushed the plate closer to him. "No one should be alone Jason. If your family can't see what a wonderful, intelligent and proud young man you are, then it is entirely their loss. I would very much like to be a friend to you, someone that you feel comfortable in coming to if you need something," he said gently.

Listening to the sound of the water running in the bathroom, Grant leaned back in his chair and looked at the young man. "I know what it's like to be an outcast here," he said softly.

Jason cut his eyes at Grant and nodded but didn't say anything. He could tell the older man was of possibly mixed heritage just by the colour of his hair and skin. He looked very androgynous and almost feminine. Jason gasped and looked up at Grant. "You have it too, don't you?" 

Grant nodded. "If you mean Fleymann's, yes, I have it as well. Echo had a heyday with me when I first arrived. Damon was still in Vietnam at the time. Look at it this way, you've got some things going for you that I didn't," Grant said as he looked towards the door to make certain Damon was still back in the bedroom, it wouldn't do for him to come in on this conversation.

Jason snorted. "If you mean being out then I must disagree with you. No one's going to want me when they find out what I got. Especially after the baby is born." He played with his t-shirt and spoke low again. "I've been waiting to see what it is and pick a name, just in case. I don't want to get my hopes up that Todd will change but it's there for the baby." 

"You mean when they find out you have Fleymann's?" Grant asked as he picked up his glass of milk and sipped from it. "I think you're wrong there. And what I meant was that you are white."

Jason shrugged. "I suppose but that didn't save me in my family's case. They know I'm white and they knew about the Fleymann's." He bit his lip and shook his head. "I don't want to talk about this anymore," he said softly 

Grant nodded and spokes softly. "That's alright, I still think your family are a bunch of idiots for turning their backs on you." He shrugged and reached out to pat Jason's hand. "Anyhow, the offer stands that we'd like to be there for you and the baby. I hope you like turkey."

Jason nodded, he'd think about it. "I do. I made some squirrel dumplings to bring along. The Professor said I could." 

Grant's eyes lit up. "Squirrel dumplings?" he asked, feeling his mouth begin to water. 

"I haven't had those in years, probably since before you were born," he sighed softly. "Damon doesn't hunt squirrels and I have just been too busy. Don't be upset if I set that right next to my plate and slap anyone that gets too close."

Jason nodded and grinned. "That's because he's out there feeding them, I think. I've seen him only I didn't know it was him at the time." He blushed. "I guess Harry's cooking really is as bad as Mrs. Sorens said then, huh?"

Grant shook his head, ashamed as he looked at the sink full of dirty dishes and the pies that were set out to cool. "No... I just thought in my infinite amount of misplaced wisdom that I'd make a meal to take over just in case. He's got it under control though. He didn't need me," he said dejectedly. 

Jason looked at Grant. "So, why aren't you enjoying it? I know I would be. Merlin, if I didn't have to cook I'd be happy to sit back and let someone else do it for me." He leaned back in his chair and rubbed his stomach. 

Grant chuckled as he watched the younger man. "Because I'm a cranky old queen, I suppose," he laughed. "I've been doing Damon's holiday meals since he retired, and before that I was learning at Mother Wolffe's knee just how her baby boy likes his turkey to be just so."

Grant paused for a moment to think and then laughed. "And I know how my boy likes his turkey cooked as well and I'm just certain no one else can do it right."

Jason nodded and was about to say something when he spotted Damon over Grant's shoulder. Grinning, he leaned forward. "So you don't want anyone cooking for him or are you afraid that Harry'll do it better?" 

Grant didn't even hesitate before he spoke. "I'm afraid no one will need me any more," he said sadly.

Damon frowned and shook his head. He walked up behind Grant and bent, wrapping his arms around the small man. "Gossiping, I see. Jason, don’t believe a word he tells you about me. I am innocent of all charges I tell you." he pressed a kiss tot he top of Grant's head and squeezed him tightly. 

Grant closed his eyes and let his husband hold him for a moment, swallowing back the tears that had been threatening to fall. "I only tell them the true things about you, it isn't my fault if it makes you out to be Superman," he joked softly. 

Jason watched the couple and smiled, wishing that at some point in his life, he might have someone that would love him like that and not run. "Can I help you with carrying anything to the car?"

"Everything's ready to go. I just have to take your bicycle out of the Stang." Damon stood and rummaged in his pockets, nodding as he found what he was looking for then gestured to them. "There's food to be eat. I for one am starving to death." He rubbed his near flat stomach. "I'm wasting away can't you tell?" He opened the door and bowed to them, sweeping an imaginary hat off his head. "You carriages await, gentlemen." 

Grant stood and motioned for Jason to go on out, he looked back over his shoulder to his husband and smiled. "Don't forget your lighter Damon."

Jason went to the car, and lifted the lid of the open trunk, pulling his bicycle out and setting it by one of the trees.

Damon narrowed his eyes and shook his head. "See, I still need you for something." He said softly then pulled Grant into his arms and kissed him properly.

Pulling away from the kiss after a moment, Grant looked up into his husband's blue eyes and bit his lower lip. "I'm sorry for how I behaved over there, I'll make sure I don't do it again," he said softly. "This is Harry's day to shine."

Damon smiled as he stroked Grant's cheek, shaking his head. "I know you are darling. Besides, there's always Christmas, Pet."

"I'd forgotten about that," Grant said with a smile and then thought of something. "What if Davy wants to make Christmas dinner?"

Damon groaned and closed his eyes. "That's it, we are going out for Christmas dinner." He swatted Grant's behind and pushed him out the door. "We have over a month to decided. You all can fight it out over dinner tonight." 

@@@@@@

Severus was sitting in the living room, watching Sarah and listening to Harry and Davy talking in the kitchen, learning more about the other man the longer he sat and eavesdropped.

@@@@@

"Okay Harry, now just finely chop the garlic and onion for the dressing," Davy instructed as he sat to one side on the kitchen stool from the corner. "What was Hogwarts like?"

Harry turned sliced the onion then stacked it again dicing it in the opposite direction. "Amazing. It's a large castle and there are secret passages and rooms. They had wonderful feasts and I enjoyed some of my classes. It used to be my home."

"You lived there too?" Davy asked as he thought of the school he'd attended growing up. "Try dicing them a bit finer if you can. Use the eight inch chef's knife, it’s a little easier than the one you have now." 

Davy shifted his weight on the stool and popped a few more nuts in his mouth, chewing them thoughtfully.

Harry rinsed the knife he was using and rolled out the bag of knives to retrieve the one Davy had spoken of. He began chopping the onions again. "Yes, it was a boarding school. We'd board a train in London and the trip would take all day. You could go home at Christmas and Easter Hols but I never did. I'd rather been at Hogwarts." 

"Mason's wasn't like that at all," Davy said, leaning back. "We only went for the day, like a normal school, you know? What grades did you have there? I mean, did you go kindergarten through your senior year?" He was curious about Hogwarts. Davy had known Severus taught there, but the man had never spoken of it at any length. 

Harry frowned. "I went to public schools until I was eleven. The British school system is different than the American one, I think. Hogwarts was seven years. By then you were of legal age to do magic and then if you wanted when you left you could go on to Uni or get a job." He turned to look at Davy. "Why do you ask?" 

"I was just curious what it was like growing up there. It seems like everything is so much more hidden there then it is here," Davy said and then tried to explain what it had been like for him.

"Mason Educational Complex is in Chicago, on the north side. If I remember right, that is where kids from several different states attend. If you are a local, you don't stay in the dorms, you just bus in every morning. I started when I was five and left when I was seventeen," he began and then blew his breath out. "Sorry, didn't mean to bore you."

Harry grinned and finished with the onions. "No it's quite alright. It's nice to hear how my daughter will go through school." He turned and waddled over tot he table, sitting. He grabbed some of the nuts and took a long drink of Kool-Aid from his glass. "It's very secretive in the UK. Most children are home schooled until they go off to Hogwarts. There were children from all over at Hogwarts too." 

He scratched his head. "I never understood why though we all had to gather in London to take the train." He looked at Davy. "The Ministry there tries hard to keep things under wraps and their laws are very antiquated. Marriage between same sex partners was forbidden at Hogwarts so that's why I told Severus I wanted to stay here with him."

Davy joined Harry at the table, pouring himself a glass of the sugar free juice he'd brought with him. "You know, it's not easy being gay here either... well I shouldn't say that. Gregory and I got married during the mass wedding a year ago in Boston. At least married by Muggle standards, we've been registered in the Wizarding books for about five years now."

"Do you have many communities like this in England? You know there's more than just Echo here, right?" he asked Harry, smiling as he inhaled the smells of their dinner cooking. 

Harry shook his head. "No I didn't. I've only seen Echo, Sturgis and the reservation where Grant grew up." He sipped his drink then took a sniff like Davy had. "Merlin, that smells wonderful. How much longer?" he turned to Davy again and smiled. "There's no place like this in Britain although there is an all Wizarding village next to Hogwarts. It's called Hogsmeade. It made a most wonderful place to visit on certain weekends while I was at Hogwarts."

"It should be finished in a couple of hours. Are you and Severus going to do any travelling? I mean like down to New Orleans, or some of the other communities? I wouldn't recommend going to like Podunk, Iowa, they might lynch you there for being different, but the mixed communities are good," Davy said with a laugh. He and Gregory had managed to do some travelling over the years even with the hectic schedules they both kept. "Don't let him keep you barefoot, pregnant, and in the kitchen."

"Merlin I am starving! Can we hurry it?" Harry shook his head. "I like being pregnant. Well, except for the morning sickness, but it really hasn't been all that bad. My place is here with Severus where ever he decides to take us. I like not really having a schedule and working in our shop, sometimes. I had a career. Played Quidditch, travelled but it wasn't everything I dreamed of. This is much better." He looked at Davy and smiled. "So much better." 

Davy laughed, "No, if we use magic, it won't taste the same." He looked at Harry and had to agree that the younger man looked very happy and relaxed. "I can't wait until we have kids, you know, but it'll mean Gregory will have to take a break from medicine. Do you still fly? I mean obviously not now, but when you aren't pregnant."

"I think that's the first thing I am going to do after I deliver Reganne. Well that and take another ride on Sev's cycle." Harry grinned and then pouted. "I understand; I want it to taste the best. I have to eat something. Would you like a peanut butter and jam sandwich? I need to see if Sev would like something, too." 

Davy twisted in the chair, leaning over to get his backpack from where he'd set it when he'd come in. "Maybe, I'm getting hungry smelling everything," he muttered as he fished out his monitor and while still turned away from Harry, pricked his finger and fed the strip to the monitor.

Harry tried to see what Davy was doing. "What are you doing? Are you alright?" 

"I'm alright Harry, just checking my blood sugar is all, sorry," he replied as he waited for the beep to let him know how he was doing. Davy knew he felt all right, but he also knew he couldn't rely on just that to stay healthy. 

There was a tinny little beeping noise and Davy quickly read the number, nodding his head before he put everything back in his bag. "I think I might have one of the boiled eggs I brought Harry, thanks for the offer of the sandwich though."

Harry crooked his head. "Why do you have to do that if you don't mind me asking? Can I get you anything else? There's a bit of that falafel stuff left over from what we made last night." He levered himself up out of the chair and walked to the fridge, bending down to open the door. "Sev, would you like something to eat?" He yelled as he rummaged through the shelves. 

"I've got diabetes, so I have to keep an eye on things so I don't get sick," Davy explained as he considered the falafel. "That does sound good, I'll get it though. You go tend to him and Sarah.” He got up out of his chair and firmly moved Harry out of the way.

Severus looked up at Harry's call and smiled down at the little girl sitting on his lap. "Are you hungry as well Sarah?" he asked as he waited for Harry to appear in the room. 

Sarah looked up at Severus wide eyed and nodded. "Turkey?"

Harry chuckled as he came out of the kitchen. "Not yet little Sarah but I can make a peanut butter and jam sandwich for you." He sat down on the couch next to Severus searching his face. "Husband, can you fix Davy's diabetes?"

Severus wished he could give his little husband a different answer than the one he had. "No Harry, I cannot. I've researched it in the past and there is nothing that can be brewed at this time that will cure it," he answered as he picked up the smaller man's hand in his own and kissed the fingers. "If you are offering to make a snack, I wouldn't mind a sandwich as well."

Harry frowned but nodded. "Yes Husband. Crisps too?" He leaned forward and kissed Severus' cheek. "I'll bring them right in."

"Crisps would be lovely. Are you enjoying your time with Davy?" Severus asked as he raised a hand to caress Harry's cheek, he was concerned that his younger husband may be overdoing himself.

Harry nodded. "You were right Husband, he's very nice. We've been talking about schooling and such. Apparently the school he went to had all ages in one building. Do you know where Reganne will be going to school?"

"She'll most likely go to school here in Echo Harry, would you prefer her to go to Durmstrang or Beauxbatons?" Severus asked, he'd not considered much on their daughter's formal education past the fact she would not be attending Hogwarts.

Harry thought about this for a moment. "No Husband, unless you would like her to go away. I'd rather she stay close to home."

"As would I. From what I understand, the schools here are excellent and she will receive both a Muggle and wizarding education. She'll not have to wait until she is eleven to do any magic, we can begin teaching her as soon as she shows signs of it budding," Severus said as he picked up Harry's hand and held it in his own. "There are several universities she'll be able to chose from that have wizarding curriculum as well."

Harry nodded and smiled at Severus. "Alright, we should wait and see what happens with her then." he leaned forward and kissed Severus then placed a gentle kiss on Sarah’s head as well. "I'll return with your sandwiches in a mo." He levered himself off the couch and pressed a hand to his back as he waddled back to the kitchen. 

In the kitchen, Davy had taken the liberty of making three sandwiches, plating them and pouring glasses of milk. He was finishing putting them all on a tray when Harry came back in. 

"Here you go, you sit down and I'll carry this through, alright?" he said as he smiled at the other man. "You look beat."

Harry smiled and nodded then grabbed the bag of chips on top of the fridge. "I could have gotten that." He let Davy take the tray though and followed him into the living room, setting beside Severus on the couch as Davy set the tray down on the coffee table. He sighed and leaned against Severus, chuckling softly. "This was fun but not something I want to do on a regular basis." 

Severus smirked at him, arching a brow. "You mean you don't have a future in catering?" he teased as he took the plate Davy passed to him and then the one for Sarah, settling it carefully on the little girl's lap. 

Davy grinned at Harry. "I think we should have a catering business or a restaurant, we'd put that Farnsworth woman out of business."

Harry grinned as he picked up half of a sandwich. "I've never eaten there but I've been warned about it." He took a bite and moaned as though he were eating a meal fit for a king instead of a simple peanut butter and jelly sandwich. 

Sarah looked at Harry, eyes wide then to Severus. "I can't eat the crusts." 

Severus looked down at the little girl, not sure how to reply to her comment when Davy reached out and took her plate. 

"I'll fix it Miss Sarah Bear," he said with a smile, taking the plate back into the kitchen where he cut the crusts off before bringing back to her.

"Thank you." Sarah grinned at him then bit into the soft white bread. "Daddy makes me eat them. I like yours better." 

Severus laughed and then kissed the top of her head. "Well, we don't have to tell him if you don't want to." Watching both Harry and her eat, he picked up his own sandwich and took a healthy bite out of it.

Davy waited for a moment and when it was clear that no one needed anything, he went back into the kitchen to check on the meal.

@@@@@@@@@

Mother Wolffe sat at the kitchen table and watched Harry, Davy and Grant gather the dishes to take out to the table. When she and her nurse Celia had arrived, she had made the circuit, kissing everyone on the cheek and taking Severus' arm demanded a tour of the house.

She had been overjoyed to see how Harry had progressed and pronounced the baby healthy and strong. One long look at Davy had the old woman smiling and wagging her finger at him, telling him what a strong poppa he'd be. She predicted Allie's baby would be here tomorrow at two then began directing the traffic in the kitchen until Damon had settled her out of the way at the table with Baby in her lap. One gnarled hand stroked the slick puppy's fur as she watched the others get the final touches ready. 

"I can't wait for this feast, little Harry. I remember Gracie's first Thanksgiving and Merlin, we choked down some dry turkey that year. But I trained her up well. The Wolffe men like their holiday feasts." She reached out and patted Grant's arm as he passed her with the sweet potato tart.

Grant's face coloured as Marion spoke, he didn't like being reminded of that first Thanksgiving dinner he'd cooked for them. He'd tried his damnedest to mimic Marion's cooking and had wanted to crawl under the table when he'd had the first bite.

"Mother Wolffe, I don't think Harry's will be like that, he has a chef helping him," Grant said as he bent to kiss the woman's cheek.

Marion reached up and patted Grant's cheek. "Well, Miss Gracie, you turned out a fine brood for my Damon and you turned into a lovely cook. Chefs can be pompous and overdramatic sometimes." 

She turned and smiled at Davy. "No offense honey, but you are a Yankee too darling. A mighty handsome Yankee but one nonetheless." 

Davy nearly spit out the mouthful of tea he'd just taken as he started laughing at the Yankee comment. "Thank you ma'am, I'll let my husband know you think so," he said as he motioned Damon over to take the turkey from the oven.

"I'll tell him myself, young man and speaking of which where is your dearest doctor? I miss my little Maxwell too. But he needs to be with that Allison for some reason or other, I suspect. Let's hope they have her drugged up so he can have a pleasant day." Marion stood to see the grand attraction as Damon pulled the bird from the oven. 

Davy stood back to give Damon room. "Greg is at the hospital, I'll give him a call to see when he'll be here," he said as he moved out of the kitchen so he could call without the background noise.

He punched the button for Gregory's cell phone and waited while he leaned against the wall in the hallway.

Gregory felt the buzzing of his cell phone in his scrub pocket as he passed the baby he was holding to the new mom. He smiled at her and the family then excused himself to answer the phone. He smiled, as Davy's cell number appeared in the Caller Id and he flipped open the phone. "Hello, David." 

"Hello Master," Davy said softly, a smile on his face as he heard his husband's voice. "How are you?"

"Super busy, love. I'm sorry but I don't think I can make it today. I have one baby on the way and it's looking to be a C-section so I have to stay close." Gregory sighed as he heard his name called over the P.A. system. "Got to go, Pet. I love you and have a good day." 

"Love you too," Davy said quickly, just making it before the connection was broken. He leaned there for a moment longer, shaking his head. He should be used to it by now and in a way he was, but he'd hoped they could have been together for their first holiday in Echo. After a moment, he put his phone back in his pocket and then walked into the dining room, taking one place setting off of the table and setting it back in the china cabinet.

Harry watched Davy as he set the basket of rolls on the table and frowned. "What happened Davy?" 

"Greg won't be able to make it for dinner... and I was kind of thinking about maybe just going on to the hospital so I could be with him," Davy said as he gave Harry a tight-lipped smile.

Harry pursed his lips and grabbed Davy's arm taking him into the kitchen. "We can't eat here." He announced and looked at Severus. "Half of the family is at the hospital. We need to go there."

Grant looked up at Harry's statement and then looked at Damon before he reached for the tinfoil in the cupboard. "I can start wrapping things to go, if you can manage the turkey Damon."

Davy held his hands up to stop them. "No, you all don't have to do that, you don't need to ruin your meal because of this."

Jason snorted and clapped Davy on the back. "Man, I've learned that these people just don't listen when they get an idea in their heads," he laughed as he went to help Grant.

Severus nodded. "Let me get the containers out of the Mustang." He held a hand up to Damon. 

Damon tossed him the keys and placed the lid back on the roasting pan. "Let's get somewhere. I'm ready to eat. Davy, call him back and tell him we are coming to meet him. Have him get Max and Allie ready as well."

Marion smiled and shook her head. "Let's go, Celia. We have a handsome young doctor to meet. Merlin, I hope my curls haven't fallen." She touched her hair gently and placed Baby on the floor.

Shaking his head, Davy quickly called Greg back, hoping the call would go through.

Gregory stopped on his way to the Labour and Delivery floor. "Corrican." He said hurriedly as he pushed open the doorway to the stairs and began climbing.

"It's me again, sorry to bother you, but we're bringing dinner to the hospital. I'll have them set up in the meeting room next to the cafeteria," Davy said clearly so his husband wouldn't have to ask him to repeat it.

Gregory stopped. "You're coming here? Davy, you don't have to do that." he shook his head and continued up the stairs, pushing open the door to enter the ward. He stopped at the nurses’ desk and waved his hand for the chart, he'd been paged about.

"It wasn't my idea, I was just going to come and wait in the lounge for you, but Harry..." Davy began. "Is this alright?"

Gregory chuckled. "Harry made you huh? Come on then Pet. I'd love to see you. You know I could never pass up one of your meals even if it's by proxy."

Smiling, Davy gave Harry a thumb's up. "Alright, I'll call you when it's all set up. Would you like me to go up and let Max and his wife know?"

"Call them if you wish, Pet. I need to go. I'll try to make it down there. Be careful and love you." Gregory nodded at Masters and snapped the phone shut. 

@@@@@@@@

Quickly with Damon giving orders, the group had the entire meal safely in two vehicles and everyone loaded up to head for the hospital. Davy had called ahead, pulling a few strings to get that meeting room set up with a large enough table for everyone.

Behind the wheel of his truck, Severus looked over at Harry and smiled. "That was very Gryffindor of you, brat," he said kindly in reference to moving the meal to the hospital. "You didn't have to do that, you know."

Harry looked at his stomach, playing with the hem of his shirt. "I want all of us to be together. The only other time I had that was with the Weasleys. That was only for a few days." He turned to face Severus. "It's nice to know this one that has so many can still come together. Thank you for allowing me to have a family again, Husband."

Taking his hand off of the wheel, Severus cupped Harry's chin and drew him close for a kiss. "You will always have a family that loves you," he reassured gently as they drove down the road. "I dare to say you've made a brilliant meal today."

Harry grinned. "Thank you, Severus. Having Davy there helped immensely." His stomach gurgled. "I can't wait to eat."

Riding in the back seat of the Mustang, Davy sat next to a very quiet Jason who had begged unsuccessfully to just be allowed to go home since this was for family only. 

"How far along are you?" Davy asked quietly, Damon and Grant busy chatting about who knew what in the front seat.

Davy rubbed his stomach. "Almost twenty-four weeks. Looks like I swallowed a basketball, huh?" 

Davy just kind of grinned. "Do you know if it's a boy or girl? I mean... can you tell?" he asked, genuinely curious. He'd not known any pregnant wizard close enough that he could ask questions and for some reason, Harry seemed taboo for him to ask.

Jason nodded. "There are ways to tell but I don't want it confirmed just yet." He shook his head. "I don't want anyone else knowing. That way it will be all mine. Sounds dumb, doesn't it." 

"Is it true about what they say?" Davy blushed as he tried to think of a way to ask. "That if it's a girl... nothing works anymore?" He finished quickly as he looked in rapt fascination at Davy’s belly, wanting to reach out and touch, but knowing better.

Jason grinned. "If I answer that then you'll know what the baby is." he smirked. "Ask Harry." The two of them had already had this conversation and Jason had learned to avoid the question. Harry had wanted to know what the baby was as well. He smiled at Davy. "He won't mind, I promise." The longer he spent around the Wolffes and the Snapes the more he was relaxing back into his old gregarious self. 

Davy just shook his head; there was no way by Merlin's beard that he would ask the submissive husband of his former Master. He did have a small bit of self-preservation going for him. "That's alright, I'm sorry I asked."

Unbeknownst to the pair, Grant had been listening with half an ear and turned to look at them over the back of the seat. "Yes Davy, impotence or lack of is one telling sign of the sex of the child a man with Fleymann's carries," he said and then turned back around with a smug smile.

"Oh just kill me now," Davy muttered, his face flaming red in embarrassment.

Jason laughed. "It's like catching your parents in the act, huh?" He smiled up at the older couple in the front seat. "You get used to it. I have and it's not entirely a bad thing," he said softly.

"They like you, that's pretty obvious. I know them from somewhere else when I was another person," Davy said quietly, then bit his lower lip. "It's kind of weird to know them now. They've seen me at possibly my worst. Before Greg."

Jason looked at Davy, searching him for a moment. "And the fact that you are still here says that they like you too. It also says they don't care what you were like in the past. It's the now that matters." He nudged the other man. "Took me a bit to learn that too."

@@@@@@

Max looked up as Allie shifted in the bed, making a little grunt of noise as she opened her eyes in the sunlight coming into the room. "Hey babygirl, how are you feeling? Did you have a good nap?" he asked as he stood up from the recliner next to her bed and stretched. He'd had some sleep through the night as he'd stayed by his wife's side as he'd promised he would and had taken a small nap while she'd been resting. 

Allie watched him stretch and smiled at him. "I'm okay. Are you resting too? How's Sarah?"

Max slipped one hand under her blanket, running his hand gently over her lower leg, pressing his thumb into her skin just above her ankle to check for swelling. "You're legs are normal baby," he said as he pushed the blanket back to look at her legs as well. "And you have some damn fine ankles." He teased.

"Grant called earlier and said that Sarah had slept through the night, but she's missing her mama," Max said as he sat down on the edge of her bed. "I'll call later and see if they can bring her by if you are feeling up to it." He was missing their daughter too, and wondered if Allie might actually be discharged since the swelling in her legs had disappeared and her headaches gone.

"Thank you." Allie flushed and nodded, pulling her feet back under the blankets. "I miss her too. I'd love to see her." She held out a hand to him. "Is Adam coming by today? Maybe Doctor Corrican? I'd like to get this monitor off." She gestured to the air hockey paddle looking device strapped to her stomach with a stretchy band. 

Max took her hand and helped ease her up into a comfortable sitting position. "Would you like your back rubbed?" he asked as he picked up her hair brush and began to tenderly brush out her dark hair, knowing how she liked to look good at all times. "I'll go see if I can't find one of them, I'm not sure who is here today with it being a holiday."

"Sure." Allie hummed and closed her eyes while Max brushed her hair. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to make you a big meal." She whispered softly. 

Max bent down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "Don't even worry about it Al, I can't think of anywhere I'd rather be right now than right here with you," he said as he finished up her hair. "Besides, I'm going to have to start watching what I eat."

He ran his large hands over her back, slowly working out all the knots and kinks from sleeping in the hospital bed the night before. "Would you like your makeup? I think your kit is in your bag, Grant said he packed it for you."

Allie groaned as Max's large hands moved over her skin. "I've missed this." She leaned her head back and looked at him. "You know just the two of us." She bowed her head again and nodded. "I want to wash my face first, brush my teeth then I'll put on my war paint."

Max waggled his eyebrows at her, letting one hand slip around to cup one of her breasts playfully over her gown. "I have too," he grinned as he moved his hand back to continue her back rub. "I'll get you a wash cloth and what you need for your teeth in a moment, okay?"

Allie groaned and rubbed his leg with her fingertips. "I can't believe you still want me like this. I'm huge." She looked up at him grinning. "It's all your fault I'm having an elephant, you know. I don't think a Daddy stitch is going to fix it this time." 

He raised a brow at her and grinned. "Of course I want you, don't you know how beautiful you are right now?" He was being honest to her, in his eyes she was the most beautiful woman he knew.

"I don't think little Max is going to do any damage to you, baby, you are going to be just fine," he said as he went to fetch a hot washcloth for her face. 

Allie snorted as she watched him. "You aren't the one trying to push a watermelon out of a hole the size of a lemon." She shook her head and closed her eyes leaning back against the pillows. Her body felt languid and relaxed after the massage and she sighed. The baby moved, rolling the monitor across her stomach and kicking at it, causing it to bounce and disrupt the readings. "Max, he hates this thing I swear. He just kicked it offline again."

Max sighed softly as he took the washcloth and washed his wife's face for her. "I'm sorry Al, I promise, there won't be anymore," he said softly. He set the washcloth down and ran one large hand over her swollen belly, willing his son to settle down and let his mommy be for just a little while.

Gregory knocked on the door and open it just a crack. "Max, Mrs. Sorens." He stepped in, holding a chart and smiling at the couple. "How are you this afternoon? I caught the alarm and came to check on the baby." 

Max looked up and then moved away from his wife to let Gregory come in closer. "The baby's not happy about having the monitor pressed against him. Have you seen Adam yet today? I want to ask him about Allie maybe getting to go home since her symptoms have cleared up," he said as he gave his wife a small smile. 

Gregory nodded as he reset the machine and checked the past readouts. "Adam is in surgery right now." He looked at Allie and Max. "There aren't many mothers or babies that like the monitor, I apologize for that but I really don't want to place an internal one on him because this one is doing just fine even if it's uncomfortable. The data I am seeing really is fantastic and tells me he's a healthy little guy." He smiled then continued.

"I do have some good news for you, if you are feeling up for it. Harry has decided we all need to have Thanksgiving together so they are bringing all the food and convening in the meeting room just off the cafeteria. We can disconnect the monitor for a little and take you down there for a meal if you promise to stay in the wheelchair. That gets you both out of this room and you'll have a home cooked meal with the family. Sound like a deal?"

Allie looked at her husband for a moment, a mew of disgust on her face. "Will it be completely cooked this time?" she asked.

Max frowned and leaned forward to look her in the eye. "Allison, don't start. We've had a good day so far. I would like to spend the rest of it peacefully with our family." 

"I have a right to ask Max, I can't look at it if it's all bloody and nasty. That stuff he made the last time just looked so gross," she said a small bit of defiance in her voice. She didn't want to spend her little bit of time out of bed hunched over the toilet puking because Harry couldn't cook meat right.

Max wasn't backing down this time however, not in front of Gregory. "You have made me medium rare steaks on more than one occasion as well as eaten some of the most god awful things you called cravings while pregnant. Don't give me that bullshit, Allie. They have all given you the benefit of the doubt because you have been so miserable and once again everyone is trying to provide you with a sense of family. Now, I suggest you grin and bear it or I will go down there by myself to enjoy what is so freely given. I'm tired of this, Allie. Please don't do this today." 

Allie didn't say anything, just looked down and glanced at Gregory out of the corner of her eye, smirking to herself as she saw how uncomfortable he was at the situation. Taking a breath, pausing before she let it out, she put a chagrined look on her face before she looked back up at her husband. 

"Yes Max, I'll be good, I don't want you to be unhappy with me," she said in a near whisper, trying hard not to laugh at the paediatrician’s discomfort.

Max searched her face for a moment and nodded then turned to Gregory. "We'd love to go."

Gregory cleared his throat and flushed as he heard their whispered words. "Well then, let me get a nurse to collect a wheelchair and I'll take you from the monitor." He quickly disabled the alarm and removed the device from her stomach. "Davy just called me a few moments ago and was on his way up here with Sarah to bring you down so I'll see you there." 

He left the room quickly calling for a nurse as the door closed behind him.

Allie looked around and spotted the little bag Grant had packed for her. "May I wear my robe?" she asked, pushing the blankets down over her legs and stretching. Her nightgown was a fresh one after her sponge bath that morning, so she knew she was clean, she just didn't want to be so exposed.

Max nodded and retrieved the requested clothing, helping her to manoeuvre the clothing around her IV. He handed her make up and waited while she fixed her face. A nurse came with the wheelchair, with Davy and Sarah following, just as she was finishing and helped Max move her to it. She attached the IV to the pole and nodded at the two of them wishing them a happy holiday. Max looked down at her as Davy held open the door to her room and pushed her out into the hall. "Ready?"


	115. Goodbye My Lover

A/N: Yes, I know it’s been a month since I’ve updated, but unfortunately real life reared it’s ugly head. Right now it seems like things are back on an even keel… at least I’m not contending with an ice storm at the moment.

This chapter gave us fits to write an has been rewritten too many times to count. I know it isn’t the longest, but we do have the next chapter partially written. Things are going a bit wonky for the folks there in Echo. Poor Harry isn’t dealing well with Severus’ family and Allie… well… you’ll see. Quite a bit happens within the next 6000+ words, so please enjoy.

 

Grant stood at the kitchen sink getting ready to wash the dishes that had been brought back to the Overlook from the hospital. He had a lot on his mind and a repetitious task would help him think. So much had happened that day and honestly, his day had begun way too early because of his own misgivings in what he thought young Harry could handle. He looked up as he heard someone enter the kitchen and smiled when he saw his little son-in-law standing by the refrigerator.

"Hey Harry, do you mind if I help you with the dishes?" he asked, mindful of what Damon had reminded him of earlier. He had to let go and let their little flock do for themselves; he couldn't do it for them. 

Harry bowed his head and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't see how it matters," he said sullenly. Opening up the fridge, he retrieved the tea pitcher and set it on the counter then stretched up to get a glass out of the cabinet. 

Grant sighed, he knew the boy was disappointed in how things had ended at the hospital and honestly, if he thought there was a way Allie could have managed it, the little witch would have broken her water on purpose.

"I don't think I've ever seen Damon eat so much turkey at Thanksgiving before," Grant said, hoping to cheer the younger man up. "You did a wonderful job with the meal."

"I suppose." Harry set the glass on the counter maybe a bit too hard and curled his fingers around it. "Maybe he just choked it down until he could get home to a better cooked meal." He murmured under his breath as he poured the tea. He'd heard several comments that the meal had been wonderful but it all seemed over shadowed by the fact that one, Allie had gone into labour and two, Grant had cooked an entire meal before he had even gotten out of bed this morning. 

He was angry with himself because he had had to borrow a table from Grant and Damon in the first place and now this. Merlin forbid Severus see him acting like a spoiled brat, acting like Allie, especially to his precious 'mother-in-law'. He closed his eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry Grant. I'm just tired. It's been a long day." 

Grant took a breath and looked down at the bowl he was scraping out. "I owe you a huge apology Harry. I never ever should have done that. It won't happen again," he said quietly. "If you want me to go, I will." He set the casserole dish on the counter and turned to look at Harry. 

Harry looked up at Grant and shook his head. "You don't have to leave unless you want to. I can't exactly throw you out of this house." He picked up the glass of tea and took it out to Severus. 

Grant watched Harry go, an expression of shock and hurt on his face, swallowing, he turned back to the sink and began to scrub the dishes. He decided he'd do these up quickly and then ask Damon to take him home; he'd give Harry his space.

Harry took the glass out to Severus and handed it to him then carefully got down on his knees next to the couch. He leaned against Severus' leg and rested his head on Sev's strong thigh. It felt good to be back here in his place. He shouldn't have said those things to Grant; he really didn't have the right to do so, but he was tired of being made to feel like he was just there to be decoration and have Severus' child. He looked up at Severus and sighed. "I'm sorry Sir," he whispered softly.

Severus frowned and looked down at where Harry was kneeling. "Harry, wouldn't you be more comfortable sitting here?" He patted the sofa next to him. "You've nothing to be sorry about, you've just created a memorable meal." The older man didn't know what was wrong with his little husband other than being slightly put out by Allie going into labour during dinner.

Harry shook his head and stroked Severus' ankle. "I just am, Sir. I like being here; it's not too uncomfortable as long as I give Reganne enough room." He ran his other hand over his belly and sighed. He loved being here at Severus' feet. It did worlds of good for him to be there. He needed to be here and sighed once again, closing his eyes as he rested against Severus' leg.

"Very well then, but I want you to shift to the sofa if you become uncomfortable," Severus said as he began to thread his long fingers in his husband's unruly black hair, tugging gently now and again, the weight of his body a comfort to him.

Severus looked back to Damon, a small smile on his lips, little Sarah lay sleeping in Damon's lap, peaceful after the rough ride home. She'd not wanted to leave Max or Davy. "So, do you think she'll give birth tonight or tomorrow?" he asked. When they'd left the hospital Allie's water had broken, but her labour had stalled, so it was anyone's guess as to when the newest Sorens would make his grand entrance.

Damon shrugged. "I don't know nothing about birthing no babies." He grinned at his son, one hand stroking across the little girl's long red hair. "She had a time with Sarah but it was mostly hard labour according to Max. This being a boy there's no telling. Davy said he'd call us with updates. He offered to pick up the elder Sorens when they arrived." 

Severus nodded at the mention of the younger man. "Greg married himself a good one with him," he said as he stretched his long legs out and rubbed the back of Harry's neck. He smiled down at the top of Harry's head fondly, not caring that his young husband couldn't see him. "When are Max's parents arriving?"

Harry grunted when Severus stretched then purred as the long fingers began to ease an ache he hadn't realized was there. He spread his legs a bit wider settling his belly between them and getting comfortable against his Master once more.

Damon nodded at the two of them. It was good to see Sev happy although he was worried about Harry being down in the floor for too long. Not his place though. "They both have come a long way. I was leery at first when Grant told me he'd hired the boy but it seems to have worked out fine." 

He leaned back into the recliner and looked back towards the kitchen wondering what Grant was doing. "The flight is supposed to be in at ten. That's got to be a hell of a trip from Anaheim. Did you know Gregory offered to get them here in a private plane?" 

Severus raised an eyebrow at the mention of Gregory's offer. "My, my, seems Davy has certainly married well, doesn't it?" he said as he looked down at Harry and then took one of the large throw pillows from the sofa, passing it down to him.

"Harry you don't have to sit on the sofa, but I would like for you to sit on the pillow," he said, his voice gentle to take the edge from the order he'd given. He didn't want the young man to develop clots or cramps in his legs. "Go on, you heard me."

Grant appeared in the doorway a moment later, drying his hands on a dishtowel. "Damon, I'm ready to go," he said quietly before he turned to go back into the kitchen to wait.

Harry gave a nod and using Severus' leg as leverage, heaved himself to his feet. He looked at Damon then Severus and sat down on the sofa, wiggling his feet slightly. "Pins and needles," he said softly. He took the pillow and wrapped his arms around it then leaned against Severus.

Damon looked back over his shoulder and then to Severus, his eyebrow arched in confusion. "What the hell was that?" He sat the recliner back up and moved Sarah to his shoulder. "Grant, come back here."

Severus wrapped one arm around Harry, pulling him closer as he looked at Damon, shrugging his shoulders. "I don't know, perhaps he's tired?"

After a moment, Grant appeared in the doorway once more. "Yes Damon?" he asked as he looked at his husband.

Damon lifted a hand to his husband and pulled him closer. "You really ready to go home?" He searched his face, looking for something that had upset the little man. 

Grant nodded. "Yes, if that's alright. I'm a little tired," he said as he patted Damon's shoulder and then gave Severus a small smile.

Harry cringed. "Goodnight Grant." He said softly and turned his body into Severus' side, hiding his face. 

Damon looked back and forth between his husband and his sons. Shaking his head, he stood. "All right," Sliding Sarah into a more comfortable position, he bent, placing a kiss to Harry's head and patting Severus on the shoulder. "You did a fantastic meal today, Bit. Well done." 

Grant slipped his jacket on and smiled to Severus, nodding to Harry. "Thank you for inviting us, it was wonderful," he said as he went to stand back in the doorway.

Severus looked curiously at Grant and then down at Harry and shook his head. Someday he might understand, but today wasn't the day. "Be careful driving home. Damon, I'll talk to you tomorrow, let me know if you hear anything on Allie."

"Will do." Damon gave Severus a look and shrugged before ushering Grant out the door. 

Harry looked up at Severus when the door closed. "I'd like to go see Doctor Marsha tomorrow if that's ok and she can get me in." He had grown comfortable with his therapist and knew she was a safe cove to turn to when something was bothering him.

Severus looked down at Harry curiously and nodded. "Alright, we'll call first thing in the morning. Are you alright Harry?" he asked concern etching his face as he looked at the smaller man. "You can talk to me, you know."

Harry sighed and nodded. "Yes, I suppose." He looked up at his husband then back at his robe. He played with the hem on the fabric for a moment before speaking. "I feel unsettled and anxious." He slid back down to the floor and swallowed.

"I was rude to Grant earlier," Harry murmured softly and bowed his head. "I apologized to him though."

"I'm sure Grant understands, love, I wouldn't worry overmuch about that," Severus said trying to reassure the little man. He leaned forward, carefully picking Harry back up, settling him back on the sofa. "Are you upset over Allie?"

Harry made a face but allowed Severus to settle him back at his side. He shrugged and thought about some of the things the woman had said and her appearance. "I'm scared," he said softly. "I can't have this baby if it's going to be like that. She looked like she was in so much pain and the things she said to Max..." He looked up at Severus. "I don't hate you, Husband."

Severus breathed out slowly, mentally chastising himself for taking Harry with him up to Allie's room to say goodbye. The little witch had been screaming and cursing like a banshee at Max and hadn't been able to keep a civil tongue in her head. When he'd asked Max if the contractions were that bad, he'd been shocked to find that the contractions had stopped and Allie was simply throwing a fit.

"Harry, I can't ever imagine you behaving in such a disgusting manner, no matter what," he said as he rubbed one hand over the young man's swollen belly. "Max will make certain you are as comfortable as you can be."

Harry looked up at Severus. "People in pain do strange things, Husband," he said with soft sincerity and unwanted knowledge on the matter. He sighed and shook his head. "I don't want to be displayed like that in the hospital. Is there someplace else I can have the baby? Can we do it here in our home?"

Severus thought about his request for a moment, it really wasn't too far fetched really; after all, he'd been born at home. "I suppose. We'll need to clear it with Max though, make certain he thinks it will be all right. It would be nice to welcome her into her new home, wouldn't it?" he said as he leaned over, pressing his lips to Harry's hair. "Who would you like there?"

Harry blinked up at him. "Other people have to be there?" he asked slightly panicked. "I don't want anyone to see me like that... other than the doctors. Max for me and Gregory for Reganne, right? They have to be there right?" 

Severus rubbed his husband's arm. "That's right Harry, no one else has to be there, I just didn't know if you'd want Molly or Grant there with you," he said, his voice low and steady to calm his flighty husband. "Gregory doesn't have to be there, I don't think. I'm fairly certain Max can take care of Reganne."

Harry bit his lip trying to decide which one would be the lesser of two evils, Molly or Grant. He took a deep breath, remembering the exercises Doctor Marsha had taught him to breathe through when he felt like he was losing control. Severus' hand on his arm helped too and he looked back up at his husband. "I think I'd like Molly to be here but not there, does that make sense? Ron and Hermione too?" He stopped and thought for a moment. "I want Gregory there. Please. Max shouldn't have to divide his attention between the two of us." 

Frowning, Severus looked down at Harry. "Love, no one will be in the room with you that you don't want. Everyone can wait in the living room or go home. I don't want you uncomfortable. We'll talk to Max tomorrow as well." He was a little surprised and hurt that Harry didn't want Grant there, but he'd not say anything about it, he wasn't the one that was delivering their child after all. "Do you need to rest for a bit?"

"Thank you, Husband." Harry smiled at him, grateful that Severus hadn't asked about Grant. Having Max and Gregory there to see was going to be hard enough. "I need pie I think, Severus or at least Reganne does, chocolate with the whipped cream, please?" He gave Severus another winsome grin. 

"Your desire is my command," Severus said with a smile as he disentangled himself from Harry and stood up. In the kitchen, he found that Grant had not only put away the food and washed the dishes, but also dried and put them away for Harry. Cutting two generous portions of pie and topping them both, he brought them back in and handed one to Harry. "You don't need to worry about the kitchen, it's taken care of."

Harry blinked. "Thank you." He looked down at the pie and stuck his finger in the Cool whip. "He didn't have to do that." He sucked his finger in his mouth then licked the tip of it making certain all the sweet dessert was gone. "I'll call him tomorrow and thank Grant properly."

"See that you do, Harry," was all Severus said as he tucked into his own snack. "You and Davy did a wonderful job with the meal. Everyone was very impressed."

Harry broke off some of the flaky crust and dragged it through the whipped topping. "Thank you, Husband. I'm happy you enjoyed it." He popped the piece in his mouth and looked up at Severus. "Thank you for not letting Grant bring his meal." He said softly and looked at his plate. "I'm sorry. I overheard you and Damon talking." 

So this was what was on Harry's mind. "He didn't do it to slight you Harry, he was just worried because he hadn't been able to help you. Damon took care of it and he won't do it again," Severus said with a sigh. "You shouldn't eavesdrop."

Upset at Severus' defense of the other man, Harry looked at him. "He did it because he didn't think I could do it myself and it back fired on him," he snapped angrily. "I did a better job with Davy's help than he could." He looked down at his plate then back at Severus. "I... I'm sorry, Husband." He put the plate aside and slid down off the couch to his knees then bent and rested his head on Severus' foot. 

Setting his plate and fork to one side, Severus looked down at Harry, a thoughtful expression on his face. "That's why he wanted to leave early, isn't it? You said something about that."

Harry closed his eyes and nodded. "Yes Sir. He tried to apologize and I shrugged it off. Then I apologized and he offered to leave." He looked up at Severus and swallowed. "I told him he didn't have to leave if he didn't want as it wasn't my decision either way." He looked back down at the floor. 

"I just don't want any one else thinking I can't take care of you. It's bad enough he's always calling me when he has time to make certain I've done something properly. Reminding me to do certain things just so." He looked back up at Severus, tears forming in his eyes. "I know I'm screwed up, Sir but I'm learning."

"Yes, you are learning and doing well. I'll speak to Damon," Severus said. He'd had no idea that Grant's mothering was getting on Harry's nerves, but he would take care of it. "Come up here and finish your snack and then I want you to lie down for a few hours."

"Yes Sir." Harry wiped at his face and nodded as he climbed back up on the sofa. He picked up the plate and toyed with the fork for a moment. He was quietly wondering how much he could push Severus tonight. "Husband, do we have to go shopping tomorrow? Grant said we have to get up at three in the morning and he would be here at four."

"No Harry, we don't have to do anything you don't wish to," Severus said as he finished his own pie. "Would you rather not go at all?"

Harry shrugged. "There were a few things I would have liked to look at but I don't want to get up that early. I know we need a table too, but can it wait?" He looked up at Severus and set his pie aside. "I'm really tired, Husband. Can I go to bed now? I don't want any more of the pie."

"It can certainly wait Harry, in fact, why don't I find one online and order it?" Severus asked as he stood and then helped Harry to his feet. "Let's go tuck you in." With a hand between the younger man's shoulders, Severus carefully guided him to the bedroom and then the bed. "Don't worry about supper, I'll eat leftovers, alright?"

Harry let Severus tuck him in and nodded. "Thank you, Sev." He yawned, covering his face and sighing as he closed his eyes, snuggling down into the bed. "I'm sorry I was rude to Grant," he said sleepily. "I really didn't mean to be hateful." 

Severus leaned down and kissed Harry's forehead. "Grant shouldn't have meddled Harry, don't fret," he said as he stood up, straightening the blankets over his husband. Now he had to call Damon.

@@@@@@@

Grant moved silently around their kitchen, putting the last of the clean dishes away before going back to their bedroom to lie down, the outburst from Harry weighing heavily on his mind. Making a decision, he walked out to the living room where Damon was watching a football game.

"I don't think I'm going to hit the sales in the morning," he said before leaning down to kiss the top of Damon's head and going to the spare bedroom to check on Sarah. "I'll call Severus and let him know."

Damon stared after his husband in shock. "Is the world coming to an end? I hear my credit cards rejoicing at that statement." He stood and followed Grant to the bedroom. Leaning against the doorframe, he watched Grant. "What prompted the cancellation of your trying t o put the checking account into the negative?"

 

Grant shrugged as he finished checking on Sarah and went to their bedroom. "I've got nearly all of our shopping done and really, I'm too old to be doing things like that anymore," he said as he turned back the top quilt and sat down on the edge of the bed. "I'll call later and explain to Severus, he can take Harry if the boy still wants to go."

Damon arched an eyebrow. "You're too old to be doing that? The king of crying credit cards?" he walked into the bedroom and sat down next to his husband. "What wrong, Pet?"

Grant smiled at his husband and let his hand rest on the man's knee. "I can make them cry louder if I wait until the sales are over," he teased. "I'm just tired and don't feel like getting up early this year is all. Is that all right? I thought you'd be jumping for joy not to have to go with me and play defense." He turned and lay down on his side, sighing softly. "Want to take a nap with me?"

Damon eyed Grant for a moment then sighed. He'd let it go for now. "Oh, the hard ships of retirement." He smiled at his little husband, lay down next to him and pulled Grant on top of him. "That's better." He wrapped his arms around Grant and squeezed him tightly. 

Grant laid his head on Damon's chest, listening to the strong heart beating rhythmically, sighing softly before he spoke. "I'm still going to be punished for this morning, aren't I?" he asked, somewhat expectantly, half hoping Damon would take it out of his hide so he might feel a little better.

Damon shrugged. "Do you need a spanking?" He ran his hands down Grant's body and cupped his bottom, squeezing hard on the rounded cheeks. 

"Something worse probably," Grant said as he shifted his slight weight on top of the man, wincing slightly as his bottom was manhandled. "Whatever you think is appropriate."

Damon raised an eyebrow and looked at his husband. "What do you think you need something worse for?" He was beginning to worry about his little husband.

"For how I behaved and cooking the meal like I did. I shouldn't have done that," Grant murmured, his eyes closing sleepily, the effects of the turkey working its magic on him. "I really hurt Harry and I never meant to."

Damon nodded. "You, at least, realize that you did and I've already doled out your punishment for the extra meal. Did you apologize to him?"

Nodding, Grant stifled a yawn behind his hand. "I don't think he likes me much," he whispered softly. "May I sleep now, please? I don't want to talk anymore."

Damon closed his eyes and nodded. "Go ahead Injun." He rubbed Grant's back soothingly and thought about all that had happened today, wondering what he had missed.

@@@@@@

 

Severus waited until he knew Harry was sound asleep before he called over to Damon and Grant's, a little upset by how Harry perceived things with Grant. He let the phone ring four times and was about to hang up when he heard someone pick up on the other end. "Hello? Hello?"

Damon grunted. "'Lo?" He wondered who was calling to interrupt his turkey induced sleep.

"Da? It's Severus, I was calling to let you all know Harry won't be going along on the shopping trip in the morning," Severus said as he leaned back in his chair and picked up one of the books he'd been reading. 

Damon sat up and carefully dislodged Grant from his chest. He covered his husband back up and quietly left the room, closing the door softly. "Sev, Grant's not going shopping. He said he was going to call you later and cancel the trip." He yawned and padded into the kitchen to pour himself a glass of tea. "What the hells going on with those two?"

Severus shook his head, "I don't know, Harry said he was rude to Grant that he knew about the meal he'd cooked. He says he just wants Grant to stop treating him like a baby, that he can take care of me without his guidance."

Damon nearly dropped his glass of tea. "What?" He asked softly. "When did this start?"

"I think today was the first time Harry's said anything to him, but he was upset over the Allie incident as well."

Damon nodded slowly and thought about what happened today. "I'll ask him about it later. He said something to me about hurting Harry but he said he apologized. He wanted me to punish him too."

Severus sighed, not happy about having this conversation. "I don't think I'd worry overmuch about it Da. Harry's pretty emotional right now, you know, so he may just be overreacting."

Damon sighed. "I guess Sev but you know how Grant can be. Are you certain he's overreacting? I'm not excusing him or Harry but I don't want there to be hard feelings. I care about all of you."

"Do you think Grant's been smothering him?" Severus asked with a grimace, he well knew how dogged the older man could be over certain things. 

"I have no idea Sev. I really don't. I wouldn't see how he could because he's been down at the office but then again we are talking about Grant, so it's entirely possible. I love the little fucker but he is a great busybody. He learned from the best at my mom's knee." He chuckled lightly.

"I'll talk to Harry and see if maybe he misunderstood," Severus said as he rubbed a hand over his eyes, letting his hand drop to the arm of the chair with a grunt. "I really hope they don't have a problem."

"That makes two of us but I'm telling you it might be nothing but mother-in-law syndrome." Damon sighed. “Grant went through it with mom and I wouldn't be surprised if Grant had unintentionally done it to Harry. You know he cares about both of you." 

"I know he does and I know he'd never hurt Harry intentionally," Severus murmured as he looked to the bedroom door and shook his head. "Harry's just been a bit touchy lately. Did Jason get home alright?"

"I'll never understand pregnant people." Damon sighed. "Yeah, Davy dropped him off before heading out to the airport. He called a few moments ago. We still don't have a baby yet. They upped the pitocin too to start her up again. Davy said it was a good thing we left when we did because she got even worse."

"She got worse?" Severus said the disgust evident in his voice. "I know that upset Harry. If I'd known she was behaving like that, I would have never taken him up to her room. He wants to have the baby here at home, so I'll have to talk to Max about it."

Damon's eyes widened. Memories of Grant and the screaming, all the bloody sheets filled his mind and he shook his head even though Severus couldn't see him. "No, don't let him. Talk him into going to the hospital, Sev." He swallowed. "I was born at home and I know times have changed but that's some scary shit to go through." 

Severus heard a note of something that sounded close to panic in the older man's voice. "Da, are you alright?"

Damon took a deep breath. "Yeah, I'm fine." He rubbed his face for a moment. "Just... some bad memories. Talk to him about it though, Sev. If he still wants to have it at the house make certain Max and Gregory are there... just in case. Grant and I will be there too."

Hoping Harry would change his mind before the time came; Severus didn't mention Harry not seeming to want Grant there. "I'll make sure they are both there, Da and if there's any chance of a complication, he'll be having the baby at the hospital, so don't worry," he said, hoping to reassure the man. "I thought about calling over to the hospital to see how Max is holding up, do you want me to call you back?"

Damon sighed again. "You can if you want. I'm worried about Max too. You all take care Sev."

"You as well Da, get some rest if you can, you sound tired," Severus said before he hung the telephone up and stood, stretching for a moment before whistling for the dogs to go out for a short walk in the snow.

@@@@@@@@@@  
Gregory pulled his cell phone from his pocket and called his husband to check on him as well as Max's parents. He laid back on the sofa in the doctor's lounge and laid his pager on his chest, closing his eyes as he waited for Davy to answer.

Davy sat up straight in the hard chair he'd been half dozing in at the airport as his phone began to trill and vibrate in his pocket. "Hello," he murmured sleepily, not having checked whom the call was coming from. 

"Hello sexy." Gregory purred to his husband. The sleepy voice sounded so welcoming to him and he wondered how much longer it was going to be before he could go home with Davy. "How are you doing? Has the plane arrived yet?"

"Mmmmm," Davy growled as he heard his husband's sexy voice. "Not yet, it was delayed in Chicago. Has she spawned her devil child yet?" He'd been disgusted with the woman's childish behaviour. Yes, he knew childbirth was horribly painful, but the way she'd been acting was just too over the top to be excused.

Gregory laughed. "Davy, that's not nice, he's half Max's too. But no, there's still no baby although she is finally in full labour. It will most likely be well into the wee hours or first thing in the morning. It's a slow labour but steady and hard now with all the pitocin they gave her." 

"Have you had a chance to take a nap or anything?" Davy asked as he looked out the huge windows and onto the tarmac. "It's snowing again, so I don't know when they'll be here. I really wish they'd apparated or taken a port key."

"I'm lying down now in the lounge, wishing you were here." Gregory said; as he closed his eyes and listened to Davy breathe. "More snow, eh? Well, be careful. If the flights delayed again get a hotel room up there. Don't try and drive back in it. Max's father is a Muggle and you know you can't Side-Along Muggles. They don't sense portkeys either." 

Davy let out a sigh of frustration and leaned his head back against the chair. "I wish I were there too, I miss you. Oh, did I tell you, Rich called and left a message on our machine."

Gregory sat up. "Really?" He hadn't seen his best friend in ages. Richard Montgomery had gone to med school with him and they had become fast friends. "What did he have to say?" 

"That he's ended his research program out in Portland and would like to know if we could put up with his company for awhile until he decides what he wants to do next. Said he was planning to drive out sometime next week if we didn't object," Davy said as he tried to recall the entire message. "I don't mind if he stays with us, do you?"

"Where did he think he was going to stay? Damn right, he's staying with us." Gregory grinned. "I'll call him and tell him he has to stay for Christmas. You don't mind, do you?" 

"I don't mind at all, when I get home, I'll start getting the spare room ready for him, alright?" Davy chuckled; he could hear how happy his husband was at the prospect of Richard staying with them. 

Gregory's pager went off and he stood as he checked the page. "That's Mrs. Sorens, Pet. I have to go. Let's hope this time she can deliver that baby, her and Max both are miserable. Be careful and call me if you get back on the road tonight. Leave me a message if I don't answer." 

"Alright. I'm just going to hang out here. I'm wondering if their flight will be cancelled. Good luck with the baby. Will you call and let me know?" Davy said quickly, knowing his husband's time was running short. "I'll call and leave a message when we leave the airport."

Gregory pulled open the door to the lounge as he slipped his lab coat back on over his scrubs. "Will do, gotta go, love you." He hung up the phone and slid it back into his pocket as he ran for the stairs to take him back up to Labour and Delivery.

@@@@@@

Max exited the delivery room tiredly, his steps slow and a look of utter exhaustion on his face. His son was born and Allie was all right. Well physically she was fine.... mentally, he wasn't so sure.

Leaning against the hallway wall, away from the other people milling about, Max pulled his cell phone from his pocket and dialed the number to the Wolffe's house to share his news. Perhaps not all of the news, but at least the good.

Damon rolled over and glared at the phone. Realizing just whose number it was, he jerked the phone off the holder and answered it. "Well, what did you hatch this time?"

Max chuckled, the sound almost sad to his own ears. "A little boy. Well, not so little. He weighs ten pounds six ounces. Did I wake you up?" he said softly as he ran a hand through his hair, closing his eyes as he leaned back.

Damon laughed. "That's not a baby that's a toddler. You did but that's all right, we're glad to get the news. How are they doing?" 

"They are both alright. I'll be bringing the baby home tomorrow most likely," Max said as his wife's words replayed in his head.

"Tomorrow? Already?" Damon sat up in the bed, listening to Max. He didn't understand this in and out mentality of the hospitals. "You sound tired, son. You want us to keep Sarah for another day?" 

Nodding even though Damon couldn't see him, Max sighed. "If it wouldn't be too much trouble. My mom is going to help me find a nanny or something. Do you think Grant would be pissed if I took a few more days?"

"Nanny? What the hell do you need one of them for?" Damon looked over at his sleeping husband and the little girl who hadn't wanted to go to bed without Baby and her Nonnie. Carefully, he climbed out of the bed and padded into the living room. "We've already got you out on paternity leave, Max. I think Grant will be all right for another week." 

"I'm going to need someone to be here at the house to take care of the kids and the house, Damon. Allie's decided she isn't coming home," Max said as he let his body slide down the wall until he was sitting on the cold tile floor.

Stunned, Damon sat there for a moment not saying a word. "Max..." He trailed off not knowing what to say. "What happened? Do you need me to come up there?"

"She doesn't want to be a wife and mother any more. Says she's outgrown us and can't stand the sight of me," Max said quietly. "I knew this was coming Damon."

Damon made a face. It hurt to hear the acceptance and heartache in Max's voice. "Are you certain it wasn't the drugs or the hormones talking? I know she's been acting a bit wild since we all came home from South Dakota, but surely she didn't mean it." He might not like the woman but he never thought she'd just take off and leave her kids. 

"She said she’s in love with someone else, Damon. I'm done with the fighting. Allie just wants out and I'm going to let her go," Max replied, his voice close to trembling as he realized he was closing the book on the life he'd had for the past nine years. "It's the best for the kids too, you know?"

Damon's jaw dropped. "She's what? Never mind, don't answer that. You sit right there, I'm coming up to the hospital." He stood and walked into the laundry room, grabbing some jeans and a t-shirt off the bar over the folding table. He set them down on the table and wrote Grant a note on the marker board beside the fridge, erasing out the grocery list to do so. "Do you need me to stop and get you anything from the house?"

"No, I'm fine. You don't need to come out Damon. I'm a big boy," Max said, a broken sob catching in his throat. "How am I going to tell Sarah?" He stared at the white wall in front of him, his vision blurred by the tears that were welling up in his eyes. He wasn't crying for himself, but for his children. Allie had made it clear that she never wanted to see them again, wanted to forget she'd ever had them. 

Damon pursed his lips. "I'm walking out the door now, Max. Don't go anywhere." He hung up the phone and stripped of his pyjamas, changing into his clothes, quickly. He toss the sweats into the laundry room and left the phone on the table as he went back into the living room for his boots, jacket and keys. He sidetracked to get his wallet out of the bedroom, trying to be as quiet as possible and still hurry. Dammit, he should have known that girl was going to continue to be trouble from the day she'd collapsed in his bar.


	116. Better Of Two Evils

A/N: This chapter is a bit different, we’re all taking a short trip to England, so get your seatbelts on and for those of you already there… put on the kettle. LOL

 

_November 12th in England…_

The owl circled the small house before diving through the owl chute. Flying past the bushy haired woman in the kitchen, the owl proceeded to search the house. Finally finding its intended recipient, the owl landed and eyed the red headed man, notice clutched tightly in its beak.

Ronald Weasley leaned forward, holding his hand out to the owl. He recognized this owl and had been waiting for the notice from Lucius Malfoy for some time now.

The bird eyed him a bit longer before releasing the missive. It took to wing once more, not waiting for an answer.

Ron unrolled the scroll, frowning at the blank parchment, until suddenly the elegant script began to appear.

_Messr. Weasley,_

_The pleasure of your company is requested on this eve at dusk to discuss the arrangement previously agreed upon. A similar missive has been sent to all parties involved. Rendezvous The Alchemist’s Bar in London, St John Street and bring all the gathered information._

_L.M._

Ron reread the note and looked up, calling out to his wife as the missive burst into flames. “Hermione… charm supper warm for me. I’ve business in London tonight.”

He stood and grabbed his cloak, wrapping it around him as he murmured the address to the pub over and over again. He pulled up a loose plank in the floor of the closet, retrieving a manila packet before walking out the door.

Lucius sat in the far corner of the small pub, sipping at a warmed brandy, his eyes on the door. He was waiting for several Weasleys, of all people for a Malfoy to be waiting for. Hopefully they would arrive without an ensuing uproar and their business could be concluded quickly.

Bill Weasley was the first to enter the small pub. He looked around, removing the dark sunglasses from his face as he spotted and nodded to Lucius Malfoy. As he started over the pub door opened and he turned, smiling slightly at his youngest brother.

Ron greeted him and they walked over to the table where the aristocratic wizard sat. “Mr. Malfoy.” he greeted the other man softly.

Lucius nodded to both men, gesturing for them to be seated. “Please have a drink gentleman, we’ll wait a bit longer before delving into our agenda for the evening,” he said as he nodded to a barmaid.

Within the next few minutes, three more red headed men arrived. Fred and George clapped brother Charlie on his back as they made their way back to where the others were waiting.

“Hullo,” George… or Fred said as they took their seats and ordered pints apiece.

Ron waited until the barmaid left the pints before pulling a package from his cloak and sliding it across the table to Malfoy. “This is all I could put together. He’s too well known and in the public eye for us to even touch on the subject. This calls for someone a bit more Slytherin.” 

The red headed men nodded simultaneously and looked at the older man.

Without bothering to look in the packet, Lucius slid it into an inner pocket of his coat. “I’ve already made the proper arrangements gentlemen,” he murmured with a cold smile. “I simply wished to reassure you that the job will be finished soon.”

Lucius looked around the table, letting his eyes rest momentarily on each man, looking for some sign of regret. Seeing none, he nodded once more and raised his glass. “To a job well done.”

Ron smirked and raised his own glass. The Weasleys murmured the toast and drank to the downfall of their estranged brother. 

One by one, the Weasley men finished their pints. Arrangements were made to meet once the announcement had been made. The matriarch of the Weasley family wouldn’t receive the news of Percy’s death gracefully and each of her boys vowed to be there to supply the proper comfort and sympathy.

The eldest stood and nodded to his brethren before taking his leave. The others followed, each leaving a short time after the last one until Lucius Malfoy was once again alone at the table.

As the evening grew later, a gaunt looking, black haired man appeared in the doorway of the pub, looking around until his eyes settled on Lucius Malfoy. Orion Snape made his way unobtrusively to the table, sitting elegantly as he began to remove his gloves. 

“Tell me Lucius, what is this about? Why have you asked to meet me in such a place?” Orion asked as he flicked his fingertips disdainfully at their surroundings.

Lucius gave the man a small, condescending smile and waved the barmaid over. He ordered an aged Scotch for his visitor and pulled the package from his coat. He pushed it across the table to the older man. “It is in the best interest of your heir that you should handle this matter.”

Orion frowned for a moment, not reaching out for the packet. “Severus is in trouble?” he asked, one black brow raised as he regarded Lucius.

Lucius sipped his brandy and shrugged. “I wouldn’t say Severus exactly but the Snape heir will be. A threat has been discovered, one that not even myself and my considerable… influence can take care of.”

The elder Snape snorted derisively at the other man. “Speak plainly Lucius. You don’t want to get your hands dirty and Severus is unable to protect his child. You came to me hoping that I would see that it would be in my best interest to protect this unborn child. I am assuming of course that Potter has not yet whelped?” he sneered as he stared at the younger man.

“No, the child has yet to be born. However Severus’ hands are tied in how he is able to approach the situation.” Lucius set his glass down on the table and met the dark gaze. “Percy Weasley has taken steps to kidnap Severus’ child.”

Orion took the packet with two long fingers, slipping it into his robe pocket. “I’ll see what can be done. Was that all?” Orion asked as he drained his Scotch and looked at Malfoy.

@@@@@@@

_November 24th…_

Cho looked back at her friends, laughing as Percy tugged her along the street from the apparition point close to their home in King’s Lynn. The couple and friends had been out celebrating the news of the upcoming adoption of the child of an ‘unwed mother’ for the Weasleys.

Cho Weasley knew exactly where their new child was coming from, but knew they’d most likely have to have some sort of cosmetic charms put in place before they could ever have the child in public. Potter’s green eyes or Snape’s nose would be a dead give away.

Perhaps at some point in time she’d felt remorse in what they’d played a part of. The fact they were returning Harry to a life of torture and misuse, but that all paled when she thought of how The Boy Who Lived Again had snubbed her after he’d ended his Quidditch career. Honestly, the nerve of the little nancy to prefer a man over a beautiful woman like she was, he deserved whatever befell him at the hands of men.

Percy smiled at his beautiful wife and answered a question from his co worker’s wife. “We do what we can within our means, Shelby. One can only hope we can offer a better life to the dear. Certainly the breeding will suffer but then again we can’t all be purebloods.”

The laughter echoed off the street and Percy shook his head, counting the days until this charade would be over. Knowing the meticulous man Snape was, the baby would be healthy and strong with Potter’s magic. Now all he waited for was word from the scoundrel, Taylor before he could retrieve the child. The blasted man had gone on holiday after his house burnt, or that was what the newsagents had reported.

And that was the key to all this, Potter’s magic. His abnormality made it possible for Percy to hatch this final scheme. He’d seen the younger man’s depravity and knew it could be used to his downfall. Then Snape had stepped in.

Taylor had been furious when he’d found that someone had actually dared pick up his property from where he’d put him in that frozen alley. Upon finding out the identity of the man who had taken his slut in, he’d kept track of them through the club crawlers that had seen Potter and Snape out at various venues.

 

Once Percy had gleaned the information that Potter was indeed with child and was living in some backwater hell, he had immediately gone to Taylor. Really, he thought, he should send his baby brother a thank you note for telling their mother the news of Potter. Merlin knew that woman couldn’t keep something like that to herself. Now it was only a matter of time.

Percy smirked as they neared the house. He’d finally risen above what his parents had aspired to while weighed down with their seven children, ramshackle barn of a house, and little ambition. He _would_ be someone that demanded respect. Someone that would never be overshadowed by Potter’s glory ever again, not for him would a tiny office in an obscure department deep in the bowels of the Ministry. No more would he take a backseat to the usurper that stole his place from within his family, the man that had become more of a son to Molly than he had been. No, he Percy Weasley would be Minister for Magic and nothing Harry Bloody Potter or his whinging family could do would stop him.

Stopping their group of friends, Percy cleared his throat. He turned Cho around and faced the little group. “Treasured friends, we share our joy with you and welcome you into our home.” Smiling smugly he squeezed Cho’s hand and lifted it to his lips, placing a kiss to her delicate hand.

“Special wards have been added to our home in preparation for the new arrival. One cannot be too careful when it comes to the safety of our children and our little one deserves the best chance at a new life.”

Percy turned and placed their twined fingertips against the magical barrier…

Their guests watched in horrified awe as a blindingly white light lit the quiet street and the Weasleys were engulfed in flames. Terrified, the well wishers could only watch as the house went up a split second later, the resulting explosion’s concussive wave threw them to the street and rained burning debris down upon them. Several would later tell Aurors that the Weasleys never had a chance.

_November 25th_

Severus sat on the sofa, a left over turkey sandwich in one hand the television remote in the other. He flipped through the channels, munching on the sandwich as he listened to Harry chattering on the phone to Davy about something or other. He’d been really worried about the two men getting on but it seemed nothing compared to the mother-in-law spat Harry now had going with Grant.

A knock at the door had him turning and staring at the door. Harry came out of the bedroom, phone in hand looking at Severus with curiosity. The two growing puppies at his heels barking and snarling their own warning at the intruder.

“I didn’t hear anyone drive up, did you, Severus?” Harry asked as he eyed the door. He knew that they were able to hear approaching vehicles as they neared the house and there had been nothing but silence. Worriedly, he said a hurried good bye to Davy and waited to see what his husband wanted him to do.

“I heard nothing,” Severus said softly, frowning at the door as a knock was heard again. Getting to his feet quickly, drawing his wand from the inner pocket of his sleeve, he motioned to Harry. “Go upstairs and wait for me. Do not come down otherwise. Do you understand?”

Nodding, Harry passed Severus, the dogs following closely as he made his way as quickly as he could up to the second floor. If something had made his ultra cautious husband nervous, he’d abide with his bidding.

Going to the door and peering through the thin curtain, Severus spied a man in plain brown robes carrying a clipboard and broom under one arm. 

“Who are you and what do you want?” Severus demanded through the closed door.

“Wizarding Parcel Service, WPS, sir. I have a certified letter for a Severus Snape. Is this the correct address?” the man called out. He was at the end of a very long shift and just wanted to go home to his wife and a leftover turkey sandwich.

Severus frowned then shook his head. Would they never get the address of the shop correct? He’d be filing a complaint Monday morning with someone.

He opened the door and made a show of putting his wand away. “I’m Snape. Give it here.”

Eyeing the odd looking stranger, the delivery man thrust the clipboard at him instead. “I need your signature please.”

Rolling his eyes, Severus scrawled his name under the rest of the illegible signatures then looked balefully at the man. “Now, may I have my post?” He asked impatiently. If the ingredients went off because of this little trog then he’d have to go with WizEx for the rest of his transactions.

Looking at the man’s signature, smiling as the page glowed green in acceptance, the messenger reached into his all but empty satchel and pulled out a thin envelope, passing it over to the customer before turning to go. “Have a good one,” he called as he mounted his broom and soared over the trees.

Severus scowled at the man and shook his head, slamming the door as he studied the post. He walked up the stairs and opened the door to one of the guest rooms. “You may come down now, Harry.” He waved the missive at Harry. “Bloody WPS, bollixing up the shop invoices.” 

Harry rolled his eyes and paused in passing to kiss Severus’ cheek as he headed back downstairs to call Davy back.

Sitting down on the bed, Severus sighed and slit the envelope open with his fingers and pulled out a piece of parchment. Seeing nothing written on the parchment, he unfolded the yellowed paper. Newsprint flashed before his eyes and he caught the paper as it fluttered to his lap.

Bringing it up to read, he frowned as he recognized some adverts from the Daily Prophet, he flipped the page over and gasped as he read the headlines and accompanying article.

****

Ministry Official and Wife Dead

_… Ministry official Percival Weasley and his wife, Cho arrived at their home in King’s Lynn in the company of several friends. According to eye witnesses to the events, the Weasley’s attempted to pass through the wards on their home and were promptly incinerated when the wards reacted negatively to their presence._

_The house was destroyed and several witnesses injured in the resulting blast…_

_Investigative Auror Neville Longbottom has issued a statement._

_“After exhausting all the efforts of the Ministry, we have asked renowned cursebreaker, William Weasley, to help disassemble the wards trying to find the problem in the magics cast. Mister Weasley is also brother to the late Percival Weasley and has vowed to get to the source of this tragic accident. So far all is seemingly normal and no foul play is suspected.”_

_The Ministry would like to reassure the public that this is surely an isolated case and for the population to feel safe in the continuing use of household warding charms…_

_Memorial arrangements are as of yet undecided, Mr. Weasley’s mother was unavailable for comment when firecalled at her home in Ottery St. Catchpole…_

Severus read the article through twice and shook his head. Lucius had kept his word it seemed, he needed to firecall his old friend when Harry was not within hearing of the conversation.

Folding the news article and slipping it into his pocket, Severus paused as he heard the whoosh of flames come from their hearth and then the strident voice of Granger rang out. 

“Harry… there’s been an accident!”


	117. Leave The Pieces

A/N: This chapter jumps around a bit since there is a good deal going on in Hols right now. I hope we’ve not confused you terribly. And yes, Harry is being a prat.

 

Grant listened from the kitchen as Severus spoke with Damon. Their son was worried about his young husband. Harry had learned of the death of his adopted family member back in England and was now desperate to go home. 

Max had made it plain that Harry should not be allowed to travel alone due to his advanced pregnancy and now Severus was trying to find someone that could travel with Harry at least as far as England if not on to the Burrow. Since Harry was unable to use a port key or apparate, he and his travelling companion would be flying on a wizarding friendly airline.

Having applied for political asylum, Severus was unable to take Harry back to England and now he was hoping the older couple would be able to help him come up with a solution on how to get Harry safely to the Weasleys.

Grant had excused himself from the conversation, still a little vexed from Harry’s behaviour on Thanksgiving, but now listening in; he thought he might be able to help. He could always get one of the doctor’s from the hospital to help cover hours at the clinic.

Pushing the kitchen door open quietly, he walked in and sat down on the arm of Damon’s chair. “I could go along to make sure he’s alright,” Grant said, picking up his husband’s hand and running his own fingers over it lightly, “if it’s alright with you, of course.”

Damon blinked in surprise and looked up at his husband. Grant had expressed a desire not to interfere in Harry’s business and he wondered just exactly what the man’s motivation was. He’d give him a way out to prevent any flare-ups. Harry was on edge enough as it was and the last thing he needed was a hysterical pregnant person and an over emotional husband, spatting like cats.

“I don’t know, Pet. You are filling in for Max and he won’t be back until Friday when the nanny starts. You can’t just close up shop, Grant.” Damon looked across the room at Severus and Harry. Knowing there was no one else available, he sighed. “What about a paid companion?”

Grant shrugged his shoulders. “It was only a thought. I can always get one of the doctors from the hospital to cover the hours. They owe me some favours.”

Severus smiled and patted Harry’s knee. “There you are Harry, Grant can go with you and you’ll have someone familiar to you.” He looked at Damon and shook his head. “Harry needs to leave as soon as he can and it would simply take too long to hire someone to go with him that I would trust.”

Damon nodded and sighed. He looked between the two men and wondered if this wasn’t exactly what they needed to work out the differences between them. Fourteen hours on a plane with Muggles; how much damage could they do? “Alright, I’ll make the reservations. The two of you get packed. We are leaving for Pittsburgh in two hours.”

Grant nodded and stood up to go back to their bedroom to call the hospital. He could tell by the look on Harry’s face that the young man was going to be a treat on the trip.

Severus stood and offered his hand to Harry. “We’ll be back as soon as possible Damon. Thank you Grant.”

Damon nodded and stood as well. “I’m sorry to hear about your family, Harry but we’ll get you to them soon. Be careful.”

Harry stood and looked from his husband to Damon, there were no words he could find to tell them he’d rather travel with Draco Malfoy than with the small man in the other room. “Thank you,” he managed civilly as he turned for the door. “He won’t need to stay with me the whole time, he should see London while he’s there.”

Damon nodded and looked at Severus. He could understand a bit of what Harry was going through; he’d felt the same way when he’d had to retrieve Rachel. He didn’t quite know what to say so he sighed. “I’ll suggest that to him, Harry. Maybe you could show him some of Wizarding London as well.”

“Maybe, there’s not much to see,” Harry said as he took his husband’s hand. He simply wanted to drop Grant at the Leaky Cauldron and then go onto the Burrow; maybe if he were lucky, Grant would wander down Knockturn Alley. “I’ll mention it to him on the way. Severus, we should go, I still need to pack.”

Severus nodded and settled his hand at Harry’s back propelling him out the door. “Thank You Damon, we shall return soon.”

Opening the truck door for his husband, Severus helped the younger man inside then jogged around, sliding behind the wheel. “Would you like to tell me what the problem is Harry?”

He started the truck and immediately began to back out of the drive.

“There’s no problem Husband, I just want to get there,” Harry said as he looked out the window and bit his tongue.

Severus grunted as he pulled back out on the highway and headed for Copperhead Road. “I can understand that but you looked like you wanted to say something while we were making plans. Why didn’t you?”

He turned onto the road, navigating the gravel and snow carefully as he peeked over at his little husband.

“I don’t want Grant to try to mother me. I think he’d be happier staying in London rather than going to the Burrow. You know how crowded it will be and he’ll not know anyone,” Harry said, wanting it to come out as sounding reasonable and not catty. 

Severus pursed his lips as he thought about what Harry had said. He nodded slowly. “I suppose your concerns are valid but Grant has only offered to help and you yourself wanted to go. The means have been provided and I expect you to be appreciative that it was done quickly.” He looked over at Harry for a moment then turned back to the drive as it wound up the mountain.

“I am not stopping you from going but consider the facts that everyone’s schedules have been rearranged to accommodate your family emergency.” 

Severus looked over at Harry as he put the truck in gear, parking beside Harry’s Jeep. “Families spat from time to time, Harry but I have learned they band together in times of need. That is what Grant is offering to you.”

Harry fought the urge to roll his eyes as he opened the door of the truck. “Yes Sir, I understand and I shall show him the respect he deserves,” he said as he climbed out of the truck and swallowed down his anger at being lectured to. 

“I’m sorry to have caused so much trouble for everyone, would it be better if I simply did not go?” he asked as he paused at the bottom step of their porch.

Severus narrowed his eyes at Harry’s tone. He grabbed his husband’s arm, helping him up the steps to the back door. “There is no need to be a prat about this, Harry. I understand you are upset about the accident and therefore I will allow some of your cheek. However, if I were Grant I certainly wouldn’t want to be around the whinging when nothing but concern was displayed for you and your well being.”

“Yes Sir,” Harry murmured softly as he bowed his head. He would do his best to be civil to the other man and hopefully Grant could respect the fact he was able to take care of himself.

@@@@@

Richard Montgomery looked around the small house he’d been renting for the past two years. His bags were packed for the week long trip across the country. He had wondered if he shouldn’t just fly but then decided he didn’t want to be dependent on Davy or Greg for his transportation around the small town where the couple had moved.

He couldn’t believe his spoiled rotten friend had moved out to the country, in the mountains no less. To the little town he had read about so much but had yet to visit. He shook his head and looked up at the clock. 

The east coast was three hours ahead of him and if he remembered correctly, Davy was an early bird even if Gregory wasn’t. Smiling, he walked out into the freezing cold and loaded up his bags in the car.

Stamping the snow off his feet in the mudroom, Richard shivered as he came back into the house. He sank his long, lanky frame down onto the sofa, propping his feet up on the coffee table and ran a hand through his grey hair. He reached for his coffee and drank down the hot liquid as he contemplated taking his briefcase and laptop.

His research here was finished but he needed to finish off his paper work and write up his dissertation on Fleymann’s and Muggle fertility drugs.

Richard was proud of himself and his life’s work. This one had only been one of many cases that had him travelling the country to help someone. This time, he’d successfully seen to it that another couple had their dream fulfilled, a child born to a parents who had been trying unsuccessfully for several years. He hoped that the information gathered in this case could be used to help other’s afflicted with Fleymann’s and infertility problems.

He sighed and decided to go ahead and call his friends to let them know he was setting out.

Hearing the telephone ring, Davy stepped off of the treadmill where he was doing his morning jog since it was stupid cold outside. Casting a look to the closed bedroom door, he picked up the telephone before it could wake Gregory on his day off. 

“Hello?”

Richard grinned as he recognized Davy’s voice. “Morning, Davy. I figured you’d be up at this time. Gregory’s ass still burrowed in the bed?”

Smiling as he realized who had called, Davy sat down on the edge of the sofa. “Yeah, he’s asleep. This is his only day off and I promised him to kill anyone that tried to get him to come in. What are you doing up so early?”

Richard laughed. “Such is the life of a doctor, always on call.” He sipped his coffee and leaned back into the sofa. “I’m just about ready to head out for ya’ll’s place. It’s a little over twenty-six hundred miles so it will take me about six days. I should be there next Friday at the latest.”

Davy nodded to himself. “Are you still going by the same route you emailed me? You know you really should fly.”

“Yeah and let’s hope the computer has the damned directions right. I’m taking my GPS as well.” Richard grinned. “I was just debating on flying again this morning but the roads are clear from here on through and it’ll be nice just to take my time and drive it. It’s a beautiful trip so I am not too fussy about it.”

“Call and let us know how you are doing along the way, if you don’t, Greg won’t shut up,” Davy said with a laugh. “I’ll try to make sure I’m home all day Friday in case you need help finding us, but we’re pretty easy.”

“I will. You have my cell number, right?” Richard laughed and rattled off his number. “You keep him in line, Davy and don’t let him drive you insane about me coming.” He sighed and looked up at the clock. He’d need to be going soon if he was to keep to his schedule. It wasn’t set in stone but it might help keep Gregory off Davy’s back about him. “I’ve missed ya’ll so it will be good to relax after all the work I’ve been doing.”

“Be careful Rich, don’t rush if the weather turns bad, okay?” Davy said as he stood back up and moved to the kitchen to start a simple breakfast. “Call tonight, okay?”

Richard smiled. “Always the caretaker, aren’t you Davy?” he chuckled softly. “I’ll be alright and I’ll call ya’ll later. Take care, man.”

“You too, now get on the road old man,” Davy chuckled before hanging up the telephone and pouring out a bowl of cereal.

@@@@@@@

Max yawned as he delivered his son back to the nursery. He'd had the nurses on notice not to take little Max in to see Allie. His wife’s news after the baby had been born had shocked him as well as created concern for the well being of the newborn. He had hoped it was just the hormones talking but after the nurses had returned with little Max to find out if they had wanted the baby circumcised, Allie had broke down, crying and almost screaming for them to take the baby out of her room. 

Max had had her sedated and asked for a separate room for himself and the child. He sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed, before kicking off his shoes and laying down on the creaking hospital bed. He rubbed his face thinking about all that had happened.

Damon had arrived, and they had talked or rather Damon had talked and Max had listened, numb to his surroundings, but taking in the comfort of the older man. Arrangements had been made and Damon had promised to help his mother to look into a nanny for the children as well as seeing his parents to his house. Sarah was taken care of for the moment and so he just had to deal with little Max and Allie. 

He yawned again, wondering if Jo Velden would take his case for the divorce. Allie was already asking to begin the proceedings and that thought just made him even more tired. He'd put on a good face for Severus and Harry when they had arrived to see little Max late Friday afternoon. His pride in his son had over shadowed the terrible ache in him that had begun to settle in his heart. But now all that had paled to what he had found a few moments ago. 

Allie was gone. Completely gone. Her room had been cleared out and she had discharged herself. He had called home to warn his mother and father of her possibly showing up.

His father had informed him that Allie had already contacted them. She was coming by the house later to get her things and didn't want to see anyone so they were taking Sarah to the zoo in Pittsburgh for the day. He curled in on himself as the past years began to crowd over him, immersing him in the memories of happier times. Biting his lip, he closed his eyes and ached, his grief coming off him in waves as he mourned for his children's loss and his marriage to the one person he had thought he would love forever.

@@@@@

Roaming around the empty house after he and Damon had returned from taking Harry and Grant to the airport in Pittsburgh, Severus found himself inexplicably lonely. Snorting softly to himself at this perceived notion that he needed someone around him, he sat down in his chair, picking up the book he'd been reading over the past few evenings.

Telling himself that he would enjoy the time he'd have to himself, Severus opened the book and stared at the print until the words began to swim together. Setting the book to one side with a sigh, he stared out the front window at the snow flurries that had began sometime that afternoon. He wondered where Harry was now and if he was managing all right, if he and Grant had come to an understanding and were getting on well.

He briefly considered going down to the shop and working to take his mind off of missing his little husband, but he knew if he turned on the lights in the building, he'd have townspeople wanting to know if they could pop in to purchase something they'd forgotten on Wednesday. Severus didn't feel like being nice to the public, staying away from the shop would be a better idea.

Picking up the phone, he punched in the number for Cutty's and waited until one of the waitresses answered and informed him that Damon was playing poker in his office with some of his friends. Not wanting to disturb the man, Severus hung the phone up and with a grin, decided that he'd go see Max and the baby once more.

Seeing little Max made Severus all the more excited and anxious about the impending arrival of his daughter. He hoped however that Allie would come to her senses and not follow through on her ridiculous decision. How could a parent leave their children without warning? He didn't understand and frankly didn't know if he could be civil to the woman if he ran into her.

Going to the kitchen, he quickly made a couple of sandwiches to take with him to the hospital, remembering his friend's appetite and how he complained regularly about the food served there at Blue Ridge. 

Once at the hospital, Severus made his way up to the nursery waiting room, wondering if he'd find Max there, not wanting to go to Allie's room.

Max rolled over on the bed and stared at the ceiling. He knew he should get up and get his son, take him home and start anew, living their life without Allie. He just couldn't make himself do it though. Sighing, he decided to go ahead and get up; maybe a shower would make him feel better. He padded out to the nurses station and waited for her to hang up the phone so he could make certain they didn't bring Little Max to him while he was indisposed.

Severus rounded the hall corner and smiled as he spotted his friend standing at the nurses’ station. "Max, hey, how's the little man?" he asked as he walked up to the man and clapped him on the shoulder.

Max flinched then turned to look at his best friend. He gave Severus a weak smile and sighed. "He's good, man, I just left him for a nap. How's Harry? You all get him and Grant off alright?" 

"They both left the ground alive, so I'm hoping they both arrive alive," Severus chuckled as he shook his head. "I brought you some sandwiches. You alright?" He eyed his friend and personally thought the man looked like shit.

Max shook his head and snorted. "Thanks man, for the food and no, I'm not alright. Allie's gone." 

Severus stared at his friend for a moment, not comprehending the words he'd just spoken. "What do you mean, gone?" he asked slowly. "You mean dead?"

"It would be easier if she was, I think." Max shook his leonine head. "No, she packed her bag and checked herself out of the hospital. I don't know where she is. Dad was the last one to talk to her."

Severus wasn't sure what to say, how to offer comfort to his friend. "How can I help? Do you want me to look after the baby while you shower?" he asked, he'd noticed Max had been holding his gym bag and reckoned that the man had been headed for the staff locker room.

Max shrugged. "I don't know. I just want to forget about it for a while." He looked at the floor and swallowed. "Little Max is safe with the nurses for right now." He looked up at his best friend. "You can walk with me if you like." 

"Sure," Severus said, setting the sack of food up on the nurses' desk for them to set in the refrigerator before he turned and put his hand on his friend's shoulder once again. "So who do you think will need to be carried off the plane when they get to London?"

Max shook his head. "Neither of them; the marshals will take care of them then let's hope you aren't going to have to pick them both up at the Embassy." He leaned into Severus' hand and swallowed. "Speaking of which, how are you doing with the little man being gone? How long do you think Damon's going to last with Grant being gone?" 

"I miss him more than I thought I would to be honest with you," Severus said, a note of frustration in his voice. "I should have been the one to go with him. I don't know about Damon, he was lost when he stayed with us. Do you think I should ask him to stay with me?" They made it to the locker room and Severus followed Max in, sitting down on one of the wooden benches, stretching his long legs out in front of him. 

Max set his bag on a bench and began to strip out of his clothes. "He'll be back soon enough. How long are they going to be gone?" 

"At least the next ten days, maybe longer. I told Harry to enjoy the time with his family, he's not seen them in some time," Severus said as he leaned back against a bank of lockers and got comfortable. "He misses the UK, you know."

Max raised his eyebrows. "Ten days? Damn Sev, you may have to get Damon to stay with you if he was as lost as you say he was last month." He folded his clothes and grabbed his shave kit, heading for one of the shower stalls. "I can imagine he does miss it. It must have been quite a culture shock and he didn't get to say a proper goodbye to everyone." 

He turned on the water and stepped under the spray, letting the hot water wash over him. He rubbed his face then leaned against the wall. Sliding down to the floor and biting his lip, Max tried not to scream out his frustrations. Being jolly with his friend wasn't doing a damned thing for him but he'd listen to Sev if the man needed it. He cleared his throat as the water ran over him. "Think Grant will go through the same thing when they land?"

Severus heard the strained quality of Max's voice and wondered if his friend was going to be able to keep it together. "I don't know. Damon said he packed the biggest jar of instant tea he could find in his luggage after he realized he wouldn't find iced tea there," he called, trying to keep a semblance of normality to the awkward situation.

Max gave a little laugh that, even to him, sounded a little hysterical. "You'd think he'd want to try a little of the local faire." He placed his hands over his face, his breath hitching as he tried to calm himself. "Look Sev, I... I don't think..." He stopped, took a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling. "Thanks for coming to see me and little Max." 

Severus was off the bench and pushing open the shower stall door, kneeling down to wrap his arms around his shaking friend. "It's going to be alright, I've got you," he murmured, unmindful of the hot water soaking his clothes and boots. He rocked his friend in his arms, resting his head atop Max's as he tried to soothe his friend.

Max shook his head. "How'm I going to tell...", he bit his lip trying not to lose it completely. ”Oh gods. How do I tell Sarah? And little Max? How can I raise two kids all on my own?" He clutched at Severus then pulled away, wiping the water from his face. "I'm sorry, Sev." He covered his face with his hands. "Sorry."

Pulling Max back to him, Severus curled around him protectively. "You'll never have to do any of this on your own Max. You have all of us here and you know we'll be right there with you," he murmured. "You have nothing to be sorry for; you've done nothing wrong, nothing at all. You didn't do this." 

@@@@@@@@@

Damon shook his head as he looked around his office and the remains of the poker game. He separated out the chips and cards then placed them back in their proper places in the tournament box. Occasionally Cutty's would host a poker, dart or pool tournament, setting aside a pot for the winner from the entry fees. It was fun and usually a large enough pot was accumulated to entice lots of watchers. It was time for host one again soon he thought as he snapped the case shut. Grant liked to watch. 

He sighed as he placed the kit back in his closet and stretched as he grabbed his jacket and prepared to leave. Looking at the clock over his door he hoped his little husband had made it to the ground safely. He and Harry should have arrived by now and he checked his cell phone, making certain the battery was full so he wouldn't miss Grant's call.

Grant looked out of the plane window, he'd woken a few minutes earlier as the flight attendant had moved around the first class cabin. Looking over, he saw Harry was still asleep. He tiredly rubbed a hand over his face and reached for the in flight telephone, pulling out his credit card so he could call his husband. Having no idea what time it was at home, he was hoping Damon would be awake. Dialling the number, he waited, smiling at the flight attendant as he set a glass of orange juice down beside him.

Damon's cell rang through the forwarded call from the house as he was climbing into his truck. Not recognizing the number he frowned and flipped open the phone as he closed the truck door, "Speak, it's your nickel." He started up the truck, casting a warming charm to tide him over until the heater kicked in.

"What would a galleon get me?" Grant asked softly, his voice purring in his husband's ear as he looked out the small window into the greying dawn.

"A bucket full of trouble and some spending money." Damon chuckled. "Hey Pet, I was just thinking about you. How's the flight going? Where are you?" 

Grant smiled. "It's going alright, I just woke up. I have no idea where we are, somewhere over water I think, it's still pretty dark out," he said as he shifted and brought the foot of his seat up again to a reclining position. "How are things going there?"

Damon sighed. "It's going, Pet. Gregory came in special today to release little Max. He should be home with Max and his parents. I talked with Patricia, Max’s mom, today too. She's got the nanny candidates narrowed down to just three and Max is meeting them on Monday. He wants to come back to work as soon as possible; doesn't want to wait until Friday." He paused and sighed. "Allie left today." 

"What do you mean, she left? She signed herself out of the hospital? Where is she?" Grant asked his forehead furrowed in confusion as he sipped at his juice. "She didn't take the baby, did she?"

"She just left. I don't know where she's gone. She checked herself out before Gregory showed up and left Max holding everything. Sev's was with him earlier but all the Sorens minus Allie are at Max's place now." Damon backed out of the parking lot and began to drive home carefully on the icy road. 

"Merlin," Grant muttered closing his eyes. "Do you need me to come right back?"

"No, I think I got it under control for now, Pet. Sev's coming over tomorrow and we are going over to Max's to help put new wards on the house and change the locks. Maxwell senior finished up the baby bed and nursery today before Max and little Max came home." Damon sighed. "I want you to try and relax. Enjoy yourself over there." 

"How is Max holding up? How long are his parents staying?" Grant asked as he looked over to where Harry was stirring in his sleep. "Sev missing Bit?"

"Sev is missing Bit something fierce. He hasn't said anything but I can tell. Kathy told me he called while we were having the game and I know he was up at the hospital most of the day with Max." Damon shook his head and turned on to their drive. "Max on the other hand, well I don't know about him. Patricia and Maxwell, I think, are staying until the next weekend but they might come back for Christmas. I'll find out more tomorrow." 

"Tell Sev that Harry is doing alright, he's slept almost the entire way over," Grant said as he looked down at his watch. "I should let you go to bed baby, I didn't realize how late it is for you." He shifted in his seat and pushed the blanket he'd been using down to his lap, stretching one arm over his head.

"I'll pass it on to him, Pet. You both be careful." Damon parked the truck but left it running until he finished talking to Grant. "You know I'm going to be up for a bit so it's alright. I love you Injun." 

"I love you too, but I have no idea how expensive it is for me to call like this," Grant said, pulling the tie from the end of his braid and shaking his hair out to brush and rebraid it for the day. "I don't want you to kill me when we get the bill."

Damon chuckled. "I'll just take it out of you allowance. You and Harry have fun, Pet. Take care, My Grant." He hung up the phone and rested his head on the steering wheel before shutting the truck off. He looked up at the house a lone light on in the kitchen, but no Grant.

He slid out from behind the wheel and slowly walked up to the house. He let Baby out for her constitutional and watched her frolic in the early morning. The moon glinted on the snow and flashed on the silver protection charmed dog tag as Baby ran back up to him. She barked and Damon bent, scooping her up and holding her to his chest. 

After closing and locking the door, he fed her a treat and carried her to the bedroom, stroking the soft skin of Baby's ears before he set her on the bed. He smiled as she stomped up to her pillow in the headboard, turning around three times before lying down to watch him.

Damon stripped down to his boxers and crawled up into the bed, pulling Grant's pillow to him as he waved his wand and turned off the lights. He sighed, pressing the pillow to his chest in the darkness, Baby's soft snuffles carrying him through the rest of his night.

@@@@@@

Harry sighed as the airplane taxied down the runway at Heathrow airport in London. The fog was just burning off the city as the plane came to a stop. He was back home again or as much as he considered England to be his home. Soon he’d be with Ron and Hermione, Molly offering him a cuppa and he stood, removing his jacket and stretching. It was considerably warmer in England than it had been when they had left the states.

He was ready for a shower, a change of clothes and elevenses. Merlin, he hadn’t realized how much he had missed being here even with all the bad memories; this was his home. He looked down at Grant. “Thanks for bringing me back.”

Somewhat startled, Grant looked back up at Harry, he hadn’t quite expected to be ditched while _still_ on the plane. “Um… right. No problem Harry. Would you mind telling me how to find the Wizarding part of London before you go?” he asked as they waited to disembark.

Harry looked at Grant and nodded. “We’ve to go through Customs first, so hurry up. We’ll have a bit of a wait.” He grabbed his carry on and stepped out into the aisle, waiting for Grant to move.

Trying not to feel overwhelmed, Grant stood, slinging his bag over his shoulder as he walked to the exit. He’d manage just fine, he knew he would. After all, he’d managed Japan and hadn’t spoken the language, hadn’t he? 

“Do I take a cab or what? I’m sorry to be asking, but I’d really rather not be stuck here at the airport for the next week,” Grant said as he followed the signs that were visible only to Wizarding folk.

Harry looked back at Grant and nodded. “Ron and Hermione should be able to drop you off at the Leaky. It’s in Muggle London and has access to Diagon Alley. There’s a Gringotts there as well as several shops. Tom makes a wicked sarnie and soup for tea as well as rooms to let above the tavern.”

Grant nodded, making mental note of what Harry was telling him. “You know when our return flight is, right?” he asked as he stood in the queue for Customs, placing his bag on the conveyer. His checked bag would be waiting somewhere on the other side.

Harry reached into his jacket pocket and found his tickets. “It’s printed on the tickets, yeah? I’ll give you the floo address for The Burrow as well as Ron and Hermione’s. We’ll pick you up on the way back to Heathrow.”

Grant nodded and with one slim finger, pointed out the return date and time on Harry’s ticket. “Don’t worry about the floo address Harry, I won’t bother you while you are with your family. I’ll make my way back to Heathrow and meet you there. I’m not sure yet where I’ll be staying,” he said as he turned his attention to the man in front of him that was going through his bag and demanding to see his passport.

Ushered through, Grant collected his baggage and smiled as he saw several books at a kiosk for wizards. Stopping, he purchased guides to both Muggle and Wizarding London, glancing through them as he waited on Harry. 

He looked up as the other man approached him. “Do you want me to cancel your glamour? It says I can take the Knightbus anywhere I need to go, so I’ll use that to get to where I’m going, okay?”

Harry looked at Grant and smiled. “Yeah, alright then. All you have to do is stick out your wand and it will show up. Last time I rode it was seven sickles for a ride unless you want chocolate.”

He looked around the terminal for Ron and Hermione. “Leave the charm for now, I’ll have Ron or someone else do it later.” Spotting his friends he dragged Grant over to them, dropping the man’s arms to be swept up in Hermione’s embrace.

Grant nodded and smiled to Harry’s friends, looking around and becoming aware of the wide-eyed stares from several children. With a sigh, he tapped Harry’s shoulder and cleared his throat.

Harry pulled back from clapping Ron on the back and turned to look at Grant. “Ready? Ron said it’s all right to drop you at the Leaky. The Bus has gone up to eleven sickles and you’ll need to go to Gringotts for the currency exchange.”

He turned to Hermione and smiled at her then looked back at Grant. “Ron’s gone to get my luggage then we can go.”

“That’s alright Harry, Damon gave me plenty of money before I left. I’ve got the sickles for the fare. I’ll see you a week from Tuesday back here at the airport. Take care,” Grant said softly as he pulled the strap of his messenger bag up more on his shoulder and picked up the handle to his suitcase before pulling it along behind him to the exit where he could see others boarding the violently purple coloured bus.

Harry watched Grant go then turned to Hermione, hugging her once again. “Merlin, I’ve missed you. How’s Molly? When can you take the glamour off me? My stomach itches something terrible.”

Hermione smiled and then looked to where Grant was disappearing into the crowd. “Where is he going?” she asked, turning back to Harry as she pulled her wand and cancelled his glamour. “Merlin Harry, you are HUGE!”

Harry shrugged and shook his head. “Don’t know, don’t care.” He didn’t even glance to see where Grant had gone, just ran his hand over his stomach and smiled at her. “I know, right. I’m as big as a house. She’s been restless since we landed. Want to feel?”

He looked around. “What’s taking Ron so long? I only had the one bag.”

Hermione glanced at his belly and stuck her hand in her pocket. “No offence Harry, but that’s a little odd for me,” she said. “Why isn’t he coming to The Burrow with us? Molly was hoping to meet him.”

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes. “Don’t know and I don’t care, Hermione. I’ve been on a plane for two days it seems like and I am so ready for a real tea and to see Molly and everyone again.”

Hermione glared at her long time friend for a moment. “Does he even know where he is going?” she demanded as she started towards the exit to catch Grant. “I can’t believe you Harry, honestly.”

Harry caught sighed of Ron floating his bag behind him and motioned him to move faster. “Hermione… I told him about the Knightbus and he bought a guide. Let him be. He’s a grown man, how much trouble can he get into? He’s such a… a Ravenclaw.”

Hermione glared back at Harry and continued on. “I’ve never seen you be this rude Harry, you know better, I know you do. I thought you liked Grant, I know he likes you,” she muttered as she stopped in exasperation, watching the Knightbus pull away with Grant onboard. “Tell me he at least has our floo address to firecall.”

Harry stared at her. “Hermione… he’s my mother-in-law.” He hissed as if this explained everything. “He didn’t want any floo addresses so let him be.” He turned and looked as Ron finally caught up with them. “Can we go now?”

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Harry and smacked his arm. “You didn’t even ask him to stay at The Burrow, did you? You just let him walk away not knowing anyone or where he’s going. Honestly Harry, I’m very disappointed in you,” she hissed as she pushed past both men and stalked to the car park.

Harry shook his head and looked at Ron, “You know you were right all those years ago. She _is_ mental.” He smirked. “No offense, mate.”

Ron blew his breath out and looked after his wife. “What did you do to set her off?”

Harry feigned innocence. “Not a bloody thing. I mean really, would you like to have your mother-in-law eaten by Fang?”

He started after Hermione, tugging on Ron’s arm. “Let’s go, I’ve missed Molly and the twins. Charlie and Bill are there too right?”

Ron stopped in his tracks and looked around. “Where’s Grant? And why would I feed Hermione’s mum to Fang? She’s a good woman. Harry, what have you done?”

Harry stopped and sighed, hanging his head for a moment before looking up at his tall friend. “I didn’t do anything, Ron. I thanked him for ferrying me to London, told him how to get to Wizarding London and sent him on his way. He seemed to be glad to have the time to himself and we’ve plans to meet on next Tuesday to return to the States.”

Harry shook his head. “Hermione’s mum has never interfered in your relationship or anything? What about Molly?”

The red head looked down at Harry, his face flushing in something close to anger. “He’s family Harry, and you’ve just let him go off alone. Of course they stick their noses in our business, its part and parcel, we know how much they care and just want to help us.” Ron eyed Harry as if he didn’t know him anymore. “Come on, ‘Mione’s waiting.” 

He started walking the same way she had, leading Harry’s baggage behind him.


	118. Everyday People

Severus smiled as Asphodel and Bezoar both jumped down from the cab of his truck and began to sniff along the ground. Taking a breath and looking around the peaceful wintry countryside he hoped Harry was alright and things weren't too crazy with the Weasleys. He opened the kitchen door and stuck in his head. "Damon! You awake?"

Damon laid on the sofa, Baby resting on his stomach as he dozed lightly in the late afternoon. His long fingers stroked Baby's slick fur then pulled back as she stood up on his tummy. Her little lips pulled back in a snarl as the truck pulled up in the drive and Damon smiled. He heard Severus' voice call out and grinned even wider. "In here, Sev!" He set Baby on the floor and rolled onto his side to watch. "Go get 'im girl." 

Severus stepped into the warm kitchen, smiling as Baby raced in and began to bark. "Hush now you little heathen. I've a potion that needs something like you," he said with false menace as he opened the refrigerator and set the beer inside of it. 

"Damon, what are you doing?" Severus asked as he scooped up Baby and walked into the living room with her and dropped his lanky frame down into an armchair. 

Damon rolled his eyes at the little dog as she licked Severus' fingers. "Some watch dog you are," he murmured softly then cut his eyes to Severus. Sitting up, he sighed and reached for his glass of tea. "I was watching the game earlier but I fell asleep when someone crawled up onto my stomach to make a nest." He took a long drink and sighed then eyed Severus. "What are you doing?"

"I just left Max's place. I simply can't believe Allie cleared out all of her things while his parents were out. He's brought the baby home though and has little Max settled into the nursery," Severus said as he stroked the little dog's head. 

"I thought you might be lonely without Grant's constant chatter, so thought to keep you from rambling about alone," the tall man said, not really wanting to admit he was lonely as well.

Damon grunted and shook his head. "I'm glad Patricia and Maxwell are there with them. I should go by and take the gifts Grant had bought now that they are somewhat settled. I don't know what's come over that girl but we'll be there for Max and the littles every step of the way." Sighing, he leaned back into the couch and smirked at Severus. "You are lost without Harry, aren't you?" 

Severus arched a brow and looked at his father. "Does it show that badly?" he asked with a chuckle. "How about you?"

Damon chuckled as he nodded and smiled at Severus. "I am so glad for the peace and quiet but damnit I miss having breakfast ready for me." 

Severus nodded. He understood completely. After the first hour of working in the cellar setting up his private workroom, he'd decided it was too quiet and soon had the television and radio on for noise. "Have you heard anything from Grant?" he asked as he set Baby down on the floor, watching her as she jumped back up on Damon and made herself comfortable.

"Not since early this morning. They are both probably sacked out with jetlag. I remember when Grant came to Japan. He slept for nearly two days after the trip." Damon's fingers stroked the slick fur once again and scratched at Baby's ears. He smiled at Severus. "I take it you haven't heard from Harry? Is that why you are so restless?" 

"Some, I suppose," Severus sighed. "The house is just so quiet and I want to know he's alright. I set the floo at my house to forward here. Hope you don't mind." He stretched out his long legs and stared at the logs burning in the fireplace, almost willing the flames to go green.

"That's fine. Your room is always open if you want to stay here until they come back." Damon sighed. "Harry's a grown man, Sev. I think he can take care of himself. You have to trust that he can and that if he can't Grant would let us know. I'm certain his family over there would as well."

"Thanks Damon," Severus murmured quietly, he didn't want to admit it, but he'd been hoping the man wouldn't mind if he stayed. "I brought the boys with me, I hope you don't mind."

Damon snorted. "If Asphodel pisses on my boots he will be lunch tomorrow." 

"He's been good lately. I don't know why he doesn't like you. You must have done something to him," Severus teased as he got to his feet. Going back into the kitchen he opened the backdoor and gave a sharp whistle. In a few moments two black and tan balls of energy ran into the warm house, their low slung bodies shaking snow everywhere.

"I did nothing to the hound. The other one don't act like that. You just got a rotten dog." Damon grunted as Bezoar came running into the room and jumped onto his lap with Baby. The little wiener dog tried to curl himself between Damon's stomach and Baby for warmth, shivering quite hard for such a small animal. Baby nipped at him, barked sharply and then settled down again when Bezoar turned around and touched noses with her. 

Shaking his head, Severus patted his knee and smiled as the bigger puppy jumped up onto his lap. "Good boy Asphodel," he murmured as he stroked his small dog. "What's on television and do you want to order pizza for later?" he asked as he stretched back out as he had been with the dog on his lap.

Damon looked over at Severus. "Pizza? Are you insane? Grant packaged me up some meals in the freezer. All we have to do is go and thaw one out. There's pot roast, meatloaf and gravy steaks with all the fixin's in there. And that was just what I found in the little freezer. There ain't no telling what's in the deep freeze."

Severus snorted softly. "What you aren't telling me is that Grant called Mario's and told them under no circumstances to either deliver or let you order a pizza," he chuckled. 

Damon scowled. "He told Tom not to cook any fried foods for me too, the little dictator."

Severus' deep, rich laughter filled the living room and soon all three dogs were barking as he finally quieted down. "I'll go pick it up."

Damon grinned. "Pick me up some pale ale while you are at it, would you?" He shifted the dogs on his lap and dug out his wallet, holding out a couple of bills to Severus. 

"It's already in the refrigerator," Severus grinned as he waved the money away. "I took the liberty of ordering a pizza before I got out of the truck, just wanted to be certain you'd want to share it. It'll be ready in half an hour."

Damon nodded and picked up his wand, summoning two bottles from the fridge. He propped his feet up on the coffee table and twisted the top of his bottle after floating the second to Severus. "A bribe huh? So I'd let you stay." He chuckled at the younger man and shook his head. "Harry's got you so wrapped Severus. Never thought I'd see the day." 

"No, truth be told, I didn't want to eat your cooking or mine," Severus teased as he opened his own bottle and took a sip. "Still weak."

Damon chuckled as he swallowed down some of the ale. "Just because we don't drink tar in a bottle doesn't mean it isn't any good. You know there's Guinness on tap at the bar if you want that. We could open up the back room. Maybe call Davy and Gregory. Hell, even Jason might like to come as well, see if they'd want to play some darts or pool. Been thinking I should run another tournament here real soon. That always brings in some good business and money."

"Going to let Grant play in a dart tournament?" Severus questioned as he thought of the way the small man had beat everyone in the bar the last time he'd played. 

"Hell no, I won't make any damn money if he does." Damon grinned as he finished off the ale and set the bottle aside. "Besides, I figure to try out Greg and Davy for the ball team this spring. Reganne will be here by then. Think you and Harry will be up for playing this year?"

Severus thought about the question for a moment. "When does the season start again?" he asked, still petting Asphodel who'd now rolled over onto his back and was being a shameless slut for the man's attentions.

"Early training starts in April. I think our first game against the Wheeling Warriors is in May." Damon shook his head. "I am hoping Max will still play and we have to replace Allie as well as Jamie and Chris. Oh, and Tom's oldest as well; James went off to West Virginia University in Charleston. He's decided to major in forensic science. The Feds want to recruit him to their Wizarding division." 

Nodding in approval at the news of his friend's son, Severus scratched at his arm. "I think Harry would enjoy it and I'll play as well. What about Grant?"

Damon snorted and summoned another bottle of ale from the fridge. "Grant hates sports. Besides, by that time he'll be flitting around his gardens doing spring planting and such." He eyed Severus. "Are you all going to put in a garden out there?" 

"I would like to put in a small garden for some of the ingredients I need for the shop. But as for vegetables, I'm not sure. Harry's not really said anything more about it," Severus mused as he sipped from his bottle. "Are you certain Grant won't want to play?"

Damon nodded. "Let me know and I'll hook up the tiller to the tractor and bring it down there for you to break the ground." He leaned back on the sofa and propped his feet up on the coffee table. Sighing, he looked at Severus. "Can you actually see Grant out there with us on the diamond?"

Chuckling, Severus shook his head. "No, not really. Grant is too house proud to do something that he might get dirty," he laughed as he took the puppy off his lap and started to stand. "I'll let you know about the garden, but I can't imagine needing something as large as a tractor to break the ground." He thought about the garden Grant put in every year and knew he didn't want anything even half as big. "I'll be back in a few. Do you want anything aside from the pizza?" he asked as he stood and pulled his truck keys from his pocket.

Damon shook his head, a slight pang in his heart as he pictured his little husband filthy from the garden and sweaty in nothing but short jean shorts. Groaning at the mental image, he looked up at Severus and smiled, offering him the money again. "You can let me pick up the tab for some more ale. I'm gonna need it tonight, I think."

"It's on me tonight, Da," Severus said with a smile. He knew he was going to need liquid courage to get through the night without his Harry next to him as well. Giving the older man a small nod, he left the house to retrieve their meal and drinks. 

@@@@@@@

Stan Shunpike meandered down the aisle passing out the chocolate and looked at the man sitting on the bed next to the last window. “Here now, where are you supposed to be?”

“Somewhere called the Leaky, I think,” Grant said with a shrug. “I was trying to get to Wizarding London, but I think I’m lost.” 

Stan’s eyes bugged out and he shouted at Ernie. “Ernie, turn around, we’ve one here that needs to go back to London. The Muggle looking bloke needs to go to the Cauldron.” He looked back down at the man and smiled a snaggletooth grin at him. “We’ll have you back right soon there mate. We’re in Hogsmeade now so it won’t be but just a bit more.” 

Grant rolled his eyes and nodded. He was getting damned tired of being stared at by the other wizarding folk. It seemed like he was one of the few not in robes. “Will we be here for any length of time?”

Stan shrugged. “All depends on the crowd at Hogsmeade. Might have to go up to Hogwarts but you never know.” Grant nodded and looked out the windows excitedly; he’d heard so much about the area from Severus. Taking hold of his bags he quickly exited the bus and wandered a short way down the street.

His eyes wide open Grant stared around at the young people that were wandering about in packs and staring back at him. Alright, he nodded to himself, he needed a robe. Grant walked along, smiling as he recognized some of the places Severus had spoken of and couldn't resist as he came upon Honeyduke's. 

His boy had made a habit of sending him their chocolates and he dearly loved them. Unfortunately for Grant, Stan Shunpike was in a bit of a dither and forgot about the small American wizard that needed to get to the Leaky Cauldron. As the last of the rambunctious travelers boarded the Knight bus, Stan signaled to Ernie that they were ready to go. The bus disappeared with a pop leaving the small man inside Honeyduke's.

Coming out of the candy shop, Grant looked back up the street and grimaced when he realized the bus had left without him. Unsure of when the next bus would be, the little man followed a small pack of older children to an establishment with the sign 'The Three Broomsticks' hanging above the door. Smiling as he realized that this was another of Severus' old haunts, Grant pushed his way inside and took a seat alone at one of the small tables.

Soon it felt as though every eye in the place was on him and an older woman that had a no nonsense air about her approached him. "Hello," Grant said, with what he hoped was a friendly smile on his face.

Rosemerta eyed the Yank as she wiped the table and offered him a menu. "Afternoon."

Grant took the menu and bit his lip nervously as he looked around. He knew he looked like a Muggle and wondered if that was going to be a problem. "I just got off of the bus and it left without me. Is it a problem that I'm in here?" he asked softly, his fingers rubbing nervously along the edge of the menu in his hands.

"You can always call the bus back later, Yank." Rosemerta placed a hand on her hip and stared down at the little man. "Are yeh here to cause a problem? You don't look no bigger than the third years that come in from Hogwarts. So as long as you aren't starting a bar brawl I don't mind accepting your Galleons." She laughed and smiled at him. 

Grant shook his head quickly. "No ma'am, I won't cause any trouble. I know some people that lived not far from here and they've told me a good deal about Hogsmeade and I just wanted to see it," he murmured softly and pushed his glasses up on his nose. "Do you have Diet Coke?"

Rosemerta blinked. "Yank, this is a pub and an inn. We've no diet coke whatever that may be." She tapped the menu, "We've Firewhisky, Gillywater, mulled mead, red currant rum and butterbeer." 

"Butterbeer please," Grant said quietly, he remembered Harry saying something about drinking it while on school trips to Hogsmeade with his friends. He looked up at the woman. "That's not very strong is it? Maybe I should have something stronger?"

"It's good if you like butterscotch. Most of the Hogwarts crowds enjoy it." Rosemerta smiled at him and nodded at his package from Honeyduke's. "You have a sweet tooth, Yank? If you do, that'd be alright or I can get you a cherry syrup and soda." 

"Butterbeer will be fine, thank you," Grant said as he looked down at the package from Honeyduke's. "I don't suppose you'd have a telephone here, would you?" He needed to try to call home and let Damon know he was alright and enjoying himself.

Rosemerta shook her head. "If that's something Muggle as well, I've no idea what you're talking about. We use the floo here." She pointed over to the large hearth. "But you'll not get any privacy there, Yank. Whole pub will hear ya. You want that butterbeer iced or hot?" 

Grant nodded, looking over to where she was pointing. "Iced please, if it's not any trouble. How much is it to make an international floo call?" he asked as he pulled his money pouch out of his pocket and looked at her expectantly.

Rosemerta blinked and thought about the question. "You'd have to purchase the floo powder, Yank. It's fifteen Sickles a scoop and for an International call, depending on the country, you'd need two to three scoops I'd think. So round about three Galleons give or take a few Knuts." 

Grant nodded and soon had five of the large gold coins dug out of his pouch and passed them to her. "This will take care of the drink as well?" he asked, waiting to see if he could put his money away yet. 

Rosemerta nodded and scooped up the golden coins then deposited a couple of Knuts and Sickles in their place. "Yank, for that price I'll let you use my own floo in the back. Follow me to the bar and I'll hand over your drink." 

"Thank you," Grant said gratefully leaving the change on the table. He stood and took the handle of his bag once again and followed the woman to the bar.

Rosemerta nodded and placed a bottle on the bar then opened it with an old bronzed church key. She tapped it with her wand, chilling and serving it as ice formed on the outside of the bottle and smoke wafted off the top. "Right this way, Yank." She led him back up the stairs to a room and opened the door. "Here you are. If you want the room for the night that'll be another two Galleons. That includes breakfast."

"Thank you," Grant said softly as he smiled at the woman and then turned to the hearth of her private floo. "I'll try not to take long." As soon as he heard the door close, he crossed the room and was on his knees in front of the flames. 

Remembering what she'd said about it taking at least three scoops of the powder, Grant tossed it in and as soon as the flames turned green, he stuck his head in. "Damon Wolffe, Wolffe's Den, Echo, West Virginia, United States," Grant said clearly and waited.

Damon sat on the sofa awaiting Severus's return, one hand raised, a squeaky fluffy toy clutched in his fist poised for flight. The two weenies and Baby stood at his feet at the ready waiting for the toy to fly. The flames flared in the fireplace and Grant's voice filtered out to him. He jumped. The toy went flying and the dogs took off after it, barks and the tapping of toenails on the hard wood floor sounding loud in the near empty house. Damon scrambled to the fireplace and stuck his head in. "Pet?"

Grant smiled as he saw his husband's face in the flames. "It's me. How are you?" he asked as he leaned further in, he didn't want the man to know he was nervous or upset at what had happened.

"I'm alive still." Damon smiled. "I have been waiting to hear from you, Grant. Did you and Harry just get out of Customs?" He looked up at the clock and shook his head.

Grant shook his head. "No sir. Harry is with his friends and I've... been doing a little sightseeing. I'm sorry; this is the first chance I've had to reach you."

Damon frowned slightly and nodded. "So long as you are all right, Pet. Are you having a good time?" 

Grant nodded quickly and smiled again. "Yes, it's a beautiful country. Do you know if Sev is at home?" he asked, hoping to be able to reach him and find out how to get to where he needed to be.

Damon cleared his throat not wanting to tell the other man Sev had gone for junk food. "He'll be back here in a few moments. Whatcha need Severus for? Is Harry all right?"

Grant watched Damon and then narrowed his eyes. "Did you con him into getting you a pizza?" he asked suspiciously. "I just had some questions for him. The last time I saw Harry, he was fine."

"Hell no. Would I do something like that?" Damon grinned at his husband. "You don't need Severus anyway. You got me." he laughed, trying to distract his little husband from the topic of his diet. 

"I hope you at least had vegetables put on the thing," Grant huffed with a shake of his head. "Do you know how I can get to Wizarding London from Hogsmeade?" It was worth a try. Sometimes Damon amazed him with what he actually knew.

Damon stared at him. Surely he hadn't heard right. "Why are you in a different country than the one I sent you to? Where the hell is Harry?" 

"I... Harry is with his family, he's alright," Grant said quickly, wishing he'd waited for Severus.

"Well, that's fine and dandy for Harry but I am a bit concerned with you now. How in the hell did you get to Scotland without someone noticing?" Damon scowled and then took a deep breath trying to calm himself. There wasn't anything he could do just yet with several thousands of miles and an ocean between them.

"I took this purple bus from the airport and when they said we were in Hogsmeade I asked if they'd be there for a little while. The guy said they would be, so I got off the bus to see some of the places Severus told us about," Grant explained and then took a deep breath. "The bus left without me though."

Damon hung his head then looked back up at Grant for a moment. He rubbed his face. "All right, if I remember Severus' stories correctly all you have to do is stick your wand out and light it up for the bus. It was the Knight Bus you got on, correct?" 

Grant nodded, "That's what the guide book says. But I don't know the name of the place I'm supposed to be going to. You aren't angry are you?"

Damon groaned. "You are looking for Diagon Alley. That should be in your guide book as well. I don't remember what all is there; it's been quite a few years since I was in Britain. Something about a cauldron, I think was the gateway." he sighed as he looked at his husband. "I can't say that I am angry as it was an honest mistake and you aren't in little pieces. But you should have been paying closer attention, Pet."

"I'll do better Sir, I promise," Grant said softly. "Should I call you when I arrive?" He was worried he was running out of floo powder.

Damon nodded. "Yeah or better yet, since you are safe where you are at, don't move. Why not just call Harry and have him or one of the Weasleys come and get you?" 

Grant hung his head and sighed. "I don't know how to call him," he mumbled, feeling his face flush. "I can just get back on the Knight Bus."

"What do you mean you don't know how to call him? You called me!" Damon exploded. "Are you fucking lost in Scotland?"

Grant flinched at Damon's outburst, fighting the instinct to pull his head from the flames. "I know where I am Master," he whispered, his eyes closed.

Damon stared at Grant and took a deep breath. "I understand that Grant." He said softly, trying to stay calm as his hands curled into fists on his knees. "What I don't understand is why you can not call Harry after you have just made one international floo call?"

"I don't know the floo address of his family," Grant said softly, raising his dark eyes to look into Damon's piercing blue ones. "I didn't want to intrude."

Damon's mouth opened and shut a few times then he shook his head. "Wait a minute. What do you mean you didn't want to intrude? Did you just leave Harry at the airport?" Stunned at his little husband's actions, he sighed. "Grant, I know Harry has been a little shit the past few days but what possessed you to do that?"

Grant shook his head, afraid that Damon wouldn't understand what had happened. "No Sir, Harry was with his family. I made sure he was with his family and he told me I could stay in wizarding London so I got on the bus."

Damon arched an eyebrow. "Oh, he told you that you could stay in London then, now did he?" He wasn't certain he was getting the entire story out of his husband and the information he was getting wasn't making him any happier. Nor was it doing his blood pressure any good. Taking a deep breath he sighed again. "What am I going to do with you, Grant?"

Grant nervously wrung his hands, wanting to find the words that would make his husband happy again. "Damon... Harry didn't need me there to mother him. He was with his family and remember, I said that I might stay by myself," he said, hoping that that would help.

Damon closed his eyes and rubbed his face for a moment before looking at his husband. "That doesn't mean I wanted the two of you to go off your separate ways immediately. You are in a strange country, Grant. Not to mention that as a medical professional you know of Harry's history if something, Merlin forbid, were to happen. Not that I don't trust the Weasleys or anything, but Severus was expecting you to see to Harry as well."

Grant hung his head once more. He knew Damon was right. He never should have left Harry. "I'm sorry, Sir. I'll try to find him. I know the family's last name," he said as he noticed the flames beginning to flicker. "Damon, I think the floo powder is about to run out. I'm at a place called The Three Broomsticks right now, but I'll try to find Harry."

"Grant..." Damon opened his mouth to say something else and the flames flashed the normal shades of orange and red. He cursed slamming his fist into the hearthstones. "Shit, shit, shit," he sighed and hung his head only looking up as one of the puppies nudged his leg with the fluffy toy. 

Grant scooted back from the hearth and took a deep breath before slowly getting back to his feet. He had to find a way to find Harry and his family. Picking up his untouched butterbeer and taking the handle of his bag in his other hand, he made his way slowly back into the public room of the inn.

The table he had been sitting at was now occupied and he searched around the room until he found another spot tucked back in the corner. Seating himself, he finally took a sip of the butterbeer and closed his eyes. Damon was going to kill him when he got home. He looked up as the same woman approached to stand over his table.

"Excuse me, but I've lost someone and I'm not sure how to find him," Grant said, hopeful that she might know Harry and maybe his family.

"Is he a Yank as well? You might have to go to the Ministry, I suppose. It's in London. Just stick out your wand when you exit the pub and the Knight Bus will come for yeh. Did you want another beer or the room?" Rosemerta dried her hands on her apron and waited. 

Grant shook his head. "No, he was a student at Hogwarts, his name is Harry Potter. I seem to have lost him."

Rosemerta's eyes widened and she stared at the man. "Bloody Hell, Harry Potter you say. I haven't seen him in several months. He was in here all the time as a student then after when he became a professor." Her eyes narrowed as she looked the other man over. "Last I heard he had left Hogwarts with Professor Snape. Who are you and what do you want with Harry?" 

"My name is Grant Wolffe. My husband and I know both Severus and Harry. We live only a few miles from them in West Virginia. I've flown over with him and he went to stay with his family, the Weasleys, and I don't know how to find him," Grant said, hoping the woman would believe him and maybe be able to help him. 

Rosemerta eyed the American stranger uncertain as to whether or not to reveal all that she knew. "I know the Weasleys. You stay here while I check with them to make certain. I got my eye on you, Mister Grant Wolffe." She glared at him for a moment before turning and disappearing behind the bar.

@@@@@@ 

Severus came back into the warm kitchen, this time bearing pizza and ale. "Damon, I'm back. Do you want me to bring the food in there?" he called out as he shut the kitchen door behind him, grinning down at the puppies that came running to greet him. 

Damon sat on the sofa, head leaned back and his eyes closed. In the time between Grant's floo call and Severus' return he'd managed to finish off the ale Severus had brought and started on a mason jar of moonshine. "Yes, and please tell me you brought more beer. Lots of it." His voice slurred slightly as he reached down and slammed back another shot of shine. "Lots of it, 'cause you're gonna need it."

One brow rose in curiosity as Severus entered the living room and looked at Damon. "Did something happen whilst I was gone?" He eyed the jar of clear fluid and took a deep breath. Whatever it was, it had the older man upset.

Damon opened one glazed blue eye and stared up at Severus. "Harry and Grant are lost in Britain somewhere."

Severus set down what he was carrying on the coffee table. "What?" he asked softly as he stared at Damon. "Lost? How?"

Damon closed his eyes and heaved himself up on the sofa. "I don't know. The fucking idiots got separated somehow and Grant got on the Knight Bus while Harry went with the Weasleys." He poured another shot of moonshine into his glass and downed it. 

"Grant's in Scotland, I think. Some place called The Broomtree Sticks and those fuckers at the Embassy won't give me a portkey over there until he's been reported missing by his party," Damon snarled and tipped some more alcohol into his glass. 

Reaching over, Severus carefully plucked the moonshine from Damon's hand. "You've had enough of this for the moment. Let me see if I can get it all sorted. You say Grant was at 'The Three Broomsticks', perhaps?" he asked as he crossed over to the fireplace and picked up the antique ginger pot that Grant kept the floo powder in. Kneeling down, he threw in an appropriate amount and called out, "Molly Weasley, The Burrow, Ottery St. Catchpole, England."

Molly was just leaving the kitchen with several plates as the fire flared. She turned wondering who would be ringing at this time then smiled as she recognized Severus's green face in the flames. She set the plates down and bent to the hearth, sticking her head in the flames. "Severus! Lovely to see you dear. How are you? We were terrible disappointed when Harry told us your Grant didn't want to stay with us. I thought Americans were supposed to be of the friendly sort." 

Severus smiled tightly and nodded. "Hello, Molly. Too be very honest, I'm not exactly certain why Grant isn't with Harry at the moment. Would it be too much trouble to speak with my husband for a moment?"

Molly blinked and frowned slightly. "I'll go see if he is awake just yet. Poor dear was awfully tired when he arrived. Pregnancy and jet tag is a terrible combination. Wait just a moment, Severus." She pulled her head out of the fire and left the kitchen, going below stairs to wake up her dark haired adopted Weasley boy.

Harry was awake when Molly came downstairs to let him know Severus was fire calling. Making his way as quickly as he could to the parlour, he knelt down in front of the flames and smiled at his husband. "Hello Severus. How are you doing? Do you miss me yet?" he teased playfully.

"We will reserve how I am faring until I find out some answers from you, little one." Severus cleared his throat. "Why is Grant in Scotland?" 

Harry's eyes widened at Severus' words. "He's where?" he asked softly, wondering how on earth Grant had bodged up the simple bus trip to the Leaky Cauldron. "Is he there on purpose?"

"I have no idea, Harry. He flooed here telling Damon that you were separated and that he was lost. Then when I call to inquire as to what is going on Molly informs me that Grant didn't want to come with you. Care to explain to me what is going on Harry." Severus pulled his head out of the flames to have a slight discussion with Damon, shushing the older man's drunken concerns then stuck his head back in. "I apologize for the interruption. Your explanation, Harry?" 

Harry cringed at his husband's angry tone and looked at the ashes of the fireplace. “He said he was staying in London.” He answered softly. "Told me he didn’t want the floo address of where I would be and then he got on the Knight Bus."

Severus sighed. "Did you at least try to give them to him, Harry? I understand you not wanting to be watched over like a small child but you just loosed Grant on the Wizarding world of Britain knowing full well that he'd never been there before. How would you have liked it if someone had just left you to your own devices once we set foot on American soil? I really can not understand why you allowed this to happen. What do you have to say for yourself Harry?" 

Harry looked up at Severus’ face, cringing once more at the look directed at him. “I’m sorry? I tried to get him to come with Ron and Hermione to drop him at the Leaky but he boarded the Knight Bus in London at Heathrow. You know I can’t go near the bus. And he said he knew what he was doing. You know how he is!"

"You think you are sorry, is that what you are saying?" Severus arched an eyebrow. "Yes, I do know how he is and I know you as well, my Harry. Grant is a stranger in an even stranger land and you let him go off on his own." 

"What was I supposed to do? Chase him across the terminal?" Harry asked hotly, his temper beginning to show. He was tired and it wasn't his fault Mr. Perfect Grant had gone and got himself lost because he was too dense to wait long enough to let Ron drop him off. "We offered to give him a ride, but he wouldn't hear of it."

"Watch your tone with me, Harry. Think carefully before you answer this time, little one. Why would Grant not hear of it? What did you say to him to make him leave like that? Grant knows better than to just go traipsing off somewhere he's never been before Harry." Severus eyed his little husband, his fingers tapping out a rhythm on the hearthstones as he waited for Harry's answer. He had a feeling it was not going to be pretty.

Harry pursed his lips, biting back his words as he took a deep breath. "I thanked him for flying over with me and he said he'd meet me back at Heathrow before our flight home. He asked me where to go and I told him the Leaky. When we met up with Ron and Hermione, he said he was going to take the bus even after I told him we'd give him a ride."

Severus sighed. Harry's answer hadn't provided him with the cause of the problem but he knew it was still there. He eyed his little husband. "I suggest that you retrieve Grant from The Three Broomsticks and bring him back to the Burrow. Molly has already informed me that she was disappointed not to make his acquaintance. I expect a floo call when the both of you are together. Do not disappoint me in this matter, Harry."

"He wouldn't listen to me, Husband," Harry said softly. He didn't like having the other man upset with him and Severus was right, something could have happened to Grant. "I tried, but he wouldn't listen."

"He wouldn't listen or you were not hearing, Harry? One of the two happened and I am going to hope the two of you can work it out amongst yourselves without any more influence from either myself or Damon. Do I make myself clear?" Severus wanted to reach through the fire and hold his little husband close. He longed to tell him everything was going to be all right, but he knew something had to be done. This episode was just too much in a string of petulance that the younger man had been displaying. 

Harry nodded contritely. "I understand, Husband. I'll try to make everything alright, but what do I do if he won't stay?" he asked softly as he looked up into his husband's dark eyes. "What if he's angry with me and won't stay?"

Severus met his husband's gaze. "Then I suggest you convince him, at the very least, to come to the Burrow for a short time so he knows how to return to you if there is a problem." He sighed heavily and watched Harry for a moment. "Can you at least try to get along with him for my sake? I don't understand what he has done to make you so upset, my Harry." 

"I just can't be him and be all perfect like he is," Harry said sadly and bit his lip. "He didn't trust me to be able to fix a meal, Husband. It was like he was expecting me to fail. Like I can't take care of you."

Severus frowned. "No one is asking you to be perfect Harry nor have I informed you of any lack of care. There is none, I can assure you. And I am quite happy with you the way you are. I expect that what we have is a failure in the lines of communication. However, if all you can focus on is that bloody turkey then you shall never have to put yourself out again by fixing a meal, Harry."

"Severus!" Harry cried in exasperation. "You don't understand. It's not just the fecking turkey, it's everything. You tell me that these people are there to help me and when I need help and try to call one of them, no one has the time to explain anything. They just tell me 'we'll take care of it for you, Harry.' Do you know how that makes me feel?"

Tears were coursing down Harry's cheeks now and he swiped at them with the sleeve of his robe. "Grant calls me constantly to make sure I'm alright, which is fine, I know he worries. But then he starts in with telling me how to do everything. It doesn't matter if I'm cleaning the bloody toilet or trying to cut up vegetables for your dinner. He lets me know I'm not doing it properly, not doing it his way." Harry stopped and shook his head, staring into the flames. "I'm sorry Husband for my outburst. It won't happen again," he said softly, twisting his hands in the soft material of his robe.

Stunned, Severus sat there momentarily thinking about his husband's words. He swallowed and licked his lips before speaking. "Thank you for telling me this, Harry. I hadn't realized that Grant was bothering you so much. I shall put a stop to it immediately." 

Harry raised his hands and then let them drop back to his knees. "No Husband, please... I just want people to see me as Harry, not as a Grant failure. I like Grant, he's been wonderful to me, but I'm not him and I will never be him. I'll never be able to be that perfect for you."

Severus cleared his throat. "No one expects it of you, Harry. I have only ever asked you to be yourself." He eyed his little husband. "Have you ever considered the fact that Grant is trying to help in his own way? That he might be trying to pass on things he has learned to be easiest for you?" 

“You are taking his side, Severus.” Harry sighed. “If he wants to help and I am not supposed to be made out to be him then why do I have to learn from his mistakes? I don't want to be some houseproud wife. That's not who I am. I don't care if club soda takes the stains from the porcelain, the stains don't bother me."

"I am not trying to take his side Harry. I am trying to play Slytherin's advocate as my family growls and gnashes their teeth around me." Severus covered his face for a moment trying to maintain his composure. He schooled his features and looked at his husband again. "I love you just the way you are, Harry. I don't think you need to be telling these things to me. I really think you and Grant need to sit down and talk these things out." 

Harry nodded; certain talking to Severus had done nothing but anger the other man. "Yes Husband. You said he's at The Three Broomsticks? Do you think he knows how to floo? I can't go get him, but maybe Ron could."

Slightly irritated Severus sighed. "Yes, Harry he can floo and before you turn that impertinent tone on me again, I think you should also remember that however Muggle Grant seems, he is a wizard as well. Kindly keep that in mind when you are making your own demands for being thought of as a person and not just my husband."

Hurt shone in Harry's eyes as he looked back at Severus. "I didn't know if he could or not Husband. I've never seen him do it and he's never spoken of it," he said softly.

"Harry..." Severus reached into the fire and held out a hand to his small husband. "Several injustices and miscommunications have befallen the both of you and I think that once the two of you sit down and try a little understanding, you will find that Grant is a very likeable person. Please try for all of our sakes. He just wants to be part of your life and offer you the gift of family just like the Weasleys have." 

Harry looked at Severus and placed his smaller hand in his husband's. "I'll try Severus, I promise. I don't like being like this and I don't know how to stop being so angry at everything. Doctor Marsha says it's alright to get angry, but I always feel like I'm doing bad if I get angry," he murmured and took a shuddering breath. 

Severus squeezed Harry's hand and stroked the back of it with his thumb. "It is perfectly fine for you to be upset or angry, Harry. Your anger is something we will have to work through with time and patience. I understand quite what it is like to be young and angry with the world in general." He sighed and eyed his little husband." I will always listen to your concerns if they are presented to me respectfully. I can not help you if you keep them bottled up. This is what I am here for, my Harry." 

"Thank you Husband for letting me speak," Harry said with a grateful smile. "Is Damon furious with me?" He was a little worried about facing his father-in-law.

Severus looked back over his shoulder at the older man who had finally calmed down and appeared to be sleeping on the sofa. For all he knew the man had finally passed out. He turned back to his husband. "I want to remind you that I will always be here for you, Harry. Anytime you need to tell me something." He snorted softly then continued. "I think Damon is a bit, I wouldn't say upset, but rather disappointed with the pair of you. I shall talk to him on your behalf, Harry." 

"It's not Grant's fault," Harry said softly and then sighed. "I was a bastard to him. I'll make it up to him."

Severus nodded. "Just try and work it out between the two of you. I don't like seeing my loved ones at odds, Harry. You and Grant mean the world to me. I would hate to have to choose between you." He let go of Harry's hand and reached out to stroke the younger man's face, hoping to reassure him. "I would chose you over them if I had to make the choice, but please do not force the issue. Remember that I love you, my Own." 

Leaning into the man's touch, Harry closed his eyes for a moment. "I love you too and I'll not make you choose, I promise," he murmured softly as he rubbed his cheek over the long fingers. "I'll fire call The Three Broomsticks immediately."

Severus nodded, smiling at Harry as he rubbed his cheek. "Thank you, Harry. I am trusting to you settle this peacefully between you and Grant. Try not to destroy the Burrow. I don't think Molly would appreciate it. Please pass on my condolences and apologies that I disturbed her during this time." 

"I shall, Husband. Are you doing alright there without me? Will you be staying at home or with Damon?" Harry asked as he shifted his weight, his legs starting to go numb from kneeling for so long. He was going to have to ask for help to hoist his bulk up from the floor.

"I will be perfectly fine, Harry. Bez, Del and I will be keeping Damon company while you and Grant are away. Damon needs all the help he can get while Grant is with you." Severus watched Harry fidget and smiled at him. "You may reach me here or at the shop if you have need. Take care of yourself, little one, and stay safe."

Harry smiled back at his husband and nodded. "Yes sir, I'll make sure to take care. I'll call as soon as I have Grant and I'll have him call Damon," he said as he started to reach for the pail of floo powder next to the hearth to floo The Three Broomsticks. "Goodbye Husband, I love you."

Harry pulled back out of the fire and hung his head for a moment trying to decide just exactly the best way to retrieve the older man. Tossing more powder into the grate he leaned back in and called out for The Three Broomsticks.

Madame Rosemerta smiled back at Harry. “Hello there, it’s good to see the likes of you. You didn’t lose something, now did you, Harry?” she teased.

Harry smiled at the older woman. She looked as good as she always had while he’d been growing up. “I am afraid I have, Madame Rosemerta. Might I speak with him, please?”

The woman nodded and soon Grant was kneeling down with his head in the flames. “Oh… hello Harry,” he said softly, his expression rather dazed.

Harry looked at Grant then sighed. “Grant… I would like to extend the invitation to you to come to my family’s home. Can you step through or do you need someone to come and retrieve you?”

Grant’s face sobered as he listened to Harry. “You don’t need to send anyone for me Harry, but thank you. Would I be able to get to where I was supposed to be from there?” he asked.

“You can, but there are some people here I would like you to meet.” Harry said softly. “You would not be putting anyone out here and have been extended an invitation to stay. Will you step through…please?”

Grant nodded. “Alright Harry, but would you mind stepping away, I don’t want to stumble into you by accident,” he said, gathering a handful of floo powder.

Harry nodded. “Let me get Ron to help you with your luggage, send it through first. This is The Burrow, make certain to say it clearly as these old fireplaces can sometimes have hiccups.”

He pulled out of the fire and called for Ron before sticking his head back in. “Are you certain you don’t need someone to help you?” He’d never seen Grant act this way. Harry hoped he’d not done anything too irrevocable.

Grant made a shooing motion with one hand and then in the next instance, he stepped out into the parlour of the Burrow. He looked at Harry for a moment before he spoke. “I may not be a strong wizard, but I’ve flooed before,” he said with a little smile. “Did you have a good trip with your friends?”

Grant carefully bent to set his bag back upright, having let it fall as he'd come through the Floo system. "I probably should have shrunk these, I wasn't thinking," he mused to himself, avoiding looking at Harry.

Harry nodded. He had tried to tell Grant just that before he had flooed but once again no one had listened to him. "It was a fine trip. Did you have fun seeing almost the entire UK?" 

Grant sighed, putting a hand on Harry’s arm for a moment. “I didn’t call Damon to get you in trouble; I just needed to know how to get to where I was supposed to be. I just wanted you to know that,” he said, removing his hand and straightening his braid.

Harry eyed him for a moment. "Sev knows now too. He wants us to call him." He bit his lip. "I don't think Damon's in the best of moods."

Grant sighed; he wasn't expecting his husband to be jumping for joy. "I'll take care of Damon, I don't want you to worry about him, okay?" he said softly and then looked around the room he was in. "I'll floo him when I get to where I'm going. I can get there from here, can't I?"

Harry nodded again. "Molly has extended the invitation for you to stay here with me, Grant. Severus asked that we call him when we were together as well. So, you don't have to go to London." 

Grant shook his head and then looked at Harry. "I'll meet your family Harry, but you know as well as I do that you don't want me here," he said quietly. "Where are they? I'll say hello and then be on my way."

Harry shook his head. "All right but don't say I didn't warn you." he murmured softly and lead Grant from the kitchen to the parlor. "Molly, is there space for two more at the table?" 

Molly looked up and smiled at Harry and then looked over to the newcomer. "Of course Harry dear, why don't you take him and get him settled. I'd planned for him to share the room with you, I hope you don't mind," she said as she waved her wand and another setting appeared at the long table.

Harry nodded knowing Severus would want him to work things out with Grant. He looked at Grant suddenly brightening to have the chance to watch Grant, demi-goddess of Echo, go up against the unsinkable Molly Weasley. "Molly, this is one of my father-in-laws, Grant Wolffe. 

He turned to the small man beside him. "Grant, this is Molly Weasley." He smiled at her. "She's my adopted mum." 

Grant smiled warmly at the buxom woman and extended his hand. "It's very nice to meet you, Mrs. Weasley, although I do wish it could be under better circumstances," he said softly. "I would like to extend condolences from my husband and myself for your family's tragic loss."

Molly stood and grasped the small hand. "Thank you and welcome to the Burrow. It's nice to finally meet you as well, Mr. Wolffe." A pained look came across her face. "It's not an easy thing to outlive one of your children." She let go of the man's hands and gestured to the chair. "Please sit and have something to eat. I know Harry must be starving with that babe growing so fast." 

Grant nodded and took the seat she motioned to. "I'm sorry to be putting extra work on you. I'll be going after the meal though," he said as he waited for Harry to sit down.

Shaking his head, Harry sat down at the table. He bowed his head trying to hide the smirk on his face, as he dished up some potatoes on his plate then passed them to Molly.

Molly looked up at the other man setting the potatoes down on the table with a clatter. "You are not adding to my burden and most certainly will not be leaving after the meal. You are more than welcome to stay. As a matter of fact, I was just telling Severus it was quite a disappointment not to greet you when you first arrived." 

 

"Thank you for the kind offer Mrs. Weasley, there was no disrespect intended to you. I simply thought Harry would benefit from time spent with his family without a stranger in the midst of things," Grant said with a small smile.

Molly made an indignant noise. "And what are you? Are you not his family across the pond now? You took in my Ron when he made the trip so that makes you an honorary Weasley as well." She looked over at Harry then back at Grant, shaking the wooden serving spoon at the two of them, ploughing ahead in what she perceived to be the problem. She'd thought quite a bit while Harry had been talking to Severus on the floo. Severus had quite a vocal range on him when angered. 

"I'm not so senile as to not remember what it was like for Arthur, Merlin rest his soul, and I, when his mother was still amongst us. Family is like that; no matter how many hens are in the house one of them is going to have problems." 

Grant clenched his jaw for a moment, not wanting to tell the woman to mind her own business. "Thank you, Mrs. Weasley. Ron is a very nice young man; he was no trouble at all. It was very nice to meet you, but really, I should be going," he murmured as he stood and looked down at Harry. "What is the name of the place I'm supposed to be at again?"

Harry looked up at Grant then across the table to Molly and back to Grant. "Grant, sit down," he whispered. "Please."

"Mister Wolffe, thank you for the kind words about my son but I know better of my Ron; he's a heathen just like the rest of the brood. Sit and finish your dinner. If you are still unhappy after then I'll chuck you out the front door myself." Molly passed Harry the plate of chicken. 

Grant sat with a shake of his head. He had no idea why Harry was being difficult about this, the boy couldn't wait to see the last of him only hours earlier. "Yes, Mrs. Weasley, thank you." As the food was passed to him he took a small amount of each dish before beginning to eat.

"It's very good Mrs. Weasley, is that rosemary on the chicken?" he asked as he carefully cut another bite from the fowl on his plate. He looked over to make certain Harry was eating well. "Harry, did you have any of the vegetables?"

Molly nodded, her new chicks now coming into line. Merlin she'd missed having people in the house. "Only way to roast a chicken, deary. My own mum taught me that way. If you like, I'll teach you the spell before you and Harry return to the States." 

She looked over at Harry's plate. "Yes, Harry make certain to eat lots of greens. Babies need all the nutrients they can get or they'll be taking them from your own body next. Have some more sprouts, dear." She looked over at Grant. "You too, Mr. Wolffe. I never understood the American way of being so thin. A good strong wind will blow you away here. Can't have that happening."

 

Harry arched an eyebrow and looked at the large pile of potatoes and mushies on his plate. Seething slightly he took the bowl of bright green vegetables and dished a few onto his plate. 

"Thank you for the offer, Mrs. Weasley, but I don't use magic when I cook," Grant murmured softly, choosing to pass on the extra food. "It is rather good though." He looked over at Harry, noticing the younger man seemed a little out of sorts.

"Harry, you should be careful how much of the spinach you eat, no more than a bite or two," Grant cautioned, a wary eye on Molly Weasley.

Molly snorted. "That spinach is filled with folic acid, just what you need while pregnant Harry. Eat as much as you like. You've put on a goodly amount of weight but you still need more."

"Yes, it may be filled with folic acid, but it is also full of nitrates from the ham that has been cooked with it," Grant said with a tight smile. "Go easy on them Harry, it will affect your blood pressure."

Molly glared at Grant. "I beg to differ with you Mister Wolffe, I've blood pressure problems myself and that spinach is magi-steamed. The ham was only added last as a bit of flavouring. There's also vitamins A and K in the spinach. Both good for the eyes as well."  
Harry watched silently as Molly let Grant have what for. Strangely, he felt no sense of satisfaction in what was happening.

"My apologies Mrs. Weasley, I was only concerned for his health," Grant said softly and went back to eating, his eyes on his plate. He was looking forward to just getting out of there.

"As am I, Mister Wolffe. I get a bit carried away when it comes to my family and Harry's been part of that from when he was just a mite. I bore and reared six strapping boys and a sassy lass for my Arthur. It's nothing to just add you and Severus into the bunch." Molly smiled at them 

Grant nodded silently, once again reminded of what he had not been able to do for his husband. After a moment, he pushed his plate away. "I fear I don't have much appetite. If you don't mind, I'll start your dishes for you before I go," he said as took a sip of his water. 

"Mister Wolffe, please have a seat. There's a magic brush in there to do the dishes while we eat. If it's the jet tag catching up why don't you have a lie down. Harry'll be happy to show you to the room I've prepared for you both." Molly reached over and patted Harry's hand.

Harry looked up at Grant and nodded. "We've still to floo Severus as well. Are you certain you don't want to eat anything else?" he asked the older man softly. 

Grant gave Harry a small smile. "Don't worry about me Harry, I'm alright. Thank you Mrs. Weasley, I may take you up on the offer of a lie down in a few moments," he said as he smiled at her as well. He was tired, that was the truth, all the travelling had taken it out of him and the mental stress wasn't helping anything.

Grant continued to pick at his food, managing to get half of it down by the time the others at the table had finished. While they were eating, he had opportunity to look around the room and marvel at all the magic that was used for so many things. It was so different from home.

Molly smiled at the two men and stood from the table. "I'm so glad you've decided to stay with us Mister Wolffe. Would you like some pudding?" She drew her wand and banished the dishes from the table to the kitchen. "I've made a treacle tart."

Grant looked over to what the woman was holding. He'd heard of a treacle tart, but had never had it. "Thank you Mrs. Weasley, this is something I've not had," he said as he smiled over to Harry and then mouthed silently. "I'll be gone soon, don't worry."

Harry frowned and nodded slightly. "You really don't have to leave." he mouthed back at Grant then held up his plate to Molly. "Thanks, Molly. I've not had one of these since we left Hogwarts." 

Molly smiled as she watched them; still certain something was going on between the two men. She could smell discordance in her house like an egg gone foul. She hoped they would work it out soon or she would have to step in again.

Grant only shook his head slightly before picking up his fork and trying a bite of the dessert. "It's very good Mrs. Weasley, very rich and sweet," he murmured as every tooth in his head begged for mercy from the sticky sweet attack.

Harry grinned at Grant. "Think Damon would like this? I know Sev does." He dug into the tart and then hummed before taking a large drink of his milk.

Molly sat down and smiled. "Thank you deary. It's very rare that I make it; goes right to my hips, I tell you, but I knew Harry loved it."

Grant chuckled as he thought of his husband. "I'd have to make two Harry, one for him and one for everyone else," he said with a laugh and then turned to Molly. "My husband has a notorious sweet tooth and a taste for anything bad for him."

Molly chuckled. "My Arthur was like that. He loved his puddings and his Muggle tinkering. Why, one year, my boys took his auto and went to rescue Harry from that awful Muggle family. Twasn't Harry's fault but Arthur was on probation for a month for that flying car." She smiled fondly at Harry then looked at Grant. "Are the Yanks just as secretive as the Ministry?" 

Grant shook his head. "Not really. Most of the time we kind of stay below the radar, but we watch what we do in front of most Muggles depending on where we are. In Echo it's a mixed community so no one really cares. There are several communities like that and some all wizarding communities as well," he explained as he carefully took another bite and chewed. "You'll find that in some areas no one will raise an eyebrow, but in others you have to be careful because they'll burn you at the stake in a heartbeat. Oh... and California is just... odd."

Molly nodded. "I've always wanted to see the Colonies. I suppose I shall just live vicariously through Harry and Severus." She turned and smiled at Harry. "Listen to me chattering on and on. You two dears need your rest. Go on, go have you a lie down. I'll have breakfast ready in the morning before you wake."

She banished the empty plates to the kitchen and stood. Pressing a kiss to Harry's hair, she walked from the room leaving the two men to themselves. "Good night, dearies."

Grant watched her go, stifling a yawn behind his hand and then looked at Harry. "I suppose we should get the fire call over with," he said as he pushed his chair back and waited for his son-in-law.

Harry nodded and looked up at Grant. "You are going to stay, right? I don't fancy having her find out you've gone and disappeared in the night." 

"Don't worry Harry, I'll leave her a note if I go," Grant said softly as he walked back into the room with the fireplace. "Where is Severus at?"

Harry stepped up to Grant, pulled him out of the parlour and led him down the stairs to their room. "Molly put us down in Charlie and Bill's old room. There's a loo and a hearth down here so we'll have privacy." He looked back at Grant and smiled. "I'm sorry I was a prat this morning, Grant."

Grant nodded tiredly as he carried his luggage down the stairs. Maybe a nap wouldn't be a bad idea. "It's alright Harry, I understand," he said as they entered the bedroom and he sat down on the bed that was still made. "Do you want to talk to him first or what? I should probably talk to Damon as well."

Harry sat down on the bed, shrugging his shoulders and scratching his stomach. "I've already spoken to Severus." He looked at the floor. "I think Severus was lonely. He tried to make it out that Damon needed help but somehow I am just not seeing that. I mean he was lost while you were separated but he's back at his home now. Maybe it was just a bad idea for me to come here." 

"Severus will be fine Harry, don't worry about him. There is no telling what those two will get up to while we're gone. It's understandable that you wanted to be here. This is your family and something horrible happened," Grant said as he toed his shoes off. "I'll go ahead and talk to Damon to make sure he knows I'm alright and not wandering Europe like an idiot." He laughed softly as he pushed himself off the bed and went over to the fireplace, tossing in the floo powder.

"Damon Wolffe, Wolffe Den, Echo, West Virginia, United States," Grant said clearly as he leaned into the green flames.

Damon glared at Severus, now truly pissed that the younger man had tried to slip him a sobering potion and hide his shine. He'd commenced drinking again although he'd hid it in the soda he'd fixed to go with the pizza. A pleasant buzz was fueling him now as well as the all meat pizza. Seeing the flames flare green he carefully heaved himself off the sofa and shakily sank to his knees. "Bout damn time you called again, Injun."

Grant looked at Damon carefully judging the man's mood. "I'm sorry it took me so long sir," he said as he gave the man a small smile. "Are you alright?" He shifted on his knees and watched Damon closely.

"I am better now that you are where you are supposed to be." Damon snapped. "What in Merlin's name possessed you to traipse all over Britain? Is Harry all right?"

"Harry is fine sir," Grant answered, unconsciously bringing his palms to rest face up on his thighs. "I got confused and didn't know where I was going."

Damon nodded. "That's why you were supposed to stay with Harry. I thought you said you bought a guide book. How in the hell did you get fucking lost with a goddamned guide book?" 

Grant swallowed hard and licked his lips. "I... I don't know how I got lost, Master," he said, shame evident in his voice. "You've always said I shouldn't be allowed to wander. You were right, Master."

"You are damned right you shouldn't wander; you need a fucking leash. I knew something was going to happen. You scared the hell out of me, Grant and I couldn't do a damned thing about it." Damon shook his head and leaned out of the fire to take a drink of his soda. 

"Your boy is sorry Master," Grant said, feeling his face colour at the dressing down. "I was never in danger..." He stopped speaking and looked down at his knees.

Damon scowled. "That is beside the point, Grant. You should have known better than to let yourself get separated from Harry like that. There is no telling what could have happened to you. Either one of you. Severus trusted you to watch over Harry and you've let both of us down now."

"I did watch over him Master and he was safe with his family," Grant began, trying to defend himself. "Harry is fine, nothing bad happened to him."

Damon growled. "That is beside the point, Grant. You know what kind of shape the boy is in and regardless of the fact that he was with his family, he was your responsibility. And like I already told you, you are a doctor and know his history and condition if something were to happen. I am sorely tempted to bring your ass back tonight regardless of whether you like to portkey or not."

"But he didn't want me there," Grant whispered under his breath and then took a deep breath. "Yes Master, your boy is sorry he disappointed you. You know what is best for your property."

Damon eyed him. "Don't give me that bullshit when you don't mean it, Grant. I know you. You are a stubborn little Injun."

Grant looked into Damon's blue eyes. "What do you want me to say? That I fucked up? I know I did and nothing I can do will ever fix it. I did what I thought was right in the situation. You weren't there Master."

Damon narrowed his eyes at his husband. "Don't you take that tone with me, boy. You know what I meant. I know you aren't stupid and there's no need to act like it Grant. There was a better way to handle that and you know it." 

"I'm sorry Master," Grant said softly and hung his head. He hated dealing with Damon when the man had been drinking and the fact he was angry just made things even more difficult. "What do you want me to do now? Should I get ready to leave?"

"I don't know. Them bastards at the Embassy wouldn't give me a portkey to find you because you hadn't been reported missing as yet. It's going to take a few days for me to obtain an International portkey one as well." Damon scowled. "But whatever you do, do not leave that house where you are now and do not let him out of your sight. Merlin forbid something should happen to him over there. You know he can't use magic while he's pregnant." 

He slammed his fist on the hearthstones. "Goddammit, Grant you know this and it pisses me off even more to have to tell you this shit again like you are some three year old child. You know better. What the fuck has come over you? Have you got a case of the stupids or something?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me," Grant whispered, not daring to flinch as Damon yelled in his face. "I'll stay here sir."

Damon scowled and shook his head. "I'm tired and just too angry to deal with you like this, Grant. You want to wallow in self-pity, then fine do so. I don't want to hear it. Go to bed. I know it's got to be late over there and you certainly didn't get any rest after the flight." 

Grant nodded. "Yes Master. Good night, sir," he said softly. "May I call you in the morning?"

Damon sighed. "I suppose. Let's hope you have an attitude adjustment sometime between now and then. We will finish this when you and Harry get home." 

He rubbed his face and looked at his little husband, reaching out almost as if to touch Grant. "I love you, Grant. Please try to remember that and not get yourself splattered all over the fucking British countryside."

"I love you too," Grant said softly and scooted back to give himself enough room to bow low to the ground, pressing his forehead to the hearthstones to show his Master his submission. "Your boy will do better, Master."

Damon nodded at his little husband. "All right Grant. We'll see. Just go on to bed and we'll talk more about this later."

Grant nodded and got to his feet so that Damon could see he was getting ready to go to bed. "Goodnight sir," he called as the flames began to change. 

Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, Grant unzipped his bag and pulled out Damon's pyjama top before looking up and realizing Harry was still in the room. "I'm sorry for my behaviour Harry."

Harry blinked, swallowed hard and nodded as he stared at Grant for a moment. "Morgan used to talk to me like that at first." he said softly. 

Grant paused as he was undoing the buttons on his shirt. "What do you mean, Harry?" he asked as he finished his task and then pulled the garment off and folding it carefully before he set it in his suitcase. Sitting down on the edge of the bed he pulled the hair tie from the end of his braid and undid the plait with nimble fingers.

"Talk to me like I was nothing," Harry whispered and looked at the floor. "Why didn't you tell him it was my fault? Why did you let him think that you were the only one to blame?" 

Grant shrugged as he began to brush out his long hair. "He was upset and needed to blame someone for it. You didn't need to deal with it."

Harry scowled at Grant. "That's just what I am talking about. Who are you to tell me that I don't need to deal with something? I'm not some little child that can't do anything Grant. Merlin, when is everyone going to get a clue that I just want to be treated like everyone else? I'm not made of glass."

Grant stopped brushing and looked at Harry. "I'm sorry, I'll be sure not to do it again," he sighed as he tossed the hair brush back in his bag and loosely re-braided his hair before setting his suitcase on the floor. Undoing his trousers, he let them fall to his ankles and then stepped out of them before folding them and laying them on top of his suitcase.

As he started to pull the covers back on the bed, he stopped and turned back to Harry. "I just didn't want him to yell at you."

Harry sighed and began undressing. "Maybe that's what I want to happen, Grant. So I can yell back at them as well, so I can actually say how I feel and not get my teeth knocked in over it. Or better yet be patted on the head like some pup." He jerked back the blankets on his bed. 

"There, there Harry, we've taken care of it. No need to worry your cracked head about it." his voice sing-songed the phrases as he tilted his head from side to side. 

"You want to tell people what you think, Harry? Fine, then tell me what you think. I know you don't like me, so you don't have to pretend anymore," Grant snapped, everything that had happened in the past twenty-four hours piling up on him until he just couldn't stand it any longer. 

Harry turned around and looked at Grant. "Oi! So you do have some teeth? I thought you were an all prim and proper house boy for Damon." He sat down on the bed and smirked. "It's not that I don't like you, I do. But I'm not you. I'm not perfect and I can't be." 

"I'm far from perfect Harry, far from perfect. No one has asked you to be perfect and if they do, tell them to shove it," Grant growled softly as he glared at the younger man.

"All right then." Harry glared at the other man. "Shove it, Grant." 

"I've never asked you to be perfect, you little...," Grant swallowed the last of his sentence and clenched his teeth.

Harry arched and eyebrow. "Oh no? 'Harry chop the courgettes just this way on the diagonal. No, no, Harry, pour the bloody soda in the toilet to help bleach the porcelain.'," he snorted. "You tell me these things as if I haven't a bloody clue how to do anything and that you know it all and it has to be exactly done Grant's way only. Merlin knows, Harry will fuck it up if Grant doesn't step in and take over." 

Grant stared at Harry, a gobsmacked look on his face. "I don't do that!" he protested hotly.

On a roll now, Harry continued. "You do too, you little control freak. How else am I supposed to make it unless Grant's right there to tell me how to do things. Got to have it perfect for Severus as if I hadn't been taking care of him perfectly well the past three years on my own. Nope! It wasn't done the Grant way so it has been bollixed up six ways from Sunday." 

Grant swallowed and realized Harry was telling the truth. Looking down at his hands, he chewed his lip for a moment. "I'm sorry, I guess I just wanted to help you not mess things up like I did."

Harry stared at Grant. His anger, in one way, fading away to nothing but in another way it was just as irritating that Grant would end up being the rational one, the one who was perfectly behaved and never did a thing wrong to displease anyone. "That's just it though Grant. I'm not you. How could I make those same mistakes? I'm Harry and believe you me, I have made some pretty big fuck-ups all on my own." 

Grant shook his head. "No... I meant mistakes in taking care of the house and...," he stopped speaking for a moment, his shoulders slumping. "You're right, you don't need to know any of that, you come from this." He waved his hand around indicating all the magical things in the house.

Harry looked around the room. "This what? Magic?" he snorted. "Boy, are you mistaken. I didn't even know I was a wizard until I was eleven. I slept in a cupboard under the stairs until then as well. You should know that, you saw some of it when Severus was in my mind." 

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes trying to remember everything from that night, everything he'd heard. "'You'd never seen anything quite so…fucked up in all the years you had been doing Dreamwalks.' That phrase sticks out most in my mind. I tried to tell Damon I knew you all thought I was insane but he didn't listen either." He blinked and looked over at Grant giving him a grim smile. "I know though and that's the worst part isn't it?"

Grant's eyes widened as he looked at Harry. "What do you know?" he asked carefully, unsure of where this was going or what mental state the younger man was in.

Harry met Grant's eyes. "That I'm mental. You all think it. I know you do. That I'll slip back if I'm not watched. That's why you don't like me," he whispered softly "That's why you don't think I am good enough for Severus so I have to be remade over. Be perfect just like you." The light in Harry's eyes slowly began to fade as he continued to stare forward. 

"You think I don't like you?" Grant asked curiously. "Harry, don't you know how much we love you? I think you are the best thing that has happened to Severus. I don't want you to be like me."

Grant stood and crossed the room to sit down next to Harry on the bed. He picked up the younger man's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I'm not perfect Harry."

Harry never moved as Grant sat down beside him. "Boy knows he's worthless. Boy knows he is a disappointment." 

He slid down to the floor to his knees, bowing low trying to protect his belly as if he unconsciously knew it would be the first to take whatever damage was to be done. "Boy is sorry, boy is rubbish." He stuck his fingers in his mouth to quiet himself, body still braced and waiting for the blows to fall.

Grant stared in horror as Harry went to the floor. "No," he whispered as he knelt down next to the young man. "Oh no, Harry." 

Grant gently laid a hand on Harry's back and began to rub his skin through his shirt. "You aren't a disappointment, not at all."

"It's stupid and worthless. It knows its rubbish and should be out in the dustbins. Stupid, broken come sack." Harry's fingers pulled at his lip, his nails digging into the thin skin and drawing blood as he murmured the words over and over again. "Not even a proper wizard to get pregnant like Master wants." 

Grant pulled Harry's hand away from his mouth and gave the boy a shake. "Harry! Look at me. I want you to listen to me," he said firmly. "Who am I, Harry? Who am I?"

Harry's head rocked with the shake then he stared straight ahead right through Grant. He bowed his head again. "This thing doesn't know. Doesn't have the right to know." 

Grant closed his eyes for a moment trying to think. Damon was going to kill him and he would hand the man the rope for his noose. He deserved it. 

"Please Harry, come back," Grant murmured as he pulled the boy to him and wrapped his arms around him. "Can't you feel the baby moving in you? Can't you feel what you and Severus have created?"

Harry began to rock in Grant's arms, murmuring nonsense. His hand drifted back to his mouth and he bit into one hand. The other turned into a claw and began digging into the naked skin of his leg. "No good for anything," he hissed softly.

Grant grabbed both of the boy's hands in his, giving them a good hard squeeze. "Harry!" he barked gruffly, "Listen to me, I want you to focus on me, do you understand?"

Harry's eyes rolled in his head and his mouth curled into a grimace. He groaned, closed his eyes and squeezed Grant's hands. "Boy always listens," he whispered softly. 

Grant breathed a small sigh of relief as he was getting some sort of favourable response from Harry. "Good boy Harry, such a good boy," he said calmly as he rubbed his thumbs over the skin of the younger man's hands. "Can you feel the baby moving in your belly?"

Harry nodded his eyes still blank. "One day boy will make a baby for Master."

Grant took Harry's hands, guiding them down to cover the swell of his belly. "What do you feel Harry? Tell me what you feel," he said softly, trying to bring Harry around as gently as he could.

Harry swayed as he sat with his hands on his stomach. "Baby?" He blinked and pressed his hands to his stomach. "My baby?"

"Yes Harry, your baby. You and Severus have a little girl coming, doesn't that make you happy?" Grant said gently as he moved Harry's hands over his belly, hoping to ground the young man. "Can you feel her move?"

"Severus?" Harry's eyes were still glazed as his fingers palpitated over his stomach. "Severus's baby. Mine and Severus's baby. Not his." 

"That's right Harry, that bastard can never hurt you again. You're safe now and no one will ever hurt you again," Grant said softly, pressing a kiss to Harry's forehead and letting his hands go to pull the younger man to him in a hug.

Harry cradled his stomach as he felt the lips grace across his forehead. He leaned against the other man and breathed deeply as tears began to run down his cheeks. The gentle scent of vanilla and musk filled him and he sighed. "Grant..." He covered his face and swallowed hard as he began to sob. 

Grant rocked Harry in his arms, one hand stroking the dark, unruly hair as he murmured softly. "It's alright Harry... shhhh.... it's alright." Over and over again, he whispered as the younger man cried. "I'm right here, I've got you."


	119. Part Of Your World

Harry woke suddenly with a pressing urge to go to the loo. He opened his eyes and stared at the relaxed face of his 'mother-in-law'. Grant's soft exhales graced across his cheek and he studied him for a moment. Last night's episode came back to him and he groaned softly wondering how the small man had gotten them both into the bed. He swallowed and tried to carefully extract himself from Grant's arms, embarrassment filling him as he remembered how he had acted.

Reganne again stomped on his over full bladder and Harry grunted, sitting up and wondering how he was going to climb over Grant to get to the loo without waking the man.

Grant came awake as he felt Harry moving in the bed, opening his dark eyes; he looked at Harry for a moment and then rolled out of bed.

"Sorry," he mumbled softly as he took the few steps to fall into the other bed, dragging the blankets over himself so he didn't have to face Harry and the things he'd said to the younger man.

"My apologies. I didn't mean to wake you," he replied softly. Harry watched him a moment then waddled to the loo, closing the door softly so as not to disturb the other man further. 

Washing his hands after using the toilet, Harry looked at himself in the mirror, circles rested under his red-rimmed eyes. He drank down his potions and wondered just exactly how much his mouth had spouted off to Grant. He swallowed and opened the door looking at the lump of his 'mother-in-law' on the other bed. "Thank you," he murmured softly then turned to leave the other man alone. 

"I'm a light sleeper, so don't worry about waking me Harry," Grant said quietly. "Everything's okay with you?" He peered out from his blankets at the pregnant man and gave a cautious smile.

Harry nodded, smiling slightly. "I think so. But I need to eat something. I just took my potions. Would you like me to see if Molly has any coffee to brew?" He knew Damon lived on the stuff but realized he didn't know that much about Grant. "I'm certain Molly will have a full breakfast if you'd like to join me." he asked softly, not looking at Grant as his cheeks flushed lightly.

Grant sat up and pushed the blankets back, running a hand through his hair which had become unbraided sometime through the night. "It's alright if she doesn't Harry. I can take it or leave it in the mornings," he said and then sighed as he leaned over and rooted around in his bag for his hair brush.

"Don't wait because of me Harry. I'm fine with a piece of toast. I look like something the cats dragged in and don't want to scare your family," Grant said with a chuckle as he yanked the brush roughly through his hair.

Harry arched an eyebrow as he watched Grant pull the brush through his long hair, wincing slightly as he hit a snarl. "You obviously didn't get enough of Molly in her fine form last night. It's going to be a wonder if she doesn't stuff you while you are here and send you home weighing a stone more." 

"It's alright Harry; you go on and have breakfast with your family. I'll be up shortly. I'm really not very hungry," Grant replied as he continued to brush his hair out, he knew he had some snacks in his bag along with a jar of instant tea, so he was set.

Harry sighed and bowed his head. "Fine but don't say I didn't warn you." He twisted his hands in his robe then sighed and turned to go once again.

Grant waited until Harry had left the room before he pulled a bag of peanuts out of his bag and then knelt down in front of the fireplace. Tossing in a large handful of floo powder he called out for his husband, hoping for better results than last night.

Damon sat on the sofa with Bezoar and Baby in his lap drinking a glass of milk and eating one of Grant's bags of peanut butter cups with one hand as he idly stroked a puppy's head with the other. He stared off into the fire as he unwrapped another candy and popped it into his mouth.

Severus's drunken snores echoed in the background and he shook his head as he looked up at the clock. He needed to go back to bed but he couldn't sleep without Grant there. The bed was entirely too cold without the little man. 

"Damon... are you there?" Grant called out softly, only seeing a bit of the coffee table and the rocking chair that was set next to the fireplace at home. 

Damon grunted and looked around, finally noticing Grant's face in the fire. He smiled gently and nodded. "I'm here Pet, just a moment." 

Carefully shifting the dogs out of his lap he moved to the hearth, his knees snapping as he bent and placed his head in the fire. "I was just thinking about you." He eyed his little husband and sighed softly. 

As soon as Grant heard his husband's voice, he set his snack to the side and adopted a pose of submission, his head bowed in deference. "Hello Master, I hope you are alright," he said softly, his long hair falling loosely around him.

Damon nodded as he watched his little husband. "I'll live, Pet. How are you and Harry tonight?" 

"Harry's woken up and has gone to have breakfast with his family, Sir," Grant replied, keeping his eyes focussed on the flames in front of him. "He seemed to be feeling alright this morning."

Damon nodded and watched his little husband. "Grant... Why aren't you eating as well?" 

Grant swallowed. "I wanted him to have time with his family. I had some things in my bag, Sir."

"I understand that Grant but the snacks you packed aren't a good substitute for breakfast. You know this, Pet. Why are you making me have to tell you these things?" Damon eyed his husband. "Do you want to come home baby?" he asked softly.

"I... I thought I'd go up later and have a piece of toast or something, I'm sorry," Grant said softly and shook his head. "No Sir, I'd like to stay here and look after him. I said I would do so and I should."

Damon nodded. "All right then, Pet. I love you and remember to take care of both of you while you are there." He sighed and reached out a hand through the fire stroking Grant's hair. "I miss you."

Grant leaned into the man's touch, sighing softly. "I miss you too. Am I still restricted to this house?" he asked.

Damon thought for a moment then shook his head. "No, I guess not. I'd like you to enjoy your vacation and do a little shopping if you wish. Just remember to keep tabs on the time and Harry, Pet."

"I will, I promise. Why aren't you sleeping?" Grant asked as he finally raised his head and looked at the other man.

Damon smiled tiredly. "Baby needed to go out and Sev's snoring could wake the dead. I'll probably hit the sheets here after a bit. Don't you be worrying about me, I'll live." 

Grant nodded and was quiet for a moment. "I left my nightshirt in the bathroom," he said, letting his husband know that there was still something there that would have his scent strongly on it. "I don't want you losing sleep."

Damon chuckled, shaking his head slightly at his husband. "Thank you, Pet. I'll be fine." 

"I'll let you go rest now Damon," Grant said softly, reaching his hand into the flames for a moment. "I'll talk to you later on?"

Damon reached out and squeezed Grant's hand. "I'll be here. Max and his parents plus Davy and Gregory are all coming over for a pot-luck tonight." He sighed and pressed a kiss to Grant's hand before letting it go. "Take care of you and Harry, baby."

"I will. How's the new baby doing?"

Damon smiled. "He's a big one, Pet. Seems to be doing just fine." He chuckled slightly. "Little Sarah is helping the best she can but Max said she was having some bad dreams with Allie not being there." 

He frowned. "That damn girl left Max divorce papers on the table when she came and got her stuff. Max called Jo and she's getting a team for him together to counter. Hell, I think she is thinking about taking the case herself even though she doesn't practice family law all that much."

Grant frowned. "Did the papers mention anything about custody of the children?" he asked, wondering if he shouldn't come home early to be with Sarah.

"I have no idea. Max locked himself in the bedroom with them and had his parents take the kids out for a while. Gregory and Davy ended up with them for the night so Max could have some time to himself." Damon shook his head. "I have no idea what all is going on but I'll talk with him today. Patricia and Maxwell are going home sometime this week so we'll have to wait and see how things are going to go."

"Do you think I should come home now? Do the kids need me?" Grant asked anxiously. He didn't like the idea of any one of his little flock being in distress and he couldn't be there to help.

"No, take care of Harry, Pet. Sev and I will see to Max. Gregory has taken on some of Max's patients and I'm interviewing a doctor later this week to round everything out. He's another GP so I hope you don't mind." Damon smiled at his husband. 

"Is the practice suffering any?" Grant asked, now finding something new to fret over. "I knew I shouldn't have left. What about Jason? I know he was on the roster to see me later this week. Damon, you have to make sure he gets in."

"Calm down, Grant. No, the practice isn't suffering and I've already spoken with Jason. He's going to see Max on Friday. I'm hoping he let us know what the baby is then. He's getting huge, Grant. Looks like he swallowed a watermelon." Damon yawned and shook his head. "Don't worry about it; I've got it all under control."

Grant picked up on the fact Jason was now huge. "Is he abnormally huge Damon? That could mean he's retaining too much water, it could be early stages of pre eclampsia. Can't Max get him in sooner?"

Damon gave Grant a look. "I am not a doctor Grant, I have no idea. He just looks really big compared to Harry. He looks fine to me and seems happy enough piddling around Sev's shop. I'll talk to Max and Jason both to see if we can't work something out but you know how Jason is." 

Grant sighed and shook his head. "You tell Severus to take it easy on Jason, that boy shouldn't be lifting anything now. Make certain he understands that," he said, his frustration evident in his voice.

Damon chuckled. "Yes, little hen. I'll talk to him in the morning. Don't go giving yourself an aneurysm over this."

Grant stopped and smiled sheepishly at Damon. "Sorry, I keep forgetting that life does continue on without me there."

Damon smiled. "And we are all a little lonelier without you, Pet. It will be all right. You can spoil the baby and Jason when you return." 

"Alright, you go to bed and get some sleep baby," Grant said, leaning forward into the flames to offer the man a kiss before he broke the connection. "I love you."

Damon leaned further into the flames, ghosting his lips across Grant's. "Go eat some breakfast." He smiled at his husband as he pulled back. "I love you too, my Injun."

After the connection ended, Grant got back to his feet, picking up his little bag of nuts and sat back down on his bed; he'd make it when he finished eating. He thought about all the things he'd like to do while in England and wondered if Harry might want to do any of them as well. He looked up at the ceiling as he heard people walking above him and sighed to himself.

Harry added some rashers, fruit and a piece of toast on a plate after sending Molly and the others off to the wake. The Ministry was holding a service for Percy and Harry had opted out of going to this one. He didn't want to be exposed to all of the politicians and would attend the next one that was just family.

He padded his way down to the bedroom, carefully balancing the plate and a cup of tea for Grant. Grant still wasn't back up to how he had looked before this past October and if he had to eat to gain weight then so did Grant. He knocked softly on the door and called out to the other man. "Grant? I've brought you something to eat."

Grant rose, quickly opening the door for the younger man. "Thank you Harry, but you didn't have to," he said softly as he followed Harry into the bedroom. "I would have come up in a bit."

Harry shrugged and held out the plate to Grant. "I know you said toast but, you need more than that. You are still too slender." He sat down on the bed and watched the other man. "Molly and the rest of her brood just left for the Ministry." 

Taking the plate, Grant sat back down on his bed and began to eat, not realizing how hungry he'd been until he bit into one of the rashers. "Oh this is good. Thank you again Harry. Weren't you feeling up to going with them?" he asked as he stuffed the rest of the meat into his mouth.

Harry nodded as Grant began to eat. "There's more if that's not enough. I think she cooked an entire pig for the rashers." he folded his hands over his belly, scratching an itch then rubbing the swell lightly. "It's at the Ministry and I didn't want to intrude on them. The press would have made a spectacle of me being there as well as my being pregnant. Molly doesn't need that."

Grant nodded; he could understand that. He'd always hated people staring at him while he'd been pregnant as well. "Did you want to lay back down or something?" he asked as he ate a bit of the fruit.

Harry shrugged. "I'm awake now." He eyed Grant for a moment then looked down at his fingers. "Is Damon still very angry?"

Grant shook his head. "No, he was more worried than angry I think. The fact he'd been drinking didn't help, but it wasn't too bad," Grant said. "Don't worry; he was never angry with you."

Harry sighed. "He should be. I've messed up with him twice now. You should tell him it was my fault. You shouldn't have to catch his anger because of me." 

"If I tell him it was your fault, which it wasn't, it will only look like I am trying to cover my own ass and make it even worse," Grant explained, hoping Harry would understand. "I am accountable for what happens in his eyes."

Harry looked up at him, not quite certain how to explain to the other man without starting an argument again. "You don't have to protect me from him, Grant. I was being a prat on purpose and I made a promise to him to watch over you." He sighed and looked away. "Despite what happened last night, I can answer for my actions." 

"He made you promise to look after me?" Grant asked incredulously as he looked at Harry. "What on earth for? When did he do that?"

Harry leaned back against the pillows and took a deep breath. "He didn't make me promise; he asked me to. Warrior to warrior. He was really worried about you." He looked over at Grant. "Just before they called about your daughter." he whispered softly. "I didn't really understand until after when Lee came and they had the ritual."

Grant set the plate to the side and sighed softly. "Sorry about that Harry. I think he was worried he was going to lose me," he said, his voice slightly rough with emotion. "He shouldn't have saddled you with me, it wasn't fair to you."

Harry shook his head. "He sees Grant, what I am and knows. Inside." He tapped his chest. "Some people are born being soldiers and others are made. But you always recognise which ones have been there. He did it to protect us both. From the memories and to remind us of the past." 

He snorted and chuckled softly. "He's more aware of what's going on than you realize. I think he plays dumb sometimes though. Typical male."

Grant laughed at that, it was a belief he'd held for years. "Don't be surprised when Severus acts like he's lost all sense when it comes to something simple, he's been around Damon," he chuckled and shook his head. "If you want to talk to Damon, I can't stop you, but just remember that you don't have to."

Harry nodded then shrugged. "He'll figure it out I'm certain. Both of them will. If not then I am going to tell them when we get home. It's not right that you should take the blame." 

Grant looked at Harry closely for a moment. "Are you worried that I'll be punished when we get back or are you just looking for a fight with one of them?"

Harry looked at his hands. "You don't deserve the punishment."

"He isn't going to punish me Harry, don't worry about that. Last night was just..." Grant waved his hand in the air and shrugged, "last night was the alcohol talking, not Damon."

Harry sighed. "If you are certain." He knew better though. Both Severus and Damon had been angry, he knew that tone in the men's voices. He'd lived with anger long enough to know.

Grant nodded, he was reasonably certain Damon wouldn't do anything to him when he got home and he knew Severus knew better. "I am, don't worry Harry. Damon's bark is worse than his bite."

Harry pulled a face but nodded. Taking a deep breath, he looked up at Grant again. "Are you still hungry? There's more upstairs." He played with the fabric of his robe uncertain about what would happen next. He'd never really spent any time with the other man and didn't know what exactly to do. The Weasleys wouldn't be back until late afternoon and he felt restless now. 

Grant nodded. "Give me just a moment to get my hair in order and I'll go up so you can have some privacy Harry," he said as he quickly began to braid his hair tightly.

Harry nodded. "You are fine, Grant. You don't have to run off. I'll try to stay in my right mind today." he whispered softly as he scratched at his belly again.

Continuing with what he was doing, Grant watched Harry. "About last night... are you alright?" he asked carefully.

Harry nodded. "I guess. I don't remember a lot of what happened but it will come back. Doctor Marsha wants me to write down what happened when I have one of my... episodes."

"It was only a few minutes Harry, not long at all," Grant said encouragingly. Severus had told him that in the past Harry had had episodes that lasted days.

Harry nodded and sat up quickly. "I don't want to talk about it any longer." He levered himself off the bed and looked around the room. "I need to do something. Go somewhere. Will you go with me?"

Grant nodded, leaning down to find a hair tie. "Sure, where should we go? I have no freaking idea of where I'm even at," he said with a laugh, "but I've got money and a burning desire to spend it."

Harry nodded. "We could go to London, to Diagon Alley or back to Hogsmeade if you want. I just need to go... somewhere." 

"That's fine Harry. I don't have any robes, will that be a problem?" Grant asked as he dug through his bag for something nice to wear.

Harry eyed Grant then shrugged. "You'll be stared at but there's Madame Malkins in Diagon Alley. We can get you some robes if you want. There Fortescue's, they have amazing flavours of ice cream and Ollivanders; that's where I got my wand." 

Grant smiled; he liked the idea of getting a set of robes to have around just in case he felt like wearing them. Damon had never really held with the tradition of wizards wearing robes and would only do so if someone whined at him long enough. "I wouldn't mind getting a set of robes that someone besides me made," he said with a laugh as he pulled out a pair of trousers and glared at them. "Damned wrinkles. Do you think Mrs. Weasley would have an iron?"

Harry shook his head and stepped back from Grant, gesturing at the slacks. "You'll have to use your wand. There's very little in the way of Muggle things around the house now that Arthur is gone." 

Grant grit his teeth and muttered under his breath, this was something he didn't want Harry to know. "I'll just wear something else," he said as he set the trousers on the bed.

"Everything is going to be wrinkled from being in the luggage for so long. Molly charmed my clothes when we got here." Harry watched Grant for a moment. "Do you not know the spell? Molly's got a book of household charms upstairs. Would you like me to get it?" 

Grant shook his head. "I know the spell Harry, thank you, it just doesn't always work for me," he said almost under his breath as he finally found a pair of jeans he'd packed. They would do.

Harry stared at him. "You mean my magic is going to stay wonky even after the baby?" 

"No, of course not, Harry. It's just me," Grant said quickly as he pulled the jeans on, hoping the other man would think of something else to talk about. "You'll be just fine."

Harry blinked. "Did Damon do something to you?" he asked softly. 

Grant stopped and looked at Harry quizzically. "What?"

"Did Damon put a geas on you?" Harry swallowed. "Morgan did that to me once when he tried to get me pregnant. He thought my magic was interfering but it still didn't work and he hung me from a hook trying to shock me into it." He stopped suddenly and paled. "I just remembered that." 

"He did what to you?" Grant asked softly, a look of horror on his face. Had he heard Harry correctly?

Harry sank to the bed. "He shocked me... with electricity because I wouldn't get pregnant when he tried."

"That sick fuck," Grant murmured as he crossed the room and sat down next to Harry. "I'm so sorry he was ever in your life Harry." He put an arm around the younger man's shoulders and pressed a kiss to the side of his head. He wasn't sure if Harry would want to talk about it or not and not even sure if he wanted to hear it, but he'd be there for the boy.

Harry just sat there shaking in Grant's arms his hands wrapped around his belly. "It's my baby though. Mine and Severus's." He murmured over and over again, running his hand up and down the swollen stomach, trying to feel for her.

"That's right Harry. You and Severus are going to have a beautiful little girl," Grant said, rubbing his hand over Harry's back. "No one is ever going to hurt you again."

Harry nodded slowly, smiling slightly as he felt the baby roll in his stomach. "Reganne Siobhan Snape. Our baby." He let out a breath and leaned against Grant for a moment. "Sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about Harry. You've gone through some very traumatic things in your life and they take a toll on a person. You never have to apologize to me," Grant said softly as he gave the other man a hug.

Harry wrapped his arms around Grant's neck. "Thank you," he whispered softly then groaned as Reganne pressed against the two of them. "Ugh, all right you little sprog." he pulled away from Grant and flushed slightly. "I think Reganne needs some Wizarding ice cream." 

Grant laughed as he stood back up and went to find the least wrinkled shirt he could. "I don't think I've ever had Wizarding ice cream," he said as he picked up a shirt and frowned at it.

"Oh, we have to go to Fortescue's first then. They have strawberry and peanut butter flavours, brilliant sundaes and chocolate and raspberry ice cream with nuts. It has to have the nuts. I think my favourite is that one." Harry walked into the loo and looked at himself in the mirror checking his bird's nest of dark hair. He gave up and came back out, shaking his head. 

Grant half listened as he slowly buttoned the shirt up and cursed himself for forgetting to bring a travel iron. Running his hands irritably over his sleeves, he looked up as Harry walked back in. "Okay, sure Harry, that sounds good," he agreed, reaching for a sweater to pull over the shirt. He really hated looking unkempt in public. "Do you think we might go into Muggle London for a little while?"

Harry nodded as he pulled out his cloak from the closet. "We have to go through there to get to Diagon Alley. Will you be able to cast the Concealment Charm on me before we get in the taxi? We'll have to walk a bit because I can't take the Knight Bus." 

At Harry's words, Grant swallowed, turning to sit down on the edge of the bed. "I don't know. I've never had much luck with glamour charms. Damon always does them," he said in growing shock. "I don't know if it's safe for me to even try."

Harry looked at Grant. "Are you certain Damon hasn't put a geas on you, Grant? I... I don't mean to be rude but you should be able to do the charm. You aren't as strong like Damon radiates but I can feel the power in you."

Grant shook his head. "No, he's never done anything to me Harry, I'm just not a strong wizard," he said softly, picking up his wand and rolling it between his fingers. "Most of the time, I don't know if a spell will work or not, that's why I do everything the way I do."

Harry took a deep breath curious but not wanting to upset the other man. "Is there something wrong with your wand? Did you have to replace it and weren't measured correctly? I had a friend that couldn't do magic very well because he was using his father's wand."

Grant shook his head. "No, this is the only wand I've ever had. Damon took me to get it when I was seventeen. I never had the training that you or the others have had and things just don't work for me," he said with a small sigh. "I'm sorry Harry, but I'm a little afraid to try putting a charm on you. Do you think Severus or Damon could do it by floo?"

Harry pursed his lips. "You can't do magic over the Floo network. The Ministry regulates it pretty heavily here." He looked at Grant then held out his hand. "May I see your wand?"

Grant shrugged and handed the short, polished length of ash over to Harry. "I didn't know they regulated that, sorry."

Harry rolled the wand in his hand, taking a deep breath as he shook his head. "Grant... are you certain Damon didn't do something to you? This wand is barely adequate." He looked at Grant and drew his wand from his pocket, holding both of them out to the other man. "Here, do you feel the difference?"

Grant frowned as he watched Harry, reaching out and taking a wand in either hand. "Damn, yours is just like Damon's!" he exclaimed, quickly handing Harry's wand back to him. 

He looked down at his own wand and shrugged. "Well, I'm a weak wizard so that would make sense, wouldn't it?" Grant took a breath and let it out. He tried hard to keep his inadequacy hidden from others and now Harry knew.

Harry shook his head as he tucked his wand away. He ran his fingers over it glad to know it was there even if he couldn't use it. "No, if you can feel the difference in the wands then someone has played a horrible prank on you. The wand is not right for you, Grant. That's why your spells aren't working."

Grant looked at Harry and then down at the short length of ash in his hand. "I've never felt anything from it, like it's dead," he murmured, bringing the wood up to examine closer. "Damon took me to the only place he knew of to get me a wand. Maybe they just don't work with my magic."

Harry looked at Grant suspiciously then held out his wand to him again. "Have you ever gotten any results out of it or someone elses? Would you like to try mine?"

"I use Damon's once in awhile, but like yours, his always seems to 'bite'. There's just this really odd tingle when I pick up someone else's wand," Grant explained, making no move to take Harry's wand. "Mine just feels like a stick."

Harry nodded and waved his wand at Grant. "There should be a tingle. The wand is trying you out, like testing you. It's the magic's way of trying to bond with you. We should get you a new wand if you can't feel anything. That one's core might have gone bad." 

"I'd have to talk to Damon about it before I did anything like that Harry, he may want to do that himself," Grant said with a shrug and looked at his wand again. "It would be nice to actually have things do what they're supposed to." He laughed and smiled at Harry. 

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Then let's get it today. We can call him later. You need it Grant." 

"You mean get it and then tell him?" Grant asked, a look of scepticism on his face as he looked at his son-in-law. "You're kidding, right?"

"Yes. I mean no. We'll get it and then tell him later." Harry looked at his mother-in-law. "We have to. You are going to need it here. There's nothing Muggle in this house. We do everything with magic here."

Grant was silent, trying to decide what he should do. Something this important needed to be discussed with Damon and left to the older man's decision, Grant knew that. Those were the rules he'd lived by for most of his life. Damon was his higher power and he listened to him. To do something like this... would be like treason.

But, Harry was right; he needed to take care of the matter as soon as he could. After all, hadn't he been entrusted to take care of Harry? Dark eyes regarded Harry solemnly.

"You know I have to ask Harry," he said with a small smile. "Damon has to know before I do anything."

I'll tell Damon. It's going to be all right Grant. I promise. You can even tell him it's my fault but we need to do this and it's really early in the morning in West Virginia." Harry nodded at him. "Come on Grant, it's shopping."

Laughing at Harry's last remark, Grant shook his head and then sighed. "How are we going to manage going though? Is there a direct way to floo to the Wizarding area?" he asked as he eyed his very pregnant son-in-law. It would be a pain to try to hide the boy's belly.

Harry took a deep breath. "There is a way but I am not certain it's a good idea. Hermione's auto is here. She told me I could use it but it's a manual and I haven't learned that yet." 

"Drive?" Grant whispered, his eyes going round. "You mean me drive... here?"

Harry shrugged. "You can drive, can't you? It's up to you but then we could park in a car park and then walk to Diagon Alley. If I wear a big overcoat then maybe I won't be stared at too greatly." 

Grant snorted and made a face. "Of course I can drive Harry," he said with a laugh, "I just hadn't thought I'd be doing it here. It's been awhile since I've driven a stick, but I can do it."

Grant eyed Harry critically for a moment. "Do you have any trousers you can wear comfortably that aren't dirty?" He wasn't certain about the younger man wearing robes around Muggles with what he knew about the Wizarding world in Britain. "Or do you think I can drop you off at the entrance and then go park?"

Excited now, Harry nodded and turned to the armoire, looking for Severus's long over coat. "I can wait for you in front of the Leaky. There's a car park not far from there." Harry's face flushed a bit. "I'm not certain I will want to wear trousers again. They feel strange now and rub on my stomach."

Grant laughed, he understood completely. "I know, when I came back from Japan, it was odd for me at first," he commiserated as he started to look through Harry's clothes for something the younger man could wear. Pausing a moment, he turned and looked at his own bag.

"I have a pair of gym pants Harry. They are huge on me. Think they might work?" Grant asked as he dug them out and held them up.

Harry turned and looked at Grant, flushing once again. "No, Grant I mean they feel weird with that new bit there. I don't even wear pants." 

It took Grant a moment and then he blushed just as red as Harry. "Yeah, it can make tight jeans interesting," he mumbled, trying not to laugh. "You get used to it though."

Harry nodded as he found the big black coat and shrugged it on. "I hope so, I can't imagine what it's going to be like trying to fly."

Grant giggled. "I wouldn't know, I've never been on a broom in my life, but the Harley is an interesting experience at times. Do you want to try the gym pants?"

Harry stared at Grant. "You've never been on a broom?"

"No, not once. Damon doesn't like to fly and never taught me," he shrugged. "I wanted to try when I was younger, but there wasn't anyone to teach me. John called it foolishness."

Harry grinned. "I'll teach you. It's fun." His mouth curled into a grin. "Gives Sev a coronary every time I fly." 

"Damon told Severus that if he taught me, he'd kill him," Grant laughed. "I might be able to use this to my advantage, you know. I've wanted a horse for awhile now, he might give into that instead of a broom."

Harry laughed. "That's because while Sev can fly he doesn't like to. His Comet is ancient but I have a new Firebolt." 

The small man stopped laughing and looked at his son-in-law for a moment. "Do you think it's going to be alright?" he asked, worried about getting a wand without talking to Damon first.

Harry sobered and nodded at Grant. "I promise. I'll talk to him after we return."

Grabbing his own jacket, Grant nodded and smiled at Harry. "Do you have your money?" he asked as he pulled his wallet out of his bag and opened it, making certain everything was in order. "Do you need anything before we go?"

Harry patted his pocket and nodded. "I'm ready. Hermione's keys are in the kitchen." He paused for a moment. "Wait, let me use the loo first then we can go."

"I'll go upstairs then," Grant said as he stuffed his wallet in his pocket and headed out of the bedroom contemplating driving in the UK. Damon was going to kill him for sure.

Harry closed the loo door behind him and waddled up the stairs to the kitchen. "All right, I'm ready now. London is north of here. Just follow the road signs."

"Are you certain we won't get lost? Do you know where we are going once we get to London?" Grant asked as he followed Harry out the door and looked at the small auto parked next to the Burrow. "Oh my, that's little."

Harry looked at the small Cooper and shrugged. "I can read a map and yes I know where we are going when we get to London." He opened the door for Grant then held out the keys for him. 

Grant stared at the interior and shook his head. "It's all backwards," he groaned before he sat down behind the wheel and waited for Harry. "We're going to die."

Harry closed the door and shook his head. "Do you not want to go now?" 

"We'll try it," Grant muttered as he studied the pattern on the gear shift and noted happily that at least the foot pedals were the same as he was used to. "I can do this, it's only driving."

Harry nodded. "You can do it. Just remember to drive on the left side."

"The left side," Grant murmured, nodding his head as he started up the small car and put it into gear. "Did you buckle up, Harry?" 

Harry nodded and he adjusted the belt around the bulk of his belly. "I'm ready if you are."

Easing the car off, Grant laughed as the chickens ran from the front of the vehicle. "Which way Harry?" he asked a grin on his face a mile wide. It felt like he was off on an adventure of sorts and he was feeling comfortable with the younger man and hoping Harry was feeling the same.

Harry pointed to the right. "Stay in the left lane." He warned the other man again and grabbed the handle on the door and grinned. This was going to be interesting. 

"Merlin," Grant muttered as he glanced nervously at the traffic around them. "These people are insane Harry, absolutely insane. Why didn't we take the floo again?" The little man pressed on the accelerator, keeping up with the other autos on the motorway, the traffic having gotten much heavier as they got closer to the western edge of London.

Harry chuckled. "And they don't drive worse in the colonies?" He cringed just for a moment as another car came really close to theirs then sped on past. "We are almost there. You want to look for a run down looking pub. The car park is just past it on the left." 

"I am not looking for a damned thing Harry; I'm trying to keep us from getting splattered!" Grant exclaimed as he hit the horn and gave the other driver a one fingered salute. "You look."

Harry closed his eyes and grinned. "Use two here, Grant. It's more effective." He chuckled and opened his eyes; the sight of the familiar city coming into view. "Get in the right lane, Grant." He pointed and looked out the window making certain the way was clear. 

Several minutes later found them on a quiet street in London, Grant driving slowly and staring at the buildings. "I can't wait to start shopping," he said with a grin as he pulled to the curb at Harry's direction. "Alright, I'm going to go park where you showed me and I'll be right back, do you want to wait inside for me?"

"Nodded Harry undid his seat belt and opened the door. "I'll wait just inside for you. You can see the Leaky right?" He pointed to the sign above the door. 

Grant looked up and nodded. "Yeah, I can see it. Guess that means I'm a wizard, huh?" he asked with a laugh.

Harry stared at him for a moment then nodded slightly. "Um, yeah. Did you really think you weren't?" 

Grant winked at Harry. "I'm just teasing Harry. I've always been different. You go in and go pee, I'll be right back," he said as he gave the younger man a little push. "Go on, I want to get some clothes and see if Damon feels the credit card's pain at home."

Harry chuckled. "No credit cards in Diagon Alley; they're too Muggle. We can stop in at Gringott's and pull out an advance from one though." He gathered his coat about him and heaved himself from the car. I'll be sitting just inside the door. Hopefully no one will recognize me too much."

Grant nodded; he'd forgotten that the plastic would be useless there. "Yeah, I'll need to go to Gringott's; Damon gave me a letter of authorization for our vault. I'll be right back."

Grant quickly found a spot and parked the little car, carefully locking it and setting the alarm on it. Looking at it with a smile, he wondered if he could talk his husband into one of the little imports, as Damon would say, it was just his big. 

Grant pulled the door open to the Leaky Cauldron, letting his eyes adjust for a moment before he looked around for Harry. He was very aware of the stares he was getting from the patrons and he assumed it was from his attire; first stop was to get some robes.

Harry stood and waved to Grant. He'd had to sit at the back of the bar. No one had bothered him and it had dawned on him that Grant might not be able to open the barrier to the Alley. He beckoned the man forward and pulled him closer. "We might have a problem."

"What?" Grant asked as he took a seat at the small table and leaned towards Harry. He hadn't realized he was hungry, but when the smells of whatever was cooking hit him, he felt his belly growl. "Do you mind if we eat something?"

"The steak and kidney pie is excellent. There's Black Pudding too today." Harry took a deep breath. "We'll need magic to get into Diagon Alley. You have to tap the bricks with your wand to gain entrance."

"Oh, well I could try couldn't I?" Grant asked with a sigh, once more feeling like a cripple in the Wizarding world. "If it doesn't work, then what do we do?"

Harry looked at him. "You can try my wand too. Otherwise I think we'll have   
to wait on someone else to open the barrier."

Grant nodded. "Well, should we go ahead and try?" he asked, looking around.

"Go ahead and eat first. Several people here work in Diagon Alley and they'll be heading back after lunch. We can go in with one of them later." Harry gestured to the man working the bar, waving him over to take their order. "That sound all right with you? I could eat again as well." 

Grant ordered a bowl of stew, smiling as a huge bowl was brought out with a plate of fresh bread and cheese. "I don't know if I can eat all of this, but it smells amazing," he said as he dipped his spoon into the bowl. "What time does Gringott's open?"

Harry grinned as his bowl was set down in front of him. "You'd be surprised, Grant. I think using magic all the time burns off calories or something. The larger portions are standard in Wizarding establishments here." He pulled off a chunk of bread and dipped it in the broth of the stew, thinking about what he remembered of the businesses. "Early, I think. It's after twelve now but the Goblins are on a different schedule than we are so they are open through the lunch hours."

Grant nodded as he tucked into his meal, what Harry said about expending magical energy made sense to him. Damon had always had a hearty appetite. Savouring the subtle flavours of the stew, he leaned back for a moment and smiled. 

"I'm glad I didn't go home," Grant said as he watched his son-in-law eat. "I really would like for you and I to get along."

Harry looked up at Grant and smiled sheepishly, his face flushing. "I'm glad you didn't either," he whispered softly then looked back at his stew. "I'm sorry I was a prat, Grant."

"I'm sorry too," Grant said as he reached across the table and patted Harry's hand gently. 

"Do you really think I'll be able to find a wand?" Grant asked after a moment had passed.

Harry wiped his mouth and drank deeply of his pumpkin juice. "Yes, Ollivander is the best wandmaker. He'll make certain you don't get a substandard wand. He thorough and makes you try several before the finding the right one." Harry cleared his throat and lowered his voice making it gravely. "The wand chooses the wizard, Mister Potter."

Harry laughed then sobered some. "He even remembered my parent's wands." 

Grant chuckled, but he still couldn't help but feel some misgivings about finding the right wand. "I hope so. It would be nice not to have to ask someone else to do some things. Things that should work, but just end up going really bad."

Harry nodded. "You know if you weren't fitted correctly the first time then it's most likely been the cause the entire time." He looked down at his plate. "I didn't mean to accuse Damon of something earlier. I really don't think he would do that to you. I know he cares for you and I shouldn't lump him into the same catergory because he is a harsh man."

Grant shook his head. "Damon isn't harsh Harry. I know he comes off as an ass half the time, but you can thank his military career for that. He's just a little rough around the edges," he said with a fond smile as he thought of his husband.

Harry watched Grant and rolled his eyes. "You are totally besotted with him so you are biased. But I understand, Severus has been called the same. No one quite understands what it is like to love someone whose very nature is offputting except to the ones that love them." 

Grant laughed and nodded. "I know, makes one wonder what is wrong with us sometimes." He pushed his empty bowl away from him and sipped at his tea. "I do miss his grouchy butt though."

Harry nodded and sighed as he pushed his dishes to the side as well. "Well I think she's satisfied for now... at least until we get to Fortescue's anyway." He grinned at Grant. "Ready to try now?" 

Grant pushed his chair away and stood. "Sure, let's see if I can manage this," he said waiting for Harry.

Harry wedged himself out of the chair and waddled towards the back of the Leaky Cauldron, leading Grant outside to the alley. He moved so Grant could close the door then looked up to the brick wall. 

"Right, now three up and two across to get in." Harry pointed to the bricks then nodded at Grant. 

"Just tap them with my wand?" Grant asked, drawing the short length of ash from his jacket and staring at the bricks. 

Harry nodded. "Hagrid did it with a snapped wand the first time so you should be able to as well. If not then you can try my wand next." He stepped back from the wall to give Grant room and shielded his stomach.

Nodding determinedly, Grant raised his wand tapping the bricks as Harry had instructed. He jumped back with a laugh as the bricks began to move and rearrange themselves.

"It's supposed to do that, right?" he laughed as he looked over at Harry.

Harry nodded as the archway formed and witches and wizards of all kinds became visible on the street. The towering buildings caught Harry's sight and he sighed. He was home. "Yes, Grant. You did good." He looked around then back at his friend. "Welcome to Diagon Alley." He gestured for Grant o go first.

Grant tried hard not to stop and stare at everything as he entered Diagon Alley, but it was so hard. Everything was so different from Echo. He couldn't wait to start shopping.

He turned back to Harry and smiled. "How far to Gringotts?" he asked, wanting to take care of the banking first.

Harry pointed to the large white building near where Knockturn Alley bisected Diagon Alley. "There. It's almost in the centre of 'town' so to speak. Ollivander's is just past that. Madame Malkin's is next door to it as well so we can go to which ever you like first after getting some Galleons." 

"Alright, did you need to go as well?" Grant asked, setting off for the building Harry had pointed out. "I'm not sure how deep the vault is, but it shouldn't take me long."

Harry stuck close to Grant and nodded as they threaded their way through the throngs of people. He wrinkled his nose as the passed the apothecary and sighed longingly as the brooms in Quality Quidditch Supplies glistened in the cold sunshine. He fingered the key Severus had given him and nodded. "I have a few Galleons left but I'd like to look at some more maternity robes."

"Severus did tell you that you could take money out, didn't he?" Grant asked softly, reaching back to clasp Harry's hand, not wanting to get separated. 

Harry twined their fingers, secretly glad to have Grant there. He'd forgotten about the press of all the bodies. "Yes, he gave me my key. But I'm not certain I should ride the cart to the vault." 

Grant could understand that. "Why don't you just borrow some from our vault and when we get home, have Sev put it back? That way you won't have to get in the cart," he said, drawing Harry closer to him, trying to shield him from passers-by.

"If I gave you my key you could get it for me." Harry said as they stepped up to Gringott's. "The goblins will take you right to the vault to make a withdrawal."

"Alright, how much did you want?" Grant asked as they entered under the arched doorway of Gringott's. He didn't mind doing that for the younger man. 

"Fifty galleons? That sound all right to you? I know you'll at least need fifteen for your wand." Harry led them up to the desk and looked up at the goblin. "We need to make a withdrawal." He held his key up to the goblin. "My friend is going to get it for me. His name should be on the list for the Snape Potter vaults; Doctor Grant Wolffe."

He stepped back from the podium as the goblin adjusted his glasses and eyed the men before him. 

"I need to make a withdrawal as well," Grant said as he handed over the key to the Wolffe vaults. He was a little nervous, he didn't have much experience dealing with the goblins, Damon had always taken care of it.

The Head Goblin eyed the two keys and nodded. "Very well. Hornsbeak! Take this gentleman to Vaults 324 and 765." He pointed to Grant with one long spindly finger. "Mister Snape Potter there is a lounge in which you may wait." After giving the order, he went back to writing on his parchment, dismissing the two men.

Harry turned to Grant and placed a hand on his belly. "I hope you like rides. The goblin will open the vaults for you and all you have to do is scoop out what you need." He held out his money bag to Grant. 

Silently, Grant took the money pouch from Harry and then followed the goblin.

Nearly thirty minutes later, an ashen faced Grant rejoined Harry in the lobby, handing over the other man's money pouch. 

"I never ever want to do that again," Grant murmured shakily as he tucked his own stash of galleons away.

Harry tucked the bag away and stared at him. "You didn't have fun? I like to watch the doors pass by and look down too." 

Grant stared at Harry and then shuddered. "No, wasn't fun. I'm going to have nightmares now," said and then laughed. "Ready?"

Harry looked at the floor. "I'm sorry Grant. I'd have gone if I had known it was going to make you ill."

"It's alright Harry, I didn't know it was going to get to me," Grant said gently, putting a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "We just know that for next time I'll get what you need out of our vault and Severus can settle it."

Harry bit his lip but nodded. He looked up as a shadow fell across them. "Oh! I'm sorry did we bump you?"

"No, no. It's my fault entirely, Mister Potter... or should I say Mister Snape?" Orion Snape looked down at the young man and smirked. 

Grant looked up and felt his blood run cold. The man towering over them was the spitting image of Severus. "Excuse us please, we've errands to run," he said as he took Harry's arm and began to pull the younger man away from the stranger. Except it wasn't a stranger, not really, Grant was positive that this was his boy's father.

Harry stared at Grant then back up at the man that could be his husband in several years. "Grant..."

Orion Snape cut the two men off by stepping in front of them. "Ah yes, Doctor Wolffe. I should have known Severus would make certain his husband was properly escorted. I would just like a moment of your time to speak with my son-in-law." 

Grant stopped and then looked up at Orion Snape. "Then speak your piece here Mister Snape and then we'll be on our way," he said. There was absolutely no way he would let Harry out of his sight around this man.

Harry didn't know what to say. He knew Severus didn't get on with his father but the man had been nothing but polite if a little insistent. He blinked at Grant then looked up at the man. "Grant, I need to sit down someplace please." he whispered softly.

Orion Snape eyed the little man speaking for his son-in-law then offered his arm to Harry. "Come, Mister Snape. One in your condition should take it easy. I merely wanted to make the acquaintance of my son-in-law and... granddaughter if I have heard correctly?" 

Grant all but pulled Harry off of his feet to keep him further from the elder Snape. "Come on Harry, let's go find a spot for you to sit," he murmured, steering the younger man to a public bench, seating him at one end and then sitting right next to him. 

"You have five minutes Mister Snape," Grant growled softly.

Orion smiled at the little watchdog his son had sent. "I can see you are extremely busy but this will not take long." He reached into his robes and pulled a long velvet box from his pocket. "This is not quite the place but I was just retrieving this from my vault to have it sent to America. All Snape consorts have worn this after the conception of the first heir."

He opened the little black box and presented it to the two men. The shining silver bracelet lay on a bed of velvet the metal curving like small snakes in an ess pattern around a flat piece with the word 'Snape' engraved in elegant script. Emeralds decorated the piece as well, sparkling in the low light of the bank. 

Grant ground his teeth and watched Harry, wanting to snatch the box up and throw it back in the man's face.

Harry reached out hesitantly and felt the weight of the box and bracelet as Orion Snape placed it on his palm. "Thank you Mister Snape," he said softly, not sure what he should do. He didn't want to put it on just yet, he wanted to talk to Severus.

The slender man nodded. "You are most welcome, Mister Snape. Do give Severus my regards. I must take my leave of you now but do enjoy your time in London. You as well Doctor Wolffe. I do hope we will see each other again soon." Orion Snape smiled again, the look a cruel mockery of the one Severus sported. 

Grant nodded, doing his best to keep his mouth shut and not accuse the man with abusing his child. 

"Harry, are you ready to go?" he asked softly, not paying Orion Snape any attention. 

Harry eyed the elder Snape and nodded. "Thank you again Mister Snape. I'll tell him when we return." He carefully stood and held his hand out to Grant. "I'm ready Grant." 

Grant took Harry's outstretched hand, pulling the boy close to him as he set off out of Gringott's. His first instinct was to run, but he knew Harry couldn't, so he forced himself to a fast walk. 

"I'm sorry that I'm pushing you like this Harry, but we need distance from him," Grant said, his voice pitched low. He could feel Orion Snape's gaze burning the back of his neck. 

Harry turned around and looked back at the dark-haired wizard, watching as he vanished from the crowd. He looked down at the box in his hand and held it close to his chest, in one way feeling pride that he had something of his husband's family and yet uneasy at the same time. He was almost afraid to tell Severus and by the way Grant was acting there was something really to be fearful of. "Grant, slow down please, he's gone.

Grant slowed to a stop and turned to face Harry. "Let me have the bracelet. I don't want you to be carrying it," he said holding his hand out. He had no idea if there was Dark Magic woven into or not, but he just didn't feel safe letting Harry carry it.

Harry looked down at the box then back at Grant. He held it out to him. "It's all right Grant, there's nothing wrong with it." 

Grant only smiled as he took the jeweller's box from Harry. "I just want to be sure before you wear it Harry. Sometimes the things from some of the old vaults have obscure charms or spells woven into them," he said. It sounded like a good explanation to him as he carefully tucked the box into his jacket.

"Where to now, Harry?"

Harry arched a brow at Grant but nodded. "Ollivander's is just there if you want to get your wand or we have to go back a few shoppes to get to Madame Malkins." he smiled gently. "Wherever we go it needs to be at a slower pace though, please."

Grant slowed down and smiled at Harry. "I'm sorry; sometimes you have to tell me to slow down. I'm used to keeping up with a Marine," he laughed. "Should I get the robes before the wand?"

Harry laughed. "Severus has long legs too but I just can't keep up with him like this." he sighed as he rubbed his belly, putting the visit with the elder Snape out of his mind. "Let's go to Ollivander's first, that way you can shrink the packages we are getting later. I want to watch Ollivander fit you. It was fun both times I got my wands."

Grant bit his lip and took a deep breath. He still wasn't entirely comfortable with getting a new wand without Damon's approval, but Harry was right. He needed one if he was going to be looking after his son-in-law.

As they drew closer to Ollivander's, Grant stopped and looked at Harry, fear in his eyes. "What if there isn't a wand for me?" he asked softly.

Harry squeezed Grant's hand. "He'll find you a wand, Grant. If he found one for a half-giant, he can find one for you." He opened the door and gestured for Grant to enter. 

Grant entered the small dusty shop and stopped to stare. All around him were shelves all piled to the rafters with small boxes. "Oh my," he breathed as he stepped slowly to the counter.

Harry sat down on a chair to watch as Ollivander came back from the stacks. He eyed the two men before he recognized Harry. "Oh Mister Potter; holly and dragon heartstring, if I remember correctly, yes? What can I do for you gentlemen today?"

Harry nodded to Grant. "My friend needs a new wand. I think his might be unsuited for him." 

Ollivander turned and eyed the man at the counter, grinning widely. "Ah Merlin, a Red Indian, strong native magic. Come here, dear boy, and let me measure you." He pulled a measuring tape from his pocket and held out a gnarled hand to Grant. "Let me see your old wand, young man."

Nervously, Grant drew the short ash wand from its pocket in his jacket, laying it over the other man's palm. "I've had it since I was seventeen," he murmured, his eyes wide as he stared at the man who was even shorter than he was. 

Ollivander frowned and tossed the wand to the bin behind the counter. "Rubbish, damned American's don't understand the difference in quality cores and any old creature they find." He looked up at Grant, studying him then held up the measuring tape and set it to measuring his arm. He turned and walked away from Grant summoning boxes from the shelves. "Healer, yes?" Ollivander asked, "and soul bound as well. What is your mate's wand composed of?"

"I've retired," Grant said softly as he tried to remember the facts on Damon's wand. "It's rowan with a hair from the tail of a Pegasus."

Ollivander laughed. "Pegasus hair? Stubborn is he? Well, we'll have to find you something complementary to that. Try this. Oak and unicorn tail."

Grant bit his lip and tried not to flex his fingers. "Yes, you could say he's stubborn." he said and tried hard not to grin.

Ollivander held the wand out to Grant then immediately jerked it away, "Nope I'm afraid not. Let me try again."

Ollivander nodded and hummed. "Intelligent too. Mustn't forget that." He tsked and looked at Grant again, narrowing his eyes. "Let's go back to the ash. That seems a fitting wood for you. Ash and Harpy feather." 

Harry crowed with laughter as he looked at Grant and Ollivander.

Grant turned to give Harry a glare as Ollivander laid the wand in his hand. Suddenly Ollivander turned an interesting shade of blue and Grant dropped the wand with a gasp. 

"I'm so sorry," he stammered, bringing his hand to his face in mortification.

Harry's eyes widened and he placed a hand over his mouth.

"Perhaps not." Ollivander cleared his throat and waved his own wand over him removing the colour from his skin. "Yes... difficult to place. Let me try something else." He dug through the boxes and pulled a new wand. "Black Thorn and thestral tail hair." 

Grant bit his lip and gingerly picked up the new wand, promptly dropping it with a yelp. "No! It doesn't like me!" he snapped as he rubbed his fingers against his chest.

Ollivander's eyes widened and he grinned. "Ah yes, reaction to thestral hair, very good as they are winged horses as well. Maybe with a new wood then." He searched the boxes and drew out another wand. "Willow and Thestral tail."

Gritting his teeth and expecting the worst, Grant carefully picked up the wand and then gasped. It was like warm water running over his fingers and hand, not unpleasant at all. Curious, Grant turned to the umbrella stand in the corner and flicked the new wand at it.

"Oh Merlin, it really worked," the little man breathed as the brass stand morphed into a tapestry covered footstool. "Look Harry, it really worked!"

Grant's laugh turned to a groan as the footstool suddenly shook and then turned to dust. "Well, I thought it was going to work," he sighed sadly and set the wand back on the counter.

"Thank you for your time Mister Ollivander, but I don't think there's a wand for me," Grant said with a sad smile.

Ollivander reached out and grabbed Grant's arm, narrowing his eyes at him. He studied Grant again, looking deeply into Grant's eyes. "Red Indian, hmm. Just a minute, young man. Never in my life have I been unable to fit a wizard with a wand. The disintegration of the furniture shows we need a more delicate touch with your core." He held up a hand and ventured back in the stacks.

Returning with a dust covered box, Ollivander held the box out to Grant. "I had wondered if I would ever meet one of you. The two spirited are hard to fit and Mister Potter was just as difficult. I am sad to say his destiny decided his wand for him but nevertheless one was found for him both times." 

He looked between the two men and opened the box. "Willow and a woodland sprite's hair." 

With a soft sigh, Grant reached out and let one finger stroke the pale wood before he picked it up. As before, he felt a warm sensation curling around his fingers and hand. A look of grim resolution was on his face as he flicked the wand at the pile of dust that had been the footstool. In an instant the brass stand was back and gleaming in the corner.

Grant swallowed nervously waiting for it to suddenly melt or blow up. When neither happened, he carefully flicked the wand at a sheet of parchment and then laughed as it became a dove that flew around the room.

Harry smiled and clapped when Grant's spells seemed to last. "I told you, Grant."

Ollivander nodded. "So I see we have a match." he flicked his wand and all the other wands jumped then returned to their places. He banished the dove and walked behind his counter. "Fifteen Gallons, Mister ... ?" 

"Wolffe, Grant Wolffe," Grant said as he counted out the heavy gold coins and handed them over. "Would it be alright if I kept my other wand as well?" 

He wanted to be able to show Damon that he had indeed needed a new wand.

Ollivander shrugged as he deposited the galleons in a box. "I suppose, Mister Wolffe, the wand is useless in your hands though. I would advise you to keep it in a box so as to not distract the new wand from bonding with your magic." He bent and retrieved the wand he had tossed in the bin. He placed it in an empty box and handed it to the other man. "Congratulations Mister Wolffe, your wand should last you for many years. Please feel free to contact me if you ever have need again."

Harry stood and looked at Grant. "How does it feel?" he asked softly.

Grant turned and smiled to Harry. "It feels like part of me."

Harry nodded, he understood completely.

"Thank you," Grant said softly as he took his old wand, stuffing it in a pocket of his jacket with one hand as he caressed his new wand with his other. "What was wrong with the other wand if I may ask?" He'd have to be able to tell Damon something.

 

"Bloody American charlatans." Ollivander sniffed. "Substandard workmanship and improper fitting, my good man. You should have no problems now. Good luck Mister Wolffe and Mister Potter." 

Grant left Ollivander's with Harry in tow, he was still reeling from the revelation that his old wand had been little more than a peeled stick.

"I'm so glad you talked me into getting a new wand Harry. Thank you," Grant said as he put an arm around the other man, hugging him impulsively. 

Harry flushed and nodded as he wrapped an arm around Grant. He had a feeling like he'd almost repaid the older man's kindness for welcoming him into their family. "You're welcome, Grant. You are dangerous now, eh? Damon and Sev better watch out." he laughed and turned the man towards Fortescue's. "We need a snack now after that."

Grant laughed and shook his head. "Oh I doubt that Harry, I'm far from dangerous," he said as he followed along. "What would you like? I'll get it."

Harry grinned, "This calls for the chocolate raspberry flavour with nuts and whipped cream."


	120. The Reason

At the Burrow, Grant was in the kitchen with Molly Weasley, a smile on his face as the red headed matron showed the small man numerous household charms and spells. Things he could now do with his new wand.

Harry had had a hard time not laughing at his mother-in-law; it seemed as if the little man was charming everything he came across, no matter what the outcome. He, himself had had blue hair twice already in the space of six hours.

Once they had arrived back at the Burrow from their little shopping trip, Harry had pulled Molly to one side and quietly explained to her about Grant's new wand and had asked her help to keep the man from blowing something up inadvertently. It seemed as though this had given Molly something to concentrate on rather than dwelling on the memorial service the family had attended earlier that day for her deceased son. 

Harry slipped away and made his way below stairs to rest for a moment and to fire call his father-in-law. He wanted to make sure the older man understood why his husband had gone ahead and bought a new wand without consulting him.

Harry was determined to speak to Damon, man to man, and hoped the man would understand and not deny Grant his new found freedom. 

In Echo, Damon stared at the empty soda and beer can pyramid as he straightened the living room before Max and his family showed up for dinner. Grant would have his ass if he knew that the place wasn't sparkling when they were having company. Drawing his wand, he cast a quick cleaning spell over the room and sprayed the can of mulberry fragrance to clear out the cigarette smoke. Another thing he was going to have to do before Grant came home; air the house out. 

He sighed, sniffed the air and nodded, satisfied that it was acceptable. He banished the pyramid to the rubbish bin just as the fire flared. 

"Grant?" Damon asked hopefully as he scooted around the sofa to answer the call, hoping it was his husband. He was missing the man something terrible. 

"No, sorry Damon, it's Harry," the small man said as he awkwardly knelt down to lean into the flames. He could see into the Wolffe's living room and he whistled softly at the state it was in. Grant was going to have Damon's hide.

Damon's face fell and he sighed. "Hey Harry, Sev's not here right now. He's still at the shop. You want me to have him call you?" He looked around the room and moved closer to the flames, blocking the room with his body. 

"Everything all right?" he eyed the little man. Smiling slightly at the way Harry looked in the flames. Grant had been so beautiful pregnant and he could see Harry was as well as he progressed further in his pregnancy.

Harry smiled and then nodded. "Everything is fine Damon. Actually, I was wanting to talk to you if that is alright," he said as tried not to chuckle at Damon's attempt to hide the house. 

Damon smiled and nodded, settling himself on the hearth. He turned and summoned a soda then looked back at Harry. "Fine, Harry. What's on your mind?"

"It's about Grant," Harry began and then took a deep breath. "He's bought himself a new wand. One that works."

Damon narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean one that works? Harry, I bought that wand for him when he was younger. It didn't need to be replaced."

"Yes it did. Did you know he was virtually a squib while trying to use that piece of rubbish?" Harry asked and then looked at Damon. "You didn't inhibit him, did you? Make him more dependent on you?"

"Son of a bitch." Damon glared at Harry. "It was not rubbish. He's done fine with it this entire time. How dare you ask that question of me, you little shit? No, I did not inhibit him." He stopped and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself, before he bodily pulled the pregnant man though the floo and swatted his backside. 

Clearing his throat but not sounding any less angry, Damon started again. "Harry, his magic is different than ours. His own mother didn't care to teach him properly. My parents tried the best they could but it just didn't work. He didn't take to the training. There's just something about Grant that doesn't work well with a wand as a focus."

Harry looked right back at Damon, not willing to back down and cower. "Just what exactly could he do just fine, Damon? Simple parlour tricks and children's spells because that is all that farce of a wand he had was good for."

Damon cleared his throat again, "Harry, you are treading a thin line here and I am not about to explain anything to you. However, I will say this. Your attitude is unbecoming and I will make certain that Severus is told just exactly what you have accused me of." He stopped and shook his head. 

"Just a minute, boy wonder, I think I will explain something to you. My Grant's magic is fused with mine. Now, you being Sev's little pet, I am certain you were educated in all the traditions and should understand that statement. If you don't then here's another for you. Grant's gotten by on his own merit and his own brand of magic, none of which was taught to him by a white man. He doesn't need parlour tricks or children's spells to get by because he's got me and others who care for him to help him out," Damon continued defiantly.

Harry stared stonily at Damon, still refusing to back down. "He couldn't do simple things, Damon. His clothes were wrinkled this morning and he couldn't do a simple charm to press them out. Does that sound like he was getting by? He's relied so much on doing things like a Muggle that I don't think he knows how to be a wizard. You've come to his rescue when he couldn't do things and you saw that he couldn't. Who knows how much he hid in embarrassment?" he said and then took a deep breath. 

"I may be out of line Damon, but I'm speaking to you man to man. You asked me once to look out for your husband and I did," Harry said calmly. "It's your right to tell my husband that I've been disrespectful."

"You're damn right it's my right, you little snot. Man to man be damned. I take care of my husband not because he might be ill trained in his magic but because I care about him. He doesn't need to use his magic all the time. That's what I am for," Damon paused, trying to calm down.

"The mountains here disrupt the flow of magic. Ask Sev. Ask Max if you don't believe me. Hell, even ask my husband, but don't you dare tell me I have made him feel inadequate by making him be a Muggle."

"Would you feel better if you could actually see what I mean?" Harry asked softly, starting to wonder if he hadn't made things even worse by talking to Damon.

"No, I don't want to see what you mean. I want to know why you took my husband out, helped him buy a new wand and filled his head with lies about me," Damon demanded. He knew Grant was self conscious about his magic and he also knew Grant would have never done something like this without asking. It hurt to think that his son-in-law would do something like this after everything that had happened when Grant had been so ill. He swallowed and looked up at Harry. "Why, Harry? Can you just tell me why you did this?"

"I didn't fill his head with lies about you Damon," Harry protested. "Everything here is magic; it's not like there in the States. Grant was helpless Damon; I just wanted to help him be able to do things for himself. I told him it would be alright, that you would understand, and that a working wand was a necessity for him. I was wrong." 

Harry looked down at the hearthstones and waited.

Damon stared at Harry for a moment, trying to digest the information though his rage. "What do you mean everything is magic there?" he asked softly, a sick, heavy feeling filling his gut as he looked at Harry's bowed head. Memories of Severus' tales about the school he'd taught at coming back to him.

"We do everything with magic here. There's no electricity, none of the things he's used to at home. To get into Wizarding areas you must use magic, to visit certain shoppes you must use magic," Harry said softly, his head still bowed. "He was helpless."

Damon rubbed his face, the feeling in his stomach made worse as he listened to the soft voice. Helpless, Harry had said. He had sent his little husband to a foreign place unprepared. 

"Fuck..." 

He swallowed and licked his lips as he thought about what to say. The past couple of days and his actions weighed heavily on his heart and he didn't quite know what or how to say what he really felt about the news so suddenly dumped on his lap that he had failed his little husband once again. "Harry, look at me, please." 

Harry lifted his head and looked at his father-in-law.

"Harry... I... Thank you, Harry, for taking care of him for me. You did a good thing." Damon said as he met the green eyes though the fire. "I'm not angry with you or Grant, all right?"

Harry cocked his head and looked at Damon for a moment, not sure what to make of the sudden change in the man's temperament. "Let me fetch Grant for you," he said softly as he struggled to his feet. 

Going to the foot of the stairs, he called up for his mother-in-law and soon Grant was joining him; a bounce in the small man's step and a smile on his face. 

"What is it Harry?" he asked with a smile as he entered the bedroom and stopped, seeing the green flames in the hearth. He turned and looked at his son-in-law.

"Damon," Harry said softly, nodding towards the flames. 

Grant took a deep breath and nodded before he crossed the room and dropped to his knees on the stones, his head bowed obediently. 

"Sir."

Damon looked at his little husband, longing filing him as he sat there. Damn, he missed the man. "Hello, Grant. Harry tells me you had an adventure today."

Grant swallowed and then nodded. "Yes Sir," he said softly. He could actually feel the weight of his new wand setting in the pocket of his shirt, could feel the warmth that radiated from it. He would miss it. 

Slowly, he drew the length of willow from its pocket and laid it on the hearth in front of him. "I'm sorry," he whispered and then picked the wand up and handed it to his husband through the flames.

Damon just watched his husband for a moment, looking up to see Harry standing over his shoulder. He met the younger man's eyes then focussed on his husband again, taking the wand and running his fingers over it. "That's a nice looking wand you got there. How does it feel?"

"It was nice Sir," Grant murmured, his eyes still down. He wondered if Damon would break the wand or make him do it. It was within his husband's rights and Grant knew it, he should have insisted that they wait until he could ask Damon's permission. 

"Just nice?" Damon asked as he rolled the wand in his fingers. It was lightweight and he swished it gently, nearly gasping as the thing shot sparks almost immediately. "Was? Are you planning on taking it back?" 

"I shouldn't have bought it without your permission. I don't deserve it," Grant said quietly, wishing Harry would just go upstairs so he didn't have to see him like this.

Damon nodded and set the wand on the hearth in front of him. "I agree that you should have let me know you needed one, but I am thankful Harry took you to retrieve it." He reached through the flames and pressed his hand against Grant's chin, lifting his face to meet his eyes. "Now tell me how it really feels, Pet."

"Alive," the little man replied as he looked into his husband's blue eyes.

Damon nodded and rubbed his thumb across Grant's cheek. "Be careful with it then, Pet." He picked up the wand and held it out to his husband. "Make certain you get a proper holster for it as well. I think Harry can help you out with that."

"I don't have to break it?" Grant asked curiously as he stared at the wand in Damon's hand.

"Be a shame if you did, Pet. I'd hate to have to buy you another one." Damon waved the wand a bit and arched an eyebrow. "You do want it back, right?" 

"Please," Grant said as he reached out and wrapped his fingers around the slim wood, a sigh of relief coming to the surface as he felt the gentle tingle in his blood. "Thank you."

Grant was quiet for a moment, looking at Damon before he spoke, "Do you want to see what I can do?"

Damon nodded. "Be careful, Pet," he warned almost as an after thought from doing it for so many years. 

"Show me what you can do, baby," he said smiling at his little husband.

Grant smiled and backed up just a little from the fire and looked around the room for a moment. With a smile he picked up one of his wrinkled shirts and set it down in front of him so Damon could see it. With a quick flick of his wand, the wrinkles were pressed out of the garment; it neatly folded itself and then flew back over to Grant's bed and landed softly on the coverlet.

"How's that?" he asked excitedly, a huge grin on his face as he turned to look back at Damon to see the man's reaction. 

Damon smiled at his husband. The charm was a simple one Grant had never been able to manage before now. Many of his uniform shirts had fallen victim to the charm when his mother had tried to instruct Grant early on in their marriage. "Excellent, baby. I'm proud of you." 

Grant positively beamed; proud of himself to finally be able to do something he'd been trying to learn for fifty years. "I can do some other things too," he said as he scooted back close to the flames.

Damon chuckled and smiled again. "That's good baby. I'm so glad you are having a good time with Harry. Be careful though around him." He wanted to pull his little husband through the fire and wrap his arms around him just to hold him and feel the excitement running through his body at having accomplished something.

He settled for sticking his hand into the fire and cupping his husband's cheek, fingers stroking the fiery skin. 

Grant leaned in and let his cheek rest against Damon's palm. "I promise I won't be lazy and use it to do my work," he murmured, closing his eyes for a moment. "It'll stay in my drawer like the other one did."

Damon made a face for a moment then shook his head. "No, I know you won't. Grant, you use your wand when you need to, you hear me. You are going to need time to bond with the wand so I want you to use it." 

He caressed Grant's cheek, wanting so much to hold the man in his arms and tell him how sorry he was he hadn't done a better job in caring for his magic. The weight in his gut and heart ached to make it better for the little man and he sighed, settling for the small comfort he could provide though the floo. "I love you, my Injun." 

"I love you too," Grant murmured. He missed his husband so much it hurt and even the man's touch was bittersweet. "The man at that shop said the other wand just didn't work right. We didn't know." He had a feeling Damon was beating himself up for what was happening and he didn't want that at all. 

"It could have been that it just didn't like me from the beginning," he said as he pulled back and looked at Damon. 

Damon nodded. "I'm glad the problem was solved then, Pet. I owe Harry a great deal of thanks for catching that." He looked up over Grant's shoulder and nodded at the other small man.

@@@@@@@

Severus arrived back at the Wolffe's house with his employee Jason before Max and his family. He looked over at the heavily pregnant man with a little concern, not certain he felt comfortable with Jason still working as he did at the apothecary.

Jason could feel the other man's gaze on him and pulled his coat around himself a bit tighter. "Thank you for picking me up Professor, but I'm close enough I could have walked," he said before reaching over to pick up the casserole he'd brought from home as his offering to the potluck meal that evening. 

Severus nodded. "Be that as it may Jason, the weather is taking a turn for the worst and it's not good for you to be trudging around in the snow so much, being the size that you are now." He held up a hand to forestall the protests he knew were coming. 

"I'm not trying to tell you want to do but I am concerned about you and your child." He eyed the huge belly then looked back up at his little employee. "I like to think of you as a friend, Jason, regardless of our professional relationship and hope you don't think me too forward in inquiring about your health occasionally."

Jason shrugged. "I'm alright. The healer says I'm doing well. I'm not underweight or anything." He looked at his boss for a moment. "I was curious about something."

Severus filed the information away to tell Damon at a later time. "About what exactly?" 

The subject had been weighing heavily on Jason's mind for a few weeks now, keeping him up at night on occasion. "After I have the baby, do I still have a job?" he asked looking away as he opened the truck door and slid to the ground.

Severus blinked and got out of the truck, nearly jumping to help Jason and scowling when the man got down on his own. "If you can find a solution as to how you are going to manage the child's care during the day, I don't see that it will be a problem. I've no complaints with you and you and Harry work well together." 

He reached over Jason and picked up the casserole dish, carrying it for the other man as they walked up to the back porch of the old farmhouse. 

Jason nodded, that was the other thing that had him worried, how he was going to pay for child care. "Thank you Professor. Could you tell me if I'll have a couple days after the baby is born, or if you'll need me right back?" he asked. Maybe he could work something out with his sister.

So long as you don't have the child in the middle of my store, Jason, you may have adequate maternity leave to make arrangements and such." Severus smiled at Jason and opened the door for him. 

"Thank you; I didn't know what you allowed. I'll try not to be more than a couple of days," Jason said as he lifted his hand in greeting to Damon when he entered the kitchen. He set the casserole on the back of the stove, noticing the absence of the smell of home cooking in the house. Damon must be missing Grant terribly.

"Hello Mister Wolffe," Jason said as he shrugged his old coat off and hung it behind the door. He still wasn't certain why he was here, it was a family gathering.

Damon smiled at Jason. "Hey Jason, what'd you bring us? Thought I told you to call me, Damon." 

He resisted the urge to pick at the tinfoil and see what the young man had brought. Instead, he opened the fridge and pulled out the Salisbury steaks and gravy Grant had made earlier then turned on the oven to warm. He looked at Severus and chuckled. "Think we can manage mashed potatoes, Sev?" 

"It's a beef pot pie, but I didn't have any beef, so I guess you can call it mountain surprise," Jason said with a wicked grin. He didn't know if his boss ate venison, but he figured Mister Wolffe did.

Severus nodded as he went to Grant's potato bin. "I can do mashed Damon," he said as he pulled the root vegetables out and sent them to the sink with a flick of his wand, grimacing as one took a wayward turn and ended up in the laundry room. "Bugger."

Damon laughed and retrieved the potato. "Careful now, you know how this old mountain is." He tossed the potato at Severus and turned to Jason as he got a large pot to cook the potatoes in. "Deer or rabbit, Jason? Been a while since I had some good mountain game. I can't wait." 

"Deer," Jason said and then looked away. He'd shot the animal out of season, but it was on his property, so he didn't really know where the law would stand on it. "Small doe, so it should be tender enough."

Damon nodded. "Sounds good, Jason. Ain't nothing like a good deer meat. I'm going to have to go hunting again soon." He reached into the fridge and pulled out the milk and butter for the potatoes. "You want something to drink? We have tea and sodas." He nodded to the twelve packs sitting on the floor beside the laundry room door. 

"There should be some pies left in the deep freeze too. What kind do you want and I'll go look to see what all we have." 

"Water's fine Mister Wolffe," Jason said as he sat down at the small table, taking the weight off his swollen feet. 

Severus soon had the potatoes peeled, diced and put on to boil before he poured the boy a glass of water from the tap and set it in front of him. "Would he have any apple in there?" he called out to Damon. The apple pie was one of his favourites and so far he'd not been able to coax Harry into attempting to make one. 

Damon nodded and went into the laundry room. "I'll see. Last time I looked I think I saw one. Jason, you got any preference? Shit... I don't think I have anything in the house for Davy to eat." 

Damon stuck his head out of the doorway. "Sev, look in the little freezer and see if there's some tofu. I'll make up a marinade real quick and grill it on the indoor grill for him." 

"No sir, it doesn't matter to me," Jason replied, drinking his water as he relaxed in the cozy kitchen.

Severus grunted while he rooted around in the freezer compartment of the refrigerator for a few minutes. "No tofu and the only soybean product looks too freezer burnt to bother with," he said as he threw the small package in the rubbish. "There's a jar of peanut butter in the cupboard though."

Damon came out with two pies, one apple and one cherry, and sighed. "Damn, there's got to be something. Look up in the cabinet and look for some chick peas. I'll dig out the processor and make some hummus. Grant's got a recipe around here somewhere." 

He looked up at Severus. "The boy's not eating peanut butter here. I know they are bringing something but he's got every right to eat good as well. I don't want to hear you and Max bitching either. I don't like the stuff but that doesn't mean he should suffer for it." 

"Do you even know if he's not eating meat today?" Severus sighed as he began to poke through the cupboards. "There's potatoes as well, perhaps add some cheese to them?"

Damon shook his head. "No I don't, but I'd like to have something for the boy to eat if he isn't. Grant would wipe the floor with my ass if I didn't." 

"Want me to call and see if he's eating meat today and if not go get something for him at the market? They carry that sort of thing, don't they?" Severus asked as he closed the cupboard door having not found any chickpeas. "What about tuna?"

Damon sighed. "Tuna's meat too or at least to Grant it is whenever he goes on these vegetarian binges. Yeah, call over there if you would and ask him. I want to be certain so we can all have a good time tonight." 

Jason looked up and scratched at his chin for a moment. "I've got stuff to make bean burritos at home, would that work?" he asked with a shrug. He hadn't realized what a huge effort went into making sure the new doctor's husband had food to eat. It seemed kind of frivolous to him, but then again, on his budget he couldn't afford to be choosy.

Damon stared at the little man. "Jason, you are brilliant. Grant's got some black beans in the cupboard and I know there are tortillas in the freezer as well." He ran a hand over the man's head and patted his shoulder. "Thanks." 

He looked up at Sev and smiled. "Never mind, don't bother them. They are most likely on their way here now. You don't have to go anywhere either. We can slice up some tomatoes and lettuce and shred the cheese. Sound good to you?" 

Severus shrugged, he didn't really care, he wasn't eating it. "Should we wait until he gets here so we know rather than risk so many leftovers?" Personally, he hated leftovers, would rather put them out for the dogs if it were up to him.

Damon made a face. He had no problem with leftovers for one extra night beside that would mean all he had to do was nuke them for tomorrow. He hated cooking.

"I have no idea. There's going to be the three of us plus Davy and Gregory as well as Max and the urchins and his parents. Right now I could eat the ass end out of a French fried Shetland pony so it doesn't matter to me. I like the bean burritos does that way. Wish Grant was here to make Spanish rice for them too. They are good like that as well."

"I can make that... I think," Jason said biting his lip. "Well, I can make what I call Spanish rice, but it's probably nowhere as good as Doctor Wolffe's."

Damon grinned. "Jason, you do that for me and you can take all the leftovers with you." He knew Severus wouldn't eat them and neither would he after the one day. "I can't wait to see what everyone else is bringing. We'll have to talk Grant into doing potlucks more often on Sunday dinners."

He rubbed his hands together in anticipation then sighed. "Are you certain you feel up to that?" he asked gently eyeing Jason's rotund frame. "You look like you are about to pop all over the place."

He stopped suddenly, blue eyes widening alarmingly. "You ain't gonna, are you?" 

Jason rolled his eyes and got to his feet. "No Mister Wolffe, I'm not going to pop in your kitchen, I was raised with better manners than that," he laughed as he lumbered over to the counter and began to poke around the stocked cupboards. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but the prospect of taking the leftovers home was appealing.

"I don't want to take anything you'll eat," the young man said as he measured out rice and water into a saucepan before setting it over a flame.

Severus looked at Damon for a moment. "What did you make? I have some bread from Clangman's bakery and cheese. You never mentioned what you wanted."

"What do you mean what'd I make? I got Grant's steaks there." Damon frowned. "You were supposed to bring something Sev, it doesn't matter what. That's why it's called a potluck. Everyone just brings something then you set it all out and take a bit of everything to enjoy. Like Lynelle's buffet down there at the China King."

Severus frowned, pursing his lips as he thought. Glancing up at the clock above the sink, he realized the market would be close to locking up for the evening by the time he got there. With a self satisfied smirk, he turned back to the refrigerator, opening the freezer and peered in for a moment. He pulled out a foil pan that was wrapped in plastic and foil, a small note card taped to the top. R

Reading it, he set it out on the counter. "I have lasagne to go with the bread," he said with a nod of his head, proud of his ingenuity.

Damon arched an eyebrow and shook his head. "Ballsy s.o.b, aren't you?" He laughed out loud and looked at the container. Turning on the second oven, he shook his head and reached for a cookie sheet to place the lasagne on. "All right then, problems solved. Jason's cooking a bit and for his reward he can take all the leftovers home."

He grinned and walked into the laundry room, rummaging around for a moment before returning with a package of paper plates, sleeve of plastic cups and a bag of plastic silverware. "Dirty dish problem solved too." He set them on the table and grinned at the other two men. "Don't know why Grant gets so fussed over Sunday dinners."

"Because he's wound so bloody tight, he'll explode if you breathe wrong," Severus laughed as he looked over at Jason who was waiting for the water to boil. 

"I forgot to bring in the bread and cheese," Severus said as he poured himself a drink. "Would you mind terribly Jason?"

Damon reached over and slugged Severus's arm. "Get up off your lazy ass and go get it yourself. He's pregnant and cooking for us besides Grant said to lay off him."

He turned to Jason. "A watched pot never boils, son, come sit down and get off your feet until it does."

Jason shook his head. "It's alright Mister Wolffe, it's kind of hot in here, I could use a breath of cooler air," he said as he checked the flame on the rice and waddled to the door, sweat glistening on his brow. He nodded towards the driveway.

"Looks like Doctor Sorens is here," he said as he pushed the door open and stepped out onto the porch.

Max got out of the big truck and reached back in for Sarah. As he set her on the ground he looked up and shook his head at Jason. "Look at you! We going to find out what that bundle is come Friday aren't we?"

Jason shrugged as he watched the little girl stand in the slush of the driveway. Children still seemed like little foreign aliens to him most of the time. The little girl stared back up at him looking as though she felt much the same way about him.

"I don't know Doctor Sorens, maybe," Jason said as he reached out to take the plastic containers that the man was trying to juggle while trying to pull out an infant carrier. "I got them."

Maxwell Senior shook his head as he helped his wife from the big truck and took the baby from his son. "I'll get them. You shouldn't be out in this cold." 

He smiled at the little man, even though he didn't know him. He'd been around Wizarding eccentrics all his life even though he himself was a Muggle. "Maxwell Sorens. Nice to meet you. This is my wife, Patty." He held out his hand to the younger man as he juggled the infant carrier to his other arm. 

Jason nodded, sticking his hand out to the older man and then his wife. "I'm Jason Summers, nice to meet you," he said as he relinquished his hold on the food. "I'll be in shortly."

With another nod, Jason excused himself to go to his boss' truck to get what the man had wanted. Now he was ready to just go home, there were more people here than he was expecting, people he didn't know.

Maxwell watched the boy go and shook his head before turning to his son. "What's his story Max? He seems like a nice kid."

Patricia nodded. "He's so big already. How far along is he, sweetheart?"

Max regarded Jason thoughtfully for a moment, the boy was huge. He knew that he was a month further along than Harry, but still, he was bigger than what would normally be expected. 

"Dad, he's a patient, so you know I can't say much," he said under his breath, his eyes still on the younger man. "But... I don't think he should be that big."

Maxwell nodded. "I understand. You'll figure it out through." He readjusted his grandson and some of the containers. "Come on little Sarah, let's get you and little Max inside where it's warm. I know Mister Wolffe will have a fire blazing." 

Sarah took her grandfather's hand, leading him up the steps to the kitchen door. She wanted her Pop Pop and her Nonnie.

Jason pulled out the plastic carrier bag with the bread and cheese, closing the door of the truck and leaning against it for a moment. He hated the fact he was huge and getting so ungainly now, made even the simplest things like going to the bathroom a real pain in the ass.

Patricia Sorens walked over to the young man and smiled at him. "Tough, isn't it? You look like me when I was pregnant with Max. Are you all right?" 

Jason jerked his head up at the sound of the woman's voice and then nodded his head. "Yes ma'am, I'm fine, just hot," he mumbled, shifting the bag from hand to hand. "You should go on in, it's cold out."

"If you don't mind, I'll wait with you. This snow is so slick sometimes." She looked around the yard and sighed softly as she pulled her cloak about her. "I'm going to miss all this when we go back to California. It'll be eighty degrees on Christmas again this year." She smiled at Jason again and held out her arm to him. "Come on dear, let's go in together. It wouldn't do for you to catch a cold out here."

She winked at him, "You can be the only one who was gentlemanly enough to help an old woman across the snow. Something my husband and son seemed to have forgotten." 

"Yes ma'am," Jason said as he offered his arm to the older woman. If he'd learned nothing else growing up, he did have manners. He carefully led the woman along the worn path in the snow to the back porch and then up the steps. "There you are ma'am, mind the linoleum, it's a little slick with everyone's feet."

Patricia smiled and patted his arm with her other hand. "You are a good man, Jason Summers. I'm glad to have had the chance to met and talk with you." 

She opened up the door and stepped into the old farmhouse nearly cooing with delight. "Oh Mister Wolffe. Your home is simply lovely. Thank you for inviting us."

Damon smiled and nodded. "We're all family here, Missus Sorens. Come on in out of the cold. You too Jason."

He reached over and smacked his son again, hissing at him softly. "Sev, get up and help Jason."

Severus got to his feet, crossing the room and taking the carrier bag from Jason. "Thank you. Your rice started boiling, so I turned the heat back," he said as he set the bag on the counter and then wrestled the coat off of his employee. "Take it off Jason, you aren't running anywhere."

Severus had an idea from the look on Jason's face that the small man would most likely try to slip away unnoticed and walk home through the fields. "Do not make me confiscate your shoes Mister Summers," he said softly, his black eyes boring into Jason's as he hung up the jacket and then steered the man to a chair.

Jason glared at his boss, seriously considering telling the man to mind his own business and fuck off. "Wasn't going to run," he muttered softly. "Waddle maybe but I haven't been able to run for several months." He crossed his arms over his chest and sank down into the chair. "Thank you, Professor. It just needs to simmer now for about twenty minutes."

Severus only nodded as he set a timing spell with his wand. He'd long ago gotten over being self conscious doing magic in front of Muggles and had met Maxwell Senior several times in the past. 

"Hello there Maxwell," Severus said as he turned his attention to the older man, sticking his hand out in greeting. He'd wait a few minutes, be polite and then corner Max in the other room.

Maxwell took the tall man's hand and smiled at him. "Severus, good to see you again, son. How's that little husband of yours doing? When is he returning from England? My condolences to his family."

Severus smiled as he thought about his little husband. "Harry is doing well; pregnancy seems to be agreeing with him. They should return a week from today unless they decide to change their plans," he replied. "May I offer you something to drink?"

Maxwell nodded. "Excellent, I'm glad to hear it. Thank you kindly, Severus. Tea if it's available, just some water if not. Patricia, would you like something dear?"

Patricia nodded. "I'll have the same Severus, if you are going for it. Thank you, love." She toed up and pressed a kiss to the pale cheek. "I'm so glad you are here in the states. Max really needs you now." She pursed her lips and shook her coiffed hair. "I really worry about him late at night."

Severus sighed and then poured them both a glass of tea he'd set out on the table. "How is he doing? Has there been any word from Allie?" he asked, concerned for his big friend.

Patricia sighed. "You know how he is. Had both of the children in the bed with him last night. It will take a miracle to break Sarah back to her own bed after this." She shook her head and sipped her tea. "That... woman, after she left those papers, hidden in the mail I might add, hasn't bothered to call or anything. No word whatsoever about where she might be. Just a phone number scribbled on the envelope from her lawyer. Poor Max and Sarah are beside themselves. Little Max is too young to understand and I suppose that is a good thing."

She smiled suddenly. "I'm so glad though that Davy and Gregory are around so much. Those boys are just the sweetest pair. So happy with each other and Sarah just loves Davy." 

Severus raised a brow curiously, he'd not been aware that the Corricans had been spending so much time with Max. "Yes, it is nice of them to be there for the children," he said softly, he needed to get to the bottom of this before Max did something on the rebound that might have horrible repercussions for everyone involved. 

"So there shan't be any argument over custody, that is a miracle in his favour," the Brit murmured and then smiled at Patricia. "If you would excuse me for a moment, I'd like to go have a word with Max myself. I fear I've not been as available to him as I should have been."

Patricia nodded and kissed his cheek again. "You do that. He needs someone to talk with, Severus." She turned and looked at Jason. "As for you Mister Summers, how goes your pregnancy?" 

@@@@@@@@

Max sat down in Damon's chair as he watched the older man take his son to lie the sleeping baby down in the room next to Damon and Grant's bedroom. The boy would sleep for a few hours then he could get him back up to have his bottle. 

Sighing he looked down and smiled at his daughter as she bent to get something out of the toy box in the corner of the living room and was bowled over by both dashounds and Baby; the sound of her laughter making him smile wistfully. It had been a few days since he'd heard it unless the little girl was playing with Davy.

The two men had been coming by to see to his children since the day Max had brought his son home from the hospital. He was grateful for the company. Gregory and his mother had gotten on well as the man had done his duty and checked over the newborn, reassuring Max the boy was doing well after the circumcision. 

He closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath and trying to relax. He knew he wasn't faring well with all that had happened and had been trying to hide it from his mother. The damned woman was perceptive and continued to invite the Corricans over, hoping the couple could bring him out of his funk. He knew she meant well and thought he'd like to be around friends but he couldn't look at Gregory with Davy like that. It hurt too much to watch the happy couple.

Max sighed again and opened his eyes, looking up as Severus entered the room. "Hey man, Mom's not driving you crazy, is she? I told her to back off tonight." 

Severus gave a dismissive wave, sitting down on the sofa and crossing his legs. "Don't worry about it." He looked his friend over for a moment and could see the cracks around the edges.

"How are you doing? Honestly, no bollocks, how are you holding up?" Severus asked just watching the big man's face. He couldn't imagine what Max could be going through and would dearly love to get his hands on the man's wife. How could she do something like this, to her own children if nothing else? 

Max snorted. "I'm here, aren't I? No one's insane or dead so I must be doing something right." He looked over at Sarah then back at his best friend. "Davy and Greg have been spending a lot of time with Sarah so it's helped."

Severus didn't say anything for a long moment and then sighed. "I can find her... if you want her found," he said quietly. It would be using something close to Dark Magic, but it would locate the witch within moments, whether she were dead or alive and he doubted someone as innocent as Max would have knowledge of the spells needed.

Max shook his head. "No, don't. If she's happier this way then let her be. Right now, she's not causing any problems." He looked up over at his friend. "In fact she's even willing to put a codicil in the divorce decree to give up her rights to the kids." he whispered softly. "I'll not have any problems with her, so she says. She just wants her freedom."

Severus nodded, knowing that if he were in his friend's place, someone would be roasting in Hell at the moment.

"Any luck in finding a nanny yet?" he asked, that was something he was curious about knowing that he and Harry would need childcare soon.

Max nodded. "Yeah, got one of the Farnsworth's daughters, Sherry; Fannie's girl, from the agency Damon suggested. She's certified with American Red Cross in their babysitting and CPR courses, a witch and a local. Sarah seems to like her." He shrugged. "Between her and Davy, I got it covered. He comes over after his appointments from the hospital and spends his lunch with them."

Not sure of the best way to voice his concerns, Severus cleared his throat and decided to simply come out with it. "Do you think it's wise to have Greg and Davy there so much?"

Max chuckled and looked up at his friend. "With Mom and Dad there yeah, I see no problem with it." He made a face. "Besides, they're a happy little couple don't you know." he said just a little bit bitterly.

"I know, but I also know what you felt for Greg and I've seen how you look at him." Severus was careful to keep his tone non-accusatory.

Max narrowed slightly his eyes at his friend. "Look man, I know you are trying to help but I can control myself. I just lost my wife, I'm not in any real hurry to, one; jump into someone else's bed or, two; break up someone else's marriage." He sighed and shook his head. "I'm sorry. He's very easy on the eyes and I remember how good it was between us but he's happy now and I wouldn't break into that for anything. Have you seen how Davy looks at him? That's all I wanted and now, I'll learn to live without it."

"I'm not taking the piss Max, I just don't want to see you or anyone else hurt anymore," Severus said with a sigh. "It would be like me having Davy around constantly."

Max nodded. "I know, I'm just so..." A low growl came from his throat and he closed his eyes as he shook his head then looked towards his daughter. Sighing he returned his gaze to Severus. "It's a distraction I can afford right now because as I hear it told, Davy and Harry have plans of taking up with Jason after he returns from Britain. Something about planning Christmas dinner and bring Jason out of his shell. Plus they have a friend arriving from out of town, Montgomery somebody, coming to spend the holidays with them." 

Severus closed his eyes for a moment, he really didn't need to hear that he would be spending more time in Davy Corrican's company; not that he minded the younger man, but he was a link to a past he was ashamed of and worried about what might be said to Harry.

"I heard it was a doctor that Greg knows, someone that specializes only in Fleymann's," Severus said, uncrossing his legs and leaning forward with his elbows on his knees. 

The light bulb went off over Max's head as he stared at Severus. "Richard Montgomery? Damn, it never dawned on me that it was him. I was only half listening when Gregory said something about it. There's only one Fleymann's doc, Sev, and he's it." 

Severus nodded, that was the name he'd remembered. "I take it he's good then?"

"Is he good?" Max chuckled. "The man has made some amazing advances and helped lots of men with Fleymann's. I really admire all he's done. It's helped me out as well." He stopped and looked around the room for Damon then leaned closer to Severus, hissing softly. "I use his research to try and help Grant but don't you dare tell either one of them. Grant has a hate on for that man that rivals the one for Margaret Farnsworth."

Severus chuckled; he well knew what the little doctor was like when he decided that someone had offended him by simply existing. "Then this should be very interesting. Do you think we should keep them apart? Do you know how long he's planning to visit?" he asked as he pondered the logistics in keeping everyone separate during the holidays.

Max sat back and rubbed his face, reminding himself he needed to shave. Fuck all; maybe he'd grow a beard. "That's going to be interesting to say the least. As far as I know he'll be here for both holidays or at least that's what Gregory is going to try and talk him into. He also said something about the man finishing up a three year project. Wonder what he's discovered this time?"

"Would you have any of his papers? I wouldn't mind looking them over," Severus said, wondering if he might find ways to help his young husband adjust to everything that was happening to him. "Is the man married?"

Max shook his head. "To his work maybe, Gregory didn't say anything about a spouse." He sighed and settled back in his chair as he watched Sarah walk down the hallway looking for her Pop-pop. Damon hadn't returned and Max had a sneaky suspicion he was in there just watching the baby.

"I have all his articles from the past WMA journals in my office. Come on up tomorrow morning and I'll give you the binder I put them in. He's pretty well known in certain circles and in other well, let's just say his reputation proceeds him and not always in a good way."

Severus frowned for a moment. "What do you mean? Is he unsafe?" He was wondering how Grant would be around the new baby now that he had more time on his hands and he hoped the small man wouldn't spiral into depression. 

Max shook his head. "No, nothing like that. From what I hear he's just very... determined and straight forward when it comes to his speciality. I heard Grant go off on him one time all the way from his old office. Had to get up and muffle the sounds of him yelling so I could finish my charting." He chuckled and shook his head. "I am damned glad the office was closed for the day because Grant used words I never even thought to hear out of that little man's mouth."

"You're joking?" Severus said as he looked at Max, he really couldn't see Grant getting that angry. "Did he have the man on the telephone?"

"I am not lying to you." Max looked at Severus sincerely. "I think he was talking to Damon because there were pauses and after the initial outburst it was much quieter. The article on how the gene was passed from parent to child had just come out and let me tell you, he was all fired up for days. I felt so bad for Damon. I gave the poor man an extra script for the calming potion Grant normally takes because he'd already gone through one." 

Severus raised a brow; this was something new to him. "Grant is on a routine sedative?" he asked curiously, he knew he'd never filled it for him. Perhaps his 'mother' was getting it elsewhere.

Max nodded. "Don't worry you'll be getting a script for it soon enough when he returns. It's almost that time of year for Fleymann's carriers to come into season. Didn't you say it was sometime in June when you and Harry might have caught?"

Severus nodded and looked at Max dumbly. "Season?"

Max nodded. "Did you ever notice with Harry that sometimes he'd be a little more clingy or touchy? Most often round the equinoxes and solstices. Someone with Fleymann's can only get pregnant around four times a year. That's their season, I think Montgomery calls them cycles. They have four chances in one year to produce their child and the body knows it, so it kind of goes into overdrive I guess the word would be." He shrugged and looked at Severus before continuing.

"The people afflicted tended to get clingy, have cravings and their sex drive goes into overtime in preparation to produce a baby. According to Montgomery's research, there's three weeks of building up to the solstice or equinox and on that last night is usually when they get pregnant if they are going to. It's fascinating stuff."

Severus shrugged, with Harry's history it was rather hard to tell what was the effects of the Fleymann's and what was the after effects of his past. "I assume it will be more noticeable after he's had the baby?" he asked. He did recall Grant being very clingy with Damon at times and wondered if that explained it.

"I have no idea. Maybe, maybe not." Max shrugged and sighed. "Harry and Jason are two of the few patients that I am seeing continuously. Most just come in and deliver then leave again. it should be interesting to see what happens afterwards."

"I'll need to sedate Harry as well, then?" Severus asked as he recalled one instance not long after meeting the Wolffes that Grant had stayed sedated for nearly a month.

Max frowned. "I don't know, we'll have to see. You and Harry are young and still within the childbearing age." He chuckled and smiled at his friend. "You are going to end up with a whole brood if you aren't careful though." 

Severus chuckled and shook his head, he knew he'd like to have a large family, but it would depend a lot on how his young husband felt about it. "I suppose I could always go and have the surgery done."

Max nodded. "That's one way to go. It didn't seem to help Damon any with the seasons except Grant's never gotten pregnant again."

Severus contemplated a life of Harry behaving as neurotic as Grant did at times and found himself shuddering. "Isn't there a male contraceptive potion on the market now? I seem to recall reading something about it several weeks ago," he said slowly as he tried to recall the article in question. 

Max hummed and thought for a moment. "I think so but I don't really remember where I read about it. I'll look into it more thoroughly if you like though." 

Severus nodded. There had been potions for years to help wizards to become pregnant and carry to term, but until recently there had been no safe alternative to avoid pregnancy in a male prone to conceive.

"If the success rate is good, then I shall look into purchasing rights to brew it here," he said thinking that many of the couples that came to deliver at Blue Ridge may be interested.

Max grinned. "You should see if Gregory will introduce you to the man. He might know more about it and with your pharmacological degree the two of you might come up with something better than the calming potion as well."

"Do you think it may act as a suppressant for Grant's behaviour?" Severus asked as he watched the hallway, wary of Damon coming in on the conversation.

Max shrugged and made a face as he saw where Severus was looking. He didn't want Damon hearing about any of this either. He knew Grant kept the man in the dark about his health history. "To be honest I have no idea. I'm struggling with Grant because of how he is with his medical history. It's a fight every time he comes into the office." He shook his head and sighed. "Other doctors are the worst patients." 

Severus nodded and then smirked, he knew he'd not make the most pleasant of patients as well and was thankful he'd not had any reason to see Max on a professional basis yet.

"How is the baby sleeping at night?" he asked curiously, changing the subject before the wrong ears tuned in. 

Max chuckled and nodded at the subject change. "He sleeps pretty good. He's still up every couple of hour but feeding him with formula makes it about every four hours instead of the two Allie had to do with Sarah." He swallowed and closed his eyes for a moment. "In one way I wish I had gotten a wet nurse but in other ways, I'm glad I didn't. It's nice to just hold him and give him that bottle. Sarah will sit with us sometimes and help." He opened his eyes and looked over at Severus. "His eyes are so knowing sometimes, like he just knows I'm going to take care of him. It's an awesome feeling to experience."

"I can't even begin to imagine what it will be like with Reganne," Severus murmured. He'd not been in the States when Sarah had been born and had missed those early weeks with his god daughter.

Severus smiled to himself and gave a shake of his head before speaking again. "Is Jason truly well?"

"When Max wakes, I'll let you try it. It'll be good practice for you." Max smiled at his friend. "As for Jason, as far as I know he's healthy. I can't really tell you the details, you know that."

Not pleased with the answer, Severus looked at his friend. "All I need to know is if he's progressing normally. He's huge compared to Harry and I know they are less than a month apart."

Max spread his hands. "Again, my hands are tied on that Severus." 

"I have a right to know if the boy is going to whelp in my shop Max," Severus growled softly.

Max snorted. "No Sev, he's not." He folded his hands over his face and began laughing at his friend. "First babies take a long time to get here," he answered through his hands and laughter. He'll not be whelping any where but the hospital."

"Thank Merlin," Severus snorted and then looked at his friend again. "How much longer can he safely work?" He didn't want the stubborn young man to push himself harder for a few dollars when he needed to be resting.

Max sighed and rubbed his face. "I have no idea. Some people work right up until the day they go into labour."

"I suppose I should go ahead and relieve him of his duties," the Potions master murmured, trying to reckon where he'd find a replacement for Jason.

Max shook his head. "If he's not complaining then let him work. It's not your place to tell him he can't work. Just take it a bit easier on him."

Frowning, Severus decided he'd discuss the matter with Jason the following morning at the shop, determined not to let the young man simply wheedle his way out of the topic. 

"What did your mother make?" he teased Max trying to lighten his mood and that of his friends. 

Max chuckled. "King Ranch casserole and all the sides. She had a time in the kitchen cooking today. What did you and Damon come up with?"

"Some dishes Grant had in the freezer," Severus said with a shrug. "Salisbury steak and lasagne." The dark haired man chuckled at the image of such a diverse table that they would be sitting down to shortly. 

"Grant would need to be sedated if he were here now," he laughed.

Max nodded and laughed again, the sound still a bit close to hysteria than he'd liked. "It's fun, I think we should tell him what we did. I need a little more fun right about now."

"I think Damon's missing him terribly. I've been staying here and the man just paces the hallway at night, up til all hours. I'm worried about him," Severus said confidentially, not wanting to admit that he was missing Harry just as badly.

Damon walked out cradled the baby on his shoulder and had Sarah by her hand. "Max, he's awake and I think he wants something. I changed him for you." He looked at the two men and arched an eyebrow. "Sarah's hungry too." 

Severus stared at Damon in disbelief as Max stood to take the baby from the older man.

"You changed a nappy?" Severus asked, feigning shock as he gaped at the ex Marine. "You just charmed him dry, didn't you?"

Max shook his head, chuckling at Severus before he took Sarah's hand to lead her into the kitchen. "The baby is in one piece, so whatever he did seems to have worked."

Damon rolled his eyes and watched Max and the children go before sitting down in his chair, eyeing Severus. "I know how to change a pamper. Grant made certain of that some forty years ago. These new ones are a bit different that the cloth ones, but I think I did all right. You never heard him cry, did ya?" He chuckled and shook his head. "Besides Sarah told me how to do it."

Severus chuckled and shook his head. "So does this mean you'll change Reganne for me when she's born? I don't recall you changing Sarah."

Damon made a face and shook his head. "Hell no. Little Max at least has the same equipment. I never changed Sarah." 

"How are you holding up, Damon?" Severus asked as the older man took the chair Max had just vacated. "Did you hear from Grant today yet?"

Damon nodded and sighed. "Yeah, Grant's doing much better now that Harry took him to get a wand," he whispered softly not looking at his son. "I owe your little one an apology, Sev."

Severus raised a brow. "What happened?" he asked curiously, he'd not heard anything from Harry yet that day.

Damon sighed again and looked up at Severus. "Apparently Grant's wand wasn't the one he should be using. He's been spelling things right and left since they returned from Diagon Alley and he's had a little trouble but not near anything that he'd been having here. It's my fault he's been screwing up the spells." Severus knew about Grant's magic but he had never thought he'd had to reveal his part in suppressing it.

"So Harry took him to Ollivander's?" Severus asked, still not seeing why Damon felt he owed the younger man an apology. "You didn't know it was the wrong wand."

Damon nodded. "Yeah, apparently Grant was having a time at Harry's relatives and Harry discovered that the wand I bought for him was worthless." He closed his eyes and rubbed his face. "I was busy trying to get him off the res and somewhere safe, I didn't even think about making certain he'd been fitted correctly. There was only one wand maker in South Dakota back then and it took me months to find him. So I just took the first thing that reacted with Grant."

Severus listened, well aware that there were a precious few reputable wand makers in all of the States. It seemed as though it was tradition for an older family member to make the wand of a younger family member; something about the passing of inherent knowledge, ability, and instinct from one generation to another.

"Once again Damon, I fail to see how this is your fault," he said slowly. The old mountains had a reputation for making magic go awry and he himself had been victim to the whims of the land.

Damon closed his eyes and shook his head. "Harry and Grant went and got the wand without asking and then called me. Then before explaining a damned thing Harry accused me of inhibiting Grant's magic. I let him know right then and there what I thought of his little idea not too gently, in fact."

"He shouldn't have been rude about it Damon, I shall speak to him," Severus said, pursing his lips in displeasure. "He did apologize afterward?"

"Don't get on to him, Sev, he took the brunt of my anger and he shouldn't have. He was just looking out for Grant like I asked him." Damon sighed. "He has Mrs. Weasley coaching Grant too in the household spells. he did the right thing, Sev, I just didn't take to it well."

Severus still wasn't mollified and would be speaking to Harry about the best way to approach subjects with others after the younger man returned.

"Molly is teaching Grant how to use his wand?" Severus repeated and blew his breath out sharply. "In that case, do not expect actual home cooking again. She's a good woman, but doesn't do up meals as Grant has been accustomed to, relies on magic for most preparation."

Damon chuckled. "He's told me he wouldn't use his wand too much once he returned and honestly, it will be more difficult to do so here as well. I'm not really fussed about it well not too much now. I was angrier with myself for missing something so damned simple all these years. It was just easier for me to cast the spell for him and get it over with."

He looked up at Severus and sighed. "I've fucked up big time, this time Sev."

"Is Grant angry with you?" Severus asked softly. He knew the small man and couldn't imagine him blaming Damon for any of this. 

Damon shook his head. "No, he tried to tell me it wasn't my fault, shoddy workmanship apparently but that still doesn't excuse my actions." He cleared his throat. "Dammit. You should have seen his face, Sev. Like Christmas had come early and when the spell he cast worked the first time, doing exactly what it was supposed to do, he was so proud of himself. It hurt to watch knowing I had fucked up all them years ago."

"You didn't know, Damon. I know that doesn't make it better, but it is the fact of the matter. Grant has hidden many of the things he couldn't do from me in order, I think, to save face. Don't you think that may be possible as well? He simply didn't want you to know what he was not able to do?" Severus asked with a sigh, wondering if Damon would forgive himself for this. 

"Is the wand maker in question still in business?"

"I have no idea Sev. You know what a little shit he is sometimes and most of the time he went for his wand, I stopped him from doing the spells. I didn't want him to hurt himself especially after that time he set the house on fire trying to light the hearth. Scared all three of us to death." Damon looked over at Severus and shook his head. 

"Doesn't matter now, does it? The man is most likely long gone, laughing at the dumb white man and his Injun playing wizard."

Inwardly Severus seethed at the thought of someone so blatantly cheating Grant out of his birthright. "If you can recall the man's name, I should like to find out if he is still in business anywhere. I've a few things I'd like to discuss with him," he said, his voice soft.

He understood Damon just taking care of things for his small husband; he'd been guilty of it himself. Not wanting to watch as Grant became frustrated with trying spells and charms repeatedly only to have them not work or back fire dangerously. Severus wondered if Grant would have had better luck if John had made the wand, but didn't know since Grant was not related to him. 

Damon looked at him and shook his finger at Severus. "Don't you dare, son. That bracelet is the one thing keeping your family safe here in the States and I won't let you fuck that up, Severus. It'd kill us if something happened to you and Harry."

Severus regarded him with a stony stare. "Do you think perhaps at the time, Grant's magic was so different that the wand did indeed suit his abilities?" he asked slowly, the wheels beginning to turn. He'd heard the stories of how different the small man's magic was from his, but had rarely seen examples of it.

Damon shrugged, turning the subject back to Severus. "I don't know but I don't want you doing anything to jeopardize yours and Harry's position here. You got away with that shithead a few months ago but the W.I.N.S will be coming around to check on you and Harry. We don't want to give them any cause to dig deeper, Sev." 

"Yes Damon, I understand. I'm simply wondering if indeed at the time he was fitted, that was the appropriate wand for him," Severus said, already past the need for retribution and now looking for possible reasons why Grant had a sub-standard wand.

Damon nodded. "Just making sure, you are as pigheaded as Grant sometimes." He chuckled and shook his head. "You know Sev, I have no idea. I just glad he's got a good one now; Harry made certain of that. There's nothing I can do but try and make up for the mistake."

Severus smiled, he was glad his husband had seemed to mend the rift between Grant and himself. "Have you thought of a tutor for Grant once he returns?"

Damon stared at him for a moment. "Are you shitting me? He'd skin me alive if he thought I had gone and got some teeny bopper to tutor him. Can you imagine the scandal Farnsworth would start on her damned radio spot? Merlin I am so glad Grant wasn't here when that wench went on the air." 

"Apparently I've missed something. I don't listen to the radio at the shop," Severus said as he eyed Damon curiously. He was not aware of anything that would send Grant around the twist.

Damon snorted. "You should. Some idiot hired Margaret Farnsworth to do a little local program on WHKO." He stopped and snapped his fingers. "Mountain Ears and Eyes, I think the show is called. She tells the towns gossip in the most tawdry way. Something Grant would normally love but heard through Farnsworth's voice, well it will be hell on earth when he returns." he laughed again as he shook his head. 

Severus rolled his eyes and grimaced. "He'll petition to have her taken off the air. Who exactly is she targeting with her gossip-mongering?" he asked, somewhat curious, not wanting to be subject to discussion in the township.

Damon nodded. "Won't work because it's not exactly one group she's targeting. I guess it's supposed to be like a woman's talk show thingy, what's that one Grant watches; The View? It's kinda like that. I heard it on the P.A. system in Clangman's when I went to go get more soda yesterday. It seems to be catching on because I heard Jennifer and Clangman's daughter, Maria, talking about it and just a laughing." He shook his head. "Crazy women."

Severus had been somewhat worried the woman would target Jason as an unwed parent and the last thing he needed was to deal with that fallout. "So she isn't mentioning names?" he asked carefully.

"Well, she reported about the birth of little Max and divorce proceedings with the Sorens but that was in the paper." Damon shrugged. "She did that with all the births, deaths and wedding and divorce announcements."

"If she singles out a member of my family or someone I know, I intend to sue her for slander," Severus murmured. The last thing the small town needed was another gossip broadcasting everyone's dirty laundry.

Damon sighed. "Welcome to small town life, Sev. The gossip gets around one way or another. Did you even notice that when you and Harry bought the Overlook it was in the paper as well as when you began to rent out that space for the apothecary from us too."

"No, I hadn't noticed that," Severus sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger. "Be that as it may, Grant is going to need proper training. Molly Weasley may be able to cover how to prepare a roast hen and mashed, but there is much more he will need to know."

Damon nodded. "I know. I'll have to figure something out because I am not certain if I can remain objective enough to teach him properly. I don't know if I can stop myself from just doing it for him if it doesn't work. Maybe that's terrible to say," he chuckled. "But you forget I taught him to drive as well and that cost me some grey hairs and a clean pair of jeans after I dropped him off back at the grove."

Severus laughed softly, that was one story he'd yet to hear and wasn't certain he wanted to hear it. "There is a woman that comes in the shop weekly, she teaches remedial spell work and charms at the high school. Perhaps she could be retained for private lessons?" he asked, knowing well that there would be no way that Grant would ever step foot in a classroom of teenagers as a student.

Damon's eyes widened. "Merlin, should I go ahead and retain this person now?" 

"I don't know Damon, but you might call her tomorrow just to see if she would be available," Severus suggested. "The thought of Grant randomly casting spells untrained has me a bit concerned."

"You ain't the only one, Sev." Damon murmured. "The way this mountain is, there isn't anyone safe from a wayward spell."


	121. The Way You Do The Things You Do

AN: This chapter mentions the Fleymann's condition that Jason, Harry and Grant all share. We invite you to join us over on the live journal, Stirs of Echo, for even more stories about all the characters. You can find it here: http://community.livejournal.com/stirs_of_echo/. Membership is not required.  
In other news, the updates will be a bit sporadic coming up soon as Sevs_lil_secret will be having surgery next week. She is all right and it is nothing major but she will be under the weather for some time. We hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you again for all your comments and concerns; we really appreciate them.

 

 

Damon crawled out of bed and woke Sev then padded into the kitchen to start coffee. He pulled some of Grant's cinnamon rolls from the freezer and slid them on a pan while waiting for the oven to warm. He panned up some bacon to begin frying as he let all the dogs out for their morning constitution. 

He had to do the lunch hours up at the bar today and pulled out his menu trying to decide what would be the day's special as he sat at the table with his coffee. 

Grunting softly to himself, Severus sat up from where he'd been sleeping on the sofa briefly wondering why he hadn't bothered to go upstairs to sleep in his old bed. Oh yeah, he'd been too drunk to care. 

Holding his head gingerly, he made his way into the kitchen and sat down heavily at the table, resting his head in his hands. "Kill me now if you have any mercy," he croaked hoarsely.

Damon chuckled. "There's coffee and I think Grant has some of your left over hangover drafts in our bathroom." He looked up at his son and smiled. "I got some of Grant's cinnamon rolls about to bake." 

"Thank Merlin that man is a pack rat," Severus mumbled as he fumbled for his wand in his shirt. He knew he'd slept with it; it had kept gouging him at different points through the night. Finding it, he drew it out and gave it a lazy flick.

"Accio Hangover Cure," he muttered and barely looked up in time to catch the bottle before it hit him in the head. "Damon, that moonshine is lethal."

Damon grinned and stood, pouring Severus a cup of coffee before sliding the rolls in the oven. "Pussy." 

"Sadist," Severus snorted as he clutched the coffee mug like a life line. "How did Grant stay married to you all these years?"

Damon chuckled and sat down again. "He's worse than I am and you know it. At least he isn't around banging pots and pans this morning. You know he would make us both pay for last night."

"Why is he like that anyhow?" Severus asked, setting the empty potion phial down after swallowing the contents. He was starting to feel human again.

Damon sighed. "You know I was in the Wars and all. We went through a bad time of it and a lot of that stems from then." He got back up to turn the bacon and added some more slices to the pan in the empty spaces. "The rest of it is because of his uncles back on the Res. Several of his tribe members were 'forced' to take action when the winyan wouldn't behave and let the white man alone. It is a bad stereotype that Indians weren't nothing but no good drunks." 

Damon shrugged. "It's rough for him to see us acting like that I suppose because he's seen some of the worst that drinking can bring out in a man." 

Severus shook his head trying to understand more of the small man. "It strikes me as odd that you own a bar then and that he spends any time there at all."

Damon shrugged again and refilled their coffee mugs. "You notice he doesn't drink while there. The bar is now more restaurant now than anything and was just happenstance. I'd had enough of being a contractor and wanted my own business that gave me a bit of freedom while Grant was working at the hospital." 

"Now I feel even worse for every time I was blathered around him," Severus said with a resigned sigh. There was nothing he could do about it now, but he doubted he have much opportunity to be in that position often now that he was married and a child on the way.

"How much longer before the food is ready?" he asked as he got up to refill his cup.

Damon looked at him. "Don't be. He understands and on occasion has been known to tie one on himself." 

He looked up at the clock. "Ten minutes more on the rolls, you can have some bacon though if you want." he began laying out thick crispy strips on a paper towel. "Here, careful it's still hot."

Grabbing a slice of bread, Severus laid two strips of bacon on it and made a quick sandwich before sitting back down again. "I can't even imagine Grant pissed," he chuckled. "That has to be funny."

The thought of the uptight little man cutting loose was just a little too much for Severus to grasp and he chuckled again as he tried to imagine it.

Damon grinned. "At times it is. He usually is a pretty happy little drunk but it takes something bad for him to hit the bottle. He's paid for his few binges the next day." He panned up some more bacon and checked the cinnamon rolls.

He retrieved the powdered sugar and milk, quickly making a glaze to pour over the hot sticky buns. "What all you got going on today? Max is supposed to come up for lunch at the bar. Think you can make it?"

"I should be able to; I've got to go down to the shop today. Jason should be there shortly and I've given him a key to open up, but I promised to firecall Harry before I went in," Severus said as he yawned and stretched his arms over his head. "I swear that boy is having a hippogriff."

Damon only shook his head and chuckled, he too was hoping the young man was alright and the child would be born well. "Go on up and shower before the food's done."

Severus nodded as he slapped some bacon on a slice of bread, folding it over to make a sandwich before he stood to go. "I'll be back," he said ominously and then laughed.

Severus practically ran up the stairs, grabbing his bag out of his room before going to stand under the hot spray, sighing as he began to feel human once more.

Damon took the cinnamon rolls out of the oven and drizzled them with the icing. He set them on the table after pulling one loose. Topping the roll with two slices of bacon, he padded back into his and Grant's room, tossing out some clothes on the bed while he ate. 

He sighed as he finished his breakfast, stripped out of his clothes to shower and get ready for the day. 

@@@@@@@@@@@@

Harry looked up at the sound of the flames in the hearth roaring up and then smiled. Severus had said that he'd be fire-calling him that afternoon before he and Grant went to the wake for Percy. He set the over robe he'd been fussing with on the bed, making his way over to settle on the low stool Molly had conjured for him in front of the hearth.

"Hello Severus, how are you this morning?" Harry asked with a smile as he saw his husband's face in the green flames. "Did you sleep well?"

Severus smiled at his little husband. "I'm well, Harry and how are you?" His eyes roamed over the man, taking in the sight of his lover. "You look very handsome." He took in Harry again memorizing the vision to recall later in the day when he was lonely. 

"Thank you, the robes I purchased when I was out with Grant seem to fit really well and Madame Malkins said they would adjust to my size as I get bigger," Harry said as he looked down and fingered the material of the dark green under robe. The outer robe was a shade lighter and of a heavier material and Harry thought it would be comfortable when he returned home.

Grinning for a moment, Harry leaned forward into the flames. "Guess what!"

Severus nodded at his husband's smart choice. "I'm glad you found something you like." He chuckled at Harry's enthusiasm. "Tell me little one, don't keep it bottled inside."

"Grant and I talked about it last night and we decided that we are ready to come home. He misses Damon and I miss you terribly, so we've decided to catch an early flight tomorrow afternoon," Harry said and then paused. "I know its short notice and both you and Damon have busy days on Fridays, but Grant said we could rent a car and drive home from the airport. That's alright, isn't it?"

Severus blinked and thought about the shape of the house. The Overlook was immaculate of course; he'd been staying with Damon the entire time. However the old farm house looked like it was in the middle of a frat party. He cleared his throat and smiled. "Yes, Harry, that is perfectly fine. We miss you as well. What time do you think you'll be arriving?" 

"I'm not exactly sure. Grant said that if he was too tired from the flight that we would get rooms and then come home after he'd rested enough to drive," Harry said, noticing Severus' reaction. "How bad is it over there?"

Severus smirked. "I have no idea what you are speaking of. Damon and I are fine." He grinned and reached into the fire, caressing Harry's cheek to distract him. "Grant's idea sounds perfect to me, little one. I want you to take it easy. The jet lag can be quite fierce."

Harry narrowed his eyes for a moment before he leaned into Severus' long fingers. "I'll be careful, I promise, but how bad is their house?"

"Never you mind, Harry. All is well." Severus assured his husband, hoping it worked. As soon as he finished his call he was going to have to warn Damon of impending doom. They had so much to do but their husbands were coming home. 

Harry looked around the room he was sharing with Grant to make sure the older man had not come down while he'd been distracted. "Severus... really. Do I need to find a calming draught for him? He's been a little odd since yesterday morning," he said softly, not wanting his voice to carry. 

The day before Grant's moods had begun to swing rapidly from one extreme to the next and Harry didn't know if the little man would go around the twist or not when they arrived back in Echo.

Severus narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean odd? Do I need to go get Damon?" 

"I don't know. Grant's just been either really happy or really pissy, there hasn't seemed to be an in-between and it just started like you'd turn on the tap."

Severus frowned and took a deep breath, something Max said to him just the other day tingling at the corner of his conscience. "And you, Harry anything seemingly off with you?"

Harry shrugged. "Fred and George have been on my nerves more than I thought they would be and I had a little row with Ron over something stupid," he said, the disgust obvious in his voice.

Severus hummed still trying to remember what it was that Max had told him. "Knowing Weasley I am certain it was entirely his fault. Are you all right? They haven't been bothering Grant as well, have they?" 

Harry didn't say anything for a moment. "Please don't tell Damon, but I hid Grant's wand yesterday afternoon. I thought he was going to hex the twins horribly."

Severus chuckled. "You did a good thing, Harry. The twins may have deserved it but Grant would have been horribly embarrassed if he had done so. Is there anything else I need to know?" 

"Not that I can think of. I did get you all of your favourites that I could find while we were out the other day," Harry said with a smile and then looked up at the clock. "You'll have to go soon to open the shop. Is Jason alright?"

Severus nodded. "Thank you Harry. I appreciate it. Jason is fine. He's progressing well as can be given his size." He paused, wondering if Jason had told Harry anything. "Have you and Jason talked much about your pregnancies?" 

"No, not really. He doesn't talk much to me, but he's nice though," Harry said as he looked up at the clock once more. "Severus, I should finish getting ready, I don't want Molly and Grant down here trying to dress me."

Severus chuckled again and nodded. He'd suspected as much. "Very well, My own. Are you certain you do not want me to get Damon to speak with Grant?" 

@@@@@@

Severus walked back into the kitchen, sitting back down in his chair and staring at Damon for a moment. "You're fucked," he said flatly as he reached for a cinnamon roll.

Damon looked up at his son in shock. "Excuse me?" He glared at the other man for a moment then shook his head. "Care to explain that remark before I beat it out of you?" he chuckled and sipped his coffee.

Severus smirked as he broke off a piece of the roll. "They are coming home tomorrow." He watched Damon's face and found he wasn't disappointed in the man's reactions.

Damon spat his coffee across the table and wiped his mouth. "What did you say?" He looked around the kitchen then back at Severus. "Why are they coming home so soon; what happened?" 

"I said they have decided to catch an early flight tomorrow and Grant will rent a car to drive down from Pittsburgh," Severus said slowly. "Apparently they miss us." A smirk spread over his face as he watched Damon.

All the colour drained from Damon's face. "They missed... Shit!" he looked over at the calendar and gasped then looked back at Severus. "Get your ass on the phone and call that cleaning service for the practice." He stood, drinking down the last of his coffee quickly. "I have to go to the store." 

Severus didn't move. "There's something else you may like to know."

"I don't need to know anything else I know what's coming. Get a move on, Sev!" Damon snarled and began throwing out takeaway containers that littered the cabinet. 

"I dare say that you do need to know this," Severus murmured. "Apparently he's experiencing violent mood swings and behaving oddly according to Harry."

Damon turned around and looked at Severus. "I know," he said firmly. "It's almost that time. Now I suggest that you get your ass in gear cause when they return, neither one of us is going to be able to walk for a month."

Severus sighed, pulling his mobile out of his pocket and looking up the cleaning service that took care of the building the practice was in. After calling and speaking for a few moments, he put the phone to his chest and looked at Damon.

"We're fucked. They are booked solid."

Damon cursed and swept everything on the table into the trash before banishing the bag out to the burning pile. "Get the book and start calling around. I need a complete crew here immediately." He rushed out of the kitchen taking the box of trash bags with him to begin on the living room. "Hurry up, I'm not the only one gonna take heat for this!"

Getting to his feet, Severus pulled the phone book off of the top of the refrigerator and picked up the portable phone to sit back down at the table. He could hear Damon crashing around the other room as he tried to explain what they needed to whoever was on the other end of the line. Having no luck, as a last resort, he called the Farnsworth Bed and Breakfast.

Grimacing, he hung up and called out for Damon. "I have good news and bad news."

Damon came back into the kitchen, panting slightly as he lugged three bags of trash with him. Banishing it outside, he flung open the back door and the kitchen window. "Tell me what you got."

"None of the three cleaning services were available so I called the Farnworths to see if I could borrow their maid," Severus began and waited. "Margaret will be here in about thirty minutes to clean the house for you."

Damon stared at him. "Have you lost your mind, boy?! Call her back and tell her no. I'll do it myself with magic." 

Severus raised a brow and looked at Damon. "Are you certain?" he asked, not certain which would be the worst of the two evils. "Why not just clean it the way he does?"

Damon looked at Severus and snorted. "Do you know how long it takes Grant to clean this house like he does?" He moved away from the sink and opened a small slim door next to the fridge. Inside were three brooms, two different mops and just about every cleaning product on the Muggle market as well as some Wizarding ones. 

The entire cabinet was filled on every shelf with sponges, cloths, buckets and gloves. "Do you see all that shit? I have no idea what half of it is for let alone what to do with it."

Severus eyed the equipment and then nodded. "We have at least twenty-four hours and I for one know that I can clean without magic," he said as he looked up at the clock and rolled up his sleeves. "I've thirty minutes now, but I'll do more when I finish this evening at the shop."

Severus pulled out a sponge and a box of cleanser to begin on the kitchen counter spaces. "Would you mind getting the laundry, then?" he asked as he set to scrubbing.

Damon nodded. "Call Farnsworth back and tell her not to come. I don't want her anywhere near this house, especially with him coming home in that state. Grant will smell her a mile away." He grabbed the dish towels off the counter and tossed them into the laundry room then headed for the bedrooms.

Severus nodded, planning to call as soon as his hands were clean once more.

The tall man had his head in the open refrigerator cleaning out the takeaway boxes when the door bell rang. "Damon, I have my hands full," Severus shouted as he reached for a half eaten sandwich that was stuck to the refrigerator shelf.

Damon bounded out of the bedroom half clothed, a load of jeans tucked under his bare arm. "Who the hell comes to the front frigging door?" he pulled it open and stared at the woman on the porch. "Oh fuck," he grinned at the woman then began to close the door. "Um... thanks Margaret but we've no need of you now. Sev and I got it."

Margaret Farnsworth raised an eyebrow as she looked past Damon and into the couple's home. "It looks like you've got it alright," she snorted softly as she pushed the door open and moved past Damon. 

"What in the name of Merlin has happened in here?" she asked as she looked around in disbelief. Even if she couldn't say Damon's husband was one of her friends, she now had a grudging respect for the little man and knew he wouldn't be happy at finding his house looking like a pigsty. 

Tossing her bag to the sofa, she looked at Damon with her hands on her hips. "You ought to be ashamed of yourself," she scolded. "Now where are the cleaning supplies?"

Damon took a deep breath, debating the merits of letting the woman stay and clean while he headed into town to restock Grant's junk food supply. He might possibly be able to get away with a cleaning lady if his husband had massive amounts of chocolate in his bloodstream. 

"In the kitchen," he answered dejectedly, knowing he'd still have to answer to his little husband's wrath but feeling all the better for not ruining something irreplaceable by trying to clean it wrong.

He slapped his forehead and wondered back to the bedroom, realizing he'd had less trouble if he had just banished everything in the house and replaced it with new. 

Margaret followed after him. "Is the upstairs as bad as down here?" she asked as she looked around the master bedroom. 

Damon turned around and looked at her. "I don't know, Severus was up there not me." He smiled and turned back to digging the clothes out of the hamper, hoping to sic the woman on his son for forgetting to call off the old dog.

Stepping further into the room, sniffing at the stale smell of cigarette smoke, she looked at Damon with her arms crossed over her chest. "How long before he gets in? This house smells like the bar."

Damon glared at her. "Tomorrow night, maybe the following morning. If you are going to bitch then you can leave. I don't have time to put up with your nagging." He eyed her a moment then crossed his arms over his chest. "I'll pay you double what Fannie does if you'll just get to it and quit terrorizing me."

Margaret narrowed her eyes and looked at the man she'd harboured a crush on for so many years. "I'm not doing this for you and I don't want your money," she said brusquely. "I should have it finished by this evening." She turned to leave the bedroom and go find the cleaning equipment.

Damon watched her go and shook his head. "Every damned one of them is insane. Even the ones that aren't women." He picked up the rest of the clothing and took it all into the laundry room to get started. How in the hell had he worn so many clothes in just the week that his husband had been gone?

@@@@@@@

At The Mortar & Pestle, Jason Summers opened the front door and turned on the lights. His boss wasn't there yet, so he needed to get the shop ready for customers for the day. Walking through to the back room, he started the fire under the large cauldron his boss used most days, knowing it would need to heat for a little while before it was usable. He also made a pot of coffee, knowing the Professor was a dick without it. Jason was just starting to wipe down the front counter glass when he saw the big black truck go past the front of the shop.

Severus pulled up next to Max's truck behind the shop. He slid out from behind the wheel and grabbed the plate with the cinnamon rolls he'd stolen from the baking tin. He unlocked the back entrance and stalked through the door. He smelled coffee and smirked. "Jason? I've brought some breakfast. Would you like a cinnamon roll? They are fresh from the oven.

He set the plate down on the desk in his office and waited on the younger man to make his way back as he took off his long coat, scarf and gloves. It looked like they were going to get more snow soon. 

"I'm in the front Professor," Jason called out. "I think I've got everything ready to go. Do you want me to flip the sign?"

Severus walked out into the shop and looked around. No one was waiting to get in just yet. "Wait for a few moments and come have some breakfast. Grant's cinnamon rolls are not to be missed."

Jason set his dusting cloth back under the counter and followed the Professor into the back room. He pulled his shop apron off its hook and pulled it over his head before reaching behind him to tie it around his bulk.

He sat down on a spare stool and reached for one of the rolls. "Thank you Professor."

Severus nodded and settled himself behind the desk, taking the till out of the safe. He set it to the side and eyed the little man across, wondering about how to approach his concerns. "Jason... how are you feeling today, if you don't mind me asking?"

Jason shrugged as he chewed. "Like I'm going to explode," he laughed. "I feel alright Professor, just a little cold."

Severus got up and turned up the temperature some on the little space heater in his office. "I had noticed you are progressing some," he answered diplomatically. "I take it everything is well with your little one?"

"Thanks, but I'll warm up when I start working Professor. Everything is alright as far as I know," Jason said finishing his roll and rubbing a protective hand over his distended belly. "I'll get the stocking done up first from yesterday."

With that, the small man was back on his feet and picking up a flat of squat jars to take out to the front. "Ready to open?"

"Jason..." Severus sighed and nodded. "I was just inquiring about the two of you. I didn't mean to intrude on your personal life. You are part of our family and I am concerned for you." He picked up the till and walked around his desk. 

"You didn't Professor," Jason said, a small frown on his face. "Honestly, as far as I know everything is alright. I just thought you'd want me to get to work now."

Severus nodded. "I would like you to take it easier around here, Jason. You and Harry are both getting further along and should proceed carefully. They'll be no babies born in this shop if you please." 

"Don't worry Professor, I'll wait until my lunch break," Jason teased as he set the flat of jars down and went to flip the sign around. He knew he'd still work harder than Harry simply because Harry was the boss' husband, but he didn't mind, he was grateful for a job.

Severus rolled his eyes and placed the till drawn in the register. "Please see that you do, Jason." He chuckled softly and shook his head as he closed the draw. "I'll be brewing most of the morning. Do you need any personal potions restocked?"

Jason thought for a moment and nodded. "I'll need my prenatal vitamin on payday Professor," he said as he remembered he'd taken the last of it the day before. The best part about working at the shop was that he got a good discount on his medications since he'd lost the Rainwalker Fund when he'd started to work.

Severus nodded. "I'll have it brewed by this afternoon." He turned to head back to his lab then looked back at his employee. "Jason... I'll be dining at Cutty's this afternoon for lunch. You are welcome to join." Maybe Damon could get something else out of the little man easier than he could.

It was tempting, but Jason was well aware of the lightness of his money pouch. "Thank you Professor, but I brought a sandwich," he said as he began to stock the shelves.

Frowning slightly, Severus nodded. "Very well, Jason. If you have need of anything just knock on the door." 

"Yes Professor," Jason said as he concentrated on his job and not on the ache that was beginning in his feet. The daily walk back and forth from home was starting to wear on him and the weather just wasn't helping at all. 

Severus worked on his most needed potions first and set them aside when cooled. Jason's vitamin was almost finished; it just needed to finish cooling before being decanted. He looked up at the clock to find that the morning had vanished and was inching on towards afternoon. His stomach gurgled its opinion and he sighed as he ran a hand over his face, unbelieving he was about to pull a Longbottom.

He secured the most precious potions behind a charm and set up another cauldron. Heating the iron under a full flame, he looked around the lab making certain Jason's pack was still in the corner.

Nodding, he cast a charm over himself as well then began tossing ingredients until the cauldron went supernova and exploded. "Shit!"

Even though he was protected he brought his arms up and shielded his face as bright lime green potion covered everything in the lab and another loud boom shook the room.

Thankfully the shop was empty when the accident happened and Jason dropped what he was doing and ran to the back room, his feet slipping on the green ooze that coated the floor. 

"Professor! Are you alright? What happened?" Jason exclaimed as he stared at the mess in disbelief and then looked over at his boss.

Severus looked up, wiping the slime from his face, trying hard not to smirk. "Yes, Jason, I am fine. Is everything well out in the shop? Be careful not to slip and fall." He looked around the potion covered room. Humming he sighed and shook his head. "A bit too much dragon heartstring, I think." 

Jason looked around and shook his head as he carefully made his way over to the cupboard where the cleaning supplies were kept. He'd learned early on that you couldn't use magic in the boss' workroom, that it could upset ingredients and potions; elbow grease was what was called for. 

"I'll have this taken care of as soon as I can," Jason said as he began wiping down the walls.

Severus shook his head. "No Jason, leave it for now. Its lunchtime and I am afraid I have ruined yours. Please allow me to make restitution and treat you to lunch."

Jason looked over to where his backpack lay covered in green slime and made a face in disgust. "Okay, yeah. Sure Professor, somehow I doubt my sandwich is good any more," Jason said as he tossed his sponge back into the bucket of soapy water. "How hard is this going to be to get off after it's dried?"

Severus smirked. "This was my doing Jason. I shall be the one to do the necessary clean up." He looked over at the backpack on the floor. "Do you mind if I have your satchel cleaned as well?"

Jason made a face and chewed on his lip. "What about the stuff inside?"

"That is what I am inquiring about. Is there any item in your pack that cannot be replaced? I shall replace it entirely if need be." 

"Oh. I don't know. Let me look," Jason said as he carefully made his way over to his bag and opened it gingerly. He didn't carry much normally. Looking for a clean spot to set the contents, he moved a box and flipped it upside down. Jason pulled out his now ruined sandwich that had been wrapped in a paper towel, an old paperback book that was a sodden mess, his gloves, hat, scarf, and a small worn notebook that was only slimed around the edges. 

That was really the only thing he was worried about, it was his journal of sorts. Within it were telephone numbers, doctor's instructions, his thoughts, letters to his unborn son, letters to his former lover, letters to his parents; wiping it off with the corner of his apron, he carefully folded it in half and stuffed it in his back pocket.

Severus watched as he wiped his hands on a towel. "I trust the important items made it? I apologize about the loss of your novel. We can replace it after we return from lunch."

Jason shrugged. "It's just one I picked up at the book sale at the hospital." He looked up at his old fatigue jacket and made a face. "Crap."

"Jason..." Severus was seriously regretting his decision now, as he examined Jason's jacket. "I want you to wear mine for now and we shall also replace this as well."

"No, you don't need to replace it, it'll wash," Jason muttered as he used his hands to scrape the worst of the slime off of it. At least the Laundromat was only a block over, maybe his boss wouldn't mind if he ran down and put it in a washer and then the dryer later on so he'd have it to wear home. "I'll drop it off at the Washhouse."

"It might be easier to just replace it, Jason. Some ingredients I used will permanently affect the cloth. Seeing as it was my experimentation that caused the havoc, I would be more than happy to replace it and anything else." Severus arched an eyebrow at the smaller man. "No charity I promise, just a friend replacing the destroy items." 

"Let me try washing it first, okay? There aren't any shops in town that are very reasonable to buy a coat," Jason said with a shrug as he dug a plastic bag out from one of the shelves. Stuffing the sodden garment in the bag, he wiped his hands off and stood back up with a smile. "You can bring me a sandwich if you want, then I can keep the shop open for you."

Severus made a face. "Jason, I would like you to accompany me to lunch." He came around the work table carefully, and then peered into the shop. Spotting no one and drawing his wand, he flipped the sign and locked the door. "All settled. Come with me." 

Jason only shook his head and picked up the bag with his coat. "Alright Professor, I should warn you though. I like to eat," he laughed as he started for the back door.

After making the arrangements and hanging up the phone, Severus nodded. "I can tell. That is a good thing. It appears that you have a healthy little one growing in there." He held out his coat to the small man. "Just until we get out of this wind. We'll take your jacket to the cleaners on the way to Cutty's. Damon is having supreme nachos and tortilla soup for the special."

Jason grinned at the mention of the nachos, taking the coat without an argument. "Don't worry about the cleaners, just let me out at the Laundromat for a minute to start it in one of the washers," he said as he followed Severus to the truck. "Damn, it's getting colder, isn't it?"

Severus held open the door for the little man, offering him a hand up as he took the bagged jacket from him. "I believe it is. We are supposed to get more snow or so I heard on the way to the shop this morning." He drew his wand a cast a warming charm to keep Jason comfortable until he could start the truck. 

Jason rolled his eyes at the mention of more snow. That was all he needed. When Severus got behind the wheel, he turned to his boss, biting his lip. 

"Professor, do you think I could maybe have an advance on my pay check?" he asked softly. If it was going to snow, he wanted to get some things at the grocery just in case he was stuck up on the mountain. The leftovers from the potluck several days ago hadn't lasted and now Jason was needing to get to the market.

Severus started the truck, adjusting the temperature on the heater and vents. "Jason if it is for the potion you may have it and I'll take the money out of your pay check on Friday. Do not fret over it. That is a necessity you and the baby cannot do without." He looked at the small man and turned, backing the big truck out of the parking space.

"Oh... well never mind then, thank you though for the potion Professor," Jason said, bringing his thumbnail up to chew on. He would be alright, he'd just set a snare for a rabbit or something.

Severus eyed Jason for a moment then nodded pulling into Grobason's cleaners. He picked up the bagged jacket and turned to Jason. "Stay here, I'll be right back." He slid out of the truck before Jason could even protest and walked up to the door of the cleaners.

Jason stared out the window of the truck, trying to remember what exactly he had in his cupboards at home and decided he'd just take half of his lunch home with him that day and have it for supper.

Severus trudged back to the truck and slid behind the wheel. "Jason... I am afraid the potion has already begun to eat through the material of your jacket. It will have to be replaced." 

Well, wasn't that just dandy, Jason thought as he closed his eyes for a moment. "Alright Professor. Just the next time you're near a Wal-Mart, I guess just pick one up," he said quietly. This was not going to make things any easier on him.

Severus arched an eyebrow. "I am certain we can find something after lunch. I will not let you go home with out replacing it today." He put the truck in gear and headed for the bar. "I am sorry for the destruction of your property, Jason. Perhaps it is time to add on a little space for you and Harry to stow your jackets. Somewhere we can have lunch possibly without leaving the shop besides the workroom. I know there is a little more space left on the bottom floor and I shall speak with Damon about knocking out a wall."

"Professor, the only place in town that would have a coat for me is Bonner's and there is no way you are going to spend that much on a coat for me," Jason said with a shake of his head. "I can wait."

Severus looked at Jason and shook his head. "Jason, I will replace the jacket regardless of the price. You need a coat. I ruined it and will buy another. If you are sick then you cannot work, therefore it will be replaced post haste and I'd not hear another word about it," he stated with finality. "As I said before, this is not charity."

Jason shook his head and blew his breath out. It was no use to argue with the other man, but he felt badly that the man was going to have to spend that much. 

As they drove along the street, Jason suddenly sat up straighter, pointing at a small non descript building set behind a church. "We can go there."

Severus stopped at the stop sign and looked. "Where?" He eyed the small building then looked at Jason. "What is that?"

"I forgot all about this place, it's only open on Thursdays, Fridays, and some Saturdays. It's a thrift store run by the church," Jason said excitedly. "I bet I can find something in there."

Severus hummed. "Jason luckily today is Thursday, we shall stop on our way back to the shop. I would imagine they have closed for lunch as well." 

"But maybe someone is in the church and they'd let me in," Jason said with a sigh. "It would be more affordable than buying something brand new."

Severus sighed. "We'll try after lunch, if that will cease your arguments. Even churchgoers must eat." He started the truck again turning on a side street and heading for Cutty's once more. 

Jason stayed quiet until they'd almost reached the bar. "When is Harry getting back?" he asked. 

"When I spoke to him this morning, he informed me that he and Grant will be taking an early flight home tomorrow afternoon." Severus looked at Jason and smirked. "Am I that bad whilst he isn't here?" He pulled into a parking space next to a small car with out of state plates.

"Wow, someone sure came a long way for the famous fried chicken," Jason laughed as he pointed at the Oregon plates, choosing not to answer his employer's question before he got out of the truck, wrapping his arms around his slight chest. "I'm going on in Professor."

Severus nodded and watched Jason go into the building before he pulled his cell phone from his pocket, calling the church to check on their items. He wanted something a little warmer than the old camouflaged army jacket Jason had been wearing. After listening to a spiel, he got through to a person and made his desires known. 

Satisfied they might be able to help he hung up the phone and shut off the truck, shivering as the chill wind blew through his jumper while he walked up to the bar.

Inside the bar, Jason looked around, surprised to see Doctor Corrican and his husband as well as Doctor Sorens all sitting at one table with someone he'd not seen before. Not wanting to intrude, he took a seat at an empty table not far away and waited for the Professor to come in, not certain he wanted to join the others.

Severus entered the bar and looked around for Damon. He didn't see the older man but did spy Max with the others and Jason all alone. He stopped at Max's table for a moment to say hello to the man. 

"Max, Gregory, Davy." He nodded to the other man, eyeing him for a moment then turned back to the others. "How are things going upstairs?"

Gregory chuckled as he looked up at Severus. "Hello there, Severus. Things are the same, snot, diarrhoea, and sore throats," he chuckled, Max joining in with a nod. "Grant isn't missing a thing."

"Lovely, just what I wanted to hear before lunch." Severus shook his head and chuckled. He looked at the grey haired gentleman again. "Excuse me for interrupting your lunch. This won't take but a second more." He leaned down to the table and whispered in the big man's ear. "Max, I'd like to chat with you about Jason if you don't mind." 

Max looked up and then nodded. "Alright, what is it?" he asked softly.

Severus cut his eyes over at the other men then knelt. "Is he well? I know what you said the other day, but look at him, he's huge." 

Max frowned as he looked over at Jason, he really couldn't say much to Severus, but he agreed that the young man looked huge compared to the last time he'd seen him in the office.

"Sev, you know I really can't say anything," Max began and then sighed. "As far as I know he's alright."

Severus took a deep breath and nodded. "I understand. Can you at least tell me when he is scheduled to return to your office? Damon and I both want only to help the man but he is being so bloody difficult." He smirked. "I had to ruin a potion to get him to come with today."

Max shrugged, he really had no idea why Severus would ask him, instead of asking Jason when he was due back in to the clinic. "I should see him tomorrow on his lunch break. Why didn't you ask him?"

Severus grimaced. "I tried talking with him earlier but it was like talking to a brick wall. You know how he is." He patted Max's leg then stood and nodded to the other men at the table. "Thank you for the time gentlemen. I'll let you get back to your lunch. Bring my godchildren by to see me, Max, I have something for them."

"Wait, I thought you were eating with us, where are you going?" Max said as he nodded to one of the empty seats at the table.

Severus turned and nodded to Jason. "Is there room for two more?"

"Sure, just grab another chair," Davy said as he scooted closer to his husband. "Rich, move down some so Jason has some room.

"Jason, join us." Severus motioned Jason over and grabbed a chair sitting down next to Max. "Ta Davy."

Richard scooted around the table closer to the big redheaded man and watched the small pregnant man move gingerly over to the table. He leaned over to Max. "Is that the young man your friend was just speaking of?" 

Jason looked up as Severus called him and sighed, he really didn't want to sit with a bunch of doctors, but the man was buying the meal. He got up slowly and sort of waddled over to the table, sitting down in the chair his boss indicated.

"Thank you Professor," he mumbled and then nodded to the other men.

Max nodded to Richard and then smiled to Jason. "You're looking well Jason, how are you feeling?"

"Like an eight thousand pound whale," Jason said with a grin and picked up one of the menus that were setting on the table. 

Richard watched the younger man, smiling gently at him. "You look well for some one so far advanced. Might I inquire how much longer you have until they arrive?"

"I've got almost four months to go," Jason said, looking over the newcomer curiously. "I feel huge."

Richard smiled again as he eyed the man and stuck out his hand. "Richard Montgomery and you look good. Don't let anyone tell you any different."

Jason eyed the man a moment longer and then reached out his own hand. "I'm Jason Summers, it's nice to meet you... and thank you," he said quietly, surprised to feel his face warm.

Richard clasped the man's hand, holding on to it for just a moment. "Jason," he said softly and smiled again before letting go. "My pleasure entirely."


	122. Any Port In A Storm

Harry closed up his suitcase and sat down on the edge of the bed. He had enjoyed seeing the Weasleys once again even though the circumstances hadn't been the best. He looked over at his mother-in-law and smiled. He was also glad they'd come to an understanding between the two of them as well. 

Ron would be arriving to take them to Heathrow for the trek home tomorrow and he sighed. He missed Severus and had a longing for the other man that he couldn't quite explain and wondered if Grant was also having the same problem. He was just ready to get home and back to Severus, his skin almost itching with the need to touch him. He stood and looked over at Grant again. "I'm ready to go now. It was nice here but I miss home." 

Grant looked up from where he'd been sitting on the edge of his bed, studying his shoes. "I'm ready to go home too. If either one of those menaces thinks about coming near me again, I will not be held responsible," he said in a soft growl. He'd been woken up to the silly whooping of the twins dancing through the room, treating Grant to their impression of a war dance.

Harry grimaced and was once again glad he'd hidden Grant's wand in his bag. Molly had gotten on to the twins but they still had gotten on both of their nerves more than once. "They've gone back to work. I'm sorry they annoyed you so. I agree, it used to be funny when I was younger but now it just makes me want to turn them over my knee. I never thought I'd ever say that either because they were most always the comic relief while I was at Hogwarts." He scowled and stood, heaving his bulky body up from the bed. He looked at Grant and sighed. "Thank you for coming with me and all that you did. I really appreciate it." he whispered softly. 

Grant reached out and took Harry's hand, gently pulling him down to sit next to him on the bed. "Thank you too Harry," he murmured, wrapping an arm around the younger man's shoulders and giving him a hug. "I shouldn't have let them get to me, but I'm just a little crabbier than usual, I suppose I just miss Damon."

Grant knew exactly what was wrong with him, having found the darkening birthmark during his shower two days ago. Knowing he'd be a little irrational, he'd done his best to stay to himself and not snap at the people around him. 

Harry nodded, he'd felt the same way since this morning. It felt good to be in close contact with the little man and he sighed as he leaned on Grant. "I miss Severus too. It's almost like I'm missing a part of me but then again I feel Reganne and it's not so bad."

He looked up at Grant and smiled weakly. "Do you mind if I ask you a question?" 

Grant nodded; he understood how Harry was feeling. "Sure Harry, what is it?"

"Is it the Fleymann's? I noticed my birthmark was a little sensitive this morning while towelling off. What's going to happen?" Harry had never felt anything like this before and he was extremely curious as to whether or not Grant was feeling some of the things he was as well. How much different was it for the older man? "I don't mean to upset you but I can't exactly ask Molly about this." He looked down at their feet and curled his feet together. 

Grant nodded. "You're right in your assumption. You'll get like this four times a year, once every season for a few weeks. At least I do, I'm not sure of anyone else," he said and sighed, really hating talking about the subject, but he'd told Harry he would.

"For me, I get really irritable and irrational at times, I crave sugar and sex," Grant chuckled, feeling his own face heat. "Sorry, I'm sure you didn't want to hear that." He pulled Harry closer to him and sighed at the relief he felt just having the younger man's body next to him. 

Harry flushed at the information and snuggled closer to Grant. If the older man could share then he would as well. "I remember something like that happening in June. Severus had taken me to a club and it seemed like someone had given me a potion. I was terrible. We argued for a bit after we got to our room then... well... let's just say that I realized I really, really like making up after an argument." He flushed again then shook his head as he looked at Grant, not wanting to move from the comfort but craving something as well. "I really want some chocolate too. Molly's biscuits are still upstairs. I hid some behind the breadbox. Shall we see if they are still there?"

Grant laughed as he leaned back and grabbed at his carry on luggage, pulling it to him; he unzipped it with one hand. "We don't need to go upstairs," he chuckled, pulling out a carrier bag filled with chocolate sweets, setting them on his lap. "I know what I'm like and have to keep a constant supply with me or people get hurt."

He thought about what Harry had said as he unwrapped a piece of fudge and popping it into his mouth. "From what I've read, and you have to understand that so little is known about Fleymann's that this could be wrong, but from what I've read, the symptoms get worse when you find the person you are compatible with. For you, it's Severus and for me, it's Damon. But our bodies are trying to carry on the life cycle, doing everything possible to get pregnant," he explained while chewing.

Harry picked up a chocolate frog and held tightly to it while he pulled off one of its legs then popped it in his mouth. He hummed and thought about what Grant had said. "But I'm already pregnant. I can't get anymore pregnant now, can I? Do you have the information at home? Might I read it when we get back? Severus tried to find some information for me once we figured out I was a carrier but it was mostly stuff about how this was a great honour and duty, stuff like that. It just made me feel more like a freak."

He contemplated the frog again and bit its head off this time. 

"No, you can't get pregnant again, but your body is still having the hormonal dump. I did it when I was pregnant the last two times in Japan, but for some reason it wasn't too bad the first two times," Grant said as he mutilated his own frog thoughtfully. "I have a few journals that you are welcome to read over, Max may be able to get more information for you, but he's in the same boat as we are."

Harry nodded and reached for a piece of fudge. Grinning, he looked at Grant. "I almost feel rather naughty eating this when I know there is good food prepared upstairs. But this feels right. Is that part of it too? Should we duck back into Diagon Alley before going to the airport? I have an extra carry-on bag we can take with us." 

He heaved himself up and opened his suitcase, shaking out the small carry on to show Grant. "Molly shrunk all my things I brought back for Severus so I didn't need this but I think we can load up for the flight and drive. I'll have to talk to Severus about importing some chocolate cause I never remember it tasting that good before."

Grant laughed. "Damon gets onto me all of the time when I'm like this. All I want are sweets and he makes me eat healthy food as well." He looked down at his supply and then at Harry's bag.

"I think you might be right, do you think they would mind if we wanted to stop for more chocolate? Oh, and we need to find peanut butter cups somewhere," Grant said with a laugh. "I can kind of claim they are healthy with the peanut butter in them."   
Harry nodded. "Honeydukes makes a peanut butter and chocolate fudge that is almost to die for. Ron will stop for us because he knows somehow. He's all the time bringing something home for Hermione." He stopped and looked at Grant. 

"That's what this is, isn't it? It's just like Hermione's monthlies only it's not." He trailed off and sighed. "Never mind, I'm sorry. They might have the peanut butter cups in the duty-free shop at Heathrow, the rest we can get in Diagon Ally. I think there's something about the Wizarding chocolate though. We need to tell Max about this. He'll listen, won't he? Oh and can we take some for Jason?" 

Grant clasped his hand over Harry's and sighed in commiseration. "Yeah, in a way it is, but at least we don't bleed. At least I've never heard of anyone that did," he said with a sad smile. He well remembered what it was like when his body first began to go through all of the odd changes.

"Any combination of chocolate and peanut butter is wonderful and I think you might be right about there being something about Wizarding chocolate. I'm sure you've noticed, it's not available often at home and when it is, everyone buys as much as they can. Do you know how much we can take home with us? Maybe we can mail some before we go?" Grant said thoughtfully. Muggle chocolate paled in comparison to what he was nibbling on from Honeyduke's.

"I am not certain how much we can take with us. Want to phone Heathrow and find out if there's a duty and a limit? I bet if we leave Molly, or even Hermione, some Galleons they can send us more. We can also mail a box home as well now." Harry paused, thinking about something then grinned. 

"Think Severus would mind if I represented the shop and talked to the manager at Honeydukes about setting up a contract with Mortar and Pestle? It will get more people into the shop as well as us having first pick when the stock comes in." 

"We can call or we can just eat the excess?" Grant said with a laugh. "I'll be happy to leave someone some money and I'm going to ship a couple of boxes of candy home as well, maybe mark the box as incontinent supplies to keep Damon out of it."

Laughing at his own little joke, Grant nodded to Harry. "I don't think Severus would mind if you talked to them, or at least got the name of the person in charge of shipping. It would be great to be able to have this in Echo."

Harry laughed, thinking about labelling his box the same way. Severus had a wicked sweet tooth at times and he loved Honeydukes's dark chocolate fudge. He had picked up two boxes and was sorely tempted to try that as well to test their theory on the Wizarding chocolates; however, he resisted and would get his own box later. "All right then it's settled, we are on a mission. Let's floo Ron and tell him to come this afternoon. We can shop some more and use the post before we get on the plane in the morning." 

He smiled at Grant. "We've to stick together; they'll never know what hit them."

Grant grinned wickedly at his son-in-law. "Should we stop at Gringott's again?" he asked laughing.

Harry chuckled and nodded. "I'm in the mood to hear Sev's charge card weep a bit, I think." 

@@@@@@@@

Margaret finished folding the last load of laundry, pleased with herself at the job she'd done with the Wolffe's home. It had taken some time for her to come to terms that she would never be with Damon, but she had begun to see a gentleman from Elkins a week earlier and hoped something good would come of it.

She looked up at the sound of gravel crunching in the driveway and wondered if Damon was going to be civil or not.

Damon sighed and got out of his truck, confused about his meeting with the man who had unknowingly helped him with Grant through out the years. He wasn't certain what to make of the information as he made his way up to the porch, stopping to rub Baby's and Bezoar's head. He let the dogs in the back door and smiled softly as he smelled the clean smell of the house. Merlin, he had missed Grant more than he thought if the simple smell of cleanser had him wishing the man was there to greet him. "Hello? Sev, you here yet?" 

Margaret stepped out of the laundry room with the basket of clean clothes and shook her head. "He's not here Damon. Here, all the laundry is done up, you can put it where it goes, right? I wasn't sure who had what, so good luck," she said, setting the basket on the table.

Damon nodded and pulled out his wallet, pulling out several bills and holding them out to her. "Thank you, Margaret. I hope you'll take this for your time at least. I appreciate it." 

The woman ignored the man's hand. "There's fresh groceries in the refrigerator, charged to your account at Clangman's. I didn't touch your bedroom, that's yours to deal with," she said and levelled a stare at Damon.

"You should have your ass kicked for letting the house get like this. I aired it out as best I could, but he'll still be able to tell you've been smoking in here," she said with a shake of her head. After cleaning the house, she was glad she'd never hooked up with Damon after all. "Keep it clean until he gets here, that's all I ask." She reached past him for her coat and purse to leave.

"Wait just a goddamned minute." Damon glared at the woman, shoving the money at her again. "Look, I know what you have accomplished was a miracle in and of itself and I am trying to show you that I appreciate it. Take this for your time; get yourself a manicure or something on me. I've already compensated Fannie for taking you away from the inn." He smiled at her. "You did a good thing and I thank you for doing so. You didn't have to, especially when you found out who it was for. I know how you feel about Grant."

Margaret pulled back from Damon and shook her head. "Look, he helped me when Doctor Sorens was out, I'm glad to help him. Keep your money," she said pushing his hand away gently. "Don't let him know it was me that cleaned if it's going to piss him off."

"He'll know anyway and I'll deal with that. You've already told me I should be ashamed and he'll make certain that I am." Damon pushed the money at her again. "I don't let debts build up, Margaret Farnsworth. I appreciate the work and the time it took and you deserve to be compensated. Toss it out the window as you leave from here if you want but I want you to have because it's the right thing to do." 

Margaret gave an exasperated sigh, taking the money finally from the man. "I want you to know you are just as frustrating as you were in school Damon," she grouched, trying not to laugh. "You can tell Grant that I don't want you anymore."

"I try." Damon smiled at her and nodded. "Yes ma'am, I'll be certain to tell him and thank you again, Margaret." He walked her to the door and opened it for her. "Be careful heading back into town. It's supposed to be nasty tonight." 

As Margaret pulled out of the driveway, she met Severus pulling in, giving him a wave as she turned onto the road. Severus parked his truck next to Damon's and stepped out into the snowy drive. The three dogs greeted him as he opened the back door and stepped into the warm kitchen.

"Damon?" he called out, taking off his scarf and hanging it on a hook behind the door, his jacket following after shaking the light film of snow from it.

"In here!" Damon called out to Severus as he finished putting up the laundry. He magicked the basket to follow him back tot he laundry room and smiled at his son as he entered the kitchen. "You make it in all right? How bad is it getting?"

Severus scowled at the mention of the weather and shook his head. "I get the impression it is going to be worse than the forecaster predicted. I passed Margaret as I was pulling in. The house looks nice," he said, looking around before walking into the living room and settling on the sofa to pull his boots off. 

"Damon, why in Merlin's name do I keep Jason working at the shop?" he asked as he dropped the first heavy boot to the floor and shook his head. The young man had insisted on a near duplicate of his ruined coat, refusing to even consider something that would have been warmer even if it had been a bit more expensive.

Damon stowed the laundry baskets and grabbed two sodas from the fridge, frowning as he thought about what Severus said. "Did something happen?" He passed the soda to Sev and sat in his recliner. "You do realize that he'll be acting a bit out of sorts right? Just bear with him for a few weeks and he'll straighten back out."

"He's frustratingly stubborn," Severus growled, that afternoon, he'd offered to drive the younger man home only to be told that Jason was perfectly capable to get home on his own thank you very much. "I'm beginning to think this is a trait of people that live on this mountain."

Damon laughed. "That's a bit of the kettle and the pot, don't you think? I seem to remember someone being just as stubborn when they first arrived here as well." He took a long drink of his soda. "How's he doing anyway? Were you able to find out anymore from him or Max?"

"Not really, Jason simply says he's well and Max won't say anything," Severus replied with a sigh, opening his own soda. He drank for a moment and then looked at Damon. "What is that boy going to do after his baby is born?"

Severus didn't want to admit to being worried about his employee, but he was. He had no idea how the younger man was going to make it with a child.

Damon shrugged. To be honest he had no idea what Jason was going to do. "People are becoming single parents more and more. All we can do is try to offer support and hope if he'll take it. We can't do anymore than that if he won't accept it." he sighed and scowled. "Celia told me the Summers aren't even acknowledging the baby or Jason. His sister is the only one that talks to him. That does nothing but piss me off but we can't do a damned thing about it."

Severus only shook his head, he knew all too well what it was like to be on bad terms with one's family. "What could he have done so terribly wrong?" he murmured as he stared into the flames of the fire Damon had started earlier.

Damon set down his soda and looked at Severus. "From what Celia tells me, the Summers sent Jason off to school to finish his education. He come back pregnant, unmarried and refused to get rid of the child or to reveal who the father was. Old man Summers nearly had a heart attack and banished Jason from the big house there in Wheeling." He shrugged and shook his head. "I know it sounds old fashioned and it's no excuse for the way they are treating him but that's how it is in these old mountains. Personally, I can't blame him for breaking away from it. Damn hillbilly hypocrites, all of them. Especially since that other boy of theirs knocked up Jeb Wilson's girl then took her to Charleston to get an abortion."

Severus listened, shaking his head; he couldn't imagine banishing a child of his loins for having a child out of wedlock. Children were not to be ashamed of, no matter the circumstances. "More fool they then, they've lost an opportunity to welcome part of their family into the world and to help shape its world," he murmured in disgust.

Damon nodded. "It happens all the time, I'm afraid. The Summers are big movers and shakers in Wheeling." he shook his head. "I brought some chicken fried steaks and potatoes home from the bar for supper. You hungry?"

Severus nodded, still thinking about Jason, his thoughts slowly turning to those of his little husband, realizing that if they had not married, Harry would have been treated much in the same way at home in Britain. "Has Grant let you know what time they are flying out in the morning?" he asked as he got to his feet to go into the kitchen.

Damon stood and followed Sev into the kitchen taking containers out of the fridge. He piled on the mashed potatoes and gravy, then placed a large fried steak beside them and added more gravy. "He called the bar earlier. The plane leaves at eight in the morning British time and arriving in Pittsburgh at around three something if there aren't any delays. They are staying at someplace called the Leaky tonight and taking a cab to Heathrow in the morning. They went and did the pre-flight this afternoon." He looked back at Severus. "You want greens too?" 

"Not particularly," Severus said as he held his plate out for the green mass to be forked on. "Grant is still planning to drive from the aeroport? We don't need to meet them?"

Damon chuckled and spooned up some bacon and greens to the plate. He cast a warming charm over it and smirked. "Careful it's hot." He repeated the spell for his own plate then sat down at the table, summoning some more sodas from the fridge. "He is planning on it. I called and got him a Durango so it's got four wheel drive and the safety features. I told him to stop if it gets too bad or they are tired." He scooped up some potatoes and blew the steam away. "You ready for Harry to come home? Did you get what I told you to?"

"I attempted to, but it seems as though we aren't the only ones looking to lay in a supply of chocolate," Severus said in exasperation. "All that was left at Clangman's were only a few bags of chocolate chips." 

He sat down at the small table in the kitchen and waited for his food to cool a moment before cutting into it. "Do you really think Jason will be affected as well?"

Damon shook his head and shrugged. "This being so close to Christmas I don't doubt it was almost gone. We need to get to Wheeling before it gets too nasty then. Having that chocolate is the only thing that's going to save your ass. Better take some to the shop as well. Who knows what's going to happen when you get the two of them together."

Dark eyes looked at Damon, a look of trepidation coming over Severus' face. "Perhaps I should close the shop..."

Damon looked at him. "Best to try and keep on the same routine. I don't think Harry and Jason will be quite as bad as Grant cause they are both pregnant but you never know. Grant always seemed milder when we were in Japan but it was still bad enough. Let's just see what happens and make certain you are prepared." He reached over and grabbed the bread and wrapped the rest of his steak in it then stood. "Come on we can take your truck. It'll do better in the snow if it gets worse."

"Why not Elkins?" Severus asked as he reluctantly made his meat into a sandwich as well. "That would be closer, wouldn't it in this weather?"

"We can try there but seeing the close vicinity of the town may give us the same problem." Damon grabbed his jacket and waited for Severus to put on his own. 

Whistling for the dogs, he shut the three of them up into the laundry room, making certain there was food and water enough for them. "You are certain that going to purchase chocolate is vital?" Severus asked, once again wondering just how bad Harry would be. "He's never been particularly irritable before."

Damon looked at Severus and shoved the last of the sandwich in his mouth as he flicked his wand at their dishes, cleaning them and putting them away. "He's never been pregnant and truly safe and secure in love until now has he? It makes a big difference Sev and it took fifty years for me to figure that out."

"And that will make him irrational and beastly now?" Severus questioned shaking his head; this was not something he'd planned on having to deal with when Harry had told him he thought he was pregnant.

Damon frowned. "Look son, I know a lot of things have been changing for you. There are things that he don't understand working in his system and he needs you to be there for him. Not as his Dom but as his husband. You got to take the good with the bad. You'll have your children but you will also get the hormones. It takes time to adjust and I am trying to help you out. The only other one you are going to get more information from is Doctor Richard Montgomery."

Severus nodded, wishing now that he'd gone up to Max's office before he'd left the shop, he would have like to read over the journals before Harry returned home. Leading the way out to his truck, Severus slid behind the wheel and turned the key to start the big engine.

"Perhaps I should ask if Harry would like an opportunity to speak to Doctor Montgomery while he's here," the lanky man mused as Damon got himself settled in before he put the truck into gear, turning it around to head out. "I assume Grant won't speak to him?"

"Grant will most likely try to run him out of town once he figures it out. He's been keeping the hospital board from trying to solicit him." Damon frowned and closed the door then buckled his seat belt. "You can ask him to speak with Harry but from what I understand he's very exclusive and expensive to see. He's only visiting Gregory and Davy."

"He seemed personable enough at lunch," Severus said as he turned out onto the main road, frowning at the slush already packing down on the road. "This is a bloody mess."

Damon frowned and held on to the door handle. "We can turn back if you like but I know I don't have enough stuff to share with both Harry and Grant. I made two pounds of frosting and bought an entire case of peanut butter cups. You are welcome to half of it if you like but we are going to need more. Grant won't be back on keel until just before Christmas. I have no idea how Harry is going to react."

Severus thought for a moment, stopping the truck in the middle of the deserted road. "Can't we floo to Mother Wolffe's and go from there?" he asked, pondering the safety of driving in the nasty weather, he didn't have much experience with hazardous driving.

Damon nodded. "We can, I didn't even think about that. Go ahead and turn around and I'll call her. She'll be glad to see us either way. I been meaning to check on her but she was out with the Garden Club today while I was in town."

@@@@@@@@@@

Gregory’s little Saab slipped through the slushy streets until he pulled up in front of their duplex. Wrapping his scarf around him, he got out and was nearly bowled over as Davy met him at the door and hugged him.

"Merlin, I'm glad you made it home all right. It's nasty out there." Davy pressed his lips to Gregory's throat then backed away when Sarah tugged on his jacket.

Gregory shook his head at his husband, waved to Rich and picked up little Sarah, squeezing her gently. “Hello Sarah, your dad should be along shortly.” He turned with the small child in his arms to watch Davy and Rich. “Davy’s silly isn’t he? Did you help with dinner?”

Richard returned Gregory’s greeting and shook his head at the man. "I see you still haven't him trained properly, Davy."

“I’m working on it, but you know how he is,” Davy chuckled as he moved over to embrace his husband again. 

“Missed you,” he murmured in Gregory’s ear as he took Sarah so he could go change. “Max called and said he might be late, something to do with Allie.” He laughed as he bounced the little girl in his arms. 

Sarah beamed at Gregory and nodded her head. “I helped. I got to open the can,” she said proudly.

Gregory made a face. “Can?” he asked worriedly. He looked at his husband then cut his eyes at Richard. “Please tell me we aren't having Spagettios.” He shrugged off his jacket and hung it on the tree by the door then walked across the room. “Let me change and I’ll get us something to drink.”

Sarah squirmed down out of Davy’s arms and followed after Gregory. “Yep, there’s O’s in the can. We have Kool-Aid and juice, Uncle Greg,” she chirped as she grabbed his hand.

Gregory raised his eyebrows and looked at his husband as he swung Sarah up into his arms. “Come on, you can tell me about the rest of your day while I change.” He went into the bedroom and closed the door.

Richard watched all the happenings and shook his head. He sat down on the sofa and smiled at Davy. “You didn’t really make Spagettio’s for dinner, did you? Are you fucking with Greg’s head?”

Davy smirked as he bent to pick up some of Sarah’s toys, tossing them into the basket in the corner. “I made Spagettios, but they are Sarah’s. I’ve got real food for us. I'll start it after Max comes for Sarah.” he replied as he flopped down in his easy chair and stretched. 

Richard chuckled. He looked back at the closed bedroom door then to Davy. “How’s he dealing with Max? I’m really surprised you seem to be all right with having the man’s child here.”

Davy shrugged noncommittally. “Greg gets upset sometimes. I think Max still sees him as the bright eyed, impressionable kid he was and wants him to still be that for him. I don’t know, I don’t think Max has done anything too stupid,” he said with a wave of his hand. “I don’t mind Sarah at all, she’s great. If Max gets out of line, I’ll say something to him.”

Richard nodded. “I know Max really fucked with Gregory’s head and I’d hate to see the two of you having problems.” He grinned at Davy. “Get him pregnant soon.” 

“If I could find a potion to use that didn’t taste like something a yak puked up, I’d slip it in his coffee,” Davy smirked with a grin. “We’ll get around to it Rich, don’t worry, you’ll have plenty of chances to corrupt our kids.”

Richard smiled. “Let’s hope so. I had thought he’d gone back on his word earlier when he told me about Harry Potter. For a moment there I had thought you were the pregnant one.” 

He settled back into the couch. “I hear it was quite a shock to meet him. I’ve seen press photos from when I was in the UK. Can’t say I see any resemblance.”

Davy just raised an eyebrow at that. “It was interesting to meet the man. He’s nice though, we spend some time together,” he said. “What can I get you to drink?”

Richard shook his head. “I don’t care. Whatever you have on tap is fine.” He watched Davy walk to the kitchen and turned to face him. “Greg said he’d introduce us sometime. So what is for dinner, really?” He looked at his fingernails, studying his hands. “I really hope you’ve given up on your matchmaking now that you have so many other projects going on. Working, knocking Greg up, running a halfway house for tricycle motors, cavorting with celebrities…”

Davy rummaged through the refrigerator, looking around the door to grin. “Greg gets those artesian micro brewery beers. You know, the ones with names like ‘Two Dead Dogs Fucking’, ‘Frog Humpers’ and the like. I have no idea if it’s drinkable, but you can try,” he said as he tossed a brown bottle with a violent green label to his friend. “I picked up some steaks to put on the grill outside.”

He came back into the living room with a bottle of water for himself and settled back down comfortably. “My mission in life is to see you married,” he smirked as the doorbell rang. 

Getting up to answer it, he found Max standing on the other side stamping his feet in the cold. “Hey Max, come in for a minute, I’ll get Sarah for you,” he said as he opened the door wider.

Max nodded and stepped through, shaking the snow from his hair. “It’s really starting to come down again.” He stopped and set little Max's carrier down on the floor. “Where’s Gregory?” He hung his jacket up, picked up the baby and walked into the living room.

Davy smiled tightly. “He’s probably getting ready for his shower, did you need him?” he asked as he went to the bedroom to collect Sarah. 

Max sat down in Davy’s chair, setting the sleeping child on the floor once more. "It can wait. I just wanted to ask him something." He looked at the grey haired man then back at Davy. "How are you doing Richard? I didn't know you were staying with them. I’ve been hoping for a chance to talk with you about your work. It’s helped me greatly with a few patients.”

Richard smiled. “Had a great tour of your town earlier and I must say I love it here already. I’m glad the research has been of use to you. I’ll tell you, I’ve got an interest in this area. Your hospital here has more Fleymann’s births than any other hospital in North America. The population here and in the surrounding counties have more persons afflicted with Fleymann’s than anywhere other than a small village up in Northern Manitoba, but there, only two percent have given birth. Here though, it seems to be a mecca for those afflicted,” he said as he leaned forward, warming to his subject, his face becoming animated and alive as he spoke.

Max nodded. “There are at least twenty cases in advanced Fleymann’s here because of the town itself. There is such a large mix of Wizards and Muggles here and it’s very accepting of alternative lifestyles. Blue Ridge has taken the time to scout out the best doctors in fields with even the slightest bit of interest with Fleymann’s. There’s an entire ward just for the cases that arrive here.”

He scooted forward in his chair, availing himself of the information source in front of him. “I’ve two active pregnancies going on at this time and one patient in what I believe is menopause. I’d really like to get your opinions on the cases if you have time.”

This area of his practice had been something he’d wanted to look more into just to help out Harry and Grant but he was certain neither man would subject themselves to an inquisition although he was certain Grant knew of the man’s work. He’d tried for years to get Grant to talk about it but with no success.

Perhaps now though he could coerce the older man into an intellectual discussion.

Richard perked up as he listened. “You’ve a patient in a menopausal state? Extraordinary. How old is he and what symptoms is he presenting? What treatment have you gone with? Have you tried increasing his oestrogen levels?” he asked as he leaned forward as well, his hand automatically going to his pocket for his notepad and pen. This was a treasure trove of information. “And there is a history of live births?”

The wheels in Richard’s mind were turning furiously as he thought that Echo may just be his next home; right in a Fleymann’s hotbed of activity.

Max nodded. “Seventy year old, Native American male. Hormonal influxes, disruptive sleep patterns, hot flashes, night sweats, vaginal dryness, hair loss and irritability. I started him on a low dose HRT and it seems to be working out well. Patient had one live premature birth but the infant didn’t survive. One stillborn and two lost during the first trimester. It was later determined that a weak cervix was the cause.”

He stopped for a moment and thought. “The patient was seeing an herbalist at the time and he had caught on to the weakened cervix but nothing they had at the time could aid in the prevention of the losses.” 

Richard was busily scribbling notes when Davy coughed from where he’d been standing in the doorway of the bedroom listening. He had a look of disgusted disbelief on his face as he set Sarah down on the floor. 

“How could you, Max? Grant is your friend.” he spat almost angrily as he stared at Max.

Max looked up and raised an eyebrow at Davy. “I dare because I hadn’t used his name and I would do anything to help ease his suffering.” He motioned his little girl over and scooped her up on to his lap. He sighed and looked at Richard then shook his head. “Confidentiality seems to be something you are lacking in Davy.”

Richard shook his head and smiled up at Davy. “I never heard a name spoken by either of you, Davy. I apologize for talking shop while in your house though.” He turned back to Max. “Perhaps I could come by your office sometime in the next few days?” he asked as he closed his notebook and set it on the coffee table.

“I just think you need his permission first,” Davy said softly as he turned to go into the kitchen. He didn’t like hearing his friend reduced to symptoms and statistics.

Max rolled his eyes and nodded to Richard. “I would enjoy that. If you know where Gregory's office is, then you can find me down the hall from him. Just call and speak with Jennifer. She can tell you when I have some time in my schedule.” He stood and set Sarah on the floor as he reached for their jackets. 

He bundled the little girl up while he continued to chat with Richard. “Greg has my cell number as well, so anytime you have a moment. I’ll make time to help out one of my oldest friends.”

Davy snorted to himself while he was in the kitchen, he had half a mind to call down to the bar and tell Damon exactly what Max had done. He sliced through the vegetables he’d removed from the refrigerator with quick strokes, dumping everything in a sauté pan with butter to sweat. He would ask Greg later on and see what he thought.

Richard stood as well and shook Max’s hand as the man said goodbye and left with his children. With a sigh, he made his way to the kitchen and stood watching Davy cook for a moment. 

“I just think he should have asked before he started telling you,” Davy muttered as he crushed several cloves of garlic.

Richard said nothing for a moment. “Doctors often discuss patients with other doctors. Surely you remember the times Gregory and I have sat up all night talking.”

“But you weren’t discussing someone that looked at you like a son. Someone that is your friend,” Davy muttered again as he shook his head. He knew Richard made sense, he just didn’t like it.

Richard rubbed his face and turned to retrieve his drink. He sat down and took a long sip of the dark microbrew before speaking. “I’m not saying I don’t agree with either of you but, if there was something you could do to help your friend by revealing a bit of his history then would you do so?”

Davy set his knife to the side and rested leaned his knuckles on the cutting board for a moment. “I’m not going to say anything more, Rich. I don’t think it was right and nothing you can say can or will convince me otherwise. Now I’d like to have a nice evening with you and my husband, so we should change the topic,” he said curtly before he reached for his bottle of water.

Richard nodded. “One last thing, I didn’t like his words to you there at the end and I apologize if it was because of the subject.” He suspected it wasn’t but he offered his sympathy and threw in his lot with Davy. He’d say something to the new doc if it happened again.

Dumping the garlic in the pan and giving everything a toss, Davy set the pan back on the burner. “Don’t worry about it. Max thinks I’m a brainless babysitter that’s stolen his man,” he sighed as he put a pot of water on to boil for the pasta. “I’m getting used to his little snide remarks.”

Gregory walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. “Who’s making snide remarks and where’s Sarah?” He bent and got a beer from the fridge and kissed Davy’s cheek before settling at the table with Richard. 

“Max picked her up a few minutes ago while you were changing,” Davy said as he set a plate of antipasto on the table between the two men and then going back to his cooking. “Could you turn the grill on for me in a few minutes so I can cook the steaks?”

Gregory plucked up a piece of prosciutto and popped it in his mouth, frowning. “Alright. Are you certain you still want to grill in the snow?” He stood, walked to the patio and opened the sliding glass door. Leaning out, he checked the propane tank and turned the knob on the gas grill. Once finished, he closed the door, leaving the vertical blinds open.

Davy nodded. "How else am I supposed to cook these steaks properly?"

Gregory shrugged, conceding the point to his husband. He sat back down and looked at Richard. “What happened?” he asked softly. He knew Max had been a bit caustic towards Davy lately and had spoken to the other man about it. 

Max had waved it away saying Davy was overly sensitive but Gregory wasn’t so certain anymore. 

Richard leaned in close. “I’m afraid it’s my fault. Max and I started talking shop and Davy voiced his opinion that Max needed to have permission before he discussed case histories. Max was a bit highhanded in his remarks about Davy’s concerns,” he replied as he leaned back in his chair and plucked a few green olives from the tray, popping them into his mouth and chewing. He always loved to have dinner with his friends; no one he knew cooked better than Davy.

Gregory looked at his husband and stood, going over to him and wrapping his arms around the other man. “I apologize that he was rude to you. I’ll talk to him again.” He nuzzled the back of Davy’s neck and kissed his cheek, looking back at Richard. "Max is going through a lot right now." 

Davy smiled and leaned back against his husband. “It’s alright, I’ve gotten used to him. Don’t say anything; it’ll just cause more trouble.” He took the marinating meat from the dish it had been resting in, placing it on the hot grill while standing with the door partially open. Davy looked up at the ominous clouds still rolling in and bit his lip.

“Did anyone think to try to call Jason?” he asked as he looked back to Gregory and Richard, who were busy destroying the antipasto.

Gregory paused, his hand full of kalamatta olives and looked at his husband. “I talked to him before he let Sev’s shop. I offered him a ride but he insisted on walking. He said it was good exercise.” He got up and looked out the door. 

The snow was falling steadily and the clouds were dark and heavy with the promise of more. “He should be home by now, would you like me to call and check on him before we eat?”

Davy frowned and shook his head. “I’ll do it,” he said as he picked up the telephone and quickly dialled the small trailer letting it ring and ring before hanging up after the line went silent. 

“He didn’t answer and the phone went dead,” Davy murmured as he tried to dial again.

Richard looked from Gregory to Davy and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't understand what the fuss is over Jason? I mean he seemed nice at lunch, am I missing something?" he asked as he sipped at his beer.

Davy pushed away from countertop he’d been leaning against. “Jason lives alone, doesn’t drive, walks all over the place, won’t ask for help and lives in something that the Beverly Hillbillies would condemn,” he said with a frown. “The little shit wouldn’t ask you to piss on him if he were on fire.”

Gregory nodded. “He’s become part of the little family here and we are all looking out for him. There’s something in the water here that makes you become a busybody after a few months.” 

Richard laughed softly. Growing up in a small town outside of Amarillo, he well knew what it was like to be part of a tight knit community. He thought about the small man he'd talked to that day at lunch and felt something inside of him tug at his conscious; he needed to be sure he was alright. 

"How far does he have to walk? Would he possibly still be walking now?" he asked as he slowly peeled the label from the beer bottle.

"I'm not certain." Gregory went into the bedroom and retrieved his cell. He'd call Severus to see if the man had taken him home. "Jason’s little trailer butts up against The Wolffe's property. You met Damon at the bar today, and both he and his husband have taken to seeing if Jason needed anything. Jason also works in Sev's shop so he might have dropped him off. Only thing we can do is check."

He flipped on the television to the Weather Channel and waited for someone to answer the phone.

Severus pulled his mobile out of his coat pocket. Opening it, he walked out of the kitchen of Mother Wolffe's house and into the quiet of the living room. "Severus Snape."

"Severus, this is Gregory. Sorry to bother you like this but I need to ask a couple of questions. Where are you and is Jason with you? It's starting to get nasty out there and we were wondering about Jason." He looked out the window and frowned as the snow began to fall thicker. 

Severus brought a hand up to run through his black hair as he looked out the big picture window of the living room. "I'm currently in Wheeling Greg and no, Jason isn't with me," he said. He and Damon had arrived to find Mother Wolffe agitated and now her son was busy trying to calm the woman down.

Gregory frowned. Severus wouldn't get back in time to check on Jason if the weather were to get as bad as they were calling for. "I am guessing he didn't allow you to give him a ride either. Do you think he might still be walking? It's coming down pretty heavily out here and the weatherman is calling for another twelve inches. Are you safe?"

"No, he slipped out of the shop before I could stop him, saying he needed to stop at the market. I don't know if he'd be walking yet or not," Severus said with a frown. "Damon and I are at his mother's, not certain how long we'll be here though."

Gregory shook his head. With both Damon and Severus out of the picture then he would have to check on Jason himself. "You might be there all night if what they are saying is true. Can you tell me how to get up to Jason's place and we'll go check on him?"

Severus nodded, unaware Gregory couldn't see him as he thought about the best way to get into Jason's place. "You are familiar with going to Damon and Grant's correct? There is a small road about one mile before their drive on the left. It is unmarked, but there is a fence that begins right after it that marks the beginning of Damon's property. I would imagine it would be hard to find in this weather," he explained, wondering if Damon may have an alternative way in to Jason's.

Gregory hummed. "Finding Damon and Grant's is no problem and I'd really like to make certain Jason is well. Just the one road before Damon's place then? Jason doesn't need to be up on the mountain all alone especially with him being that unwieldy."

"I agree with you, he has no business up there. Yes, one road before their drive begins, but Greg, I wouldn't even attempt to drive in to his place if I were you. My truck barely makes it in optimal conditions," Severus said as he walked back towards where Damon was speaking to Celia. "Hold on a moment, I'll see if Damon has a better idea for you."

Severus coughed quietly and nodded to Damon during a break in the conversation. "If I might speak with you for a moment Damon."

Damon excused himself from Celia for a moment to see to Severus. He'd used one of Severus's potions to calm his mother down from her episode. She'd been waiting on his father to come home and demanded Damon to go and get him from some woman's home he didn't even recognize. It had clenched something in his chest to dose her to calm her down before she hurt herself and possibly one of them as well. Sighing, he looked at Severus and smiled grimly. "What's happened now? Please don't tell me it's Grant and Harry." 

Severus shook his head, saddened to see Damon so disheartened. "No, it isn't them, but it seems no one can reach Jason. Would you know of a different way to get into his place other than the excuse for a road he walks?" he asked, leaning against the wall and watching the older man.

Damon frowned. "You can go through the back of my property on the south side and through the hollers right up to Jason's trailer. Why isn't he answering the phone?" 

"Apparently the landlines are down in Echo and the weather is worsening. I have Gregory on the telephone. Would it be easier to go the way you've suggested, rather than trying to walk in?" Severus asked.

Damon shrugged. "Might be, the property is pretty much cleared back there. Except for the trash pile there aren't any major obstructions until you get past the fence. Then it's just trees and the lows, the creek will be frozen over by now if not completely dry."

Severus handed his mobile over to Damon. "I'll let you explain it then, they'll have a better chance of not finding themselves in Pennsylvania," he said with a snort. He had been known to get lost with fairly simple directions and didn't want to risk anyone's safety.

Damon shook his head as he brought the mobile to his ear. "Gregory, listen up There's a tractor in the barn that you can use to ride back through the pasture. Just follow the fence line out and turn right at the big tree that was struck by lightning. You’ll go down and cross a dry creek bed and then turn left. Follow that creek bed until you get to a big stand of oak trees, you should be able to see the smoke from Jason’s stove from there. Make sure you don’t end up in the old trash pit, so stay clear of it, it's right next to the fence.” he explained. 

Gregory listened to Damon and rolled his eyes. "Hold on a moment and let me get something to write this down, alright?" he said as he walked over to Davy's shopping list and tore a fresh sheet of paper off and picked up the pen. "Okay, so follow the fence and turn right at a tree that was hit by lightning, cross a creek and turn left, follow that until I find oak trees and look for smoke, stay out of the trash." He wrote all of this down while shaking his head; didn't Damon Wolffe realize he was a city boy?

Damon laughed. "You got it, Doc. Cut the fence line and you can drive the tractor a bit further into the woods. They'll shelter it from the winds then you can walk to Jason's place. Think you can handle it, Yankee boy or should I call Max?"

Gregory frowned. "I think I can take care of this Damon, there's no need to take Max away from his kids," he said, a little curter that what he'd meant to. "We will all fit on this tractor then?" Personally he wondered if letting Max take care of this wouldn't be a better idea, but he didn't want anyone thinking he was too soft to look after someone.

Damon cleared his throat, wondering what exactly had gotten the younger man's hackles up. "No need to be a smart ass boy. I was just teasing." He looked outside and shook his head. It was starting to come down hard in Wheeling as well apparently by the looks of things. "There's a wagon already hooked up to the tractor. I just had some hay and straw brought in, so you can pad it with that. There are also some of Grant's quilts in vacuum storage bags out there too. Look under the tarp where the cross is. Take them as well if you need them and be careful."

"We will and thank you for letting us use your tractor," Gregory said, "We'll let you know when we've got him. Oh, do I need to bring gas out for the tractor?" 

Davy picked up the directions his husband had written down and shook his head. "Oh hell no, let him call Max," he hissed angrily.

Gregory glared at his husband and shook his head. He pointed over to the table and motioned him away so he could finish listen to Damon.

Damon arched an eyebrow, just barely hearing the hissed conversation on the other side. "You shouldn't need any but if you do there's a large barrel with some at the back of the barn before you go out the other set of doors." he paused and looked at Severus. "You certain you don't want me to call Max for you? The two of you boys wouldn't have no problems getting Jason down off the mountain."

Davy stomped over to the table, glaring at his husband. He knew Gregory had no clue about a tractor, neither did he for that matter.

"No Damon, don't call Max, I can handle this. You and Severus be careful returning home," Gregory said quickly, giving Davy a glare of his own.

Damon cleared his throat again. "All right then son, you be careful as well. Call us when you get settled. If you need them or the weather's too bad to drive back down, there's a key to the house in the barn. It'll let you in the back door at the kitchen."

Richard watched the interaction between the two men, a grin desperately trying not to curl his mouth. He bowed his head as his body shook with silent laughter. This he just had to see. 

As soon as Gregory ended the call, Davy was on his feet. "A tractor? What in the hell do you know about a tractor? Have you ever SEEN a tractor?" he demanded angrily. "What is wrong with letting Max handle this? Are you trying to prove you have bigger balls or something? Let me tell you, you don't. I've seen both pair and he has you beat!" 

Davy paced angrily, his hands waving in the air as he ranted to his husband.

Gregory glared at his husband then looked at his best friend before suddenly laughing aloud. He wrapped his arms around his waist and shook his head, holding a hand out to Davy. "Calm... down..." he started laughing again, tears rolling down his cheeks.

Davy looked at the other two men, both laughing. "Screw both of you then," he snapped angrily. He had a point, Gregory didn't know anything about being in the country and this wasn't the time for him to learn. "Just because I don't want to have to be rescued by the state police doesn't make it funny."

Gregory wiped at his cheeks and took a step closer to his husband. He wrapped his arms around the other man and held him for a moment. "That's good because you aren't going. I want you to stay here. Richard can drive the tractor." 

Richard laughed out loud, micro brew spraying the table. He shook his head and mopped up the mess with the napkins Davy had set on the table. “I'm sorry Davy, but I can drive a frigging tractor. Where are we going?” He was curious to see why this man had everyone so up in arms. There was a story here and he didn’t have all the facts. 

Davy rolled his eyes. "I'm outnumbered, aren't I?" he muttered.

Gregory nodded. "You are, so pack us something to eat while I change." He pressed a kiss to Davy's mouth and untangled himself, handing the directions to his friend. "Welcome to Mayberry RFD, Richard. I'm certain you'll fit right in." 

Davy did as he was told, making sandwiches from the steak and making several thermoses of hot coffee to take with the two men even though he still thought this was a spectacularly bad idea from every angle. "Are you certain you won't call Max? He at least knows the area," he said, trying one last time to talk some sense into his stubborn husband.

Gregory narrowed his eyes as he pulled his Burberry overcoat off the tree. "You want to watch the children while I go up the mountain with Max then stay the night at Damon and Grant's place?"

Davy shook his head. "No," he said softly. "I just don't want anything to happen to you. I don't know what I would do if it did." He reached out and took the coat from his husband and held it open for him. 

Gregory watched his husband for a moment then leaned in and pressed a kiss to his mouth before sliding his arms into his coat. He turned and waited for Davy to finish buttoning him up. "We'll be careful. If the cell towers go out we should still be able to use the walkie talkies on our phones to communicate. If not, I'll floo you from Damon's house. He said we could stay the night there if it got too bad." 

"Alright. Do you want me to put some clothes in a back pack for you?" Davy asked as he slowly buttoned the man's coat and hoped it would be warm enough. "You still have your gloves, right?"

Gregory nodded. "I've got my gloves and I put on two of your heavy sweaters as well. If you want pack a couple for Jason to bundle up in for the ride back."

He looked over at Richard. "You have some chains just in case? We've snow tires on the Saab but you never know." 

Davy nodded, going back to their bedroom to see if he could find anything large enough for Jason to wear. 

"Yeah, there are chains in the trunk. How far are we going?" Richard asked as he moved to get his winter gear as well. Unzipping one of his suitcases, he pulled out thermals and thick wool socks. "Give me a minute to change, okay?"

Gregory nodded and gathered up the thermos and food, shoving it in an insulated bag. "Damon and Grant's house is about five miles out of town. Then we have to go back through their property and up the mountain." 

Richard nodded as he walked out of the room to change, he wanted to get on the road before it got worse outside and any chance of getting the young man to safety would be gone. 

Davy turned to look at his husband and raised an eyebrow. “Just make sure you call me as soon as you get to Damon and Grant’s and then call again when you get Jason,” he said softly, he’d argue later, right now time was important. “Be careful driving.”


	123. Little Wonders

Pausing as they walked along the street in Diagon Alley, Harry sighed contentedly as he opened the chocolate frog he'd pulled from one of the shopping bags and held it out to Grant. "Think we've enough now to mail out a parcel yet?" He dug in his bag and offered one to Hermione as well then retrieved one for himself, handing the bag back to Ron as they sat in the chilly sunshine outside of Florien Fortescue's ice cream parlour. He pulled off the leg and read the chocolate Frog card. "Oh Grant, it's Morgan Le Fay. Do you have that one?"

Mouth full, Grant frowned as he looked at the card Harry was holding. He'd only started his collection of Wizarding cards a few days ago and already had close to a hundred. "Don't know, maybe," he mumbled, swallowing part of the frog and then reaching for the card. Adjusting his glasses, he read the back and then looked at the picture curiously. "Maybe, do you?"

Harry shrugged as he slurped down the frog's other leg. "Just add it to the others, we can start a set for Jason, Sarah and little Max." He chuckled and pulled off one of the frog's forelegs, sucking it into his mouth much to Hermione's disgust.

"Merlin, Harry. Must you eat that so? It's disgusting." She made a face at him and daintily bit into the frog's head. 

Grant narrowed his eyes for a moment and then winked at Harry as he opened another chocolate frog before neatly breaking it in half and stuffing the still twitching chocolate in his mouth with a contented grunt. "Here's another one of Sev," he said, his mouth stuffed full as he handed Harry one of the Wizarding cards that had his husband on it. 

He looked down at the bags he was carrying, the ones on Hermione's arm and the ones Ron was burdened with. "I think we have enough to send a couple of packages, but do you think we need to shop anymore?" Grant asked as he looked at Harry before stuffing the rest of the frog in his mouth.

Harry looked around at the damage they had done and sighed. "Let's see how much this is to post home then shop some more. What time does the plane leave again?"

"It leaves at eighty-thirty tomorrow morning," Grant said as he shifted the bags he had in his hands and looked around the street. "I forgot to ask, are we using Muggle or Wizarding post? Do you have WPS delivery here?"

Harry nodded and answered after he swallowed. "Severus has an account that he uses for the shop. He has invoices sent to the house all the time. WPS will be fastest, yeah?" He licked his fingers and looked at the rest of their shopping party.

"Most likely Harry," Hermione said as she looked around to get her bearings. "We aren't too terribly far from their office, do you think you can walk it or would you rather wait here for us?" She nodded towards a small tea shop in case Harry needed to rest, she couldn't imagine waddling around like he did.

Harry nodded and took a deep breath, getting ready to heave himself up from the chair. He looked at Grant. "I'm ready to go again if you are Grant. Do you think Damon's card has screamed enough? I think Severus's still has some stamina left in it." He grinned at his mother-in-law.

Grant chuckled and patted the pouch that hung from the sash around his waist. "I think I have plenty of ammunition left," he laughed. "I was thinking about sending a few more pounds of fudge home, do you think it would keep well?"

Ron listened to the others, rolling his eyes and groaning as he realized his day of shopping was nowhere near over. "Merlin Harry, you've gotten worse than my Mum," he teased.

Harry laughed and rubbed his stomach then reached over and poked Ron in his. "You've just gotten lazy, Ron. Are you a wizard or what? You could have shrunken those bags." He shook his head and used the table to help himself up from the chair, then smiled at Grant. "No time like the present to test out your preserving spells. Molly did show you those, right?"

Grant nodded, drawing his wand from the pocket of his robe. Biting his lip in concentration, he murmured a few words as he flicked his wand over the bags of chocolate and other foodstuffs they'd bought. 

"I think I did it," he said softly, shaking his head, still getting used to the fact he could do real spells and charms now without having things blow up or fall to pieces around him. "Do you think we should pick up anything else for Severus?"

Harry had been so happy to be able to stock up on several small things that he knew his husband enjoyed. He peered into the bags shaking his head, it seemed he had everything. He could feel the magic of Grant's spell pulsing against him and he looked at the other man, smiling widely at him. "You've got that one down at least. Congrats, Grant."

He turned and looked at Ron and Hermione. "I'm ready to post these things and then shop some more. Are you?"

Hermione smiled at her friend and then looked to her husband. "Of course we are Harry," she said warmly and then looked at Ron once more as if to dare him to open his mouth.

Ron rolled his eyes and then thought of something. "Harry... are you sure you want to leave Hedwig here with Pig?" he asked, knowing how much his friend loved his owl and surprised he wasn't taking her home with him. "I mean, I'll take care of her, but are you sure you don't want her there?"

Harry sighed, a pained look coming across his face. "First off, I want her to live. Hedwig would have to be quarantined once we got to the States. If she survived the flight. By that, I mean, if the sedative were to wear off during the flight, the US marshals wouldn't hesitate to put her down if she were to become unruly. Secondly, it's illegal in the States to have an indigenous animal as a pet. Like it or not, Hedwig is technically a dual citizen and I'd have to set her free if I took her to the States. Besides she's happy here with Pig and I don't want to take that away from her."

He shrugged and smiled weakly. "Cell phones and the floos are used much more over in the states so there's no real need for me to have an owl. I have Bez and Del now."

Grant shuddered as he listened to the two younger men talk. He didn't care much for the practice of keeping owls and refused to allow one in their house when Damon had mentioned getting one. For his people, the owl was a harbinger telling of the death of a loved one, he didn't want to have one close by.

"Well, I'll look after her mate and if you ever change your mind we'll find a way to get her to you safely," Ron said thoughtfully. He agreed with Harry, he didn't want to see the snowy owl destroyed either.

Harry nodded and led the little group towards the WPS shop. He wanted to make certain they had plenty of time to package up and post this load. He moved to Grant's side as they walked. "How many packages do you think this will take and how many do you think we can ship home?" 

"We can ship as much as we like, I would think," Grant said with a shrug. "I have plenty of money left for shipping things and we can always pay with Muggle money or a credit card to ship things through the Muggle post, right? They should have all the boxes and packing things we need there."

Harry nodded and leaned closer to Grant, whispering in his ear. "How long did you say the cycle was? I don't want to be without this chocolate. If I have to max out Severus's card today I will. Ron's feet can fall off but you and I will have what we need."

Grant smirked at Harry's words. "Three weeks give or take and yours may not be too bad. I was thinking of shipping the non chocolate items by Muggle post, I don't care when they get there," he chuckled, reaching into his bag for a piece of chocolate. He knew he was in the beginnings of his season and was desperate to see Damon, having attempted to take care of his urges that morning while in the bath.

Harry nodded. That sounded good to him. "We'll just keep shopping then. Since this type of chocolate is so dear back home, we'll send as much as we can through the post. You think we should have Ron go to Hogsmeade to the shoppes there?"

"Do you think he would mind?" Grant asked as he pondered the suggestion. He was pretty certain Jason would appreciate the chocolate as well in the coming weeks.

Harry looked at his friend then back at Grant and grinned. "Hermione will make him go if we tell her we need it and that we can't get this back home. We can finish buying what we can from here and have him send what he finds in Hogsmeade to our room at the Leaky through the floo. Then we can post it later. That sound all right with you?"

Grant nodded slowly as he thought. "I think we have enough to get through the next week, so he wouldn't have to do it tonight. Do you think Honeyduke's would ship it if we contacted them about a private order?" he asked, unwrapping another piece of fudge and handing it to Harry. "Here, eat."

Harry took the fudge, breaking off a piece and popping it into his mouth. He let the chocolate and peanut butter melt on his tongue for a moment before speaking. "Are you certain we've enough? Even to share with Jason? Severus said he was getting huge the last time I talked with him." He detoured into the tea shop and purchased two pints of milk, bring one out to Grant and taking a long swallow before continuing. "I spoke with Basil Honeydukes and he said he'd be willing to speak with Severus to set up regular shipments if there was a demand for the chocolates. He gave me his card as well."

Drinking deeply from the bottle, Grant nodded. "I have two bags of chocolate just for Jason. Do you think he'd ship for an individual order?" he asked thinking about his own supply and how to keep Damon out of it. "I'll make certain Jason has enough, so don't worry about him." The chocolate was a little dear, but Grant thought it was about the best he'd had and hoped the young wizard at home would enjoy it as well.

"Might, if it was large enough. We can pool our order and have it sent to the Overlook or the Den." Harry shrugged and grinned. He'd bought a box of Chocolate cauldrons for Jason himself while shopping. In fact he'd been able to get most of his Christmas shopping done with Grant helping him as they had wandered the streets in and out of Wizarding and Muggle London. He turned back toward the WPS shop, thoughts turning away from Jason and the chocolate to Severus and home. He couldn't wait. Tomorrow afternoon they would be there.

@@@@@@@@@

Gregory turned on to the gravel drive leading up to the big farmhouse. He turned and looked at Richard as he skidded across the drive then straightened out, coming to a stop next to Damon’s POS. 

He pointed to the big barn in the short distance from the house. “Damon said there’s gas, quilts and hay in the barn. There’s also a wagon attached to the tractor. Are you certain you can drive one of those things?”

Richard raised an eyebrow at his friend as they got out of the car and walked over to the barn. “Greg, I grew up on a farm. By the time I was eight, I was on a tractor ten hours a day during the summer. Unless it’s some sort of combine or harvester, I can drive it,” he said as they pulled the big doors open.

There in the back corner sat an old Ford tractor, the thing had to be at least thirty years old if not older. Richard let out a low whistle as he walked around it, pulling the dipstick to check the oil and then opening up the gas tank to check the level since the gauge looked as though it hadn’t worked in years.

He climbed up into the seat and turned the key while pushing in the choke. Amazingly or not, the thing fired up on the first try with a loud roar. Richard looked over to where Gregory was watching apprehensively and waved him over.

“Climb up here and sit on the toolbox after you put the quilts in the wagon, unless you’d feel safer riding in the wagon. I just need to know where I’m heading,” he yelled over the loud engine, making hand gestures as well. 

Gregory looked around the barn and pulled a tarp off of something to reveal several stacked bales of straw. He pulled on the orange twine tightly wound around the bale and shook his head then began pulling the packed straw out in pieces.

Scowling and shaking his head at the small bits, he pushed the bale off the top hoping to split the straw apart. The straw block bounced on the floor then rolled a few feet away.

Richard watched his friend for a moment, completely confused. “What in the hell are you trying to do?” he asked as he set the brake on the tractor and climbed down careful of the spinning pto.

“Damon said to put the straw in the wagon so we could be warm. He didn’t tell me it was packed into a damned brick.” Gregory kicked the straw bale. He turned around again looking for the quilts.

Pulling another tarp he uncovered a St. Andrews Cross. He admired it for a moment then shook his head pulling on another drape.

Richard just shook his head as he watched the odd looking frame being uncovered. As soon as he saw the manacles hanging from the upper corners, he decided he just wouldn’t ask. He didn’t need to know that badly.

“I’ll get this, you find the quilts,” he called out as he picked up the straw bale and carried it to the wagon. Setting it on the dirt floor of the barn, he bent over it and with his pocketknife, snicked the twine. Grabbing the flakes of the sweet smelling oat straw, Richard began to shake them out in the wagon, soon having it bedded down thick.

He stood back for a moment and wondered if he ought not toss another bale in just in case. Deciding on safety, he went to the stack and retrieved another bale he tossed in unbroken. 

“Come on, it’s dark and I have no idea if the lights on this thing work. Do you see any flashlights?” he called out as he got back on the tractor and waited for Gregory.

Gregory pulled one more tarp and was finally rewarded with a stack of bagged quilts he tossed two of them in the wagon and climbed up next to Richard. “I’m not a freaking country boy, but I at least remembered my damned wand.” He drew it and cast a Lumos spell and waved Richard toward the doors. “Follow the fence line and look for a lightening struck tree. Look out for the trash pit, whatever the hell that is.”

He shook his head and drew his coat around him, placing one hand on Richards shoulder. “Oh and welcome to West-by-God Virginia.”

Richard’s hearty laugh was stolen away by the wind as he pulled the old tractor out of the barn. Saying a silent prayer, he thumbed the light switch and whooped in joy when the bright yellow light cut a path through the swirling snow.

Steadily getting the feel of the machine, Richard followed the fence line and not much later stopped as he looked up at an old tree that looked like it had been half exploded sometime ago.

“Okay, now what?” he yelled over the wind as he pointed the tree out to Gregory.

“Cut the fence and turn right. We are looking for a dry creek bed then follow that to the left.” Gregory screamed and smirked. “What you going cut the barbed wire with?”

Richard just turned and grinned to Gregory. Reaching around behind him, he pulled his Leatherman out of his back pocket. “Go cut it so I can pull through,” he shouted and handed the tool to Gregory. “Be careful.”

Gregory glared at his friend and jerked the tool from his hands. He jumped down and bent, cutting the bottom line of barbed wire. He cut the second and top lines then pocketed Richard’s tool. Climbing back up, he settled himself close and waved the man forward once again. “Forward, Boy scout Jeeves.”

Richard just grinned as he drove on. He carefully headed out until there was a slight decline in the lay of the land and he knew he’d found the creek bed. “Hold on tight,” he shouted above the wind as he shifted gears and gave the old tractor more gas, hoping Greg wouldn’t fall off as they lurched up the other side.

Once out of the creek bed, he turned the tractor to the left and followed it along for a ways until he caught the scent of wood smoke on the wind. “I think we’re close, now what?”

Gregory looked around and spotted the oak trees Damon had mentioned and pointed. “There. There’s a trash pit and another fence, so be careful. We are looking for one of them silver bullet trailers like from the fifties.”

Through the swirling snow he spotted the plumes of smoke rising above the trees. “That’ll be Jason’s place.”

Richard nodded and began to pull forward cautiously, his eyes looking for the tell tale depression in the snow that should mean the trash pit Gregory had warned him of. Soon, he was upon the final fence and nudged his friend. “I think I see the trailer from here. He’s not going to shoot us or anything, is he?”

Gregory stared at Richard for a moment. “I have no idea. I do know he won’t be using any magic though.” He hopped down off the tractor and walked to the fence, carefully cutting the wires.

“We have to walk from here. The trees are too thick. It doesn’t look far; I can see the silver from the fence line.” He stepped back and waited for his friend to climb down.

Reluctantly, Richard shut the tractor down, worried that it may freeze up on them before they got back to it. As he hit the ground, he reached into the wagon and pulled out the quilts, shaking them free of snow before handing one to Gregory. 

“Here, wrap up in it to walk,” he instructed as he wrapped up in the other one. “Let’s go get that boy.”

Gregory wrapped the blanket around him and trudged back through the snow, pushing branches and tree limbs out of his way. Once clear of the trees he stopped and screamed at the trailer. “Jason!”

He moved closer to the little snow covered porch and shouted again. “Jason! It’s Greg Corrican!”

Inside the trailer, Jason’s head came up at the sound of a human voice. Unwrapping himself enough from his blanket, he waddled stiffly to the door, holding it tight as he cracked it. 

“Come in here!” he yelled as he opened the door further and stood out of the way of the two men. Briefly he wondered if the other man was Damon, he wasn’t tall enough to be his boss.

Gregory shook off as much snow as possible and entered into the little trailer. He pulled Richard in behind him and shut the door before turning to Jason. “Damn, it’s nasty out there. Damon and Sev sent us to bring you off the mountain.”

Jason got back to his chair next to his woodstove and huddled back up in his blankets once more, his teeth chattering and his lips bluish. “I’m alright, you all shouldn’t have come up here,” he said, trying to stop his teeth from chattering.

Gregory sighed and shook his head at the plume of white steam that floated on the air inside the trailer. “Jason… please. Sev and Damon are stuck in Wheeling because of this horrible front that’s going to drop at least a foot of snow or better on the entire region.” He walked over and knelt beside the younger man. “You’ll freeze to death out here. The phone lines are already out and it’s only a matter of time before the lights go most likely.”

Richard looked around the small trailer while Greg was trying to talk to the boy, and then noticed the wood box; he shook his head as he saw it was empty. “Excuse me, but where’s your wood stacked? I’ll bring some in to warm this place up before we go,” he said as he looked down in Jason’s pinched expression and smiled at the handsome young man.

“It’s out next to the trailer, I couldn’t pick the big pieces up,” Jason answered as he turned back to Gregory. “I can’t leave, I don’t have means to get a room.”

Gregory shook his head. “I told Damon you could stay with Davy and I. We’ve plenty of room.” He smiled at the small man. “Davy’s waiting on us to get back and he sent some steak sandwiches. Don’t make me tell Damon you wouldn’t come back with us. Please.”

Jason started to say something and then looked up as the pitch of the wind changed and the sound of ice pellets striking the metal sides was almost deafening. “Doc… I’m sorry, but I think you may be stuck here,” he mumbled as he looked out the tiny window over the sink.

Outside, Richard flinched as the ice began to rain down on him. Carrying a large armload of wood he made it back in the trailer and motioned Gregory to him as he dropped the wood in the box.

Gregory sidled up next to his friend. “We have to get out of here now. Do you think we can make it back?”

Richard shook his head. “No. You need to call Davy right now and tell him we are stuck out here. I’m not going to even try to get back with this ice coming down. We need to get all the wood we can in and anything else we can,” he said, his voice as serious as the look on his face. 

Gregory rubbed his face and sighed. “There’s more quilts out on the wagon. I don’t know if the phone will work up on this mountain.”

He took a log over to the woodstove and looked back at Jason. “I’ve no idea how to do this but I’m a good pack mule.”

Unwrapping from his blankets once more, Jason took the log from Greg and let it rest on his lap. “It’s easy, just open the door by the bail and stir the coals up a bit with the poker, then set the log in,” he said as he motioned to the iron door and looked at Gregory. “I’m sorry Doc.”

Gregory shook his head and moved to do what Jason had said. “Don’t worry about it. At least I know you are safe now. Davy can call Sev and Damon for us.” He shoved the log in the stove and slammed the door shut.

“Stay right here by the fire and try to keep warm. Rich and I will get the wood.” He handed his phone to Jason. “Try and get Davy and tell him what’s happened.”

Jason nodded and took the phone, watching the doctor as he stood and went out the door. Turning to the phone, he quickly dialed the number and explained to Davy what had happened. He set the phone on the table and stood up to stretch. 

When the door opened again and Greg dropped his load of wood, Jason held the phone out to him. “I called and explained. He says for you and Rich to stay warm and not try to come back in the storm. He also said not to worry about him, he was fine and would hopefully see you in the morning.”

Gregory nodded and rubbed his hands together. “Alright, get back by the fire and keep warm. I’ll be back in a few minutes.” He nodded to Richard as the man came in with the quilt bags. "You remember Richard?"

He set the shrunken basket of food Davy had sent along on the table and waved his wand over it. He cast a Warming Charm on it then stepped out the back door to get another load of wood. "Give the man a sandwich and a blanket and quit staring, Rich."

Jason eyed the stranger for a moment, wondering why he seemed somewhat familiar and then realized this was the man that he had met at lunch. He flushed and smiled slightly at the tall man, pulling his thin blanket around him as if for protection.

"My apologies." Richard opened up the bag of quilts, spelled it and shook one out before wrapping it around the small man. “Go sit down and I’ll get you a sandwich then I’ll help Greg get the rest of the wood.”

Jason smiled wider as the bigger man tucked the blanket around him. “Alright, but I’d like to wait to eat until you both are back inside. I’ve got some soup we could have with it that might taste good to you,” he said almost shyly. As he watched the bigger man leave the trailer, he rolled his eyes and wondered what in the hell he’d just done.

Gregory looked up as the door open and Richard came out of the trailer. “How much more wood do you think we’ll need to heat Jason’s tin can? Why can’t we make it out? If we bundle him up really well, it isn’t all that far back to Damon and Grant’s. There’s a key in the barn.”

Richard looked at Gregory for a moment and looked back at the tractor. “Well, I’d say we could attempt it, but when I was getting the quilts, I tried the tractor and it’d already froze up. I don’t think he can walk back in this, do you?” he asked as he took the load of wood from his friend.

“If you are hell bent to get back, then we probably have enough wood in there for him to stay warm and you and I could hike out,” Richard said as he looked at Gregory.

Gregory scowled. “Fuck.” He shook his head and loaded up his arms again. “I came to get him out, Rich, not barricade him in the sardine can. I’m worried about him and the baby being out here in this nasty shit and wanted to get him to civilization. Now we’re all stuck out here.” He carefully climbed the steps. “I’m not going anywhere without him.”

Before Gregory could open the door, Richard leaned against it for a moment. “What is the problem Greg? Is it the fact you aren’t sleeping on your silk sheets tonight or do you think poverty is contagious? I’ll walk you out and then come back and stay with him so someone keeps the fire going,” he said, irritation creeping into his voice. He’d known Greg for over twenty years and knew the man was a spoiled rich boy in some respects. Sometimes Greg just didn’t deal real well with other social classes.

Gregory glared at his friend. “No, you ass. I’m worried about us all freezing to death out here. Jason’s become a good friend and he’s had a shit deal in his life. This trailer is older than I am and I don’t know how to fix it for him. I’m not a boy scout nor am I Mr. Fix-it like Damon is.”

He shook his head. “I don’t like not having control over the situation. That’s what I am upset about.” He raised his chin and looked up at Richard once more. “I’ll tough it out but we are getting him out in the morning.”

Richard nodded at the man. “I’ll see what I can do with the tractor in the morning, otherwise, we’ll make some sort of drag and just pull him behind us,” he said as he moved away from the door only to find Jason pushing it open from the other side. 

The small pregnant wizard stared at both men silently for a moment before he turned his back and went to his chair once more. He’d heard a bit of their conversation and was feeling like he was something of a burden to them.

“I put the soup on to heat for you both and water for coffee as well,” Jason said as he kept his eyes on the food that was heating on the woodstove. He knew he didn’t have a palace to live in, but it was his and if they didn’t like it, they could hike their sanctimonious asses right back up the mountain and go back to that cushy little duplex. He’d be just fine there alone.

Gregory glared at Richard before stepping into the trailer. “Way to go, Doc. Always opening your mouth at inopportune times.”

He dropped the wood onto the pile they had been creating and went back outside once more.

Richard rolled his eyes and dropped his wood next to the box, bending over to take the time to stack all they had brought in neatly before adding what he’d just brought in. He eyed the full box, nodding as he opened the door. 

“We should have enough, the box is full so get in here,” he yelled out before he shut the door again and went to tend to the woodstove, shoving several splits in and stoking the fire good. 

Gregory stomped off the snow from his shoes, bringing a few last pieces then stacked them on the pile. He stood behind Richard and Jason warming himself. “Thank you for the soup, Jason.”

Jason just shrugged as he set bowls and spoons out on the small postage stamp of a table. “It’s rabbit,” he said curtly as he turned to make the coffee.

Gregory stared at the younger man for a moment. “Rabbit soup.” He nodded and  
looked at Richard for a moment. The tension in the little trailer was so thick it was hard to know what to say. He hadn’t grown up running all over the woods and didn’t know quite what to make of the current situation.

Jason eyed Gregory for a moment before he shook his head and grabbed one of his small pans from a shelf and dipped some water in it from his bucket. After sitting the pan on the top of the woodstove to heat, he tossed down several packages of ramen noodles.

“Chicken, beef, or oriental. I recommend the chicken,” he said as he waited on the man to make a decision.

Gregory pursed his lips. “Jason, the soup is fine.” He looked back over his shoulder at Richard then back at Jason. “I’ll be honest with you. I’ve never been in a situation like this before. My wildest interaction with nature has been at Sturgis with Sev and Max in a tent, so I apologize if it seems like I’m a bit out of my element because I am. I don’t mean anything by it but I just wanted you to know.”

He sighed. “I also want to apologize if I said something out of line earlier. I’m worried about Davy being alone as well as all of us being out here. It’s supposed to be really bad out there tonight and I don’t like not being in control of my environment. It’s a product of my upbringing Davy still hasn’t managed to change about me.”

He smiled at the younger man. “You are dealing with the original spoilt rich boy here so I am asking for a little bit of slack.”

Jason snorted and a ghost of a smile played over his lips. “It’s alright, you can’t help being a city boy,” he said with a chuckle as he opened two packages of the noodles and dumped them in the water to boil. “I thought we could use the carbs as well. You know, to stay warm.”

Stirring the noodles with a fork, he watched Richard out of the corner of his eye, aware the man had been staring at him. “Do I have something on my face?” he asked quietly as he turned his body a bit to shield his belly from view.

Gregory smirked and picked up a mug and filled it with coffee. He passed it to Richard. “He’s seen one before. Rich is a doctor too, Jason.”

Richard took the coffee and smiled at his friend before looking back towards Jason. “I’ve seen a few. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I was just thinking you should be sitting down.”

Jason shook his head and laughed softly. “Sitting down doesn’t get a thing done. I’m not one of those weak women that have the vapours every time you mention work,” he replied as he set the pan of noodles towards the back of the woodstove to stay hot. “I think everything is ready to eat if you all are hungry.”

Gregory gathered the bowls and dished up some noodles. He passed it to Jason and handed him a sandwich as well. “Eat them both. You need the nutrients.” He realized he wasn’t talking to Davy and shook his head. “Please.”

Jason swallowed the bite of sandwich and grinned. “Hell Doc, you’ll be lucky if you don’t have to watch me lick the pot clean. I have a healthy appetite.”

Gregory nodded and dished out a bowl for Richard as well then passed him a sandwich before dishing up one for himself. He settled down by the stove, wrapping his hands around the bowl, blowing the steam off of the noodles.

Jason looked out the window at the darkness and reached over to turn on the small radio. Soon the soothing sounds of mellow bluegrass were playing low as a background to the men’s silent eating.

Occasionally, Jason would feel Richard's eyes upon him only to look up and see the warm chocolate brown studying him. He returned the intense stares, trying hard not to flush and sometimes he succeeded.

Gregory watched them, slightly amused but didn't say a thing when they both reached for the soup spoon at the same time then jumped as their fingers brushed. He shook his head and dished up Jason more to eat as the younger man bowed his head and blushed wildly. He eyed his best friend, surprised to see the normally stoic man's cheeks also slightly pinked in embarrassment.

After Jason finished the sandwich, noodles and two bowls of soup, he leaned back and rubbed his swollen belly. “Thank you for the sandwich, it was really good,” he said as he made to stand up to clear the small table.

Gregory nodded and yawned. He’d been up since before five that morning and at the hospital plus had a full day’s patient load. “I’ll tell Davy you thought so. He’ll be pleased.” He looked around the small trailer and sighed.

“Would you like to go to bed?” Jason asked as he pushed open the short curtain that led back to the bedroom. “You are more than welcome to stretch out on the bed. It’s a double, but I think we’ll all fit.” He quickly spread the quilts that had been by the woodstove over the bed to warm it up.

Gregory stood and gathered up the empty dishes, placing them in the sink. “I think I will and we’ll be warmer sharing.” He pointed to a door, “That the bathroom?” He looked back at Jason for confirmation.

Richard answered for him. “It should be. It’s not bigger than a closet Greg so don’t bang your head on anything, you big lug.” He chuckled and sipped from his coffee mug.

Jason nodded and laughed. “There’s no running water, so if you have to, dip water from the bucket in the shower into the stool to flush it, otherwise, I’ll do it after we all get ready for bed. I’m not certain if the drain pipe is unfroze.”

Gregory blinked and stared at Jason for a moment. “Oh hell no.” He drew his wand and wedged himself into the little stall. 

Jason just started laughing as he watched Greg. “See how much easier life is when you’ve not been restricted from magic?” he called out as he heard Gregory casting spells. He turned and grinned at Richard before he turned his face away shyly.

Richard smiled broadly at Jason. The younger man was quite handsome and the pregnancy made him even more so. He briefly wondered about the other father then put it away. He couldn’t let his curiosity ruin the tentative friendship and camaraderie they had found after the tension from earlier. “Yeah, Greg watch where you are waving that one, you’ll put your eye out.”

“Would you like another cup of coffee, or I’ve got some cocoa instead,” Jason asked, turning his head as he heard Gregory open the door and then watched him lie down on the bed. “At least he should have the sheets all warmed up.”

Richard nodded his head. “We’ll be warm with him in there first. Davy complains that Gregory could heat their bedroom by himself.” He looked at his mug and smiled at Jason. “The coffee is fine, Jason, thank you very much. I am sorry we imposed on you. Our intention was to help you out not make burdens of ourselves.” He sipped his coffee and leaned back in the bench seat, stretching as much as he could in the small space.

Jason turned and reached for the pot of coffee, refilling both of their mugs. “You’d be more comfortable on the sofa, hold on a moment,” he said as he pulled himself up out of the small dining nook. Moving to the front of the small trailer, he began to shift a laundry basket and duffel bag off of a small sofa.

Richard watched Jason for a moment then moved to help him. “I might but only if you’ll sit with me.” He turned and placed another log in the woodstove and grabbed one of the quilts.

Jason stopped for a moment, turning to disappear into the small water closet for a few minutes before returning. It had been nearly six months since he’d had much human contact with a man he found attractive and he was finding himself unnaturally shy around the newcomer. 

“Do you think one quilt will be enough?” he asked as he sat down at one end of the sofa.

Richard settled the quilt around Jason and smiled down at him. “Warm enough?” He got his own quilt and sat down beside Jason then summoned a third to drape over their laps. He handed Jason his mug then got his own. Leaning his head back, he closed his eyes for a moment and sighed as he listened to the little pelts of ice hitting the tin sides of the trailer. “It’s been years since I’ve heard snow and ice like this.”

He turned his head and smiled at Jason. “You grow up here?”

Jason nodded. “I was born not far from here, but lived most of the time in Wheeling. I inherited this place from my Aunt. Where are you from?” he asked as his hands rubbed circles over his belly under the quilt.

“Originally from outside Amarillo, but I’ve been all over. I just haven’t found some place to settle down yet. Right now I hang my hat in Oregon. Pretty country over there.” Richard watched Jason’s hands move and smiled. “Are the babies bothering you?”

Jason's hands stilled and he looked up at Richard curiously. "You said 'they' at lunch as well. How do you know there is more than one in there? What kind of doctor are you anyway?"

All thoughts of being subtle and modest fled as the instinct to protect and survive kicked in. He scooted away from the other man and stared at him waiting for an answer. 

Richard grimaced and then shook his head. "You don't know you're carrying twins?" he asked carefully, worried he would be stepping on someone's toes, but he'd put money on the fact that the young man was carrying at least two fetuses.

Jason's jaw dropped then he snapped his mouth shut. He wasn't a twin but his brother and sister were and his ex-lover Todd had been as well. It had never even occurred to him that he might have twins and neither Doctor Sorens nor Doctor Wolffe had said anything about a second baby. He stood, wrapping the quilt around him and waddled over to the sink. He filled a glass with water and drank it down before answering, his back to the other man. "I... I didn't say that. I asked you a question first though and you didn't answer it." 

"That's kind of what I do, Jason. I'm a specialist. I only work with Fleymann's patients so I've gotten good at reading the signs, so to speak," Richard said with a shrug. "Your doctor hasn't said anything?"

Jason set the glass down hard on the counter and placed his hands on his stomach. Closing his eyes, he thought about the things he'd been taught by his father, things he'd rarely thought to use since the old man had disowned him six months ago and focused his magic inward. He felt the tendrils of two lifelines, two strong heartbeats and two threads of magic pulses pushing back at him.

Jason gasped as tears pooled in the corners of his eyes. "Oh shit," he murmured softly and ran his hands over his stomach caressing the two lives he now knew resided in him and he was responsible for. 

Understanding what the small man had just done, Richard watched him carefully. "Jason, are you alright?" he asked softly, starting to get to his feet.

@@@@@@@

Damon paced the floor, stopping to look out the window once more at the steadily falling snow. He scowled and patted his breast pocket, squeezing his cigarettes, desiring a smoke but not wanting to let in the cold wind and snow to the warm house.

"Why haven't they called? Do you think the cell towers have gone out?" He looked at Severus and scowled then looked back out the window and resumed his pacing. 

Severus was just as concerned as Damon and shook his head in frustration. "I don't know. Have you tried to call them or anyone else?" he asked, looking up at the clock and wondering how much longer Mother Wolffe's nurse would be grocery shopping. He wanted to go home.

Damon stared at Severus. "No, I didn't want to make them crash the car or the tractor. Call Davy and see if they've checked in with him. I'm braving this shit for a smoke." He grabbed his jacket out of the closet and bundled up before quickly ducking out the door.

Severus nodded and pulled his mobile out of his pocket, thumbing through the menu for the Corrican's cell numbers. Finding Davy's, he pressed send and waited to see if the call would go through.

Davy was sitting on the sofa, his feet curled under him, bowl of gourmet white cheddar popcorn and Anthony Bourdain's newest book in hand as the storm raged around him. Jason had assured him they had buckled down in the trailer and nothing else could be done. He trusted Richard to keep his decidedly citified husband and Jason from freezing to death in this blizzard. He looked up and outside the window. He'd seen worse in Chicago but he still didn't like being away from Gregory but he dealt with it the only way he knew how. The fireplace crackled and heated the room nicely and he went back to his book, jumping as the phone scared him half to death. 

He made a grab for it, not even looking at the display because he was so surprised it had even worked in this weather. "Hello? Gregory?"

"No, it's Severus. I was calling to see if you'd heard anything from Gregory about Jason and to see if there was still power in town," Severus said as he watched the flames dance in the fireplace.

Davy sighed and took a drink from his bottle of water. "Hello Severus. Yes, we've still power but I don't know for how long. There's already at least a foot of snow on the ground down here and that's already on top of the six inches of ice we got before." He curled his feet back under him, adjusting the throw over his lap. "Jason called about an hour ago. I guess he wasn't able to get another signal to call you. The three of them are holed up in his little trailer up there on the mountain. Greg and Rich were bringing in wood to try and keep them warm." 

Severus wiped his hand over his face as he listened to Davy's words. "They were alright though, correct?" he asked as he thought about the small travel trailer Jason lived in, the thing couldn't be more than twenty-five feet long. "Are you alright?"

"As far as I know, they are fine. I sent them up there with tonight's dinner, a couple of thermoses of coffee and Greg's bag with some extra sweaters in it. I put our emergency first aid kit and his travel medical bag in as well if they need it. They took Rich's car but it's at Damon and Grant's house." Davy looked around the duplex and nodded even though Severus couldn't see him. "I'm fine. I've got my emergency kit if I need it and an entire box of fireplace logs if the power goes off."

Severus wasn't exactly certain why Davy would have wood in a box, but decided not to question it. "Good. You have my mobile number, don't you?" he asked, hoping that he and Damon would be able to get home that evening.

"Yes, thank you, Severus. You'll stay where you are at, right? You and Damon are still safe? Has anyone heard from Max?" Davy asked to just keep the man on the line and to have human contact. 

"You shouldn't worry about us, David. Damon and I are visiting his mother but we should be home tonight as long as the floo system doesn't go down. I spoke with Max not long after speaking with Greg and they were fine," Severus answered, trying to will Mother Wolffe's nurse to be home as soon as possible. "Grant and Harry should be home tomorrow evening."

Davy smiled as he thought of the grand old dame he'd met at Thanksgiving and hoped the older woman was all right. "Tell Mother Wolffe we said hello then and be careful going home, Severus. It'll be good to have Harry back. I do hope we can get together again. I've missed talking and cooking with him. We are still going to be able to do that now that the holidays have passed?" 

Severus frowned slightly as he heard the question. "Why wouldn't you be able to spend time with Harry after the holidays?" he asked. "Has something happened that I am unaware of? Are you and Greg returning to Chicago?"

Davy shook his head. "No, no, not that I know of. Gregory hasn't said anything about it. I was just asking because I didn't know what you would allow now that Thanksgiving was over. I mean, I know we have company in town and all but I think Rich is a pretty nice guy and he won't bother Harry." 

"I understand now. You weren't certain if I'd allow the man near my husband, is that right?" Severus said, making sure he understood what the other man had meant.

Davy sighed. "Yes. Damon acted a bit strange around him after everyone else left at lunch today. He really is a very nice person, Severus. He's just, rather well... he's like a mix of you and Damon, I suppose. He can be a bit of an ass sometimes and he always tells you like it is whether you want him to or not." He cringed, waiting on Severus to either hang up on him or yell at him.

Severus chuckled as he listened to his former submissive describe him. "He's that bad, is he?" he asked with a laugh.

Davy snorted. "His first words to me when we got back home were, that I needed to knock Greg up and to make certain to leave him out of any match-making schemes I might have up my sleeve. He was here to relax, drink beer with his friends and enjoy the holidays." 

Severus snorted as well. "So you and Greg are planning a family?" he asked curiously, not sure if that was information he'd been told before. It was certainly interesting that Davy would not be carrying the child.

"Eventually." Davy settled himself back in the sofa and rubbing his feet together under the throw. "We've decided that once we are certain this is where we are staying; we are giving it a year, then we'll be buying a house and Gregory will be taking the Male Pregnancy Potion." 

"I wish you both, good luck with that. I do hope that you and he find that you like living in Echo; I know I've not been happier anywhere else. I would hope Harry will be able to say the same," Severus said, finding that he really did want Greg and Davy to stay in town and raise a family. He and the younger man had really not spoken in-depth about anything other than Davy's ability to get his insulin at the shop since the Corricans had moved into the area. "How do you like it?"

"Thank you, Severus. I hope so as well. I like having little Sarah around. She's a wonder and a handful but I'm hoping that it'll be different when the child is our own." Davy sighed and smiled as he pictured a little dark blonde headed girl with blue eyes running around with his husband trailing behind her. "I'll admit to it being quite a culture shock to both of us urbanites but it's nice and most of the people have been very polite."

Severus laughed softly as he remembered what it had been like for him when he'd first arrived to visit so many years ago. "You'll find the community is very accepting with few exceptions," he said as he looked up at the sound of the door opening and Damon's soft cursing. "Davy, if you should need anything or hear anything from the others, please call one of us as soon as you can. I'll call you when we return to Echo."

Davy nodded, sad to hear what sounded like the man dismissing him. "All right, Severus, you and Damon take care coming home." He hung up the phone and looked around the near empty duplex, sighing and leaning his head down on the sofa arm.

@@@@@@@@@

Damon stomped his feet and closed the door behind him, turning to look at Severus. He sighed as he unwrapped himself and hung his jacket back in the closet. "Celia's not coming back just yet. She was in an accident. She and the other driver are all right; just some bumps and bruises but they've taken her to Wheeling General." He sat down next to Severus and set a hand on his knee. "I can't leave Mom here alone." 

Severus stifled a groan and nodded. Of course Mother Wolffe couldn't be left by herself. "Does one of us need to go get her vehicle?" Severus asked, uselessly wishing they could be home shortly. Unfortunately, as Marion's mind had deteriorated, the floo had had to be safe-guarded so she wouldn't be able to wander and it was keyed to only activate with Celia, Damon, or Grant's magical signature accompanying whomever was traveling.

Damon shook his head. "A tow truck was on its way but it's going to take a while. There's been several accidents and there's a back log. I'm glad we came by floo." He got up and padded softly to the bedroom to check on his mother then came back, sighing as he sat down again. "Were you able to find out anything?"

"Davy said that Jason had called to let him know that the other two had made it to his trailer and that they were stuck there for the night at least. Davy sounded a bit down when I spoke to him, but the power was still on and he was staying warm," Severus answered, turning his head to look at the man as he sat down. "Is Mother Wolffe still sleeping?"

Damon nodded. "Your potion put her out like a light. Her doctor said it would, we just need to keep an eye on her periodically." He picked up his glass of water and sat back on the sofa, sighing before taking a long drink. "Max go with Gregory? The nanny with the kids?" 

"No, Max stayed at home. Apparently Greg didn't call him, so Richard went along instead," Severus said, happy to note that one of his potions had been able to ease the older woman's agitations

Damon stiffened in his seat then carefully set the water down on the low table in front of him. "And they are both up there with Jason? Did you try to call Jason to check on the boy?"

"The land lines are down in the area Damon," Severus said, eyeing Damon curiously and wondering why he'd suddenly stiffened. "Do you think there will be trouble?"

Damon snorted and scowled, standing to go back to his pacing. "Isn't there always with that boy?" he muttered. "Gregory's got a cell, did you try that? You know Grant will have my ass if something happens to Jason. He's bonded with that boy recently." 

Severus sighed, rolling his eyes because he'd not thought of ringing Gregory. "I'd forgotten Damon. Let me call him now," he said as he flipped his mobile open once more and scrolled down for the man's number.

@@@@@@@@@@

Jason looked up at Richard as if he had grown a second head. "Hell no, I'm not all right. I've just discovered there's two babies not one in there. What makes you think I'm all right? Would you be?"

"Jason... please calm down, getting upset won't help you," Richard said softly, wishing now he'd kept his big mouth shut. "I didn't know that you didn't know this afternoon and truly, until your healer confirms it, you can't be certain." Richard was certain though, he'd seen enough cases to realize that if the young man was this large this early, he was either carrying multiples or there was a serious health risk to him. 

"'Well cowboy, since this is your specialty, you know what I did and you know there's almost no better way to tell with someone this far along either." Jason put his hands on his hips for a moment, glaring at the tall man. He moved towards Richard and poked him in the chest. "Why did you have to come here looking like sex on legs, walk into my town, then into my trailer and tell me this shit. I liked you. Hell, I was actually thinking about fucking you!"

Richard's eyes widened, his nostrils flaring as he looked down at the little man and then grinned. "You were, huh?" he said softly, his voice low as he caught Jason's hand in his own and gave it a squeeze.

Jason's mouth opened and he looked up at Richard. He pulled on his hand, head shaking in disbelief. He moaned slightly, stepping closer even as he still tried to pull his hand away. "Maybe, yeah. I could you know," he offered softly, his face flushing. 

Richard nodded as he noted the way Jason's pupils were dilating and the rosy flush that had spread over his cheeks. "I'm sure you could and I'm reasonably certain that I wouldn't stop you," he said softly turning Jason's hand loose.

Jason pulled his hand back to his chest and opened his mouth to say something when a buzzing sound interrupted and a tinny voice sang:

_"My balls are always bouncing_  
To the left and to the right  
It's my belief that my big balls  
Should be held every night" 

"What the hell is that?" Jason looked around his little kitchen as the song began again.

Richard looked around, the song getting even more annoying the second time around. "That has to be Greg's phone. Hold on," he said as he reached past Jason to pluck the man's jacket up from where he'd laid it earlier. Searching through the pockets, he quickly found the mobile and flipped it open.

"Corrican cell phone," Richard said with a smirk figuring it was Davy.

Severus's brow furrowed at the strange voice. "I'm trying to reach Gregory Corrican, is he available?"

"I'm sorry, but Greg has already gone to bed, could I take a message for him?" Richard asked politely while rolling his eyes and grinning at Jason.

Severus took a deep breath. "No, I suppose not. Is Jason Summers available? He is the real reason I was calling. This is Severus Snape."

Richard's eyebrows rose. "Um, sure, hold on a sec," he said as he turned to Jason and held out the phone. 

"Your boss is Severus Snape, right?" Richard asked softly.

Jason nodded. "Wonder what he wants. Most likely to tell me to wait on him and he'll pick me up tomorrow." He took the phone from Richard and took a deep breath trying to calm his racing heart. "Yes Professor?" 

"Jason?" Severus said as the young man's voice came over the line. "Are you well?"

Jason frowned. "Yes, Professor. We had dinner not too long ago and were just talking and having some cocoa. Are you well? You aren't out in this, are you?" 

"No, no, Damon and I are in Wheeling. Why haven't you gone to the Wolffe house yet?" Severus asked as Damon watched him.

"Can't, the tractor froze over just after Doctor Corrican and Richard arrived. They brought in some wood and some extra quilts and we battened down the hatches." Jason explained and made to continue when the phone cut off, horrible static came across the lines and the trailer went dark. "Shit!"

"Jason? Jason?" Severus said loudly as the sound of static interference blared from his mobile. "Bugger, I think we've lost the towers." He looked at Damon and shrugged. 

"He said that they were warm and settled before the connection was lost," Severus said with a sigh, folding his mobile and sliding it back into his pocket.

Damon nodded and sat back down on the sofa, letting out a sigh. It looked like it was going to be a long night. "Did he say anything else?"

"That the tractor had frozen up," Severus replied. "What is wrong Damon? Why are you so... antsy?"

Damon frowned and shook his head. "It's nothing. I just don't like being out in this weather." He looked over at the window then shook his head. 

Severus sighed, thinking he knew what the problem may be. "Have you tried calling Grant?" he asked quietly.

Damon shook his head. "Wouldn't do me any good now, would it? Damn towers are gone." He crossed his leg and shook his foot, not looking at Severus. "You met that Montgomery today, what'd you think?" 

"You could floo him, they are staying at the Leaky Cauldron tonight," Severus said mildly, scratching his chin as he thought about what he thought about the strange doctor.

"He seemed quite nice actually, was I to find him onerous?"

Damon nodded as he thought about it trying to calculate the difference in time. "Yeah maybe. What the hell time is it over there? Would they be awake?" He looked over at Severus. "He wasn't what I was expecting him to be, that's for certain." 

Severus looked down at his watch. "It's a little after one, but if I know Harry, they are awake still," he said. "How bad is Grant going to be? Max told me that he can't stand this Montgomery fellow."

Damon snorted. "We might get lucky with Christmas being this close and Grant being so sedated that he'll be so busy he won't have a chance to claw Montgomery's eyes out before the guy leaves." 

That made Severus think of something. "How bad does he get? I don't recall him being overly hysterical too often in years past."

Damon slumped on the sofa as he picked up his glass. He rolled it between his hands carefully, watching the water slosh on the sides. "That's because he's been sedating himself more and more these past few years. I don't know how bad he's going to get because he's never been around other men with Fleymann's. That's why I wanted to get you stocked up as well. I have no idea how Harry, Jason and Grant are going to play off each other. It might be a very good thing that Montgomery has come to town right now, then again it might not be. I really don't know." 

Severus frowned. "I don't understand why he's sedating himself. Is this common for those with Fleymann's?" He wasn't looking forward to a lifetime of hysterical Harry.

Damon shrugged. "It's gotten worse over the years. I have no idea what happened. He wasn't like this until after several years after I came home from 'Nam." He sighed and set the glass down. "Right after I came home from Korea we lived with Mom and Da. It wasn't until then that we started noticing a pattern and started figuring things out. We settled down and were all right then we lost the other two babies. It was crazy and confusing but so much has changed since then. Grant won't let me or anyone else help him deal with this and I respect his decision on that, mostly. What I do behind his back, he don't need to know." 

"I will have to be certain that Harry doesn't become so obstinate about his health. I'll not stand to be shut out," Severus said tersely. "I'll drag him to see the man if I must."

Damon snorted and smiled sadly at his son. "I wish you all the luck in the world with that, Sev. You need to remember though while you might be his husband and his Master, it's Harry's body. He's been with Grant this past week and they've most likely been talking about this as well, if I know Grant. I don't think he'd talk Harry into any bad habits but I did ask him to help Harry out with the condition. I'm sorry if that works against you. I was trying to help."

"Bugger me," Severus groaned, fearing the worst. "What does Max have to say about the increased sedation?"

Damon spread his hands. "I have no idea. I have no control over that. That's all Grant's doing. That's his one and only thing he asked to have control over. The only time Max contacts me is if Grant specifically tells him to."

"You know he can't keep increasing his dosage, it will start to affect his liver," Severus said as he thought about the properties in the potion.

"Thanks for the warning. He only takes the potion for the three weeks every four months so will it be that much of a problem?" Damon asked. He had to get his information from somewhere. "If we alternate different sedative potions will the effects still be just as bad?"

"Do you know how much he's taking?" Severus asked thinking of all the different potions that could be used. 

"The maximum amount daily of the Somniferous you gave him that first year. All day, every day for the entire cycle period of three weeks." Damon answered immediately. "Has been for the last two cycles at least, if not more." 

Severus frowned for a moment as he thought back. "Damon... that's a lot. Too much really. Do you know if Max knows?" he asked concerned.

Damon shook his head. "I don't know what Max knows. All I know is that Grant can still function on what he's doing and he's still alive. Hopefully this new therapy that Max has got him on will help and that he goes through menopause quickly and we won't have to worry about it any longer." 

Something had been niggling at the back of Severus' mind for several weeks floated to the surface and finally he decided to speak. "Damon, doesn't it seem odd to you that Grant would be in menopause so young? After all, most witches don't begin that phase of their lives until after they reach one hundred or so."

Damon held up his hands. "Sev, I have no idea, I'm not a doctor. First off, Grant's not a witch. Secondly, there's been nothing written about menopause in men with Fleymann's, so honestly Max is just taking a stab in the dark with this. The added hormones have seemed to be helping a bit so who knows. At this point we are both willing to try anything." 

"My apologies Damon, I didn't mean to overstep," Severus said with a nod and sigh. He was worried about his other parent, but didn't know how to express it without it sounding like he was a know-it-all.

"You didn't and I didn't mean to make it seem like you did. This is why I was telling you earlier that we needed the things we did." Damon sighed. "Fifty years is a long time to live with and learn about the condition, Sev. Take my advice on this. Listen to Harry when he tells you things about what he wants or needs but read Montgomery's stuff too. The man knows what he's talking about. He's helped Grant a lot from the background even if Grant doesn't realize it."

"I was thinking of scheduling some time with him to talk to him about how to ease things for Harry, if he weren't adverse to it," Severus said. "I'm worried about him."

Damon nodded. "I think it's a good idea so long as you see him and not Harry." 

"He didn't strike me as predatory, but then again, it was not in a professional setting," Severus mused, stretching his long legs out before him. "I am, however, still worried about how much of that potion Grant is taking."

Damon shrugged. "You know me, I'm not one to believe the gossip but the man does have a certain reputation of being a bit ruthless when it comes to getting his information. You can't deny his results. He told me today his success rate was like ninety eight percent and the only reason he'd failed was because of a genetic disorder that had been missed in previous testing. It's scary amazing, how good this kid is." He shook his head. "Not one malpractice suit filed on him either. Several complaints about his bedside manner but everyone has a bad week or so." he chuckled softly. 

"So Grant is simply upset that Fleymann's is being exposed more?" Severus asked curiously.

Damon nodded. "I think so. Grant was taught differently. I don't know how Harry was brought up but Grant was taught to hide himself. But if he knew the reason this boy was doing this he'd keel over," he murmured softly. "I nearly did, spilled my damned drink all over him and Davy at lunch." 

"What do you mean? Did I miss something?"

Damon took a deep breath and looked up at Severus. Their boy knew all about their history. "Montgomery's uncle had Fleymann's. Seems the man lost several children due to a weak cervix and Montgomery decided that another man should never have to go through what his uncle did. He went to school and decided to do something about it." 

Severus whistled softly and shook his head. "That is a time bomb, you know," he murmured as he thought of the suffering his adopted parents had gone through. "I'll be sure to make his potions as strong as is safely possible."

Damon nodded as the wind howled outside. "Thank you, that's all I can ask of you, son." 

Severus took a breath and continued. "Do you think this Montgomery would have an alternative to the sedatives? I'm sorry, but I really am worried about the amount Grant is taking, even if it is only for a few weeks at a time."

Damon looked at his hands and shrugged. "I don't know. I've searched through all his writings and not found anything so far. I've tried adding to his diet and that's helped some. It's only really bad during his fertility cycles and nothing we do seems to help. I promised Grant I wouldn't interfere but if it gets worse then I may have to, especially since you've told me that this medicine can do some serious damage to him." 

Severus nodded, it was really all he could ask for from the other man, but he promised himself that his husband would not have to resort to drugging himself to a stupor in order to survive a few weeks every few months.

"Would you like me to see if there's anything to eat?" he asked as he looked at Damon and hoped Mother Wolffe would stay calm for the rest of the night.  
Damon stretched and yawned. "You go on ahead and eat if you like. I'm not hungry. I'm going to check on Mama in a few minutes." 

@@@@@@

Jason scowled in the darkness and reached out for the table setting the useless cell phone down, his eyes adjusting slowly to the low light barely provided by the woodstove. "Well, at least Blueridge Utilities lasted that long. I'm surprised. Normally a bird flies the wrong direction and the lights go out. Let me see if I can find a flash light there was one hanging beside the door. We were in the middle of something." The wind howled and rocked the small trailer slightly as he reached out to pat his way to the wall. 

Richard reached out his hand, catching Jason's arm as he drew his wand from his pocket and murmured 'Lumos'. "Come here Jason," he said softly, his thumb stroking over the skin of Jason's inner elbow.

Jason froze, involuntarily groaning at the soft touch. "I want my flashlight. Don't need your Lumos," he murmured sullenly but stepped back against the tall man, sighing as he came into contact with the slender frame. He looked up at Richard, snuggling into Richard's warm body. "Yeah?"

"Shhhh Jason, forget the flashlight," Richard murmured softly, running his hands up and down the smaller man's arms. "I think I really like you Jason."

Jason closed his eyes and hummed. "I liked you too... before you decided to be the harbinger of doom. First you bring this storm, then you tell me I'm having twins. What else you gonna tell me? That we can't do this?" He rubbed his body against Richard's. "You smell and feel so good." 

Richard sighed and hung his head. "Jason... I don't want you to do something you'll regret and honestly, I want to be able to take my time and make love to you properly, not a grope while Greg is snoring twenty feet from us."

Jason snarled and jerked away from Richard. "Don't you tell me what I'll regret. What I regret is opening that damned door and letting the two of you in this trailer." He looked around the small kitchen and grabbed the first thing he could find, a cup of plastic utensils, and began throwing them at Richard, continuing his tirade of words and Tupperware. "You pompous, overeducated, good looking, sexy asshole. Think you can come in here and tell me how to live and run my life. Well think again, cowboy!" he ran out of adjectives and ammunition and turned around looking for more. 

Stepping quickly, Richard grabbed Jason's shoulders, pushing him up against the flimsy wall before pressing his mouth over the snarling lips. Taking his time, he mapped out Jason's mouth, tasting and teasing the younger man at his leisure. Pulling back slowly, he looked down at the shorter man. "Shut up Jason," he whispered.

Jason whimpered and reached up twisting his fingers in Richard's grey hair, pulling him down again and almost pressing their mouths together. "Make me." 

"I intend to," Richard said with a growl as he rubbed his hands down Jason's arms and around to cup his bottom. "I'm not going to listen to you acting like a shrew, understand?"

The tall man pulled away enough to drop his head down to kiss and chew on Jason's neck, growling softly as he did so, his fingers tightening on the man's body.

Jason gasped, leaning his head to the side. "Not a shrew. It's just..." He swallowed as he rubbed up against Richard. "Oh gods yes, right there." He closed his eyes and pulled on Richard's hair, making his point. "You're the one who stopped us."   
Richard chuckled low in his he throat as he bit harder into the younger man's neck, wondering if he could get Jason to come without actual intercourse. He brought one hand up slowly and began to tease one of Jason's hard little nipples through his shirt as he worried the skin of his neck with his teeth.

"Call me a shrew. Merlin, you are such a tease." Jason panted and writhed against Richard as he clung to him. It had been so long since someone had touched him like this. It felt so damn good. His entire body sang from the man's attentions and he still had his fucking clothes on. 

Jason licked his lips then traced the shell of Richard's ear with the tip of his tongue trying to give back some of the torture as he sucked the fleshy end of his ear into his mouth. 

Richard groaned, feeling himself stiffen inside his jeans and wished that Greg had decided to walk back to the Wolffe's. "Let me take care of you, okay?" he murmured, trying to keep a sane head and not bend Jason over the small sink and pound into his rounded ass.

Jason grinned as he felt Richard react to him. He looked up at the tall man and smiled, reaching down and cupping him through his jeans, "Only if I can return the favour." He squeezed the respectable length through the denim and licked his lips, enticingly. "I'm clean, but there's some condoms in the bathroom." 

Richard stilled for a moment, thinking with the big head for a change. "Jason...," he groaned as the smaller man stroked him through his jeans. "Are you sure?" He knew that most likely the small man was reacting to his hormones and would go further than he normally would due to the drive he was feeling whether he realized that was behind his ardour or not.

Jason nodded and continued to run his hand over Richard's prick. He laid his head on Richard's chest and listened to the fast, steady heartbeat. Sighing, he rubbed his face across the slender torso and inhaled the masculine scent of the other man, trying to imbed the memory of it so he could recall it later if this never happened again. "Oh yeah, I'm sure. You can cast a muffling charm and Doctor Corrican won't hear a thing. I want you to."

He looked up at Richard and smiled gently. "I know some of what's going on. I may not understand all of the technical mumbo jumbo but I do want you."

Richard looked down into the dark eyes, studying them for a moment before picking up his wand and casting a quiet charm. "I just don't want you to think I'm taking advantage of the situation. I want you to respect me in the morning," he said seriously as he bent down to reclaim Jason's swollen mouth.

Jason's heart jumped at those words and he surrendered to Richard's kiss, wrapping his arms around him. He moaned and slid his tongue along Richard's, testing and tasting slowly this time and somehow his body recognized the truth in Richard's words. Reluctantly, he broke away to breathe and sighed as he rested his forehead against Richard's, "I don't think you'll have anything to worry about. I already do just because you were willing to stop even though I was acting like a jerk." 

Richard chuckled for a moment. "That's alright, I'm an asshole too sometimes," he murmured, his fingers plucking up the hem of Jason's stretched tee shirt. "Has anyone told you how good you look lately?"

Jason made a face and slid his hand under the sweater that Richard wore. His fingers danced across the smooth skin as he watched his own stomach being exposed. "How old are you? Are you certain you don't need glasses? Because I look like a beached whale that swallowed a globe or two." 

Richard smiled easily. "I'll be forty-one in a few months, am I too old for you?" he teased gently, running his fingers along the swell of Jason's abdomen. "Didn't you notice all the grey? Got it from my mama."

Jason pushed his stomach out into Richard's fingers, shaking his head. "Don't care. Last person I was with was the same age as me and he turned out to be useless." He looked up at Richard's hair and ran his other hand through the rough, thick locks. "It suits you. I like it." He pulled his hand out from under Richard's sweater and tugged up on the knitted material, "But this, this has to go. Now." 

Complying to the younger man's wishes, Richard stepped back just enough to strip his sweater off, leaving the thin tee shirt he'd been wearing underneath behind. "So you aren't going to make me colour it, are you?" he teased. "Being grey seems to give patients a little more confidence that I know what the hell I'm talking about."

He moved back and pulled Jason into his arms. "Now, what shall we do since we've got your trailer all nice and warm?" he asked as he let his hands cup the smaller man's ass once more. Richard was aching to bury himself in the man, but wanted to take things slow.

Jason looked up at Richard, eyebrow arched. He pushed his bottom back into Richard's hands and smiled up at him. "You know what you are talking about, but you can't follow directions huh?" 

Richard smirked in the dim light, moving one hand enough so he could slip it under the waistband of Jason's sweat pants, chuckling softly as he discovered the young man had no underpants on. "Did you want to give me some instruction?" he asked teasingly.

Jason moaned and pushed his pricked against Richard's hand. "Thought I had," he murmured breathlessly as he fumbled with the buckle on Richard's belt. "What the hell is this thing?" He blinked and frowned at the large round heavy buckle. He thumped it with his finger and looked up at Richard. "Stop sign?" 

Richard laughed, pulling back from Jason for a minute. "I forgot I was wearing this belt, hold on a sec," he said, deftly undoing his belt and pulling it from the belt loops on his jeans. "Don't laugh at it, I earned that damned thing a few years ago." He set the belt with its heavy buckle across the table and moved back to press against Jason.

Jason stared at it for a few moments then wrapped his arms around Richard.   
"Merlin, what'd you do to earn something like that?" He hummed as Richard's body fit against his perfectly. "Nevermind, where were we?" he reached between them and unbuttoned Richard's jeans, sliding his small hand in and grabbing his prick. He groaned as he realized it was still in a pair of thermal underwear. "Why do you wear so many clothes?"

"I was worried I might get cold," Richard breathed bending down to nibble and suck on Jason's ear lobe, thrusting his thermal covered cock into the smaller man's hand with a groan. "Give me a sec and I'll shuck them." He reached back into Jason's sweats, caressing the small hard prick.

"I'll keep you warm," Jason murmured and leaned his head to the side, as he let go of Richard's prick long enough to push his clothes aside. He wrapped his hand around the warm hard flesh and sighed, running his hand up and down the velvety skin, slowly. "Damn you feel so good. Want you in me. Want to be in you."

He bent his head and nuzzled Richard's chest through the thin t-shirt, his teeth nipping at the other man's nipples and muscles.

Richard groaned, rolling his eyes as Jason took him in hand, his hips bucking twice before coating the smaller man's fingers and belly.

"Fuck... Jason... Shit," Richard muttered in embarrassment at what had happened. The last thing he wanted the smaller man to think was that he had a hair trigger.

Jason gasped as Richard's hand squeezed his prick and he closed his eyes as he continued to stroke the other man. He understood; it had been that long for him as well. The scent and heat of the semen on his stomach and Richard's pants across his ear soon triggered his own orgasm. "Ahh, Rich!" 

Jason sighed and rested his face against Richard's chest, sighing at the staccato heartbeat. "Thank you," he murmured softly, gently placing a kiss to the area.

"Mmmmm..." Richard murmured, his fingers rubbing gently through the seed on Jason's belly, slowly rubbing into the man's skin, his other arm wrapping around the man's shoulders and holding him tightly. "You get me so excited."

Jason hummed and looked down at Richard's large hand running the sticky substance over his stomach. "That's going to be nasty in a few minutes but it feels good now." He gasped as one of the babies moved and kicked out suddenly. He looked up at Richard flushing brightly. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Richard grinned, splaying his fingers and gently pushing back as the baby pushed out, running his fingers over the bump. "I'll wash you off in a minute. Do you need to sit down?"

Jason grunted as they had a pushing war with him in middle then shrugged. He looked up at Richard's face for a moment and flushed again. "Are you upset with me? I know you said you didn't want to take advantage of me but did you allow me to take advantage of you for myself?"

"No, not upset at all," Richard breathed, moving his hand up to brush some of Jason's hair away from his forehead. "Nothing happened that I didn't want to happen, okay?" He looked down into the other man's eyes and smiled warmly before kissing him softly.

Jason grinned and snuggled into Richard's body, returning the kiss and running his hands over the slender frame. "Good cause I wanted this to happen too and I want it to happen again. Not just in my kitchen either." 

"Oh no, we are going to need a whole big bed to do this right and I'll tell you now that I am very, very thorough in everything I do," Richard said as he dropped a kiss down onto Jason's head. "And I don't mind doing things over and over again until I feel I've achieved perfection."

Jason could feel his face flush as he heard Richard's words. He swallowed and looked up at the tall man, smiling shyly even after all that had happened. "That sounds good to me. Can we start tonight? I know I need practice sleeping next to someone again."

"I don't think I'll be good for much aside from holding you close as we sleep, will that work?" Richard asked, rubbing his hands over Jason's back, wanting to touch the smaller man as much as he could.

Jason nodded and rubbed his face against Richard's chest, nearly purring in contentment as Richard's hands moved over his body. "Be kinda strange trying to have sex with Doctor Corrican right next to us in my bed. Besides, I'm not into any of that strange stuff." 

Richard chuckled, picking up his wand and keeping one arm around Jason, gently guiding towards the sleeping area. "That's good, because I'm not either. I love Greg like a brother, but not that damned much. Let's get you into bed, my feet are cold and you're nice and warm."

Jason nodded, unwrapping himself from Richard's arms long enough to wash his stomach then grab his quilt. Once back in the small bedroom, he realized it was fairly warm. "Would it be better if I slept on the outside?" he asked as he thought of his cranky bladder.

Richard added another log to the woodstove then banked the fire down low so it would last the night through. He kicked off his shoes and picked up the extra quilts just in case. 

Stepping through the little curtain barrier, Richard eyed the bed then turned to Jason. “Babies doing jumping jacks on your organs huh? Might be best if you can get out easily.” 

He shed his jeans down to his thermal underwear then spread the quilts out on the bed. Pulling back the blankets and climbing up onto the bed, he nudged Gregory onto his side then lay down next to him, covering the both of them up.

Richard looked up at Jason and held the blankets for him. “Come on, the heat’s escaping unless you need to have a pit stop.”

Jason shifted from foot to foot for a moment and groaned as he headed back to the bathroom. A few minutes later, he came out dressed in an oversized sweatshirt and his boxers. “Hope he won’t be offended,” he muttered softly as he crawled in next to Richard and lay facing the edge of the bed. “Sorry if you got cold waiting for me.”

Richard watched Jason as the man climbed into bed. “So long as you are comfortable and Gregory did a fine job of heating the sheets.”

He adjusted his arm under the shared pillow and stretched his legs. “I think we got lucky Greg went down first. Last time we had to share a bed he ended up wrapped around me. Davy says he’s still like that.” He chuckled and yawned. “I think it’s been at least three years since then.”

“Davy’s lucky,” Jason murmured to himself as he squirmed around to get comfortable. He could tell the larger man behind him was most likely feeling cramped up. “Hold on.”

Jason rose up on one elbow and reached for the arm that Richard was trying to fold under himself, pulling it out straight. “Do you mind…?” he asked not quite looking at the other man.

Richard bent his arm at the elbow and pulled Jason down gently. Wrapping his other arm over Jason’s waist he pulled the other man back, resting his head completely on the pillow his arm had made. “That alright with you,” he whispered softly trying not to shift and rub up against the pregnant man.

“Yeah,” Jason said softly, his head pillowed on Richard’s upper arm. Shifting once more as he yawned, he pushed his body back against the other man’s, putting his arm over Richard’s. “Feels so nice to have someone against my back.”

Richard closed his eyes and squeezed Jason closer. “Yeah, I know exactly what you mean.” He sighed deeply then ran his fingers over Jason’s belly purposefully.

Jason took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as he fought back the sudden tears he felt welling up. It had been so long since someone had held him closely and like they wanted to. “I hope you find a reason to stay,” he mumbled as he wiped his hand over his face.

Richard chuckled softly and gently patted Jason’s stomach. “I think it shouldn’t be too hard to do so. I’ve seen a lot of things I really like out here and I can’t forget the friends I’ve made already.”

Jason smiled in the dark and let his fingers twine with Richard’s as both of their hands cradled his belly and unborn sons. Even if it was just for a little while, he wanted to feel safe and secure; like someone was watching over them.

Richard squeezed Jason’s fingers. “Sleep now, it’ll be better in the morning.” He whispered and settled down in the bed, curling himself tightly against Jason’s body.

@@@@@@@@@@

Max lay on the bed he'd shared with his wife until recently, the glow of the flames in the fireplace throwing flickering shadows over himself and the two small children sleeping in the bed with him. Sarah was curled up next to him, the thumb of one of her small hands in her mouth and her long hair spread around her. Little Max was lying on his daddy's broad chest, his soft breaths making little noise in the quiet. 

Max stared down at his children, his eyes burning with unshed tears as he thought of his wife and the emptiness he felt now, knowing it had to be worse for Sarah. The big man had no idea how to make things better for his little girl and it was all he could do to keep it together when she woke up in the morning and asked for her mommy.

He still had no idea what had happened or why Allie had felt the need to abandon him, there had been no word from the little witch in several days and he was beginning to wonder if he would ever hear from her. Sighing, he looked down at Little Max reluctant to lay the baby in his crib just yet, his slight weight was comforting to his father. Max ran a big hand gently over the baby's back and started to sit up when the flames in the hearth flared green.

Allie looked into the bedroom she had once shared with her husband, taking in the domestic scene. It made her freeze for a moment wondering if she had done the right thing by leaving, filing for the divorce or even calling. She took a breath and smiled at the big man. "Hello Max." 

Max stared at Allie's face for a moment and swallowed hard. "Hey Allie," he said softly, wincing as he heard the catch in his voice. "Hold on a sec and let me lie the baby down." He carefully sat up, swinging his long legs over the edge of the bed, cradling Little Max to him as he stood and then crossed the room to lay the baby in his crib. 

Taking a deep breath, he walked back to the fireplace and knelt down. "Al... are you alright?" he asked softly, his eyes searching her face, aching to reach out and touch her.

Allie blinked and nodded, reaching into the fire and placing her hand on his face like she could see he wanted to do. Resting her palm against his cheek, she tsked. "Max, you need to shave. You'll rough the baby's face with that beard. Grant will have your hide if you muss his grandson like that," she chided him gently. 

Max blinked his eyes rapidly for a moment, trying to keep control of his emotions as he looked into his wife's face. "I'll shave before I go to bed. I forget to do things some things now," he said softly, raising his hand to put over hers. "How are you Allie?"

"I've been all right, thinking a lot. I'm settled in a new place." Allie twined her fingers with his and sighed. "How have you and Sarah been? How's little Max?"

Max nodded. "We're making it, missing you of course, but I'm trying to get her to understand," he said with a shrug.

"I had to do this, Max. I don't know if I can explain it now and certainly couldn't then, but I'm trying to learn how." Allie told him softly. "I'm seeing someone about what happened during both pregnancies."

"Is it helping?" Max asked, wanting to understand what it was his wife needed. "Do you need any money?"

Allie smiled at him, "I think it might be. It's nice to have the quiet around. I've got money in my vault." She looked down at the hearth and took a deep breath. "Max... the reason I called is to let you know where I'm at and what I want from you." 

Max felt the smile freeze on his face and he braced himself for what bad things the woman could tell him. "I got the papers from your lawyer. Sorry, I haven't sent them back yet."

Allie nodded. "That's all right. You can put them on hold if you like, because I'd like to try to work on things. If you'll let me, I'd like to see the children." She looked up at him and smiled. "And you. I'd like to work on us as well, Max." 

Max nodded slowly, still waiting for the other shoe to fall. "You want to try again?" he asked, almost as if he didn't understand the words and then smiled suddenly. "Do you think marriage counseling would help?"

Allie shrugged. "Maybe, we can try it. If we do, I would like it to be just us. No master and servant, no dom and sub, none of that other stuff. Just me and you as equals." She'd never really tried a normal straight laced relationship, just bounced from one bad abusive relationship into another then she'd found Max. She wasn't certain she could succeed at that anymore than she could an alternate one, but she did love the big man and she was willing to try for her children's sake. 

Max nodded, he was willing to try anything to help his marriage work. "That's fine Allie, we can do that. I've always told you that we would stop anytime you wanted to," he said, reaching his hand out to her and running it lightly down her arm. "Would you like me to box up everything and put it up in the attic?"

Allie shook her head and placed her hand over his, smiling at him. She picked his large hand up and placed a fiery kiss to the big fingers. "I'm going to keep my apartment for now. You can do whatever you like with the equipment. You know those old apartments over by the high school? That's where I'm at. Number 4A."

"I understand, I just meant for if you do come home, I thought you might want it all put away is all," Max said with a shrug as he mentally noted where she was living and then made a face. "That place isn't too safe from what I understand."

Allie looked at him. "It's fine and it's just temporary, Max. There's a fence and a deadbolt on the door. It was either that or the B and B until an apartment opens up at The Arms by the hospital in a couple of weeks and Merlin knows I wasn't staying there with Margaret's gossipy ass."

Max chuckled. "No, I suppose not. You can take care of yourself; you've always been quick with a hex. I just worry about you," he said with a shrug. "If you wanted, I could move out and you can stay here, you know."

Allie shook her head. "No, I'm fine Max. You patients know that number and where to find you. It's better this way." She looked down at the hearth then back up at his face. "Well, it's late and I should let you get some rest, Little Max will be up for a feeding soon, I imagine. Thank you for leaving the floo open to me Max," she whispered softly.

"I never considered closing it to you. I'm glad you fire called, I was thinking about you," Max said, pulling his hand back and giving her a lop-sided grin. "Would you do me a favor Al?"

Allie smiled at him. "I'll try, Max. What is it?" 

"Try not to go out tomorrow if you don't have to. I have no idea how clean the roads will be and I haven't put new tires on your car yet and the snow chains are still here in the garage. I'll come by when the sitter gets here and put them on for you," he said as he tried to think of anything else he'd forgotten, not wanting to say goodbye.

Allie laughed. "Well considering that I am sitting here in the dark and the city may have to dig us both out, I think I can do that. Was that it?" 

"You've got everything you need?" Max asked and then shook his head. Of course she did, she was a resourceful witch and could take care of herself. "Sorry. Sleep well Allie, I love you."

Allie looked at him for a moment and smiled gently reaching out once more to cup his cheek, stroking her fingers across his scruffy face. "Rest well. I love you too, Max."


	124. Home

Damon stepped out of the fire and held out his hand to pull Severus through. He sighed, brushed the soot of his son and smiled at him.

When Celia had arrived that morning, he'd been trying to talk his mother out of making them a full breakfast and not succeeding. He'd managed to get her medicines down her, but she still insisted on taking things out of the refrigerator after he had returned them. The nurse had entered the kitchen and Marion had smiled at her and immediately calmed, chatting with her as if nothing had happened. 

Damon hadn't understood it, but Celia had taken over and sent the two men out of the kitchen then laid Marion down for a rest.

After Marion was bedded down, Celia explained to Damon that this was normal in the mornings and promised to call him later with a report. She prepared them a light breakfast and sent them home to prepare for the arrival of their husbands. 

Damon stoked up the fire for warmth, adding a couple of logs then looked at Severus. "Get some wood and start up the other hearths, then we'll go unbury Greg and Jason." 

Severus nodded, shivering slightly in the cold air as he drew his wand and began to cast warming charms to help chase away the chill. Moving to the bedrooms that were downstairs, he quickly started fires in the stone hearths as well as casting more warming charms.

Finishing his task for this house, Severus went back to the living room to stand in front of the roaring fire and wait for Damon.

Damon came out his bedroom with a couple of Grant's quilts and stopped next to the sofa, looking up at Severus. "Everything else we need is out in the barn. Hopefully Da's old tractor will start. I just can't believe my John Deere died up there. I just bought that thing last year." 

Severus only raised an eyebrow. "I still find it hard to believe you allowed Gregory to take it," he snorted. "I'm ready if you are."

Damon laughed, "Hell, it ain't that hard to drive and I really thought he'd take Max with him. Maybe Montgomery screwed the damn thing up, who knows." He shouldered the quilts and opened the door for Severus, drawing his wand and clearing a small path in the snow. "I'll fix a better one later, just be careful on the steps. I sure as hell don't want to be going to the emergency room today." 

"You do remember that Grant suggested mixing sand with the paint last summer when you repainted the steps so they wouldn't be slick," Severus said as he picked his way carefully down the icy steps and followed Damon out to the barn.

"Yeah, yeah, I know and I put down those damned strips he wanted instead. He found those cause they looked 'prettier', remember." Damon snorted, sliding on a slick spot then catching his balance. He stomped down the snow in front of the barn door and wedged it open, staring into the semi darkness, his jaw open in shock. "Good god, those idiots took Da's tractor." 

Severus laughed in disbelief as he stared at the empty space where the old tractor had sat for years. "When was the last time that thing was even run?" he asked as he stepped forward into the bare spot.

Damon set the quilts down on some straw bales and pulled the tarp off his John Deere. Opening the door to the cabin, he started the tractor and turned on the heater. He closed the door, letting the tractor warm while he hooked up the other wagon to it. "Oh, I start it every now and again. Grant uses it sometimes to move his fertilizer out to his gardens." 

Severus only shook his head as he moved to help Damon with the hitch. "It's a wonder they made it, isn't it?" he asked as he stood up and stretched his back and then moved to pick up several bales of straw to set in the back of the wagon.

Damon nodded and looked around the barn to see if there was anything else they might need. "It might be old but then again, they don't make them like that any more." He grabbed the quilts and put them inside so they'd be warm when they arrived at Jason's little trailer. "Come on, you can sit up here on the cooler." 

Climbing up into the enclosed cab, Severus moved the quilts to fashion a cushion of sorts on top of the small cooler and settled his long frame, trying to keep his feet and legs out of Damon's way. "Let's get them before the next storm arrives," he called as he turned on the radio and caught the last bit of the weather forecast. "We're supposed to get more snow, Damon."

Damon nodded and opened the back doors to the barn. He climbed in beside Severus and settled himself in the padded chair, carefully moving the tractor into gear, guiding it out of the barn and onto the white landscape. "Here we go, hang on Sev." 

@@@@@

Jason woke with a pressing need to use the bathroom. Opening his eyes, he could see the steam from his breath as well as the arms that had held him through the night. With a small, sad smile, the young man eased out of the bed and quickly made it to the bathroom. Once finished, he went to the woodstove, opening it to stir the coals about before setting in a few small pieces of wood.

His feet and legs freezing, he quickly made his way back to the small bedroom and lifted the quilts to get back in the bed, smiling at the sleeping man laying there.

Richard blinked his eyes and shivered as he felt the blankets being lifted. He yawned and pulled on Jason’s hand. “Quickly now, you’re letting the heat out.”

He settled the younger man next to him once more and pulled the blankets back over them. “Got cold waiting on you to return,” he whispered softly, wrapping his arms around the smaller man once again.

Jason squirmed around a little, turning over to face the other man. “Had to put some wood in, it’s freezing,” he mumbled as he laid his head once more on Richard’s shoulder, letting the other man warm him up. “It’s early yet, we should sleep.”

“Then go to sleep already,” Gregory muttered. “You love birds make me sick.”

“Awwww… do you want a cuddle too?” Richard asked as he looked back over his shoulder at his friend. “You’ll have to settle for me, cause I’m not sharing.”

Gregory rose up one on hand, looking down at the two men. He met Richard’s amused gaze and shook his head. “Hurt him and I’ll hurt you.” He laid back down and turned his back to the pair. “Just be quiet about it.”

Jason tried hard not to laugh, his face, red in embarrassment. “I’m sorry if I’ve caused you trouble,” he murmured as he tipped his head up and looked at Richard.

Richard shook his head. “Not a bit. Greg’s just cranky because it’s been a while since he’s had some. Poor man’s not been laid right this morning.”

Gregory snorted. “At least it hasn’t been quite as long for me as it has been you, dear friend.” He sat up, unable to sleep any longer. “Jason, you might be getting a bum deal. Can’t remember the last time I saw him with a man.”

Jason grinned at Richard and leaned up to whisper in his ear. “So… do you get cranky if you aren’t laid properly in the mornings?” he asked and then lay back down.

Richard rolled his eyes and reached back with his legs, pushing Gregory off the small bed. He scooted over in the other man’s place and brought Jason along with him. “That depends…”

He grinned as Gregory’s cursing filled the air. “On whether or not I’ve been disturbed.”

Jason rose up on his elbow and looked at Gregory getting up off the floor. “Umm… Doc… I stoked the fire, there’s food out there and you can take a couple of these quilts if you like with you."

Gregory was about to reply when someone banged on the trailer door. He looked up at the two men and jerked a quilt off the bed. “Go answer the door, Jason. It’s your place.”

With a sigh of frustration, Jason sat up and clad only in his boxers and sweatshirt, stomped to the door. “Just a minute!” he yelled as the banging began again. Kicking and cursing at the door, he managed to unstick the door and force it open.

Outside stood Damon and Severus, Jason squinted in the sun as he looked at them. “Yeah?”

Damon stared at the little man and shook his head. “Where are your clothes and what the hell did you do to my tractor?” He looked at Severus then back at Jason. “We’ve come to get you out. Did you eat the other two?”

“Not yet, but I was planning to start,” Jason muttered as he turned, leaving the door open so the two could come in. “I didn’t do anything to your tractor.”

He went back to the bedroom and pulled on a pair of sweatpants and stuffed his feet in his slippers, giving Richard an apologetic look. “I’m sorry…”

Severus stood in the warming trailer and looked around, nodding at Gregory and then stopping as he took a look at the man in Jason's bed. He arched an eyebrow at his state of dress. "Doctor Montgomery."

Richard nodded at Snape then turned to Jason. “Nothing to be sorry for.” He sat up and wrapped the blanket around him, "Mister Snape, it's nice to see you again. Glad to see you made it through the storm unscathed."

Severus looked at Jason’s appearance and then at Montgomery for a moment and simply nodded. He turned to Jason once more, shaking his head. “You need to go get more warmly dressed and collect a few things. You’ll be staying with us until the weather breaks and I’ll not have any argument,” he said as he gave the small man a gentle push.

Jason just stared at his boss for a moment. “I survived through the night. Who the hell are you to tell me when and where I’ll be going?” He sat down on the bed and crossed his arms over his chest. “Even he didn’t have the balls to tell me what to do.” He nodded at Damon.

Damon continued to eye the man in the bed and looked at Jason. His eyes roamed over Richard once more then looked at Severus. “Knock it off, Sev. Grant will be home soon and I want to get back before that happens.”

Severus let his thin lips curl into a smirk as he looked down at Jason. “Really, it seems to me that the only reason you survived the night was that you had two men here to see to your needs. Now, you work for me and I require your presence Mister Summers, so if you would please,” he said softly as he gestured with one hand.

Richard eyed Damon for a moment then turned to Severus. "That was uncalled for. Jason, you don't have to go anywhere you don't want to go." 

Damon nodded curtly and pulled on Severus’ arm, not taking his eyes off Richard. “Jason, we need to get you out. The entire side of the trailer is buried in a drift. There's no power and likely not to be any for a good while. Grant and I would be happy if you would like to stay with us until we can get your place completely dug out. 

He looked to the small man. “We’ll take a couple more jars of that jelly in trade if you want.”

Gregory had been watching everything quietly and shook his head. “Richard is staying with Davy and I, Jason. You are welcome there if you wish.” He bent and pulled his boots back on. “It’s entirely up to you.”

Wrapping the quilt around himself once more, he left the men in the bedroom and went outside. He was getting out of there even if he had to walk all the way back to his apartment.

Jason’s face was set in lines of fury at being ordered about like a child, but he couldn't stay here; all of them had made that perfectly clear. He looked over at Damon and nodded. “I’ll get the jelly for you, but that doesn't mean I'm going with you. It's for Doctor Wolffe,” he said as he leaned over to one of the small closets and opened it, revealing his stash of homemade jellies and jams. 

He had no idea why his boss was acting like an uber asshole and if he wasn’t desperate for the money, he’d have told him to go hang and get off his property. Instead, he looked up at Severus. “Are you opening today?”

Severus shook his head slightly. “No, the town is shut down for the most part today. As Damon said there's no power and we've better supplies down the mountain.”

Richard got out of the bed, pulled on his jeans and walked past the other men, tapping Damon on the shoulder as he went. 

Damon sighed and looked at Severus. “Talking to a brick wall. Remember what I told you yesterday,” he muttered and walked out of the room, following Richard, his face set in hard lines. 

Standing up from putting on his boots, Richard looked at Damon. “I’m sorry, but have I done something wrong here?”

Damon eyed the younger man. "That depends. What exactly are you doing here, Doctor Montgomery?” he asked softly.

“Making certain Jason didn’t freeze to death last night,” Richard replied as he tried to figure out the animosity coming from the other man. He'd felt some yesterday but it still wasn't clear. “You mentioned knowing of me yesterday. May I know exactly how you are familiar with my research?”

“You can ask but that don’t mean I’ll answer.” Damon answered vaguely. “We don’t take kindly to strangers coming in and stirring things around. Jason’s family, not an experiment.”

“Mister Wolffe, again, have I done something I am unaware of?” Richard asked as he reached for his sweater and coat. “I apologize for leaving your tractor out in the snow, but it froze up on us before I could get him off the mountain.”

Damon cleared his throat and looked back at the bedroom then turned to the other man once more. “I don’t give a fuck about the tractor, boy, however you have something of a tenacious nature and I’ll not let you hound that young man in there.”

Understanding dawned on Richard. “Oh… you think… No, Mister Wolffe. Jason is definitely not an experiment, project, or even data to me. He’s a bright, good looking young man I find myself attracted to.” He looked back towards the bedroom, a small smile on his lips as he thought about the man he’d held all night. “No, definitely not an experiment. Now, what do we need to do to get him out of here and somewhere warm?”

Damon’s face closed off. “That’s not helping your case, son.” He looked around the trailer then back at the other man. “Gregory I trust, but you are another story. If he decides to leave this trailer, which he should, I’ll let him make the decision on where to go. I’m just here to help him out.”

Richard blew his breath out, trying to think of anything he could do to ease the older man’s conscious. It was obvious he had no fans here. “If Jason decides to stay, what do we need to do to make certain he’ll be safe, then?”

Damon eyed Richard then shook his head. “It’s not safe at all. He’ll have to come down from here. The weather man is calling for another three feet by tomorrow night. The holler’s buried and the only wood he has left is what you all got right there. He’s got to make the decision to leave on his own. I don’t care what _you_ do to get safe.”

“Fuck. How long do we have before the snow starts and we’ll have to walk out of here, right?” Richard asked as he looked out an unblocked window.

Damon looked to the window then back at Richard. “I got another tractor waiting to take us back. The snow’s supposed to start flying before noon, so that gives us about four hours.”

"You should have said so." Richard looked up at the sound of arguing from the small bedroom. Gritting his teeth, he strode past Damon and pushed the curtain to the side to find Jason still sitting on the bed stubbornly and Severus’ face pale in anger, two red spots on his cheeks. 

Wasting no time, he began opening drawers and pulling clothing out before he turned to Jason with a pair of socks. Kneeling down at the foot of the bed, he snapped his fingers. “Give me your foot Jason, now.”

Jason jumped at the sound then looked down at Richard. “Why should I?” He stuck his foot out anyway, turning his glare to the man on the floor.

“Because I can’t date a damned ice cube. I’m getting you the hell out of here and you can stay with your boss or the Wolffe’s and hate me from there,” Richard muttered as he put a second pair of socks on the man’s feet. “Now, get dressed warmly. We don’t have a lot of time, there’s more snow coming.”

Jason’s mouth quivered as he tried not to laugh and remain angry at the same time. “I want to go to the Doc’s place.” He stood and reached up into the closet, pulling down an old duffel bag and setting it on the bed. He pulled on his jacket and sat back down. “My feet were swollen anyway and now I really can’t get my shoes on since you put another pair of socks on me.”

He looked up at his boss then grinned as he saw Damon shaking his head.

“Do you bitch this much all the time?” Richard asked as he grabbed Jason’s slippers and stuck them on his feet. “I’ll carry you if I have to. Is there anything else you want before we leave?”

“Yes he does,” Severus answered dryly as he looked on amused.

Jason flushed. "Your belt and Doctor Corrican's phone is on the table and don't forget Davy's basket."

Richard just shook his head with a laugh as he stood and left the room, passing by Severus and Damon on his way out to find the items Jason had mentioned. “By the way Mister Wolffe, he’s leaving.”

Damon shook his head and walked into the bedroom. “I got a wagon waiting on you. Let’s get these city boys out of here.” He scooped up Jason and carted him out of the trailer. “Grab his bag, Sev and put out the fire.”

Damon walked out carefully onto the cleared porch and looked down at Jason as he picked his way to the tractor. “You really want to go with Gregory?”

Jason looked up into the older man’s face and nodded. “Yeah,” he said softly. “I know it’s not the smartest thing and I’ll probably regret it, but I need it right now.”

Damon pursed his lips but nodded. “Just be careful then. You got your little one to think about. Grant’ll be home this afternoon if you’re needing to talk.” He settled Jason in the wagon and pulled out a quilt from the inside of the tractor.

Wrapping it around Jason he looked up and whistled at Gregory standing in the distance. “Get over here Doc, there’s still room in the wagon.”

Richard joined Gregory as they walked towards the wagon. “Jason said he’d like to stay with you and Davy, so I’ll get me a room, alright?” he said as he clapped his friend on the shoulder.

Gregory licked his lips and looked at his friend. “I meant what I said, Rich. Jason's become a good friend. You can still stay if you want as well. There’s room for both of you but I don’t want to hear a damned thing.”

Richard grinned at his friend and shook his head. “No… I like him, at least I think I do and I don’t want to screw it up, you know?” he said as they neared the wagon. “I think he’s been alone so long, he’d go for damn near anyone and I don’t want him to regret anything.”

Gregory nodded and climbed into the wagon. He sat across from Jason and smiled at him. “If you are coming with me, then you have to share your quilt. Get over here and help keep warm.”

Jason snorted from his warm little nest in the hay. “Not a chance, move over here. I’ve already got this warmed up.”

Gregory rolled his eyes and moved, wrapping the quilt he had around the both of them. “Thank gods, Damon showed up. I can’t wait to get back to civilization.” He snuggled next to Jason and shook his head. “Coffee, Evian and Davy’s breakfast here I come.”

“Pussy,” Richard laughed as he dropped down into the hay and watched them both. “We stayed warm and ate well last night.” He reached out with one foot and nudged Jason’s foot. “Are you warm enough?”

Jason nodded and scooted over some. “Yeah but there’s always room for another warm body,” he said softly.

Richard was mindful of the looks from Severus and Damon as he moved over and sat next to Jason. Opting to stay out from under the other man's quilt, he wrapped an arm around the younger man’s shoulders. He ran his fingers along Jason's arm and smiled. “We’ll all be warm soon, until then I suppose this will do.”

“Eww,” Gregory murmured as he looked at his friend. “You people make me sick.”

Jason only laughed as Damon started up the tractor and Severus dropped down into the wagon bed as well for the cold trip back to the Wolffe farm.

@@@@@@@@

Once the group entered the warm farmhouse, Richard got his first look at a picture of Mister Wolffe and a small man he assumed was Grant. He immediately understood exactly how Damon knew of his work. He also knew that this was the case Max had mentioned. Wandering back outside to where Damon was putting the tractor away, Richard leaned against the door of the barn for a moment. 

“I might be able to help him, you know,” he said softly at the other man’s back.

Damon froze for a moment then looked back over his shoulder at the other man. “If that’s some kind of compensation for me to back off of you so you can get at Jason, then you got another think coming, boy.”

Richard shook his head as he pushed himself off the doorframe. “No, it’s not,” he said as he walked toward the man. “Look, I realize that to you, I’m nothing but a monster as far as Jason is concerned. I don’t know how to change how you feel or if that’s even possible, but I can help them both.”

Damon turned and stared at Richard. “I don’t think you are a monster. I think you are a bright individual with too much time on your hands. I think you get carried away trying to find the answers to some things better left alone without regards to anyone else’s needs but your own.”

He eyed Richard like a bug under glass. “I don’t want either of them wrote up in some paper and treated to a media circus. Or anyone else you might come across in this town.”

Richard nodded. “No sir, they won’t be. You have my word,” he said sincerely and then looked around the barn. “Try having him add more soy to his diet before each equinox and solstice for about a week. He should do it until the mark on his back is no longer getting darker during those times. If I find anything else that would be useful, I’ll let you know.”

Damon made a face. “He eats enough of that shit to kill a horse and it ain’t made a damn bit of difference in thirty years.” He shook his head. He had tracked the sensitive spot on Grant’s back though the years, although it hadn't helped him much. He walked towards the other man and the barn doors. “Nothing hasn't helped,” he said softly and looked at Richard, giving him a subtle hint, hoping the younger man would catch on and it would peak his interest.

He cleared his throat and sighed. “You all need to decide where you are going and get there. I’ve already plowed out the drive and they’ll have begun scraping the roads into town but be careful leaving, I got more work to do.” Damon walked out of the barn and headed for the house.

Richard closed his eyes and banged his head on the barn door for a moment. “You stupid fool, you really need to learn when to shut the hell up,” he muttered before he followed Damon in and went to find Gregory so they could go.

@@@@@@@@@@

As Grant exited the plane at the airport in Pittsburgh, he could feel the urges he had been feeling grow stronger. He needed to be near Damon soon. He smiled over to where Harry was standing, waiting on him, a bar of chocolate in one hand.

"Alright Harry, we need to collect our bags and then pick up the rental Damon arranged for. Do you need to go find a place to sit and I'll come and get you after I have our things loaded up?" Grant asked with a smile, looking around the busy airport. "I'm so glad we don't need to declare a bunch of things." They'd both filled out the paperwork on the plane and had smiled as they'd realized they'd eaten most of the evidence.

"Is there anything left to declare?" Harry looked at the diminished carry-on bag as he emptied the trash into a bin. He zipped the bag shut and scratched at his stomach. "I need to stretch my legs and get something to drink so I'll walk with you. We can get a skycap then I'll sit when we get to the rental booth." He grabbed the handle to his rolling carry-on and looked at Grant, one hand still resting on his stomach. Now that they were back on the ground, it was almost as if he could feel Severus and the man's magic was calling to him.

Grant thought for a moment and looked down at the shirt he was wearing. "Actually, I think we're good. We've shipped back almost everything and from what the flight attendant said, we don't have enough of anything to go through Customs with anything more than a scan," he said, bending down to shoulder both of their carry on bags. "Let's get this done then, they'll have our luggage at Customs."

The small man led the way through the busy airport, looking up to find the magic signs that were visible only to Wizards and following the directions there. Grant smiled as he looked at the very short line. "We'll be through in no time. I can't wait to get home."

Harry grinned. "Me too." He turned and looked at the news station that was on the television and frowned. "Grant look! That's about home." The reporter flashed away to show a field of white and barely visible cars on the road. 

_Road crews from all over the state are working overtime to clear the interstate roads before the next front begins. Officials are asking people to stay where they are if they do not have to leave. Accidents have been plentiful but not severe. Again affected counties include Randolph, Tucker, Barber, and Pocahontas and the storm is moving south to southeast. Power is out in those counties as well and the utility companies are trying to restore the lines as soon as possible, so be aware of down wires. Please call emergency services and note the location of the downed lines when calling. Once again the counties affected include..._

Harry looked at Grant, eyes wide. "Do you think we'll be able to get home today?" 

Grant watched the television, a frown pulling his mouth down at the corners. "I'm going home. Damon said he was reserving a four wheel drive for us. It might take us a little longer, but we're going home," he said, a note of finality in his voice. "Don't worry Harry, despite what Damon likes to say, I can drive." 

Harry took a deep breath and nodded. He understood the steel and need in Grant's voice. He felt those urges as well and trusted the older man. He reached out for Grant's hand, needing the bit of contact. "All right. I'm ready. Let's go home." He squeezed Grant's fingers and smiled at him. 

Squeezing Harry's hand in return, they stepped up to the Wizarding Customs agent, Grant setting their carry-ons and the declaration forms out for the agent. 

Several minutes later, Grant was pushing a luggage cart through the concourse, looking for the rental agency Damon had contracted, one hand on Harry's as he hurried them along. Glancing back, he smiled as he thought of how he'd done the concealment charm on his son-in-law with no problem; he was proud of the fact he could do things now.

"Alright Harry, you sit here with our bags, okay?" Grant instructed, stopping at a bench in front of the rental kiosks and eyeing the long lines. Fishing for his identification and everything else he would need for the rental clerk, he looked at his son-in-law to see how he was doing. 

Harry wrapped one hand around a pole on the luggage cart and waved at Grant. He scratched at his stomach, Grant's magic a comfort and a little strange on him at the same time. He had been very careful not to flinch when Grant had turned his wand on him to cast his spells and was glad for Grant when the charm had worked. He couldn't wait to be home, his body almost itched with the nearness of being so close yet so far and he wondered if Grant was the same way. 

Stepping up to the counter, Grant faced a hard eyed, harassed looking woman working behind the computer. "My name is Grant Wolffe and there should be a vehicle reserved in my name," he said politely. "A four wheel drive," he added helpfully.

The clerk sighed but didn't bother looking up. "I'm sorry we are out of four wheel drives, sir." She continued to type into the computer. "When was the reservation made?"

Grant raised a brow and took a breath. "The reservation was made two days ago by a Damon Wolffe. For a four wheel drive vehicle."

The woman looked up the name. "I'm sorry, there's no reservation for Damon Wolffe."

"No. The reservation would be in my name. Grant Wolffe. Doctor Grant Wolffe," Grant said, feeling the tension start to build up in the back of his neck and his jaw. "Please look once more."

Sighing heavily, she typed in the other name once more then nodded. "Here it is. 2004 Dodge Durango, fully loaded." Looking up, she arched an eyebrow as she took in the small man. "Are you certain?"

Grant's eyes widened a little in surprise. That was an awful large vehicle for him to drive. "Certain about what?" he asked looking back at her.

"That you can drive this vehicle, sir. We have a number of smaller cars available that are of comparable value. I can get you into a new Viper or a Mustang." She offered, fingers poised over the keyboard prepared to make the change. She really didn't think the man could drive something like the truck. 

Grant closed his eyes for a moment, thinking. Surely Damon wouldn't have reserved something he couldn't drive. "Ma'am, we have to get down into West Virginia and I'm afraid a car simply won't handle the roads as well. The Durango will suit us," he said, confidence in his voice and posture as he drew himself up to his full five feet three inches and looked at her. "I'll be fine."

The woman rolled her eyes and nodded. It wasn't any skin off her nose. She pressed the enter button on the keyboard and set the papers to printing out. "All right then, I'll need you driver's license and for you to begin signing these papers." 

Fighting back the urge to say something, Grant simply handed her the items she'd requested as well as his insurance card before he took the pen and signed his name with a flourish.

She passed him his paperwork back after making copies. "The skycap will bring the car around for you in a few moments, exit the yellow door to the left. Have a safe trip and thank you for your reservation." She signaled the next person in line and dismissed him. "Next please!" 

Grant tucked the paper work into the pocket of his jacket, turning to get Harry. "Come on Harry, they are bringing the car around. We'll stop for something to eat on the road, okay?" Grant said as he took hold of the push cart once more and began to lead the way to the yellow door. "Do you need anything out of the bags before I load them into the back?"

Harry shook his head then stopped. "Should we stop at the duty-free store and see if they've any chocolate before we get on the road just in case? I mean we can get real food later but I think we ate most of the supplies on the plane remember." 

Grant thought for a moment and then the frugality that was in his nature won out. "Why don't we stop at a market once we get out of here and pick some up?" he asked, stepping forward as the attendant drove up with the Durango, getting out to check his paperwork. Grant handed the man everything and went around to open the back to put their luggage in.

Harry followed Grant out, not wanting to seem like he was lagging but needed to know before they got too far out. He cut his eyes over at the attendant then back at Grant. "But Grant, they might have _the_ chocolate here. Don't you think that might last us a bit longer." He handed Grant one of the lighter bags from the cart.

"Don't pick that up Harry, I have it," Grant said taking the bag and then looking over to where Harry was pointing. Sighing, he weighed out his options, although he really wanted to get on the road, Harry was right, they did need the chocolate.

He pulled his wallet from his back pocket and handed it to Harry. "Go and get us as much as you can, okay? Do you need me to carry it?"

Harry took the wallet and shoved it in his pocket. He picked up another bag and threw it into the back of the truck. "I'm pregnant, not an invalid," he hissed and turned to go. Looking back, he smiled to soften his statement. "I'll meet you around the front at the drop off place, all right? Be careful."

Grant rolled his eyes. "I do know how to drive Harry," he muttered as the boy began to walk off. "Hey, look to see if they have anything with peanut butter in it!"

Getting behind the wheel after the attendant nodded all was in order; he buckled his seat belt and looked the interior over with a smile. This was nice and he'd have to thank Damon for the pampering. Putting the truck in gear, he pressed the gas, moving around to go wait on his son-in-law.

@@@@@@@@@@

Harry opened a peanut butter filled chocolate cauldron and passed it to Grant then looked at the GPS machine. "Okay, I programmed in the address to the house and to find alternate routes once we get closer to West Virginia. You need anything else?" He leaned back in his seat and ran a hand over his stomach adjusting his seat belt across his belly as he stretched. 

Stuffing the chocolate into his mouth, Grant grunted as he peered out into the white landscape. "I need my freaking sunglasses," he muttered squinting at the glare off of the snow. "We are going to need to stop somewhere for food, so what do you want?"

Harry shrugged and opened a bar of Honeydukes's dark chocolate. "A chilidog with mayonnaise, cheese, dill relish and sauerkraut. Some crisps and a large glass of milk." He popped a chunk of the chocolate into his mouth and let it melt on his tongue. "What do you want?"

Grant shuddered, making a face. "I don't know, don't really care as long as there is a lot of it," he said as he looked for someplace that might have what Harry was craving. "What if we can't find what you want? How about a chili cheeseburger?"

"Maybe, a chilidog just sounded really good. Shall we pull into the first place you find and I'll pick something there? Let's get the sunglasses first though because I think even I might need a pair. That glare is horrible and I'm not even driving." Harry shifted in his seat and pulled at the bag from the airport. He'd managed to buy all the Wizarding chocolate they had in stock and hoped it would last them the entire trip. "Do you need another piece?"

"No, I'm good, thank you though," Grant said as he pulled into a service station. "I need my glasses to drive, so I'm just going to charm these, would you like me to charm yours as well?" he asked drawing his wand from its holster.

Harry hesitated for a moment. "Do you think you should? I'm not saying that you can't but if you need your glasses for driving, darkening them might change the prescription. Severus always takes my glasses in to the optometrist when something happens to them."

Grant thought for a moment and then sighed. "You're probably right. I'll just get clip-ons for us, okay?" he said as he opened his door. "Do you want anything else?"

"Clip-ons are fine." Harry groaned. "I'm coming with. I need to use the loo again. I swear we should be able to grow another bladder with these other extra parts or something because this one isn't enough."

Grant only chuckled as he waited on Harry, he could remember all the extra trips he'd made to the bathroom and how crazy it drove Damon at times. "Make sure you get some juice or milk and a bottle of water," he said as the walked into the building.

Harry nodded as he made his way to the tiny restroom. Once finished, he stopped and grabbed him a bottle of water and perused the ready to eat items in the cooler before sidling up to Grant. "Can we go on to the next place? Some of this stuff looks like it was here when Damon was a child. I'm just not that hungry either," he whispered softly.

Laughing, Grant nodded. "Don't worry, I wasn't planning to eat anything from here either," he said softly as he took the water from Harry and made his way to the cashier. "Go on and get in the truck."

Harry handed Grant some money then patted his arm, waddling out to the truck carefully and climbing inside. He sighed and buckled his seat belt then dug out his chocolate bar, popping another square into his mouth as he closed his eyes, letting the chocolate and magic work on him.

@@@@@@

Several hours into their drive, Grant once again tried to call Damon with his cell phone, this time however the signal seemed to go through and he heard the other man's cell ring. Crossing his fingers that Damon would pick up, Grant focused his eyes on the road ahead of him and the cars that were crawling at a snail's pace along the highway.

Damon sighed and stood up from where he had been clearing snow away from the house. He pulled his cell phone out and grinned as he recognized Grant's number. "Hey, Pet. Can you hear me?" The static wasn't too awful bad and he hoped Grant was doing well. 

Grant smiled, adjusting the phone against his ear. "Hey yourself. I can hear you. We're almost to the Pennsylvania border. The roads are shit. How are things there?" he asked, carefully easing off the gas and slowing the vehicle back down to a crawl.

Damon smiled. "It's shit all over and more is already starting to fall, baby, so be careful. I'm shoveling snow and trying to clear a path, hoping I'll have it done by the time you all get here. Sev's gone to take Greg back to town. How's Harry doing?" 

Grant glanced over at Harry who was napping in the passenger seat. "He's fine, taking a nap now. Do we have power at home?"

"We will when I get the generator hooked up. They just got it back on to the hospital district and are slowly working their way through town and the elderly folks who need it the most." Damon looked around at the slowly falling snow and shook his head. "We're going to have a rough one this winter. I've not had a chance to get down to the practice nor the bar today to check out the damages there yet."

Grant sighed, one hand griping the phone and the other the wheel. "How long do you think before there's power out where we are?" he asked thinking of Jason, Severus and Harry. "How is Jason?"

"I don't know. They are working on it as fast as they can." Damon looked at the generator and sat on top of it. "Jason's fine. I offered him a room with us but he opted to stay with Greg in town. They got power already because Greg's a doctor and of Davy's medical condition." That sounded like a good lie to him and it kept Montgomery's presence from Grant a bit longer. 

Grant nodded as he looked out over the darkening landscape. "Have you heard from Max?"

"Max was all right last night. Sev talked to him last. He's on the medical personal list so he should be getting power back soon as well." Damon sighed then cheered as the outside lights came on. "Looks like we won't need the generators, Pet. They must still have you on the roster because our lights just came on. I may load this thing up on Sev's truck when he returns from town though."

Grant was quiet for a moment, glancing over at Harry to make sure the younger man was still asleep before he spoke. "I need you," he said softly, biting his lower lip.

Damon frowned. "I know, Pet. How are you doing? I made you some frosting and bought you some chocolates." 

"It's bad," Grant whispered, a whimper slipping out before he could stop it. "I... had to touch last night."

Damon grimaced. "That's all right, Grant. You didn't hurt yourself, did you? I'll take care of you when you get home, I promise."

"I transfigured my hair brush," Grant said embarrassed by what he'd done. "I'm sorry."

"No, no, Pet. Don't be sorry. I told you to do what you needed to see to it until you could come home so long as you didn't injure yourself." Damon sighed softly then chuckled. "I'm proud of you that you were able to make something that helped. I can't wait to see what you can do when you get back here, baby." He praised his little husband trying to distract him. 

Grant grunted softly as he smiled a little. "You just like to watch me play, admit it," he teased.

Damon laughed. "I do, but that's neither here nor there. It'll be good to see you using magic like I'd hoped you could. Well, when the mountains don't interfere. I'm glad Harry took you to get a new wand, Grant and I apologize for misunderstanding what happened and that I didn't catch it sooner." 

"Damon... don't apologize," Grant said softly. "We both thought that I was... damaged. It was just a fluke." He sighed as the snow began to fall once more.

"No, I owe both you and Harry one, Pet. I should have checked on it more closely over the years." Damon said firmly. "You listen to me, now. Pay attention to the road and be careful. They'll be clearing the main interstates first I'd think so stick to those before trying the back roads. They'll be safer too." 

"Yes Sir. Would you like me to call each hour and let you know where we are?" Grant asked, carefully steering around a large clod of snow that had fallen from the roof of someone's vehicle.

"You can if you want to, but I might not be able to answer it if we go on up to Sev's to hook up the generators." Damon stood and walked up towards the house. "If you have to, stop and get a room somewhere. They are saying it's supposed to snow a few more feet here tonight." 

Grant paused for a moment, a lump forming in his throat. "I don't think I can stop," he said softly. "I'll be alright."

Damon nodded even though Grant couldn't see him. "All right, baby. I'll be ready for you. As soon as I find out what Sev wants to do, I'll call you back and let you know what's going on. Just be careful." 

"I will be, I promise," Grant replied, frowning as the snow began to fall faster. "We just passed the state line and a sign says we are twelve miles from Morgantown. I'm going to stay on the Interstate until I get down past Clarksburg and then see how the state roads are."

Damon nodded, trying to remember the highways and byways through the upper part of the state. Grant usually navigated their trips, he just drove. "That sounds good to me." He looked up as Severus's truck came up the drive. "Sev's back, Pet. I love you, missed you a hell of a lot and can't wait to see you tonight." 

"I love you too and say hello to Sev for me. We'll be home in a couple of hours, I hope," Grant said before ending the call and slipping his cell back into his pocket and returning his attention to the road.

@@@@

Severus shut the truck off, going to the back porch and stamping as much of the snow from his feet as possible before entering the kitchen. "They made it back to Greg's alright," he said as he pulled his gloves off and stuck them in his coat pocket. "It's bloody freezing out there."

Damon nodded and turned on the faucet, making certain none of the pipes froze. He sighed as the water sputtered then began to run out of the taps. "Want some coffee?" he grabbed the carafe and filled it then pulled the grounds from the freezer. "That's good. Grant called; Harry's doing fine, he was sleeping. They are near Morgantown and hope to be home tonight." He looked over at Severus as he flipped the switch on the coffee pot. "How was Jason when you left?"

"Coffee would be wonderful, thank you," Severus said, hanging up his jacket and moving to sit down at the small kitchen table. He picked up one of Grant's potion bottles and turned it around, looking at it for a moment.

"He seemed to be settling in well. That Montgomery bloke is bending over backwards to please him, so Jason should be happy," Severus snorted, setting the bottle back down and reaching for the container of cookies that was ever present on the table. 

Damon arched an eyebrow and shook his head. He turned to get their coffee mugs down and set them on the counter. "You might want to keep an eye on him and what he does, you might learn something useful." Setting the creamer and sugar down on the table next, Damon poured their coffee. "He offered to help Grant too." 

Severus nodded, he'd been thinking along the same lines. "Did you tell Grant he was here?" he asked, picking up the cup of scalding hot coffee and sipping at it gingerly, wincing as he did.

Damon stared at Severus like he'd lost his mind. "Are you insane? Hell no, I didn't tell him. I didn't take Montgomery up on his offer either. Boy, I thought you had more brains than that. The cold freeze them or something while you was out in it?" He sipped his coffee and shook his head. "Tell Grant, I can't believe you asked that question," he muttered and snorted. 

"He is going to find out, you know," Severus observed as he looked at Damon over his coffee cup. "Perhaps it won't be as bad as you fear."

Damon closed his eyes and sighed. "No, it's going to be bad. He's already told me he's in a way. I'll need some potions as soon as you can get them made up. Some stamina ones for me as well."

Severus raised an eyebrow and snorted. "Stamina?"

Damon opened his eyes and glared at him. "Yes, stamina, energy or extra strength Pepper-up." He smirked at his son. "If you think you can handle that. I ain't got no problems with the other."

Severus chuckled to himself. "I have both the sedative and Pepper-up at the house. Certain you don't want some numbing salve as well?" he asked, half serious.

Damon shook his head. "It doesn't work. We tried it and all he did was injure himself trying to sate the problem. This is the only and best solution we've found that works, Sev. I hate him having to drug himself like this which is why I am telling you everything now so maybe you and Harry will learn from us now. Hopefully, you won't have this problem." 

Severus stared at Damon for a moment, setting his cup back down. "Injure himself?" he asked softly. "What are you talking about?"

Damon took a deep breath. "Through sex, Severus. The Fleymann's is trying to sate a need and the area is overly sensitized and tender. In trying to satisfy that need sometimes an injury is caused even when we aren't even trying to be rough." 

Severus shook his head, still not exactly certain how someone could harm themselves through sex, but he wouldn't press the man for more information. "I'll take measures to make sure Harry will be alright," he said picking up his coffee once more. He was reasonably certain Harry could handle a bit of chafing and tenderness in the event they had marathon sex.

Damon sighed. "Maybe I'm not explaining myself right, Severus but you'll see. Expect a certain amount of clinginess, an increased sexual appetite, increased desire for chocolate and moodiness. Try to be understanding and take the things he says with a grain of salt because he's pregnant and the influx of hormones are tripled for Harry this time of year, plus with Grant possibly going through the change there's no telling what could happen, all right?

Nodding, Severus regarded his cup for a moment before speaking. "I'm not trying to pry into your business Damon, but I have some new lubricant I brewed a few weeks ago that is simply brilliant. Would you like some of it? If it would help, I mean."

Damon nodded. "I understand and thank you. I'm willing to try anything to help him." He drank the last bit in his cup and stood to get them a refill. "Since the lights are on here, you and Harry are welcome but I also understand you wanting to be in your own place. You want to go up and see if you got power yet? We can load up the generators and take them with if not."

Finishing his coffee as well, Severus put his hand over the top of his cup, he'd had enough. "Alright. I doubt the electricity is back on yet, there were no utility trucks on this side of town when I came through. You're right, I'd rather be at home with Harry if he's going to be temperamental."

Damon nodded and pulled down a thermos, pouring the coffee into it to take with him. "Sounds good to me. I'll drive the tractor, clearing the way for you and we'll get you set up for the night." He turned and smiled at Severus. "I'm sorry we didn't get you any chocolate but you can have one of them bowls of frosting I made. I know Grant loves it and it seems to help." 

Severus yawned, hiding the action behind one hand. He'd not slept well the night before while staying at Mother Wolffe's house in Wheeling, he missed his bed and he missed Harry. "I'm not overly fussed about the chocolate. If I know Harry, he's carrying more chocolate home than he is anything else," he said with a smirk. "Did you manage to put by enough for Grant?"

"I got the frosting and a few bars of some Honeydukes chocolate that came into Clangman's. That will last for a bit and you are most likely right about Harry. Grant will have some as well." Damon sighed. "All right, let's get the show on the road. We got to get your place in order for Harry."

Severus chuckled. "I've been staying here Damon, my house is fine," he said with a smirk and it was true. Since Harry had been gone, he'd stayed with Damon, returning home only to check the mail each day. "Let me get the dogs."

Damon nodded, whistling for Baby and putting her in the laundry room for the day. He bundled back up in his jacket to go outside to warm up his John Deere, tucking the thermos under his arm as he walked out the door.

Dialing Grant's number on his cell phone, he whistled while he waited for his husband to pick up. 

Grant pulled the ringing cell phone from his pocket, smiling as he glanced down to see who the caller was. "Hey you," he said softly, not wanting to wake up Harry.

Damon grinned. "Hello Pet. How's the driving?" he climbed up into the cabin of Severus's truck and turned on the engine, aiming the heat his way. "I got a bit of news for you."

"It isn't bad; the road crews seem to be going as fast as they can. What's the news?" Grant asked, shifting his weight in the seat and readjusting his glasses. "It's snowing harder though."

"All right then. You be careful and keep on truckin'. Sev and I are taking the generators to the Overlook. We'll be there getting things set up there if you need us. They are staying at their place tonight." Damon sighed. "It'll be just us tonight at the house and Sev's brewed up some new stuff for us to try." 

"What is it?" Grant asked curiously, not sure of what Severus could brew that would be new for them. They'd tried nearly everything they could find on the market.

"He says it's a new lube. You know he's a genius when it comes to the cauldron, Pet. I figure why not. What could it hurt?" Damon played with the keys hanging from the ignition. "You doing all right?" 

Grant chuckled ruefully and sighed. "Honestly? No, I'm not alright. I don't remember it ever being this bad this early."

Damon frowned and debated on telling him about Montgomery. "All right, Grant. I've talked to Severus and he's got some sedatives already brewed. But he also says they you can't keep taking them, they're harmful. We need to go talk to Max and tell him what's going on. I want to go with you this time. I need to, so I can help, Grant."

Uncharacteristically, Grant simply nodded. "Alright, Damon. I'll make an appointment tomorrow to see him if we can get out and the clinic is open." He'd known for some time that he wouldn't be able to continue taking the strong sedatives in the amounts he had been, that it was going to damage his health irrevocably if he didn't stop.

"Thank you. I'll try not to ask too many questions, but I can't help you if I don't understand what's going on, Pet." Damon tried to soothe his little husband, knowing he'd just mowed right over his privacy. But he hadn't mentioned Montgomery yet and knew Grant was in no shape for that kind of revelation right now. "All right baby, try to stay focused, be careful and get home. I'll be here when you get here."

"I'll be careful. Love you," Grant said as he hung the phone up, squaring his shoulders and sitting up straighter so he could see better.

@@@@@@

As the city limits sign for Echo came into view several hours later, Grant smiled, reaching over and nudging his sleeping companion on the leg. "Harry, wake up, we're in Echo," he said, the smile on his face coming through in his voice as well. 

"Brill!" Harry blinked and raised his glasses up to his forehead, rubbing his eyes. He smiled and looked over at Grant. "I'm sorry. I slept the entire way when I should have been keeping you company." 

He stretched and looked around the truck. "Do you need anything?"

"It's alright Harry, you would've been bored. Do you mind if I drop you at your house and head home?" Grant asked as he opened his cell phone and pressed Damon's number to let him know where he was. 

Harry nodded. "If you say so, Grant." He sat up straighter in the seat, the more familiar sights coming into view and he sighed. He was home, finally, and couldn't wait to see his husband. 

Quickly calling Damon and relaying the news that they were home, Grant navigated through the snow covered streets, his headlamps on to cut through the darkness. Heading east on the highway out of town, he soon came upon the drive for the Overlook and stopped to stare at the ruts left by the tractor and Damon's truck. "Shit. Call Severus and have him meet us here, I'm not going to drive up to the house," he said, handing his phone to Harry and shifting the Durango into park.

Harry stared at the large piles of snow and quickly dialed Severus's cell phone number. He could almost feel the other man's magic crawling over his skin at just being in this close of proximity. He didn't even bother to wait for Severus to say hello before he began talking. "Severus, we are at the end of the drive come get me, now." 

"You're home?" Severus asked, stunned as he looked out of the window of their front door in astonishment. "Why are you at the end of the drive?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, Grant and I are in the rental. I don't think we can make it up the drive. Please, Severus, come get me," he dropped his voice to a near whisper. "Severus, please. I miss you and I need you." 

Grabbing his keys, Severus was out the door while still talking with his husband, unmindful of the cold. "I'm in the truck now Harry... I miss you too," he said as he started the big truck, cutting a circle in the pristine, snow covered yard as he turned the vehicle around.

"All right. I'm hanging up now." Harry drew in a breath and closed the phone. It seemed as Severus drove down the drive, he could feel him coming closer and he wriggled in the seat. He turned to Grant and looked at him. "Do you feel that? Is it like that when you are near Damon?"

Grant looked at Harry and smiled grimly. "You mean like you're aching to be near him? Yeah, I'm like that now."

Harry reached over and squeezed Grant's hand. "He'll be here in a mo, then you can get to Damon." he smiled. "Thanks again for going with me and talking with me about all this."

Grant smiled again, this time warmly as he squeezed Harry's hand in return. "Anytime you need to talk Harry, just let me know." He looked up and nodded as he spotted lights coming towards them. "Looks like he's almost here. I'll get your bags out of the back."

Harry nodded and turned to look out the window, his heart thumping in his chest as the big truck pulled to a stop. He was out of the rental, feet sliding on the snow and he slammed into Severus as soon as the tall man got out of his truck. 

"Oh gods," Harry buried his face in Severus's chest, inhaling the scent of him and clinching his fists in Severus's shirt. He rubbed up against Severus, sighing as his body made contact with his husband's. 

Catching Harry in his long arms, Severus held him close; stroking his hands down the smaller man's back. "My husband, you're back," he said softly, bending down to press his lips to Harry's. "Let's get you in the truck; you don't have your cloak on." He opened the door of the truck, quickly settling the small man in the passenger seat.

Harry moaned softly, returning Severus's kiss, then clinging to his hand as Severus made to move away. "Wait, where are you going?" 

Stopping, Severus looked at Harry and smiled in amusement. "I'm going to get your things. Is that alright?"

Grant had gotten Harry's bags from the back of the truck and was now half carrying and half dragging them to the truck, a look of grim determination on his face, wanting only to go home to his own husband. 

Harry looked sheepish for a moment then nodded. "Oh yes, hurry and help Grant. He needs Damon." He picked up Severus's hand, rubbed it against his cheek then pressed a kiss to the long fingers. He reluctantly let go and took a deep breath. "Hurry, Severus. Please." He twined his fingers in his lap over his stomach. 

Severus turned to where Grant was hauling the bags, quickly taking them from the smaller man and tossing them carelessly into the bed of the truck. "Go home Grant, now. Damon is there and waiting for you," he said softly as he put a hand on the man's shoulder and turned him back to the rental. "Be careful driving."

Grant simply nodded, climbing back up into the SUV and putting it into reverse. He had to get home. 

Severus watched Grant's progress for a moment, satisfied the small man was alright driving before returning to his husband and putting their truck into gear. "Are you alright Harry?" he asked softly, pulling Harry across the bench seat to his side, wrapping an arm around him for a moment. 

Harry snuggled into Severus's side, pulling his arm tighter around him. "I am now." He rubbed his face against Severus, sighing deeply then looking up and offering the man his mouth. "I need you, Severus." 

Dark eyes regarded Harry's green ones a moment before Severus claimed his young husband's mouth, thrusting his tongue between Harry's lips greedily. After a long kiss, he pulled back and looked down at Harry. "Are you able to wait until we get home?" he asked softly, the lust in Harry's eyes only made him feel more in tune with the smaller man's needs. 

Harry moaned and turned in the seat, trying to get closer to Severus. He whimpered softly when Severus pulled away but nodded and shuddered. "I think so. Just get us back to the house please." He flushed and looked down at his lap. "I'm... I apologize Sir. I don't mean to be this way." 

"Don't apologize Harry, you can't help this," Severus said softly as he pulled Harry closer, letting his hand stroke over Harry's throat and cheek. He could feel a pull of some sort himself, not certain if it was the result of the hormones or simply because he'd not seen Harry in a week's time.

Harry closed his eyes, leaning into the caress and sighing. "Yes Sir." Licking his lips, he drew in a breath, inhaling Severus's scent. "Feels so good, need you, want you so much."

He opened his eyes, looking up at Severus. "Please can we go home now?" 

Severus nodded, moving his hand to rest on Harry's thigh, caressing the muscle beneath the man's robe. "How are you feeling? You've not been sick have you?" he asked as he carefully turned the big truck around all the while keeping his hand on Harry's leg.

Harry shook his head, pressing his leg into Severus's hand. "No, I'm fine. I just need you." He laid his hand on Severus's arm, running his fingers over the skin and hairs just touching and caressing his husband's body. 

Trying to concentrate on his driving, Severus groaned low in his throat as Harry's touches felt like fire dancing over his skin. "Put that hand to use Harry," he said hoarsely.

"Yes Sir!" Harry grinned, sliding his hand down Severus's arm to his chest. His fingers glided across Severus's stomach and fumbled with the buttons on his jeans, finally allowing him entrance to his prize.

Harry reached into Severus's jeans and eased out Severus's prick, licking his lips as the apple head filled in his fist. 

Breathing heavily through his mouth, Severus crossed the low water bridge and pulled up to the house, all while trying not to thrust up into Harry's grasp. "Do you have anything in those bags that must be inside immediately?" he asked, reluctantly pulling Harry's hand away and shutting the truck off. 

Groaning, Harry shook his head. He looked up at Severus, eyes wild and dilated. He raised his arms up to Severus. "No Sir. Take me inside, please." 

Severus carefully pulled Harry from the cab of the truck, reluctant to set him on the ground. Carrying him up the front steps, he nudged the door open and kicked it shut behind him. Not willing to go as far as the bedroom, Severus sank down onto the sofa, Harry still in his arms. "Let me get my jacket off," he mumbled, trying to shrug out of the garment as quickly as he could. "Strip Harry, let me see you."

Harry quickly pulled his robes off over his head, tossing them and Severus's jacket to the floor. He pulled at Severus's shirt next, trying to get at his husband's pale skin. "Severus...please," he wriggled on Severus's lap, rubbing his stomach up against Severus. 

Severus managed to get his shirt unbuttoned as well as his jeans before pulling Harry to him. "Spread your legs Harry," he said softly, lying back on the sofa and rubbing his hands over the pale skin of his husband's back and arse. "Want to feel how wet you are."

Harry whined, and spread his legs, pulling up on his prick and balls, showing Severus the new parts. "Please, Husband," he begged softly. "I need you. It aches. Fill my cozy, my bottom, please." 

Severus gently thrust a finger between the folds behind Harry's sac, biting his lips as his finger was drenched by the man's fluids. Although he wanted to take his time with Harry, gently reacquainting himself with the other man's body, there was a sense of urgency about the small man that bordered on pain. Moving his hand, Severus encircled his own shaft and nudged the head of his prick against the wet hole. "Now Harry," he commanded softly, locking gazes with his husband. 

Harry rocked against the head of Severus's prick then thrust his hips forward, impaling himself on the thick shaft. 

Throwing his head back, Harry cried out sharply but not in pain. The sound was oddly one of relief and he immediately set a punishing rhythm, driving himself against his husband's cock, eyes coming back to lock on to Severus's. "Oh gods, yes."

"Careful Harry, don't hurt yourself," Severus managed as he wrapped his hands around Harry's hips and thrust up into him. "Merlin, you are so hot!" Harry's body felt like molten fire wrapped around his cock and Severus knew he wasn't going to last long. 

"So beautiful," Severus panted, looking up into Harry's eyes as the sounds of their bodies slapping together mixed with harsh cries. Moving one hand from his husband's hip, Severus began to stroke and rub the smaller man's swollen clit, pressing and gently mashing the small bud as he heard Harry gasp and then moan loudly. 

The knot of magic that had began to twist out in the drive tightened even further in his abdomen and Harry gasped again and panted. He drew in a breath as a low sound came from him. He closed his eyes, the sound spiraling higher into a wail as his body stiffened and his hips canted forward. Fluid spilled from him, soaking Severus and Harry continued to writhe on top of his husband. "Severus, please!" 

Growling, Severus bucked up hard under Harry, bouncing the smaller man along the length of his cock, the sofa beneath him becoming sodden as Harry drenched them both. "Harry..." he began and then shuddered as his own orgasm ripped through him, filling Harry's spasming cozy with come, his thumb still pressed firmly to the other man's clit.

Harry gasped and sighed suddenly, his body relaxing immediately. He collapsed forward and panted as he lay on Severus's chest. "Thank you, thank you." he murmured softly, pressing gently kisses over Severus's heart.

Severus held Harry tightly, not caring that they may well be stuck together once their emissions dried. "Dearest Harry, you never have to thank me for having the pleasure of making love to you," he murmured softly, pressing his lips to Harry's hair. "Did it help?"

Harry sighed and nodded. "I know, but I didn't know how else to tell you." He rose up slightly and looked down at Severus, reaching up to caress the sharp plains of his face. "I love you, Husband. That helped immensely, but I'd still like to be close to you, if you don't mind." His hands trailed down Severus's face to his chest, just touching and feeling his husband's skin.

"I don't mind at all my beloved," Severus said softly. "Why don't you let me clean us up and bring your things in? Are you hungry?" He stroked a long fingered hand through Harry's unruly hair, gently tugging it.

Harry sighed and his eyes closed as Severus pulled his hair. "Yes Sir, a bath sounds nice. I've gifts for you in my luggage as well." Humming softly, he continued to stroke Severus's chest, running his hands down to play with the few strands of damp hair on his stomach. "Might I have some of the chocolate that's in my bag too?"

"Why would you think you'd need to ask me such a question, Harry?" Severus asked while sitting up with his young husband on his lap. "I have never denied you anything you needed and I shouldn't think I'd begin now." He shifted Harry's weight on his lap and looked into his husband's face. 

"Am I that much of an ogre?"

Harry blinked and shook his head, resting his hands in his lap. "No Sir. But I thought I would ask just to be certain. Grant says Damon gets upset with him sometimes because that's all he wants to eat is chocolate." He grinned somewhat sheepishly. "We have been eating a lot of it lately but it just tastes right, right now, if that makes any sense." He shook his head and sighed. "It's stupid, isn't it?"

Severus shook his head, holding Harry away from his body a little as he looked down at him. "Harry, it is not stupid. If your body is craving something, it is craving it for a reason. As long as you are eating other nutritious foods, I do not object to you eating more chocolate than you normally would," he said with a frown. He didn't like the thought that Grant was being deprived of something he was in physical need of.

"There was something I did want to discuss with you though," Severus said slowly, deciding that now was as good of a time as any to broach the subject of Richard Montgomery with Harry. "There is someone in town that is a specialist in Fleymann's. If I could arrange it, would you be interested in speaking to him?"

Harry scratched his stomach and nodded. "All right. Grant said he had some articles that I could read as well. Do you think he could go with me?" he squirmed on Severus's lap, the aftermath of their activities now becoming sticky and uncomfortable. "Can we shower too?" 

"I don't think Grant would like to accompany you, but I would be happy to," Severus said as he carefully stood Harry up and then stood up himself. "Let's take a quick shower and then I'll make us something to eat, alright?" On impulse, he reached out and gently stroked Harry's face, sighing softly as he did so. 

Harry frowned but leaned into Severus's hand. "All right." he twined his fingers with Severus's and let his husband lead him to the loo. "I had a good time with Grant after we finally got things straightened out. Do you think, now that he's retired, Damon will let him spend time with Davy and I, when I'm not at the shop working?" 

Once in the bedroom, he reluctantly let go of Severus's hand and began to rummage through the dresser, laying out some clean clothes for his husband and himself. 

"I'm glad you had a good trip with Grant and have worked things out with him," Severus said as he stripped out of his clothing and turned the water on in the shower. "I don't mind if you spend time with Grant, but I don't know what Damon will say, surely he won't object."

He held his hand out to Harry and helped him step over the side of the bathtub before gently guiding him under the spray of hot water, thankful that the water was heated by gas and that was still in working order. "Do you enjoy spending time with David?"

Harry sighed as the water washed over him. He ran his hands over his body then did the same to Severus. "Oh, yes. Davy's nice. I like cooking with him and he told me once they had gotten everything unpacked he'd show me how to play his game system. He said there's a game where we can play Quidditch on the telly."

"You like this game system?" Severus asked, curious about it. He'd played several video games before with both Max and Damon, finding them an easy way to kill time. "Would you like one for here?" He soaped up a flannel and began to gently wash Harry's body matter-of-factly, turning him this way and that under the water.

Harry sighed as Severus's hands ran over his body, nearly purring at the constant attention and touching. "I don't know. I've never played one before. Dudley had one but I wasn't allowed to touch it. I thought I would just try Davy's out to see if I liked it or not. He said he has several different kinds of games besides the Quidditch one." He turned around and tipped his face up offering his mouth to Severus. "Can I have a chilidog?" 

Severus smiled before he bent down and claimed Harry's mouth in a long, sweet kiss. "A chilidog? Tonight?" he asked as he broke the kiss and picked up the shampoo to wash his husband's hair. "I'm not sure if we have everything we need to create one, but if we do, you may certainly have what you desire."

Harry grinned and nodded. "All right, if we do I want mayonnaise, dill relish, cheese and sauerkraut on it too. I wanted it earlier but we couldn't find it so I had a Reuben sandwich with grape jelly instead." 

A look of horror crossed over Severus' face as he shuddered. "And to think, I actually kissed that mouth," he teased as he guided Harry from under the spray and stepped beneath it himself to shower quickly before shutting the water off. 

Harry laughed as he ran a hand over Severus's back. "You should have heard some of the things Grant ate while he was pregnant." Smiling, he watched as Severus stepped from the stall, admiring his husband's form then held out his arms to Severus.   
"I don't think I wish to know," Severus said as he took a towel from the shelf above the toilet and wrapped it around Harry and then did so for himself with another. "Let's get dressed before we get a chill and I'll bring your bags in whilst you search the kitchen."

Going into the bedroom, Severus paused a moment and looked back at Harry. "You did a very good thing for Grant, thank you."

Harry dried his hair and looked at Severus for a moment as he tried to figure out what his husband was talking about. "Oh, his wand. Severus, it was horrible. He had to have a new one. I hope Damon doesn't stay too angry with him, he really is improving with it." 

Shaking his head, Severus sat down on the edge of the bed to pull on a pair of sleep pants. "I think he's more upset at the thought that he'd cheated Grant out of his birthright, whether he knew it or not. Do you understand?" he asked as he handed Harry a warm night shirt. "He feels as though he's failed Grant."

Harry padded back into the loo and hung up their towels then returned, shrugging into the night shirt Severus held out for him. "Yes Sir, I understand. Do you think he'll let Grant keep his wand now that we are home?"

Severus frowned and pulled Harry down to sit on his knee. "Tell me the truth Harry. Do you think he will take it away from Grant?" he asked, needing to know if Harry was in some way afraid or felt threatened by Damon. 

Harry shrugged, playing with the hem of his night shirt. "He didn't seem too happy with me and I know what happened was partially my fault. But Grant rarely uses magic here and he seemed so happy using it while we were there even when the spell backfired. I just don't want to see him losing that. I remember what it was like going back to the Dursleys each summer after Hogwarts and I don't want Grant to feel like that."

"You didn't answer my question Harry. Do you think he will take it away?" Severus asked softly as he stroked the younger man's back. "I don't want Grant to feel like an outcast any longer either."

Harry shrugged again. "I don't know. He gave it to him to use while we were in England but Grant never uses his wand while we're here and it's Damon's right to take it away from him now that we are home." He looked up at Severus. "I don't want him to take it away from him. It's not right. Grant should be able to use his magic now that he knows he can." 

"Would it make you feel better to know that Damon is looking for a tutor to teach Grant how to use his wand properly?" Severus asked, watching Harry's face closely. "The man isn't an ogre Harry, he's strict, but he only wants the best for Grant. Just as I want only the best for you."

Chastised, Harry nodded. "Yes Sir. It does make me feel better that someone is going to help Grant. I'm sorry I was such a prat about him, Severus. I'd like to spend more time with him and Davy. Jason as well. Can we do that? Will you talk to Gregory and Damon to see if we can have a certain night where we can all have time together?" 

Severus pondered the question briefly; he thought it was a good idea for Harry to have friends he could talk to. "I think that is a brilliant idea, Harry, and I shall speak to both of them about it, but you must promise me that you won't over tire yourself," he said gently, hugging Harry to his chest gently. 

Harry melted against Severus's chest, wrapping his arms around him and pressing his ear over the steadily beating heart. He inhaled Severus's scent, mingled with their soap and shampoo and sighed. "Can I have a chilidog now and some chocolate?"


	125. Handle With Care

A/N: Hello all, I just had a few things to say before letting you get on with the reading. First of all, Hols is not ending because of the release the last book in the series. As far as I'm concerned, Severus, Harry, and all the others will live on in this particular universe.

Secondly, this chapter deals with sex. Lots of sex. I'm giving you a heads up that there is a bit of a humiliation scene ahead as well as some surprise fisting. No non con, dub con or any of that, just lots and lots of sex. So enjoy.

 

Later that evening, after the couple had eaten, Severus followed Harry back to the living room where the younger man's bags were setting. "Harry, you didn't leave with this much. What exactly have you brought home?" he asked as he settled into his recliner and watched his husband.

Harry swallowed down a drink of his milk then shoved a chunk of Honeydukes's fudge in his mouth. Pointing to one of his suitcases that Severus has resized, he began to explain. 

He bit his lip as he looked at Severus. "Some of the things in that bag are maternity styled robes, Husband. Madame Malkin's had quite a selection that was a bit more masculine than the ones Allie had made for me. Grant helped me choose them and I picked some out to give to Jason as gifts as well. I was wondering if we might have a shower for him." 

Severus considered Harry's request for a moment and shrugged. "If you feel up to organizing one, then I don't see the harm in doing so. However, I'm not sure if Jason wears robes, has he mentioned it to you?" he asked, motioning to Harry to open the bag and display his purchases. 

Harry unzipped the bag and shook his head. "He hasn't but he always looks a little uncomfortable in his jeans and his t-shirts and I thought since you said he was getting a little larger that this might make him feel more comfortable. Grant and I split the cost and only bought two for him just in case he proves to be a little more stubborn, Grant said he might be. He laid a blue robe and a burgundy robe out for Severus to look over. "I chose six others just like these for me in these colours as well as red, green, white, black and a second blue one. I really liked that one."

He pointed to some other suitcases. "My original clothes. Those are Christmas gifts. Just about everyone has been shopped for; they only need to be wrapped." Harry looked up at Severus. "May we decorate now too?" 

"Decorate?" Severus repeated a perplexed look on his face. "For the holiday?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, Husband. Lights on the house and a tree, please. Like Damon and Grant have done." 

Quickly, Severus ran every excuse he could think of through his mind, trying to find one that would sound plausible to Harry. There were none. "We have none of that and this close to Christmas; I shouldn't think there would be much selection, do you?"

Harry turned and batted his eyes at Severus like Grant had shown him. "It doesn't have to be much, Husband. Not so elaborate as what they've done. It can be simple. Just white lights and red Christmas balls on the tree. Maybe some red ribbons, please?" He smiled sweetly at Severus.

Grant had told him that they could go shopping again after Christmas to find the sales. They could stock up on sale items for some of the things he wanted for next year, but to offer Severus something quick and easy this year. 

"You would choose simple decorations?" Severus asked, wondering when he'd lost the reins to this discussion.

Harry nodded enthusiastically. "As you've said, it's late in the season, so there might not be much and we're busy with the shop. So, just a tree, a nice sized one, done with little decorations will suffice." He leaned closer to Severus, stroking the man's leg through his sleep pants. He tried to remember what Grant had told him to say if Severus seemed to be resisting. "It's our first Christmas in our new home together, we have to mark it somehow, Severus. There won't ever be another."

Mulling over the thought, somewhat distracted by Harry's hand, Severus sighed and then nodded. "Very well Harry. Would you like a tree from our property or from a lot?" he asked, resigning himself to the unavoidable chaos that was about to invade their home.

"Thank you, Husband." Knowing he had the battle almost won, Harry cinched the deal by running his hand up the inside of Severus's leg, cupping his husband's prick and squeezing gently. He further distracted his husband by leaning in and licking Severus's neck then nibbling on his ear lobe. "A lot; Grant says there's one not too far up the road from here. They get their tree there." 

Blood rushing to nether regions, Severus simply nodded. "Very well Harry. A lot it is," he murmured before pulling the younger man down to kiss him, thoroughly mapping Harry's mouth with his tongue. He could live with a tree in their living room for a few weeks if it made Harry happy.

Christmas plans now forgotten, Harry squirmed against Severus, rubbing against him and moaning into the kiss. Reaching down, he pulled his night shirt up around his waist and tugged at Severus's sleep pants, "Need you." 

Slithering down off Severus's lap, Harry kissed his way down his husband's chest to his stomach, licking at his navel before jerking down the sleep pants and mouthing the head of Severus's cock. He sighed as he lapped the bead of fluid from the tip. Cutting his eyes up at Severus for a moment, he hesitated; gazing at him lovingly then sucked the glans into his mouth. 

Severus' eyes rolled back for a moment, his hands coming up to caress Harry's face gently. "Do you have any idea how beautiful you are right now?" he asked as he looked down at where Harry was kneeling between his knees, the younger man's lips stretched and wrapped around his shaft. "So bloody perfect."

Harry hummed loudly and turned his face stroking it along Severus's fingers. He sucked on Severus's prick, opening his mouth to take in a bit more of the thick cock, the apple head pushing out his cheek on the other side. Pulling off to take a breath, Harry slid his mouth back down and up again. He bobbed and hummed around Severus's cock before sucking and swallowing the saliva and pre-come around the velvety length.

Enveloped by the wet heat, Severus sighed softly, his long fingers twining in Harry's hair before removing the younger man's glasses from his face and setting them on the small table next to the sofa. "Come here Harry," he murmured softly, pulling the other man up gently and laying him on the sofa.

Lust filled eyes raked over Harry's gravid body and Severus felt his prick give a jerk and then the wetness of the pre-come as it dripped onto his leg. "You look positively delicious," he said with a leer, picking up Harry's legs and spreading them, draping one over the back of the sofa. With a smile, Severus plucked the hem of Harry's nightshirt up in his fingers, pushing it up past his husband's swollen belly.

Harry pulled at his nightshirt, removing it, needing to have as much of his body in contact with Severus's as possible. He ran a hand over the mound of his stomach, reaching down to hold his prick and balls up and out of Severus's way. 

Face flushed with desire, Harry smiled at Severus. "Thank you, my handsome Husband," he murmured softly. "All for you." He dropped his other foot to the floor, opening himself even wider for Severus.

A sound of desire rumbled low in Severus' throat as he positioned himself, bending to part Harry's folds before placing a long, sucking kiss to his little clit, smiling as he felt it twitch against his tongue.

"Oh!" Harry cried out, his body arching into Severus's mouth as his toes tried to dig to the floor. He reached down, grabbing Severus's hair and tugging, rubbing himself against Severus's face. "More! Need you in me! Please Husband!"

Gently, Severus thrust two long fingers into Harry's cozy, all while still giving the long sucking kisses to his little clit. He knew it was impossible, but he could almost swear Harry tasted different than he had before he'd gone to England, perhaps it was the chocolate.

Harry howled and canted his hips hard against Severus's hand and face. The added stimulation helped but it wasn't enough and he needed more. "Please Husband! Severusssss!"

He pulled on Severus's hair, winding the dark strands around his fingers. "Fuck me, please. My cozy, my bottom, please fill me!" 

Severus pulled back from Harry's grasping hands for a moment and looked down at his little husband, not used to him being quite this demanding. With one hand, he pushed his sleep pants down and out of the way before he moved to cover Harry's body with his own. In one thrust, he sheathed his prick in Harry's sopping cozy, groaning at the heat and wetness that surrounded him. 

"My beautiful little slut," Severus rumbled, his lips next to Harry's ear as he pistoned his hips in and out of the other man, each stroke filling Harry's cozy before he pulled back out leaving only the tip inside.

"Yes! Oh gods, yes!" Harry gasped as Severus entered him and he wrapped his arms and legs about the other man, clinging to him as he moved with him. When the movement stopped, he whined and gazed at Severus, confused.

Harry's eyes were dazed and unfocused in his need and he tried to move back onto Severus's prick, "Husband?"

"What are you Harry?" Severus asked softly as he plunged his length back into the smaller man, rocking him up on the sofa before pulling back to rest with only the tip inside once more. Piercing black eyes searched Harry's lust filled face before Severus reached down between them and manipulated his husband's clit with his fingers.

Harry blinked and licked his lips, grunting as Severus thrust into him once more then stopped. "Your slut... your whore, Master." Whimpering, he tried to move again, tried to get more of Severus's cock inside of him. "Husband please, it aches..." he begged, digging his hands into Severus's back and spreading his legs wider, moaning wantonly for Severus. 

Taking in the sight of Harry so wanton underneath him, Severus grasped the younger man's shoulder and began to thrust into him deeply, careful of how hard he was fucking his small husband, but trying to give him what he needed. "Tell me how to make it better Harry," he gasped, sweat beginning to bead on his brow and back.

Harry arched his back as Severus began to move again, taking the thrusts as deep as he could. His little cock jerked and semen dribbled out as he continued to move under Severus. "Harder, Master! Please!" he begged. "Make it stop!"

Harry canted his hips, trying to spread his legs wider under Severus and open himself for the other man. 

Hearing the need in Harry's voice, Severus began to thrust harder, feeling the familiar tightening in the small of his back as he drew near to his own orgasm. "My Harry," he groaned, slamming into his husband's body and rocking his hips. "Rub your cozy Harry, rub it and make it feel good."

Moaning, Harry reached down and pressed his fingers to the small nub of flesh under his balls. He rubbed fast and hard on it as Severus thrust into him, his legs shaking and quivering as the sensations shot through his body. "Oh, oh, oh..." his head rolled back and forth on the sofa cushion as he bit down on his lip. It felt so good but it still wasn't enough. 

Severus put two of his long fingers into Harry's mouth, rubbing them over the younger man's wet tongue. "Get them wet baby, get them good and wet."

Harry whimpered around the fingers in his mouth, running his tongue over them trying to make them as wet as possible. Pulling them from his mouth, Harry slid them down to his cozy, slicking the digits with the dampness there as well. "Please Husband," he murmured and went back to rubbing on his clit once more. 

Severus pulled his hand from Harry's cozy, using his other hand to push the other man's knees up a bit more, he inserted his wet fingers into Harry's little pucker at the same time he slid his cock back into his husband's wet folds. "How's that love?" Searching for and finding Harry's prostate, Severus began to massage it awkwardly as he continued to rock his hips. 

Harry keened, his eyes rolling in their sockets. His body pushed forward and back, arching into both touches, sliding wetly onto Severus's fingers and cock. "Nrghh..." He stiffened momentarily as fluid flowed from him, soaking the sofa and Severus once more and Harry shouted. "More!" 

Thrusting a third finger into Harry's arse, Severus thrust erratically several times before he came with a loud shout and then slumped to the side to avoid crushing his small husband under his weight. "Are you alright?" he panted, his eyes closed as he tried to regain his breath.

Breathing heavily, Harry nodded as he lay sprawled on the sofa. He smirked and snorted then sighed as his entire body just collapsed, finally satiated and exhausted. Opening his eyes, he nodded again, grunting as one tiny foot stuck out the side of his stomach. He rubbed the protrusion gently and touched Severus's side. "Am now," he panted. "Are you?" 

Severus nodded wordlessly, beginning to see what Damon had been talking about now. He reached up past Harry's head to grope for his wand on the side table, wrapping his fingers around it and casting a silent cleansing spell over both of them. 

"Would you like anything?" Severus asked softly, tiredness beginning to creep into his voice. 

Harry sat up and thought for a moment. "Crisps please, with some mustard to dip them in. Chocolate milk to drink too."

Severus smiled, sitting up and patting Harry's knee gently. "Get comfortable and I'll bring it to you, alright? Does the flavour crisps matter?" he asked as he reached for his sleep pants.

Harry pulled on his night shirt. "Cheese-flavoured if we have them, please. If not, the plain ones will do. Thank you." He grabbed Severus's hand and brought it to his mouth, pressing a lingering kiss to the long fingers before rubbing them along his face. "I love you, Severus." 

"I love you too Harry," Severus said gently, bending down from where he was pulling up the sleep pants and kissing the man's cheek softly. "I am glad you are home now."

Harry grinned and snuggled back into the sofa, yawning widely. "I'm glad to be back. It was nice to visit my family there but this is home now, Severus." He leaned his head back on the sofa and sighed as he rubbed his belly. "Our home." 

Severus smiled to himself as he listened to Harry's words. "Yes, this is our home and we will raise our family here within these walls," he said as he walked into the kitchen to get a snack for Harry and something for himself as well. 

Coming back out to the living room, he handed Harry a plate with several varieties of crisps and a small cup of mustard. Setting Harry's milk down on the side table, Severus sat back down and picked up his sandwich. 

"How is Molly doing?" he asked before biting into his snack.

Harry smiled at Severus sticking his finger in the mustard and licking it off before answering his husband. "As well as can be expected. All the children were there and I think it helped to have Grant there too. They talked a lot after that first night and she really worked with him on his charms and spells. We both had blue hair one night." He dipped a crisp into the mustard and contemplated it for a moment then looked at Severus, offering him a bite. "Would you like one?"

"A plain one would be nice, thank you," Severus said turning to Harry and smiling. "I do hope you conveyed condolences for both of us. How are Ron and Hermione?"

Harry shrugged, stuffed the crisp in his mouth and offered him the plate. "I did. She said to tell you congratulations on your shop. Oh, one of those bags is baby clothes for Reganne as well as some blankets she knitted. Grant and I also shipped home some packages of foodstuffs that I know you liked that are hard to find here. They should be arriving soon." He stopped, trying to remember everything he wanted to tell Severus, laying one hand on the other man's foot and stroking idly up and down the pale skin. 

"Ron and Hermione were fine, still no plans to start a family." He dipped his other hand back into the mustard, sucking the tart yellow sauce from his fingers as he thought. 

Severus munched on a few crisps while listening to Harry, smiling as he watched his husband eating the mustard straight. "Did you leave any money in your vault?" he teased playfully.

Harry grinned sheepishly and nodded. "I kept all the receipts, Husband if you would like to see them. I also took Grant sightseeing while we were there. We didn't only shop, I promise."

"No love, I don't need to see your receipts. I'm glad that you had some fun even though you were there for such a tragic reason," Severus said as he pulled one of Harry's smaller bags to them and settled it between them. "Show me what you have here."

Harry wiped his hands on a serviette and unzipped the bag. Laughing, he opened a Ziploc bag and handed Severus a Chocolate Frog card of himself. "Grant and I kept all of these. This bag is full of them. There are old and new ones from when I was in school so I thought we could start a collection. He seemed to like them, said something about taking pictures of the extras and selling them online if we wanted." 

Severus chuckled as he took the bag. "I trust Grant has a collection to rival yours? And yes, I suppose they would sell on the Wizarding section of a few auction sites. You may look on the computer once our electricity is back on. Just how many frogs did the two of you eat?"

Harry shrugged as he drew out several plastic bags of cards. "This should be all the cards. We put them all together so we didn't lose them." He looked up at Severus and bit his lip. "Severus, how much do you know about Fleymann's? Grant talked to me a little bit about it while we were there but I still have questions. The chocolate craving is pretty severe but it helps to have the Wizarding chocolate. So, I'm going to guess that we ate at least twelve to fifteen frogs."

Severus eyed the bags filled with cards and smirked. "You are asking me to believe you at fifteen frogs and accumulated that many cards?" he asked shaking his head. "I know some about Fleymann's, but Grant does know much more."

Harry looked at his lap. "I meant just this afternoon, while we were driving." 

Throwing his head back, Severus laughed loudly for a moment before looking at Harry once more. "You did eat something substantial as well didn't you?"

Harry nodded. "Some of the chocolate had peanut butter in it. Grant says it's protein!"

Severus groaned at the example of Grant logic. "Yes it is protein, but not exactly what I meant." He looked over at Harry's glass. "Would you like more milk?"

Harry drank all the milk in his glass and nodded, holding the empty container out to his husband. "Yes Sir, please. We did eat real food, Severus. There's just something in the chocolate though, Wizarding chocolate especially, Husband. Can we talk to the specialist you mentioned about it?" 

Severus took Harry's glass, tapping his wand against the side of it and nodding as it refilled itself. "There Harry. Yes, if Doctor Montgomery is willing to talk about his work, then I shall endeavour to make an appointment for us." 

He looked at Harry and smiled gently. "Are you in any pain?"

Harry shook his head as he took the glass. Taking a drink he made a face and handed it back to Severus. "Sir... it's soured." He scratched his stomach and yawned again. "No pain, not really. There's this kind of current that seems to run under my skin almost like an itch of sorts but it's really mild right now." 

He laid his hand on Severus's pant leg and sighed. "When I touch you like this, it's less." he wriggled his fingers under the hem of the cloth and touched him skin to skin. "It's even better like that but that's about all the discomfort I'm in right now." 

"I'm sorry Harry; I didn't even think to taste it first. Here, allow me," Severus said as he took the glass and carried to the kitchen to refill it properly. Sodding mountain and the effect it had on simple magic.

He thought about how Harry had answered and wondered why Damon seemed to make such a fuss over it. His Harry seemed well within his mind and not overcome with any crazed desires; a bit more randy than normal, but they'd also been apart for over a week.

Carrying the milk back into the living room, he handed it to his young husband and then settled back down. "Did Grant seem well?"

Harry sipped the milk cautiously again this time then nodded. "Thank you." He thought about what Severus had asked and nodded. "He did maybe a bit more irritable but he said he needed Damon." he chuckled. "For a moment there at the airport I thought he was going to climb the counter and rip out the rental clerk's hair. Stupid woman wasn't listening to him." 

"Grant was violent?" Severus asked curiously, that was certainly not like the small man.

"Oh no," Harry shook his head, his hand once again drifting down to Severus's foot, stroking his ankle. "He kept telling her he had a reservation for the car and she kept trying to tell him he didn't."

Severus snorted; he knew what a stubborn Grant could be like. "I can only imagine," he chuckled and felt a pang of sympathy for Damon. "He wasn't nasty to you, was he?"

"No, not at all." Harry shook his head then turned and looked at Severus. "It was really odd, right up until we stopped out on the drive Grant's presence was just fine, a comfort even. Then when we got here, I felt you step out of the house and then all I could feel was you. It seemed to creep over my skin like ants and it ached until I touched you when you got out of the truck." 

Severus listened, reaching out to place his hand over Harry's and squeezing it tightly. "Just let me know what you need and we'll take care of it, alright? When do you want to get the tree?"

Harry twined their fingers and smiled, squeezing Severus's fingers in return. "I'll try not to be too demanding. Whenever you are ready to get the tree. Tomorrow if it's stopped snowing."

"Demand all you like, it's alright," Severus said pressing a kiss to Harry's fingers. "If the roads are passable we'll do so. Tell me what exactly you'd like to do to our home for this holiday."

Sighing, Harry leaned against Severus. He'd promised Severus simple and thought about how to keep it that way. "Just some lights on the house, white maybe." He looked up at his husband. "Do you think it might be easier to get an artificial tree with the lights already on it then all we have to do is buy the decorations?" 

"No, no, if we are to have a tree, then it shall be a real one," Severus said with a smile, starting to get a little more in the spirit for his husband. "Perhaps a nice wreath for the door as well?"

Harry grinned and nodded, snuggling against Severus once more. "Can it have lights too and a bell? Lights, ball ornaments and ribbons for the tree. Stockings for the hearth. I'll need wrapping paper, boxes and tape to wrap the gifts." He looked up at Severus. "What would you like to go on the top of the tree?" 

Severus laughed, now knowing how Damon found himself flustered at this time of the year. "A star perhaps, what would you like?"

"A star sounds fine to me. It'll be simple, beautiful and elegant." Harry sighed, curling his hand around Severus's foot, massaging the long toes gently. He rested his head on Severus's shoulder and yawned then closed his eyes. "Are we having Christmas dinner at Damon and Grant's?" 

Shrugging, Severus put his arm around Harry, pulling him closer. "Honestly, I'm not certain. I'll have to ask about what we will be doing. You aren't wanting to cook, are you?" he asked as he pressed a kiss to Harry's forehead.

Harry snorted and shook his head. "No, I had my fill of insanity for holiday cooking." He opened his eyes and smiled as he looked up at his husband. "I'll help out but I never want to do that again by myself. Well, I mean Davy helped out a lot but never again alone." 

Severus nodded, knowing that even Grant became high strung and irritable when faced with cooking a holiday meal. "I understand Harry, don't worry, I'll speak with Damon. Would you like to retire early, love? You look tired," he said gently as they listened to the wind outside howl.

Harry sat up and looked at Severus. "I didn't mean I don't want to cook for you Severus. I just meant I don't want to do it all by myself. I'll help Grant if he wants me too for Christmas. Maybe Jason and Davy can too. That'll be fun." he held out a hand to his husband and nodded. "Put me to bed, Sir?" 

"Don't fret Harry, I understand and of course I'll put you to bed," Severus said as he got to his feet and carefully pulled Harry to his. Waving his wand, he darkened the room and led them both back to the bedroom.

@@@@@@@@@

Damon heard the car door slam and he got up off the sofa, anxious to see his husband after a week's time. Not knowing what to expect he'd placed the bottle of lube as well as the sedative Severus had given him on the bedside table. A chocolate bar, a Diet Coke and some Chinese take-out also awaited his little husband if he wanted them. He opened the door to go help Grant with his luggage, taking a deep breath as he stepped out on to the porch. "Pet?" 

Grant hurried as fast as he could through the deep snow, dropping his bags as he went, the need to be in Damon's arms overwhelming him. The remaining few miles home had been agonizing for him and he was nearly in tears from need. 

"Damon!" he cried out as he made it to the backdoor, trying to kick out of his snow covered shoes and trousers before even making it into the house.

Damon ran down the steps as he saw his little husband. "Wait! You'll freeze it off out here!" He scooped the little man up and picked him up, leaving the bags out on the ground. He wrapped his arms around him, sliding Grant's legs around his middle and carrying him towards the house, nuzzling his neck. "My Injun. Come on, let's get you inside, baby," he murmured softly against Grant's skin. "I got everything ready."

"Help me," Grant begged, his eyes desperate as he tried to get his clothing off to expose as much skin as he could to Damon. 

Damon kicked the kitchen door shut and set Grant on the table. He shrugged off his jacket and shirt then pulled off Grant's, picking him back up and holding him close once more, carrying him into their bedroom. He rubbed Grant's back. "Shh, it's all right. I got you. I've got you." He reassured Grant and pressed soft kisses to his exposed skin, holding him with one arm under his bottom, the other hand busy trying to finish undressing his husband.

Grant arched his back and whined softly at the contact, feeling like he was on fire or under the attack of thousands of biting insects; his body alive with the need to be covered by his husband. "Don't worry about getting me ready, just do it," he pled as he helped to kick his clothing away.

Damon hummed and fell to the bed on top of Grant. He arched over him, biting and sucking on his chest as he pushed at his sweats. He fumbled for the lube Severus had given him, slicking his cock with the satiny potion. Kicking the cloth away, he spread Grant's legs and ran his slick hand over his husband then grabbed his prick and slid inside of him. Gathering Grant back in his arms, he pulled out and shoved home. "I've got you baby," he murmured and kissed Grant. 

"Don't let go," Grant begged as he clung to Damon, sobbing softly as he felt himself filled by his husband's cock. "Don't let go." Wrapping his legs around Damon's waist, he began to rock his hips, thrusting upwards to meet Damon's strokes.

"Never," Damon promised. Curling his other hand around Grant's shoulder he thrust into his husband. He moved in and out of him, never slowing the steady rhythm as he worked them quickly toward climax. Nibbling on Grant's neck and shoulder, he licked and sucked on his skin, trying to touch and soothe him as much as possible. 

Tears ran down Grant's face as he tried to push himself to relief. Moving his hand between their bodies, he roughly rubbed and pulled at his small cock, bringing his other hand down to manipulate his clit and stroke Damon's shaft. "Hurt me," he whispered.

Damon shook his head, "No, not like this. We'll get through this." He slammed into his husband harder, feeling his balls tighten as Grant's muscles clenched and grabbed at him. "Come for me, little one." He groaned and his orgasm drew his body taut as he released into Grant.

"I'm trying," Grant sobbed, feeling Damon's seed hot inside of him, but the urges he had weren't abating.

Damon swallowed and nodded, reaching between them pressing the small erect length flat against Grant's belly. Thanking whatever gods had graced Severus with his intelligence; he continued to thrust his still hard cock into Grant and rubbed Grant's cock at the same time. "I know, baby. Tell me what you need." 

"I don't know," Grant whimpered, grasping at Damon's shoulders, hating the fact that he felt as though he was disappointing his Master. "I'm sorry."

Damon shook his head and pressed a kiss to Grant's forehead. Gently, he licked away the tear tracks and kissed Grant's mouth, still trying to ease his husband's discomfort. "Don't be. Let me help you." He nuzzled at Grant's neck and sucked on his skin, humming and mouthing his body as he stroked his little prick and cunt. Turning his hand, he pressed his thumb over Grant's clit and rubbed there as well, hoping to overload all his senses at once. 

Shuddering violently, Grant swallowed back his sobs as the tightly wound coil that he'd felt in his belly for the past several hours, suddenly let loose. Digging his short nails into Damon's shoulders, Grant clung to the man as he rode out his orgasm before falling back to the pillows limply.

Damon sighed and eased out of his husband, rolling them over. He laid Grant on his chest and rubbed his back, slowly resting Grant's head on his chest. "Welcome home, My Grant." Pressing a kiss to the dark hair, he sighed. "That a little better?"   
Grant fought back a yawn and nodded. "Thank you," he whispered quietly and then closed his eyes. "I was hoping that when Max said I was no longer fertile, that this wouldn't happen any more. I know you have to be tired of dealing with it as much as I am."

Damon grunted. "I always want my horny little Injun." Running his hands down Grant's body he held him tightly to him then cupped his bottom, squeezing the pert cheeks gently before letting go. "I'll never get tired of you. You make things exciting." 

Damon wiped his hands on the bed sheets then wrapped them around Grant's face, lifting his head to look in his eyes. "You need me to stay with you right now or can I go get your bags before they rot on the lawn?"

"I can go with you?" Grant asked softly, turning his head in Damon's hands to kiss the man's palm. "I could show you what I can do?"

Damon ran his thumb across Grant's lips and nodded. "Sounds like a plan to me. You can sit in my lap and summon them from the kitchen. I'll feed you some Garlic Chicken while you do it." He traced Grant's cheekbones with his fingertips, caressing the tanned skin. "You want anything else, baby?" 

Grant licked his lips and lowered his eyes. "May I have a toy please?" he asked softly. "For when I'm sitting on your lap?"

Damon eyed Grant for a moment. "That didn't help? What we just did?" He slid one hand back down Grant's body to his bottom, massaging one cheek gently. 

Not sure how to answer, Grant let his hands fall to his lap and kept his eyes to the floor. "I shouldn't have asked. I'm alright," he said softly, getting to his feet and going to the dresser for a nightshirt. "Would you like your sweats?"

Damon got out of bed and followed Grant, turning the small man around and cupping his face. Lifting Grant's head, he looked into his eyes, "That's not the answer to what I asked, Grant. I've already told you once tonight, that I'd do everything possible to help you. I need to know how bad it is, baby, so I can do that."

He pressed a soft kiss to Grant's mouth. "Don't hide it from me, Injun. I can't help you if you do."

Grant groaned softly as Damon kissed him, his body responding despite the sex they'd just had. Pulling away, he looked down in frustration at his evident erection. "It's bad Damon. I can't recall it being this bad before," he said quietly. "I don't know why."

Sighing, Damon held out his arms to Grant, knowing if he pursued his husband Grant would just keep backing away. "That's all right, Grant. We've dealt with it in the past and we'll deal with it now. Let me help you." He smiled gently at the little man. "We have all night; Pet and I've no intentions of going anywhere." 

"I didn't want to come home like this," Grant said softly. "I just wanted to have a quiet night with you without feeling like I was in heat or something. This is worse than when you put that stuff on me to make me go all night." He stepped forward, picking up Damon's hand and pressing it to his cheek.

Slowly, Damon drew Grant into his arms, pressing his body to the smaller man's. "I understand but that's what I'm here for, baby. Better or worse remember. We've been through my worse, now we'll do yours." He kissed the top of Grant's head and rubbed his back slowly, making certain to cover as much skin as possible with each swipe of his hands. "That's my job to take care of you now."

"Thank you," Grant whispered pressing his body against Damon's. If this had been forty years ago, he would have been able to count on Damon recuperating quickly and being ready for another go, but now, Grant knew his husband needed time between rounds. "Would you play with me again tonight?"

Damon grinned and pulled back slightly to look down at his husband. "I can still keep up with you for a bit longer." He took Grant's hand and wrapped it around his prick, moving their hands along his length slowly. "I told you Sev brewed something new and it seems to be working well. I don't know how long it will last but it's yours for now." He didn't mention that he'd gone and seen a Muggle doctor about some things as well. 

Grant smiled wickedly, his hand squeezing the length of Damon's cock. "You are so big," he murmured as he dropped to his knees and lapped gently along Damon's shaft, taking his time slurping and nuzzling the erect flesh. 

Damon hung his head watching, Grant through narrowed eyes as Grant's mouth moved over his prick. "Look at you, my dirty little Injun. You look good like that, down on your knees, sucking my cock. Right where you should be." He reached down and picked up Grant's braid, pulling the thong from the end and letting the long loose strands go. He swallowed as the hair cascaded around Grant's body, "Fuck, you are beautiful like this."

Grant whimpered as he listened to Damon's gruff voice, so happy that his Master and husband had realized what he needed at the moment. He knew Damon didn't really care for 'belittling' him, but Grant couldn't help it that it got him off something fierce. 

Redoubling his efforts, Grant pulled back just enough to wrap his lips around the tip of Damon's prick and swallow him down. Glancing up, he saw how his husband was watching him and moved one hand to between his legs to toy with his slit.

Damon smirked as he watched Grant. "You think you can do something with that? Is it wet, is it slick, Injun? Bet it's not as good as that mouth of yours."

Grant shuddered listening to Damon's voice, humming softly around the flesh in his mouth and throat. Snaking his other hand down, he pulled his small cock up tight to his belly as he shoved the fingers of his other hand into himself. 

Damon shook his head. "Didn't think so. It's just as useless as that bit of flesh you think to call a prick. Worthless." he swallowed as he watched Grant. "Good for nothing, not even as decoration." 

Letting himself go into that particular headspace, Grant pulled his mouth off of Damon's cock and sat back on the floor, spreading his legs wide as he played with himself. Looking around, he spied the lube Damon had used. "May I use the lube Daddy?" he asked softly, an idea forming in his head. 

Damon looked back at the table and then back down at Grant. Taking a step back, he sighed softly and tried to calm himself. "Use our regular, not the stuff Sev brewed and be quick about it, Kitten." 

"Thank you Daddy," Grant said as he flipped around and crawled to the nightstand to fetch what they normally used. Going back to where he'd been, Grant assumed his previous position before opening the lube and dipping most of one hand into it. 

"Watch Daddy," he murmured as he reached back down between his legs, inserting his fingers into his slit, one after another until he had four inside of himself. Shaking and moaning, he looked up once more at Damon. "Watch."

Folding his thumb in as tight as he could, Grant slowly began to push his whole hand into his body, his body bending and shaking as he worked his hand in to almost the wrist before he began to twist it from side to side. 

Damon sucked in a breath as he watched Grant fist himself, groaning as the small hand turned wetly inside of his husband's slit. He smirked then licked his lips, sticking his foot out and rubbing it along side of Grant's fist for a moment. "Well, well, you did find a good use for it, I'm surprised." He adjusted his stance and clapped lazily. "How long can you keep that up? Surely not for too long." 

Grant bit his lip and looked up at Damon. "Does Daddy want to use his Kitten?" he asked and then groaned loudly as he tried to push his hand in deeper, his little cunt spasming around it. "Kitten has a tight little hole for Daddy's cock."

Whimpering and whining, Grant brought his knees together while keeping his hand inside of himself and slowly rolled to his belly, bringing his knees up under him while he ground himself down on his hand. 

Damon watched, shocked, as Grant rolled on the floor and fucked himself on his fist. In all their time together nothing like this had ever happened and he wondered what just exactly was going on with his little husband.

"Yellow, Grant." Damon bent and picked up Grant, laying him out on the bed. He hated to slow their scene but when Grant was this bad off in his cycle he didn't need to be rushing him to the hospital trying to explain what had happened. "Let me see, baby." 

Groaning softly, Grant focussed on Damon's voice and stilled, his hand slipping out of him a little. "Did I do bad?" he asked softly as he waited for Damon to tell him what to do.

Damon shook his head, "Just checking on you, baby. I'm sorry. You scared me. We can continue. You want my hand?" 

Grant shook his head. "Will you take my ass? I can do this while you do," he said as he pushed his hand back in, closing his eyes and groaning from the sensations as he did so.

Damon wrapped his hands around Grant's face. "Look at me, Pet. I'll have to take you from behind; it's easier that way. Are you certain you want that?" 

Grant nodded, once more rolling carefully to his belly, bringing his knees up under him. He spread his knees wide, giving Damon a perfect view of his cunt stretched around his hand and his tiny pucker. "Hard Daddy, please," he begged softly, his eyes glazing over as he rocked back and forth fucking himself on his hand. 

Damon groaned, hard pressed in his decision in choosing to do as his husband asked or just calling the scene off altogether. He shouldn't have bothered really though, he knew what he would do, because this was all for Grant.

Taking a deep breath, he searched Grant's face once more then grabbed the lubricant and slicked his fingers. He climbed up onto the bed and shoved two fingers into Grant's ass, leaning over him to hiss in his ear. "Daddy's Kitten. Nice, tight ass. You are such a slut; can't wait to fuck you." 

Moaning loudly, Grant pushed back against Damon's fingers. "Daddy's whore," breathed. The pupils in his chocolate brown eyes were dilated as he stared into nothingness, his head thrown back to expose his throat to his Master. A fine sweat had broken over his body, leaving him slick and shimmering in the low light of the lamp in the bedroom.

Damon rubbed Grant's back adding another finger to his ass at the same time. "That's right, my whore, my slut, my bitch." He pressed a kiss to Grant's tailbone, licking the sweat from his body and smiling at the sweet taste of it. "My chocolate Injun," he murmured fondly. 

"I'm so close," Grant panted, his body shaking as he tried to push his hand in deeper as he pushed back on Damon's fingers. "Now... please... in me."

Damon nodded, slicking himself with his other hand as he continued to stretch Grant. Rising up to his knees, he pressed his prick to the opening without removing his fingers. Pulling his fingers from Grant, he slammed into him, hard then grabbed hold of his hips, easing back out and shoving back in again just as hard. 

Grant howled, thrashing as much as he could under his husband as Damon held him tightly. "Can I?" he cried out loudly, his twat clenching around his fingers and his small cock twitching and jerking from the pounding he was receiving against his prostate. 

Damon growled and nodded. "Yes!" He could feel Grant's body quivering under his fingers and hoped this time it would be enough. "Come for me, Pet!" he thrust harder into Grant, feeling himself ready for release the second time that night in such a short time. 

His hips bucking wildly, Grant fucked himself on both Damon's cock and his own hand uncontrollably, screaming out as he felt the hot liquid begin to gush from his slit around his hand. "Daddy!"

Damon gasped as Grant's orgasm splashed over him, the muscles in his body tightening around him, drawing his own orgasm from him. "Grant!" 

Grant's arms and legs trembled as he slowly pulled his hand from his body, Damon's comforting weight still covering his back and the man's cock still buried in his ass.

"Oh gods," Grant groaned softly, giving Damon's cock an experimental squeeze with the muscles in his ass. "It's been years since I've done that; I can't believe I'm still that flexible."

Damon grinned and pressed a kiss to Grant's back, groaning softly as Grant's muscles squeezed him tightly. "It was beautiful. You are beautiful," he murmured softly and eased out of Grant then thrust back in forcefully, gripping his slender hips tightly as he began to make love to his husband once more.

Grant's eyes widened and he bit his lip, surprised that Damon still had the stamina to continue. "Damon... what was in that lube?" he asked, arching his back to accept his husband.

Damon chuckled. "It was Sev's Sex Salve and a little blue pill, Pet." He slammed into Grant and growled as he licked the back of Grant's neck, biting his skin gently.

"You went to a Muggle doctor?" Grant asked with a grunt, his body pushed forward on the bed. He had a hard time believing Damon had gone to a Muggle doctor for something to help him achieve an erection.

Damon held still inside of Grant, holding on to his hips, his body shaking from excitement and the drugs. "I wanted to be able to help you." he said softly. "When you told it me was bad, I told Severus I needed something and he told me about the lube. He also brewed me some Pepper-Up. I went to the doc in Wheeling when I went to get you some take out before we came home." 

Grant closed his eyes as he thought of the chemical cocktail coursing through his husband's veins. "I'm sorry Damon," he managed softly, wishing now he'd never mentioned how bad the cycle had started out for him. "I don't want you to take any more. I'll be alright."

Damon caressed Grant's back gently and laid kisses across his damp skin. "Don't worry about it Pet. I'm fine. I was kinda honest with the Muggle and he said I'm fine to take it. Really." He pulled out of Grant and thrust back into his husband, groaning at the sensation. "See? I'm ready for you, so ready for you."

Grinding back against Damon's hip bones, Grant moaned softly. "What did you tell him, what is kinda honest Damon?" he asked, struggling to keep himself in check for a few minutes longer before giving over to his body's instinctual drive to procreate. 

Damon sighed, "About my health. Had to be or he wouldn't have given me the pills. He just doesn't know I'm a Wizard." He covered Grant again trying to distract him by running his tongue down his spine, digging his fingers into Grant's hips and thrusting against that spot inside his ass. He rubbed the head of his prick back and forth, moaning softly at the effects it was having on himself as well. 

Grant's eyes crossed as he tried to form a coherent sentence. "You... you have to be... Oh fuck... You have to be impotent to get them," he growled as he tried to rock his hips to get off.

Damon grunted and pulled out almost all the way, slamming back into his husband hard. "You talk too much," he hissed in Grant's ear. "Just enjoy it my Own, because I'm going to fuck you all night long and in the morning you won't even be able to walk."

Moaning loudly with each thrust of his husband's prick, the pills forgotten, Grant rocked back to meet Damon's body, his head hanging down with his hair tumbling down over the pillows. "Do you want my pussy?" he asked softly, reaching back between his legs to let his finger tips stroke over Damon's heavy balls. "Fill me till your come is running down my legs?"

"Yes," Damon sucked in a breath, continuing to thrust into Grant as the softly spoken words filtered back to him. He groaned, sliding out of his husband and summoned his wand. Casting a quick cleaning spell on himself, he slid into Grant's dripping slit, shouting out at the change in heat and dampness. 

It seemed like Grant's body was on fire and the heat seared over him as he pounded into the other man once more. He didn't know if it was the potion, the Muggle drugs he'd taken or just Grant himself but it was burning him inside and out. "Oh gods," he murmured softly leaning down to rain kisses on Grant's back, licking the sweat off his skin. 

Grant shuddered, dropping his shoulders and chest to the bed, lifting and tilting his ass to give Damon perfect access to his body. "So hot," he murmured, his cheek against the cool pillow, his fists clenching the sheets. "Harder."

Damon grunted and rose up off of Grant, pulling back on his hips as he thrust forward into him, hands digging into the tanned skin. He panted; felt his heart racing as he pounded into Grant, knowing there would most likely be bruises on both of them in the morning. "Touch yourself my Own," he managed to pant as he slammed into Grant. 

Crying out as Damon pounded into him, Grant did as he'd been told and reached between his legs to rub and pinch at his clit and small cock, teasing the tortured flesh until he was bucking and thrashing beneath Damon.

"My cock is so hard," Grant growled, doing something he didn't do often, wrapping his hand around the small member and fisting it roughly, trying to match his strokes with his husband's. He could feel something burning the tender flesh and wondered if he hadn't gotten some of Severus' special lube on himself by accident. 

Damon pulled out of Grant, flipped him over and covered him again, sliding back into him hard as he leaned over him. He hooked one of Grant's legs with his am then slammed into him again. Reaching between them, he rubbed Grant's clit as he continued to thrust into him. 

Looking down at Grant, he eyed the smaller man. "Love you," he murmured as he worked the other man's body then leaned down and took his mouth and he rocked their hips together harder. 

Abandoning his aching cock, Grant wrapped his arms around Damon's shoulders, short nails digging into the older man's back as he began to twitch and spasm under the man's body.

He could feel the sheets dragging at his skin as Damon's powerful thrusts moved them across the large bed, could feel what he knew were going to be friction burns later on and not caring.

Damon groaned into Grant's mouth as he felt the sharp little nails dig into his skin. He thrust harder, grinding into Grant using the large muscles of his legs to push himself into the small man. He hung on to Grant, losing himself in the scent, sounds and sensations of their love making. Not noticing that they were slowly running out of mattress space, he continued to pound into Grant then bent his head to the man's chest, nipping and licking on his skin.

Grant's eyes rolled back as the force of his orgasm hit him, every muscle in his body going taut just as a powerful thrust from Damon pushed him over the edge of the bed.

Instinctively, Grant flung his arms back to catch himself only to hear a sharp crack and feel a searing pain shoot up his right arm. "No!" he yelped as the momentum of Damon's thrusts carried them both over the edge of the mattress and onto the floor.

"Dammit!" Damon rolled off of Grant as they tumbled to the floor, landing hard on his side. Groaning and panting, he crawled over to Grant, "Pet, you all right?" He brushed back Grant's hair and pulled him into his lap, looking him over as he tried to calm himself down. He'd heard Grant yelp and that hadn't sounded good. 

"I'll live," Grant panted as he scrambled to his knees, cradling his right wrist to his chest and pushing at Damon with his other hand as he tried to climb back onto his husband. "Lay down."

"Whoa, there Injun." Damon grabbed Grant's waist. "Let me see what happened here." He carefully pulled Grant's am away from his chest and looked at his hand, gently touching and bending his wrist. 

"Ow, stop it," Grant hissed, trying to snatch his arm back, a tear sliding down one tanned cheek. 

Damon held fast to Grant's arm, shaking his head. "I'm sorry, baby. I won't touch it again." He cupped Grant's face with his other hand and wiped away the tears with his thumb. "You're hurt, Pet. Now be still and let me see. Can you move it on your own?" 

Gritting his teeth against the pain, Grant tried moving his hand, wincing as the pain surged up his arm again. "No," he panted, his face paling as he shivered trying to fight the urge to vomit. "It's broke."

Damon shook his head and carefully put Grant on his feet. "All right. Come on then, we're going to the hospital to get it set." He stood and picked up his wand, cleaning them gently and summoning their clothes from the rest of the house. 

Looking at Grant, he smiled weakly, "I'm sorry baby. Let me get you a pain potion then I'll help you get dressed." 

Grant looked up at Damon and frowned slightly. "Why are you apologizing?" he asked softly, using his good hand to stroke the man's face. "It's going to be alright."

Damon nuzzled Grant's hand. "I know it will be, but I didn't mean to try and kill us." He smiled at his husband and leaned down to press a kiss to his mouth then brushed past him to the bathroom, coming out with the pain numbing potion. "Here you are. It's one of mine so go easy on it, but I figured it would work best since it's stronger." 

Grant took the phial, looking down at it pensively for a moment before he brought it to his lips. "Would you just use a charm to mend my wrist? I don't want to go to the hospital. They'll ask questions."

"Grant, it's been years since I've used those spells and I'm not a doctor." Damon eyed him as he went to the dresser to retrieve them some clothes. "Besides, we weren't doing anything wrong. You fell out of bed and that's all they need to know." 

"Damon, they'll know what we were doing if I tell them I fell out of bed," Grant muttered, rolling his eyes. "I'd do the spell myself, but I don't know if it would work. Come on Damon, just do them, please?"

Damon pulled on a tee-shirt and some boxers then grabbed some for Grant. Turning to his husband he gave him a look, "No. Come here and get dressed. I'm taking you to the hospital and that's final. I don't care what they think. You are hurt and it needs to be set." 

Obeying, Grant went to Damon, still carefully holding his wrist to his chest. "What are we going to tell them?" he asked as he stepped into the boxers his husband held open for him.

Damon pulled the under shorts up Grant's legs and smiled at him. "That I was making love to my husband and broke him." 

"Are you sure you want people to know what we were doing?" Grant asked softly, a small smile curving his lips as he thought about what they had just been doing. "They'll probably smell it on me anyhow."

Damon turned and grabbed some soft sweat pants and held them out for Grant. "After this many years, Pet, if they don't know by now then I could care less what they think we get up to. They are going to talk regardless so it doesn't make a bit of difference to me. We know what happened, so fuck them."

He slid the pants up Grant's legs and pressed a kiss to his crotch then stood. He summoned on of his own t-shirts for the small man and held it open for Grant to slide into. "Be careful now." 

Grant eyed the tee shirt and shook his head. "I think one of your flannel shirts would work better Damon," he said. In a way he agreed with how Damon thought, but then again, no one would say boo to a mouse in front of the man nor did he have a professional image that had to be maintained.

Damon nodded and put the shirt away, rummaging though the closet until he found one that matched somewhat knowing his husband would fret otherwise. He rolled the long sleeve up and held it out to Grant. "Well, hopefully someone we know will be on call tonight and it won't matter. Besides, it ain't none of their damned business." 

@@@@@@

Max looked up from the quiet nurse's station where he was manning his post for the nurse that had gone on her dinner break. He had the ER rotation that night at Blue Ridge and was currently bored out of his mind. Most of the good citizens had listened to the radio pleas to stay home where it was safe, so he'd seen only one case in the past three hours and that was a young woman who had gone into false labour.

Max had sent her up to Maternity for observation and had gone back to his video games. It was going to be a long night.

Hearing the automatic doors to the ER open, Max looked up briefly, seeing no one, he went back to his game. The nurse could deal with it.

Damon looked around the corner then carried Grant into the ER. Spotting Max sitting in a chair, he walked over to the big man and kicked at his feet. "Hey, put your toy down and help a man out." he hissed softly.

Max looked up and then pulled back a bit in surprise. "What the hell?" he asked softly as he got to his feet. "What's going on?"

Damon looked around the room and bent close to Grant as he set him on his feet. "I'll handle this." He looked up at Max. "Hey Max, Grant had an accident coming home this evening. We were unloading his bags and he fell on the back porch. You know how those steps are. I'm not sure, but I think it's broken." He ran his hand over Grant's hair gently, smiling at his husband then looking back at Max. "I brought him in just to make certain." 

Max looked at Damon and then down at Grant, noticing the smaller man wouldn't meet his eyes. "Bring him back Damon and I'll take a look at him. You can wait for him in the waiting room," he said as he picked up a clipboard and pointed to a curtained area.

Damon frowned. "Max... you know what time of the year it is. Don't you think it might be best if I stay with him while you fix his arm?" 

"Just bring him back Damon, I'll have him back to you good as new in no time," Max said, keeping his tone professional and even. He needed to make sure that all was well with Grant, the fact the small man wouldn't look him in the eye worried him. 

Taking a deep breath Damon nodded. Turning to Gant he bent and looked him in the eye, "You'll be all right. I'll be just outside." He shrugged off his jacket and wrapped his around Grant, hoping enough of his scent was on the garment to last Grant for a while. He believed the little man when he'd told him the cycle was bad this time. Grant normally kept things from him but this time he hadn't hesitated so he knew something was wrong. 

He carefully led Grant over to the bed Max had indicated, keeping his hand on Grant for as long as possible. Damon looked at Max once more. "Are you certain I can't stay with him?" he asked again, running his hand up and down Grant's back as he helped his husband up onto the bed. 

Max looked Damon in the eye and shook his head. "Not at the moment, but I'll bring you back shortly, alright?" he said as he started to pull the privacy curtain around the bed.

Damon scowled and pulled away from Grant as the curtain swept across his feet. Swearing softly, he stomped out to the waiting room, feeling like an ogre, knowing exactly why Max had acted like he had and hating himself and the big healer for a moment as he threw himself into a hard plastic chair to wait. 

Grant looked at the swaying curtain and bit his lip. "You didn't have to send him out," he said softly.

Max sighed and turned around to look at Grant. "I did and you know why I did." He pulled out a splint kit from the cabinet and sat down on the stool, holding his hand out to Grant as he looked at him. "Let me see what he did to you," he said softly. "You want to tell me what happened?" 

Grant looked at Max, keeping his arm cradled protectively. "He didn't do anything to me. I fell."

Max licked his lips and nodded, eyeing his friend. He took a deep breath and rubbed his face. "Are you certain that's your story? I'm just trying to do my job Grant. You know I have to ask." 

Grant knew Max was being honest. Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, he looked down at his wrist. "I fell out of bed during sex."

Max closed his eyes and shook his head. "Dammit Grant, that's a worse excuse than the one before. Look, I know he was angry about you getting lost in England. Tell me right now if he did something to you. Please. I'm trying to help you out and I really don't want to have to call the sheriff but you aren't making this easy on me. Just tell me the truth." 

Grant held his injured arm out to Max. "Look for yourself Max. We were having sex and I came off the bed, that's all," he said softly. It was the truth and Max could use a truth serum if he wanted to.

Max stared at Grant for a moment then sighed. "Oh hell, I should have known with you two it would have been something kinky that brought you in here." He carefully unwrapped Grant's arm and hissed softly. The small wrist was swollen and purple, turned at an odd angle and Max shook his head in sympathy.

"Looks like you did it up good, but I'm going to need to X-ray it to make certain." Max looked at Grant. "I'm sorry but I had to ask. I'll get one of the nurses in here with some pain medicine for you and we'll get you fixed up."

Grant tried not to laugh; grimacing as Max gently manipulated his wrist. "Nothing too kinky, I just fell off the bed. I know you had to ask. Would you let Damon come back here now?" he asked hopefully.

Max nodded and stood. "Let me go get him and send for an X-ray tech. Don't move and I'll be right back."

@@@@@@@@@

Several hours later after Grant's wrist was cast and the small man was sedated, Max was sitting in the exam area with the couple; still, no one else had been in that night.

"Merlin, I feel like I'm being paid to do nothing," Max grumbled, dreading the time that was coming that Damon would take Grant home, he'd miss the company. "I could be home right now with my family."

Damon grunted as he ran his hands through Grant's hair. The small man had finally gone to sleep after Max had given him some pain medicine. He looked over at his friend. "How are the kids doing? You know you can bundle them up and come stay with us tonight. There's plenty of room." 

"The kids are fine. Allie got there about an hour before my shift, so she probably has them both in bed right now," Max said, a faint smile on his lips as he thought of the way his wife had looked that afternoon with freshly fallen snow in her dark hair and her cheeks reddened from the cold. 

Damon stared at Max. "Excuse me? Did you just say Allie? You let her back in the house with those babies? What the hell is going through your head, boy?"

"We talked yesterday Damon. We're going to see a counsellor about this, she's seeing one now," Max said, trying not to be defensive. "They are her kids too, she has every right to see them and be with them."

Damon rubbed his face and looked at him, running a hand through his hair. "I understand that, son but I'm worried about you. She's been so... I can't understand..." he trailed off and looked down at Grant then back at Max. "Look, I know it's not my place to tell you your business but are you certain they are safe with her?"

Max looked away for a moment and nodded. "I put tracing charms on the children before she got there and the wards will alert me if she tries to take them out," he said, hating the fact he'd felt as though he needed to do something like that. Damon was right though, Allie had definitely been off in the past few months.

Damon nodded, his heartbeat slowing some at Max's reassurances but he would be certain to drive by the Sorens's home when he finally left the hospital just to see for himself. "All right and how are you doing with her wanting to see them?" 

"I'm glad Damon. I know that you all don't like her too much, at least not much lately, but she's still my wife and she was like the witch I fell in love with yesterday," Max said, trying to explain. "I was talking to Adams this morning and he said she could have been suffering from something hormonal that shifted her behaviour, he was going to see if she'd come into see him this week.”

Damon nodded, completely understanding the position Max was in. Grant's cycles could shift his normally cheerful personality into something completely unrecognizable so he sympathized with the big man. "It's not that we don't like her, son, it's the fact of how she was treating you and the littles. A lot can be forgiven if a change is made and followed through." He looked up and met the man's eyes. "Sincerity and honesty counts in a relationship, Max." 

“Yes it does Damon and you should have seen how happy she was to see the kids,” Max said, swallowing the lump in his throat. “How happy she seemed to see me.”

Damon sighed; he'd wait and see, reserving his judgement for later. "I'm glad for you then, if it's what you want and I hope it works out. It's terrible the way young people think marriage is a throw-away thing nowadays." He gently stroked Grant's cheek, and then smoothed the sleepy frown lines from his brow. He looked over at Max again, smiling at him. "You all planning Christmas together or can we still expect you at the house?" 

“I don’t know honestly. I had been planning to spend it with you, but let me ask Allie,” he said as he pulled his cell phone from his pocket and dialled his home number.

Allie jumped from where she had been sleeping on the sofa when the phone rang. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, picking up the phone and answering it, "Hello, Sorens residence." She got up and padded to the first bedroom, leaning in the room to peer in, checking on Sarah as she slept. 

“Hey Allie, it’s me... Max. How are things going? Are you all staying warm enough?” Max asked, cursing himself for sounding like an idiot.

Allie chuckled softly and closed Sarah's door softly, walking down the hall to Max's room to check on the baby. "Hello Maxwell. We're fine. I'm checking on the children now." She peeked into the large room, smiling as she saw the child curled up with his bottom in the air. Checking the clock on the bedside table, she turned and walked out back toward the living room, making her way into the kitchen; it was almost time for Max's bottle. "Shouldn't you be working? Stitching someone back together or something? Saving the world from drunks and disorderlies," Laughing, she pulled down a can of formula and a bottle from the cabinet. 

Max chuckled at his wife’s words. “Actually it’s been really quiet tonight. Saw a woman and sent her up to maternity and set a wrist. I didn’t wake you, did I?” he asked as he glanced down at his watch and noticed the time.

"You did but that's all right. I had set my cell to go off in a few minutes, I'm making little Max's bottle right now." Allie dumped the powder in the bottle, and then grabbed some water from the fridge, carefully measuring out the pure water into the baby bottle then screwing on the nipple top. She shook it vigorously for a moment then tapped it with her wand, heating it gently. 

Wedging the phone between her shoulder and her ear, she tested the temperature on her wrist and nodded, putting the bottle on the counter to cool for a moment before going to wake the baby. "I'm glad you are having an easy night." She hesitated a moment then continued. "I've missed you."

Max felt his face warm and turned away a little from where Damon was sitting with Grant. “I’ve missed you as well. Can I ask you a question Al?”

Allie flushed. "I will not have phone sex with you while you are at work, Max. But other than that go right ahead." She giggled and picked up the bottle, shaking and testing it again then nodding; it was the right temperature now. She walked into the living room then headed for the bedroom to get the baby.

Max snorted in surprise. “No Al! Not that, not after the last time,” he teased gently as he listened to the sounds from his home of her puttering around as if nothing bad had ever happened. 

“I was going to ask about Christmas and if you had plans.”

Allie laughed softly, shaking her head as she pushed open the door, setting the bottle down and gently waking her son. She settled him on the changing table, smiling down at him as he stared at her with his big blue eyes while she changed his diaper. "I haven't really thought about it, why?" 

Buttoning his sleeper back up around the new diaper, she cradled him in her arms and offered him the bottle, grinning again as he latched on to the nipple and began sucking heartily. She settled down on the sofa, gently running a finger over his forehead as he drank, just watching him watch her as he ate. "Would you like me to spend it with you and the children?"

“Yeah, I’d like that. Do you think you might be up to visiting at Damon and Grant’s for a little while on Christmas day? You know, like we used to,” Max said, wishing that no one else was there to hear his conversation.

Allie arched an eyebrow as she listened to Max. "I would love to spend the day with you and the children. I suppose if you would like to see Damon and Grant, we could, if you are certain that we are welcome." 

“Damon’s here, he just asked. That was one of the reasons I called, to see what you thought about it,” Max said, not thinking about the implied information he’d just given his wife. 

"Why is Damon at the hospital? He's not hurt, is he?" Allie asked curiously as she pulled the bottle from Max's mouth, lifting him to her shoulder to burp him. "I heard Margaret talking about him helping to plough out roads in town today. Tell him I said thank you for that as well as the invite." 

“No, he’s alright, he brought Grant in. I’ll tell him,” Max said as he shifted in his chair. “I should be home in an hour or so, maybe sooner, depends on when the next guy gets here. Want to have a late supper or early breakfast with me? I’ll cook.

Allie frowned. "What happened to Grant?" She wondered if Damon had done something to the small man then returned her attention to the baby in her arms, smiling at him when he belched and cooed. She cradled him again, returning the bottle to him mouth. "I'll cook. I promised Sarah, I'd make her Mickey pancakes for breakfast this morning, if that's all right with you? I didn't know how long you'd be working." 

Max made a face, grimacing as he realized what he’d done. “Slipped on some ice Al, that’s all,” he said quickly, not wanting to look at Damon. “I’ll let you finish feeding the baby. Call me if you need anything, okay?”

"Sure he did," Allie muttered. "I bet he had some help on the way down as well." She smiled at little Max. "All right, Maxwell. I will and be careful driving home. Bye." 

Max ended the car and turned back to the older couple. “I’m sorry Damon; I didn’t ask if it was alright if Allie came along at Christmas. I guess I just assumed since we’ve always been there as a family,” he said feeling awkward under the other man’s gaze.

Damon just stared at Max for a moment, not certain what to say to the man. He took a deep breath before speaking. "I don't mind her coming to join us at Christmas but I do not appreciate being the subject of gossip, Max." His voice was soft and low but firm as he spoke, trying to keep his temper and not wake his husband. "I understand she's your wife but I also know you are a doctor and things like that should be kept private." 

“You’re right Damon. I shouldn’t have mentioned your name. I wasn’t thinking,” Max said as he looked away for a moment. “Maybe it would be best if we didn’t bother you all this year.”

Damon carefully gathered his husband up into his arms and stood, looking down at Max, trying not to say anything that would irrevocably change their friendship. "You are welcome at anytime Max, you know that. Just have a care next time. There are some in this town that would love it to have proof to what you think you suspect." 

“I had to ask Damon, you know that. I had to ask,” Max said softly, wishing now that he had never been on call that night.

Damon sighed. "I know you did and I'm all right with that now. What I'm not all right with is you telling Allie." He shook his head. "It's over and done with now, Max."

Max looked at Damon for a moment, choosing his words before he spoke. “Damon... you brought your husband in after he took a spill on the ice on the back porch. He broke his wrist in two places. Both were clean breaks. I put him in a cast to stabilize the joint until the potions I’ve prescribed have taken full effect. Due to his age, I would advise the next three weeks in the cast.”

Damon winced again at hearing the diagnosis; another reason for Grant having to be sedated. He had not been happy to hear that Max wouldn't be able to fix the break with his wand. After screaming at the two of them at the top of his lungs for fifteen minutes, Grant had allowed Max to set and cast his wrist. He'd held his husband, helped shoved the potions down his throat and watched as they took effect while Max had carefully wrapped Grant's arm in plaster. It had been a very long night for everyone.

He sighed and nodded. "Thank you, Max. I appreciate all your help tonight." 

“You’re very welcome. If you want, I can write a prescription for something when he starts itching,” Max said as he stood to walk them out.

Damon nodded. "Thank you again, Max." he looked at the big man and smiled at him. "I hope everything works out with you and Allie. She really is welcome at Christmas if you can keep her in line." He wanted to have their family together, seeing as they'd all be there for once. 

“Please tell Grant I’m sorry when he wakes up,” Max said. “You might want to see how he feels about having Allie there before we just show up.” He held the door open for Damon and peered into the night. “By the way, she wanted me to thank you for working on the roads today.”

Damon nodded and smiled. "All in a day's work, man. All in a day's work. You be careful going home."


	126. Devotion

Harry slipped out of the bed, looking first to make sure Severus was still sound asleep. He grinned as he watched his husband in a shaft of moonlight, flat out on his back, arms thrown out; the Potions master was snoring peacefully. Harry patted his rounded tummy as he quietly crept out of the bedroom and into the kitchen before he turned on a light.

"Alright Reganne love, you woke me up, what does Daddy's girl want for her tum?" Harry murmured softly, one hand still rubbing his belly while he looked through the refrigerator for inspiration.

Harry had found that the further he advanced in his pregnancy, the odder his wants became when it came to eating. Things he couldn't have imagined eating a year ago were now regularly consumed with relish. The small man smiled as he pulled out a small plastic container that held a bit of tapioca pudding; that would do to start.

Sitting down at the small kitchen table, Harry tucked in with a spoon. After several bites, he paused and began to look around his kitchen once more; his pudding needed something to add some crunch.

Getting up from his chair, Harry looked around until his eyes landed on something that just seemed as though it would be perfect. It was so perfect that he could actually taste the food on his tongue and feel the crunch in his mouth. He'd found Severus' stash of vinegar crisps; the only bad thing was that they were well beyond his reach and he was no longer allowed to climb up on a chair to fetch things.

He stared at them for a long moment, longing in his eyes before he made his decision. It made perfect sense to him. Severus would just have to get up and retrieve them.

Padding back into the bedroom, Harry sat down on the edge of the bed closest to Severus' sleeping form and shook his husband gently. "Sev?" he whispered.

"Hmm," Severus groaned and wrapped an arm around Harry's bottom as he rolled over in bed, scooting closer to the other man. "Shh, sleeping."

Harry smiled and shook him again. "Severus... I need you... desperately," he murmured as he bent down and nibbled the man's ear.

Severus grinned in his light slumber. "Mmm, my Harry, I know you do..." His arm tightened around the other man and he shivered slightly at Harry's caresses. 

"Please Severus, I can't wait," Harry begged, an evil grin on his face. "I need you to wake up."

Sighing and opening one black eye, Severus looked at his little husband. "You want something to eat don't you?" 

Harry nodded his head and smiled beatifically. "I can't reach your crisps and I need them Husband. Really, I do," he said earnestly as he rubbed his belly.

Severus closed his eyes and rolled over seeking out the clock, glaring at the three red numbers. "Harry, do you realize what time it is? No wizard, or witch for that matter, would be up and eating at this time." He looked at his little husband again. "Come back to bed, Pet." He patted the pillow and laid his head back down.

Harry let out a put upon sigh. "Alright, I'll do it myself," he said as he got to his feet, making sure his elbow caught Severus in the rib cage as he stood. "Your daughter is hungry."

Severus groaned and reached out to grab Harry's arm. "Just a mo. No need to be tetchy." 

Harry scratched idly at his belly button while he waited for Severus to sit up. "That's alright, I can just use the broom to try to knock them down," he said. The last time he'd employed that method, the biscuit jar that one of their customers had given them had been broken.

Severus groaned and glared at his husband. "Merlin, Harry. I'm up, I'm up." He threw back the blankets and shook his head as he padded out to the kitchen. Reaching up to the top of the fridge, Severus retrieved his crisps and arched an eyebrow at his husband, holding the bag just out of Harry's reach. "You are positive you want my crisps? The same crisps, just last week, you were gagging over because I had bought them." 

Harry nodded emphatically. "Yes, I want them now. I didn't have pudding then, but I do now and I need your crisps," he said and then bit his lip. "That is, if it's alright." He toed a crack in the lino with a socked foot and waited to see what his husband would do.

"Pudding? What kind of pudding?" Severus still didn't hand over the crisps just yet, almost afraid to hear what his little husband was going to eat this time. 

"The rest of the tapioca that I bought at some market this afternoon," Harry replied, pointing at the small bowl on the table. "Would you like some too?"

Severus made a face, nearly gagging at the thought. "Vinegar crisps and tapioca? Together? Urgh." He shoved the bag at his husband and shuddered. "Merlin, that's just nasty. Here take them, don't think I'll be indulging tonight, little one."

Harry rolled his eyes at his husband. "You don't mix them together," he said as he rolled his eyes and took the packet. "You have to have a bite of one and then the other so the crunch balances the mushy." He looked at Severus as though the man truly had no common sense. "Really. Mixing them would just be... gross."

Severus arched an eyebrow. "It is the same thing, Harry." He pressed a kiss to his husband's hair. "I'm going back to bed."

Harry pouted for a moment and then sat down in his chair. "Fine, sleep well," he sighed as he dipped his spoon back in his pudding. He was craving the man's company along with his crisps.

Severus yawned greatly and shook his head, pulling out one of the chairs across from Harry. He stretched his long legs out, crossing his bare feet and looking at his husband sleepily. "Better? You know we must be up in a few hours to get ready for work."

Harry looked at Severus with wide green eyes. "I'm sorry, I just couldn't sleep. I was hungry, but she seems to be lying odd as well and just not comfortable," he said as he munched a few of the tart crisps. 

Severus nodded and sat up, eyeing his little husband. "Are you uncomfortable? Do we need to call Max?" The closer the due date approached the more nervous Severus got. He was terribly afraid he wasn't going to be around when Harry went into labour.

Harry shrugged and then shook his head. "I don't think we need to call Max unless he has a way to shift her little bum out of my lungs," he groaned, wincing as his unborn child stretched again in his abdomen. "She's of a mind of her own."

Severus felt a pang of sympathy with his husband's wince and nodded. "If you are certain." He leaned back in the chair, continuing to watch Harry eat. "Have you tried pressing on your stomach to move her some?"

"Yes and you can tell she's a Snape, just as stubborn as her father," Harry groused as he dug another spoonful of pudding out.

Severus hummed and turned the bag around, fishing out a chip to munch on. "I'd venture to say she gets it from both of us, based on tonight's display." He chuckled as he pinned his husband with a medium grade glare. "Yes?"

Harry gave the older man an impish little grin and then laughed. "I suppose Husband, but you said you liked it when I was wilful," he teased as he took a handful of crisps and then crumbled them into his pudding, mixing it with anticipation.

Severus dropped his crisps to the table, the small craving for them entirely gone now as he watched Harry. "Merlin, no mixing eh, Harry?" he shuddered again and wiped his hands on his pyjama bottoms. 

Harry shrugged and then looked down at the mess in his dish. "I didn't want to wait anymore between bites," he said, his logic making perfect sense to him. "I bet chocolate sauce would really go good with this too. Do we have any?"

Severus gagged and shook his head, one hand coming up to cover his mouth. "I have no idea, but if you are really going to do that then I'll have to leave. I apologize Harry. I just can't watch this train wreck."

Harry raised an eyebrow and looked at his husband sitting across the table from him. "How can that possibly bother you? You LIKE haggis."

"Be that as it may, Harry, it's still not as nasty as that concoction you are now mixing." Severus eyed the mess in the container. "At least tatties and neeps go well with the haggis."

Harry looked properly horrified as he pushed his bowl away. "That's it, I'm done, take me back to bed please," he said as he rubbed his belly and sighed, thinking about what he would have for breakfast in a few hours.

Severus stood and held a hand out to his little husband. "You will brush your teeth before returning to our bed?" He led Harry back to their room and pushed his gently towards the loo. "Hurry back, pet."

@@@@@@@@

At the end of his ER rotation, Max got into his pickup, carefully driving the nine blocks to the house he'd lived in for the past eight years with his wife. Now, he was looking forward to seeing the small woman and his two children, tonight being the first night Allie had agreed to stay over since she'd walked out nearly two weeks ago.

As he pulled into the drive, he let out the breath he hadn't even been aware he'd been holding when he saw his wife's small car still parked where it had been when he'd left that afternoon. Shutting the truck off, Max got out and walked around to let himself in the mud room door, not wanting to track snow and ice onto the hardwood floors he and Allie had redone several years earlier.

"Allie," he called softly as he shut the door behind him and locked it. "Allie, I'm home."

Allie padded into the living room after checking on the children. She opened the door to the kitchen and looked at the big man standing in the mudroom and placed her hands on her hips. "Here I am. I just looked in on them. Don't go waking 'em up." She held her hands out for his jacket and bag. "Don't just stand there, come on in, although I don't know why I am telling you to do so in your own house." 

Not sure himself as to why he was being so unsure in his own home, Max simply nodded as he handed her his coat, but kept his bag. "It's heavy Al, I got it," he said, setting it on the floor before bending over to unbuckle his boots and toe them off. "I won't wake them up, I promise."

Allie smiled and rolled her eyes at him. "All right, papa bear, see that you don't. If you are hungry, there's some dinner left over. I made you a plate, it's in the fridge." She sauntered out of the kitchen and went to hang up his jacket in the closet.

Max felt a smile on his face as he followed the small woman and stopped at the refrigerator. "What did you make?"

Allie returned and opened the cabinet getting down a glass, "Beef tips and rice, broccoli with cheese and I made some tea as well. You want me to heat that up for you?" 

Opening the refrigerator, Max picked up the wrapped plate, looking down at it for a moment as he blinked back a few tears. "I can get it Allie, you don't have to wait on me anymore," he said softly, closing the door and moving over to the microwave. "It looks really good. I've been sick of ham sandwiches."

Allie shrugged and filled two glasses with ice then poured them both some tea. "Max, it was never the waiting on you that bothered me." She turned and set the glasses on the table then laid one hand on his arm. "I'm not certain when I lost sight of myself or how, but I just know that right now, I need to be on an equal standing with you if we are going to make it work." She took the plate from him and set it in the microwave, punched the buttons. "That doesn't mean I can't heat up your dinner when you come home from work. It just means you can get up and get your own seconds." 

Max chuckled softly, leaning against the counter and watching her. "I can do that. Is there anything I can get for you? Oh, before I forget."

He walked over to where he'd left his bag, bending down to unzip it and pulling out a family sized bag of strawberry liquorice. "I had to stop for gas and they had these on display," he said as he set the candy on the kitchen table.

"No thanks," Allie stared at the bag on the table then looked at max as she pulled out the chair to sit down. She loved the strawberry liquorice, loved to unwind the pieces and eat the individual strands one by one. "Thank you," she whispered softly and smiled at him. "I haven't had these in ages." 

Max smiled to himself, happy that he'd done something to please the woman. "Were the kids good tonight?" he asked, pushing his chair back and standing to get his food.

Allie turned the package over in her hands then nodded absently. "Yes, Sarah and I played tea party and read to Little Max for a while." She looked up at him studying him for a moment. "Thank you again for the candy. You didn't have to." 

Max smiled, the big dopey grin he usually had when he looked at his wife or kids. "I saw it and remembered your sweet tooth," he said before taking a bite of his meal. "This is really good Allie, thank you for cooking."

Allie looked at the table and nodded. "Thanks, just simple food like I know you like to eat." She crooked her head and watched him eat then arched an eyebrow. "You haven't been eating just ham sandwiches, have you?"

Max shrugged. "Mom made some stuff and left it, but you know how she cooks most of the time and David Corrican dropped off a vegetarian thing the other night. So yeah, pretty much sandwiches."

Allie rolled her eyes and laughed. "Well, to hear Margaret tell it, David Corrican has fancy training. We should all be glad he's taken over at Blue Ridge, last meal I ate there didn't taste too awful bad." She watched him for a moment. "Sarah seems to be pretty taken with him and his husband." 

Max smirked. "He did go to culinary school and Blue Ridge was lucky to get him, but I don't care much for vegetarian food. If something is supposed to look like meat, it had better be meat," he said with a laugh.

"Sarah gets along with them pretty good. She was missing you pretty bad and then Grant left and Davy just kind of filled the hole I guess. Personally, I think Davy's just trying to get Greg in the mood to have one of their own."

Ali shrugged. "They seemed like nice men when I met them." She yawned and covered her mouth. "Sorry about that. I was up early trying to convince them to let me come back to work at the school after the holidays."

"Are they wanting a work release for you?" Max asked, suddenly afraid that someone had decided to run Allie out of town in 'his' best interests. "If that's what they need, I'll talk to Adam in the morning for you."

"I think so but I'm not sure. If it's not then I'll try up in Wheeling or Elkins, I suppose." Allie toyed with the candy debating on whether or not she should open it and have a few slivers.

"Wheeling?" Max asked softly, knowing that if she took a position there that it would be a good indicator that she was finished with him since she'd have to live there.

Allie shrugged and nodded. "There are several elementary schools there." She tore open the package and pulled out one thick piece and began unwinding one string. "It's just an idea." 

Max struggled with himself for a moment, wanting to tell her that, no, she would not be going to Wheeling to work, but he knew if he did, she'd slip away from him. 

"I hope things work out here in Echo, the kids like you," he said finally as he picked up his plate and carried it to the sink where he rinsed it off. "If all they need is Adam's okay, I'll get it for you."

Allie wound the string of strawberry flavoured sugar around her finger then slowly began to feed it into her mouth. "Thanks, Max." she watched him rinse his plate then smiled as she continued to eat the sweet treat. "There's cookie pudding in there, too. Sarah helped me make it." 

"The kind with bananas in it?" Max asked as he turned to watch the witch, feeling a surge of desire for her as she ate the candy string.

Allie nodded. "I made one just for you with bananas in it and whipped topping. The bowl with the green lid." She stood to get it out of the fridge. "Sarah even sprinkled some extra cookies on top for you."

Licking his lips for a moment, Max patted his belly, tempted by the treat. "I'll have a little, but I need to watch it, I'm starting to get chunky. Thank you for making it; I know how you are about the smell of bananas."

Allie poked him in the stomach then opened the door. "Not chunky, just the right size for a papa bear." She grabbed the container and set it on the counter, reaching up into the cabinet to get a bowl to dish him some out. "You want some milk with that too?" 

Putting his hand over the spot she'd just touched, Max reached out with his other hand, stopping just before touching her cheek. "I'd love some milk, thank you," he murmured, dropping his hand slowly and going back to the table. It wouldn't do to jump the woman there in their kitchen. He'd been going without for several months and it wouldn't kill him to go longer; he knew that.

Allie nodded and dished him up bowl, then returned the container to the fridge getting out the milk next. She poured him a glass then took both to the table setting them in front of him, patted him on the shoulder then put the milk away. She sat back down and picked up her liquorice and waited for him to eat. "Well, go on, I let Sarah stack the cookies." 

She began unwinding another string and rewinding it onto her finger once more. 

Watching her, Max spooned up some of the pudding while she played with her candy. Taking the bite, he closed his eyes and moaned appreciatively. "Damn, this is good Allie. It's been such a long time since I've had it," he said, opening his eyes and looking at her, remembering the time he'd covered her body with the pudding and licked it off.

Allie grinned at him. "Well, you'll have to thank Sarah. It was all her idea. I wanted to make chocolate cake but she insisted Daddy have his cookie pudding." She sucked the candy into her mouth and chewed on the strands, shaking her head. "She's certainly Daddy's little girl. She told me today she wanted to be a doctor and a mommy. She went around listening to all her stuffies' chests then put them to bed when we laid Little Max down for his nap." 

Max chuckled at Allie's tale of their daughter's antics. "This week she wants to be a doctor, last week she wanted to be a chef," he said spooning up more of the pudding. "I'm certainly glad she talked you into the pudding, but the cakes you make are good too."

Allie shook her head, unwinding another piece of candy. "Thank you. So, how's Grant doing? I apologize for what I said earlier, it wasn't very nice. I know he's been under the weather ever since October and with him falling like this..." she trailed off and looked at him, her eyes blinking slowly as she chewed on the candy, waiting for him to tell her about what had happened. 

"He's alright, a little cranky, but then again he always is around the holidays," Max said with a shrug. "You know how the back steps ice up in the winter? He was carrying one of his suitcases in and slipped."

Allie nodded, she'd fallen more than once on those back steps over the years. She had even turned her ankle once at New Years. She got up to get Max some more milk and her some tea. "What was he doing with his suitcases out on the back porch in this weather?"

"Oh, that's right. You probably don't know," Max said, drinking from his glass and setting it aside. "Grant went with Harry to England. There was a death in Harry's family."

Allie turned and looked at Max, stunned. "Damon let Grant go to England? By himself?" She poured some milk into Max's glass then put the container back into the fridge and sat down. "Wow, poor Harry. I'll make up a casserole or something and take it up to the shop for Harry tomorrow." 

"You think Damon wouldn't have let him go?" Max asked, drinking from his refilled glass.

Allie shrugged, "I don't know. I was just surprised that he let him go so far without him." She toyed with the candy package and looked at Max. "They always seemed to be attached at the hip so to speak."

Max had to agree with his wife, he'd been shocked when he'd learned Grant was going as well. "I know what you mean. Damon was lost without him. From what I understand from Damon, the two of them bought out most of the Wizarding chocolate in Diagon Alley," he said with a laugh. "Are you tired Al?"

Allie laughed and sighed. "I'd love to see Diagon Alley someday." She folded up the end to her candy then drew her wand sealing the plastic so the candy would stay fresh. Looking up at Max, she smiled and then held out a hand to him across the table. "I am tired, Max and I guess I should be getting on back to my apartment, now that you are home for the night. Thank you for letting me come and stay with them for a while. We had a good time."

"No... I mean, I thought you were going to stay tonight," Max said quickly, standing up so fast he nearly overturned his chair. "Didn't you say you were going to make breakfast for Sarah?" He looked down at the woman, not wanting her to leave.

"I'll sleep on the sofa so you don't have to worry about me trying anything," he added hopefully.

Allie blinked and stared up at him for a moment then at the chair rocking on its legs. Shaking her head, she laughed softly. "Calm down, Maxwell, before you wake them up. You're right; I did tell her that, I'd forgotten."

She reached out and steadied the chair and gestured to it. "Sit down before you hurt yourself and give me a crick in my neck. I'm not worried about you trying something. I'll zap you faster than my Granny did flies on the porch if you did." She held out a hand to him. 

Max sat back down, feeling disappointment in the fact that Allie seemed to find having a relationship with him to be something distasteful. "I'll make myself up a bed on the sofa," he said again softly as he reached out and took her small hand, holding it gently.

Allie squeezed Max's large hand gently. "No, you won't. I'll not throw you out of your bed." She leaned in closer to him and cupped his cheek, running her fingers across his skin and looking into his blue eyes. "I know you want more and I'm sorry I can't give it to you right now. I need to go slow and for now, this is all I can offer you."

Max nodded, he understood what the woman was saying, but it didn't ease his longing. "Where would you be comfortable with me sleeping? You're taking the bed."

Allie arched an eyebrow at him and shook her head. "I'll be fine on the sofa. I told Sarah that's where I'd be when she woke up and that's where I am going to be." She ran a hand through his long hair and smiled at him. "You can sleep in the mudroom floor if you like but you'd be much more comfortable in your bed, where you belong, Doctor Sorens." 

Max nodded. "I'll make your bed up for you then," he said as he stood back up and walked down the hallway, trying to make sense of everything he felt, trying not to rush back to the kitchen and kiss his wife senseless.

Going into the living room, he turned on one of the lamps and carefully made up a bed for Allie.

Out of habit, Allie rinsed up the dishes then scolded herself for doing so. She left the dishes in the sink instead of loading them into the dishwasher and padded into the living room. 

Crooking her head to the side, she watched Max bend and tuck the sheets onto the sofa. She smiled a little sadly as he stood back up and turned around. "You know, Maxwell, you are a good looking man. It's going to be hard to keep my hands to myself." 

Max shook his head at the compliment. "Not really Al, I just fill up a lot of space."

Allie stepped closer to him and looked up at him. "Don't say that, we never had problems in the bedroom, Max and you know it." Taking a deep breath she opened her arms to him, "I'm trying. Easy, please," she whispered. "And not too tightly." Stepping even closer and toeing up, she wrapped her arms around his neck. 

Max wrapped his strong arms around her, then shifted his hold and carefully picked her up. Walking a few feet, he sat down in their rocking chair with her on his lap, one hand stroking her back as he breathed in her scent. "I know you're trying," he whispered.

Allie tensed when Max picked her up then tried to relax when he sat down. She'd always felt safe in the circle of his arms before and she wanted to again. She breathed in his scent and blew out the breath, slowly counting like her doctor had shown her. She inhaled again, "Loosen up just a little please," she whispered softly. "I'll stay right here but just loosen up." 

Allie wriggled a bit on his lap trying to get more comfortable and looked up at his face, smiling at him weakly as she blew out another breath. 

"I'm sorry," Max said quickly, dropping his arms down to rest on the arms of the rocking chair. "I wasn't thinking." He watched her and listened as she tried to calm herself down. "Do you need me to go?"

Allie shook her head and sighed, taking a few more deep breaths. Finally, she leaned against his chest. Not looking at him, she took one of his arms and draped it across her lap then rested her hand over his. "No, I'm okay now," she whispered softly. "This is good, I think, for a bit." 

Relaxing a bit more against him, she turned her face and inhaled his scent once again. "Yeah," she whispered softly then cleared her throat. "This is okay. You all right?" 

Feeling Allie relax helped and Max let out the breath he'd been holding. "I'm alright," he said softly, letting his fingers on her hip trace over the seams of her jeans. "You're getting skinny, Allie girl."

Allie chuckled. "That happens when you deliver an elephant after a few weeks." She sighed, enjoying the feeling of his fingers on her again. "That feels nice." 

"I'm sorry, I never should have asked you to have little Max," Max said softly, trying and failing to resist the urge to press a kiss to her hair.

Allie looked up at him and shook her head. She cupped his face with both of her hands and lifted it, looking him in the eyes. "No, we planned our family. He's a beautiful child. Healthy and happy and we are so very lucky. What happened, happened. We don't know why but we'll find out eventually. Please don't regret him. I don't. Not now." 

"I don't know how to make it up to you. To make up for all the hell you went through," Max murmured plaintively as he looked into her eyes, his own becoming watery. "He'll be strong like his mother."

Allie shrugged and stroked his cheeks with her fingers. "It's not your fault and I'm learning, it's not mine either. But I do need to make amends for my actions, so you let me worry about that." She searched his face for a moment then leaned in softly touching their lips together. "He'll be kind and good like his daddy." 

Max laughed softly, "Let's just hope he doesn't eat us out of house and home when he's a teenager. I know I about bankrupt my folks, well, I had help from my brothers," he said as he watched the woman and smiled. 

Allie arched an eyebrow and giggled, covering her mouth. "It's a good thing you are a doctor then, papa bear, cause it's in his genes. He's the spitting image of you, and will most definitely eat us out of house and home when the time comes." 

"Then I suggest we buy a farm to raise the boy's hamburgers," Max said playfully. "Now let's just hope Sarah doesn't take after me as well."

Allie sighed and leaned against him again. "I don't care if she does, so long as they are happy and healthy, Max." She toyed with the seams on his scrub top, resting one hand over his heart and yawned. "I should let you get to bed," she whispered softly. "Sarah will have us up at first light."

"I'm only doing a half day tomorrow at the office. We aren't opening until one and little Miss Sarah has been sleeping later now. If you want me to let you be to sleep, just tell me," Max said as he lifted his hand from the arm of the rocker and stroked her hair for a moment. "I've missed you so much."

Allie was silent for a moment as she felt the big hand run over her head. She let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding when he stopped petting her hair. "I've missed you all as well, Max. Missed myself too. It's a bit hard to explain but some where along the way, I forgot Allie while I was trying to be Mommy, Mrs. Sorens, wife and Pet. I didn't mean to hurt you when I left."

Realizing that he'd made her nervous, Max moved his hand away and bit his lip. "I shouldn't have done that, sorry," he whispered. "I don't want to put anymore pressures on you."

Allie lifted her head and looked at him. "No, you are all right. I think I can tell you this. I think I need to." She reached up and smoothed the frown lines from his face. "You didn't do anything wrong to me. I'm still coming to terms with that so I may still backslide some but I know that, now, in here." She pointed to her temple then to her heart. 

Max nodded slowly, wanting to understand and be able to help the woman in any way he could. "Alright Allie, you just let me know what's okay and what isn't," he said softly, the fingers on her hip tracing the seams once again.

He was quiet for a few moments, thinking about something she'd said before she left and not sure if he should mention it or not since she hadn't. "Al... in the hospital, you said...," his voice faltered and he looked away, unable to repeat the words.   
Allie looked at her lap and picked up his hand, twining their fingers. "I said a lot of things trying to make it easier for you to hate me so you'd let me go. Probably not the smartest thing I've ever done but then again I never claimed to be all that intelligent in the first place." 

"So there isn't someone else?" Max whispered, his fingers squeezing gently around hers. "I didn't hate you."

"No, there hasn't been anyone else in nine years, Max." Allie whispered softly, her breath catching as he squeezed her hand. "I did. I hated myself for the things I was doing to you and the others. The things I was doing to myself but I couldn't stop myself. And I'm sorry, Max. I'm so sorry." She buried her face in her hands. 

"Shhhhh Allie, shhhhh," Max murmured as he pulled her to his chest gently, stroking her back as he rocked her in the chair. "We'll get through this, girl, you know we will. We'll leave Echo if it will help."

Max pulled back and looked down at her tear streaked face and pulled her hands away. "Would you like to go to California?"

Allie sniffled and shook her head as she wiped her face. "No, you have family here and the practice. Sarah's playgroup is here." Sighing, she looked at him. "I've spent most of the past two weeks like this with Doctor Camden. I'm sorry you had to see me like this."

"Don't apologize, Allie. I promised you when we got together that I'd always be there for you and I will be. If you want to leave Echo, we'll leave and that's alright. If you need to get away from everyone here and start over again, that's alright too. I just want us to be happy," Max said leaning forward and pressing a kiss to her forehead.

Allie sighed as he pressed close to her, his scent surrounding her and the feel of his mouth on her almost too much but she didn't pull away from him like she wanted to. "I'm tired of running, Max. I've been doing it all my life, it seems and I need to face up to what I've done." She looked up at him as he pulled away. "I'm going to try my best to get better, to be a better mother to my kids and hopefully, a better wife to you eventually. Those are my goals right now. No more running." She smiled sadly and patted his cheek gently.

"No more running then. I'll make sure none of the others bother you, okay?" he said, his voice rumbling deep in his chest as he tipped his face against her palm. Max knew he'd do whatever it took to make things work, even if it meant severing ties with the people he considered to be family here.

Allie shook her head. "No, you can do that either. My doctor says I've got to deal with people. That I have to be able to live a normal life if I am going to get better. You can't coddle me, Max. I know you want to help but that isn't helping. Not according to my doctor, it isn't. If they care about me then they'll either understand and move on or they won't. Not everyone is going to be happy with me and I know that. But I'll have to live with it because I did those things." 

Max nodded, he was proud of his wife and would stand by her as she dealt with her feelings. "Did he look for medical reasons as well?" he asked, wondering if her doctor had missed something while she'd been pregnant.

Allie nodded. "Doctor Camden believes it to be Bipolar Disorder." She held up her hand to stop him from protesting. "Now, before you fly off the handle let me explain. There are many variations of this disorder and it has taken him several sessions and tests to come to this conclusion. I don't quite understand all of the medical aspects of everything but he's like Grant; a psychiatrist. He's trying me on some medicines and a new diet. Hopefully, if I stay on the program he's put me on, the mood patterns and changes that are associated with the disorder can be managed." She swallowed and bit her lip as she let him digest all that. 

Max listened, nodding, he'd wondered at several points during her pregnancies if it wasn't a chemical imbalance, but her doctor had never seemed inclined to worry about it.

"Eric Camden?" Max asked, he knew of the man, he practiced in Elkins and Grant had spoken of him highly. "He's a good man, excellent doctor from everything I've heard."

Allie nodded. "He's been very nice and patient with me, listening to everything I've had to say and scheduling extra sessions with me." She leaned against Max's chest once more and sighed, once again playing with his scrub top. "He told me I should call you and apologize. That you would understand."

"He's a smart man, he was right," Max said, wanting to put his other arm around her waist, but remembered how she'd stiffened earlier and resigned to leave his hand on the arm of the rocker. "Are you doing alright with the medicines? Any side effects?"

Allie nodded. "I seem to be doing all right on the medicine but I've only been on it for a little over a week now. He wanted to be certain and ran several tests for the first week before he even tried me on one. A diet program, exercise program, support group and for now, a daily therapy session with him to learn how spot the signs of an emotional upset cycle, are all going to help me get my life back in my own control." She looked up at him and smiled softly. 

Max nodded once more. "Are there any certain foods we need to be certain we don't buy, or ones we need to buy?" he asked as he tried to think of what could be affecting her in her diet.

Allie shook her head. "No, it's just a balanced diet plan, so I'll stay on track and remember to eat. Apparently there are several different types of bipolar disorders and it can be hard to diagnose, but those therapies he put me on are the most common. So he'll change my treatment as we go along, adding and subtracting things that work and don't work." 

"From what I've read, dairy products may cause some trouble, so I'll ask the nanny to pick up soy milk when she goes shopping this week," Max said, forgetting Allie wasn't aware he'd hired someone to take care of her children.

Allie made a face. "Soy, bleargh!" She sat up and looked at him. "Nanny? Who is she?" 

"Her name is Sherry. I hired her a couple of weeks ago," Max said with a shrug.

Allie arched an eyebrow. "And?" 

"And what? She seems to get along well with Sarah," he said, not catching the look on Allie's face.

Allie continued to look at him. "Mhm. And how does she get on with Max?" 

"Little Max?" He shrugged. "Seems alright I guess."

Allie looked down at her lap. "She takes care of Big Max as well, huh?" she whispered softly, not looking at him, knowing that it was her own fault if he'd found someone else. "Or does Doctor Corrican do that again?" 

"Wait a minute Allie," Max said as he cupped her chin gently and raised her head. "What do you mean take care of me?"

Allie blinked, still not looking at him. "You know what I meant. I mean I thought you had wanted me but I guess I was wrong." 

"No Allie, no one has been in my bed," he said softly, his thumb stroking her cheekbone. "It's been me and my hand." He shook his other hand in the air and shrugged again.

"Anymore, my hand doesn't want me," he said with a laugh.

Allie looked up at him and shook her head. "We are a pair, aren't we?" She rubbed his fingers for a moment then crooked her head, watching him. "Max... it's getting late. We should probably go to bed."

She studied his a bit longer then leaned in and pressed her mouth to his gently. 

Max sighed and kissed her back, taking his time and tasting her mouth. As he pulled back, he smiled at her. "Would it make you feel better if you knew the nanny is older than Damon?" he asked with a chuckle.

Allie flushed and shook her head. "Probably not, as I said earlier you are one good looking man, Doctor Sorens." She reached up and rubbed his lips, gently. 

Max smirked teasingly. "How about if I told you that she had huge warts on her face, walked with a limp and was a hunchback?"

Allie giggled. "You would not hire someone like that to take care of our kids." She poked him in the stomach and shook her head. 

"You're right. I'll tell you the truth, okay? She's just out of college and looking to make some money for a trip to Europe. Nice kid, but still a kid," Max said, waiting to see if Allie would blow up.

Allie looked at him blandly. "Make up your mind, is she older than dirt or are you a cradle robber?" She bit her lip trying not to laugh.

"She's twenty-one Allie," Max said softly. "She's a witch, trained and certified by the Red Cross and lives over in the Pinewood Apartments."

Allie let her laughter go, trying to muffle it by burying her face in his chest. "I was just teasing you." She rubbed her face across his scrubs and looked up at him, grinning widely and sighing. "Oh Max, I've missed this."

A smile spread over Max's face as he looked at his wife. "I have too, Allie. You know what we need, don't you?" he asked as he raised a brow and looked at her with a leer.

Allie blinked at him and shook her head slowly. "No Max, don't you dare tickle me." She looked up at the clock over the fireplace and gasped placing her hand over his heart. "Look! Little Max will be waking up for his bottle any time now, we stayed up all night talking."

Max looked at the clock as well and sighed. "I should have let you sleep babe, I'm sorry. You go on and lie down, I'll take this feeding," he said as he smoothed a hand over her back and moved the arm that had been resting over her legs.

Allie shook her head. "We'll do it together then we'll both lie down. I'll get his bottle and you go get the little man. If what you say is true about Sarah, we might get a few hours rest before she is up and demanding the pancakes." she leaned in and pressed a kiss to his mouth. "That work for you? Think you can handle that stinky dinky?"

Helping his wife to her feet, Max then stood up and stretched, his long arms smacking into the ceiling above him. "I'll get him and change him while I'm at it. Where do you want to feed him? We always fed Sarah in the bedroom," he said as he watched her.

Allie watched Max's body as he stretched and smiled at him. "That's because I nursed Sarah. I fed him earlier on the sofa. Will you sit next to me there this time as well?" 

Max nodded, somewhat disappointed, but he understood. "Sure, I'll bring him in, in a minute. Would you like a cup of cocoa while he's eating?"

Allie shook her head. "No, I'll just have some water. I really shouldn't have had the tea. Can I get you anything?" She eyed him for a moment as if trying to make a decision about something.

"If you wouldn't mind setting the milk on the stove to heat while I get him, I'll make it when I bring him out, okay?" Max said softly, smiling gently down at her. "Sure you don't want any? It's that mint raspberry stuff you like."

Allie shook her head. "I will and thank you, but no." She laid a hand on his arm and patted him gently. She threaded her fingers with his for a moment then squeezed them tightly before letting go then turned and headed for the kitchen. 

Watching her go, Max turned with a sigh and went to wake up his infant son for his bottle. Standing over the crib, he smiled down at the little boy, tempted to stand there for the rest of the night and simply guard the child from bad dreams.   
"Come on Junior," Max said softly as he reached into the crib and picked the tiny body up, smiled at the snuffling noises that little Max made and the dark blue eyes that opened to look at him solemnly in the light of the hall lamp. 

"Mommy is making you something yummy. I bet you are glad to have her home, aren't you, little man?" Max murmured. "I am too, I've missed your mommy so much."

Softly talking and soothing the child, Max changed him and redressed him before carrying him into where Allie was waiting with his bottle. "Here baby boy, go see Mommy," he said as he settled him in her arms, pausing to look down at the pair for a moment before he went to make his cocoa.

Allie adjusted her son in her arms and feed him the bottle as she watched Max lumber into the kitchen. Sighing, she looked down into blue eyes that watched her like a hawk. "Lots going on huh, little man?" She picked up her water and took a sip, looking toward the kitchen as she waited on Max to return. 

Dumping the cocoa mix into his mug, Max poured in the milk and picked up a spoon, carrying it back into the living room with him. 'Where do you want me to sit?" he asked as he looked at the picture Allie and their son made. It felt so right to have her home again.

Allie adjusted little Max in her arms and carefully stood, trying not to jostle the baby too much. "Sit somewhere and get comfortable." 

Max sat down at the end of the sofa, propping himself against the arm and pulling one of the big throw pillows down next to him and patting the cushion next to him out of habit. "Here Al," he murmured, falling back into the habit they'd had of sitting cuddled while watching television with Sarah when she was a baby and Allie was nursing.

Allie moved the pillow then carefully climbed into his lap where she could rest Little Max in her arms and she could lean back against the arm of the sofa and Max's chest. She sat stiffly for a moment uncertain as to whether or not he was going to allow the continued intimacy and looked up at him. "This okay?" 

Max held his breath for a moment and then nodded. "It's fine," he said softly, moving both arms under her and lifting her and the baby for a moment so he could get a little more comfortable. Gently, he settled her back on his lap.

"Do you want me to take him for a sec so you can get comfortable?" He asked, looking at her in the dim light that came from above the stove in the kitchen.

"No, we're good I think. Huh, little man? Daddy's a good pillow." Allie wriggled a bit then leaned against Max. She watched the baby drink his bottle and sighed, cuddling Little Max closer. Her eyes slowly drifted closed as she became warm, wrapped in their embrace. 

Max pulled the blanket Allie had been using earlier up over them and wrapped his arms around her and the baby. "Is this alright?" he asked, his eyes on his son as he nursed from the bottle.

Allie pulled the baby closer and nodded slowly, snuggling down into the added warmth. She turned her face into his chest and sighed. "Shh... you'll wake the baby." 

"Love you so much," he whispered, tipping his head forward just enough to brush his lips over her hair. "I've got you both and you're safe."

@@@@@@@@@

Harry groaned as the alarm woke him at the same time Reganne began her morning aerobics on his bladder. He sat up and shivered, turning off the buzzing clock and ran a hand down Severus's pale back, caressing the skin gently. 

"Husband, time to wake up." 

Throwing back the blankets, he padded to the loo to give in to Reganne's demands before returning to try and wake Severus again. 

Severus rolled over onto his back and groaned softly as the light from the bathroom flooded over the bed. "Sadist."

Harry laughed. "I think you have me mistaken for someone else; that would be your daughter. She's decided to take after her father." He finished his business in the loo and rinsed his hands, stopping to stand in the doorway for a moment to look at Severus's long lean body sprawled out in the bed.

Resting on hand on the swell of his stomach, he rubbed a protrusion gently the padded back over to look down at his husband. Harry reached down and ran his finger tips down Severus's chest. "Did you sleep well? Would you like me to make you a cuppa?"   
Pushing himself up with one hand, Severus pulled Harry into an embrace, simply holding him with his head resting over his unborn child. "I'm fine, how did you sleep?" he asked, long fingers stroking Harry's back.

Severus had been surprised when there had been no marathon orgy or frantic behaviour from Harry last night, but he wasn't going to ignore his good fortune. Perhaps Damon just didn't have the patience to deal with Grant when he was a little needier.

Harry hummed and leaned down over Severus, running his hands up and down Severus's body, taking the liberties he normally wouldn't be allowed. "I slept well but I'm famished this morning. Are there waffles still in the freezer?" 

"There should be, but why don't we stop at the diner down the street from the shop for breakfast?" Severus asked, pressing his lips to Harry's neck and kissing him gently.

Harry groaned and tilted his head back, offering more skin to Severus. "Yes Sir. Feels so good." He clenched his fingers on to Severus's shoulders, trying to get closer to his husband. 

Wrapping his arms around Harry, Severus pulled him down and rolled him to his side, spooning the smaller man from behind. Running a hand down over the curve of their child, Severus reached lower and began to fondle Harry's flaccid cock and balls, his fingers gentle as he teased the sensitive flesh.

Harry pushed his bottom back against Severus's crotch then thrust forward into his hands. "Wish it would work for you," he murmured as he writhed under the attentions of his husband. 

Harry reached back behind him and ran a hand down Severus's long leg, caressing his taut thigh. "Use my bottom, Sir, please. Not those other parts, just me." 

Removing his hand from Harry's groin, Severus reached for the lube that was kept on the bedside table, giving it to his husband to open. "Get my fingers nice and slick," he said softly, biting down on the back of Harry's neck and worrying the flesh between his teeth and lips.

Harry moaned and set the pot down beside him. With shaking hands, he grabbed Severus's fingers and sucked them into his mouth, laving them, running his tongue over them wetly. Closing his eyes, he moved them in and out of his mouth as he ground his arse against Severus's prick. 

Holding Harry tightly to him with his other arm, Severus slid his erection between the smaller man's ass cheeks as his husband wriggled against him. "Going to make you scream Harry," he whispered, wiggling his fingers in the man's mouth.

Harry moaned around Severus's fingers as he sucked on the long digits. He rubbed his bottom against Severus's prick then patted the bed for the jar of lube. 

Continuing to suck on his husband's fingers, Harry fumbled with the jar top and spun it on to the floor. He pulled Severus's fingers from his mouth and dipped them repeatedly into the jar. "Oh, Yes Sir!" 

Chuckling, his breath hot against the side of Harry's neck, Severus rolled his husband forward enough to get his hand between them as he stroked a finger over the little opening. "Is this what you want played with?" he teased, rubbing his fingertip in small circles.

A mewling sound escaped Harry and he didn't care how it echoed in the room. He did it again, louder, showing Severus how much he wanted him to touch him there and arched back into Severus's fingers. "Oh yessir please. Will you play with your slut?"

Nudging Harry's leg forward with his knee, Severus slid one finger up to his second knuckled into his husband's arse, waiting a moment before he began to carefully thrust it in and out while he moved it around. Even though he knew Harry was far from virginal, Severus always tried to make sure the younger man knew he was more than a convenient hole for relief. 

Harry moaned and pressed back onto Severus's finger. "Oh gods..." He moved his hips in time with Severus's careful thrusts, "Feels so good." Turning his head, he offered his mouth to Severus. "Love you." 

"Precious," Severus murmured as he claimed Harry's mouth and slid a second finger in at the same time. Crooking his fingers, he sought out his husband's prostate, growling softly as he found the small bump and began to massage it.

Harry yelped into Severus's mouth and his hips jerked forward as the sensitive spot was manipulated. He rocked back hard on the long fingers, moaning deep in his chest. He pulled away, near frantic with desire and begged. "Please Severus, please. Now." He continued to work his lower body back and forth on his husband fingers, eyes bright and feverish with need. 

"Please what Harry? Stop? Would you like me to stop?" Severus teased, pulling his fingers out a little as he leaned forward and nipped Harry's shoulder with his teeth.

Harry squeezed his muscles down hard on Severus's fingers. "No! Please fuck me! Pleasepleaseplease!" he grabbed Severus's other arm and held tightly to him, pulling him against him as if trying to forcefully mate with him. 

Pulling his fingers from Harry's body, Severus reached over him and dipped his fingers in the lube before slicking his prick and positioning the head at the small entrance. Holding Harry by the hip, Severus slowly pushed forward, biting his lip against the urge to just slam into the man.

"So hot," Severus breathed, inching his way forward slowly, his eyes rolling as he felt the tight muscles slowly part and allow him access.

Harry whimpered and tried to push back on Severus faster. "Need you, need you," he murmured. 

"Calm down Harry, we don't need to rush," Severus said as he held Harry's hip tighter. "I don't want you to hurt yourself."

Harry tried to take a deep breath and rubbed his head back and forth on the pillow. "I'm fine, Severus, please." he looked over his shoulder at his husband and reached back with one hand. "I'm not going to break. I'm pregnant, not incompetent. Male not female and I can take it. I promise. Please." 

He bit his lip and squeezed Severus's hand. "Harder please. I'll let you know if you hurt me." 

Nodding, without speaking, Severus pushed forward, sheathing himself completely in his husband, grunting softly. Resting his forehead against Harry's shoulder, Severus began to thrust, rocking their bodies together on the bed.

Moving his hand from Harry's hip, Severus slid it around the man's waist, splaying his fingers over the swell of their child as he made love to his husband.

Harry groaned low and deep as all of Severus's length penetrated him. He pushed back hard as Severus pulled away, twining his fingers with Severus's over his stomach. "Yesss," he hissed and moaned, moving with Severus. 

"Love you, love this," he growled and snapped his hips back harder to meet Severus's. 

"Touch yourself Harry," Severus panted as he drilled into him, pulling the small body to him and holding him still as he thrust harder and deeper. "I want to hear you scream."

Harry reached down, wrapping his hand around his flaccid prick, pulling on the soft flesh. He moaned and tried to arch back into Severus's thrusts. "So close, so close, please Severus, please can I? Can I?" he mumbled and begged as he pulled harder on himself. 

Moving his hand lower, between Harry's thighs, Severus plunged his fingers between his husband's folds and began to rub at the sensitive flesh. "Let it build Harry," Severus grunted as he thrust harder, adjusting his hips to rub over Harry's prostate continuously.

Harry yelped and bit his lip, pulling down on his balls to stop his orgasm. Swallowing, he focussed on the spot Severus was rubbing and the feeling swelling low in his abdomen. "Ah, ah, ah..." 

His eyes rolled back in his head and he wailed. "SEVERUS, PLEASE!" 

"Let it build Harry!" Severus said sharply, nudging Harry's hand away, using his knee to spread Harry's legs open. "I want to make you scream!"

With his other hand, Severus summoned a vibrator from their nightstand, charming it on as he did so. "Going to make you come so hard," he promised as he pulled his hand from Harry's cozy and picked up the toy, nudging the vibrating toy back between the folds as he thrust in harder.

Harry gasped as the vibrating toy was wedged against the wet sensitive parts. He panted and writhed on Severus's prick. His body arched and he opened his mouth, an unearthly howl, high pitched and shrill came from him. "SEVERUS!"

Harry's prick jumped, semen dribbling from the slit and fluid gushed from him all at the same time soaking the both of them. 

The tightly clenched muscles wrenched Severus' own orgasm from him and he came with a loud bellow as he pushed Harry partially to his belly and plunged into his ass.

Face flushed and sweat dripping from him, Severus pulled away from the younger man as soon as he came to his senses, rolling Harry to his back and looking down at him in concern.

"Harry... are you alright?" he asked softly, worrying growing in his voice as he watched his small husband.

Harry's eyes fluttered behind his closed lids and he panted harshly. He opened his eyes and slowly grinned up at his husband. Licking his lips and swallowing, he nodded. "Whoa," he murmured hoarsely. "Can we do that again... later?" 

Letting out a nervous laugh, Severus nodded, rolling up into a sitting position and rubbing Harry's arm. "The baby? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Harry shook his head. "No, felt really, really good." His entire body gave an all over shiver and he smiled beatifically at Severus. "I think you melted my bones." he ran a hand over his stomach and blinked, lazily.

Giving Harry a self satisfied smirk, Severus swatted his hip gently. "Let's get ready for work, you little imp," he said as he bent and placed a kiss to the man's forehead. "I really hope the roads are better. Maybe you should stay home."

Harry grabbed Severus's neck and pulled him down into a searing kiss. "No, please. I want to go with you. Don't make me stay here. I'll be good. I want to help in the shop." He clung to Severus.

Supporting Harry under his shoulders, Severus held him close to him. "I have no doubt that you will be good, love. I was merely concerned about the road conditions, but if you are insisting to go, you may," he said quietly, remembering what Damon had said about the possibility of Harry becoming needy and clingy for the next few weeks.

Harry sighed as he was cuddled and pressed kisses to Severus's pale skin. "Thank you. I promise to be careful and wear my seat belt. I want to see Jason and give him my gifts. I missed him too." He sighed and nuzzled Severus's neck once more then looked up into the dark eyes, brushing back the lank hair and smiling. "Would you like me to make you a cuppa now?" 

Unable to resist, Severus smiled down and kissed his husband's nose. "We should shower before we stick together," he said, carefully setting Harry on his feet and then standing up himself. "Come on, a quick shower and then I'll feed you."

Harry grinned and nodded, leading the way to the loo. "Can I have chocolate syrup and strawberries on my waffles?"

"Yes you may Harry, as long as you don't add olives, or some other unsavoury," Severus teased, happy to indulge his little husband.

@@@@@@@@

Richard knocked on the second bedroom door to see if Jason was ready. He wasn't certain if he liked the idea of the small man going out to work today but the roads were fairly cleared and Gregory had called to say he'd made it to the hospital just fine to check on a baby for a woman that had gone into premature labour the night before. Regardless of his and Davy's warnings, as soon as the other man had heard the news, he insisted on going in to work. 

"Jason, are you dressed? May I come in?"

Jason looked up from where he was sitting on the side of the bed in the Corrican guest room, a half smile on his lips as he heard Richard's voice from the other side of the door. He looked down at himself, grimacing at his hugely swollen belly.

"Come on in Richard, I'm just finishing up," he called out, trying to pull the edges of the flannel shirt he wanted to wear over his belly to meet.

Richard opened the door a crack and peered in at the young man. He smiled and stepped into the room, leaving the door open and bent, placing a soft kiss to Jason's mouth. "Are you certain you still wish to go?" 

Jason sighed in contentment, his body relaxing without his being aware of it at the touch of the other man. He looked up from struggling with his shirt and shrugged. "Yeah, I need to go, but I may have to call out if I can't find anything to wear," he said with a groan and scratched at his belly.

Richard stood and looked down at Jason for a moment, debating on whether or not to offer something to the younger man. They hadn't given Jason much time to pack any clothing, not that it would matter with his pregnancy growing by leaps and bounds. "If you don't mind a loan, I have a Henley or a cardigan, you could borrow. It might fit over your stomach with some room to spare. I'll talk to Davy about seeing if I can't find someone to take me up the mountain or see if we can't get someone to clear us a path to your home later this weekend. If nothing else we should be able to acquire you some maternity robes some where in this town surely?"

"I'd appreciate the loan of a shirt if it wouldn't be too much trouble," Jason said, still looking down at his belly. "I'll be back home by tomorrow probably, there's no reason for you all to go to any more trouble than you already have."   
Richard nodded and opened the closet door, sliding the hangers across the pole as he looked for a shirt he thought would fit Jason comfortably. He looked back at the younger man then pulled a bright blue Henley out of the closet. He held it out to Jason, "Here you are." 

Jason held his hand out to take the shirt. "Thank you, it's really nice. I'll be sure to wear my apron at work," he said as he gave the man a small smile.

Richard caught Jason's hand, stroking the inside of his palm with his fingers. "You're very welcome and you haven't been any trouble. The pleasure has been all mine." He met Jason's gaze and returned the other man's smile. "Let me give you a bit of privacy to change then I'll take you to work then, all right?"

Jason smiled at the contact, not realizing it as his pupils dilated and his nostrils flared as his body 'tasted' Richard and found him appetizing. Though he wanted to spend as much time as he could with the doctor, Jason felt like he still needed to maintain the fact he could care for himself.

"That's alright, the shop isn't far from here, I can walk it. The exercise is good for me," Jason said, reluctantly taking his hand back. 

Richard shook his head. "You can exercise around the shop. Let me take you to work today, please. The streets, while cleared, are still going to be slick with black ice and a fall at this stage isn't good for you or them." He eyed Jason's belly then looked back up at him. 

Richard hesitated for a moment then asked softly. "You are still going to keep your doctor's appointment this afternoon, correct? Would you like me to go with you?" 

Jason made a face and groaned. "I'd forgotten all about that. I don't know if I can go or not, it depends on what needs to be done at the shop," he said, pulling the flannel shirt off and laying it beside him before pulling Richard's shirt over his head.

Richard heart jumped as he watched Jason's body be exposed then covered once more. It warmed something in him to see his own clothing on the younger man and he refused to let that get to him, no matter how much he wanted to push Jason back onto the bad and make long, slow love to him. He wanted to take his time and show Jason that he wasn't just trying to get into his pants for a quick fuck.

"You shouldn't put it off, Jason. Doctor Sorens needs to know that you are carrying twins so your care can be adjusted. I'm not trying to nose in on your business but I am concerned about all of you." He sat down beside Jason and offered him his hand to hold. 

Hesitating for only a moment, Jason let his fingers trail over Richard's larger hand, he didn't look at the man when he spoke. "I need all the hours I can get on the clock. If I have to take off, I don't get paid," he said softly, not mentioning that he really didn't have the means to pay for his appointment that day. "I'll call Doctor Sorens and let him know what you said though."

Richard frowned and twined his fingers with Jason's and squeezed them gently. "All right but I really think you should see him. You may need extra vitamins and he can authorize testing to be certain that our suspicions are correct." He smiled at Jason and sighed, feeling content just to be with Jason like this.

"Doctor Sorens does evening hours a couple of times a month, I'll see if he can get me in then," Jason said with a shrug. He knew he needed to see the doctor, but he also knew about the stack of bills and his empty money pouch. "I'll start doubling my vitamins, okay?"

Richard shook his head. "No, don't do that. Those potions are carefully balanced to provide the proper nutrients to you. You could accidentally poison yourself with too much of one thing while trying to get the right amount of something else." The thought sent cold chills through him and he looked at Jason. He gave in to the impulse and cupped his cheek, gently caressing his face. He searched his eyes for a moment then leaned in and softly kissed his lips. 

Jason kissed the man back fervently, parting his lips in invitation. Reaching up, he grasped Richard's shoulder, clinging to him as he sought to prolong the contact. "Don't stop," he whispered as the other man pulled away for a breath.

Richard groaned and nodded. "Just for a little bit, I don't want you to be late for work," he murmured against Jason's lips and wrapped his arms around the younger man, pulling him closer. He pressed his mouth to Jason's again slowly sliding his tongue along Jason's. Carefully, he tasted and mapped Jason's mouth, trying not to rush nor hurry the kiss. 

Groaning into the kiss, Jason moved his hands up to fist Richard's hair as if he were trying to climb into the other man. After several minutes, he pulled away somewhat breathless.

"I have to stop or be late," Jason murmured, his lips swollen and his face flushed.

Richard licked his lips and nodded, swallowing several times as he tried to calm himself as well. "Yeah. I'm... I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that." He patted his sweater looking for his wand. "Let me fix your mouth." He looked back at Jason and smiled. "Although, damn,... you look so good like that." He ran his thumb across Jason's reddened lips and leaned in again. 

Jason grinned and then sucked Richard's thumb between his lips, swirling his tongue over the tip of it before pulling away. "Leave it the way it is," he said huskily.

Richard's eyes widened and he grinned. "Are you certain? I mean, not that I'm complaining..." He shook his head. "Shut up, Richard." he stood and sighed, running his hands over his jeans and adjusting himself then holding out a hand to Jason. 

"Come on, then. Let's get you bundled up and I'll go warm up the car. You want anything from the kitchen before we leave? Davy left some of that fruit bread stuff and some coffee." 

Jason shook his head. "No thank you, I'm fine. Let me put my shoes on and I'll be right out," he said with a smile. He knew he had some crackers at the shop from the other day.

Richard nodded and gave Jason one more kiss as he took his hand and squeezed it gently. "If you are certain," he turned and reluctantly let his fingers slide through Jason's as he left the room to go start the car. 

As soon as the door closed behind Richard, a loud gurgling sound emitted from Jason's empty belly making the young man groan in frustration.

"Settle down you two," he muttered softly, bending over awkwardly to lace his shoes. "Daddy'll eat when he gets to work."

Richard picked up the ice melt and spread it along the sidewalk on his way to the car once more. He started the car and hurried back, stamping the snow off before entering. Walking into the kitchen he filled his travel mug with coffee and broke off a piece of the fruit filled coffeecake Davy had made then padded back to Jason's room. "Jason? Are you certain you don't want any of this?" He opened the door to the room. "You have to try it Davy is an awesome chef."

Not even waiting for an answer, he shoved a piece in Jason's open mouth.

Jason's eyes widened in surprise and then anger as he chewed and then swallowed the bread. "What the hell?" he sputtered as he got to his feet and glared up at Richard.

Richard blinked. "I'm... I'm sorry I wasn't thinking. Do you not like coffeecake?" He offered Jason his mug. 

Jason shook his head at the offer of the coffee. "I am capable of feeding myself Doctor Montgomery," he snapped as he stepped around the man and out of the room. Once in the living room, Jason picked up his jacket, pulling it on and around his belly before opening the front door to walk to work.

Richard stared after Jason for a moment then followed him. "Jason wait, come back here." He pulled the door shut behind him and grabbed Jason's arm. "The car is this way." 

Snatching his arm from Richard's grasp, Jason gave the man a baleful glare. "I'm walking to work, go enjoy your breakfast."

"Jason, don't be like this. I said I was sorry and I meant it." Richard looked at him and sighed. "Please allow me to take you to work. I would feel really bad if something were to happen to you and the children." 

Pursing his lips, Jason shivered in the cold wind. Looking around, he made his mind up. "Alright. You may take me to the shop. Thank you," he said softly and stepped towards Richard.

"You're welcome and I really am sorry." Richard said softly and stood very still then offered his arm to Jason. "Just to steady yourself, if you need it." He held his hand out, palm up and open for Jason to take if he wanted.

Without pause, Jason put his smaller hand in Richard's larger one and gave the man's fingers a brief squeeze. "Sorry I snapped at you," he mumbled. "It was uncalled for."

Richard smiled gently at him. "No, it's all right. I know I'm an ass sometimes." He steered Jason to the car and opened the door for him, holding on to Jason's hand the entire time. He told himself it was so that Jason didn't fall but when he gently squeezed the small fingers he had to restrain himself once more from bending down and kissing Jason. 

Richard closed the door to the car and carefully jogged around the front, sliding behind the wheel. He smiled at Jason and the backed out of the drive. Once he had the car straightened out, he pulled out on to the road and offered the man his hand again. 

@@@@@@@

Harry placed the till in the register then looked up as a car parked in front of the shop. He watched as a tall grey hair man got out then walked around and opened the passenger door.

Harry blinked and his jaw dropped as Jason got out of the car and laughed, placing his hand in the tall man's. He shook his head as Jason looked around quickly the then toed up and pressed a kiss to the man's cheek. "Severus! Come quick! Who is this man with Jason?" 

Severus opened the door from his workroom, peering out to where Harry was pointing. "That's Doctor Richard Montgomery," he murmured, intrigued by the fact the man had ferried Jason to work and was now giving him a rather personal farewell.

"Don't stare Harry, it's impolite," Severus admonished, gently pulling his little husband back to stand behind the register, reminding him that he did have work to do.

Harry looked up at Severus and smirked. He looked back out at Jason and the other man and sighed. "It's romantic." He tugged on Severus's sleeve. "Here they come. Will you let them in the front and introduce us please?" 

Rolling his eyes and giving a snort of exasperation, Severus grabbed the keys from the register and strode to the door, unlocking it with a flourish. Looking back at his little husband, he opened the door and made a low bowing motion to the two men outside. 

"Gentleman, please join us," he intoned formally.

Jason eyed his boss and Harry then looked up at Richard, wondering if he should let go of the man's hand. He decided not to because it wasn't any of their business who he decided to keep company with. He tugged Richard inside the building and nodded. "Thank you, Professor. Welcome back, Harry." 

Harry waved at Jason and smiled at the tall man. "Hallo, Jason. Who's your friend?" he winked at Jason. 

"This is Richard," Jason said, pulling the man along behind him and up to where Harry was waiting. "Richard, this is Harry Snape, Professor Snape's husband."

Speechless, Richard simply held his hand out to Harry. He recognized the young man from photographs in Wizarding papers and journals and now couldn't believe he was shaking hands with Harry Potter!

"Hello Mister Snape, it's nice to meet you," Richard said and then turned to Jason. "I should get back, what time should I be here this evening to take you home?"

Severus had closed the door and was standing to the side, a bemused look on his face. "He'll be ready after six Doctor."

Harry took Richard's hand and smiled at him. "Nice to meet you, Richard. Please call me Harry." He looked over at his husband for a moment then let go of Richard's hand. Grinning, he then looked at Jason. "We take a meal break at half twelve, would you like to join us? Cutty's serves an awesome lunch." 

He looked over at Severus. "Can we all take lunch together today? It's Friday and Grant's fried chicken is supposed to be on the menu." 

Severus shrugged, he didn't mind. "That's fine Harry. I have a notion that it will be slow, so we can take a longer lunch today," he said with a smile.

Richard nodded; he wouldn't mind having lunch with Jason at all.

Biting his lip, Jason sighed and tried to think of the best way out of going. "I don't know, maybe," he muttered, dropping Richard's hand reluctantly. "I need to get to work."

Harry saw Jason wibbling and shook his head. "No, you have to join us. I've been gone a week and you have to catch me up on things. Besides, I brought you back something from England and I think you will like it. Therefore you'll have to show it off to Richard and him having lunch with us is the only way. Please Jason, it'll be fun." He blinked at him and grinned. "Oh go on, you know you want to." 

Everyone turned expectant eyes to Jason. The young man felt his face growing hot. "I can't," he muttered and quickly walked into the back room.

Harry stared after Jason then looked at the other two men. "Excuse me. I'll check on him," he murmured and followed the man to the back. "Jason? Are you all right?" 

Looking up from tying his apron over his clothing, Jason stared at Harry for a moment. "Yeah, I'm fine. Welcome back," he said and then walked over to the work he'd left unfinished the day of the storm. 

Harry frowned and shook his head. Digging in his robe pocket, he pulled out a chocolate frog. "Jason wait, you aren't. Here, have this. It'll help." 

Taking the sweet, Jason looked at it a moment. "Thank you Harry, I'll have it in a little while," he said, giving the other man a smile as he tucked the treat into the pocket of his apron. Picking up a carton of lotions, he carried it out to the front of the store, nodding to Richard and his boss as he passed them on his way to the shelves.

Pursing his lips, Harry followed Jason out into the store. He nodded to the two men still standing by the door and marched over to Jason. Taking a deep breath he reached out, took the carton from Jason and looked him in the eye. "Jason, come with me and let's have a chat," he whispered softly. "It's about this." He waved a hand between the two of them, gesturing to their stomachs. "Please, I'm trying to help." 

Rolling his eyes, Jason shrugged. "Fine Harry," he sighed in resignation. He'd let them believe whatever they wanted to.

Harry nodded and led Jason back to the back room. He waited until Jason was in the room with him then looked at him. "Eat the frog." 

Making a show of taking the sweet from his apron, Jason unwrapped the frog and bit it's head off. "Happy?" he asked as he swallowed.

Harry crossed his arms over his chest and waited. "Keep going. Eat it all." He knew that any minute the magic in the chocolate would hit Jason's bloodstream and the other man would feel it as well. 

Jason continued to eat, his mood lightning some as he did. "Thank you Harry, it's good. Now what did you want to tell me?"

Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out two more frogs, handing another one to Jason. "Eat it and don't give me any cheek." He pulled off one of his frog's legs. "You really like him, don't you and he helps it, doesn't he? Makes you calmer?" he asked nonchalantly as he popped the frog leg in his mouth. 

Between bites, Jason replied, "Yeah, I like him and yeah, he makes me feel good. That has nothing to do with lunch."

"Yes it does." Harry bit off the frog's head. "If he comes back later then you'll get to see him again and it'll help you today. So have lunch with us." 

"I can't Harry, okay? Please just drop it," Jason said softly as he chewed the last bit of chocolate. "I'll be going home with him tonight."

Harry looked at him and shook his head. "I don't understand. Please Jason. I'd like to get to talk to him some more as well. If him coming to lunch with us helps you, then that's all the better, isn't it? You want to see him, don't you?" 

Jason shook his head, biting his tongue to stay quiet. "There's no reason Richard can't go without me Harry. I have food here," he said and then sighed. "I need to get back to work."

"Today is payday, Jason," Harry said softly and looked at Jason. "And the shop's not quite open yet. I'll talk to Severus and have him give you your check before we go to lunch. I really do have something for you from England that I'd really like to give you and I hope you'll accept it. A gift from a friend for taking up the slack while I went to see to my family." He grinned at Jason. "We can go to lunch and you'll charm the trousers off your doctor so tonight when you do go home, then the shagging will be fantastic. The man won't know what hit him." 

Jason licked his lips, swallowing down the unexpected emotion he experienced from Harry's observation. Turning away from the other man, he wiped at his eyes roughly with the heel of his hand. "Thanks Harry," he said hoarsely, sniffling loudly. He hated being this damned poor and hated people feeling pity for him. 

Harry nodded and smiled. "No problem Jason, friends do that for each other. You helped me out and I am doing the same for you. Besides, and don't you dare tell Severus this, your doctor looks absolutely edible. We pregnant blokes have to stick together and help each other out." He chuckled and offered Jason another piece of chocolate. 

@@@@@@

Damon rolled over, snuggling closer to Grant sighing softly as the sunlight crept into the room. He opened one eye and peered at the clock, shaking his head and burying it back in the pillows. It was too early to be awake.

After the night before and all that had happened, he just wanted to go back to sleep for a few more hours before venturing into town for Grant's potions.

He closed his eyes and burrowed down in the blankets, trying to go back to sleep and hoping Grant would stay asleep as well even though he could feel the slight trembling from the other man. He laid a hand gently on Grant's hip and rubbed him softly. "Shush baby, rest easy. You're all right."

Dreaming heavily, Grant was certain there was 'something' wound around his right hand and wrist; 'something' was trying to pull his arm off. Whimpering in his sleep, he pulled his arm back sharply to escape the 'monster' in his dreams, not realizing he'd just whacked Damon across the face with the heavy cast.

Slowly, Damon's words filtered through his dreams and Grant settled once more, sighing softly as he turned over and buried his face against his husband's chest. " 'm okay," he mumbled.

"Ow!" Damon groaned and jerked away, his hands covering his face to keep quiet and not wake his husband as Grant snuggled against him. He sucked in a breath as he gingerly touched his cheek, glaring down at the sleeping man.

He shook his head; it wasn't Grant's fault and sighed as he closed his eyes. He wrapped his arms around Grant's body. He'd deal with it later. "I know you are," he whispered softly and ran his hands over Grant's back, moving his cast arm to the side so neither one of them got hit again. Holding on to the small man, slowly running his hands over the prone body resting against as him, Damon watched the sun rise through the curtains. 

 

AN: Due to the length of the fic, we had to move the rest of the chapters to a second heading. The rest of the story can now be found here: How Severus Spends His Summer Hols Volume 2 http://www.hpfandom.net/eff/viewstory.php?sid=23548


End file.
